


Sytuacje Kryzysowe V

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Background Case, Bisexual Character, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 407,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: Harry próbuje odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości po wojnie, zatraca się w pracy Aurora i stopniowo zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że pokonanie Voldemorta nie sprawiło, że świat został w jednej chwili wyleczony z całego zła, a jego życie stało się nagle proste i pozbawione problemów. W społeczności czarodziejskiej wciąż istnieją podziały i niesnaski, sięgające znacznie głębiej niż zwyczajne animozje pomiędzy poszczególnymi domami w Hogwarcie; co się więc zmieniło? Tylko tyle, że teraz inna grupa niż wcześniej jest zepchnięta na margines i dręczona.Właściwa akcja zaczyna się rok po wojnie, gdy przypadek sprawia, iż Harry dociera do podejrzanej sprawy związanej z Azkabanem, którą Wizengamot usilnie próbuje zatuszować.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 712
Kudos: 236





	1. Wstęp

**Author's Note:**

> Stało się to, co musiało się stać: po długiej przerwie wróciłam do pisania :) Fanfary, wiwaty, fajerwerki - i poczucie że boże, zmarnowałam tyle czasu na nie-pisaniu. Ponadto po 20 latach (to nie przesada) od czasu gdy zakochałam się w HP, wreszcie podjęłam się napisanie czegoś w tym universum.  
> Garść wyjaśnień, bo tekst już teraz ma 200 stron i będzie mieć jeszcze przynajmniej drugie tyle:  
> \- Tag 'slow build' to naprawdę slow-build w moim stylu, co oznacza że minie wiele rozdziałów, zanim Harry i Draco w ogóle się spotkają. Żeby nie było, romans też będzie, gdy przyjdzie czas;)  
> \- Bohaterowie są wymienieni mniej-więcej w kolejności, w jakiej się pojawiają a nie ważności i będą dopisywani w miarę potrzeby (podobnie jak tagi; od razu zaznaczam, nie planuję nic szokującego w rodzaju mpreg;))  
> \- Kanon książkowy-bez-epilogu staram się uwzględniać w... no, uznajmy że 95%. Kanon z filmów, wywiadów i Pottermore traktowałam luźniej i stanowi bardziej inspirację i wskazówkę niż sztywne reguły. Działanie Ministerstwa potraktowałam na zasadzie 'to taka wielka korporacja', więc tutaj wiele rzeczy zorganizowałam po swojemu.  
> \- Staram się aby bohaterowie mieli sens i nie byli OOC oraz aby nie popełniać karygodnych błędów logicznych, stylistycznych i fabularnych i jak coś jednak skaszanię, to jestem otwarta na krytykę i wskazówki :) Ponieważ tekst jest już w dużej mierze napisany, pewnie nie wszystko uda mi sie naprawić, ale jeśli się da, to z całą pewnością to zrobię.  
> \- ...I wiem też, że w tekście panuje chaos jeśli chodzi o użycie wielkich liter w rozmaitych nazwach departamentów, zawodów i zaklęć. Nie potrafiłam nad tym zapanować - polska wersja książki swoje, oryginał swoje, do tego mieszały mi się angielskie fiki i jeszcze napisy do filmów/filmików oraz wszystkie Wikie, gdzie robiłam research. Może kiedyś znajdę betę, która zrobi globalne ujednolicenie w całym tekście.  
> \- Jeśli ktoś czytał moje poprzednie teksty, pewnie zauważy przewijanie się tych samych lokalizacji i postaci OC. Tak, to nie jest przypadkowe ;)  
> \- Już na początku pisania wena poprowadziła mnie w dziwne rejony i podjęłam decyzję, że od rozdziału 2 lub 3 zaczną pojawiać się zmiany, a od 4 fik będzie mieć drugą wersję, z innym pairingiem, być może z tagiem dark!Harry i z całą pewnością ratingiem E. Zamieszczę go odrębnie, mimo że początek będzie taki sam. Wiele wydarzeń będzie się pojawiać w obu wersjach i prawdopodobnie czasem będę wykorzystywać te same fragmenty, aby nie parafrazować własnych słów ;) Założeniem wersji "X" będzie przedstawienie, jak bardzo jedna decyzja jednej osoby może wpłynąć na... właściwie wszystko. Na razie zbieram notatki i pomysły, ale TAK, tekst powstanie i zacznie się pojawiać, gdy tylko wersja "V" zostanie skończona.  
> Zagadki dla chętnych ;))  
> Konkurs 1) jaki będzie nowy pairing?  
> Konkurs 2) dlaczego wersje mają oznaczenia "V" i "X"? podpowiedź pojawi się w rozdziale 10. Oraz w mniejszym stopniu w rozdziale 4.  
> 
> 
> Tekst będzie aktualizowany średnio raz w tygodniu, abym na spokojnie i bez ciśnienia mogła wprowadzać poprawki w gotowych rozdziałach i korygować ewentualne nieścisłości fabularne. Ponieważ Wstęp jest krótki, kolejny rozdział wrzucę najpóźniej w weekend.

***

Sytuacje kryzysowe okazały się być prostsze do opanowania, niż te związane z życiem codziennym, zaś chaos, ciągła gonitwa i walka – od najszerzej pojętej normalności. Zgliszcza dogasły, powojenne popioły dawno wystygły, pierwszy szok po koszmarze związanym z _ostatecznym starciem_ minął; zmarli zostali opłakani i pochowani, żałoba po nich przeszła w którąś z kolejnych faz – Harry nie wiedział, w którą, bo psychologia była jedną z licznych dziedzin, o których miał nikłe pojęcie. Hermiona pewnie by wiedziała i wyjaśniła mu wszystko, gdyby tylko obchodziło go to na tyle, by ją zapytać.

Największy bałagan został uprzątnięty, czarodzieje z pomocą finansową Ministerstwa powoli odbudowywali swoje domostwa i uczyli się żyć w nowej rzeczywistości, w której po latach terroru zapanował pokój; bezsenność spowodowana czuwaniem i nieustannym lękiem zmieniła się w budzenie z krzykiem, gdy marzenia senne zamiast ukojenia przynosiły powojenne koszmary. Na to również musiało istnieć jakieś psychologiczne, mądrze brzmiące określenie. Cóż, może jednak należało zapytać Hermiony, aby nie zrobić z siebie błazna na sali sądowej, gdzie od zakończenia wojny bywał znacznie częściej, niż miałby na to ochotę.

Wizengamot przez długie miesiące po wojnie wydawał się pracować niemal bez przerwy, osądzając kolejnych zwolenników Voldemorta – tych niezbyt licznych, którym udało się przeżyć i którzy zostali schwytani po bitwie w Hogwarcie – a Harry, jako bohater, _chłopiec który przeżył_ , ze swoim Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy i masą wspomnień, których wolałby nie mieć, pojawiał się na sali sądowej raz po raz, opowiadając kolejne fragmenty tej samej historii. Podejrzewał, że mógłby tego uniknąć, kazać spisać wszystkie swoje zeznania i nigdy więcej nie pojawić się nigdzie w charakterze świadka, gdyby tylko o to _poprosił_ , ale chociaż jego bunt przeciwko zasadom wciąż był silny, to buntu przeciwko temu, co pewnie _należy_ zrobić, nie posiadał nigdy. Ginny nazywała to brakiem asertywności i prawdopodobnie miała rację. Jej racja nie miała jednak większego znaczenia, bo, cóż…

Bo walka była łatwiejsza od normalności. A w normalnym świecie okazało się, że pewne rzeczy, te, których niegdyś pragnął i uważał za pewnik w _tej wersji przyszłości, w której nie umrze z rąk Voldemorta_ , nie są tak _pewne_ , jak niegdyś sądził. Za to Ginny okazała się… nie, nie zamierzał o nic jej obwiniać, powinien raczej obwiniać samego siebie za swoją żałosną nieudolność w kwestiach romantycznych, damsko-męskich czy po prostu _związkowych_ , połączonych z łóżkowym absolutnym brakiem doświadczenia; powinien był starać się bardziej, odwiedzać ją częściej, nie odwoływać spotkań w ostatniej chwili z powodu pracy, do której wyciągały go… nie zawsze _aż tak_ pilne sprawy. Zapewne nie powinien był również zapominać o spotkaniach, na które się umówili i których _nie_ odwołał, o wysyłaniu sów, o wszystkich tych związkowych rocznicach, których sensu nie był w stanie pojąć a przede wszystkim: o najogólniej pojętym _byciu jej chłopakiem_ , partnerem czy jakkolwiek należało nazwać relację pary dzieciaków, którzy nie mieli jeszcze dwudziestu lat, ale których doświadczenia kazały im przedwcześnie dojrzeć i zmienić się z nastolatków w pseudo-dorosłych.

Tak czy inaczej, dziewczynka, którą znał od lat, która nie wiadomo kiedy stała się kobietą i w której prawdopodobnie był na swój sposób zakochany, ostatni raz wyszła z Grimmauld Place jakiś miesiąc temu, mówiąc mu, że chciałaby chociaż przez moment być dla niego w połowie tak ważna jak praca Aurora, wizyty w sali sądowej, polowania na zbiegłych Śmierciożerców i ciągłe ratowanie świata. Pamiętał jej zawiedzione, ale raczej nieszczególnie smutne czy zdruzgotane spojrzenie, gdy nie próbował do niczego jej przekonywać, tylko pospiesznie zakładał szaty Aurora i myślami był już na przedmieściach Dundee, gdzie miał pojawić się w ciągu kwadransa, wezwany przez Gawaina Robardsa na nową misję. Mimo że rozstawał się z nią w pośpiechu, pamiętał rzucone na pożegnanie słowa w rodzaju _zostańmy przyjaciółmi_ (podejrzewał, że Ginny przeczytała je w jakimś romansie. Kto mówi coś takiego zakańczając nieudany, nudny i przynoszący tylko wzajemne pretensje związek?) i to, jak jej oczy zwęziły się z irytacji, gdy bezmyślnie skinął głową. Gryfońska odwaga niemal sprawiła, że na odchodnym zapytał ją, czy ma kogoś innego, ale ślizgoński rodzaj tchórzliwej praktyczności go przed tym powstrzymał. Było mu lepiej, nie wiedząc.

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, podejrzewał, że Ginny spodziewała się, że ich relacja nie potrwa długo i w przeciwieństwie do niego nie była zaskoczona, gdy zamiast wspólnego wpatrywania się w księżyc i wylegiwania przy kominku nastąpiły nieciekawe weekendowe spotkania, w trakcie których nie mieli o czym ze sobą rozmawiać. On nie chciał słuchać o jej ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie (a tym bardziej nie chciał słuchać sugestii, by tam wrócić i oficjalnie dokończyć edukację), ona nie chciała słuchać o jego pracy, a żadne nie miało pomysłów na inne tematy. No bo ileż można było śmiać się z Rona i Hermiony i ich wersji romantyczności, jedną randkę, dwie, dziesięć? Ileż można było unikać trudnych tematów i wspomnień o osobach, których już nie było, skoro żadne z nich nie widziało w drugiej stronie kogoś, komu można by było się zwierzać? On był dla Ginny bohaterem z dzieciństwa, ona dla niego… w sumie, gdy patrzył wstecz, nawet nie wiedział kim. _Oczywistym fragmentem normalności_. Przyszłością, która, jak sądził, po pokonaniu Voldemorta przyjdzie _tak po prostu i bez wysiłku,_ bo czy mogło być coś trudniejszego niż pobyt w zaświatach oraz spotkanie twarzą w twarz z najczarniejszym z czarnoksiężników ostatniego pięćdziesięciolecia i zniszczenie go?

Okazało się, że _kolacja-ze-śniadaniem_ na Grimmauld Place ze swoją _przyszłą oczywistością_ , patrzenie jej w oczy czy tam patrzenie w księżyc oraz późniejsza wycieczka do sypialni były trudniejsze niż ostatnia bitwa i Harry sądził, że prędzej odnalazłby i zniszczył wszystkie Horkruksy raz jeszcze, niż zaliczył pierwszą prawdziwie dorosłą randkę z Ginny bez żadnych wpadek. Ona chichotała z udawaną niepewnością – nie dało się nie zauważyć, że, chociaż o rok młodsza, była od niego bardziej doświadczona – a on poplamił jedyną nieprzypaloną zaklęciem prasującym koszulę sosem pomidorowym zanim jeszcze zaczęli jeść, palnął kilka głupawych komentarzy, na które dziewczyna z litości nie zareagowała, potknął się na schodach prowadzących do sypialni dwukrotnie, a znalazłszy się w łóżku kompletnie spanikował.

Po dziś dzień czerwieniał na samo wspomnienie tamtej nocy i chociaż później doświadczenie i determinacja Ginny pozwoliły im ruszyć dalej a wreszcie dojść do samego końca, skrępowanie i ogólne związkowo-romantyczne nieudacznictwo po jego stronie sprawiły, że seks był doświadczeniem żenującym dla niego a dla niej raczej mało satysfakcjonującym. Prawdopodobnie takim by pozostał jeszcze długie lata, więc może dobrze, że późno-listopadowy śnieg, który spadł w dniu, w którym go zostawiła, zdążył już stopnieć i pokryć się marznącą mżawką, zmieniającą chodniki i ulice Londynu w lodowisko, a potem nową warstwą białego puchu, tym razem – zwiastującą Boże Narodzenie. Mimo ich rozstania, Harry miał spędzić święta z rodziną Weasleyów i Ginny pomiędzy nimi, co pewnie byłoby równie krępujące jak pierwsze z nią zbliżenie; szczęśliwie, los postanowił go uratować przed tym wszystkim i skazać go na pracę. Gwiazdkę spędził więc czając się na jednego ze zbiegłych Śmierciożerców na podmokłych wrzosowiskach w południowym Sussex, a Nowy Rok – w Świętym Mungu, lecząc liczne obrażenia, których nabawił się podczas pojedynku z opierającym się do samego końca przed aresztowaniem mężczyzną.

W szpitalu pozostał przez trzy doby, w trakcie których odwiedziły go całe tabuny przyjaciół i znajomych, odebrał z rąk Ministra Magii kolejne odznaczenie, od Gawaina Robardsa zebrał kolejną porcję potępieńczych tyrad o tym, że nie ma instynktu samozachowawczego i naraża tym nie tylko siebie ale też innych, a od reporterów, którzy dopadli go przed powrotem na Grimmauld Place – porcję durnych pytań o całe zajście, a przy okazji życie prywatne, wybrankę serca, Voldemorta i nieżyjących rodziców. Do domu wrócił z ulgą, dziesięciodniowym zwolnieniem lekarskim i dwiema butelkami ognistej whisky, które zamierzał spożyć w samotności jako przyjemny początek przymusowej rekonwalescencji.

Odpoczywał więc _przymusowo_ , racząc się trunkami przy kominku i zerkając przez okno na deszcz topiący warstwę śniegu, która wcześniej pokryła ostatnie wspomnienia po nieudanym związku. Samotność i alkohol zaskakująco szybko przywołały zbyt wiele niechcianych myśli, które zwykle odpędzał od siebie rzucając się w wir pracy, lecz teraz nie było to możliwe i miał wrażenie, że poturbowanie podczas ostatniej akcji może bardziej zaszkodzić jego psychice niż czemukolwiek innemu.

Dwie pierwsze szklanki spędził na samoumartwianiu się i rozmyśleniu o tym, że po kilku nocach w Świętym Mungu, które poprzedziło kilkanaście takich spędzonych w przypadkowych norach, tym razem wróci do własnego łóżka, które będzie tak bardzo _niekrępująco_ chłodne i puste. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, czy w ogóle się tym przejmuje, czy to tylko jakieś smętne, nieprzyjemne poczucie niesprawiedliwości, że innym się udało a jemu nie, że Ron i Hermiona planowali wziąć ślub, gdy tylko dziewczyna spełni swoje ambicje i zaliczy oficjalnie wszystkie Owutemy z najwyższą notą. Brzydko ślizgońska myśl w rodzaju _dlaczego to im się udało, za wszystko co zrobiłem mi szczęście należałoby się bardziej…!_ pozostawiła obrzydliwy niesmak, którego alkohol nijak nie był w stanie zmyć mu z gardła.

Gdzieś w okolicach trzeciej szklanki zdołał porzucić żale dotyczące udanego związku przyjaciół, a umysł poprowadził go do kolejnych nieprzyjemnych rozważań – do świadomości, że nie ma pojęcia, jak niby ma wyglądać codzienność i normalność i że nie ma pewności, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się wrócić do rzeczywistości, w której nie będzie już z kim walczyć. Przecież kiedyś skończą się zbiegli Śmierciożercy do wykrycia i schwytania i pewnie należało zapomnieć wreszcie o wojnie z Voldemortem, skoro była już tylko przeszłością i koszmarem wyrywającym go ze snu kilka razy w miesiącu… rzadziej niż kiedyś. Ale pewnie częściej niż innych. Bezsenność zwykł w ostatnich miesiącach leczyć (podobnie zresztą jak samotność, nudę, koszmary i nieudane randki) ognistą whisky. Prób uwarzenia eliksiru nasennego nie zamierzał podejmować, bo znając jego legendarny antytalent, stworzyłby coś, co w najlepszym wypadku nie zadziałałoby w ogóle, a w najgorszym sprawiło, że po zażyciu tego nie obudziłby się już nigdy. Tak, mógłby kogoś o niego poprosić lub go kupić – ale wtedy musiałby też przyznać przed kimś innym niż Stworek, że źle sypia, na co nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Teoretycznie przywykł do reporterów czających się na niego na każdym kroku, ale nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, aby miał zamiar dawać im kolejną pożywkę do plotek, w razie gdyby wyczaili go w aptece. _Harry Potter przyłapany na kupowaniu eliksirów nasennych. Czy słynny Auror uzależnił się po wojnie od środków odurzających?_ Już chyba wolałby się otruć nieudanym eliksirem spod własnej ręki i w zaświatach zostać powitany pełnym politowania uśmieszkiem Snape’a.

Nagle zapragnął go zobaczyć, tego najbardziej znienawidzonego (poza Umbridge, rzecz jasna) nauczyciela, którego poznał _naprawdę_ dopiero, gdy ten umierał; zobaczyć wszystkich innych, którzy zginęli, a najlepiej cofnąć się w czasie, tyle że do jakiejś alternatywnej wersji rzeczywistości, gdzie nie byłoby Voldemorta. Do świata, w którym jego jedynym nastoletnim problemem byłby kolejny oblany test z eliksirów i fakt, że jest beznadziejny w relacjach z dziewczynami – i przeżyć młodość w tamtym właśnie świecie. Zmieniacze czasu już jednak nie istniały, a przede wszystkim i tak nie działały w ten sposób. I przez jedną krótką chwilę zapragnął chwiejnym krokiem ruszyć do zakurzonego laboratorium i uwarzyć coś, co zmieni w nicość wszystkie obecne problemy. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej przekonał go fakt, iż nie miał siły podnieść się z fotela czy też zaskakująco racjonalna jak na jego stan myśl, że zamiast się otruć, mógłby przypadkiem zmienić się w coś upokarzająco głupiego czy oszaleć i żałosną resztę życia spędzić w izolatce Świętego Munga.

Obudził się przed południem z koszmarnym kacem, zmarznięty i zesztywniały, wciąż tkwiąc w fotelu przy wygaśniętym kominku. Spodziewając się – jak się okazało, słusznie – że niebawem ktoś może go odwiedzić, chwiejnym machnięciem różdżki zatarł w salonie ślady po swojej jednoosobowej libacji, odświeżył się pod prysznicem i po paru nieudanych próbach, zdołał rzucić na siebie lichej jakości zaklęcie detoksykujące, po którym resztę dnia miał wrażenie, że wnętrzności tańczą mu sambę. Zaklęcia odświeżające oddech oraz usuwające worki pod oczami poszły mu jakimś cudem lepiej niż zwykle, toteż gdy Ron i Neville pojawili się u niego, gdy wisiał nad luncho-kawą, był w stanie bez mrugnięcia okiem i względnie wiarygodnie skłamać, że jego słaba forma to wynik wciąż gojących się obrażeń i zmęczenia. Ktoś bardziej spostrzegawczy przejrzałby go na wylot i nigdy w życiu nie cieszył się bardziej, że Hermiona była właśnie zajęta nadrabianiem wymyślonych przez nią samą zaległości w nauce i nie mogła się dziś u niego pojawić.

Kolejne dni minęły Harry’emu na trwaniu w zawieszeniu w domowym szczątku tej kiepskiej normalności, która od czasu wojny tak bardzo mu nie wychodziła. Na przymusowym zwolnieniu lekarskim nie było akcji, do których mógłby uciec, więc gdy tylko nie miał gości, szwendał się po pustym, zaniedbanym lokum, które od razu po wojnie z pomocą Billa Weasleya zabezpieczył na nowo tak, by nadawało się do zamieszkania i którego sentymenty nie pozwoliły mu sprzedać. Słuchał wywodów Stworka, popijał drinki, czytał Proroka Codziennego oraz listy z pytaniami, jak się czuje, na które nie zamierzał odpowiadać. Przede wszystkim jednak liczył _godziny_ dzielące go od powrotu do pracy.

Przez Grimmauld Place przewinął się w trakcie jego rekonwalescencji tabun ludzi, zamęczających go opowieściami o własnej wersji powojennej _normalności_ , życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia i pogróżkami o tym, co mu zrobią, jeśli nie poskromi swoich potrzeb szukania wrażeń i znów wpakuje się w akcję jak ta świąteczna; kiwał na to wszystko głową, zerkając tęsknie w stronę barku, a potem z ulgą wpatrywał się w kominek, gdzie ostatni goście znikali w zielonych płomieniach i dopiero wówczas szykował sobie drinka.

Hagrid przywiózł mu porcję domowego ciasta tak twardego, że mogłoby posłużyć za narzędzie zbrodni. Kilku członków Zakonu Feniksa i Aurorów wpadło na krótką chwilę, chyba głównie po to, by przekonać się na własne oczy, że naprawdę siedzi w domu i odpoczywa. Weasleyowie w różnych konfiguracjach odwiedzali go naprzemiennie, próbując żartować, że to taka namiastka wspólnego spędzenia świąt, na które z powodu pracy do nich nie dotarł. Z przyjaciół szkolnych oprócz Luny i Neville’a nie doczekał się nikogo i ani go to nie zaskoczyło ani nie zabolało; był jedyną osobą ze swojego rocznika, która od razu po wojnie rozpoczęła pracę w Ministerstwie jako Auror i jedną z nielicznych, które nie zamierzały dokończyć nauki ani w Hogwarcie ani nigdzie indziej, toteż kontakty z rówieśnikami szybko się pourywały, a on nie czuł potrzeby, by cokolwiek z tym robić.

Ron przesiadywał u niego codziennie, mimo iż teoretycznie powinien wrócić już do Hogwartu z przerwy świątecznej, a dwukrotnie przybyła z nim Hermiona; wówczas wspólnie dobijali go, objawiając mu, jak związek rozpoczęty w okresie nastoletnim może dojrzeć i sprawić, by marzenia o _przyszłości_ rozkwitły w _teraźniejszość_.

Ginny pojawiła się za to tylko raz, w któreś sobotnie popołudnie, w towarzystwie całej swojej rudowłosej rodziny, trzymając się z boku i rzucając mu niezbyt szczere, przepraszające uśmiechy, gdy Molly groźnymi spojrzeniami próbowała nakłonić ją do... Harry domyślał się, że do zmiany zdania w sprawie ich dwojga i długiej rozmowy. Bezskutecznie, dzięki bogu.

Ostatniego dnia przed powrotem do pracy nie miał gości i chociaż wcześniej czuł się nieswojo w przybywającym falami gwarze, teraz nagle zapragnął, by gwar ten powrócił. Wpatrywał się w kominek ze szklanką w dłoni, pijąc wolniej i ostrożniej niż w poprzednie wieczory i myślał o wszystkich tych, którzy w ciągu ostatnich dni odwiedzić go nie mogli, bo starcie z Voldemortem i Śmierciożercami podczas bitwy o Hogwart było ich ostatnim albo zginęli z ręki jego zwolenników wcześniej. Przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie nieustające żarty Freda Weasleya, wygłupy Tonks rozbawiającej przyjaciół metamorfozami, blady uśmiech Remusa Lupina i pełne nadziei oczy Syriusza, gdy ten _jakieś sto lat temu albo i więcej_ proponował mu wspólne mieszkanie. Wszystkie te momenty, gdy miał okazję być z Dumbledorem sam na sam albo gdy zjawiał się w jego gabinecie, który otwierały kolejne nazwy mugolskich słodyczy. Szalonooki Moody, którego nigdy do końca nie dane mu było poznać. Zgredek umierający mu w ramionach. Jego przyjaciele i znajomi, których ciała widział po bitwie w Hogwarcie i które potem widział w snach jeszcze dziesiątki razy. Snape i jego paskudne spojrzenia oraz pełne jadu słowa, jakie kierował do Harry’ego przez lata nauczania eliksirów… gdy drżącą ręką nalewał do szklanki kolejną – obiecał sobie, że dziś ostatnią – porcję alkoholu, naszła go potępieńcza myśl, że oddałby niemal wszystko, by ponownie znaleźć się lochach Hogwartu i wysłuchiwać obelg znienawidzonego wówczas profesora. Że byłby gotów dać się zamknąć w jakiejś magicznej klatce, w czyjejś cholernej Myślodsiewni, która na wieki zatrzymałaby go w tamtym miejscu i czasie, w którym Snape i wszyscy pozostali wciąż jeszcze żyli. Bo z tym, że _zmieniacze czasu tak naprawdę niczego nie zmieniały_ , musiał się przecież pogodzić, podobnie jak z tym, że wspomnienia to jedyna rzecz, dzięki której można wracać do przeszłości.

Zazwyczaj nie musiał o tym myśleć. Praca, godziny spędzane w Ministerstwie lub w terenie w towarzystwie starszych Aurorów, były dla niego rodzajem eliksiru zapomnienia, tak jak dla Hermiony była nim nauka, a dla Rona, jak sądził, snucie planów o przyszłości. Miał wrażenie, że cała ich trójka, że wszyscy, którzy przetrwali i którzy otrząsnęli się już w mniejszym lub większym stopniu z żałoby po utraconych bliskich, desperacko szukali sobie zajęć i dodatkowych prac oraz towarzystwa i gwaru osób, które wciąż przy sobie mieli. Patrzyli przed siebie i szli do przodu szybciej, niż kroczyliby, gdyby nie doświadczyli wojny; z plotek dowiadywał się, że kolejni jego znajomi zaręczali się, coraz częściej słyszał, że osoby niewiele od niego starsze spodziewają się już potomka. W innych okolicznościach wstrzymaliby się z życiowymi decyzjami o parę lat, ale bliskie zetknięcie ze śmiercią najwyraźniej sprawiało, że pragnęli przeżyć wszystko jak najprędzej, aby tylko coś im nie umknęło, aby na coś nie zabrakło im czasu… Molly kiedyś powiedziała mu coś podobnego, jednak ani wtedy ani obecnie nie do końca czuł, że tylko o to chodziło – bo może ludzie szybciej podejmowali ważące na przyszłości decyzje, zmieniali przelotne znajomości w poważne związki, szukali bliskiego towarzystwa, dawali się wciągać w wir codziennych zajęć i budowali nowe życia na popiołach, _przede wszystkim_ po to, by zepchnąć na bok bolesne wspomnienia i by w całym tym gwarze i mnogości wydarzeń i decyzji dzień po dniu zapominać o tym, co popiołami się stało.

Fatalne myśli na ostatni dzień przymusowego urlopu, skoro on w tym momencie nie miał ani zajęć, ani towarzystwa ani, przede wszystkim, samozaparcia i racjonalności każących mu dać na wstrzymanie. W efekcie zamiast mniej niż zwykle wypił zdecydowanie więcej. A następnego dnia obudził się nie dość, że zbyt późno, to jeszcze w stanie bliskim agonalnego; wyglądał tak dramatycznie, że zdołał wzbudzić litość Stworka, który wywlekł skądś zakurzoną buteleczkę eliksiru leczącego kaca ( _To był zapas na czarną godzinę, mój panie_ ). Specyfik pomógł na stan fizyczny, ale psychicznie wciąż był rozmemłanym nieszczęściem i gdy spróbował wykrzesać z siebie jakiekolwiek pozytywy na ten tyle czasu wyczekiwany dzień – zdołał jedynie pobłogosławić fakt, że szaty Aurora nie wymagały użycia zaklęcia prasującego, więc względnie godny wygląd w pracy nie był dla niego zadaniem ponad siły.

Gdy odświeżony eliksirami, śniadaniem i długim prysznicem wypowiadał słowa _Ministerstwo Magii_ by dostać się siecią Fiuu do miejsca pracy, do głowy przyszła mu dziwna myśl o tym, jak wielkim absurdem jest fakt, iż chłopiec-który-przeżył, pogromca Voldemorta i bohater półwiecza, nigdy nie opanował zaklęcia prasującego a także że nie przystąpił do Owutemów nie dlatego, że nie ma czasu, ale że ma podstawy przypuszczać, iż nie zdałby wymaganych pięciu egzaminów na wystarczającym do utrzymania posady Aurora poziomie. Gryfońska odwaga powinna popchnąć go do przystąpienia do nich tak czy inaczej, ale tu również zwyciężyła ta jego mała, ślizgońska część, która kazała mierzyć siły na zamiary i nie porywać się z motyką na słońce, skoro nie było nic do zyskania, za to całkiem sporo do stracenia. W końcu jego dokonania w czasie wojny sprawiły, że nikt ze społeczności czarodziejskiej nie miał wątpliwości co do jego kwalifikacji aurorskich i w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy nawet raz ich nie zakwestionowano, bo był po prostu dobry.

 _Był po prostu dobry_. W walce ze złem ale chyba w niczym innym. I chociaż nie potrzebował nikomu tego udowadniać i wcale nie musiał brać na siebie wszystkich potencjalnie najcięższych, nieprzyjemnych i absorbujących czasowo zadań, kiedy kilka dni później odgrzebał się z papierkowej roboty dotyczącej ostatniej akcji, natychmiast dał się pochłonąć kolejnym, mniejszego kalibru, ale i tak wymagających pełnego zaangażowania. Resztę stycznia i połowę lutego spędził w rozjazdach, wpadając do domu co jakiś czas na nie więcej niż dwa dni – aby wypocząć, ukoić nocne koszmary alkoholem i przejrzeć korespondencję a potem na nią _nie_ odpowiedzieć. Był wiecznie zajęty, ale w niewystarczająco satysfakcjonujący sposób. Potrzebował… rozproszenia, czegoś naprawdę dużego, co pozwoliłoby zająć umysł na dłużej. Zmiany otoczenia, adrenaliny, pościgów i pojedynków, po prostu jakiejś _akcji_ wymagającej czegoś więcej niż zwiedzania miejsc przestępstw, zbierania dowodów i przesłuchiwania mugoli a potem modyfikowania im pamięci.

Dlatego właśnie, gdy w same Walentynki z Irlandii Północnej napłynęły mgliste doniesienia o zbiegłym po ostatniej bitwie Greybacku, jeszcze tego samego dnia razem z niewielką, na prędko utworzoną grupą zadaniową, znalazł się w Newcastle, mając desperacką nadzieję, że przez najbliższe tygodnie nie będzie mieć czasu na żałosne udawanie normalności i czepiając się tej jednej myśli jak tonący brzytwy.

***


	2. Owutemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z obietnicą, szybki update :)

***

Wyczerpujące śledztwo sprawiło, że tygodnie zmieniły się w miesiące, a zima niepostrzeżenie zmieniła się w wiosnę. Ostatecznie akcja zakończyła się połowicznym tylko sukcesem, gdyż razem z grupą Aurorów dorwali pięciu sprzymierzeńców Greybacka, lecz jemu samemu udało się w ostatniej chwili zbiec i ślad po nim zaginął. Harry znów wylądował w Świętym Mungu, tym razem na ponad tydzień, a na Grimmauld Place wrócił z nową kolekcją blizn, boleśnie gojącym się, strzaskanym kolanem, którego nie dało się naprawić magią, zestawem leczniczych eliksirów, zaleceniem trzytygodniowej rekonwalescencji oraz jeszcze jednym odznaczeniem, które otrzymał za brawurowe uratowanie kilkunastu mugoli oraz pary półkrwi czarodziejów, pojmanych i torturowanych przez dawnych szmalcowników.

Grimmauld Place było zakurzone i ponure, gdyż Stworek najwyraźniej znów miał swoje humory i w ostatnim czasie nie zajmował się tym miejscem należycie. Skrzat pojawił się i przywitał go zirytowanym spojrzeniem, a następnie zaczął ostentacyjnie powoli i niedbale wycierać kurz z kominka, w którym tliły się jakieś szmaty; Harry opadł ciężko na fotel i machnięciem różdżki opróżnił palenisko oraz wyczarował ogień. Pomieszczenie od razu stało się bardziej przytulne, nawet pomimo mamrotania Stworka i zalegającego brudu.

Nie spodziewał się wizyty nikogo z rówieśników przynajmniej przez kilka dni, gdyż w szpitalu dowiedział się o trwających właśnie egzaminach w Hogwarcie – i jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, większą radość i ulgę przyniosła mu świadomość, że dzięki długiemu śledztwu uniknął marudzenia Hermiony aby podszedł do Owutemów, niż to, że cała sprawa się wreszcie zakończyła i znów został bohaterem. Pierwszego dnia odwiedzili go państwo Weasleyowie, kilku znajomych Aurorów oraz pracowników ministerstwa a także Andromeda Tonks z małym Teddym. Nikt jednak nie został u niego zbyt długo, bo Harry uczynił ze zmęczenia wymówkę przeciwko gościom a gdy to nie zadziałało wobec jego współpracowników – oznajmiał, że pragnie wykorzystać czas w domu na wypełnienie jakiejś tony dokumentów dotyczących zakończonego śledztwa, co wypędzało każdego natręta… cóż, jak _magia_. No i miało to dodatkową dobrą stronę: znał samego siebie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że w biurze nigdy by się za to nie zabrał i tylko nuda i samotna rekonwalescencja mogły go skłonić do całej tej znienawidzonej papierologii. Zerknął tęsknie na barek, westchnął kilkakrotnie i przez moment zastanawiał się, jak bardzo złym pomysłem byłoby znieczulenie się alkoholem zamiast eliksirami, kiedy jednak sięgał już po szklankę, do salonu zerknął Stworek. Jedno ironiczne spojrzenie skrzata wystarczyło, aby uniósł się honorem i zrezygnował ze zmotywowania się do wypełniania papierów za pomocą ulubionych trunków.

Podejrzewał, że było z nim naprawdę kiepsko, skoro przepędzał znajomych kłamstewkami tylko po to, aby móc popracować w towarzystwie kieliszka i skoro wstyd przed domowym skrzatem był dla niego jedynym motywatorem, aby jednak nie pić.

Zerknął na zegar, po chwili wahania uznał, że dziewiąta wieczorem to zbyt wcześnie by iść-spać-zamiast-pić, przez parę minut spoglądał na stos oczekującej na przejrzenie korespondencji z Ministerstwa oraz przygotowane już w ramach odstraszacza nachalnych gości zwoje pergaminu, mające niby-to służyć do wypisania oczekiwanego raportu. Słodki Merlinie, naprawdę nie miał ochoty czegokolwiek pisać… zapewne w ciągu kilku dni będzie nudził się wystarczająco, aby jednak zacząć, ale ten moment jeszcze nie nadszedł. Wiedział jednak, że do Robardsa dotrze plotka o jego wielkich planach pracy z papierami w trakcie rekonwalescencji, toteż spodziewał się sowy z pytaniem jak mu idzie najdalej za dwa dni. Nie, nadal nie miał ochoty pisać – ostatecznie mógł wykręcić się tym, że uszkodzony nadgarstek wciąż mu doskwierał, może jego szef nie będzie na tyle wnikliwy, by sprawdzić, że wyjątkowo wredne zaklęcie trafiło go w lewą a nie prawą rękę…? A ostatecznie powie, że po prostu był zmęczony. Przeklął w myślach, raz i drugi. Oto nadszedł jeden z nielicznych momentów w jego dorosłym życiu, gdy szczerze żałował, że w Hogwarcie był strasznym leserem i podczas pisania wszystkich tych esejów i rozprawek zawsze liczył na to, że Hermiona mu pomoże, podsunie jakąś książkę czy chociaż sprawdzi czy w jego pracy nie ma jakichś dramatycznych błędów. Ciekawe, czy w ministerstwie zgodziliby się, aby zatrudnić dla niego sekretarkę, jeśli kilka razy by o tym wspomniał, pomarudził i dostarczył parę raportów wystarczająco marnej jakości…? Jakiś czas kontemplował na ten temat i zorientował się, że rozmyślając nad tym, _co zrobić by nic nie robić_ , stracił dobre pół godziny.

Cóż. _Coś_ jednak musiał zrobić, nie było innej opcji. A skoro pisać tak strasznie-bardzo-absolutnie mu się nie chciało, postanowił przynajmniej w ramach nadrabiania zaległości poczytać skrócone raporty ze spraw, które inni Aurorzy prowadzili, gdy on był na ostatniej misji. To, oraz może ostatnie biuletyny ministerstwa…? To zawsze lżejsza lektura no i nie będzie budzić wyrzutów sumienia oraz zwątpienia, no bo JAK to się działo, że raporty jego współpracowników były takie konkretne, ładne, staranne i jeszcze stuprocentowo poprawne na dodatek, a jego zawsze wyglądały jak niechlujna praca domowa średnio rozgarniętego czwartoklasisty, mimo że pocił się nad nimi bardziej niż na najcięższych nawet akcjach. Tak. Biuletyny. Na razie… przynajmniej tyle.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że lektura była wybitnie wciągająca, ale jednak co jakiś czas trafiał na wiadomość, która była wystarczająco interesująca, by nie usypiał. Parę osób przeszło na emeryturę, kilka kolejnych zatrudniono lub awansowano – standard, a żadna ze zmian nie dotyczyła jego departamentu. Nikt nie umarł, za to anonsowano kilkanaście ślubów i narodzin w rodzinach ważniejszych pracowników. W ogłoszeniach dotyczących nowych stanowisk wyczytał, że poszukiwano kandydatów na Aurorów do odbycia wstępnego szkolenia i gdy _dla przypomnienia_ sprawdził wymogi dotyczące ocen z Sumów i Owutemów, szczerze ucieszył się, że jego przyjęto bez tego, bo nie miałby żadnych szans. Szukano asystentów do niemal wszystkich wydziałów – co nie było zaskakujące, bo tak działo się podobno zawsze pod koniec rok szkolnego w Hogwarcie. Szukano pracowników łączności, specjalistów zajmujących się substancjami odurzającymi, łamaczy zaklęć (niebiosa, oczekiwania co do ocen były nawet wyższe niż dla Aurorów…!). Harry patrzył na stanowiska, wymogi i widełki płacowe i po raz kolejny stwierdził, że gdyby przyszło mu skończyć Hogwart i w zwykłych okolicznościach szukać pracy, do Ministerstwa mógłby w ogóle się nie dostać, a jego zarobki nie wystarczyłyby na utrzymanie Grimmauld Place, a co dopiero siebie samego… Oczywiście, miał majątek po rodzicach, jednak starał się ze wszystkich sił nie musieć go naruszać.

Bez mrugnięcia okiem przerzucał strony dotyczące remontów w Ministerstwie i szczegółowe raporty finansowe (z jakichś przyczyn czuł, że Percy Weasley, nawet jeśli nie maczał w nich palców jako asystent Ministra, to upajał się każdą cyfrą oraz czytał to do poduszki); nie interesowały go rozległe wypociny dotyczące aktualnych działań poszczególnych departamentów – rzucił okiem na same nagłówki, tak aby mieć ogólne rozeznanie, w razie gdyby ktoś o nie zapytał. Prześledził wszystkie notki Ministerstwa o Hogwarcie – były zwięzłe, suche i w jakiś nieco podejrzany sposób wymuszone w swojej konkretności – ale już to, co dotyczyło innych instytucji i placówek czarodziejskich nie wydawało mu się ani ważne ani zajmujące. Miał już odrzucić na bok najnowszy biuletyn wydany półtora tygodnia temu i tylko przekartkować go a dokładniej zapoznać się z nim rano (właśnie minęła północ, więc wyrzuty sumienia, że nic nie zrobił cały wieczór, zostały uśpione), jednak gdy kątem oka dostrzegł słowo _Azkaban_ , momentalnie zamarł i postanowił nie odkładać tego na później, mimo że notka była krótka i upchnięta pomiędzy newsami zajmującymi mniej więcej tak bardzo jak grubość dna kociołków.

_W Azkabanie kolejny raz powróciła kwestia niedoborów kadrowych. Po zakończeniu wojny, liczba Dementorów zmniejszyła się kilkakrotnie, a w styczniu tego roku, ze względu na drobne incydenty pomiędzy niewystarczająco pilnowanymi więźniami, podjęto decyzję o zatrudnieniu strażników spośród pracowników Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa._

Może i Harry’emu coś obiło się o uszy jeśli chodzi o te dodatkowe zatrudnienia – miało to jednak miejsce w momencie, gdy umartwiał się nad sobą i uciekał w pracę i alkohol, więc w sumie nie zainteresował się tym tematem, chociaż może powinien.

_W ubiegły piątek doszło do poważnego starcia pomiędzy współwięźniami, co zakończyło się koniecznością sprowadzenia uzdrowicieli do jednego z nich. Zdarzenie ma szansę przywrócić dyskusję dotyczącą złagodzenia warunków w Azkabanie po wojnie; rezygnacja z separacji poszczególnych więźniów nieobjętych dożywotnimi karami w ramach aktu humanitaryzmu przez wielu uważana była od samego początku za błędną decyzję, a incydenty do jakich dochodziło w ostatnim okresie, a które dotychczas pozostawały utajnione, wydają się to potwierdzać. Sprawa przywróciła w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa dyskusję o zasadności utrzymywania więźniów z łagodniejszymi wyrokami w Azkabanie. Planowane są dalsze rozmowy z pracownikami Departamentu oraz konsultacje społeczne._

Harry jakiś czas zaciskał w dłoniach biuletyn i na wszelki wypadek dokładniej przejrzał pozostałe notatki, a potem – wrócił do poprzednich wydań. Poza tą krótką wzmianką, nie było jednak żadnych szerszych informacji. Nie odnalazł też niczego w raportach, jakie otrzymał z biura Aurorów. Jak to mogło być możliwe…? W najbardziej znanym czarodziejskim więzieniu dochodzi do jakichś bójek i ataków, a przez pół roku Ministerstwo zamieszcza w wewnętrznym biuletynie jedną, zdawkową notkę?

– Stworku! – krzyknął Harry i moment później skrzat pojawił się przed nim. – Przynieś mi wszystkie wydania Proroka z ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

– Oczywiście, panie – odparł i zniknął, by pojawić się po chwili ze stosem równo ułożonych magazynów; tak, roczna prenumerata była dobry pomysłem. Swoją drogą, czy jakoś niedługo nie powinien odnowić subskrypcji?

– Sprawdź, do kiedy mam opłaconą prenumeratę – rzucił więc. – Albo nie! Od razu zamów mi ją na kolejny rok.

– Prenumerata zakończyła się w zeszłym miesiącu. Stworek odnowił ją, gdy przyszła sowa z powiadomieniem – powiedział sucho. – Tak jak kazałeś, panie.

– Kazałem… no tak. Jasne. Kazałem – rzucił, będąc niemal pewnym, że zrobił to podczas którejś z sesji przy kominku, kiedy to po pijanemu próbował rozwiązywać krzyżówkę na ostatniej stronie Proroka. – Słuchaj, skoro już tu jesteś… – urwał, orientując się, jak idiotycznie to zabrzmiało. – W każdym razie. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Poszukaj razem ze mną, czy w którymś z tych numerów jest jakakolwiek wzmianka o Azkabanie.

– Stworek nie będzie teraz szukał tego z panem – oznajmił skrzat, a gdy Harry otworzył usta z oburzenia, ten kontynuował. – Stworek przeczytał wszystkie wydania Proroka od początku roku od deski do deski. I potwierdza, że nie ma w nich niczego, co mogłoby pana zainteresować.

– A skąd niby wiesz, czego szukam?

– Pan ma w ręce biuletyn z Ministerstwa i pyta o Azkaban. Stworek szukał tego samego, co pan i niczego nie znalazł.

– Szukałeś informacji o Azkabanie? Dlaczego? – zdumiał się Harry.

– Stworek pomyślał, że ten zaatakowany więzień to ktoś bliski jego ukochanej pani. Czarodzieje nienawidzą rodziny ukochanej pani i dlatego Stworek musiał poznać szczegóły, ale niczego się nie dowiedział.

– Stworku… ktokolwiek został zaatakowany, bez względu na to, kto to jest i co na jego temat sądzę i co zrobił, to współwięźniowie nie są od wymierzania sprawiedliwości. Jeśli trafił do Azkabanu na kilka lat czy miesięcy, to _to_ jest jego zasłużona kara. Nie wiem, dlaczego ten temat nie został rozdmuchany, bo to powinno być coś na pierwszą stronę Proroka gdzie… – parsknął ze złością, chwytając pierwszy z brzegu numer – gdzie co widzę? _Fatalne Jędze wydają nową płytę, a czarodziej z Dundee wynalazł kociołek zmieniający kolor pod wpływem ciepła._

– Stworek wie, dlaczego to ukrywają. Zaatakowano kogoś, kto sprzyjał Czarnemu Panu i dlatego czarodzieje nie chcą tego nikomu powiedzieć. Uważają, że tak być powinno.

– Dowiem się, co konkretnie zaszło. I obiecuję powiedzieć ci…

– Stworek nie potrzebuje obietnic Harry’ego Pottera. Stworek wie, że Harry Potter jest _inny_ i jak tylko będzie mógł, to zrobi, co należy zrobić – oznajmił i zanim Harry zdołał odezwać się chociaż słowem, skrzat zniknął.

Przeczytał notkę z biuletynu jeszcze dwukrotnie i, mimo wszystko, przekartkował przyniesione wydania Proroka, gdzie jednak nie znalazł niczego poza plotkami, newsami sportowymi i muzycznymi oraz bzdurami o kociołkach. Gdy tylko będzie miał okazję, osobiście zapyta o to Shacklebolta, bo na Robardsa nie miał co liczyć, gdyż jego bezpośredni szef jako jedna z nielicznych osób był całkowicie odporny na jego _status bohatera_ i nie traktował go inaczej niż reszty pracowników.

 _Planowane są dalsze rozmowy z pracownikami Departamentu_. A może nawet nie będzie musiał nikogo pytać…?

***

Hermiona i Ron wpadli do niego kilka dni później, przybywając na Grimmauld Place z Hogsmeade wprost po ostatnim z egzaminów, którym była Obrona przed Czarną Magią. Przedmiotu nauczała Hestia Jones, którą wcześniej poznali jako członkinię Zakonu Feniksa i wszystko wskazywało na to, że jako pierwsza od lat pozostanie na stanowisku nauczycielki Obrony na dłużej. Z opowieści obojga przyjaciół już jesienią dowiedział się, że była dobra w tym co robiła, a fakt, że nie okazała się idiotką, sadystką czy szpiegiem Voldemorta nafaszerowanym eliksirem wielosokowym – stawiał ją prawdopodobnie w pierwszej trójce najlepszych nauczycieli tego przedmiotu, jakich mieli. Konkurencja w postaci Śmierciożerców, psychopatów i kretynów nie była jakimś wielkim wyzwaniem… ale to tak czy inaczej podium.

Tego dnia Harry nie był w najlepszej formie, a zaklęcia trzeźwiące i usuwające efekty libacji na jaką pozwolił sobie poprzedniego dnia poszły zdecydowanie poniżej oczekiwań. Nawet nie był zły ani zaskoczony, że tak to się skończyło. Pierwsze cztery dni rekonwalescencji w domu grzecznie i posłusznie zażywał eliksiry, chodził spać o przyzwoitej porze, nie dotykał alkoholu – ostatnia akcja była w dużej mierze przymusowym odwykiem, więc było to mniejszym problemem, niż się spodziewał – a potem całą noc przewracał się z boku na bok i gdy wreszcie usypiał, dręczyły go dawne koszmary, które nie pojawiały się w trakcie misji. Twarze wszystkich, którzy zginęli, ostatnie chwile, gdy ich widział i nierzeczywiste sytuacje z alternatywną teraźniejszością, w której wciąż żyli. Dlatego piątego wieczoru złamał się, porzucił raporty, zaległe wydania Proroka, zaległe listy… no dobrze, do tych ostatnich wciąż jeszcze nie zajrzał. Zamiast stosów papieru, wyciągnął z szafki butelkę i zignorował równo ustawione przy biurku popołudniowe eliksiry lecznicze oraz Stworka, który spojrzał na niego potępiająco, a potem napełnił pierwszą szklankę. A po kilku kolejnych, które jakoś same się opróżniły w nadzwyczajnym tempie, w dziwacznej pozycji zasnął na kanapie lecz, szczęśliwie, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni nie śnił o _niczym_.

W czasie ostatniej misji, gdy kładł się spać w jakiejś niewygodnej dziurze na końcu świata, jeśli w ogóle pamiętał po przebudzeniu swoje sny, to był to tylko Voldemort i kolejne z nim starcia, aż do tego ostatecznego, które zakończyło trwającą lata karuzelę koszmaru. I, paradoksalnie, oglądanie tej odczłowieczonej, bladej twarzy wykrzywionej uśmieszkiem, było łatwiejsze niż oglądanie poległych przyjaciół i budzenie się ze świadomością, że naprawdę już ich nie ma. Chociaż fizycznie miał wrażenie, że został przeciągnięty pod wyżymaczkę, to na płaszczyźnie psychicznej – paskudny kac był zdecydowanie lepszy niż wyrzuty sumienia i wspomnienia. Do popołudnia, kiedy zjawili się jego przyjaciele, po ponowieniu paru zaklęć poprawiających jego stan i zimnym prysznicu, poczuł się _niemal_ znośnie.

Ron na samym starcie oznajmił, że ostatni egzamin był jedynym ze wszystkich, z którego czuł, że poszło mu świetnie, Hermiona zaś – jak zwykle – właśnie odnośnie Obrony miała najwięcej wątpliwości co do swojego wyniku. Harry uśmiechał się niezbyt szczerze, słuchając ich opowieści o tym oraz poprzednich testach, z jakimi przyszło im się zmierzyć w ostatnich dniach; niby trochę to przypominało dawne czasy i budziło pewną nostalgię, ale jednocześnie dobitniej uświadamiało mu, że sam wybrał inną drogę i że zupełnie go już nie dotyczyły sprawy Hogwartu. Nie przerywał im jednak i we właściwych momentach zadawał odpowiednie, chociaż zdawkowe, pytania dotyczące poszczególnych egzaminów. Dzięki temu ani Ron ani Hermiona nie wyczuli, że słuchanie tego wszystkiego… nie było mu potrzebne i wolałby skrócić tę część rozmowy do minimum. A może udawali, że tego nie widzą, bo udawać było im łatwiej, gdy obydwoje wciąż byli podekscytowani zakończeniem ostatniego roku w szkole…?

– Dobra, starczy – oznajmił wreszcie Ron, chociaż Hermiona pewnie mogłaby jeszcze godzinami rozprawiać o każdym pytaniu i zadaniu. – Harry, zarzuciliśmy cię gadaniem o Owutemach, a ani razu nie zapytaliśmy, jak się czujesz…

– Zapytaliście _sową,_ gdy byłem w świętym Mungu – odparł i roześmiał się na widok ich min. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Mam trochę wolnego, którego inaczej bym zapewne nie wziął, więc mogę zregenerować się przed następną akcją.

– Jak na następnej też się poturbujesz, zacznę podejrzewać, że to Robards tak ustawia twoje misje, żebyś na koniec każdej poważniejszej był poturbowany na tyle, by dało się zmusić cię do urlopu – parsknął Ron. – Ale serio, wszystko ok? Potrzeba ci czegoś? Nie nudzisz się?

– Jest w domu niespełna tydzień po tym, jak nie było go tu ile… trzy miesiące? – podjęła Hermiona. – Mam nadzieję że stosujesz się do zaleceń uzdrowicieli, oszczędzasz się i nie szalejesz.

– Ciężko _szaleć_ z usztywnionym zaklęciami kolanem i w efekcie nogą na tyle niesprawną, że muszę się aportować na piętro.

– Pozwolili ci się używać aportacji?! – oburzyła się. – W przypadku zranień, które…

– Nie pytałem, a alternatywa to prosić Stworka żeby mnie wszędzie lewitował. I może jeszcze asystował mi w toalecie. Na brodę Merlina, nie patrzcie tak! – uniósł się, gdy zobaczył przerażone miny przyjaciół. – To trochę mocniej rozbite kolano. Uzdrowiciele spanikowali, bo niemożliwe do uleczenia magią. Z każdym dniem wygląda lepiej. Gdybym był mugolem, z tego rodzaju kontuzją dostałbym zwolnienie lekarskie, stabilizator i zalecenie chodzenia o kulach. A na resztę zranień dostałem zapas eliksirów i oprócz tego, że po jednym z nich zwymiotowałem na podłogę w kuchni, byłoby idealnie.

– Co…? Co oni ci dali?

– Serio? Pytacie mnie o _eliksiry_? Był ciemnoczerwony i śmierdział jak zepsute mięso, tyle mogę powiedzieć. Może to od zapachu mnie zemdliło. Co by to nie było, Stworek, jak już fukając pod nosem posprzątał po mnie, aportował się do Świętego Munga, żeby dali dla mnie coś innego. To z kolei, uprzedzając pytanie, było różowe i nie śmierdziało niczym. Ze skutków ubocznych, jak rano zażyłem pierwszą dawkę, tak gdzieś do południa miałem napady śmiechu i przy którymś niemal spadłem z bujanego fotela. Ale nic mnie nie boli, więc cokolwiek dostałem, sprawdza się idealnie.

– Wiesz, jak usłyszałam, że znów wróciłeś z akcji w kawałkach, to niemal stanęło mi serce no ale… faktycznie wyglądasz w porządku. Dużo lepiej niż zazwyczaj. A skoro czujesz się tak dobrze, to pewnie ogarnąłeś wszystkie zaległości w dokumentach z pracy – powiedziała Hermiona i gdyby to nie była ona tylko ktokolwiek inny, Harry uznałby to za ironię.

– Aż tak dobrze się nie czuję i aż tak mi się jeszcze nie nudzi – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Zerkałem w formularze ze sto razy i coraz bardziej rozważam wyżebranie u Shacklebolta sekretarki.

– Harry, przecież musiałeś się spodziewać, że praca Aurora to nie tylko przygody i łapanie złoczyńców w terenie…

– W terenie jestem dobry a w biurze do niczego. Może gdybym wyciągnął kartę bohatera i wybrańca, faktycznie udałoby mi się…

– Harry! – przerwała mu z oburzeniem i zrobiła gest, jakby chciała mu przyłożyć a powstrzymał ją tylko fakt, że jednak był wciąż poraniony. – Nie zrobisz czegoś takiego. Serio, nie jesteś w stanie wykorzystać wolnego czasu i sklecić paru zdań raportu? Przecież w szkole pisało się eseje na kilka stóp i…

– I sama pamiętasz, jaki w tym byłem _fantastyczny_ – przerwał jej i westchnął. – Może jednak wróćmy do tematu waszych Owutemów, co? – zaproponował, na co dziewczyna obróciła oczami. – No dalej, zarzućcie mnie jakimiś fajnymi ploteczkami ze szkoły, cokolwiek, co nie jest związane… z pisaniem… czegokolwiek co muszę pisać _ja_.

– Największa ciekawostka, to że Malfoy podszedł do prawie do tych samych Owutemów, co Hermiona – odparł Ron, na co Harry uniósł brwi. – Tak, serio. Gdy we wrześniu zobaczyliśmy go w Hogwarcie…

– Tak, wiem, sądziliście, że zaraz zniknie, a nawet jeśli zostanie, to aby zaliczyć Owutemy po linii najmniejszego oporu – dokończył za niego Harry. – Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.

Rozmowę sprzed dziewięciu miesięcy pamiętał doskonale; było to ich pierwsze spotkanie po powrocie Rona i Hermiony do Hogwartu w celu dokończenia nauki i wciąż jeszcze z pełnym zaangażowaniem namawiali go, aby do nich dołączył. Inaczej: Hermiona go namawiała, a Ron wydawał się żałować, że zakochanie kazało mu posłuchać swojej dziewczyny i faktycznie wrócić do szkoły, mimo że cała ich trójka dostała wówczas propozycję pracy w Ministerstwie w Biurze Aurorów i nie musiałby kończyć swojej edukacji.

To podczas tamtej rozmowy Harry dowiedział się, że Malfoy przybył z resztą uczniów Expressem, a podczas powitalnej uczty, blady i milczący grzebał w talerzu, nie odzywając się do nikogo z młodszych uczniów. Był jedynym Ślizgonem z ich rocznika, który nie uczęszczał do Hogwartu w trakcie panowania Voldemorta i jednocześnie jedynym, który postanowił nie tylko zdawać Owutemy, ale też zaliczyć cały siódmy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Ze względu na szczególne okoliczności, Ministerstwo wydało zgodę, aby wszyscy uczniowie, którzy z powodu bitwy w Hogwarcie nie zdawali Owutemów lub Sumów albo ze względu na mugolskie pochodzenie w ogóle nie mogli pojawić się w szkole, kontynuowali naukę od wybranego przez siebie momentu – powtórzyli rok albo przygotowali się do egzaminów na własną rękę. W przypadku Malfoya, o ile w ogóle zdecydowałby się ukończyć właśnie Hogwart, to drugie rozwiązanie wydawało się jedynym sensownym. Tymczasem wrócił on na lekcje z młodszymi o rok uczniami i pomimo panujących po wojnie nastojów – nie uciekł w ciągu roku szkolnego aby dokończyć edukację magiczną w Durmstrangu lub Ilvermorny, bo to właśnie zrobiło całe mnóstwo Ślizgonów, których rodziny powiązane były ze Śmierciożercami.

– W sumie do tej pory zastanawiam się, po co wracał – odezwał się Ron. – Wiem, wiem, chciałeś usłyszeć coś nowego, ale za każdym razem, gdy go wiedziałem, rozwalało mnie, że on chyba postradał zmysły, że jeszcze tam siedzi.

– Męczył się w Hogwarcie cały rok, przy czym wiele razy widziałam, że wyjeżdża na weekend zgarniając z biblioteki tyle książek, ile zdołał unieść – podjęła Hermiona. – W sumie to… większość czasu, gdy był w szkole, spędzał właśnie w bibliotece i dlatego widywałam go niemal cały czas.

– Siedział w bibliotece, bo chyba tylko tam nikt go nie zaczepiał – wtrącił Ron.

– Nie to żebym nie wierzyła, że musiał nadrobić zaległości z szóstej klasy, gdzie kompletnie odpuścił sobie naukę… ale tu akurat masz rację, biblioteka to było jedyne w miarę bezpieczne miejsce…

– Miał przecież pokój wspólny Slytherinu – zauważył Harry, a wówczas Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. – No co?

– I tam pewnie miał nawet gorzej niż na korytarzach, bo nienawidzili go również Ślizgoni i w całej szkole nie było chyba nawet jednej osoby, która nie sądziła, że powinien gnić w Azkabanie razem ze swoim ojcem – powiedziała dziewczyna.

– Gdyby nie fakt, że doskonale wiemy, jaki to padalec, niemal byłoby mi go żal – podjął Ron. – Ale ponieważ to wiemy, to mu _nie_ współczuję, a tylko zastanawiam się, po jakie licho postanowił wrócić i zostać. Co, zamierzał odpokutować te wszystkie lata, gdy znęcał się nad innymi i stanąć po drugiej stronie jako ofiara…?

– Malfoy i samoumartwianie się? Jakoś słabo mi to do niego pasuje – mruknął Harry. – Ale też dziwi mnie, że wrócił do Hogwartu, skoro nikt go tam nie chciał i skoro już nie był gwiazdą swojego Domu, bo to jakieś… nie w jego stylu…? Jasne, zmienił na lepsze i w dużej mierze zrehabilitował za to, co nawyprawiał. Nie zeznawałbym na jego korzyść, gdyby było inaczej i gdyby pod koniec nam kilka razy nie pomógł.

– Gdyby nie został Śmierciożercą, nie musiałby nam pomagać – uciął Ron. – Wiem, że wstawiłeś się za nim przed Wizengamotem i wiem, że nie zasłużył na Azkaban, ale i tak…! Jego powrót do Hogwartu to albo kpina z nas wszystkich albo najbardziej skrajny przykład głupoty. Po prostu nie wiem, po co to zrobił i dlaczego tam został. Po co mu to było? Mógł w ogóle nie kończyć szkoły i…

– Ron, przecież wiesz, że Ministerstwo przejęło znaczną część majątku rodzinnego Malfoyów po skazaniu jego ojca – powiedziała Hermiona. – Nawet jeśli mają jakieś konta bankowe poza Europą, to jego perspektywy na przyszłość, bez wpływów, które miał wcześniej jego ojciec i bez ukończenia szkoły z dobrymi wynikami…

– Jestem pewny, że to, co zdołało przejąć Ministerstwo jako… jak to było?

– _Źródło finansowania terroryzmu_.

– No właśnie, coś w ten deseń. Że to jest promil wszystkiego, co ma jego rodzina. Sam fakt, że matka Malfoya była w stanie po rozwodzie wyjechać za granicę i…

– Zaraz zaraz, rozwodzie? – przerwał mu Harry; wymianę zdań Rona i Hermiony na temat Malfoya przyszło mu słyszeć zeszłej jesieni przynajmniej dwukrotnie, ale akurat _to_ była dla niego nowość.

– Ach, nie czytałeś Proroka biegając za przestępcami, co? – zaśmiał się Ron.

– Czytałem, ale od dawna omijam plotkarskie artykuły spod pióra Skeeter i jej podobnych. Ale kontynuuj, bo akurat to jest ciekawe.

– Jakoś wczesną wiosną pojawiła się informacja, że Narcyza zakończyła pomyślnie sprawę rozwodową. Ojciec Malfoya nie został wypuszczony z Azkabanu, więc wszystko odbyło się bez jego udziału, a ministerstwo miało w interesie aby pomóc to załatwić jak najszybciej, bo nie mogli skonfiskować niektórych części majątku Malfoyów, jeśli prawa do nich miała również Narcyza, która została w całości oczyszczona z jakichkolwiek zarzutów. Gdy wyszło na jaw, że zamierza go zostawić, to ułatwiła Ministerstwu zadanie, bo po rozprawie nie było już wątpliwości co należy do niej a co do niego, a że wszyscy chcieli to załatwić szybko, w dużej mierze poszli jej na rękę. Wzięła z ich domu co chciała, a z samych rzeczy, które wyniosła, mogłaby żyć po królewsku. Dopiero gdy skończyła wyprowadzkę, jakoś w kwietniu lub maju, cały dwór został przejęty przez ministerstwo. Dodatkowo zapewniła sobie magiczną ochronę, aby nie mógł jej znaleźć, gdy za cztery lata wyjdzie na wolność. Urządziła się w rezydencji na południu Francji i wygląda na to, że ma się doskonale. Draco Malfoy nadal ma pieniądze, skoro jego matka wciąż żyje jak arystokratka.

– Ron, na Merlina, artykuły na ten temat pisała Rita Skeeter…! – prychnęła Hermiona, gdy chłopak zakończył wypowiedź. – Tam może nie być ani słowa prawdy. Tak, rodzice Malfoya nie są już małżeństwem według prawa magicznego, ale cała reszta to pewnie kompletne bzdury. Twój tata poważnie wątpił w to, że niby Narcyza nadal opływa w luksusy i mówił że to niemożliwe, żeby ogołociła dwór Malfoyów i że zabrała znacząco więcej niż swoje rzeczy osobiste i pamiątki… Wspomniał ostatnio, że widział ją raz w ministerstwie i wcale nie wyglądała, jakby _wygrała nowe życie_ …

– Bez względu na to, ile w tym plotek a ile prawdy, pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają – odparł Ron z uporem. – Rodziny takie jak Malfoy czy Black zawsze mieli pieniądze i zawsze je będą mieć. O ile ze strony Lucjusza faktycznie niewiele mogło jej pozostać, to z całą pewnością ma coś po Blackach. Czy tutaj, czy za granicą, Malfoy mógłby sprawić sobie pałac, śmiać się Ministerstwu w twarz i do końca życia nie ruszyć palcem.

– Za granicą, a raczej _za oceanem_? Może i tak – odparła Hermiona. – Ale nie w Europie a na pewno nie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Tak jak ty nie rozumiem, dlaczego wrócił do Hogwartu, bo faktycznie nie musiał tego robić i był traktowany potwornie. Ale to nie znaczy, że czekałaby go tutaj świetlana przyszłość. Mógł albo uciec, do końca życia tkwić w Ameryce i przejadać rodzinny majątek, a raczej tę jego część, jaką udało się ukryć przed Ministerstwem albo dokończyć naukę w dowolnej szkole magicznej i poszukać własnej drogi. Mogę się dziwić, że ze wszystkich opcji wybrał Hogwart, ale fakt, że to zrobił, to raczej akt odwagi niż głupoty.

– Hermiona Granger broni Draco Malfoya. Oto nadszedł koniec świata – zażartował Harry, aby nieco rozluźnić atmosferę. – Cokolwiek się dzieje z jego rodziną i na ile te opowieści Proroka o majątku Malfoyów są prawdziwe… pewnie niebawem się dowiemy, co Malfoy planował, wracając do Hogwartu, bo tak jak wy za chwilę skończy szkołę i z całą pewnością będzie na świeczniku, czego by nie zamierzał robić.

– I czego by nie zrobił, podejrzewam, że jeśli zdecyduje się zostać w Wielkiej Brytanii, wcale nie będzie mu łatwiej niż przez ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Myślę że… – zająknęła się i zerknęła na Rona niepewnie. – Myślę, że wielu osobom, nie tylko jemu, będzie bardzo trudno wrócić do normalności i zacząć dorosłe życie. Hogwart to jednak odizolowane od reszty czarodziejskiego świata miejsce a poza tym… – ponownie się zacięła.

– A poza tym to już nie jest to samo miejsce, które pamiętasz.

– Zakładam, że nie chodzi tu o to, że pewne części zamku wciąż nie zostały naprawione…? – powiedział ostrożnie Harry, zauważając, że atmosfera nagle zrobiła się dziwnie napięta. – Ok, wiem, że przez ostatni rok nie widzieliśmy się zbyt często i nie rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim… ale coś jest na rzeczy, prawda?

– Auror w każdym calu, wszędzie węszy coś podejrzanego – odparła Hermiona i westchnęła ciężko. – Ale masz rację. Nie wszystko było w porządku już od samego rozpoczęcia roku, jednak gdy się widywaliśmy, ani razy nie zapytałeś tak po prostu _jak tam w szkole_ a wręcz unikałeś tego tematu, bo wiedziałeś, że będę cię zachęcać do powrotu.

 _– I tak_ zachęcałaś.

– Nie widzieliśmy się od miesięcy i uwierz, teraz już bym tego nie próbowała i… gdybyśmy spotkali się w ostatnim czasie i podjęli ten temat, to nie miałabym pojęcia, co mam ci powiedzieć.

– Ok, od początku – powiedział Harry, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. – Gdy wróciliście do szkoły, byłaś podekscytowana i tego nie kryłaś, namawiałaś mnie, żebym do was dołączył i cieszyłaś się z każdej lekcji, a teraz nagle okazuje się, że wcale nie było tak różowo. O co tu chodzi?

– Chyba starałam się zapomnieć o wojnie i wrócić do dzieciństwa i szkoły, którą tak kochałam. Tylko że…

– Z każdym dniem okazywało się, że kochamy to miejsce coraz mniej i że już nie jesteśmy dziećmi – dodał Ron. – Żadne z nas nie przyjęło posady prefekta, chociaż McGonagall nam to zaproponowała. Nie wiem, to się wydawało jakieś takie… śmieszne i małe i zupełnie nieznaczące…? I tak czułem się tam staro, dziwnie i nie na miejscu i było wygodniej wmieszać się w grupę i zająć swoimi sprawami a nie znów angażować.

– Z tym _wmieszaniem_ to też nie było lekko, bo byliśmy jednymi z najstarszych osób i młodsze roczniki trochę się od nas separowały. To znaczy… od wszystkich, którzy walczyli w bitwie o Hogwart, jakbyśmy byli ponad nimi i już dla nich niedostępni…? Nauczyciele też traktowali nas inaczej. Nie gorzej, ale po prostu miałam wrażenie, że nie patrzą na nas jak na uczniów tylko po prostu dorosłych, którzy nie wiadomo dlaczego siedzą z dziećmi na lekcjach.

– To chyba nie było aż tak złe, prawda?

– Ale dodawało do poczucia wyobcowania i tego, że wszystko jest inaczej – odparł Ron. – Nie wiem, chyba po prostu nie tego się spodziewaliśmy po powrocie. Może to naiwne, ale wydawało mi się, że będzie tak samo jak kiedyś, a po prostu… nie było.

– Samo to, że wszystkie roczniki były pomieszane, sprawiło, że było… dziwne – podjęła Hermiona. – W zeszłym roku uczniowie mugolskiego pochodzenia nie uczęszczali do Hogwartu, a część osób została zabrana przez rodziców już gdy byliśmy w szóstej klasie. A teraz prawie wszyscy wrócili dokończyć naukę od różnych poziomów, na których się zatrzymali albo które sami uznali za właściwe. Dodatkowo przez to, że w zeszłym roku nie było Sumów i Owutemów, uczniowie z zeszłorocznych piątych klas nie mogli zacząć kolejnego roku, a siódmych – nie skończyli szkoły. Wiadomo, że zaraz po wojnie nikt nie myślał o organizowaniu egzaminów, tym bardziej, że odbudowanie uszkodzonych części zamku było priorytetem. Jesienią organizowanie egzaminów na szybko już nie miało sensu, bo i tak nikt nie zdołałby się do nich przygotować ani też nie miałby już jak zacząć kolejnej klasy czy studiów. Zrobiło się sporo zamieszania, gdy pojawiła się decyzja, że każdy może zacząć od tego poziomu i uczęszczać na tyle przedmiotów, ile uważa za słuszne, a dodatkowo ponieważ parę osób nie doceniło lub przeceniło swoje umiejętności i musiało zmieniać w ciągu roku klasy, taka szansa ma być jeszcze przez najbliższe dwa-trzy lata, aby to wszystko… no, poukładać.

– Moim zdaniem to spowoduje tylko większy chaos, ale nie nam to oceniać, tym bardziej że już nas tam nie będzie – dodał Ron. – Tak czy inaczej, w efekcie niektórzy zdecydowali się powtarzać cały rok, inni tylko podejść do egzaminów, ciągle ktoś coś zmieniał i kombinował.

– No a niektórzy większość czasu bezsensownie szwendali się po szkole, bo postanowili powtórzyć rok, ale chodzić tylko na wybrane przedmioty, to znaczny na te, na których im zależało lub takie, z których mieli zaległości bo…

– Bo rok temu były prowadzone przez Carrowów – dokończył za nią Harry, gdy dziewczyna zająknęła się na dłuższą chwilę.

– No właśnie, _Carrowów_. Bo widzisz, ten cały chaos to wcale nie byłby może aż taki problem, gdyby był to _jedyny_ problem. Najgorsze jest to, że niektóre osoby… – odezwał się niepewnie Ron – nauczyły się u nich na lekcjach nieco zbyt wiele. Połowa uczniów ze starszych roczników potrafi rzucać Cruciatus. Wszyscy Ślizgoni, to jasne…

– Nie _wszyscy_ – ucięła Hermiona i spojrzała na Rona z irytacją. – Ale większość. Tak samo jak większość Krukonów. I całkiem spora grupa Gryfonów.

– Każde z naszej trójki też to potrafi – uciął Harry. – Każde z nas umie rzucić Cruciatus i Imperius bez najmniejszych problemów, znamy też masę uroków, które właściwie użyte mogą dotkliwie zranić przeciwnika a nawet go zabić, nawet jeśli to nie Avada Kedavra. Niejednokrotnie używałem ich w pracy nawet po wojnie. Nie jest istotne, co się potrafi, ale co robi się z tą wiedzą.

– Chodzi o to, że oni nauczyli się tego _w Hogwarcie_ , w dodatku ucząc się niewybaczalnych na pozostałych uczniach lub innych żywych istotach – odparła Hermiona i zacisnęła powieki.

– Siódme roczniki trenowały Avada Kedavrę na skrzatach pracujących w Hogwarcie – dodał cicho Ron. – I z tego co wiemy… wiele uczniów w ogóle nie protestowało, gdy kazano im to robić, chociaż udało się to tylko nielicznym. To nie było rzucanie na kogoś zaklęcia w samoobronie, ale… przeklinanie niewinnej i niemogącej się bronić istoty, żeby samemu uniknąć kary. Albo po prostu żeby nie robić sobie problemów i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi buntem.

– I ci _nieliczni_ to wcale nie byli tylko Ślizgoni – wydusiła Hermiona po chwili. – Po prostu… to wszystko, co zobaczyliśmy i usłyszeliśmy, uświadomiło nam, że Hogwart w tym i kolejny latach ukończy masa czarodziejów _ze wszystkich domów_ ze skrzywioną moralnością. Ofiary tej wojny… gdy się skończyła, sądziłam, że… że to będzie opłakiwanie zmarłych, ale jednak rodzaj… zjednoczenia całej naszej społeczności. A tak się nie stało. Większość tych dzieciaków będzie mieć problemy z odnalezieniem się w dorosłym życiu i budowaniu normalności i będą ofiarami nawet jeśli nikogo nie stracili w czasie wojny.

– Lub ktoś stanie się _ich_ ofiarami – dodał Ron. – Kilka razy sam byłem świadkiem, jak teraz wyglądają bójki na korytarzach. Nauczyciele robią co mogą, ale to jest kwestia czasu, aż Wizengamot stanie przed dylematem, czy za użycie zaklęcia niewybaczalnego można wsadzić do Azkabanu dziecko.

– Chyba nikt nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby… – zaczął Harry i skrzywił się, przypominając sobie, że _tak_ , niektórzy _są_ na tyle głupi i że on sam był, rzucając na Malfoya Sectumsemprę.

– Dwa miesiące temu kilkoro dzieciaków z piątej i szóstej klasy obrzuciło się czarnoksięskimi urokami. Dwóch kretynów zaatakowało jedną Ślizgonkę, dołączyły się kolejne osoby i w sumie czwórka uczniów trafiła do Świętego Munga i nie wróciła już do szkoły, kilka zostało zranionych, a dwoje resztę roku spędziło u Madam Pomfrey. Ta zaatakowana dziewczyna jest podobno wciąż nieprzytomna – powiedział Ron.

– Oczywiście zostało to zatuszowane i przedstawione jako wypadek, a władze zdołały jakoś utrzymać Proroka z daleka – dodała Hermiona.– Powraca cenzura, bo Ministerstwo chce udawać, że po wojnie…

– Świat czarodziejski to tęcze i jednorożce – mruknął Ron.

– Co to za dziewczyna? – spytał Harry, przypominając sobie dziwną notkę, którą znalazł w biuletynie Ministerstwa; tak, będzie musiał o to zapytać, ale najpierw chciał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o tej sprawie.

– To młodsza siostra Daphne Greengrass. Raczej jej nie pamiętasz, bo była spokojna i nigdy nie sprawiała żadnych kłopotów, a jak na Ślizgonkę była wręcz zaskakująco miła, z tego co mówi Ginny; podobno poznały się… – zaczęła Hermiona, ale szybko porzuciła temat, widząc, że na samo wspomnienie młodszej Weasley Harry zacisnął usta. – To, że zaatakowano kogoś, kogo rodzina nigdy nie miała nic wspólnego z Voldemortem i tymi wszystkimi bzdurami o szlamach i czystej krwi… To się stało przed zajęciami dodatkowymi z Mugoloznawstwa, Greengrass przyszła wcześniej, żeby robić w klasie jakiś nadobowiązkowy projekt, bo była szczerze zainteresowana tym tematem. Zaatakowano ją tylko dlatego, że była Ślizgonką i była tam sama.

– A ci uczniowie, co ją zaatakowali…?

– Stewart Ackerley z Ravenclaw i Stephen Challock od nas. Potem włączył się Kenny Markham, też Gryfon… pamiętasz go może, kolekcjonował figurki szachowe i wydawał się najbardziej niegroźną osobą na świecie…? Isabella Tintwistle pojawiła się tam przypadkiem i gdy próbowała ich uspokoić, została przypadkiem trafiona jakimś urokiem, po którym wciąż jeszcze leży w szpitalu, a potem we wszystko włączył się Malcolm Baddock i broniąc tej Greengrass zrobił taki popis, że sala do Mugoloznawstwa zmieniła się kupę gruzu… Zanim zjawili się nauczyciele, wszyscy którzy brali w tym udział i parę osób postronnych byli już poważnie poranieni.

– Wyglądało to naprawdę fatalnie, ale i tak najgorsze było, jak Challock potem się z tego tłumaczył – dodała Hermiona. – Powiedział, że niczego nie żałuje i że żaden Ślizgon nie zajmuje się Mugoloznawstwem w czystych intencjach, a atakując Greengrass zrobił światu przysługę.

– Przecież to absurd…! – wydusił Harry.

– No nie mów… – westchnęła dziewczyna. – Tyle że tak właśnie uważa całe mnóstwo osób, a uczniowie pozostałych domów wciąż widzą w Ślizgonach wroga. I to… i to akurat mnie nie dziwi, chociaż uważam, że to zupełnie niesprawiedliwe.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Bitwa o Hogwart. Każdemu starszemu uczniowi dano szansę by walczył, oprócz Ślizgonom, których McGonagall odesłała do lochów. Wtedy to się wydawała sensowna decyzja, ale teraz już sama nie wiem… przecież to nie jest tak, że to dom, z którego pochodzą wyłącznie czarnoksiężnicy i najgorszy element. Jasne, jest takich osób wiele, ale nie wszyscy i nie można nikogo skreślać w taki sposób, bo tylko izoluje się go bardziej i uniemożliwia mu pokazanie, kim naprawdę jest. Im bardziej wmawia się Ślizgonom, że są tymi złymi, tym bardziej złymi mogą się stawać, bo nie widzą alternatywy, a jednocześnie daje to reszcie poczucie, że są kimś lepszym. Czym się różnią czarodzieje uważający Ślizgonów za gorszych od tych, którzy uważali za gorsze osoby nie będące czystej krwi…? To są identyczne mechanizmy supremacji i wykluczenia i…

– Za dużo trudnych słów – uciął Harry i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Wiem, o czym mówisz. „Ślizgon” to teraz według niektórych taka sama obelga jak dla fanatyków czystej krwi „szlama”.

– To… tak, trochę tak zaczyna się dziać – powiedziała Hermiona, chociaż Ron nie wydawał się przekonany i tylko skrzywił się na ostatnie słowo. – Domy Hogwartu zawsze były od siebie odseparowane i nie zawsze miało to zdrowy wymiar, ale teraz naprawdę… dobitnie widać, że Slytherin jest zepchnięty na margines. W tym roku wielokrotnie słyszałam określenia jak _wylęgarnia Śmierciożerców,_ a słyszałam też gorsze i bardziej wulgarne… i nieważne, że większość dzieciaków, które zostały w szkole, nigdy nie była poplecznikami Voldemorta.

– Ale część faktycznie ma kogoś z rodziny w Azkabanie – wtrącił Ron.

– Nie można odpowiadać za grzechy swoich rodziców i krewnych – uciął Harry ostro, momentalnie przypominając sobie Syriusza. – I nie powinniśmy nikogo oceniać ze względu na pochodzenie, chyba to jest jasne?

– Tak, ja się z wami nie kłócę! – prychnął Ron. – Po prostu… przedstawiam wam punkt widzenia ludzi wokół. Tak właśnie myślą inni i to stąd biorą się uprzedzenia.

– Masz rację – potwierdziła Hermiona. – A zrozumienie skąd się biorą uprzedzenia to jedyna droga, by z nimi walczyć. Tymczasem… tak naprawdę nie widzę, by ktokolwiek z tym walczył. Co robią Ślizgoni, gdy są szykanowani? Zazwyczaj uciekają. Co robią ludzie, którzy to widzą? Przymykają oczy i udają, że nic się nie dzieje.

– Wielu Ślizgonów, i to nawet kompletnie niezwiązanych ze Śmierciożercami, nie wróciło do Hogwartu a drugie tyle zostało w trakcie roku zabrane przez rodziców do szkół za granicą.

– W Slytherinie pod koniec tego semestru było dwa razy mniej uczniów niż z któregokolwiek innego domu – dodała Hermiona.

– I nie zapominaj o tej trójce dzieciaków na początku roku. Chyba nie wyszło to w rozmowie z Harrym ale… – Ron zwrócił się do przyjaciela. – We wrześniu byłeś w rozjazdach, widzieliśmy się tylko raz i po prostu to jakoś się rozmyło, ale troje rodziców zabrało pierwszorocznych z Hogwartu, gdy tylko zaczął się rok szkolny, bo Tiara przydzieliła ich do Slytherinu.

– Co…? – wydusił Harry. – Jak to możliwe? McGonagall na to pozwoliła? Jak w ogóle można…

– Alternatywą było powtórzenie ceremonii przydziału albo pozwolenie na samodzielny wybór domu, a to stoi w sprzeczności z tysiącletnią tradycją Hogwartu. No i… nie można nikogo zmusić, aby się uczył w Hogwarcie czy jakiejkolwiek innej magicznej szkole.

– Przecież… jak niby młody czarodziej ma sobie radzić w życiu bez nauki magii?

– Czasem zapominam, że wychowałeś się wśród mugoli – stwierdził Ron. – Bardzo wiele osób sobie jakoś radzi. Do Hogwartu od lat nie uczęszcza przynajmniej połowa czarodziejskich dzieci z całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Już podczas poprzedniej wojny wiele osób zrezygnowało z nauki lub odrzuciło zaproszenie z Hogwartu swoich dzieci.

– I co się wtedy dzieje? Sądziłem, że to nie jest możliwe... że każdy może się uczyć i że to wyjątkowa sytuacja, że ktoś zabiera swoje dziecko z Hogwartu…

– Procedura jest… różna w zależności od przypadku – odparła Hermiona i już po samym błysku w jej oczach i tym, w jaki sposób się wyprostowała, widać było, że oto zbliża się dłuższy wykład. – I żeby nie było, też nie wszystko wiedziałam na ten temat i żałuję, że tyle lat się tym nie zainteresowałam. Jeśli dotyczy to rodziny czarodziejskiej, rodzice są zobowiązani do szkolenia dziecka w magii w podstawowym zakresie, a ministerstwo ma prawo ich sprawdzać, chociaż w praktyce rzadko się to dzieje. W przypadku rodzin mugolskich, po rozmowie z przedstawicielem Hogwartu jest im czyszczona pamięć, a sam nieszkolony czarodziej jest objęty nadzorem ministerstwa, bo oczywiście pojawiają się incydenty, które trzeba zatuszować przed mugolami. Jeśli jest to dziecko z rodziny mieszanej, rodzice mogą zadeklarować, czy będzie uczone podstaw magii w domu czy też będzie żyło w niemagicznym świecie; w pierwszej opcji dziecko ma prawo do używania różdżki z ograniczonym zakresem zaklęć, a magiczny rodzic jest odpowiedzialny za jego poczynania. Jeśli nie zamierzają go szkolić, ministerstwo obejmuje takie dziecko nadzorem, ale to jest trudna opcja, bo zazwyczaj, chociaż nie zawsze, wie ono, że ma rodzica-czarodzieja. Jeśli nie wie, to jest to do opanowania, ale jeśli wie i tak naprawdę chciałoby się szkolić magii, a rodzice tego odmawiają…? Nie ma oficjalnych danych, co się wówczas dzieje, ani nawet statystyk, ilu osób to dotyczy. Po zakończeniu szkoły bardzo chciałabym się zająć tematem dzieci z rodzin mieszanych, które zdecydowały się nie żyć w naszym świecie.

– Sądzisz, że będziesz w stanie do nich dotrzeć? – spytał Harry.

– Sądzę, że nie ma rzeczy, jakiej nie byłabym w stanie zrobić, jeśli będzie mi na tym wystarczająco zależało – odparła z uporem, na co Ron i Harry spojrzeli po sobie i parsknęli krótkim śmiechem.

– Wygórowane ambicje i przekonanie o swojej wszechmocy, czy ty nie powinnaś być w Slytherinie? – zażartował Ron.

– Dyskusję na temat domów _również_ zamierzam podjąć, bo to kolejny temat, który kuleje, a którego nikt nigdy nawet nie próbował poruszyć publicznie. Skoro pierwsi rodzice są w stanie wypisywać ze szkoły dziecko, bo trafiło do Slytherinu, w przyszłym roku z całą pewnością będzie to jeszcze bardziej wyraźne, biorąc pod uwagę to, co się działo w Hogwarcie przez ostatnie miesiące. Co jeśli rodzice zamiast natychmiast się wycofać, zaczną stosować naciski, aby ceremonia przydziału była powtórzona, jeśli dziecku lub im samym wybór nie odpowiada? Albo zaczną żądać, by dom można było zmienić w dowolnym momencie, jeśli wybór Tiary się nie spodobał? Jeśli będą walczyć wystarczająco zawzięcie, to mogą wygrać. A to już prosta droga do tego by starsze roczniki, osoby, które uważają, że trafiły w złe miejsce, zaczęły również chcieć mieć możliwość zmiany. Gdyby się to stało, jaki sens miałaby ceremonia przydziału? Co jeśli za jakiś czas ktoś uzna, że uczniowie sami powinni wybierać sobie dom?

– Wówczas w wierzy Gryffindoru zrobi się cholernie tłoczno, bo każdy dzieciak będzie chciał być _bohaterem_ – uciął Harry, krzywiąc się. – Więc jakie jest twoje zdanie? Trwanie przy tradycji, która się nie sprawdza, czy jej skreślenie?

– Modyfikacja i przydzielanie do domów po pierwszym albo i drugim roku nauki – powiedziała bez zająknienia. – Zbieram już odpowiednie materiały, aby pokazać, że to mogłoby być dla wszystkich znacznie korzystniejsze, ale wszystko jest dopiero wstępnym planem, który muszę jeszcze dokładnie przemyśleć i opracować – zakończyła, a Harry i Ron wymienili się spojrzeniami mówiącymi, że obaj uważają, że ewidentnie już wszystko _przemyślała i opracowała_.

– Oczywiście. To plany na przyszłość – podjął Ron. – Nie mam na ten temat zdania, więc poczekam na te wszystkie materiały i dowody i będę pierwszą osobą, która zagłosuje na ciebie, gdy będzie trzeba wybrać nowego Ministra Magii. – Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem na te słowa, a Hermiona tylko obróciła oczami, chociaż widać było, że odebrała to jako komplement. – Ale wracając do tu i teraz i do pustoszejącego Slytherinu… z reszty pierwszego roku, przez to, co się wyprawiało na lekcjach i poza nimi, po pierwszym semestrze z całej ich klasy pozostały ile… cztery osoby? Po prostu część osób nie wróciło z przerwy świątecznej, pewnie gdy opowiedziały w domu co się dzieje w szkole.

– A szkołę skończyło troje – dodała Hermiona, posępniejąc po krótkim wybuchu energii związanej z opowiadaniem o jej pomysłach na przyszłość. – Młodsza siostra Baddocka była w pierwszej klasie i po tym, co stało się w klasie Mugoloznawstwa, została zabrana ze szkoły. I akurat w tym przypadku w ogóle nie dziwię się, że jej rodzina podjęła taką decyzję, bo te najmłodsze roczniki… chociaż nie walczyli w bitwie albo w ogóle ich tu nie było rok temu, chyba najbardziej pokazują, jak bardzo czują się lepsi. I naprawdę okropnie mi to mówić, ale w przypadku najmłodszych osób… Gryfoni zachowywali się względem rówieśników ze Slytherinu najgorzej. Czasem było mi niedobrze, gdy słuchałam rozmów w pokoju wspólnym i kilka razy musiałam interweniować, gdy ktoś przesadzał.

– Mając na myśli przesadzał, to parę razy… to naprawdę _była_ przesada. Któregoś razu byłem świadkiem jak paru trzecioklasistów dorwało jakąś książkę z działu zakazanego i miało zabawę z przechwalaniem się, jakimi zaklęciami mają ochotę… a raczej zamiar… potraktować Ślizgonów ze swojej klasy.

– Na Merlina, co…? – wymamrotał Harry.

– A to była tylko jedna z wielu sytuacji, jakie widzieliśmy – odparła Hermiona. – Jasne, że inne domy też nie były święte, jednak to Gryfonów widywaliśmy najczęściej. Krukoni oczywiście nie byli lepsi, bo albo robili to samo albo separowali się zarówno od nas jak od Ślizgonów, jakby chcieli pokazać jak bardzo są poza tym wszystkim i jak bardzo są neutralni…

– Raczej jak bardzo mają na to wywalone – fuknął Ron. – Już cała akcja z Umbridge powinna mnie nauczyć, że to czasem zakłamane żmije gorsze od Ślizgonów, ale teraz… to naprawdę obrzydliwe. Jedyny dom, który był w tym roku w miarę normalny to Hufflepuff, bo oni przynajmniej próbowali być dla wszystkich mili i nie szukać guza.

– Ron, daj spokój, lubiłeś ich bo większość traktowała cię jak bohatera, a Puchonki śliniły się na twój widok – odparła Hermiona, obracając oczami. Po chwili westchnęła i szybko spoważniała. – Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko… naprawdę poczułam ulgę, że kończymy szkołę i że mam to już za sobą...

– A tyle czasu namawiałaś mnie, żebym tam wrócił. Widać jednak miałem tym razem rację.

– Zawsze miałeś niezłą intuicję – stwierdziła. – Na początku naprawdę myślałam, że nam wszystkim to dobrze zrobi. I oczywiście nadal uważam, że powinieneś…

– Nie ma mowy – uciął, zanim zdołała dokończyć zdanie. – Mam pracę, którą kocham a rok w Hogwarcie byłby dla mnie stratą czasu i po tym co teraz usłyszałem…

– Teraz nie zamierzam cię namawiać na zaliczenie siódmej klasy, w ogóle nie o to chodzi i przyznaję, że pewnie to _byłaby_ strata czasu, ale mimo to powinieneś nauczyć się tego materiału i podejść do egzaminów końcowych.

– Nikt nie wymaga ode mnie Owutemów, więc po co miałbym to robić?

– A jeśli za kilkadziesiąt lat zmienią się nastroje i ktoś ustali, że jednak jako Auror _musisz_ mieć ukończoną szkołę, bo nie będzie się dało dłużej jechać na samej opinii bohatera i wybrańca?

– Będę się tym martwił, jak to nastąpi – prychnął ze złością. – A na razie jestem zbyt dobry, by ktoś podważał moje kwalifikacje do bycia Aurorem. 

– Ale Harry…! Przecież masz ogromną wiedzę i spokojnie zdałbyś wszystko, gdybyś tylko na spokojnie powtórzył materiał, uzupełnił braki z siódmej klasy i się przyłożył i…

– Nie ma mowy.

– To chociaż powiedz mi, dlaczego aż tak się przed tym bronisz! – uniosła się, na co Harry zmrużył ze złością oczy.

– Przypomnij sobie tylko, co bym musiał zdawać, żeby móc oficjalnie aplikować na stanowisko Aurora. Jasne, Obrona to byłaby dla mnie pestka, z Zaklęć nawet nie musiałbym zaglądać do książek…

– W siódmej klasie uczyliśmy się podstaw łamania uroków o czym nie masz pojęcia – przerwała mu Hermiona. – Właśnie o tym mówię, chodzenie do szkoły to jedno, ale sumienne poznanie materiału na poziomie Owutemów jest ważne! I akurat kwestią łamania zaklęć naprawdę powinieneś się zainteresować, bo to Aurorowi _jest_ potrzebne.

– Jeszcze nie miałem takiej sytuacji, a jak będę mieć, to wezwę łamacza zaklęć, bo od tego są – odparł ostro. – Punkt dla mnie, bo okazuje się, że z Zaklęciami nie byłoby wcale tak łatwo. Ale lećmy dalej! Zielarstwo i Transmutacja raczej nie byłyby jakimś ogromnym problemem, chociaż zapewne i tak zamiast pracować i tym samym robić coś pożytecznego, musiałbym marnować czas nad książkami. – oznajmił a Hermiona aż się zapowietrzyła słysząc to zdanie. – Ale nie wyobrażam sobie, że miałbym znów usiąść do Eliksirów, po prostu… – zająknął się i postanowił, że nie będzie kłamać i przyzna przyjaciołom, o czym rozmyślał w ostatnim czasie. Tym bardziej, że przed chwilą wszczął zupełnie niepotrzebną potyczkę słowną i wyraźnie uraził Hermionę. – Ja bym to po prostu zawalił – wydusił, zaciskając pięści. – Nie ma szans, żebym zdał Eliksiry. Zawsze byłem w tym tragiczny i dobrze o tym wiecie. Po prostu tego nie ogarniam, nie czuję, nie umiem się skupić i nawet teraz nie jestem w stanie przyrządzić choćby najprostszej rzeczy, bo mylę składniki, mylę siekanie z szatkowaniem, nigdy nie jestem na tyle uważny, żeby liczyć ile razy coś zamieszałem i po prostu nie umiem czytać recept z książek i się ich trzymać. Gdyby nie stary podręcznik z podpowiedziami Snape’a w szóstej klasie, byłbym najgorszy z całej grupy! Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że była to jedyna książka do Eliksirów z której kiedykolwiek potrafiłem korzystać, więc może Snape po prostu powinien był zostać autorem podręczników a nie nauczycielem i szpiegiem, bo wtedy nie musiałbym go niesłusznie nienawidzić przez siedem lat życia a on nie musiałby umierać…!

– Harry…

– Nie wyobrażam sobie wrócić do Hogwartu i udawać, że jest tak jak kiedyś – przerwał ostro, czując, jak po jego krótkiej tyradzie zaczynają trząść mu się ręce. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby nie było tam Snape’a, chociaż tyle czasu robił mi z życia piekło, bo gdy wiem, dlaczego tak się zachowywał, to po prostu nie potrafię nie mieć poczucia winy i gdybym się tam pojawił i zdawał czy to Eliksiry czy Obronę, to przypomniałbym sobie wszystkie momenty, gdy nas uczył i gdy szczerze życzyłem mu śmierci. Czasami wciąż nie mogę patrzeć w lustro, gdy sobie przypomnę, co o nim myślałem i jak go traktowałem. I nie jestem w stanie… nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będę w stanie pojawić się w Hogwarcie, bo cały czas czuję, że każda osoba, która zginęła, to moja wina.

– Wiesz że tak nie jest! Wyłączną winę ponosi Voldemort i jego poplecznicy i…

– I każdy, kto mógł coś zrobić a nie zrobił lub zrobił za późno. I dlatego właśnie nie wrócę tam i nie będę już nigdy _tracił czasu_ , zwłaszcza na coś, co jest skazane na porażkę. Nie pójdę zdawać egzaminów, które z całą pewnością obleję albo z braku wiedzy albo przez jakieś psychiczne zawirowania i w ten sposób ryzykować, że stracę pracę, która ma sens i która jest jedyną rzeczą w moim życiu, która ma znaczenie i którą może kiedyś wyleczę wyrzuty sumienia, że działałem za wolno i zajmowałem się bzdurami, zamiast walką z tym cholernym psychopatą…!

– Harry, nikt cię nie wini… – wydusiła Hermiona. – Nie możesz… nie możesz brać na swoje barki całego zła świata. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, by ratować każdego kto potrzebuje pomocy a tym bardziej nie możesz zadręczać się, że w trakcie wojny ktoś zginął…

– Tylko że ja czuję, że _jestem_ – odpowiedział. – I nie będę udawać, że jest inaczej.

– Powinieneś może…

– Odwiedzić jakiegoś uzdrowiciela zajmującego się umysłami albo po prostu psychiatrę? Pewnie tak. I pewnie tego nie zrobię, tylko poczekam na kolejną misję, bo czuję się dobrze tylko wtedy, gdy coś _robię_. Kilka dni w domu i już zaczyna mi odwalać.

– I dlatego zamiast eliksirami wczoraj zdecydowałeś się znów leczyć ognistą whisky? – spytała Hermiona i, zanim Harry zdołał wymyślić na poczekaniu jakieś kłamstewko, odezwała się ponownie, tym swoim nieco wyniosłym, oceniającym i szczerym aż do bólu tonem. – Nie przeszkadza mi, gdy uważasz mnie za natrętną czy przemądrzałą, serio. Ale nie zamierzam znosić tego, że uważasz mnie za naiwną na tyle, by nabrać się na te bajki o _jednej lampce wina_ , które czasem nam opowiadałeś. Jesteś dorosły i niczego ci nie zabronię, jednak nie będę udawać, że nie widzę, w jaki sposób leczysz swoją psychikę po wojnie. Dobrze wiesz, że masz problem i że to się może źle skończyć, bo nie jesteś idiotą, a mi pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że jesteś racjonalny na tyle, by jednak coś z tym zrobić a nie pogrążać się coraz bardziej. A tak już na koniec, twój zestaw zaklęć na przywrócenie się do stanu używalności mocno kuleje, bo nadal masz wypisane na twarzy ślady libacji, a dodatkowo gdy usuwałeś sobie worki pod oczami, źle dobrałeś zaklęcie, bo skóra na policzkach zaczyna ci się robić szarawa. 

– Nie umiem uwarzyć eliksiru na kaca – odparł, bo tak naprawdę nie miał nic więcej na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

– Więc może czas najwyższy się nauczyć, bo nawet _ja_ to potrafię, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do ciebie naprawdę rzadko go potrzebuję – mruknął Ron. – I w tym zaklęciu likwidującym nieświeży oddech też jestem lepszy. Serio, nie boisz się, że tymi wyziewami alkoholowymi wzniecisz pożar?

– Grimmauld Place ma podobno fantastyczne zabezpieczenia przeciwpożarowe.

– Tak? A kiedy ostatnio robiłeś magiczną rewizję i je sprawdzałeś?

– Stworek…

– Zrobi to tylko na wyraźne polecenie, bo skrzaty nie mają uprawnień do modyfikacji ani podtrzymywania zaklęć na własną rękę.

– Skąd miałem to wiedzieć? Tego nie uczą na żadnym przedmiocie! – oburzył się, na co Ron parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Masz Stworka pod samym nosem, mogłeś po prostu go zapytać, co robi w twoim własnym domu, a czego w nim _nie_ robi.

– Albo _tak po prostu z książek_ , Harry – dodała Hermiona. – Wiesz, tych zakurzonych ozdób, które masz porozstawiane na wszystkich półkach i które, jakbyś czasem je otwierał, to wiedziałbyś, że na usuwanie cieni pod oczami najskuteczniejsza jest Transmutacja, a nie standardowe czary.

– Więc oprócz Eliksirów zawaliłbym też Zaklęcia i Transmutację – odparł i roześmiał się krótko, zdając sobie sprawę, że ciężka atmosfera zmieniła się, i nagle znów było jak dawniej, wystarczyło tylko, że Hermiona w swoim stylu zaczęła robić mu wyrzuty i wytykać błędy, a Ron kwitował to żartobliwymi przytykami. – Czymś jeszcze chcecie mnie dobić? – spytał więc z nutką rozbawienia, spychając na bok depresyjne rozważania sprzed paru chwil. Będzie mieć na nie czas, gdy znów zostanie w domu w wyłącznym towarzystwie Stworka, raportów i alkoholu. – Serio, zarzućcie mnie wszystkim po kolei, przynajmniej załatwicie to za jednym zamachem i nie będziecie musieli się ze mną cackać i unikać trudnych tematów, a potem będziemy mogli resztę popołudnia spędzić bez napięć i ciężkich tematów.

– McGonagall spodziewa się, że pojawisz się z jakąś chwytającą za serce przemową na pożegnalnej uczcie i prawdopodobnie zamierza namawiać cię na powrót do szkoły – wyparował Ron, na co Harry jęknął, ale nie przerwał mu, oczekując na resztę rewelacji. – Mojemu tacie wymsknęło się przypadkiem i półżartem, że w lutym widział cię w ministerstwie na strasznym kacu więc gdy tylko się wyleczysz, moja mama prawdopodobnie zrobi ci pouczającą rozmowę albo po prostu odgryzie ci głowę za niestosowne prowadzenie się, Percy przebąkiwał coś o tym, że zamierza poprosić cię, abyś przyjacielsko-aurorskim okiem zerknął na jego raport dotyczący wykroczeń związanych z kontrolą produkcji… czegoś, zdaje się, że równie ciekawego jak dna kociołków i uprzedzam od razu, że raport ten ma chyba ze sto stóp i nawet mój tata przed nim ucieka, a tak już na koniec, miesiąc temu Ginny zaczęła umawiać się z Nevillem i zamierzają spędzić lato u naszych rodziców, gdzie jesteś zresztą zaproszony na pierwszy weekend po naszym powrocie z Hogwartu.

– Żałuję, że nie spróbowałem uwarzyć tego eliksiru na kaca i się nim nie otrułem – wydukał Harry, chwytając się za głowę.

– Wiesz, zawsze mogło być gorzej, mogła zacząć się umawiać z Malfoyem – parsknął Ron.

– Gorzej? Byłoby _lepiej_ , bo jego twoi rodzice nie wpuściliby do domu i nie musiałbym oglądać ich razem…! I serio, jak _wam_ przeszło, to teraz McGonnagall zacznie mnie dręczyć… no i twoja mama na dodatek? Chyba znów sobie coś złamię, żeby mieć wymówkę i nie musieć nigdzie się ruszać przez kolejny miesiąc.

– Nie radziłbym – odparł Ron. – Wówczas szybko zobaczysz sowę z raportem Percy’ego dobijającą ci się do okna i ten właśnie miesiąc _nieruszania się nigdzie_ spędzisz czytając tę koszmarne dyrdymały, bo nie będziesz miał wymówki by nie pomóc przyjacielowi w potrzebie. – Na te słowa Hermiona pokiwała głową, pochyliła się w jego stronę i odezwała konspiracyjnym szeptem.

– Harry, ja zerknęłam w ten raport. Nie przeżyjesz tego, uwierz mi na słowo. A w pracy łatwiej ci będzie przed nim uciec niż siedząc tutaj i udając, że piszesz zaległe raporty, których wszyscy wiemy, że nie ruszysz do ostatniego wieczora przed powrotem do pracy.

– Czyli mam jeszcze trochę ponad tydzień na nauczenie się do perfekcji warzenia eliksiru wieloskokowego bądź też zostanie animagiem i ukrywanie się za pomocą jednego z powyższych na drugim końcu świata? No bo przecież nie zrobię czegoś tak oczywistego i nudnego, jak wykazanie się gryfońską odwagą i stawienie czoła przeciwnościom losu! – wykrzyknął z udawanym przejęciem, co sprawiło, że Ron parsknął głośnym śmiechem, a Hermiona westchnęła ostentacyjnie, ale potem jednak się uśmiechnęła.

Przekomarzali się i wygłupiali jeszcze parę chwil, potem zaś faktycznie spędzili resztę popołudnia _bez napięć i trudnych tematów_. Było mnóstwo rzeczy, o których pewnie powinni porozmawiać, ale które w milczącej zgodzie postanowili całą trójką zepchnąć pod dywan – przynajmniej na jeden wieczór, po długim niewidzeniu się i w tym momencie życia, który dla Rona i Hermiony był końcówką sztucznie przedłużonego dzieciństwa i wstępem do ostatnich wakacji, po których przed dorosłością już nie będzie się dało uciec.

Gdy wychodzili, w jego głowie pojawiła się dziwna myśl, że on sam _wciąż uciekał_. Praca Aurora była dla niego po prostu najbardziej naturalną kontynuacją tego, co robił przez poprzednich siedem lat i każda inna droga wiązałaby się z trudnymi decyzjami i zmianami. Nie był pewny, czy dobrze czuje się z myślą, że odnośnie życia osobistego trwa w bezpiecznym zawieszeniu, kiedy wszyscy wokół idą do przodu. A tym bardziej nie był pewny, czy w ogóle chce i potrafi ruszyć się z miejsca oraz czy kiedykolwiek _będzie_ potrafił.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk) uświadomiła mi, że moja pamięć była zawodna i Draco BYŁ w Hogwarcie w 7 klasie. Ups... wina i niedopatrzenie jest 100% moje, wkręciłam sobie fabułę jakiegoś fika w kanon xD Nie zmienię tego, bo za dużo wątków z kolejnych już napisanych rozdziałów by mi się posypało.


	3. Czerwiec ‘99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madison Duncombe jest OC stworzoną w moim sherlockowym fiku "Powtórka", gdzie była tylko wspomniana i nie rozwijałam jej postaci. Tutaj będzie się przewijać i będzie pewnie wkurzająca dla wielu czytelników, ale... taka w sumie ma być. Zbudowałam ją inspirując się w ogromnym stopniu kimś kto pracował w moim biurze i, tak, takie osoby w korporacjach naprawdę istnieją ;) Rozdział z mini dedykacją dla pracy, która tak bardzo daje mi w kość, że dla poprawienia sobie nastroju postanowiłam szybciej uporać się z publikacją tego rozdziału.

***

Harry przypomniał sobie o notce z biuletynu, którą miał pokazać Ronowi i Hermionie, dopiero trzy dni później. Momentalnie poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, gdyż Stworek wielokrotnie spoglądał na niego wyczekująco, ale nie wspominał o tym i nie robił mu wyrzutów, co było jeszcze gorsze niż gdyby otwarcie zapytał, czy rozmawiał na ten temat z przyjaciółmi. Wysłał sowę do Hogwartu, gdzie krótko streścił im całą sprawę i zapytał, czy cokolwiek obiło im się o uszy. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem dostał od Rona odpowiedź – _nie, nic nie słyszeli, ale zapyta o to swojego taty, gdy za półtora tygodnia wróci do domu_.

_PS. Profesor McGonagall wspomniała, że nie odpisałeś na jej sowę. Wymyśliłem na poczekaniu, że marnie się czujesz i że masz zaległości w listach._

_PS2. I w sumie to sam możesz zapytać mojego taty, bo miałeś do nas wtedy wpaść, a chyba nie wyślą Cię na misję drugiego dnia po powrocie do pracy?_

Marne samopoczucie było prawdą, bo znów leczył kaca-giganta, trenując jednocześnie zaklęcia poprawiające wygląd z pomocą odgrzebanej w bibliotece Blacków, kilkudziesięcioletniej książki _Auto-Transmutacja Dla Opornych_. Zaległości w listach prawdą były również, więc połączenie tych dwóch czynników i zrobienie z nich wymówki, jakkolwiek mocno naciągane, nie było _aż-takim-kłamstwem_. A co do wysłania go na jakąś akcję wyjazdową…? Do pracy wracał za kilka dni i pewnie Ron miał rację: nie stanie się to dlatego, że wciąż nie zabrał się za te nieszczęsne raporty, toteż pewnie będzie musiał uzupełniać papiery w swoim biurze, więc do czasu ich skończenia nie będzie mógł nigdzie się ruszyć, chyba że będzie to najwyższa konieczność. A to z kolei oznaczało, że w weekend będzie musiał odwiedzić Weasleyów i cały w środku umierać z zażenowania, patrząc na Ginny i Neville’a.

Popatrzył na listy, popatrzył na raport, który zaczął wczoraj i przez cały dzień napisał trzy linijki tekstu (a potem porażkę zapił wiekowym winem z pokaźnej kolekcji, jaką odziedziczył razem z Grimmauld Place). Zrobił szybki rachunek zysków i strat i czego by w nim nie uwzględnił, wynik był taki sam: nawet zaległości papierkowe nie były gorsze niż tkwienie wśród Weasleyów jak piąte koło u wozu i obserwowanie swojej byłej dziewczyny z kimś innym. Jeśli skończyłby raporty na czas, wysłał je szybko do biura, uzupełnił ewentualne braki w razie gdyby ktoś o coś się przyczepił… Ktoś, czyli Robards, bo tylko on był na tyle wredno-dokładny, by robić mu wyrzuty o literówki i nieścisłości; ciekawe czy znał Percy’ego…? Na pewno by się polubili. Tak czy inaczej, gdyby zajął się tym szybko i miał to z głowy, mógłby kolejne dni spędzić na szukaniu w przewijających się w notatkach z jego wydziału sprawach takiej, w którą można by było się włączyć i która wymagała wyjazdu. Och, najlepiej to kilka takich znaleźć, tak na wszelki wypadek, w razie gdyby gdzieś, ktoś nie chciał jego wielkodusznej pomocy: _tak, tak, to dla mnie żaden problem aportować się do_ … zerknął w leżące najbliżej papiery… _do Clane, Dartford czy Lethnot w pierwszy weekend wakacji i spędzić tam dzień, miesiąc albo i pół roku, ratowanie świata przed Tymi Złymi najważniejsze dla mnie jest!_

Oto co potrafi zdziałać właściwa motywacja oraz butelka białego wina, kolejnego z piwniczki Blacków. Chyba będzie musiał przerzucić się na ten rodzaj alkoholu oraz przenieść całość zapasów w jakieś bardziej dostępne miejsce niż obskurna piwnica, przypominająca bardziej lochy niż winiarnię. Swoją drogą, wciąż w pewien sposób bawiła go myśl, że Grimmauld Place posiadało poukrywane i nieziemsko zabezpieczone miejsca, do których nikomu nie udało się dostać – ani nawet dowiedzieć się o ich istnieniu – w czasie wielkiego sprzątania na potrzeby Zakonu Feniksa i że jednym z takich miejsc była piwniczka z alkoholem. Głupawy uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy, gdy zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Syriusz celowo nie pokazał im niektórych najlepiej chronionych miejsc, czy też sam o nich nie wiedział. Opuścił ten dom wieki temu, gdy był jeszcze nastolatkiem i mógł nie zdążyć poznać wszystkim tajemnic starego budynku, a ten może nie zechciał ich przed nim odsłonić, gdy wrócił na tak krótko...

Syriusz. Jedna z licznych osób, które zginęły i których już nie ma i nigdy nie będzie. Czy jeśli by żył, Harry mieszkałby tu z nim? Czy razem poznaliby prawdziwą historię jego brata, z którym Syriusz nie zdążył się pojednać i nie miał pojęcia, że ten był jednym z największych, cichych bohaterów? Może razem szukaliby Horkruksów i brali udział w bitwie o Hogwart, może gdyby Syriusz tam był, udałoby się ocalić więcej osób…?

Czy Syriusz też przeżywałby wojnę i nie umiał odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości? Zabierałby mu butelkę, czy też stawiałby przed nimi dwa kieliszki? Z tego, co wiedział o swoim ojcu chrzestnym – z jakichś przyczyn podejrzewał to drugie i nie było aż tak trudno sobie wyobrazić sytuację, gdzie Stworek zamiast jednej porcji eliksiru na kaca, wyczarowuje z zapasów na czarną godzinę _dwie_. A może Syriusz nie był w eliksirach tak dramatycznie kiepski jak on, i umiałby uwarzyć specyfik samodzielnie, więc zawsze mieliby go na podorędziu. Dlaczego nie wiedział, jakie były jego ulubione przedmioty w szkole? Dlaczego nigdy o to nie zapytał, gdy jeszcze mógł to zrobić? Dlaczego nie zapytał go o wszystkie setki rzeczy, gdy jeszcze miał go przy sobie…?

Ten wieczór poszedł jednak na zmarnowanie, a wielkie plany i motywacje skończyły się po kilku calach tekstu, a potem wyparowały w tempie tak szybkim, w jakim zniknęła zawartość butelki wina i połówka kolejnego.

Następnego ranka obudziła go hałaśliwa sowa z ministerstwa, która przyniosła zapytanie od Robardsa, kiedy może spodziewać się raportu z ostatniej misji, bo oczekuje wyłącznie na dokumenty od niego, a wszyscy pozostali – jak zwykle, to jasne – już mu je zdali.

_Jest coś, w czym jestem gorszy niż wszyscy, z którymi pracuję i jako jedyny nie mam i nie będę mieć Owutemów, a jeśli zostanę zwolniony, moją jedyną perspektywą na przyszłe zarobkowanie będzie reklamowanie kociołków i mioteł oraz udzielanie wywiadów Ricie Skeeter._

Ucieczka przed spotkaniem z klanem Weasleyów a dokładniej: przed Ginny z Nevillem oraz dobre, wiekowe wino były niby jakąś motywacją, ale perspektywa uśmiechania się do zdjęć jak Gilderoy Lockhart w ramach pracy zarobkowej była znacznie lepszą. Tym sposobem, gdy wreszcie wziął się za pracę a nie samoumartwianie, napisanie raportu i wysłanie go do Robardsa zajęło dokładnie cztery godziny, które minęły nie wiadomo kiedy. ( _Na dobrej zabawie szybko płynie czas_ , jak ironizował niegdyś któryś z bliźniaków Weasley, gdy wszyscy panikowali przed egzaminami, bo dni znikały jak szalone). O dziwo, Robards nie miał jakichś szczególnych uwag co do jego wypocin, a co więcej – zapytał Harry’ego o zdrowie i samopoczucie, oczywiście w ten swój sztywno-niechętny sposób co zwykle.

Harry czuł się świetnie, naprawdę lepiej niż ostatni tydzień z hakiem, bo po skończeniu raportu i otrzymaniu niemal-pochwały od szefa, wyświętował to winem na tyle wysokiej jakości, że nawet nie miał po nim kaca.

_Rewelacyjnie. Nie mogę się doczekać powrotu do pracy._

Zanim nadszedł weekend, wymienił z Robardsem jeszcze parę sów, a w poniedziałek rano zjawił się w Ministerstwie na trzy dni przed końcem zwolnienia lekarskiego. Jeszcze tego samego dnia z marszu i trochę przypadkiem wziął prostą sprawę, która wydawała się nie wymagać wyjazdów, a tylko przeanalizowania mnóstwa dowodów i raportów z przesłuchania kilku mugoli, które były dziwnie mętne i dawały sprzeczne wnioski. Sprawa miała miejsce miesiąc temu, nie szła do przodu i dotyczyła w sumie drobnego i niezbyt groźnego przypadku naruszenia Kodeksu Tajności w okolicach Stansted – dlatego też prowadzący ją wcześniej Auror bez problemy dostał zgodę, by wyjechać na zaplanowany wcześniej urlop. Harry z chęcią przejął temat, oznajmiając szefowi z fałszywym zaangażowaniem w głosie, że żaden incydent dotyczący Kodeksu Tajności nie jest błahostką i każdą sytuację należy wnikliwie zbadać i wykryć sprawcę.

Parę razy zdarzyło mu się już zrobić coś takiego, aby wypełnić wolny czas: wybrać na szybko coś nieistotnego i nudnego, do czego nikt się nie palił i udawać zajętego, w razie gdyby Robards próbował mu wcisnąć sprawę-gniota, ale jednocześnie móc w każdej chwili to porzucić i zająć się jakimkolwiek ważniejszym śledztwem jeśli takowe się pojawi. Taka strategia była genialna w swojej prostocie: spędzanie czasu na plotkach przy kawie i całe to socjalne życie Ministerstwa ani trochę go nie kręciły, toteż od wszelkich towarzyskich kwestii zawsze mógł wykręcić się wymyśloną przez siebie pracą, gdy nie miał do wykonania realnej i istotnej. Dwukrotnie przy takich śmieciowych spadach udało mu się znaleźć perełkę, która okazała się ważniejsza i ciekawsza niż wydawała się początkowo, ale nawet gdy się taka nie okazywała, posiadanie _otwartej sprawy_ dawało ogromne możliwości. Mógł wówczas do woli zwiedzać archiwa i przetrząsać dokumentację dawnych śledztw – co było wartością samą w sobie – a także nadrobić zaległości, poczytać ostatnie raporty i dowiedzieć się o najświeższych sprawach prowadzonych przez innych Aurorów, by być na bieżąco z tym, co dzieje się wokół niego. I może też by się chociaż trochę doedukować i nie czuć się tym wiecznie najmłodszym i najmniej doświadczonym członkiem swojego biura, który otrzymał stanowisko bez potwierdzonych wynikami testów i egzaminów kwalifikacji…? Spędzając czas trochę na pół gwizdka nad czymś, czego rezultat nikogo nie interesuje, mógł po prostu trzymać rękę na pulsie i absolutnie nie uważał, że drobne sprawy, jakie każda inna osoba by umorzyła, były czasem straconym. No i… poza wszystkim innym, po prostu nienawidził nie mieć zajęcia i biernie czekać, aż ktoś przydzieli mu zadania.

Tym razem zrobił dokładne to samo co zwykle w podobnych sytuacjach. Zakopał się w papierach i dopóki po biurze kręciły się inne osoby, nie wychylał się znad swojego biurka. Cierpliwie zniósł poklepywanie po plecach, zapytania jak się czuje i czy czasem nie miał wrócić dopiero za kilka dni, pouśmiechał się trochę i odpowiadał zdawkowo, ale uprzejmie, że prze _stępcy nie będą czekać, aż skończy mu się zwolnienie lekarskie._ W poniedziałek nie ruszył z wybraną przez siebie sprawą nawet o krok, bo cały dzień ktoś zawracał mu głowę i dopiero w godzinach popołudniowych, gdy biuro zaczęło pustoszeć, zdołał w ogóle zapoznać się z tematem. Mijała osiemnasta, gdy odłożył to na bok i mógł bez czyichkolwiek natrętnych spojrzeń wyciągnąć z szafy z aktualnymi sprawami trzy, które utknęły w martwym punkcie i które wcześniej wybrał jako potencjalną wymówkę, w razie gdyby musiał uciekać przed życiem osobistym i rosnącym stosem prywatnej korespondencji, na którą nie odpowiadał. W domu miał dostęp tylko do skróconych raportów, zaś tutaj mógł zapoznać się z kompletem danych dotyczącej każdego ze śledztw.

Kradzieże w mugolskich domostwach w okolicach Dartford, do których użyto magii, wydawały się najmniej interesujące, ale przypuszczał, że wkręcenie się w tę sprawę byłoby najprostsze ze wszystkich. Prowadził ją Tremblay, podstarzały i dość flegmatyczny Auror, który miał tendencje do brania wyłącznie spraw związanych z włamaniami oraz takich, przy których nie trzeba było się nabiegać. Tutaj biegania było nieco więcej niż zazwyczaj, jeśli wierzyć raportom i mężczyzna z całą pewnością przerzuciłby tę sprawę na kogokolwiek, kto byłby chętny ją przejąć. Harry nie miał szczególnej ochoty zajmować się rzeczami jak parę skradzionych bibelotów i świecidełek, ale sprawy włamań – a już zwłaszcza kilku podobnych włamań w różne miejsca – miały to do siebie, że można było z powodzenie zniknąć wszystkim z oczu choćby i na tydzień i pracować w terenie, a było to coś, na czym zależało mu obecnie najbardziej.

Sprawy w Lethnot i Clane były rozgrzebane przez kilka osób i przerzucane między poszczególnymi Aurorami ze względu na okres urlopowy, a że dokumentacja była również przerzucana i pomieszana, całość nie miała ładu ani składu i brzmiała trochę jak _zabili go i uciekł_. W okolicach Lethnot para bezdomnych mugoli trafiła w lesie na kilka zaklętych, czarnoksięskich artefaktów i od przeszło miesiąca przebywali w Świętym Mungu, gdzie jak na razie bezskutecznie próbowano wyleczyć ich z nierozpoznanego dotąd uroku; tyle dowiedział się już z raportów, które czytał w domu, a z całego śmietnika jaki przeczytał tutaj nie dowiedział się nic więcej i sam fakt, jak nieudolnie prowadzono to śledztwo, skłaniał go, aby wziąć się właśnie za nie. W Clane natomiast starsza czarownica zmarła w okolicznościach, które były nieco podejrzane, ale każdy z czterech Aurorów, który dotykał się sprawy, miał zupełnie inną teorię: od otrucia, przez dawno rzucony urok, klasyczne zabójstwo przy pomocy magii, a na samobójstwie kończąc. Żadna z teorii nie miała sensu, zaś pierwszą myślą Harry’ego po obejrzeniu zdjęć był udział czegoś zupełnie nie-magicznego, czego zajmujący się sprawą Aurorzy – z których żaden nie miał mugoli w rodzinie – w ogóle nie próbowali rozważać.

Jeśli mógłby wybierać, zabrałby się właśnie za sprawę w Clane, ale postanowił poczekać jeszcze ze dwa-trzy dni (ostatecznie martwa kobieta nie stanie się _mniej_ martwa, a sprawa miała już kilka tygodni i kilkudniowa zwłoka niczego nie zmieni) i najpierw wdrożyć się ponownie w rytm pracy. Mimo że tego dnia nie zrobił zbyt wiele, do domu wrócił dopiero po zmroku, niosąc pod pachą stos akt do przeczytania do poduszki lub do kieliszka. Bezmyślnie pochłonął kolację przygotowaną przez Stworka, jednocześnie starając się poukładać w sensowną całość dokumenty dotyczące sprawy złamania Kodeksu Tajności, którą teraz oficjalnie się zajmował. Wypił pół butelki mocnego i aromatycznego, czerwonego wina, trochę powyklinał na samego siebie, gdy okazało się, że nie zabrał z biura kilku potrzebnych papierów, a gdy był względnie usatysfakcjonowany poczynionymi porządkami, wyciągnął się na kanapie i zapatrzył w kominek, wiedząc, że powinien już pewnie iść do łóżka – północ dawno minęła – ale jakoś nie mając na to ochoty.

– Stworku! – zawołał, a gdy skrzat pojawił się przed nim, uzupełnił kieliszek i skinął w stronę parapetu, na którym zalegał stos listów, w tym kilka nowych. – Czy przyszło dziś coś od Rona lub Hermiony?

– Nie, panie. Stworek sprawdza całą pocztę i zajmuje się tym, co jest istotne.

– Jeśli ktoś inny niż oni będzie mnie gdzieś zapraszał albo czegoś chciał… i o ile nie będzie to związane z pracą… od razu odpisuj, że nie mam czasu.

– Czy Stworek ma zająć się również zaległą korespondencją od innych znajomych Harry’ego Pottera?

– Tak, nie będę sobie dłużej wmawiać, że kiedykolwiek do tego zajrzę.

– Czy pan ma jeszcze jakieś prośby?

– W najbliższy weekend będę zaproszony do domu Weasleyów. Nie pojawię się, bo postaram się sprawić, by nie mieć wtedy czasu. Ubierz to jakoś w słowa tak, by nie brzmiało beznadziejnie i odpisz im, że raczej mnie nie będzie. Jak Molly wyśle mi wyjca, to weź się z nim uporaj tak jak ostatnio, ok?

– Stworek może nauczyć Harry’ego Pottera zaklęcia, które neutralizuje wyjce, jeśli tylko Harry Potter ma na to ochotę.

– Nie muszę go znać. Na szczęście mam tutaj ciebie i, uwierz, nie mam pojęcia, co bym bez ciebie zrobił – odparł i uśmiechnął się do skrzata, który w odpowiedzi skinął głową w pozornie obojętny sposób, ale widać było, że te słowa wiele dla niego znaczyły. – W tym tygodniu zamierzam po godzinach przejrzeć dokumenty w wydziale zajmującym się sprawami Azkabanu. Spróbuję wymyślić jakąś bajeczkę, że niby któryś z więźniów jest powiązany z podejrzanym w sprawie o złamanie Kodeksu Tajności, w jakiejś idiotycznej sprawie, którą prowadzę. Ostatecznie w magicznym świecie każdy jest z kimś jakoś powiązany, więc dam sobie z tym radę. Jak nic tam nie znajdę, poszukam innych rozwiązań i popytam jeszcze paru osób, czy coś o tym wiedzą. Muszę jednak uważać, bo wolałbym zrobić to za plecami swojego szefa. Nie przepada za mną i z całą pewnością mi nie pomoże.

– Czy Harry Potter każe, aby Stworek pojechał do jego szefa i rzucił na niego klątwę?

– Co? Nie! – wykrzyknął, trochę rozbawiony a trochę przestraszony tą propozycją; nie powinna go jednak pewnie dziwić, skoro Stworek większość życia służył w domu Blacków. – Po prostu wolałbym go nie angażować, tak po zastanowieniu, nawet jeśli to on mógłby wiedzieć najwięcej spośród osób, które znam. Nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu… no wiesz. Intuicja. – Czuł, że zaczyna bełkotać, więc uciszył się łykiem wina.

– Stworek będzie cierpliwie czekać. I pomoże Harry’emu Potterowi, jeśli będzie potrzeba.

– Tak. Jasne – wymamrotał i zaśmiał się krótko. – Na razie jedyne w czym potrzebuję pomocy, to ten stos listów. Zerknij w nie jutro, gdy będę w pracy. I… śledź wszystkie biuletyny i Proroka, tak w razie gdybym przegapił jakąś informację.

Skrzat skinął głową i deportował się, zostawiając Harry’ego samego. Westchnął, spojrzał jeszcze raz na rozłożone dokumenty a potem zgarnął je w bardziej uporządkowanej formie wraz ze swoimi notatkami do teczki. Wpatrywał się w ogień w kominku dłuższy czas, a potem podniósł się i sięgnął po notkę z biuletynu, przeczytał ją ponownie i zagryzł wargi. Czuł, po prostu gdzieś w środku _wiedział_ , że coś było nie tak, a intuicja podpowiadała mu, że ta sprawa jeszcze wróci i że to coś grubszego, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał.

***

Kolejne dwa dni Harry spędził nad bieżącą-oficjalną sprawą, a ostatecznie udał się nawet na parę godzin do Stansted, aby obejrzeć okolicę i rozeznać się, czy są w niej jeszcze jakieś ślady używania magii. Faktycznie, były, chociaż tym razem nie zostały przez nikogo zauważone; nie wydawało się, aby mieszkał tu jakikolwiek czarodziej, jednak powtarzalne, podobne i dość proste zaklęcia, pozostawiły ślady w okolicach jednego z domostw. Nie tego, przy którym miesiąc wcześniej kilkoro mugoli zobaczyło dziwne odblaski i usłyszało nietypowe hałasy, ale zaledwie kilkanaście budynków dalej. Nie było tego w aktach, które otrzymał, nie było tam nawet wspomniane, że użycie magii w tej okolicy nie było pojedynczym, nieostrożnym incydentem. Niewielki budynek – bardziej komórka niż dom – stał na pustej, zaniedbanej działce i był niezamieszkały, ale bez większych problemów zorientował się, że jakiś czarodziej odwiedzał to miejsce regularnie. Tym bardziej, że chroniły go zaklęcia i Harry nie mógł dostać się do środka bez włamania się tam, co obecnie nie było uzasadnione w żaden sposób i ciężko by było mu się wytłumaczyć z takiego postępowania przed Robardsem. W efekcie rzucił tylko kilka zaklęć monitujących i postanowił porozmawiać z dwiema dziewczynami mniej więcej w jego wieku, które przyłapał na paleniu papierosów za pobliskimi barakami. Już na początku rozmowy dowiedział się, że faktycznie czasem kręcił się tutaj jakiś dziwny typ, ale wyglądało na to, że to jakiś bezdomny lub narkoman.

– Ze dwa lat temu pomieszkiwał tu jakiś facet, ale zniknął… kiedy to było? – dziewczyna zerknęła na swoją przyjaciółkę.

– Zeszłą wiosną? Sama nie wiem. Przez ten czas nikogo tu nie było, wydaje mi się, że dopiero parę tygodni temu ktoś znów zaczął się pojawiać.

– Kojarzycie, jak wyglądał? Czy to może być ten sam gość, który kiedyś tu mieszkał?

– Ciężko powiedzieć, chodzi okutany w jakieś czarne szmaty. Przez chwilę śmiałyśmy się nawet, że to jakiś świr, który bawi się w cosplayowanie i przychodzi tu robić sobie zdjęcia – parsknęła pierwsza z dziewczyn. – Średniego wzrostu, ciemne włosy, chodzi przygarbiony i rozgląda się wokół a potem zamyka w tej budzie. Niepodobny do nikogo. Widziałyśmy go ze trzy razy jak tu wchodził wieczorem. Ale w środku ani nie zapalał światła ani nic.

– Świetnie, dzięki. Bardzo mi pomogłyście – powiedział Harry i zanim dziewczyny zdążyły odpowiedzieć, rzucił ciche, łagodne _Obliviate_ , po czym szybko się oddalił i wrócił do Ministerstwa, gdzie zanotował wszystko, czego się dowiedział i spędził godzinę lub dwie na szperaniu w poradniku dotyczącym zaklęć tropiących, aby przypomnieć sobie, czy rzucił właściwe czy też mógłby użyć czegoś bardziej skutecznego. Zwykle nie prowadził spraw samotnie i nie musiał tego robić, więc, cóż… czas najwyższy, aby się _nauczyć i nie kompromitować_ , bo rozmowa z Hermioną i Ronem naprawdę coś w nim poruszyła i uświadomiła, jak ogromne są jego braki w pewnych magicznych zagadnieniach.

Popołudniami i w godzinach lunchu, gdy biuro pustoszało, zdołał przyjrzeć się dokładniej trzema sprawom, z jakich zamierzał uczynić wyjazdową wymówkę i ostatecznie zaplanował, że zrobi to w czwartek pod koniec pracy – na tyle późno, by nie zdążyć wrócić na weekend, na tyle wcześnie, by nie wyglądało to na aż tak ostentacyjną ucieczkę. W czwartkowy poranek natomiast ruszył do Biura Administracyjnego Azkabanu i sprzedał siedzącemu w archiwum, chyba niezbyt rozgarniętemu sekretarzowi, przygotowaną wcześniej bajeczkę, którą potwierdził wynikami zaklęć tropiących założonych w Stansted z poprzednich dwóch nocy. Tak, ktoś magiczny się tam kręcił i tak, jakoś w latach osiemdziesiątych parę przecznic dalej mieszkał czarodziej daleko spokrewniony ze szmalcownikiem o nazwisku Lancaster, w którego aresztowaniu miał swój udział zeszłej jesieni i osadził go w Azkabanie na trzy lata. Sprawy raczej kompletnie ze sobą niepowiązane, ale to akurat nie było istotne, bo Harry, gdy chciał, potrafił fragmenty prawdy ułożyć we względnie wiarygodną całość. Sekretarz archiwum wciąż ziewał, wisząc nad kawą i przeglądając najnowszego Proroka, machnął ręką i wskazał mu szafę z bieżącymi dokumentami, nie dopytując o szczegóły.

– Ktoś się tym ostatnio interesował? – spytał Harry, wyciągając pierwszy z brzegu folder i pospiesznie go kartkując.

– Co? Nie, chyba nie.

– _Chyba_?

– To znaczy… nie to, że interesował. Ale jedna baba z administracji Wizengamotu jakiś czas temu zabrała stąd kilka segregatorów i wykreśliła je z listy archiwizacyjnej.

– Mogę zobaczyć raport z tego przesunięcia akt? – spytał Harry, na co młody mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, chyba niezbyt pewny, co powinien odpowiedzieć. – Ta moja sprawa… wiesz. W okolicach, w których się to wydarzyło, kilkanaście lat temu pomieszkiwał Aurelius Thompson, kuzyn drugiego stopnia…

– Jasne, jasne, już ci to pokazuję – przerwał mu mężczyzna, wyraźnie zbyt zaspany, aby być zainteresowany czymkolwiek. Otworzył spersonalizowanym zaklęciem szafkę za plecami i po chwili poszukiwań wyciągnął z niej cienki folder. – Raport przeniesionych dokumentów z ostatniego miesiąca.

Harry skinął głową i zaczął przeglądać kolumny notatek; większość nic mu nie mówiła albo była ewidentnie niezwiązana ze sprawą, toteż gdy trafił w tym samym dniu, w którym został wydany biuletyn na wyjątkowo długi wpis z równo wypisanymi kodami dokumentów bez ich tytułów, od razu wiedział, że to tego poszukuje. Otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zorientował się, że wszystkie akta, które wówczas zabrano, zostały utajnione oraz umieszczone w archiwum w Departamencie Tajemnic; nazwisko czarownicy, która podpisała się pod tym, widział pierwszy raz, a dodatkowo przez zakodowanie tytułów – ponownie utknął w martwym punkcie.

– Słuchaj, co to za kobieta? Ta z administracji Wizengamotu? – spytał Harry, zerkając na mężczyznę, który właśnie pakował do ust duży kęs drożdżówki.

– Hm? Greta Myerscough? – wymamrotał niewyraźnie, przeżuwając bułkę. – Złośliwa furiatka, która wpadając tu narobiła takiego bałaganu, że pół dnia straciłem potem na porządkach – mruknął a Harry aż podskoczył w myślach z radości. _Ktoś za kimś nie przepadał_ , więc z całą pewnością z chęcią podzieli się plotkami. – Weszła tu z asystentką wściekła jak osa, darła się cały czas i wyklinała jakąś bogu ducha winną stażystkę, która podobno coś tam napisała gdzieś tam chociaż nie powinna, wyrzucała mi z szafy segregatory…

– _Coś tam gdzieś tam_? – wtrącił Harry.

– Nie wiem dokładnie, a co chodziło, ale coś mi świta, że jakaś stażystka czy tam młoda pracownica sekretariatu, wiesz, zajmują się tam wszystkimi bzdurami, których żaden inny departament nie chce robić… w każdym razie: jakiś młody pracownik standardowo dostał zadanie, pewnie karnie, bo kto by chciał to robić, by przejść się po wydziałach i zebrać parę nieistotnych newsów, żeby zapełnić wolne strony w Dekadowym Biuletynie Ministerstwa. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle na to trafiłeś – kontynuował, a Harry nie zamierzał mu przerywać i tylko zrobił wystarczająco zdziwioną minę – bo to zasadniczo stos makulatury, wydawany chyba tylko dlatego, że drukarnia przy Ministerstwie prowadzona jest przez czyjegoś brata… a może szwagra? Tak czy inaczej, pieniążki poszły z ręki do ręki i śmieszna podupadająca drukarnia dostała kiedyś zlecenie na drukowanie trzy razy w miesiącu kolorowych śmieci sygnowanych przez Ministerstwo jako oficjalny biuletyn z newsami. Nikt tego nie czyta, a większość nakładu nawet nie jest ruszana z magazynu, parę dni wymiatamy to spod biurek i wyrzucamy. Klasyczny przykład marnotrawstwa i ogólnie paranoja. Niektóre wydziały nie miały podwyżek od lat, a tu władze wyrzucają w błoto kasę na drukowanie ton makulatury.

– Masz rację, drukować stosy jakichś głupich broszurek? Pracuję tu rok, a nawet nie słyszałem o tym biuletynie – skłamał gładko Harry.

– Połowa ministerstwa nie słyszała! – prychnął mężczyzna. – No, i jeszcze przecież co? Ten półgłówek Murphy z archiwum dostaje premię za osobistą pieczę nad szafami ze starymi wydaniami Dekadnika. Co niby tam robi? Chodzi ze zmiotką i wyciera kurze?

– A inni pracują nad rzeczami przydatnymi i ważnymi i nie dostają za to złamanego knuta – poparł go Harry. Mężczyzna ponownie pokiwał głową i rozkręcił się już całkowicie, rozpoczynając istną tyradę dotyczącą nieudolności i niesprawiedliwości, na jakie codziennie trafia w Ministerstwie Magii.

Harry starał się zapamiętywać wszystkie nazwiska, bo przecież nie mógł wyciągnąć notatnika i pozapisywać ich, gdy udawał przyjacielską pogawędkę. Dowiedział się paru ciekawych rzeczy, chociaż przypuszczał, że duża część z tego, co usłyszał, to były tylko typowe biurowe plotki i złośliwości, jakie krążyły sobie wesoło po Ministerstwie. Tak zresztą było w każdym miejscu, gdzie przebywało ze sobą dzień po dniu więcej osób, w miejscach pracy i szkołach zawsze panowały różne antypatie a zazdrość i wzajemne wyrzuty dodatkowo podżegały niektórych do rozsiewania niesprawdzonych półprawd.

Ostatecznie spędził w administracji Azkabanu blisko trzy godziny, wypił z Henrym – bo tak miał na imię sekretarz, z którym rozmawiał – herbatę, objadł go z domowych ciasteczek z marcepanem i obiecał, że jeszcze do niego kiedyś wpadnie w wolnej chwili. W sumie mężczyzna nie był aż tak nierozgarnięty, jaki wydawał się na początku, raczej… zniechęcony swoją nieciekawą i mało istotną pracą; był jakieś dziesięć lat starszy od Harry’ego, toteż nie mógł pamiętać go z Hogwartu i, co wyszło dopiero pod koniec rozmowy i do czego Henry przyznał się niemal ze wstydem, uczęszczał niegdyś do Slytherinu. Co, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, mogło tłumaczyć, dlaczego pracował w takim miejscu.

Kierując się w stronę Biura Wizengamotu, Harry wstąpił do działu kadrowego i w oficjalnych i ogólnie dostępnych informacjach ze schematu organizacyjnego pracowników Ministerstwa dowiedział się, że po wojnie Henry Tewksbury, wcześniej szybko awansujący w departamencie zarządzającym sprawami Azkabanu, został zdegradowany na stanowisko sekretarza. Akta dotyczące samego Henry’ego oczywiście nie były dostępne od ręki, ale parę chwil uśmiechania się do starszej kadrowej wystarczyło, aby udostępniła mu parę dokumentów, które potwierdził przypuszczenia Harry’ego: przed wojną kariera Henry’ego kwitła, bo miał znajomości i był jakimś dalekim krewnym kogoś powiązanego z mającymi wówczas ogromne wpływy czarodziejami czystej krwi; po upadku Voldemorta te same wpływy i znajomości nie były już zaletą a w efekcie został zdegradowany i stał się jednym z licznych pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy zostali umieszczeni na liście ograniczonego zaufania. Harry sądził dotąd, że istnienie tej listy było tylko plotką… ale, jak się okazało, był w błędzie.

Do Biura Wizengamotu dotarł ostatecznie po piętnastej, gdy Ministerstwo zaczęło się już wyludniać z pierwszych pracowników, co akurat było mu na rękę. Zerknął w grafiku, gdzie siedzi oraz o której kończy pracę asystentka Grety Myerscough i gdy okazało się, że ma jeszcze prawie dwie godziny do jej wyjścia, wstąpił do kantyny na późny lunch i pochłonął go nie patrząc nawet w talerz, pobieżnie wertując przy tym pokaźny stos z kopiami wszystkich akt Azkabanu dotyczących Johna Lancastera, które wyciągnął od Henry’ego Tewksbury’ego przed opuszczeniem jego biura; mężczyzna machnął tylko ręką i nie zanotował nawet, że Harry zabrał ze sobą kopie dokumentów, rzucając coś o tym, że skoro Aurorzy i tak mają prawo przeglądać z archiwum wszelkie akta, to nie widzi potrzeby, by gdziekolwiek to raportować. Tak jak podejrzewał Harry, jakikolwiek związek Lancastera ze sprawą złamania Kodeksu był mocno wątpliwy, lecz postanowił przy najbliższej okazji poszukać czegoś dotyczącego tego jego kuzyna, który w okolicach Stansted kiedyś faktycznie pomieszkiwał. Uznając, że na zapoznanie się z dokumentami Lancastera będzie mieć jeszcze masę czasu, przejrzał Proroka, czego rano nie zdążył zrobić i wypił podwójną kawę, a do asystentki z Biura Wizengamotu ruszył dopiero, gdy minęło wpół do piątej, wcześniej pomniejszając dokumenty i wciskając je do kieszeni szaty Aurora.

Miał szczęście, chyba cały ten dzień mu ono dopisywało, gdyż okazało się, że Madison Duncombe – bo tak nazywała się dwudziestoparoletnia, atrakcyjna szatynka – siedziała w pokoju sama, gdyż pozostali pracownicy oraz jej szefowa zdążyli już się ulotnić. Zerknęła z irytacją na otwierające się drzwi, ale gdy zobaczyła szaty Aurora, oraz, oczywiście, znaną z gazet twarz, momentalnie się wyprostowała i przybrała bardziej przyjazny i uprzejmy wyraz twarzy. Kiedy Harry odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, poszła jeszcze dalej i zalotnie przekrzywiła głowę oraz przerzuciła przez ramię starannie ułożone, sięgające połowy pleców loki.

– Auror Potter…! Witamy w naszych skromnych progach. W czym mogę pomóc? – zagruchała tonem tak sugestywnym, że momentalnie poczuł się zawstydzony i trochę przytłoczony. Duncombe była od niego starsza _przynajmniej_ pięć lat i jawnie już flirtujące spojrzenia z jej strony… ok, trochę podbudowywały ego i w sumie niemal kręciło go zainteresowanie tej naprawdę _bardzo_ ładnej kobiety, jednak przede wszystkim budziły nutkę zażenowania i poczucie, że w te klocki jest zbyt słaby, by coś tu osiągnąć. Czym innym było uśmiechanie się do pracownic Ministerstwa w wieku Molly Weasley, a czym innym… do dziewczyn, do jakich w szkole nigdy w życiu nie udałoby mu się zagadać bez kompletnej kompromitacji. Mimo to, musiał spróbować wyciągając kartę _jestem Aurorem i akurat w tym nie jestem beznadziejny._ Rzucił szybkie _Silencio_ , machając przy tym różdżką tylko dla efektu, bo od dawna z powodzeniem wykonywał to zaklęcie niewerbalnie. 

– Mam pytanie o jedną sprawę sprzed niecałych dwóch tygodni – odparł, starając się brzmieć możliwie profesjonalnie i pewnie i, jakimś cudem, chyba mu się udało, bo Duncombe momentalnie zrobiła na to maślane oczy. – Byłaś wówczas z Gretą Myerscough w Biurze Administracyjnym Azkabanu.

– Och… chcesz więc rozmawiać z panią Myerscough, panie Potter? – spytała zawiedzionym głosem, ale po lekkim napięciu na jej twarzy w momencie wypowiadania nazwiska od razu zorientował się, że Duncombe nie tylko nie przepadała za swoją szefową, ale też trochę się jej obawiała.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, wolałbym najpierw zapytać o tę sprawę ciebie – odparł, kierując się w stronę jej biurka; po drodze nieco zbyt długo zagapił się w na dekolt młodej kobiety, czego efekt był łatwy do przewidzenia: potknął się o brzeg szaty i aby ratować się przed upadkiem, oparł się mocno obiema dłońmi o blat, przez co zawisł nad Duncombe, z twarzą oddaloną zaledwie kilka cali od niej. Zachichotał nerwowo i… och dzięki sprzyjającym mu dziś gwiazdom i wszelkim nadprzyrodzonym mocom…! Kobieta otworzyła szerzej oczy, a na jej usta wypłynął zalotny uśmiech.

– Hm… Ze mną? W czym może pomóc słynnemu Aurorowi zwykła asystentka…?

– Nie taka zwykła, skoro świetnie radzi sobie z kobietą tak… _uprzejmą i uroczą_ jak Grata Myerscough – odparł i, znów bingo: trafił chyba w najbardziej właściwą strunę, bo już wcześniej wyraźnie mu przychylna Duncombe, teraz uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, a jej twarz stała się otwarta i przyjazna w szczery, a nie tylko flirtujący sposób. – Też mam szefa, który mnie _uwielbia_ – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem i obrócił oczami.

– Szefowie to krzyż, który każde z nas musi nieść, gdy zaczyna się wspinać po ministerialnej drabinie awansów – westchnęła w odpowiedzi. I zatrzepotała rzęsami tak wymownie, że Harry aż zamarł. – Słucham więc, _Aurorze_ , w czym konkretnie mogę ci pomóc?

– Myerscough jakiś miesiąc temu lub coś koło tego wpadła z tobą do archiwum Azkabanu i jej wściekłość była na tyle widowiskowa, że zapamiętał ją sekretarz, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie zwracał uwagi na cokolwiek innego niż słodycze w jego biurku – odparł Harry, czując, że to właściwy kierunek, nawet jeśli nie miał nic przeciwko Henry’emu Tewksbury’emu. – O co chodziło? Co takiego stamtąd zabierała, że zrobiła taką aferę? – spytał wprost, a Duncombe po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy się zawahała.

– To objęte klauzulą tajności i nie wiem, czy powinnam o tym rozmawiać.

– Potrzebuję tych informacji do prowadzonego właśnie śledztwa. W ostatnim okresie doszło do poważnego naruszenia Kodeksu Tajności, a podejrzany jest bliskim krewny jednego z niedawno osadzonych więźniów Azkabanu – powiedział i postanowił poudawać, że wie o tej sprawie więcej niż w rzeczywistości wie. – Natomiast w Azkabanie miały miejsce pewne… zajścia, które dotyczyły właśnie nowych więźniów. Mam na oku trzy dodatkowe sprawy, które również dziwnie się zazębiają z tym wszystkim. To, czym się zajmuję, również jest tajne i dlatego możesz być pewna, że żadne słowo z tej rozmowy nie wyjdzie poza te ściany. Gdy zepnę pewne kwestie i postawię zarzuty konkretnym osobom, będę mógł pozyskać te same informacje oficjalną drogą, ale teraz nie mam takiej możliwości, zaś _oficjalna droga_ mogłaby ściągnąć na mnie niepotrzebne spojrzenia i w efekcie narazić całe śledztwo. Dlatego potrzebuję dowiedzieć się niejako… poza oficjalną ścieżką, co _dokładnie_ było w dokumentach, które tak nagle zostały zabrane przez twoją szefową z miejsca dostępnego dla wszystkich pracowników Ministerstwa, a następnie ukryte.

– Ok. Rozumiem – powiedziała Duncombe, przestając się już bawić w uwodzicielskość. – Nie znam całej sprawy, a wszystko, co wiem, usłyszałam przypadkiem. _Oficjalnie_ , poszłyśmy tam zabrać dokumenty, w których znajdowały się poważne błędy, które potem jakaś nierozgarnięta sekretarka powieliła bez weryfikacji i wiedzy przełożonych w Dekadniku. Jeśli mam być szczera, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałam, dlaczego to było takie ważne i dziwiłam się, że mojej szefowej kompletnie odwaliło. Przecież tych nudnych wypocin nikt nie czyta! Ale tak czy inaczej, tamta sekretarka dostała upomnienie za brak profesjonalizmu i została podobno przesunięta do innego wydziału. To jest ta szczątkowa informacja, którą mamy w aktach, bo nic więcej nie pozwolono mi zapisać.

– Masz nazwisko tej dziewczyny?

– Nie, nie zostało nawet wspomniane w aktach… ale wiesz? Skoro cokolwiek zamieszczała w Biuletynie, to będzie z tyłu na liście autorów. Wszystkie wydania znajdują się w archiwum przy głównym sekretariacie ministerstwa, więc znajdziesz to bez problemu.

– Ok. Kontynuuj.

– Ja sama dostałam jasny przekaz, że mam się nie interesować szczegółami, bo to sprawa wyższej instancji. Nie przejęłam się tym jakoś szczególnie, bo takie tematy bardzo często przewijają się przez biuro Wizengamotu.

– I możesz o tym mówić, więc nawet nie musiałaś złożyć żadnej przysięgi…

– Wiele spraw, jakimi się zajmuję, jest objęte standardowymi zaklęciami tajności, z których wyłączone są, poza moimi przełożonymi, Departament Tajemnic oraz Biuro Aurorów – odparła a Harry kiwnął głową, udając, że to oczywiste, chociaż pierwszy raz o tym słyszał. – Bardzo rzadko wymaga się od nas czegoś więcej i gdyby wymagano, to z całą pewnością zainteresowałabym się tą sprawą bardziej, nawet jeśli nie mogłabym o niej nic nikomu powiedzieć. Tak czy inaczej… oto co wiem: Myerscough dostała polecenie, by zająć się tą sprawą, od kogoś z góry, ale nie mam pojęcia, od kogo dokładnie. To przez nasze biuro jakieś dokumenty niepotrzebnie trafiły do otwartego archiwum Azkabanu i jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, to niedopełnienie naszego szefa sprawiły, że pudła z aktami, jakie przyszły z Azkabanu, nie zostały właściwie rozdzielone. To jest wersja, jaką usłyszałam, ale od razu zaznaczam, że nie wiem, co dokładnie zaszło.

– Ktoś z góry dał ciała, a płacą za to jak zwykle szeregowi pracownicy.

– Czy to jeszcze kogokolwiek dziwi? – wzruszyła ramionami.

– No właśnie… dobra. Co znajdowało się w tych aktach?

– Nie widziałam ich dokładnie, tylko rzuciłam na nie okiem, gdy Myerscough wertowała segregatory, bo to ja musiałam je na szybko sortować po dacie wpływu. Zobaczyłam więc głównie nagłówki i pierwsze strony. Wszystko, co wyciągnęłyśmy, było związane ze zmianami, jakie miały miejsce w ciągu ostatniego roku w Azkabanie. Nie wiem, na ile jesteś zorientowany w kwestiach organizacji Azkabanu i czy nie będę cię zanudzać, więc…

– Jestem zorientowany dość pobieżnie, bo dotąd nie było to dla mnie istotne, więc jeśli znasz konkrety, to z chęcią o tym posłucham i uzupełnię luki.

– Niemal wszystko, co na ten temat wiem, to rzeczy, jakie usłyszałam podczas okresowych spotkań Rady Wizengamotu, w których czasem uczestniczę w charakterze asystentki, wiesz, _przynieś-wynieś-pozamiataj, gdzie jest moja kawa i dlaczego nie dostałem do niej ulubionych ciasteczek_. W Azkabanie zapanował kompletny chaos, odkąd zaraz po wojnie opinia publiczna wymusiła, by więźniowie z krótkimi wyrokami nie byli skazani na towarzystwo Dementorów i przetrzymywanie w warunkach urągających ludzkiej godności. Pomysł zyskał społeczną aprobatę i ustawę klepnięto już w lipcu zeszłego roku, w ogóle nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Ludzie, którzy przeżyli wojnę, pragną wierzyć, że teraz będą żyć w świecie cukiereczków i niebieskich kucyków, więc hasła o humanitaryzmie pięknie wpisywały się w tą ideę. Tyle że nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że Azkaban to od zawsze było ciężkie więzienie i pomieszczeń innych niż maleńkie cele-izolatki wykute w kamieniu praktycznie tam nie ma. Dotychczas nie było to jakimś wielkim problemem, bo liczba osadzonych zasadniczo niewiele się zmieniała, a w przypadku mniejszej rangi przestępstw i wykroczeń stosowane były grzywny i areszty domowe. Nigdy dotąd, a przynajmniej nie za naszych żyć, nie doszło do sytuacji, gdzie do Azkabanu trzeba było szybko wcisnąć kilkakrotnie więcej osób, niż zazwyczaj tam przebywało, a co więcej! Zapewnić im trochę lepsze niż przez ostatnie dwieście lat warunki.

– Pamiętam to z rozpraw – odezwał się Harry, gdy Duncombe zamilkła, by napić się herbaty. – Oprócz standardu, czyli długości wyroku, podawane było również czy dany skazaniec ma trafić do Azkabanu na dawnych, czy nowych zasadach. Nie będę ukrywał, że wówczas nieszczególnie miałem czas zastanawiać się nad tą kwestią. Jasne było jednak, że żaden z popleczników Voldemorta nie mógł zostać na wolności z samą tylko grzywną w charakterze kary czy też w areszcie domowym, bo to po prostu nie było bezpieczne.

– No właśnie. I dlatego poupychano więźniów, którzy mieli odsiadywać wyroki na nowych, łagodniejszych warunkach, głównie w korytarzach, które na prędko zabudowano i zabezpieczono, wstawiono tam prycze i podstawowe sanitaria. Cały czas są niby prowadzone prace remontowo-naprawcze, które mają zmienić Azkaban, ale na razie idą niesamowicie wolno ze względu na wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie są tam nałożone i które trzeba stopniowo zdejmować i przerabiać… nie będę cię tym zanudzać. Istotne jest to, że więźniowie, którzy niegdyś siedzieliby w pojedynczych celach i byli tam bez niczyjego nadzoru torturowani przez Dementorów, teraz mają miejsce i nieco więcej wygody, ale dzielą pomieszczenia z innymi osobami, zaś jeden strażnik ma pod sobą przynajmniej pięć takich lipnych pseudo-pomieszczeń, a w każdym z nich są przynajmniej trzy osoby. Po wojnie masa przestępców została w krótkim okresie osądzona i zamknięta, więc upychano tam skazańców bez jakiegoś szczególnego rozeznania, po prostu na zasadzie _gdziekolwiek mamy wolne miejsce_ , a potem przerzucano ich po całym Azkabanie w miarę postępujących prac remontowych, które niby to miały poprawić warunki, a w rzeczywistości… działo się różnie.

– Domyślam się, że praca jako magiczny konstruktor na zimnej, paskudnej wyspie, to nie jest dla nikogo wymarzona fucha, lecz raczej karniak, a w efekcie osoby się tym zajmujące nie przykładały się do zadania należycie. 

– Czytasz mi w myślach? – spytała, puszczając do niego oko, szybko jednak spoważniała. – No nie jest, więc zasadniczo jest tam odwalana fuszerka. Nie zatrudniono żadnego łamacza zaklęć, bo ich zespół jak zwykle ma braki kadrowe, ani też profesjonalisty w dziedzinie magicznych konstrukcji, bo oni z kolei są wciąż zajęci odbudowywaniem zniszczonych po wojnie, ważniejszych dla Ministerstwa lokalizacji. Doszło nawet do paru niegroźnych wypadków budowlanych, ale to już odrębna kwestia. Ważniejsze jest, że to całe przerzucanie więźniów i wieczny bałagan sprawiały, że nadzór nad tym, co dzieje się w zbiorczych celach, był na dramatycznie złym poziomie. Długo nikt nie zauważył nawet, że czasem do jednej celi – gdzie niby więźniowie mieli mieć lepsze warunki i dzięki braku Dementorów być bezpieczni – wpakowano kilka osób, które znały się i miały do siebie wzajemne animozje, albo też ktoś, kto budził powszechną wrogość i powinien być lepiej chroniony, znajdował się w celi z pospolitymi zabijakami. To wszystko są rzeczy, które usłyszałam w czasie swojej pracy i które no…

– Nie są aż takim sekretem.

– Inaczej: nie są hitem na pierwsze strony gazet, tylko wewnętrznymi sprawami Wizengamotu i Azkabanu, więc w efekcie tematami co do zasady chronionymi lepiej niż to, co dzieje się w wielu innych wydziałach Ministerstwa. Tak naprawdę to dokumenty, które wynosiliśmy, to były w dużej mierze szczegółowe raporty, którzy więźniowie w jakich okresach gdzie przebywali i pod okiem którego strażnika – całe stosy papierów, pomieszanych i w zupełnym rozgardiaszu, brakowało tam również wielu stron, co było najlepszym dowodem, jaki tam panuje burdel. Marna pożywka dla kogokolwiek i bez bardziej szczegółowej analizy setek tabel, kompletnie nic nie dałoby się z tego wywnioskować. Były tam też raporty finansowe, które zdaje się sugerowały jakieś machlojki, akta osób, biorących udział w renowacjach Azkabanu – to mnie niesamowicie zdziwiło, bo niby dlaczego nie mogło być to udostępnione w ogólnym archiwum…? Niestety, nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie jakiegokolwiek nazwiska… No i były tam też akta ze wszystkich incydentów i bójek, jakie zanotowano i komentarze do nich spisane przez władze więzienne. Oraz, tak już na sam koniec, raporty uzdrowicieli, którzy byli czasem wzywani do Azkabanu, bo albo jakiś więzień został pobity przez innych, albo strażnik trochę za bardzo… zaczął wdawać się w rolę Dementora, albo, co już w ogóle mnie poraziło, jakaś pojedyncza, niedawna sytuacja, gdzie nie dopilnowano po którymś z remontów blokad magicznych między częścią dla kryminalistów z długoterminowymi i dożywotnimi wyrokami, czyli głównie najbardziej niebezpiecznych Śmierciożerców, a jednym ze skrzydeł, które miało być wydzielone dla standardowych więźniów. _Coś poszło nie tak_ i dwoje spośród tych niebezpiecznych więźniów, nie dam sobie za to uciąć ręki i nie chciałabym, żebyś się na tym skupiał, ale zdaje się, że jednym z nich był Corban Yaxley, zdołała podobnie jak kilku Dementorów przedostać się do najbliższej spośród z cel zbiorczych. Nie mam pojęcia, do czego konkretnie doszło, ale jestem niemal pewna, że to właśnie był ostatni incydent, o którym wspomniała zdawkowo w Biuletynie ta panienka, której się potem za to poważnie oberwało. Pewnie po prostu dotarła do teczki z najświeższymi dokumentami, bo sprawdzanie aktualności to było jej zadanie. Te akta nie powinny były się znaleźć tam, gdzie się znalazły, to znaczy… inaczej. Skoro doszło do czegoś takiego, to powinno być to upublicznione, jednak z całą pewnością szeregowy pracownik nie powinien był móc się dostać do pełnej dokumentacji, bo w takich sytuacjach ogólnodostępne są wyłącznie skrócone raporty, wiesz, te wszystkie bzdurne notki, które bez przerwy musimy wypisywać, streszczając swoje własne dokumenty.

– _Powinno to zostać upublicznione_ – powtórzył za nią Harry. – Ale nie zostało. Skończyło się na notce w biuletynie, którego nikt nie czyta i sprawa przepadła.

– I wątpię, że zostanie z tym cokolwiek zrobione – odparła Duncombe. – Bo widzisz, wszystko, co się dzieje w Azkabanie, te kiepskie zabezpieczenia, wątpliwej jakości ekipa renowacyjna, ciągłe wypadki i bójki, ładnie nazwane _incydentami_ , to wyłączna wina tego, jak jest obecnie zarządzany Azkaban. A jest zarządzany przez Lorcana Pattona, człowieka, który stracił w trakcie wojny swoją żonę, jedynego syna wraz z synową oraz dwoje maleńkich wnucząt. Ma on znajomości w Wizengamocie, z którego z kolei usunięto wszystkich powiązanych w jakikolwiek sposób z rodzinami Śmierciożerców i zastąpiono…

– Nie zawsze osobami o odpowiednich kwalifikacjach i odpowiednio bezstronnych – dokończył za nią Harry, a rozmowa z Ronem i Hermioną o nastrojach w Hogwarcie wróciła do niego kolejny raz ze zdwojoną siły. – Ani Azkaban ani Wizengamot nie mają w interesie chronić jakichkolwiek więźniów, a całe te zabawy z polepszeniem warunków i humanitaryzmem, to efekt nacisków opinii publicznej sprzed roku.

– Czyli tych czarodziejów z rodzin czystej krwi, którym udało się zachować wpływy, mimo że popierali działania Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, oraz aktywistów, którzy naprawdę wierzyli, że traktowanie więźniów w Azkabanie jest nieludzkie i że wojna powinna nas zjednoczyć i zmienić na lepsze.

– Dwie kompletnie odrębne i niemające ze sobą nic wspólnego grupy, które podjęły niby-skuteczne działania, coś się zmieniło, ale tak naprawdę to były tylko działania pod publiczkę, a więźniom Azkabanu, tym więźniom, którzy nie podobają się osobom będącym u władzy, wcale nie jest lepiej, niż było kiedykolwiek wcześniej – powiedział, na co Duncombe skinęła głową. – Zanim zdejmę _Silencio_ i oficjalnie poproszę cię o skróty wyroków wszystkich skazanych po wojnie Śmierciożerców i ważniejszych popleczników Voldemorta, bo to też jest mi potrzebne i mogę to zrobić bez wzbudzania podejrzeń… tylko jedna rzecz. Czy masz jakiekolwiek nazwiska osób, które zostały poszkodowane w trakcie _incydentów_ , zwłaszcza tego ostatniego?

– Nie, mam tylko podejrzenia, ale nie są poparte niczym, co zobaczyłam w aktach.

– Więc kogo podejrzewasz? – spytał, na co Duncombe zagryzła wargi, wyraźnie wahając się przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi.

– Para Śmierciożerców, którzy odsiadują dożywocie i nie mają nic do stracenia oraz nie mają żadnych realnych szans na ucieczkę, wydostaje się ze swoich lochów na skutek czyjegoś _niedopatrzenia_ dokładnie wtedy, kiedy w ich sąsiedztwie jest zbiorowa, tylko czasowo zorganizowana cela – powiedziała w końcu. – Atakują tamtych więźniów i dotkliwie ranią, ale z jakichś przyczyn nie udaje im się nikogo zamordować. Zemsta to jedyna rzecz, która popycha ludzi w takich sytuacjach do podobnych kroków. Dla zemsty będą w stanie zrobić wszystko i pójść na każdy układ. A na kim, spośród łagodniej potraktowanych więźniów, mogą chcieć się mścić skazani Śmierciożercy…? Nazwiska… pewnie będziesz potrafił sobie dopisać lepiej ode mnie.

Harry skinął głową, nie odzywając się ani słowem przez dłuższą chwilę. Tak, nazwiska, przynajmniej kilka albo i kilkanaście, był w stanie wymienić jednym tchem. Brał udział w licznych rozprawach dotyczących popleczników Voldemorta i wiedział, że wielu z nich, nienależących do jego najbliższego kręgu, otrzymało znacznie krótsze wyroki – przede wszystkim dlatego, że ich udział w wojnie był niewielki, okazywali skruchę, a w trakcie procesów współpracowali ze śledczymi. Część tych osób mogła już nawet wyjść na wolność, ale całkiem liczna grupa wciąż przebywała w Azkabanie. W którym miały miejsce jakieś dziwne, nacechowane politycznie machlojki, tuszowane przez Ministerstwo z pełnym zaangażowaniem. Harry potrzebował przemyśleć to wszystko, poukładać w głowie fakty i przy najbliższej okazji porozmawiać z Ronem i Hermioną, których już częściowo zaangażował w tę sprawę, informując ich o notce z Dekadnika, od której wszystko się zaczęło. Był przytłoczony tym wszystkim, z wielu powodów, ale chyba przede wszystkim dlatego, że idealizm kazał mu długi czas ufać nowym władzom, bo przecież _w trakcie wojny stał z nimi po tej samej stronie_. Tymczasem wojna się skończyła, Voldemort został pokonany, ale wygrani, zamiast się zjednoczyć, znów dzielili się na walczące ze sobą frakcje, powstawały nowe spiski, znów toczyły się polityczne zagrywki, a wiele osób nie pogodziło się z faktem, że nie mają już realnego wroga, którego trzeba się bać i nienawidzić oraz z którym należy walczyć. Sytuacja w Hogwarcie okazała się tylko namiastką tego, co działo się w świecie dorosłych, a on, spędzając rok tropiąc przestępców – których potem przekazywał wymiarowi sprawiedliwości i przestawał się nimi interesować – nie zorientował się, że nie są oni jedynym problemem magicznej społeczności. Był zawiedziony, przybity i pluł sobie w brodę: za swoją krótkowzroczność i za idealizm, za uciekanie przed realnym życiem i problemami w jego własnym miejscu pracy.

– Przepraszam, ale obawiam się, że powiedziałam zbyt wiele, nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Aurorom mam prawo udzielać informacji – odezwała się Duncombe, przerywając niewesoły ciąg jego myśli. – Czy możemy dodatkowo zawiązać tę rozmowę dwustronną przysięgą tajności? Nie mogę pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek z Ministerstwa dowiedział się o tej rozmowie. Nie chciałabym skończyć jak tamta sekretarka, która…

– Jasne. Oczywiście – wydusił Harry i podał jej rękę, a potem wypowiedział odpowiednie inkantacje, których zmuszony był się nauczyć, gdy tylko rozpoczął pracę Aurora i to nauczyć na tyle, by być w stanie wyrecytować je wyrwany ze snu w środku nocy. Nigdy dotąd ich nie stosował, ale też nigdy nie prowadził samodzielnie i na własną rękę istotnych akcji, gdzie mogłoby to być potrzebne. W dodatku takich, które dotykały tematów – o czym doskonale wiedział – daleko wykraczających poza jego kompetencje.

Po wszystkim zdjął _Silencio_ , tym razem niewerbalnie, a następnie sztywnym, napiętym głosem, poprosił Madison Duncombe o przygotowanie dla niego kopii wspomnianych wcześniej dokumentów sądowych i wysłanie ich do jego biura. Podpisał protokół, potwierdzający zlecenie, pożegnał się z nią w stosownie chłodny i profesjonalny sposób, a potem opuścił biuro Wizengamotu.

Dochodziło wpół do szóstej, toteż korytarze były niemal puste, co akurat było mu na rękę; postanowił nie wracać jeszcze do domu, lecz wstąpić do sekretariatu Ministerstwa i zerknąć w to nieszczęsne wydanie Dekadnika – oto kolejna rzecz, o której nie miał pojęcia, zawsze nazywał tę broszurę po prostu _Biuletynem_ – bo skoro tego dnia dowiedział się tak wiele i zdobył mnóstwo niepokojących informacji, uznał, że może posunie się dalej, niż wcześniej planował. Po prostu… nie potrafiłby odpuścić, bo temat zajął go aż nazbyt mocno. Dziś miał co prawda zamiar wkręcić się w jakąś sprawę wyjazdową, jednak ostatecznie uznał, że jutro rano też może to zrobić i nie będzie to aż tak podejrzane…

Kogo chciał oszukiwać? Hermiona i Ron i tak będą wiedzieli, że uciekł w teren, aby nie zjawić się na weekend u Weasleyów i nie musieć oglądać Ginny i Neville’a. A to, co sądziła na jego temat reszta osób, które miałby tam spotkać, mało go obchodziło.

Sekretariat był już, zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, prawie całkiem pusty, ale na wszelki wypadek skierował się wprost do archiwum omijając boksy pracowników tego działu, aby na nikogo nie wpaść. Z jakichś przyczyn… wolał, aby nikt go tu nie widział, nawet jeśli w tym momencie nie robił nic, co wykraczało poza jego uprawnienia. Znalazłszy się w obszernym, zakurzonym hangarze, jęknął w duchu, że nie zapytał Duncombe, gdzie dokładnie znajdowały się Dekadniki… a potem _przypomniał sobie, że jest czarodziejem_ i że skoro zna nazwę tego, czego szuka i rzecz ta jest ogólnodostępna i nieobjęta żadnymi restrykcjami, może po prostu użyć Accio. Tak też zrobił, przywołując z pamięci okładkę i datę wydania, o które mu chodziło – a moment później gorączkowo szukał w myślach zaklęcia, które uratuje go przed zasypaniem jakimś tysiącem egzemplarzy Dekadnika, które frunęły do niego z zawrotną prędkością z drugiego końca hali.

Spóźnił się z rzuceniem czaru o sekundę i w efekcie chmura papieru zwaliła go z nóg. Przeklął głośno, próbując wymacać w stosie biuletynów okulary, które spadły mu z nosa, a potem rozejrzał się po kompletnym rozgardiaszu, jaki zrobił. Z rezygnacją usiadł na podłodze, pomiędzy walającymi się Dekadnikami i sięgnął po jeden z egzemplarzy, a kartkując go zastanawiał się, jak Prorok zatytułowałby artykuł o tym, że _Harry Potter pogromca Voldemorta_ zginął przygnieciony przez stos papieru, który sam na siebie przywołał. Otrząsnął się z idiotycznych myśli i przekartkował biuletyn raz i drugi, nie mogąc znaleźć notki, o którą mu chodziło; chwycił inny egzemplarz, a potem przejrzał jeszcze kilka. Wszystko było dokładnie takie, jak w biuletynie, który miał w domu… oprócz faktu, że tutaj notki o Azkabanie brakowało.

Tak… plan ucieczki zdecydowanie należało odłożyć w czasie i to nie o dzień czy dwa, ale być może znacznie dłużej. Na wszelki wypadek wcisnął do kieszeni szaty Aurora plik Dekadników, a resztę odesłał na miejsce, robiąc to tak niedbale i bez należytego skupienia, że potem parę chwil zmuszony był obserwować, jak stosy biuletynów wyginają się i rwą w powietrzu, co jakiś czas uderzając o mijane szafki, zanim zniknęły za jednym z zakrętów. Na ich drodze pozostał stos śmieci i jeden wielki bajzel, który pewnie powinien chociaż trochę uprzątnąć, ale nie miał na to w tym momencie głowy. Ostatecznie w Ministerstwie z całą pewnością pracowały skrzaty, które uporają się z tym swoją magią bez najmniejszych problemów w parę chwil.

Szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę głównego holu, by przenieść się siecią Fiuu do mieszkania, ale będąc już prawie na miejscu, przypomniał sobie, że w Biurze Aurorów pozostawił na biurku swoje rzeczy; zawahał się, nie będąc pewny, czy czegokolwiek będzie faktycznie dziś potrzebował, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się tam wrócić. Zgarnął torbę z biurka, zerknął na zegarek – minęło wpół do siódmej – a potem ruszył w stronę wind, z głową przepełnioną myślami na tyle, że gdy usłyszał swoje nazwisko, w pierwszej chwili na to nie zareagował.

– Potter! Nie słyszysz, że cię wołam?! – Tym razem usłyszał głos Gawaina Robardsa wyraźnie i gdy odwrócił się, jęknął w duchu, widząc, że jego szef aż gotuje się ze złości. – Służbowa rozmowa. Teraz – syknął mężczyzna, gdy znalazł się przy nim, a następnie bez ceregieli wepchnął go do najbliższego, pustego o tej porze gabinetu, zatrzasnął drzwi i wyciszył pomieszczenie zaklęciem.

– Słucham, panie Robards – powiedział na tyle uprzejmie i spokojnie, na ile był w stanie, gdy jego myśli krążyły zupełnie gdzieś indziej. – Coś się stało?

– Na razie nie i oby tak pozostało. Powiedz mi, czy ty czasem się nie nudzisz? Nie masz żadnej sprawy, którą powinieneś się zajmować?

– Nie wiem, co ma pan na myśli…

– Dwa pytania: po co poszedłeś rano do archiwum Azkabanu i gdzie szwendałeś się przez całą resztę dnia?

– Wszystko, co robiłem, było związane właśnie ze śledztwem, które przydzielił mi pan w ramach zastępstwa w poniedziałek. Rano próbowałem odszukać informacje o jednym ze Śmierciożerców spokrewnionym z…

– Prowadzisz banalny temat dotyczący złamania Kodeksu Tajności, a nie sprawę o morderstwo czy jakiś szeroko zakrojony spisek! – przerwał mu ostro mężczyzna. – To nie ma nic wspólnego z jakimkolwiek kryminalistą osadzonym w Azkabanie, więc nie szukaj wszędzie demonów, tylko zajmij się swoją pracą!

– Mam ignorować podejrzane ślady, bo sprawa wydawała się z pozoru banalna i była potraktowana po macoszemu przez poprzedniego Aurora, który się nią zajmował? – spytał Harry z irytacją.

– Nie rób ze mnie kretyna – warknął Robards. – Gdy doszły do mnie słuchy, co wyprawiasz, zapoznałem się z aktami i jestem absolutnie pewien, że jej _banalność_ to nie _pozory_.

– Nie złożyłem jeszcze żadnych raportów ani nawet nie udostępniłem materiałów, nad którymi pracuję, więc w aktach było tylko to, co wpisał mój poprzednik, czyli w istocie nie było tam nic – odparł Harry opryskliwie.

– Na Merlina, nie mam pojęcia, co sobie ubzdurałeś, ale masz z tym natychmiast skończyć. Dlatego jutro…

– Co, mam porzucić to śledztwo? – przerwał mu ze złością, nie bacząc na to, że nie powinien tak odnosić się do swojego przełożonego. – Nie mam teraz żadnej innej sprawy, dlatego staram się przykładać najlepiej jak potrafię do tej, którą otrzymałem, bo na tym przecież ma polegać bycie Aurorem, czyżbym się mylił?

– Na wścibianiu nosa w nieswoje sprawy i marnowanie czasu pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy mają własne zadania? Zaręczam ci, _nie_ , nie na tym!

– Szukam wszelkich powiązań i przesłanek zamiast olewać temat i to niby jest nie w porządku? Zawsze mówiono mi, że Auror powinien mieć oczy dookoła głowy, dostrzegać to, co inni przegapili i myśleć nieszablonowo, zasadniczo być takim magicznym Sherlockiem Holmesem i… – urwał, kiedy Robards spojrzał na niego jakby postradał rozum, z całą pewnością nie mając pojęcia, o kim Harry mówi.

– W takim razie pobędziesz sobie jakiś czas swoim _Sherlockiem Holmesem_ w Lethnot, bo w terenie umiesz pracować na całkiem przyzwoitym poziomie, a gdy siedzisz w Ministerstwie najwyraźniej ci odbija. Dokumenty będą u ciebie na biurku, idź do domu po rzeczy na dłuższy wyjazd i widzę cię tu z powrotem za dwadzieścia minut. Nie zapomnij parasolki, bo w Lethnot jest teraz paskudna pogoda i nic nie zapowiada jej poprawy – dodał na koniec z tak perfidnym uśmieszkiem, że Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, iż zostaje wysłany do Szkocji karnie.

Zawsze wiedział, że Robards za nim nie przepada i że nie podobało mu się, iż Shacklebolt wrzucił mu do zespołu osiemnastolatka, który co prawda miał niezaprzeczalne zdolności nabyte w praktyce oraz doświadczenie, ale nie ukończył ani trzyletniego kursu dla Aurorów ani nawet Hogwartu. Jasne, miewał ze swoim przełożonym liczne starcia, które zmieniały się w głośną wymianę zdań jak ta sprzed chwili – ale w mało znaczących sprawach ich relacje jak dotąd były raczej nieco oschłe i pozbawione większych emocji. Fakt, że doszło do awantury w tak głupiej kwestii, tym bardziej wzbudził w Harrym podejrzenia i był wściekły, że dał się ponieść emocjom zamiast załagodzić sprawę. Gdy znalazł się w domu, rzucił na parapet pozyskane biuletyny i resztę pomiętych dokumentów jakie miał w teczce, a potem pobiegł na górę, rzucił w kąt szaty Aurora i zaczął pospiesznie pakować rzeczy na wyjazd, przeklinając przy tym pod nosem.

– Pan Harry Potter gdzieś wyjeżdża? – spytał Stworek, który aportował się tuż przy nim.

– Tak. Szef nagle wysłał mnie abym prowadził w Lethnot śledztwo dotyczące jakichś czarnoksięskich artefaktów. Spędzę tam – nerwowo rozczesał włosy palcami – przynajmniej tydzień. Cholera, nawet nie wiem ile, bo zdaje się, że Robards chce się mnie na jakiś czas pozbyć z Ministerstwa.

– Czy Stworek…

– Nie, nie jedź do niego i nie rzucaj na niego klątwy – zaśmiał się ponuro, na co skrzat przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na niego nieco ironicznie.

– Stworek chciał tylko zapytać, czy ma odpowiedzieć na listy, jakie przyszły, że jego pan jest niedostępny. Oraz zapytać, czy może coś jeszcze zrobić podczas nieobecności Harry’ego Pottera.

– Tak, odpowiedz i nie, nic więcej… – urwał na moment. – Właściwie to _tak_ , możesz coś dla mnie zrobić. Załatw, aby wszystkie dokumenty i materiały, jakie przychodzą do mnie do pracy, zostały przekierowane tutaj, dopóki przebywam poza Londynem. Najlepiej zrób to tak, aby w ogóle nie przechodziły one przez sekretariat Biura Aurorów.

– Oczywiście, sir – powiedział skrzat uprzejmie, ale nie deportował się, tylko nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Coś jeszcze? – spytał Harry, wciskając do torby kolejne rzeczy i na siłę je upychając łokciem.

– Stworek chciał tylko powiedzieć, że druga torba Harry’ego Pottera, która leży za jego plecami, jest rozciągnięta zaklęciem i łatwiej będzie w niej zmieścić to wszystko.

Harry powstrzymał się całą siłą woli przed uderzeniem głową w ścianę. Widać jego szczęście na ten dzień wyczerpało się tak jakoś godzinę temu, a potem wszystko szło absolutnie nie tak – bo okazało się, że bywa nie tylko kretynem z niewyparzonym językiem, ale też nieudolnym czarodziejem i istotą mniej rozgarniętą od skrzata domowego.

***


	4. Dziewiętnaście

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dedykuję [Kruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk), której motywujące komentarze przymusiły mnie do jak najszybciej korekty rozdziału 4, gdzie wreszcie dowiadujemy się czegoś o drugiej połówce głównego pairingu ;)

***

Robards naprawdę postarał się, aby misja, na którą wysłał Harry’ego, była karą. Współrzędne, w jakie miał się aportować, okazały się nieprawidłowe, zaś „okolice Lethnot” były najwyraźniej dla jego poprzedników obszarem obejmującym pasmo od Wschodnich Grampian aż po wybrzeże Morza Północnego. Zanim udało mu się namierzyć dom dwóch pracowników Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, którzy mieszkali i pracowali w tej części Wielkiej Brytanii i zajmowali się lokalnie tą sprawą, przemókł do suchej nitki (co do pogody Robards miał całkowitą rację) i użył prawdopodobnie wszystkich przekleństw, jakie znał. Każde z nich przynajmniej dziesięciokrotnie.

Jedynym pozytywem wieczoru był fakt, że został uraczony przez swoich gospodarzy niezłej jakości ognistą whisky oraz że zwiedzanie chatki-czy-tam-jaskini, bo akta sprawy nie były zgodne co do tej kwestii, odłożyli na następny dzień. No i może fakt, że ta pokręcona czarodziejska para, która parą okazała się nie tylko służbowo, była całkiem przyjemnym towarzystwem i w całym swoim luźnym podejściu do pracy i do życia, miłą odskocznią po ministerialnych spiskach.

Sama sprawa przeklętych artefaktów była zaś jego zdaniem przegrana już na starcie, jeśli jej rozwiązaniem miałoby być wykrycie, kto je tam pozostawił. Dowiedział się zarówno z akt jak też od swoich gospodarzy, że Ministerstwo _ze względów politycznych_ nie zatrudni czarodzieja zza granicy, który legalnie studiował czarną magię, aby ten zaangażował się w sprawę i wspomógł ich swoją wiedzą, zaś zatrudnienie kogoś wątpliwej reputacji mieszkającego w kraju – w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę. Jasnym zaś było, że nie chodziło tu o standardową obronę przed czarną magią, tylko specjalistyczną wiedzę dotyczącą czarnoksięskich przedmiotów pochodzących prawdopodobnie z poprzedniego stulecia, a o tym żaden obecnie żyjący Auror po prosty nie miał mógł nic wiedzieć.

Spędził na zbieraniu magicznych śladów i badaniu rozpadającej się leśniczówki (ha! Jednak budynek, a nie jaskinia) kilka dni, ale wszystkie tropy prowadziły donikąd. Fakt, w bliższych i dalszych okolicach pojawiali się w ostatnim czasie czarodzieje, bo na całym obszarze, który sprawdzał, mieszkało ich w sumie blisko trzydziestu. Tyle że wszelkie ślady od samej chatki znajdowały się przynajmniej milę, zaś same artefakty, co udało mu się ustalić, objęte były starymi, nieznanymi mu zaklęciami, które w jakiś sposób odstraszały czarodziejów, tak, że nikt, kto o nich nie wiedział, nie potrafiłby do nich dotrzeć. Gdyby nie fakt, że trafiła na nie para mugoli i że zostali oni znalezieni przeklęci jakieś sto stóp od tego miejsca, artefakty prawdopodobnie leżałyby tutaj kolejne kilkadziesiąt lat, niezauważone przez nikogo. Musiało to być coś w rodzaju zaklęć rzuconych na Hogwart lub okolicę, w której odbywały się Mistrzostwa Quidditcha, przy czym działały nie na mugoli lecz czarodziejów. Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał a co więcej – do samej leśniczówki nie był w stanie nawet wejść, ze względu na czarnoksięską aurę tak silną, że dosłownie zwalała z nóg, nawet gdy on i jego przewodnicy użyli wszelkich zaklęć zabezpieczających i neutralizujących.

Pojechał do Ministerstwa i dwa dni wyciągał z biblioteki książki, które uznał, że mogły mu być przydatne, odwiedził również Hogsmeade i Ulicę Pokątną w poszukiwaniu dodatkowych źródeł. Niesamowicie brakowało mu Hermiony, która pewnie potrafiłaby zrobić to samo szybciej i skuteczniej, jednak musiał przyznać jej i samemu sobie, że ich liczne szkolne przygody i setki godzin spędzonych w bibliotece na tematach niezwiązanych z lekcjami na coś się przydały. Gdyby nie to, że tyle razy wspólnie prowadzili… no, śledztwa, inaczej tego nie dało się nazwać, prawdopodobnie teraz nie wiedziałby nawet, jak zabrać się za zbieranie materiałów na interesujący go temat.

Wyposażony w nową wiedzę i stosy notatek wrócił do Szkocji, gdzie razem z Jamesem i Neilem – zdołał już przejść na ty z obydwoma czarodziejami – zaczął próbować nowych metod dostania się do leśniczówki, co ostatecznie udało się połowicznie: tak, w sobotę dwa dni później wszedł do środka a nawet zdołał zrobić kilka zdjęć artefaktom, którymi okazał się niewielki stosik poobijanych garnków i naczyń z nieznanego mu, czarnego metalu. I to było ostatnie, co pamiętał, zanim ocknął się na trawie pod leśniczówką z koszmarnym bólem głowy, pojony przez nieznanego mu uzdrowiciela jakimś eliksirem o zapachu zbutwiałej ziemi. Wrócił na niedzielę na Grimmauld Place, aby dojść do siebie i chociaż wciąż czuł się marnie, już następnego dnia w południe udał się do Szkocji ponownie, ściągnął z Ministerstwa wybitnie niechętnego do współpracy łamacza zaklęć, spisał jego opinię, przez całą noc nie spał, porządkując notatki i analizując wszystko ponownie. Gdy dopełnił wszystkich formalności, z pewną ulgą zawiesił sprawę, zalecając tylko Ministerstwu założenie na cały obszar silnych zaklęć ochronnych i blokad, które nie pozwolą, aby ktokolwiek, czarodziej czy mugol, mógł dostać się w te okolice. Zasugerował również w swojej opinii, iż ze względów bezpieczeństwa powinien zostać wysłany w to miejsce specjalista zajmujący się profesjonalnie czarnoksięskimi artefaktami, mimo że dobrze wiedział, że zostanie to całkowicie zignorowane.

Raport spisał szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i dostarczył go Robardsowi osobiście, a potem pokłócił się z nim jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednim razem – jego przełożony uważał, że Harry zmarnował półtora tygodnia i poddał się nawet nie próbując niczego wykryć, ten zaś, że Ministerstwo marnuje czas i środki, obawiając się jakichkolwiek przejawów czarnej magii tak bardzo, że woli zamiatać sprawy pod dywan zaklęciami ochronnymi, zamiast zasięgnąć opinii kogoś, kto z czarną magią nie tylko walczył, ale też doskonale umie jej używać i mógłby coś więcej powiedzieć o tych konkretnych, zaklętych artefaktach. Wypomniał mu również (a raczej wykrzyczał) że wysłano mu najgorszego chyba łamacza zaklęć, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi oraz że ma świadomość, że został tam wysłany za karę, bo sprawa od początku była nierozwiązywalna w sposób inny, niż założenie zaklęć ochronnych i nie potrzeba było do tego wysyłać Aurora. Potem trzasnął drzwiami gabinetu, a zanim jeszcze wrócił do swojego biurka, wciąż podminowany, pojawiły się na nim kolejne akta i zlecenie wyjazdu – tym razem do jakiejś walijskiej wioski, gdzie pewna czarownica, której ewidentnie brakowało piątej klepki, widywała w nocy nad jeziorem tajemnicze znaki.

Wściekły, zmęczony i zniechęcony pojechał tam natychmiast i spędził ponad dwa tygodnie na tuzinie drobnych, idiotycznych i niesłużących niczemu spraw, wpadając na Grimmauld Place i do Ministerstwa o najdziwniejszych porach. Nie dosypiał i przy każdej okazji, gdzie wiedział, że ma czas na parę godzin odpoczynku – z zapasów ognistej whisky otrzymanej od Neila czynił sobie eliksir nasenny, który miał czasem tendencję działać jeszcze następnego dnia, kiedy aportował się w nowo wyznaczone miejsce. Miał dość absolutnie wszystkiego, a z każdym pilnym-na-już zleceniem będącym obrazą dla jego intelektu i faktu, że _przecież jest Aurorem_ , jego głupia duma coraz bardziej kruszała. Gdy Robards wysłał go do staruszka mającego problem z _wyjątkowo agresywnymi gnomami ogrodowymi_ , duma pękła całkowicie i jeszcze tego samego dnia stanął przed biurkiem swojego szefa, który spojrzał na niego z irytacją, jakby oczekiwał kolejnej tyrady ze strony młodego pracownika.

– Przepraszam za swoją bezczelność i wtrącanie się w nieswoje sprawy – wyrzucił z siebie Harry na starcie, aby w ostatniej chwili nie zmienić zdania i nie zdążyć dumie się odbudować. – Przyjmę każdą karę i naganę, tylko błagam, niech mi pan chociaż powie, ile jeszcze czasu będę musiał pokutować za swoje zachowanie, zanim dostanę jakąś normalną sprawę, żebym mógł przygotować się na to psychicznie i liczyć _godziny_ do końca tego koszmaru...

– Jutro i w piątek masz wolne. Na poniedziałek oczekuję raportów z dwóch ostatnich spraw – powiedział mężczyzna spokojnie. – Mam nadzieję, że była to dla ciebie nauczka, Potter.

– Tak, proszę pana.

– I następnym razem zastanowisz się trzy razy, zanim zaczniesz na własną rękę interesować się tematami, co do których nie masz ani kompetencji ani uprawnień.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana – wydusił przez zaciśnięte gardło.

– Jeśli widzisz cokolwiek niepokojącego albo trafiasz na sprawę, o której choćby _podejrzewasz_ , że może mieć charakter polityczny, zgłaszasz się do mnie i to _ja_ decyduję, czy masz się nią zajmować czy też należy przekazać ją komuś bardziej doświadczonemu. Czy chciałbyś jeszcze coś dodać albo o coś zapytać?

– Nie, proszę pana – odparł, mimo że na usta aż cisnęło mu się, by chociaż słowem wspomnieć o Azkabanie i tym, co się tam działo. Tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał pojęcia, czy reakcja Robardsa była po prostu efektem nadmiernej samowolki ze strony Harry’ego czy też wiedział o tej sprawie więcej i nie mógł pozwolić, aby ktoś niepowołany się w nią wtrącał.

– Możesz odejść. Widzimy się w poniedziałek – powiedział mężczyzna, a gdy Harry skinął głową i już miał ruszyć do wyjścia, odezwał się ponownie. – Zapewne zamierzasz _rozluźnić się_ na urlopie, więc postaraj się skończyć imprezowanie na tyle wcześnie, by przez niedzielę wytrzeźwieć. Jeśli ponownie dotrze do mnie plotka, że zjawiłeś się na jakiejś sprawie pod wpływem alkoholu, będę zmuszony zamieścić to w twoich aktach.

Harry wymamrotał niewyraźne zapewnienie, że to się więcej nie powtórzy i pożegnał się z Robardsem, a potem ruszył do wyjścia krokiem szybszym niż zazwyczaj, czując, jak płoną mu policzki. Tego wieczoru na zasadzie _pozbywania się z domu pokus_ opróżnił resztę ognistej whisky z zapasów ze Szkocji, a w czwartek, pierwszego dnia urlopu, ukarał za to samego siebie pełnym pakietem rzeczy, których nie znosił, ale które wiedział, że należą mu się za bezmyślne picie: zrobił wielkie porządki w piwnicach Grimmauld Place, zaserwował sobie dwugodzinny jogging aby usunąć z organizmu resztki alkoholu, zasiadł do raportów, które miał dostarczyć na poniedziałek do biura i wreszcie: do paru listów, które Stworek dla niego odłożył. McGonagall faktycznie zapraszała go i to kilkakrotnie do Hogwartu na zakończenie roku, więc sklecił kilka zdań przeprosin i zapewnił, że byłby przyjechał, gdyby nie _nagły wyjazd służbowy_.

Korespondencję od pani Weasley zignorował, bojąc się do niej zaglądać, jednak wiadomość od Rona sprzed dwóch dni otworzył od razu. Przyjaciel pilnie chciał się z nim spotkać, toteż Harry nie bawił się w sowy, tylko skontaktował się z nim za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Ponieważ Ron właśnie wychodził gdzieś z Hermioną, Harry wspomniał tylko, że ma teraz nieco wolnego i ostatecznie umówili się na następny wieczór w Hogsmeade.

***

Po krótkiej wizycie w Miodowym Królestwie, Ron i Harry udali się do Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, uznając zgodnie, że to najbardziej odpowiednie miejscu na wypicie z kumplem _piwa lub pięciu_. Zamienili parę słów z Aberforthem, ale staruszek nie zatrzymywał ich długo; wskazał im miejsce w rogu sali, która nie zmieniła się szczególnie przez ostatni rok i wciąż wydawała się ponura, niezbyt czysta i idealna na wizyty podejrzanej klienteli. Było pustawo, a pozostali, nieliczni goście, nie wydawali się zainteresowani ich przybyciem, ale Harry mimo to rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, gdy tylko zajęli miejsca i postawili przed sobą kufle.

– Myślałem już, że nigdy nie uda mi się wyciągnąć cię do baru – skomentował Ron, ale w jego głosie nie było szczególnego wyrzutu.

– Oto nadeszła wyczekiwana dorosłość. Praca ganiała mnie po całym kraju odkąd wróciłem do Ministerstwa. Odezwałem się, gdy tylko Robards dał mi przymusowe dwa dni wolnego i wróciłem do domu.

– _Wiem_ i wiem też, że w czerwcu wróciłeś do pracy parę dni przed końcem zwolnienia lekarskiego. Serio, co z tobą? Powinieneś chyba jeszcze odpoczywać, a nie…

– Oszalałbym w domu, gdybym miał tam siedzieć choćby jeden dzień dłużej. Z perspektywy czasu żałuję jednak, że nie posiedziałem – przyznał, na co Ron uniósł z zainteresowaniem brwi. – Długa historia, powiedz najpierw o Owutemach, zanim…

– Zdałem tyle, ile byłem w stanie zdać. Chcę najpierw usłyszeć, co tam zaszło, bo plotki o twoim starciu z szefem dotarły do Billa i po prostu nie mogę się doczekać, aż usłyszę to z pierwszej ręki.

– Billa? A co on ma do tego? – spytał zdumiony Harry.

– Czy ty żyjesz pod kamieniem? Jest szefem działu Łamaczy…!

– Och. _Och_ … – jęknął, krzywiąc się. – To już chyba wiem, dlaczego dotarła do niego wiadomość i na Merlina, koniecznie przeproś go ode mnie, bo…

– W trakcie słynnej kłótni z Robardsem, o której huczy już pewnie pół Ministerstwa, wydarłeś się, że wysłał ci najgorszego Łamacza zaklęć jaki stąpa po ziemi. Czy coś w tym stylu.

– Serio, po prostu nie pamiętałem, że to pracownik Billa… W ogóle nie widuję go w Ministerstwie i…

– Nie widujesz, bo on ciągle jest w terenie, zupełnie jak ty. I serio, nie obraził się na ciebie – zaśmiał się Ron. – Widzisz, Bill ma tak dramatyczne braki kadrowe, że Ministerstwo wciąż zatrudnia dorywczo Łamaczy-freelancerów, często wątpliwej jakości i niemal zawsze bez konsultacji z Billem, co doprowadza go do szału. I ten gość, którego ci wysłano, to był jeden z takich przypadków. W sumie to między innymi dlatego chciałem się spotkać: żeby powiedzieć ci osobiście, że obecnie Bill aż fruwa pod sufitem ze szczęścia, bo po awanturce jaką zrobił _Wybawiciel Harry Potter, który nie może normalnie pracować jako Auror_ , dostał zgodę na rozszerzenie rekrutacji i w tym miesiącu zdołał przyjąć na staż-przeszkolenie chyba z pięć osób i dwie kolejne z doświadczeniem, chociaż wcześniej miał zgodę na zatrudnienie jednego stażysty i jednego specjalisty. Na pewno opowie ci o tym, tym bardziej, że obiecał, że ma w kwestii pracy jakąś niespodziankę, o której do tej pory nie mógł jeszcze mówić, ale w tym tygodniu miała już zostać dopięta do końca… – urwał i machnął ręką. – Ale o tym za chwilę. Najpierw chcę usłyszeć wszystko, co zaszło z Robardsem, bo chociaż wieści o waszych starciach są w Ministerstwie plotką miesiąca, to nikt nie ma pojęcia, o co konkretnie poszło, a sam Robards ponoć milczy jak zaklęty.

– Popieprzona historia, która zaczęła się od tej cholernej notki w Biuletynie Ministerstwa. Robards zorientował się, że węszę i wściekł się bardziej niż zwykle… Swoją drogą, pytałeś o to taty?

– Tak i był zdziwiony, bo absolutnie nic nie słyszał o jakichkolwiek zamieszkach w Azkabanie – odparł Ron, marszcząc brwi. – Sprawdził nawet to wydanie, chociaż miał problem z jego odnalezieniem w archiwum, bo ktoś narobił tam jakiegoś strasznego burdelu i…

– I nie było tam już tej notki – przerwał mu Harry i moment zastanawiał się, czy wyznać przyjacielowi prawdę; gdyby była z nimi Hermiona, pewnie by tego nie zrobił, ale z Ronem zawsze mógł o pewnych sprawach rozmawiać bardziej otwarcie. – To ja tam nabałaganiłem, tak swoją drogą. Potrzebowałem znaleźć na szybko ten numer, żeby coś sprawdzić, więc uznałem, że nie będę wracał do domu i jak wygrzebałem to w archiwum, robiąc tam przy okazji totalne pobojowisko, to zorientowałem się, że wydanie ma nową wersję. Och! Wziąłem jednak to stare, żebyś sam zobaczył i… – sięgnął do kieszeni i zawahał się. – Ej, czy ja w ogóle mogę ci to pokazywać? W sensie… to wewnętrzny dokument Ministerstwa…

– Daj spokój – roześmiał się Ron, wyciągając rękę. – Tata kiedyś przynosił te biuletyny na rozpałkę do kominka i czasem poniewierały się po całym domu. No i to nie jest żaden sekret, zresztą, nikt tego nie czyta. Może poza Percym.

– Chwila, zaraz znajdę tę notkę – powiedział Harry i pospiesznie przekartkował Dekadnik. A potem zrobił to drugi raz, nie mogąc znaleźć tego, czego szukał. – Cholera, musiałem w pośpiechu wziąć któryś z egzemplarzy, które wziąłem z Ministerstwa, wiesz, z tej nowej wersji. Byłem pewny, że biorę właściwą…!

– Dobra, ostatecznie powiedziałeś nam już, co tam było. – Ron machnął ręką. – Powiedz mi wszystko od początku, czego się dowiedziałeś, o co poszło z Robardsem i dlaczego znów zniknąłeś na miesiąc w terenie.

Harry opowiedział Ronowi całą historię, starając się nie pominąć żadnych istotnych szczegółów; to, jak najpierw dla niepoznaki wziął banalną sprawę złamania Kodeksu Tajności, z której próbował zrobić sobie przykrywkę oraz o swoich wizytach w archiwum Azkabanu i sekretariacie Wizengamotu. Obaj skończyli pierwsze piwo, gdy z napięciem przekazywał Ronowi wieści o sytuacji z więźniami, które usłyszał od Madison Duncombe i jakiś czas milczeli, wpatrując się w świeżo uzupełnione zaklęciem samo-napełniającym kufle.

– To kompletnie chore – wydusił wreszcie Ron. – Jasne, nie będę ukrywał, że uważam, że jeśli ktoś trafił do Azkabanu po wojnie, to nie trafił tam za niewinność, ale jednak… kurde, no, skoro Ministerstwo zapewniło, że teraz będzie inaczej, a Dementorzy to fatalne rozwiązanie i nadmierna kara dla wielu osób… to powinni faktycznie zapewnić więźniom humanitarne warunki, a nie przerzucać ich bezmyślnie po jakichś na prędko zabudowanych korytarzach. No i to ukrywanie prawdy o tym, co się dzieje…

– Śmierdzi czasami Knota i Umbridge.

– Dokładnie to miałem powiedzieć. Wiesz… Bill był nawet zaangażowany w jakiś sposób w sprawę Azkabanu, no bo przecież tam powinni być wysłani profesjonalni łamacze zaklęć i on sam był gotowy tam jechać. Ale z jakichś przyczyn sprawa padła, bo ktoś nie wydał zgody i zatrudniono… partaczy podobnych do tego, na jakiego trafiłeś na misji w Szkocji.

– Bill chciał tam osobiście jechać? – zdziwił się Harry. – Z tego co mówiła ta sekretarka no i co sam podejrzewałem, nikt tam nie chciałby pracować i dlatego był problem ze znalezieniem profesjonalistów, którzy czegoś nie spieprzą…

– Bill jest idealistą i był jedną z ważniejszych osób, które walczyły o przeorganizowanie Azkabanu – odparł na to Ron. – Uważa, że ludziom należy się szansa na _resojocośtam_ , a w warunkach, jakie kiedyś panowały w Azkabanie, po latach spędzonych z Dementorami, więzienie opuszczały jednostki nienadające się już do życia w społeczeństwie. Wiesz, tutaj więcej powiedziałaby ci Hermiona, bo ona była bardziej zainteresowana tematem, jednak… no, w sumie zgadzam się z tym. Nawet jeśli aż tak się w to nie angażowałem. Ale wracając do Billa, on naprawdę bardzo chciał uczestniczyć w magicznym przearanżowaniu Azkabanu, ale nie dostał na to zgody, a potem… sam wiesz. Łamacze zaklęć są potrzebni coraz bardziej, a ktoś z jego działu przeszedł w ostatnim roku na emeryturę, ktoś wyjechał na stałe za granicę, dwie czarownice zaszły w ciążę. Więc nie miał już kogo tam wysłać, bo wszyscy mieli pełne ręce roboty, a on nie dostawał zgody na nowe etaty. Aż do teraz.

– Czekaj… – zastanowił się Harry. – Kto wydaje zgody na etaty w jego zespole? Podlega przecież pod Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów tak samo jak Biuro Aurorów, więc no… u nas nigdy nie było problemów z nowymi etatami, jak Robards zażądał kogoś i wystarczająco głośno awanturował się u Ministra, to prędzej czy później dostawał etaty. Dlaczego u Billa nie było tak samo? 

– A i tu właśnie robi się ciekawie – odparł Ron i pochylił się w stronę Harry’ego, a potem rozejrzał, mimo że wciąż chroniły ich zaklęcia wyciszające. – Przed wojną Łamacze nie byli zatrudnieni przez Ministerstwo. Jasne, mieli podpisane różnego rodzaju umowy o współpracę, ale to było tak, że każdy Departament czy urząd współpracował z jakimś Łamaczem i był to jakby dodatkowy pracownik na część etatu. Ale ponieważ wielu Łamaczy…

– Nie przeżyło wojny – wtrącił cicho Harry a Ron lekko skinął głową.

– Ministerstwo zdecydowało się zebrać tych, którzy wcześniej współpracowali z różnymi działami i utworzyć oficjalnie nowy zespół, którego Bill ostatecznie został szefem. To była jednak trochę taka zbieranina i prowizorka, jak wiele rzeczy stworzonych na szybko po wojnie. Dlatego uznano, że nie mogą tworzyć osobnego urzędu, a zostać podłączeni pod jakiś większy dział czy departament.

– Czekaj, oni przecież… – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Pamiętam tę rozmowę, to było niedługo po tym, jak zostałem zatrudniony i były plany, że faktycznie _powstanie_ taki zespół, a co więcej: że będzie podlegał pod Biuro Aurorów. Jeszcze nie wiadomo było, kto zostanie szefem, nie wiadomo było, czy w ogóle się uda to zorganizować… No ale potem byłem świadkiem na kilku rozprawach a potem miałem jakąś misję i gdy wróciłem do biura, to już tylko było wiadomo, że Łamacze jednak nie będą u nas, jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo znów mnie gdzieś wysłano i… dlaczego tak patrzysz?

– No właśnie, gdy Bill został szefem, to miał być pod waszym biurem i to by było super, prawda? Tyle że w ostatniej chwili coś się zmieniło. Jakieś polityczne zagrywki, o których Bill albo nie wiedział, albo nie mógł mówić. I… tutaj robi się ciekawie, biorąc pod uwagę to, czego się dowiedziałeś o Azkabanie i Wizengamocie. Bo widzisz, Łamacze naprawdę pasowaliby do Biura Aurorów. Ale zostali przydzieleni…

– O Merlinie… do Wizengamotu – wydusił Harry, gdy wszystkie elementy zaczęły się układać w całość. – W którym podobnie jak w Azkabanie są jakieś podejrzane układy…

– I to właśnie _oni_ blokowali Billowi etaty i nie pozwalali mu wysłać ludzi do Azkabanu – podjął Ron. – Ej, ale… Słuchaj, te układy Azkaban-Wizengamot… teraz zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle wiedział, że to w jakiś sposób powiązane sprawy. Winił swoje szefostwo, że nie mają pojęcia o sprawach Azkabanu ani w ogóle pracy Łamaczy, a tak naprawdę…

– Tak naprawdę pewnie mieli pojęcie i o jednym i o drugim. Tyle że w Azkabanie ktoś bardzo nie chciał, aby prace były wykonywane _dobrze i profesjonalnie_ , lecz przymykano celowo oczy na partactwo. I ktoś się z kimś dogadał, tak, aby Wizengamot nie wysłał tam doświadczonych Łamaczy, a co więcej! Aby zespół ten nie rozrósł się i nie było wolnych rąk do pracy.

– Więc widzisz, twój status bohatera naprawdę coś znaczy, skoro jedną awanturą z Gawainem Robardsem dałeś Billowi szansę na wywalczenie tylu etatów… – powiedział, na co Harry skrzywił się i pokręcił głową, nie wierząc jakoś, że jego głupie pieniactwo mogłoby mieć jakieś pozytywne skutki. – No i, jak wspomniałem, oprócz tych etatów zaszło u Billa coś jeszcze, i serio, w obecnej sytuacji naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać tych wieści i mam nadzieję, że za chwilę wszystko się wyjaśni.

– Jak tylko się czegoś dowiesz, to koniecznie…

– Harry – przerwał mu i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Niczego ci nie powiem, bo liczę na to, że Bill powie ci to osobiście, gdy przyjdziesz do nas na swoje przyjęcie urodzinowe, które miało być niespodzianką – oznajmił, a Harry wytrzeszczył oczy na te słowa. – No wiesz, wpadamy do ciebie niby-to-niespodziewanie i zabieramy cię do nas, _hip-hip-hura wszystkiego najlepszego_.

– Co…? Ale… ale ja nie chcę przyjęcia…! – wykrzyknął Harry, gdy tylko odzyskał mowę, lecz spojrzenie Rona było niewzruszone i jak nigdy wcześniej przypominał w tym momencie Molly.

– Nie masz wyboru, a co więcej: przyjęcie jest jutro.

– Mam urodziny dopiero za tydzień… – próbował się bronić, ale już wiedział, że to będzie przegrana sprawa.

– _Wiem_ i przyszła sobota była pierwotnym terminem, ale gdy napisałeś, że masz wolne i wracasz do pracy dopiero w poniedziałek, moja rodzina uznała, że przesuwamy na szybko te urodziny i spotykamy się już w ten weekend, abyś nie miał szansy nam uciec. Mieli zamiar dopaść cię na Grimmauld Place w sobotę wczesnym popołudniem.

– _Mieli zamiar?_ – wydusił z nutką nadziei w głosie. – Ron, jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem świata.

– _Mieli zamiar_ , ale tak się nie stanie, bo uznałem, że to już by było perfidne czaić się na ciebie jak sęp. Dlatego ci to mówię, chociaż moja mama myśli, że spotkałem się z tobą tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, że na jutro nie masz żadnych planów, bo po prostu nie darowałaby sobie i tobie przy okazji, że wszystko przyszykowała na marne. Przygotuj się na to i przestań świrować, bo naprawdę nie będzie tak źle. Posiedzisz z nami parę godzin, pogadamy z Hermioną, Billem i moim tatą o tej sprawie w Ministerstwie…

– Chcę umrzeć. Nie możesz mnie jakoś z tego wykręcić? – jęknął, chwytając się za głowę, chociaż wiedział, że pewnie wygląda, jakby przesadnie dramatyzował.

– Z twoich własnych urodzin? Nie ma szans. Wykręciłeś się z Bożego Narodzenia, Nowego Roku i weekendu po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Przestań szukać wymówek i się wygłupiać. Nie zamierzam znosić całe życie, jak uciekasz przed moją siostrą a tym samym całą naszą rodziną.

– To… nie uciekam przed wami, tylko po prostu…

– Uciekasz przed całym światem – uciął Ron ostro. – Rozstanie z Ginny to był gwóźdź do trumny i ostateczny powód, żebyś utonął w pracy i olał wszelkie kontakty towarzyskie.

– Na misjach mam kontakty towarzyskie…! – zaprotestował słabo. – O! Nawet ostatnio w Szkocji poznałem dwóch pracowników terenowych Ministerstwa i oprócz o pracy, gadaliśmy też sobie wieczorami o różnych innych rzeczach i naprawdę byłem całkiem społeczny i przyjacielski i socjalny…

– Tak, pewnie uraczyli cię szkocką ognistą whisky i dlatego byłeś taki _socjalno-społeczny_ – powiedział jego przyjaciel ironicznie. – Harry… błagam cię. Nie rób ze mnie idioty. Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Co, gdy za jakiś czas zdecydujemy się wziąć z Hermioną ślub, to też nie przyjdziesz, _bo będzie tam Ginny_ i w ostatniej chwili uciekniesz do pracy?

– Wiesz, że tak nie będzie…

– _Wiesz_? Sęk w tym, że nie mam pojęcia. Rozstaliście się ponad pół roku temu i w tym czasie nie byłeś u nas ani razu. I nie waż się mówić, że praca i wyjazdy, bo w weekendy byłeś czasem wolny i mogłeś przyjechać, gdybyś tylko chciał.

– Ale _nie chciałem_ , dasz już temu spokój? – uciął z irytacją.

– Ty po prostu musisz sobie kogoś znaleźć – oznajmił Ron, na co Harry jęknął nieszczęśliwie. – No co? Zamierzasz żyć w celibacie w imię nawet-nie-wiem-czego? Podejrzewam, że dla wszystkich kobiet w Wielkiej Brytanii jesteś teraz najlepszą dostępną partią. Mógłbyś zagadać do pierwszej napotkanej dziewczyny na Pokątnej i od razu zgodziłaby się z tobą umówić.

– Umarłbym ze wstydu, jeśli miałbym zagadać do obcej dziewczyny, poderwać ją _na bohatera_ i w ten sposób zaprosić ją na randkę…

– No, nie musisz zagadywać do kogoś z kim nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiałeś, przecież jest całe mnóstwo dziewczyn, które trochę znasz. O! Choćby ta sekretarka z biura Wizengamotu! Już miałeś z nią okazję porozmawiać, nieźle ci poszło i nie spaliłeś się ze wstydu, że musiałeś do niej zagadać.

– Była ode mnie przynajmniej pięć lat starsza! – zaprotestował Harry, kompletnie zażenowany samym pomysłem.

– I co z tego? Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że ci się podobała.

– Powiedziałem, że była ładna – uściślił z irytacją. – Bo _była_ ładna i to samo powiedziałaby ci też każda dziewczyna oraz każdy gej i w ogóle każdy, kto nie jest ślepy.

– No ale… flirtowała z tobą, więc co ci szkodzi chociaż spróbować?

– Nie zamierzam umawiać się z tą Duncombe, koniec, kropka.

– Duncombe? Madison? – zapytał Ron, a gdy Harry skinął głową, jego przyjaciel skrzywił się. – Ok, zwracam honor _, z nią_ się nie umawiaj – powiedział, na co Harry uniósł brwi, oczekując na wyjaśnienie. – Gwiazda całego biura Wizengamotu. Bill mówi, że nie wie, czy oprócz siebie potrafiłby wymienić pięciu czarodziejów, z którymi się _nie_ przespała.

– O niebiosa. A już myślałem, że podrywa mnie, bo _Auror Potter och, ach, nasz bohaterze_ – powiedział Harry ironicznie. – W takim razie tym lepiej, że z nie przyszło mi do głowy, by się z nią umawiać.

– No… racja. Z jej reputacją tylko byś stał się obiektem plotek i…

– Mam gdzieś plotki, serio, nawet jak nie robiłem nic złego to o mnie plotkowano – przerwał mu Harry. – Nie o to chodzi, niech sobie sypia z kim chce, w czym problem? Po prostu jak jest nie dość że starsza to jeszcze _doświadczona_ , zrobiłbym tylko z siebie nieudolnego kretyna, który o niczym nie ma pojęcia – oznajmił, a Ron spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Harry, gdyby Ginny nie była moją siostrą, to zapytałbym cię w tym momencie…

– Bogowie, nie pytaj – jęknął, czując ze się czerwieni.

– O cholera. Nie mów, że wy dwoje nigdy…

– Nie! Nie o to chodzi – wykrzyknął, mając wrażenie, że za chwilę ziemia rozstąpi się pod nim i go pochłonie. – Na Merlina… Dobrze, że jest twoją siostrą, przynajmniej nie będziesz mnie zmuszał, bym o tym mówił…

– Nie wiem, czy jestem teraz bardziej zażenowany, _bo to moja siostra_ czy zainteresowany _bo to ty_.

– Bądź zażenowany i nie pytaj.

– Więc… – zaczął Ron i spojrzał na Harry’ego znad kufla. – Oprócz Ginny z nikim nigdy…

– Zamknij się – warknął, coraz bardziej czerwony i pospiesznie dopił resztkę drugiego piwa, a potem wbił wzrok w kufel, pragnąc, by zaklęcie napełniło go ponownie jak najszybciej.

– Nie ma mowy – parsknął Ron. – W końcu w czymś mnie _nie_ pobiłeś. Zamierzam upajać się tym faktem cały wieczór.

– Hej, jesteś od dawna z Hermioną, więc niby w czym…

– A wcześniej pół roku byłem z Lavender.

– No tak, i całowaliście się kiedy się dało, ale…

– Poszliśmy do łóżka tego samego wieczoru, gdy pocałowała mnie przy wszystkich po meczu. 

– Co…?

– Nie mów ze nie wiedziałeś… – zaczął a potem przyjrzał się oniemiałemu Harry’emu. – Cholera, nie wiedziałeś. Chyba wszyscy z naszego rocznika wiedzieli…! Jakim cudem zostałeś Aurorem skoro nie dostrzegasz oczywistości, które widzą największe nawet tumany?!

– Nie mam pojęcia – wydusił, uderzając głową w stół. Wziął głęboki oddech i zerknął na Rona. – W sumie to _mam_. Zostałem, bo nie dostrzegałem ich tak bardzo, że nawet nie wiedziałem, że nie dostrzegłem. A potem po prostu nie trafiłem jeszcze na żadną sprawę z romansami i takimi tam… bo jak trafię, to zawalę ją po całości. Jestem dramatyczny w te klocki. Nic na to nie poradzę.

– Może nie trafiłeś na właściwą osobę i jak trafisz…

– Ginny była właściwą osobą, dopóki wszystkiego nie schrzaniłem – przerwał mu, bo ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to słuchanie tego typu porad i tekstów. – To nie jest tak, że _zwyczajnie się rozstaliśmy bo nam nie wyszło i głupio mi ją oglądać_ , ja po prostu rozwaliłem nasz związek po całości i nie będę umiał patrzeć na nią i wiedzieć, że z każdym innym jest w stanie być szczęśliwa, bo _jest_ , ale ze mną _nie była_. To _ze mną_ jest wszystko nie tak i przypominam sobie o tym zawsze jak patrzę na ludzi w związkach. Jak wy to robicie? Jak to może w ogóle działać? – uniósł się, a potem poczuł, że kompletnie opada z sił po tym wybuchu. – Nie czuję tego, nie ogarniam, patrzę na was i wiem, że ja tego nie umiem, ale nie mam pojęcia _dlaczego_ nie umiem i czasem mnie to dobija... 

– No weź przestań… To nie jest tak, że jeden nieudany a nawet bardzo nieudany związek, gdy ma się osiemnaście lat przekreśla całą resztę życia. Skąd wiesz, że nie znajdziesz kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego, z kim wszystko co nie grało z Ginny nagle zagra? Nic nie jest z tobą _nie tak_ i każdy kiedyś w końcu…

– Każdy? – przerwał mu Harry. – Syriusz umarł samotny, chociaż po wyjściu z Azkabanu miał jeszcze czas, by coś się zmieniło i był fantastycznym facetem. Snape umarł samotny…

– Bo kochał całe życie twoją mamę i poświęcił się pracy.

– Dumbledore też… – zaczął Harry, ale Ron ponownie mu przerwał, tym razem patrząc na niego z lekkim politowaniem.

– Bo on z kolei nigdy nie wyleczył się z Grindewalda?

– Co ma do tego Grindewald?

– Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, co ich łączyło. No błagam, czy wkręciłby się w zwykłą przyjaźń tak bardzo i przeżywałby tę relację tak długo, gdyby to nie było coś romantycznego?

– Nawet nie wiedziałem, że lubił facetów… – wymamrotał Harry.

– Na Merlina, czy ty masz dziś jakieś zaćmienie…?

– Mam związkowe zaćmienie wiekuiste – oznajmił i upił łyk piwa, popatrzył w kufel a potem opróżnił go do połowy. Oto kolejne objawienie i kolejna rzecz, nad którą nigdy się nawet nie zastanawiał: jego mentor był gejem, a w młodości był w związku z największym czarnoksiężnikiem swoich czasów. Nie miał pojęcia, jak czuł się z tą myślą, ale… no, nie zamierzał się okłamywać, umysł podsunął mu parę niechcianych obrazków, które sprawiły, że poczuł się nieswojo i zapewne znów zaczął się czerwienić. – Ron?

– No?

– Przyjdę jutro bez wyciągania mnie podstępem, szantaży i czajenia się na Grimmauld Place. Jedna prośba: zapewnijcie dobry alkohol. Dużo dobrego alkoholu. A teraz… po prostu zmieńmy temat, bo naprawdę nie jestem w stanie dłużej rozmawiać o przeszłych i potencjalnych związkach… swoich czy kogokolwiek innego.

– Jasne. Przepraszam, nie sądziłem, że to… naprawdę nie będziesz chciał o tym gadać. Więc koniec tematu – powiedział i spojrzał na Harry’ego wyczekująco.

– Sprawa Azkabanu, śledztwa, jedyne do czego się nadaję. Chciałeś wiedzieć, co się ze mną działo, więc oto, co się działo – oznajmił, upił jeszcze łyk piwa, a gdy Ron zrobił to samo, kontynuował historię od momentu, w którym przerwał i przeszedł do kłótni z Robardsem oraz jej skutków: czyli kilkutygodniowej kary na bezsensownych, wyjazdowych sprawach. Odpowiadał na pytania przyjaciela, gdy ten chciał uściślić jakieś kwestie, a na koniec z pewnym zażenowaniem wyznał, że gdy miał już tak bardzo dość tropienia istnych idiotyzmów, zdołał ukorzyć się i przeprosić swojego szefa i że niemal błagał go o wybaczeniu mu bezczelności i wścibstwa. – I oto cała historia. Wróciłem do domu, ogarnąłem się, sprawdziłem pocztę, po raz pierwszy od całych wieków wysłałem sowę i przeprosiłem McGonagall, a potem skontaktowałem się z tobą.

– Pierwszą sowę od całych wieków? – spytał Ron z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Raz odpowiedziałeś i to w taki sposób, że nie sposób tego zapomnieć.

– Przez ostatni miesiąc ciągle byłem w rozjazdach i nie odpowiadałem na ŻADNE sowy, bo jak wpadałem do domu, to tylko po to, żeby wypić drinka i przespać się parę godzin przed następnym wyjazdem.

– „Uprzejmie informuję że nie pojawię się na tej i jakiejkolwiek innej imprezie w domu Weasley w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości” – wyrecytował Ron. – Co to miało być?

– Pewnie Stworek. Pozwoliłem mu odpowiadać na korespondencję, jeśli…

– Oszalałeś?! – wykrzyknął Ron i zamachnął ręką tak szeroko, że potrącił swoje piwo i Harry’emu w ostatniej chwili udało się zatrzymać je szybkim zaklęciem niewerbalnym.

– Ej, nie narzekam…! Załatwia za mnie rachunki i papiery. Nie muszę już bywać w żadnych urzędach, bo on wszystko potrafi ogarnąć za mnie.

– _Pracujesz w urzędzie_ – parsknął Ron. – Całe to och, jakże straszne _załatwianie_ mógłbyś ogarnąć przechodząc w Ministerstwie jedno czy dwa piętra!

– A mogę też nie pokonując żadnych pięter.

– Ja tam bym mu nie ufał, żeby podpisywał za mnie cokolwiek…

– Może nie jest najsympatyczniejszym stworzeniem na świecie, ale jestem z niego zadowolony. Bywa bardzo przydatny – powiedział i od razu przypomniał sobie wszelkie sytuacje, gdy nie zabrał się za picie tylko dlatego, że Stworek krzywo na niego spojrzał; tak… oszczędził sobie dzięki temu przynajmniej kilkunastu dni z porażającym kacem. – Przeproś Molly w moim imieniu za te dziwactwa, które Stworek wysyłał sową.

– Sam ją przeproś, gdy jutro przyjedziesz – powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem, przez który Harry musiał powstrzymać się, by nie nazwać go _podłym Ślizgonem_. – I przeproś też Hermionę, bo w tym samym liście Stworek nazwał ją _tą upierdliwą, mugolską kujonką_.

– Powiem jej, że to był przejaw dania wolności skrzatowi domowemu, a wybaczy mi wszystko – odparł i zerknął na piwo, trzecie już, które jakoś zbyt szybko się kończyło, podczas gdy noc była jeszcze młoda. – Właśnie! Już wszystko opowiedziałem, więc może wreszcie pochwalisz się wynikami Owutemów. Hermiona zapewne zdała najlepiej w szkole i w jej przypadku nawet nie ma o co pytać.

– Jakże mogłoby być inaczej. Gdyby _nie była_ pierwsza, to od miesiąca, bo jakoś po dwudziestym czerwca dostaliśmy wyniki, siedziałbym z nią bez przerwy i musiał słuchać po raz setny o każdym zagadnieniu, do którego powinna była przyłożyć się bardziej – odparł Ron obracając oczami i obaj się zaśmiali. – Ja zaliczyłem na Wybitny tylko obronę przed czarną magią, a ona _wszystko_ do czego podeszła. I tak trochę spuściła z tonu, bo zdecydowała się odpuścić sobie Historię Magii, Astronomię i Opiekę i została ostatecznie na siedmiu przedmiotach, a nie dziesięciu.

– A u ciebie, niech zgadnę resztę, Zaklęcia miałeś Powyżej Oczekiwań, Transmutacja Zadowalający i zawalone Eliksiry?

– Nie uwierzysz, ale McGonnagal mnie uwaliła z Transmutacji – parsknął Ron z nutką irytacji w głosie. – Moja mama była zdruzgotana. Ale wiesz? Jakimś cudem mam Zadowalający z Eliksirów. Za to zawaliłem Zielarstwo. Zielarstwo! I to na Okropny…!

– Co? To w ogóle możliwe?

– Serio, nie mam pojęcia, ale machnąłem na to ręką, chociaż Hermiona jęczała, że powinienem poprosić o wgląd do testu, bo że część praktyczna poszła mi fatalnie, to już wiedziałem po samym egzaminie. Jednak to wszystko nie robi mi żadnej różnicy. Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że wróciłem do Hogwartu tylko dlatego, że nie miałem tyle asertywności co ty i dałem się namówić przez Hermionę. Moje oceny są takie, jakich należało się spodziewać, czyli raczej kiepskie i nie mam po co ubiegać się o posadę Aurora, a to jedyne, co mnie interesowało, gdy byliśmy w szóstej klasie i wybieraliśmy przedmioty do Owutemów.

– Gdybyś naprawdę tego chciał, bez problemu zostałbyś przyjęty – stwierdził Harry. – Mnie przyjęli bez ani jednego Owutema, a tobie i Hermionie Shacklebolt już rok temu to proponował i na pewno nie wycofałby się tylko dlatego, że twoje oceny są niższe niż się oczekuje na tym stanowisku.

– Prawda jest taka, że chyba aż tak mi nie zależy? – rzucił, drapiąc się po głowie. – Sam nie wiem. Tak naprawdę po wojnie i wszystkim co przeżyliśmy, mam już chyba wyczerpany na całe życie limit walki ze złem. Niby na początku roku szczerze myślałem o tym, że ty zostałeś Aurorem i że super by było znów robić coś razem… ale to pogmatwane. To znaczy… niby jeszcze jakiś czas nadal tego chciałem, ale gdy zorientowałem się, jak wygląda twoja praca… to po prostu nie czuję, że to coś dla mnie i że w ogóle bym się do tego nadawał.

– Daj spokój. Skoro ja się nadaję, to ty nadawałbyś się tym bardziej. Oddałbym ci wszystkie sprawy na tle romantycznym!

– _Ron Weasley, Auror od złamanych serc_. To brzmi jak tytuł romansu dla nastolatek – stwierdził Ron i po chwili obaj śmiali się tak głośno, że nie mogli się uspokoić dobrą minutę.

– Więc… co zamierzasz robić? Masz już jakiś pomysł? – spytał Harry, gdy przestali wreszcie chichotać.

– Nie potrzebuję pomysłów, bo… właściwie to wszystko już jest ustalone – powiedział i niespodziewanie zaczął robić się nerwowy, co sprawiło, że szybko dokończył piwo i zaczął przebierać palcami po stoliku.

– Dawaj.

– George potrzebuje kogoś do pomocy w sklepie i… cóż. I nie wymaga dobrego świadectwa – wypalił i spojrzał na Harry’ego, jakby spodziewał się lawiny protestów, lecz ten tylko uniósł brwi. – Wiesz, gdyby nie marudzenie Hermiony, zacząłbym u niego pracować już rok temu. A tak, wszystko się przeciągnęło i… kurcze, to niczego nie zmienia. Do końca lipca nacieszę się jeszcze wakacjami, a w przyszłym miesiącu zacznę mu pomagać i uczyć się, co i jak. Hermiona na początku nie była zachwycona tym pomysłem, ale jednak… nie powstrzymywała mnie i nic już nie mówiła, gdy powiedziałem jej, że po prostu nie chcę, aby George był tam sam, bez nikogo z rodziny, a poza mną wszyscy mają swoje prace i kariery i nie ma szans, żeby ktokolwiek inny mu pomógł.

– Wiesz… to brzmi jakbyś poświęcał swoją potencjalną karierę, żeby…

– Nie! To nie tak – zaprotestował natychmiast Ron. – Słuchaj, przecież wszyscy zawsze wiedzieli, że z całego mojego rodzeństwa jestem najmniej wyjątkowy i niczym się nie wyróżniam. I zagryzałem się tym latami i sam wiesz, co potrafiłem odstawiać w szkole z powodu kompleksów i zawsze już będzie mi głupio za to jak przez to czasem traktowałem ciebie czy Hermionę… Ale po wojnie zrozumiałem i przez ostatni rok utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że to było dziecinne i po prostu durne i że bardziej niż na jakichś pseudo-sukcesach i realizowaniu ambicji w ślizgońskim stylu zależy mi na ludziach, których kocham. I że jak myślę o całym swoim życiu, to wiem, że zawsze byłem szczęśliwszy wspierając bliskich, będąc z tobą i Hermioną, a nie robiąc wszystko samotnie i po swojemu – wyrzucił z siebie i zagryzł wargi. – Gdy umawiałem się Lavender i byłem chwilową gwiazdą Gryffindoru, to cieszyło mnie tylko przez krótką chwilę, a potem nie miało żadnego znaczenia i wręcz wkurzało. Co z tego, że dałbym się namówić na pracę w Ministerstwie, którą w sumie wiem, że gdzieś bym dostał, skoro i tak myślałbym o tym, że w innych miejscach byłbym realnie bardziej potrzebny…? Nie mów, że tego nie rozumiesz, bo podałeś nam takie same argumenty, o tym, że nie umiałbyś porzucić pracy Aurora i wrócić do szkoły, bo nie umiesz _nie robić_ tego, co wydaje ci się słuszne i ważne… Żeby nie było, wiem, że praca w Dowcipach Weasleyów nie wydaje się pewnie niczym ważnym w porównaniu z pracą Aurora… ale ja czuję, że dla mnie _będzie_ ważna i w sumie to nie mogę się doczekać kiedy wreszcie zacznę. I tak naprawdę… gdy już podjąłem decyzję, to zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym szukać czegokolwiek innego.

– Rozumiem i nie zamierzam cię krytykować i uważam, że to naprawdę świetne, że wybrałeś coś, co chcesz robić i nie masz co do tego wątpliwości – zapewnił go. – Jak w ogóle trzyma się George? – spytał po chwili, na co Ron westchnął.

– Nie wiem. Gdy się widzimy u niego czy u nas lub gdy jest w sklepie, wydaje się, że doszedł do siebie i jest taki jak kiedyś… może mniej głośny i jakiś bardziej dorosły. Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak się czuje, gdy wraca do domu i siedzi tam sam całe wieczory…

– Nadal mieszka w tym lokalu nad sklepem…?

– Tak i to mnie martwi, bo… niczego tam nie zmienił przez ostatni rok i… pracuje sam nad wszystkimi tymi wynalazkami, nad którymi kiedyś pracowali w tym samym miejscu z Fredem. Z nikim się nie próbuje nawet umawiać i całe wieczory i noce eksperymentuje a całe dnie pracuje. I zdecydowanie… udaje przed nami, że wszystko jest super, bo on zawsze potrafił wśród ludzi się uśmiechać, bez względu na to, jak bardzo było źle. A nikt oprócz Freda nie znał go naprawdę, gdy był sam… gdy byli sami we dwóch, bo tak naprawdę _sam_ nie był nigdy, a teraz _jest_ – dokończył cicho.

– Gdy zaczniesz z nim pracować, wynajmiesz mieszkanie gdzieś w pobliżu…? Żeby mieć na niego oko i tak dalej?

– Więcej: wprowadzamy się z Hermioną do niego i zaczęliśmy już powoli ogarniać tam poddasze – odparł i uśmiechnął się blado. – Na początku trochę protestował, bo twierdził, że czasem jest głośno gdy coś tworzy i że nie chce nam przeszkadzać i że na pewno chcielibyśmy mieć trochę, no wiesz, intymności. Ale w sumie szybko się zgodził. I nawet rozruszał trochę, gdy zaczął pomagać nam na początku lipca w urządzaniu się. Na poddaszu trzymał wszystkie niedokończone projekty, na które stracił wenę i nawet zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o kilku z nich, a Hermiona przywlekła skądś jakieś książki z nietypowymi zaklęciami… Więc zacząłem wkręcać się w to wszystko i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że mu to pomoże. Swoją drogą, musisz tam wpaść w wolnej chwili, nie ma innej opcji!

– Nie licz na pomoc w urządzaniu mieszkania, jestem w tym dramatyczny – odparł Harry, na co Ron obrócił oczami.

– Chciałem tylko żebyś sobie wszystko obejrzał jak już będzie gotowe, bo nie masz za grosz gustu i nawet nie przyszłoby mi do głowy cię prosić.

– Hej, bez przesady!

– Harry. Przyznałeś się nam jesienią, że Stworek kupuje ci wszystkie ubrania. _Łącznie z bielizną_. Bo nie umiesz sam niczego wybrać i nienawidzisz zakupów.

– Stworek za to lubi…! – spróbował bronić się Harry. – Zna moje wymiary lepiej ode mnie. Ale wcale nie kupuje mi aż tyle rzeczy…

– Bo przyznałeś się, również jesienią, że przetrząsnął całą garderobę Blacków i zmodyfikował ich rozmiary tak, by były na ciebie dobre.

– Stworek twierdzi, że większość tych rzeczy jest klasyczna i ponadczasowa, więc w czym problem? Całe dzieciństwo nosiłem rzeczy po Dudleyu. Po co kupować nowe rzeczy, skoro ma się pod ręką stare, które wystarczy tylko odświeżyć, by były całkiem w porządku? Kurcze no, skąd ja się mam znać na czarodziejskiej modzie, skoro wychowałem się u mugoli i tak naprawdę wszystkie czarodziejskie szaty wyglądają dla mnie trochę głupio. Chyba lepiej, że Stworek może się tym zająć i cieszyć, że może mnie ubrać tak, abym _nie przynosił czarodziejom wstydu_ , niż żebym wyglądał, jak to określił kiedy pierwszy raz szedłem do Wizengamotu zeznawać, _kompletnie nie na miejscu_?

– Domowy skrzat jest twoim stylistą i przerabia ci stare ciuchy Blacków, które mają przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat, bo sam nie umiałbyś wybrać w sklepie nic lepszego. W kwestii mody naprawdę nie da się upaść niżej – oznajmił Ron, na co Harry fuknął pod nosem, ale nie kłócił się, bo ostatecznie jego przyjaciel miał rację. – Robi ci też manicure i obcina włosy?

– Jesteś podły – mruknął. I postanowił nie przyznawać się, że Stworek znalazł mu kiedyś parę zaklęć pielęgnacyjnych i że to on dobiera mu kosmetyki i perfumy, bo _Harry Potter wybiera zapachy odpowiednie dla trolla pracującego jako ochroniarz w barze ze striptizem_. – Wróćmy do ciebie, co? Co powiedzieli wasi rodzice, gdy dowiedzieli się o twoich planach?

– Nic. – Ron wzruszył ramionami, ale momentalnie się spiął.

– Nie powiedziałeś im.

– Więcej – westchnął i dokończył drugie piwo, podczas gdy Harry był już w połowie czwartego. – Powiedziałem, że zamierzam poszukać pracy w Ministerstwie.

– Ej, czy czasem nie wspominałeś, że zaczynasz za kilka dni…?

– Ekhm… No wiesz, jak już się zatrudnię u George’a, to się dowiedzą sami, prawda? – powiedział, na co Harry parsknął śmiechem. I to Ron mu mówi, że nie umie zajmować się swoim domem i życiem i jeszcze garderobą przy okazji…! – Swoją drogą, Harry, jak mama mnie wydziedziczy, przygarniesz mnie do siebie?

– Mogę nawet na wszelkie weasleyowe imprezy świąteczne i urodzinowe zabierać cię do twojego rodzinnego domu jako swojego chłopaka, w razie gdyby rodzina dożywotnio wykreśliła cię z listy gości – zażartował.

– O, to jest dobre! I nawet będzie brzmieć wiarygodnie! Powiemy, że masz słabość do rudych i nie potrafisz z nikim innym…

– Zamorduję cię i już nigdy więcej nic ci nie powiem – prychnął Harry, a Ron roześmiał się głośno. – Ej, Cho była brunetką…! I podobała mi się!

– Tak, tak, jeszcze znajdź sobie jakąś blondynkę do wzdychania do kompletu i może ci nawet uwierzę – parsknął z rozbawieniem, ale potem skrzywił się, przypominając sobie, jak doszli do tego momentu rozmowy. – Cholera… z moimi rodzicami to ja serio nie wiem jak to rozwiązać. Zamierzaliśmy z Georgem powiedzieć im za tydzień na twoich urodzinach, bo moja mama może nie zrobiłaby awantury gdy to _twoje święto_ , ale że są przesunięte na jutro, to byłoby trzeba powiedzieć jutro, a jutro jest już jutro…! I chyba nie jestem na to gotowy…

– Jesteś Gryfonem, dasz radę – zapewnił go Harry kpiąco. – I ty się mnie czepiałeś, że bałem się rodzinnych imprez. W sumie wiesz? Jak mam świadomość, że też będziesz cierpiał i nie będę sam, niemal nabrałem ochoty na to przyjęcie. Powiedz, jakie jeszcze będą atrakcje, które odciągną moje myśli od Neville’a i Ginny?

– No, miało to być połączone z pożegnaniem Hermiony przed jej wyjazdem, ale ponieważ jest wcześniej, to pewnie i tak zorganizujemy za tydzień coś mniejszego i…

– Zaraz, jakim pożegnaniem?

– Co? Nie wiesz? Jak to możliwe? – zdziwił się Ron. – Hermiona na początku sierpniu wyjeżdża do Australii. Zamierza odszukać swoich rodziców i sprawdzić, czy nadal wszystko z nimi w porządku i pewnie zostanie tam do jesieni. Konsultowała się z Flitwickiem oraz wieloma uzdrowicielami i zamierza ponownie spróbować przywrócić im pamięć…

– Ponownie…?

– No, byłem tam z nią zeszłego lata i nie potrafiła tego zrobić… Wtedy strasznie ją to załamało i dlatego stara się nie robić sobie nadziei, bo nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle będzie to możliwe i… chyba nie za bardzo chce o tym rozmawiać. Więc może dlatego nigdy ci o tym nie wspomniała…

– Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tam byliście. Ani że… że chce to zrobić i że o to walczy…

– Rok temu gdy tam byliśmy, ty zeznawałeś na przesłuchaniach całej trójki Malfoyów i byłeś w kiepskiej kondycji psychicznej. Nie chcieliśmy… to znaczy, Hermiona nie chciała o tym mówić, aby nie zarzucać cię swoimi emocjami, w ogóle… sam wiesz, jak źle ona znosi porażki i w tym przypadku… powiedziała po prostu, że wróci do szkoły i będzie nad tym pracować i że na następną próbę przygotuje się lepiej.

– Mimo to mogliście mi powiedzieć. To że rozprawy Malfoya i jego rodziców trochę mnie dobiły, nie znaczy, że… że powinniście ukrywać przede mną coś, co było dla was ważne. Tym bardziej, że widzieliśmy się potem już w roku szkolnym i…

– I były inne tematy, to raz, a dwa, naprawdę miałeś za dużo na głowie, gdy zacząłeś pracować już jako Auror w pełnym wymiarze godzin i jednocześnie wciąż pojawiałeś się w sądzie, a do tego jeszcze sprawa z moją siostrą… No, już wtedy musiało się coś psuć między wami, nie byliśmy ślepi. A już poza wszystkim innym, sam wiesz… ciężko było rozmawiać o tym, co idzie nie tak, gdy tak bardzo chcieliśmy wierzyć, że wojna się skończyła i teraz już wszystko będzie lepiej…

 _Sam wiesz_. W sumie tak, _wiedział_. I chociaż pozostałe argumenty Rona też miały sens, to Harry przypuszczał, że to pierwsza kwestia, o której wspomniał, miała największy wpływ na jego ówczesny stan. Sprawa Malfoyów faktycznie go zniszczyła psychicznie i chociaż Draco i jego matka zostali dzięki jego zeznaniom całkowicie uniewinnieni, wciąż pamiętał ich zdruzgotane spojrzenia, gdy usłyszeli, że Lucjusz zostaje skazany na pięć lat w Azkabanie. Tak, trafił tam na tych nowych-niby-lepszych warunkach, ale w przeciwieństwie do niektórych więźniów z krótszymi wyrokami, nie otrzymał zgody na jakiekolwiek widzenia w tym czasie. Nie, nie żałował samego Lucjusza i osobiście sądził, że mężczyzna zasługiwał na dłuższą karę, a została skrócona tak znacznie – mimo że oskarżenie wnioskowało o dożywocie, a społeczność czarodziejska o pocałunek Dementora – bo przez całą wojnę był pozbawiony różdżki, a w samej bitwie o Hogwart w ogóle nie brał udziału. Mimo to, jego udział w działaniach Voldemorta był niezaprzeczalny i to on był _jedynym_ winnym faktu zmanipulowania i zmuszenia Draco, by został Śmierciożercą – co zresztą mężczyzna sam wyznał podczas jednego z przesłuchań, prawdopodobnie pieczętując tym uniewinnienie syna. Harry byłby go… niemal podziwiał za to, że w trakcie tego i pozostałych przesłuchań chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie kłamał i nie próbował się wybielić, gdyby tylko Lucjusz Malfoy nie mówił tego wszystkiego z twarzą kompletnie pozbawioną wyrazu i zupełnie beznamiętnie, jakby nie mówił o morderstwach, które pomagał popełniać, lecz o czynach kogoś całkiem obcego. Wyrok, mówiący o pięciu latach w Azkabanie bez możliwości wcześniejszego zwolnienia i przyjmowania jakichkolwiek wizyt, przyjął w milczeniu, nie okazując jakichkolwiek emocji, podczas gdy Narcyza trzęsła się z nerwów, a Draco płakał.

Po ogłoszeniu wyroku w sali sądowej doszło do zamieszek i bójek, bo wiele osób uważało, że _wszyscy_ Malfoyowie zasługują na pocałunek Dementora, a nastroje w prasie i całej społeczności czarodziejskiej po jego upublicznieniu były jeszcze gorsze. To po tej rozprawie wymieniony blisko tuzin sędziów Wizengamotu i Harry miał pełną świadomość, że kilka kolejnych procesów, gdzie sądzono dawnych zwolenników Voldemorta, może mniej znanych niż Lucjusz Malfoy, zakończyło się wyrokami znacznie surowszymi niż w jego przypadku, co znów wywołało burzę medialną. Wiedział też, że po wszystkim Narcyza i Draco długi czas dostawali pogróżki, a ludzie wprost życzyli im śmierci, bo sprawa trafiła nawet do Biura Aurorów; nie miał z nią jednak nic wspólnego a wręcz zatajano przed nim szczegóły – Robards wprost oznajmił, że jest z tym zbyt blisko związany, by choćby jej dotknąć. I wszystko to miało miejsce w momencie, gdy zaczynał się rok szkolny, gdy związek z Ginny trwał sobie w swoim nieudaniu i czekał na zakończenie, a on zatapiał się w pracy i alkoholu, aby jakoś wrócić do normalności.

Nie, tak naprawdę nie miał pretensji do Rona i Hermiony, że zataili przed nim sprawę jej rodziców. I może nawet dobrze się stało… bo w tamtym okresie jego głowa była tak wypełniona milionem innych spraw, że zapewne nie potrafiłby… skupić się na swoich przyjaciołach i ich problemach tak, jak na to zasługiwali, tak samo jak nie potrafił skoncentrować się na dziewczynie, którą wydawało mu się, że kocha.

– Mimo wszystko… – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. – Przepraszam, że nie mogło mnie z wami być. Wiem, że i tak bym nie pomógł i że nie mam żadnej wiedzy na temat zaklęć zapomnienia, ale… powinienem był być przy was.

– Daj spokój. I nie waż się robić sobie teraz wyrzutów, bo nie masz powodów – oznajmił Ron spokojnie. – Zresztą… Hermiona tak naprawdę w takich sytuacjach woli wszystko załatwiać po swojemu i dlatego teraz kazała mi zostać z Georgem i jedzie do Australii sama. Nie jestem tym zachwycony, ale nie będę się z nią kłócił, bo wierzę, że wie, co robi. Oprócz tego, że kuła do Owutemów cały rok, każdą wolną chwilę spędzała w bibliotece i z pomocą pani Pince i Flitwicka wygrzebała tam i przeczytała chyba każdą książkę, w której zaklęcie zapomnienia jest choćby wspomniane. Naprawdę podziwiam ją za to i… cieszę się, że się nie załamuje i chce działać, ale jednocześnie… wiesz. Że nie robi sobie złudnych nadziei i przez ostatni rok pogodziła się z tym, że może jej się nie udać.

– Uda się. Jeśli _komukolwiek_ się może udać, to właśnie jej.

– Wiem – powiedział Ron z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jeśli coś w ogóle jest możliwe, to ona tego dokona, jeśli tylko wystarczająco jej na tym zależy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak wytrzymała z parą takich leniwych tępaków jak my przez tyle lat – stwierdził Harry w zamyśleniu, a Ron aż zakrztusił się piwem, gdy parsknął śmiechem na te słowa.

– Merlinie. Jak kiedyś będziemy mieć dzieci, mam nadzieję, że odziedziczą inteligencję po niej. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by przeżywała, musząc wychowywać kogoś w naszym stylu?

– Akurat to sobie spokojnie wyobrażam, w końcu to właśnie miała w Hogwarcie z nami – parsknął, ale po chwili, gdy dotarło do niego w pełni, co usłyszał, uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach. – Więc… myślicie już o dzieciach? Ślubie i całej reszcie…?

– No… nie teraz. I pewnie nie za rok czy dwa. Ale niedługo… tak, myślimy o tym. Nie wiem, jak ona… ale ja nie wyobrażam sobie, abym mógł być z kimkolwiek innym – przyznał, w jakby nieśmiały i dziwnie uroczy sposób, a Harry’emu momentalnie zrobiło się głupio za wszystkie te momenty, gdy zazdrościł przyjaciołom relacji romantycznej, bo jemu związki jakoś nie wychodziły. – No ale – odezwał się ponownie Ron i porzucił ten swój romantyczno-sentymentalny nastrój. – Na razie to pieśń przyszłości. Najpierw chcemy się urządzić, ja zaraz zaczynam pracę i dopiero gdy Hermiona wróci z Australii, będziemy zastanawiać się, co dalej.

– Na razie Hermiona nie szuka jeszcze stałej pracy? Wie już w ogóle, co konkretnie chciałaby robić i gdzie będzie aplikować? – spytał, na co Ron obrócił oczami.

– Cokolwiek wymyśli, to wszędzie przyjmą ją z otwartymi ramionami. Gdy tylko ogłoszono wyniki, została zasypana sowami ze wszystkich chyba departamentów Ministerstwa. Jasne, wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest genialna, ale bez wyników Owutemów _oficjalnie_ nie mogli zaproponować jej stanowisk, jakie zaproponowali po nich. Waha się między kilkoma opcjami, wiesz, same najlepsze kąski… Ale ma podjąć decyzję dopiero we wrześniu albo i później. Normalnie nikt by tyle nie czekał na świeżego absolwenta Hogwartu, ale w jej wypadku, sam wiesz. _Bohaterka i geniusz w jednym_. Kto by nie chciał z nią pracować? – powiedział i obaj parsknęli śmiechem, doskonale wiedząc, że praca z Hermioną nad jakimkolwiek projektem wcale nie wygląda tak różowo, jak bijący się o nią urzędnicy to sobie wyobrażali.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie trafi do biura Aurorów, bo z jej ambicjami natychmiast zostałaby moją przełożoną, a tego bym nie przeżył – odparł Harry i znów zaczęli chichotać.

– Ja to się nie zdziwię, jak za dziesięć lat zostanie nowym Ministrem Magii. W sumie to zdziwię się, jak _nie_ zostanie.

– Kurczę, Ron, to musisz się zastanowić nad swoją karierą, bo nie wiem czy _pierwszej damie_ wypada pracować w sklepie z dowcipami – parsknął, za co Ron dał mu kuksańca w ramię. – No co? Nie mam racji?

– Jak już zostanie Ministrem, to będę się tym martwić – powiedział z całą godnością na jaką było go stać, a po chwili skrzywił się i spojrzał na Harry’ego nieco rozpaczliwie. – Na Merlina, ja nie chcę być pierwszą damą…!

– Takie życie. Wykorzystuj z radością ostatnie chwile wolności, zanim będziesz musiał ubrać się w koronkowe szaty i uśmiechać się do obiektywu na oficjalnych przyjęciach – zakpił i zachichotał na widok miny Rona. – Chyba właśnie zacząłem bardziej doceniać życie w stanie wolnym.

– Po prostu znajdź sobie kogoś, kto nie bije cię w _każdej_ możliwej dziedzinie i to wystarczy.

– Czyli zasadniczo _kogokolwiek_ , bo Hermiona jest już zajęta, więc wiesz… – powiedział, puszczając do niego oko. – Ryzyko z tą _każdą dziedziną_ nie istnieje, bo pewnie do jej wyników nikt nawet się nie zbliżył.

– No, zasadniczo reszta naszych najbliższych znajomych miała oceny takie, jakich się można było spodziewać. Trochę osób coś uwaliło, ale zdaje się że nie było jakichś większych dramatów. – Ron wzruszył ramionami.

– A jak Ginny? – spytał Harry, bo wiedział, że należy zapytać, nawet jeśli ani go to nie obchodziło ani za bardzo nie chciał o tym słuchać.

– Och, niby wszystko zdała, ale jakimś sposobem nie miała żadnego Wybitnego, co jest dla mnie niepojęte, bo przecież zawsze dobrze się uczyła. No ale, w ogóle się tym nie przejęła, bo już od dawna miała zaklepane miejsce w drużynie Harpii z Holyhead.

– Czyli marzenia się spełniają – rzucił Harry bezwiednie; tak, Ginny wspominała kiedyś… chyba? Że myśli o karierze sportowej. Pewnie jednego z wieczorów, gdy była u niego, a on ze średnim efektem próbował udawać, że interesują go jej wywody.

– No, ta drużyna to nie był jej pierwszy wybór, ale… – Ron urwał i pokręcił głową. – Nie chcesz o tym słuchać, co?

– Ani trochę – przyznał, na co jego przyjaciel westchnął, ale nie zamierzał kontynuować tematu. – A co do reszty osób, to sam możesz sprawdzić co i jak, bo przecież wyniki Owutemów są teraz udostępniane publicznie, więc…

– Nawet nie miałem kiedy do tego zerknąć. Jest tam _cokolwiek_ zaskakującego? W naszym roczniku albo młodszym?

– Nie wiem, czy zaskakującego, bo ostatecznie Malfoy nie był debilem, ale… wyobraź sobie, że miał najlepszy wynik ze wszystkich zdających zaraz po Hermionie – powiedział Ron, chociaż wydawało się, że nie jest zachwycony tym faktem. – Nie zdawał Zielarstwa, ale zdawał coś innego… Astronomię? Albo Wróżbiarstwo?

– Malfoy i Wróżbiarstwo? On w ogóle na to chodził?!

– Och, nie pamiętam, to Hermiona analizowała dokładnie jego wyniki, bo ją zdruzgotały.

– Przecież była lepsza od niego, jak sam powiedziałeś…?

– Tak, ale on _też_ ma zaliczone na Wybitny siedem Owutemów i chociaż cząstkowe wyniki z większości przedmiotów miał niższe od niej, to przebił ją o parę punktów w Eliksirach i jej ukochanych Runach. A w Numerologii mieli dokładnie ten sam wynik. To znaczy… żeby nie było, ona mówiła już w trakcie roku, że był z tego dobry, a poza tym obydwoje zapisali się na dodatkowe zajęcia z Alchemii, które w tym roku były uruchomione, a tam chodzą same kujono-świry… No, chyba po prostu nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że pójdzie mu aż tak dobrze – powiedział i sięgnął po piwo, chyba zastanawiając się, czy po dokończeniu trzeciego stuknąć w różdżką ponownie i wziąć sobie jeszcze jedno. – W sumie to zastanawia mnie – podjął po chwili, dokańczając piwo i jednak zamawiając kolejne – co on w ogóle zamierza teraz robić.

– Skoro zdał wszystko tak dobrze…

– Myślisz że w jego przypadku ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? – spytał Ron. – Kto go zatrudni? Jestem pewny, że w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony nie został zasypany sowami z propozycjami pracy. Jeśli mam być szczery, to wątpię, że dostał chociaż _jedną_.

– W Ministerstwie jest skreślony – przyznał Harry i zrobiło mu się gorzej na samą myśl, że on dostał wymarzoną pracę nie posiadając wymaganych kwalifikacji, a Malfoy… i pewnie wielu innych Ślizgonów… będzie mieć problem, aby dostać _jakąkolwiek_. – Nie założy też żadnego biznesu, bo cały świat czarodziejski nienawidzi go na tyle, że pewnie nikt by nie chciał korzystać z jego usług. Może uda mu się dostać w jakieś miejsce, gdzie ktoś z jego dawnych kręgów wciąż ma coś do powiedzenia, ale nawet jeśli, to będzie to raczej mało widoczna pozycja, aby…

– Nie wkurzał klientów czy interesantów samym tym, że istnieje – dokończył Ron. – Cholera, nie cierpię go, serio, i żadne wydarzenia nie sprawią, że przestanę go uważać za tchórzliwą, fałszywą mendę, ale w tym momencie trochę mu jednak współczuję.

– Ja też – wymamrotał Harry i, tak jak Ron, zamówił kolejne piwo, chociaż pewnie nie było to dobrym pomysłem, skoro następnego dnia miał się udać do Weasleyów na swoje własne urodziny.

– Uwarzyłem eliksir na kaca i mam ze sobą porcję dla ciebie – powiedział Ron, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

– Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego można sobie wyobrazić, a z Eliksirów właśnie dostałeś ode mnie Wybitny – powiedział i na co Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Mogę ci go przyrządzić więcej, jeśli chcesz.

– Przestań, bo za chwilę klęknę przed tobą i poproszę cię o rękę.

Obaj parsknęli śmiechem, gdy tylko to sobie wyobrazili i przez resztę wieczoru – jeszcze kilka razy wracali do tego momentu i chichotali. Obaj wypili za dużo. I rano, gdy obudzili się na kanapie w salonie na Grimmauld Place w półleżących, niewygodnych pozycjach, desperacko potrzebowali przygotowanego przez Rona eliksiru.

***

Ron został u Harry’ego na śniadaniu, kawie i potem jeszcze jednej kawie, bo chociaż eliksir zadziałał bez zarzutu, to po pierwszym od dawna wspólnym wieczorze, zatęsknili za dawnymi czasami i nie mogli skończyć wygłupiać się i rozmawiać. Zagrali w kilka partii Eksplodującego Durnia – Harry musiał przekopać pół pokoju, żeby znaleźć karty – a koło południa sielankę przerwała im Hermiona, która przybyła siecią Fiuu.

– Spodziewałam się, że zabawa może wam się przedłużyć, ale żeby aż tak? – spytała z rozbawieniem i usiadła przy nich na kanapie. – Jak się czujecie?

– Fantastycznie – oznajmili jednocześnie i parsknęli śmiechem.

– Moja żona Ronalda przygotowała nam eliksir na kaca, więc nie może być lepiej – oznajmił Harry, szczerząc się do Hermiony, które uniosła brwi i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Domyślam się, że naprawdę było wesoło.

– Większość czasu nawet bardzo – odparł Ron. – Ale momentami nie do końca.

– Opowiedziałem Ronowi całą tę historię o notce w Biuletynie ministerstwa i to się okazała dłuższa i bardziej zawiła sprawa niż sądziliśmy.

– To teraz czas wrócić do tych zawiłości, bo też chcę wszystko wiedzieć – powiedziała dziewczyna. – No co? Mogliście się z tym wstrzymać, bo tak musisz powiedzieć to wszystko drugi raz.

– Jasne, jasne… – westchnął Harry i ruszył z historią, którą teraz znał już niemal na pamięć, ale którą lekko ocenzurował z momentów pijaństwa, przekleństw, demolki w archiwum w Ministerstwie i paru innych drobiazgów, których wiedział, że Hermiona by nie aprobowała. Dziewczyna nie przerywała mu, tylko coraz mocniej marszczyła brwi, a gdy Harry skończył, przekazując jej również swoje i Rona wnioski, jakiś czas siedziała w milczeniu, zagryzając dolną wargę.

– Pokaż mi ten biuletyn. Obie wersje, jakie masz – odezwała się w końcu, na co Harry zebrał z parapetu wszystkie posiadane egzemplarze, łącznie z tym, który dzień wcześniej miał ze sobą w barze. Jakiś czas przeglądał je, a potem przeklął pod nosem.

– Cholera… nie mogę znaleźć tej starej wersji. Wszystko to… ta nowa, w której nie ma notki o Azkabanie.

– Interesujące – powiedziała Hermiona. – To jest ten egzemplarz, który miałeś w barze i co do którego byłeś pewny, że jest właściwą wersją? – spytała, biorąc do ręki najbardziej pogięty ze wszystkich biuletyn. Harry skinął głową, a wówczas Hermiona zaczęła ostrożnie obracać w palcach Dekadnik, potem zaś kilka razy uderzyła w niego różdżką, wydając się coraz bardziej zdezorientowana.

– Co jest? – spytał Ron z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

– Ten egzemplarz… coś jest z nim nie tak. Muszę jeszcze coś sprawdzić… – chwyciła następny z Biuletynów i ostatecznie wypowiedziała parę zaklęć nad każdym z egzemplarzy, a potem zwróciła się do Harry’ego. – Możesz zawołać Stworka? Wydaje mi się, że wiem, w czym rzecz.

– Możesz uchylić rąbka tajemnicy, zanim znów okaże się, że i ja i Ron jesteśmy głupsi od skrzata domowego?

– Gdy wcześniej opowiedziałeś nam o tej notce, zasięgnęłam języka i dowiedziałam się paru rzeczy o wydawnictwie, które wypuszcza ten Biuletyn. Na każdy egzemplarz nałożone są pewne proste zaklęcia, które w razie błędów drukarskich czy konieczności usunięcia albo dodania czegoś w ostatniej chwili pozwalają na modyfikację wszystkich egzemplarzy. Co więcej, Biuletyn nie ma żadnych dodruków, po prostu nigdy nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Skoro więc w Archiwum była wyłącznie nowa, ocenzurowana wersja, jakim cudem do mnie trafiła starsza i nie została poprawiona…?

– To właśnie coś, o co muszę zapytać Stworka – oznajmiła i spojrzała na Harry’ego wyczekująco. Chcąc nie chcąc, wezwał skrzata, bo widział po minie Hermiony, że nie powie mu nic więcej, dopóki ten się nie zjawi.

– Stworku, Hermiona chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział, gdy skrzat stanął przed nim i zerknął na dodatkowego gościa. – Chodzi o tę notkę z biuletynu. Stało się coś dziwnego, nie wiem… zapodziałem chyba gdzieś oryginalną wersję i…

– Co Harry Potter z nią zrobił?

– Właśnie nic. Chciałem ją wczoraj pokazać Ronowi w barze, ale wziąłem złe wydanie i teraz nie mogę znaleźć tamtego dobrego.

– Harry Potter nie powinien był wynosić tego z domu! – fuknął Stworek i deportował się sprzed oczu oniemiałego jego zachowaniem Harry’ego. Zanim jednak on czy Ron zdołali to skomentować, skrzat wrócił do salonu, zaciskając chude palce na jakichś kartkach, z dziwnego, półprzezroczystego tworzywa tylko trochę przypominającego papier. Zerknął najpierw na Harry’ego, a potem na Hermionę i ostatecznie podał materiały jemu. – Harry Potter popsuł tamten biuletyn, ale Stworek jest dobrym skrzatem i na szczęście przewidział, że jego pan może zrobić coś niemądrego i wcześniej wykonał magiczną kopię. Stworek wie, że nie powinien robić takich rzeczy bez pytania. Stworek może się za to ukarać, jeśli…

– Nie! Nie chcę, żebyś się karał – odparł natychmiast Harry i zaczął przeglądać luźno połączone, delikatne kartki, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy dotarł do właściwej strony i w końcu zobaczył ponownie notkę dotyczącą Azkabanu. – Na Merlina, jest…! Stworku jesteś… niezastąpiony i genialny.

– Stworek radzi Harry’emu Potterowi uważać na tę kopię, bo jest bardzo delikatna i może się zniszczyć – odparł, z zawstydzeniem wpatrując się w podłogę.

– Może dałoby się użyć zaklęć wzmacniających – powiedziała Hermiona. – Stworku, jakiego czaru użyłeś, aby stworzyć tę kopię?

– To magia skrzatów domowych. W ten sposób możemy ochraniać ważne dla naszego pana dokumenty czy zdjęcia. Oczywiście tylko za zgodą i na zlecenie pana – dodał, zerkając niepewnie na Harry’ego, jakby spodziewał się, że jednak zostanie ukarany. – Nie dostałem zlecenia, więc te materiały wyglądają jak wyglądają.

– Więc jak powiem ci, żebyś je poprawił, to się uda? I będzie wyglądać super i się nigdy nie zniszczy? – spytał podekscytowany Harry, na co Stworek skinął głową. – Więc proszę, zrób to. I obiecuję, że już nigdzie tego nie wyniosę.

– Gdy Stworek dokończy kopię jak należy, to nic jej nie uszkodzi dopóki Stworek lub pan żyje – oznajmił, po czym przyjął od Harry’ego kartki i zaczął poruszać nad nimi palcami, tak, że te na ich oczach zaczęły stawać się coraz bardziej rzeczywiste, a po paru chwilach wyglądały dokładnie tak, jak pierwotna wersja biuletynu. 

– Stworku, dlaczego Harry nie powinien był wynosić poprzedniej wersji biuletynu z domu? Co się z nim stało? – spytała Hermiona, na co Stworek poruszył nerwowo dłońmi, ale nie wydał z siebie głosu. – Harry, to jakaś tajemnica tego domu – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Nie może się odezwać przy nas, jeśli nie dasz mu pozwolenia na zdradzenie sekretu. Mam rację? – Stworek kiwnął ledwo dostrzegalnie głową w odpowiedzi, chociaż wyglądało na to, że samo to sprawiło mu dyskomfort.

– Powiedz nam, o co chodzi. Ufam im obojgu i mogą usłyszeć… o tym sekrecie domu, czy cokolwiek to jest. – Po jego słowach Stworek usiadł ciężko na podłodze i wziął głęboki oddech. – Hej, wszystko ok? – spytał Harry z niepokojem, kucając przy nim.

– Stworek zaczął zdradzać sekret, zanim dostał pozwolenie. Dom sam go ukarał – powiedział, wciąż z trudem łapiąc oddech.

– Teraz ci pozwalam, więc dom ma natychmiast przestać! – warknął Harry, czując się przy tym naprawdę głupio, ale jego słowa wydały się zadziałać, bo Stworek uspokoił się i spojrzał na niego zaszklonymi oczami.

– Harry Potter ma wielkie serce dla swojego złego skrzata – powiedział, na co chłopak westchnął i pokręcił głową, a potem pomógł Stworkowi podnieść się z podłogi i posadził go na fotelu obok siebie.

– Jest najlepszym skrzatem jakiego można sobie wymarzyć i bez ciebie za nic nie byłbym w stanie sobie poradzić w czarodziejskim świecie – powiedział łagodnie. – Powiedz, o co tu chodzi? Dlaczego ten biuletyn nie został ocenzurowany, ale popsuł się, gdy wyniosłem go z domu?

– Dom rodziny Blacków posiada zaklęcia ochronne, niepozwalające na zewnętrzną modyfikację czarodziejskich przedmiotów, o ile modyfikacji tej nie dokona sam członek rodziny, przebywając poza domem – odparł Stworek i zerknął na Hermionę. – Przyjaciółka Harry’ego Pottera dobrze się domyśliła, że chodzi o coś takiego.

– Czyli… – zaczęła Hermiona. – Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, korekty dokonano w Ministerstwie dość szybko, a przynajmniej tak wynika z historii, którą opowiedział Harry. Wszystkie egzemplarze zmodyfikowano, a biuletyn zasadniczo nie jest wynoszony poza Ministerstwo, bo, jak wszyscy powtarzają, i tak prawie nikt go nie czyta. Zaklęcia, które są na niego rzucone, nie są więc jakieś szczególnie silne ani wymyślne, więc nie jest dziwne, że okazały się słabsze od zaklęć chroniących dom Harry’ego.

– Ponieważ podczas nieobecności związanych z wyjazdowymi sprawami mam subskrypcję wszystkich tego rodzaju wydawnictw Ministerstwa, trafiają do mnie z poranną pocztą, bardzo szybko po ich wydaniu. A zmiany nie dokonano w Ministerstwie od razu, bo przecież ktoś musiał to najpierw zauważyć, prawda?

– Gdybyś normalnie był w pracy, biuletyn zostałby zmodyfikowany jak wszystkie pozostałe i w ogóle byś się o tym nie dowiedział… – zauważył Ron. – Skoro oprócz osób bezpośrednio zaangażowanych w zatuszowanie tego nikt z pracowników Ministerstwa o tym nie słyszał… całkiem możliwe jest, że jesteś jedyną osobą spoza biura Wizengamotu, która miała szansę to przeczytać.

– Jest ta sekretarka – wtrąciła Hermiona.

– Duncombe pracuje właśnie w administracji Wizengamotu, więc…

– Nie mówię o niej. Mówię o dziewczynie, która spisała tę notkę.

– Właśnie…! Miałem to sprawdzić, ale przez tego cholernego Robardsa, nawet nie miałem kiedy do tego zajrzeć – powiedział Harry i położył przed sobą kopię od Stworka oraz ocenzurowaną wersję biuletynu, a następnie przerzucił kartki do ostatniej strony i całą trójką pochylili się nad drobno zapisanymi nazwiskami.

– Cassandra Welsh – powiedziała Hermiona, która, czego należało się spodziewać, jako pierwsza dostrzegła różnicę w spisie nazwisk.

– Zupełnie nic mi to nie mówi – odparł Harry i podrapał się po głowie. – A jestem teraz na cenzurowanym, więc nie wmaszeruję sobie do kadr, żeby znów węszyć i…

– Znam to nazwisko – przerwał mu Ron. – To znaczy… słyszałem je. Dajcie mi moment… – parę chwil zagryzał wargi, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć, a wreszcie wydał triumfalny okrzyk. – Ha! Już wiem. To dziewczyna z rocznika Percy’ego. Chodziła z nim na kilka przedmiotów w ostatniej klasie… na pewno nie była z Gryffindoru, ale nic więcej nie pamiętam. Po prostu czasem o niej wspominał, gdy oczywiście nie mówił o tym, że jest prefektem naczelnym. Aż dziwne, że to pamiętam, bo mówił praktycznie wyłącznie o tym.

– Wiecie… tak naprawdę możemy zapytać Percy’ego i o tę dziewczynę i o całą sprawę – zauważyła Hermiona.

– Nic nam nie powie. Bill czy mój tata to co innego, ale Percy zbyt poważnie traktuje pewne kwestie tajności i natychmiast doniesie na nas, że węszymy w sprawach, którymi nie powinniśmy się zajmować.

– Bez przesady, przecież się zmienił i już nie jest taki… no taki jaki był kiedyś.

– No już nie jest takim dupkiem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie jest tym naszym rodzinnym kujonem i perfekcjonistą zakochanym w zasadach i przepisach i upajającym się dnami kociołków. Odkąd został asystentem Shacklebolta, mam wrażenie, że pewne kwestie traktuje nawet poważniej niż kiedyś, więc z całą pewnością nie zignoruje jakiegoś politycznego spisku pod samym nosem Ministra.

– Wiesz, jak chcemy to przed nim ukryć i porozmawiać tylko z Billem i twoim tatą, to nie wiem, jak tego dokonamy dziś wieczorem…

– W najprostszy sposób z możliwych: Percy musiał wyjechać w delegację i wraca dopiero w poniedziałek. A zarówno Bill jak tata wiedzą, jaki jest i wiedzą, że pewnych rzeczy lepiej mu nie mówić, dopóki nie są oficjalne.

– Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, jak zareagował, gdy dowiedział się o mojej awanturze z Robardsem… – mruknął Harry.

– Och, nie masz się czego obawiać – odparła Hermiona z rozbawieniem. – Uważa, że to złośliwe _korytarzowe plotki_ , bo to niemożliwe, żeby ktoś tak szanowany i nieskazitelny jak Gawain Robards pokłócił się z kimś takim jak _nasz wybawiciel Harry Potter_. Jego słowa, przy czym wydaje mi się, że o tym Robardsie to jednak była ironia.

– Chyba jednak wolałbym aby uwierzył i wysłał mi wyjca…

– Wyjca? To poniżej jego godności – parsknął Ron. – No, chyba że chodzi o jego ostatni raport. On wciąż czeka na przyjacielsko-aurorskie oko.

– Niech bierze oba moje oczy, tylko czyta za ich pomocą samodzielnie – mruknął Harry. – Słuchajcie… zostawmy to. Nic więcej teraz nie wymyślimy. Ron, jak uda ci się zagadać do Percy’ego i przypadkiem wspomnieć o tej dziewczynie, byłoby super, ale tak naprawdę… najpierw wolałbym porozmawiać z Billem i twoim tatą, bo może dowiemy się czegoś od nich. W zależności od tego, co dziś usłyszymy, albo mimo wszystko postaram się sam dotrzeć do tej Welsh, albo cofnę się o krok i zdam się na ludzi, którym ufam i którzy są bardziej doświadczeni w zawiłościach Ministerstwa Magii. Co wy na to?

– Myślę, że to najlepsza decyzja z możliwych – odparła Hermiona, zaś Ron skinął głową. To wystarczyło Harry’emu, przynajmniej na tę chwilę.

Do poniedziałku miał jeszcze trochę czasu i czuł, że wizyta w domu Weasleyów, przed którą tak długo uciekał, pozwoli mu poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie i wybrać właściwą drogę. W tym momencie nie miał pojęcia, czego chce i co zrobić powinien – porozmawiać z Robardsem? Z kimś innym z Biura Aurorów? Zostawić tę sprawę, czy wręcz przeciwnie: poświęcić jej cały swój czas i wykorzystać w tym celu pozycję bohatera-wybawiciela. Wiedział, że mógłby uderzyć wprost do Shacklebolta i zrobić aferę, powołać się na ten cały humanitaryzm, wypomnieć ministrowi, że wyciszając tę sprawę zachowuje się jak Knot, wywołać burzę i huragan i znów ściągnąć na siebie spojrzenia społeczności czarodziejskiej, Proroka i Rity Skeeter.

Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Ale jednocześnie miał pewność, jakieś dziwne, nieuzasadnione racjonalnie przekonanie, że wkrótce dowie się, jak ma postąpić. Oraz że… na Merlina, nie był wyrocznią a z Wróżbiarstwa był nawet gorszy niż z Eliksirów… czuł jednak, że decyzja, jaką podejmie, zaważy nie tylko na sytuacji w Ministerstwie, ale też na całym _jego_ życiu.

***


	5. Urodziny - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druga część "Urodzin" pojawi się pewnie po weekendzie, ale mam nadzieję że ta wynagrodzi konieczność oczekiwania, bo to jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów:)

***

Po wyjściu Rona i Hermiony wczesnym popołudniem, Harry miał niecałe dwie godziny, aby doprowadzić się do porządku i przyszykować na swoje przyspieszone przyjęcie urodzinowe; zdecydowaną większość tego czasu zmarnował przeglądając przy kolejnej kawie sobotnie wydanie Proroka oraz biorąc długi prysznic. W efekcie zostało mu jakieś piętnaście minut na znalezienie ubrań, uczesanie się i zastanowienie, co w ogóle powinien ze sobą zabrać. I, oczywiście, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, niemal wyściskał Stworka, który, zanim jeszcze Harry zaczął gorączkowo biegać po Grimmauld Place, pojawił się przed nim z zestawem upranych i wyprasowanych zaklęciem ubrań _stosownych dla czarodzieja świętującego swoje dziewiętnaste urodziny_.

Ponieważ dzięki Stworkowi udało mu się oszczędzić cenne minuty, Harry postanowił aportować się kilkadziesiąt jardów od Nory zamiast użyć sieci Fiuu. Potrzebował wczuć się ponownie w to miejsce w samotności, mieć czas na kilka głębokich oddechów i wyciszenie się, zanim przekroczy próg domu, w którym niegdyś czuł się tak dobrze, a do którego teraz miał obawy wejść. Zbliżał się do budynku powoli, przyglądając się poczynionym w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy naprawom i zmianom. Nora wyglądała porządniej niż kiedykolwiek i widać było już na pierwszy rzut oka, że Weasleyom powodziło się znacznie lepiej niż kiedyś. Większość ich dzieci była już usamodzielniona, Artur zarabiał znacznie lepiej odkąd w Ministerstwie skończyło się panowanie supremacjonistów czystej krwi takich jak Lucjusz Malfoy i jemu podobni, a budżet Weasleyów podbudowały dodatkowo należne im reparacje wojenne, hojnie przydzielane przez Ministerstwo wszystkim pokrzywdzonym z licznych majątków przejętych od popleczników Voldemorta.

Harry nie wiedział, jak się z tym czuł. To znaczy… racjonalnie miał świadomość, że było to sprawiedliwe i słuszne, ale przez rzeczy, których dowiedział się ostatnio, serce nie chciało iść za rozumem i było mu w jakiś sposób nieswojo. Kto decydował o przejmowaniu majątków i przekazywaniu imponujących kwot na konta pokrzywdzonych? Kto ustalał, komu należy odebrać dorobek życia oraz w jakiej wysokości poszczególne rodziny miały otrzymać zadośćuczynienia i odszkodowania? Ten sam Wizengamot, który przymykał oczy na nieludzkie traktowanie więźniów i który ze względu na podejrzane układy z zarządem Azkabanu, chyba wcale nie był mniej skorumpowany niż kiedyś.

Przez otwarte okno słyszał śmiechy i rozmowy, a w miarę jak zbliżał się do domu, rozpoznawał kolejne głosy – George wydawał się opowiadać jakąś historię, wzbudzając tym raz po raz donośny śmiech Ginny oraz pozbawione skrępowania parsknięcia Rona, Deana i Seamusa. Molly robiła komuś wyrzuty, bo nawet bez rozpoznania w ogólnym gwarze słów, było w jej głosie słychać zniecierpliwienie i lekką irytację; był już niemal przy samych drzwiach, gdy usłyszał perlisty chichot Fleur, która rozmawiała z Luną przy dalszym z okien, a potem spokojny głos Billa Weasleya, dobiegający gdzieś z głębi domu. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i uniósł rękę by zapukać, okazało się jednak, że nie musiał tego robić, bo drzwi otworzyły się przed nim same.

– Harry, kochaneczku, jak cudownie w końcu cię widzieć! – wykrzyknęła Molly, która dostrzegła go jako pierwsza i zanim jeszcze cokolwiek odpowiedział, zdołała go wyściskać oraz zadać mu przynajmniej tuzin pytań o samopoczucie, pracę, jego ostatni wypadek w trakcie akcji a także plany na weekend, wakacje, kolejny rok i w ogóle całe życie. Miał również wrażenie, że na połowę tychże pytań sama sobie odpowiadała, co chociaż u mnóstwa osób mogłoby być w jakiś sposób irytujące, u niej po prostu rozczulało i obudziło w nim uśpione sentymenty i tęsknotę za tym miejscem oraz całym klanem Weasleyów. Tak, od jesieni unikał tego miejsca, ale potok słów ze strony Molly, jej ciepłe ramiona, uśmiech na ustach i zatroskanie w oczach… ponownie przypomniały mu, że po rozstaniu z Ginny stracił nie tylko ją.

Kiedy udało mu się wykrzesać z siebie parę bezpiecznych, zdawkowych zapewnień, że wszystko jest u niego w porządku i uwolnił się z objęć, rozejrzał się po otwartym salonie połączonym z jadalnią – kolejna nowość, bo dom zyskał dzięki przeróbkom przestrzeń i więcej światła, nie tracąc przy tym na przytulności. Byli prawie wszyscy, których się spodziewał, ale tak naprawdę nie zdążył jakoś szczególnie zastanowić się, kogo brakowało, bo potem zaczęły się kolejne powitania. Ron i Hermiona pomachali tylko do niego, gdyż widział się z nimi zaledwie dwie godziny wcześniej, Artur uścisnął mu rękę i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, ale w jakiś sposób porozumiewawczo, wiedząc już pewnie od najmłodszego syna, że potem będą musieli porozmawiać; Bill lekko objął go ramieniem, a Fleur ucałowała oba jego policzki i oczywiście _musiała_ zawstydzić go, stwierdzając, że niesamowicie wydoroślał i chyba nawet urósł z pół cala od ich ostatniego spotkania (wiedział, że _nie_ urósł i że nigdy nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że jest więcej niż średniego wzrostu). Luna rzuciła mu się na szyję, a George wyściskał go tak, jakby miał zamiar go udusić i zaczął natychmiast zapraszać go do swojego sklepu, zaznaczając co drugie zdanie, że nie przyjmuje odmowy oraz że ma całe tysiące rzeczy, jakie koniecznie chce mu pokazać. Seamus przywitał go z szerokim uśmiechem, wyrzucając z siebie potoki słów o tym, że nie widzieli się chyba ze sto lat, a Dean zaczął od przedstawienia mu swojej dziewczyny, której imię Harry zapomniał sekundę po tym, jak je usłyszał; było to jakieś zawstydzone, blondwłose dziewczę z piątej klasy, które nie odklejało się od jego boku i wpatrywało w niego jak w obrazek. Harry z jakichś przyczyn czuł, że gdyby Dean miał się pojawić w domu Weasleyów sam i oglądać ich wspólną ex- w ramionach Neville’a, to raczej by się z tego wykręcił.

No i wreszcie… Ginny i Neville. Dziewczyna wyglądała jak zwykle uroczo i akurat ona _faktycznie_ urosła jakieś pół cala, tak, że nawet w płaskich butach była od niego odrobinę wyższa i, _oczywiście_ , wyglądała fantastycznie w prostej, letniej sukience, z burzą rudych włosów ułożonych w miękkie fale i lekkim makijażu. Próbowała być pewna siebie i otwarta, ale ich powitanie skończyło się sztywnym objęcio-uściskiem-dłoni, gdyż żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jak powinno się wobec siebie zachowywać. Harry poczuł ulgę, gdy odsunęła się od niego, zabierając ze sobą swoje loki, podkreślone szminką, drobne usta i zapach jaśminowych perfum, których zaczęła używać niedługo przed ich rozstaniem i które już zawsze będą mu się kojarzyły z tym, jak w złości opuściła Grimmauld Place po raz ostatni. Przywitanie z Nevillem było tylko trochę mniej koszmarne, a jego przyjaciel przynajmniej nie próbował udawać, że czuje się swobodnie i stanowił mieszankę niepewności, wyrzutów sumienia, skrępowania i chyba też strachu, że wszystko pójdzie nie tak. Harry’emu było go trochę żal, bo chłopak może sądził, że ma do niego jakieś wyrzuty, albo wciąż był zazdrosny o Ginny albo… tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co się czuje w takich sytuacjach, ale domyślał się, że nie czuje się najlepiej. A że sam też się nie czuł, było łatwiej uśmiechnąć się i spróbować w ten sposób bez użycia słów przekazać jakieś ciche błogosławieństwo i zapewnienie, że nie, absolutnie nie ma do niego żalu, pretensji ani niczego i tak na dobrą sprawę życzy mu wszystkiego najlepszego.

Miał nadzieję, że jego uśmiech nie pokazał również słów _…bądźcie sobie razem i bądźcie szczęśliwi, ale błagam, nie na moich oczach, bo nie chcę na to patrzeć._

Już dawno nie poczuł takiej ulgi jak w momencie, gdy został pociągnięty na drugi koniec pokoju przez Rona i Hermionę i posadzony najdalej od Ginny jak się dało i jednocześnie tak, aby nie siedziała ona dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Jego przyjaciele usiedli zaś po obu jego stronach, odgradzając go od reszty biesiadników, doskonale wiedząc, że sytuacja nie jest dla niego komfortowa… a fakt, że zrobili coś takiego, jakby postanowili stać się murem dzielącym go od wszelkich problemów, był w jakiś sposób rozczulający. Jasne, już kiedyś był chroniony za wszelką cenę i doprowadzało go to do szału, tyle że dotąd gdy ktoś czuwał nad nim, to z całej masy powodów dotyczących bezpieczeństwa innych osób, powodzenia w wojnie i zapewnienia wybrańcowi drogi, by ostatecznie… musiał poradzić sobie z Voldemortem samodzielnie, bo nikt inny nie był w stanie go pokonać. Ron i Hermiona nie tkwili teraz przy nim ze swoich własnych pobudek, dla kogoś innego czy dla całej reszty świata, lecz _dla niego samego_. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był komuś wdzięczny tak bardzo, jak im w tym momencie.

Bliskość przyjaciół pozwoliła mu się rozluźnić i prawie, _prawie_ czuł się w Norze jak dawniej – miejsce znów było jasne i pełne gwaru, wszyscy żartowali, opowiadali różne historie i wyglądało na to, że dobrze się bawili i nie zamierzali nadmiernie zadręczać Harry’ego pytaniami o cokolwiek. Podejrzewał w tym rękę Hermiony i Artura, bo kilkakrotnie dostrzegł, jak któreś z nich posyłało komuś z pozostałych ostrzegawcze spojrzenia, gdy temat nieco za bardzo zbliżał się do spraw Ministerstwa i pracy Aurorów. Teraz miało być miło i przyjemnie, prawda? Aby nie psuć niesnaskami smaku urodzinowego tortu, wydźwięku życzeń i radości z prezentów. Wszyscy wiedzieli, dlaczego Harry nie pojawił się w Norze od listopada ani razu, pewnie domyślali się też, że w najbliższej przyszłości nieczęsto się będzie pojawiał. Po co rozwodzić się nad oczywistościami…? Niedopowiedzenia wisiały nad nimi gdzieś obok, ale coraz łatwiej było udawać, że nie istnieją, gdy prawie każdy wypił podczas toastu po kieliszku szampana, a potem zaczął raczyć się fantastycznym winem, które Fleur przywiozła z rodzinnej winnicy i oznajmiła, że każdy, kto nie wypije przynajmniej lampki z _każdego_ z przywiezionych roczników, personalnie ją obrazi.

– Dobra, Harry, byłeś gwiazdą wieczoru przez ostatnie trzy godziny, więc teraz czas na resztę atrakcji! – oznajmił George, gdy w pewnym momencie rozmowy nieco przycichły. – Kilkoro z nas ma wieści do przekazania i do opicia. Prawda, braciszku? – powiedział do Rona, który momentalnie pobladł, chyba dopiero teraz przypominając sobie, że mieli przekazać reszcie wieści o jego przeprowadzce oraz pracy u George’a.

– Może zaczniemy od niespodzianki Billa…? – wydusił Ron.

– Nie ma mowy – odparł Bill, szczerząc zęby. – O tym, że _ja_ mam niespodziankę, wiedzą wszyscy, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że ty i George też chcecie nam przekazać jakieś sekrety.

– Co, może pobawimy się w zgadywanki? – zaproponował George, na co Ron jęknął i chwycił się za głowę.

– Ty wracasz do Hogwartu, a Ron zaczyna pracę w Ministerstwie! – powiedziała od razu Molly i biorąc pod uwagę, że jej oczy momentalnie zaczęły błyszczeć, wydawało się, że tak bardzo chciała, aby była to prawda, że aż w to uwierzyła.

– Mamo, prędzej zaszedłbym w ciążę z Hipogryfem niż wrócił do szkoły – oznajmił George, obracając oczami. – Bez żartów mi takich, to poważna rozmowa!

– Ron i Hermiona spodziewają się dziecka i biorą ślub? – rzuciła Ginny, na co obydwoje zainteresowani tak głośno wykrzyknęli _NIE!_ , że Harry przez jedną chwilę pożałował, że siedzieli obok niego i otrzymał objaw ich oburzenia tuż przy uszach w wersji stereo.

– Będziesz mieć jakiś drugi sklep? – spytał Seamus, chociaż nie wydawał się przekonany, że o to chodzi.

– Zakładacie we dwóch hodowlę Nargli? – rzuciła Luna rozmarzonym jak zwykle głosem, na co większość towarzystwa, które nie znało jej zbyt dobrze, zaczęło przyglądać się dziewczynie podejrzliwie.

– Zawiodłem się na własnej rodzinie. Widać, że Krukoni to jednak wyższy poziom intelektu, bo Luna jest zdecydowanie najbliżej – oznajmił George z takim przekonaniem, że Harry parsknął wprost w kieliszek wina i, oczywiście, poplamił swoją szatę, której dotąd jakimś cudem jeszcze nie pobrudził. Szybkie zaklęcie niewerbalne zdołało usunąć większość płynu, zanim wsiąkł w materiał, ale nie zdołał zrobić nic więcej, bo wówczas odezwał się Ron.

– Dobra, koniec zgadywania – powiedział, wyraźnie starając się patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie na swoją matkę. – Za tydzień wprowadzam się z Hermioną do George’a i zaczynam u niego pracować. I nie, to nie jest czasowe rozwiązanie i nie zamierzam szukać pracy w Ministerstwie i cokolwiek powiesz, mamo, nie zmienię zdania, bo to postanowione i…

– Kochanie… – wyszeptała pani Weasley i tym razem w jej zaszklonych wcześniej oczach naprawdę pojawiły się łzy. Poderwała się z miejsca i podbiegła do Rona, który w pierwszej chwili aż skulił się ze strachu, lecz moment później został przytulony z całej siły. – To cudownie...! Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę i nie wiem, dlaczego sądziłeś, że będę protestować…! – wydusiła, chwytając go za ramiona i patrząc na niego z dumą, podczas gdy po policzkach płynęły jej łzy. Potem przytuliła Rona ponownie i ściszyła głos, a Harry usłyszał jej słowa tylko dlatego, że była tuż przy nim. – Tak strasznie się o niego martwię i tak bardzo… tak bardzo się cieszę, że ktoś z nim będzie… Nie wiem, jak dał się do tego namówić… i… – ponownie zaszlochała i Harry nie zrozumiał już kolejnych słów, które wypowiedziała.

Następna w kolejce do wyściskania była Hermiona, a wreszcie – George, który starał się udawać rozbawionego i trochę zażenowanego, ale widać było, że odczuł pewną ulgę, że Molly nie zamierza robić mu wyrzutów, że niby _sprowadza młodszego brata na złą drogę_ , a Rona przekonywać do zmiany decyzji.

– No już, mamo. Całkowicie przemoczyłaś mi koszulę – powiedział, klepiąc ją po ramieniu.

– Czy potrzebujecie czegoś? – spytał Artur, kiedy Molly nieco się uspokoiła, a reszta osób miała szansę pogratulować całej trójce decyzji związanych z pracą i przeprowadzką w nieco mniej dramatyczny sposób oraz wypytać ich, kiedy dokładnie się przenoszą i jakie poza tym mają plany. – Pomocy w urządzeniu się? Przeprowadzce?

– Dajemy sobie radę. Hermiona w każdej wolnej chwili siedzi u mnie i bawi się w… jak to było?

– Dekoratora wnętrz – powiedziała dziewczyna z rozbawieniem. – Nie znałam zaklęć tego rodzaju, więc to spore wyzwanie, ale…

– Radzisz sobie z tym doskonale, jak ze wszystkim – odparł Ron.

– Przy czym musisz chyba znów rozszerzyć miejsce w biblioteczce, bo przed moim przyjazdem tutaj przyszła kolejna partia książek, które zamówiłaś – dodał George. – Serio, a myślałem, że jak ugoszczę pod swoim dachem dziewczynę, to będę musiał tylko rozszerzać raz po raz miejsce na kosmetyki.

– Wystarczyłoby, żebyś miał skrzata jak Stworek i nie potrzebowałbyś dziewczyny – parsknął Ron, trącając Harry’ego łokciem. – Gdy dziś wszedłem do jego łazienki, to byłem w szoku, że istnieje tyle męskich kosmetyków. Czy w ogóle tego używasz?

– Nie wiem do czego służy połowa a wstyd mi o to zapytać Stworka – mruknął Harry, wzbudzając tym salwę śmiechu. – Jak u mnie będziesz, bierz, cokolwiek ci się podoba. Nawet nie zauważę, że czegoś brakuje.

– Jak to się stało, że twój domowy skrzat zasypuje ci łazienkę kosmetykami, których nie chcesz…? – zdziwił się Dean, na co Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Stworek uważa, że mam koszmarny gust. I lubi zakupy. Kupowanie mi rzeczy, które mają sprawić, że _nie będę robił wstydu domowi Blacków_ daje mu tyle radości, że jakoś nie umiem mu odmówić. Dopóki mieści się z wydatkami w mojej pensji i nie szaleje z dziwacznymi szatami, których nie umiem samodzielnie zapiąć, to nie mam nic przeciwko…?

– Harry, jestem absolutnie pewna, że _tej_ nie umiałeś zapiąć – zauważyła Hermiona, patrząc na jego bardziej niż zazwyczaj eleganckie ubrania.

– Aby oszczędzić sobie upokorzenia, nie będę o tym opowiadać. Hej, czemu mówimy o mnie? George obiecał, że teraz będą inne gwiazdy wieczoru! – zażartował. – To jak, kto następny?

– To raczej nie będzie dla nikogo zaskoczenie, a mama i tata już wiedzą – odezwała się Ginny – ale w sezonie Quidditcha będę mieszkać w Holyhead. Na razie codziennie muszę się aportować na treningi, a wolałabym być tam na miejscu, więc… – wzięła głęboki oddech i, tak jak Ron wcześniej, zaczęła błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach, a ostatecznie chwyciła Neville’a za rękę i zerknęła na niego prosząco.

– Udało nam się wynająć uroczy domek na przedmieściach Holyhead. Będzie wolny we wrześniu i zamierzamy się przenieść jesienią, gdy tylko uda się go podłączyć do sieci Fiuu, abym mógł wygodnie dostawać się do pracy – powiedział chłopak, tak jak Ginny unikając spojrzeń rodziny Weasleyów. Przez moment w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się zupełnie cicho, a Harry niemal czuł na sobie wzrok kolejnych osób, które chyba bały się jego reakcji i nie chciały go urazić i…

Przymknął na moment oczy. A potem uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Ginny i Neville’a, gdyż dotarło do niego, że chociaż to wszystko między nimi… wydawało się, że było znacznie poważniejsze niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał i przez moment znów naprawdę zabolało, to… skoro Ginny się wyprowadzała, to znaczy, że nie będzie już przebywać cały czas w Norze i nie będzie musiał unikać pojawiania się u państwa Weasley jak ognia. _Bądźcie sobie razem, tylko nie na moich oczach._

– Holyhead to cudowna okolica, a jesienią wygląda naprawdę bajecznie. Mam nadzieję, że jak najszybciej uda wam się tam urządzić i, serio, gratulacje! – powiedział i aż sam był zaskoczony faktem, jak szczerze i przyjaźnie zabrzmiał jego głos. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy westchnęli w duchu z ulgą i chociaż czuł, że Hermiona nie do końca mu wierzy, wiedział, że jego reakcja była… jak najbardziej stosowna i wystarczająca.

Tak _, Holyhead było jesienią prześliczne_ , a on wiedział o tym, bo w październiku zeszłego roku był tam i pomagał wyławiać z sadzawki rozczłonkowane i gnijące od przynajmniej pół roku zwłoki poszukiwanego szmalcownika i pary mugoli. Uśmiechnął się, tym razem chyba zbyt przesadnie, by wyglądało to naturalnie i uniósł kieliszek w geście toastu, stwierdzając w myślach, że jeśli uda mu się nabrać aż tyle osób, to może faktycznie powinien był trafić do Slytherinu. Udało się, bo oprócz Hermiony uwierzyli _wszyscy_.

Przez kolejny kwadrans lub dwa słuchał rozmowy jednym uchem i koncentrował swoje myśli głównie na tym, by zbyt często nie sięgać po fantastyczne i zdradliwie mocne francuskie wino. Neville opowiadał o swojej pracy, czymś… związanym z zielarstwem, to jasne, ale co to było – Harry nie zdołał wychwycić. W domku w Holyhead był dostępny pokaźny ogród, szklarnia i niewielkie jezioro, wygląda na to, że dlatego zdecydowali się na to miejsce. A może chodziło o widok na morze? Albo jeszcze coś innego…? Chyba jednak słuchał wszystkiego nie jednym uchem, ale _połową_ albo i _ćwiartką_ … Był na tyle zdekoncentrowany, że w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył, że rozmowy ucichły i ocknął się dopiero, gdy Ron wymownie kopnął go w kostkę.

– To co, ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś wieści? – spytał Bill, a gdy nikt się nie odezwał, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i zerknął na Harry’ego. – Żeby nie było wątpliwości, _oficjalnie_ ta informacja zostanie upubliczniona dopiero za tydzień, ale ponieważ wszystko jest już zaklepane, a nam udało się spotkać w prawie pełnym gronie, nie chcę i nie muszę dłużej tego przed wami ukrywać. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni prowadziłem w Ministerstwie wiele rozmów dotyczących zespołu Łamaczy, który, odkąd został powołany, podlegał pod administrację Wizengamotu. Pewnie pamiętacie, jak bardzo wściekałem się z tego powodu przez całą jesień, bo blokowano wszelkie moje decyzje, próby rozwoju działu, nowych etatów i wspierania pozostałych departamentów wedle mojego uznania. Sytuacja nie była korzystna dla nikogo, ale raz po raz napotykałem na opór ze strony przełożonych i dopiero, gdy włączyłem w sprawę Kingsleya, udało mi się ruszyć do przodu, bo okazało się, że całym sercem popiera mój wniosek i chyba był zdziwiony, że mam takie problemy w Biurze Wizengamotu, bo po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że coś tam nie gra. Aby nie przedłużać… po wszystkich walkach kadrowych i administracyjnych, wreszcie osiągnąłem swój cel i od pierwszego sierpnia mój zespół, mimo wszystkich bezsensownych sprzeciwów Wizengamotu, zostaje włączony do Biura Aurorów. Więc, Harry… za tydzień oficjalnie zaczynamy pracować w jednym dziale – powiedział rozpromieniony.

– To… to fantastycznie…! – wykrzyknął Harry, a jego nastrój po opowieściach Ginny i Neville’a momentalnie się poprawił.

– Jak ci się to udało? – spytał Artur, równie zaskoczony. – Przecież Ministerstwo cały czas utrzymywało, że Łamacze powinni być neutralni, więc niby Wizengamot miał tę neutralność zapewnić…

– Tak, tyle że to masa bzdur, o których wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że były przepychankami politycznymi, które Kingsley po wojnie przegrał, bo pewne rzeczy musiał odpuścić. Ale teraz Wizengamot nie miał już żadnych argumentów: prawda jest taka, że profesjonalni łamacze zaklęć zdecydowanie bardziej przydadzą się Aurorom, niż będąc chłopcami na posyłki urzędników sądowych – powiedział, a potem zwrócił się do Harry’ego. – Gdyby nie twoja awantura z Gawainem, o której krążą już legendy, pewnie moja walka trwałaby jeszcze miesiące albo i lata, ale najwyraźniej nie doceniłem mocy, jaką ma plotka krążąca między dziesiątkami znudzonych urzędników.

– Zanim Ron mi o tym nie powiedział, nie podejrzewałem nawet, że tamta kłótnia tyle zmieniła i że w ogóle ktoś się o tym dowiedział, bo byłem przez Robardsa wysłany karnie na sprawy wyjazdowe i nie wiedziałem, co w tym czasie dzieje się w Ministerstwie – zaśmiał się Harry. – Serio, naprawdę się cieszę, że to wszystko na coś się przydało.

– Szczerze? Ja też nie sądziłem, że uda mi się wykorzystać tę sytuację z taką korzyścią. Ale gdy wiadomość o tym, że _łamacze zaklęć z zewnątrz to partacze, którzy utrudniają pracę Harry’emu Potterowi_ dotarła do Kingsleya, wreszcie zrozumiał, że _naprawdę_ jesteśmy potrzebni Aurorom oraz że jest nas zdecydowanie za mało. Dotychczas jak Auror wzywał do sprawy Łamacza, wniosek przechodził przez Wizengamot i albo od razu dostawaliście byle kogo z zewnątrz, albo czekaliście tygodniami na kogoś z odpowiednimi kwalifikacjami z mojego zespołu. Gdy wszystkie zmiany przejdą procedury prawa magicznego, to będzie tak, że w momencie, gdy w trakcie akcji będziecie potrzebować pomocy, wszystko będzie przechodziło przeze mnie i od razu będę mógł kogoś wysłać.

– Prawa magicznego? O co dokładnie chodzi? – zdziwił się Seamus, a Harry w myślach podziękował przyjacielowi, że zadał to pytanie, bo sam również nie miał pojęcia, w czym była rzecz, a pewnie powinien był to wiedzieć, skoro pracował w Biurze Aurorów już rok.

– Każdy pracownik Ministerstwa czy jakiegokolwiek innego urzędu jest związany ze swoim stanowiskiem magicznym kontraktem – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Bill. – Ponieważ Wizengamot jest takim trochę… odrębnym i nie do końca typowym podmiotem, mimo że formalnie jego administracja podlega pod Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, wszystkie te kontrakty muszą być stosownie zmodyfikowane, a to niestety zajmuje czas. Nowe osoby, które zatrudniłem w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, mają już kontrakty magiczne pod Biurem Aurorów, ale wszyscy dotychczasowi pracownicy, a chodzi o ponad dwadzieścia osób, muszą mieć zmienione kontrakty i to moja kolejna batalia, bo Wizengamot robi wszystko, aby jak najbardziej to opóźnić.

– Więc… Jak to ma wyglądać? – zapytał Artur. – Będziesz podwładnym Gawaina Robardsa, a twoi pracownicy będą według prawa magicznego Aurorami?

– Nie do końca. Fakt, oficjalnie będę podlegał pod Gawaina i akurat ja _będę_ Aurorem, co zresztą już zostało prawnie zatwierdzone, jednak mój zespół będzie wyodrębniony z reszty Biura, nikt z moich pracowników nie będzie Aurorem i w efekcie będę mieć pełną decyzyjność, jeśli o nich chodzi oraz będą ich obowiązywać inne warunki zatrudnienia niż w przypadku Aurorów. W razie poważnych konfliktów z Gawainem, których tak naprawdę nie przewiduję, bo rewelacyjnie się z nim dogaduję, decyzyjność jest po stronie Kingsleya, jako że nie mamy innego przełożonego, przy czym Gawain nie może wtrącać się w moje decyzje kadrowe oraz kwestie merytoryczne. Jego władza nade mną to wyłącznie ustalanie priorytetów co do prowadzonych spraw i tego, ile osób w danym momencie mogę użyczyć innym Departamentom.

– Decyzje kadrowe? – spytał George. – Co dokładnie to ma oznaczać?

– Że jeśli postanowię kogoś zatrudnić lub zwolnić, Gawain nie może się w to wtrącać ani też nie może decydować, którego z moich pracowników wysyłam do której sprawy. Było to dla mnie szczególnie istotne i dłuższy czas o to walczyłem, bo wymogi dla Łamaczy i Aurorów są zupełnie inne i gdyby to _on_ miał być decyzyjny, a moi ludzie mieli podlegać standardom aurorskim, musiałbym zwolnić przynajmniej jedną trzecią składu. A to było absolutnie nieakceptowalne.

– Ale przecież… – wtrącił się Harry – ostatnio czytałem, jakie są wymogi dla Aurorów, a jakie dla łamaczy zaklęć. Łamacze muszą mieć znacznie lepsze wyniki niż Aurorzy, więc w czym niby był tu problem?

– Owutemy dla Łamaczy są zaliczane jako ważne dopiero od poziomu Powyżej Oczekiwań – potwierdziła Hermiona – podczas gdy Auror musi mieć po prostu pięć wskazanych Owutemów zaliczonych na _dowolnym_ poziomie, aby dostać się na kurs… A i od tego zdarzają się wyjątki, jeśli ktoś ma wysokie oceny z pięciu innych niż rekomendowanych przedmiotów i jakieś dodatkowe kwalifikacje.

– Macie rację – przyznał Bill. – Tyle że Aurorzy mają również wymogi dotyczące nieskazitelnej kartoteki, braku powiązań z jakimikolwiek organizacjami czy rodzinami czarnomagicznymi oraz wymaga się od nich przedstawienia opinii środowiskowych o _stosownym prowadzeniu się_ … i jeszcze parę innych kwestii, które mi się nie podobają i na których zmianę będę z całą pewnością próbował namówić Robardsa. Wszystko to nie dotyczy Łamaczy, bo w naszym przypadku samodzielnie nie będziemy prowadzić śledztw ani kierować podejrzanych przed sąd, lecz zajmować się konkretami, które są znacznie łatwiej mierzalne obiektywnymi metodami. W przypadku jakiegokolwiek śledztwa, gdzie zostanie zaangażowany Łamacz, sprawa będzie i tak mieć Aurora prowadzącego, odpowiedzialnego za całość postępowania. Tak, mamy _znacznie_ wyższe wymogi odnośnie wyników w nauce, bo to realne i możliwe do oceny egzaminami zdolności decydują, czy w ogóle poradzisz sobie w tej pracy. Tyle że poza wynikami Owutemów o przyjęciu nie decydują komisje społeczne i zebrania działu kadr sprawdzające przeszłość kandydata, lecz praktyczny test _realnych_ zdolności, który ja przeprowadzam i to ja decyduję, jakie zagadnienia są w nim istotne.

– Aby zostać Aurorem, musisz mieć dobre wyniki w Hogwarcie i pomyślnie zaliczyć trzyletni kurs Aurora oraz być zaakceptowanym przez Ministerstwo – podsumowała Hermiona, gdy dostrzegła, że Ron spogląda na nią bez krzty zrozumienia. – Natomiast aby zostać Łamaczem, musisz mieć _ponadprzeciętne_ wyniki w nauce oraz z marszu zaliczyć testy praktyczne.

– No właśnie. Auror i łamacz zaklęć… to zupełnie inne profesje i zupełnie inne wymogi i Wizengamot długo opierał się właśnie na tym argumencie, nie chcąc włączyć mojego zespołu do Biura Aurorów – przyznał Bill. – Tyle że obaliłem go, gdy udowodniłem im, że zamiast testów praktycznych w przypadku kandydatów na ministerialnych Łamaczy, zamierzali stosować raczej opcję _widzimisię_ , a tym samym skreślać osoby, które po prostu im się nie podobały.

– Co masz na myśli…? – spytał Harry.

– To, że gdybym nie wywalczył przeniesienia do Biura Aurorów oraz ustalenia jasnych i opartych na konkretnych umiejętnościach zasad przyjmowania nowych pracowników, to musiałbym odrzucić najlepszych kandydatów, których CV dostałem w ostatnim czasie. Z trudem udało mi się wywalczyć kilka dodatkowych etatów, może udałoby mi się to pod Wizengamotem a może nie, jednak gdybym był u nich, nie miałbym tak naprawdę żadnego wpływu na to, kto zostaje zatrudniony, a raczej: kto zostanie odrzucony z powodów, które uważam za niewystarczające, aby postawić na kimkolwiek krzyżyk.

– Nie do końca rozumiem, o co chodzi – powiedziała Molly. – Jest tylko jeden powód, dla którego Ministerstwo czy jakikolwiek inny urząd odrzuca obecnie czyjąś kandydaturę: powiązania z Sam-Wiesz-Kim.

– Mamo, osoby, które _realnie_ były powiązane z Voldemortem, są w Azkabanie lub na listach gończych – powiedział Bill, a w jego głosie pojawiła się nutka irytacji. – Ministerstwo odrzuca za to każdego, kto jest choćby spokrewniony z kimś w jakikolwiek powiązanym z dawnymi Śmierciożercami. Przez ostatni rok niejednokrotnie widziałem takie sytuacje, więcej…! Dotyczy to również osób całkowicie oczyszczonych z zarzutów oraz, na Merlina…! _Po prostu Ślizgonów, tak na wszelki wypadek_.

– W ogóle się temu nie dziwię – stwierdziła Ginny. – I wiesz, Bill? Uważam, że mają rację, nie ufając Ślizgonom.

– Powiedz, że żartujesz… – jęknął Bill, a potem rozejrzał się po rodzinie i reszcie i dłuższy czas zatrzymał wzrok na Molly. – Mamo, ty też…? Ktoś jeszcze uważa, że niby Ślizgonów w ogóle nie powinno się zatrudniać w Ministerstwie…?

– Ginny, Molly… chyba tak nie myślicie…? – spytał Artur niepewnie. – Pracowałem z osobami ze wszystkich domów i poza wyjątkowymi sytuacjami…

– Tak, wyjątkową sytuacją był Lucjusz Malfoy, który całe lata z czystej złośliwości uniemożliwiał ci awans, blokował podwyżki i premie oraz rzucał kłody pod nogi – warknęła Molly. – On i cała rzesza jemu podobnych, wielbicieli czystej krwi, z których wszyscy mieli pieniądze i władzę i wszyscy jakimś sposobem byli Ślizgonami.

– Lucjusz jest w Azkabanie, podobnie jak wielu innych – uciął Artur zdecydowanie ostrzejszym niż zazwyczaj tonem. – A osoby, które popierały postulaty Voldemorta, nawet jeśli nie walczyły po jego stronie, w większości zostały usunięte z Ministerstwa. I nawet jak nie przepadałem za tymi osobami, wcale nie uważam, że wyrzucanie wykwalifikowanych specjalistów z powodu ślepego podążania za nowym trendem jest właściwe.

– Niestety nie zgadzam się z tobą, kochanie, ale nie będziemy się teraz o to kłócić – odparła Molly. – Może zmienimy temat, aby…

– Nie, mamo – powiedział Bill poważnie. – Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, ty i zresztą wy wszyscy, że z siedmiu osób, które zatrudniłem, _czworo to Ślizgoni_ i nie żałuję ani jednej z tych decyzji. Doskonale wiem, że chociaż pewne… uznajmy, że uzasadnione wątpliwości, Wizengamot miałby mieć prawo do jednego z nich, to nie zatrudniłby _żadnego_ z tej czwórki.

– Bill, zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś bezbłędny w swojej walce z zasadami – parsknął George. – Ale wprowadzać naraz _czwórkę Ślizgonów_ do Biura Aurorów, gdzie dopiero co cię włączyli? Oficjalnie stwierdzam, że jesteś moim mistrzem.

– To nie jest ani trochę zabawne – warknęła Ginny.

– Też uważam że nie jest zabawne – odezwała się Fleur, która większość rozmowy milczała. – Zabawne jest za to, że wszyscy wy tak bardzo boicie się jednego domu i widzicie tylko jego wady a nie widzicie zalet. A cechy Sly… Slytherinu – powiedziała powoli, ale starając się brzmieć możliwie poprawnie, chociaż słowo sprawiło jej dużo problemów z wymową – bardzo korespondują z cechami dobrego łamacza zaklęć.

– Które cechy? Wygórowana ambicja, tchórzliwość czy fascynacja czarną magią? – spytała Ginny ironicznie i tak nieprzyjemnym tonem, że Neville zmarszczył brwi i lekko zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu.

– _Tak_ , Ginny, bo widzisz, czarna magia w pracy łamacza zaklęć odgrywa ogromną rolę – uciął Bill, zamykając siostrze usta. – I między innymi _dlatego_ nie miałem żadnych oporów przed zatrudnianiem ludzi, którzy mają o niej jakieś pojęcie, tym bardziej, że gdy podlegałem Wizengamotowi, nie mogłem zatrudnić ani jednego Ślizgona! I, uprzedzając pytania, obaj specjaliści, których pozyskałem, to osoby, które chciałem zatrudnić już zeszłej jesieni, a zabroniono mi tego tylko z powodu domu, z którego pochodzili. I… słuchajcie, mam dość tej rozmowy – powiedział, ściszając głos po tym, jak się uniósł. – Widzę, że nie wszyscy aprobujecie moje decyzje, jednak nie chcę pouczeń i wtrącania się w sprawy zatrudniania w zawodzie, którego żadne z was nie uprawia i o którym większość ludzi ma nikłe pojęcie.

– Hej, mnie w to nie mieszaj, ja nie mam zawodu! – zaprotestował George, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. – I, przyrzekam…! Jakbym jakimś cudem znalazł jakiegokolwiek Ślizgona z poczuciem humoru, to nie miałbym problemów z zatrudnieniem go do pomocy w sklepie – powiedział, na co parę osób parsknęło śmiechem a Bill obrócił oczami.

– Jeśli mam być szczery – odezwał się Harry, który przez większość rozmowy z Billem tylko słuchał i analizował kolejne informacje – po tym, co powiedziałeś, tym bardziej nie mogę się doczekać, aż zaczniemy razem pracować. Przez ostatni miesiące miałem aż zbyt wiele przykładów niesprawiedliwości, które wynikały z uprzedzeń dotyczących Ślizgonów – powiedział i niemal poczuł, jak spojrzenia Seamusa, Deana i Ginny wypalają mu dziurę w czole. Mimo to, postanowił kontynuować, bo nie widział powodów, aby milczeć, nawet jeśli kilka osób najwyraźniej uważało, że postradał zmysły, skoro mówi coś takiego. – Przez ostatnie tygodnie w Ministerstwie widziałem paskudne rzeczy i mam wrażenie, że przez ogólne przyzwolenie większości społeczności czarodziejskiej, dzieje się coraz gorzej. Nie podoba mi się to i nie zamierzam tego ukrywać. Wojna skończyła się ponad rok temu, winni siedzą w więzieniu, a reszta czarodziejów powinna się jednoczyć, a nie dzielić. Cieszę się, że nie jestem w Ministerstwie sam z tymi poglądami i że oprócz zwykłych pracowników podzielają je również przełożeni, jak ty Bill.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie wycofasz tych słów, gdy zobaczysz, kogo do was przyprowadzę za tydzień… – westchnął Bill a potem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Nie będę tego dłużej ukrywać, tata i tak już wie, o co chodzi, a wy pewnie niebawem byście się dowiedzieli, bo mam świadomość, że już krążą pewne pogłoski na ten temat... Chodzi o to, że wśród osób, które przyjąłem na staż, jest Draco Malfoy i…

– CO?! – wykrzyknęło kilka osób jednocześnie i przez parę chwil w salonie panowało zamieszanie i wzajemnie przekrzykiwanie się, na które Bill pokręcił głową, ale nie próbował nikogo uciszać.

Harry skrzywił się tylko, bo to… cóż. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się spodziewał i nie miał pojęcia jak czuje się z faktem, że jego szkolne nemezis będzie przewijać mu się przed oczami każdego dnia. Jasne, słyszał o jego wynikach szkolnych i skoro Bill stwierdził, że Malfoy się nadawał… to raczej tak było. Nie życzył mu źle, to nie chodziło o to; po prostu obawiał się, że z ich pracy w ramach jednego departamentu może nie wyjść nic dobrego. Nie zamierzał jednak głośno wyrażać swoich wątpliwości, chociaż nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, _dlaczego_ milczał: jedynym powodem braku komentarza z jego strony był fakt, że Ginny patrzyła na najstarszego brata z szokiem i oburzeniem, a on w tym momencie nie byłby w stanie stanąć po jej stronie w _jakiejkolwiek_ kwestii.

– Czy jest chociaż jeden powód, dla którego to zrobiłeś, poza tym, że ewidentnie próbujesz coś komuś udowodnić i włożyć kij w mrowisko? – jęknął wreszcie Ron, za co Bill spiorunował go wzrokiem. – No co! Mówię po prostu na głos to, co pewnie myślą wszyscy…! Dlaczego akurat on? Przecież na pewno miałeś dziesiątki innych kandydatów…!

– Tak, na wszystkie siedem stanowisk dostałem blisko sto CV – przyznał Bill chłodno. – Większość stanowiły osoby już po studiach oraz całkiem dorośli czarodzieje pracujący w różnych departamentach Ministerstwa i traktujący stanowisko łamacza zaklęć, nawet tylko na zasadzie stażu, jako możliwość awansu. Gdy rozeszła się wieść, że dostałem dodatkowe etaty, pojawiło się mnóstwo zainteresowanych. Oczywiście, jeśli chodzi o doświadczenie w _jakiejkolwiek_ pracy, Malfoy siłą rzeczy nie mógł mieć żadnego, ale ze względu na jego wyniki Owutemów byłoby nie na miejscu, gdybym nie zaprosił go na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną – powiedział, na co Ginny prychnęła pod nosem, co zirytowało Billa. – Słuchaj, nie miałaś nawet jednego Wybitnego, a on miał _siedem_ – warknął, co natychmiast uciszyło dziewczynę. – Jasne, nie będę ukrywać, że w pierwszej chwili miałem ochotę po prostu zignorować jego kandydaturę, ale potem sobie przypomniałem, jak sam byłem w jego wieku i szukałem pracy i ze względu na to, że nie należałem do żadnej z rodzin z wpływami, wiele drzwi było przede mną zamkniętych. A przed nim zamknęły się po wojnie niemal wszystkie – powiedział i chociaż nie unosił głosu, w pomieszczeniu momentalnie zrobiło się cicho. – Nie mogę zdradzać szczegółów rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej, ale był ewidentnie spanikowany, gdy zrozumiał, że to ja będę go przepytywać i że jego los jest w wyłącznych rękach któregoś z Weasleyów, bo przecież wszyscy wiemy, że rodzina nasza i Malfoyów jest w konflikcie od pokoleń i wiecie? Chyba to właśnie sprawiło, że coś we mnie pękło, bo dotarło do mnie, że mam przed sobą przerażonego dzieciaka, który pomimo całej swojej wiedzy i talentu wszędzie jest skreślony i który na mój widok stracił resztki nadziei i niemal się poddał. Nie było mi łatwo z nim rozmawiać, bo po prostu się mnie bał, co było… – zająknął się, pokręcił głową i ostatecznie nie dokończył zdania. – Dopuściłem go mimo wszystko do testów praktycznych, bo to tak naprawdę jest najważniejsze. I był w trójce najlepszych kandydatów, włączając w to osoby aplikujące na stanowiska Łamaczy a nie tylko stażystów, pomimo że był najmłodszy z nich wszystkich i brakowało mu doświadczenia.

– Z całą pewnością oszukiwał – wtrącił Seamus, a Bill spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem.

– Wszyscy kandydaci, którzy byli od niego gorsi i których odrzuciłem, zasugerowali to samo i ze względu na ich protesty i odwołania musiałem przygotować dla Malfoya nowe testy, które zdawał przed dodatkową komisją. I zdał tak samo dobrze i bez słowa sprzeciwu, chociaż było to dla niego upokarzające.

– I jak myślisz, synku, gdzie się tego wszystkiego nauczył? – spytała Molly, mrużąc oczy. – To, że umie rzeczy, jakich nikt w jego wieku nie powinien wiedzieć, to tym bardziej powód, że nie jest godny zaufania i…

– Ależ ja mam pełną świadomość, gdzie się tego nauczył, co nie zmienia faktu, że to właśnie są rzeczy, jakie powinien umieć łamacz zaklęć, a zazwyczaj nowej osobie zajmuje pół dekady, zanim opanuje zagadnienia, jakie on ma w małym palcu w wieku dziewiętnastu lat. Jest znacznie lepszy niż ja byłem w jego wieku – dodał, patrząc na matkę wyzywająco.

– Jesteś zbyt skromny i masz zbyt dobre serce.

– Nie jestem ani skromny ani _zbyt dobry_. Przyjęcie Malfoya do mojego zespołu to objaw dwóch rzeczy: zdrowego rozsądku, bo odrzucenie takiego kandydata byłoby po prostu głupotą oraz posiadania sumienia, bo byłoby również zwykłą podłością.

– Bill…

– Czy wiesz, do ilu miejsc aplikował? – uciął mężczyzna, zanim Molly zdołała wypowiedzieć kolejny argument. – Odrzucili go wszyscy za samo nazwisko. A część osób była również na tyle perfidna, by w odpowiedzi wysłać mu sową obelgi i groźby pod adresem jego i Lucjusza. Gdy już go przyjąłem, wyznał mi, że byłem jedyną osobą, która w ogóle zaprosiła go na rozmowę…!

– Naprawdę dziwi cię, że ludzie patrząc na młodego Malfoya widzą jego ojca? – prychnęła Ginny. – Są _identyczni_.

– To, że jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą i odsiaduje wyrok w Azkabanie…

– On _też_ był Śmierciożercą – syknęła Ginny.

– Został uniewinniony – zauważył Harry, za co dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

– A poza tym podłym gadem – ucięła, a potem ponownie zwróciła się do brata. – Bill, Jeszcze się przekonasz, co to za gnojek i będziesz żałować, że dałeś mu szansę.

– To racja… Nie było już pana… – zaczął Seamus, a gdy Bill uniósł brwi, szybko się poprawił. – Nie było już ciebie w Hogwarcie, gdy Draco Malfoy chodził do szkoły, podczas gdy my go znaliśmy i, naprawdę… to najbardziej nienawidzący mugolaków, fałszywy i tchórzliwy palant, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi – powiedział, na co Dean skinął głową i zerknął w stronę Harry’ego, Rona i Hermiony, jakby z ich strony również oczekiwał potwierdzenia. Dziewczyna milczała, ewidentnie czując się nieswojo, natomiast Harry zacisnął usta, aby nie zaogniać już i tak nerwowej atmosfery.

– Wszyscy wiemy, że Malfoy przez sześć lat był odrażającą łajzą pozbawioną jakichkolwiek pozytywnych cech, nikt tu nie odkrywa Ameryki – mruknął Ron, za co Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością. – No co? Tak było i nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Fakt, wygląda na to, że się zmienił i, żeby nie było, podziwiam cię Bill, że chcesz mu dać szansę i pokazać, że jesteś poza podziałami i tak dalej, jednak znaliśmy go wiele lat i ja bym mu po prostu nie ufał i, serio, nie zdziwię się, jak pod samym nosem odwali coś takiego, że pożałujesz, że nie spaliłeś jego CV na popiół, gdy tylko zobaczyłeś jego nazwisko. Nie życzę ci tego, serio i nie życzę źle samemu Malfoyowi, ale po prostu się tego obawiam, ok…?

– Jak coś takiego się stanie, przyznam wam wszystkim rację, ale na razie nie zamierzam zmieniać decyzji tylko dlatego, że wszyscy patrzą na mnie jak na wariata, gdy słyszą, że go zatrudniłem do swojego zespołu. I mówią dokładnie to samo co wy. Uczył się zaklęć, w tym czarnej magii, w swoim rodzinnym domu? W szkole zachowywał się jak ostatni dupek? Wielokrotnie dał wam wszystkim w kość? Zapewne tak i nie zamierzam twierdzić, że wam nie wierzę i że uważam go za krystalicznie czystego. Ale dla mnie to przede wszystkim zmanipulowany przez pokręconą rodzinkę dzieciak, który w dorosłym życiu próbuje udowodnić, że jest w stanie wykorzystać swoją wiedzę do słusznych celów. Skreślanie jego potencjału i talentów oraz karanie go za jego pochodzenie, to to samo co Voldemort chciał robić z mugolakami – powiedział ostro, spoglądając na swoją matkę i siostrę, a potem przyjaciół Harry’ego – Przepraszam, że się unoszę. Ale siedzę w nim w jednym pokoju od poniedziałku i mogę was zapewnić, że nigdy nie pracowałem z nikim, komu tak by zależało i kto by tak się starał. Uczy się błyskawicznie. I ma naturalny talent. Czy całkowicie mu ufam i byłbym gotów wysłać go samego do jakiegoś bardziej skomplikowanego przypadku? Z całą pewnością nie. Zamierzam jednak w najbliższym czasie zacząć mu przekazywać jakieś drobniejsze sprawy z udziałem Aurorów, żeby jak najszybciej się usamodzielnił jako Łamacz i udowodnił, że nie pomyliłem się, dając mu szansę. Wiecie dlaczego? Bo z pięciu stażystów, których zatrudniłem w ostatnim miesiącu, jest _zdecydowanie_ najlepszy i niemal dorównuje wiedzą obydwu specjalistom, chociaż są od niego znacznie starsi i bardziej doświadczeni. Jeśli nie macie nic do powiedzenia poza wmawianiem mi, że się mylę, to skończmy tę rozmowę.

– Wiesz, Bill? – odezwał się George po paru chwilach krępującej ciszy. – Pracuję właśnie nad fantastycznym wynalazkiem, orzechowe ciasteczka powodujące łysienie. Tylko, kurczę, nie mam żadnego chętnego na bycie chomikiem doświadczalnym. Jakby Malfoy ci się naprzykrzał, to wiesz, nic nie zaboli tego wymuskanego blondaska tak jak zniszczenie mu fryzury, więc możesz go zawsze po przyjacielsku poczęstować…

– Braciszku, ja cię naprawdę uwielbiam, ale nie wiem, co musiałby mi zrobić jakikolwiek mój pracownik, abym postanowił testować na nim twoje eksperymenty. I, tak swoją drogą – dodał, sięgając w stronę tacy ze słodyczami i wyciągając spomiędzy nich zupełnie niewinnie wyglądającego herbatnika – widziałem, jak je tu podrzucasz i zaczynam podejrzewać zmowę z mamą w celu pozbawienia mnie długich włosów.

– Auror od tygodnia i już wszędzie wietrzy podstęp – prychnął George, po czym chwycił ciastko i bez oporów je pochłonął. – To było zwykłe ciastko a nie… – zaczął, a po chwili jego twarz stała się lekko zielonkawa i moment później zrywał się od stołu i, krztusząc się, biegł do łazienki.

– Prototyp – wyjaśnił Ron, rozglądając się po rodzinie. – Musiał pomylić opakowania. Pierwotna wersja z jakichś przyczyn smakowała psią karmą. Ale ona nie działała, więc nie macie się czym martwić, nikt nie wyłysieje – stwierdził, a następnie nałożył sobie na talerz pokaźną porcję ciasta. – No co? – zdziwił się, widząc, jak kilka osób podejrzliwie odsuwa od siebie talerzyki.

– Straciłam apetyt – wydusiła Fleur i szybko chwyciła kieliszek z winem, po czym opróżniła zawartość szybciej niż Harry sądził, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie zrobić. – Jestem prawie pewna, że czułam… jakiś dziwny smak. Ale myślałam, że to po prostu brytyjska kuchnia, jak zwykle.

Harry i Ron zaczęli krztusić się ze śmiechu, gdy zobaczyli oburzoną minę Molly; sytuacja miała jednak pozytywny skutek: atmosfera mimo wszelkich niesnasek i wcześniejszej kłótni trochę się rozluźniła, a całe towarzystwo w milczącej zgodzie postanowiło nie podejmować już żadnych drażliwych tematów.

***


	6. Urodziny - II

***

Mijała dziewiąta wieczorem, gdy pierwsze osoby zaczęły zbierać się do domów; Dean z dziewczyną, Seamus i Luna opuścili ich pierwsi, Neville i Ginny gdzieś się ulotnili niedługo później, George i Ron po krótkiej perswazji ze strony Hermiony udali się do mieszkania tego pierwszego – w końcu nie musząc ukrywać przed rodzicami, czemu ciągle tam przesiadują. Fleur musnęła policzek Billa na pożegnanie i poprosiła, aby ten nie siedział za długo, zaś Molly zaczęła porządkować salon, co było najwyraźniej sygnałem dla jej męża i najstarszego syna, aby przenieśli się gdzieś indziej i jej nie przeszkadzali.

– Chodźmy na górę – powiedział Artur. – W końcu miałem możliwość, by uporządkować dawną sypialnię Percy’ego i zrobić w niej gabinet. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu zajęło mi to tyle czasu, ale dzięki wszystkim tym tonom jego notatek o dnach kociołków mamy zapas podpałki do kominka chyba na całe następne stulecie – stwierdził i skinął na Billa oraz Harry’ego. Ci spojrzeli na siebie i jednocześnie parsknęli śmiechem, a potem ruszyli za Arturem, po drodze zgarniając jeszcze jedną butelkę wina od Fleur i kieliszki.

– Tak naprawdę, chcąc nie chcąc, omówiliśmy już wiele spraw przy wszystkich – zaczął Bill, gdy zajęli miejsca na fotelach i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. – A Ron przekazał nam wiele z tego, o czym rozmawialiście do tej pory. Nie wszystko, bo dziś, gdy wrócili od ciebie z Hermioną, nie mieliśmy już czasu porozmawiać. Wspomniał mi tylko w biegu, do jakich wniosków doszliście i że odkryliście, dlaczego notka z Biuletynu zniknęła we wszystkich egzemplarzach poza twoim.

– Musimy jednak usłyszeć całość – dodał Artur. – I tak, wiem, że opowiadałeś to wszystko już dwukrotnie, ale…

– Raz, że nie mieliśmy czasu wysłuchać wszystkiego naraz, a dwa: wolałbym nie polegać na historii przekazanej szczątkowo przez Rona – dokończył Bill i puścił do Harry’ego oko, po czym odkorkował wino niewerbalnym zaklęciem i również używając wyłącznie magii, rozlał je do kieliszków. – Najprzydatniejsza rzecz, jakiej nauczyłem się we Francji. Fantastyczny kraj.

– Jeśli miałbym swoją winnicę, pewnie też by mi się spodobał – zażartował Harry, sięgając po kieliszek. – Chociaż na razie korzystam z zapasów Blacków. Wino to najcenniejsza rzecz, jaką odziedziczyłem z Grimmauld Place.

– Wino? – zdziwił się Artur. – Przecież sprzątając to miejsce na potrzeby Zakonu nie trafiliśmy na żaden alkohol…

– Ani na parę innych rzeczy – odparł Harry. – Okazuje się, że gdy Stworek nie był nam przychylny, zdołał uniemożliwić nam dostęp do całkiem sporej części pomieszczeń, chociaż on sam twierdzi, że to nie jego działania a samego domu. Wcześniej nawet nie wiedzieliśmy, że znajdowały się tam obszerne piwnice ani że na piętrze były dwie pokaźne garderoby.

– Czy chcemy wiedzieć, co jeszcze tam znalazłeś, oprócz win, które muszą mieć przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat?

– Jakoś nie zdobyłem się dotąd na próby odkrycia wszystkich niespodzianek jakie kryje ten dom i wiecie? Wolałbym aż tak wnikliwie go nie zwiedzać, aby nie musieć aresztować samego siebie.

– Harry… – zaczął Artur, jednak Bill pokręcił głową.

– Ma rację. Jest jedynym prawnym właścicielem Grimmauld Place od momentu ukończenia szesnastych urodzin. W myśl obecnych przepisów wprowadzonych przez Wizengamot, nie ma żadnego znaczenia, że przez rok w ogóle tam nie przebywał i że nie miał przez ten czas świadomości, że w jego majątku znajdują się jakiekolwiek nielegalne przedmioty, że nigdy ich nie użył i długi czas nie miał do nich dostępu lub wciąż go nie ma – powiedział i skrzywił się. – Tak, blisko rok przebywania w ciągłym towarzystwie prawników otwiera oczy i jakoś wolałem, gdy pozostawały zamknięte. Zaczynaj. Noc jeszcze młoda – dodał, unosząc kieliszek do góry, a wówczas Harry westchnął i, chcąc nie chcąc, opowiedział swoją historię po raz trzeci w ciągu doby, omijając tylko te fragmenty, które wiedział, że Ron i Hermiona przekazali w całości, oraz których z jakichś przyczyn… no tak, przysięga tajności z Madison Duncombe… nie mógł poruszyć przy Billu i Arturze, będących pracownikami Ministerstwa. Miał jednak wrażenie, że pewne dziury w jego opowieści ani trochę nie dziwiły któregokolwiek z mężczyzn.

– O tym, że w Azkabanie dzieje się coś niedobrego, wiem od miesięcy – powiedział Bill. – I, nie zamierzam tego przed wami ukrywać, miałem świadomość, że Wizengamot w porozumieniu z Pattonem… tym zarządcą Azkabanu, którego nazwiska _zapomniałeś_ wspomnieć – uściślił, gdy Harry zmarszczył brwi, a Artur znieruchomiał. – Że tuszują wszelkie przecieki dotyczące mających tam miejsce nadużyć. Na początku próbowałem się wtrącać i walczyć o wyjaśnienie tych doniesień, chciałem pojechać tam i uczestniczyć w pracach konstrukcyjnych, wielokrotnie składałem wnioski, aby wysłać tam kontrolę, naciskałem też na swoich przełożonych, aby zostało o tym poinformowane Biuro Aurorów. Za każdym razem dostawałem odmowę, a w pewnym momencie zagrożono mi nawet naganą. Nic nie mów, tato…! Wiem, że rozmawialiśmy o tym wiosną, ale wówczas byłem cały czas związany kontraktem z Wizengamotem i nie mogłem rozmawiać o tym z pracownikami innych departamentów Ministerstwa. Podejrzewam, że tak bardzo bronili się przed przeniesieniem mnie do Gawaina między innymi dlatego, że za dużo wiedziałem.

– Mogłeś porozmawiać ze mną – odparł Harry. – Pracownicy Wizengamotu mogą udzielać Aurorom wszelkich informacji.

– _Nie_ , dopóki wprost nie poprosiłeś mnie o takie informacje, nie mogłem tego zrobić.

– Bill, zmiana kontraktu nie sprawia, że jesteś zwolniony z kodeksów tajności… – zauważył Artur.

– O ile mój nowy przełożony mnie z nich nie zwolni, a to było pierwsze, co zrobił Gawain, gdy tydzień temu stałem się jego podwładnym. Jasne, do sierpnia nie mogę jeszcze wykonywać obowiązków Aurora oraz nie mogę _oficjalnie_ przekazywać informacji mających na celu wszczęcie dochodzenia czy aresztowanie kogoś, za to mogę dzielić się informacjami, jakie wcześniej miałem zablokowane kontraktem magicznym z Wizengamotem.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim o tej sprawie?

– Nie, ale gdy zaczęliśmy prowadzić rozmowy dotyczące mojego transferu, zdołałem przekazać mu w zawoalowany sposób, że jest dla mnie istotne zwolnienie mnie z kodeksu tajności, bo mam dostęp do informacji, które powinienem przekazać do Biura Aurorów, a ze względu na budowę kontraktu z Wizengamotem, nie będę w stanie tego zrobić bez otrzymania od niego zlecenia. Czekanie, aż on sam zada odpowiednie pytania, nie wchodziło natomiast w grę, bo to mogłoby trwać całe wieki. Gawain jest niesamowicie szybki w działaniu i niezaprzeczalnie inteligentny, ale… cóż, nie jest najbardziej cierpliwą osobą, jaką znam i nie za bardzo widzę go bawiącego się ze mną w zgadywanki – stwierdził, na co Artur i Harry parsknęli śmiechem.

– Jest Aurorem, przecież powinien kochać zgadywanki…! – zażartował Harry, co ponownie wzbudziło wesołość całej trójki, bo sama wizja Gawaina Robardsa, który siedzi z Billem i zadaje mu najróżniejsze pytania, nie mając pojęcia, w co celować i wściekając się z tego powodu coraz bardziej, była sama w sobie przekomiczna. – Dobra, pośmialiśmy się, ale wracając do tematu… Nie do końca rozumiem, jak to działa, że niby możesz mu coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie _nie_ możesz dopóki o to nie zapyta.

– To trochę pogmatwana sprawa – stwierdził Bill, drapiąc się po brodzie – tym bardziej, że w tym pokręconym okresie przejściowym niby nie obowiązuje mnie kodeks tajności, bo zostałem z niego zwolniony przez Gawaina, ale jednocześnie do końca miesiąca nie mogę wykorzystywać informacji zdobytych podczas pracy w Wizengamocie do wszczęcia jakiegokolwiek śledztwa, bo jeszcze prawnie nie jestem Aurorem. To jest ewidentna dziura w zabezpieczeniach Ministerstwa i aż mnie skręca na samą myśl, ile rzeczy w tej kwestii pilnie trzeba naprawić. Oczywiście, to jedno z moich pierwszych zadań, gdy tylko stanę się w pełni pracownikiem Biura Aurorów.

– Dobra, nie będę wnikać w kwestię kontraktów magicznych, bo kompletnie nie wiem już, o co w nich chodzi – przyznał Harry. – Nie jestem pewny, czy dobrze rozumiem… sprawa traktowania więźniów nie jest jedynym problemem, do jakiego dotarłeś, prawda?

– Azkaban i traktowanie więźniów to kropla w morzu. To było spychane pod dywan naprawdę skutecznie, bo chociaż słyszałem czasem plotki, to nie brzmiało to… aż tak groźnie. W swoich działaniach związanych z Azkabanem prawie w ogóle się na tym nie skupiałem. Od dawna wiedziałem, że przebudowa Azkabanu idzie w żółwim tempie, chociaż powinna była być dawno zakończona i _byłaby_ , gdyby wzięli w niej udział Łamacze oraz profesjonaliści znający się na magicznych budowlach. Domyślałem się, że jest to działanie w jakiś sposób celowe. Domyślałem się, że warunki w tej części więzienia, która miała być przeznaczona dla osób z łagodniejszymi wyrokami, nie wyglądały tak, jak powinny… że jest tam za mało strażników a ci, którzy tam są, to niekoniecznie osoby, jakie chciałbym widzieć w roli stróżów prawa. Tyle że… nie będę kłamał, Harry. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co dzieje się w Ministerstwie w ogóle a w Wizengamocie w szczególności, w ciągu ostatniego roku Azkaban nie był dla mnie priorytetem, nie badałem tego aż tak i gdybyś nie zaczął interesować się tą sprawą i nie włączył w to Rona i Hermiony, którzy przekazali kwestię tej nieszczęsnej notki w Biuletynie mi i tacie, nie mielibyśmy pojęcia, jak poważna jest sytuacja. Jasne, więźniowie mają trochę gorsze warunki, niż mieli mieć, ale przecież Dementorzy zostali prawie całkowicie odsunięci na bok, więc nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ktokolwiek jest tam torturowany a już na pewno nie że zdarzają się incydenty, przez które muszą być wzywani Uzdrowiciele…

– Swoją drogą, w jaki sposób udało ci się przekazać te wszystkie informacje Ronowi i Hermionie? – spytał Artur. – Dowiedziałeś się tego prowadząc sprawę i nie powinieneś móc o tym rozpowiadać na prawo i lewo. Prawda, Bill?

– Teoretycznie tak, ale w sumie… nie do końca. Wedle procedury prawno-magicznej, Harry po prostu wypytywał różne osoby o różne rzeczy, ale nie otworzył oficjalnie sprawy. I jego kontrakt chyba odczytał to tak, że po prostu opowiadał znajomym o tym, co robi w pracy. Tak samo, jakby opowiadał o tym, że poszedł z kimś na kawę, spotkał w holu kogoś znajomego, a w stołówce zjadł na lunch nieświeżą rybę. Zastanawia mnie jednak kwestia wizyty w biurze Wizengamotu, bo biorąc pod uwagę pewne dziury w twojej historii, ewidentnie zawarłeś tam jakąś dodatkową przysięgę tajności.

– Tak, prosta przysięga tajności złożona tej sekretarce… Och. _Och_ … faktycznie nie mogę wypowiedzieć jej nazwiska…! – zaśmiał się. – W każdym razie, dotyczyła tylko pracowników Ministerstwa, bo tylko o to ta dziewczyna mnie poprosiła.

– Czyli… ona nie obawiała się, że sprawa wyjdzie na zewnątrz, ale że dowiedzą się o tym jej przełożeni – zdziwił się Artur. – Zaraz zaraz… i nie bała się, że, przykładowo, przekażesz to do prasy?

– Moje relacje z plotkarskimi pismami dla nikogo nie są tajemnicą. Tego po prostu bym nie zrobił.

– Madison Duncombe. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby to był ktokolwiek inny – powiedział nagle Bill. – _Już_. Wszyscy twoi rozmówcy wiedzą, o kogo chodzi, _koniec sekretu_ , od tego momentu każdy z nas będzie mógł z każdym o tym rozmawiać. Jakie to proste, co? – dodał dziwnym tonem.

– I to właśnie to, o czym mówiłem przy kolacji: usunięcie z Ministerstwa całej rzeszy specjalistów było ogromnym błędem – oznajmił Artur. – Za konstrukcję zaklęć tajności _zawsze_ byli odpowiedzialni Ślizgoni pracujący w Departamencie Tajemnic. Po prostu byli w tym najlepsi, bo najlepiej potrafili przewidzieć wszelkie opcje, w jaki ktoś mógłby próbować złamać proste przysięgi, a jasnym jest, że nie ma możliwości wymagać w codziennych sprawach przysięgi wieczystej. Rok temu zdegradowano lub usunięto wszystkich Ślizgonów z tego wydziału i jaki jest efekt…?

– Młody pracownik Biura Aurorów może bez problemu spacerować po wszystkich wydziałach, zbierać tajne informacje dla własnych celów a nie przy okazji jakiegokolwiek śledztwa, a potem _opowiadać o tym znajomym przy piwie_ – wydusił Harry. – Cholera. W ogóle o tym nie pomyślałem…

– No właśnie – westchnął Bill. – I to jeden z _bardzo_ licznych problemów, jakie zaobserwowałem pracując w Wizengamocie… oraz w całym Ministerstwie, które, tak samo jak miało to miejsce podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zdecydowało, że Slytherin, z jego wszystkimi członkami, z jego wszystkimi wadami i zaletami, należy odsunąć na bok. To również jedna ze spraw, które z pomocą Gawaina będę musiał pociągnąć wyżej.

– Im więcej o tym słucham, tym wygląda to gorzej… – jęknął Harry. – Co jeszcze?

– Naprawdę chcesz brać na siebie wszystkie problemy Ministerstwa? – westchnął Artur. – Harry, nikt nie jest w stanie zapanować nad wszystkim. Kingsley też nie jest, a jego największą wadą jest ufność, że wszyscy jego pracownicy prawidłowo wykonują swoje zadania, nawet jak nie wisi im nad głową. Gdy był szefem Biura Aurorów, podejrzewam, że tak właśnie było, ale gdy musi zapanować nad wszystkimi departamentami Ministerstwa… i to nie mając nawet obsadzonego kompletu stanowisk kierowniczych w niektórych miejscach… niestety już tak nie jest. Nie chciałbym, abyś mieszał się w politykę. Ja i Bill… obiecuję ci, że zajmiemy się wszystkimi kwestiami, których nie chcemy, abyś poruszał. Jesteś znakomitym Aurorem, ale pewne sprawy…

– Wymagają subtelności, której nie posiadam za grosz – dokończył za niego Harry. – I wolicie, abym skupił się na kwestii Azkabanu, skoro dotarłem do niej samodzielnie i zacząłem śledztwo-które-nie-jest-magicznie-sprawą za plecami swojego szefa.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nam tego za złe – powiedział Artur ostrożnie.

– Ani trochę – przyznał szczerze, wzruszając ramionami, ale po chwili po prostu _musiał_ wspomóc się paroma łykami wina. – Nie rozumiem zasad i powiązań panujących w Ministerstwie. Mam tego świadomość. I Robards też ma i pewnie dlatego dostał szału, gdy zacząłem się wtrącać w te sprawy.

– Boi się, że w końcu władujesz się w gówno, z którego nie będzie w stanie cię wydostać – powiedział wprost Bill, a Harry uniósł brwi z zaskoczeniem, gdyż mężczyzna bardzo rzadko używał wulgaryzmów. – Harry, to nie jest zły człowiek i naprawdę nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko tobie…

– Odnoszę inne wrażenie, gdy próbuję z nim rozmawiać.

– Gawain chce cię chronić przed sprawami, które mogą cię przerosnąć – podjął Artur. – Fakt, że może czasem traktuje cię oschle… to nie jest wyraz jego niechęci czy uprzedzeń. Wie, że nie może cię odsunąć od realnej pracy, bo jesteś zbyt bystry, by tego nie zauważyć. Wie, że jesteś najmniej doświadczony i najmłodszy ze wszystkich jego pracowników a jednocześnie: jesteś bardziej medialny od któregokolwiek z nich i cały czarodziejski świat pewnie oczekiwać będzie jeszcze jakiś czas, że będziesz stać na piedestale, dostawać najbardziej widowiskowe sprawy i rozwiązywać je jak marzenie. Gawain jest za ciebie podwójnie odpowiedzialny, bo musi traktować cię jak każdego innego Aurora, chociaż ani nie ukończyłeś 3-letniego kursu, ani nawet nie szkoły i pomimo twoich niezaprzeczalnych umiejętności, pewne sprawy, które dla innych są proste i oczywiste, dla ciebie nie muszą być.

– I w ramach chronienia mnie, traktuje mnie jak dziecko, któremu w razie złego zachowania należy dać parę klapsów i ukarać szlabanem? – warknął Harry.

– On naprawdę nie robi tego złośliwie i…

– Ok, ja rozumiem, że nie było złośliwością zakazanie mi węszenia w archiwum Azkabanu, jednak wysłanie mnie do kilkunastu idiotycznych spraw pod rząd już _było_. Jemu to naprawdę się podobało, że może robić ze mnie głupka pod przykrywką _po prostu każę ci wykonywać pracę_. I jednocześnie, mogę was zapewnić, że był na mnie wściekły i że niejednokrotnie okazywał, że ma mnie dość i po prostu mnie nie cierpi.

– A ty zawsze byłeś potulny, kulturalny i słuchałeś jego poleceń? – spytał Artur.

– Auror nie jest od potulności…! Powinienem móc myśleć samodzielnie, a gdy mu wypomniałem, że bycie spostrzegawczym to zaleta a nie wada, wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej…!

– Wiesz, żaden szef nie lubi, jak jego najmłodszy pracownik podważa jego kompetencje i decyzje i próbuje go pouczać – zauważył Bill, na co Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Poczekaj, aż Malfoy się rozkręci. Skoro jest tak dobry, jak mówisz, to z całą pewnością w pewnym momencie zacznie się wymądrzać, przestanie być miły i nie będzie cały czas siedział cicho i grzecznie i…

– Hej, czy ja chociaż raz powiedziałem, że jest _miły_? – przerwał mu Bill z rozbawieniem. – Stara się i uczy i zasadniczo nie szuka z nikim zaczepki, co bynajmniej nie oznacza, że jest słodziutkim i ułożonym przytakiwaczem. Ma jednak na tyle samokontroli, że jak coś mu się nie podoba, to najpierw pomyśli i trzy razy ugryzie się w język, zanim powie o tym na głos. Potraktuj to jako radę, jak masz postępować z Gawainem. Serio, bardzo ułatwi to wam współpracę.

– Czy my się spotkaliśmy abyście pouczyli mnie, jak mam postępować ze swoim szefem? – spytał Harry z lekką irytacją.

– Trochę tak, bo gdy przestaniesz działać za jego plecami, kłócić się i potem musieć przepraszać, będziesz w stanie osiągnąć znacznie więcej w kwestiach, na których ci zależy – odparł Artur.

– Ale ja się nie jestem w stanie z nim dogadać…! – jęknął. – Widzę, że obaj go znacie i lubicie i może nawet się z nim przyjaźnicie, ale… Nic na to nie poradzę, ja go po prostu nie znoszę i wiem, że z wzajemnością i nie wierzę, że to się może kiedykolwiek zmienić…!

– Nie chodzi mi o to, że macie rzucić się sobie w ramiona i zapałać do siebie miłością…

– Całe szczęście, bo jest ode mnie jakieś sto lat starszy i ani trochę mi się nie podoba – spróbował zażartować Harry, na co Bill obrócił oczami.

– _Niecałe dwadzieścia_ , ale nie w tym rzecz. Szefowie nie są od tego, żeby ich kochać, ale żeby ich szanować i choćby w minimalnym stopniu starać się z nimi dogadać. Utrudniasz sobie życie, prowadząc z nim wojny podjazdowe.

– Więc co mam zrobić? Już go przeprosiłem i mam nadzieję, że da mi spokój…

– Nie da, jeśli znów zaczniesz działać bez jego wiedzy – powiedział Artur. – Wszczynanie konfliktu na nowo nikomu nie pomoże, a nikt nie poprawi waszych relacji poza wami samymi…

– Dlatego daj na wstrzymanie, bo spokojem zazwyczaj można więcej osiągnąć niż awanturami… nawet jeśli mi te awantury pomogły, to _tobie_ na dłuższą metę raczej zaszkodzą.

– Więc co, w poniedziałek mam iść do pracy, wystartować do jego gabinetu z, sam nie wiem, domowymi ciasteczkami na zgodę i zacząć naprawiać relacje? Na Merlina, słabo mi się robi na samą myśl.

– Nie, w poniedziałek pójdziesz do biura i zajmiesz się codzienną pracą. Musisz wstrzymać się z jakimikolwiek ruchami kilka dni.

– Ze świadomością, że więźniowie w Azkabanie najprawdopodobniej będą cały ten czas torturowani? – zaprotestował Harry. – Mam siedzieć cicho, chociaż mógłbym już zacząć działać, bo dzięki wam wiem, że…

– Harry, działanie w tym momencie może związać te nieliczne ręce, które już za kilka dni będą mogły ci pomóc.

– Dlaczego? Możecie mi wyjaśnić w paru słowach, dlaczego mam czekać i dlaczego to takie ważne?

– Sprawa jest prosta, Harry: za parę dni Bill w porozumieniu z Gawainem zacznie kompletować oficjalną grupę, która ma przeprowadzić tam zwyczajną kontrolę. To nie jest nic nadzwyczajnego, Biuro Aurorów w przeszłości przeprowadzało tego typu akcje, przy czym ze względu na opory Wizengamotu, przez ostatni rok się to nie działo…

– A jak nawet była zorganizowana kontrola, to Wizengamot wskazywał, kto ma się tam zjawić, sam ustalał datę i oczywiście raporty wykazywały, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku – podjął Bill. – Ponieważ od sierpnia będę podlegał Gawainowi i dzięki zdjęciu ze mnie klauzul tajności _oficjalnie_ będę mógł przekazać swoje wątpliwości i zastrzeżenia, tak właśnie zrobię i raczej nie będę mieć problemów, by nakłonić go do wysłania własnej kontroli. Szef Biura Aurorów, gdy tylko ma jakiekolwiek przesłanki, może zgłosić potrzebę kontroli w każdym niemal urzędzie. Cokolwiek dzieje się teraz w Azkabanie, sytuacja zapewne się uspokoi na jakiś czas, bo Wizengamot będzie wiedzieć, że ktoś zaczął patrzeć im na ręce. Nie będą tym zdziwieni i z całą pewnością będą wiedzieć, że to ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny. Jakiś czas dla zasady będą protestować i nie spodziewam się, że wpuszczą nas tam wcześniej niż w połowie sierpnia. Cokolwiek robią, będą przecież musieli usunąć ślady, by zataić to, jak naprawdę wygląda sytuacja.

– I zapewne kontrola wypadnie pomyślnie – powiedział Harry. – Tym bardziej, że wiedzą o tym przecieku do Biuletynu i mają świadomość, że ktoś mógł do tego dotrzeć. Mogą nawet wiedzieć już, że byłem to ja, prawda?

– W to akurat wątpię, chyba że Madison Duncombe albo sekretarz Azkabanu doniósł, że węszyłeś w tej sprawie. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co o nich powiedziałeś i że nie są zachwyceni obecnym porządkiem oraz nie przepadają za swoim kierownictwem, to raczej mało prawdopodobne.

– Ok, więc pójdzie tam kontrola, nic nie wykaże, a sytuacja za miesiąc czy dwa wróci do poprzedniego stanu, tak?

– Niestety, może tak się zdarzyć i dlatego mam również drugą część planu: poza grupą Aurorów, tą oficjalną, do Azkabanu już na początku sierpnia trafi anonimowa osoba, szpieg, który zostanie tam dłużej i będzie obserwował, jak wyglądają sprawy teraz i jak będą wyglądać, gdy kontrola zakończy się z raportem potwierdzającym, że nie wykazano nieprawidłowości. Dlatego właśnie zanim do Wizengamotu wyjdzie oficjalną drogą informacja o planowanej, standardowej kontroli w Azkabanie, którą zlecił _pewien upierdliwy Weasley od razu po przeniesieniu do Biura Aurorów,_ musisz siedzieć cicho, aby nie nabrali podejrzeń, że jest w tym coś więcej.

– Czy ja w ogóle będę mieć jakąś rolę w całej tej sprawie…? Czy do samego końca mam siedzieć cicho?

– Tak, możesz wykorzystać swoje umiejętności i pozycję, trzymać rękę na pulsie, nie walczyć z Gawainem i szukać dodatkowych poszlak w porozumieniu z nim, ale z dala od Ministerstwa. Ostatecznie to on, a nie którykolwiek z nas, zna się na śledztwach i najlepiej będzie wiedział, do czego możesz się przydać. Ale z tą rozmową też musisz się wstrzymać się tydzień, bo chociaż Gawain już wie, że chcę przeprowadzić kontrolę w Azkabanie oraz wysłać tam szpiega – nawet jeśli nie wie, dlaczego konkretnie – do pierwszego sierpnia nie zamierzam mu zdradzać wszystkich szczegółów, chociaż pewnie już teraz mogę to zrobić.

– Przecież… przecież to by był dowód, że Ministerstwo daje ciała z blokadami dotyczącymi kontraktów magicznych – powiedział Harry. – A na zajęciu się tym też ci zależy.

– Tak, ale nawet jak _da się_ je łamać, to nie oznacza, że ma się do tego _prawo_. Jeśli złamałbym przepisy tajności aby przyspieszyć śledztwo, to byłoby to fatalne rozwiązanie. Aurorzy mogą naginać prawo, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, ale Łamacze – nie. A chociaż mój kontrakt jest już przepisany, to dopiero pierwszego sierpnia realnie zaczynam pracę jako Auror i nabywam prawa przysługujące Aurorowi. No i, dodatkowo… fakt, gdybym w jakiejś ważnej kwestii złamał źle zaprojektowany kontrakt magiczny, to byłoby mi łatwiej ruszyć ten temat, tyle że naraziłbym kwestię Azkabanu, a ona teraz, po wszystkim, czego się dowiedziałeś… sam przyznasz, że jednak jest ważniejsza.

– Ok. Rozumiem – wymamrotał. – To znaczy, nie rozumiem, jesteś już magicznie-kontraktowo u Robardsa, ale prawnie-oficjalnie jeszcze nie jesteś. I możesz złamać kontrakt, ale jednocześnie to w sumie nie możesz.

– Coś w tym stylu – zaśmiał się Bill.

– Dobra, jeszcze jedno pytanie, pewnie głupie, ale… dlaczego nie możemy po prostu wejść do Azkabanu połową składu Aurorów z pełną pompą, przesłuchać więźniów i strażników z użyciem Veritaserum, zamknąć tego pokręconego zarządcę i dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie się tam dzieje?

– Z bardzo prostego powodu: Patton postara się już o to, że Wizengamot nigdy nie wyrazi na to zgody, więc temat musiałby dotrzeć do Kingsleya, a tej sprawie może zaszkodzić, jeśli trafi _zbyt szybko zbyt wysoko_. Na chwilę obecną nie mamy żadnych twardych dowodów, które można by było wykorzystać, aby komukolwiek postawić zarzuty i móc zrobić coś takiego.

– Kim jest ten Patton? Dlaczego ma taką władzę…?

– I tu jest część druga twojej roli – odezwał się Artur. – Chciałbym, żebyś dowiedział się, skąd uzyskał aż takie wpływy, kim naprawdę jest i dlaczego człowiek, który przed wojną nie miał żadnej pozycji, zdobył ją tak szybko i stał się niemal nietykalny.

– Mam o tym porozmawiać z Robardsem?

– W tej kwestii… myślę, że możesz zacząć bez niego. Gdy będziesz zajmować się którąś z codziennych spraw, szukał kogoś innego, po prostu miej oczy szeroko otwarte. Oczywiście nie możesz grzebać w dokumentach Ministerstwa, ale poza nim… chyba wiesz, na ile możesz sobie pozwolić.

– Jasne – powiedział, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Zresztą… znając Robardsa, to nawet jak zacznę zakopywać topór wojenny, nie dopuści mnie do tej sprawy oficjalnie. Nie patrzcie tak. Sami to powiedzieliście: Robards nie chce mnie narażać, a ja jestem w delikatnych sprawach jak słoń w składzie porcelany. Doceniam fakt, że zajmiecie się tym tematem, więcej…! Wierzę, że sprawa zostanie rozwiązana. Tyle że nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek mnie do niej dopuści, z powodów, które no… są sensowne. Nie podoba mi się to i i tak będę protestować, jednak mam świadomość, że jak Robards będzie chciał odsunąć mnie od tego tematu, to to zrobi, a ja nie będę mieć nic do gadania.

– I widzisz, akurat tu się mylisz, Harry – odparł Artur. – Mam wrażenie, że czasem zapominasz, jak bardzo medialną i wpływową jesteś osobą. Dzięki jednej kłótni z szefem, Bill w ciągu ile, tygodnia? Dostał pięć dodatkowych etatów i zgodę na przeniesienie do innego Departamentu, chociaż sam walczył o to miesiącami. Sprawy procedur i bezpieczeństwa w Ministerstwie są zawiłe i nie są medialne. Natomiast sprawa łapówkarstwa i dziwnych powiązań w Wizengamocie _jest_. Podobnie jak sprawa Azkabanu. Jeśli na świecie jest chociaż jedna osoba, której głos w debacie publicznej w sprawie lepszego traktowania więźniów w przyszłości będzie mógł mieć decydujące znaczenie, to jesteś nią ty. Gdyby jakikolwiek pracownik Ministerstwa poszedł do prasy i powiedział, że Azkaban wciąż torturuje więźniów, pewnie zostałoby to zignorowane. Jeśli zrobiłby to Harry Potter, dostarczył dowodów i oznajmił, że przeprowadził śledztwo – nawet jeśli wiemy, że pewnie nie będziesz mógł brać w nim czynnego udziału… Jeśli oznajmisz publicznie, gdy już prawda wyjdzie na jaw, że to, co się dzieje w Azkabanie jest obrzydliwe i niehumanitarne, to połowa społeczności cię poprze bez mrugnięcia okiem. Masz w rękach ogromną władzę. I możesz ją wykorzystać do słusznych celów.

– Tyle że ja nie zostałem Aurorem, żeby być twarzą Ministerstwa i udzielać wywiadów, w których będę się chwalić osiągnięciami innych osób…! – zaprotestował Harry. – To _ja_ chcę prowadzić śledztwa, a nie tylko ubierać ich wyniki w piękne słowa…!

– Czas dorosnąć i zrozumieć, że praca Aurora to nie tylko przygody i łapanie złoczyńców w terenie – oznajmił Bill.

– Bogowie, Hermiona powiedziała mi dokładnie to samo – jęknął w odpowiedzi, przypominając sobie słowa przyjaciółki. – No, tyle że ona pouczała mnie wtedy, że mam bardziej przykładać się do pisania raportów – dokończył i spojrzał nieszczęśliwie na Billa. – Ja już chyba nie chcę _być dorosły_.

– Oto przekleństwo dorosłości – powiedział filozoficznie Bill. – Gdy raz staniesz się dorosłym, nie da się już tego cofnąć – oznajmił, po czym uniósł kieliszek z resztką alkoholu. – Osłodą na powyższy ból jest fakt, że dzięki temu nikt nie może ci już odebrać legalnego picia wina. Na Merlina. Decyzja, by ożenić się z Francuzką, była najlepszą decyzją w moim życiu.

Harry i Artur roześmiali się na te słowa i również sięgnęli po kieliszki, by opróżnić je do końca. Bill zaproponował oczywiście, żeby przynieśli jeszcze jedną butelkę, jednak Artur szybko wyperswadował mu powyższe i zasugerował, że ponieważ omówili już wszystko, chyba czas wrócić do domów. Harry przyznał mu rację, gdy tylko podniósł się z fotela i poczuł, że nogi już nie do końca chcą go słuchać; sączenie wina cały wieczór jednak było zdradliwe, nawet jeśli dotąd czuł się fantastycznie.

Znalazłszy się w salonie na parterze, pożegnał się z Billem, który chwilę później zniknął w kominku, a gdy sięgał już po garść proszku Fiuu, obrócił się do Artura, czując, że po prostu musi zapytać o coś, co niespodziewanie przyszło mu do głowy.

– Gawain Robards. W jakim on właściwie był domu? Jakoś nigdy dotąd się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, a po naszej rozmowie… ja po prostu nie potrafię się z nim dogadać i go rozgryźć, a może to by mi pomogło.

– W Gryffindorze – odparł Artur, a potem parsknął śmiechem. – Ale kiedyś… jeszcze w czasach, gdy dopiero zaczynał pracę w Ministerstwie, gdy na jakimś przyjęciu wypił dwa lub trzy kieliszki ognistej whisky za dużo, oznajmił, że Tiara _niemal przydzieliła go do Slytherinu_.

***


	7. Hector Fawley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naprawdę nie mogłam się doczekać publikacji tego rozdziału i mam nadzieję że będzie się podobać:))

***

Unikanie pokus związanych z kontynuowaniem samodzielnego śledztwa dotyczącego Azkabanu okazało się nie być wielkim wyzwaniem. Po powrocie do pracy, Harry zastał na biurku gigantyczny stos korespondencji i dokumentów z ostatnich tygodni i po prostu _musiał_ zacząć nadrabiać zaległości; najchętniej zabrałby się od razu za akta sądowe, które wyciągnął od Madison Duncombe i które zabezpieczone leżały na samym dole, ale wiedział, że powinien przynajmniej przejrzeć inne tematy zanim zajmie się czymś, co interesowało go bardziej. Kilka raportów, jakie dostarczył w ostatnim czasie, wymagało drobnych poprawek czy uściśleń, miał parę wniosków i zapytań z innych Departamentów (wniosek Percy’ego o opinię dotyczącą jego arcy-nudnego raportu zignorował), a jedna ze spraw-karniaków wróciła rykoszetem i wypędziła go z Ministerstwa na dwa dni na obrzydliwe mokradła w Lancashire. Gdy w czwartek po południu wrócił do biura, miał wrażenie, że wciąż śmierdzi mułem i wilgocią, co nie nastroiło go pozytywnie i w efekcie warknął na parę osób, które całkiem przyjaźnie próbowały do niego zagadać przy kawie, a potem krótko ściął się z jednym ze starszych Aurorów o jakąś głupotę.

Tego dnia został w biurze do późnego wieczoru, wreszcie czytając ponownie skrócone wyroki Śmierciożerców i ważniejszych popleczników Voldemorta. Zawiódł się, bo nie było tam absolutnie nic, co by go zaskoczyło i o czym zapomniał, nic też nie spowodowało, że zaświeciła się w nim jakaś czerwona lampka ani nie uruchomił ciąg skojarzeń. Miał za mało danych i może dlatego nie był w stanie powiązać tego wszystkiego ze sprawą Azkabanu… Nie zniszczył jednak kopii, lecz zabezpieczył je indywidualnym zaklęciem-pieczęcią, jakim dysponował każdy Auror i wrzucił do kontenera przy biurku – a raczej na siłę je w nim upchnął pomiędzy stosami papierów i rupieci, jakie zdołał tu zgromadzić w ciągu niespełna roku pracy.

Przez cały tydzień nie widział Robardsa ani razu, a z plotek i półsłówek, jakie cały piątek zmuszony był słuchać ze swojego boksu, wywnioskował, iż mężczyzna najwyraźniej dopinał ostatnie sprawy związane z transferem Billa i jego zespołu do Biura Aurorów i dlatego nie był dla nikogo dostępny. Jakimś cudem fakt ten udało się zachować w tajemnicy, lecz wszyscy czuli, że coś się święci, bo opowiadali sobie coraz bardziej niestworzone historie – jasne, Auror powinien mieć wyobraźnię, ale niektóre pomysły jego współpracowników przypominały raczej scenariusze marnych kryminałów niż coś godnego detektywa śledczego pracującego w Ministerstwie Magii. Mając dość słuchania coraz to dziwniejszych teorii, około trzeciej po południu Harry zebrał część papierów – nie był nawet w połowie pracy, którą zastał na biurku w poniedziałek – i skierował się do stołówki, zamierzając znaleźć jakiś najmniej zachęcający, ponury kąt i tam w spokoju przeczytać materiały dotyczące nowo przydzielonej mu sprawy, którą, jak przypuszczał, zajmie się dopiero po weekendzie.

Przeczytał pierwsze dwie strony tekstu, bezmyślnie przeżuwając chłodnawe kawałki mięsa i warzyw z marnej potrawki serwowanej przez stołówkę i westchnął pod nosem. Żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą jakiejś bardziej interesującej i lżejszej lektury, jednak gdyby nie sprawiał wrażenia, że pracuje, ktoś pewnie próbowałby się do niego przysiąść i zawracać mu głowę, a na to nie miał ochoty. Tak naprawdę odliczał czas do końca pracy i początku weekendu, a myślami był już na Grimmauld Place, z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni, w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony – z którą to mieli w weekend pożegnać się przed jej wyjazdem i…

– Jest pan zajęty, panie Potter…? – usłyszał nad sobą zalotny głos i aż jęknął w duchu, widząc pochylającą się nad stolikiem Madison Duncombe, która, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, postawiła tacę z obiadem na miejscu naprzeciwko niego. Chyba rozumiał już, skąd brały się plotki na jej temat – jej szata i spódnica były zupełnie nieprzepisowej długości, a niebotycznie wysokie szpilki wskazywały, że raczej nie zdarzało jej się pracować w terenie.

– Umiarkowanie – odparł, odsuwając na bok papiery; bezwiednie rozejrzał się po sali i od razu dostrzegł, że kilka osób rzuca jemu i Duncombe trochę krytyczne a trochę zazdrosne spojrzenia. Domyślał się, co sobie wyobrażali i był niemal pewny, z jakimi plotkami pracownicy Ministerstwa wrócą do swoich biurek po lunchu… W oddali dostrzegł Percy’ego, który patrzył na niego i Duncombe z otwartymi ustami i z wyrazem kompletnego szoku na twarzy. Ciekawe, czy powie o tym gdy odwiedzi Norę, a jeśli powie… och. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wiedział, że to płytkie, ohydne, upokarzające i dla niego i dla Duncombe a przede wszystkim absolutnie _żałosne_ , ale miał nadzieję, że Ginny usłyszy w domu, że _Harry Potter chodzi na lunche z najsłynniejszą puszczalską z całego Ministerstwa_. Miał wrażenie, że za te myśli nie będzie mógł spojrzeć w lustro przez przynajmniej kilka dni. – Nadrabiam zaległości po sprawach wyjazdowych, ale z drugiej strony…

– Jest piątek, a żadna sprawa nie jest tak pilna, aby nie mogła poczekać do poniedziałku, co? – rzuciła, puszczając do niego oko. – Nie martw się, nie przyszłam zawracać ci głowy rozmowami o pracy. Ani wypytywać o twoje śledztwa – oznajmiła, po czym machnęła różdżką, rzucając średniej jakości zaklęcie wyciszające; Harry zawahał się, ale ostatecznie wolał ją obrazić, niż ryzykować, że ktoś ich podsłucha i niewerbalnie poprawił jej czar. Kobieta uniosła brwi i zachichotała, ale nie skomentowała jego niezbyt grzecznego zachowania. – Mam jednak wiadomość, która może cię zainteresować. Widzisz, wpadłam dziś u siebie w wydziale na twojego szefa.

– Obawiam się, że jednak mnie nie zaskoczysz – odparł Harry z rozbawieniem.

– A ja myślę, że _jednak tak_ , bo to sprawa dosłownie z ostatniej chwili – stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco. – Hector Fawley. Mówi ci to coś?

– Ani trochę…?

– Drugi zastępca przewodniczącej Wizengamotu, a prywatnie jakiś krewny nieżyjącej żony Lorcana Pattona. Oraz człowiek, który może stać się oficjalnym _numerem jeden_ w urzędowych ploteczkach tego lata, po tym, jak przy całym biurze zrobił dziką awanturę Szefowi Biura Aurorów oraz nazwał go bezczelnym dupkiem, fałszywą gnidą i perfidnym złodziejem pracowników.

– Na Merlina i wszystkie gwiazdy – wydusił Harry i parsknął głośnym śmiechem, próbując wyobrazić sobie reakcję Robardsa. – Ale… jak w ogóle…

– Niestety nie wiem, od czego dokładnie się zaczęło, ale jestem pewna, że zanim wrócę do biurka, powstanie jakieś tysiąc teorii. Spierali się o coś już w momencie, gdy wchodzili tylnym wejściem do sekretariatu, to znaczy… Robards względnie spokojnie próbował tłumaczyć Fawleyowi, że wszystko jest prawnie zatwierdzone i że nie ma czasu na głupoty i chciał go od siebie odpędzić, ale Fawley skakał wokół niego jak wkurzony kundel i obszczekiwał obelgami, a potem stanął w drzwiach na korytarz, zaparł się w futrynie i nie chciał go wypuścić. Zachowywał się jak wariat…! Był jednocześnie wściekły ale też… bogowie, sama nie wiem, on ewidentnie miał jakiś histeryczny atak, bo po prostu nie zachowywał się normalnie.

– Zdarzały mu się takie napady? – spytał Harry, unosząc brwi; miał świadomość, że w Ministerstwie pracowały różne indywidua, ale jakoś nie sądził, że jedno z nich jest sędzią Wizengamotu.

– No właśnie… nigdy! Fawley jest strasznym marudą i upierdliwcem, ale rzadko podnosi głos, na nikogo się nie wydziera a już na pewno nie posuwa się do rękoczynów. Dostał pozycję w Wizengamocie dopiero po wojnie, więc zwykle raczej się nie wychylał, tylko dzióbał w tych swoich papierach, przywalał się do sekretarzy i asystentów o każdy szczegół i jęczał tak długo, aż jakieś drobiazgi nie zostały poprawione zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Tak czy inaczej, dziś odstawił tę całą szopkę i to tym bardziej szokujące, że tak zjawiskowo mu odwaliło, bo na początku tygodnia coś się pochorował, nie było go w pracy dwa dni i gdy wrócił wciąż wyglądał trochę słabo. A tu nagle taki przypływ energii…!

– Co konkretnego mu dolegało? Wiesz, może ktoś mu przepisał zbyt mocne eliksiry...

– W sumie… nie wiem? On jakiś niemrawy i trochę dziwny był już od jakichś dwóch miesięcy, jednak totalnie nie w tym kierunku co przed chwilą, czyli, wiesz: zupełny obłęd, wrzaski, wymachiwanie różdżką i na koniec jeszcze przyłożenie Robardsowi w pysk.

– Co?! – zdumiał się Harry. – I co zrobił Robards? Mów, bo nawet nie jestem w stanie zgadywać…

– W pierwszej chwili go zamurowało, ale szybko się pozbierał. I był taki… no, taki totalnie niewzruszony, pewny siebie i chociaż był wkurzony, to wiesz, trzymał fason i tylko uśmiechał się trochę wrednie, ale to mu tylko dobrze zrobiło, wiesz sam, szaty Aurora, te jego rozwiane, półdługie włosy, spokojna twarz, tylko lekko zmarszczone brwi i widać od razu, kto panuje nad sytuacją i…

– Jak chcesz go poderwać, _bierz go całego_ , może zdołasz chociaż na parę dni poprawić jego parszywe usposobienie – parsknął Harry, a wówczas Duncombe na chwilę zamarła a potem zaczęła śmiać się tak głośno, że gdyby nie zaklęcia wyciszające, ktoś w stołówce z całą pewnością zwróciłby jej uwagę.

– Uwielbiam cię, serio – oznajmiła, wciąż chichocząc. – Ale, ale…! Zanim zacznę rozważać plany na piątkowy wieczór, dokończę historię. Robards po tej całej tyradzie spojrzał na Fawleya jak na gnoma, wyrecytował kilka przepisów i powiedział mu, żeby oczekiwał wezwania przed komisję dyscyplinarną za bezpośrednie zaatakowanie Aurora na służbie, potem chyba rozważał trzaśnięcie drzwiami, ale ostatecznie tylko uśmiechnął się do Fawleya z politowaniem i normalnie wyszedł.

– A Fawley…?

– I tu znów robi się ciekawie. Bo on najpierw z minutę gapił się w drzwi jak sroka w gnat, a potem jakby się z czegoś… otrząsnął czy obudził i zapytał, dlaczego wszyscy tak mu się przyglądają… to znaczy, jakoś tak dziwnie się zapytał, bo oprócz mnie były tam jeszcze tylko dwie osoby, a on patrzył całkiem gdzie indziej i chociaż nikt mu nie odpowiedział, to skinął głową, pomachał do drzwi, coś wybełkotał a potem tak jakoś sztywno, że przypominał bardziej ożywioną zbroję niż człowieka, wyszedł od nas innymi drzwiami… wiesz, tymi z tyłu, prowadzącymi do gabinetów członków Wizengamotu. No i już się u nas nie pojawił.

– Zaraz zaraz, i nikt nie poszedł za nim? – spytał Harry, nagle nieco zaniepokojony, bo opis Duncombe był już tak dziwny, że zaczął się wydawać podejrzany.

– Po co? Żeby znów mu odbiło i znów komuś przyłożył?

– Nikomu z was nie przyszło do głowy, że może być pod wpływem jakiegoś uroku, skoro tak się zachowywał…? Albo że _faktycznie_ przytruł się jakimś eliksirem na tę jego chorobę, cokolwiek to było i może potrzebować pomocy medycznej?

– Wiesz, skoro twój szef nie odniósł takiego wrażenia, a jest szefem Aurorów…

– Nie mam pojęcia, czy Robards zna go osobiście, czy wie, jakim jest człowiekiem i że ostatnio chorował. Nie ma szans, żeby znał z charakteru każdego z Ministerstwa. I mógł nie wiedzieć, że to nie jest normalne u Fawleya zachowanie, bo gdyby wiedział, to z całą pewnością nie stałby tam spokojnie wysłuchując obelg. Znam go i to nie w jego stylu. Gdyby ktoś, o kim wie, że zazwyczaj jest spokojny, zaczął przed nim szaleć, pierwsze, co by zrobił, to upewnił się, czy tej osobie nic nie jest, a gdyby było to coś ekstremalnego – rzuciłby _Drętwotę_ i sprawdził, czy dana osoba nie została zauroczona czy otruta. Kiedy dokładnie to się stało?

– Nie wiem, godzinę temu? Półtorej? – odparła kobieta. – Gdy wyszłam z szoku, postanowiłam przejść się na lunch i odstresować, a że zobaczyłam, że się nudzisz, postanowiłam do ciebie dołączyć i podzielić się świeżymi plotkami.

– Przyznaj szczerze, szukałaś kogoś spoza swojego biura, komu mogłabyś to opowiedzieć – powiedział uśmiechając się w nieco wymuszony sposób, a Duncombe tylko obróciła oczami. – Wstawaj – oznajmił, podnosząc się z miejsca.

– Nawet nie zaczęłam jeść i…

– Idziemy sprawdzić, co z tym Fawleyem. Bez dyskusji – dodał nieco ostrzej, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, słusznie oceniając, że Duncombe za chwilę za nim pobiegnie.

– Co niby mam mu powiedzieć? Władować się do jego gabinetu i…

– Coś mu nakłamię, jeśli okaże się, że nic mu nie jest i że to był jednorazowy atak złości – oznajmił Harry, zerkając na nią przez ramię; był na tyle skupiony na tej dziwnej sprawie, że _niemal nie dobiło go_ , że Duncombe w szpilkach przewyższa go o przynajmniej osiem cali i z całą pewnością była od niego dużo wyższa nawet bez nich. Gdy dotarli do wind, nie przejmując się faktem, iż w środku były dwie osoby i jechały w przeciwnym kierunku, wyciągnął różdżkę i użył dostępnego tylko dla Aurorów _kodu priorytetów_ , by ruszyć wprost na piętro, na którym znajdowało się Biuro Wizengamotu.

– Hej…! – zaprotestował starszy czarodziej, gdy zorientował się, że winda zmieniła kierunek. – Mi też się spieszy!

– Na miejsce przestępstwa? Wątpię – odparł Harry z czystej złośliwości, jednak gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, poczucie, że coś jest nie tak, zaczęło przybierać na sile. Przyspieszył kroku tak bardzo, że momentami zaczął podbiegać, a gdy Duncombe transmutowała swoje buty w adidasy i, przeklinając, dogoniła go pod drzwiami sekretariatu Wizengamotu, był już niemal pewny, że _coś się stało_.

– Jeśli zniszczyłam sobie buty bez potrzeby, przysięgam, uduszę cię, bez względu na to jaki jesteś sławny i słodziutki jednocześnie! – sapnęła ze złością, gdy przebiegli przez całkowicie pusty pokój i skierowali się korytarzem po jego drugiej stronie do biur Wizengamotu. – Tędy, to najlepszy skrót – chwyciła Harry’ego za rękę i pociągnęła go wprost na pokaźny obraz, który przeniósł ich na sam koniec ciągnącego się dziesiątkami drzwi korytarza.

Pokonali dwa zakręty i zamarli przed otwartym gabinetem, z którego wydobywała się dziwna, rdzawa poświata oraz metaliczny zapach krwi. Światło na korytarzu było jakieś blade i co jakiś czas przygasało, a dźwięcząca w uszach, nienaturalna cisza, przyprawiała o dreszcze. O ile wcześniej Duncombe ewidentnie uważała, że Harry przesadza, teraz szybko zrozumiała, że faktycznie coś było nie tak.

– To tutaj? – spytał Harry, wyciągając różdżkę, a gdy kobieta skinęła głową, zbliżył się do na wpół uchylonych drzwi i ostrożnie zerknął do pomieszczenia.

Był przyzwyczajony do najrozmaitszych obrzydliwości, ale niektóre rzeczy wciąż potrafiły sprawić, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Skrzywił się, szybko odwrócił głowę i musiał zrobić parę głębokich oddechów, aby móc zajrzeć tam ponownie.

– Co… tam się stało…? – pisnęła Duncombe, widząc jego reakcję.

– Natychmiast wracaj do biura i… – zająknął się, szybko przytomniejąc. – Nie. Nie ruszaj się stąd i nie uruchamiaj żadnych alarmów, dopóki nie pojawią się tu moi ludzie – dokończył, po czym, walcząc z mdłościami, wypowiedział krótką inkantację zwołującą Aurorów do najbliższego awaryjnego punktu aportacji, uruchamianego tylko w razie najwyższej konieczności, w trybie _natychmiastowym_.

– Co tam jest? – powtórzyła kobieta roztrzęsionym głosem.

– Sądząc po kolorze szat… to Hector Fawley…

– To… to w końcu… jego biuro… ma prawo tam być i… – zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie Duncombe, coraz bardziej spanikowana.

– Hector Fawley – powtórzył Harry, robiąc krok do środka. – _W przynajmniej dwudziestu fragmentach._

– Chyba… chyba jednak nie wyjdziemy w piątek wcześniej… – wydusiła kobieta i parsknęła histerycznym śmiechem.

– Z całą pewnością – odparł Harry i przykucnął przy pokrytej zasychającą krwią głowie sędziego; ten i pozostałe jego szczątki wyglądały, jakby krew została dosłownie _wyssana_ przez skórę na zewnątrz, a on był pewien, że nigdy nie widział niczego podobnego. – Duncombe! – krzyknął jeszcze, gdy obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, jak kobieta, opierając się o ścianę, osuwa się na ziemię i zaczyna dygotać. – Fawley… w jakim on jest… _był_ wieku?

– Jakoś po czterdziestce… coś takiego… – odparła. – Błagam… chcę stąd iść…

– Nie ma mowy, ktokolwiek to zrobił, może być w pobliżu – powiedział szybko i spojrzał ponownie na leżące przed nim zwłoki, słysząc już w oddali kilka osób, biegnących tu z punktu aportacji.

Jeszcze godzinę czy dwie temu stosunkowo młody mężczyzna żył i wyglądał – poza nietypowym zachowaniem – całkiem normalnie. Teraz zaś leżały przed nim zapadnięte i pomarszczone, rozczłonkowane zwłoki _starca_ , pokryte dziwnie szybko zastygającą krwią.

– Potter, czy ja ci nie mówiłem, że masz trzymać się z daleka od… – usłyszał za sobą głos Gawaina Robardsa, który momentalnie urwał, gdy tylko razem z parą Aurorów zbliżył się do gabinetu. – Na wszystkie świętości… Co tu się wydarzyło?!

– Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć… – wymamrotał Harry i przełknął ślinę, gdy paskudna potrawka ze stołówki znów podeszła mu do gardła.

***

Harry spędził w Ministerstwie całą noc z piątku na sobotę, nad ranem zdrzemnął się pół godziny przy biurku, oczekując na wstępną ekspertyzę po oględzinach zwłok, a potem razem z Robardsem, Billem oraz dwoma starszymi Aurorami i nieznanym mu, młodym Łamaczem spędzili całe przedpołudnie analizując dokumentację i nie dochodząc do żadnych wniosków. Wszyscy byli wykończeni niemal nieprzespaną nocą, ale jasnym było, że muszą wyjaśnić jak najwięcej kwestii jeszcze w weekend – zanim w poniedziałkowy ranek do Ministerstwa zwalą się urzędnicy i jakimś cudem utrzymana jeszcze przed prasą zbrodnia wyjdzie na jaw.

Sprawa wyglądała źle. Pomimo przetrząśnięcia całego obszaru, na którym znajdowały się gabinety członków Wizengamotu, nie znaleziono żadnych poszlak wskazujących na nielegalne wtargnięcie, w pokoju Fawleya nie znajdowało się nic nietypowego – poza jego rozczłonkowanym ciałem, rzecz jasna, zaś Łamacze pomimo pełnej doby pracy wciąż nie zdołali wykryć, jaki urok zabił ofiarę. Harry nie uczestniczył w badaniu zwłok (które zresztą, zgodnie z dokumentami, z godziny na godzinę zdawały się wysuszać i kurczyć coraz bardziej), lecz sprawdzaniem wszystkich pomieszczeń, w których były ślady magii Fawleya i doszedł do takich samych wniosków, jak pozostali zajmujący się tym Aurorzy: było w nich coś dziwnego, jakby to nie on rzucał zaklęcia, jakby były słabsze i niestabilne, mimo iż potwierdzono, że mężczyzna cały ten czas używał własnej różdżki i że nikt przy niej nie majstrował. Historia użytych zaklęć również nie ukazała niczego w najmniejszym nawet stopniu podejrzanego, ale szybko uznano, że różdżka musi przejść bardziej szczegółowe testy, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Przesłuchano kilka osób, które w piątkowe popołudnie przebywały w biurze Wizengamotu; wszystkie potwierdziły zeznania Madison Duncombe o kilkudniowej nieobecności Fawleya i pewnym wyobcowaniu i zdziwaczeniu z jego strony w ostatnim czasie. Ani oni, ani wezwani potem na zeznania urzędnicy bliżej pracujący z Fawleyem nie zauważyli jednak niczego, co mogłoby w jakiś sposób przeważyć i skierować śledczych na właściwą drogę, chociaż sobotnie popołudnie zmieniało już się w wieczór a w całą sprawę bezpośrednio zaangażowanych było w tym momencie blisko dwadzieścia osób.

Harry wisiał przed ekspresem do kawy w niewielkiej kanciapie przynależnej do Biura Aurorów i próbował nie usnąć na stojąco. Była to już czwarta lub piąta filiżanka tego dnia, a w międzyczasie dwukrotnie rzucił na siebie zaklęcia odświeżająco-pobudzające, lecz, nie licząc krótkiej drzemki nad ranem, był na nogach od blisko czterdziestu godzin i jego organizm desperacko domagał się snu. Spodziewał się, że Robards niebawem wezwie do siebie całą ekipę i wymieni skład na drugą zmianę, bo chociaż wszystkim zależało na tym, by nie angażować zbędnych osób, w takim stanie mało który mózg był jeszcze w stanie pomyślnie funkcjonować.

Był wykończony i zestresowany całą sytuacją, a od nadmiaru kofeiny lekko drżały mu ręce, co musiało spowodować katastrofę. Wciąż błądząc myślami po wszystkich dowodach, przysunął filiżankę do ust i obrócił się na pięcie, zamierzając opuścić maleńkie pomieszczenie, a jego rozproszenie połączone ze zmęczeniem sprawiły, że zaczepił brzegiem szaty o klamkę otwartych drzwi. Próbując ratować się przed upadkiem i wypuszczeniem filiżanki z dłoni, chwycił się wolną ręką jedynego krzesła, robiąc to jednak pod tak niefortunnym kątem, że mebel nie wytrzymał i moment później zwalił się razem z Harrym na ziemię. Filiżanka rozbiła się, kawa rozbryzgnęła po jego szatach, ścianie i podłodze, a on sam tak mocno rąbnął oparciem krzesła w szczękę i skroń, że na moment go zamroczyło. 

– Kurwa… mać…! – wydusił, mając wrażenie, że za chwilę zemdleje z bólu, który rozlewał się po jego twarzy oraz kolanie, tym samym, które strzaskał sobie niespełna dwa miesiące wcześniej. Nie byłoby chyba nic bardziej upokarzającego, gdyby po wszystkich swoich przygodach i wyjazdach, tropieniu przestępców i pojedynkach, kontuzjował się w kanciapie _podczas picia kawy_ , no po prostu nie mogłoby…

– Na Merlina, Potter…! – usłyszał nad głową znajomy głos, a gdy zdołał unieść głowę i poprawić okulary, powyginane i pęknięte z jednej strony, zobaczył nad sobą zszokowanego Draco Malfoya. – Żyjesz…? – wydusił chłopak i przykucnął, by pomóc podźwignąć mu się z podłogi, a potem posadzić go na postawionym i naprawionym szybkim zaklęciem krześle.

– Wolałbym nie żyć – wybełkotał niewyraźnie, trzymając się za twarz i zastanawiając się, czy powinien wypluć przynajmniej dwa wybite podczas upadku zęby czy też unieść się honorem i trzymać je w zakrwawionych ustach pod językiem dopóki Malfoy się nie ulotni. Jego szata była doszczętnie zalana kawą, miał całkowicie zdarte kolano, prawie na pewno podbite oko, jego szczęka i głowa bolały jak diabli, a na skroni rósł już pokaźny guz.

– Daj to – powiedział Malfoy, po czym wyciągnął mu z zakrwawionej i zaślinionej _bogowie, jednak to wciąż mogło być bardziej upokarzające…!_ dłoni okulary, po czym naprawił je i oczyścił zaklęciem, a następnie oddał Harry’emu, który aż jęknął, gdy założył je na nos i przez nieostrożność nieco za mocno nacisnął na obolałą skroń. – Mam kogoś wezwać?

– Nie! – spróbował wykrzyknąć, aby oszczędzić sobie dalszej kompromitacji, a wówczas z jego ust wypadły dwa ułamane zęby oraz jeden wybity łącznie z częścią korzenia; te pierwsze potoczyły się po podłodze, zaś trzeci spadł Malfoyowi na buta.

Tak, zdecydowanie _mogło_ być gorzej, bo chociaż wcześniej blondyn był tylko zszokowany, teraz na jego twarzy dodatkowo pojawiło się obrzydzenie. Poruszył nerwowo stopą, jednak sprawiło to tylko, że zakrwawiony ząb poderwał się i przyczepił mu się do nogawki spodni; chłopak odskoczył i wydał z siebie tak komiczny odgłos, że Harry byłby parsknął śmiechem, gdyby nie rozwalona twarz.

– Czy praca w dziale Aurorów zawsze tak wygląda?! – pół-krzyknął a pół-pisnął Malfoy, gdy wreszcie udało mu się strząsnąć zęba ze spodni.

– Witamy w zespole – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Harry, po czym wytarł rękawem zaślinioną brodę i sięgnął po różdżkę, zamierzając usunąć swoje zranienia przynajmniej na tyle, by z całą godnością jaką był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać móc udać się do łazienki i zrobić z sobą porządek przed lustrem.

– Co ty wyprawiasz, zamierzasz _wyseplenić_ coś i zamiast naprawić te zęby, sprawić, że na policzku wyrośnie ci dodatkowy nos? Zaklęcia brzmią prawie identycznie! – syknął Malfoy, po czym kilkakrotnie machnął różdżką a następnie przyłożył jej koniec do szczęki i skroni Harry’ego. Ból momentalnie zaczął zanikać, a w miejscu wybitych zębów Harry poczuł niezbyt przyjemne mrowienie. – Pokaż to kolano – zażądał chłopak, chwilę po tym jak litościwie usunął z twarzy Harry’ego resztki śliny i krwi. – Możesz ruszać nogą?

– Nie bardzo – odparł niewyraźnie i znieruchomiał, gdy Malfoy przyklęknął na ziemi i rzucił jakieś zaklęcie monitujące, które Harry czasem słyszał w gabinecie pani Pomfrey po poważniejszych kontuzjach, jednak sam nigdy go nie używał i jakoś nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek się go uczyli w szkole. – Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co robisz? – spytał, kiedy chłopak wykonał różdżką parę kolejnych ruchów i otworzył usta, by rzucić kolejne zaklęcie.

– To tylko lekko pęknięta rzepka i naruszona torebka stawowa, leczyłem znacznie poważniejsze rzeczy gdy… – urwał, a Harry dostrzegł, jak zaciska wolną dłoń w pięść, zaś na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas. – Parę minut i nie będzie śladu, o ile tylko zdołasz dojść do biurka bez potknięcia się o własne nogi – dokończył, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry’ego, rzucił dwa zupełnie nieznane mu zaklęcia, które sprawiły, że po nodze rozlał mu się przyjemny chłód, a ból niemal natychmiast zaczął ustępować. – Przydałby ci się jakiś eliksir wzmacniający, aby skóra szybciej się zasklepiła a tkanki zregenerowały do końca – dodał po chwili, ciszej i jakby łagodniejszym tonem, po czym podniósł się z podłogi i jednym machnięciem różdżki usunął rozlaną kawę, szczątki filiżanki i nieszczęsne, zakrwawione zęby. Przyjrzał się nieco krytycznie twarzy Harry’ego, ale ten czuł już, że opuchlizna zniknęła, podobnie jak tępe pulsowanie w szczęce i skroni i gdyby nie fakt, że był lekko skołowany, a dziąsła, w których odrastały wybite zęby, coraz bardziej swędziały, czułby się, jakby jego drobny wypadek w ogóle się nie wydarzył.

– To było… dzięki. Jestem pod wrażeniem, serio – wyrzucił z siebie, robiąc się nieco nerwowy pod badawczym spojrzeniem Malfoya. – Nie myślałeś, żeby zostać uzdrowicielem?

– _Myślałem_. Odrzucili moją kandydaturę na studia i dostałem sowę informującą mnie o tym jeszcze tego samego dnia – odparł chłodno, unikając jego spojrzenia. – Spróbuj wstać. Powinno być już ok – powiedział, a wówczas Harry skinął głową, przeklinając się w myślach za swoje durne pytanie.

– Przepraszam… i dzięki – zdołał wydusić, podnosząc się z krzesła i ostrożnie testując kolano. Wydawało się odrobinę osłabione, jednak nie miał problemów, aby utrzymać się na nogach. – Naprawdę jesteś w tym dobry. No i nie panikujesz, _o bogowie, panie Potter, dwa tygodnie leżenia w łóżku i musi pan na siebie uważać oraz pić to świństwo, po którym będzie pan rzygać trzy razy dziennie!_ – wyrzucił z siebie, podczas gdy Malfoy patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie miał pewności, czy powinien się roześmiać czy nazwać go kretynem.

– Nie zaleciłbym nikomu leżenia po pomyślnym zastosowaniu zaklęć leczących kontuzje kończyn, chyba że kontuzja polegałaby na jej całkowitym urwaniu – powiedział wreszcie, krytycznie przyglądając się Harry’emu, który testował właśnie nogę, próbując przenosić na nią ciężar ciała.

Harry najchętniej odpowiedziałby mu jakąś niewinną złośliwością, w którą pewnie znów wkręciłby się komplement na temat sprawności Malfoya dotyczącej jego niespodziewanych zdolności uzdrowicielskich; zanim jednak zdołał się odezwać, drzwi do obszernego biura otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wkroczyli Bill i Robards, dyskutujący o czymś żywiołowo. Jego szef był wyraźnie podenerwowany, a jego blada twarz, potargane włosy i cienie pod oczami wskazywały, że trzymał się równie kiepsko jak Harry i tak samo jak on potrzebował snu, zaś Bill wyglądał tylko trochę lepiej – może po prostu przez fakt, że był kilka lat młodszy od Robardsa i ponadprzeciętnie przystojny, nawet w stanie wycieńczenia i z bliznami na twarzy.

– Potter! – krzyknął Robards, kiedy dostrzegł obu młodych mężczyzn przy drzwiach do mini-kuchni. – Sala konferencyjna. Za dziesięć minut zaczynamy pilne zebranie i chcę cię tam widzieć.

– Coś się wyjaśniło? – spytał natychmiast Harry i, starając się oszczędzać nogę, zaczął iść w stronę obu mężczyzn, słysząc, że Malfoy po chwili wahania rusza za nim. 

– Za chwilę przekażemy wszystkim niezbędne informacje. Weasley ze swoją grupą zdołał…

– Malfoy, miałeś rację – przerwał mu Bill, a Harry’emu wydawało się, że przez moment dostrzegł na twarzy swojego szefa zaskoczenie. – Przeprowadziliśmy testy. To faktycznie było _fisson siccumus_. Poza tobą nikt nie rozpoznał tego zaklęcia, większość osób nigdy się z nim nie spotkała, a nawet jeśli, to nie gdy zostało rzucone... w taki sposób – zająknął się, gdy Robards posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie. – Chciałbym, abyś pojawił się na spotkaniu i wyjaśnił tę kwestię, bo chociaż przekazałeś mi wszystkie niezbędne informacje, wolałbym, abyś ty to powiedział o tym reszcie, aby niczego nie pominąć i abyś mógł odpowiedzieć na ewentualne pytania.

– Panie Weasley… – zaczął Malfoy, a Harry uniósł brwi, słysząc w jego głosie pewną uległość i szacunek, których absolutnie się po nim nie spodziewał. – Czy nie lepiej, aby to pan przekazał wszystkim tę informację wraz z rezultatami testów i nie wspominał, że miałem w tym udział…?

– Przecież to ty rozpoznałeś ten urok, dlaczego miałbym przypisywać sobie twoje zasługi?

– Bo dopiero zacząłem u pana pracować i obawiam się, że ściągnę tym na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę…

– To pokazałoby, co naprawdę potrafisz i zamknęło usta osobom, które kwestionują moją decyzję o zatrudnieniu cię. Udowodnienie wszystkim, jaki jesteś dobry mimo braku doświadczenia, mogłoby bardzo ci pomóc w tej sytuacji.

– Albo zaszkodzić, jeśli ktoś zapytałby mnie wprost, skąd wiem, jak wygląda połączenie _fisson siccumus_ z urokami czarnoksięskimi używanymi przy tworzeniu inferiusa – odparł, na co Bill zmarszczył brwi, a potem zerknął pytająco na Robardsa.

– Robards, co robimy? – spytał ostrożnie. – Nie mamy czasu na rozważanie wszystkich za i przeciw. Nie mam doświadczenia w kontaktach z zespołem Aurorów i nie wiem, co będzie w tej sytuacji najwłaściwsze. Wolałbym powiedzieć prawdę, ale…

– Malfoy ma rację – odparł mężczyzna po chwili zastanowienia. – Nie ściągajmy na tę sprawę jeszcze więcej kontrowersji. Opowiesz reszcie zaangażowanych osób wszystko, do czego doszliśmy, ale pominiesz fakt, że to Malfoy zasugerował ten konkretny urok oraz sposób, w jaki został użyty. Jeśli ktoś będzie mieć wątpliwości skąd w ogóle taki pomysł, bo zapewne nikt ani z mojego ani twojego zespołu nigdy się z tym nie spotkał… powiesz, że w czasie wojny obiło ci się o uszy, że Śmierciożercy próbowali robić coś takiego i nie będziesz zagłębiać się w temat. Jeśli ktoś będzie za bardzo drążył, obiecuję, że go uciszę.

– Mimo wszystko, chciałbym, aby uwzględnić udział Malfoya w wyjaśnieniu tej części śledztwa – spróbował zaprotestować Bill, na co Robards warknął pod nosem, nie kryjąc irytacji.

– Słuchaj, Weasley. Jeśli Malfoy ma tak znakomitą wiedzę, jak twierdzisz, że ma, to będzie mieć jeszcze wiele okazji, by się wykazać – powiedział ostro, jednak Bill nie wydawał się tym przejąć, bo skrzyżował ręce i popatrzył na Robardsa wyzywająco. – Oznajmiłeś mi, że go przyjąłeś, już _po tym_ , jak włączyłem cię do departamentu i jak zadbałeś, bym nie mógł wtrącać się w sprawy kadrowe twojego zespołu. Gratulacje, to była świetna metoda i jestem pełen podziwu dla twojej determinacji i skuteczności. Tyle że w tej kwestii to ja mam decydujący głos i moja decyzja brzmi: to nie jest właściwy moment na popisywanie się swoimi pracownikami.

– Po prostu nie chcę przypisywać sobie jego zasług…

– Zaręczam ci, pracuję tu wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, jak prowadzić drażliwe sprawy. Włączanie w nie młodych, niedoświadczonych i na dodatek mających złą opinię pracowników to najgorszy pomysł z możliwych – zakończył, po czym zerknął na pobladłego Malfoya i zwrócił się do niego, a jego głos stał się o ton łagodniejszy. – Też nie podoba mi się ta sytuacja. Personalnie nic do ciebie nie mam, dzieciaku i liczę na to, że nie dasz mi nigdy powodów, bym pożałował, że dałem Weasleyowi swobodę w wyborze pracowników. Cieszę się również, że rozumiesz, jak wygląda obecnie twoja pozycja i że nie zamierzasz robić sobie i nam kłopotów. Już na starcie zaplusowałeś u mnie, bo niektóre młode osoby… – wymownie zerknął na Harry’ego – nie mają choćby krzty twojego rozeznania w tym, co należy robić, a czego nie. Za to ty, Weasley – zwrócił się do Billa ponownie – nie zgrywaj honorowego aż do bólu Gryfona, bo czasy szkolne mamy dawno za sobą. Lepiej naucz się czegoś od swojego niby-to szukającego poklasku i ambitnego aż do bólu Ślizgona. W tej sytuacji lepiej zataić źródło informacji, nawet jeśli moralność każe postąpić inaczej. Mamy jasność w temacie? – spytał, na co Bill i Malfoy przytaknęli, a Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami. – Świetnie. Za chwilę zaczynamy zebranie, więc wynocha do salki, bo gromadzą się już tam pierwsze osoby. A ty Potter, skorzystaj z tego czasu i zrób coś ze sobą, bo wyglądasz jak menel, który wygrzebał stare szaty Aurora na śmietniku.

– _To taki mój styl_ – wymamrotał Harry, gdy Robards, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę sali konferencyjnej, zaś Bill, chcąc nie chcąc, podążył zaraz za nim.

– Pogniecione spodnie to rozumiem też celowe? – rzucił Malfoy, gdy ruszyli się z miejsca, idąc kilka kroków za Billem i Robardsem.

– I ta przetarta dziura na kolanie również – odparł z rozbawieniem, a gdy weszli do salki i zajęli miejsca wokół owalnego stołu, celowo usiadł tak, aby jego szef mógł dokładnie widzieć plamy z kawy na jego szatach. Mężczyzna nie skomentował już tego niczym poza krótkim syknięciem, a ponieważ w zapełniającym się pomieszczeniu zaczęło robić się gwarnie, postanowił chyba zignorować tę kwestię. Albo, jak nie raz już to robił, zostawić ją na moment, gdy będzie potrzebował wyrecytować Harry’emu litanię wyrzutów na wszelkie możliwe tematy.

***


	8. Fisson Siccumus

***

Spotkanie z resztą osób zaangażowanych w śledztwo prowadził Robards, oddając Billowi głos tylko w momentach, gdy chodziło o kwestie ściśle merytoryczne – a Harry miał wrażenie, że mimo obopólnej zgody odnośnie udziału Malfoya, jego szef nie do końca dowierzał, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i że jego oficjalny już zastępca czegoś nie palnie. Gdyby na spotkaniu znajdowali się wyłącznie Aurorzy, Robards prawdopodobnie byłby bardziej pewny siebie i nie miałby kompulsywnej potrzeby kontrolowania wszystkich, jednak obecnych było poza Billem i Malfoyem jeszcze sześciu Łamaczy, a także Kingsley Shacklebolt i Percy Weasley jako jego osobisty asystent, co oznaczało, że musiał pilnować się zdecydowanie bardziej niż zwykle.

Aby wszyscy mieli jasność, na jakim etapie jest śledztwo, Robards podsumował dotychczasowe wnioski i przekazał wszystkim suche informacje, a potem przekazał głos Billowi, który wyjaśnił szczegółowo przyczyny śmierci Fawleya. Oceniono, że mężczyzna został _zabity_ już w zeszły weekend, przy czym jeszcze nie zdołali wyjaśnić, czy _bezpośrednią_ przyczyną śmierci było jakieś zaklęcie, coś niemagicznego czy może eliksir – odnośnie tego ostatniego wciąż prowadzono testy. Z całą pewnością rzucono na niego urok _fisson siccumus,_ o którym, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Billa, nikt ze zgromadzonych wcześniej nawet nie słyszał i mężczyzna musiał szczegółowo wyjaśnić, na czym w ogóle polegał.

– Standardowo zastosowane, zaklęcie nie jest śmiertelne, a w razie szybko podjętej interwencji, nie musi nawet stanowić większego zagrożenia. Co więcej, użyte punktowo, pozwala usuwać z organizmu zbędne płyny, w tym pewne nietypowo działające trucizny, przy czym obecnie znamy znacznie bezpieczniejsze i bardziej skuteczne metody, które uzdrowiciele mogą stosować w takich sytuacjach. W przypadku jednorazowego rzucenia uroku, skutki jego użycia da się wyleczyć posiadając standardową wiedzę uzdrowicielską i bez problemu dałoby się je zniwelować nawet jeśli nie wiedziałoby się, że wobec ofiary użyto tego właśnie zaklęcia. W skrócie, _fisson siccumus_ polega na odwodnieniu organizmu poprzez usunięcie części płynów tkankowych przez pory skóry, przy czym zastosowanie uroku przez bardziej wprawnego czarnoksiężnika, z większą siłą lub _wielokrotnie_ , sprawi, że przez skórę będzie wydostawać się i natychmiast zasychać również krew pochodząca z żył, a w ekstremalnych wariantach, jeśli zostanie zaatakowane całe ciało cały a będzie powtarzany przez wiele godzin, również tętnic. W tym ostatnim przypadku, gdyby ofiara nie miała szans się obronić, powtarzanie procesu doprowadziłoby do śmierci przez wykrwawienie bądź też zator, będący skutkiem przyspieszonego krzepnięcia krwi. To bardzo charakterystyczne objawy i to one, mimo dramatycznego stanu zwłok, pozwoliły ustalić, z czym mamy do czynienia.

– W tym momencie należy dodać, że _fisson siccumus_ to urok, który w przeszłości bywał łączony z truciznami, co znacząco utrudniało ich rozpoznanie i sporządzenie antidotum, przy czym ostatnia taka sytuacja była opisana w sprawie sprzed ponad czterystu lat – podjął Robards. – Wyznaczone osoby zajmą się sprawdzeniem historii użycia tego zaklęcia w dawnych materiałach, bo to może nasunąć nam jakieś pomysły, tym bardziej że mamy powody, by sądzić, że zaklęcie ma szersze działanie niż to, do czego udało nam się dotrzeć w tak krótkim czasie. Kontynuuj, Weasley.

– Pan Robards ma rację – podjął Bill. – Urok ten często był łączony z innymi zaklęciami czy eliksirami, mógł też stanowić uzupełnienie pewnych rytuałów czarnomagicznych. W tym przypadku, jak się okazało, mieliśmy do czynienia właśnie z tym ostatnim. Jak wspomniałem na początku… Hector Fawley nie żył już od blisko tygodnia, gdy Potter i Duncombe go znaleźli. Został zamordowany, a w momencie śmierci rzucono na niego _fisson siccumus_ połączone z jakimś zaklęciem, którego jeszcze nie zidentyfikowaliśmy oraz przeprowadzono na nim pewne części rytuału nekromancji. Większość z was już to wie, ale trzeba postawić sprawę jasno: po biurze Wizengamotu przez kilka dni spacerował stworzony przez utalentowanego, doświadczonego i skłonnego do eksperymentów czarnoksiężnika… coś na kształt inferiusa – oznajmił, a kilka osób, głównie młodszych pracowników, pobladło i wyglądało, jakby żałowało zjedzenia ostatniego posiłku.

– Nie wyglądał jak inferius – zaprotestował Jake Flynn, Auror przed sześćdziesiątką, którego Harry kojarzył z widzenia, ale nie miał z nim bliższego kontaktu podczas którejkolwiek ze swoich spraw. – Zajmowałem się przesłuchaniami pracowników Wizengamotu, w tym Madison Duncombe i wszyscy twierdzili, że po powrocie do pracy w środę po krótkiej chorobie wyglądał zupełnie normalnie, poza tym, że był może nieco blady i osłabiony oraz że poruszał się trochę ociężale.

– Co jest efektem tego, że _fisson siccumus_ było powiązane z innym urokiem, czymś, co nie pozwalało na wydostawanie się zaschniętych płynów na zewnątrz oraz w jakiś sposób zakonserwowało zewnętrzną warstwę zwłok tak że… wybaczcie, że po prostu nie zaczął śmierdzieć – oznajmił Bill, na co kilka osób wyraźnie się skrzywiło. – Od środka jednak gnił i było kwestią dni a może nawet godzin, kiedy wszystko to musiało przestać działać. Nie mamy pewności, czy ktoś zdjął drugie z zaklęć co przyspieszyło proces wysuszający, czy też w momencie, gdy go znaleźliśmy, zaklęcie to samo przestało działać, gdy degradacja ostatnich żywych tkanek zaszła już za daleko – powiedział, po czym sięgnął po notatki. – Jeden z pracowników Wizengamotu zeznał zresztą, że dziś rano Fawley poruszał się wyjątkowo dziwnie, jakby nie do końca kontrolował swoje kończyny. Świadek zapytał go nawet, czy dobrze się czuje, ale sędzia odpowiedział, że _wciąż jeszcze się nie wyleczył i chyba dziś wyjdzie z pracy wcześniej_.

– Nie do końca rozumiem, w jakim celu powiązano te wszystkie zaklęcia, uroki i nekromancję – podjął Flynn. – Inferius to potwór, którego twórca może kontrolować, ale skoro ktoś podjął tak zaawansowanego rytuału, aby jednocześnie mieć inferiusa oraz aby ten wyglądał normalnie… dlaczego po prostu nie rzucił na Fawleya zaklęcia Imperius? Czy ktoś naprawdę musiał stosować coś tak obrzydliwego?

– Ustalamy to – uciął Robards, powstrzymując Billa przed odezwaniem się. – Niektóre zeznania osób, które pracowały z Fawleyem, wskazują, że zachowywał się odrobinę nietypowo już od paru tygodni. I jest całkiem możliwe, że był pod wpływem _Imperiusa_ od dłuższego czasu. Oraz że zabicie go tydzień temu było wypadkiem przy pracy, a ponieważ Fawley był jeszcze komuś potrzebny, przemienił go i zamierzał go wykorzystać w Ministerstwie.

– Jeśli tak, to trochę nie trzyma się to kupy – stwierdził inny Auror, Jasper Hope; zwykle zabawny i wyluzowany blondyn w wieku Robardsa. – Przeanalizowaliśmy każdy krok Fawleya z jego ostatnich trzech dni w ministerstwie. Poza tym, że strzelił cię po pysku w towarzystwie kilku sekretarzy Wizengamotu, nie zrobił nic interesującego.

– Dlatego dopuszczamy możliwość, że nie zdążył nic zrobić, a zaklęcia wyczerpały się same, nie zaś zostały zdjęte – odparł Robards, nie komentując jego ostatniego stwierdzenia. – Widzisz, w momencie, kiedy czarnoksiężnik stworzył inferiusa w połączeniu z dodatkowymi urokami… wiedział, że Fawley zachowa względnie normalny wygląd. Ale musiał się spodziewać, że rozwiązanie nie będzie trwałe i że będzie mieć pod sobą…

– Kilkudniowe zombie, które może rozpaść się na kawałki w każdej chwili – dokończył Hope.

– A może po prostu nasz czarnoksiężnik jednak nie jest tak doświadczony, jak wam się wydaje – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Harry i momentalnie poczuł, jak wszystkie spojrzenia skupiają się na nim. – Może jego intencją było utrzymanie swojego inferio-eksperymentu dłuższy czas, ale po prostu coś spartaczył, bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. A tak szybka śmierć Fawleya nie była zaplanowana, skoro zupełnie nic mu nie dała i skoro sędzia nie zrobił po jego przemianie niczego istotnego...

– Rozważymy tę kwestię – powiedział Robards, chyba odrobinę zaskoczony, że Harry powiedział coś sensownego i dającego nową perspektywę. – Tak czy inaczej, wiemy już mniej-więcej co zaszło, ale nie mamy ani motywu ani jakichkolwiek podejrzanych. Weasley?

– Jakkolwiek zaklęcie jest stare i nie było używane przez stulecia, w czasie ostatniej wojny... mamy podejrzenia, że podobne eksperymenty dotyczące _uroków wiązanych_ przy użyciu historycznych, zapomnianych już zaklęć, mogli stosować poplecznicy Voldemorta – oznajmił; Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że połowa zgromadzonych na dźwięk tego imienia zamarła, chociaż od ponad roku nic już ono nie znaczyło. 

– Czy wiemy o tym coś więcej? – spytał Shacklebolt, do tej pory przysłuchujący się rozmowom z nietęgą miną w całkowitym milczeniu.

– Tylko tyle, że rozpoczęły się stosunkowo niedługo przed bitwą o Hogwart – odparł Robards. – Nie są to jednak oficjalne informacje i nikt nie był w tej sprawie przesłuchiwany, możliwe więc, że zasięg tych eksperymentów był niewielki i nie jest w żaden sposób powiązany z tą sprawą…

– Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? – wtrącił się ponownie Flynn. – Dowiadujemy się o czymś tak istotnym osiem miesięcy po zakończeniu ostatniego procesu Śmierciożercy? Dlaczego do tej pory nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy?! Opowiadasz o tym, jakby to było jasne, a tymczasem…

– W trakcie wojny i bezpośrednio po niej mieliśmy poważniejsze problemy niż zajmowanie się każdą pogłoską na temat działań Voldemorta, a tych było mnóstwo i większość nie miało nic wspólnego z prawdą – uciął Shacklebolt. – Wizengamot pracował niemal bez przerwy, a wyroki zapadały nawet środku nocy. W ciągu paru miesięcy zamknięto więcej spraw niż przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat. Jeśli macie rację i pod koniec wojny Voldemort prowadził takie eksperymenty, to wiedzieli o tym tylko jego najbliżsi poplecznicy, a co do ich winy Wizengamot nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, więc nie trzeba było analizować każdego ich kroku z ostatnich lat, aby otrzymali dożywotnie wyroki. O tych zaś pogłoskach dotąd nawet nie słyszałem – powiedział, przyglądając się Robardsowi badawczo. –Powiedz mi wprost: czy uważasz, że nie rozwiążesz tej sprawy bez przesłuchiwania Śmierciożerców osadzonych w Azkabanie?

– Nie sprawdziliśmy jeszcze wszystkich poszlak, a wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że żaden z osadzonych Śmierciożerców nie będzie chętny do współpracy – odparł mężczyzna. – Wątpię również, czy którykolwiek będzie miał nam do powiedzenia coś wartościowego, ale oczywiście zwrócę się do Wizengamotu o zgodę na przesłuchanie, gdy tylko uznam to za konieczne. Wszyscy siedzą zamknięci w ciężkim więzieniu i ktokolwiek to zrobił, to nie mógł być żaden z nich, więc miej na uwadze, że Wizengamot może nie być chętny do udostępnienia mi tych ludzi w celu przesłuchania… a także że biorąc pod uwagę obecne rządy w Azkabanie, treść przesłuchań, jakie przeprowadzę, może automatycznie dotrzeć do niepowołanych osób. A w szczególności do Lorcana Pattona, któremu po prostu nie ufam. Pamiętajmy, że na wolności wciąż jednak przebywa część najważniejszych popleczników Voldemorta, których dotąd nie udało nam się schwytać i mógł to być _każdy_ z nich. Mógł też być to ktoś zupełnie niezwiązany z nimi. Wykryliśmy, że na Fawleya rzucono zaklęcie wiązane dosłownie _półtorej godziny temu_ i nie wiemy jeszcze nic więcej, więc nie jestem w stanie przedstawić ci w tym momentu szczegółowego planu dochodzenia – powiedział z rozdrażnieniem.

– Jeśli znajdziesz wyraźne poszlaki wskazujące na konieczność przesłuchań osadzonych Śmierciożerców, masz mnie natychmiast poinformować, a podpiszę zgodę na wysłanie śledczych do Azkabanu – oznajmił Minister Magii, po czym rozejrzał się po sali. – Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy rozumiecie powagę sytuacji. Mamy na głowie morderstwo sędziego Wizengamotu, do którego _oficjalnie_ doszło na terenie Ministerstwa. Oczekuję absolutnego zaangażowania, ścisłej współpracy z Billem Weasleyem i jego zespołem a także nadania sprawie najwyższego priorytetu. Gawain, w poniedziałek o świcie na moim biurku ma się znaleźć szczegółowy raport oraz dodatkowe informacje. W południe zwołam konferencję prasową i chcę mieć co powiedzieć harpiom z prasy, a jak się domyślasz, absolutnie nie przyjmuję opcji poinformowania społeczności czarodziejskiej, że przez kilka dni po Ministerstwie spacerowały zwłoki kontrolowane przez nieznanego czarnoksiężnika. I, Gawain… – powiedział, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Zrób coś ze sobą, bo oczekuję, że na konferencji będziesz siedział obok mnie i jako szef Biura Aurorów zbierał tyle samo batów co ja. Zacznij od ogolenia się i _prysznica_. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek – zakończył, po czym skinął na Percy’ego i po chwili zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

– Jak ktoś się odezwie, urwę mu łeb – oznajmił Robards, gdy kilka osób wyraźnie zaczęło powstrzymywać się przed chichotem. – Wszystkie osoby, które nie wróciły do domów z piątkowej zmiany – wynocha. Reszta wraca do biura Wizengamotu. Wszystko ma być zabezpieczone, a korytarz zablokowany do odwołania. I szukajcie dalej jakichś poszlak... korespondencja Fawleya, nietypowe obecności i spotkania… chcę pełnego raportu zaklęć z jego różdżki. Jeszcze w niedzielę mają być przesłuchani kolejni pracownicy Wizengamotu i, w razie gdyby ktoś zapomniał, oficjalna wersja to _po prostu morderstwo_ , nie mówicie nic o czarnoksięskich urokach i inferiusach. Nie mówimy _nikomu_ , nawet pozostałym osobom z Biura Aurorów, że samego zabójstwa w ogóle nie dokonano na terenie Ministerstwa tylko poza nim przynajmniej kilka dni temu. Jeszcze dziś wyznaczę osoby, które przeszukają dom Fawleya. Do rana dostaniecie informacje, kogo konkretnie chcę tam widzieć.

– Zamierzasz siedzieć tu całą noc? – spytał Bill.

– Mam wybór? – sapnął ze złością.

– Zostaw mi dyspozycje, a przypilnuję wszystkiego. Od północy oficjalnie jestem kierownikiem pod twoim zespołem i twoim zastępcą. Skoro wyganiasz do domu odpocząć wszystkich z piątkowej zmiany, wygoń też sam siebie.

– Weasley…

– Mówię to z dobrego serca i najszczerszej troski – odparł, na co parę osób parsknęło pod nosem. Robards wahał się jeszcze kilka chwil, ale ostatecznie skapitulował, bo przecież musiał wiedzieć, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach i wygląda w tym momencie tylko trochę lepiej od zwłok Fawleya.

– Koniec spotkania – oznajmił, a gdy kolejne osoby zaczęły się podnosić, odezwał się ponownie. – Przypominam wszystkim, że pokój został objęty dodatkowymi zaklęciami tajności, które dziś wzmocniłem osobiście z pomocą Weasleya. Jak komuś z was przyjdzie do głowy, by choćby _próbować_ je ominąć, a wiem, że niektórzy miewają takie pomysły, bo dotychczasowe zabezpieczenia nie były perfekcyjne, przyrzekam, że w następnej sprawie o morderstwo ta osoba będzie ofiarą, a ja oskarżonym. Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, zostańcie na dziesięć minut. Reszta wynocha – zakończył ostro.

Kiedy sala opustoszała, Robards oparł się łokciami o stół i w zbolałym geście potarł palcami skronie. Zerknął spode łba na Billa, który przesunął się parę miejsc by usiąść obok niego i warknął ze złością, gdy mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Kiepsko wyglądasz i naprawdę musisz się przespać.

– No nie mów – mruknął, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i przywołał gestem Harry’ego i Malfoya, aby siedli bliżej. – Pierwsza rzecz. Weasley… chcę żebyś dokładnie omówił z Malfoyem _wszystko_ , co wie na temat eksperymentów Voldemorta z zaklęciami wiązanymi. Kto konkretnie spośród Śmierciożerców się tym zajmował, co testowali i co zamierzali osiągnąć. Musimy wiedzieć, czy jest sens by ładować się do Azkabanu i przechodzić ciężką przeprawę z Wizengamotem na wydanie odpowiednich zgód na przesłuchania. Widziałeś to osobiście, czy to tylko plotki, które usłyszałeś na swoim dworze? – spytał Malfoya, na co chłopak zrobił się jakby bledszy i skulił się w sobie.

– Widziałem to kilka razy… ale na początku nie wiedziałem nawet, co konkretnie się dzieje, bo nie byłem zaangażowany… to znaczny… nie zajmowałem się niczym istotnym, odkąd mój ojciec podpadł Voldemortowi. Cała nasza rodzina była zepchnięta na bok i nie uczestniczyliśmy w niczym ważnym, a wiele kwestii było przed nami ukrywane.

– Więc dlaczego w ogóle o tym wiesz? – spytał Robards podejrzliwie. – Nie wspominałeś o tym podczas rozprawy. Gdy Weasley oznajmił, że cię przyjmuje, przeczytałem wszystkie twoje zeznania i nie mówiłeś ani słowa…

– Mówiłem o tym – przerwał mu cichym, napiętym głosem. – Podczas jednego z przesłuchań wspomniałem, że Voldemort wielokrotnie torturował mojego ojca i testował na nim nowe uroki, a ja i moja matka byliśmy zmuszeni, by na to patrzeć. Nie pytano mnie przed sądem o nic więcej w tym temacie, a poza tym… – zająknął się i ostatecznie nie dokończył tego stwierdzenia. – Zaklęcia wiązane były jednym z takich eksperymentów. Przynajmniej dwukrotnie użył na nim pojedyncze _fisson siccumus_ powiązane z Cruciatusem, a potem godzinami patrzył, co się z nim dzieje i pozwalał mi zająć się ojcem dopiero, gdy główne skutki uroków mijały same i… i gdy uznawał, że to już nie jest dla niego interesujące... – powiedział, zaciskając pięści, a potem poderwał głowę i spojrzał Robardsowi w oczy. – Po tym co widziałem w swoim dworze, rozpoznałbym ten urok wszędzie.

– Czy byłbyś w stanie złamać to zaklęcie? – spytał mężczyzna, udając, że wyznanie nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia, jednak Harry znał go na tyle, by dostrzec w sposobie, w jaki jego twarz się wykrzywiła, że naprawdę poruszyły go słowa Malfoya. – Zakładając, że nie byłoby jeszcze śmiertelne?

– Zależy z czym byłoby powiązane. Samo z siebie… to nie jest żadna filozofia. Problem w tym, że modyfikuje wiele innych uroków, tak, że ich skutki są trudne do przewidzenia i wówczas ich złamanie wymaga znacznie więcej wprawności i wiedzy. Voldemort poszukiwał uroków, które były na tyle… _plastyczne_ , by w nietypowy i nieznany dotąd sposób dało się je wiązać z innymi, bardziej popularnymi i powszechnie znanymi.

– Z czym jeszcze wiązano ten urok? Czy masz jakikolwiek pomysł, czym go połączono u Fawleya?

– Na razie nie, ale spiszę wszystkie uroki, jakie testowano i jakie pamiętam oraz jakie podejrzewam, że mogły być używane. Niektóre z formuł miałem dokładnie rozpracowane… ale nie mam dostępu do notatek, jakie robiłem w swoim dworze, bo wszystko to zostało zniszczone i muszę to odtworzyć z pamięci. Aby przeprowadzić testy na zwłokach Fawleya, potrzebowałbym kilka dni.

– Wystarczy ci fragment jego zwłok, czy musisz mieć dostęp do całości?

– Wystarczy fragment – wydusił Malfoy, zieleniejąc na twarzy. – Najlepiej… z okolic tułowia, bo zaklęcie rzucone na całe ciało a nie punktowo zaczyna działać w rejonach narządów wewnętrznych i standardowo w drugiej kolejności obejmuje głowę, co u Fawleya nie miało miejsca, a kończyny atakowane są na samym końcu… Przydałaby mi się również jedna stopa, bo wiele przesłuchanych osób wspominało, że dziwnie się poruszał, co sugeruje, że zmodyfikowano ten urok tak, że zaatakował kończyny dość szybko.

– Weasley, zadbaj o to, aby Malfoy miał dostępne do wyłącznej dyspozycji laboratorium i aby mógł przeprowadzić wszystkie testy na wybranych przez niego szczątkach. Oficjalnie powiesz oczywiście, że zajmujesz się tym osobiście. Zresztą… wszystkie informacje od Malfoya chcę, abyś raportował pod swoim nazwiskiem, bo to uchroni nas przed masą problemów. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, co można przekazać reszcie, zostawiasz to do mojej decyzji. Oczekuję do niedzielnego popołudnia pełnej listy uroków oraz nazwiska Śmierciożerców, którzy będą wiedzieć o tym najwięcej, bo jeśli dojdzie do ostateczności i będę musiał wysłać śledczych do Azkabanu, chcę się skupić tylko na osobach, które realnie czymś takim się zajmowały, a nie celować na oślep. Dopóki jednak Malfoy jest nam w stanie udzielać niezbędnych informacji, będziemy skupiać się na tym. Wszystko jasne? – spytał, na co Bill i Malfoy przytaknęli, chociaż ten drugi był całkowicie biały na twarzy, a jego ręce wyraźnie się trzęsły.

– Wszystko zorganizuję i zadbam, aby nikt nie wtrącał się w tę część śledztwa – powiedział Bill. – Reszta będzie szła standardowym trybem, Malfoy skupi się wyłącznie na badaniu fragmentów zwłok i przekazywaniu mi danych, z którymi wspólnie z tobą będziemy się zastanawiać, co możemy zrobić.

– Świetnie. I na koniec… Potter – zwrócił się do Harry’ego, który po samym jego spojrzeniu wiedział, że cokolwiek usłyszy, nie będzie mu się to podobać. – Muszę odsunąć cię od tej sprawy i zanim usłyszę protesty, od razu ci mówię: stul pysk i pozwól mi dokończyć. Oto jest oficjalna wersja, którą przekażesz każdemu, kto będzie chciał cię słuchać: ty i Duncombe trafiliście na Fawleya przypadkiem, w ogóle nie interesowałeś się tą sprawą, po prostu powiedziała ci na wspólnym lunchu zabawną historię o dziwnym zachowaniu jednego z sędziów, zaniepokoiłeś się i postanowiłeś na wszelki wypadek przejść się do gabinetu Fawleya i sprawdzić czy wszystko ok. Taka informacja pojawiła się już w raportach i nic w tym nie zmieniamy. Nie ma w tym _nic więcej_ , zrozumiano?

– Jasne, szefie – odparł Harry bez szczególnych protestów, bo akurat tego się spodziewał.

– Czy masz dla mnie jakiekolwiek informacje z półoficjalnych źródeł? Czy Duncombe powiedziała ci coś więcej o Fawleyu?

– Tylko tyle, że to jakiś dalszy powinowaty Lorcana Pattona.

– Co…? Tego nie ma w jego dokumentacji – zdziwił się Robards. – Skąd ona ma takie informacje?

– Z plotek, jak sądzę – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Na ile zdołałem ją poznać, z plotek potrafi wyciągnąć więcej wartościowych informacji niż z dokumentów.

– To… bardzo interesujące – powiedział Bill po chwili zastanowienia. – Pracowałem w Wizengamocie, przyglądałem się też Pattonowi, a jakoś nigdzie nie było wspomniane, że ma on coś wspólnego z sędzią Fawleyem. A przecież to nie jakaś tajna informacja, skoro wiedzą o tym plotkujące sekretarki, natomiast my nie znaleźliśmy o tym ani słowa analizując wstępne informacje o Fawleyu. I jest to o tyle interesujące, że Fawley… ze wszystkich ważniejszych członków Wizengamotu nie był zbyt przychylny Azkabanowi. Nie był też aż tak przeciwny mojemu transferowi, chociaż większość sędziów otwarcie wyrażało sprzeciw… a jemu w sumie było wszystko jedno.

– Gdy rzucił mi się do gardła i powiedział, że kradnę mu ludzi, to to nie wyglądało na wszystko jedno – zauważył Robards. – Czy ktoś w ogóle znał jego opinię na temat twojego transferu?

– Wątpię. To znaczy… wszyscy Łamacze wiedzieli, że Wizengamot nie chce nas wypuścić ze swojego departamentu, ale nie interesowali się jakie jest zdanie poszczególnych sędziów. Gdy w poniedziałek sprawa wyjdzie na jaw razem z oficjalną informacją o przeniesieniu mnie do Biura Aurorów, będzie to raczej pokazane jako „ _Wizengamot walczył, by Łamacze nie zostali im zabrani, a jeden z sędziów, który protestował i pobił szefa Biura Aurorów, został tego samego dnia zamordowany_ ”.

– Brzmi to fatalnie… – zauważył Harry. – Czy nie byłoby lepiej, aby rozpuścić wieści, że akurat Fawley nie wtrącał się w tę sprawę?

– Nikt w to nie uwierzy i…

– Zależy, kto rozpuściłby plotki – podjął niepewnie Malfoy i rozejrzał się po pozostałych, nie będąc pewny, czy powinien się wtrącać; kontynuował dopiero, gdy Robards skinął głową, dając mu znak, by mówił dalej. – Spora część informacji dotyczących Fawleya pochodzi z plotek a nie realnych źródeł. O transferze wiedziało niewiele osób, a sędziowie Wizengamotu nie będą mieć interesu w tym, by teraz oznajmiać, że blokowali przez pół roku transfer Łamaczy do Biura Aurorów. Na ile zdołałem się zorientować, większość Ministerstwa a także osób zainteresowanych polityką i organizacją całego urzędu, nie była zadowolona, że to Wizengamot a nie Aurorzy dostali do swojej dyspozycji kilkunastoosobowy wówczas zespół łamaczy zaklęć. Jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że z jakichś pokręconych powodów blokowali wniosek, który popierało większość osób, to nie będzie ich stawiać w korzystnym świetle. Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę zabójstwo Fawleya, nas _też_ nie postawi, chyba że wykryjemy sprawcę w ciągu kilku dni i pokażemy, jak nieziemskie rezultaty mogą osiągać Aurorzy mający wsparcie Łamaczy – wyrecytował, a potem rozejrzał się nerwowo. – Przepraszam, po prostu tak to widzę i… I w zależności od tego, na powstanie jakich plotek pozwolimy, sytuacja może być przez opinię publiczną odebrana w różny sposób…

– I powinniśmy zadbać o to, aby do opinii publicznej dotarły właściwe plotki – powiedział powoli Robards i, ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, uśmiechnął się do Malfoya. – Podoba mi się twój sposób myślenia. Jak się trochę postarasz, to myślę, że może nawet cię polubię, Malfoy. Bez urazy, Potter – powiedział, dostrzegając spojrzenie Harry’ego.

– Pracuję dla pana rok i nie doczekałem się przez cały ten czas jednego komplementu, a Malfoya pokochał pan od pierwszego wspólnego dnia pracy i od razu mu pan to wyznał – powiedział z udawanym oburzeniem i chwycił się za serce. – Jestem zdruzgotany. To najgorsze urodziny w moim życiu…! A większość spędziłem w komórce pod schodami…!

– _Wszystkiego najlepszego_ – powiedział Robards, zupełnie niewzruszony wyrzutami. – W ramach prezentu możesz wziąć sobie w poniedziałek wolne, bo i tak nie będziesz mi potrzebny.

– Nieobecność pierwszego dnia, gdy przejmujemy zespół Łamaczy? To byłaby kara a nie prezent.

– W takim razie zapraszam do biura na ósmą rano. Każda minuta spóźnienia będzie ci obcięta z pensji – odparł, wzruszając ramionami i ignorując zbolałe spojrzenie Harry’ego. – Odnośnie całego tego plotkarstwa i rozsiewania takich informacji, jakie będą dla nas wygodne, przyda nam się Madison Duncombe. W całej jej naturze i image’u _najseksowniej świecącej gwiazdy Wizengamotu_ , który tak starannie wypracowała, nie jest idiotką, ewidentnie lubi interesować się tym, czym nie powinna oraz rozsiewać informacje tak, aby ściągać na siebie spojrzenia wpływowych osób, czego fakt, że poderwała Harry’ego Pottera, jest najlepszym dowodem.

– Co…? – wydusił Harry, widząc, że Bill unosi brwi, a na ustach Malfoya pojawia się dziwny uśmieszek. – Na Merlina, już zaczęły krążyć jakieś plotki?

– Randka na stołówce, gdzie od razu rzuciliście na swój stolik zaklęcia wyciszające, a ona wsadzała ci dekolt do talerza? – prychnął Robards. – Byłbym zszokowany, jakby plotek nie było. Duncombe wyszła już ze świętego Munga, po tym jak ją tam wysłałem, żeby została nafaszerowana czymś na uspokojenie?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie widziałem się z nią tylko zajmowałem sprawą przez całą ostatnią dobę.

– Gdy ją odwiedzisz, poinformuj ją, że potrzebuję ją widzieć u siebie w gabinecie najpóźniej w niedzielę wieczorem. Muszę omówić z nią…

– Wieczorne spotkanie w gabinecie? Uważaj, Gawain, bo za chwilę pojawią się plotki, że zabawiasz się z _dziewczyną Harry’ego Pottera_ – zaśmiał się Bill. – To fatalnie wpłynie na twoją reputację.

– Nie umawiam się z nią! – zaprotestował Harry, czując, że zaczyna się czerwienić. – Ani… w ogóle nic innego z nią też nie robię! – dodał szybko, kiedy dostrzegł, że Malfoy zaczyna wiercić mu spojrzeniem dziurę w głowie… zdecydowanie musiał nie docenić sławy Duncombe, skoro nawet ktoś pracujący w Ministerstwie od tygodnia o niej słyszał.

– Nie robi mi to żadnej różnicy – odparł Robards – bo dla dobra sprawy nie będziesz dementował plotek dotyczących waszego romansu, a co więcej: oczekuję, że czasem przewiniesz się z nią gdzieś publicznie.

– Co? Dlaczego?!

– Bo chociaż _oficjalnie_ jesteś odsunięty od sprawy, dostajesz inną rolę. Gdy będę potrzebował z Wizengamotu jakichkolwiek dokumentów czy informacji, to ty je załatwisz za pośrednictwem Duncombe. Jeśli od kogokolwiek można za ich plecami wyciągnąć jakieś dane… to właśnie od niej. Dziewczyna ma parcie na szkło, ale, co działa na naszą korzyść, nie jest ani trochę przywiązana lojalnościowo do Wizengamotu i roli sekretarki. Tajną współpracę z Biurem Aurorów, przy jednoczesnym związku z Harrym Potterem, potraktuje jako możliwość szybkiego wybicia się i awansu. Przede wszystkim jednak, fakt, że się umawiacie, będzie najlepszą przykrywką na jakąkolwiek jej obecność w Biurze Aurorów czy po prostu w twoim towarzystwie.

– Panie Robards, obawiam się, że jestem ostatnią osobą, która nadaje się do… do udawania związku z kimkolwiek a już zwłaszcza z kimś, kto w ogóle mi się nie podoba!

– Daj spokój i nie gadaj głupot. Aby wytłumaczyć fakt, że ze sobą korespondujecie i utajniacie przekazywane sobie dokumenty nie musisz przed nikim udawać, że planujesz z nią ślub i gromadkę dzieci, tylko że z nią sypiasz. Jesteś mi w tej kwestii potrzebny na tyle, że przymknę nawet oczy, jak plotka o waszym małym romansie stanie się prawdą, co…

– Pan żartuje, prawda? – wydusił Harry, na co Robards popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.

– Gdybyś zaliczył kurs Aurorów, wiedziałbyś, że czasem należy odstawić dla dobra sprawy mały teatrzyk. Przestań histeryzować. Nie każę ci udawać romansu z górskim trollem, tylko z niezłą laską, która cieszy się opinią osoby, która wielokrotnie zabawiała się z pracownikami Ministerstwa i pewnie nie miałaby też nic przeciwko by zabawić się z tobą.

– Madison Duncombe jest ode mnie znacznie starsza, znacznie wyższa, jest kompletnie nie w moim typie i w dodatku coś, co nazywa pan randką, zakończyło się dla nas wspólnym znalezieniem zwłok w jej biurze, więc nawet jakbym był nią kiedykolwiek zainteresowany, to już bym stracił ochotę – oznajmił Harry. – Równie dobrze to pan mógłby się z nią niby-to-umawiać, tym bardziej, że wprost powiedziała mi, że wyglądał pan nieziemsko gdy… – skrzywił się, kiedy Robards zmierzył go morderczym wzrokiem – gdy kłócił się pan z inferiusem sędziego, więc pewnie jednak raczej już jej przeszło…

– Potter, mam stanowisko kierownicze i nie mogę umawiać się z sekretarkami, nawet z innych departamentów. Ty jesteś szeregowym pracownikiem i _możesz_. Nie zachowuj się jak przerażony gówniarz, który traci głowę, gdy ma zagadać do ładnej kobiety – zakończył, po czym zwrócił się do Billa. – Weasley, w kwestii przekazywania ewentualnych dokumentów i informacji z Wizengamotu, ustal z Potterem odpowiednie dobranie przysiąg tajności, bo szablony szyfrowane przez obecny Departament Tajemnic po prostu nie działają, a tobie ufam w tej kwestii bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu. Czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, czym ma się zająć?

– Nie. Wszystko jasne – powiedział Bill. – Ty i Harry jedziecie odpocząć, a ja z Malfoyem bierzemy się do pracy. Hej, Harry! Tak z ciekawości, w jakim domu była Duncombe?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ja jej w ogóle nie znam! – uniósł głos, na co Bill parsknął śmiechem.

– Ukończyła Ilvermorny, chociaż pochodzi z Wielkiej Brytanii – oznajmił Robards, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Sprawdziłem ją w kadrach w pierwszej wolnej chwili.

– Dobra, cofam pytanie, ich podział jest absurdalny – powiedział Bill i puścił do Harry’ego oko. – Gawain, widzimy się później? Będziesz koło południa?

– Wrócę tu, gdy tylko będę w stanie – odparł mężczyzna, po czym skinął na Harry’ego, a po chwili obaj opuścili salę konferencyjną i skierowali się do wind.

– Czy pan zawsze musi mnie upokarzać przy reszcie ekipy? – spytał Harry; tak naprawdę już od dawna miał ochotę zadać szefowi to pytanie, ale teraz zmęczenie, stres i nadmiar wrażeń sprawiły, że nie zdołał w porę ugryźć się w język. – Wiem, że mnie pan nie znosi – dodał, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego nieprzyjemnie.

– Nic do ciebie nie mam, Potter. Po prostu czasem zachowujesz się jak dziecko i zapominasz, że twoje przewinienia i niesubordynacja mogą mieć znacznie poważniejsze konsekwencje niż szlaban i utrata punktów dla Gryffindoru.

– Naprawdę jestem aż tak dziecinny i beznadziejny? – spytał, gdy weszli do windy i stanęli naprzeciwko siebie.

– Nie jesteś ani gorszy ani lepszy od reszty, przy czym masz tę dziwną cechę, że ewidentnie lubisz mnie wnerwiać bardziej od innych, a wrzaski i upomnienia nie robią na tobie żadnego wrażenia. Widzę jednak, że robi _straszenie cię kobietami_ i zamierzam już zawsze to wykorzystywać – oznajmił uśmiechając się trochę złośliwie, ale gdy Harry przyjrzał się jego zmęczonej twarzy, dostrzegł w jego spojrzeniu pewną troskę, przez co postanowił mu nic na to nie odpyskować.

– Doskonale pan wie, że nic mnie nie łączy z Madison Duncombe…

– Oczywiście, że wiem. Nie trzeba być Aurorem, aby dostrzec, że twoje zainteresowanie tą kobietą jest zerowe. Podejrzewam wręcz, że sama perspektywa zabawiania się z nią… – urwał i machnął ręką. – Nieważne. Słuchaj, Potter… – zaczął, gdy winda się zatrzymała, a wówczas szybkim ruchem różdżki zablokował otwierające się już drzwi. – Gdyby zwłoki Fawleya zostały odkryte dopiero w poniedziałek, bylibyśmy w czarnej dupie, a ja miałbym poważne kłopoty, bo byłem ostatnią osobą, która z nim rozmawiała. W przeciwieństwie do mnie od razu zorientowałeś się, że coś jest nie tak i że należy to sprawdzić. Dobra robota.

– Na Merlina… – wydusił Harry. – Dostałem od pana komplement. Chyba dziś nie zasnę z wrażenia.

– Jak będziesz świętował ten fakt, postaraj się wypić tylko tyle, by być w stanie dotrzeć w poniedziałek do pracy – odparł Robards i zdjął zaklęcie blokujące drzwi. – I pozdrów pannę Duncombe! – dodał złośliwie, na co Harry obrócił oczami, wychodząc z windy.

– Oczywiście. Powiem jej, że szczególnie naciskał pan, żebym o panu wspomniał.

– Zejdź mi z oczu. Do poniedziałku.

– Postaram się nie spóźnić.

– _Jasne_. Wynocha – zakończył, stając przy jednym z kominków sieci Fiuu i spojrzał na Harry’ego wymownie, jakby nie wierzył, że ten wróci prosto do domu.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry pożegnał się i wkroczył w zielone płomienie, a moment później był już w salonie na Grimmauld Place, w którym oczekiwał na niego zaniepokojony jego długą nieobecnością Stworek. Skrzat ewidentnie czekał na niego cały dzień, bo, oczywiście… nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby wysłać mu jakąkolwiek wiadomość, że musi zostać w Ministerstwie na całą sobotę, kiedy to miał spotkać się z Ronem i Hermioną na mini-przyjęciu pożegnalno-urodzinowym. Momentalnie poczuł koszmarne wyrzuty sumienia, a dodatkowo całe zmęczenie i stresy wyszły z niego tak nagle, że zachwiał się na nogach i ciężko oparł o stół. Gdy Stworek dostrzegł, w jakim jest stanie, od razu podsunął mu fotel i sprawił, że jego poplamione wciąż kawą aurorskie szaty zmieniły się w wygodną piżamę i jego ulubiony szlafrok. Potem zaś wyczarował dla niego kieliszek z winem i kremową babeczkę z wetkniętą w środek pojedynczą świeczką.

– Stworek życzy Harry’emu Potterowi wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – powiedział, a Harry uśmiechnął się i chociaż to pewnie było nie na miejscu i coś takiego _nie przystoi czarodziejowi_ , pochylił się i mocno przytulił do siebie skrzata.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho. – Naprawdę… dziękuję.

***


	9. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo lubię ten rozdział i mam nadzieję, że też polubicie:) Z korektą zeszło mi dłużej niż zwykle, bo ostatnie dwa tygodnie walczyłam z pisaniem mega-długiej, ciężkiej scenki, z którą dopiero wczoraj udało mi się uporać. No a poza tym "Transfer" ma aż 24 strony, co czyni go najdłuższym rozdziałem z dotychczasowych i co oczywiście wpłynęło na czas wprowadzania poprawek (oraz mam nadzieję, że wynagrodzi Wam oczekiwanie:)) 
> 
> Chapter dedykuję uczestnikom zebrań, które skończyły się awanturami - za wspaniałą inspirację ;] Tak, nawet nudna praca biurowa potrafi dawać wenę do fików ;)))

***

Harry szczerze cieszył się, że Bill wraz z ekipą Łamaczy miał dołączyć do Biura Aurorów. Najstarszy z braci Weasley był zabawny, miał szansę łagodzić niekontrolowane dotąd wybuchy Robardsa, nie był uprzedzony względem Ślizgonów w przeciwieństwie do większości społeczności czarodziejskiej i pewnie naprawdę był w stanie zmienić panujące nastroje, nawet jeśli miałby to czynić małymi krokami. Bill miał więc całe setki i tysiące zalet, ale była wśród nich jedna, która dla Harry’ego okazała się również ogromną wadą: skonstruowane przez niego zaklęcia tajności obowiązujące teraz w Biurze Aurorów były… prawie niemożliwe do złamania.

Gdy Ron i Hermiona odwiedzili Harry’ego w niedzielę wczesnym popołudniem, wyciągając go w piżamie z łóżka, ten na samym starcie zamierzał powiedzieć im o wszystkich wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce od piątku w Ministerstwie. Tyle tylko, że nie mógł wydusić ani słowa, a gdy na różne sposoby próbował ominąć blokady, jedynym skutkiem były coraz silniejsze zawroty głowy i mdłości oraz poczucie, że plącze mu się język i zapomina najprostszych słów.

– Och… widzę że Bill wziął sobie do serca kwestię zaklęć tajności, na które tak bardzo pomstował – parsknął Ron, kiedy zorientował się, co dzieje się z Harrym. Ten zdołał tylko przytaknąć, podjął jeszcze kilka prób opowiedzenia _czegokolwiek_ o tym, co go zatrzymało, a wreszcie, w pewnej desperacji spowodowanej niemożliwością podzielenia się z przyjaciółmi informacjami, wyrzucił z siebie pierwszą rzecz, jaką podsunął mu umysł jako coś, co raczej _nie było_ objęte zaklęciami tajności.

– Wpadłem w Biurze Aurorów na Malfoya – oznajmił, a fakt, że wreszcie mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, napełnił go taką radością, że niemal podskoczył na fotelu.

– I było… aż tak fajnie go spotkać? – spytał Ron z powątpiewaniem.

– Było okropnie – odparł Harry, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając. – Wywaliłem mu się pod nogi z gorącą kawą, rozbiłem sobie szczękę i wyplułem mu zęba na buta. Najgorsze _spotkanie po latach_ ze szkolnym wrogiem, jakie tylko można sobie wymarzyć.

– Uhm... a nie uderzyłeś się przy tym również w głowę…?

– Nie – parsknął, wciąż rozbawiony. – Opowiem wam więcej, gdy tylko będę mógł, bo właśnie… myślę o tym, jak wam powiedzieć, w jakich okolicznościach się to stało… i znów zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie. Zostawmy to. Spotkaliśmy się w ramach przyjęcia pożegnalnego przed wyjazdem Hermiony, więc praca idzie na bok. Ok?

Jego przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie, ale postanowili się z nim nie spierać. Nie skomentowali ani faktu, że Harry przywitał ich skacowany po tym, jak poprzedniej nocy odstresowywał się winem, ani tego, że sięgnął po butelkę ponownie, kiedy tylko zjedli przygotowany przez Stworka lunch. Nie wypił przy nich zbyt dużo; tylko tyle, by utrzymać dobry nastrój, bo chociaż w pewien sposób nie mógł się doczekać tego, co miał przynieść poniedziałek, gdzieś z tyłu głowy siedziały mu jakieś dziwne obawy, poczucie… ciszy przed burzą, poczucie, że transfer zespołu Billa do Biura Aurorów, gdy następnego dnia stanie się dla wszystkich oficjalny i to w tak drażliwych okolicznościach jak morderstwo sędziego Wizengamotu, może spowodować problemy, jakich nikt nie przewidział. Zabijał więc obawy winem, bo to działało prawie zawsze i teraz w sumie też _niemal, na razie_ zadziałało.

Jego przyjaciele wyszli wczesnym wieczorem, a on wyściskał Hermionę, która próbowała z całych sił ukrywać emocje i się nie łamać; nie rozmawiali o jej planach, a gdy Harry próbował o to spytać, ucięła to natychmiast, kręcąc głową i obiecując tylko, że ma nadzieję, że będzie mieć o czym opowiadać, gdy wróci. Ron trzymał ją wówczas za rękę, wyraźnie starając się po prostu być obok i ją wspierać, a Harry wiedział, że ta dwójka rozmawiała na ten temat wielokrotnie i poczuł się trochę… odsunięty na bok. I tym bardziej odseparowany przez fakt, że oni o swoich sprawach nie chcieli mu mówić, zaś on o pracy stanowiącej większość jego życia – w tej chwili nie mógł.

Gdy został sam, butelka z winem wróciła w obieg, ale alkohol nie chciał już przynieść zapomnienia i obojętności. Zamiast tego, przypominał o samotności i tym, że jego życie jakoś niewiele miało sensu, jeśli wykreślić by z niego pracę; sprawa w Azkabanie, którą pragnął podjąć z Robardsem, musiała zostać zepchnięta na drugi tor przez morderstwo Fawleya, Hermiona wyjeżdżała, Ron miał zająć się nową pracą, a Ginny niestety _jeszcze nie wyniosła się od rodziców_ , więc wciąż nie wyobrażał sobie by móc odwiedzić Molly i Artura. Hagrid od początku wakacji przebywał we Francji, na odwiedzanie którychkolwiek innych znajomych nie miał ochoty, tym bardziej że reakcja Seamusa i Deana na wieści od Billa zupełnie mu się nie podobała, Neville siłą rzeczy odpadał, z resztą ludzi ze szkoły nie miał kontaktu i…

Dość poważnie już zamroczony alkoholem miał przez chwilę idiotyczny pomysł, by zaprosić do siebie Madison Duncombe, ale na szczęście niechęć do podnoszenia się z kanapy oraz ten prosty fakt, że nawet nie wiedział, gdzie kobieta mieszka a kontakt przez sowę trwałby wieki – odwiodły go od pomysłu napisania do niej. Przejrzał w myślach kolejne osoby, które znał: był przecież ten gość z archiwum Henry Tewksbury, do którego miał kiedyś wpaść w wolnej chwili, w sumie była też Luna Lovegood i skoro wino postanowiło zacząć wyszukiwać osoby z którymi mógłby kiedyś pogadać gdy znów poczuje się samotny… to ostatecznie był też Gawain Robards, bo może Madison miała rację i faktycznie nie był taki zły, nawet jeśli większość czasu wydzierał się na niego lub kogoś innego i zasadniczo był pracoholikem i furiatem no i też _jego szefem_.

Gdy już przysypiał na kanapie, a pusty kieliszek wysunął mu się z palców i potoczył po dywanie, przeszła mu przez głowę dziwna myśl, że powinien może zainteresować się jakimś podobnym do siebie, samotnym wykolejeńcem i że Draco Malfoy jest idealnym kandydatem.

Kiedy rano ocknął się niemal już spóźniony do pracy, pospiesznie wypił pozostawiony przez Rona eliksir, wziął zimny prysznic i gorączkowo biegał po mieszkaniu próbując się wyszykować, przypominał sobie swoje wieczorne rozmyślania i wył w duchu z zażenowania. Nie miał pojęcia i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego umysł jakoś dziwnie zmiksował mu potencjalnych przyjaciół z dziewczynami teoretycznie-potencjalnie możliwymi do umówienia się i wrzucał do tego worka wszystkich ludzi jakich w ogóle znał. Pal licho pomysł odezwania się po pijanemu do Madison Duncombe, ale na wszystkie świętości, myślenie wówczas o Robardsie czy Malfoyu…?! Był pewien, że umrze z zażenowania, gdy trafi w biurze na któregokolwiek z nich.

Spóźnił się do pracy. To było oczywiste i w sumie zdziwiłby się, gdyby udało mu się dotrzeć tam na czas. Wpadł do Biura Aurorów piętnaście minut po ósmej i natychmiast zamarł, orientując się, że obszerne pomieszczenie podzielone boksami zmieniło się i rozszerzyło, aby pomieściły się w nim dodatkowe biurka Łamaczy; siedzieli oni na prawo od wejścia, niedaleko biurka Harry’ego, w miejscu, w którym przed weekendem znajdowała się ściana. Nie wszystko było jeszcze gotowe, bo dopiero układali swoje rzeczy, bacznie obserwowani przez obecnych w pokoju Aurorów. Harry zerknął w stronę gabinetu Robardsa, przy którym pojawiło się drugie pomieszczenie – zapewne przeznaczone dla Billa. Jego szefa jeszcze nie było, więc miał szansę uniknąć awantury za spóźnienie, zresztą: z tego co zauważył, nie był jedyną osobą, która nie dotarła na czas, a spora część biurek wciąż była pusta.

Biurek _Aurorów_ , bo Łamacze stawili się w komplecie. Na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki, trochę wredny uśmiech. Znał swojego szefa i był niemal pewny, że mężczyzna nie będzie zachwycony, gdy zorientuje się, że jego pracownicy nie są tak obowiązkowi i punktualni jak ludzie Billa. Uśmiech przygasł jednak, gdy nadeszła kolejna konkluzja: gdy Robards zacznie siłą i sposobem wymuszać na swoich ludziach by trzymali _ten sam poziom co Łamacze_ , on sam też doświadczy jego działań naprawczych i zapewne oznaczać to będzie dużo wrzasków oraz obcinania premii. (Nie to, żeby to ostatnie mogło go zmartwić: przez brak twardych kwalifikacji potwierdzonych certyfikatami i szkoleniami, a także ciągłe spóźnienia i żałosnej jakości raporty, coś takiego jak _premia_ było dla niego kwestią nieosiągalną i niemal mityczną; rozwiązywalność spraw miała dla Robardsa drugo- albo i trzeciorzędne znaczenie w kwestii przyznawania dodatkowych profitów).

Harry rzucił parę słów przywitania w stronę mijanych Aurorów, nie wchodząc jednak w poranne pogawędki i zajął miejsce przy biurku, próbując przywyknąć do nowego układu pomieszczenia. Miał ochotę zawyć z rozpaczy, gdy zorientował się, że kąt ustawienia poszczególnych boksów i ścian zmienił się tak, że Robards będzie musiał tylko wychylić się zza biurka, a będzie mógł dostrzec ze swojego gabinetu, czy Harry jest na swoim miejscu i co robi. Od pokoju szefa dzieliła go jednak odległość dwukrotnie większa niż ostatnio, więc może przynajmniej mężczyzna nie będzie darł się na niego przez całe pomieszczenie…? Westchnął kilka razy i rzucił swoje rzeczy na biurko, nie bacząc na to, że stos papierów posypał się z jego torby na podłogę, a następnie spędził parę chwil na przesuwaniu mebli i niewysokich ścianek, aby zapewnić sobie minimum prywatności przed wzrokiem Robardsa.

– Co robisz? – spytał Heath Parker, dwudziestopięcioletni Auror, który siedział najbliższej Harry’ego. Chłopak byłby coś odpyskował, jednak mężczyzna postawił mu na biurku świeżą kawę, a tym samym za okazane miłosierdzie zapewnił sobie wdzięczność na przynajmniej tydzień.

– Naprawiam swoje miejsce – odparł i rozejrzał się, aby mieć pewność, że nikt ich nie słyszy. – Robards miał widok dokładnie na mnie. Nie przeżyłbym tego…!

– Wiesz Potter… – zaczął mężczyzna i spojrzał na niego przepraszająco – byłem tu o siódmej i Robards osobiście przestawiał twoje biurko tak, by _mieć na ciebie oko_. No ale… może w nadmiarze wrażeń związanych z naszymi nowymi przyjaciółmi o tym zapomni – oznajmił i skinął w kierunku biurek Łamaczy.

– Wątpię – mruknął Harry, ale na tę wieść przesunął biurko oraz ściankę jeszcze bardziej, uznając, że jak Robards i tak tu kombinował, to nie musi stwarzać pozorów, że to niby tylko lekkie korekty w ustawieniu. Po jego zmianie z gabinetów szefostwa nie było go już widać w ogóle, za to on sam otworzył sobie doskonały widok na zespół Billa.

– Niezła maniana z tym Fawleyem – odezwał się ponownie Parker, na co Harry skinął głową; normalnie byłby powiedział coś złośliwego, ale ostatecznie mężczyzna przyniósł mu kawę, zasługiwał więc na nieco szacunku. Przypominając sobie o życiodajnym płynie, Harry sięgnął po kubek i zaczął odchylać się i kręcić na krześle, testując, pod jakim kątem najlepiej widzi Łamaczy i najskuteczniej ukrywa się przed szefem. – No i jeszcze ta sprawa z Weasleyem i jego ludźmi. To dopiero akcja, co? Swoją drogą, Weasleyowie się nieźle wybili, ten cały Percy jest prawą ręką Ministra, Artur dyrektorem, William kierownikiem w dziale Aurorów… – trajkotał mężczyzna, a Harry wyłączył się na jakąś minutę, próbując przypomnieć sobie _kto to u diabła jest William_ i dopiero potem kojarząc, że to pełne imię Billa. – …normalnie jeszcze trochę a Weasleyowie będą w Ministerstwie takimi nowymi Malfoyami, biorąc pod uwagę ile stanowisk mają zaklepanych. No i oni jeszcze mają cały tabun dzieci, które mogą zająć resztę Ministerstwa, prawda? Potter, ty zresztą przyjaźnisz się z jednym z nich, co?

– Przyjaźnię się z nimi wszystkimi – przerwał tę plotkarską tyradę Harry, niejako przypominając sobie, dlaczego tak bardzo nie znosił wchodzenia w dyskusje z kimkolwiek z departamentu: zawsze kończyło się to wysłuchiwaniem plotek, na które nie potrafił odpowiedzieć i których nie chciał znać. – Nie musisz się bać, że Weasleyowie przejmą Ministerstwo Magii. Poza Billem, Arturem i Percym żadne nie zamierza tu pracować – oznajmił i odchylił się na krześle tak, że prawie na nim leżał, ale w tej oto pozycji widział właściwie cały zespół Łamaczy w pełnej okazałości, zaś Robards nie był w stanie zobaczyć go w żadnym momencie gdyby pokonywał trasę ze swojego gabinetu do wyjścia. – I nie radziłbym, abyś na głos nazywał ich _nowymi Malfoyami_ – dodał, gdy Parker otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć.

– Nie no, jasne, ja nie miałem na myśli nic złego. Swoją drogą, słyszałeś już, że młody Malfoy…

– Byłem w Ministerstwie w weekend, więc _więcej_ niż słyszałem – oznajmił, rozglądając się po zespole Łamaczy; przy najbliższych biurkach rozpoznał dwoje, których widział w sobotnią noc na zebraniu, a nieco dalej siedział Malfoy, nad którym w tym momencie pochylał się Bill i rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. Harry lekko odepchnął się nogą od biurka, chcąc zobaczyć coś jeszcze, ale nie wymierzył odległości zbyt dobrze i w efekcie wjechał na oklejoną setkami notatek cienką ściankę, której ustawienie testował moment wcześniej i której nie przymocował jeszcze do podłogi. Ścianka przechyliła się niebezpiecznie, a gdy Harry zaczął ją ratować przed upadkiem, zamachnął się kubkiem i resztki kawy rozlały się po przytwierdzonych tam karteczkach.

– Więcej, w sensie… – zaczął Parker, podczas gdy Harry próbował jakoś usunąć bałagan i możliwie nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

– No, widziałem się z nim – rzucił krótko, krytycznie przyglądając się swojemu dziełu i mgliście rozważając, że powinien pewnie posprzątać i wyrzucić te notatki, bo raczej nie było tu już nic aktualnego. – Znam go z Hogwartu. Więc, ten no…

– I jaki on jest? Jestem głodny plotek…! – wykrzyknął Parker, siadając na biurku Harry’ego i wpatrując się w niego jak sęp.

– No, normalny, taki po prostu… – powiedział Harry, gdy po paru chwilach szukania nie był w stanie wymyślić ani jednej cechy Malfoya z czasów szkolnych, jaka nie byłaby wadą. – Grał w Quidditcha! – dodał z lekką desperacją.

– Serio? Nie wiesz nic więcej? Sądziłem… no, wszyscy sądziliśmy, że dostarczysz nam trochę ciekawostek, bo jedyne co o nim wiemy, to że to dzieciak z rodziny fanatyków czystej krwi, przed wojną bogaty do obrzydliwości, Śmierciożerca i…

– W trakcie wojny nie walczył po stronie Voldemorta i został uniewinniony – warknął Harry. – Naprawdę przyszedłeś do mnie _z kawą_ , żeby wypytywać o Malfoya, bo może wiem o nim coś więcej niż plotkarskie gazety?

– W sumie to… trochę tak, bo widzisz, ja nie wiem o nim _nic_ , a plotki jedyne co mówią, to że to _niemal nasienie diabła_. A mi jakoś ciężko uwierzyć, że Weasley a tym samym Robards zdecydowaliby się zatrudnić kogoś takiego. Uznałem że no… że jak ktokolwiek ma o Malfoyu do powiedzenia coś pozytywnego, to będziesz to ty, skoro chodziłeś z nim do szkoły i wstawiłeś się za nim na jego procesie…

– Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć – odparł Harry, ponownie zerkając w stronę Malfoya, który został już sam i porządkował jakieś dokumenty na swoim biurku. – Nie znałem go aż tak dobrze. A ostatni rok nie miałem z nim żadnego kontaktu. W sobotę zobaczyłem się z nim po raz pierwszy od czasu rozprawy jego ojca – powiedział a wówczas Malfoy, chyba wyczuwając, że jest obserwowany, uniósł głowę i zerknął na Harry’ego. Chyba spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wypadło to dość blado i niepewnie; widać było, że nie czuje się komfortowo, jest przestraszony i być może mimo wczesnej pory już miał za sobą pierwsze nieprzyjemności z nowymi współpracownikami.

Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż gapi się na Malfoya oraz że ten również nie odwraca wzroku, dotarło do niego, że zachowuje się… trochę dziwnie. Mimo to, postanowił odpowiedzieć blondynowi uśmiechem, bez względu na to, jak ten to zinterpretuje i jak zinterpretuje to wiszący nad nim i obserwujący to wszystko Heath Parker.

– No dobra, już cię nie męczę, _widzę_ , o co chodzi – oznajmił mężczyzna, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. Gdy Harry uniósł brwi, ten puścił do niego oko i podniósł się, zamierzając wrócić do swojego biurka.

– Co…?

– Nic nie mówię! Nie oceniam, nie krytykuję! – zaczął tłumaczyć się Parker. – No i, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, Malfoy wygląda… nieźle. To znaczy, większość osób mi mówiła, że oszalałem, bo przecież miałeś dziewczynę, ale ja _wiedziałem od pierwszego wejrzenia_ i po prostu sądziłem, że lubisz taki trochę inny typ, wiesz, raczej ktoś starszy, taki bardziej męski a nie blondwłose, blade mimozy, i że wzdychasz do Robardsa i stąd te wasze ciągłe awantury, ale… no, dobra, już nic nie mówię i już sobie idę…! – zakończył, widząc na twarzy Harry’ego kompletne oszołomienie i zostawiając go w tym stanie samego.

Nie, nie miał pojęcia, co się tu właśnie stało. I zajęło mu dobrych kilka minut procesowanie tego przy gapieniu się w pusty kubek po kawie. Na swój temat… słyszał rozmaite plotki i pogłoski, ludzie mieli czasem przedziwne pomysły i oceniali go w najróżniejszy sposób. Był już bohaterem i oszustem, był czarodziejem i dziwadłem w szkole dla degeneratów, hogwartową gwiazdką i eliksirową porażką, kapitanem drużyny oraz dzieciakiem, który rzucił szkołę. Na temat jego romansów też niejedno już słyszał, a Stworek wciąż pozbywał się z poczty dziesiątek listów od fanek _naszego wybawiciela Harry’ego Pottera_ … nigdy dotąd nikt nie zasugerował mu jednak, że mógłby _nie być_ zainteresowany dziewczynami, nigdy nawet o tym nie myślał i zszokowało go, że były osoby, które wydawały się pewne nie tylko jego odmiennej orientacji ale też gustu odnośnie facetów. I jeszcze, ze wszystkich ludzi świata, twierdzić, że mógłby go interesować Gawain Robards…! Gdy pomyślał o swoim szefie-furiacie, a potem ponownie zerknął na Draco Malfoya – który w tym momencie równo układał dokumenty i wycierał z biurka nieistniejący kurz – stwierdził, że z tych dwóch absurdalny pomysłów, jeśli miałby wybierać, to zdecydowanie postawiłby na Malfoya.

Jeszcze parę chwil gapił się na swoje szkolne nemezis, kiedy dotarło do niego, co właśnie robi. W pewnym momencie Malfoy uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego trochę osobliwie i ewidentnie czując się nieswojo, że Harry wpatruje się w niego od dłuższego czasu i że teraz mierzą się spojrzeniami i że oto _naprawdę robi się dziwnie_. Nie przestało być dziwnie, gdy Harry – kompletnie już ogłupiały – postanowił wybrnąć jakoś z tej sytuacji i pomachał do Malfoya, szczerząc się przy tym jak idiota; blondyn wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, a potem pospiesznie odwrócił się na krześle i zaczął grzebać w biurku, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że chłopak się zaczerwienił.

– O losie… – wymamrotał, mając ochotę walnąć głową w najbliższą płaską powierzchnię. Jeśli ktokolwiek go w tym momencie obserwował i jeśli kiedyś już bezwiednie się na kogoś tak gapił, to jakoś przestał mieć wątpliwości, skąd brały się niektóre plotki na jego temat. Obudziło się w nim coś durno-gryfońsko-odważnego i postanowił wyjaśnić tę sytuację jak najszybciej, aby plotka nie zaczęła żyć własnym życiem i nie rozeszła się po Ministerstwie jak zaraza – i dlatego też podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do biurka Parkera, który już gawędził przyciszonym głosem z Jasperem Hopem oraz Emillie Byrne, jednymi z największych plotkarzy w całym Biurze Aurorów.

– Parker, wyjaśnijmy coś z sobie – oznajmił, opierając się o jego biurko. – Nigdy w życiu nie wzdychałem do Robardsa! Co takiego robiłem, że nabrałeś wrażenia, że wzdycham? – wypalił, sprawiając, że cała trójka otworzyła usta w zdumieniu. – Serio, po prostu chcę wiedzieć, bo podobno jestem beznadziejny w ogarnianiu takich tematów i może wysyłam jakieś… nie mam pojęcia, _sygnały_ , o których nawet nie wiem, że je wysyłam…! I ludzie myślą sobie… cholera wie co!

– To nic szczególnego, po prostu gej-radar – odparł Parker, gdy wyszedł z szoku po wybuchu Harry’ego. Na jego słowa Byrne parsknęła śmiechem i poklepała go po ramieniu.

– To sobie weź napraw swój radar, Parker, bo ewidentnie szwankuje.

– Tym bardziej, że Potter znalazł sobie panienkę i to nie byle kogo, bo _Madison Duncombe_ – dodał Jasper Hope i puścił do Harry’ego oko. – Wiesz, tę… – zrobił ustami i dłonią dość jednoznaczny gest, na który Harry momentalnie poczuł, jak zaczynają płonąć mu policzki – z biura Wizengamotu.

– Co…?! Błagam, nie! – wykrzyknął Parker, gdy zorientował się, o kogo chodzi. – Nie rób mi tego, Potter…! Ja naprawdę cię widziałem w myślach z Robardsem. No widziałem! – wykrzyknął, kiedy Byrne i Hope zaczęli chichotać. – Pasowalibyście do siebie. Proszę, powiedz przynajmniej, że trochę, _troszeczkę_ tak o nim myślałeś, wiesz, zakazany związek z naszym przerażającym szefem i… – urwał, kiedy usłyszeli znad ścianki boksu wymowne chrząknięcie.

Całą czwórką jednocześnie się odwrócili i napotkali istnie mordercze spojrzenie Gawaina Robardsa, który wyglądał, jakby całą siłą woli musiał powstrzymywać się przed rzuceniem się Parkerowi do gardła.

– Kontynuuj, Parker. Z chęcią posłucham, jakie jeszcze masz wizje na mój temat – powiedział lodowato.

– Przepraszam, panie Robards, to tylko takie…

– Standardowe, biurowe plotkarsko, jak mniemam? – przerwał mu mężczyzna i zerknął na pozostałych. – Hope, Byrne. Po was nie spodziewałem się nigdy niczego innego jak rozsiewanie żenujących pogłosek, ale ty, Potter? Przy całej swojej nieudolności i bałaganiarstwie miałeś dotąd przynajmniej tę nikłą zaletę, że nie wydawałeś mi się plotkarzem. Widzę jednak, że cię przeceniłem.

– Ja tylko…

– I przestaw biurko tak, jak było wcześniej. Myślisz że w jakim celu ustawiłem je tak, aby cały czas cię widzieć?

– Każda moja odpowiedź będzie złą odpowiedzią, prawda? – rzucił Harry, na co Robards parsknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, ale ostatecznie nie skomentował jego stwierdzenia. Chwilę później wyprostował się i rozejrzał się po biurze, dostrzegając, że kilka osób przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie z nachalnym zainteresowaniem.

– Za dziesięć minut chcę widzieć cały dział w dużej sali konferencyjnej – powiedział mężczyzna tak, aby wszyscy go usłyszeli. – Weasley! – krzyknął w stronę biurek Łamaczy. – Twoich ludzi też to dotyczy. Zarezerwujcie sobie pół godziny. A ty Potter, zamiast zajmować się plotkami, weź się do roboty i zacznij od posprzątania burdelu na swoim biurku. Te papiery wyglądają, jakby ktoś się nimi wyrzygał – warknął, na co Harry posłusznie skinął głową, nie chcąc robić sobie dodatkowych kłopotów.

Wrócił na swoje miejsce i zaczął zgarniać z biurka i podłogi rozsypane dokumenty i wkładać je do torby; zmarszczył brwi, kiedy spomiędzy pomiętych kartek wysunął się fragment sztywnego, błękitnego pergaminu, na którym wypisanych było pospiesznie kilka słów. Nie potrzebny był mu podpis – od razu rozpoznał charakter pisma, który widywał na upomnieniach i ocenach okresowych od swojego szefa.

_Po spotkaniu masz zniknąć z Ministerstwa. Otwórz kilka spraw wyjazdowych, abym miał je w twojej kartotece i nie pojawiaj się tu w celu innym niż spotkania z Duncombe przynajmniej do połowy sierpnia. Dam znać gdy będę czegoś potrzebował. Porozmawiamy, gdy będę mógł._

  1. _Zniszcz tę notkę, jak tylko ją przeczytasz, kretynie_



Uniósł brwi i, nie podnosząc się z kolan, zerknął między biurkami i boksami w kierunku biura Robardsa; przesunął się na podłodze i na wpół leżąc, dostrzegł go, rozmawiającego przed drzwiami gabinetu z jakimś Aurorem. Mężczyzna niemal natychmiast zorientował się, że jest obserwowany i utkwił wzrok w Harrym, który zaciskał palce na notatce. Przewidziało mu się, nie był innej opcji, ale gdy rzucił na notkę pospieszne _Reducto_ , wydawało mu się, że Robards _uśmiechnął się do niego_.

– Czyżbym się wcześniej mylił, a twoja słabość do naszego przerażającego szefa jednak jest _odwzajemniona_? – usłyszał nad głową rozbawiony głos Parkera, który musiał zobaczyć notkę od Robardsa albo ich wymianę spojrzeń; Harry fuknął pod nosem i poderwał się z podłogi, coraz bardziej zirytowany tymi idiotycznymi przytykami.

– Tak, a ja właśnie umawiałem się z nim na randkę. Z nim i Madison Duncombe _jednocześnie_ – prychnął z irytacją, po czym wcisnął do torby ostatnie kartki i, zauważając, że jego współpracownicy zaczęli się już gromadzić w salce, odwrócił się na pięcie i również ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

*** 

Sala konferencyjna, mimo iż została powiększona odpowiednimi zaklęciami, aby pomieścić również zespół Billa, wydawała się zatłoczona i nieco duszna. Harry nie mógł też nie zauważyć, że kolejni dochodzący tu Aurorzy, w sumie ponad czterdzieści osób, zbijali się w grupki, zaś Łamacze, cała ich dwudziestka, zajęli miejsca siedzące po drugiej stronie sali. Kilkoro młodszych, prawdopodobnie nowych stażystów Billa, skupiło się w jednym miejscu i chociaż Draco Malfoy był jednym z nich, akurat on siedział na uboczu sam. Niektórzy z Aurorów rzucali mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenia, Łamacze zaś wydawali się go ignorować.

Po prawej stronie Malfoya siedziało dwóch Łamaczy – obydwaj wydawali się być w wieku Robardsa lub nieco starsi, obaj również wyglądali na tyle nieprzyjaźnie i nieprzystępnie, że Harry od razu ocenił, że to pewnie ci dwaj nowo zatrudnieni na stanowiska specjalistyczne Ślizgoni. Jeden z nich gapił się w sufit z wyrazem zirytowanego znudzenia na twarzy, drugi zaś – Harry widział go w weekend w Ministerstwie i, o ile pamiętał, mężczyzna nazywał się Harvey Brooks – rzucał ludziom wokół zimne spojrzenia i próbował sprawiać wrażenie, jakby nie widział tkwiącego obok niego, cichego Malfoya, który z kolei wyglądał, jakby pragnął stąd uciec. Harry zawahał się. Niby nie chciał robić przedstawienia, ale drugiej strony… gdy zobaczył, że część osób wybiera miejsca stojące, zamiast usiąść w pobliżu Malfoya, postanowił jednak _coś_ zrobić. Szybkim krokiem i z uniesionym podbródkiem przemierzył salę, a następnie zajął krzesło obok wyraźnie tym zaskoczonego blondyna. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia wielu osób, ale postanowił się tym nie przejmować, zaś gdy dostrzegł, że Heath Parker wpatruje się w niego z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem, sapnął pod nosem i pokazał mu środkowy palec, nie bacząc na to, że to dziecinne i chyba też nie na miejscu.

– Co to miało być? – spytał Malfoy, marszcząc brwi, gdy zobaczył, jak Parker odwraca się do Hope’a i Byrne i całą trójką zaczynają głupawo chichotać.

– Najwięksi fani, interesujący się moi życiem bardziej niż ja sam – mruknął Harry, z trudem powstrzymując się, by nie pokazać im języka.

– Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć… – stwierdził Malfoy. Ponieważ moment później do pomieszczenia wparował Robards, a zaraz za nim znacznie spokojniejszym krokiem wszedł Bill, chłopak wyprostował się i wygładził trzymany na kolanach notatnik; na górze strony starannym pismem wypisana była data oraz dwukrotnie podkreślony tytuł _Spotkanie transferowe – Biuro Aurorów_ , a Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że pod spodem trzymał dobrych kilkadziesiąt zapisanych już arkuszy pergaminu. Na Merlina… Malfoy w ciągu tygodnia pracy z własnej woli przygotował więcej notatek niż on sam w ciągu roku…!

Gdy Robards i Bill stanęli na środku pomieszczenia, rozmowy nieco przycichły, jednak wciąż panował gwar i wiele osób nie zdało sobie chyba jeszcze sprawy, że zebranie już się zaczęło. Harry od razu zauważył, że hałas generowali tylko Aurorzy, podczas gdy Łamacze siedzieli wyprostowani i czujni, nie odzywając się do nikogo, lecz wpatrując wyczekująco w swoich przełożonych. Robards musiał znacząco odchrząknąć, aby jego pracownicy wreszcie przestali się wiercić i zaczęli zajmować ostatnie wolne miejsca, ale i tak zajęło to przynajmniej minutę, a każda sekunda niesubordynacji z ich strony sprawiała, że irytacja w oczach szefa Aurorów zmieniała się w coraz większą złość. Gdy wszyscy wreszcie się uciszyli, był już ewidentnie na granicy wybuchu.

– Zapewne wszyscy już wiecie o zmianach, jakie zaszły w naszym dziale z pierwszym sierpnia – zaczął Robards. – Miałem wcześniej przygotowaną fantastyczną mowę powitalną dla Łamaczy, ale ze względu na piątkowe wydarzenia… wyobraźcie sobie po prostu, że właśnie wznoszę hymny ku chwale Weasleya i jego zespołu oraz zapraszam was na integrację, bo o to, by Łamacze Zaklęć stali się częścią Biura Aurorów walczyliśmy we dwóch od miesięcy i to naprawdę miał być nasz wspólny sukces i okazja do świętowania – wyrzucił z siebie, jakby chciał jak najszybciej to powiedzieć i mieć to z głowy, a kilka osób parsknęło pod nosem; Harry był niemal pewny, że Robards znacznie bardziej męczyłby się ze wspomnianą _mową powitalną_ , gdyby faktycznie musiał ją wygłosić, a nie poinformować wszystkich o zabójstwie sędziego Wizengamotu.

– Na początek sprawy organizacyjne, które wywoływały w ostatnim czasie wiele kontrowersji i które chciałbym wyjaśnić na samym starcie, aby nikt nie miał tu żadnych wątpliwości oraz wiedział, jak dokładnie wygląda obecnie struktura naszego działu. Oficjalnie informuję was, że zespół Łamaczy Zaklęć został włączony do Biura Aurorów, przy czym Weasley pozostaje ich bezpośrednim przełożonym oraz moim zastępcą. Co więcej, Weasley otrzymał stanowisko Aurora V stopnia – oznajmił, co wywołało natychmiast liczne szepty, w których Harry od razu usłyszał pewną pretensję; sam miał gdzieś awanse i nazwy stanowisk, jednak miał świadomość, że niektórzy podchodzili do tego niezwykle poważnie i oburzali się, że Bill trafił tu od razu z najwyższym stopniem. – Zamknąć się! – ryknął Robards, a rozmowy natychmiast ucichły. – Widzę, że niektórzy mają już wiele do powiedzenia na ten temat, więc pragnąłbym uściślić, że jego stanowisko jest całkowicie zasłużone. Weasley przez wiele lat był członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, zaś jego kwalifikacje są niepodważalne. Co więcej, już po wojnie były plany, by na analogicznym stanowisku rozpoczął u nas pracę jako Łamacz Zaklęć. Jak komuś się to nie podoba, zapraszam do odwiedzenia skrzynki wniosków i zażaleń, która stoi przed moim gabinetem i którą regularnie opróżniam z makulatury, nie musicie więc się martwić, że się zapcha – powiedział, a kilka osób, w tym Harry, parsknęło pod nosem, doskonale wiedząc, co Robards robi z wszelkimi skargami, jakie tam trafiają.

– Aby nie było żadnych wątpliwości, powtarzam: z całego zespołu Łamaczy, tylko Weasley ma stanowisko Aurora, zaś żaden z jego pracowników nim _nie jest_. Abyśmy dobrze się rozumieli: żaden z Łamaczy, a tym bardziej sam Weasley, nie jest podwładnym _któregokolwiek_ z was, bez względu na wasz stopień, staż pracy i mniemanie o sobie. Weasley podlega wyłącznie mi, a reszta Łamaczy podlega jemu. Czy mam jeszcze w jakiś sposób to sparafrazować, czy wszyscy zrozumieli? – spytał i na dłużej zatrzymał wzrok na kilku starszych Aurorach, którzy z najwyższą niechęcią skinęli głowami. – Ponieważ Weasley jest moim zastępcą, w przypadku mojej nieobecności wszelkie sprawy kierujecie do niego, tak, jakbyście kierowali je do mnie. W przypadku nieobecności Weasleya, to samo dotyczy jego pracowników. Jeśli jesteśmy dostępni obaj, każdy kieruje się z codziennymi sprawami do własnego szefa i nie zawraca drugiemu głowy. Jeśli zajdzie konieczność powołania dodatkowych kierowników czy koordynatorów grup zadaniowych, zajmiemy się tym, ale na razie nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wszystko jasne? – spytał i rozejrzał się po sali. – Spytałem, czy wszystko jasne! – podniósł głos, a wówczas część osób przytaknęło, nie ośmielając się jednak odezwać głośniej, chociaż widać było, że nie wszystkim podobają się przekazane wieści.

– To tak tytułem wstępu. Dodatkowe informacje dotyczące naszego działu oraz uprawnień każdego z was otrzymacie w folderach informacyjnych najpóźniej w połowie miesiąca. Teraz zaś musimy przejść do bieżących spraw, a raczej jednej sprawy, która właśnie wywróciła Ministerstwo do góry nogami. Zapewne dowiedzieliście się już z Proroka Codziennego lub plotek, że w piątek po południu zamordowany został Hector Fawley, jeden z sędziów Wizengamotu. Biuro Aurorów we współpracy z zespołem Łamaczy pracowało nad tą sprawą przez cały weekend. Wyznaczyłem już osoby, które zajmować się będą tym śledztwem, przy czym ze względu na wagę sprawy, to _ja_ będę je prowadził i jednocześnie informuję was, że jestem _jedyną_ osobą obok Ministra, która ma prawo przekazywać na zewnątrz jakiekolwiek informacje na ten temat. Każda próba, powtarzam sama _próba_ przekazania komukolwiek jakichkolwiek danych dotyczących śledztwa, karana będzie z najwyższą surowością. Sprawa ma dodatkowe płaszczyzny, o których osoby niezaangażowane oraz takie, których nie wyznaczyłem osobiście do zajęcia się śledztwem poza oficjalną drogą, nie mają pojęcia. Bez względu na to, jaka jest wasza rola, wszyscy, którzy znajdują się w tej sali… w tym osoby, które zdołałem tu ściągnąć z urlopów, chociaż dotąd tego nie robiłem, objęte są dodatkowymi klauzulami tajności, które zaakceptowaliście automatycznie wchodząc do tego pomieszczenia. Do tego tematu wrócę na koniec. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zdajecie sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji – zakończył, po czym zerknął na Billa, który skinął głową i podniósł się z krzesła.

– Jeśli ktoś mnie jeszcze nie zna, nazywam się Bill Weasley i od zeszłej jesieni byłem kierownikiem zespołu Łamaczy Zaklęć, podlegającego bezpośrednio pod Wizengamot. Z całą pewnością nie uszło waszej oraz nie ujdzie _niczyjej_ uwadze, że oficjalny transfer mojego zespołu do Biura Aurorów miał miejsce w momencie, kiedy został zamordowany Hector Fawley, jeden z pięciu sędziów Wizengamotu, pod których bezpośrednio podlegał mój zespół. Teoretycznie nie mieliśmy tam kierownika, w praktyce jednak Fawley był jedną z kluczowych osób decyzyjnych. I jedyną, która w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy nie była jednoznacznie przeciwna temu transferowi – oznajmił, a wówczas w pomieszczeniu zaczęło robić się głośno, bo o ile Łamacze zapewne zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, to większość Aurorów nie miała pojęcia o tych powiązaniach.

– Zamknąć się, wszyscy! – krzyknął Robards. – Weasley, kontynuuj.

– Fawley podchodził do naszego transferu względnie obojętnie i dopiero kilka tygodniu temu zaczął protestować. Oraz zachowywać się… nietypowo, co może, chociaż nie musi, być powiązane z jego śmiercią. Jego opinia w tej kwestii nie była jednak upubliczniona, ale może się zdarzyć, że dziennikarze dotrą do tej informacji. Mówię wam to wszystko, bo chcę, abyście mieli jasny obraz sytuacji. Cokolwiek wygrzebie prasa, z całą pewnością przedstawią to tak, aby nasz transfer wydał się podejrzany oraz aby przedstawić Ministerstwo, Wizengamot lub Biuro Aurorów w złym świetle.

– A w najgorszej opcji, aby skupić uwagę publiczną na tym transferze w taki sposób, byśmy wyglądali na winnych śmierci Fawleya – podjął Robards. – Nie będę ukrywać przed wami faktu, że na razie nie mamy pojęcia, kto za tym stoi, jakie były przesłanki tego zabójstwa ani czy miało motywy polityczne. Ponieważ jednak _mogło_ mieć, sprawa musi być zbadana w szczególny sposób, a każde z was musi zachować czujność. Jeśli ktokolwiek trafi w dowolny sposób na jakiekolwiek poszlaki, ma je natychmiast raportować do mnie lub do Weasleya i dotyczy to zarówno Aurorów jak Łamaczy. Dla osób, które nie biorą bezpośredniego udziału w śledztwie, jedna informacja: sprawą zajmuje się kilkanaście osób, które razem z Weasleyem podzieliliśmy na grupy zadaniowe składające się z dwóch Aurorów i Łamacza. Mamy świadomość, że ten podział może być kwestionowany przez wiele osób, jednak ze względu na charakter zabójstwa i wnioski, do jakich udało nam się dotrzeć przez weekend, jest to najbardziej racjonalna opcja. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie przydzielone do śledztwa osoby będą wypełniać swoje obowiązki z najwyższą starannością i nie przewiduję, że jakieś personalnie niesnaski staną nam na przeszkodzie.

– Fawley był blisko powiązany z moim zespołem, stąd mogą, chociaż _nie muszą_ , pojawić się pewne dodatkowe kontrowersje – dodał Bill. – Mam jednak nadzieję, że o ile możemy się spodziewać krytyki z zewnątrz, w ramach naszych połączonych zespołów nie będzie z tym problemów.

– Nawet jeśli widzę po waszych minach – podjął Robards – że nie jesteście zachwyceni faktem, że połączenie Aurorów i Łamaczy nastąpiło w taki sposób i że zostaliście zmuszeni do ścisłej współpracy z osobami, których jeszcze nie znacie. W tej kwestii to wszystko, co potrzebujecie wiedzieć. Pytania?

– Nie będę ukrywać, że nie spodziewałam się, że na samym starcie spadnie na nas sprawa morderstwa, konieczność oglądania rozczłonkowanych zwłok i nadgodziny, a wszystko to okraszone wojenką na linii Wizengamot–Biuro Aurorów i bójką ofiary na godzinę przed śmiercią z Gawainem Robardsem, przy krzykach o tym, że ten kradnie mu pracowników – zauważyła jedna z pracownic Billa, odrobinę złośliwie wyglądająca brunetka po trzydziestce. Harry po samym jej spojrzeniu, tonie i sposobie bycia od razu stwierdził, że to z całą pewnością Krukonka. – Violet Jennings, do usług – dodała sucho, uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie do Robardsa. – Gdyby nie zwłoki, które ewidentnie nie były rekwizytem, niemal byłabym w stanie uwierzyć, że zrobiliście nam chrzest bojowy przed wcieleniem nas do Biura Aurorów.

– Jennings, to sprawa o morderstwo, więc oszczędź sobie takich uwag.

– Panie Robards, zwracam tylko uwagę, ja niektórzy z zewnątrz mogą patrzeć na sprawę. W czasie naszego transferu, o który Weasley walczył od miesięcy, ginie jeden z sędziów Wizengamotu i ginie, jakimś sposobem, ugodzony urokiem, do którego rozpracowania udział Łamaczy był konieczny. Przypadek? Nie sądzę. Ma pan rację. Kwestia tego, w jaki sposób został zamordowany, absolutnie nie może wyjść na jaw. Moim skromnym zdaniem, lepiej aby nie było też zbyt jaskrawo pokazywane, że Łamacze czynnie biorą udział w tej sprawie. To może ściągnąć na nas zbyt wiele nieprzychylnych spojrzeń, a po śmierci Fawleya, gdy uruchomią się plotki, zespół Łamaczy i tak może być ostrzałem.

– Masz absolutną rację. Zapewniam jednak, że potrafię radzić sobie z plotkarstwem oraz węszeniem ze strony prasy i krytyką każdego mojego ruchu. To jest dla Aurorów codzienność i gdy zaczniecie z nami pracować, z całą pewnością staniecie się bardziej rozpoznawalni i znajdziecie się na świeczniku. Czasy słodkiej anonimowości pod Wizengamotem oraz na kontraktach z różnymi działami minęły.

– Z krytyką dotyczącą decyzji kadrowych też się pan spotkał i potrafi sobie z tym radzić? – zapytał Harvey Brooks, Łamacz siedzący obok Malfoya. – Wizengamot blokował możliwość zatrudnienia mnie od blisko roku, mimo iż posiadałem wszelkie kwalifikacje, by dostać ten etat. Przed wojną ściśle współpracowałem z Ministerstwem przez blisko dekadę, a gdy Shacklebolt był jeszcze szefem Biura Aurorów, wielokrotnie wykonywałem dla niego usługi. Naprawdę uważa pan, że nagle zostanę _magicznie_ zaakceptowany, tylko dlatego, że powiedział pan, że _tak ma być_ a skargi i zażalenia można wrzucać bezpośrednio do kosza na śmieci?

– Brooks, gdybym uważał, że temu nie podołam, nie zgodziłbym się na transferowanie was do Biura Aurorów w momencie gdy dowiedziałem się, kogo Weasley zdecydował się przyjąć na pełen etat na stanowisku specjalisty. To jednak nie jest miejsce i czas na dyskusję o integracji naszych działów. W tym miesiącu będziemy się jeszcze spotykać i będziemy mieć możliwość o tym porozmawiać, skoro uważasz, że jest jakiś problem.

– Nie zostawiajmy tego na czas _oficjalnej integracji_ – uciął Harvey Brooks ze złością, a Harry momentalnie poczuł do niego cień szacunku, że nie wydawał się ani trochę onieśmielony tonem Robardsa. – Przez cały weekend oraz dziś od rana pana pracownicy, _zwłaszcza_ osoby z mojej grupy zadaniowej dotyczącej Fawleya, dawali mi odczuć, że nie jestem tu mile widziany. Skoro widzimy się w pełnym gronie, chyba jednak warto, aby podjął pan tę kwestię. Zamiatanie problemów pod dywan nie sprawia, że znikają, tylko że pod dywanem robi się coraz mniej miejsca – oznajmił, a kilku Łamaczy parsknęło na to zduszonym śmiechem.

– Świetnie – odezwał się Bill spokojnie, powstrzymując Robardsa gestem przed wszczęciem awantury. – Spodziewałem się, że moje decyzje dotyczące zatrudnienia niektórych osób mogą nie spotkać się z aprobatą. Wiem, co będę słyszeć w najbliższym czasie z zewnątrz, ale skoro jesteśmy tu razem i potrzebujecie wyjaśnienia sobie pewnych spraw, zapraszam do dyskusji. Nie będę owijać w bawełnę – zaczął, zwracając się w stronę Aurorów – niektórym z was nie podoba się, że macie w dziale Ślizgonów, dwójkę wykwalifikowanych Łamaczy i dwoje stażystów. Bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy i nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu, bo to podstawa, aby zapobiec przemianie tego nieporozumienia w coś, co sparaliżuje nam współpracę. Skoro umiecie toczyć wojnę podjazdową, miejcie też na tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć mi prosto w oczy i w towarzystwie prawie wszystkich swoich współpracowników, z czym i z kim konkretnie macie problem. Naprawdę chciałbym usłyszeć, o co _dokładnie_ wam chodzi. Słucham? – zakończył, ani na moment nie podnosząc głosu. Kilka osób spojrzało po sobie niepewnie, chyba nie wiedząc, jak mają postępować z szefem, który nie wydziera się i nie ucina w zalążku każdej próby buntu i wyrażenia własnego zdania.

– Dziwią mnie pana pytania, Weasley – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Jake Flynn. – Przez ostatnich kilkadziesiąt lat cała brytyjska społeczność czarodziejska miała jeden poważny problem, a był nim fakt, że nie potrafiliśmy wykryć pośród nas psychopatycznych morderców i usunąć w zalążku wszelkich przejawów fanatyzmu dotyczącego czystości krwi. Potrzeba było wojny, w której zginęły setki ludzi, czarodziejów i mugoli, byśmy wreszcie zdali sobie sprawę, że wylęgarnią wszelkiego zła jest dom Slytherina – oznajmił, a po minach wielu Aurorów, kompletnie tym porażony Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że popierają każde słowo, jakie padło. – Ministerstwo wreszcie podjęło właściwe działania i usunęło Ślizgonów ze wszystkich istotnych stanowisk oraz osadziło masę tych popaprańców w Azkabanie, zaczęliśmy w końcu iść we właściwym kierunku, a nagle pojawia się dzieciak, który postanowił zamknąć oczy i z uśmiechem poprzyjmować do działu Aurorów szemrane towarzystwo – zakończył, na co Bill zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zdążył się odezwać, bo głos zabrała starsza Aurorka stojąca za Flynnem.

– Jake wyraził się chyba niewystarczająco dobitnie – syknęła, mrużąc oczy. – Ślizgoni w ogóle nie powinni mieć wstępu do Ministerstwa, bo każdy z nich to potencjalny niewykryty i nieosądzony Śmierciożerca!

Na jej słowa w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się głośno, a kilka osób zaczęło przekrzykiwać się, w większości popierając w całej rozciągłości te zarzuty. Harry był zszokowany tym, co słyszał i chociaż wiedział, jakie panują nastroje, nie miał pojęcia, że może to przyjmować aż tak ekstremalne formy i że niewinna przepychanka słowna tak szybko zmieni się w kłótnię. Robards i Bill zaczęli uciszać salę, ale przyniosło to skutek przeciwny do zamierzonego, bo robiło się coraz głośniej, kolejne osoby włączały się w sprzeczkę, a po paru chwilach Harvey Brooks poderwał się z krzesła i z wściekłością odsłonił lewe ramię.

– To wam wystarczy?! – wykrzyknął. – Ani ja ani nikt z mojej rodziny nigdy nie popierał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo! Też straciłem w trakcie wojny bliskich ludzi, właśnie _dlatego_ , że go nie popieraliśmy! Skończyła się wojna, w której byłem po tej samej stronie, co wy, a okazuje się, że jestem uważany za potwora tylko dlatego, że dwadzieścia lat temu skończyłem Hogwart jako Ślizgon!

– Większość jego popleczników też nie nosi Mrocznego Znaku, więc wymachiwanie czystą ręką to żaden dowód, że nie byłeś po ich stronie! – krzyknął któryś z Aurorów.

– Może jeszcze powiesz, że zapewne sam włamałem się do domu rodzonej siostry i zamordowałem ją i jej rodzinę bo _wyszła za mugola_!

– W ogóle bym się nie zdziwił, bo masa szmalcowników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo zdołała uciec przed sprawiedliwością!

– Najpierw nazwałeś mnie Śmierciożercą a teraz szmalcownikiem?! Bo jestem Ślizgonem?!

– Szmalcownicy nie mieli Mrocznego Znaku więc z powodzeniem mogli się ukryć!

– I prawie żaden z nich nie był Ślizgonem, bo w większości w ogóle nie uczyli się w Hogwarcie!

– Gdyby się uczyli, to z całą pewnością trafiliby właśnie do Slytherinu! – wrzasnął ktoś z tyłu sali i chociaż nie było to najgorsze stwierdzenie ze wszystkich, z jakichś przyczyn to ono sprawiło, że w Harrym coś pękło i postanowił dołączyć się do awantury.

– Zgodnie z twoją logiką, że niby każdy poplecznik Voldemorta był Ślizgonem, w Hogwarcie w lochach Slytherinu zabrakłoby miejsca! – krzyknął, a fakt, że wypowiedział to imię na głos, sprawił, że w pomieszczeniu momentalnie zapadła cisza, a kilka osób zamarło wpół zdania. – Wiele spośród najważniejszych popleczników Voldemorta nie miało nic wspólnego z domem Slytherina. Za to wielu Ślizgonów walczyło po naszej stronie i odegrało kluczową rolę w tej wojnie, jak choćby Severus Snape, bez którego nie mielibyśmy okazji kłócić się teraz o te wszystkie bzdury, bo w ogóle by nas tu nie było, a większość z nas prawdopodobnie by nie żyła! To strasznie wygodne znaleźć sobie po wojnie nowego wroga i to takiego, który nie może się bronić, co? Teraz, kiedy nie ma już realnego zagrożenia i nie ryzykujecie życiem swoim i bliskich? Nie musicie wstawać co rano i zastanawiać się, czy ten dzień nie będzie waszym ostatnim? – wyrzucił z siebie po czym spojrzał w stronę kilku najstarszych Aurorów, którzy moment temu krzyczeli najgłośniej. – Gdybyście z równym entuzjazmem stanęli przeciwko Voldemortowi, zamiast ukrywać się po kątach, a wcześniej przez rok wypierać ze świadomości, że wrócił, do wojny mogłoby w ogóle nie dojść. Więc nie wmawiaj mi, Flynn, że _szukasz zła w zarodku_. Trzeba było szukać go cztery lata temu, zamiast wygrzewać ciepłą posadkę w Ministerstwie, tym samym Ministerstwie, które teraz gloryfikujesz, a które wówczas przyklasnęło pomysłowi, by wysłać do Hogwartu sadystyczną psychopatkę, mając pełną świadomość, że będzie próbowała torturami i zastraszeniem zrobić z uczniów pozbawione zdolności samodzielnego myślenia gumochłony. I zanim zaczniesz tyradę, że _Umbridge była Ślizgonką_ , przypomnę ci tylko jedną rzecz: twój podpis widniał razem z kilkudziesięcioma innymi na dokumencie wysyłającym ją do Hogwartu. Dlaczego? To bardzo proste: jest ci wszystko jedno, kto i o jakich poglądach będzie rządził, bo po prostu popierasz zwycięzców i gdyby zwyciężył Voldemort, to tak jak teraz nienawidzisz Ślizgonów, nienawidziłbyś Gryfonów i Zakonu Feniksa. I tak już z czystej złośliwości, tak, zrobiłbyś to, bo _tacy są Krukoni_!

Po jego słowach przez parę chwil nikt nie odważył się odezwać. Harry nie miał złudzeń i wiedział, że w przypadku najbardziej zatwardziałych w uprzedzeniach osób jego przemowa nie zmieni niczego, jednak miał nadzieję, że potrząsnął przynajmniej tymi, którzy byli w stanie przyjmować jakiekolwiek argumenty. No i była szansa, że dzięki temu niektórzy ugryzą się w język, zanim zaczną kolejną tyradę. Czuł na sobie liczne spojrzenia, zarówno przychylne jak pełne potępienia, gdy cofnął się na swoje miejsce i usiadł ponownie na krześle; dostrzegł kątem oka, że Malfoy wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem, zaś Brooks i drugi Ślizgon wydają się zaskoczeni, bo pewnie był ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewali się, że weźmie udział w tej kłótni, stanie po ich stronie i otwarcie postawi się komuś takiemu jak Flynn. Mógł się mylić, ale podejrzewał, że Brooks, pomimo jego dość odpychającego całokształtu, będzie od tego dnia osobą, na której będzie mógł polegać – bo cokolwiek można było powiedzieć o domu Slytherina, były to osoby bardziej poważnie niż ktokolwiek inny traktujące dług wdzięczności.

– Dziękuję, Potter – odezwał się w końcu Robards, gdy było jasne, że towarzystwo się wyciszyło i na razie nikt nie zamierza wszczynać nowej kłótni – oszczędziłeś moim strunom głosowym wiele wysiłku, bo miałem zamiar wywrzeszczeć mojemu _wspaniałemu_ zespołowi pełnemu uprzedzonych kretynów dokładnie to samo. Ktoś jeszcze chce coś dodać odnośnie tego, co właśnie się wydarzyło? – spytał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i chyba licząc na to, że nikt się nie odezwie, bo warknął pod nosem ciche przekleństwo, gdy dostrzegł, że Jasper Hope powoli unosi rękę. – Czego?

– Ja chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, że to wszystko wina tego, że _nie było integracji_ i czepiamy się siebie nawzajem tylko dlatego, że nie zdążyliśmy się poznać i polubić – oznajmił zupełnie beztroskim tonem, jakby w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co zaszło. – No co? – spytał, kiedy część osób zaczęło spoglądać na niego jak na szaleńca. – _Nie znamy się_ i na razie jedyne co o sobie wiemy, to że kompletnie się od siebie różnimy, bo praca nasza i Łamaczy to zupełnie inna bajka. W szkole też byśmy się pewnie nie dogadywali albo w ogóle nie mielibyśmy ze sobą kontaktu, ale to już nie jest Hogwart, a w Ministerstwie nie siedzimy w odrębnych domach i nie dostajemy punktów za to, żeby nawzajem kopać pod sobą dołki. Prawda?

– To najmądrzejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem z twoich ust – stwierdził Robards w zdumieniu. – _Kontynuuj_.

– To znaczy… to po prostu był taki dłuższy wstęp do propozycji, żeby jak najszybciej zrobić integrację i wspólnie zalać się w trupa – odparł mężczyzna szybko. – Słuchajcie no… jakiś piątek, po pracy. Wynajmiemy zamkniętą salę w jakimś większym klubie, pewnie mugolskim, żeby nikt nam się nie wtrącał. Mogę zająć się organizacją. I może zaprosimy naszą gwiazdkę-dostarczyciela plotek w postaci Madison Duncombe? Podobno bywa niesamowitym urozmaiceniem każdej imprezy. Och! I była u ciebie wczoraj wieczorem w gabinecie i siedziała tam chyba z godzinę, więc znasz ją na tyle, żeby…

– Cofam ostatnią pochwałę, jednak jesteś tak samo durny jak zawsze – przerwał mu Robards.

– Coś zorganizujemy, ale nie w momencie, gdy mamy na głowie sprawę Fawleya – uciął Bill, na co Hope oraz kilka innych osób westchnęło nieszczęśliwie. – Słuchajcie, wiem, że to _cudowny_ pomysł, ale coś takiego wyglądałoby nie na miejscu, gdyby ktoś z Ministerstwa…

– To obejmijmy to spotkanie klauzulami tajności – odezwała się Violet Jennings, nagle stając się jakaś _mniej krukońska_ i bardziej przystępna. – Słuchaj, męczymy się z nimi z Reubenem od tygodnia, więc może niech przydadzą się do czegoś przyjemnego? Mamy już przygotowane odpowiednie formuły, które zaimplementowałeś do naszych kontraktów, wystarczy dopasować je pod niestandardowe opcje – oznajmiła, na co kilka osób zaczęło przytakiwać, zaś kilka kolejnych, gdy zorientowało się, że najwyraźniej wspomniała o drugim ze Ślizgonów, wyraźnie musiało powstrzymać się przed komentarzem.

– Dość – warknął Robards. – Hope, możesz zacząć coś planować na drugą połowę sierpnia, ale teraz nie chcę o tym słyszeć.

– Na ile osób mam planować imprezę? Będą wszyscy? Robimy listę? – spytał mężczyzna, nic sobie nie robiąc ze słów Robardsa i przywołując pergamin oraz samonotujące pióro.

– Hope, ostrzegam cię…

– Nie bądź taki, szefie. Trzeba rozluźnić atmosferę!

– Hope! – podniósł głos i machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że pergamin zwinął się a pióro opadło na podłogę. – Zbierzesz podpisy po spotkaniu. Omówienie najważniejszych spraw zajmie nam dosłownie kilka minut, nawet tyle nie możesz się wstrzymać?

– Chodzi o to, że jak nie będę wiedzieć chociaż mniej-więcej, jaką zamówić salkę i nie zrobię tego z wyprzedzeniem, mogą zająć nam najlepsze miejscówki. To ponad sześćdziesiąt osób! To nie przelewki! Znam się na organizowaniu pijackich imprez, więc wiem, co mówię!

– Możesz mnie wykreślić, bo z całą pewnością się nie pojawię – stwierdził Flynn, krzyżując ręce, a Harry westchnął w duchu; przeczuwał, że spokój nie potrwa długo, ale nie sądził, że ktoś zniszczy go z premedytacją tak szybko.

– Spoko, mogę wykreślić wszystkich, którzy są uprzedzeni do naszych nowych kolegów – powiedział Hope, uśmiechając się do niego złośliwie. – Wykreślimy jedną trzecią składu, grupa spadnie poniżej czterdziestu osób i od razu będzie mi łatwiej coś znaleźć w jakimś mugolskim klubie, gdzie można zarezerwować salkę dla grupy.

– Mugolski klub i taki element? Nie boisz się o tych nieszczęsnych mugoli? – rzucił któryś z Aurorów.

– Zamknąć się! – wrzasnął Robards, nie bawiąc się już w ostrzeżenia. – Kilka minut, nawet tyle nie jesteście wytrzymać?!

– Wytrzymywałem już wystarczająco długo – syknął Flynn. – Chcesz bawić się w przygarnianie zabłąkanych Śmierciożerców? Świetnie. Ale nie licz na to, że będę potulnie stać i tego wysłuchiwać. Jak myślisz, Robards, co się stanie, gdy do opinii publicznej dotrze informacja, że został zamordowany jeden z sędziów Wizengamotu odpowiedzialny za współpracę z łamaczami zaklęć oraz że stało się to dokładnie w momencie, gdy zespół Łamaczy przyjął w swoje szeregi czwórkę ślizgońskiego elementu oraz został transferowany do Biura Aurorów? Naprawdę sądzisz, że nikt nie powiąże ich obecności ze śmiercią Fawleya?

– Sugerujesz, że którykolwiek z moich pracowników maczał w tym palce? – warknął Bill, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał u niego taki ton po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– Nie, Weasley. Sugeruję, że zamiast tracić czas i środki na śledztwo, w pierwszej kolejności powinniśmy przeprowadzić przesłuchania z użyciem Veritaserum. Robards, zamierzasz wysłać ludzi do Azkabanu, żeby gadać z Pattonem i skazanymi Śmierciożercami, którzy i tak nie mogą się stamtąd ruszyć i nie mają nic do stracenia. Czy ktokolwiek w tym pokoju wierzy, że któraś z tych szumowin będzie skłonna do współpracy, miesiące po osadzeniu oraz bez nadziei na zmianę wyroku? Nie, nie będzie. Natomiast _w tym samym pokoju_ mamy cztery osoby, które należałoby przesłuchać na samym starcie, tym bardziej że o jednej z nich wszyscy wiemy, że nie musi pokazywać lewej ręki, aby pokazać, komu była lojalna w trakcie wojny! – wykrzyknął, patrząc wprost na Malfoya. – Chcieliście szczerości i otwartości? Proszę bardzo: zatrudniliście Śmierciożercę do Biura Aurorów, do działu, który ma strzec przestrzegania prawa! I to nie kogoś pomniejszego, kto nie miał dla Sami-Wiecie-Kogo żadnego znaczenia, lecz syna jego _prawej ręki_ , dziedzica fortuny wesołej rodzinki, która od pokoleń pieniędzmi zasypywała swoje zbrodnie i która jakimś cudem wyszła z procesów niemal bez szwanku, chociaż wszyscy, _cała ich trójka_ , powinna do śmierci gnić w Azkabanie, torturowana przez Dementorów! I chociaż to aż się prosi o wołanie o pomstę do nieba, wspólnie oczekujecie, że nikt nie zauważy, że to pogwałcenie wszelkich zasad praworządności oraz _takiej po prostu_ moralności i zdrowego rozsądku!

O ile wcześniejsze przytyki i wrzaski mogły być odsunięte na bok żartami, tym razem jasnym było, że to już nie wchodzi w grę. Gdy Flynn zamilkł, Harry zauważył, że Malfoy zrobił się kompletnie biały na twarzy, jego ręce zaczęły niebezpiecznie drżeć a oddech przyspieszył i stał się urywany i nieregularny. Gdyby był zły lub zawstydzony lub chociaż zaczął walczyć i się kłócić, jak wielokrotnie robił to w czasach szkolnych, może byłoby łatwiej – ale Harry widział, że chłopak jest zwyczajnie przerażony bezpośrednim atakiem i bliski tego, by rozpaść się psychicznie na kawałki. Wyglądało na to, że najchętniej poderwałby się z miejsca i uciekł z tego pomieszczenia, jednak tkwił na krześle kompletnie sparaliżowany, z palcami zaciśniętymi z całej siły na pogiętych kartach i złamanym piórze. Harry patrzył, jak po jego chudej dłoni cieknie atrament, a potem spływa na idealnie skrojoną i wyprasowaną, ciemnoczerwoną szatę przeznaczoną dla pracowników Biura Aurorów. Może powinien to zignorować i więcej się nie wtrącać, ale ten cały zniszczony emocjami perfekcjonizm i chłód Malfoya był dla niego kompletnie nie do zniesienia. Nie myśląc o tym, co robi, łagodnym ruchem wyjął z jego poplamionej dłoni złamane pióro i rzucił na jego szaty niewerbalne zaklęcie czyszczące – marnej jakości, jak wszystkie tego rodzaju w jego wykonaniu, ale cóż, Malfoy później będzie mógł je zastosować ponownie w bardziej skutecznym wydaniu. Miał świadomość, że jest obserwowany przez prawie wszystkich obecnych, ale mimo to ostrożnie położył dłoń na przedramieniu Malfoya i zacisnął palce, by jakoś dodać mu otuchy – gdzieś w półświadomości wiedząc, że to jego _lewa ręka_ i że pod warstwami materiału znajduje się Mroczny Znak. Oraz że wszyscy, którzy na nich patrzyli, z całą pewnością również mieli świadomość, co właśnie zrobił i zapewne dopisywali sobie do tego milion dodatkowych znaczeń… ale pewnie żadne z tych żądnych plotek, zemsty lub Merlin wie czego jeszcze harpii nie widziało, że jedyne, co zamierzał zrobić, to wesprzeć kogoś, kto w tym momencie powinien mieć chociaż jedną osobę, która wstawiłaby się za nim nie dla zasad i kontrowersji, ale dlatego, że widziała w nim człowieka potrzebującego pomocy.

– Rozumiem, że ustawisz się do przesłuchania następny w kolejce, Flynn – odezwał się Robards, a jego głos, wyjątkowo, był niesamowicie cichy i spokojny. – Jedyne miejsce w Ministerstwie, w którym dałoby się rzucić uroki, które zabiły Fawleya, bez uruchomienia alarmów przeciwko czarnej magii, to Departament Tajemnic, z którym współpracowałeś w innej sprawie ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

– Robards, dobrze wiesz, że…

– Jedyne co wiem, to że masz w tym momencie stulić pysk. Odsuwam cię od sprawy Fawleya, jesteś zawieszony w obowiązkach służbowych do końca miesiąca i jeszcze dziś dostaniesz oficjalne wezwanie przed komisję dyscyplinarną. Weasley? – zwrócił się do Billa, który dwukrotnie machnął różdżką i skinął głową. – Wszystko, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś, na twoje szczęście utajniłem dodatkowymi zabezpieczeniami, więc nie musisz się obawiać, że ktokolwiek się o tym dowie. Wyjdź stąd i spakuj swoje osobiste rzeczy. Wszystkie twoje dokumenty służbowe i aktualnie prowadzone sprawy zostały przeniesione do folderów innych osób i nie będą dla ciebie dostępne do czasu, gdy zostaniesz przywrócony do pracy – oznajmił, a gdy Flynn otworzył usta, najwyraźniej zamierzając się jeszcze bronić lub kłócić, Robards rzucił na niego zaklęcie wyciszające. – Jeśli w ciągu pięciu sekund nie opuścisz tego pomieszczenia, przysięgam, zmuszę cię do tego używając w tym celu Imperiusa, choćbym miał za to spędzić resztę życia w Azkabanie – dokończył tylko odrobinę głośniej niż gdyby szeptał.

Oniemiały Flynn podniósł się z miejsca i, wciąż zerkając na swojego szefa z mieszaniną wściekłości i niedowierzania, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, długo panowała kompletna cisza, a żadna z obecnych osób nie odważyła się choćby poruszyć.

– Mogą nie podobać się wam wybory kadrowe Weasleya – odezwał się ponownie Robards, wciąż mówiąc niepokojąco cicho, przy czym teraz jego głos lekko drżał i zdradzał oznaki gotującej się w nim furii. – Nie interesuje mnie to. Próbowaliśmy z wami rozmawiać jak z dorosłymi ludźmi, ale to najwyraźniej nie ma sensu, bo niektórzy wciąż zachowują się, jakby byli w szkole, chociaż skończyli ją trzydzieści lat temu. Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych narzekań i jęków ani tym bardziej skarg dotyczących waszych uprzedzeń. Macie traktować wszystkich Łamaczy z równym szacunkiem i ściśle z nimi współpracować. Zrozumiano? – spytał, na co kilka osób niemrawo pokiwało głowami. – A jak dowiem się, jak dojdzie do mnie choćby najmniejsza plotka, że zachowujecie w sposób niegodny pracownika Ministerstwa i Aurora, obiecuję, że odbije się to na każdym z was finansowo w najbardziej dotkliwy sposób z możliwych. Nie będę mieć najmniejszych oporów ze zdegradowaniem któregokolwiek z was, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Przypominam też, że obecnie _każdy chce być Aurorem i_ po ogłoszeniu wyników Owutemów mam wielu rewelacyjnych kandydatów na odbycie kursu. Co oznacza, że za trzy lata będę mieć przynajmniej kilkanaście nowych, obiecujących pracowników z czystą kartoteką. Zaś Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, gdzie badane są fascynujące sprawy typu _rzucenie przez kilkulatka zaklęcia powiększającego klocki w mugolskim przedszkolu_ , ma obecnie spore braki kadrowe, bo większość pracowników awansowała na bardziej interesujące i lepiej płatne stanowiska. Jeśli zaś ktoś zachowa się tak, jak Flynn przed chwilą, zostanie potraktowany w ten sam sposób albo wyrzucony z pracy dyscyplinarnie, bo liczę na to, że potraktujecie jego przypadek jako ostateczne ostrzeżenie. Ktoś ma jeszcze coś do powiedzenia? Nie? Fantastycznie.

– Zanim wyjdziecie, ostatnia kwestia – odezwał się Bill, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Robardsa i robiąc to tak, jakby chciał uspokoić obecnych i przekonać ich, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, a mężczyzna nie zacznie za chwilę rzucać się im do gardeł. – Obecnie razem z dwoma moimi pracownikami zajmuję się wzmacnianiem i dopracowywaniem używanych przez Biuro Aurorów zaklęć tajności. Każda otwarta na terenie Biura sprawa, a takich jest zdecydowana większość, będzie zaklęciom tym podlegać z automatu. To samo dotyczy spraw, które otworzą w dowolnym miejscu przynajmniej dwaj nasi pracownicy. Do końca tygodnia dostaniecie dodatkowe wytyczne odnośnie samodzielnie otwieranych spraw poza terenem biura. Na razie jesteśmy w trakcie doprecyzowywania pewnych kwestii, nie zdziwcie się więc, że w najbliższym czasie możecie mieć kłopot aby powiedzieć znajomym czy rodzinie o czymkolwiek dotyczącym pracy, począwszy od standardowych plotek, przez nową fryzurę koleżanki za biurkiem a na obiedzie w stołówce kończąc. Zostanie to skorygowane i w ciągu tygodnia, najdalej dwóch, wszystko będzie już pod kontrolą. Wróćcie proszę do swoich obowiązków. Gdy ja i Gawain będziemy gotowi, wezwiemy na zebranie osoby zajmujące się sprawą Hectora Fawleya – zakończył, mocniej zaciskając palce na ramieniu Robardsa, jakby chciał go powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem czegoś jeszcze. – _Zebranie zakończone_ – dodał po chwili i wykonał różdżką krótki gest, a następnie wskazał nią drzwi.

Harry nie spieszył się z opuszczeniem pomieszczenia, niespokojnie patrząc na wciąż oddychającego ciężko Malfoya. Chłopak miał zaciśnięte powieki i wydawał się zupełnie nie kontaktować ani nie być w stanie się ruszyć; Harry zerknął w stronę Billa, który przyciszonym głosem mówił coś do Robardsa, ostrożnie obejmując go ramieniem – po stanie swojego szefa, który aż kipiał z tej nietypowej dla niego, cichej wściekłości, zorientował się, że nie ma co liczyć na pomoc któregokolwiek z nich. Byli jednymi z nielicznych osób po stronie Malfoya, a większość wychodzących jedyne co robiła, to rzucanie ich dwójce oraz swoim szefom głupawych, ciekawskich lub wrogich spojrzeń. Harry westchnął i poklepał Malfoya po ramieniu, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę, po czym podniósł się z miejsca.

– Chodź – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w roztrzęsionego blondyna, który uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami. Nie płakał, dzięki bogu, bo wtedy Harry zupełnie nie wiedziałby, co ma z nim zrobić, ale i tak był w rozsypce. Na jego pobladłej twarzy tkwiło niewypowiedziane _boję się stąd wyjść_ i Harry przez moment obawiał się, że będzie musiał podnieść go z krzesła siłą i wywlec stąd jak kukłę. – No już, wstawaj. Przestań się mazać jak… jak jakiś Puchon – dokończył, na co Malfoy parsknął histerycznie, ale ostatecznie posłuchał go i faktycznie podniósł się z miejsca. Harry poczekał, aż poskłada swoje notatki i westchnął z pewną ulgą, gdy chłopak opanował się na tyle, by oczyścić zaklęciem resztki atramentu z dłoni i szaty.

Ruszyli do wyjścia wspólnie jako jedne z ostatnich osób, a gdy wrócili do głównego biura i ludzie ponownie zaczęli się na nich gapić i szeptać, Harry dostrzegł, że Malfoy przystaje, jakby obawiał się wrócić do swojego stanowiska. Dopiero gdy lekko go popchnął, chłopak ruszył się z miejsca, zaciskając palce na notatkach i wpatrując się w swoje buty. Mijali biurka kilku starszych Aurorów, w tym Flynna, który kończył właśnie się pakować i na widok ich dwójki warknął coś pod nosem; Harry wiedział, że lepiej by było go zignorować, ale działanie uruchomiło się u niego szybciej niż racjonalnie myślenie, jak zwykle zresztą.

– Masz jakiś problem, Flynn? – rzucił przez ramię, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny złośliwie, co oczywiście sprawiło, że rozmowy wokół ucichły i momentalnie stali się obiektem zainteresowania.

– _Żadnego_ – sapnął Flynn, robiąc krok w stronę Harry’ego i patrząc na niego z góry. Chłopak uniósł podbródek, krzyżując ręce i wpatrując się w niego wyzywająco. – Nie mam pojęcia, co jest z tobą nie tak i jedyne, co mnie zastanawia, to jak to się stało, że w ciągu roku upadłeś tak nisko, by upodobać sobie dziwki z Wizengamotu i Śmierciożerców.

– Chyba po prostu jesteś zazdrosny, że w moim zestawie ulubieńców nie ma też podstarzałych, uprzedzonych gnid – odparł, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Wybacz, ale zupełnie nie jesteś w moim typie. Musisz jakoś się z tym pogodzić, ale będziesz mieć czas na uporządkowanie swoich emocji w ciągu miesiąca zawieszenia – zakończył, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i musiał pociągnąć oszołomionego Malfoya za rękę, żeby ten ruszył się z miejsca.

Dopiero kiedy znalazł się przy swoim biurku, zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzyma jego dłoń, oczywiście budząc tym kolejną porcję niezdrowego zainteresowania Parkera, który wyginał się na krześle, by jak najlepiej widzieć ich pomiędzy ściankami boksów. Szybko puścił Malfoya i zaśmiał się nerwowo, po czym, aby jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, klasnął w dłonie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Malfoy, idziemy na kawę – wypalił, chyba odrobinę głośniej, niż było to konieczne. – Należy nam się przerwa.

– Dopiero zacząłem pracę… muszę wypełnić dokumenty dla Weasleya, a potem wrócić do laboratorium i…

– _Wrócić_? Siedziałeś tu całą niedzielę, co? – spytał Harry, na co ten z wahaniem przytaknął. – Więc tym bardziej należy ci się przerwa – oznajmił, po czym wyjął mu z ręki notatki i razem ze złamanym piórem rzucił je na swoje biurko. Nie czekając na Malfoya, ruszył do mini-kuchni, gdzie kierowała się również czwórka Aurorów, ale na ich widok spojrzeli po sobie i zawrócili; tym razem Harry uznał, że nie zacznie się awanturować, bo w sumie fakt, że nie będą musieli się tam tłoczyć, był mu na rękę.

Gdy przekroczył z Malfoyem próg pomieszczenia, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że podobnie jak reszta biura zostało powiększone, a oprócz krzesła, które w sobotni wieczór połamał razem z zębami, znajdowało się tu jeszcze kilka składanych taboretów i stolik. Harry zajął miejsce przy nim i uruchomił zaklęciem ekspres do kawy, po czym zerknął na Malfoya, który oparł się dłońmi o blat przy umywalce i próbował się uspokoić.

Tak naprawdę Harry dopiero teraz miał okazję lepiej mu się przyjrzeć, bo wcześniej chyba po prostu nie zastanawiał się, jak chłopak wygląda, oprócz tego, że był jeszcze bledszy i chudszy niż kiedyś. Jego włosy były dłuższe niż rok temu i ewidentnie przez cały ten czas nie zadbał o fryzjera ani nie używał zaklęć strzygących, bo prawie białe kosmyki opadały mu na kark oraz zasłaniały twarz, gdy Malfoy pochylał głowę. Nie to, że fryzura wyglądała na zaniedbaną, bo w jego wyglądzie nic nigdy nie było przypadkowe i nieporządne, ale Harry jakoś czuł, że w ostatnich miesiącach niezbyt przejmował się rzeczami tak trywialnymi jak wizyta u fryzjera. Bordowa szata trochę smętnie wisiała mu na kościstych ramionach, zaś mankiety wewnętrznej warstwy były zaciśnięte wokół nadgarstków; musiał samodzielnie zmodyfikować ten element garderoby, prawdopodobnie po to, aby przy podnoszeniu rąk jego przedramiona pozostały zasłonięte materiałem. Harry próbował sobie wmawiać, że _wcale tak nie było_ , ale od czasów, gdy obaj byli w szóstej klasie i widywali się częściej, Malfoy trochę urósł i teraz był od niego wyższy o dobre cztery cale.

Nie odzywali się do siebie dłuższą chwilę i dopiero gdy ekspres cichym syknięciem oznajmił, że napój jest gotowy, do Harry’ego dotarło, że oto wyciągnął swojego szkolnego rywala z biura, zaprosił na kawę i teraz przyglądał mu się, kiedy ten ewidentnie wciąż przeżywał zjazd emocjonalny. Patrzył na niego i nie wiedział, co właściwie powinien z nim zrobić, bo ich pierwszym kontaktem od miesięcy był sobotni wypadek z kawą, a teraz znów byli w tym samym miejscu, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, a Malfoy opierał się o umywalkę i zatapiał w emocjach i stresie. Dokładnie tak jak ponad dwa lata temu w Hogwarcie, kiedy to podobna sytuacja skończyła się dla nich pojedynkiem i rzuceniem Sectumsempry, jedną z najbardziej okrutnych i bezmyślnych rzeczy, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek zrobił. Dobijało go to tym bardziej, że wiedział już doskonale, co powodowało to zaklęcie, że mógł go wówczas zabić i że blizny po magicznych ranach ciętych na klatce piersiowej Malfoya nigdy do końca się nie zagoją.

Zagryzł wargi i odwrócił wzrok, zaczynając żałować, że zabrał go tutaj, zamiast po prostu… odprowadzić do biurka? Uspokoić? Udawać, że nic się nie stało…? Tak naprawdę nie znał rozwiązania, bo od rozwiązywania wszelkich problemów była Hermiona, zwłaszcza tych delikatniejszych, a on był od tego, by działać. _Działać_ …! przypomniał sobie, że w sumie przyszli tu na kawę, więc podniósł się z krzesła i wyciągnął z szafki dwie filiżanki, po czym stanął przy ekspresie i stuknął różdżką w kranik. Nic się nie zadziało, więc uderzył w niego ponownie, nieco mocniej, a wówczas z drugiego zbiornika trysnęło na blat niezbyt świeże mleko. Harry przeklął i zaczął oglądać urządzenie, a potem – próbować odmontować część z kawą, aby nalać ją do filiżanek ręcznie.

– Lepiej ja to zrobię – odezwał się Malfoy, który, jak się okazało, przez cały czas obserwował jego poczynania.

– To pieprzone ciulstwo zacina się zawsze _tylko_ przy mnie i to _tylko_ wtedy, gdy najbardziej potrzebuję kawy – mruknął Harry odsuwając się na bok. – Znów będzie trzeba wezwać serwis. Robards mnie udusi. No ale próbuj… – zakończył, na co Malfoy spojrzał na niego dziwnie i gdy tylko dotknął ekspresu, ten natychmiast zaczął działać i chwilę później obie filiżanki były napełnione kawą.

– Słodzisz? – spytał chłopak, sięgając po cukierniczkę.

– Przestałem – odparł, woląc nie dodawać, że przestał słodzić jakiekolwiek napoje w trakcie miesięcy, gdy z Ronem i Hermioną poszukiwali Horkruksów i nie mieli możliwości zapewnienia sobie luksusów takich jak cukier.

– Twoja strata – powiedział Malfoy i nasypał do swojej filiżanki trzy czubate łyżeczki. Jego ręce wciąż drżały, ale mimo to nie rozchlapał nawet kropli kawy ani niczego nie rozsypał, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed spoglądaniem na jego dłonie z pewną fascynacją. – Co…? – spytał, zauważając, że jest obserwowany.

– Nie, nic, to znaczy… _nic_ – wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok i pospiesznie popijając spory łyk kawy. Gorący płyn parzył mu usta i język, ale udał, że nic się nie stało i chociaż było ciężko, zdołał powstrzymać się przed wypluciem go.

– Dzięki – odezwał się Malfoy po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Za… no wiesz. Za wszystko.

– Nie ma sprawy – odparł szybko i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło. – Od tego są Gryfoni.

– Od awanturowania się i pyskowania? – rzucił Malfoy, nieco uniesionym głosem, ale Harry nie potrafił zinterpretować, jakie niósł ze sobą emocje.

– Jeśli w słusznej sprawie? Tak, właśnie od tego.

– Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, co tam wygadywałeś, czy plotłeś co ci ślina na język przyniosła? Nie powinieneś zadzierać z Flynnem…! Znam tego człowieka, on ci tego nie daruje, wszystko co powiedziałeś… a potem jeszcze gdy upokorzyłeś go przy reszcie zespołu…

– Słuchaj, to on nie powinien zadzierać ze mną – powiedział ostrzej, wciąż nie wiedząc, czy Malfoy jest bardziej zirytowany, przestraszony, oburzony czy w jeszcze jakiś inny sposób poruszony tą sprawą. Wcześniej był przerażony i sparaliżowany strachem _tak po prostu_ , ale teraz otwierał się, a Harry nie umiał go w żaden sposób odczytać. Był mu wdzięczny, to jasne, ale była w tym też jakaś złość, coś dodatkowego i nieokreślonego i naprawdę, przydałaby mu się Hermiona, bo ona by zrozumiała, o co chodzi. – Powiedziałem to, co należało powiedzieć. Flynn i cała reszta… nie mieli prawa czepiać się ciebie i reszty, a to co wygadywał było chore i obrzydliwe. Nie byłem w stanie tam siedzieć i wysłuchiwać, jak miesza cię z błotem, ok? Ten gość, Brooks, zaczął się kłócić, ale ty nawet nie próbowałeś się bronić…!

– Jak miałem się bronić? Przecież i on i reszta mają rację, jestem potworem i powinienem gnić w Azkabanie! Mam na ręce Mroczny Znak, popierałem Voldemorta i mają wszelkie powody, by mi nie ufać…!

– Bill ci zaufał, a jego opinia jest dla mnie wystarczająca.

– Dla całej reszty nie jest i nigdy nie będzie, czego byście nie powiedzieli i czego bym nie zrobił i jak bardzo bym nie próbował pokazać, że chcę się zmienić! – wykrzyknął Malfoy rozpaczliwie i tym razem Harry dostrzegł wreszcie, że chłopak wciąż _po prostu się boi_ i że wszystkie te dziwne emocje krążą wokół strachu i poczucia odrzucenia. W przeszłości nie musiał tego doświadczać i nie był po tej stronie uprzedzeń i, jeśli przypuszczenia Harry’ego były słuszne, to chyba zdał sobie sprawę, co sam robił przez całą szkołę, dręcząc słabszych… i jak bardzo było to obrzydliwe i krzywdzące. – A teraz… – dodał po chwili, zanim Harry zebrał myśli na tyle, by coś odpowiedzieć – nie dość, że wszyscy widzą we mnie Śmierciożercę, to pewnie jeszcze uważają mnie za słabą, nieudolną cipę, która potrzebuje mieć _swojego osobistego Gryfona_ , żeby stał za nim murem i, na Merlina, _bronił sprawiedliwości_ …!

– Hej, przecież mi podziękowałeś! – zaprotestował Harry.

– I jestem wdzięczny i to się nie zmieni, bo gdybyś mnie stamtąd nie zabrał, to cały czas bym tam siedział jak rozbeczany kretyn i kompromitował się nie tylko przed tobą, ale przed wszystkimi…!

– Ok. Dobra, wyjaśnijmy sobie coś… – zaczął Harry, czując, że jest coraz bardziej skołowany. – Teraz to już serio nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi. Cieszysz się, że ktoś cię broni i rozpaczasz, że wszyscy cię nienawidzą, ale gdy pokazuję publicznie, że jestem po twojej stronie, to boisz się, że to ci jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzi niż gdybym nie był, chociaż i tak się cieszysz, że jednak jestem…?

– Coś… coś takiego? – odparł powoli Malfoy, chyba dopiero orientując się, jak bardzo nielogicznie to brzmi, ale też że jest prawdziwe. – Po prostu… nie rozumiem, dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi, akurat ty… bronisz mnie i _w ogóle ze mną rozmawiasz chociaż mnie nie znosisz_ i w ten sposób robisz sobie wrogów i prosisz się o kłopoty…

– Kłopoty to moje drugie imię. Serio, już zapomniałeś, jaki byłem w szkole? – parsknął, na co Malfoy spiął się i odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie zapomniałem i _dlatego_ tym bardziej nie rozumiem… po prostu… nie miałeś żadnego interesu by mnie bronić…!

– Moim interesem było to, że Flynn gadał głupoty i nie mogłem siedzieć cicho, bo bym po prostu eksplodował. Kurde no… ja tylko zrobiłem to, co było słuszne! Odezwałem się, bo wiedziałem, że mam rację a oni się mylą i nie mogłem siedzieć cicho i słuchać oszczerstw, które wzięły się tylko z tego, że niektórym nie podoba się, że zostałeś u nas zatrudniony…

– _Niektórym_? Nikomu się to nie podoba, reszta Łamaczy ledwo mnie toleruje, a Aurorzy…

– Olej ich – uciął krótko. – Pogadają i dadzą sobie spokój. A jak nie dadzą, to Robards powyrywa parę języków z gardła i nóg z dupy i się skończy. Muszą się przyzwyczaić, że tu jesteś, bo najwyraźniej jesteś dobry w tym co robisz, na tyle dobry, że Bill pomimo przeciwności był gotów o ciebie walczyć. I wychodzi na to, że miał racje, no bo przecież, sam wiesz, choćby z tym Fawleyem, jako jedyny wykryłeś, że to było to całe zaklęcie… fikus-cośtam! – powiedział, na co Malfoy popatrzył na niego z oburzeniem.

– Fisson siccumus…! – poprawił go, idealnie akcentując każdą sylabę.

– O, właśnie. Bill to docenia, serio. I Robards też, nawet jak komplementy nie wychodzą mu najlepiej – oznajmił i w tym samym momencie usłyszeli od strony biura, jak ich szef się na kogoś wydziera. – _Och_... Znów krzyczy, więc chyba już doszedł do siebie. Całe szczęście, bo niemal zacząłem się o niego martwić – stwierdził, na co Malfoy parsknął pod nosem.

– Wiesz, naprawdę się cieszę, że moim bezpośrednim przełożonym jest Weasley, a nie Robards.

– No nie mów… podejrzewam, że absolutnie wszyscy Łamacze czują to samo, za to cały skład Aurorów wam zazdrości i zastanawia się teraz nad zmianą profesji.

– Dziś rano gdy tu przyszedłem, Robards wrzeszczał na jakąś babkę od was tak bardzo, że się popłakała. On… on tak zawsze?

– Zawsze, a kiedy jest zły albo zestresowany, jest jeszcze gorszy. No i gdy wścieka się na mnie, wtedy to już w ogóle jest przerażający i sprawia, że trzęsą się ściany.

– Coś o tym słyszałem – stwierdził Malfoy, uśmiechając się blado. – Weasley wciąż wychwala cię pod niebiosa, chociaż twoja słynna awantura z szefem miała miejsce chyba… miesiąc temu…?

– Wydarzenie kwartału, jeszcze trochę o tym pogadają.

– Co, wtedy też kogoś broniłeś?

– Nie, wtedy wsadzałem nos w nieswoje sprawy i byłem durnym, buntującym się Gryfonem _tak po prostu_ – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami, na co Malfoy parsknął śmiechem i wydawało się, że wreszcie nieco się rozluźnił. Dopił swoją przesłodzoną kawę, odstawił filiżanką na blat i westchnął.

– Chyba czas wracać. Naprawdę muszę się zająć tymi papierami.

– A ja muszę zająć się jakąś sprawą na zewnątrz. Jeszcze nie wiem jaką, ale wiem, że muszę stąd zniknąć – powiedział i również dokończył kawę. – Ej, mam nadzieję że dasz sobie radę beze mnie. Wiesz, w razie czego, Bill zawsze…

– Słuchaj, to, że miałem teraz zjazd, nie oznacza, że nie potrafię o siebie zadbać! – przerwał mu z irytacją, jednak bez zwyczajnego jadu, jaki Harry zwykł słyszeć w jego głosie w trakcie sprzeczek.

– Mam dobre serce, wolałem się upewnić – oznajmił, szczerząc do niego zęby. – Wiesz, jakbyś bał się sam iść do tego laboratorium, to mogę trzymać cię za rękę i cię tam zaprowadzić.

– Potter, nienawidzę cię – oznajmił Malfoy, odwracając się na pięcie, a chwilę później opuścił pomieszczenie, odprowadzany głośnym śmiechem Harry’ego.

***


	10. Sierpień '99 - I

***

Harry’emu rzadko zdarzało się wykonywać dziwne polecenia Gawaina Robardsa bez marudzenia czy kłótni, ale tym razem zabrał się za nie od razu, nie próbując protestować i przeciągać tego w nieskończoność. Wygrzebał z kontenera przy biurku zapomniane sprawy oraz wziął na warsztat parę bieżących ze wspólnej kartoteki Biura Aurorów, które nie były na tyle istotne, by ktokolwiek chciał się za nie zabrać, a potem przystąpił do pracy. Po paru godzinach przeglądania dokumentów, wybrał sobie kilka wyjazdowych śledztw, zaś resztę papierów cichcem odłożył na miejsce lub wsadził z powrotem do biurka; a raczej: jak zwykle upchał je w szafce siłą i na koniec dodatkowo dociskał wypadające papiery nogą, aby być w stanie ją w ogóle zamknąć.

Półtora tygodnia krążył po Wielkiej Brytanii posłusznie, cierpliwie i skutecznie. Otworzył i zamknął z powodzeniem parę mniejszych spraw, wykrzesał z siebie zwięzłe, ale wystarczająco nie-beznadziejne raporty i wrócił do biura w ponury, czwartkowy wieczór, aby przejrzeć korespondencję i dzięki temu zorientować się, co działo się w czasie jego nieobecności. Nie działo się wiele, a przynajmniej nie było tam nic, czego nie mógłby się spodziewać. Sprawa zabójstwa Fawleya wciąż leżała i kwiczała, prasa oraz całe Ministerstwo tonęły w plotkach i spekulacjach, a wyznaczeni do śledztwa pracownicy Biura Aurorów – w nadgodzinach.

Papiery w coraz bardziej zacinającym się z powodu ich nadmiaru kontenerku na kółkach nie wyglądały zachęcająco, toteż Harry zdecydował się tym razem objąć inny kierunek: sprawy zawieszone, którymi sam zajmował się w ostatnim czasie i do których dokumenty trzymał w innym miejscu. Dowiedział się, że tematu artefaktów zalegających w leśniczówce w Szkocji nikt nie podjął i chociaż pewnie mógłby do tego wrócić, zaangażować do sprawy jakiegoś posiadającego mózg Łamacza czy po prostu wrócić tam i przyjrzeć się okolicy ponownie, zwyczajnie nie miał na to ochoty. Intuicja poprowadziła go zaś jakimiś dziwnymi ścieżkami do śledztwa dotyczącego złamania zasad tajności w Stansted, chociaż ze wszystkiego, co miał do wyboru, na pierwszy rzut oka sprawa wyglądała na najmniej istotną. Nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć dokumentów ze sprawy Lancastera, które wyciągnął z biura Azkabanu w czerwcu, ale ostatecznie… nie było tam przecież nic wartościowego i była to tylko wymówka by trochę powęszyć, więc przypuszczał, że po prostu je zniszczył i nawet tego nie pamiętał.

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, uważał, że sprawa Stansted powinna była zostać zamknięta ze względu na niską szkodliwość tygodnie temu, jednak przez całe to zamieszanie i wyjazdy po kłótni z Robardsem na początku lata, okazało się, że tego nie zrobił i temat wciąż wisiał na jego liście otwartych tematów oraz _psuł mu statystki_. Co więcej, gdzieś zapodział wstępne notatki, jakie wówczas zrobił, a do zamknięcia sprawy musiał przecież mieć raport – choćby najmarniejszej jakości. Chociaż dochodziła dziesiąta wieczorem, a biuro świeciło pustkami, postanowił zająć się tym zanim wróci do domu i odtworzył w głowie rozmowę z dwiema mugolkami z okolicy Stansted oraz zaczął przypominać sobie wszystkie wnioski, do jakich wówczas doszedł, z zerowym skutkiem stukając czubkiem pióra w pergamin i próbując wykrzesać z siebie choćby parę zdań. Po trzech kwadransach, w poszukiwaniu inspiracji postanowił uruchomić _Sequor_ , niewielkie, szklane urządzenie w kształcie elipsy, które pozwalało zdalnie monitować swoje rzucone wcześniej, proste zaklęcia tropiące. Był to stosunkowo nowy i niezbyt dopracowany wynalazek, który często szwankował albo dawał mylące sygnały, nie potrafił się też przebijać przez choćby średniej mocy zaklęcia ochronne, toteż w poważniejszych sprawach nie można było na nim polegać, a Biuro Aurorów dopiero je testowało. Harry dotąd nawet raz go nie użył i w sumie nie miał pojęcia, jak konkretnie ono działa, toteż spędził pół godziny grzebiąc w swojej szafie, szufladach i kontenerku w poszukiwaniu instrukcji do tego ustrojstwa – był jednak w desperacji i postanowił chwycić się czegokolwiek, zanim pojedzie do Stansted ponownie i w najlepszym wypadku wypełni raport kompletnymi bzdurami, zaczynając od opisu okolicznej przyrody a na swoich wewnętrznych odczuciach kończąc. Instrukcję _Sequor_ wyciągnął w końcu ze sporego pudła, spomiędzy drobnych podarków od wdzięcznych czarodziejów i czarownic, które zalegało przysypane segregatorami na najniższej półce w jego szafie. W pudełku trafił też na paczuszkę trufli, praliny kokosowe, nadziewane pierniczki oraz elegancko opakowaną nalewkę żurawinową i chociaż _oczywiście_ , picie w pracy było absolutnie zakazane, nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed jej spróbowaniem.

Czytał instrukcję _Sequor_ objadając się słodyczami i popijając je znakomitą nalewką, w której zakochał się od pierwszego łyku. Przeprowadził parę testów, dowiedział się o kilku zaklęciach, które rzucił gdzieś-kiedyś i ich nie dezaktywował, mimo że sprawy były dawno zamknięte, ale wreszcie udało mu się namierzyć urządzeniem Stansted. Uniósł brwi z zaskoczeniem, gdy okazało się, że opuszczony domek był regularnie odwiedzany i to nie przez jedną, a _dwie_ władające magią osoby. Jasne, wcześniej zamierzał znaleźć dowody, że sprawa była jednorazowym wyskokiem i nikt magiczny nawet się tam już nie zjawiał, tymczasem okazało się, że było inaczej, co z jakichś przyczyn przykuło jego uwagę. Gdy dostroił _Sequor_ , udało mu się ustalić, że jedna z tych osób – założył wstępnie, że był to mieszkający niegdyś w okolicy Aurelius Thompson – przybywała tam zawsze piechotą, natomiast druga aportowała się bezpośrednio w okolice domku. Widywali się od czerwca, kiedy to założył tam zaklęcia monitujące, przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, głównie wieczorami lub w weekendy i spędzali razem dwie lub trzy godziny, poza ich spotkaniem w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy to zostali tam wspólnie ponad dobę. Drugą z osób, tą używającą aportacji, prawdopodobnie była kobieta, jednak w tej kwestii _Sequor_ zgodnie z instrukcją miało tak niską skuteczność, że nie należało przykładać do wyniku szczególnej wagi.

Pierwszą myślą Harry’ego było, że Thompson – czy jakiś inny czarodziej, który znalazł się tam przypadkiem i nie miał żadnego związku z okolicą – po prostu ma tam schadzki z kochanką, ale gdy zaczął się nad tym bliżej zastanawiać, zorientował się, że tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, czy trzy godziny to wiarygodny czas na coś takiego. Nie była to randka, bo okolice absolutnie nie wydawały się romantyczne, a budynek był ponurym barakiem i nie niczym więcej. No chyba że w środku wyglądał lepiej…? Ostatnim razem gdy napotkał pierwsze problemy, zrezygnował z włamywania się tam, tym bardziej że sprawa była zbyt mało istotna, by było to uzasadnione. Teraz niby nie stała się _bardziej ważna_ , ale im więcej nalewki wypił, tym wydawała mu się bardziej fascynująca i warta uwagi.

Ostatecznie zebrał się do domu dopiero, gdy na zegarze wybijała pierwsza w nocy, zabierając _Sequor_ ze sobą i spoglądając przed snem w mieniące się co jakiś czas bladozielonym odcieniem urządzenie. Ktoś ponownie był w na pustej działce w Stansted i opuścił to miejsce przed paroma minutami; jeśli wcześniej Harry by się wahał, czy faktycznie tam jechać, w tym momencie pozbył się wątpliwości, a poczucie, że to jednak coś ważnego, stało się jeszcze silniejsze niż wcześniej.

***

Harry obudził się o przyzwoitej porze, a zanim aportował się do Stansted zdążył zjeść śniadanie, wziąć prysznic i poświęcić dodatkowe trzy minuty na dobranie ubrań mugolskich tak, by prezentować się w miarę dobrze. Zamierzał porozmawiać z kimś z okolicy i zorientować się co do własności opuszczonej działki, więc zależało mu, aby nie rzucać się w oczy; w kwestii czarodziejskiej garderoby całkowicie zdawał się na Stworka, ale na mugolskich rzeczach skrzat zupełnie się nie rozeznawał, toteż tutaj musiał liczyć na swój własny, wątpliwy gust.

Sierpniowy poranek w Stansted przywitał go drobną mżawką, jednak pogoda stopniowo się poprawiała i wyglądało na to, że do południa może zrobić się gorąco. W nocy musiało jednak padać, ale nie na tyle ulewnie, by zatrzeć ślady, że ktoś dwukrotnie pokonał przez wysoką trawę i chwasty trasę w stronę drogi do bardziej zabudowanego terenu. Zamierzał później zorientować się, dlaczego tylko jeden z czarodziejów się tutaj aportował a drugi przychodził piechotą, lecz w pierwszej kolejności – włamanie do domku. Zatarł ręce z ekscytacji, gdy dotarł do blaszanych drzwi pozbawionego okien budynku o powierzchni zaledwie paru metrów kwadratowych. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcia maskujące, by nie zdradzić swojej obecności przed bywalcami i zaczął od prostych czarów, tylko trochę bardziej zaawansowanych niż _Alohomora_ i udało mu się to dopiero, gdy użył jednego z tych, jakich nauczył się już gdy zaczął pracować jako Auror. Ktokolwiek tu bywał, zadbał o to, aby żaden mugol nie dostał się do środka i zastosował też podstawowe zaklęcia ochronne, jednak raczej nie spodziewał się, że jakikolwiek czarodziej się tu zjawi i będzie na tyle wnikliwy i zawzięty, by próbować włamania.

Zrobił ostrożny krok do środka, w jednej ręce trzymając różdżkę, a w drugiej _Sequor_ , aby zostać uprzedzonym zawczasu, gdy w okolicy pojawi się jakikolwiek czarodziej. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i, ze względu na brak okien, rzucił _Lumos_ , z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że budynek nie był powiększony magią i stanowił… po prostu brzydką, brudną norę, która w żaden sposób nie wydawała się magiczna. Pod ścianą na lewo piętrzyły się połamane plastikowe meble, gdzieniegdzie poniewierały się doniczki i trochę narzędzi ogrodowych. Większość rzeczy była zakurzona, ale gdy Harry przykucnął i przyjrzał się podłodze, od razu zauważył ślady butów i wytartą ścieżkę prowadzącą w róg po przeciwnej stronie komórki. Przeszedł pochylony kilka kroków i uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając klapę w podłodze. Były na nią rzucone zaklęcia maskujące, tak, że w razie gdyby jakiemuś mugolowi jednak udało się tu dostać, nie byłby w stanie dostrzec przejścia.

Przyklęknął na podłodze i ostrożnie uchylił klapę, a wówczas w pomieszczeniu pod spodem zrobiło się jasno i w pierwszej chwili Harry zerknął na _Sequor,_ by upewnić się, czy nikt się tu nie zjawił. Był jednak sam, a na dole było zupełnie cicho, toteż szybko uznał, że bez rozejrzenia się tam niczego się nie dowie i ostrożnie zaczął schodzić po dość licho wyglądającej drabinie.

Znalazł się w saloniku niewiele większym niż komórka, z której tu wszedł, ale po prawej jego stronie były dwie pary drzwi, a po lewej wąski i nieoświetlony korytarz. Sam salon nie zawierał niczego interesującego – stara rozkładana wersalka, stolik, dwa regały na których leżało parę książek i bibelotów mających chyba służyć ozdobie. Pierwsze drzwi prowadziły do mikroskopijnej i bardzo zaniedbanej toalety, drugie – do kuchni w równie kiepskim stanie i od razu widać było, że gdy ktokolwiek się tu pojawiał, unikał tych pomieszczeń. Harry ruszył więc wąskim korytarzem zakończonym jeszcze jednymi drzwiami; gdy wymacał klamkę, okazały się zamknięte, jednak tutaj wystarczyła zwykła _Alohomora_ , aby przejść dalej. Światło ponownie zapaliło się samoczynnie i tym razem wreszcie oświetliło miejsce, które można było nazwać _interesującym_.

Znalazł się w pomieszczeniu jakieś dwa-trzy razy większym od poprzedniego, wyglądającym na połączenie salonu, gabinetu i pracowni. Na wieszaku przy drzwiach wisiały dwie czarne, proste szaty i mugolska, cienka kurtka, a pod nim ktoś zostawił nieduże, zabłocone adidasy – kobiece albo należące do bardzo drobnego mężczyzny. Na lewo od wejścia mieściło się stanowisko do przyrządzania eliksirów, ewidentnie niedawno używane, zaraz obok był stary fotel, na którym ktoś zostawił parę książek dotyczących wróżbiarstwa oraz wytartą talię kart, w rogu zaś – spory regał z książkami z różnych dziedzin magii oraz licznymi folderami i teczkami. Na wprost wejścia, przy niewielkiej kanapie, stał stolik, pod którym Harry dostrzegł parę butelek piwa i stos wydań Proroka Codziennego, natomiast na prawej ścianie było to, co najbardziej przyciągnęło jego uwagę: duże biurko z masą szuflad, zawalone dokumentami a nad nim tablica z poprzypinanymi wycinkami gazet. Harry zbliżył się do biurka szybkim krokiem, jeszcze raz zerknął na _Sequor_ , by upewnić się, że nikt się nie zbliża i wziął głęboki oddech, by jakoś wyciszyć swoją ekscytację.

Natychmiast zamarł, gdy dostrzegł, co znajdowało się na wycinkach gazet.

Wszystkie, co do jednego, pochodziły z zeszłego lata i jesieni i w większości mówiły o procesach i wyrokach skazujących Śmierciożerców i licznych, drobniejszych popleczników Voldemorta, znajdowało się też parę takich dotyczących przestępców niezwiązanych z ostatnią wojną. Harry rozpoznał wszystkie nazwiska tych pierwszych i sporą część pozostałych. Był tu Yaxley, Macnair, Rookwood, Selwyn, Travers, Robert Goyle i Lucjusz Malfoy, było rodzeństwo Carrowów... nie było za to żadnej z osób, o której wiedział, że zbiegła po Bitwie o Hogwart lub w niej zginęła. W notatkach nie było niczego zaskakującego, były to w końcu informacje dostępne publicznie i zamieszczone niegdyś w prasie, jednak co było nietypowe, to fakt, że poszczególne osoby oznaczone były różnymi kolorami i symbolami: wszyscy Śmierciożercy z wyjątkiem Malfoya i Goyle’a mieli narysowany małe, czerwone kółko; oni zaś, podobnie jak ponad dwadzieścia innych osób, z których o większości nawet nie słyszał – żółte X, reszta zaś zielone V lub znak zapytania. Harry zmarszczył brwi i odsunął się o krok, próbując znaleźć jakieś powiązanie, ale dłuższą chwilę nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Przysiadł na krześle i już miał zamiar skopiować tylko te notatki i przyjrzeć się im w domu, kiedy dokładnie na linii wzroku zobaczył notkę z żółtym X i jeszcze jednym znajomym nazwiskiem: John Lancaster.

– Kuzyn Thompsona… – wydusił, wpatrując się w zdjęcie dołączone do notatki, przedstawiające blondyna przed trzydziestką, który w momencie wykonania fotografii był zamroczony jakimś zaklęciem, miał spuchniętą twarz, rozbity nos i wielkiego sińca pod okiem. Dopóki stał, akurat ta notka nie rzucała się w oczy, ale była przywieszona tak, że osoba siedząca przy biurku miała ją dokładnie na wysokości wzroku.

Harry ocknął się i zaczął przeglądać rozrzucone przed nim dokumenty, co jakiś czas zerkając nerwowo na _Sequor._ Miał przed sobą… całe mnóstwo niezbyt starannie wykonanych zaklęciem kopii akt sądowych, wyglądających tak, jakby ktoś gromadził je w pośpiechu, a potem szybko pomniejszał, co sprawiło, że po powiększeniu tekst był miejscami mało czytelny. Na ile zdołał się zorientować, dotyczyły wyłącznie osób, których nazwiska były przyczepione powyżej. W dokumentach panował jednak bałagan, a papierów było tak wiele, że nie zdołałby wykonać kopii nawet gdyby miał na to cały dzień, dlatego na oślep szukał jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia. Cokolwiek ktoś tu gromadził, było to podejrzane a symbole na notkach i zdjęciach wyglądały po prostu… niepokojąco.

Uznając, że na w bałaganie na biurku nie odkryje niczego przełomowego, Harry zaczął przeszukiwać szuflady, w których znalazł akta z zeznaniami w sprawach, które nic mu nie mówiły, a także cały stos wyciętych z Proroka i innych gazet artykułów, również dotyczących procesów sądowych po zakończonej wojnie. W jednej z szuflad leżały listy sędziów Wizengamotu z ostatnich kilku lat, z zaznaczonymi odręcznie zmianami w składzie sądu oraz, co było dla niego zupełnie niepojęte, domami Hogwartu, przy niektórych zaś były również notatki z nazwiskami i koligacjami rodzinnymi; było to zaledwie kilkanaście kartek i akurat je Harry zdecydował się skopiować i po pomniejszeniu wcisnąć do kieszeni. Przerzucił stosy akt i wycinków z gazet dotyczących zatrudnianych i zwalnianych sędziów, czując coraz silniejsze napięcie i mając wrażenie, że kończy mu się czas i musi działać jak najszybciej.

Kolejne papiery, magazyny, zdjęcia – całe pudełko zdjęć znacznie młodszego Lancastera w towarzystwie różnych osób, z których Harry na oślep wybrał kilka i skopiował, a potem wrócił do przetrząsania szuflad i półek przy biurku. Sięgał już do jednej z ostatnich, małej i lekko przyblokowanej, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł, jak _Sequor_ zaczyna połyskiwać, nie wskazując konkretnie, które z zaklęć monitujących wykryło jakieś ruchy. Harry szybko zatrzasnął niewerbalnym zaklęciem drzwi do pomieszczenia, a potem szarpnął szufladę mocniej i jeszcze raz, aż zacięta szyna puściła.

W środku znajdowało się kilka pogiętych i ewidentnie potraktowanych różnymi zaklęciami egzemplarzy Dekadnika. Tego samego numeru, w którym Harry znalazł notkę o Azkabanie, która potem zniknęła. Gorączkowo przerzucił biuletyny na bok, dostrzegając pod spodem wcięte w zawias rozklekotanej szuflady, ręcznie wypisane kartki, widząc jednocześnie, że _Sequor_ zmienia kolor na zielonkawy. Ktoś był na działce i tym razem urządzenie było tego pewne.

W momencie, gdy udało mu się wyszarpać kartki, _Sequor_ stało się turkusowe, przybysz był więc blisko, otwierał właśnie drzwi do komórki, być może również zauważył, że ktoś przy nich majstrował… prawdopodobnie to ostatnie, bo Harry moment później usłyszał w oddali dudniący odgłos kroków, a wówczas uznał, że nie może dłużej ryzykować. Zatrzasnął szufladę, a potem, zaciskając palce na Sequor, skradzionych notatkach i jednym egzemplarzu biuletynu, deportował się w pierwsze miejsce, jakie przyszło mu do głowy – na główną ulicę w Hogsmeade.

Adrenalina pozwoliła mu działać na autopilocie: pospiesznie pomniejszył i schował zabrane rzeczy do kieszeni, a potem ruszył w stronę najbliższego bezpiecznego lokalu, aby tam ochłonąć. Dopóki trwała akcja, nie myślał o konsekwencjach, ale teraz przypomniały mu się wszystkie lekcje oraz krótkie szkolenie BHP, które przeszedł na początku pracy Aurora: jeśli nie jest to absolutnie konieczne, nie aportuj się, gdy nie jesteś wystarczająco skupiony. Z całą pewnością nie był, potrzebował usiąść w jakimś spokojnym kącie, zabezpieczyć się zaklęciami tajności… tak, tak, pamiętał ten punkt: niezabezpieczonych dowodów ze śledztwa a tym bardziej dokumentów, nie wolno było wyciągać w miejscu publicznym.

Było tam jeszcze całe mnóstwo zaleceń, a on jak na ten dzień i tak złamał wystarczająco dużo punktów regulaminu. Bez nakazu, uzasadnionego podejrzenia popełnienia ciężkiego przestępstwa, w celu ratowania zdrowia i życia lub w innym stanie wyższej konieczności, nie wolno mu było włamać się do domu czarodziejskiego. Poza wymienionymi przypadkami nie wolno było przeprowadzić przeszukania lokalu, przy przeszukaniach było zresztą zalecane, aby prowadzić je w parach a nie w pojedynkę. W przypadku wykrycia w trakcie prowadzenia drobnej sprawy czegoś wyższej wagi, należało natychmiast to zaraportować z wyłączeniem stanów wyższej… bla, bla, bla.

Znał regulaminy i znał je również w Hogwarcie, co nigdy nie powstrzymało go przed łamaniem zasad. Gdy wkroczył do Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia czy strachu przed konsekwencjami, lecz ekscytację, że działo się coś interesującego, że wykrył… _coś_ , że w końcu prowadził dochodzenie tak, jak rozwiązywał zagadki w Hogwarcie: za czyimiś plecami, ryzykując złapaniem, robiąc coś niedozwolonego. Krew wciąż buzowała mu w żyłach, kiedy zajął miejsce w rogu pomieszczenia, całkowicie pustego o tak wczesnej porze. Aberforth zerknął na niego unosząc z zaskoczeniem brwi, ale nie skomentował jego przybycia w żaden sposób i bez pytania postawił przed nim kufel piwa kremowego. Harry podziękował mu skinięciem głowy, wziął głęboki oddech i po rzuceniu zaklęć tajności – wyciągnął z kieszeni wszystkie kopie, jakie udało mu się zrobić oraz to, co ukradł.

Przeklął się w myślach, gdy zorientował się, że w pośpiechu nie skopiował notatek przyczepionych na tablicy, wraz z postanowionymi na nich symbolami. Dopóki cokolwiek pamiętał, zaczął wypisywać na fragmencie pergaminu wszystkie nazwiska, jakie tam zobaczył oraz znaki, jakie były im przypisane. Spisał prawie trzydzieści osób, przynajmniej dziesięciu zapomniał, a przy sporej części miał wątpliwości, jaki widział znak. Jasne, jeśli okaże się, że to istotne, będzie musiał skorzystać z jakiejś Myślodsiewni, ale na razie wolał tego nie rozważać. Odsunął na bok zapiski, listy sędziów i zdjęcia, a do Dekadnika tylko zerknął – i, tak jak się spodziewał, nie zobaczył w nim notki dotyczącej Azkabanu. Pozostały więc odręcznie zapisane notatki, które ostrożnie rozłożył lekko drżącymi rękami.

Notatki okazały się listem. Napisanym pospiesznym, niezbyt starannym pismem, które było jednak czytelne, zaś kartka – pozbawiona jakichkolwiek kleksów i plam.

_Aurie,_

_Gdy odbierzesz tę sowę, będziesz już pewnie w Newhaven. Skontaktuj się ze mną jak najszybciej i daj znać, jak możemy się spotkać. Wiem, że psuję ci wyjazd, ale to nie może czekać. Próbowałam wszystkiego, o czym rozmawialiśmy, wyciągnęłam wszystkie dostępne dokumenty procesowe i ukradłam trochę utajnionych, ale to wszystko za mało, tam cały czas nie ma żadnych konkretów, z którymi mogłabym pójść do Proroka, a bez tego nikt nam nie uwierzy…!_

_Hector wydawał się tym przejąć i chciał mi pomóc, ale on jest tak cholernie wolny i marudny, że człowiek pięć razy zdążyłby się zestarzeć i umrzeć, zanim podejmie on jakieś konkretne działanie. Byłam gotowa czekać, aż będę mieć w nim wsparcie, ale parę dni temu zaczął zachowywać się strasznie dziwnie. Nie wspomniałam o tym od razu, bo sądziłam, że to może przemęczenie i wrodzony flegmatyzm, ale teraz widzę, że coś naprawdę jest z nim nie tak. Nie wiem, co mu się stało, ale nagle jakby przestał mnie poznawać i w ogóle nie pamiętał, o czym rozmawialiśmy…! Miał być w Azkabanie i sprawdzić, co tam się dzieje, ale nawet nie wiem, czy faktycznie tam dotarł, bo kompletnie nie da się z nim porozumieć. Dwa lub trzy razy zasugerowałam, żeby wstąpił do Świętego Munga czy nawet zobaczył się z tobą, bo marnie wygląda, ale on mnie w ogóle nie usłyszał albo kompletnie zignorował. Może powinnam to zaraportować, bo na jego stanowisku to naprawdę podejrzane, ale nie chcę aby wyszło, że na niego donoszę, bo sam wiesz, jak wygląda sytuacja… Naprawdę nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje i coraz bardziej się o niego martwię._

_Tak czy inaczej, straciliśmy wsparcie Hectora, na które tak bardzo liczyłam. I uznałam, że nie możemy dłużej czekać, bo trafiła się okazja w postaci nagłego wyjazdu tej suki Myerscough i wreszcie mogłam zrobić coś za jej plecami. Dowiedziałam się o tym dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, skleciłam na tyle lakoniczną i mało konkretną notkę, by nie naruszyć zasad tajności sekretariatu Wizengamotu i wrzuciłam ją do biuletynu. Wiem, że uważasz to za bezsens, ale to jest naprawdę jedyna szansa, by ktokolwiek ją dostrzegł…! W biuletynie nie da się napisać nieprawdy i tak, sprawdziłam to i przetestowałam, powtarzam ci setny raz. To że zamieszczają tam masę pierdół nie znaczy, że zamieszczają tam kłamstwa. To musi się udać. Ktoś na pewno zwróci na to uwagę, zanim ta cholerna Myerscough wróci i zrobi przegląd materiałów, jakie wrzuciłam do biuletynu i wprowadzi korektę. Na litość, gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, to w życiu nie ruszyłby tego butem, ale ona ciągle sprawdza każdy mój krok, jakby sądziła, że zacznę rzucać czarnoksięskimi urokami na prawo i lewo. Oczywiście, gdy wróci, to na pewno to sprawdzi, ale wtedy zamierzam udać idiotkę i to wystarczy. Ona i tak wszystkich stażystów ma za ćwierćinteligentów. Mam pełną świadomość, że moje dni w Wizengamocie są policzone i że to przeważy szalę, by mnie przenieść, ale myślę że i tak więcej bym tu nie zdziałała…_

_Wysyłam ci parę egzemplarzy biuletynu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jesteś lepszy w zaklęciach utrwalających, a jasne jest, że za parę dni moja notka zniknie. Próbowałam sama się tym zająć, ale, jak się domyślasz, znów prawie wywołałam pożar w mieszkaniu._

_Trzymaj się i nie pakuj w kłopoty. Wystarczy, że ja się pakuję._

_CW_

Harry wpatrywał się w kartki szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że sprawy tak kompletnie odległe… że trzy tematy, które wydawały się nie mieć żadnych wspólnych punktów, okazały się być w jakiś sposób powiązane. Cassandra Welsh, bo to musiały oznaczać inicjały, znała sędziego Hectora Fawleya, więcej…! Była z nim po imieniu, a mężczyzna wydawał się być zaangażowany w sprawę więźniów Azkabanu. Tak jak mówili pracownicy biura Wizengamotu, w okolicach maja, bo wtedy list musiał być wysłany, zaczął być trochę nieswój i, o ile Harry dobrze kombinował… coś stało się z nim w momencie, gdy miał odwiedzić Azkaban.

Jednocześnie… Cassandra znała Aureliusa Thompsona i to na tyle blisko, by zdrabniać jego imię. To ona musiała widywać się z nim w domku w Stansted, a zamieszczenie notki w Dekadniku w ogóle nie było przypadkiem. Pracowali nad czymś razem, nad czymś związanym z Lancasterem – i wiedział, że teraz już po prostu _musiał_ jednak znaleźć jego akta, które zabrał z biura Azkabanu i dodatkowo wyciągnąć od Madison wszystko co się dało na jego temat. Spotkać się z Cassandrą Welsh, która, zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami, została przeniesiona przez Gretę Myerscough do innego działu… Sprawdzić, jak jeszcze poszczególne osoby były ze sobą powiązane, kim był dla Cassandry szmalcownik Lancaster i dlaczego Fawley w ogóle został zaangażowany w całą sprawę. No i powinien jak najszybciej poinformować o wszystkim Robardsa. Musieli sprawdzić, czy Fawley bywał w Azkabanie, teraz po prostu _musieli_ wysłać tam ekipę Aurorów… szpieg pod przykrywką prawdopodobnie już tam był, przy czym Harry nie miał potwierdzenia w tej kwestii i nie wiedział również, czy ten człowiek zdołał już do czegokolwiek dotrzeć.

Banalna sprawa przypadkowego naruszenia Kodeksu Tajności nagle okazała się być powiązana nie tylko z nielegalnie prowadzonym przez niego śledztwem dotyczącym traktowania więźniów i machlojkami na linii Wizengamot-Azkaban, ale też z najbardziej medialnym morderstwem od początku roku. W jego głowie tworzyły się kolejne nici skojarzeń, otwierały się drzwi za drzwiami, pojawiło się tak wiele poszlak… bo nagle mogło się okazać, że zepchnięta przez kierowniczkę biura Wizengamotu sprawa mogła być pośrednią przyczyną śmierci sędziego Fawleya, prawie na pewno była przyczyną, że wiosną zaczęło coś się z nim dziać, a to… to zmieniało absolutnie wszystko, jeśli chodzi o nadanie biegu sprawie Azkabanu, co do której Harry miał milczeć i się nie wtrącać, przynajmniej oficjalnie.

Ha…! _Oficjalnie_. Nic, co zrobił, nie było oficjalne ani nawet legalne… to znaczy… nie byłoby legalne, gdyby nie fakt, że regulaminy dawały otwartą drogę do każdego działania, jeśli nastąpił _stan wyższej konieczności_ i uzasadnione podejrzenie ciężkiego przestępstwa. Nie, jeszcze dwie godziny temu nic nie było uzasadnione, ale właśnie się takim stało.

Jeszcze raz przejrzał wszystkie dokumenty, dopił piwo i pożegnał się z Aberforthem, potem zaś skorzystał z sieci Fiuu i wrócił do Ministerstwa, gdzie zamierzał od razu uderzyć do Robardsa, by zrobić pierwszą dziś rzecz _zgodnie z protokołem_ i poinformować szefa o tym, do czego dotarł.

***

Po wszystkich tych sytuacjach, kiedy to Harry wolałby, aby Robardsa nie było w biurze a ten natrętnie kręcił mu się za plecami, mężczyzna był niedostępny _akurat dziś_ , kiedy jak nigdy wcześniej jego obecność była potrzebna. Nie było również Billa, a Harry dowiedział się, że obaj mężczyźni są na jakim zebraniu i wrócą pewnie dopiero bliżej piątej, o ile w ogóle zdecydują się zjawić jeszcze w biurze w to piątkowe popołudnie. Minęła już dwunasta i gdyby nie był to piątek, Harry może nawet wstrzymałby się z rozmową do następnego dnia, ale nie chciał zostawiać tego na _po weekendzie_. Zdecydował się zacząć działać już teraz i nie tracić czasu – dlatego też pospiesznie wypisał w papierowych samolocikach dwie notki: jedną do szefa, informując go, że muszą porozmawiać, a drugą do Madison Duncombe, którą zaprosił na lunch i poprosił, aby zjawiła się w stołówce o pierwszej.

Poszedł na szybką kawę i zignorował głupawe zapytanie jednego z Aurorów stojącego w kuchni, dlaczego nie jest ubrany w szaty służbowe. Wrócił do biurka, gdzie zastał odpowiedź od Duncombe, że zdoła się wyrwać nieco później i żeby spotkali się jakiś kwadrans po drugiej – nic nie mógł na to poradzić, więc potwierdził godzinę, a potem usiadł na krześle, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, co jeszcze może zrobić. Zanim pojechał do Stansted, przeglądał przecież papiery zalegające w jego szafkach, ale nie trafił na akta Lancastera pozyskane z biura Azkabanu, które teraz okazały się istotne i mogły rzucić na całą sprawę dodatkowe światło. Upił parę łyków kawy, a potem po dłuższej szarpaninie wyrzucił z biurka wszystkie dokumenty i zaczął je pospiesznie kartkować. Znalazł całe stosy najzwyczajniejszych śmieci, których pewnie powinien się pozbyć – część nawet od razu usunął – ale mimo to ani w biurku, ani też szafie, komodzie i kontenerku nie znalazł nawet śladu po tamtych dokumentach. Był to przecież całkiem pokaźny plik, więc nawet w burdelu, jaki u niego panował, nie dało się ich tak po prostu zgubić… zdecydowanie musiał je wcześniej zniszczyć i… westchnął ciężko, a następnie zaczął wrzucać kolejne rzeczy na półki i do szuflad, próbując sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wcześniej zdążył przeczytać na jego temat. Tak naprawdę jedyne, co pamiętał z akt, które w czerwcu tylko przejrzał, był fakt, że Lancaster był pomniejszym szmalcownikiem, aresztowanym przy udziale Harry’ego zeszłej jesieni, a jego kuzyn Aurelius Thompson niegdyś rezydował w okolicach Stansted. Nie pamiętał ani szczegółów aresztowania ani nawet tego, jaki dokładnie dostał wyrok… no i za co konkretnie go skazano. Przeklął się w myślach, ale wiedział, że nic nie poradzi na swoje bałaganiarstwo. Będą musieli poprosić Duncombe o wyciągnięcie informacji o Lancasterze z Wizengamotu, bo zakładał, że odnośnie skazańców znajdowały się tam podobne dokumenty jak w biurze Azkabanu i… tyle.

Dochodziła godzina, na którą umówił się z Duncombe, toteż ruszył do kantyny i rozejrzał się po sali; nie musiał długo szukać, bo kobieta jak zwykle przyciągała spojrzenia. W tym momencie zamawiała przy ladzie lunch, z tym całym swoim imponującym wzrostem i w szpilkach, sięgającymi połowy pleców idealnie ułożonymi włosami i w rozpiętej, czarno-purpurowej szacie pracownika administracji Wizengamotu, pod którą miała kolejną, nieprzepisowo krótką sukienkę. Gdy zobaczyła Harry’ego, posłała mu całusa i przywołała go do siebie gestem.

– Podobasz mi się w mugolskich ubraniach – oznajmiła na starcie, po czym, nic sobie nie robiąc z masy spojrzeń, pochyliła się i musnęła wargami jego policzek, a potem potarła go kciukiem, prawdopodobnie by zetrzeć ciemnofioletową szminkę. – Nawet jeśli wyglądają, jakbyś wygrzebał je ze śmietnika.

– Prowadziłem sprawę w mugolskiej okolicy – odparł i, nie mając głowy do wybierania jedzenia, poprosił o taki sam zestaw jak zamówiła Duncombe. – Słuchaj, czy ty naprawdę zawsze musisz nosić szpilki? – zapytał, gdy ustawili się w drugiej kolejce, oczekując na wydanie obiadów i musiał zadzierać głowę, by podczas rozmowy nie gapić jej się wprost na wyeksponowany dekolt.

– Zdecydowanie _tak_. Wysocy ludzie budzą więcej respektu. Nie każdy jest Aurorem, żeby respekt zdobywać falując swoją czerwoną szatą – oznajmiła, na co Harry obrócił oczami. – Nie martw się, lubię niższych facetów i…

– Oraz tych twojego wzrostu i wyższych? – zaśmiał się, po czym odebrał tace z obydwoma porcjami i lewitował je przed siebie, rozglądając się za wolnym stolikiem.

– Wzrost nie jest nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce istotnych czynników – odparła i uniosła brew, gdy Harry się nie odezwał. – Teraz powinieneś zapytać, co w takim razie jest istotne.

– Myślę, że i tak mi powiesz.

– Pozycja, osobowość oraz aby umieć mnie zarówno rozbawić jak podniecić. No i, chyba najważniejsze, to aby facet nie próbował mnie zmieniać, pouczać i krytykować mojego stylu i image. Aby nie traktował mnie z góry i doceniał moje zdolności. Kurczę, spełniasz wszystkie warunki i to z oceną 10/10, ożenisz się ze mną?

– Moje rogi przebiłyby się z najniższego piętra Ministerstwa aż na mugolską ulicę – oznajmił, zajmując miejsce, gdzie natychmiast rzucił zaklęcia tajności i cierpliwie poczekał, aż Duncombe przestanie się śmiać. – Słuchaj, super się z tobą żartuje, ale zaprosiłem cię tu w innej sprawie niż odprawianie teatrzyku dla Robardsa i reszty. Rozmawiał z tobą, prawda?

– Tak, i powiedział wprost, że mam wyciągać dla ciebie wszystko, o co poprosisz. Oraz że chociaż oficjalnie nie prowadzisz ani sprawy dotyczącej sędziego Fawleya ani tym bardziej tej dotyczącej sytuacji w Azkabanie, masz od niego ciche przyzwolenie, aby poza Ministerstwem trochę… powęszyć. Poza wiedzą moich przełożonych zmodyfikował wraz z Billem Weasleyem zaklęcia tajności pomiędzy mną i tobą, tak, abyśmy mogli normalnie rozmawiać na temat prowadzonych przez ciebie spraw i abym realnie mogła ci pomóc.

– Przyznam, że jestem… zaskoczony. To znaczy… niby wiem, że mogę korzystać z twojej pomocy, utrzymując pozory, że się umawiamy i to prywatne spotkania, ale… nie sądziłem, że faktycznie zadba, by mi w tym pomóc…

– Gawain jest naprawdę świetnym Aurorem i chociaż miałeś z nim starcia, o czym zresztą rozmawialiśmy, gdy się poznaliśmy… bardzo mocno stoi za tobą i chce cię wspierać. Widzi w tobie niesamowity potencjał.

– Jakoś tego nie okazuje – mruknął Harry.

– Bo taki już jest. Powściągliwy w okazywaniu pozytywnych emocji, wybuchający fajerwerkami, gdy się wścieknie. W sumie to całkiem interesujące połączenie. Mówisz: prawdziwie męski, trochę ponury, ale w taki pociągający sposób i w dodatku obłędnie przystojny Auror, myślisz: Gawain Robards.

– No serio, dzięki – parsknął chłopak, obracając oczami.

– Nie obrażaj się, ty jesteś młody i słodki i idealny, propozycja małżeństwa wciąż jest aktualna – odparła uśmiechając się zalotnie. – Po prostu on jest taki…

– To mój szef i nie chcę tego słuchać.

– Co, boisz się, że jak zaszczepię w twojej ślicznej poczochranej główce pewne pomysły, to zaczniesz trochę za dużo sobie wyobrażać na jego temat?

– Ej, czy ty czasem nie rozmawiałaś z Heathem Parkerem?

– A co, jest mną zainteresowany?

– Wątpię, bo jest gejem.

– To absolutnie nie robiłoby mi różnicy – parsknęła, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie chcę wiedzieć, prawda? – spytał, a kobieta głośno się roześmiała.

– Ani trochę.

– Dobra, przejdźmy do rzeczy – odparł, otrząsając się po tej dziwnej wymianie zdań. – Pamiętasz to śledztwo dotyczące złamania zasad tajności, które było moją wymówką dwa miesiące temu? Wtedy, gdy przyszedłem do ciebie i się poznaliśmy? Nie uwierzysz, ale sprawa _faktycznie_ okazała się powiązana z kwestią traktowania więźniów w Azkabanie.

– Czyżby ktoś miał talenty wieszcza?

– Byłem z Wróżbiarstwa najgorszy w klasie – odparł szczerze. – Intuicja, przypadek i sporo szczęścia. Ale to to nie wszystko. Jedno i drugie jest prawdopodobnie powiązane z morderstwem sędziego Fawleya i dowody, które zgromadziłem, mogą okazać się kluczowe dla wszystkich tych spraw… no, poza samym złamaniem Kodeksu Tajności, bo to kompletnie nieistotna bzdura.

– Potter… czy nie powinieneś z tym iść w pierwszej kolejności do Robardsa? – spytała kobieta ostrożnie.

– Powinienem i szukałem go, ale jest na jakimś cholernym zebraniu – odparł Harry z irytacją. – Wysłałem mu wiadomość, że go potrzebuję, ale nie chciałem tracić czasu i najpierw postanowiłem spotkać się z tobą, bo możesz mi pomóc wyjaśnić parę kwestii.

– Powiedz mi wszystko od samego początku.

– To zajmie ze dwie godziny…

– _Wszystko_ , panie Potter. Mamy czas – odparła, z gdy zobaczyła, że Harry się waha, obróciła oczami. – Ok. Nie ufasz mi do końca i w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń, to całkowicie słuszne. Uruchom na naszą rozmowę klauzulę tajności, wiesz… tę, która upoważnia do przekazywania informacji tylko wspólnie lub wybranym osobom i wskaż Robardsa jako naszego obustronnego powiernika. Łatwiej będzie nam potem ustalać z nim szczegóły.

– Biuro Aurorów, klauzula 17. Powiernicy: Gawain Robards i Bill Weasley – powiedział posłusznie i machnął dwukrotnie różdżką, uznając, że argument Duncombe brzmi sensownie. – Od czego mam zacząć?

– Bill Weasley? – zdziwiła się kobieta.

– Prowadzi sprawę razem z Robardsem, a poza tym wtajemniczyłem go w całą sprawę prywatnie. Podejrzewam wręcz, że wie już więcej niż mój szef, bo sam interesował się sprawą Azkabanu jeszcze gdy pracował w Wizengamocie.

– Nie wiedziałam, że macie aż tak bliskie relacje – przyznała kobieta. – Ze wszystkim kierowników z całego Wizengamotu, Weasley był jednym z bardzo nielicznych kompletnie na mnie odpornych, więc słabo go znałam i… no, po prostu nie wiedziałam, że znasz go prywatnie.

– Jego żona jest ćwierć-willą, więc zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nie był odporny – roześmiał się Harry, na co Duncombe westchnęła i pokiwała głową, jakby coś wreszcie stało się dla niej jasne. – Przyjaźnię się z jego bratem od ośmiu lat, a wszyscy Weasleyowie są dla mnie jak rodzina. Słuchaj, chcesz w ogóle o tym słyszeć, czy tylko zbierasz plotki? – spytał wprost i chociaż nie miał takiego zamiaru, chyba zabrzmiał odrobinę opryskliwie, ale Duncombe nie wydawała się ani trochę obrażona.

– Dobra, dawaj. Od początku. Jak trafiłeś na tę notkę w biuletynie i co konkretnie w niej było, że zdecydowałeś się na krucjatę? – spytała, a Harry westchnął, zmęczony opowiadaniem tej historii tyle razy. Posłusznie jednak cofnął się do momentu, gdy w trakcie rekonwalescencji trafił na niezmodyfikowany biuletyn i zaczął prowadzić prywatne śledztwo, w które częściowo wprowadził przyjaciół.

Duncombe wiele rzeczy już wiedziała albo się ich domyślała, toteż opowieść nie trwała tak długo, jak się spodziewał, a kobieta – o dziwo, rzadko mu przerywała i czasem tylko dopytywała o jakiś szczegół. Zmieniło się to, kiedy Harry, będąc już pod koniec opowieści, wspomniał nazwisko Cassandry Welsh, bo wówczas aż podskoczyła w miejscu i klasnęła w dłonie.

– Welsh?! To _ona_ napisała tę notkę?!

– No… tak, raz że była w autorach biuletynu przed modyfikacją, a dwa – jej inicjały znajdowały się w liście, który… słuchaj, może najpierw dokończę mówić o tym, na co dziś trafiłem, a dopiero potem powiesz mi, co o niej wiesz?

– A może łatwiej będzie, gdy powiem, co o niej wiem, już teraz, bo fakt, że jest powiązana z tym wszystkim, może coś rozjaśni?

– Dobra, dawaj…

– Welsh pracuje w Ministerstwie jakoś od zeszłej jesieni i była stażystką w różnych wydziałach. Do biura Wizengamotu trafiła w kwietniu? Jakoś tak, ale w czerwcu została przesunięta gdzieś indziej. Nie przykładałam do tego wagi, ale wiem, że jej przełożoną była tak samo jak moją Greta Myerscough – na nieszczęście dla wszystkich stażystów, to właśnie ta szmata koordynuje staże w całym Wizengamocie. No i nie cierpiała Welsh z całego serca, to znaczy… ona wszystkich nie znosi, ale na Welsh wyżywała się szczególnie. Dlatego nie zdziwiło mnie, gdy została ona przesunięta gdzieś indziej, po prostu to była naturalna kolej rzeczy. Robi się jednak interesująco, bo Welsh faktycznie sporo pracowała z Fawleyem… zdaje się, że porządkowała dla niego jakieś archiwum.

– Z tego listu, który przeczytałem, wynikało, że byli całkiem blisko. W sensie… no, nie w sensie _blisko_ , że… no wiesz… tylko…

– Twoja niewinność jest przesłodka. Ok, wiem, o co chodzi. Przy wszystkich swoich wadach, Fawley nie był człowiekiem, który dobrałby się do podwładnej, a w dodatku, co ciekawe… nie przepadał za Myerscough. I tak sobie myślę, że skoro ona nie znosiła jakiejś stażystki i dała mu odczuć, a na pewno dała, że wysyła ją do niego karnie, to był dla Welsh miły po prostu żeby zrobić na złość Myerscough. To by było całkiem w jego stylu.

– Co jeszcze możesz o niej powiedzieć? Kim była, kogo znała, jakie sprawiała wrażenie?

– Nie pokazywała swojego potencjału i starała się nie wychylać, to pierwsza rzecz, jaka przychodzi mi do głowy, jeśli mam ją podsumować. Nie przyciągała wzroku jakoś szczególnie, była dość mała, nie wiem… może twojego wzrostu – powiedziała zupełnie zwyczajnym tonem i chyba nie zdała sobie sprawy, że Harry aż się zapowietrzył ze złości. – Ciemne włosy, ostrzyżona na chłopaka. Dobrze, że większość czasu nosiła szaty stażysty, bo kompletnie nie miała gustu. Nie była najlepsza w magii, to fakt, ale była całkiem ogarnięta i obrotna, gdy dostała jasne zadania do wykonania. Po prostu… nie rozmawiałam z nią zbyt wiele razy, ale gdy się zdarzyło, to było widać że jest bystra i może trochę cwana? Albo po prostu maskowała się i trzymała wszystkich na dystans, bo chyba to najbardziej logiczna opcja w jej wypadku.

– Co masz na myśli?

– To Ślizgonka, jednak gdyby to chodziło tylko o głupi dom w Hogwarcie, może nie byłoby tak źle… tyle że chodziły słuchy, że jest dość blisko spokrewniona z poplecznikami Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, co większość pracowników Wizengamotu dawało jej odczuć na każdym kroku – odparła Duncombe. – Nie miała żadnych szans na stałą posadę, a kierownictwo przerzucało ją po wydziałach jak zapchlonego kundla. To cud, że w ogóle przyjęli ją na staż, ale tak naprawdę było to stanowisko najniższego sortu… a takich pracowników brakowało, bo po wojnie masa osób została zwolniona a wcześniej jeszcze więcej zginęło. Skończyły się procesy, tabuny ludzi blisko związanych ze stroną wygranych awansowało, a na samym dole, wiesz, na tych wszystkich stanowiskach typu ‘przynieś-wynieś-pozamiataj’ w niektórych działach prawie nikt nie został.

– Nie chcę być wredny, ale jesteś _sekretarką_ , czyli masz stanowisko tylko trochę wyższe niż przynieś-wynieś – powiedział Harry z lekkim przekąsem.

– _Starszą_ sekretarką i od początku lipca koordynatorką małego zespołu. Z premiami, nadgodzinami i dodatkami za czynności wykonywane na rzecz innych departamentów, zarabiam więcej niż Auror I stopnia, chociaż jestem _tylko sekretarką_ – odparła, patrząc mu w oczy i uśmiechając się odrobinę złośliwie. – Poza tym znają mnie wszyscy w Ministerstwie, nawet jak połowa mnie nie cierpi a druga połowa marzy o tym, by mnie zaliczyć. Za to ja znam wszystkich, którzy się liczą oraz którzy mają potencjał, by się liczyć. No i poza wszystkim innym mam najlepszą _opinię wewnętrznych interesantów_ z całego biura Wizengamotu.

– Opinię wewnętrznych interesantów…? – zdziwił się Harry, będąc pewnym, że nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał.

– Tak, każdy pracownik Ministerstwa przy przydzielaniu awansów i podwyżek może się zwrócić do pracowników z innych departamentów, z którymi współpracuje i poprosić o pisemną opinię. Nie robisz tego? – spytała, zupełnie zszokowana, a Harry pokręcił głową. – Z twoim nazwiskiem i statusem _Wybawiciela_ , każdy by to dla ciebie zrobił! I napisał tam, na Merlina, napisałby że jesteś najlepszym Aurorem, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi…!

– Robards bardziej od czegokolwiek innego ceni raporty bez błędów oraz brak spóźnień – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie mam poczucia, że za mało zarabiam czy…

– Nie masz ambicji – przerwała mu Duncombe. – Jaki masz stopnień? Z tego, co pokazujesz, pewnie przyjęli cię z III, a ty nic nie zrobiłeś, by to zmienić, podczas gdy wystarczyłoby słowo sprzeciwu, a na starcie dostałbyś V, bo pokonanie Voldemorta to wystarczające potwierdzenie twoich kwalifikacji.

– Pozostawię twoim zdolnościom śledczym sprawdzenie, jaki mam stopień – odparł Harry, bardziej rozbawiony niż zły. – I co z tymi całymi interesantami?

– Z końcem każdego kwartału zbieram opinię od zaprzyjaźnionych, wysoko postawionych facetów z innych departamentów i wpisują tam wszystko, o co ich poproszę – przyznała bez cienia wstydu. – Moje akcje jeszcze podskoczą, dzięki fantastycznej ploteczce Robardsa na temat naszej dwójki. Możesz mnie potępiać, ale bawię się przy tym doskonale.

– Nie potępiam, jestem wręcz pełen podziwu. Posiadasz talenty, jakich ja nie mam za grosz i je wykorzystujesz. No i ostatecznie, bez względu na motywy, walczysz w dobrej sprawie, a Robards ci zaufał.

– Po prostu wiem, po czyjej stronie warto stawać. Bez względu na to, jak układają się koleje losu, ostatecznie wygrywa to, co jest słuszne, jeśli tylko wystarczająco dużo ludzi będzie o to walczyć – powiedziała, a Harry uniósł brwi, zaintrygowany jej słowami. – Wiem, że już teraz mam wystarczające wpływy, by coś zmienić na lepsze i zamierzam iść do przodu, aż _wpływy_ zmienią się w realną władzę. Kandyduję na kierowniczkę sekcji administracji ciężkich przestępstw i zrobię _wszystko_ , by do końca roku nią zostać. Przed trzydziestką zamierzam być dyrektorem całego Biura Wizengamotu, a trzydzieste piąte urodziny świętować jako jeden z sędziów. Zaskoczony? Moimi ambicjami, planami i determinacją?

– Po wszystkim, co wcześniej powiedziałaś? Ani trochę. Widzę, że umiesz wykłócić się o swoje i…

– Ależ panie Potter i tu właśnie najbardziej się różnimy: ja nie muszę się o nic kłócić. Pochylam głowę i przytakuję, gdy należy to zrobić i walczę wtedy, gdy ma to sens i gdy mam pewność, że wygram.

– To brzmi… – zaczął Harry i zaśmiał się. – Strasznie znajomo.

– No właśnie. Bo najzabawniejsze jest, że to wszystko jest w ogóle możliwe, bo skończyłam Ilvermorny a nie Hogwart. Gdybym uczyła się w Wielkiej Brytanii, z całą pewnością trafiłabym do Slytherinu i po wojnie zdegradowaliby mnie na kogoś jak Cassandra Welsh. A gdyby nawet nie doszło do wojny, to miałabym w Ministerstwie ogromną konkurencję. Zanim Ślizgoni odbudują tu swoją pozycję, czego im zresztą z całego serca życzę, miną _lata_ , a wówczas będę już zbyt wysoko, by zagroziły mi osoby, które dopiero startują tą samą drogą.

– To dlatego przeprowadziłaś się do Wielkiej Brytanii? – spytał wprost Harry. – Jesteś ode mnie parę lat starsza. I najprawdopodobniej trafiłaś tu, gdy zaczęło się robić niespokojnie, więc zobaczyłaś w tym okazję?

– Akurat mój powrót do Anglii nie miał absolutnie nic wspólnego z pracą. Moje pobudki były całkowicie prywatne… ale nie znamy się jeszcze wystarczająco blisko, panie Potter, abym zdradzała wszystkie swoje sekrety.

– Powrót? Więc urodziłaś się tutaj?

– Co to, śledztwo?

– Zwykła ciekawość.

– Urodziłam się w Stanach, ale moi rodzice to Brytyjczycy. Przyjechaliśmy do Anglii, gdy byłam malutka i nic z tego nie pamiętam, ale zanim poszłam do szkoły, wróciliśmy do Ameryki. Skończyłam Ilvermorny, trochę się pobawiłam w Stanach, ale uznałam, że Wielka Brytania daje mi nowe możliwości. Wciąż, _prywatnie_ , a nie zawodowo. Trafiłam do Ministerstwa na staż, uciekłam przed wojną za granicę, zrobiłam w Hiszpanii roczne studium z prawa magicznego, wróciłam i dostałam etat w biurze Wizengamotu. Ot, całe moje życie w kilku zdaniach. Twoja kolej?

– Wszyscy wiedzą o mnie wszystko – odparł, jakoś nie mając ochoty klepać oczywistości.

– Spróbuj: całe życie w kilku zdaniach. Potraktuj to jako wyzwanie. _Start_.

– Moi rodzice zostali zamordowani, wychowali mnie mugole, skończyłem z Hogwartem po szóstej klasie, zabiłem Voldemorta i zostałem Aurorem. _Jedno zdanie_ – powiedział, patrząc Duncombe w oczy. – Chcesz, abym dokończył opowiadanie o sprawie z Azkabanem i Fawleyem, czy wolisz…

– To, _w jaki sposób_ opowiadamy o samych sobie, mówi o nas więcej niż to, co _konkretnie_ mówimy – przerwała mu z dziwnym uśmiechem. – Ale tak, wróćmy do sprawy. Wróciłeś wczoraj do biura i…? – zawiesiła głos, a wówczas Harry, aby zbędnie nie przedłużać, powiedział tylko o użyciu _Sequor_ i decyzji ponownego wyjazdu Stansted, a potem po stwierdzeniu _pokonałem parę prostych zabezpieczeń_ przeniósł się do ostatniego z pomieszczeń, jakie znalazł w domku.

– Skopiowałem jakieś zestawienia sędziów i trochę zdjęć oraz zabrałem uszkodzony biuletyn i list Cassandry Welsh do Aureliusa Thompsona. I to ten właśnie list powiązał wszystkie sprawy – powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni dokument i, przed podaniem go Duncombe, rzucił dodatkowe zaklęcie, tak, by tylko ona mogła go w tym momencie przeczytać.

– O kurwa… – wymamrotała Duncombe, gdy tylko skończyła. – To jest… to jest zdecydowanie mocniejsze niż sądziłam i przyrzekam, że nie zawracałabym ci głowy głupotami, gdybym wiedziała…

– I tak muszę czekać na Robardsa, więc nic bym w tym czasie nie zrobił. Co o tym myślisz?

– Że jak to wyjdzie na jaw, posypią się głowy – powiedziała i spojrzała na Harry’ego znad kartek, po czym złożyła je i oddała mu. – I mam szczerą nadzieję, że głowa Myerscough będzie jedną z nich. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłam, że dostała ona zlecenie od kogoś z góry, wiesz, w sprawie usunięcia czegoś z biuletynu i zrobienia czystek w archiwum Azkabanu? Wtedy miało to sens, ale z tego listu jasno wynika, że moja wspaniała szefowa osobiście czaiła się na Welsh. A gdy notka powstała, zdała sobie sprawę, ile dokumentów jest dostępnych dla każdego… pewnie faktycznie miał miejsce jakiś błąd i jakieś dokumenty poszły nie tam, gdzie miały pójść, ale tak naprawdę okazuje się, że Welsh miała materiały nie z archiwum Azkabanu, ale z Wizengamotu, więc to, że coś tam było…

– Sprawdzimy osoby pracujące w biurze Azkabanu, może tam coś nam się nasunie… no a co do Myerscough, może ktoś jej to zlecił, w sensie… śledzenie działań Welsh? Ktoś, kto wiedział, że Fawley i Welsh coś razem planują? – zastanowił się na głos, czując, że otwierają się kolejne drzwi i że nie wie już, w które miejsce patrzeć. – Czy w Wizengamocie są osoby, które jakoś bliżej pracują z Azkabanem? Albo czy w Azkabanie poza tym Pattonem są jakieś osoby decyzyjne?

– Nie wydaje mi się. Tyle że… Nie, sama nie wiem, czy…

– Patton do jakiś powinowaty Fawleya, o tym myślisz?

– No właśnie. Ewidentnie się znają. I jest jasne, że cokolwiek złego dzieje się w Azkabanie, to Patton prawdopodobnie ma w tym jakiś udział – albo ze względu na nieudolność albo celowe działania – a na pewno wie, co się tam dzieje.

– I ze wszystkich sędziów Wizengamotu, tym, co się dzieje w Azkabanie, zaczyna się interesować akurat kuzyn jego nieżyjącej żony. Jasne, znają się. Ale nie mamy pojęcia, jakie są ich relacje. Wiem z własnego doświadczenia, że czasem w rodzinie ma się osoby z którymi ma się gorszy układ niż z kimkolwiek innym na świecie. Plotki nic o tym nie mówiły?

– O dziwo, nie. O samym Pattonie mówią bardzo mało, jak zresztą o wszystkich osobach zatrudnionych w Azkabanie. Ale, co wiem o Fawleyu: nie miał żony ani dzieci, był jedynakiem. Nie ma zbyt wiele bliskich osób w rodzinie, więc…

– Po jego śmierci Patton zapewne był na liście krewnych do przesłuchania. I Robards z całą pewnością załatwił to już przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, tym bardziej, że do Azkabanu i tak mieli kogoś z Billem wysłać. Mimo to, spróbuj dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym Pattonie. Skąd się w ogóle wziął, czy ma jakichś znajomych, jakiekolwiek powiązania, co robił w trakcie wojny i przed nią… cokolwiek, o co można by było się zaczepić. Z tym człowiekiem jest coś nie tak.

– Czegoś jeszcze szukać?

– Patton to w tej chwili nie priorytet, bo czegoś więcej może się dowiem od Robardsa. Najważniejsze dla mnie rzeczy, to wszystkie akta z procesu Johna Lancastera: co konkretnie zrobił, za co został skazany, jaki dostał wyrok…

– I którzy sędziowie Wizengamotu go sądzili oraz jak głosowali – dodała Duncombe. – Co jeszcze?

– Sprawdź, w którym departamencie pracuje Cassandra Welsh, a najlepiej zorientuj się, gdzie w Ministerstwie lub poza nim można ją złapać bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Ach i jeszcze… Aurelius Thompson. Czy widnieje w jakichkolwiek kartotekach Wizengamotu i w ogóle co to za człowiek. Jeśli by się dało, to byłoby świetnie, jeśli spróbowałabyś zlokalizować, kto jest właścicielem działki, na której Welsh i Thompson się spotykają – powiedział, po czym sięgnął po serwetkę i szybkim zaklęciem naniósł na nią współrzędne tego miejsca. – Masz szansę coś z tych rzeczy przygotować jeszcze dziś?

– Podrzucę ci skrócony wyrok Lancastera, ale pełne akta z rozprawy dopiero po weekendzie, bo z tym będę musiała pokombinować, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Reszta… zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Pokażesz mi jeszcze te zdjęcia, zanim wrócę do biurka po dwugodzinnym randko-lunchu?

– Jasne – powiedział Harry, podając jej fotografie. – Ten blondyn to Lancaster – dodał, wskazując na mężczyznę na jednym z grupowych zdjęć; był tam parę lat młodszy niż w momencie aresztowania, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie on.

Duncombe parę chwil przeglądała fotografie, kręcąc głową, a wreszcie wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk.

– Tutaj! – powiedziała, pochylając się w stronę Harry’ego z jednym ze zdjęć w dłoni. Znajdowało się na nim pięć osób, Lancaster, mający tam nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat stał po lewej stronie, obok niego stał młody, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, dalej dwie obejmujące się ramionami dziewczynki, które na zdjęciu mogły mieć jakieś dwanaście lat, a na końcu wyglądający na nieco od nich starszego chłopak. Duncombe wskazała paznokciem jedną z dziewcząt, drobną, przeciętnej urody brunetkę z krótkimi włosami. – To właśnie Cassandra Welsh.

– Czekaj… – rzucił Harry, odsuwając jej dłoń i przyglądając się zdjęciu i wskazując na chłopaka po prawej stronie. – Ja chyba kojarzę tego gościa, to… – zmarszczył brwi. – _Terence Higgs_. Był szukającym w drużynie Slytherinu, gdy zaczynałem Hogwart. Był wtedy w siódmej klasie, więc zbyt dobrze go nie znałem… Welsh nie kojarzę, mimo że była podobno w piątej klasie, gdy zaczynałem szkołę, ale wydaje mi się, że znam tę drugą dziewczynę, to znaczy… znam z widzenia, bo to Gryfonka. Jakieś pięć lat ode mnie starsza, tutaj jest kompletny dzieciakiem, ale to na pewno ona.

– Slytherin-Gryffindor team – zaśmiała się Duncombe. – Spójrz na tego kolesia obok Lancastera.

– Przypinka z lwem, szalik w kolorach domu. Tak mi się wydaje, na ile jestem w stanie ocenić na czarno-białym zdjęciu… Ale jego z całą pewnością nigdy nie widziałem, zresztą… widać, że jest trochę starszy od Welsh i tej Gryfonki, więc nie miałem szansy go znać. Jednak Bill pewnie będzie go kojarzyć, bo jest ode mnie dziesięć lat starszy i to może być mniej-więcej jego rocznik. No i… – przyjrzał się zdjęciu bardziej uważnie. – On i ta Gryfonka… są dość podobni, nie sądzisz? Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to było rodzeństwo. Koniecznie muszę wypytać Billa, co to za ludzie.

– Więc mamy co robić.

– Zdecydowanie – potwierdził Harry, zerkając na talerz z całkowicie już zimnymi resztkami lunchu. Podczas rozmowy z Duncombe był tak zaabsorbowany, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy udało mu się zjeść większość obiadu i nawet nie pamiętał, co dokładnie jadł. – Zbieramy się? – spytał, na co kobieta skinęła głową i podniosła się z miejsca, rzucając po drodze zaklęcie na talerze, aby odesłać je do kuchni.

Harry zdjął zaklęcia tajności i wspólnie opuścili kantynę, jak zwykle odprowadzani licznymi ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Do windy wsiedli wspólnie i ruszyli na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdował się ich departament. Po korytarzu kręciło się parę osób, na potrzeby których Duncombe postanowiła odstawić mały teatrzyk: zanim ruszyła w stronę biur Wizengamotu, uwiesiła się Harry’emu na szyi na ile było to możliwe, gdy była od niego sporo wyższa i mocno pocałowała go w policzek. Na szczęście tylko tyle, bo chłopak wiedział, że umarłby ze wstydu, gdyby zdecydowała się na coś bardziej jednoznacznego.

– Do zobaczenia wieczorem! – rzuciła na odchodnym, tak, by usłyszeli ją wszyscy na korytarzu, a zanim zniknęła za najbliższym zakrętem, dodatkowo posłała mu całusa, wzmacniając efekt magią, tak, że z jej dłoni ku Harry’emu popłynęły bladoróżowe, roziskrzone serduszka i osiadły na jego koszulce i spodniach. Wyglądał, jakby został obsypany brokatem i ku jego irytacji, cokolwiek to było, nie był w stanie tego usunąć ani ręcznie ani zaklęciem.

– Na Merlina… – jęknął, po czym szybko wyminął kilku rozplotkowanych urzędników stojących na korytarzu, a gdy znalazł się w Biurze Aurorów, natychmiast wystartował do swojej szafy, gdzie pod stosem rupieci miał upchane zapasowe szaty Aurora, których wierzchnią część zarzucił na siebie i ciasno zapiął jeszcze przy biurku. Zakryły większość roziskrzonego absurdu, całe szczęście.

– Randka udana? – krzyknął w jego stronę Heath Parker, który oczywiście bacznie obserwował jego poczynania.

– Było fantastycznie, jak zwykle z Madison.

– I co, te serduszka to jedyny ślad, jakiego nie zdołałeś usunąć? – spytał mężczyzna, puszczając do niego oko.

– Żebyś wiedział – prychnął Harry. – Jest już Robards? Muszę z nim pilnie pogadać.

– Był tu przelotem z piętnaście minut temu, ale musiał po coś wstąpić… gdzieś tam. Pewnie niedługo wróci.

– Dzięki – odparł chłopak i sięgnął po kubek, by przed spotkaniem z szefem zrobić sobie kawę. Ku jego rozpaczy, Parker natychmiast ruszył za nim, dodatkowo wołając Emillie Byrne, co oznaczało, że zamierzali osaczyć Harry’ego w swoim dwuosobowym, plotkarskim składzie. Harry aż jęknął w duchu, wiedząc, że nie wytrzyma z nimi tego krótkiego czasu, jaki potrzebny był na przyszykowanie napoju, a to obudziło w nim słuszną desperację. – Malfoy! – krzyknął, dostrzegając pochylonego nad dokumentami blondyna. Chłopak poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego dziwnie, a Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że jest jeszcze bledszy niż ostatnio. – Idziemy na kawę – oznajmił, ruszając w jego stronę. Zerknął na Parkera i Byrne przez ramię i chociaż nie zrezygnowali z podążenia za nim, zawahali się, gdy jawnie okazał, że woli pójść na przerwę z kimś innym.

– Zrobiłem kawę kwadrans temu – oznajmił Malfoy, gdy Harry zawisł nad jego biurkiem. – Nie potrzebuję…

– _Ups_ – westchnął Harry, po tym jak ledwo widocznym machnięciem różdżki opróżnił kubek Malfoya. – Chyba zniknęła. Przepraszam?

– Jesteś czubkiem i bezczelnym burakiem…! – stwierdził blondyn, podnosząc się z biurka i chwytając pusty kubek, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę kuchni, z niemal biegnącym za nim Harrym.

Malfoy nastawił ekspres gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku i zmrużył oczy, gdy dostrzegł Parkera i Byrne, którzy weszli zaraz po nich, cały czas coś do siebie szepcząc. Zabrał Harry’emu jego kubek i postawił na blacie obok swojego, a potem odwrócił się w jego stronę, najwyraźniej zamierzając powiedzieć coś złośliwego, kiedy zamarł i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się osobliwie jego twarzy.

– Co to jest? – spytał, wskazując na jego policzek.

– Co…?

– No… to – powiedział, wyciągając do niego rękę i lekko trącając opuszkiem palca jego skórę. Harry momentalnie zamarł, czując się nagle bardziej zawstydzony, niż gdy Duncombe go pocałowała. Nie miał również pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale wszystko zrozumiał, gdy Malfoy wyczarował przed nim lusterko i zobaczył na swoim policzku lśniący magicznymi, różowymi iskierkami odcisk ust.

– Na wszystkie świętości… – jęknął i zaczął dźgać różdżką w to miejsce. – Zabiję ją...

– Robisz idiotę ze mnie czy z siebie? – spytał Malfoy, po czym wypowiedział jakieś nieznane Harry’emu zaklęcie, a wszystkie skrzące serduszka wraz z odciskiem ust opadły z jego ubrań i twarzy na ziemię i stamtąd zostały sprzątnięte przez Malfoya zwykłym _Reducto_.

– Jak to zrobiłeś…? I co to w ogóle…

– Jestem łamaczem zaklęć, bałwanie. Takie coś usunąłbym z zamkniętymi oczami obudzony w środku nocy i w dodatku po pijanemu. Ale i tak każdy powinien…

Harry nie dowiedział się, co _każdy powinien_ , bo w tym momencie drzwi do kuchni się otworzyły i stanął w nich Gawain Robards, który spojrzał na Harry’ego krytycznie i skrzyżował ręce.

– Przestań się przeglądać w lusterku, _księżniczko_ – powiedział, na co Parker i Byrne parsknęli krótkim śmiechem. – Podobno chciałeś się ze mną widzieć.

– Tak, to ważne i… – spojrzał na Robardsa, który uniósł brwi w wyrazie lekkiego politowania. – I dlatego chciałem dla pana wyglądać absolutnie idealnie i poprosiłem Malfoya, żeby mi w tym pomógł. Niestety, nie zdążył zmajstrować mi makijażu.

– Potter, do mojego gabinetu. _Już_ – warknął mężczyzna, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedł z kuchni, a Harry, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał podążyć za nim.

– Malfoy, zaniesiesz mi kawę na biurko? Dzięki, jesteś nieocenioną pomocą – powiedział, opuszczając pomieszczenie i nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– _Nie jestem twoim skrzatem!_ – usłyszał jeszcze za sobą i, mimo że wiedział, że czekała go trudna, długa rozmowa, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed chichotem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak nagle poprawił mu się humor, ale do gabinetu Robardsa wszedł wciąż się uśmiechając.

***


	11. Sierpień ’99 - II

***

Robards nie ukrywał swojego niezadowolenia z faktu, że Harry poprosił go o rozmowę i okazywał to każdym swoim gestem i wiele mówiącym grymasem twarzy. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi gabinetu, wyciszył pomieszczenie dodatkowymi zaklęciami i usiadł przy biurku, wskazując miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, po czym skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał na Harry’ego z irytacją.

– Przekazałem ci, że dam znać, gdy będę mógł z tobą porozmawiać i zrobiłbym to we właściwym momencie. O co chodzi?

– A ja czekałbym, gdyby nie to, że podczas śledztwa w rutynowej sprawie o naruszenie tajności…

– Tej, którą w czerwcu kazałem ci zamknąć? – przerwał mu, a Harry musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, by nie zacząć się kłócić. Widział, że jego szef ma zły humor, ale miał również pewność, że gdy dowie się, o co chodzi, nie będzie mógł mieć pretensji o przyspieszenie ich spotkania.

– Tak, dokładnie w tej i mam świadomość, że miałem ją zostawić, ale gdy szukałem sobie zajęć, okazało się, że wciąż nie jest zamknięta i miałem przeczucia, że muszę do niej wrócić, a nie tylko sklecić byle jaki raport i wyrzucić ją z kartoteki – oznajmił, na co Robards parsknął pod nosem. Ponownie, Harry zdecydował się nie zareagować, ale aby oszczędzić sobie nerwów, postanowił postawić kawę na ławę i jak najszybciej wyrzucić z siebie konkrety. – Gdy ponownie sprawdzałem tamto miejsce, dowiedziałem się, że autorka notki z biuletynu, Cassandra Welsh, była stażystką w Wizengamocie i pracowała bezpośrednio pod sędzią Fawleyem. I jednocześnie jest przyjaciółką Aureliusa Thompsona, kuzyna szmalcownika Johna Lancastera, który jesienią został skazany i osadzony w Azkabanie. Wspólnie z Thomsonem przyglądali się pewnej grupie więźniów, w tym Lancasterowi i dotarli do czegoś podejrzanego dotyczącego sytuacji w Azkabanie. Welsh wtajemniczyła w sprawę Fawleya a ten w jakiś sposób wspierał ją w jej działaniach i chciał pomóc, miał nawet pojechać do Azkabanu, prawdopodobnie by powęszyć właśnie w tej sprawie, ale nie wiadomo, czy to zrobił, bo właśnie wtedy zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie i przestał poznawać tę dziewczynę, chociaż pracowała u niego dwa miesiące i wyglądało na to, że się przyjaźnili. Mam ze sobą dowody, że osoby odpowiedzialne-lub-nie za tamto drobne naruszenie zasad tajności są z całą pewnością powiązane z kwestią traktowania więźniów w Azkabanie, zaś jedno i drugie prawdopodobnie łączy się również z morderstwem sędziego Fawleya. Rozumiem, że jednak znajdzie pan czas? – wyrzucił z siebie, wypluwając słowa najszybciej jak się dało, aby Robards nie zdołał mu przerwać i aby po prostu mieć tę część rozmowy za sobą.

– Kurwa mać – wydusił Robards, wpatrując się w niego w szoku, po czym poderwał się z miejsca, podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. – Tremblay! Odwołuję dzisiejsze spotkanie. Gdy wróci Weasley każ mu do mnie przyjść, a każdej innej osobie przekaż, że dziś nie będę już dostępny – krzyknął i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zamknął drzwi, ponownie wzmocnił zabezpieczenia i ciężko opadł na fotel. – _Dowody_. Pokaż mi wszystko, co masz – zażądał.

Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni kilkakrotnie pomniejszane i powiększane, trochę pogięte dokumenty oraz zdjęcia i zaczął nerwowo przygryzać wargi. Jego zazwyczaj rozwrzeszczany szef w całkowitym milczeniu parę razy przeczytał list Cassandry Welsh, przejrzał zdjęcia i listy sędziów oraz zerknął na okładkę biuletynu, wrócił do zdjęć i jeszcze raz do listu, a potem zaczął kartkować sam biuletyn.

– Ta wersja jest już zmodyfikowana – wtrącił Harry, gdyż wszystko to trwało kilka minut i zaczął się już niecierpliwić. – Jedyną pierwotną mam u siebie na Grimmauld Place. Zabezpieczenia mojego domu sprawiły, że zaklęcia modyfikujące treść nie mogły na niego wpłynąć, ale wszystkie pozostałe egzemplarze już nie mają tej notki.

– Wstąpię do ciebie albo umówimy się gdzieś na zewnątrz i mi ją pokażesz.

– Mogę przynieść do Ministerstwa kopię, którą chronią teraz zaklęcia mojego domu, jeśli…

– Ministerstwo _też_ jest zabezpieczone i zaklęcia, jakie działają tutaj, mogą być silniejsze niż w domu Blacków i wpłynąć nawet na kopię lub co gorsza: zasygnalizować w jakiś sposób, że wniesiono tu nieautoryzowaną wersję biuletynu.

– Żeby nie było, gdy wiemy to, co już wiemy, to… tak naprawdę sama treść notki wiele nam nie da, bo tak jak wspomina Welsh w liście, była ona naprawdę lakoniczna.

– Jasne. Masz rację. To nie jest najważniejsze – potwierdził mężczyzna nieobecnym głosem. – Mam ochotę strzelić sobie w łeb – dodał po chwili. – Nie, najpierw strzelić w łeb _tobie_.

– Mam kłopoty…? – spytał Harry ostrożnie, gdy jego szef zaczął nerwowo grzebać w szufladzie biurka, a wreszcie wyszarpał z niej papierosy, rzucił na siebie jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcie i zapalił, a dym na skutek czaru owiewał go a potem znikał, tak, że nie czuć było zapachu.

– Paskudny nawyk. Spróbowałem na ślubie dalekiej, mugolskiej kuzynki i ciężko się odzwyczaić – oznajmił cicho, wpatrując się w rozżarzoną końcówkę. – I nie, nie masz kłopotów – dodał. – A ja nie chcę, żebyś miał. Gdy Weasley po raz pierwszy powiedział mi o twoich podejrzeniach, byłem porażony, że na własną rękę zacząłeś się pakować w coś takiego i nie żałowałem swojej decyzji, że wysłałem cię do tych idiotycznych śledztw, naprawdę wierząc, że ukaranie cię i oduczenie wtrącania się w takie sprawy to dobra decyzja. Żeby nie było, _myliłem się_ , co bynajmniej nie oznacza, że jestem zadowolony, że się w to wmieszałeś. Twoja niesubordynacja i brak szczerości wobec mnie to oczywiście nie są powody, by zignorować sprawę i cały czas miałem ten temat na uwadze, a Weasley wymusił na mnie, aby wysłać szpiega do Azkabanu, po prostu żeby trzymał rękę na pulsie. Jego człowiek już tam jest, co udało się tylko dlatego, że jest lato i połowa składu magicznych konstruktorów i część strażników przebywa na urlopach, więc udało się wcisnąć dodatkową osobę na zasadach zastępstwa i pomocy w drobnych sprawach. Gdyby nie morderstwo Fawleya i konieczność zaangażowania dodatkowych Aurorów do śledztwa, faktycznie wysłałbym tam kontrolę, bo nie byłoby tych wszystkich napięć między nami a Wizengamotem i byłbym w stanie to zrobić bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, nawet jeśli wielu osobom by się to nie podobało, natomiast teraz nie jest to już możliwe, jeśli nie chcemy zwracać na siebie uwagi. Cholera, gdybym to zrobił _mimo wszystko_ już po pierwszej rozmowie z Weasleyem zamiast czekać na oficjalne połączenie naszych zespołów, możliwe, że Fawley w ogóle by nie zginął…!

– Pierwsze zaklęcia rzucono na niego już w maju – zaprotestował Harry, zaskoczony, że Robards był w stanie przyznać się do jakiegokolwiek błędu i co więcej, że wydawał się obwiniać za śmierć sędziego. – To ten cały… fikus-cośtam rzucono na tydzień przed jego śmiercią i kontrola w Azkabanie na początku lipca raczej nic by nie dała…

– _Możliwe_ i jest też możliwe, że gdyby kontrola zjawiła się tam jeszcze w lipcu, to ktoś nie bawiłby się w przeklęcie Fawleya, tylko od razu by go zabił i pozbył się ciała. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wiedziałem od Weasleya, że coś się tam dzieje _od dawna_ , a mimo to nie wezwałem cię do Ministerstwa gdy karnie krążyłeś po kraju ani też nie podjąłem z tobą tematu, by poznać szczegóły. Mimo rozmowy z Weasleyem, chyba cały czas chciałem wierzyć, że incydenty w Azkabanie to przypadek i nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności i dlatego nie nadałem sprawie odpowiedniego priorytetu i nie zaangażowałem się w to osobiście. Za to zaraz po tym, jak Fawley został zamordowany… mimo że coś powinno mi zaświtać, że Azkabanowi należy przyjrzeć się bardziej, zasłaniałem się przed samym sobą brakami personalnymi i tym, że do tej sprawy i tak musiałem oddelegować mnóstwo osób i że po prostu nie mam więcej ludzi.

– Nie chcę być odebrany jako wredny i bezczelny, ale wysłał mnie pan do agresywnych ghuli ogrodowych – oznajmił Harry, na co Robards parsknął zduszonym śmiechem. – Czy Lorcan Patton został w ogóle przesłuchany? Rozmawiałem z Duncombe i mówiła, że Fawley był kawalerem i Patton to jedna z najbliższych osób z jego rodziny…

– Tak, ale nic to nie dało. Wyraził odpowiednią ilość żalu, ale powiedział, że nie utrzymywał z nim kontaktu od czasu śmierci żony, od roku prawie nie opuszczał Azkabanu, a wcześniej też nie mieli jakoś szczególnie bliskich relacji. Brzmiał przekonująco i chociaż wiem, że w obliczu nowych faktów powinien być przesłuchany ponownie, w jego zeznaniach nie było nic na tyle wątpliwego, by umieścić go w gronie podejrzanych ani w ogóle wiązać go ze sprawą.

– Ale skoro w Azkabanie byli już Aurorzy…

– Byłem tam osobiście z trzema osobami i rozejrzeliśmy się, na ile było to uzasadnione i na ile byliśmy w stanie.

– Gdy pierwszy raz rozmawiałem z Duncombe, twierdziła, że panuje tam straszny burdel. Faktycznie tak jest?

– Nie mieliśmy podstaw by sprawdzać cele więźniów o niższych wyrokach ani dotykać jakichkolwiek dokumentów – przyznał Robards niechętnie. – Później przesłuchaliśmy też paru Śmierciożerców wskazanych przez Malfoya jako osoby, które używały pod koniec wojny fisson siccumus, jednak tak, jak przewidywało kilku Aurorów, nie byli w najmniejszym stopniu chętni do współpracy.

– Użyliście Veritaserum?

– Nie dostałem na to zgody Wizengamotu – odparł Robards z irytacją, po czym zgasił papierosa i rzucił na peta _Reducto_. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zapalić następnego, ale zdołał się przed tym powstrzymać. – Co biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, czego się od ciebie dowiedziałem, absolutnie mnie nie dziwi. Tym bardziej, że wiele tematów przechodziło przez biurko Grety Myerscough i mam coraz silniejsze wrażenie, że razem z paroma innymi osobami sabotowała moje działania. Wizengamot z jednej strony żąda, żeby sprawa została jak najszybciej rozwiązana, a z drugiej w wielu kwestiach wiąże nam ręce i utrudnia śledztwo.

– Jak to możliwe? – zdziwił się Harry. – Przecież w sprawę włączył się sam Shacklebolt, jest medialna i…

– I nie zmienia to faktu, że chociaż biuro Wizengamotu podlega pod Ministerstwo i nasz Departament, to sam Wizengamot jest odrębnym tworem. Jesteśmy prawnie i organizacyjnie rozdzieleni i chociaż możemy sobie udzielać informacji, bo na tym polega współpraca, nie możemy toczyć przeciwko sobie śledztw za plecami przełożonych… i tu robi się problem, bo ze względu na dobro sprawy, nie mogę zdradzać im szczegółów, skoro tak naprawdę każda osoba w Wizengamocie może być podejrzana, a w efekcie – niektóre moje postulaty oraz sposób prowadzenia śledztwa uznawane są za nadmierne wtrącanie się w ich sprawy oraz przekraczanie kompetencji. Duncombe w połowie tygodnia doniosła mi, że mówi się już o tym, że powinienem być postawiony przed komisją dyscyplinarną.

– Zaraz zaraz, zamordowano jednego z sędziów a oni…

– Każą mi umawiać się z wyprzedzeniem na każde przeszukanie, udostępniają swoje pomieszczenia tylko w godzinach pracy biura, przez ponad tydzień nie pozwalali mi pojechać do Azkabanu i przesłuchać wskazanych przez Malfoya Śmierciożerców i musiałem uderzyć do samego Ministra, żeby interweniował. Współpraca z Wizengamotem to koszmar, gdy najdrobniejsza nawet drażliwa kwestia musi przechodzić przez Ministra, bo przewodnicząca Wizengamotu, Samantha Smith jest uparta jak osioł i lubi na każdym kroku pokazywać, że to ona tam rządzi, a nie ja.

– I nic się z tym nie da zrobić? Nie ma pan żadnej możliwości, by zmusić ją odgórnie do pomocy? 

– Poza Ministrem nie ma żadnych innych decydentów stojących nade mną i nad przewodniczącą Wizengamotu jednocześnie. Jak wiesz, po wojnie nie powołano nikogo na stanowisko szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, który mógłby spinać to wszystko razem. Funkcję tę pełni Shacklebolt, który ma na głowie całe Ministerstwo i zbyt wiele innych problemów, by zapanować nad koordynacją poszczególnych biur i działów naszego departamentu… i nawet z pomocą Percy’ego Weasleya, który jest bardziej jego zastępcą i prawą ręką niż zwykłym asystentem, po prostu nie ma czasu by się zajmować takimi spięciami, bo to w ogóle nie powinno go dotyczyć. A poza tym… Aurorzy zawsze mieli nieco ograniczone uprawnienia jeśli chodzi o działalność Wizengamotu, gdy weszły nowe rządy, przepisy stały się jeszcze bardziej restrykcyjne, a dodatkowo jurysdykcja wobec Azkabanu została podzielona pomiędzy Wizengamot i Ministerstwo. Wizengamot usamodzielnia się coraz bardziej, jednocześnie kawałek po kawałku zabierając niektóre części Ministerstwa.

– To jakieś cholerne… państwo w państwie – stwierdził Harry. – To brzmi jakby przepisy, które w dużej mierze sami ustanawiają, w ogóle ich nie dotyczyły…!

– Brzmi? Tak właśnie jest, Potter. Czy nadal cię dziwi, że tak bardzo się wściekłem, gdy zacząłeś węszyć w ich sprawach?

– Nie, teraz już nie – przyznał Harry niechętnie.

– Cieszę się, że w końcu to do ciebie dotarło. – powiedział mężczyzna i pokręcił głową. – Nadal wolałbym, żebyś w ogóle się w to nie angażował, ale… cóż. Nie zamierzam ukrywać, podziwiam cię, za twoją intuicję i determinację mimo przeciwności. Nie odbierz tego proszę jako zachęty do łamania regulaminu, ale jeśli będziesz mnie tak pozytywnie zaskakiwał wynikami prowadzonych dochodzeń, awansujesz do końca roku na II stopień – powiedział na co Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Oto cały rok _zgodnie z poleceniem_ ganiał za przestępcami po nocach, w zimnie, błocie i na ponurych bezdrożach, kilkakrotnie był przy tym kontuzjowany, dorobił się wielu blizn i przez brak wolnego czasu stracił dziewczynę i wielu przyjaciół, a nie usłyszał nigdy nawet słowa pochwały. Słyszy ją za to w momencie, gdy zaczął prowadzić niebezpieczne śledztwo na własną rękę za co wcześniej został opieprzony i ukarany, gdy złamał wszelkie punkty regulaminy i gdy bardziej niż cokolwiek innego pomógł mu przypadek oraz własny tupet.

– Panie Robards… – parsknął, kręcąc głową i po prostu _wiedząc_ , że musi być z nim szczery, by być w stanie spojrzeć potem w lustro. – To nie była żadna intuicja ani nadprzyrodzone zdolności w zakresie wróżbiarstwa. Gdy półtora miesiąca temu wziąłem się za tę sprawę złamania tajności, to zrobiłem z niej wymówkę aby dostać się do archiwum Azkabanu i Madison Duncombe i ani przez chwilę nie sądziłem, że faktycznie jest powiązana z kwestią więźniów i notki w biuletynie ani w ogóle czymkolwiek ważnym. Nie chcę być nagradzany i chwalony za coś, co było przypadkiem, zwłaszcza że… parę razy zachowałem się nie w porządku lub po prostu głupio, nawet jeśli rezultatem jest znalezienie dowodów w sprawie tak istotnej jak morderstwo Fawleya.

– Doceniam twoją szczerość. I teraz, gdy wszystko już wiem, chciałbym cię przeprosić, że wówczas zamiast normalnie z tobą porozmawiać, zacząłem sabotować twoje działania i karać cię wojną podjazdową. Gdybym zamiast urządzić awanturę chociaż _spróbował_ dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie robisz, zamiast snuć przypuszczenia i zdawać się na to, co mi się wydaje, wiele spraw mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej – przyznał mężczyzna, chociaż widać było, że przepraszanie za cokolwiek nie jest w jego stylu i w efekcie nie zabrzmiało to najbardziej naturalnie. – Nawet jeśli przekraczasz kompetencje, widzę, że masz potencjał i wszelkie predyspozycje, by stać się naprawdę świetnym Aurorem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że oficjalnie nie wymienię twojego nazwiska w tych sprawach, dopóki nie zostaną zamknięte. Tak po prostu będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

– Nie zależy mi na poklasku i przypisywaniu sobie zasług – odparł Harry. – Najważniejsze, żeby udało się rozwiązać… całą tę sprawę, zarówno Azkabanu jak Fawleya,

– Może to nie miejsce i nie czas, ale… – zaczął Robards – znasz Malfoya znacznie lepiej niż ja, a jego udział również musiałem na razie zataić. Czy mam podstawy obawiać się, że źle na to zareaguje? Gdy zorientuje się, że nie otrzyma za to należnego uznania? Na początku sam zaproponował, aby jego odkrycia zostały przypisane Billowi, ale nie wiem, czy na dłuższą metę nie zacznie protestować.

– Nie znam Malfoya _aż tak_ dobrze – powiedział, nieco zaskoczony, że mężczyzna go o to pyta. – Z jednej strony to Ślizgon, z drugiej jednak miał problem, żeby dostać _jakąkolwiek_ pracę i wygląda na to, że szanuje ją wystarczająco, by nie uciec po paru tygodniach, mimo tego, jak okropnie jest traktowany przez większość osób. Nie mam jednak pojęcia ani na ile mu zależy, ani jak istotne było to jego odkrycie.

– Jego wiedza okazała się kluczowa w tej sprawie, a bez niego moglibyśmy wciąż nie wiedzieć, co w ogóle zabiło Fawleya – odparł Robards. – Jest cholernie inteligentny, myśli nieszablonowo, potrafi wiązać różne dziedziny wiedzy i gdybym teraz patrzył na niego stereotypowo, to uznałbym, że to Krukon. Z całą pewnością ma świadomość, jak dużo zrobił i że coś mu się za to należy. Chociaż to pierwsza większa sprawa, jakiej w ogóle się dotknął, rozpracował z niewielką pomocą starszych łamaczy wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie rzucono na Fawleya w ostatnim czasie i… ten list, to dodatkowy i najbardziej dobity dowód na potwierdzenie jego odkryć i podejrzeń.

– Tak właściwie to… poza tym ostatnim urokiem, co konkretnie odkrył? – spytał podejrzliwie Harry.

– Nie będę zanudzał cię szczegółami samego uroku oraz procedury nekromancji. Jest jednak prawie pewne, że Fawley miał częściowo wyczyszczoną pamięć oraz wysoce prawdopodobne, że działał pod wpływem Imperiusa. Jedno i drugie nie było jednak rzucone na niego zbyt dokładnie. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, nie był w tym wprawiony.

– Przecież.. te zaklęcia nie powinny być wykrywalne i…

– Malfoy miał parę pomysłów i okazuje się, że jego zainteresowanie alchemią i biegłość w eliksirach niesamowicie się przydały – uciął Robards. – Oczywiście miał od nas wsparcie, bo nie potrafił wszystkiego zrobić sam i zawsze otwarcie przyznawał, gdy miał jakieś wątpliwości… trochę nas jednak zszokował, gdy zażądał udostępnienia mózgu i paru innych narządów ze zwłok Fawleya. Jego eksperymenty to była… – mężczyzna aż się skrzywił – masa obrzydliwości. Jedna z Łamaczek straciła przytomność, a dwoje kolejnych i jeden z naszych ludzi się porzygał. Zresztą sam Malfoy też nie wyglądał najlepiej i przyznał mi się potem, że przed badaniami zażył podwójną porcję eliksiru przeciw torsjom, bo inaczej by tego nie przetrwał. Chociaż przeprowadzone testy nie dały stuprocentowo pewnych rezultatów, to jednak w połączeniu z innymi dowodami, dały nam kolejne poszlaki.

– I mimo że Malfoy tyle zrobił i grzebał w tych paskudztwach i wiele osób go przy tym widziało, nie może być nawet wymieniony w dokumentacji z dochodzenia…?

– Nie, nie może, a ja mam świadomość, że to niesprawiedliwe i dlatego mogę ci obiecać, docenię go w inny sposób.

– Niby jaki? Ze mną sprawa wygląda zupełnie inaczej, dla mnie kompletnie nie ma różnicy czy będę wskazany jako śledczy w ważnej sprawie, ale dla niego wsparcie i uznanie z góry to być albo nie być w naszym dziale…!

– _Aż tak dobrze go nie znasz_? – Robards z lekką ironią powtórzył jego wcześniejsze słowa. – Interesujące, bo znów go bronisz i coraz więcej osób zwraca na to uwagę.

– Bo nie umiem patrzeć na niesprawiedliwość, a _nikt inny_ go nie broni – zaprotestował Harry. – Pan w ogóle widzi, jak to wygląda? Jak się na niego gapią, że unikają go, że…

– Widzę i mam świadomość, że z kilkudziesięciu osób w naszym departamencie rozmawia z nim normalnie może z pięć. Mam jednak nadzieję, że z czasem samo się to…

– Przymykanie oczu na to, że ludzie go gnoją za _bycie Śmierciożercą_ , chociaż jest uniewinniony i pod koniec wojny pomógł nam i przyczynił się do upadku Voldemorta, to nawet gorsze niż fakt, że ludzie przymykają oczy na to, co dzieje się w Azkabanie…! – przerwał mu Harry. – Jak nie będzie się na to zwracać uwagi, to sytuacja nigdy się nie zmieni a wręcz będzie się robić coraz gorsza! Słyszał pan to stwierdzenie _Jedyną rzeczą potrzebną złu do zwycięstwa jest bierność dobrych ludzi_ …?

– A poza tym _Gdzie zaczyna się tajemnica, kończy się sprawiedliwość_ , Edmund Burke. To bardziej pasuje do całej sytuacji, z jaką przyszło nam się mierzyć. Nie sądziłem, że czytujesz mugolskie dzieła filozoficzne – powiedział, a Harry jedyne co był w stanie zrobić, to kilkakrotnie zamrugać i przybrać wystarczająco inteligentną minę, by móc skutecznie udawać, że wie, o czym Robards mówi. – Piękne słowa i to wspaniale, że w swojej pracy stawiasz moralność ponad przepisy i osobiste korzyści. Nie mówię tego z ironią. I, uwierz, zgadzam się z tym. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że oficjalnie nie mogę żadnego z was dopuścić do sprawy Fawleya, a sprawy Azkabanu… nie otworzę, dopóki nie zbuduję sobie odpowiednio silnego frontu w Biurze Aurorów i wśród ważniejszych pracowników Ministerstwa, do których mam wystarczająco dużo zaufania. Zanim poinformuję o wszystkim Shacklebolta, muszę mieć pewność, że mam odpowiednie zaplecze, bo w strukturach Ministerstwa źle się dzieje i trzeba uważać na każdy krok.

– Nie ufa mu pan? – spytał zszokowany Harry, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Robardsa.

– Ufam ludziom tylko na tyle, na ile jestem ich _pewny_. Wierzę, że nie brał udziału w żadnych machlojkach, jednak nie mam pewności, że nie poszedł na układ w rodzaju przymykania oczu lub oddania Wizengamotowi większej władzy nad Azkabanem niż byłoby to uzasadnione.

– Tyle że Azkaban… przecież Ministerstwo wciąż ma tam coś do powiedzenia?

– Tak, ale Ministerstwo wciąż leczy się po wojnie, a Azkaban jest daleko i w pierwszej kolejności zajmujemy się ofiarami wojny, a nie sprawcami. Wiem, że to nie brzmi dobrze, jednak taka jest prawda.

– Nawet jeśli łamane są prawa człowieka a ktoś na górze spycha to pod dywan, bo to _tylko przestępcy, więc niech zdychają…_? Jasne, nie ma pan uprawnień do otworzenia sprawy w Azkabanie na podstawie samych poszlak, ale jednak jest pan szefem jednego z najważniejszych departamentów Ministerstwa i nikt nie powinien kwestionować pana kompetencji, gdyby oficjalnie zgłosił pan swoje wątpliwości co do zarządzania w Azkabanie…!

– Chciałbym, żeby tak było, naprawdę. Problem w tym, że bez twardych dowodów, Wizengamot zablokuje każde moje działanie. Dlatego _muszę_ kombinować i mam świadomość, że stąpam po bardzo kruchym lodzie i że jeśli zawalę ten temat, wylecę z pracy dyscyplinarnie. A na moje miejsce, chociaż pewnie ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, zatrudnią kogoś, z kim będziesz mieć jeszcze większe problemy niż ze mną, bo Wizengamot z całą pewnością wykorzysta okazję, by rozszerzyć swoje wpływy na Biuro Aurorów.

– Więc… tak naprawdę tak jak ja działałem za pana plecami, tak teraz pan zamierza za plecami Ministra. Nigdy nie czułem się z panem bardziej związany niż w tym momencie – stwierdził Harry na co Robards prychnął pod nosem.

– Też kiedyś byłem _zbuntowanym Gryfonem_ , więc znam te mechanizmy i wiem, że jesteś jeszcze wystarczająco młody, by szczerze się cieszyć łamaniem zasad i nie martwić się konsekwencjami. I, również bez ironii, doceniam to i cię rozumiem i chyba nieco ci również zazdroszczę, że jeszcze potrafisz. Problem w tym, że to dla mnie zbyt trudna sprawa, żebym jeszcze dodatkowo musiał się martwić o ciebie.

– Co ma pan na myśli?

– Czy masz świadomość, co by ze mną zrobiono, gdybyś pod moim zwierzchnictwem wmieszał się w skandal polityczny albo, co gorsza, zginął? Ufam twoim zdolnościom w terenie i wiele razy ci to mówiłem, wielokrotnie też kierowałem cię na akcje, na które osób bez doświadczenia normalnie bym nie wysłał, bo wiem, że jesteś dobry i że _w terenie_ nie dasz się zabić w jakiś kretyński sposób. Ale umiem oceniać ludzi na różnych płaszczyznach i wiem też, że w delikatniejszych kwestiach jak na razie jesteś do niczego a twoje obycie jest dramatyczne, co w tej konkretnie sprawie mogłoby mieć tragiczne skutki.

– Ja po prostu… chcę mieć pewność, że kwestia więźniów nie zostanie przesłonięta samym zabójstwem Fawleya, w razie gdyby w toku śledztwa obie sprawy jednak się rozeszły w innych kierunkach. Na razie się zazębiają i dlatego mamy możliwość działania, ale co jeśli się to zmieni? Sam pan mówił, że nie ma pan ludzi… i tak dalej.

– Pomimo że straciłem wiele z młodzieńczych ideałów, _nie jestem bierny_ – uciął Robards. – Mogę cię zapewnić, że wyślę tam kontrolę tak czy inaczej. I bez względu czy to prawda czy nie, będę potrafił wskazać powiązania z Fawleyem choćby przez sam fakt, że został zamordowany niedługo po tym, jak dowiedział się o tej sprawie. Jasne, może nie uda mi się zrobić tego od ręki i będę blokowany przez wiele osób, zostaną podważone wszystkie moje kompetencje i uprawnienia i na pewno będę musiał się z tego mocno tłumaczyć, jeśli jednak nic nie wykryjemy… Ale zapowiem to i z pomocą Madison sprawię, by wszyscy w Wizengamocie dowiedzieli się o moich planach i przekazali to do Azkabanu. Nawet sama groźba kontroli może na jakiś czas pomóc skazanym, którym teraz dzieje im się krzywda.

– Niby jak?

– Jeśli faktycznie są torturowani i przymyka się oczy na groźne bójki a wręcz prowokuje je pewnymi rozwiązaniami organizacyjnymi, to sama informacja, że ktoś się zjawi z kontrolą, przyhamuje niektóre zapędy i przynajmniej chwilowo polepszy sytuację więźniów. Wybacz, że cały czas mówię o tym jak o przypuszczeniu, ale jak na razie jedyne mocne dowody to notka w biuletynie i list Welsh, bo wszystko, co wiemy od Duncombe, będzie przez każdego obalone jako plotki. Mam niemal stuprocentową pewność, że się nie myliła i gdy przesłuchamy Welsh oraz Thompsona, pewnie dowiemy się więcej, ale to może i tak być za mało, w razie gdybym miał walczyć sam. Zanim wyślę kontrolę, muszę mieć pewność, że będę mieć za sobą wystarczająco wiele wpływowych osób a także wszelkie wymagane zgody, by móc tam wkroczyć pełną ekipą i użyć Veritaserum, co z całą pewnością zrobię – oznajmił i prychnął pod nosem. – Ale akurat tego ostatniego nie mów Duncombe.

– Czemu? Czy to nie będzie dla Azkabanu najlepszy straszak by…

\- Veritaserum wykryje wszystko, co _już_ zrobili i pogrąży winnych, więc obawiam się, że władze Azkabanu mogłyby spróbować w trybie natychmiastowym pozbyć się najbardziej kłopotliwych więźniów, których zeznania mogłyby ich pogrążyć.

– Naprawdę obawia się pan, że mogliby…

– Gdybym był strażnikiem katującym więźniów, to to by była moja pierwsza myśl – uciął Robards. – Raporty dotyczące śmierci więźniów są utajnione dla wszystkich departamentów poza Wizengamotem. Duncombe może coś dla nas wyciągnąć, ale obawiam się, że nie będzie mieć aktualnych danych i choćby dlatego naocznie będę musiał sprawdzić, czy wszystkie osoby co do których mamy wątpliwości wciąż żyją. Gdy ustalimy listę, zaczniemy szukać sposobów by dostać zgodę na widzenie się z nimi.

– Do kogo ma pan obawy? Tak, jak wspominała Duncombe: do osób, które otrzymały niższe wyroki niż wnioskowano…?

– To przede wszystkim, ale musimy rozważyć, czy jest ktoś jeszcze. Na przykład, osoby związane ze śmiercią rodziny Pattona i Fawleya.

– Zaraz zaraz… – zaczął Harry, wyciągając z drugiej kieszeni spisane odręcznie nazwiska. – Gdy byłem w domku, gdzie Welsh i Thompson się spotykali, trafiłem na coś dziwnego – powiedział, po czym w kilku zdaniach przekazał Robardsowi, jak tam dotarł, co zrobił i co konkretnie zobaczył, bo przez całą ich rozmowę wciąż nie miał jeszcze okazji tego zrobić. – Notki na tablicy miały trzy rodzaje oznaczeń. Nie wszystko zdołałem zapamiętać, a przez to, że ktoś się tam zjawił, nie zdołałem zrobić kopii. Ale tutaj jest skrócona lista, którą zanotowałem z pamięci, gdy tylko się stamtąd deportowałem.

– To… interesujące – powiedział Robards po przejrzeniu listy. – Nie te czerwone kółka, bo gdy patrzę na wszystkie nazwiska, wydaje się, że to po prostu najbliżsi poplecznicy Voldemorta, którzy otrzymali stosowne wyroki i znajdują się w starej części Azkabanu, wciąż chronionej przez Dementorów. Jednak te żółte X… Nie wiem nic o tym Lancasterze, bo nie zajmowałem się jego sprawą, ale widzę tu dwa nazwiska innych szmalcowników, w których schwytaniu brałem udział zaraz po wojnie. I trzy osoby, o których wiem, że pasowałyby do opisu _otrzymali znacznie niższe wyroki niż wnioskowano_. No i...

– Jest też tam Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Chyba najbardziej jaskrawy przykład osoby, która według wielu osób powinna otrzymać znacznie surowszy wyrok – stwierdził Robards i zamilkł na parę chwil, wpatrując się w listę i nerwowo zagryzając przy tym wargi. – Ten spis… mimo że mówisz, że nie wszystko zapamiętałeś, niesamowicie nam pomoże, nawet jeśli kontroli nie załatwię od ręki. Wcześniej trzeba sprawdzić powiązania tych ludzi z Fawleyem i Pattonem, a także dokładnie sprawdzić ich wyroki oraz aktualny _status więźnia_. Duncombe nam w tym pomoże, bo mimo że pewne dane są utajnione, to jako pracownica biura Wizengamotu ma dość szeroki zakres uprawnień.

– No i może udało jej się przespać z którymś sędzią, który ma do niej wystarczającą słabość, by wyciągnąć dla niej za plecami reszty dodatkowe dokumenty – dodał Harry, na co Robards prychnął pod nosem.

– Nie chciałem mówić tego na głos, ale _to też_. Oczywiście, bez względu na to, czego dowiemy się dzięki niej, jeszcze dziś podejmę pierwsze kroki i zacznę ustalać skład ekipy, która przeprowadzi kontrolę w Azkabanie.

– I zakładam, że _oczywiście_ nie będzie mnie w tej ekipie, mimo że wiedziałbym lepiej niż ktokolwiek, czego szukać – powiedział Harry z przekąsem.

– _Oczywiście_. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że cię w niej umieszczę?

– Bo sprawa w Azkabanie, podobnie jak sprawa z morderstwem w Wizengamocie to nie jest miejsce odpowiednie dla początkującego Aurora, w dodatku takiego, który jest dobry tylko w terenie – wyrecytował Harry, zanim Robards zdołał się odezwać. Nie krył irytacji, ale starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy, by nie prowokować zupełnie niepotrzebnej w tym momencie kłótni.

– Cieszę się, że tak doskonale się rozumiemy.

– Ma pan świadomość, że ani trochę mi się to nie podoba?

– Praca to nie jest coś, co ma ci się podobać i dostarczać radości i rozrywki, wbrew temu, co sądzą niektórzy – powiedział sucho. – Widziałem, jak wygląda twoja szafka i wiem, że ładujesz do niej całe stosy dokumentów, którymi nie masz ochoty się zająć. Najbardziej optymalną opcją byłoby, abyś znalazł sobie w niej kolejne sprawy poza biurem oraz zrobił to tak, aby nie było cię widać w Ministerstwie i aby wszyscy wiedzieli, że całe lato spędziłeś w terenie. Po prostu poszukaj sobie czegoś i…

– _Poszukaj sobie?_ – przerwał mu Harry, tracąc wreszcie cierpliwość. – Szukam sobie spraw samodzielnie od dwóch tygodni i nie rozumiem, dlaczego mam dalej zajmować się głupotami, skoro wykryłem coś tak ważnego samodzielnie, w dodatku nie mając żadnych środków ani wsparcia! Znalazłem istotny trop w sprawie morderstwa, które zresztą sam odkryłem…! I _teraz_ jestem z panem szczery, powiedziałem wszystko co wiem i gdybym mógł porzucić _głupoty_ i zająć się Fawleyem, miałbym pana wsparcie i nie popełniłbym żadnej głupoty ani w nic się nie wpakował. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mogę zacząć się angażować?

– Cholera, Potter…! Chcesz, abym zajął się wspólnie z Weasleyem więźniami w Azkabanie? Więc nie utrudniaj nam tego!

– Mówi pan, że jestem za młody i nie mam obycia i doświadczenia, ale jak niby mam je zdobywać, jeśli będę odsuwany od takich spraw…?

– Nie rozumiesz drobnych sugestii? – syknął Robards. – Więc kawa na ławę: zeszłego lata w bardzo wielu sprawach twoje zeznania były kluczowe, gdy Wizengamot wydawał wyroki na dawnych popleczników Voldemorta. W wielu przypadkach gdyby nie ty, dana osoba w ogóle nie zostałaby postawiona przed sądem lub, wręcz odwrotnie, otrzymałaby znacznie surowszy wyrok. Byłeś zaangażowany w procesy po zakończeniu wojny bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny pracownik Biura Aurorów, nie minął rok od osadzenia najważniejszych osób i nagle zaczynasz podejrzanie mocno interesować się ich losem. Dodatkowo nie jest dla nikogo tajemnicą, że dobrze znasz młodszego Malfoya, który właśnie zaczął z nami pracować, którego uratowałeś od Azkabanu i którego ojciec dzięki tobie nie odsiaduje tam dożywocia, a tylko stosunkowo krótki wyrok i to na łagodniejszych warunkach. Coś zaczyna ci świtać w tym pustym łbie?

– Zaraz zaraz… wolę się upewnić, bo chyba czegoś jednak nie rozumiem… sądzi pan, że ktoś może uznać, że jestem za bardzo związany z Malfoyami? Że wykraczam poza swoje kompetencje albo używam swoich wpływów, by…

– Trochę to, a trochę fakt, że tak naprawdę nikt nie wie, ile Malfoyowie mieli pieniędzy przed wojną oraz ile miałeś ich ty. Masz dziewiętnaście lat, żadnej rodziny, ruderę po ojcu chrzestnym i zapewne jakieś oszczędności ze spadku po rodzicach, lecz nie wiadomo, czy to kwoty które są w stanie zapewnić ci wygodny start w dorosłość. Twoje olewcze podejście do pieniędzy znają wszyscy, co może sugerować, że _ktoś, kiedyś_ … w jakiś sposób ci pomógł finansowo, bo wiedział, że jego majątek i tak w znacznej części zostanie skonfiskowany przez Ministerstwo. Malfoyowie przed wojną byli najbogatszą czarodziejską rodziną w Wielkiej Brytanii i mieli pełną świadomość, że po procesie stracą prawie cały rodowy dobytek, że mogą również stracić wolność a w przypadku Lucjusza – życie, bo na początku nie wiedział jeszcze, pocałunek Dementora zostanie zakazany. W Azkabanie pieniądze nie miałyby już żadnej wartości, ale miały jej całkiem sporo, dopóki dało się za nie kupić wolność i przetrwanie rodu. I jak to teraz brzmi, hm…?

– Na Merlina… nie wierzy pan w to, prawda? – wydusił Harry. – Naprawdę sądzi pan… że mogłoby mi chociaż _przyjść do głowy_ , by przyjąć łapówkę od rodziny Śmierciożerców i zeznawać na ich korzyść, gdybym wiedział, że są winni?! Ja?! Ze wszystkich ludzi świata…?! – wykrzyknął, a jego dzika wściekłość sprawiła, że talerzyk i kubek na biurku Robardsa rozbiły się z trzaskiem, a szyby w pomieszczeniu niebezpiecznie zadrżały.

– Oczywiście że nie! – syknął mężczyzna z oburzeniem. – Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Coś takiego w ogóle nie przyszłoby mi do głowy gdyby nie fakt, że rok temu chodziły takie pogłoski i zaręczam ci, że wrócą, jeśli jakiekolwiek ważniejszy pracownik Wizengamotu dowie się, że węszysz w tej sprawie, a przede wszystkim: że to ty to wszystko zacząłeś. Oczywiście absurdalnych plotek dotyczących łapówek i przekrętów krąży mnóstwo i wmieszany jestem w nie zarówno ja, jak Weasley i kilka innych osób z całego naszego Departamentu. Przy czym _my_ jesteśmy dorośli i poradzimy sobie z tym, a ty niekoniecznie. Nawet z moim wsparciem i ze swoim statusem. Tym bardziej, że plotka o tobie i Malfoyach dla wielu osób będzie brzmiała wiarygodnie i gdy zacznie żyć własnym życiem, to będziesz musiał tłumaczyć się z każdego galeona na twoim koncie w Gringocie, a nawet jak się wytłumaczysz, będzie się to ciągnąć za tobą przez lata. Dlatego właśnie nie chcę, żebyś się narażał na tego rodzaju nieprzyjemności, jeśli tylko mam możliwość, by zająć się sprawą bez twojego udziału.

– Dlaczego wcześniej mi pan tego nie powiedział…? – wydusił Harry.

– Bo dopiero od Billa Weasleya dowiedziałem się, czego _konkretnie_ szukałeś. I to uświadomiło mi, w jakie możesz wdepnąć gówno – oznajmił, a potem westchnął ciężko – ale też uświadomiło, że jeśli masz rację i coś się tam dzieje, to nie mogę przymykać na to oczu. A po tym, co dziś mi powiedziałeś, mam już pewność, że nie mogę.

– Dobrze – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nie będę się wtrącał ani angażował, nie będę w ogóle zajmował się tym śledztwem, o ile nie da mi pan konkretnego polecenia, że coś mogę zrobić. Ale chcę, aby pan wiedział, że nie robię tego, by uniknąć kłopotów i oskarżeń, ale dlatego, że nie chcę, by to wszystko odbiło się na Malfoyu, który ucierpiałby na takich plotkach znacznie bardziej niż ja. Proszę mi uwierzyć… na mój temat pisano już tyle ohydnych rzeczy, że nie… że po prostu nie wierzę, że coś jeszcze może mi zaszkodzić i mnie zaboleć. Ale z nim jest inaczej, a ma teraz wystarczająco dużo problemów.

– Dziękuję – odparł Robards. – I… nie musisz szukać sobie spraw w śmieciach. Po weekendzie przydzielę ci coś, co nie będzie _obrazą dla intelektu_. A w międzyczasie poprzeglądaj swoje dawne sprawy, miej oczy otwarte i po prostu… nie wychylaj się i rób swoje, a jeśli wpadniesz na coś przypadkiem, od razu daj mi znać.

– _Przypadkiem…?_

– _Przypadkiem_ – potwierdził z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – I jak w trakcie innej sprawy, trafisz na coś _przypadkiem_ , to obiecuję, że przymknę oczy, że zajmowałeś się nie do końca tym, czym powinieneś, o ile tylko będziesz ostrożny i nie będziesz ściemniał. Masz się jednak trzymać się z dala od Azkabanu i Wizengamotu oraz ich biur. To jest dla mnie w tej chwili najważniejsze.

– Chyba że w biurze Wizengamotu zjawię się aby niby-to romansować z Madison Duncombe – wtrącił Harry, na co Robards parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Tak – powiedział. – Rozmawiałem z nią i jest absolutnie zachwycona, że ma jakiś czas _paradować publicznie z Harrym Potterem_. Gdybym miał z nią pracować na co dzień, chyba bym ją udusił, a gdybym był twoim przyjacielem a nie szefem, to sugerowałbym trzymać się od niej z daleka. Więc… wiesz co masz robić? – spytał, a Harry ugryzł się w język, zanim powiedział, że _tak naprawdę to nie ma pojęcia, ale da sobie radę_.

– Jasne, szefie.

– Świetnie – powiedział, po czym wykonał kopie wszystkich dokumentów i zdjęć dostarczonych przez Harry’ego i mu je podał, sobie zostawiając oryginały, które z kolei natychmiast zabezpieczył zaklęciami tajności. Potem zaś przyciągnął do siebie pióro i pergamin. – Zbieraj się do domu. Ja mam jeszcze parę rzeczy do zrobienia.

– Niech pan nie siedzi za długo – rzucił Harry, podnosząc się z miejsca, na co Robards parsknął pod nosem, trochę rozbawiony a trochę zirytowany.

– Jasne. Wynocha – zakończył, pochylając się nad biurkiem.

Gdy Harry opuścił pomieszczenie, pierwszym co zobaczył była Madison Duncombe, która stała dokładnie na wprost drzwi, niecierpliwie przebierając nogami. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym rzuciła dwóm Aurorkom siedzącym nieopodal pogardliwe spojrzenie, podeszła do Harry’ego, ponownie wepchnęła go do gabinetu Robardsa i zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

– Potter, mówiłem ci… czego chcesz, Duncombe? – odezwał się mężczyzna, unosząc głowę.

– Przyniosłam dokumenty dotyczące Lancastera. Potter już wszystko panu powiedział?

– Tak – odparł szybko. – Co udało ci się znaleźć?

– Kopia jego wyroku – powiedziała, a potem pospiesznie skopiowała dokument i podała po jednym egzemplarzu Harry’emu i Robardsowi. – To skrócona wersja, bo tylko tyle mogłam wyciągnąć od ręki. Ale zawiera… tak naprawdę wszystko, co najważniejsze…

Harry przyjął od niej pojedynczą stronę pergaminu, na której tak naprawdę nie było zbyt wiele tekstu i tylko podstawowe informacje:

_John Lancaster, urodzony 3 marca 1973 roku w Stansted Mountfitchet; zamieszkały w Erwarton. Ojciec: Joseph Lancaster, czystej krwi; matka: Abigail Lancaster (zd. Thompson), półkrwi._

_Oskarżony o czynny udział w aktach przemocy dokonanych przez grupy szmalcowników w latach 1997-1998, w tym: rzucenie uroków na siedmiu mugoli (brak skutku śmiertelnego i trwałych uszczerbków na zdrowiu poszkodowanych), akty wandalizmu i kradzieże w dystryktach Uttlesford, Braintre, Colchester i Babergh. Uznany za winnego._

_Oskarżony o współudział w zabójstwie Charlotte (z d. Fawley), Hermana, Jocelyn (z d. Fisher), Halsey i Irvinga Pattonów. W toku śledztwa potwierdzono obecność oskarżonego w miejscu zbrodni. Testy z użyciem Veritaserum zaprzeczyły bezpośredniemu udziałowi w dokonaniu zabójstwa którejkolwiek z ofiar._

_Oskarżony o udział w Bitwie o Hogwart. Uniewinniony._

_Schwytany przez Aurorów 18 października 1998 roku. Wniosek oskarżenia: dziesięć lat w Azkabanie na warunkach standardowych. 10 grudnia 1998 roku skazany na trzy lata w Azkabanie na warunkach złagodzonych bez możliwości przyjmowania odwiedzających._

– Nie wierzę… – wydusił Robards, kończąc czytać równocześnie z Harrym. – Przecież… czytaliśmy akta dotyczące śmierci rodziny Pattona, ponieważ była spokrewniona z sędzią Fawleyem i nazwisko _Lancaster_ nie zostało wymienione jako którykolwiek ze sprawców…! Jak to możliwe, że przegapiliśmy…

– Nazwiska pomniejszych popleczników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo bardzo często były pominięte w głównych dokumentach sądowych, z różnych przyczyn – powiedziała Duncombe szybko. – W tym przypadku… sprawdziłam daty i wygląda to tak, że proces dotyczący zabójstwa Pattonów odbył się już w sierpniu, przy czym większość osób w to zamieszana już nie żyła, a Robert Goyle, który osobiście zabił Charlotte i Jocelyn i tak dostał dożywocie. Znalazł się winny, sprawa została zamknięta, a reszta osób które w toku sprawy albo po jej zamknięciu zostały uznane za potencjalnie z nią powiązane…

– Zostały wrzucone przez Wizengamot na gigantyczną listę poszukiwanych Biura Aurorów, ale nie były już dopisane do akt Pattonów, bo Wizengamot i tak tonął w papierach i robił tylko to, co było absolutnie koniecznie – dokończył za nią Robards. – Czy mamy jakiekolwiek szanse wygrzebać informację, kto jeszcze był obecny przy tym zabójstwie? Oraz kiedy i czy w ogóle został aresztowany…?

– Będzie cholernie ciężko, bo to… bo to raczej kwestia przeszukiwania indywidualnie wszystkich aktów oskarżenia a są tego setki. Gdybym miała jakiekolwiek nazwiska, byłoby łatwiej… może coś jeszcze znajdę w pełnych dokumentach Lancastera, a może nie. Skoro nie był wymieniony w dokumentach Pattonów, najbardziej prawdopodobne wydaje mi się, że w sierpniu nikt nie wiedział, że Lancaster w ogóle tam był, więc pewnie jakiś inny oskarżony o nim wspomniał w innej sprawie jaka nastąpiła później… ale to szukanie igły w stogu siana.

– A czy jest możliwość, że ktoś… usunął jakieś dane z dokumentów dotyczących zabójstwa Pattonów? – spytał Harry.

– To… – zaczęła Duncombe ostrożnie. – _Teoretycznie_ jest taka możliwość, gdyby ktoś z góry tego zażądał, ale wówczas byłby jakiś magiczny ślad po zabraniu lub przeniesieniu dokumentów, chyba że… – urwała i głośno zaklęła. – Myerscough. Ta suka ma takie możliwości i uprawnienia. Jeśli coś ruszyła na zlecenie któregoś z sędziów, mogła zataić ten fakt. Gdy zabierała coś z Azkabanu… pamiętasz Potter, wówczas musiała wkroczyć do obcego archiwum i wygenerować formularz przeniesienia, ale w ramach przenoszenia papierów wewnątrz Wizengamotu, byłaby w stanie to ukryć. Problem w tym, że ona do niczego się nie przyzna.

– A my na razie nie mamy żadnych podstaw, aby przesłuchać ją z użyciem Veritaserum – odparł Robards i przeklął pod nosem. – Spróbuj sprawdzić te nazwiska – powiedział, wskazując Duncombe na liście spisanej przez Harry’ego osoby zaznaczone na żółto. – To właśnie może być punkt zaczepienia, nasza jedyna opcja, by dotrzeć do czegokolwiek.

– Jasne. Dorzucę to do swojej listy rzeczy do sprawdzenia.

– Wszystkie dokumenty, jakie uda ci się wyszukać, od razu kopiuj i zabezpieczaj. Niczego nie wynoś, a gdy zgromadzisz te kopie, przekaż je Potterowi poza Ministerstwem. Możecie spotkać się publicznie, aby wyglądało to na randkę, albo u Pottera w domu. A ty Potter, od razu dasz mi znać i się u ciebie zjawię, bo Grimmauld Place jest chyba najbezpieczniejszym miejscem, do jakiego mamy dostęp. Dodatkowo, pokażesz mi tamtą notkę z biuletynu, o której mówił Bill. W międzyczasie spróbujemy dowiedzieć się czegoś o Thompsonie, a ja sprawdzę w którym departamencie pracuje obecnie Cassandra Welsh i w poniedziałek…

– Cassandra Welsh już nie pracuje w Ministerstwie – przerwała mu Duncombe. – Sprawdziłam to zanim tu przyszłam na oficjalnej liście pracowników. Nie wiem nic więcej, ale…

– Prawie na pewno tym razem nie została przesunięta, a zwolniona. Kurwa mać! – Robards uniósł głos i uderzył pięścią w stół. – W takim razie namierzenie jej i rozmowa stają się niemal niemożliwe, bo skoro znała Fawleya, na pewno wie już o jego śmierci i na pewno nie będzie łatwo ją znaleźć…!

– Chyba że przyczaimy się w tym domku w Stansted… – zaproponował Harry.

– Gdzie, jak się okazuje Lancaster się urodził, chociaż potem tam nie mieszkał. To znaczy… Urodził się Stansted, a nie w tej komórce z której urządzili sobie z Welsh miejsce schadzek – wtrąciła Duncombe. – To brzmi sensownie i…

– Zaraz, zaraz… – Wtrącił ponownie Harry. – Abigail Lancaster/Thompson była półkrwi, a ten domek w Stansted mieści się w okolicach całkowicie mugolskich. Chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czyja jest ta działka, więc może to własność jakiegoś wspólnego, mugolskiego krewnego Aureliusa Thompsona i Johna Lancastera? Gdyby był to dom czarodzieja, to nie wyglądałby w ten sposób, bo te piwnice, w których byłem, nie wyglądały na coś, gdzie ktokolwiek chciałby przebywać na stałe, ale raczej na prędko zorganizowana kryjówka, umieszczona dla niepoznaki pod mugolską komórką na pustej działce…

– Mogę to zrobić. W sensie, poobserwować tę działkę – zaproponowała Duncombe. – Wiem, że nie jestem Aurorem, ale znałam Cassandrę Welsh, a ona nie ma powodów, by mi nie ufać. Jeśli się tam pojawia, to prędzej niż którykolwiek z was byłabym w stanie ją skłonić do rozmowy i przekonać, że chcecie pomóc.

– Wszystko się we mnie skręca gdy o tym myślę, ale podejrzewam, że nadawałabyś się na Aurora – stwierdził Robards.

– Och nie, zdecydowanie wolę być szpiegiem niż policjantem – zaśmiała się kobieta, puszczając do niego oko. – Ale będę mieć na uwadze pana propozycję, gdy ta suka Myerscough mnie zwolni. Wyobraźcie sobie, że dziś dorwała mnie i dostałam oficjalne upomnienie za biurowe romanse.

– Spędziliśmy _niby to na obiedzie_ ponad dwie godziny… – zauważył Harry. – Chyba nie ma co się jej dziwić.

– Wiem i ani trochę nie przeszkadza mi, że w moich papierach już na zawsze pozostanie informacja, że umawiałam się z Harrym Potterem na randki w godzinach pracy. Mogła sobie jednak oszczędzić nazywania mnie przy całym zespole _tanią dziwką i lachociągiem_ – oznajmiła Duncombe, wzruszając ramionami, podczas gdy Harry i Robards po usłyszeniu tego ostatniego spojrzeli na nią kompletnie zszokowani.

– Szefie, odwołuję wszystko złe co kiedykolwiek o panu powiedziałem lub chociaż pomyślałem… – wydusił wreszcie Harry, gdy odzyskał już głos.

– Greta Myerscough – powiedział za to Robards. – _Cóż za urocza kobieta_. I, co ciekawsze, kolejna po Lorcanie Pattonie osoba, która zyskała po wojnie wpływy jakich nikt się nie spodziewał.

– Podejrzewa pan, że moja szefowa… naprawdę może mieć coś wspólnego z całą tą sprawą?

– W tej chwili jestem tego właściwie pewny. Pytanie tylko, który z sędziów Wizengamotu pociąga za sznurki.

– Jakieś typy…? To pięćdziesiąt osób, z czego połowa to ludzie, którzy pracują tam mniej niż rok.

– Największy problem w tym – zaczął Robards – że obecnie nie mam jeszcze ani jednego. Liczę jednak na to że kopie tych zapisków… pozwolą nam coś ustalić – dokończył, po czym spojrzał na listy sędziów od Harry’ego. – Duncombe… wróć do biura i dokończ swoje zadania na dziś, aby nikt się ciebie nie czepiał. Ja lub Bill Weasley wyślemy ci wiadomość z informacją o miejscu spotkania i przeanalizujemy to wszystko, bo wy dwoje macie większe rozeznanie w sprawach Wizengamotu ode mnie, a Ministerstwo może nie być już najlepszym miejscem. A ty Potter, jedź do domu i postaraj się odpocząć przez weekend.

– Jasne, szefie – powiedział Harry niechętnie i obydwoje z Duncombe podnieśli się z miejsc i wrócili do głównej części Biura Aurorów. Pomieszczenie zdążyło opustoszeć, a większość pozostałych tu osób sprzątała już swoje rzeczy lub zamykała ostatnie sprawy z tego tygodnia. – Więc… do zobaczenia? – powiedział, gdy przyszedł moment, gdy kobieta miała pójść w swoją stronę, a kilkoro niedobitków zaczęło im rzucać zainteresowane spojrzenia.

– Do wieczora, kotku – powiedziała na tyle głośno, by wszyscy ją słyszeli, puściła do niego oko, a potem obróciła się i pospiesznie opuściła pomieszczenie.

Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem a potem wrócił do biurka, gdzie czekała na niego całkiem zimna kawa, którą Malfoy jednak mu przyniósł; chłopaka nie było już na jego stanowisku, więc Harry tylko machnął ręką, chociaż pewnie powinien mu podziękować. Zaczął niedbale zgarniać swoje rzeczy, po czym chwycił kubek, zamierzając opróżnić go za jednym zamachem.

Był na tyle zamyślony i rozstrojony, że nie spodziewał się niczego nietypowego. A na pewno nie tego, że Malfoy dosypie mu do kawy kilka łyżek soli. Płyn był tak obrzydliwy, że natychmiast wypluł wszystko z ust, rozbryzgując kawę po biurku, podłodze i oczywiście całych swoich szatach. Wciąż się krztusząc, pobiegł do kuchni, by pod kranem dokładnie wypłukać usta, w myślach przeklinając Malfoya, ale jednocześnie czując dla niego cień podziwu, że zrobił… coś takiego bardzo dziecinnego, wrednego i chyba też nieco gryfońsko-szkolnego.

Kiedy wrócił do zalanego biurka, wisiał nad nim napis ze błyszczących, różowych diamencików, które wcześniej na jego szacie zamieściła Duncombe. _Mam nadzieję, że trafiłem w twój kawowy gust. Miłego weekendu_.

Chociaż Harry wciąż czuł w ustach posmak soli, na ten widok parsknął głośnym śmiechem i gdy sprzątał biurko oraz walczył z usunięciem napisu (ostatecznie nie udało mu się pozbyć słów _„mam twój weekend”_ i paru pojedynczych liter), ani na chwilę nie przestał chichotać.

***


	12. Łamacz Zaklęć

***

Weekend nadszedł i minął zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, ale w przeciwieństwie do wielu poprzednich – nie dlatego, że Harry spędził go w wyłącznym towarzystwie butelki. Jasne, w piątek wieczorem wisiał nad kieliszkiem (nie byłby sobą, gdyby zaczął weekend inaczej), ale nie był to czas zmarnowany, bo testował przy tym ze Stworkiem, na ile nowe zaklęcia tajności działają w połączeniu z magią skrzatów domowych. Działały raczej marnie, bo mógł Stworkowi przekazać więcej niż połowę niejawnych informacji, więc jeszcze tego samego wieczoru postanowił wysłać Billowi sowę z informacją, że musi nad tym popracować. Elster, młody puchacz wirginijski, którego nabył przed rokiem, był tak zszokowany i podekscytowany faktem, że wreszcie dostał jakieś zadanie bezpośrednio od niego a nie od Stworka, że niemal wybił szybę w oknie, domagając się wypuszczenia na zewnątrz.

Spał prawie do dwunastej, jak zwykle w weekendy i przesiedział całe popołudnie lecząc kaca w szlafroku, zanim Stworek przypomniał mu, że ma jeszcze nieco zapasu eliksiru od Rona i mógłby się tym poratować i przestać marudzić. Gdy specyfik zadziałał i Harry poczuł się lepiej, uznał, że w sumie wypadałoby odwiedzić Rona i George’a, bo obiecał to już trzy tygodnie temu a wciąż nie zdołał się u nich zjawić. Przebrał się i doprowadził do porządku, wziął dwie butelki wina z tajnego schowka Blacków i użył sieci Fiuu, by przenieść się na zaplecze sklepu. Mimo iż zbliżała się siódma wieczorem i lokal był już zamknięty, obaj Weasleyowie wciąż mieli pełne ręce roboty z zamówieniami i porządkami. Harry próbował pomagać jak umiał, ale miał wrażenie, że jego chaotyczne poczynania powodują więcej szkody niż pożytku.

Szybko zorientował się, jak bardzo zapracowani są jego przyjaciele, a w trakcie rozmowy dowiedział się, że dwójka z czterech zatrudnionych na zmiany sprzedawców z powodów prywatnych jesienią będzie odchodzić z pracy. Jasne, po wakacjach spodziewali się mniej ruchu w samym sklepie, gdyż znaczną część ich klienteli stanowili uczniowie Hogwartu, jednak od września ruszali na szerszą niż w ubiegłym roku skalę ze sprzedażą wysyłkową oraz rozszerzali asortyment i już teraz poszukiwali dodatkowych pracowników do pomocy. _Nie_ , Harry nie znał nikogo odpowiedniego, ale _tak_ , da im znać, gdy dowie się o kimś poszukującym pracy.

W poniedziałek Harry rozpoczął porządki biurowe, zmotywowany faktem, że Robards obiecał mu jakąś sensowną sprawę w tym tygodniu oraz notką od Duncombe, która poinformowała ich, że wyciągnięcie dokumentów, o które prosili, zajmie więcej czasu niż sądziła i że dostarczy im pierwsze materiały dopiero pod koniec tygodnia. Na fali rzadko u niego spotykanej energii do sprzątania, wywalił z biurka, szafy, kontenera na kółkach i komody z szufladami wszystkie rzeczy i zaczął je przeglądać, tym razem znacznie bardziej wnikliwie niż w piątek, kiedy próbował odszukać porzucone akta Lancastera. Pozostali Aurorzy rzucali mu dziwne spojrzenia, gdy usiadł na podłodze otoczony stosami papierów, teczek i segregatorów, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił, bo miał na to zbyt dobry nastrój. Podejrzewał, że spory w tym udział miało pochłonięcie dwóch opakowań czekoladek i trufli z zapasów od wdzięcznych interesantów oraz fakt, że z roziskrzonych liter nad biurkiem udało mu się usunąć prawie wszystko i teraz wirowały tam już tylko stopniowo blednące, pojedyncze diamenciki.

Do środowego popołudnia udało mu się zniszczyć blisko jedną czwartą zbędnych dokumentów i tyle samo odesłać do archiwum, a resztę papierów – jeszcze nie sprawdzonych albo wyglądających na potrzebne – był w stanie we względnym porządku ułożyć w szafie. W kontenerku, który chroniły najlepsze zaklęcia tajności, umieścił wszystko, co w jakikolwiek sposób mogło się wiązać ze sprawą Azkabanu, zamierzając poświęcić tym papierom resztę dnia i, co zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy od miesięcy, udało mu się zatrzasnąć drzwiczki bez upychania czegokolwiek siłą. Jasne, miał pełną świadomość, że jego wersja porządku była czymś, co większość osób uznałaby za _tylko trochę mniej burdelu,_ ale i tak był z siebie absolutnie dumny.

Postanowił poświętować sukces na lunchu i przez moment rozważał zaproszenie Duncombe, ale uznał, że woli, aby zajęła się walką z pozyskaniem potrzebnych akt a nie wzniecaniem wspólnie z nim kolejnej fali plotek. Rozejrzał się wokół, czując, że ostatecznie pewnie jak zwykle pójdzie do kantyny sam, jednak gdy jego wzrok padł na Malfoya, zawahał się. Chłopak czytał jakieś dokumenty, pochylony nad biurkiem tak, że przydługie włosy zasłaniały mu większość twarzy. Był skupiony i wydawał się nie słyszeć standardowego, popołudniowego gwaru. Co jakiś czas zapisywał parę słów na leżącym obok pergaminie, a Harry złapał się na tym, że patrzy wtedy na jego dłoń w jakiś obsesyjny i chyba niezdrowy sposób; nagle naszła go ochota, aby podejść bliżej i móc wpatrywać się z odległości paru stóp na długie, chude palce, zaciśnięte na prostym piórze i lekko poplamione bordowym, kiepskim atramentem, jakie pracownikom dostarczało Biuro Aurorów.

Otrząsnął się, zdając sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się dziwnie i że jeszcze dziwniejsze było, że zaczyna rozważać zaproszenie Malfoya na lunch i ekscytuje się tym _oraz denerwuje_ trochę jak w momencie, gdy przed laty zbierał się do zaproszenia Cho Chang na bal. Spróbował odszukać w pamięci informacji na jej temat i coś mgliście mu zaświtało, że po wojnie zaręczyła się… z _kimś tam_ i zaciągnęła się do _jakiejś_ drużyny Quidditcha; w przypływie wisielczego humoru wyobraził sobie, że może trafiła do Harpii tak jak Ginny, że zaprzyjaźniają się i wspólnie chichoczą nad bezcukrową latte o tym, jak fatalnym był(by) chłopakiem. Potem zaś jego myśli poszły ponownie w kierunku Malfoya i tego, _czyim chłopakiem był on_ – czy wciąż umawiał się z koszmarną Pansy Parkinson, chociaż ta nie wróciła do Hogwartu i podobno przebywała gdzieś za granicą, czy też znalazł sobie inną typową Ślizgonkę. Mimo że majątek Malfoyów rozpadł się na kawałki wraz z ich statusem najbardziej wpływowej rodziny czarodziejskiej w Wielkiej Brytanii, Draco wciąż był _jedynym dziedzicem_ i na ile Harry był zorientowany w zawiłościach rodzin czystej krwi, pewnie oczekiwano od niego posiadania wybranki z odpowiednich kręgów, a w razie jej braku, czekało go zaaranżowane małżeństwo. Z drugiej strony… Lucjusz miał przebywać w Azkabanie jeszcze cztery lata, Narcyza zaś okazała się inna niż Harry początkowo sądził – bardziej ciepła i emocjonalna i… jakoś nie widział tej porysowanej doświadczeniami kobiety w roli swatki zmuszającej ukochanego syna do kontynuowania tradycji w stylu _rodzin czystej krwi_.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego myśli popłynęły w tym kierunku. Nie patrzył już na Malfoya, ale na swoje zaciśnięte dłonie, wysuszone po trzech dniach przerzucania zakurzonych papierów. Dawno już o tym nie myślał i nie zadręczał się poczuciem samotności, ale teraz wróciło – bo Ginny miała Neville’a, Cho miała narzeczonego-jakiegoś-bez-imienia, Hermiona i Ron mieli siebie nawzajem, Duncombe miała każdego kogo zapragnęła, a Malfoy pewnie też kogoś miał, bo zasadniczo każdy w jego otoczeniu bezproblemowo znajdował sobie partnerów na chwilę lub na całe życie, a on wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jak w ogóle się za to zabrać i zabierać nawet nie próbował. I w tym momencie niemal żałował, że nie należy do którejś ze starych czarodziejskich rodzin, które znalazłyby mu osobę _wystarczająco odpowiednią_ i dzięki temu nie musiałby się tym martwić ani też co dzień wracać do domu, w którym czekał na niego tylko skrzat domowy, znudzona bezczynnością sowa i pełny barek odziedziczony po ojcu chrzestnym.

Pogrążony w dziwnych, niewesołych rozmyślaniach, w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył, że nad jego biurkiem zaczął natrętnie krążyć samolocik z wewnętrzną wiadomością Ministerstwa. Dostrzegł go dopiero, gdy ten zaczął wirować tuż nad kubkiem z resztkami kawy; wyciągnął rękę i niemal podskoczył z ekscytacji, gdy rozpoznał pismo Robardsa.

_Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów podrzuci ci zaraz papiery dotyczące zaginięcia mugolki, której dom pod Caledonian Forest został zablokowany z użyciem magii. Zgłoszenie z mugolskiej policji. Gdy tylko dostarczą ci dwustronnego świstoklika, pojedź tam, rozejrzyj się i poprowadź sprawę w całości. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował wsparcia, uderzaj do Weasleya, bo do jutra nie będzie mnie w Ministerstwie._

Ha…! Więc jego szef dotrzymał słowa i przydzielił mu sprawę, która – ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, gdy za kwadrans otrzymał dokumenty – faktycznie okazała się interesująca. Starsza mugolka mieszkająca w szkockim miasteczku od kilku dni nie dawała znaku życia, a ani jej córka, która przyjechała sprawdzić co się dzieje ani policja w żaden sposób nie byli w stanie dostać się do jej domu. Pracownicy Ministerstwa pojawili się w okolicy udając ekipę strażacką i potwierdzili, że używano tam magii i że dokonało tego kilka różnych osób, jednak nie potrafili stwierdzić, czy w domu ktokolwiek przebywa i nie mogli się tam dostać tak samo jak mugole. Ze względu na brak odpowiednich uprawnień i podejrzenie użycia czarnej magii, nie próbowali złamać uroków blokujących wszystkie wejścia lecz przekazali sprawę do Biura Aurorów. Ponieważ dom znajdował się w miejscowości letniskowej, gdzie w ciągu dnia kręciły się tabuny turystów a teraz dodatkowo policja, należało zaczekać do wieczora przed złamaniem zabezpieczeń i sprawdzeniem, co się dzieje.

Harry zapoznał się z dokumentacją i postanowił przenieść się tam od razu i rozejrzeć oraz przeprowadzić wywiad z mieszkańcami, a gdy okolica zacznie pustoszeć – użyć paru zaklęć i odpędzić niedobitków. Pierwszym, co zrobił, było użycie bardziej zaawansowanych czarów monitujących i sprawdzenie, co działo się w domu, wokół którego nadal kręcili się policjanci. Peleryna-niewidka była pomocna, bo bez niej w żaden sposób nie byłby w stanie choćby podejść do działki niezauważony. Przeklął w myślach nieudolność ekipy, która była tu wcześniej – twierdzili, że nie potrafią sprawdzić, czy w domu ktoś przebywa, a przecież powinno być to banalne, prawda? Tymczasem jednak… nie było, a Harry nie potrafił przebić się przez zaklęcia zabezpieczające dom. Próbował różnych opcji, ale żadna nie dawała wyniku, więc ostatecznie zdecydował się na nieco desperacki krok; wiedział, że bez uzasadnionej przyczyny nie wolno mu używać czarnej magii, ale ten czar nie wydawał się jakoś strasznie niebezpieczny, a mógł być pomocny.

– _Mortuus vide_ – wyszeptał, a wówczas przez budynek przesunął się ledwo widoczny, falujący cień, stopniowo blednąc zawirował nad dachem i po chwili rozpłynął się całkowicie. Trwało to kilkanaście sekund, a moment później czubek różdżki Harry’ego zalśnił błękitnym płomykiem i szybko przygasł. Cóż, nie wykrył, czy w środku znajdował się ktoś żywy, bo nie temu służyło zaklęcie, ale potwierdziło ono przynajmniej, że nie ma tam ludzkich zwłok ani żadnej istoty, której życie było bezpośrednio zagrożone.

Wiedząc, że bez pozbycia się gapiów nic nie wskóra, rzucił zaklęcie na policjanta wyglądającego na dowódcę kręcącej się tu ekipy, by zmusić go do zaprzestania walki z drzwiami i oknami; jeśli faktycznie podejrzewano tu użycie czarnej magii, to lepiej, aby żadni mugole nie przebywali w pobliżu. Poczekał, aż mężczyzna przekaże swoim ludziom, że następnego dnia straż pożarna przyjedzie tu z dodatkowym sprzętem i ostatecznie zaczarował również jednego z najbardziej protestujących policjantów. Po jakimś kwadransie udało mu się pozbyć większości służb, przekonując ich, że należy skupić się na przeszukaniu lasu, bo dom jest pusty. W sumie nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nie zrobiła tego ekipa, która była tu przed nim i nie zamierzał tracić czasu nad zastanawianiem się, dlaczego Ministerstwo zatrudnia aż takich partaczy. Wyciągnął jednak notatnik i pospiesznie skreślił parę słów, aby mieć jakiś materiał, z którego potem będzie w stanie wykrzesać raport.

Nie musiał szczególnie się starać, by dowiedzieć się czegoś z plotek: wszyscy sąsiedzi uważali panią McHatton za zrzędliwą, wredną jędzę, która po przejściu na emeryturę z nudów uprzykrzała wszystkim życie i wtrącała się w cudze sprawy. Nie znosiła dzieci i wielokrotnie robiła sceny opiekunom wycieczek, które tłumnie zjawiały się w okresie letnim na pobliskim polu biwakowym, czepiając się hałasów i samego faktu, że w ogóle ktoś tu przyjeżdża i zakłóca jej wyczekaną emeryturę. Przez resztę roku okolica była raczej wyludniona, toteż wówczas musieli się z nią męczyć tylko jej sąsiedzi i żaden z nich nie zgłosił jej nieobecności władzom – bo uznali, że po prostu wyjechała do córki i cieszyli się, że jej nie ma. Harry był fatalny w legimencji i nawet nie próbował jej używać, chociaż początkujący Aurorzy obowiązkowo przechodzili podstawowe szkolenie w tym zakresie, jednak był całkowicie pewny, że żaden z sąsiadów nie kłamie. Proste testy potwierdziły zaś, że ze stałych mieszkańców niewielkiej miejscowości nikt nie był czarodziejem i nigdzie poza domem mugolki nie używano w ostatnim czasie zaklęć.

Dochodziła siódma wieczorem, ale wciąż było dość jasno, na tyle, że nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś zwróci na niego uwagę, gdy będzie się kręcił bezpośrednio przy domu pani McHatton – nawet jeśli byłby w pelerynie niewidce, ktoś mógłby zwrócić uwagę, że drzwi domu zaginionej kobiety same się otwierają lub że mają tu miejsce inne, nietypowe zjawiska. Zresztą, wstępne dyspozycje mówiły, że ze względu na wiele osób przewijających się w okolicy, ma poczekać z wkroczeniem do budynku do zmroku… Postanowił więc rozszerzyć obszar poszukiwań i przejść się na pole biwakowe, a do wioski wrócić później. Na terenie przebywało obecnie kilkadziesiąt osób, głównie w jego wieku lub niewiele młodszych, ale była to już końcówka sezonu i Harry zdołał ustalić, że w sobotę rano wyjechały stąd trzy duże grupy, czyli przeszło setka nastolatków i przynajmniej dwudziestu opiekunów. Co jednak było najciekawsze, na obozowisku i w lesie były pewne niewielkie ślady magii – trochę zatuszowane i niewskazujące na nic groźnego, raczej typowe, przydatne i całkowicie legalne zaklęcia. Ponieważ kręciło się tu zbyt wielu ciekawskich dzieciaków, nie miał szans, by przeprowadzić pełne testy sygnatury magicznej, więc na razie rzucił tylko zaklęcia monitujące, mimo iż ślady magiczne były przynajmniej kilkudniowe i podejrzewał, że ktokolwiek był za nie odpowiedzialny, już tu nie przebywał.

Będzie musiał tu wrócić i przeprowadzić parę szczegółowych wywiadów, gdy już dostanie się do domu McHatton i zorientuje się, co w ogóle zaszło, bo przypadkiem udało mu się usłyszeć, że kobieta była wyjątkowo agresywna i złośliwa względem kilkorga nastolatków z poprzedniego turnusu. Podobno byli _nawet bardziej dziwaczni i upiorni niż standardowa, koszmarna młodzież w tych czasach_ , cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć.

Harry wrócił do domu McHatton dopiero po dziewiątej, gdy było już całkiem ciemno, a na miejscu zostało wyłącznie dwóch policjantów, którzy kończyli właśnie zakładać taśmy zabezpieczające. Poczekał, aż dokończą zadanie i się ulotnią, a potem rzucił niezbyt wymyślną iluzję, aby ewentualni nieliczni o tej porze przechodnie czy spoglądający tu sąsiedzi wciąż widzieli dwóch mężczyzn pilnujących posiadłości oraz by po zbliżeniu się za bardzo przypominali sobie o konieczności powrotu do domu i zapominali, po co w ogóle się tu zjawili. W mniej uczęszczanym miejscu zrobiłby to już za dnia mimo zlecenia z otrzymanych dokumentów, ale tutaj – pewnie faktycznie nie było to dobrym rozwiązaniem, bo budynek znajdował się przy głównej drodze, w dodatku naprzeciwko jedynego sklepu spożywczego w miasteczku. Wszystko to oznaczało, że musiałby przyjechać tu z ekipą kilku osób i rzucić zaklęcia na jakieś dwie setki mugoli, którzy oczywiście wiedzieli o zaginięciu pani McHatton i z całą pewnością byli zainteresowani jej domem, do którego służby porządkowe od rana nie były w stanie się dostać.

Kiedy skończył z zabezpieczaniem terenu i uznał, że iluzja jest wystarczająco stabilna, wszedł wreszcie na działkę i stanął przed drzwiami budynku, a potem rzucił kilka zaklęć zdejmujących popularne blokady. Nic nie zadziałało ani tu ani przy żadnym z okien, przez które zresztą nie było zupełnie nic widać, zaś czary monitujące wskazały, że jest to urok, o którym kiedyś słyszał, ale… w żaden sposób nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie przeciwzaklęcia. W pewnej desperacji uderzył w jedno z tylnych i najbardziej osłoniętych krzakami okien zaklęciem burzącym, czego natychmiast pożałował – siła uderzenia odbiła się od szyby jakby ta była z gumy i dosłownie w ostatniej chwili zdołał uskoczyć, tak, że czar z impetem rąbnął w stojącą obok altankę, burząc jedną ze ścian i powodując hałas jak przy wybuchu bomby. Harry przeklął i pospiesznie wzmocnił iluzję, gdyż w sąsiednich domach zapaliło się parę świateł, a kilka osób wyszło na podwórka i zaczęło z niepokojem się rozglądać.

Rzucił szybki urok na stojącą najbliżej płotu mugolkę, która zaczęła wówczas wskazywać na niebo i przekonywać męża oraz jedną z sąsiadek, że widziała fajerwerki i że to zapewne dzieciaki z biwaku się tu kręcą i wygłupiają. Nie brzmiało to najbardziej przekonująco, ale Harry’emu udało się sprawić, że po kilku minutach gapie wrócili do domów, uznając, że faktycznie nic się nie stało.

Blokada odbijająca, dość wymyślna i chyba rzucona kilkakrotnie… cholera, uczył się o tym, zdecydowanie się uczył, co więcej…! podejrzewał też, że byłby w stanie sam coś takiego zrobić i coś mu świtało, że zaklęcie przewinęło się w jakiejś znacznie mniej zaawansowanej wersji na Transmutacji, ale nie pamiętał nic więcej. Był na siebie wściekły, bo _powinien_ to wiedzieć, ale w szkole nigdy nie przykładał się tak, jak Hermiona, która zapewne wyrecytowałaby mu fragment książki dotyczący tego uroku i popatrzyła na niego jak na kompletnego ignoranta. Pewnie znałaby też jego bardziej skomplikowaną wersję i nawet jeśli nie umiałaby go złamać, to doskonale wiedziałaby, gdzie można znaleźć informacje, jak to zrobić.

Chociaż jego zaklęcie nie przebiło się przez bariery, naruszyło je w jakiś sposób, bo gdy zmonitował je ponownie, miało pewne ubytki i podejrzewał, że po paru próbach udałoby mu się je złamać. Problem w tym, że zdemolowałby przy tym całe podwórko i pewnie również któryś z sąsiednich domów, więc to absolutnie nie było rozwiązanie. Obszedł budynek ponownie, coraz bardziej rozważając wezwanie wsparcia, ale… najpierw postanowił jeszcze raz przetestować, czy może teraz uda mu się sprawdzić, czy w środku w ogóle ktoś jest.

Dzięki naruszeniu blokady, czary przeszukujące wreszcie zadziałały, co Harry uznał za swój pierwszy i jedyny sukces przy tej sprawie. Tak, kobieta była w środku, leżała na kanapie w salonie, żyła i prawdopodobnie spała albo była w jakiś sposób ogłuszona, bo była zupełnie nieruchoma, a jej umysł wydawał się jakby przytłumiony. Skoro zaginęła kilka dni temu, to cały ten czas musiała przebywać tutaj… nie była w stanie wydostać się z domu, mogła być osłabiona a dodatkowo jeśli jakiś czarodziej zaatakował jej posiadłość, mogła wymagać pomocy uzdrowicieli, nawet jeśli jej życie nie było bezpośrednio zagrożone, bo _mortuus vide_ by to pokazało. Cóż… teraz nie miał już wyboru i tym bardziej nie mógł ryzykować używania demolujących zaklęć.

Dotychczas nie prowadził samodzielnie tego typu spraw, a jeśli trafiał na coś podobnego – albo miał przy sobie bardziej doświadczonych Aurorów albo był środek dnia i w każdej chwili mógł wezwać wsparcie. Może zrobił głupio czekając do wieczora, ale takie miał zalecenie i wydawało się to logiczne, tyle że w efekcie stracił cenne godziny i prawdopodobnie musiał czekać do rana, bo szansa że w Ministerstwie przebywał o tej porze ktokolwiek, kto mógł mu pomóc, była znikoma. Mimo to musiał spróbować skontaktować się z Billem, by wyrwał kogoś na dyżurze z łóżka a ostatecznie zostawić przynajmniej wiadomość, że z rana pilnie potrzebuje wsparcia Łamacza Zaklęć.

Z użyciem świstoklika wrócił do Ministerstwa i od razu ruszył do Biura Aurorów, przypominając sobie punkty regulaminu dotyczące takich sytuacji. W tym momencie bardziej niż zwykle żałował, że nie odbył trzyletniego szkolenia dla Aurorów, bo na pewno pomogłoby mu to w organizacji tego typu zadań… był też zły na siebie, że skupiony na zagadkach i tropieniu przestępców samych w sobie, nie przykładał się nigdy do formalności i procedur. Ciężko było mu to przyznać… ale tak, czasem było to jednak potrzebne.

Los postanowił się do niego uśmiechnąć i pomógł mu uniknąć konsekwencji podjęcia niewłaściwych decyzji: w Biurze Aurorów paliło się światło, a z części, w której siedzieli Łamacze, usłyszał odgłosy rozmowy. Przyspieszył kroku i westchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył Billa, który wspólnie z jedną z Łamaczek i dwójką Aurorów siedział przy jednym z biurek nad stosem dokumentów. Podszedł do nich i przywitał się krótko, po czym wyjaśnił sytuację w paru zdaniach, starannie omijając fakt, że na skutek zastosowania zaklęcia burzącego zdemolował kobiecie altankę a wcześniej użył nielegalnego czaru.

– Zajmujemy się Fawleyem i ani ja ani Jennings nie pojedziemy tam teraz, ale… – mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i zerknął w stronę kuchni, w której paliło się światło. – Malfoy siedzi dziś po godzinach w papierach i może przydałaby mu się w końcu jakaś sprawa na zewnątrz. Weź go ze sobą i jeśli nie poradzicie sobie z tematem, wezwę kogoś do pomocy.

– Nie wiem czy wysyłanie dwójki najmłodszych i najmniej doświadczonych pracowników naszego działu do sprawy, w której ktoś jest poszkodowany, to dobry pomysł – powiedział Sean Miles, Auror siedzący obok Billa.

– Uważasz, że Potter jest niewystarczająco doświadczony? – spytał Bill spokojnie. – Albo że Malfoy ma za małą wiedzę? Gdyby nie jego rozeznanie, wciąż nie wiedzielibyśmy, co zabiło sędziego i nie zajęlibyśmy się tymi nieszczęsnymi kominkami. Sprawa w terenie pozwoli mu się rozwinąć i jestem pewny, że dadzą sobie radę, jednak jeśli _nie_ dadzą, to po prostu tutaj wrócą, bo i tak nie wyjdziemy do rana, jeśli chcemy to skończyć. O! Malfoy! – krzyknął w stronę chłopaka, który wyszedł z kuchni z filiżanką kawy w ręku i zamarł, widząc Harry’ego. – Pojedziesz z Potterem do mugolskiego domku, zabezpieczonego jakimiś zaklęciami, których nie potrafi zidentyfikować. Trzeba dostać się do budynku i sprawdzić, co dzieje się z mugolką, która znajduje się w środku. Potter wyjaśni resztę na miejscu.

– Ja… tak, jasne – wydusił Malfoy, czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich osób. Wydawał się zagubiony i ewidentnie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, więc Harry zlitował się i ruszył w stronę jego biurka, dając mu znać, by do niego dołączył.

– Zostaw tutaj szaty, w okolicy możemy trafić na mugoli i chociaż zabezpieczyłem ją iluzją, lepiej żebyś tak nie wyglądał, bo wezmą nas za świrów – oznajmił, a gdy Malfoy zaczął rozpinać wierzchnią szatę, sięgnął bezwiednie po jego kawę i upił parę łyków. Aż się skrzywił od nadmiaru cukru, ale ostatecznie opróżnił filiżankę do połowy, zanim Malfoy odwiesił szaty do szafy. – I transformuj swoje ciuchy na coś… – zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem – bardziej mugolskiego, bo dla mugoli w tym wydaniu będziesz wyglądać na połączenie gwiazdy rocka, właściciela zakładu pogrzebowego i księdza.

– Przecież to zupełnie zwyczajne rzeczy…! – zaprotestował Malfoy, na co Harry uniósł brwi; chłopak miał na sobie buty do kostki z wężowej skóry, wąskie spodnie od garnituru i białą tuniko-koszulę ze stójką i czarnymi zdobieniami przy mankietach i guzikach. Absolutnie nie nadawał się w tym wydaniu by zabrać go w okolice, gdzie ktokolwiek niebędący czarodziejem mógłby go zobaczyć. – Co niby mam z tym zrobić…?

– Zmień to w coś podobnego do tego, co teraz mam na sobie – odparł Harry, a Malfoy aż się zapowietrzył. Nie, Harry nie wyglądał ani dziwnie ani w jakoś szczególnie nieporządny sposób, jego dżinsy były czyste a t-shirt i rozpięta, flanelowa koszula, nie były nawet szczególnie pogniecione.

– Chyba żartujesz – oznajmił chłopak, gdy tylko odzyskał głos, kompletnie porażony samą propozycją.

– Słuchaj, nie mamy czasu. Dopij tę cholerną kawę i idziemy – oznajmił, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią w stronę Malfoya, by zmienić górną część jego stroju w koszulkę polo, buty – w czarne adidasy, a dół od garnituru – w proste, ciemne spodnie. Chłopak aż się wzdrygnął, gdy zobaczył, co ma na sobie, ale posłusznie dopił kawę, nie zauważając nawet, że Harry się nią bez pytania poczęstował, po czym zgarnął z biurka różdżkę i notatnik. – Gotowy? – spytał, na co Malfoy niepewnie skinął głową i ruszył za Harrym, gdy ten skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

– Mogę… mogę przynajmniej przedłużyć rękawy? – zapytał cicho, kiedy znaleźli się w windzie.

– Co… – zaczął Harry i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że Malfoy zaciska nerwowo lewą dłoń i trzyma rękę przy sobie, aby nie było widać Mrocznego Znaku na jego przedramieniu. – Tak, jasne to… – urwał, kiedy Malfoy pospiesznie rzucił zaklęcie i w efekcie miał na sobie czarno-białe wzorzyste coś, co wyglądało jak miks damskiej bluzki z rozszerzonymi rękawami i koszulki polo i ewidentnie nie było ubraniem, jakie jakikolwiek mugol przy zdrowych zmysłach by na siebie włożył. – Nie, to… to się po prostu nie nadaje. Mogę to jednak zmienić? Zostawię długie rękawy – zapewnił, a gdy Malfoy przytaknął, transmutował osobliwą część garderoby w zwykłą, sportową bluzę.

– Żartujesz? Zmień to z powrotem, tamto podobało mi się bardziej – powiedział chłopak, przeglądając się w lustrze w windzie. – Teraz wyglądam jakbym miał na sobie wyjątkowo brzydką poszewkę na poduszkę. Wyglądam jak skrzat domowy. Nie wyjdę tak… nawet do mugoli…!

– Malfoy, mugole _to właśnie noszą_ – mruknął Harry, po czym wypchnął go z windy, chociaż chłopak ewidentnie miał opory by gdziekolwiek się ruszyć.

– Nie wierzę. Robisz ze mnie głupka. Nikt nie ubrałby się w coś tak obrzydliwego!

– Jak jeszcze trochę będziesz się ociągał, dotrzemy tam rano, a wówczas zaczną się tam kręcić ludzie i będziesz mógł na własne oczy przekonać się, jak ubierają się mugole. Przypominam, domek znajduje się _w mugolskiej wiosce_ , przy głównej drodze i możemy tam na kogoś trafić, mimo że jest już późno – oznajmił i z pewnym rozbawieniem stwierdził, że Malfoy wygląda na niemal przestraszonego perspektywą pojawienia się w takim miejscu.

– To mugolska wioska? – wydusił. – Tak… całkiem, kompletnie, absolutnie mugolska…?

– Tak, całkowicie _mugolska wioska z mugolami_ – powiedział, kierując się do punktu aportacji, uznając, że skoro poznał już okolicę, nie ma sensu bawić się w uzyskiwanie nowego świstoklika. Malfoy mamrotał coś pod nosem całą drogę, a gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, Harry chwycił go za rękę i przeniósł ich pod dom pani McHatton.

– Czy naprawdę nie mogę… zwęzić trochę tego czegoś? – wydusił Malfoy, zbierając się wreszcie na odwagę. – I poszerzyć rękawy oraz koniecznie zmienić materiał na coś bardziej eleganckiego i cieńszego i…

– Dodaj jeszcze koronkę i trochę tiulu, a zgodnie z twoim pragnieniem, będziesz wyglądać jak przygłup, który ukradł bluzkę swojej babci – uciął Harry. – Teraz jest ok. Wyglądasz… – omiótł go wzrokiem – prawie jak mugol. Sprawdź zaklęcia chroniące ten dom i bierz się do roboty, zamiast marudzić.

– Nie wiem czy potrafię pracować ubrany w ten sposób.

– Jeszcze słowo, a rzucę na te ciuchy _Reducto_ i będziesz pracować nago – oznajmił, a Malfoy spojrzał na niego z szokiem i oburzeniem. – No dalej. Ustaliłem, że to jakiś rodzaj blokady odbijającej, ale ani ja ani ekipa przede mną nie mogła się z tym uporać.

Malfoy nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią, tylko zrobił parę kroków w stronę posiadłości, a Harry, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nim. Przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, jak chłopak zaczyna rzucać zaklęcia monitujące – znał dwa pierwsza, ale pozostałych kilka było mu obce. Zauważył w półmroku i bladym świetle jarzącym się z jego różdżki, jak Malfoy marszczy brwi, a potem wyciąga przed siebie rękę i używa czegoś niewerbalnego. Parę cali od domu pojawiła się czerwona linia, która przez chwilę żarzyła, a potem rozmyła się w dym, który wydawał się nieść ze sobą zapach topionego wosku.

– To… już? – wydusił, gdy Malfoy powoli opuścił różdżkę.

– Nie, na razie zdjąłem urok, który mógłby zrobić krzywdę mugolom, jeśli zdecydowaliby się na wyburzenie którejś ze ścian i dostanie do środka w ten sposób – odparł, podchodząc do budynku i ostrożnie dotykając palcami framugi drzwi. – Zaklęcie nie byłoby zbyt groźne dla czarodzieja, bo zwykły czar ochronny niwelowałby jego skutki. Nie zastosowano żadnego rodzaju iluzji czy rozpraszacza odstraszającego mugoli, a ktokolwiek to zrobił… nie wiem, najwyraźniej w swojej porażającej ignorancji uznał, że to odpowiednie zaklęcie, by powstrzymać niemagiczne osoby przed wejściem do środka. Orientujesz się, czy ktoś zbliżał się do budynku?

– Z całą pewnością się zbliżał, była tu córka tej mugolki i policja.

– Gdy dokończymy sprawę, trzeba znaleźć te osoby i wysłać do nich uzdrowicieli. Teoretycznie to nie jest silny urok, ale… lepiej upewnić się, że tym ludziom nic nie jest – powiedział, a Harry zauważył, że jego pióro zaczyna zapisywać coś w wiszącym w powietrzu notatniku. – Kto był tutaj oprócz ciebie?

– Ekipa z Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów.

– Co za banda kretynów – mruknął Malfoy. – Jakiś bałwan przed tobą rzucił tutaj _mortuus vide_. Trzeba uwzględnić w raporcie użycie przez pracowników nielegalnego zaklęcia, bo to…

– Ja byłem tym bałwanem – przerwał mu Harry lekko urażonym tonem. – Nie działały zaklęcia monitujące a to jedyne co przyszło mi do głowy, co mogłoby potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć, czy w środku znajdują się zwłoki.

– Czy ty zamieniłeś się na głowy ze sklątką tylnowybuchową…?! – uniósł się nagle Malfoy. – Skąd znasz to zaklęcie? I czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co ono robi, że rzucasz je na prawo i lewo jakby to był _lumos_?!

– Ale w czym problem? – spytał zaskoczony jego wybuchem Harry.

– Wykreśl to! – syknął Malfoy w stronę pióra. – Słuchaj, baranie – zwrócił się ponownie do Harry’ego. – To jest cholernie niebezpieczna magia. Wiesz, czemu to zaklęcie nie jest legalne, mimo że jego cel nie wydaje się jakiś straszny? Bo sprawdzenie statusu śmierci w ten konkretny sposób _wymaga ofiary_. Gdyby ta kobieta faktycznie nie żyła, pal licho, nic by się nie stało, bo jej nie dotykałeś i nie złamałeś zasad granicy śmierci. Jednak gdyby okazało się, że jest umierająca, w zależności od twoich intencji, sposobu i siły rzucenia zaklęcia a nawet pory dnia, albo pobrałbyś siły życiowe z najmniej zdrowej osoby w najbliższym otoczeniu i przekazał je tej kobiecie, albo, w tej gorszej opcji, odebrałbyś jej resztkę sił życiowych i zabrał dla siebie. _Mortuus vide_ dotyczy balansowania na granicy życia i śmierci, bo moc umierającego jest w nim najmniej stabilna i ze wszystkich momentów życia to wówczas najłatwiej wyrwać mu ją lub przekazać mu cudzą. To jeden z elementów w nekromancji. I jeden z uroków, których używał Voldemort, by utrzymać się w pół-życiu. Nie rzucaj tego zaklęcia nigdy więcej – zakończył cichym, zupełnie do niego niepodobnym tonem.

– Poznałem to zaklęcie przypadkiem i nie miałem pojęcia… – zaczął Harry niepewnie.

– Gdybyś wiedział, co to dokładnie jest, to byś go nie użył – przerwał mu Malfoy. – Czarna magia przyciąga wiele osób nie dlatego, że są popieprzonymi psychopatami, ale ponieważ bywa w niektórych kwestiach najszybszą, wygodą ścieżką, która usuwa standardowe przeszkody. Łatwo przymykać oczy na niewidoczne na pierwszy rzut oka konsekwencje, gdy coś tak strasznie wygodnie, po prostu _działa_ , gdy nie działa nic innego. Dziwi mnie więc, że Aurorom pozwala się na używanie w niby uzasadnionych przypadkach wielu zaklęć, które zasadniczo są nielegalne… to wchodzenie na niebezpieczne ścieżki z zamkniętymi oczami. Zawrócenie może być czasem zbyt trudne, nawet dla doświadczonego czarodzieja, któremu wydaje się, że jego moralność jest właściwie poukładana.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja nie jestem doświadczony i mi może być jeszcze trudniej?

– Chcę powiedzieć, żebyś częściej używał mózgu, zanim zaczniesz działać – uciął Malfoy. – Zakładam, że zaklęcia burzące, które naruszyły strukturę blokady, to też twój wspaniały pomysł?

– Rozwalona na skutek odbicia altanka jest za budynkiem – odparł Harry, uznając, że nie ma sensu tego ukrywać. – Na mugoli, którzy usłyszeli huk, rzuciłem odpowiednie zaklęcia i wrócili do domów sądząc, że to były fajerwerki.

– Przynajmniej tyle… – mruknął Malfoy, po czym ruszył w tamtym kierunku, a Harry podążył za nim. Skrzywił się, gdy zauważył, że budowla w ciągu ostatniej godziny zaczęła się rozpadać i w każdej chwili groziła całkowitym zawaleniem. I z pewną ulgą przyjął fakt, że Malfoy najwyraźniej nie tylko świetnie znał się na teorii czarnej magii, ale też na praktycznych zastosowaniu standardowej, bo wystarczyło jedno jego machnięcie różdżki, a altanka wróciła do swojego pierwotnego stanu i wyglądała nieskazitelnie. Jasne, sam też by to zrobił. Ale zajęłoby mu to więcej czasu i nie ufałby samemu na sobie na tyle, by mieć pewność, że w najbliższym czasie się ona nie rozpadnie.

Harry nie odezwał się ani słowem, kiedy Malfoy rzucił dodatkowe zaklęcie na zniszczoną wcześniej budowlę, prawdopodobnie chcąc się upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku. Sam nigdy nie wykazywał się podobną zapobiegawczością, bo po prostu nie miał zwyczaju sprawdzać samego siebie – w Hogwarcie i podczas tropienia Horkruksów poza mnóstwem przydatnych rzeczy nauczył się też, że zawsze miał przy sobie Hermionę, która korygowała błędy i niedociągnięcia oraz czuwała nad jego i Rona bezpieczeństwem. Przez rok pracy jako Auror zazwyczaj też miał kogoś pod ręką, kogoś bardziej skupionego, doświadczonego i wykonującego automatycznie te wszystkie nudne, ale potrzebne czynności, o których on nie musiał myśleć. Teraz zaś, podczas sprawy, która niby nie była trudna i Robards wierzył, że rozwiąże ją samodzielnie, popełnił już kilka niewybaczalnych błędów i to w kwestiach, które dla Malfoya były oczywiste.

W takich chwilach jak ta, zastanawiał się, jak udało mu się przeżyć tyle lat w magicznym świecie i jakimś cudem nie tylko stać się bohaterem, ale też uchodzić za świetnego czarodzieja.

Gdy Malfoy ponownie zbliżył się do budynku, Harry podążył za nim i bacznie obserwował, jak chłopak rzuca zaklęcia monitujące, ostrożnie dotyka naruszonej szyby, a potem – zabezpieczywszy się najpierw barierą ochronną – wraca na front budynku i zaczyna łamać blokadę. Okolice drzwi i okien zamigotały bladymi, seledynowymi punkcikami, a potem przygasły, jednak Harry od razu zauważył, że szyby stały się jakby bardziej przejrzyste, chociaż wnętrze domu w ciemnościach pozostało niewidoczne. Malfoy bez słów poruszył różdżką, a potem przyłożył jej czubek do klamki, która powoli opadła, zaś drzwi z cichym skrzypnięciem się uchyliły. Wszystko to trwało zaledwie kilka minut i wyglądało na to, że chłopak nie miał żadnych problemów z ustaleniem, co należy zrobić. Zawahał się jednak przed przekroczeniem progu i spojrzał na Harry’ego niepewnie.

– Zdjąłem ten urok. To wszystko, z czym miałeś problem? – spytał, ale w jego głosie jakimś sposobem nie było wyrzutu czy politowania, lecz raczej wątpliwość, jak powinien się teraz zachowywać.

– No… tak – przyznał Harry. – Ani ja ani ekipa przede mną nie była w stanie dostać się do budynku.

– To nie było trudne zaklęcie – zauważył Malfoy, patrząc na niego odrobinę niepewnie i wyraźnie wahając się, czy nie powinien powiedzieć czegoś więcej.

– Ale ja nie dałem sobie z tym rady – odparł na to krótko. – Skoro da się już wejść do środka, a zakładam, że się da, to możesz wracać.

– W środku mogą być kolejne blokady a nie chcę tu przyjeżdżać drugi raz, jeśli nie będziesz umieć czegoś zrobić – oznajmił, a w jego tonie pojawiła się nutka zwyczajnej wyniosłości i lekka irytacja.

– Dobra, w takim razie odsuń się, genialny Łamaczu, bo regulamin każe, by Auror wszedł na miejsce przestępstwa pierwszy – mruknął Harry, zbliżając się do wejścia i nieco ostentacyjnie rzucając na siebie zaklęcie ochronne. Otworzył drzwi na pełną szerokość i wymacał włącznik światła, kątem oka dostrzegając, jak Malfoy nieruchomieje, kiedy przedpokój stał się jasny. Przekroczył próg i z wyciągniętą różdżką wszedł do środka, kierując się przedpokojem do otwartego salonu, gdzie pamiętał, że zaklęcie monitujące wyczuło śpiącą mugolkę. Tutaj żarówka zamigotała kilkakrotnie, a potem z cichym trzaskiem spaliła się, toteż musiał rzucić _lumos_ , aby cokolwiek widzieć.

Pani McHatton leżała na kanapie w nienaturalnej pozycji, z otwartymi, niewidzącymi oczami, w rozczochranych, siwych włosach i beżowej, przybrudzonej podomce. Oddychała nienaturalnie powoli, a poza tym nie poruszała się i nie reagowała na bodźce w żaden sposób. Harry zerknął w stronę Malfoya, który stał parę kroków za nim, z różdżką w pogotowiu, ale całą swoją postawą pokazując, że jest przestraszony i niepewny. Miał wrażenie, że bez wskazania mu konkretnych zadań, chłopak będzie kompletnie nieprzydatny, toteż przywołał go do siebie gestem.

– Sprawdź, co jej jest. To jakiś urok, ale nie rozpoznaję go i skoro już tu jesteś, to lepiej, żebyś ty się zajął zbadaniem tego – powiedział do Malfoya, który co chwilę zerkał na nieznane mu, mugolskie sprzęty i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby obawiał się choćby do nich zbliżyć.

Chłopak skinął głową i przykucnął przy kanapie, po czym wyciągnął w stronę kobiety różdżkę i wyszeptał kilka zaklęć. Ostrożnie objął jej nadgarstek i uniósł dłoń do góry, po czym skierował światło na białawe, sztywne palce. Przez parę chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, zgryzając wargi, a potem dotknął czubkiem różdżki jej mostka i wypowiedział jeszcze jedno zaklęcie, po którym kobieta głośno wciągnęła powietrze, a jej ciało przeszły dreszcze; gałki oczne zaczęły się poruszać, oddech przyspieszył do normalnego, a do bladych, drżących palców nabiegła większa ilość krwi, bo zaczęły odzyskiwać naturalną barwę. Wciąż jednak nie odzyskała świadomości i nie zarejestrowała, że ktokolwiek się pojawił.

– Rzucono na nią silne zaklęcie wyciszające. To prawdopodobnie nie było nic więcej, tyle że ktoś zrobił to nieumiejętnie i nieostrożnie a potem zostawił ją w takim stanie, przez co jej funkcje życiowe zaczęły spowalniać. Zdjąłem ten urok, ale jest wycieńczona i nie mam pojęcia, jak bardzo kilka dni w takim stanie mogło jej zaszkodzić, więc musimy wezwać uzdrowicieli – powiedział, po czym zawahał się i rzucił jeszcze jeden czar. – Wyczyszczono jej też pamięć… ale w niewielkim zakresie, prawdopodobnie uzdrowiciele nie będą mieć problemu, by to naprawić.

– Musimy wezwać ich natychmiast, czy jesteś w stanie sam coś więcej dla niej zrobić…?

– Teoretycznie nie musimy, ponieważ jej życiu bezpośrednio nic nie grozi, ale lepiej nie narażać jej na stresy w razie gdyby ocknęła się i zobaczyła, że w jej domu w środku nocy kręci się dwóch czarodziejów. Uzdrowiciele na pewno lepiej wiedzą, jak zachowywać się w takich przypadkach – powiedział; ponieważ Malfoy był do tej pory tak przydatny, Harry postanowił nie przypominać mu, że kobieta nie miała pojęcia o świecie czarodziejskim i wzięłaby ich raczej za włamywaczy.

– Aportuj się do Świętego Munga i wróć tutaj z uzdrowicielem. Rozejrzę się w tym czasie i może okaże się, że nie będziesz mi już potrzebny, jednak w razie problemów nie chcę cię potem ściągać ponownie.

Malfoy skinął głową i moment później zniknął, zostawiając go samego. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zerknął jeszcze raz na nieprzytomną kobietę, a potem wzmocnił światło różdżki i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic nie budziło podejrzeń, ale po bardziej wnikliwej analizie, zorientował się, ile rzeczy było nie tak. Chociaż w przedpokoju udało mu się zapalić światło, tutaj nie działał żaden ze sprzętów elektrycznych. Telewizor, radio i odtwarzacz VHS były spalone, co sugerowało zwarcie elektryczne; magia często nie współgrała z prądem i bardziej zaawansowanymi urządzeniami, jednak nie miał pewności, czy uszkodzenie sprzętów było przypadkiem czy czyimś celowym działaniem. Zaczął przychylać się do drugiej opcji, kiedy w przedpokoju znalazł telefon, którego gniazdko było rozbite zwyczajnym kopniakiem a nie żadnym zaklęciem, zaś kabel – w kilku miejsca przecięto. Ktoś znał się więc mniej-więcej na mugolskich technologiach, ale nie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że wystarczyłoby uszkodzić kabel w _jednym_ miejscu, by telefon stał się bezużyteczny.

Chociaż Malfoy zdjął zewnętrzne zaklęcie blokujące, to w środku domu rzucono dodatkowe uroki i w efekcie Harry nie mógł dostać się do kuchni, łazienki i drugiego pokoju na parterze ani też do żadnego z dwóch pomieszczeń na piętrze. Uchylone były tylko drzwi do maleńkiej toalety mieszczącej się na końcu korytarza w przedpokoju, ale nie było tam światła, a woda w kranie kapała pojedynczymi kroplami nawet gdy całkowicie odkręcił kurki. Gdyby nie fakt, że klatka schodowa chroniona była prostą blokadą, którą zdjął samodzielnie, nie wszedłby nawet na górę i wiedział już, że mugolka nie miała szans się tam dostać.

Wrócił na dół i ponownie rozejrzał się po salonie, skupiając się na kolejnych szczegółach. Skoro od kilku dni kobieta nie mogła nigdzie się dostać, zapewne była głodna i prawdopodobnie nie miała nawet dostępu do wody… teoria wydawała się potwierdzać, bo za kanapą leżały opakowania po ciastkach i landrynkach oraz dwie puste butelki po winie. Podszedł do barku, który był otwarty i nie znajdowało się w nim nic więcej, więc kobieta z głodu i pragnienia opróżniła go ze wszystkich słodyczy i alkoholu, bo tylko do tego miała dostęp. Spojrzał na nieprzytomną panią McHatton i zacisnął zęby z bezsilnej złości. Wiedział, że uzdrowiciele za chwilę mieli się zjawić i że próba działania z jego strony mogłaby tylko jej zaszkodzić, ale mimo to czuł się fatalnie z faktem, że leżała bez świadomości, wygłodzona i odwodniona, a on kręcił się bezsensownie po jej domu i nie mógł jej pomóc.

Zobaczył już wszystko, co mógł i po chwili wahania zrezygnował z prób dostania się do pozostałych pomieszczeń. Zaklęcia monitujące wskazały, że to jakiś inny urok niż ten chroniący budynek z zewnątrz i… cóż. Malfoy pewno będzie wiedział, co ma robić. Zanim zdążył jednak zastanowić się, co dalej, usłyszał z zewnątrz odgłos aportacji; nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale w tym momencie naprawdę ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył Malfoya, który prowadził za sobą dwójkę uzdrowicieli. Harry zmarszczył brwi, czując, że starszego z nich, drobnego mężczyznę koło czterdziestki, gdzieś już go widział i po chwili przypomniał sobie, że to ten sam człowiek, którego spotkał w Szkocji, gdy uszkodził się podczas walki z czarnoksięskimi artefaktami.

– Szybko ci poszło – powiedział Harry, gdy wycofał się, robiąc miejsce uzdrowicielom; Butler i Lennox przedstawili się krótko i bez dodatkowych pytań zabrali się do pracy, co oznaczało, że Malfoy wszystko zdołał im przekazać.

– Szybko…? Nie było mnie pół godziny. Tylko dlatego, że w Świętym Mungu nic się nie działo, poszło… bez problemów większych niż spodziewałem – powiedział, odwracając wzrok.

– A te spodziewane…?

– Moje magiczne sygnatury potwierdzające, że działam z ramienia Ministerstwa, sprawdziły trzy osoby. Dopiero gdy powiedziałem, że wysłał mnie tu ze sprawy _Harry Potter_ i to również potwierdziłem sygnaturą pracownika Biura Aurorów, zgodzili się wysłać ze mną uzdrowicieli – odparł napiętym tonem, a jego głos jeszcze przycichł i osłabł, gdy moment później odezwał się ponownie. – Wzbudziłem sensację i jutro w prasie z całą pewnością pojawi się informacja, gdzie zostałem zatrudniony i nawet nie chcę myśleć, jak będą wyglądać reakcje na tę wiadomość.

– Cholera, mogłem… sam się tam aportować i…

– Nie mogłeś, bo nie jestem Aurorem i zostawienie mnie samego w miejscu przestępstwa byłoby niezgodne z regulaminem.

– Więc mogliśmy tam wyjść razem i poszłoby szybciej i…

– To nieważne, ludzie i tak… w końcu by się dowiedzieli – powiedział cicho, po czym zagryzł wargi. – Burza z tego powodu była nieunikniona, a Weasley może aż nazbyt długo trzymał mnie pod kloszem i pilnował, aby informacja o mnie nie wyszła poza nasz Departament…

– Słuchaj, skoro pojawiłeś się w Świętym Mungu w środku nocy, w czasie sprawy gdzie ratowałeś mugolkę, to to może nie jest najgorsza opcja z możliwych…?

– No nie wiem – odparł bez przekonania. – Nie zachowywałem się tam jak najmilsza osoba na świecie.

– Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałeś, a nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie aktorstwa na poziomie…

– Cholera, Potter…! Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że byłem tak wściekły, że straciłem nad sobą panowanie i urządziłem tam dziką awanturę…! Już widzę te nagłówki w Proroku, _Atak szału Śmierciożercy w Świętym Mungu_ – przerwał mu Malfoy i poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Zawiodłem Weasleya, bo ostrzegał mnie, żebym starał się być spokojny i nie wchodził w potyczki słowne, bo w większości sytuacji nie będę mieć koło siebie nikogo, kto będzie mnie bronić. Ale po prostu nie byłem w stanie dłużej słuchać ich wyrzutów i gdy zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy nie podać mi Veritaserum… dobrze, że Lennox niedługo później zjawił się w pobliżu i jakoś załagodził sytuację…

– Znasz tego uzdrowiciela? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Leczył mnie, gdy byłem dzieckiem – odparł, ponownie odwracając wzrok. – Święty Mungo musi mieć po wojnie dramatyczne braki kadrowe, skoro go nie zwolnili jako Ślizgona i prywatnego uzdrowiciela rodzin czystej krwi.

– Nie zwolnili, ale najwyraźniej zdegradowali – powiedział Harry cicho, nie chcąc, by którykolwiek z uzdrowicieli go usłyszał. – Nocny dyżur w wakacje, wysłanie do zwyczajnej sprawy w terenie ze zranioną mugolką i w dodatku – skinął na obydwu mężczyzn. – Ten drugi gość, chociaż wygląda na młodszego przynajmniej dziesięć lat, ma wyższy stopień – oznajmił, a gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi i zerknął na Malfoya, zobaczył, że ten zaciska pięści, a jego twarz jest wykrzywiona ze złości.

– Czyli to jasne. Starałem się o tym nie myśleć i to wypierać, ale na każdym kroku dostaję potwierdzenia, że bez względu na to, co zrobię, całe życie będę _co najwyżej asystentem_. Wszyscy po kolei będą awansować, a ja będę całe życie na samym dole struktury Ministerstwa, o ile w ogóle uda mi się utrzymać tę pracę. Moi przodkowie przewracają się w grobach.

– Wiesz, więc z tego samego dołu będziemy machać w górę do Madison Duncombe, bo tacy ludzie jak ona się zawsze wybiją – oznajmił Harry, próbując go jakoś pocieszyć albo przynajmniej rozbawić, na co Malfoy uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi. – Jestem absolutnie pewny, że będę tkwił na stanowisku Aurora I stopnia do samej emerytury.

– Może twoja dziewczyna cię awansuje na swojego osobistego Aurora na posyłki, gdy już zostanie przewodniczącą Wizengamotu albo Ministrem Magii – parsknął Malfoy, a Harry miał niemal całkowitą pewność, że jego humor poprawił się, gdy wyznał, na jakim jest stanowisku.

– To nie jest moja dziewczyna – zaprotestował, w sumie ciesząc się ze zmiany tematu. – Byłeś przy rozmowie z Robardsem. Nie umawiam się z nią. Tylko udajemy, bo mój szef uznał…

– Sądziłem, że się zgrywasz, gdy mówiłeś, dlaczego niby się z nią nie umawiasz – przerwał mu Malfoy, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. – Żaden z powodów, które wtedy podałeś, nie miał sensu.

– Nie zgrywałem i nie umawiam…! Duncombe jest kompletnie nie w moim typie i nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym z nią… cokolwiek… – urwał, gdy _właśnie sobie wyobraził_. Z jakichś przyczyn umysł postanowił rzucić się na niego pomysłami z pełną mocą: zobaczył Duncombe w roli dominy, która odziana w obcisłe skrawki czarnej skóry rodem z filmu porno, uprawia z nim wyuzdany seks bez żadnych zahamowań i rządzi w sypialni w absolutnie każdej kwestii, zaś on jest tam przestraszonym, niedoświadczonym kretynem, za którego trzeba przejąć stery, bo sam nic nie umie. Wizja nie tylko nie była dla niego podniecająca, ale wręcz sprawiła, że aż się wzdrygnął. – Na miłość boską i teraz zacząłem sobie wyobrażać, to przerażające i _to twoja wina_ …! – warknął, na co Malfoy obrócił oczami.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się tak wkurzasz. W całym Biurze Aurorów na palcach jednej ręki można by policzyć osoby, które _nie są_ zazdrosne o ciebie, o nią, albo o was oboje.

– Świetnie, kto więc nie jest zazdrosny poza tobą? – prychnął Harry, na co Malfoy znieruchomiał i spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Zanim jednak zdołał cokolwiek mu odpowiedzieć, Butler, młodszy z uzdrowicieli, podszedł do nich i odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– Zabieramy ją do szpitala. Wszystkie informacje, jakie przekazał nam pan Malfoy się potwierdziły, a pełny raport dostarczymy do południa. Czy mamy coś jeszcze zrobić?

– Nie, będę czekał na raport. Zabezpieczę ten teren i naprawię iluzję, a potem przekażę temat do ekipy zajmującej się czyszczeniem pamięci, bo parę osób z mugolskich służb lub sąsiedztwa mogło zbyt wiele widzieć. Ach i kilka kolejnych wymaga sprawdzenia, czy urok użyty do zablokowania budynku…

– Pan Malfoy już o nich wspomniał i zajmiemy się tymi mugolami z samego rana. Odnośnie rodziny tej kobiety, czy wystarczy standardowo stosowana w takich sytuacjach opcja, że wyjechała ona na wakacje i zapomniała wspomnieć o tym bliskim?

– Jeśli w ciągu kilku dni doprowadzicie ją to zdrowia, to wystarczy, ale jeśli ma u was być dłużej, pewnie musicie wymyślić coś lepszego… nie będę was uczył, co macie robić – oznajmił, starając się brzmieć względnie miło i nie okazywać, że nie do końca wie, co ma im zalecić, bo przy jego poprzednich sprawach formalnościami tego rodzaju zawsze zajmował się ktoś inny. Ponownie przeklął w myślach swój brak doświadczenia i szkolenia aurorskiego.

– Oczywiście, panie Potter – odparł mężczyzna, szczęśliwie nie mając więcej pytań i kiwnął głową w stronę Malfoya, po czym wrócił do Lennoxa, powiedział mu parę słów i zaczekał, aż ten podejmie decyzję. Gdy Harry ich obserwował, dostrzegł, że mimo iż to Butler był formalnie na wyższym stanowisku, to w każdej kwestii zdawał się na starszego uzdrowiciela, który może nawet wcześniej był jego szefem. Wyglądało to… źle i dziwnie, tym bardziej, że Harry dostrzegł, że cała mowa ciała i mimika Lennoxa zdradzały rezygnację i poczucie porażki.

Uzdrowiciel był najwyraźniej na tyle inteligentny, że wiedział, że walka nie ma sensu. Nie przy obecnych nastrojach społecznych i sytuacji politycznej, nie _teraz_. Robił, co mógł, by w ogóle utrzymać tę pracę, wykonywał swoje obowiązki w pokorze tak strasznie gryzącej się ze ślizgońskimi wartościami… ale w pewien pokrętny sposób również zgodnie z nimi jeśli brało się pod uwagę fakt, że Ślizgoni nie angażowali się w bitwy, których nie dało się wygrać. W czasach szkolnych Harry nie znosił pewności siebie, dumy i wywyższania się członków domu Slytherina, ale to byli prawdziwi oni, a patrzenie na ich stłamszone i zrezygnowane wersje było tak strasznie przykre i nienaturalne, że aż coś ściskało go w środku.

Pochwycił spojrzenie Lennoxa, gdy ten cichym głosem przekazywał coś Butlerowi i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Nie wspomnieli o tym, ale mężczyzna zapewne pamiętał go ze Szkocji – nieudolnego Aurora bez doświadczenia, który dostał stanowisko nie posiadając do niego wymaganych kwalifikacji. Lennox zaś zapewne posiadał wszystkie wymagane u wysokiej klasy uzdrowiciela, a tkwił tutaj, na mugolskiej prowincji w środku nocy, jako podwładny dzieciaka, który ewidentnie nie miał jego wiedzy ani doświadczenia i chociaż zarabiał więcej, trzeba było odwalać za niego robotę.

Wszystko to byłoby upokarzające nawet dla samego Harry’ego czy jakiegokolwiek innego Gryfona, którzy zazwyczaj mieli hierarchie za nic i nie koncentrowali się na zdobywaniu pozycji i odznaczeń, o ile te nie przychodziły jako efekt ich widowiskowych talentów a często na skutek brawury połączonej ze szczęściem. Zwykle nie mieli też wystarczająco ambicji, by walczyć o tytuły, a liderami stawali się przez przypadek lub na zasadzie naturalnej kolei rzeczy, nie zaś dlatego, że pozycja była dla nich celem samym w sobie. Nie potrafił nawet wyobrazić sobie, jak bardzo upadlająca musiała więc być ta sytuacja dla Ślizgonów, którzy pracowali na swoje sukcesy podsycani ambicją i determinacją i którzy byli zdolni do niemal wszystkiego, by zrealizować swoje długoterminowe plany i dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym pragnęli się znaleźć. Teraz zaś wszystko, co budowali całymi latami, rozsypywało się jak domek z kart, a kwalifikacje, doświadczenie i pozycja nie miały żadnego znaczenia, gdy większość czarodziejskiego świata robiła wszystko, by zrównać ich z ziemią i po prostu upokorzyć. Gdy odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Malfoya, w jego oczach zobaczył odbicie tych samych myśli i to samo poczucie niesprawiedliwości, z którą w żaden sposób nie dało się wygrać.

Nie chciał nawet myśleć o momencie, gdy Ślizgoni, wycofani i tłamszeni, w końcu odzyskają dawne pozycje – bo tak po prostu musiało się kiedyś stać – i odbiją sobie lata upokorzeń.

***


	13. Prąd

***

Po załatwieniu ostatnich formalności, uzdrowiciele zabrali panią McHatton do Świętego Munga, obiecując na odchodnym dostarczenie raportu medycznego bezpośrednio do Ministerstwa najszybciej, jak będzie to możliwe. Harry postanowił nie wracać do wcześniejszej rozmowy, lecz zająć się sprawą i gdy tylko zostali sami, zaczął opowiadać Malfoyowi, co zdążył ustalić, gdzie się dostał i na jakie blokady trafił. Od razu poinformował go również, że chce go mieć przy sobie, w razie gdyby w budynku trafili na jakieś niewykryte jeszcze niespodzianki, a potem oprowadził go po salonie i przedpokoju, wskazując wszystko, co odkrył: brak wody i prądu w tej części domu, uszkodzony telefon i zablokowane wejście do kuchni skutkujące niedostępnością jedzenia przez cały okres, w którym mugolka była tu zamknięta.

– Nie mogła stąd wyjść ani nawet otworzyć okna i wezwać pomocy, a oprócz odrobiny słodyczy i wina nie miała nic do jedzenia ani picia – wymienił w ramach podsumowania, a potem zmarszczył brwi. – W sumie… nie wiem, czy próbowała krzyczeć, ale…

– Mogła krzyczeć do woli, blokada, jaka była założona na dom, działa wyciszająco – oznajmił Malfoy, który wydawał się w jakiś sposób zdezorientowany i nieobecny, ale Harry uznał, że to wynik samego faktu, że tak nagle został zaangażowany w dochodzenie oraz że wciąż martwił się problemami, których spodziewał się następnego dnia. Cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć później, czuł… moralny obowiązek, by jakoś oderwać go od niewesołych myśli i przy okazji dać mu się wykazać w tej sprawie.

– A ponieważ przez okna nic nie było widać z zewnątrz, mogła do nich podejść i walić w szyby do woli, a nikt by i tak jej nie zobaczył. No i, oczywiście, nie mogła się z nikim skontaktować, bo miała zepsuty telefon – kontynuował Harry i już miał sięgnąć po notes, by zapisać myśl, która nagle przyszła mu do głowy, dostrzegł jednak, że pióro i notatnik Malfoya ponownie zaczęły działać, więc najwyraźniej nie musiał się wysilać. – Spójrz na to – powiedział i podszedł do telefonu, po czym wskazał na pocięty kabel. – Cała reszta uszkodzeń to mógł być przypadek, ale tutaj, ktokolwiek to zrobił, wiedział mniej-więcej, jak działa telefon i co zrobić, by _przestał_ działać, więc musiał mieć jakieś pojęcie o mugolach. Wiemy, że w tej miejscowości nie mieszkają żadne rodziny czarodziejskie, ale musimy sprawdzić, czy nie ma też żadnych w nieco dalszej okolicy. Co prawda jestem prawie pewny, że to ktoś z obozu młodzieżowego, ale… no tak. Jeśli to był ktoś z obozu, to przyjechał tu z mugolami, więc tym bardziej coś o nich wiedział.

– _Cała reszta uszkodzeń_ … co konkretnie masz na myśli? – spytał Malfoy, wpatrując się w telefon i kiwając głową; Harry spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, bo coś w jego spojrzeniu i sposobie, w jaki nagle chwycił słuchawkę, było tak dziwaczne, że nie wiedział, czy chłopak stroi sobie żarty czy jest zabawny w niezamierzony sposób. Wrażenie spotęgowało się jeszcze, gdy Malfoy, trzymając słuchawkę za ucięty kabel, zbliżył ją do twarzy, a ta zaczęła się bujać na boki tuż przed jego nosem.

– W salonie nie działa prąd, żarówka w lampie tylko zamigotała i zgasła, a wszystkie pozostałe, bardziej złożone urządzenia, były spalone zanim jeszcze tu weszliśmy. Użyto tu silnych zaklęć, więc samo to mogło zniszczyć te sprzęty, ale mogło to również po prostu spowodować zwarcie i w efekcie uszkodzenie elektroniki oraz tej żarówki w salonie. Oczywiście możliwe jest też, że ktoś celowo uszkodził instalację elektryczną i że awaria prądu nie była wyłącznie skutkiem ubocznym zaklęć… nie ma to jednak większego znaczenia, bo sposób zepsucia telefonu daje jasny obraz, że ktoś w miarę wiedział, co robi. Resztę trzeba tylko zapisać w raporcie, ale najważniejsze to skupić się na fakcie, że ataku dokonał czarodziej mający pewną wiedzę o mugolach. – Malfoy ponownie pokiwał głową, poświecił różdżką w stronę sufitu, spojrzał na Harry’ego i znów w sufit, a potem podszedł do telewizora i zaczął przyglądać się kablom z tyłu.

– Jasne. Rozumiem – odezwał się wreszcie i stuknął różdżką w ekran, co sprawiło, że urządzenie zgrzytnęło i wydobyła się z niego smużka dymu; Malfoy momentalnie odskoczył od telewizora i spojrzał na Harry’ego wyczekująco – Tak, czary uszkadzają prąd. To jasne.

– Wiesz, to jest _telewizor,_ a nie _prąd_ – powiedział Harry, lekko unosząc brwi.

– Przecież wiem, że prąd tak nie wygląda – prychnął Malfoy i ponownie się rozejrzał, a następnie przykucnął przy odtwarzaczu video i stosie kaset VHS, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu, ale nie odważając się już niczego nią dotykać. Jego pióro szalało tymczasem nad notatnikiem, a Harry oddałby rękę i nogę, aby zobaczyć, co też magiczny przyrząd w tym momencie zapisuje.

– Dobra, o co chodzi? – spytał w końcu, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać, a Malfoy wciąż wpatrywał się w kolekcję filmów, kiwając głową i w jakiś sposób sprawiając, że notatki wciąż powstawały. Jakkolwiek jego zachowanie pomiędzy mugolskimi sprzętami było dość zabawne, byli tu w konkretnym celu, a nie żeby błaznować.

– Pokazałeś mi żarówkę, telewizor i telefon – odezwał się Malfoy po chwili wahania, po czym podniósł się i spojrzał wprost na Harry’ego – ale nie pokazałeś, gdzie jest prąd, a ja nie będę dłużej robić z siebie głupka: nie mam pojęcia, co to w ogóle jest, jak wygląda i dlaczego tyle o tym mówiłeś, a to najwyraźniej istotne.

– Na Merlina… – jęknął Harry, gdy dotarło do niego w pełni, że Malfoy prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz słyszy te określenia i całkiem możliwe że nie zrozumiał ani słowa z tego, co powiedział mu wcześniej. – Prąd to… to nie jest rzecz, to jest… – dłuższą chwilę szukał właściwej definicji – taka niewidzialna energia, która sprawia, że mugolskie urządzenia działają.

– Skoro to niematerialna energia, to jak może gdzieś _być_ lub _nie być_? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. – I jak może się zepsuć? Powiedziałeś, że _prąd był w przedpokoju, nie było go w toalecie a tutaj miał awarię_. Zrozumiałbym, gdyby chodziło o jakiegoś rodzaju nośnik energii, ale twierdzisz, że to nie o to chodzi – oznajmił, zerkając z lekką irytacją na wyraźnie go fascynujący magnetowid i kasety video.

– Źle się wyraziłem – odparł Harry. – Prąd sam w sobie się nie zepsuł, chodzi o to, że… magia może uszkodzić urządzenia mugolskie, ale może też uszkodzić samo źródło prądu i wtedy go nie będzie. W sensie… jak uszkodzisz instalację elektryczną, to nie będzie prądu.

– Czyli chodzi ci w końcu o uszkodzenie _źródła_ prądu czy tej całej… _instalacji elektrycznej_? Bo mam wrażenie, że masz na myśli to samo, ale jednak _nie do końca_ to samo.

– Dobra, od początku – powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, że Malfoy robi się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany i że chyba zamiast krótko i prostymi słowami wytłumaczyć mu tę kwestię, tylko ją gmatwa. – Prąd to energia, którą mugole kupują z miejsca, nazywanego elektrownia. W elektrowni prąd jest wytwarzany… nie powiem ci szczegółów, bo to skomplikowane i to coś, czego mugole uczą się dopiero w szkole średniej i nie miałem lekcji na ten temat, gdy chodziłem do mugolskiej podstawówki. Ale generalnie polega to na tym, że w takiej właśnie elektrowni… czyli, nazwijmy to, _fabryce prądu_ , za pomocą palenia czegoś, dzięki sile wiatru lub wody albo przez rozszczepianie atomów, powstaje energia i…

– Co to jest rozszczepienie atomów? – przerwał mu Malfoy, a Harry aż jęknął w duchu. Fizyka to ostatnia rzecz, o której spodziewał się rozmawiać tego wieczoru i absolutnie nie czuł się na siłach, by to robić ani też nie wiedział, jak ma wytłumaczyć tak skomplikowane kwestie, o których sam niewiele wie, komuś, kto nie wie o nich zupełnie nic.

– Atom to… takie malutkie coś, z czego się wszystko składa – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – O! Najmniejsza możliwa cząstka materii, jakoś tak się to nazywało…

– Jeśli to najmniejsza możliwa cząstka to jak niby mugole są w stanie ją rozszczepić?

– No… jakoś mogą, bo okazało się, że ta najmniejsza cząstka składa się jeszcze mniejszych oraz że niektóre rodzaje atomów mają jakieś właściwości, że można siłą je rozszczepić i że powstaje tak energia – oznajmił, wyciągając z najdalszych zakamarków pamięci szczątki wiedzy.

– To brzmi trochę jak alchemia – zauważył Malfoy i gdy znalazł porównanie z czymś czarodziejskim, nagle zaczął wydawać się bardziej pewny siebie. – Czyli mugole mają coś w rodzaju swojej własnej alchemii? Innej niż czarodziejska i niewymagającej magicznej mocy?

– No… od biedy można tak to określić… – odparł Harry; pamiętał, że Hermiona wspominała, iż Malfoy zapisał się na zajęcia nadobowiązkowe z alchemii, ale sam nigdy się nią nie zajmował i oprócz faktu, że wiedział, że kamień filozoficzny był jej dziełem, nie wiedział o tej dziedzinie magii praktycznie nic. – I też jest to cholernie skomplikowane oraz może być niebezpieczne. Tą metodą mugole stworzyli najbardziej destrukcyjną ze wszystkich swoich broni, czyli bombę atomową. Użyto ich w trakcie drugiej wojny światowej i… wiesz co to jest druga wojna, prawda…? – wydusił, gdy Malfoy zaczął na niego patrzeć coraz szerzej otwartymi oczami.

– Oczywiście, że wiem! To konflikt militarny w świecie mugolskim, który pokrył się czasowo z globalną wojną czarodziejów i zakończył się w podobnym okresie, w którym Dumbledore pokonał Grindewalda. Masz mnie za idiotę? – prychnął, z powrotem przypominając dawnego siebie. – Nie interesują mnie mugolskie bomby. Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje z tą energią, wytworzoną przez mugolskich alchemików lub w jakiś inny sposób. Jak zwykli ludzie mogą ją przetransportować z elektrowni do domu i… używać do swoich celów?

– Płynie kablami, które albo wiszą nad ziemią albo są zakopane. I każdy mugol ma w domu licznik, który pokazuje, ile prądu użył i potem musi za niego zapłacić – zakończył i wziął głęboki oddech. Oto okazywało się, że zamiast stworzyć względnie zrozumiałą dla czarodzieja definicję prądu, bo tylko o to przecież chodziło, oddala się sedna problemu i brnie w tematy, w których jego wiedza była co najwyżej marna. – Dobra, słuchaj Malfoy… to naprawdę już _wszystko_ co wiem o produkcji prądu i w ogóle samym prądzie, bo serio, ja się nigdy nie uczyłem szczegółów. Nie wiem, jak ci wyjaśnić jak to działa i co to dokładnie jest. Po prostu to na tyle zagmatwane, że często nawet sami mugole tego nie rozumieją.

– I wtedy nie mogą korzystać z prądu? – spytał Malfoy z pewną fascynacją, a Harry ze zgrozą dostrzegł, że jego pióro i notatnik wydają się niemal podskakiwać w powietrzu, zapisując jego żałosnej jakości wyjaśnienia.

– Nie…! – zaprotestował natychmiast Harry. – Każdy może, nawet największy tępak. I nawet każdy czarodziej. To trochę… o! To trochę jak z kupieniem eliksiru – powiedział w przypływie inspiracji. – Nie musisz umieć go zrobić ani wiedzieć jak działa, żeby zadziałał.

– Nie, to całkiem co innego – uciął Malfoy ostro i wyglądało na to, że coś w tych słowach wyraźnie go zirytowało. – Eliksir to _produkt_ , który tworzysz z konkretnych składników, który ma materialną postać i który sprzedajesz jako dzieło własnych rąk albo sam używasz. A ty mówisz o kupowaniu _energii_. To jakby handlować swoją magiczną mocą. To dziwaczne i niemoralne – oznajmił, a Harry aż otworzył usta w zdumieniu, że jego słowa mogły kogokolwiek doprowadzić do tak absurdalnych wniosków.

– Malfoy, _prąd nie jest niemoralny_ …! – wydusił wreszcie. – Istnieje sobie taka fabryka-elektrownia, która zarabia na tym, że produkuje go z tych atomów i spalania i wiatru, mugole go kupują i mogą używać urządzeń elektrycznych i wszyscy są szczęśliwi...! Co niby w tym niemoralnego?

– Uważam, że każdy powinien używać swojego własnego prądu – odparł Malfoy z uporem. – Dlaczego mugole sami go sobie nie zapewniają, tylko kupują?

– Bo mugole nie mają prądu w sobie tak jak my mamy magiczną moc. Żeby zrobić prąd potrzeba zaawansowanej technologii, wybudowanie elektrowni kosztuje majątek i prawie nikogo nie stać na taki wydatek i zresztą… to by po prostu nie miało sensu.

– Gdybym był mugolem, wybudowałbym sobie własną elektrownię – powiedział Malfoy po chwili zastanowienia. – Nie ufałbym, że cudza energia jest wystarczająco dobra. Skąd niby mugole kupujący prąd wiedzą, że jest w nim wszystko w porządku?

– O losie… – jęknął Harry. – Słuchaj, zostawmy temat prądu, poszukam ci jakiejś książki i sobie o tym poczytasz. Zajmijmy się sprawą, bo w tym temacie ty wiesz co masz robić, a ja nie będę się kompromitował, dobra? Sprawdź i złam blokady we wszystkich drzwiach, bo pójdzie ci to szybciej niż mi i miejmy to z głowy…

– Jutro chcę widzieć na swoim biurku _mugolską_ książkę o prądzie.

– Nie lepiej żebyś najpierw poczytał podręcznik do Mugoloznawstwa? – westchnął Harry, już teraz mając przeczucia, że jeśli Malfoy dostałby do ręki książkę dotyczącą fizyki, to Merlin raczy wiedzieć, co by z niej wywnioskował.

– Nie interesuje mnie Mugoloznawstwo, interesuje mnie prąd.

– Dobra, jasne. Czegoś poszukam – skapitulował, postanawiając, że będzie się tym martwił później. –Ale na razie zajmij się tymi cholernymi drzwiami, a ja będę sprawdzał pomieszczenia, które uda ci się otworzyć. Zaczniemy od piętra, a potem wrócimy tutaj.

– _Książka o prądzie_ – powtórzył Malfoy, ale posłusznie ruszył schodami na górę.

Spędzili pół godziny przeglądając kolejne pomieszczenia, ale nie doszli do żadnych dodatkowych wniosków. Oprócz łamania zabezpieczeń, Malfoy sprawdzał sygnatury magiczne i zajmował się notatkami, a przez większość czasu był skupiony na zadaniu i nie zadawał dziwacznych pytań o mugolskie rzeczy; żaden z pokojów na górze, podobnie jak łazienka czy spiżarnia, nie wzbudziły jego ciekawości, bo nie znajdowało się tam zbyt wiele rzeczy, jakich nie można było znaleźć również w czarodziejskich domach. W zwiedzonych dotychczas pomieszczeniach nie działał zresztą prąd, dzięki czemu mugolska drobna elektronika oraz pogaszone żarówki nie wydawały mu się zbyt imponujące. Nieco dłużej przyglądał się tylko suszarce do włosów oraz elektrycznej lokówce, jednak Harry zdołał go od nich odciągnąć, oznajmiając, że to rzeczy _przeznaczone tylko dla kobiet_.

Ostatnim pomieszczeniem, jakie mieli sprawdzić, była kuchnia i gdy Malfoy złamał zabezpieczenia i otworzył drzwi, Harry z zaskoczeniem i pewną obawą stwierdził, że na mikrofalówce i kuchence paliły się czujki, a w tle dało się słyszeć cichy szum lodówki. Było to więc jedyne poza przedpokojem miejsce, gdzie działała elektryczność, toteż – nie spodziewając się dotrzeć tego wieczoru do niczego interesującego – postanowił zapewnić Malfoyowi, i sobie przy okazji, nieco rozrywki oraz być może w bardziej namacalny sposób pokazać mu, o czym w ogóle rozmawiali.

– Słuchaj, żebyś uwierzył, że każdy może używać prądu, w tym pomieszczeniu możesz sam to sprawdzić, bo widzę, że tutaj nie został uszkodzony – powiedział. – Kliknij ten przycisk przy drzwiach, a zapali się lampa na górze.

– Ja… nie wiem, czy chcę to robić – odparł niepewnie Malfoy.

– Boisz się mugolskiego, _kupowanego_ prądu? Nie sądziłem, że Ślizgoni to aż tacy tchórze – oznajmił odrobinę kpiąco.

Malfoy wyzywająco zmrużył oczy i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku włącznika światła, jednocześnie mocniej zaciskając palce drugiej dłoni na różdżce. Zawahał się, zerknął na Harry’ego, a gdy pochwycił jego rozbawione spojrzenie, dotknął przycisku samymi opuszkami i natychmiast odskoczył.

– Nie działa! – powiedział z pretensją w głosie. – Mugolski prąd nie działa, gdy czarodziej czystej krwi…

– Naciśnij to, a nie tylko dotknij, twoja ach, _czysta krew,_ nie ma tu nic do rzeczy – parsknął Harry. – Jak to zrobisz, obiecuję, nikomu nie powiem, że bałeś się mugolskiej lampy – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem.

– Nie boję się lampy! – warknął i tym razem nacisnął przycisk zdecydowanie mocniej niż było to konieczne. Wzdrygnął się, gdy światło się zapaliło i wycofał rękę powoli, jakby sądził, że coś faktycznie zaraz przestanie działać.

– I tym oto sposobem nauczyłeś się zapalić po mugolsku światło. Możesz to sobie wpisać do CV – zażartował, ale po minie Malfoya stwierdził, że ten chyba nie załapał dowcipu.

Blondyn zaczął rozglądać się po kuchni uważnie i niezbyt pewnie, gdyż to tutaj znajdowało się najwięcej urządzeń, z jakimi nigdy dotąd się nie spotkał, a co więcej – wszystkie były podłączone do sieci elektrycznej i działały, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co widzieli w poprzednich pomieszczeniach. Jasne, czarodzieje mieli swoje wersje kuchenek, pieców czy choćby ekspresu do kawy, ale wizualnie nie przypominały mugolskich toteż Harry w sumie nie dziwił się, że chłopak jest nieco oszołomiony. Sama kuchnia z nie-czarodziejskiego punktu widzenia była zupełnie zwyczajna – staromodna, niezbyt gustowna i dokładnie taka, jakiej można było się spodziewać w domu samotnej, starszej kobiety. Na lodówce i górnych półkach stały przywiędłe paprotki, okno zasłaniała koronkowa, pożółkła firanka a stół – kwiecisty, niebieski obrus; nad drzwiami tkwił wyjątkowo niegustowny obraz z owocami, ściany były obwieszone porcelanowymi talerzykami w kolorowe wzorki, a bure szafki kuchenne ze sklejki i sprzęty elektryczne wyglądały na przynajmniej dziesięcioletnie. Nie było tu absolutnie nic specjalnego, ale Malfoy wytrzeszczał oczy… właściwie na wszystko, co miał przed sobą.

– Sprawdź szafki, czy gdzieś jeszcze nie ma jakichś blokad czy uroków, tak, jak zrobiliśmy to w reszcie domu – powiedział Harry, na co Malfoy powoli skinął głową i zbliżył się do ciągu mebli i sprzętów. Pierwsza w rzędzie była lodówka, która pewnie _mogła_ mu przypominać szafkę, ale chłopak zdołał jakoś rozpoznać, że nią nie jest.

– Czy mogę na to… _coś_ rzucić zaklęcie monitujące? Wygląda dość podejrzanie i wydaje z siebie odgłosy i…

– To lodówka. Taka… chłodząca szafa, w której mugole trzymają jedzenie. Wydaje odgłosy, bo jest włączona.

– _Na prąd_? – upewnił się.

– Tak, ale akurat zaklęcia monitujące nie wpływają na mugolskie sprzęty.

– No przecież _wiem_ …! – powiedział z irytacją, po czym zaczął rzucać czary na lodówkę, a potem kolejne sprzęty i meble, podczas gdy Harry sprawdzał magiczne sygnatury. Ktoś użył tutaj kilku czarów, ale nie było to nic szczególnego i tak naprawdę czuł, że mogliby już wracać; nie zaproponował tego jednak, bo oglądanie Malfoya w mugolskim domu, nawet jeśli rodziło masę dziwnych pytań, dawało też sporo rozrywki.

– To twoja pierwsza sprawa w terenie? – zagadnął, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Malfoy otwiera wbudowany w ciąg mebli piekarnik i wpatruje się w jego wnętrze z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem, najwyraźniej sądząc, że to jakiś nietypowy rodzaj szafki, która z jakichś przyczyn jest pusta.

– Sądzisz, że jakikolwiek Auror poza tobą zgodziłby się, żebym sam pojechał do niego jako Łamacz Zaklęć? – spytał, ostrożnie zamykając piekarnik. – Weasley chciał jak najszybciej zacząć mnie gdzieś wysyłać, ale… nie było dobrej okazji, a w Ministerstwie też mam co robić i temat jakoś się rozmył – zakończył, unikając wzroku Harry’ego.

– Dla mnie sytuacja ma same plusy, skoro nikt cię nie chcę, będziesz zawsze do mojej wyłącznej dyspozycji – oznajmił dla rozładowania atmosfery i dopiero gdy wypowiedział te słowa, zdał sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiały odrobinę dwuznacznie. – No, więc... pierwsza sprawa w terenie i to w mugolskim domu, więc pewnie wyzwanie, co? – wyrzucił z siebie pospiesznie, aby ukryć zakłopotanie.

– Tak. Pierwsza. W mugolskim domu – powtórzył Malfoy, po czym zerknął jeszcze raz na piekarnik, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego. Wyglądało na to, że wahał się, czy chce kontynuować temat swojej pracy, czy też zostawić go i próbować nie myśleć w tym momencie o czekających go problemach. – Właściwie to… _pierwszy raz_ w mugolskim domu – dodał i zaśmiał się nerwowo, po czym odwrócił wzrok i mocniej zacisnął palce na różdżce.

– Nie wiedziałem, że nigdy… – zaczął Harry, kiedy Malfoy otworzył i zamknął kolejną szafkę, a potem zbliżył się do stojącej na blacie mikrofalówki. – To znaczy… pewnie powinienem się spodziewać, że nigdy nie byłeś w mugolskim domu, bo niby kiedy miałbyś być…?

– Właśnie. Czuję się jak w innym świecie. Kompletnie… nie ogarniam tego wszystkiego – oznajmił, chwytając uchwyt mikrofalówki. Blokada sprawiła, że drzwiczki nie uchyliły się, więc zrezygnował z walki i zwrócił się ponownie do Harry’ego. – Tak naprawdę to nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek znajdę się w takim miejscu i że praca w Ministerstwie może wymagać jakiejkolwiek wiedzy w tym zakresie – powiedział, opierając się o blat. – A już na pewno nie spodziewałem się, że moja pierwsza sprawa… – Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, gdyż w pewnym momencie przypadkowo nacisnął włącznik mikrofalówki, tak, że ta z cichym piknięciem uruchomiła się, zapaliło się w niej światło, a tacka w środku zaczęła się obracać. – Co to jest?! – wykrzyknął.

– Mikrofalówka, takie… coś do podgrzewania jedzenia – parsknął Harry i ruszył w jego stronę. – No nie panikuj już idę cię ratować…

– Dlaczego to się włączyło?! Co zrobiłem? Spraw żeby to przestało się ruszać! – niemal krzyknął, podczas gdy Harry, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu, nacisnął duży przycisk wyłączający urządzenie. Drzwiczki otworzyły się automatycznie, lekko potrącając dłoń Malfoya, a wówczas ten wydał z siebie przerażony odgłos i odskoczył do tyłu, wpadając na pobliskie krzesło i wypuszczając z dłoni różdżkę. – To… to jakiś horror… – wydusił, trzymając się za serce i ciężko oddychając, a gdy Harry, nie będąc w stanie przestać chichotać, kucnął i podał mu różdżkę, wyrwał mu ją z ręki i przytulił do swojej klatki piersiowej.

– Od razu widać, że nigdy nie chodziłeś na Mugoloznawstwo.

– Oczywiście, że nie chodziłem…! Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to do czegokolwiek mi się przyda! Żaden Ślizgon nie z naszego rocznika nie chodził! Na Merlina, włączyłem mugolski świecący prąd i przez przypadek też _mikrofalówkę_ , mój ojciec dostałby palpitacji, gdyby się o tym dowiedział…

– To rzeczy, które mugole robią bez zastanowienia cały czas i to nic wielkiego.

– Ale dla mnie to nie jest _nic_ , to jest dotykanie się mugolskiej prąd-alchemii i...

– Wiesz? Ministerstwo organizuje darmowe kursy _Mugoloznawstwo dla opornych_ , jestem pewien, że tam dowiedziałbyś się, że zapalenie mugolskiej lampy to _naprawdę_ nic specjalnego – zażartował.

– Zapiszę się na najbliższy jaki będą organizować – odparł Malfoy nieco spanikowanym tonem, a Harry machnął tylko ręką, będąc pewnym, że gdy chłopak ochłonie, da sobie z tym spokój. Jasne, zmienił się, ale raczej nie na tyle, by publicznie przyznać, że wiedza o świecie mugoli bywa przydatna i że powinien choćby pobieżnie zapoznać się z tematem. Spodziewał się jednak, że Malfoy czegoś będzie próbował się dowiedzieć na własną rękę i obiecał sobie w myślach, że gdy poprosi go o jakieś materiały czy porady – bo nie sądził, że zdobędzie się by zwrócić się z tym do kogoś, kto nie wie, jak się tu kompromitował brakiem choćby podstawowej wiedzy – nie będzie się z niego nabijał i naprawdę postara się pomóc… na ile będzie w stanie i szczerze liczył na to, że nie otrzyma już żadnych pytań _o prąd_.

– Jasne, dokończmy sprawdzanie tych szafek i możemy wracać – powiedział tylko, by zmienić temat. – Nie wyczuwam tu znaczących śladów magii, ale jak już zaczęliśmy, to przynajmniej będzie można z czystym sumieniem napisać w raporcie, że sprawdziliśmy wszystko. – Nie dodał, że w efekcie będzie to pewnie najbardziej dopracowany i pozbawiony niedoróbek raport, jaki kiedykolwiek stworzył.

Jeszcze kilka minut rozglądali się po kuchni, Malfoy złamał prosty urok, jakim zablokowane było wejście do drugiej spiżarni i już mieli kończyć, kiedy Harry nieco zbyt zamaszyście otworzył dolną szafkę z uszkodzonym zawiasem, tak, że parę drobiazgów rozsypało się po podłodze. Zaczął je zbierać i ustawiać na półkach i odwrócił się do Malfoya, który sięgał pod stół, by wyciągnąć przedmiot, który poturlał się najdalej.

– To też z tej szafki? – zapytał, wyciągając do niego rękę, na co chłopak skinął głową, ale nie oddał mu małej latarki, którą z zainteresowaniem obracał w dłoniach.

– Co to jest? – spytał i mocniej przycisnął ją do siebie, gdy Harry podniósł się i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

– Latarka. Takie… przenośne, mugolskie _lumos_. Też na prąd – dodał, sądząc, że to sprawi, że Malfoy bez oporów odda mu latarkę i nie będzie zadawał pytań, na które teraz nie znał odpowiedzi i… cholera, pewnie sam będzie musiał się z tego dokształcić, aby nie wyjść na durnia, jeśli Malfoy po przeczytaniu pierwszej książki o elektryczności coś jednak zrozumie i zasypie go milionem pytań.

– Mówiłeś, że prąd idzie przez kabel, a to nie ma kabla.

– To taki inny rodzaj prądu, w środku latarki jest coś, co nazywa się bateria i… to taki przenośny prąd zamknięty w kawałku metalu – spróbował wyjaśnić możliwie obojętnym tonem, ale wyglądało na to, że zamiast zniechęcić Malfoya do trudnych pytań, tylko bardziej go zaintrygował.

– Energia zamknięta w metalu? – powtórzył po nim. – Jak to działa? Jak mugole to robią?

– Nie mam pojęcia, serio…

– No jasne, _prąd jest taki trudny_ , nie rozumiesz go i nie potrafisz wytłumaczyć – powiedział Malfoy i spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – A potrafisz chociaż wyjaśnić, po co mugole budują swoje wielkie, drogie elektrownie i przenoszą prąd kablami pod ziemią, skoro mogą kupić coś takiego i to znacznie wygodniejsze?

– Bo… w baterii znajduje się niewielka ilość prądu. I się wyczerpuje i już się tego nie da naładować ponownie. Ale przydaje się do małych, przenośnych urządzeń. Możesz z nimi wszędzie pójść i część będzie działać nawet w czarodziejskim świecie, gdzie nie mamy… podłączonych kabli z prądem. Oczywiście w mocniej naznaczonych magią miejscach jak Hogwart to nie przejdzie, bo tam nie działa żadna elektronika. W sensie, nie będą działać nawet rzeczy na bateria takie jak latarka, zegarek czy walkman… – powiedział i pożałował, że użył słowa, którego Malfoy nie znał, a które mogło brzmieć dość intrygująco, bo jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. – To takie urządzenie, w którym można słuchać muzyki – wyjaśnił szybko. – Coś jak gramofon! Mamy magiczne gramofony, więc wiesz, co to jest… no i walkman jest podobny, ale mały i przenośny, działa na baterie i różni się od gramofonu tym, że… – zająknął się i zaśmiał nerwowo, gdy Malfoy przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na niego osobliwie. – Cholera, w sumie nie mam pojęcia, jak działają gramofony, czy to magiczne czy mugolskie. Ale walkman działa tak, że wkładasz do niego baterie, kupujesz kasety… coś jak płyta gramofonowa, tyle że… dobra. Nieważne. Po prostu można słuchać muzyki. Gdy ma się walkmana, kasety i baterie.

– Czyli bez baterii walkman nie działa?

– Nie, nie działa – powiedział, czując ulgę, że wreszcie ma na coś jednoznaczną odpowiedź i że jest pewny tego, co mówi.

– A czy dałoby się to uruchomić bez baterii magią?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Ale pewnie jakoś się da, przy czym o ile wiem, majstrowanie przy mugolskich urządzeniach nie jest legalne.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie wiem, ale mogę zapytać pana Weasleya, bo przez wiele lat pracował w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Na pewno wszystko mi wyjaśni, gdy powiem mu, że się tym interesowałeś! – dodał w przypływie inspiracji.

– O nic go nie pytaj! – zaprotestował natychmiast Malfoy, wyraźnie przerażony samą perspektywą, że ich rozmowa mogłaby wyjść na zewnątrz. – Sam to sobie sprawdzę i wszystkiego się dowiem.

– Czyli zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość i wszystko już…

– Czy baterie są drogie? – przerwał Harry’emu Malfoy, na co ten osłupiał, bo ze wszystkich pytań, jakich się spodziewał usłyszeć, to akurat nie tego.

– No… nie – powiedział po zastanowieniu. – Nie wiem dokładnie, jaki jest obecny kurs galeona i mugolskich walut, ale… każdego na nie stać. Na pewno są tańsze od kaset i dużo tańsze od walkmana.

– Więc przenośna energia, która może zrobić wszystko, jest tańsza od sprzętu, który robi tylko jedną rzecz?

– Nie jestem w stanie ci tego wytłumaczyć, więc powiem tylko, że baterie mogą różnie kosztować w zależności od rozmiaru. Są większe i mniejsze. Różnie. Im większa tym więcej ma w sobie prądu i tym jest droższa. No… ale żadna nie jest jakaś bardzo droga – zakończył, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, ile obecnie mogła kosztować _jakakolwiek_ bateria, bo po prostu nie używał ich od lat a nawet gdy żył w świecie mugolskim nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Czyli jeśli ktoś byłby bardzo bogaty, to mógłby sobie zamówić taką ogromną baterię i…

– Nie, nie mógłby, bo nie produkuje się jakichś ogromnych baterii, tylko takie… raczej małe, do tych wszystkich małych urządzeń.

– Oczywiście. Jasne. Po prostu nie da się w ogromnym kawałku metalu zamknąć naprawdę dużej ilości prądu – powiedział Malfoy, a Harry niepewnie skinął głową, trochę obawiając się kolejnego pytania, które wiedział, że nastąpi. – Załóżmy, że energię można z jakichś przyczyn, których nie potrafisz wyjaśnić, zamknąć tylko w małym kawałku metalu. Jak mugole to robią?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł szczerze, nawet nie próbując szukać odpowiedzi w resztkach wiedzy z podstawówki i telewizyjnych programów.

– A czy można zamknąć ją w dowolnym metalu? Na przykład biżuterii?

– Nie, to nie miałoby sensu…

– _Dlaczego_?

– Bo żeby bateria działała, trzeba ją włożyć do urządzenia i musi mieć konkretny kształt a nie kształt biżuterii i też nie wiem, _dlaczego_.

– Jak na kogoś, kto żył wśród mugoli, nie wiesz zupełnie nic – stwierdził krytycznie Malfoy.

– Bo zadajesz pytania, które nie mają sensu, a te które mają, to trudne rzeczy, których mugole uczą się dopiero w wieku nastoletnim albo i później. Ty też nie wiedziałeś zbyt wiele o tym jak działa magia, zanim nie poszedłeś do Hogwartu.

– Mogłem nie znać zaawansowanych zaklęć, ale rozumiałem magię samą w sobie. A dla mugoli to, o czym rozmawiamy, to są podstawy życia, bo mają w domu sprzęty i teraz _wiem,_ że muszą kupić do nich prąd albo baterie i że bez nich nic nie działa. Nawet największy bałwan powinien wiedzieć, jak działają rzeczy, których używa cały czas.

– Malfoy… jest za późno, żebym ci to tłumaczył. Możemy już skończyć tę rozmowę, zabezpieczyć budynek i wrócić do Ministerstwa…?

– Niech ci będzie – odparł Malfoy zaskakująco ugodowym tonem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Zamarł w pół kroku w drzwiach do kuchni i przepuścił Harry’ego przed sobą, a potem, uśmiechając się przebiegle, wyciągnął rękę w stronę włącznika światła i zgasił je, całą swoją postawą i miną pokazując, że wydedukował, że to zadziała, dzięki wrodzonej, nadprzeciętnej inteligencji. – Trzeba wyłączyć prąd, żeby ta mugolka nie musiała za niego płacić, gdy nawet nie ma jej w domu – powiedział przemądrzałym tonem, a Harry skinął głową, starając się nie parsknąć przy tym śmiechem.

Byli w trakcie budowania zabezpieczeń wokół budynku, kiedy Harry uświadomił sobie, że Malfoy ostatecznie nie oddał mu latarki, którą znalazł pod stołem. Fakt, że chłopak zwyczajnie ukradł ją, bo był nią aż tak zafascynowany, wydał mu się zbyt zabawny, by zwrócić mu uwagę i kazać odłożyć urządzenie na miejsce.

***

Gdy wrócili do Biura Aurorów, mijała pierwsza w nocy i chociaż pomieszczenie było już puste, w gabinecie Billa wciąż paliło się światło, a mężczyzna siedział tam z tą samą grupą pracowników co wcześniej. Harry zamierzał tylko zostawić rzeczy i wysłać zlecenia na rano, a potem wrócić do domu, jednak nie był specjalnie senny, a poza tym dostrzegł, że Malfoy rozkłada na biurku notatki i wyciąga z szuflady świeży pergamin. No tak, raport… byłoby dobrze pożyczyć od niego zapiski, bo sam nie zrobił żadnych, a zwykle męczył się ze skleceniem paru zdań nawet _mając_ materiały. Skoro już tu byli, mógłby skopiować sobie jego notatki, tym bardziej że zapewne były w nich również informacje, jakie zlecenia należało rozesłać, a miał wrażenie, że połowa rzeczy jakie obiecał sobie, że zapamięta, już wyleciała mu z głowy. W parę minut sklecił zlecenia, o który wiedział, że nie powinny czekać, a potem podniósł się z miejsca.

– Hej, Malfoy! – krzyknął, ruszając w jego stronę, na co chłopak poderwał głowę znad dokumentów. – Mogę skopiować notatki, które zrobiłeś? Muszę skombinować sobie pióro samonotujące, nawet nie wiem, czemu wciąż tego nie mam, bo to mógłby być dla mnie ratunek… no ale nie mam i nic nie notowałem, więc… Tak. Mogę? – wyrzucił z siebie, z jakichś nieznanych mu przyczyn zaczynając paplać coraz szybciej i mniej sensownie.

– Nie są zbyt uporządkowane. Nie wolisz poczekać, aż spiszę swój raport? Obiecuję, że do rana będzie gotowy – powiedział Malfoy odrobinę napiętym tonem.

– Nie musisz teraz go kończyć, ten raport spokojnie możesz sklecić jutro albo i w przyszłym tygodniu – zaśmiał się Harry.

– Nie wiedziałem, że mogę… tak po prostu wyjść i nic nie zrobić – powiedział, a Harry momentalnie poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby skopiować od Malfoya notatki od razu i odesłać go do domu wprost z Caledonian Forest.

– Tak, możesz i… wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci tego jeszcze w domu tamtej mugolki, tak naprawdę nie musiałem cię nawet ciągnąć w środku nocy z powrotem do Ministerstwa. Tym bardziej, że i tak siedziałeś tu cały wieczór.

– Ty też tu teraz jesteś – zauważył Malfoy, na co Harry westchnął i przysiadł na jego biurku.

– Bo nie mam życia prywatnego a w domu czeka na mnie tylko skrzat i stopniowo opróżniająca się piwniczka z winami po Blackach.

– Na mnie nie czeka ani jedno ani drugie. Jeśli mogę się na coś przydać… to wolę to zrobić od razu.

– To naprawdę nie jest aż tak pilne i…

– Tylko dlatego że siedziałem tu po nocach i robiłem inne, _nie aż tak pilne_ rzeczy, byłem na miejscu podczas rozmowy Weasleya i Robardsa w sprawie śmierci sędziego i wpadł mi do głowy pomysł ze sprawdzeniem kominków, więc, naprawdę… jeśli jest coś do zrobienia…

– Kominków…? – przerwał mu Harry, mgliście przypominając sobie, że Bill coś o nich wspominał parę godzin wcześniej. – O co dokładnie chodzi?

– Oficjalnie nie uczestniczę w sprawie sędziego Fawleya, ale ponieważ zajmowałem się badaniem jego zwłok i znam temat, kilkakrotnie byłem na spotkaniach, gdzie robiono burzę mózgów i Weasley nie kryje przede mną nowych informacji. Przypadkiem wyszło w rozmowie na początku tygodnia, że Fawley miał jakieś niewyjaśnione, podejrzane związki z Azkabanem i to w końcu uświadomiło mi, dlaczego podczas magicznych testów wykryłem, że coś było nie tak w zaklęciach, jakie na niego rzucono. Jasne, wiadomo było, że jest powinowatym zarządcy Azkabanu, ale to podobno było już zbadane i trop został porzucony, a ja nie wiedziałem podczas prowadzenia testów, że w ogóle powinienem się na tym skupić. Jednak gdy usłyszałem o tych dodatkowych, tajemniczych powiązaniach… wreszcie coś mi zaświtało, bo jeśli okazałoby się, że uroki rzucono w miejscu takim, jak Azkaban, to to by wyjaśniało bardzie wiele rzeczy, które się nie zgadzały, bo to jedno z nielicznych miejsc w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie bariery i zabezpieczenia mogą wpływać na to, jak działają pewne zaklęcia, _zwłaszcza_ czarnomagiczne.

– Ale… co do tego mają kominki?

– Już wcześniej sprawdzono dokładnie dom Fawleya i potwierdzono, że nikt nie używał w niej sieci Fiuu przez dziesięć dni przed jego śmiercią, a wcześniej był używany tylko do komunikacji z Ministerstwem i miejscami publicznymi. Co więcej, na jego podwórku od dłuższego czasu nie było również śladów aportacji. W piątek po pracy nie wrócił więc do domu żadnym magicznym sposobem a w środę to nie z niego przybył do pracy. Podobno był chory, więc pierwszą sensowną myślą był Święty Mungo, ale sprawdzono to i okazało się, że w ogóle się tam nie pojawił. Aurorzy próbowali szukać jakichkolwiek tropów, które mogłyby pokazać, dokąd się udał w piątek po pracy i skąd do niej wrócił, jednak… cóż. Sprawdzenie wszystkich kominków w Ministerstwie, jeśli nie wie się zupełnie, czego szukać, to byłoby szukanie igły w stogu siana i dlatego nawet nie podjęto tej próby.

– Ale wiedzieliście, o której mniej-więcej opuścił Ministerstwo i…

– Właśnie, mniej-więcej, w piątek widziano go ostatni raz wczesnym popołudniem, ale nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, o której faktycznie wyszedł, więc mamy przedział czasowy od czternastej właściwie do samego wieczora. Natomiast wiemy, że w środę dotarł do pracy spóźniony, gdy większość osób była już w biurze, więc tutaj mamy do sprawdzenia jakąś w miarę możliwą do określenia godzinę. I na środzie mają się skupić, prywatny specjalista zajmujący się kominkami sprawdza wszystkie po kolei i dostarcza raporty. Zaznacza wszystkie rzadko używane lokalizacje i, oczywiście, szukamy zarówno Azkabanu jak też innych nietypowych lokalizacji, z którymi można by było to powiązać.

– Możliwe, że udał się w jakieś miejsce, z którego potem przeniósł się do Azkabanu, jeśli to właściwy trop.

– Zadanie ułatwia fakt, że jeśli trafimy na jakieś podejrzane miejsce, to możemy je sprawdzić, bo na terenie Azkabanu nie można się aportować.

– Przy czym Fawley mógł się gdzieś aportować z Ministerstwa i stamtąd użyć sieci Fiuu, a wówczas…

– Tak, rozważamy też taką opcję, ale na razie to jedyna nowa poszlaka, bo sprawa zasadniczo stoi w miejscu – powiedział Malfoy. – I nie możemy odpuszczać tej możliwości, bo za dużo wątków wydaje się prowadzić do Azkabanu i jednocześnie… – zająknął się, nie będąc pewien, czy powinien mówić coś więcej.

– I jednocześnie ktoś wciąż blokuje możliwość, by móc z pełną parą skierować tam śledztwo. Zarządca Azkabanu twierdzi, że nie widywał się z Fawleyem…

– A Wizengamot uniemożliwia przeprowadzenie tam dodatkowych przesłuchań. I jednocześnie dzieje się tam coś… coś na tyle podejrzanego… – zająknął się i zerknął w kierunku biura Billa. – Słyszałem… i to ewidentnie nie była informacja przeznaczona dla mnie… że Robards i Weasley wysłali tam swojego człowieka, który pod przykrywką rozgląda się, co się tam dzieje. Sprawa Fawleya jest na tyle medialna, by tamten człowiek mógł w ramach zwykłych, korytarzowych plotek popytać innych strażników, czy widzieli tam sędziego, ale na nic dotąd nie trafił, tyle że…

– Tyle że jeśli Patton kłamał, a Fawley tam bywał i jest to związane z jego morderstwem, to zapewne postarano się, aby nikt go tam nie widział – powiedział i przyjrzał się Malfoyowi uważnie. – Sporo myślałeś o tej sprawie, prawda? – spytał, na co chłopak lekko skinął głową. – Czy… masz jeszcze jakieś podejrzenia? Coś więcej, niekoniecznie popartego dowodami?

– W Azkabanie – zaczął niepewnie – przebywają obecnie przynajmniej trzy osoby, które były mistrzami czarnej magii i które byłyby w stanie dokonać tego, co zrobiono sędziemu. Byli przesłuchani, ale bez użycia Veritaserum, bo Wizengamot nie wydał na to zgody – powiedział i długo milczał, wyraźnie bijąc się z myślami. – Mój ojciec… nie brał udziału w tych eksperymentach. Bez różdżki i tak na nic by się nie przydał. Ale doskonale zna się na takich tematach, chociaż zawsze wolał inne dziedziny magii niż eksperymentowanie. W naszym domu były książki dotyczące tego wszystkiego i nie służyły tam do ozdoby. Z całą pewnością doskonale znał teorię, rozumiał, co wyprawiano w naszym domu i nawet jeśli nie potrafiłby samodzielnie zrobić tego wszystkiego ot tak, bez paru prób i bez dobrze z nim zgranej różdżki, to potrafiłby pokierować odpowiednio zdeterminowaną osobę, choćby miał do dyspozycji tylko słowa, bo zawsze był wręcz zaskakująco dobrym nauczycielem. I cholernie się boję… nie chcę w to wierzyć, ale co jeśli w jakiś sposób jest z tym związany…? Odsiaduje krótki wyrok, co jeśli… ktoś zaproponował mu jakiś układ w zamian za… za pomoc w skrzywdzeniu Fawleya…?

– Twój ojciec… o ile wiem, nie był przesłuchiwany w tej sprawie, prawda?

– Nie, podobno nie – odparł Malfoy cicho. – Zasygnalizowałem Weasleyowi i Robardsowi, że powinni go przesłuchać, choćby po to, by więcej dowiedzieć się o tych urokach, ale… o ile Wizengamot udostępnił innych więźniów, to widzenia z nim odmówiono. Oznajmili, że skoro w czasie ostatniej wojny nie brał czynnego udziału w działaniach Czarnego Pana, to nie ma żadnych podstaw, by przepytywać go ze sprawą z tym związaną. To nie ma sensu. Co by im szkodziło udostępnić Aurorom wszystkich więźniów, którzy mogliby dać jakiekolwiek wskazówki…? – Pochylił głowę, a jego głos jeszcze bardziej przycichł. – Wiem, że zrobił w życiu potworne rzeczy i że zasługiwał na surowszy wyrok niż dostał, prawdopodobnie na dożywocie. Ale to mój ojciec i martwię się o niego. Nie widziałem go od roku i… po prostu chciałbym zobaczyć go… albo choćby upewnić się… że wszystko z nim w porządku. I że nie dał się wpakować w coś, co może go pogrążyć i co mogło kogoś zabić.

– Twój ojciec popełnił wiele błędów, ale nie jest idiotą – odparł Harry spokojnie. – Dostał krótki wyrok i dobrze wie, że mogło być znacznie gorzej. Za cztery lata opuści Azkaban i z całą pewnością będzie chciał mieć czystą kartę.

– Tak samo czystą jak ja miałem, gdy zostałem uniewinniony? – spytał Malfoy. – Miałem problemy ze znalezieniem _jakiejkolwiek_ pracy. Dostałem od matki mieszkanie i cały czas mnie wspiera, bo bez niej na razie nie byłbym w stanie się utrzymać. Mój ojciec po opuszczeniu więzienia nie będzie mieć _nic_ i nie zatrudni go nikt w całym kraju. Co jeśli z braku alternatyw odnowi stare znajomości i wyprzedził to myślami i zaczął kombinować już teraz…? Nie wiadomo, jakie nastroje będą panować za cztery lata, ale możliwe, że jakiś czas po wyjściu z Azkabanu będzie musiał wyjechać na stałe za granicę i zacząć wszystko od zera, bo tu już nie będzie dla niego miejsca. Jasne, jak będzie taka konieczność, matka mu tam pomoże, zapewne zorganizuje mu dom i środki przynajmniej na start, ale… on nienawidzi na kimś polegać i nie mam pojęcia, jak zniósłby fakt, że to od niej musiałby przyjąć pomoc, by stanąć na nogi.

– Skoro się rozwiedli na jej wniosek… jesteś w ogóle pewny, że mu pomoże…?

– Matka może go już nie kochać, ale nie rozwiodła się dlatego, że chciała z nim uciąć kontakty, ale żeby ocalić tyle jego majątku, ile się da i być w stanie mu pomóc za granicą, gdy wyjdzie z więzienia – wyrecytował i uśmiechnął się gorzko. – A przynajmniej taką przedstawiła mi wersję i chcę wierzyć, że mówiła prawdę. Faktem jest jednak, że gdyby pozostali małżeństwem, Ministerstwo przejęłoby znacznie więcej i obydwoje by na tym stracili. Rozwód był jedyną opcją, by mogła zabrać z naszego dworu wszystkie wartościowe rzeczy i zniszczyć resztki czarnoksięskich artefaktów, które Ministerstwo przegapiło. Ojciec zapewne będzie wściekły, że ich nie sprzedała albo dla niego nie przechowała... ale to w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę, bo te przedmioty były dla mojej matki symbolem wszystkiego, co zniszczyło nasze życie. I dlatego postanowiła je unieszkodliwić i zlikwidować.

– Dlaczego po prostu nie oddaliście tych przedmiotów Ministerstwu…? – spytał ostrożnie Harry, zaskoczony wyznaniem Malfoya.

– Bo wątpiliśmy, że Ministerstwo ma specjalistów, którzy potrafiliby je unieszkodliwić. Jasne, teraz już wiem, że zespół Łamaczy z wieloma by sobie poradził… ale wiem też od Weasleya, że nie dostali takiego zlecenia odnośnie pozostałych rzeczy zarekwirowanych z mojego dworu czy domów innych Śmierciożerców i dlatego _tym bardziej_ utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że podjęliśmy właściwą decyzję – powiedział i zamilkł na moment. – Ministerstwo przejęło całe mnóstwo przedmiotów, o których wiedzieliśmy, że nie zostaną zniszczone, lecz zamknięte gdzieś w Banku Gringotta, tyle że dopóki istnieją, zawsze będą ludzie, których będą one kusić. Dlatego skoro cokolwiek pozostało w naszych rękach, własnoręczne zabezpieczenie i zniszczenie tego było jedyną opcją, by mieć pewność, że nikomu już nie zagrozi – wyznał i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. – W każdej wolnej chwili, gdy nie zakuwałem do Owutemów, siedziałem w naszym dworze i walczyłem z tymi obrzydliwościami, bo chociaż moja matka jest całkiem dobra w zabezpieczaniu takich przedmiotów, realne pozbawianie ich mocy i niszczenie, to coś, z czym ja radziłem sobie znacznie lepiej. Nie miałem żadnych konkretnych materiałów, bo Ministerstwo dostało się do obu tajnych bibliotek i wyniosło absolutnie każdą książkę, jaka mieściła się w dworze, łącznie z romansami mojej matki i bajkami dla dzieci. Dlatego musiałem stosować metodę prób i błędów, ale ostatecznie udało mi się i tylko z jedną rzeczą miałem poważne problemy, zanim rozgryzłem wszystkie uroki. Nie było tego aż tak dużo, raczej przypadkowe rzeczy znajdujące się w nietypowych miejscach, których Ministerstwo nie sprawdziło, bo zdecydowaną większość albo zarekwirowali, albo zostały skradzione lub zużyte przez Śmierciożerców w czasie, gdy przebywali u nas w domu. No i już parę lat wcześniej mój ojciec pozbył się wszystkich najbardziej niewygodnych artefaktów. To było dosłownie kilkanaście… może dwadzieścia drobnych przedmiotów.

– Malfoy, cokolwiek to było, masz w ogóle świadomość, że coś mogło ci się stać? – odezwał się Harry, gdy chłopak zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – Sam mówisz, że nie miałeś materiałów, pewnie nawet nie wiedziałeś dokładnie, czym były te rzeczy i…

– Mogłem nie znać odpowiednich przeciwzaklęć, ale byłem świetny w czarach monitujących, a część z tych przedmiotów od razu rozpoznałem. Umiem zachować ostrożność, a moja matka zawsze była obok, ze swoimi wszystkimi zaklęciami ochronnymi i większą ode mnie wiedzą, do czego poszczególne rzeczy mogły służyć i jakiego rodzaju urokami mogły zostać obłożone. Zresztą, nic mi się nie stało, więc… oprócz tego, że to, co zrobiłem, było wątpliwe pod względem legalności, w czym problem?

– _Mogłem zginąć samodzielnie niszcząc czarnoksięskie artefakty i chyba złamałem przy tym prawo, ale co tam._ To najbardziej gryfońska rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek od ciebie usłyszałem – skomentował to Harry, na co Malfoy parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Wedle prawa powinienem je zgłosić do Ministerstwa natychmiast po wykryciu, _chyba że_ posiadałem kwalifikacje do ich zneutralizowanie _oraz_ zniszczenie ich samodzielnie w miejscu znalezienia było bezpieczniejsze i potrafiłbym to udowodnić. Jedyny problem, to że nie zgłosiłem tego już _po_ ich zniszczeniu, ale chyba sam rozumiesz, że w mojej sytuacji to nie byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem.

– Dobra, pragmatyczny jak zwykle, jednak jesteś Ślizgonem, a już miałem nadzieję… – zażartował Harry.

– Najbardziej ślizgońskie było, że miałem pełną świadomość, ile się przy tym nauczyłem i wiedziałem, że mogę to wykorzystać. W dużej mierze właśnie dzięki tym eksperymentom z łamaniem uroków czarnoksięskich udało mi się nabyć doświadczenia, by perfekcyjnie zaliczyć zadania praktyczne i dostać tę pracę. Ponadto wiem, że jeśli niczego nie zawalę, to docelowo będę w stanie utrzymać się z pensji Łamacza na akceptowalnym poziomie i może nawet coś oszczędzić, żeby nie musieć liczyć na matkę, gdy za parę lat będę potrzebował dodatkowych środków.

– Coś planujesz? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Gdy mój ojciec wyjdzie z więzienia, to _ja_ będę musiał go stamtąd odebrać i być z nim w pierwszym okresie – odparł, odwracając wzrok. – Matka może pomóc nam później, jeśli okaże się, że ojciec musi uciec za granicę, ale rozwiodła się z nim i nie będzie mogła pojechać po niego i się nim zająć bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń. No i… łatwiej będzie mu przełknąć dumę, jeśli to ja a nie ona się nim zaopiekuje, gdy po pięciu latach Azkabanu będzie zrujnowany psychicznie i fizycznie. Wiem jak wyglądał po zaledwie roku i boję się myśleć w jakim stanie wyjdzie po pięciu… Ale bez względu na wszystko, gdy ze mną zamieszka… chcę, aby przynajmniej nie musiał się za mnie wstydzić i zobaczył, że do czegoś się jednak nadaję i potrafiłem o siebie zadbać, gdy go nie było – dokończył, a potem ponownie spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. – Jego opinia i sprawienie, żeby był ze mnie dumny, to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które od początku motywowały mnie, by zostać w Wielkiej Brytanii, walczyć o siebie i ułożyć tu sobie życie. Nie najważniejsza… ale naprawdę istotna. Teraz brzmię wystarczająco ślizgońsko? – spytał i zdołał lekko się uśmiechnąć.

– Nie, teraz jesteś zbyt spokojny, troskliwy i uroczy jak na Ślizgona, zdecydowanie czuję tu coś puchońskiego – odparł Harry, na co Malfoy obrócił oczami.

– Dobra, wracajmy więc do moich ambicji: chcę dziś skończyć ten raport, bo jutro czeka mnie pewnie okropny dzień i chciałbym się tym zająć teraz, zanim zwalą mi się na głowę nowe problemy przez które wiem, że nie będę w stanie się na tym skupić.

– Wiesz, skoro już uparłeś się, żeby tu siedzieć, to powiem ci chociaż, że ponieważ miałeś akcję w nocy, to jutro twoja zmiana automatycznie się skraca i zaczyna dopiero w południe. Nie musisz tu przychodzić na ósmą, a chyba tak pracujesz, prawda?

– Przychodzę najwcześniej jak się da i zwykle jestem tu wpół do siódmej – odparł, na co Harry otworzył szerzej oczy.

– Wpół do siódmej…? O tej porze jeszcze nawet nie myślę o otworzeniu pierwszego oka.

– No tak, Harry Potter, nasza wielka gwiazda, która wiecznie spóźnia się do pracy, bo to tak bardzo pasuje do celebryty – zakpił, ale nie było w tym ani trochę jadu, z jakim podobne słowa wypowiedziałby w czasach szkolnych. – Tak czy inaczej… ja wolę być tu wcześnie, bo dzięki temu rano na nikogo nie wpadam w głównym holu czy windzie. I to pewnie dzięki temu ludzie nie zwrócili aż takiej uwagi, że regularnie się tu pojawiam i przeszło w sumie bez echa, że kieruję się do Biura Aurorów.

– Teraz wszyscy się dowiedzą, więc przynajmniej będziesz mógł zacząć się wysypiać…? – spróbował go pocieszyć Harry.

– No tak – westchnął. – W wakacyjnym sezonie ogórkowym informacje o mnie w Proroku będą absolutnym hitem. W ogóle nie mam ochoty stąd wychodzić, żeby nie musieć wracać do domu i myśleć o tym co będzie się działo jutro – stwierdził, uderzając w lekko dramatyczny ton, na co Harry obrócił oczami.

– Ja tam zamierzam wrócić, a raportem zająć się wtedy, gdy ty swój skończysz i pokażesz mi co tam nawypisywałeś, skoro dałeś mi tę fantastyczną propozycję i w efekcie nie będę musiał głowić się nad tym samodzielnie – powiedział z rozbawieniem i zmarszczył brwi, gdy zauważył, że jego słowa z jakichś przyczyn zestresowały Malfoya. – Co jest?

– Tak naprawdę to nie mam pojęcia, co konkretnie powinienem napisać.

– Żartujesz…?! Masz tyle materiałów, byłeś obok, tak naprawdę ogarnąłeś prawie wszystko sam i bez mojej pomocy, a nie wiesz, co pisać? W czym masz problem?

– To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zostałem wezwany przez Aurora. I moja trzecia sprawa w ogóle, a ponieważ Fawleya nie będzie w moich aktach, to właściwie _druga_. Jak mam napisać w raporcie, że wezwałeś mnie do zdjęcia zaklęcia, którego zakładania uczyliśmy się w piątej klasie i z którego zdjęciem poradziłaby sobie połowa siódmoklasistów? Stwierdzą, że złośliwie robię z ciebie idiotę i że wymyślam bzdury...

– Nie chodziłem do siódmej klasy – odparł uśmiechając się rozbrajająco, ale spoważniał, gdy dostrzegł, że Malfoy zaczął denerwować się jeszcze bardziej. – Wpisz cokolwiek uważasz za słuszne i co będzie dobrze wyglądać w raporcie. I tak nikt nie czyta tych bzdur.

– Nie wiadomo, kto rzucił to zaklęcie, a jak złapiesz go i zostanie przesłuchany, to powie, co naprawdę rzucił, nie mogę sobie tego _wymyślić_! – oburzył się.

– Sam mówiłeś, że zaklęcie milczenia rzucił ten ktoś nieumiejętnie? Mógł coś spartaczyć również w zaklęciach blokujących drzwi – powiedział, starając się brzmieć uspokajająco, ale Malfoy tylko spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. – Słuchaj, z nas dwóch to ty jesteś Ślizgonem i powinieneś umieć kłamać w wiarygodny sposób.

– Wiesz? Teraz to mam ochotę napisać, że wezwałeś mnie do drzwi, które otworzyłem zwykłą _Alohomorą_ – warknął. – Bycie Ślizgonem nie polega na tym by bez sensu kłamać dla samej radości z robienia ludzi w konia, bo to robią Gryfoni, ale żeby przedstawiać taką wersję prawdy, która jest najwygodniejsza. A dla mnie nie jest wygodne mówić, że nie umiałeś…

– Słuchaj, serio, nie ma znaczenia, co tam napiszesz. I żeby nie było, nie sądzę, żeby ktoś twierdził, że robisz to złośliwie. Ludzie z Ministerstwa nie znali nas w szkole i nie mają pojęcia, że się nie znosiliśmy, a ponieważ wszyscy widzą, że teraz rozmawiamy i zachowujemy się normalnie, sądzą zapewne, że zawsze mieliśmy przynajmniej poprawne relacje. Uważasz że lepiej coś wymyślić? Tak zrób. Że lepiej napisać prawdę? To tak zrób. Ja mogę ci zagwarantować, że potwierdzę twoją wersję oraz napiszę coś w rodzaju: wezwałem wsparcie, bo nie umiałem otworzyć zamkniętych drzwi mugolskiego domu.

– …Gdyby Snape nie miał w zwyczaju czytać na głos twoich żenujących wypracowań w ramach rozbawienia klasy, nie uwierzyłbym, że jesteś w stanie napisać coś takiego i komukolwiek to pokazać – stwierdził Malfoy.

– Powodzenia z tym raportem – parsknął w odpowiedzi Harry i wstał z miejsca, po czym, nie wiedząc, czemu to zrobił, puścił do Malfoya oko. Chłopak zamrugał z niedowierzaniem i oniemiał na tyle, że nie zdołał wydusić z siebie nawet słowa, gdy Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do swojego biurka po rzeczy.

Kiedy znalazł się na Grimmauld Place, jego umysł znajdował się w chaosie, a myśli skakały po kolejnych tematach. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad kwestią Azkabanu i powiązań z Fawleyem, lecz jak na złość bardziej niż o sprawie myślał o tym, co powiedział mu Malfoy… jak to powiedział, jak był przybity i zestresowany wszystkim, co go czekało, jak mówił o opiece nad swoim ojcem, tym, co robił przez ostatni rok i co nim kierowało… ale też: jak zabawnie zachowywał się w mugolskim domu, ekscytował się prądem i bateriami i żądał wyjaśnień rzeczy zupełnie oczywistych. Harry próbował wrócić do tematu więźniów, lecz to było zbyt mocno powiązane z Malfoyem, by utrzymał myśli w ryzach przez choćby pięć minut. Ostatecznie uznał, że może wszystko zacznie spinać się w całość, gdy dostanie wreszcie materiały od Duncombe – a spodziewał się ich najpóźniej w piątek.

Nie mógł usnąć, zbyt rozbudzony i rozproszony rzeczami, które rozpraszać go nie powinny, bo to, jak jasne oczy Malfoya rozszerzały się w strachu lub ekscytacji na widok mugolskich wynalazków to nie było coś, o czym należało myśleć w środku nocy, tkwiąc już w piżamie w łóżku. Na wyłączenie tych wizji nie pomogły dwa kieliszki wina, co więcej: wino nie sprawiło, że miał większą niż wcześniej ochotę by pójść spać. Mijała trzecia w nocy, kiedy uznał, że skoro i tak nie zamierza pojawić się w Ministerstwie przed południem, to może spożytkować noc na czymś konstruktywnym i przynajmniej _zacząć_ pisać raport z wizyty w domu pani McHatton.

Jasne, nie zajmował się szczegółami wydarzeń, spisał jednak swoje wnioski, zanotował, jakie rzeczy ma sprawdzić i spróbował postawić pierwsze hipotezy. I, oczywiście, spisał sobie dokładnie to zdanie o zamkniętych drzwiach, które przekazał Malfoyowi, rozbawiony do granic możliwości faktem, że ten pewnie wciąż poci się, zastanawiając nad każdym słowem, z całą pewnością pisząc raport idealny, nad którym Robards będzie wzdychał z zachwytu.

Tak naprawdę… miał już pewien obraz całego zdarzenia w domu pani McHatton. Nie podobały mu się jednak wnioski, do jakich doszedł. I czuł, że dalsze czynności śledcze, zamiast rozwiać te nieprzyjemne wizje, tylko utwierdzą go w przekonaniu, że intuicja go nie zawiodła, a pierwsza myśl jaką miał – była poprawna.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dedykuję mojej mamie, siostrze i szwagrowi, za nasze niesamowicie twórcze rozmowy na temat wiedzy o prądzie wśród czarodziejów oraz wspólnych próbach stworzenia prostej definicji prądu dla kogoś, kto nigdy o nim nie słyszał i kompletnie nie jest w stanie go rozumieć ;)


	14. Prorok Codzienny

***

_‘Śmierciożerca Zostaje Zatrudniony w Biurze Aurorów’_

_W środowy wieczór w Szpitalu Świętego Munga w trakcie rutynowej sprawy wyszedł na jaw najnowszy skandal dotyczący Ministerstwa Magii. Potwierdzone zostało, iż Draco Malfoy, syn znanego zbrodniarza wojennego Lucjusza Malfoya, odsiadującego obecnie wieloletni wyrok w Azkabanie, został zatrudniony na stanowisku Aurora. Sam Draco Malfoy sądzony był latem zeszłego roku przed Wizengamotem jako poplecznik Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i w tajemniczych okolicznościach wypuszczono go na wolność bez wyroku skazującego. Kilka tygodni temu opublikowaliśmy artykuł, w którym informowaliśmy o pogłoskach, jakoby Malfoy otrzymał staż w Ministerstwie Magii, jednakowoż fakt ten został niemal zupełnie zignorowany i uznany za plotkę oraz fałszywe oszczerstwa mające na celu podważenie autorytetu Ministra. Nasz korespondent nie zdołał dotrzeć do informacji, jakiego departamentu dotyczył staż, a władze administracyjne Ministerstwa nie były skłonne do podzielenia się tą bezsprzecznie istotną dla całego magicznego społeczeństwa informacją, zasłaniając się klauzulą tajności dotyczącą zatrudniania stażystów. Okazuje się, iż dziennikarze poszukujący prawdy, na którą wszyscy czarodzieje w Wielkiej Brytanii zasługują, byli zwodzeni i okłamywani, czego potwierdzone ubiegłego wieczoru informacje są najlepszym dowodem._

_Draco Malfoy osobiście ujawnił swoje stanowisko zeszłej nocy, pojawiając się w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, gdzie sterroryzował pracowników administracji i dwóch uzdrowicieli, których następnie zmusił przemocą do opuszczenia szpitala i udania się do mugolskiej wioski w celu zbadania zaatakowanej czarnoksięskimi urokami kobiety. Nie znamy dalszego przebiegu sprawy, jednak poinformujemy czytelników jak tylko ujawnione zostaną nowe fakty. Dotychczas udało się nam ustalić, iż Malfoy został zatrudniony pierwotnie w zespole Łamaczy Zaklęć przynależnym do końca lipca do Wizengamotu, co rzuciło nowe światło na ostatnie, tragiczne wydarzenia. Okazuje się bowiem, iż Malfoy trafił tam na kilka dni przed morderstwem sędziego Hectora Fawleya, a weekend, w który zbrodnia została ujawniona, był jednocześnie tym samym, w którym na skutek knowań Gawaina Robardsa (szef Biura Aurorów – przyp. red.), zespół Łamaczy Zaklęć, prowadzony przez Williama Weasleya, został włączony do Biura Aurorów. Przypominamy, iż Biuro Aurorów od trzech tygodni bezskutecznie próbuje wykryć sprawców przerażającego morderstwa, do jakiego doszło na terenie Ministerstwa Magii. Pozostawiamy naszym drogim Czytelnikom połączenie wspomnianych wyżej informacji w całość. Zdaniem redaktorów Proroka Codziennego, fakty i daty mówią same za siebie._

_Przy całej sprawie każdej wnikliwej osobie, a takimi niewątpliwie są czytelnicy Proroka, nasuwa się cała masa pytań, które tu i teraz należy postawić. Kto jest odpowiedzialny za zatrudnienie Dracona Malfoya, znanego Śmierciożercy, w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, a także ukrycie tego faktu przed opinią publiczną? Jak rozległe są nadal wpływy rodzin czystej krwi będących poplecznikami Tego-Którego-etc.? Czy pozornie niewielkimi, usilnie ukrywanymi postępkami próbują wprowadzać do Ministerstwa Magii swoich ludzi, by znów przejąć w nim władzę?_

_Świat czarodziejski ma pełne prawo wiedzieć, iż Ministerstwo Magii otworzyło swoje drzwi dla Śmierciożerców, zaś reporterzy Proroka już teraz poszukują informacji o innych przestępcach zatrudnionych na publicznych stanowiskach. Próbowaliśmy uzyskać w Ministerstwie komentarz dotyczący wykrytego właśnie skandalu, jednakże Percy Weasley, asystent Ministra Magii, odmówił naszym reporterom możliwości rozmowy z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem. Przełożeni Dracona Malfoya, Gawain Robards oraz William Weasley, również pozostali nieuchwytni._

_Rita Skeeter_

_*Z ostatniej chwili!*_

_Kilka minut przed wypuszczeniem najnowszego wydania Proroka Codziennego do druku, udało nam się dotrzeć do kolejnych, zatrważających faktów. Sprawa, w której w dniu wczorajszym uczestniczył Draco Malfoy, prowadzona była przez Harry’ego Pottera, najmłodszego Aurora w historii, utytułowanego licznymi odznaczeniami bohatera wojennego oraz pogromcy Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Okazuje się, że Potter, genialny, niesłychanie pracowity, skromny i posiadający rozliczne talenty, najcenniejszy dobytek Biura Aurorów, został wysłany na niebezpieczną misję związaną z torturowaniem mugoli w wyłącznym towarzystwie Śmierciożercy. Ustalamy, kto dopuścił się tak przerażającego zaniedbania i naraził życie nie tylko mugoli przebywających w okolicach przestępstwa, ale też najsłynniejszego bohatera w dziejach Wielkiej Brytanii. W tym miejscu należy dodać, iż Malfoy i Potter uczęszczali do Hogwartu w tym samym czasie, zaś ich relacje, jak podaje zaufane źródło, od pierwszego dnia szkoły były w najłagodniejszy sposób ujmując pełne wrogości. Przypuszcza się również, że za licznymi dramatycznymi wydarzeniami w Hogwarcie mającymi na celu zamordowanie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, stał właśnie Draco Malfoy._

Harry odłożył egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego na stole, a ręce trzęsły mu się przy tym tak bardzo, że potrącił przy tym kubek z kawą, a gorący płyn rozlał się po zdjęciu przedstawiającym Malfoya na sali sądowej, zajmującego całą pierwszą stronę. Ktoś majstrował przy fotografii, bo chłopak wyglądał na znacznie starszego, szczerzył zęby i błądził wzrokiem w obłąkańczy sposób, a dodatkowo był przykuty łańcuchami do krzesła dla oskarżonych – podczas gdy Harry doskonale pamiętał, jak Malfoy wówczas wyglądał i że był po prostu przerażonym dzieciakiem, półprzytomnym ze zmęczenia i strachu. Ani przez chwilę nie miał na nadgarstkach kajdanek, bo nie stawiał żadnego oporu i wykonywał wszystkie polecenia strażników. Tutaj zaś pokazali go jako szarpiącego się, niebezpiecznego świra i… i już samo to sprawiło, że Harry drżał z wściekłości.

Spodziewał się, że artykuł będzie pełen obrzydliwych oszczerstw, ale w najgorszych snach nie przypuszczał, że Skeeter posunie się aż tak daleko. Miał ochotę polecieć do redakcji Proroka i po prostu udusić tę wstrętną babę gołymi rękami i rzeczą, która najbardziej powstrzymała go przed szalonym rzuceniem się w konfrontację, był fakt, iż wiedział, że bardziej przyda się Malfoyowi w Biurze Aurorów niż w Azkabanie odsiadując wyrok za morderstwo. I poza wszystkim innym… po wszystkich świństwach, jakie kobieta wypisywała niegdyś na jego temat, miała czelność nazywać go bohaterem i wychwalać pod niebiosa…! Mówić, że jest tak cenny, genialny… odwoływać się do jego szkolnych animozji z Malfoyem. Teraz wiedział, że z całą pewnością nie będzie przed nikim ukrywał, że się do siebie zbliżyli, nawet jeśli Robardsowi się to nie podobało.

Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, w jakim stanie był Malfoy po przeczytaniu artykułu i miał tylko nadzieję, że chłopak wziął sobie wolne i nie pojawi się dziś w Ministerstwie, aby uniknąć burzy jaka zapewne już tam szalała. Jeśli jednak ambicje i duma sprawiły, że zamierzał normalnie pójść do pracy, to Harry po prostu nie dopuszczał myśli, by pozwolić mu tam być samemu. Wypił kawę i skończył śniadanie w biegu, zarzucając na siebie ubrania i rezygnując z prysznica na rzecz szybkiego zaklęcia odświeżającego – którego zwykle unikał, bo jego włosy były po nim naelektryzowane i jeszcze bardziej poczochrane niż zwykle. Prezentował się na tyle tragicznie, że gdy był już przed kominkiem, pojawił się przed nim Stworek, który, patrząc na niego potępiająco, rzucił kilka czarów, które poprawiły stan jego szaty Aurora i włosów.

– Harry Potter nie może przynosić wstydu rodowi Blacków nawet, jeśli jest zestresowany artykułem w Proroku Codziennym – oznajmił, rzucając jeszcze jedno zaklęcie na jego buty, aby usunąć z nich resztki błota, które Harry nie wiedział nawet, kiedy się na nich pojawiły.

– Czytałeś to…? – spytał, zatrzymując rękę, którą już sięgał w stronę puszki z proszkiem Fiuu.

– Czy Harry Potter naprawdę pracuje z paniczem Malfoyem?

– No… tak. Nie wspominałem ci o tym?

– I był z nim na misji?

– Tak i wszystko poszło ok, bo Malfoy jest naprawdę świetnym łamaczem zaklęć i… no i po prostu całkiem dobrze mi się z nim pracuje. Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz…?

– Stworek sądził, że Harry Potter i panicz Malfoy za sobą nie przepadają po tym, co usłyszał w rozmowach i plotkach o Hogwarcie.

– Bo tak było, ale… – zająknął się. – Ale gdy spotkaliśmy się ponownie w pracy to… no… Malfoy zachowuje się w porządku i mnóstwo pracuje, a wszyscy i tak wieszają na nim psy. Dałem mu szansę i nie żałuję, bo naprawdę dobrze mi się z nim dogaduje – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się, gdy Stworek spojrzał na niego dziwnie. – Jeszcze trochę i może nawet uznam, że jestem w stanie się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. O co chodzi?

– Stworek znał panicza Malfoya, gdy był on dzieckiem. Bardzo przypominał jego ukochanego pana, Regulusa Blacka.

– Chyba… wciąż przypomina – powiedział cicho Harry, przypominając sobie historię młodszego brata Syriusza. – Wiesz? Zaproszę go tu kiedyś – dodał, na co Stworek z nadzieją uniósł wzrok i skrzywił się w coś, co przypominało uśmiech. – Ale na razie muszę lecieć do Ministerstwa, bo jeśli dziś się tam zjawi, to nie chcę, żeby po tym cholernym artykule musiał sam stawić czoło tym wszystkim harpiom.

***

Harry dotarł do Ministerstwa wpół do jedenastej i z pewną ulgą przyjął fakt, że biurko Malfoya było na razie puste. Bill i Robards również byli nieobecni, zaś reszta ekipy wykorzystywała czas bez któregokolwiek z szefów na wymienianie się plotkami i sianie domysłów. Harry zanim jeszcze dotarł do swojego stanowiska, usłyszał przynajmniej kilka zdań w rodzaju _teraz to już na pewno go zwolnią_ i chociaż coś ściskało go w środku, zdołał powstrzymać się przed wybuchem, gdy zorientował się, że kilka osób nie mówi tego ze złośliwością i wydaje się _niemal_ okazywać troskę.

Rzucił swoje rzeczy na biurko i miał wrażenie, że zanim jeszcze torba dotknęła drewnianego blatu, Heath Parker oraz Emillie Byrne pojawili się przy nim, zupełnie jakby się tu aportowali, żądni plotek z pierwszej ręki. Został zasypany masą pytań i teorii na to, co dalej, a ponieważ był jeszcze przed drugą kawą i absolutnie nie miał siły na rozmowę z tą parą trajkotek, lekko uderzył dłonią w blat, natychmiast ich uciszając.

– Malfoy nie próbował zamordować mnie w Hogwarcie, wczoraj nikogo nie sterroryzował, zdjęcie na okładce było fałszywe, a nazywanie go raz po raz Śmierciożercą, mimo iż został oczyszczony z zarzutów, jest obrzydliwe i jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę od któregokolwiek z was to określenie w odniesienie do niego, przysięgam, rodziny będą szukać waszych szczątków od Brighton aż po Aberdeen – oznajmił ostrym tonem, na tyle jednak cichym, by nie wzbudzić zainteresowania osób siedzących przy dalszych biurkach.

– Słuchaj, ale ja nic przeciwko niemu nie mam – odparła Byrne, na której jego pogróżki nie zrobiły chyba większego wrażenia. – Po prostu… masz świadomość, że po tym artykule, Robards i Weasley mogą nie mieć wyboru i będą musieli go zwolnić?

– Stanę za nim murem i jak będzie trzeba, powołam się na swój status _ach, bohatera_ i jak twierdzi Skeeter: najcenniejszego Aurora z rozlicznymi talentami i czymś tam jeszcze.

– Robards pewnie dostał palpitacji jak przeczytał te hymny pochwalne na twoją cześć – stwierdził Parker, na co Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Wiesz? W sumie pewnie jest jedyną osobą, którą bardziej obruszyło zrobienie ze mnie _pracowitego geniusza_ niż cała reszta artykułu.

– Nie bądź dla siebie tak surowy, ostatecznie jeszcze wczoraj pracowałeś pół nocy, no, chyba że to też była ściema Skeeter? – rzuciła Byrne.

– Akurat to była prawda, podobnie jak fakt, że prowadziłem sprawę z Malfoyem. I, zaręczam, był nadzwyczaj przydatny. _Oraz_ nikogo nie próbował zamordować.

– I to faktycznie była mugolska okolica…?

– Tak, ale to akurat nie powinno mieć nic do rzeczy – uciął Harry.

– Widzisz, dla ciebie nie ma, ale dla społeczeństwa czarodziejskiego będzie mieć. To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł, żeby wysyłać akurat jego…

– Dość! Jeśli my wszyscy i każdy z osobna nie zaczniemy zachowywać się normalnie i będziemy żyć uprzedzeniami, to nigdy nic się nie zmieni. Zaspokoiłem waszą ciekawość i dacie mi popracować? – spytał, wskazując na dokumenty, które leżały na jego biurku.

– Tylko jedno pytanie – powiedział Parker, a Harry po jego durnym uśmieszku zorientował się, że za chwilę zacznie żałować, że dał mu szansę się jeszcze odezwać. – Jak już skończyliście z tą nocną sprawą z mugolami, pojechaliście do ciebie czy do niego?

– Wróciliśmy do Ministerstwa – warknął Harry, a potem w przypływie inspiracji, postanowił dodać coś jeszcze. – I puknęliśmy się na twoim biurku, więc wybacz, jeśli zostały na nim jakieś ślady. Wynocha – zakończył, po czym odprowadził chichoczących Byrne i Parkera wzrokiem i ciężko usiadł przy biurku.

Co chwilę zerkał to na drzwi, to na stanowisko Malfoya, ale jednak w ciągu godziny zdołał też przejrzeć materiały, które pojawiły się na jego biurku. Wiedział już, że odpowiednia ekipa zajęła się zmodyfikowaniem pamięci mugolom, którzy próbowali bezskutecznie dostać się do domku a także zaimplementowaniem odpowiednim osobom informacji dotyczących wyjazdu pani McHatton. Zajęto się też jej córką, natomiast nie otrzymał jeszcze wieści ze Świętego Munga, toteż czuł, że najlepiej będzie po prostu tam pojechać i osobiście dowiedzieć się, co ustalili a także przypilnować, by uzdrowiciele wrócili w tamte okolice i sprawdzili, czy żadnemu z mugoli, którzy zbliżyli się do domu, nic się nie stało. Tak naprawdę mógłby już teraz pojechać tam albo bezpośrednio do wioski, by kontynuować śledztwo… ale postanowił poczekać, aż Malfoy przyjdzie do pracy albo chociaż na informację od Billa, że przyjść tego dnia nie zamierzał. Z jakichś przyczyn nie był przekonany do podejścia do reszty Łamaczy i zapytania o to ich… bo po prostu nie chciał usłyszeć kolejnej porcji pytań, a ponadto nie znał bliżej żadnej z tych osób.

Nie musiał jednak czekać aż tak długo, gdyż Malfoy zjawił się niespełna półtorej godziny po nim, kilka minut przed południem. Rozmowy w całym biurze momentalnie ucichły, gdy przekroczył próg i ze spuszczoną głową ruszył w stronę swojego biurka, przygarbiony i skulony tak, jakby chciał stać się niewidzialnym. Harry zawahał się tylko moment, świadom, że wszystkie spojrzenia skupiają się na nich, a potem – podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do Malfoya, który drżącymi rękami zaczął wypakowywać rzeczy z torby. Znieruchomiał, widząc nad sobą Harry’ego i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, a chłopak dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się, że chociaż myślał wcześniej, że musi jakoś wesprzeć Malfoya, tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co ma mu powiedzieć. Na wszelki wypadek rzucił zaklęcie tajności, aby zyskać na czasie i aby ludzie wokół, chociaż gapią się na nich, przynajmniej nie mogli ich podsłuchać.

– Wyglądasz strasznie – wypalił, wpatrując się w jego pobladłą twarz i podkrążone oczy.

– Przyszedłeś, żeby mnie obrażać i jeszcze bardziej dobić? – spytał chłopak z cieniem irytacji, jednak nie zabrzmiało to szczególnie ostro.

– Nie…! To znaczy… Po tym kretyńskim artykule Bill dałby ci wolne do końca tygodnia bez problemu, żebyś mógł odciąć się od tego wszystkiego i odpocząć, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spał całą noc i…

– Położyłem się po czwartej, a o szóstej obudziły mnie wyjce. Nie zdołałem wszystkich zneutralizować i tym bardziej nie byłem w stanie ponownie usnąć, gdy przeczytałem… – urwał na chwilę. – Zabezpieczyłem mieszkanie i zamknąłem się w łazience, żeby nie widzieć jak kolejne sowy próbują włamać mi się przez okno. Trochę popracowałem, a potem przyjechałem tutaj, bo w Ministerstwie poczta jest rozdzielana centralnie i nie będą mnie tu ścigać kolejne cholerne sowy, więc _tak_ , Potter, nie wyglądam najlepiej i czuję się fatalnie.

– Tak czy inaczej mogłeś wziąć sobie wolne… wyjechać do końca weekendu i…

– I zadręczać się gdzieś w samotności? Tu przynajmniej mam co robić i mogę zająć czymś myśli. Uciekanie nie ma zresztą żadnego sensu.

– Gdybyś zmienił zdanie, to Bill w każdej chwili może wysłać cię do domu. Nawet z papierami, żebyś gdzieś mógł popracować w spokoju i bez tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy gapią się…

– Za to z dziesiątkami sów, które rano zdołały wybić mi okno na poddaszu? Zaręczam ci, nie będę mieć spokoju nigdzie i naprawdę wolę… zostać tutaj.

– To przynajmniej daj mi znać, jak będziesz szedł na lunch, bo ludzie w kantynie nie dadzą ci dziś spokoju – wypalił, na co Malfoy spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Widziałeś mnie tam kiedyś? – spytał krótko. – Nie i nie mogłeś widzieć, bo nigdy tam nie chodziłem, żeby nie rzucać się ludziom w oczy.

– Jak jeszcze trochę tu popracujesz unikając obiadów, to znikniesz zupełnie, bo już teraz jesteś tak chudy, że…

– Nie bądź idiotą, jem przy biurku albo w naszej kuchni. Szykuję sobie obiad w domu i tu przynoszę.

– W sumie może powinienem o tym pomyśleć, skrzaty z całą pewnością potrafią ugotować coś lepszego niż ten chłam serwowany w stołówce – stwierdził Harry. – Dlaczego nigdy nie pomyślałem o tym, żeby poprosić swojego skrzata o obiady do pracy? Uniknąłbym wielu rozstrojów żołądka – dokończył, na co Malfoy parsknął krótkim śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

– Mogę nauczyć cię zaklęcia chroniącego przed zatruciami pokarmowymi. Opanowałem je do perfekcji zanim względnie nauczyłem się gotować – oznajmił, a gdy Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Tak, Potter, tak jak powiedziałem, szykuję sobie obiad w domu. _Sam_. Nie stać mnie na skrzata domowego.

– Twoja matka zabrała wszystkie z waszego dworu…?

– Czarny Pan prawie zamordował prawie wszystkie, a te które przeżyły, zostały przejęte przez Ministerstwo w celu przesłuchań. Nie wiem, co się z nimi stało, ale prawdopodobnie wysłano je do Hogwartu. Jedyne, jakie zostały, to dwójka młodych, które urodziły się na naszym dworze i okazało się, że ukrywały w lesie od wielu miesięcy. Były zagłodzone i półprzytomne, gdy znaleźliśmy je z matką zeszłej jesieni i z trudem udało nam się utrzymać przy życiu i wyleczyć. Matka zajmowała się nimi w naszym dworze i ostatecznie zabrała oba do Francji, bo wiosną wciąż były na tyle słabe, że nie mieliśmy serca ich rozdzielać i jednego oddawać mi – oznajmił, a cała jego wypowiedź tak bardzo zszokowała Harry’ego, że nawet nie wiedział, jak się do niej odnieść. Nigdy dotąd nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że skrzaty domowe musiały się przecież jakoś rozmnażać ani nie widział żadnego ich dziecka. Natomiast Malfoya i jego matki absolutnie nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak opiekują się osłabionymi, młodymi skrzatami.

– Kiedy nauczyłeś się gotować? – spytał więc, gdy wyrwał się z oszołomienia.

– Gdy skończyłem szkołę, pierwszym, co kupiłem, były książki z zaklęciami domowymi, bo w sumie kosztowały tyle, co dwa obiady w restauracji, a mnie nie stać na stołowanie się na mieście. Ostatecznie… to zaklęcia jak każde inne, więc metodą prób i błędów udało mi się opanować te najpotrzebniejsze i gdy tylko mam czas, uczę się kolejnych – oznajmił i chyba opatrznie zrozumiał spojrzenie Harry’ego, bo po chwili zaczął się tłumaczyć. – Po prostu… to nie tak, że nie mógłbym chodzić codziennie do restauracji i zamawiać sobie prania i sprzątania, ale nie chcę wydawać oszczędności na luksusy, które nie są mi niezbędne, bo mam świadomość, że przynależny mi majątek to może być coś, z czego będę się musiał utrzymać do końca życia, jeśli nie uda mi się utrzymać tej pracy na dłużej i nie znajdę niczego innego…

– Twoja matka nie może ci jakoś pomóc…? Mówiłeś, że cię wspiera i…

– Może przesyłać mi ubrania, kosmetyki czy książki i to robi. Ale jakiekolwiek ruchy na moim koncie Gringotta są ściśle monitowane. Gdyby Ministerstwo dowiedziało się, jakimi środkami dysponuje, mogliby znów się do niej przyczepić, zmusić ją do powrotu do kraju i zniszczyć jej życie, które zaczęła sobie układać we Francji. Nie mam dostępu do jakichkolwiek zagranicznych kont ojca, bo nie miał możliwości mi ich przekazać zanim został osadzony – powiedział i chociaż do tej pory mówił całkiem spokojnym tonem i pomimo bladości wydawał się trzymać całkiem nieźle, jego głos niespodziewanie się złamał i stał urywany. – I to straszne, ale tylko dlatego że… że dotąd nie przyszły sowy z zagranicznych banków z informacjami o spadku… mam pewność, że cokolwiek się z nim dzieje w Azkabanie, to przynajmniej wciąż żyje. Tak, Potter, możesz już zacząć się śmiać, że jestem biedniejszy od Weasleyów i jest ze mną jeszcze gorzej niż z nimi, bo oni przynajmniej mieli zawsze tłumy przyjaciół i rodzinę, a ja jestem tak samotny i żałosny, że zwierzam się _tobie_ , bo nie mam tu _nikogo_ innego, komu mógłbym to wszystko powiedzieć, a nie potrafię dłużej dusić w sobie… że jest mi cholernie ciężko, w ogóle sobie nie radzę i teraz mogę jeszcze stracić pracę, którą uwielbiam i której zdobycie było jedynym osiągnięciem w całym moim beznadziejnym życiu…!

Po całej tyradzie Malfoy oparł się łokciami o biurko i żałośnie zwiesił głowę. Jego ramiona zadrżały, a Harry szczerze bał się, że tym razem na zasłoniętych półdługimi włosami policzkach mogły pojawić się łzy. Czuł na sobie liczne spojrzenia i miał pewność, że połowa składu ich departamentu gapi się i zastanawia, o czym rozmawiają, bo szuka sensacji… i miał to absolutnie gdzieś. Przysiadł na biurku Malfoya i luźno objął go jednym ramieniem, a następnie pochylił się w jego stronę i ściszył głos, chociaż wiedział, że nikt nie może go usłyszeć.

– Starasz się ułożyć sobie życie, mimo że wszyscy są przeciwko tobie, wciąż trafiasz na nowe przeciwności, a banda palantów po jednym artykule podstarzałej, durnej dziennikarki, zasypuje cię wyjcami. To że się nie poddałeś, chociaż nie jest ci łatwo a zostałeś w całym tym syfie sam… to absolutnie nie jest żałosne. Podziwiam cię, że aż tak ci zależy i że tak wiele rzeczy potrafisz. Na Merlina, samodzielnie nauczyłeś się zaklęć domowych. Ja nie znam żadnych. Gdyby nie Stworek, nie radziłbym sobie kompletnie z niczym i to mimo że niby mam wsparcie i świat mi wszystko ułatwia a nie utrudnia, jak tobie. Dawałeś sobie radę cały ostatni rok, a wiem, że w Hogwarcie też było ci ciężko i wiem, że dasz sobie radę i teraz.

– Ja po prostu już nie mam siły… – wydusił Malfoy. – Gdy tylko coś zaczęło mi się układać… wszystko znów się posypie…

– Nie posypie. Robards i Bill są po twojej stronie, większość Łamaczy i przynajmniej kilku Aurorów też. Za chwilę pojawi się w Proroku jakiś nowy artykuł, bo ludziom szybko nudzą się te same plotki i dadzą ci spokój.

– Nie ma takiej rzeczy, która zainteresowałaby ich bardziej…! – stwierdził, po czym poderwał głowę i krótko rozejrzał się wokół. – I jeszcze teraz… wszyscy się na nas gapią i…

– I pewnie właśnie wymyślają o nas kolejne, niestworzone plotki – odparł Harry i, orientując się, że ich pozycja naprawdę wygląda dwuznacznie, gdy twarz Malfoya znajdowała się parę cali od niego, powoli się wyprostował i wycofał rękę. Odsunął na bok dziwną myśl, że robi to naprawdę niechętnie.

– Jak wcześniej Prorok pisał, że niby chciałem cię zamordować, tak po czymś takim może napisać, że rzuciłem na ciebie jakiś urok – stwierdził Malfoy i krótko pociągnął nosem. Nie wyglądał dobrze, ale na jego twarz zaczęło wracać nieco koloru.

– Albo wlałeś mi coś do kawy, jestem w Eliksirach tak beznadziejny, że nie wyczułbym nic podejrzanego. No, może też uznają, że przyjaźnimy się bardziej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać, albo wróci plotka o tym, że rok temu dostałem pokaźną łapówkę, aby wstawić się za tobą i twoją rodziną w sądzie.

– Słyszałem o tym, ale nawet ty nie jesteś tak głupi, aby przyjąć pieniądze od mojego ojca – powiedział, a irytacja chyba sprawiła, że był w stanie odsunąć na bok przygnębienie. – Byłem w szoku, że ktokolwiek wymyślił aż taką bzdurę. Jak niby ojciec miał to zrobić, skoro przez cały proces przebywał w zamknięciu, a potem został odesłany bezpośrednio do Azkabanu?

– Jeśli mam być szczery, gdy o tym usłyszałem, trochę obawiałem się, że… – Harry zająknął się. – Że to może ci zaszkodzić. Robards upomniał mnie ostatnio, że to wróci, jeśli… no wiesz. Twierdzi, że czasem za głośno cię broniłem i że za bardzo wtrącałem się w pewnie śledztwo… po części związane z Fawleyem. I że to wszystko mogło po prostu źle wyglądać.

– Pomysł łapówki to była żałosna plotka, w której nawet nie potrzebowałbyś dowodów, by ją obalić. Jesteś Harrym Potterem. Powiedziałbyś, że to nieprawda i większość społeczności czarodziejskiej by temu przyklasnęła. Szanuję Robardsa, ale jeśli obawiał się skutków powrotu tych plotek i ich nagłej, wielkiej mocy tylko dlatego, że nie obrzucam się z tobą urokami i zachowujemy się względem siebie poprawnie, to chyba jednak trochę przesadza.

– Nie martwi cię to?

– A ciebie nie martwią plotki o obcowaniu ze Śmierciożercą, które pewnie już krążyły, a po tym… sprzed chwili… zaczną krążyć tym bardziej?

– Ani trochę – zaśmiał się Harry. – Więc?

– Przy wszystkich problemach, jakie mam, ten jest najmniejszy. A plotka o dobrych relacjach z _naszym wybawicielem_ to jedyna jakie wokół mnie krążą, która jest czymś pozytywnym. Nawet jeśli przyjęłaby obraz w rodzaju _Potterowi nie wystarcza już puszczalska z Wizengamotu i zabrał się za Śmierciożercę. Czyżby młodzieńczy bunt? I kto skończy ze złamanym sercem?_ – powiedział, zaskakująco skutecznie naśladując głos Rity Skeeter. Harry parsknął śmiechem, doskonale wiedząc, że ta larwa byłaby w stanie napisać dokładnie takie słowa.

– No na pewno niczego by sobie nie złamała Duncombe. Znając ją, pewnie nie miałaby nic nawet przeciwko pogłoskom, że obraca nas obu jednocześnie.

– Akurat o to _ja_ bym miał. To zupełnie absurdalne i też nieco obrzydliwe – stwierdził z nutką oburzenia.

– Bo co, bo od ciebie _też_ jest wyższa? – zażartował Harry.

– Dla uproszczenia uznajmy, że tak, wolę niższe osoby i że to tylko o to chodzi w kwestii potencjalnej plotki i podwójnym obracaniu Duncombe.

– Hej, nie musisz upraszczać. Ja się przyznałem, co mi w niej nie odpowiada i że wydaje mi się przerażająca, więc _też_ możesz się przyznać.

– Niech ci wystarczy, że wolę typ… po prostu zupełnie inny niż ona. Nie podoba mi się ta jej nachalna seksualność, to że jest starsza i przespała się z każdą znaczącą osobą w ministerstwie, nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby się okazało, że kiedyś przespała się z moim ojcem i samo to to wystarczający powód by nigdy nie tknąć jej palcem. A na koniec ma lepsze włosy ode mnie, a tego bym nie zniósł. Nawet moi znajomi nie mają prawa mieć lepszych włosów, a co dopiero ktoś, z kim miałbym się umawiać.

– Lubisz fatalne włosy? W takim razie jestem twoim ideałem – stwierdził Harry z przesadnym zachwytem, a Malfoy parsknął pod nosem.

Spojrzeli na siebie w tej samej chwili i obaj zamilkli, a czas nagle się zatrzymał. Jeszcze parę chwil temu obejmował Malfoya a potem żartował z nim, jakby było to coś najbardziej naturalnego pod słońcem. Sprawa nieszczęsnego artykułu została odsunięta gdzieś na bok, gdy zaczęli wygłupiać się i, na miłość boską…! rozmawiać o swoich typach i… dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że Malfoy oburzył się na samą sugestię, że ktoś mógłby plotkować o nim i Duncombe, ale nie skomentował ani jednym negatywnym stwierdzeniem tego, że ktoś mógłby plotkować o nich dwóch.

– Malfoy…

– Potter…

Odezwali się równocześnie i zaśmiali się nerwowo, pospiesznie odwracając spojrzenia. Chwila pojawiła się i minęła, ale Harry nie mógł nie dostrzec, że policzki Malfoya były lekko zaczerwienione, a w jego oczach, którymi błądził po biurku i suficie było coś, czego nie potrafił w żaden sposób określić. I był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej tego u niego nie widział.

Z tej dziwnej atmosfery wyrwał ich przytłumiony zaklęciem wyciszającym wrzask Robardsa gdzieś od strony wejścia. Obaj spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, i zobaczyli swojego szefa, który wymachiwał rękami i wydzierał się na kogoś stojącego w korytarzu. Harry zdjął zaklęcie, aby dowiedzieć się, co też wykrzykiwał mężczyzna, ale ten w tym samym momencie z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi.

– Na co się gapicie?! – ryknął Robards, a parę osób siedzących najbliżej wyjścia momentalnie pochyliło się nad biurkami. – Potter, Malfoy, do mojego gabinetu! – dodał po chwili i paroma krokami ruszył w tamtym kierunku, nie patrząc nawet, czy idą za nim. Harry dostrzegł, jak Malfoy przełyka ślinę, chyba spodziewając się najgorszego, więc pochylił się do niego i ściszył głos.

– Przekaże nam pewnie, co mamy mówić prasie, jak ktoś nas dorwie. Jakby chciał nas wywalić, byłby znacznie spokojniejszy – powiedział, starając się brzmieć możliwie przekonująco.

Udali się do gabinetu Robardsa w milczeniu, odprowadzaniu szeptami i trochę współczującymi, a trochę niezdrowo zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami. Heath Parker zagwizdał na nich, gdy mijali jego biurko, na co Harry ze złością pokazał mu środkowy palec, a potem chwycił Malfoya za ramię i pociągnął go, aby znaleźli się za drzwiami z dala od wszystkich tych ludzi szukających sensacji i liczących chyba na jakieś fajerwerki.

Robards siedział przy swoim biurku zawalonym stosem nieotwartych listów, a wokół niego poniewierały się strzępy czerwonych kopert ze zneutralizowanymi w jakiś sposób wyjcami. Był ewidentnie wściekły, ale gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Harrym i Malfoyem, z pewnym wysiłkiem zdołał krzywo się uśmiechnąć i wskazać im miejsca naprzeciwko siebie.

– Nie winię żadnego z was i z całą pewnością nie zamierzam nikogo karać ani zwalniać – oznajmił na samym starcie, wpatrując się przy tym w pobladłego Malfoya. – Kilkakrotnie dyskutowałem z Weasleyem i gdyby nie sytuacja z sędzią Fawleyem, postaralibyśmy się, aby twoje zatrudnienie było ujawnione w możliwie bezproblemowy sposób, ale niestety wyszło jak wyszło. Nie winię cię też za sytuację w Świętym Mungu, bo wiem z pierwszej ręki, że zostałeś sprowokowany i upokorzony i miałeś pełne prawo się wściec, a ja sam w takiej sytuacji pewnie tłumaczyłbym się właśnie przed komisją dyscyplinarną za naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej – oznajmił, a Harry aż zapowietrzył się na te słowa. Oczywiście, świetnie że Robards nie zamierzał robić Malfoyowi wyrzutów, ale gdyby to Harry zachował się ponownie, zapewne nie ominęłaby go nagana. – Potter, mogłeś poszukać lepszego rozwiązania niż wysyłanie go do Świętego Munga po wsparcie, ale zachowałeś się zgodnie z protokołem i ze względu na stan tej mugolki musiałeś szybko podjąć decyzję, więc nie zamierzam cię winić, tym bardziej że w tego rodzaju sytuacji znalazłeś się sam po raz pierwszy. Mam jednak nadzieję, że następnym razem poświęcisz na myślenie chociaż _minutę_ dłużej, rozumiemy się?

– Oczywiście, szefie… – wydusił Harry.

– Świetnie, więc pierwszy temat mamy za sobą. O tym, że zabraniam udzielania Prorokowi jakichkolwiek informacji chyba nie muszę wam wspominać, prawda? – spytał, na co obaj lekko skinęli głowami. – Jak ktokolwiek będzie was naciskał, jedyną waszą odpowiedzią ma być to, że nie jesteście upoważnieni do udzielania informacji. Koniec, kropka. Ja i Weasley zajmiemy się wszystkim, a wy po prostu macie zniknąć ludziom z oczu i nie pokazywać się w Ministerstwie do weekendu. Prosto z mojego gabinetu pojedziecie do tego domku kontynuować śledztwo i to samo zrobicie jutro. Jak nie będziecie mieć co robić, dołączycie do Uzdrowicieli albo ekip zajmujących się czyszczeniem świadkom pamięci. Po prostu nie chcę was widzieć w Biurze Aurorów, zrozumiano? – ponownie przytaknęli, nie ośmielając się odezwać. – Świetnie. Malfoy, wyjce zapchały twoją skrzynkę pocztową w administracji, więc zablokowałem możliwość przesyłanie ci tego rodzaju wiadomości. Swoją drogą, zadziwia mnie, że Wizengamot nie zablokował tego na stałe po tym, jak zacząłeś dostawać pogróżki śmierci zeszłej jesieni…

– Zrobił to, ale tylko na okres miesiąca, bo właśnie wróciłem do Hogwartu i… chyba po prostu nie chcieli straszyć młodszych uczniów tym, co mi wysyłano…

– Dlatego teraz zablokowałem to do odwołania i gdy tylko będę mieć trochę czasu, zacznę krucjatę mającą na celu wprowadzenie przepisów, które uniemożliwią wysyłanie _komukolwiek_ wyjców bez względu na przyczynę. Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów i Wizengamot wesprą mnie z pocałowaniem ręki, bo wszyscy od lat mają dość czyszczenie pamięci mugolom, którzy zobaczyli wrzeszczącą kopertę oraz prowadzenia idiotycznych spraw o zniesławienie. Ale to nie jest temat na dziś. Malfoy, idź przejrzeć dokumenty ze sprawy i przyszykuj się do wyjścia, bo muszę jeszcze zamienić parę słów z Potterem.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana – powiedział Malfoy, podnosząc się z miejsca. Gdy stanął przy drzwiach, zawahał się i odwrócił w stronę Robardsa. – I… dziękuję – dodał cicho, na co mężczyzna machnął tylko ręką.

– W dniu, w którym Prorok przestanie wpieprzać się w nieswoje sprawy, skończy się świat. Musimy do tego przywyknąć i nauczyć się tym nie przejmować. A teraz wynocha – zakończył i poczekał, aż za Malfoyem zamkną się drzwi, a potem zwrócił się do Harry’ego. – Mamy problem z Duncombe – wypalił bez wstępu, a Harry momentalnie znieruchomiał.

– Coś jej się stało? Ktoś wykrył, że…

– Nic jej nie jest, na szczęście. Problem polega na tym, że jej cholerna przełożona dosłownie godzinę temu wysłała ją w delegację i wróci najwcześniej jutro wieczorem, a możliwe że dopiero w weekend. Przed wyjściem z Ministerstwa zdołała mi jedynie wysłać notkę, że wreszcie udało jej się dorwać do archiwum i wyciągnąć większość dokumentów, na których nam zależy, ale nie miała możliwości mi tego przekazać w bezpieczny sposób. Zabrała wszystko do swojego domu pod przykrywką, że musi wstąpić po rzeczy na wyjazd i, mam nadzieję, utajniła kopie skutecznymi zaklęciami.

– Sądzi pan, że ktoś ją podejrzewa?

– Wątpię, ale wiem już, że lepiej, aby nie pojawiała się więcej w naszym biurze w kwestiach w jakikolwiek sposób związanych z tą sprawą. Aby uciąć spekulacje co do charakteru waszych relacji, spotykaj się z nią w kantynie, domu lub na ulicy, ale nigdzie w miejscu ściśle powiązanym z pracą no i… podkręć ten wasz romans, aby wyglądało to na coś więcej niż plotki. Odciągnij uwagę od niej jako potencjalnego szpiega, możesz zrobić mały skandal, po prostu… niech ponownie zacznie sprawiać wrażenie niegroźnej panienki, której jedyną zaletą jest uroda. Jeśli udałoby wam się pojawić gdzieś razem publicznie, dać się sfotografować i sprawić, że całe społeczeństwo czarodziejskie zacznie wyć z pragnienia świeżych plotek o romansie Harry’ego Pottera, to będzie nam to naprawdę na rękę. Od początku sprawy z Fawleyem wiedziałem, że przydałoby się jakieś zamieszanie, które odciągnie uwagę prasy… a tymczasem pojawiła się kwestia zatrudnienia Malfoya i burza zaczęła się na nowo, w jeszcze gorszej formie niż wcześniej.

– Rita Skeeter jest zdolna do wszystkiego, ale… wczoraj, gdy Malfoy powiedział mi, że spodziewa się problemów po wizycie w Świętym Mungu, naprawdę nie sądziłem, że napisze coś takiego.

– Ta jędza próbuje odbudować pozycję dziennikarską i chwyci się każdego skandalu, aby ponownie wypłynąć – mruknął Robards. – Dlatego właśnie Duncombe i ty jesteście idealni, aby zająć ją na jakiś czas. Ty zawsze przyciągasz zainteresowanie, a opinia jaką nasza przyjaciółka ma w Ministerstwie jest wystarczająca, by podkręcić skandal. Jednocześnie Duncombe wychowała się w Stanach, toteż jeśli ma w przeszłości jakiekolwiek brudy, o których nie wiem, Skeeter raczej do nich nie dotrze.

– Czy ma pan pewność, że ściąganie uwagi na Duncombe jest aby na pewno dobrą opcją…? To znaczy… nie chodzi mi o to, że teraz nie tylko Ministerstwo, ale cała Wielka Brytania pozna jej _sławę_ , bo tym pewnie będzie zachwycona, jednak jeśli zacznie budzić większe zainteresowanie, to nie będzie mogła już…

– Wyszukiwać dla nas materiałów, tak, wiem to i nie zamierzam więcej jej narażać. Fawley zajmował się tą sprawą i nie żyje, a ona siedzi w gnieździe węży jakim jest teraz Wizengamot – stwierdził, a Harry powstrzymał się przed wtrąceniem, że teraz nie ma tam już żadnych _węży_. – Może słuchać plotek, ale koniec z kradzieżami dokumentów. Jeśli ludzie zaczną się jej bardziej przyglądać, musi być czysta.

– Co jeśli w materiałach, które dla nas wyciągnęła nie znajdziemy żadnych poszlak? Bez niej mamy zamkniętą drogę do Wizengamotu i…

– Po pierwsze, jestem pewien, że w tych materiałach znajdziemy rzeczy, które otworzą nam nowe opcje, a po drugie, nie działamy jednotorowo i cały czas tworzą się nowe możliwości. Mówiłem ci, że zamierzam rozsiać plotki o planowanej kontroli, prawda? – spytał, na co Harry skinął głową. – Tak się składa, że trafiły one tam, gdzie chciałem i w Azkabanie, co wiemy od naszego szpiega, zaczęło się poruszenie. Jeśli mają coś do ukrycia, ewidentnie próbują już to robić, a ten człowiek wszystko obserwuje, bo w gorączkowych działaniach łatwo o nieostrożność. Plotki jakie rozsiała Duncombe odniosły też inny pozytywny skutek, którego, będąc szczerym, nie spodziewałem się… a na pewno nie aż tak szybko. Nie wszyscy sędziowie Wizengamotu prezentują _nowe poglądy_. Jest tam wciąż mnóstwo racjonalnie myślących osób, których pogłoski o niegodziwym traktowaniu więźniów poruszyły i jestem pewien, że gdy plotki eskalują, osoby chętne do pomocy w udzieleniu mi pełnej zgody na kontrolę same się pojawią.

– To… trochę chore, że gdyby wprost pokazał pan, co wiemy i zażądał kontroli, wniosek zostałby odrzucony a sprawa zepchnięta pod dywan, a gdy to wyszło oddolnie z korytarzowych plotek, to…

– Korytarzowych i sypialnianych – przerwał mu Robards i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie wątp ani przez chwilę, jakich metod używa Duncombe.

– Czyli co, nie dość, że mam się z nią publicznie umawiać, to jeszcze mam pokazywać, że to niby otwarty związek, bo inaczej ludzie uznają, że Duncombe zdradza mnie na prawo i lewo…?

– Kwestię tego, co chcecie pokazać a czego nie, pozostawiam wam – uciął Robards. – Porozmawiaj z Duncombe, bo jest w te klocki lepsza od nas dwóch razem wziętych.

– Jasne… – wymamrotał Harry, powoli żałując, że zgodził się na to wszystko i zaczynając dostrzegać kolejne, potencjalne problemy po jego stronie. – Co konkretnie wie pan o Duncombe? – Zapytał więc. – Na pewno więcej niż ja, skoro sprawdził pan jej przeszłość. Chciałbym wiedzieć, w co się pakuję, jeśli to już... oficjalnie ustalone, że mam odegrać ten teatrzyk.

– Jedynaczka, jej rodzice oraz dziadkowie od strony matki mieszkają w Stanach, ma dwie ciotki i wuja, cała trójka to rodzeństwo jej matki i wszyscy mieszkają poza Wielką Brytanią – wyrecytował Robards bez chwili zastanowienia. – W kraju nie ma żadnych krewnych, oprócz stryja, który jest przyrodnim bratem jej ojca, oczywiście z nieprawego łoża, ale cała historia jest dość zagmatwana i to najwyraźniej jakiś dawny, większy skandal. Nie utrzymuje on jednak kontaktu z resztą rodziny i nic nie wskazuje na to, że Duncombe chociaż raz się z nim spotkała, więc nawet jeśli jest w tym coś więcej, to nie powinno być interesujące dla Skeeter na tyle, by komukolwiek z nas zaszkodzić.

– To same suche fakty. Co jeszcze?

– Nie należą do rodzin czystej krwi, wiele osób z jej kuzynostwa w Europie żyje wśród mugoli. Jej matka jest pisarką romansów, ojciec - mistrzem eliksirów. Kilkanaście lat temu wyprowadzili się całą trójką do Stanów, gdzie mieszkali od jakiegoś czasu dziadkowie od strony matki Duncombe i jej rodzice zostali tam na już stałe. Eksperymenty dotyczące eliksirów, jakie prowadzi ojciec Duncombe, są tam legalne, a u nas nie, więc to zupełnie naturalne, że już tu nie wrócili. Z biegiem lat dorobił się na swoich odkryciach przyzwoitych pieniędzy i może się wydawać zaskakujące, że Duncombe tam nie została, tylko postanowiła zacząć od zera w Wielkiej Brytanii.

– Twierdzi, że to powody prywatne – odparł Harry, na co Robards skinął głową.

– Zasięgnąłem języka i o ile można wierzyć plotkom, popadła z rodzicami w jakiś konflikt, nie na tyle poważny, by całkowicie urwać z nimi kontakt, ale wystarczający, by wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie jakiś czas mieszkała w dzieciństwie. Miała na start pieniądze od babki od strony ojca, która po odchowaniu dzieci rozwiodła się i sporo szalała po świecie, o dziwo, razem z jakąś niezamężną kuzynką byłego męża. To historia sprzed niemal trzydziestu lat, więc chociaż brzmi to interesująco, obecnie nie ma już większego znaczenia. Swojego czasu podejrzewano obie kobiety o bycie metamorfomagami, co jednak nigdy nie zostało potwierdzone. Wiadome jest jednak, że babka Duncombe była na tyle biegła z Transmutacji, że potrafiła podrasować urodę ich obu tak skutecznie, by mimo wieku miały w tamtym okresie mnóstwo zamożnych kochanków. Obydwie bywały czasem w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale zdecydowaną większość czasu krążyły po innych krajach europejskich, a w swoim czasie ta jej szwagierka zyskała większą rozpoznawalność, gdy poderwała jakiegoś podstarzałego mugolskiego muzyka i owinęła go sobie wokół palca. Stąd w ogóle skojarzyłem nazwisko i mogłem zacząć grzebać dalej. Obecnie obie starsze panie mieszkają na południu Hiszpanii w dzielnicy willowej, gdzie urządziły się na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych za pieniądze pozyskane od byłych kochanków. Jeśli słyszałeś o słynnej pani Blaise, to te dwie gwiazdy były w okresie świetności nieco w jej klimacie, tyle żadna z nich nie bawiła się w _małżeństwa czarnej wdowy_. Swoje majątki zbudowały wyłącznie na romansach, z licznych podarków od dobrze sytuowanych mężczyzn, zarówno czarodziejów jak mugoli.

– To chyba też klimat samej Duncombe – zauważył z przekąsem Harry.

– Nie do końca, Duncombe osiadła w jednym miejscu i używa seksu aby robić karierę, a nie dlatego, by żyć w luksusie i zdobywać od kochanków masę błyskotek.

– No… niby coś w tym jest… – przyznał bez specjalnego przekonania, ale postanowił nie rozpoczynać dyskusji na ten temat. – A jej dziadek od strony ojca?

– Po rozwodzie gdzieś przepadł, nie wiadomo, czy żyje i skoro nikt z Ministerstwa do niego nie dotarł, to Skeeter raczej też nie dotrze. To wszystkie istotne kwestie, jakie mogłyby cię zainteresować.

– Dobra, niech będzie, tego rodzaju rodzinne skandale mojej dziewczyny jestem w stanie zaakceptować – zażartował Harry. – Ale zostawmy Duncombe, jej historię i dokumenty, na które wciąż czekamy i nie mamy pojęcia, co w nich jest. Czy udało się panu dowiedzieć o sprawie Azkabanu czegoś jeszcze?

– Nie udało nam się odszukać Cassandry Welsh ani Aureliusa Thompsona, a bez oficjalnego otworzenia sprawy nie mogę użyć zaawansowanych zaklęć tropiących. Co więcej, po twojej wizycie zniknęli z tej komórki w Stansted i zabrali wszystkie rzeczy.

– Nie można po prostu wysłać sowy czy…

– _Nie udało nam się ich odszukać_ – warknął Robards. – A sowy nie przyjmują polecenia wysyłki. Muszą się ukrywać… jakimiś zaawansowanymi zaklęciami.

– A udało się chociaż ustalić, czyja to działka?

– Należy do jakichś mugoli, nie ma tam żadnych śladów własności magicznej. Może spokrewnionych z Lancasterem, Thomsonem czy Welsh, a może zupełnie z nimi niezwiązanych. To był dobry trop… ale niestety się urwał, a nie widzę możliwości, by szukać czegoś więcej na ich temat po dalszych magicznych krewnych bez zwracania na siebie uwagi.

– Więc… tak naprawdę dopóki nie pogadamy z Duncombe, mamy związane ręce i nic nie możemy zrobić…?

– Nasz szpieg trzyma rękę na pulsie, a w Wizengamocie powoli pojawiają się nam sojusznicy, więc to nie jest tak, że mamy związane ręce, po prostu czekamy na rozwój wypadków. Poza tym, sprawa Fawleya ma szansę posunąć się naprzód i to również może nasunąć nam dalsze tropy.

– W jaki sposób? Wykryliście coś w końcu? Chodzi o te kominki? – spytał, na co Robards skinął głową, nie pytając, skąd Harry o tym wie.

– Specjalista od kominków, który wyciągnął dla Billa dokumentację z użycia sieci Fiuu robiąc to na tyle sprawnie, by nie zostawić po sobie śladów, podrzucił parę pomysłów, jak przyspieszyć przeglądanie raportów – powiedział. – Jest czarodziejem półkrwi i świetnie zna się na technologiach mugolskich, więc użył jakichś ich… systemów, nie wiem, nie zrozumiałem ani słowa z tego, co mówił. Tak czy inaczej, wyszukał w jakiejś bazie w bardziej zautomatyzowany sposób wszystkie lokalizacje, z których standardowo nikt nie komunikuje się z Ministerstwem, a potem zaczął sprawdzać te miejsca wspólnie z Łamaczami. Nie pojechali tam na razie, ale włamali się do systemu Fiuu i znaleźli sześć kominków, które w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca były użyte przynajmniej raz do komunikacji z Azkabanem. Dwa należą do rodzin strażników, których szpieg zaczął już obserwować, trzy są publicznymi kominkami, z których korzysta całe mnóstwo ludzi, jednak wyślemy tam Aurorów na przesłuchanie osób pracujących w tych miejscach, a ostatni to jakiś dom prywatny, którego jeszcze nie udało nam się zidentyfikować. Tak czy inaczej, mamy co robić i może to nam nasunie jakieś pomysły.

– Jeśli mógłbym się na coś przydać…

– Potter, masz swoje zadania. Dziś i jutro masz zająć się Malfoyem, a w weekend porozmawiać z Duncombe i obmyślić, jak zamierzacie poprowadzić przed prasą ten wasz romans.

– Tak, i _z nim_ nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi, _a z nią_ zwracaj jak najwięcej, co? – mruknął Harry.

– Nie chodzi mi o to, żebyś się z nim ukrywał – odparł Robards z lekką irytacją. – Wręcz przeciwnie. Przyda mu się zarówno zajęcie jak też fakt, że ze wszystkich ludzi świata akurat _ty_ jesteś z nim w dobrych relacjach. Nie mówię, żebyście pojawiali się gdzieś publicznie, ale w Ministerstwie czy już Biurze Aurorów, to nawet wskazane, bo po tym artykule będzie mi jeszcze ciężej… – urwał i pokręcił głową.

– Nikt z Aurorów nie chce z nim pracować – stwierdził Harry, dobrze wiedząc, co mężczyzna ma na myśli. – A teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Tyle że o ile w Ministerstwie czy na zewnątrz to może nieźle wyglądać, że akurat ja prowadzę z nim jakąś sprawą… to w Biurze Aurorów już raz usłyszeliśmy, że jesteśmy parą niedoświadczonych dzieciaków i nie mam pewności, że będzie to dobrze widziane przez kogokolwiek. Skeeter może sobie pisać hymny pochwalne o mojej rzekomej pracowitości i geniuszu, ale i pan i cały nasz zespół wie, że to bujdy.

– Tak, mam świadomość, że niektórzy z naszego działu mogą sądzić, że podrzuciłem ci Malfoya, bo tylko tobie on nie przeszkadza i dzięki temu mam z głowy was obu – powiedział na co Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem, bo w głębi duszy czuł, że coś w tym może być. – Kompletnie mnie to jednak nie interesuje. Malfoy jest dobry i nie zamierzam go stracić i pozbawić możliwości zdobycia doświadczenia dlatego, że prawie nikt mu nie ufa. A on, słusznie zresztą, nie ufa chyba nikomu poza Weasleyem i tobą.

– Pan też jest po jego stronie i Malfoy z całą pewnością to widzi…

– Tyle że ja się nie nadaję na troskliwą niańkę, która będzie go dopingować i głaskać po główce, gdy traci wiarę w siebie.

– Zaraz zaraz, że niby _ja_ się nadaję? – uniósł się Harry.

– Znacie się od lat, wygląda na to, że się przyjaźnicie, chociaż Prorok twierdzi co innego, a ty nie przyszedłeś do mnie z litanią pretensji po wczorajszej konieczności współpracy z nim, więc w czym problem?

– Nie no, ja nie narzekam – odparł szybko. – Tyle że… wcześniej mówił pan, że mam dać na wstrzymanie i wspomniał pan o tych plotkach o łapówce i…

– I jeszcze tego samego dnia zażądałem z Gringotta odpowiednich raportów, aby mieć pod ręką materiały, które wyczyszczą twoje dobre imię, w razie gdyby plotki wróciły.

– Mogłem przyjąć pieniądze w gotówce. Albo czarnoksięskie, drogocenne artefakty, biżuterię czy inne kosztowności, mogę trzymać to wszystko na Grimmauld Place, które jest świetnie zabezpieczone, może Narcyza Malfoy cały czas przekazuje mi nagrody za pomoc albo…

– _Jasne_ – przerwał Robards, wyraźnie tym rozbawiony. – Nie wygłupiaj się i nie udawaj, że tworzysz mi tu jakąś złożoną analizę w ślizgońskim stylu. Uwierz, ja już ją przeprowadziłem i mam pewność oraz dowody, że w trakcie rozprawy nie mieli takiej możliwości. Mogliby przekazać ci w jakiś sposób środki za pośrednictwem Gringotta – co jednak wykluczyłem – ale nie osobiście, bo cała trójka była aresztowana i przebywała w zamknięciu oraz nie miała z tobą kontaktu. Ten dzieciak i Narcyza mieli rozprawy w tym samym czasie i zostali uwolnieni, a twoje zeznania pomogły przede wszystkim im. Na stosunkowo niski wyrok Lucjusza największy wpływ miały twarde dowody jego braku udziału w ostatniej bitwie i brak dostępu do różdżki przez poprzedzające ją miesiące, co potwierdziły zeznania nie tylko twoje, ale też wielu innych osób. A co do _innych kosztowności_ , uwierz mi, dwór Malfoyów był w znacznym stopniu ogołocony i zrujnowany przez przebywających tam miesiącami Śmierciożerców. To, co udało im się zachować i co naprawdę miało wartość, Malfoyowie albo przechowywali w skrytce w banku albo było na tyle nieporęczne, że nie dało się tego ukraść a już tym bardziej: niepostrzeżenie komuś przekazać. Rozmówiłem się na ten temat z Weasleyem i ponieważ pracował dla Gringotta, uświadomił mi wiele kwestii związanych z posiadaniem i przekazywaniem własności wartościowych rzeczy przez rodziny czarodziejskie oraz, cóż… opieprzył mnie, że w ogóle uwierzyłem, że nie będzie się dało w prosty sposób znaleźć dowodów, że jesteś czysty.

– Czyli teraz mogę bez obaw prowadzać się z Malfoyem i nikt się o to nie przyczepi? – wypalił Harry, a Robards uniósł brwi na to określenie, potem zaś uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– _Prowadzaj się z nim_ na tyle subtelnie, by ludzie nie zaczęli wątpić czy umawiasz się z nim czy z Duncombe – zakpił, na co Harry momentalnie się zaczerwienił. – Dobra, koniec żartów. Obaj z Weasleyem uważamy, że chociaż obaj jesteście młodzi i brak wam doświadczenia, to różnicie się w sposobie działania i talentach na tyle, że możecie nawzajem uzupełniać swoje ewidentne braki, a w dłuższej perspektywie może nawet czegoś się od siebie nauczyć. Nie będę ukrywać, że w normalnych okolicznościach niedoświadczony Auror z zaledwie rocznym stażem byłby ostatnią osobą, której powierzyłbym kompletnego żółtodzioba zaraz po szkole, ale okoliczności nie są normalne w przypadku żadnego z was. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że łączenie was w parę jest ryzykowne, dlatego tym bardziej liczę na ciebie, że mnie nie zawiedziesz, bo jednak z waszej dwójki pracujesz tu, cóż… _kilkanaście razy_ dłużej.

– Nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem… – zaczął Harry niepewnie. – Mówi pan o tym tak, jakby ta sprawa mugolki nie była ostatnią, w której mam z nim pracować…?

– Dopiero teraz to do ciebie dotarło, Potter? Wielu Aurorów naturalnie, ze względu na pewne predyspozycje czy doświadczenia w konkretnym typie spraw, zaczyna pracować w parach lub małych zespołach i chciałbym, żebyś ty tak pracował z Malfoyem. Gdy w śledztwach niewymagających pełnej ekipy Aurorów będziesz mieć go przy sobie, będę spokojniejszy wysyłając cię w teren i będę mieć pewność, że otrzymam potem kompletne raporty a nie jakieś nieskładne dyrdymały z masą błędów ortograficznych i zdaniami konstruowanymi tylko trochę lepiej niż gdyby robił to pierwszoklasista. On za to nabierze pewności siebie i doświadczenia, a jednocześnie przyda się w kwestiach, gdzie trzeba wykazać się pewną finezją, której tobie kompletnie brak i ma na tyle poukładane w głowie, że będzie trzymał się protokołu i powstrzyma cię przed głupotami. Pamiętaj jednak, że to ty z waszej dwójki masz dłuższy staż i jesteś Aurorem, a on jest zatrudniony jako stażysta w zespole Łamaczy, więc siłą rzeczy _ty_ będziesz dowodził i to _ty_ będziesz odpowiedzialny za całość sprawy, a nie on.

– Jest pan pewien, że… że to dobry pomysł, abym dowodził w _jakiejkolwiek_ grupie, choćby chodziło o grupę dwuosobową…?

– Ze względu na sytuację Malfoya, jesteś jedyną osobą w całym departamencie, która się do tego nadaje, bo chociaż Weasley wrzucał mu swoje tematy, to zrobienie z tego dzieciaka sekretarki szefa i wyłącznie pracownika biurowego byłoby zmarnowaniem jego potencjału.

– Nie wiem, czy Malfoy dobrze na to zareaguje.

– Weasley załatwi to tak, aby wszystko poszło gładko. Już wcześniej sugerował Malfoyowi, że chce go zacząć wysyłać w teren pod skrzydłami jakiegoś Aurora. I wątpię, czy Malfoy zdziwi się, że byłeś jedynym sensownym kandydatem. Nie rozumiem, skąd twoje rezerwy.

– Ja i Malfoy w szkole… no, nie było tak, jak pisze Prorok, ale nie dogadywaliśmy się najlepiej i nie wiem, czy będzie szczęśliwy, gdy niby będzie miał się mnie słuchać i tak dalej…

– Już nie jesteście w szkole – oznajmił tylko Robards. – Czas dorośleć, nie sądzisz?

– To znaczy… to nie tak, że ja nie chcę z nim pracować, wczoraj było super, naprawdę mi pomógł i jest dobry, ale nie wiem czy…

– Jeśli wątpisz w swoje kwalifikacje zawodowe, ujmę to inaczej. Widzę, że w jakiś sposób jesteście sobie bliscy, bez względu na całą waszą szkolną przeszłość, więc miej świadomość, że jeśli dasz dupy, to Weasley będzie musiał go zwolnić, bo nie możemy utrzymywać Łamacza, który dostaje wyłącznie zadania niewymagające kontaktu z ludźmi, nie ma doświadczenia w terenie i nie jest w stanie pracować absolutnie z _nikim_ z departamentu.

– To… przyznaję, wystarczająca motywacja… – wydusił Harry, gdyż znał Robardsa na tyle, by wiedzieć, że jego słowa nie są nieznaczącą pogróżką, lecz prawdą.

– Świetnie. W takim razie idź po niego, zabierajcie tyłki do Szkocji i załatwcie tę sprawę. Ogarniasz teatrzyk z Duncombe i widzimy się niebawem.

– Jasne, szefie – wymamrotał, wstając z miejsca, a potem ruszył na trochę sztywnych nogach w stronę wyjścia. Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim skierował się do biurka Malfoya i skinął głową w stronę Billa, który właśnie kończył z nim rozmowę.

Nie miał pewności, czy czegoś nie zawali, ale wiedział jedno: zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by tak się nie stało.

***


	15. Dzieciaki - I

***

W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego wieczoru, tym razem Malfoy nie próbował się kłócić, gdy Harry polecił mu zdjąć wierzchnie szaty pracownika Biura Aurorów i transmutował jego ubranie w mugolskie rzeczy. Ruszyli do Szkocji wczesnym popołudniem, a lekka, sierpniowa mżawka schłodziła powietrze na tyle, że biała koszula z długimi rękawami (którą zmodyfikował tylko nieznacznie, pamiętając, jak bardzo bluza mu się nie podobała) oraz ciemne dżinsy i adidasy były odpowiednią opcją, nawet jeśli wyglądał może _odrobinę_ zbyt elegancko – a na pewno bardziej niż Harry by się ubrał z jakiejkolwiek okazji, jeśli sam musiałby wybrać sobie strój. Tak czy inaczej, jego ubiór nie rzucał się nadmiernie w oczy i był akceptowalny zarówno dla mugoli, jak też samego Malfoya, nawet jeśli ten początkowo poruszał się dość dziwnie, stawiając stopy zbyt szeroko, nieprzyzwyczajony do sztywnego materiału spodni.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, nie wiem, czy dzisiaj będziesz mieć co robić. To znaczy… złamałeś te zaklęcia, które trzeba było złamać i nie sądzę, że jeszcze trafimy na coś, z czym nie dam sobie rady – powiedział Harry, aby przerwać ciszę po tym, jak aportowali się do lasu oddalonego kilkaset jardów od domu pani McHatton. 

– Weasley kazał mi po prostu przyglądać się temu, co robisz – odparł. – Powiedział, że współpraca z Aurorem da mi sporo doświadczenia i obycia, gdy będę musiał uczestniczyć aktywnie w sprawie, gdzie…

– Gdzie ktoś wydaje ci polecenia i musisz się słuchać, bo to nie ty jesteś głównodowodzącym? – zażartował Harry.

– Coraz bardziej żałuję, że nie napisałem w raporcie, że zdjąłem te zaklęcia Alohomorą – prychnął Malfoy. – Chodzi o to, że… Weasley powiedział, że chce, abym jak najwięcej się nauczył i że skoro sytuacja w Ministerstwie po tym artykule… – zająknął się. – Po prostu uznał, że skoro nie przeszkadza ci, by ze mną pracować, to teraz jest najlepszy moment, aby…

– Pozbyć się nas obu z biura – przerwał mu Harry, gdy głos Malfoya zaczął się łamać. – Miałem rozmowę z Robardsem – oznajmił, a po chwili wahania wziął głęboki oddech i uznał, że nie ma sensu, aby ukrywał przed Malfoyem prawdę i że w tej kwestii nie ma najmniejszej ochoty brać udziału w jakichkolwiek gierkach. – Mam się tobą zająć i musimy się nauczyć ze sobą współpracować. Ja muszę mu udowodnić, że nie jestem najgorszym pracownikiem w całym departamencie, a ty – że nadajesz się do pracy w terenie i będziesz w stanie się odnaleźć w parze z jakimkolwiek Aurorem.

– Nie jestem kretynem. Mam pełną świadomość, że po tym cholernym artykule muszę udowodnić, że nadaję się do tej pracy, jeśli chcę ją zachować – odparł Malfoy i spojrzał na Harry’ego dziwnie. – Nie rozumiem jednak… dlaczego godzisz się na to, żeby ze mną pracować. Nie musiałbyś tego robić. Samo twoje nazwisko sprawia, że nie musiałbyś robić zupełnie nic i być sobie niby najgorszym Aurorem, a z całą pewnością _nie_ jesteś, bo czytałem wyniki twoich śledztw i…

– Nie wiem, czy powinienem się teraz zawstydzić, że tak się mną interesujesz czy dlatego, że czytałeś też pewnie mojej żałosnej jakości raporty.

– Niektóre nie były _aż tak tragiczne_ – powiedział Malfoy, chociaż Harry usłyszał w jego głosie, że większość jednak _była_. – Zresztą raporty to… to tak naprawdę nic ważnego, istotne jest, że rozwiązujesz sprawy jako och, najmłodszy Auror w dziejach i wiele rozwiązałeś całkiem sam, a w kilku poważniejszych byłeś częścią grupy zdaniowej i w krytycznej sytuacji wychodziłeś przed szereg i znów stawałeś się bohaterem. Jesteś… ewidentnie jesteś dobry. A głupie raporty może napisać każdy.

– Oprócz mnie – zaśmiał się Harry, ale potem spoważniał i przystanął, gdy zbliżyli się do granicy lasu i zaczęli dostrzegać pierwsze zabudowania. – Jasne, śledztwa idą mi nieźle, bo wszystkie moje lata w Hogwarcie to było ciągłe rozwiązywanie zagadek. Ale dostałem pracę Aurora… tylko dlatego, że _jestem Harrym Potterem_. Nie skończyłem trzyletniego kursu. Nie zdawałem Owutemów. Jeśli nie będę wybitny w tym, co robię, w końcu ktoś może zacząć podważać moje kompetencje, a za parę lat moja sława może przebrzmieć i wówczas znajdę się w czarnej dupie – wyrzucił z siebie i dopiero gdy wypowiedział te słowa, dotarło do niego, że zwierzenie się z tego Malfoyowi było… dziwnie naturalne i zrobił to tak po prostu, podczas gdy nie mówił tego nigdy nikomu innemu niż Ronowi i Hermionie i w ich przypadku wyznanie to wypadło znacznie bardziej dramatycznie.

– W każdej chwili możesz podejść do Owutemów – powiedział ostrożnie Malfoy, zaskoczony tym wyznaniem tak samo jak sam Harry.

– I je uwalić – westchnął, po czym pokręcił głową i ruszył przed siebie, lecz Malfoy chwycił go za rękę i przytrzymał.

– Dlaczego uwalić? Jasne, nie miałeś ocen jak Granger, ale zdałeś większość Sumów, z niczym nie miałeś większych problemów, z Obrony od samego początku biłeś wszystkich na głowę, a na Eliksirach w szóstej klasie byłeś najlepszy z całej grupy…!

– Chcesz poznać mój sekret? – spytał Harry. – W szóstej klasie przypadkiem dostałem stary podręcznik szkolny Snape’a, w którym zamieścił masę notatek i podpowiedzi. Tylko dlatego szło mi tak dobrze i…

– Gdybyś był kompletnym tumanem i antytalentem, żadna podpowiedź nie pomogłaby ci stworzyć poprawnie eliksiru. Snape przez poprzednie pięć lat dawał nam mnóstwo dodatkowych wskazówek, których nie było w podręcznikach, ale po prostu mało kto go słuchał i z nich korzystał. Cokolwiek zapisał w książce, jaką jakimś cudem dostałeś, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia i…

– Zamieścił na marginesie _Sectumsemprę_ – przerwał mu Harry. – Nie miałem pojęcia, co to za urok, gdy go na ciebie rzuciłem. Tak samo jak nie miałem pojęcia, czy te zapiski dotyczące eliksirów będą działać. Dostałem przypadkiem podręcznik z masą notatek i ani przez chwilę nie zastanawiałem się, że może być tam coś niebezpiecznego, chociaż Hermiona wielokrotnie kazała mi uważać. To właśnie cały mój talent… robię masę głupich i niebezpiecznych rzeczy, bo nie mam oporów, by łamać zasady i ryzykować. Jakimś cudem zwykle wszystko uchodzi mi na sucho i wygrywam, ale wtedy przez swoją kompletną bezmyślność _mogłem cię zabić_ i nigdy cię nawet za to nie przeprosiłem. Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, patrząc Malfoyowi w oczy. – Naprawdę… przepraszam. To była jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy jakie zrobiłem w życiu.

– To… nic się nie stało… – wymamrotał chłopak.

– Nic się nie stało…? – wydusił Harry. – Wykrwawiałeś w tej cholernej łazience i gdyby nie Snape…

– Ale był tam Snape – uciął Malfoy.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak do bagatelizujesz, skoro gdy w trzeciej klasie Hardodziób podrapał ci rękę, wyłeś na trawie, że umierasz – stwierdził Harry, na co Malfoy odwrócił wzrok i odezwał się z wyraźnym zawstydzeniem.

– Jako dziecko miałem pewną niewielką skłonność do dramatyzowania – powiedział wreszcie, a Harry aż zaniemówił na to stwierdzenie, będące niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. – Tak czy inaczej, to wszystko dawne czasy. Byliśmy dzieciakami nabuzowanymi hormonami i emocjami i tamta sytuacja to było… podsumowanie tych wszystkich lat kiedy się nie cierpieliśmy. Próbowałem rzucić na ciebie Cruciatus, ale po prostu byłeś szybszy. I to wszystko.

– Zrobiłem ci krzywdę i…

– I miałeś wyrzuty sumienia, a w tamtym okresie, gdybym to _ja_ skutecznie cię przeklął, raczej bym nie miał. Więc, uwierz, _nie masz_ mnie za co przepraszać.

– Mimo wszystko…

– Och, zamknij się już. _Święty Potter_ – powiedział, obracając oczami, na co Harry parsknął śmiechem. Zamilkli na chwilę i w tym samym momencie zorientowali się, że Malfoy wciąż trzyma go za rękę; szybko puścił go i rozejrzał się nerwowo. – Więc… tak. Sprawa. Trzeba zająć się sprawą. Od czego właściwie mamy zacząć, _Aurorze_?

– Musimy iść na to pobliskie obozowisko i sprawdzić tam ślady magii oraz porównać sygnatury z tymi, na jakie trafiliśmy w domku. Jeśli będą się zgadzać, to musimy odszukać listy uczniów, jacy byli tu na koloniach, jeśli nie – zbadać, czy w dalszych okolicach mieszkają jacyś czarodzieje, którzy mogli znać tę mugolkę. Powinniśmy też wstąpić do Świętego Munga i porozmawiać z uzdrowicielami, żeby dowiedzieć się, co konkretnie stało się tej kobiecie oraz dopilnować, aby wysłali ekipę do zbadania mugoli, którzy mogli za bardzo zbliżyć się do jej domu i w jakiś sposób ucierpieć. Najpierw jednak pójdziemy do tego domu, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko wygląda w porządku i czy zaklęcia ochronne jakie tam rzuciliśmy nadal działają i żaden z uroków, jaki był tam wcześniej, w jakiś sposób się nie odnowił.

– Ok. Jasne. Czyli… wszystko zaplanowane i możemy działać – powiedział i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Dobra. Co jeszcze? – wypalił wprost Harry, widząc, że Malfoy ma jakiś problem.

– Tylko jedno pytanie, zanim zajmiemy się sprawą i udowadnianiem, że nadajemy się do tej pracy. Czy mugole… rozmnażają się tak samo, jak czarodzieje? – spytał, na co Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Co…? – wydusił po paru chwilach, nie mając pojęcia, jak inaczej miałby zareagować.

– Jeszcze godzina w tych spodniach i jestem absolutnie pewny, że stanę się bezpłodny – oznajmił Malfoy, a Harry, gdy już przetrawił te słowa i wyrwał się z szoku, wybuchnął tak głośnym śmiechem, że kilka ptaków na pobliskim drzewie zaćwierkało z oburzeniem i zerwało się do lotu. – Nie widzę w tym absolutnie nic śmiesznego.

– Możesz… Na Merlina… dobra. To są najzwyklejsze dżinsy. Wszyscy mugole w nich chodzą i, zaręczam ci, mogą się rozmnażać w taki sam sposób jak czarodzieje. I mnóstwo uczniów w Hogwarcie w tym chodziło…! Ale jak jest ci aż tak niewygodnie, możesz spróbować je transmutować i… – nie dokończył nawet, a Malfoy natychmiast machnął różdżką, zmieniając dół odzienia w czarne spodnie w kant, w jakich zawsze chodził. Harry nie rozumiał, jak niby miały być one wygodniejszy od dżinsów, ale postanowił o to nie pytać oraz nie komentować faktu, że teraz wyglądał on już trochę _zbyt_ elegancko, poza oczywistym faktem, że teraz adidasy pasowały mu jak pięść do nosa. – Lepiej? – rzucił tylko.

– Czuję się jak nowo narodzony – odparł Malfoy z błogim uśmiechem, chowając różdżkę. – Idziemy?

***

Zgodnie z planem, swoje działania rozpoczęli od sprawdzenia zabezpieczeń domu pani McHatton; wszystko wyglądało jak należy, nikt ze służb nie kręcił się w pobliżu, a naprawiona przez Malfoya altanka stała nienaruszona, bez jakichkolwiek śladów nieudolnego zaklęcia rzuconego wcześniej przez Harry’ego. Kolejnym krokiem było udane się do miejsca, gdzie stacjonowały obozy młodzieżowe lub wizyta w Świętym Mungu, ale po krótkiej dyskusji – zdecydowali się rozdzielić. Ponieważ pojawienie się Malfoya w szpitalu, gdzie dzień wcześniej urządził on awanturę, nie było najlepszą opcją, Harry wyruszył tam sam. Malfoy zaś miał rozejrzeć się po okolicy, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Umówili się o czwartej po południu w tym samym miejscu, do którego wcześniej się aportowali, zamierzając wówczas wspólnie ruszyć z tematem dalej.

Wizyta w Świętym Mungu i rozmowy z uzdrowicielami przedłużyły się na tyle, że Harry spóźnił się niemal kwadrans, ale przynajmniej miał pełen obraz sytuacji. Uroki, które przed kilkoma dniami rzucono na panią McHatton, szczęśliwie nie wyrządziły w jej organizmie nieodwracalnych szkód. Rzucono na nią niezbyt udolne zaklęcie czyszczące pamięć i wydawało jej się, że jest dopiero Nowy Rok, a całe jej skołowanie i osłabienie wynika z faktu, iż w Sylwestra wypiła o dwie lampki szampana za dużo. Uzdrowiciel, z którym rozmawiał Harry, zapewnił go, że przywrócenie jej pamięci nie będzie problemem i najdalej za tydzień będą mogli odesłać ją do domu, modyfikując tylko ostatnie wspomnienia, aby te zgadzały się z wersją, jaką przekazali jej córce – nagłe plany wyjazdu wakacyjnego, o którym zapomniała wspomnieć sąsiadom. Gdy aportował się w umówione miejsce, Malfoy już na niego czekał, oparty o drzewo ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i wyrazem poirytowania na twarzy.

– Spóźniłeś się – oznajmił na starcie, na co Harry rzucił mu przepraszające spojrzenie, ale uznał, że daruje sobie usprawiedliwień i zaczął od razu przekazywać mu, czego się dowiedział.

– A tobie udało się ustalić coś nowego? – spytał, zakańczając przekazywanie mu informacji, na które Malfoy pokiwał głową z miną wskazującą, że nic w tych wieściach go nie zaskoczyło.

– Tak, rozejrzałem się po okolicy i uciąłem sobie w tym sklepie obok domku McHatton pogadankę z paroma mugolami. Udawałem, że jestem z tego obozu młodzieżowego.

– W tym stroju? – spytał Harry, z powątpiewaniem patrząc na spodnie od garnituru i koszulę.

– Wzięli mnie za opiekuna, nie wiem, dlaczego, bo są tam przecież osoby praktycznie w naszym wieku… ale szybko udało mi się wejść w rolę, więc wszystko poszło gładko – oznajmił, a Harry musiał przygryźć wargi, by nie parsknąć śmiechem, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak Malfoy próbował udawać mugolskiego nastolatka ubrany jak młody urzędnik czy pracownik banku i używając tego swojego wyniosłego akcentu arystokraty. – Dowiedziałem się tego samego, co ty wcześniej: że McHatton była uważana przez sąsiadów za wredną jędzę, którą doprowadzało do szału, że w pobliskim ośrodku w wakacje organizowane były wyjazdy dla młodzieży. Pociągnąłem ich za język, co tak bardzo jej przeszkadzało, no bo niby byłem jednym z opiekunów i odegrałem scenkę, że nie chcę, aby moi podopieczni uprzykrzali się starszej pani czy jakimkolwiek innym okolicznym mieszkańcom. Okazało się, że chodziło tylko o to, że dzieciaki po nocach wymykały się z obozu do lasu, wieczorami wstępowały do sklepu naprzeciwko i zwykle hałasowały niedaleko jej domu. Tak czy inaczej, pogawędziłem sobie z nimi i pewnie dowiedziałbym się nawet więcej, gdyby nie to, że byłem w sklepie a nie miałem mugolskich pieniędzy, więc nie mogłem zrobić żadnych zakupów i wyglądałoby podejrzanie, jakby zbyt długo się tam kręcił.

– Powiem szczerze… – zaczął Harry – nie spodziewałem się, że rzucisz się na głęboką wodę i sam pójdziesz _rozmawiać z mugolami_.

– To… w sumie to sądziłem, że będą dziwniejsi – stwierdził Malfoy i zaśmiał się niepewnie. – Ale gdy plotkują o sąsiadach, to robią to identycznie jak czarodzieje, nawet jeśli momentami nie rozumiałem połowy rzeczy, jakie mówili. Tak czy inaczej, gdy wyszedłem z tego sklepu, było jeszcze wcześnie, więc poszedłem na obozowisko i ponieważ była pora obiadowa, mało kto się kręcił po okolicy. Poszedłem do ich biura i z małą pomocą _Confundusa_ udało mi się przekonać sekretarkę, że jestem bratem jednego z dzieciaków, które wyjechały stamtąd w ubiegły weekend i że zgubił gdzieś tutaj swoje dokumenty. Miałem problemy z wytłumaczeniem, o jakie dokumenty chodzi, ale jakoś się z tym uporałem i ostatecznie udało mi się dostać do list wszystkich uczestników obozów z tych wakacji, zarówno uczniów jak opiekunów, skopiowałem je i mam ze sobą, więc sprawdzenie, czy którykolwiek z nich jest czarodziejem, nie powinno być problemem.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem… – przyznał Harry. – Ale musimy też tak czy inaczej udać się do domków letniskowych, które znajdują się dalej, bo chociaż wskazują na to wszystkie poszlaki, to nie mamy pewności, że w domu pani McHatton faktycznie był właśnie ktoś z obozu młodzieżowego i…

– Jestem tego prawie całkowicie pewny, bo zacząłem sprawdzać sygnatury magiczne w okolicach obozu i porównywać je z tym, na co trafiliśmy w domu tej mugolki – przerwał mu Malfoy. – Spisałem wstępną listę zaklęć, jakie były używane w ostatnim czasie i wydaje mi się, że dostrzegam ten sam styl, z jakim spotkaliśmy się na miejscu przestępstwa. Tak więc wszystko się zgadza, ale to oczywiście dopiero wstępne testy i masz rację, tak czy inaczej musimy pewnie udać się do tamtych domków letniskowych, bo na ile się zorientowałem, droga od nich do miasteczka prowadzi przez obóz młodzieżowy, a ślady magii znajdowały się obok obozu, a nie w nim samym. Z osób z miasteczka nikt nie przypominał sobie, żeby w ostatnim czasie w tamtych domkach zamieszkiwał ktokolwiek podejrzany, ale i tak musimy sami to sprawdzić i… – zająknął się niespodziewanie i spojrzał na Harry’ego niepewnie. – To znaczy… pewnie wiesz znacznie lepiej ode mnie, co mamy teraz robić. I nie powinienem się tak rządzić, bo ty tu dowodzisz.

– Dopóki masz rację, to w czym problem? – zdziwił się Harry. – Absolutnie nie przeszkadza mi, że ktoś z kim mam pracować wie, co należy robić. Proponuję, żebyśmy dziś poszli sprawdzić tamte domki, tak na wszelki wypadek i jak nic nie znajdziemy, pojadę do Ministerstwa sprawdzić te listy uczniów, a ty zajmiesz się papierami, co zresztą spokojnie możesz zrobić w domu. Jutro spotkamy się tutaj o dziewiątej rano, wrócimy do domu tej mugolki przeprowadzić resztę testów i w zależności od tego, co ustalimy, ruszymy dalej.

Zgodnie z podejrzeniami Harry’ego, nie znaleźli w domkach letniskowych żadnych śladów magii, za to gdy późnym popołudniem sprawdził w rejestrach Ministerstwa dane uczestników obozów, znalazł tam sześcioro dzieciaków, które pochodziły z rodzin czarodziejskich. Wciąż chciał wierzyć, że aktu przemocy na pani McHatton jednak nie dokonała banda dzieciaków, jednak czuł, że tak właśnie było i że następnego dnia po potwierdzeniu tych informacji będzie czekać go nieprzyjemna przeprawa z założeniem sprawy karnej wobec kilkorga nieletnich czarodziejów. Z myślą tą było mu na tyle źle, że wieczorem pocieszał się winem tak skutecznie, że obudził się na kanapie w strasznym stanie zaledwie kwadrans przed dziewiątą. Mając świadomość, jak bardzo Malfoy będzie niezadowolony spóźnieniem z jego strony, w biegu wypił nieco eliksiru na kaca, a potem dobudził się zimnym prysznicem i mocną kawą, zaś śniadanie, na które Stworek przygotował mu świeże drożdżówki, wziął ze sobą przed aportowaniem się w umówione miejsce.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego krytycznie, ale powstrzymał się od komentarzy, chociaż widać było, że słowa aż cisną mu się na usta. Zamiast tego, od razu zabrał się za konkrety i opowiedział o pełnym przeglądzie sygnatur magicznych i użytych zaklęć, którym zajął się w domu poprzedniego wieczoru, porządkując sporządzone notatki.

– Najważniejszy jest fakt, że żadna z tych osób nie była wprawiona w zaawansowanych zaklęciach maskujących i dlatego będę w stanie natychmiast rozpoznać każdą z trzech osób, które używały czarów w domu tej mugolki. Odkryłem, że podjęto jakieś próby ich tuszowania, ale było to zupełnie nieudolne i proste do złamania. Na podstawie listy użytych uroków oraz ich wariantów mam też pewność, że nie było tam ani czarnej magii, ani nawet niczego co mogłoby być uznane za nielegalne, gdyby było zastosowane w trakcie zwykłej potyczki między czarodziejami. Po prostu… niegroźne, złośliwe uroki, jakimi dzieciaki obrzucają się na szkolnych korytarzach, jakie poznawało się maksymalnie w piątej klasie i to wcale nie dlatego, że dorwało się po kryjomu coś z działu ksiąg zakazanych. Niektóre zaklęcia były użyte w mniej typowych wariantach, co wskazywało, że osoby które ich użyły, cechowały się pewną magiczną kreatywnością, jednak były też niedoświadczone na tyle, że niektóre czary nie były rzucone prawidłowo albo też rzucono je z za małą siłą czy pewnością. Gdybym miał w ciemno celować, kto to zrobił, to powiedziałbym, że dzieciaki z czwartej lub piątej klasy, jednak mam też pewność, że nigdzie w okolicy nie uruchomił się Namiar, co oznacza, że była tam przynajmniej jedna starsza osoba.

– Widzę, że odrobiłeś lekcje – stwierdził Harry z lekkim uśmiechem. – Sam pewnie nie dotarłbym do tak jednoznacznych wniosków choćbym spędził w tym domu tydzień.

– Nie udawaj durnia, na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że to były proste zaklęcia, znacznie poniżej poziomu tych, które sam znasz i których wielokrotnie używałeś.

– Znam też masę czarnoksięskich, podobnie jak ty, ale cała sprawa polega na tym, do czego używa się posiadaną wiedzę – powiedział Harry. – A tutaj okazuje się, że zwykłych szkolnych zaklęć można użyć przeciwko mugolom w taki sposób, by zrobić im krzywdę. Jednak… nie ma sensu nad tym rozprawiać, bo to, co mówisz, zgadza się z naszymi wcześniejszymi podejrzeniami. Byłem w Ministerstwie i sprawdziłem te listy uczestników obozu. Było tam w sumie sześcioro młodych czarodziejów, którzy od września będą zaczynać naukę od czwartej do siódmej klasy Hogwartu. Dwójka z nich ma już skończone siedemnaście lat, więc przynajmniej jedno z nich musiało tutaj być, skoro nie uruchomił się Namiar.

– Masz adresy?

– Adresy, nazwiska, status krwi, wyniki Sumów w przypadku tych starszych i informację, w jakim są domu w Hogwarcie.

– I…? – Malfoy zawiesił głos, na co Harry westchnął.

– Ta dwójka najstarszych to Puchonka i Krukon, obydwoje zaczynają teraz siódmą klasę. Poza tym Krukonka z piątej i Gryfonka z szóstej klasy. Ta czwórka nie jest ze sobą spokrewniona, ale na obozie była też para dzieciaków z czwartej klasy, młodsi bracia tej dwójki najstarszych, obydwaj z Gryffindoru. Z całej grupy tylko ta Krukonka z piątej klasy nie miała w rodzinie żadnych mugoli, reszta miała za mugoli albo jedno z rodziców albo przynajmniej jednego z dziadków. Nie było za to nikogo, kto wychowałby się w całkowicie mugolskiej rodzinie. Wszyscy mieszkają pod Edynburgiem w tej samej, niewielkiej miejscowości, gdzie poza nimi jest niewiele rodzin czarodziejskich, więc zapewne całą szóstka znała się jeszcze przed wyjazdem na ten obóz. Zorganizowałem już świstoklika oraz spisałem dokładne adresy, czując, że będziemy musieli się tam wybrać.

– I kogo najbardziej podejrzewasz? – spytał Malfoy i chociaż Harry podświadomie czekał na jakiś komentarz, że nie było tam żadnego Ślizgona, chłopak o tym nie wspomniał.

– Stereotypowo rzecz biorąc, nie sądzę, że będąc w Gryffindorze i mając za trzy lata starsze rodzeństwo kogoś z innego domu, byłoby się w niego zapatrzonym na tyle, by razem z nim udać się do mugolskiego domu i kogoś zaatakować. Nie wykluczam tego, ale po prostu wydaje mi się to mało prawdopodobne. Nie skupiałbym się więc na tych dzieciakach, zresztą… tak czy inaczej, pełnoletni brat lub siostra jednego z nich musiał w tym uczestniczyć, więc tak czy inaczej pojawimy się w ich domu i wszystkiego dowiemy, skoro masz pewność co do rozpoznania sygnatur. Pozostaje więc odpowiedzieć sobie, czy prędzej podejrzewamy Puchonkę czy Krukona.

– Wiesz o nich coś więcej?

– Kompletnie nic. Nie byli w drużynie Qudditcha i nie byli z mojego domu, więc w ogóle ich nie znałem – powiedział. – Może ty kojarzysz któreś z tych nazwisk? W przeciwieństwie do mnie byłeś w Hogwarcie w zeszłym roku, więc…

– Prawie na pewno zrobił to Krukon – odparł Malfoy bez chwili zastanowienia. – On i… pewnie te dwie dziewczyny z piątej i szóstej klasy. Kojarzę tę Puchonkę, Rose Webster. Widziałem jej nazwisko już na listach uczniów, ale wydawała mi się najmniej prawdopodobną osobą z możliwych i dlatego czekałem, aż sprawdzisz resztę osób. Chodziła ze mną na dodatkowe zajęcia z Alchemii i była najbardziej łagodną istotą jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po ziemi, taka trochę zahukana dziewczynka, zakochana w nietypowych dziedzinach magii jak właśnie Alchemia, a także w Eliksirach i Zielarstwie. W dodatku na ile zdołałem się zorientować, miała mugolskiego chłopaka z rodzinnych stron i jestem niemal pewny, że też był na tym obozie, więc raczej spędzała czas z nim, a nie bawiąc się w krucjaty z młodszymi dzieciakami.

– Czyli od razu uderzamy do tego Krukona… Logana Mitchella? Czy jeszcze chcesz rozejrzeć się po tym domu?

– Chcę się rozejrzeć, ale proponowałbym uderzyć w pierwszej kolejności właśnie do niej, a nie Mitchella – powiedział, na co Harry uniósł brwi. – Jesteśmy niemal pewni, że to był on, prawda? Więc zacznijmy od wykluczenia _jej_. Przy okazji może dowiemy się więcej, co tam zaszło. Webster prawdopodobnie zna całą resztę tej ekipy, a mnie zna ze wspólnych lekcji i jeśli cokolwiek mogę o niej powiedzieć, to że jeśli cokolwiek wie, nie będzie kłamać i będzie skłonna nam pomóc.

– No… może coś w tym jest… – przyznał Harry po chwili zastanowienia.

Wokół domu pani McHatton nikt się nie kręcił, gdyż poprzedniego dnia odpowiednie ekipy zadbały o wyczyszczenie pamięci paru osób ze służb porządkowych, a zaklęcia ochronne, jakie tam nałożyli, sprawiały, że mugole nie interesowali się już okolicą tej działki. Zniknęły taśmy policyjne, altanka trzymała się jak należy i wszystko wyglądało normalnie, zaś zaklęcia monitujące potwierdziły, że nikt tu nie majstrował czarami od poprzedniego dnia. Po nałożeniu prostej iluzji – nie musieli martwić się już, że wpadną na jakichś ciekawskich – weszli do środka i w dziennym świetle jeszcze raz rozejrzeli się po wnętrzu domu. Malfoy zrobił trochę notatek i dopasował rzucone tu uroki do uporządkowanych profili sygnatur magicznych, a Harry przyjrzał się instalacjom i usunął ślady magii z urządzeń elektrycznych, tak, by mieć pewność, że będzie to wyglądało na zwykłe zwarcie. Z niewielką pomocą Malfoya naprawił przecięty kabel telefoniczny i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że urządzenie zaczęło ponownie działać. Na koniec uprzątnęli parę rzeczy, tak, aby dom nadawał się do powrotu pani McHatton, gdy jej wspomnienia zostaną w pełni zmodyfikowane i poczuje się lepiej; koło południa uznali, że naprawdę nie mają już tutaj nic do roboty i należało udać się wreszcie do domów podejrzanych nastolatków.

Udali się do wioski pod Edynburgiem korzystając ze świstoklika, którego Harry uzyskał w Ministerstwie, a potem ruszyli do oddalonego o parę przecznic domu, w którym mieszkała z rodzicami i młodszym bratem Rose Webster. Drzwi otworzyła im właśnie ona, a na widok znanych twarzy – Harry’ego rozpoznałby każdy czarodziej z Wielkiej Brytanii, zaś Malfoya kojarzyła z zajęć Alchemii – otworzyła szerzej oczy i cofnęła się o krok. Jej głos stał się piskliwy i przestraszony, gdy informowała ich, że rodziców nie ma w domu i pytała, w czym może pomóc, a Harry westchnął, wiedząc już, że to może nie być łatwa rozmowa.

– Prowadzimy z ramienia Biura Aurorów śledztwo w sprawie, w której prawdopodobnie możesz nam pomóc. Możemy wejść i zająć ci parę chwil? – spytał, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał możliwie spokojnie i aby niepotrzebnie nie straszyć dziewczyny. Skinęła głową i zaprosiła ich do środka, wskazując miejsca na wytartej kanapie w salonie i proponując roztrzęsionym głosem herbatę. Odmówili, obiecując, że nie zajmą jej dużo czasu. – Kilka dni temu wróciłaś z obozu młodzieżowego, na którym oprócz ciebie było pięciu innych uczniów Hogwartu, prawda?

– Tak. I… domyślam się o co chodzi – wydusiła dziewczyna, zaciskając drżące palce na kolanach. – Coś musiało się stać tej mugolce. Myślałam, że… że oni przesadzają i że… że to głupie gadanie i… nie miałam pojęcia, że…

– Powiedz nam wszystko od początku – przerwał jej Malfoy, a jego głos był nadzwyczaj łagodny i zupełnie niepodobny do opryskliwego tonu, jakiego niegdyś zazwyczaj używał. – Co dokładnie tam zaszło, o czym wiesz na pewno, a czego się domyślasz. Nie wiedziałaś, że twoi koledzy ze szkoły faktycznie coś nabroili i nic ci nie grozi. Jesteś jedyną pełnoletnią osobą z tej grupy, co do której mamy pewność, że jest niewinna i dlatego w pierwszej kolejności postanowiliśmy spotkać się z tobą. Weź głęboki oddech i po prostu o wszystkim nam opowiedz, żebyśmy mogli zamknąć tę sprawę bez niepotrzebnego angażowania dzieciaków, które nie miały w tym udziału.

Wszystko, co powiedziała im Rose Webster, pokrywało się z informacjami, jakie wykryli i uzupełniło luki w ich wiedzy. Na obóz młodzieżowy faktycznie pojechała ze swoim mugolskim chłopakiem, dokładnie tak jak podejrzewał Malfoy, a także piątką uczniów z Hogwartu, w tym swoim młodszym bratem. On i drugi dzieciak z Gryffindoru trzymali się razem z grupą mugolskich rówieśników przez cały wyjazd, do pobliskiej wioski nie wstępowali i mieli na tyle rozumu, by nigdzie nie używać zaklęć; co więcej – nawet nie mieli ze sobą różdżek, czego Webster była całkowicie pewna. Inaczej rzecz się miała z pozostałą trójką, Mitchellem i dwiema młodszymi dziewczynami – Elsą Coles i Harriet Green. Cała trójka znała się od dawna, a obie dziewczyny, mimo że z różnych domów, przyjaźniły się i w Hogwarcie zawsze trzymały się razem. Webster zasugerowała niezbyt pewnie, że Gryfonka podkochiwała się w Mitchellu, a jej przyjaciółka przyklaskiwała temu i znakomicie bawiła się w roli swatki. Na obozie w ogóle nie integrowali się z mugolskimi nastolatkami, a po nocach szwendali się po lesie i ćwiczyli zaklęcia – wiedząc, że nie grozi im Namiar, bo Mitchell był już pełnoletni. Webster przyznała wprost, że wiedziała o tym, ale nie doniosła na nich, bo nie sądziła, że zrobią coś złego i nie chciała robić im kłopotów.

Nie miała pewności, o co _dokładnie_ chodziło z panią McHatton, ale wiedziała, że w pobliskiej wiosce mieszkała mugolka, która naprzykrzała się wielu dzieciakom z obozów; była przy tym złośliwa a nawet agresywna oraz bez przerwy donosiła na kogoś do opiekunów wycieczek i służb porządkowych, wymyślając niestworzone historie.

– To była już sama końcówka wyjazdu, kiedy ta kobieta miała jakieś starcie z Mitchellem – oznajmiła Webster. – Był wściekły, a te dwie głupie dziewczyny, zapatrzone w niego jak w obrazek, jeszcze temu przyklaskiwały i podjudzały go, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Przedostatniego wieczoru usłyszałam, jak rozmawiali, że _dadzą tej podłej jędzy nauczkę_ , ale naprawdę byłam pewna, że to tylko takie gadanie… zniknęli w nocy, ale oni ciągle gdzieś się szwendali, więc nie zdziwiło mnie to ani trochę, tym bardziej, że gdy wrócili nad ranem, zachowywali się normalnie. No i… więcej nie wspomnieli o tej kobiecie. To był już ostatni dzień, więc wszyscy zajmowali się pakowaniem i ogólnie była przedwyjazdowa gorączka, a potem wróciliśmy do domów i... od tamtej pory nawet się z nimi nie widziałam, bo w wakacje spędzam czas ze swoimi mugolskimi przyjaciółmi, a nie osobami z Hogwartu.

– Dzięki. To już wszystko, prawda? – rzucił Harry, zerkając na Malfoya, którego samonotujące pióro znieruchomiało.

– Twoje zeznania są jednoznaczne i zgadzają się ze wszystkim, co ustaliliśmy, ale ponieważ byłaś jednym z kilku czarodziejów w tamtych okolicach, musimy mimo wszystko pobrać twoją sygnaturę magiczną i porównać ze śladami w domku.

– Ja… tak, jasne… – wydusiła dziewczyna, po czym wyciągnęła różdżkę i spojrzała na nich niepewnie, kiedy w Malfoy zrobił to samo. – Co… co właściwie mam zrobić…?

– Przytrzymaj ją… o tak – powiedział chłopak, po czym zatoczył swoją różdżką półokrąg, a dłoń Webster na parę chwil zalśniła niebieskawymi iskrami. – To wszystko. Rozetrzyj palce, mogą cię delikatnie mrowić, ale za chwilę to przejdzie, a my mamy potwierdzenie, że nie było cię w tamtym domu. Użyłaś kilku zaklęć w okolicach obozu, bo rozpoznałem twoją sygnaturę, ale nie złamałaś zasad tajności i jesteś już pełnoletnia, więc wszystko jest porządku.

– Czy… ta mugolka, czy stało się jej coś poważnego? – spytała cicho, spoglądając na Harry’ego i Malfoya.

– Jest pod opieką uzdrowicieli w Świętym Mungu. Na szczęście w porę tam trafiliśmy, więc nic jej nie będzie – powiedział Harry, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Jeśli będziemy potrzebowali się z tobą spotkać w Ministerstwie, dostaniesz sowę w tej sprawie, ale przypuszczam, że nie będzie to konieczne.

– Jasne. Oczywiście… pomogę. I… przepraszam za nich… powinnam była… bardziej zainteresować się tym, co robią i…

– Nie zrobiłaś nic złego, więc nie masz za co przepraszać – przerwał jej Harry, gdy głos dziewczyny znów zaczął drżeć, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

– No właśnie, _nic nie zrobiłam_ , chociaż _powinnam_ coś zrobić, gdy widziałam, że zachowują się głupio i głoszą te swoje obrzydliwe stwierdzenia o daniu komuś nauczki i mugolach. Nie uczestniczyłam w tym… ale i tak czuję się winna – zakończyła cicho i znieruchomiała, gdy Malfoy lekko chwycił ją za rękę.

– Nie masz powodów, bo nie mogłaś przypuszczać, że zwykłe gadanie tych dzieciaków zmieni się w coś poważnego – powiedział uspokajająco. – Wiedziałem, że jesteś rozsądna i dlatego najpierw przyszliśmy do ciebie. Bardzo nam pomogłaś, Webster.

– Dziękuję… Aurorze…? – odparła niepewnie, na co Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Nie jestem Aurorem, tylko Łamaczem Zaklęć, bez względu na to, jakie bzdury wypisuje Prorok.

– Najwyraźniej _wyglądasz na Aurora_ , Malfoy – parsknął Harry. – Idziemy?

– Jasne. To już wszystko – powiedział chłopak, a następnie obaj pożegnali się z Rose Webster i chwilę później byli już na ulicy.

– Czyli teraz… Logan Mitchell – odezwał się Harry i wyciągnął notatki ze spisanym adresem oraz niewielką mapką wskazującą, gdzie mają się udać. – To zaledwie dziesięć minut drogi stąd, więc możemy się przejść, nie ma sensu walczyć z współrzędnymi punktów aportacji w tym miasteczku, chociaż oczywiście mam je spisane – powiedział, po czym sprawdził adres i skinął na Malfoya, by ruszył za nim.

– Czy będziemy potem wstępować do tych dziewczyn, skoro mamy już prawie całkowitą pewność, że brały w tym udział?

– Nie – powiedział Harry po chwili wahania. – Webster jest pełnoletni i w zależności od tego, jak się będzie zachowywać, albo go aresztujemy i zabierzemy do Ministerstwa, albo tylko odbierzemy mu różdżkę i założymy bransoletkę uniemożliwiającą używanie magii, a na szczegółowe przesłuchanie i rozprawę poczeka w domu. Tymi dziewczynami zajmie się Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów i pewnie to oni wezwą je na przesłuchania. Złamały prawo, ale obie są niepełnoletnie, więc tak naprawdę za ich działania w dużej mierze odpowiada dorosły czarodziej, z którym przebywały. Gdyby użyto zaklęć niewybaczalnych czy czarnej magii, mógłbym je aresztować bez względu na wiek, ale tak… niech męczą się z nimi osoby, które na co dzień wojują z dzieciakami, które z dowolnych przyczyn użyły nielegalnie zaklęć.

– To nie był przypadek, tylko celowe działanie i atak na mugola…

– Więc zapewne cała trójka stanie przed Wizengamotem – odparł Harry i skrzywił się. – Ten Krukon… wątpię, czy zostanie skazany na więzienie, bo jest jeszcze młody, a ostatecznie ta mugolka przeżyła i nic jej nie będzie… ale sprawa zostanie w jego papierach i będzie się za nim ciągnąć latami. Jeśli okaże się, że to on rzucił uroki na panią McHatton… a tak wstępnie podejrzewam… jego różdżka zostanie objęta poważnymi restrykcjami, a może nawet odebrana mu na jakiś czas. Prawie na pewno wyrzucą go z Hogwartu.

– _Jeśli to był on_ – zaznaczył Malfoy. – Tak czy inaczej to i tak będzie wyglądać fatalnie dla całej trójki, bo w domu pani McHatton zaklęć używali wszyscy troje i mamy na to dowody w postaci sygnatur magicznych. Pytanie, które z nich rzuciło na nią uroki… bo od tego najwięcej zależy.

– I od tego, jak zachowają się w sądzie i co konkretnie wykaże szczegółowe śledztwo po stronie Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Cholerne, durne dzieciaki…

***


	16. Dzieciaki - II

***

Po wyjściu z domu Logana Mitchella, Harry czuł, że tego wieczoru będzie potrzebował jeszcze raz znieczulić się winem aż do stanu nieprzytomności i zaczął powątpiewać w swój wybór kariery zawodowej. Nie chciał nigdy więcej mieć do czynienia z cholernymi, młodocianymi przestępcami, z całymi ich rozbuchanymi hormonami i bezczelnością i jednocześnie zastanawiał się, czy sam te parę lat temu był równie koszmarny. Malfoy wydawał się podzielać jego opinię, jego twarz była pobladła, a usta zaciśnięte ze złości. Gdy Harry zaproponował, by przeszli się gdzieś na obiad, skinął tylko głową, chociaż wyglądał, jakby nie miał pewności, czy uda mu się cokolwiek przełknąć. Nie zaprotestował ani słowem, gdy Harry aportował ich obu do Londynu i zabrał do niewielkiej, mugolskiej restauracji oddalonej zaledwie przecznicę od Grimmauld Place.

Nie mieli jeszcze głowy do wybierania czegokolwiek do jedzenia, poprosili więc kelnera tylko o kawę, a po chwili zastanowienia – Harry wziął również piwo, zaś Malfoy z pewnym wahaniem zamówił lampkę wina i odsunął kartę dań na bok.

– Nie powinniśmy wrócić do Ministerstwa? – zagadnął, gdy tylko kelner się oddalił. – Nie ma jeszcze czwartej, a zaczęliśmy pracę o dziewiątej i…

– Obaj siedzieliśmy wczoraj po godzinach nad papierami, więc szczerze? Mam to gdzieś – oznajmił Harry. – Zamiast przerwy na lunch mieliśmy przeprawę z rozwrzeszczanymi gówniarami, więc obiad i chwila relaksu po prostu nam się należy.

– Pracuję z tobą w dziale niecały miesiąc, a już namówiłeś mnie na wagarowanie _oraz_ alkohol w godzinach pracy. Masz na mnie fatalny wpływ, Potter – powiedział, na co Harry zaśmiał się, szybko jednak ucichł, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze starcie z trójką nastolatków.

– Jest mi niedobrze na samą myśl o tych dzieciakach i bez alkoholu się z tym nie uporam. Jedyne, co mnie cieszy, to że może twoje raporty będą na tyle dokładne i bezbłędne, że nie będziemy musieli więcej ich oglądać, bo Wizengamot i Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów przejmą tę sprawę. Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że obiecałeś się tym zająć.

– Więc to jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie, na które rano mi nie odpowiedziałeś? – spytał, uśmiechając się blado. – Nie przeszkadza ci praca ze mną, bo będę się za ciebie zajmować papierami?

– To po prostu niespodziewana wisienka na torcie i coś, co ostatecznie mnie przekonało – odparł. – Ale tak serio… w środę w nocy naprawdę mi się przydałeś i o dziwo nie rzuciliśmy się sobie do gardeł. A dziś w starciu z tymi gówniarzami byłeś świetny i opanowany i radziłeś sobie znacznie lepiej niż ja bym sobie poradził, gdybym był tam sam. Więc… jeśli Bill i Robards oczekują, że będziemy razem pracować, to… moim zdaniem to ma szansę się udać.

– Nie czuję, że byłem opanowany i że dałem radę, mam wręcz wrażenie, że dałem się ponieść emocjom i niepotrzebnie…

– Uwierz mi, _dałeś radę_ – przerwał mu Harry. – Bo gdybyś się nie odezwał, po prostu strzaskałbym tę bezczelną siksę po pysku na samym starcie i tkwił właśnie na przesłuchaniu dyscyplinarnym. Nie miała prawa nazywać cię…

– Śmierciożercą? Potter, _byłem_ Śmierciożercą, nic tego nie zmieni i mam pełną świadomość, że to będzie się za mną ciągnąć do końca życia – powiedział i zamilkł, kiedy kelner wrócił do nich i postawił przed nim lampkę wina, a Harry’emu podsunął jego piwo. Natychmiast chwycił za kufel i upił niewielki łyk, a następnie przymknął oczy i zawiesił głowę, przypominając sobie wszystko, co zaszło w domu Logana Mitchella.

Gdyby Mitchell był sam, do jakiegokolwiek starcia w ogóle by nie doszło. Chociaż na samym początku nastolatek wydawał się pewny siebie, w miarę rozwoju sytuacji, gdy słyszał kolejne zarzuty, był zmuszony do przedstawienia sygnatury magicznej i usłyszał, co mu grozi, robił się coraz bardziej pokorny. Na sam koniec był zaś kompletnie roztrzęsiony, a jego rodzice musieli uspokajać go i zapewniać, że pojadą z nim na rozprawę i że nie zostawią go w tym bagnie samego.

Problem w tym, że _nie_ był tam sam. W momencie, gdy Harry i Malfoy zjawili się w jego domu, obie jego młodsze przyjaciółki siedziały z nim w salonie i wspólnie wygłupiali się przy eksplodującym durniu; oczywiście mogli odesłać dziewczyny i porozmawiać wyłącznie z nim, ale konfrontacyjna postawa obu nastolatek sprawiła, że uznali, że muszą się zająć również nimi. W obecności rodziców Mitchella Harry w paru słowach przedstawił, co zaszło i poinformował całą trójkę, że muszą przedstawić sygnatury magiczne i że na tej podstawie będą wezwani do Ministerstwa na przesłuchanie; potem zaś poprosił Malfoya, by się tym zajął, wiedząc, że zrobi to sprawniej i szybciej… i wtedy wszystko rozkręciło się na całego, bo Coles, Gryfonka z szóstej klasy, dostała istnego ataku szału. 

_– Nie pozwolę, żeby ON sprawdzał moja sygnaturę…! To przecież Śmierciożerca, jak niby mam mieć pewność, że czegoś nie zmajstruje!_

_– Jestem pracownikiem Biura Aurorów i mam wszelkie niezbędne uprawnienia do współprowadzenia tej sprawy i mogę pokazać ci…_

_– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Ktoś taki nie ma prawa pracować w Ministerstwie! Jak śmiesz czepiać się, że rzuciliśmy parę niegroźnych zaklęć na tę starą wariatkę, skoro sam też nienawidzisz mugoli i brałeś udział w ich torturowaniu i mordowaniu!_

_– Zaatakowaliście starszą kobietę, która nie miała szansy się bronić, tylko dlatego, że była dla was złośliwa. Wszystkie moje domniemane przestępstwa były dokładnie zbadane przez Wizengamot, a ponieważ jestem obecnie pracownikiem Ministerstwa, macie prawo w każdej chwili zażądać wglądu do moi akt._

_– Jesteś wciąż tym samym podłym Ślizgonem, jakiego pamiętam ze szkoły i nawet jeśli osobiście nie byłeś w stanie nikogo zabić, bo po prostu jesteś tchórzliwą pizdą bez jaj, to byłeś po stronie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo…! Brałeś udział w morderstwach, a czepiasz się nas za niewinne żarty…!_

_– Wasze niewinne żarty zabiłyby panią McHatton, gdyby Auror Potter dotarł do jej domu choćby dwa dni później, bo po prostu umarłaby z głodu, o ile oczywiście wcześniej nie udusiłaby się na skutek uroku, który rzuciło któreś z was. Tego rodzaju zaklęcia mogą być stosunkowo niegroźne dla czarodzieja, ale dla mugola, który nie ma mocy by naturalnie w ciągu kilku godzin je zwalczyć, mogły okazać się śmiertelne. Dwa dni, tyle dzieliło was od zostania mordercami. Dlatego skończ z tymi bezmyślnymi awanturami i wyciągnij różdżkę, a Auror Potter sprawdzi twoją sygnaturę, skoro nie życzysz sobie, bym robił to ja._

– Nie miała prawa się tak zachowywać – odezwał się Harry, gdy przypomniał sobie rozwścieczone spojrzenie dziewczyny, która po ostatnich słowach spróbowała się aportować i w efekcie musiał na nią rzucić Drętwotę. – Byłeś tam z ramienia Biura Aurorów i po prostu _nie miała prawa_ cię obrażać. Wiedziała, że za chwilę wykryjemy, że to ona rzuciła na panią McHatton najgroźniejsze uroki i gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak mogły okazać się groźne, kompletnie jej odbiło.

– Odbiło jej _zanim_ się tego dowiedziała, a jedynym powodem było to, że _ja_ tam byłem. Odkąd Weasley mnie zatrudnił, ma przeze mnie tylko kłopoty, musi się za mnie tłumaczyć przed całym światem i po prostu… po tej sprawie zacząłem zastanawiać się… czy powinienem dalej sprawiać wszystkim problemy, skoro właśnie mieliśmy najbardziej dobitny przykład, że społeczeństwo czarodziejskie nigdy nie zaakceptuje, że zostałem zatrudniony w Ministerstwie… a już w szczególności w Biurze Aurorów. Weasley, Robards i ty, Potter… musicie marnować na mnie czas, a całe wasze wsparcie i tak nic nie daje i tylko utrudniam wam pracę, a sama moja obecność od samego początku przynosiła więcej szkody niż pożytku, chociaż jestem tu dopiero miesiąc i…

– Malfoy, dość – przerwał mu Harry. – Skończ z tym użalaniem się nad sobą. Zamknęliśmy dochodzenie znacznie szybciej niż gdybym zajmował się nim sam. Jesteś w tym dobry, rozumiesz? Świetnie sobie radziłeś od początku do końca tego śledztwa. To twoja pierwsza poważniejsza sprawa w terenie, a robiłeś wszystko jak należy i to pomimo faktu, że była znacznie bardziej popieprzona, niż Bill i Robards się pewnie spodziewali, gdy ją nam przydzielili.

– Za każdym razem, gdy będę musiał kogoś przesłuchać czy brać udział w aresztowaniu, będzie tak samo – wydusił Malfoy. – Zawsze trafi się ktoś, kto…

– Kto będzie się awanturować i cię obrażać? Pewnie tak – przerwał mu Harry ostrzejszym tonem niż zamierzał; jasne, chciał być dla Malfoya wsparciem, ale nie był najlepszy w pocieszaniu, zwłaszcza gdy druga strona postanowiła skupiać się na samych negatywach i nie przyjmowała racjonalnych argumentów. Wziął głęboki oddech, mając świadomość, że robienie Malfoyowi awantury jest raczej kiepskim pomysłem i z pewnym trudem, ale zdołał zmusić się, by jego głos brzmiał łagodniej. – Skoro jednak mam z tobą pracować, to zawsze będę obok i wiesz? tak po prostu _po gryfońsku_ cię obronię. Ludzie już wiedzą, gdzie jesteś zatrudniony i stopniowo do tego przywykną, czy im się to podoba, czy nie. Artykuły Skeeter mają to do siebie, że ludzie szybko o nich zapominają, gdy tylko pojawi się w prasie coś nowego no i, już tak pomijając wszystko inne… wiesz, jak ktoś cię nie znał ze szkoły, jak te dzieciaki, to szczerze wątpię, czy rozpoznałby cię po tym zdjęciu z Proroka.

– To już nawet nie chodzi tylko o ten artykuł… – powiedział Malfoy, a potem upił niewielki łyk wina i zaczął sunąć opuszkiem palca po brzegu kieliszka; Harry złapał się na tym, że wpatruje się trochę zbyt nachalnie w jego blade palce i jednocześnie zastanawia, jak to możliwe, że chłopak popija alkohol tak powoli, podczas gdy on sam, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, opróżnił już piwo do połowy. – I to nawet pomimo faktu, że sowy z wyjcami wybijają mi okna, Prorok opublikował kolejny tekst na mój temat i wrzucono moje niby-zdjęcie, gdzie wyglądam jakimś cudem jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednio, więc masz rację, część osób _po prostu mnie nie rozpozna_ – zaśmiał się gorzko, po czym odstawił kieliszek. – Wyciągnęli różne moje szkolne brudy, ale jak zdecydujesz się poczytać najnowsze wypociny Proroka, to nie dowiesz się niczego szokującego, bo większość to _sama prawda_ i wielu tych rzeczy sam byłeś świadkiem. Gdy jednak przeczytałem to w gazecie… i tym razem to nie był artykuł autorstwa Skeeter… po prostu najdobitniej uświadomiło mi to, jaki byłem uprzedzony, ograniczony i po prostu podły. Byłem jak te durne dzieciaki, a nawet gorszy, bo żadne z nich nie ma przynajmniej na ramieniu Mrocznego Znaku i…

– Tobie w wieku szesnastu lat jakoś nie przyszło do głowy coś takiego, jak popisywanie się przed przyjaciółmi torturowaniem mugoli – przerwał mu Harry.

– Nie potrzebowałem mugoli, wyżywałem się na tobie, Granger i Weasleyu – powiedział. – A do szpanowania miałem pieniądze i nazwisko i samo to wystarczało. Ale byłem taki jak oni i pokutuję za wszystko co zrobiłem każdego dnia. Po procesie sądziłem jednak… że po wojnie ta cała bezsensowna agresja i niechęć do mugoli się wyciszy, bo świat czarodziejski znalazł sobie kogoś, kto przynajmniej słusznie zasługuje na nienawiść i wykreślenie. A tymczasem Voldemort może nie żyć, a większość jego popleczników siedzieć w Azkabanie, jednak ich poglądy wciąż są żywe i to w umysłach cholernych dzieciaków…! Oni w ogóle nie widzieli w tej kobiecie człowieka i to… to dla mnie przerażające, że coś takiego wciąż może się dziać…!

– Carrowowie – powiedział Harry i westchnął ciężko. – Ron i Hermiona mówili mi, czego dowiedzieli się o roku w szkole, w którym nas tam nie było. Masa uczniów dała sobie wyprać mózgi, dla wygody i bezpieczeństwa… a może po prostu dlatego, że _naprawdę_ mieli takie poglądy, ale nie dane im było ich rozwinąć ani wcielić w życie. Gdy jednak trafili na mugolkę, która miała upiorny charakter i która im się naprzykrzała, wszystko, co Carrowowie tłukli im do głowy, wróciło. Tak naprawdę… o tyle dobrze, że ostatecznie tej kobiecie nic się nie stało, bo nie posunęli się do stosowania na niej czarnej magii albo wręcz niewybaczalnych…

– Tyle że cała trójka prawdopodobnie _umiałaby_ użyć niewybaczalnych po lekcjach z Carrowami – odparł Draco. – To był ich pierwszy taki wyskok… ale następnym razem mogliby posunąć się znacznie dalej, gdybyś nie rozwiązał tej sprawy i tak szybko do nich nie dotarł. Zostaną ukarani, to jasne i może to otworzy im oczy, przynajmniej Mitchellowi… ale wcale nie jestem przekonany, że te dziewczyny cała sytuacja czegoś nauczy. Co gorsza… z całą pewnością nie są _jedyni_. Byli po prostu pierwszymi, jakich złapano i wystarczająco głupimi, by wcielić swoje chore poglądy w życie w tak nieudolny sposób.

– I żadne nie było ze Slytherinu. Gdy ta sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, będzie trzeba to podkreślić.

– Sądzisz, że to cokolwiek zmieni? – spytał. – Nawet jak będzie to jasno pokazane, to jeśli ktoś będzie chciał winić za to Ślizgonów, i tak to zrobi. _Biedne dzieciaki, zrobiono im pranie mózgu_. Fakt, że doszło do ataku na mugolkę i dokonali tego uczniowie Hogwartu, tylko zaostrzy i tak już fatalną sytuację. I nie jestem pewny… czy mój udział w tej sprawie będzie dobrze widziany i czy nie będzie jeszcze gorzej…

– Co niby ma być gorzej? Malfoy, ludzie wiedzą, kim byłeś, Bill to wiedział zatrudniając cię i masa innych osób również – uciął Harry. – Wyszło na jaw, że zostałeś zatrudniony w Ministerstwie, co w końcu musiało się stać i jedyne, co mnie dziwi, to że wyszło dopiero teraz i że ludzie aż tak się nakręcili. Przecież nawet jeśli przychodziłeś do pracy bardzo wcześnie i wychodziłeś ostatni, to masa osób cię tam widywała i…

– Nie wyszło to na jaw _od razu_ przede wszystkim dlatego, że Weasley zatrudnił mnie i kilka innych osób bez doświadczenia jako Łamaczy na stanowisku _stażysty_. Listy pracowników Ministerstwa w okrojonej wersji są zasadniczo ogólnodostępne, z wyjątkiem Departamentu Tajemnic, to jasne… ale nazwiska stażystów – nie. I masz rację, widywano mnie, a Prorok od razu wrzucił jakąś drobną notkę, tyle że ponieważ nie było mnie na listach pracowników, burza skończyła się zanim jeszcze na dobre się zaczęła… tym bardziej że parę dni później został zamordowany sędzia Fawley, a że nikt nie wiedział jeszcze, że byłem początkowo zatrudniony w zespole będącym częścią Wizengamotu, nikt też nie powiązał mnie z tą sprawą…

– Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ktokolwiek zwrócił na to uwagę… to znaczy… Bill napomknął coś, że chodzą jakieś pogłoski i tak dalej, ale większość lipca byłem w terenie i jakoś… po prostu nie wiedziałem, że ktokolwiek już wcześniej się tobą interesował.

– Zostawmy to. Nie mam siły teraz o tym myśleć – powiedział Malfoy, a ponieważ moment później podszedł do nich kelner z gorącymi napojami i zapytał, czy już się na coś zdecydowali, musieli na razie przerwać rozmowę.

– Proszę dać nam jeszcze moment – odparł Harry, chwytając kartę dań i wymownie zerkając na Malfoya. Kiedy kelner się oddalił, dając im czas do namysłu, postanowił faktycznie zmienić temat i trochę go rozbawić, bo obaj bardzo tego potrzebowali. – Wiesz, że mugole do przyrządzania wszystkich ciepłych posiłków używają prądu? – zapytał, dostrzegając, że chłopak ogląda kartę dań głównych.

– Prądu…? Dlaczego?

– Te urządzenia jakie widzieliśmy w kuchni pani McHatton, kuchenka, mikrofalówka i tak dalej… to wszystko służy do podgrzewania jedzenia. I działa na prąd.

– Chyba zdecyduję się jednak na sałatkę – wydusił, szybko przerzucając strony karty dań, co sprawiło, że Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– _Zapaliłeś mugolskie światło_ , samodzielnie, a nadal boisz się prądu?

– Co innego dotknąć czegoś z kompletnie dla mnie niezrozumiałej technologii, której jeszcze w pełni nie potrafię zaakceptować, a co innego to _zjeść_ …!

– Ta kawa też była zrobiona z użyciem prądu – napomknął, gdy Malfoy sięgnął po filiżankę, a wówczas jego ręka natychmiast znieruchomiała.

– Świetnie, zamówię więc wodę, a ty możesz to sobie…

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to o ile wino było pewnie w większości robione bez użycia prądu, może z wyjątkiem jego rozlewania do butelek, to składniki sałatki były przechowywane z całą pewnością w lodówce… – zająknął się, gdy Malfoy spojrzał na niego dziwnie. – Tej chłodzącej szafie na prąd, którą widzieliśmy.

– Ale tylko przechowywane, tak?

– No… tak. Prąd ich w żaden sposób nie modyfikował, jeśli to dla ciebie jakaś różnica.

– To jest różnica…! Gotowanie znacznie bardziej modyfikuje pożywienie niż… niż po prostu przechowywanie w określonej temperaturze – wydusił, a potem, z wyraźnym wahaniem, sięgnął po filiżankę z kawą i powąchał ją niepewnie. – Pachnie tak samo… jak każda inna kawa.

– Bo to naprawdę nie ma różnicy, czy woda została podgrzana prądem, na ogniu czy magią. Efekt jest dokładnie taki sam.

– Mimo wszystko zamówię sałatkę… i nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie się tego napić – powiedział i gdy Harry miał już machnąć na to ręką, uznając, że to przegrana sprawa, Malfoy odezwał się ponownie. – Ale obiecuję, że jak kiedyś jeszcze zabierzesz mnie do mugolskiej restauracji, zamówię coś ugotowanego po mugolsku. Tyle że najpierw wolałbym przeczytać _książkę o prądzie_ , bo dopóki nie zrozumiem, jak to działa… to po prostu nie odważę się tego tknąć. Swoją drogą, kiedy ją dostanę?

– Jak zjemy, możemy przejść się do jakiejś księgarni i coś ci kupię. Skończyliśmy już pracę, więc przy okazji będziesz mieć rozrywkę na weekend, a ja będę mógł już obmyślać, gdzie cię zaproszę na kolację następnym razem i… – urwał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak dwuznacznie… a właściwie jak _jednoznacznie_ to zabrzmiało. Malfoy również to dostrzegł, bo szybko odwrócił wzrok i Harry byłby w stanie przysiąc, że chłopak lekko się zaczerwienił. – Tak. Więc… pójdziemy dziś po książkę o prądzie – wydusił w końcu i gdy zobaczył, że kelner ponownie się do nich zbliża, miał ochotę uściskać go, że przerwał tę krępującą sytuację.

– Czy już się panowie zdecydowali? – spytał uprzejmie, na co Harry od razu wyrecytował nazwę dania z makaronem, które parę razy tu zamówił i zerknął wymownie na Malfoya, który, wciąż lekko zarumieniony, wpatrywał się w kartę dań.

– Mam pytanie – odezwał się do kelnera, wskazując palcem jedną z sałatek – czy w tym daniu jest coś przyrządzonego prądem? – zapytał z tak absolutną powagą, że Harry oniemiał i nie był w stanie nawet się roześmiać.

– Ma pan na myśli… – zaczął kompletnie zdezorientowany kelner – czy to danie jest na gorąco…?

– Nie, chodzi mi o to, czy…

– Tak, chodzi mu o to, czy jest na gorąco – przerwał mu Harry, gdy tylko odzyskał głos. – Przepraszam, mój przyjaciel… przyjechał z zagranicy, bardzo kiepsko mówi po angielsku i niewiele rozumie. To sałatka i nie, _nie jest na gorąco_ – powiedział powoli, natarczywie patrząc Malfoyowi w oczy, aby ten nie palnął czegoś głupiego.

– Czy potrzebują panowie jeszcze chwili…?

– Nie, poproszę tę sałatkę – oznajmił Malfoy, cedząc każde słowo powoli i z przesadnie wyraźnym akcentem, a gdy kelner zabrał karty i się oddalił, spojrzał na Harry’ego morderczo. – _Niewiele… rozumie_ …! – wysapał. – Nigdy w życiu nie zostałem tak zawstydzony w restauracji…!

– Nie możesz pytać mugoli o takie rzeczy…! – sapnął Harry, pochylając się w jego stronę. – Jakbym nie powiedział, że nie znasz angielskiego, uznałby cię po prostu za świra albo stwierdził, że robisz sobie z niego jaja.

– Nie rozumiem, co niby było dziwnego w moim pytaniu – fuknął z irytacją.

– Uwierz, dla mugola to pytanie było równie dziwne jak gdyby ktoś cię zapytał… sam nie wiem, _czy ten eliksir został przyrządzony w kociołku_.

– To pytanie może jest nietypowe, ale nie jest całkowicie nieuzasadnione, tym bardziej że pewne eliksiry, może niezbyt często, ale czasem z różnych przyczyn przyrządza się w innych naczyniach, na przykład w obdarzonych pewną mocą lub przeklętych czarną magią artefaktach i…

– Dobra, to jakby zapytał cię, _z czego był zrobiony kociołek_.

– A to z kolei pytanie jest już _bardzo_ istotne i uprzedzając twoje durne porównania świadczące o kompletnej ignorancji w dziedzinie sztuki Eliksirów, ma również znaczenie, gdzie dany kociołek był wyprodukowany i w jakim okresie, bo zalecenia dotyczące ich produkcji zmieniały się i dopiero w ostatnich latach Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów przyjęła wspólne standardy, które objęły zasięgiem niemal wszystkie kraje. Byliśmy w czwartej klasie, gdy Ministerstwo Magii pracowało nad tą kwestią.

– Akurat o tym coś słyszałem… standardy dna kociołków – powiedział Harry, a Malfoy spojrzał na niego niemal z podziwem.

– Nie sądziłem, że interesowałeś się tym tematem.

– Uwierz mi, z całą pewnością się _nie_ interesowałem, ale zostawmy to i po prostu zrozum, że… lepiej, abyś nie zadawał mugolom pytań o prąd, bo _dla nich_ jest to dziwne, robisz z siebie durnia w ich oczach i po prostu nie powinieneś w ten sposób zwracać na siebie uwagi.

– To jeden z tych bardzo nielicznych momentów w moim życiu, gdy żałuję, że nie chodziłem na Mugoloznawstwo – przyznał niespodziewanie Malfoy. – I już pomijam tę sprawę, bo liczę na to, że kurs organizowany przez Ministerstwo, na który już się zapisałem i czekam tylko na informacje o wolnych terminach, pomoże mi poukładać sobie pewne kwestie. Ale przez ciebie uświadomiłem sobie, że na świecie żyje kilka miliardów ludzi, którzy w najlepszym wypadku uważaliby mnie za wariata a w najgorszym za półgłówka. Żyją i funkcjonują w sposób, o którym nic nie wiem, budują maszyny i urządzenia, których działania nie rozumiem, nie mają własnej mocy, ale mają prąd i baterie i jakimś cudem… doskonale sobie radzą, a ja nie mam pojęcia, jak to robią. Gdybym został pozbawiony mocy albo nałożonoby mi ostre restrykcje różdżkę… a po procesie ledwo tego przecież uniknąłem… po prostu nic bym nie potrafił i nie dałbym sobie rady w najprostszych rzeczach, które dla mugoli są _oczywistością_.

– Jeśli mam być szczery… jesteś ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałbym się tego wyznania – powiedział Harry, przyglądając mu się niepewnie.

– Po prostu… to wszystko… i ta sprawa z dzieciakami na dodatek… pokazała mi, że większość życia czułem się lepszy od ludzi, o których kompletnie nic nie wiedziałem. Cała ich szóstka żyje w mugolskim, zwyczajnym miasteczku i jeśli oni uważają się za lepszych, to… coś przecież sprawiło, że doszli do takich wniosków i było to poparte _jakąkolwiek_ wiedzą na temat mugoli, a że ich wnioski były żałośnie durne to już inna sprawa. Ja za to byłem uprzedzony i ograniczony w swoich poglądach tylko dlatego, że _tak kazali mi rodzice_.

– Wiesz, nigdy nie jest za późno na naukę – odparł, na co Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko.

– _Wiem_ , dlatego spędzę cały weekend na uzupełnianiu braków i gdy zacznę ten kurs, nie będę najgorszy ze wszystkich uczestników.

– Ale może zanim jednak ktoś kto się na tym zna ci wszystkiego nie wytłumaczy, nie powtarzaj tam tego, co usłyszałeś ode mnie – zasugerował, a chłopak parsknął śmiechem.

– To by mi nie przyszło do głowy, bo całe twoje wyjaśnienia kompletnie nie trzymają się kupy i nawet gdybym _chciał_ , nie potrafiłbym komukolwiek ich przekazać – oznajmił, po czym ponownie podniósł filiżankę z kawą. – Więc… woda została tylko podgrzana? Nie robiono z nią niczego innego?

– Z całą pewnością nie – odparł Harry, woląc nie podejmować tematu ekspresu do kawy i tego, jak działa w wersji mugolskiej. Malfoy skinął głową, zbliżył filiżankę do ust, upił niewielki łyk i zamarł.

– To… smakuje zdecydowanie lepiej niż choćby kawa u nas w pracy. Jesteś pewien, że przy tym nie majstrują…?

– Wszystko smakuje lepiej od napojów i żarcia w Ministerstwie – odparł, a Malfoy skinął głową, napił się jeszcze trochę i powoli odstawił filiżankę na spodeczku.

– W tym momencie cały mój świat runął. Moi przodkowie właśnie przewracają się w grobach. Muszę… spędzę cały weekend myśląc o tym, że mugole potrafią zrobić lepszą kawę niż my.

– I jak to przeżyjesz?

– No jak…? – westchnął z wyraźną przesadą i obaj z Harrym równocześnie parsknęli śmiechem.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło im uspokojenie się, bo za każdym razem, gdy któryś sięgał po filiżankę, Harry konspiracyjnym szeptem mówił „prąd” lub „mugolska kawa”, a wówczas obaj ponownie zaczynali chichotać. Kiedy już doszli do siebie – głównie dlatego, że obaj zdołali w parę minut wypić swoje kawy i wrócili do piwa oraz wina, które nie były aż tak zabawne – ich rozmowa jakoś naturalnie wróciła na temat pracy i rozwiązanej właśnie sprawy, która oznaczała dla nich masę papierkowej roboty.

– Gdybyśmy mieli po prostu dorosłego czarodzieja, który stawiałby się i musielibyśmy go aresztować, sprawa byłaby prostsza – wyjaśnił Harry. – Zwijamy go, transportujemy do Ministerstwa na wstępne przesłuchanie, Wizengamot wydaje decyzję czy ma być wypuszczony i biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jest piątek, pewnie po prostu poczekałby w areszcie do poniedziałku i tak na dobrą sprawę musielibyśmy się martwić nim oraz papierami dopiero po weekendzie. Gdyby te dzieciaki zachowywały się normalnie, to spisałbym zeznania, a potem przekazał do Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów komplet dokumentów i miał problem z głowy.

– A tymczasem jedyny pełnoletni czarodziej był jedyną osobą z całej trójki, co do którego mieliśmy pewność, że będzie zachowywał się przyzwoicie do czasu wezwania na przesłuchanie, a para dzieciaków była bliska, by rzucić się na nas z różdżkami. W pewnym momencie naprawdę sądziłem, że ta Coles spróbuje rzucić na mnie urok…

– Tak, więc sprawa trafia na pogranicze załatwienia jej przez osoby zajmujące się nieletnimi a Biura Aurorów, a że nie miałem jednoznacznych podstaw do aresztowania za to zmuszony byłem zarekwirować im różdżki w trybie natychmiastowym, będę musiał wypełnić jakiś milion sprawozdań. Nienawidzę rekwirować różdżek. Mam po dziurki w nosie tych cholernych dziewuch, a gdy staną przed Wizengamotem, możliwe że nawet jak wypełnimy wszystkie formalności, będziemy musieli się tam stawić i znów je oglądać.

– Po tym, jaka była ich reakcja i że kompletnie nie wygląda na to, żeby miały okazać skruchę oraz że to one zajmowały się rzuceniem uroków oraz bariery, która mogła zrobić mugolom krzywdę… jak sądzisz, co się z nimi stanie?

– Green wydawała się mieć krztę inteligencji i ograniczyła się do samego awanturowania, a poza tym sygnatury wskazały, że zajmowała się blokadami, które ostatecznie nikomu nie zaszkodziły, więc całkiem możliwe, że ujdzie jej to na sucho, tym bardziej, że z całej trójki była najmłodsza. Jeśli, oczywiście… zanim stanie przed Wizengamotem dotrze do niej, co nawyprawiała i nie nagada tam czegoś durnego. Po Coles nie sądzę, że przybędzie jej rozumu do czasu rozprawy, zresztą… nawet gdyby zaprezentowała się tam najlepiej jak się da, nic nie zmieni faktu, że próbowała zaatakować pracownika Ministerstwa na służbie, odmówiła zaprezentowania sygnatury magicznej za pierwszym wezwaniem, nie okazała nawet przez moment wyrzutów sumienia i jeszcze poza wszystkim innym nie chciała mi oddać różdżki i próbowała się deportować. Byłem w takim szoku, że sam nie wiem, jak udało mi się rzucić na nią Drętwotę i ją zatrzymać. Czy ja też byłem takim kretynem w jej wieku?

– Nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie, więc dyplomatycznie odpowiem, że wszyscy Gryfoni w czasach szkolnych wydawali mi się _właśnie tacy_. Więc, co może jej grozić?

– Możliwe, że wyrzucą ją z Hogwartu, a prawie na pewno obejmą jej różdżkę restrykcjami. Będzie pełnoletnia pod koniec września i chociaż niby _jeszcze_ nie jest, to tak naprawdę nie widzę powodów, by Wizengamot zastosował wobec niej taryfę ulgową… ostatecznie Mitchell jest od niej starszy zaledwie cztery miesiące i chociaż teoretycznie i wobec przepisów jako _pełnoletni czarodziej_ powinien jej pilnować… no błagam, to by było po prostu chore, gdyby jego ukarali bardziej surowo niż ją przez zupełnie śmieszną różnicę wieku…

– Tym bardziej że z tego, co zdołałem wywnioskować z jej wrzasków, napad na McHatton to był właśnie jej pomysł – odparł Malfoy. – Zaś sygnatury potwierdziły, że to ona rzuciła wszystkie uroki, które mogły zabić tę kobietę. Mitchell tylko zabezpieczył parę pomieszczeń, Green założyła blokady na dom a obydwoje majstrowali przy tych mugolskich urządzeniach tak, że się popsuły, jednak wszystko co najgorsze zrobiła Coles.

– Niemal żałuję, że żaden z uroków, jakich użyła, nie może być uznany za czarną magię, bo wówczas mógłbym bez względu na wiek wsadzić ją do aresztu, gdzie trzy dni w samotności może nauczyłyby ją chociaż trochę rozumu – powiedział Harry ze złością. – Najbardziej szkoda mi w tym wszystkim Mitchella, chociaż fakt, że dał się wmanipulować w coś takiego dwóm gówniarom nie świadczy najlepiej o jego intelekcie. No ale… na razie za samą głupotę nikt nie został jeszcze skazany.

– Boję się, że te śmieszne cztery miesiące różnicy wieku, mimo racjonalnych przesłanek, mogą sprawić, że on zapłaci za ten wyskok najwięcej, chociaż zrobił najmniej.

– Ja też i dlatego tym bardziej czeka nas zabawa z papierami, bo musimy dokładnie opisać całe zajście, a przede wszystkim jego reakcję i przerażenie, gdy w pełni zrozumiał, co wspólnie zrobili i do czego mogło dojść. Już mi niedobrze na samą myśl. Nie jestem dobry w opisywaniu takich dramatów – stwierdził, przymykając oczy i przypominając sobie kolejne fragmenty całego zajścia. – W najlepszym wypadku i to tylko jeśli Wizengamot będzie mu _naprawdę_ przychylny, zostanie ukarany upomnieniem za niedopilnowanie nieletnich czarownic pod jego opieką, a na jego różdżkę zostaną na parę miesięcy nałożone zaklęcia monitujące.

– Pamiętaj o złamaniu Zasad Tajności. To uderzy w całą trójkę bez względu na wszystkie ich pozostałe przewinienia.

– Ale to już nie nasza działka i przed tym nie zamierzam bronić w raporcie żadnego z nich, bo zrobili to z premedytacją, nawet jeśli Green rzuciła na panią McHatton jakieś marnej jakości _Obliviate_.

– Spróbuję napisać ten raport z całego zajścia, ale… pewnie lepiej, jak rzucisz na to okiem i będziesz je sygnować swoim nazwiskiem – powiedział Malfoy a Harry zaśmiał się krótko.

– W takim razie tu i ówdzie będziesz musiał wrzucić jakiś błąd ortograficzny, bo inaczej nikt nie uwierzy, że to moje dzieło.

– Wiesz, że istnieją pióra samosprawdzające, prawda…?

– Nieużywanie ich to mój znak rozpoznawczy – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, na który Malfoy obrócił oczami, ale nie zdążył go skomentować, bo do ich stolika zbliżał się kelner z zamówionymi daniami i w każdej chwili mógł się znaleźć w obrębie niewerbalnego zaklęcia wyciszającego, które rzucił Harry, gdy tylko zajęli miejsca. Poczekali, aż mężczyzna postawi przed nimi talerze i się oddali i wrócili do rozmowy, jednocześnie zabierając się za jedzenie.

– Wiesz, skoro odważyłeś się napić kawy, to może jednak chcesz spróbować ode mnie coś _ugotowanego prądem?_

– Z twojego talerza?! – parsknął Malfoy z oburzeniem. – Jesteśmy w restauracji i to absolutnie niedopuszczalne, aby… – zaniemówił, gdy Harry, patrząc mu w oczy, wbił widelec w oliwkę z jego sałatki i powoli wsunął ją do ust. – Nie wierzę w to, co właśnie zrobiłeś. Po prostu nie wierzę. Jak można… publicznie coś takiego… To jest szczyt braku kultury, braku wychowania i totalnego braku manier…!

– Czasem zapominam, że jesteś wycackanym arystokratą – zaśmiał się Harry i wyciągnął widelec ponownie, a wtedy Malfoy chwycił swój własny i zaczął wywijać nim, by ochronić talerz.

– Ani mi się waż. To po prostu dziecinne i kompletnie nie na miejscu…!

– A walka na widelce nie jest dziecinna?

– Zaraz wsadzę ci ten widelec w oko.

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego, to było kompletnie niezgodne z zasadami dobrego wychowania no i też trochę obrzydliwe.

– Więc wbiję ci go w rękę…!

– Tak, bo to by było z kolei strasznie dorosłe – roześmiał się Harry i jeszcze parę chwil poudawał, że zamierza ukraść Malfoyowi coś z talerza, po prostu dlatego, że dawało mu zbyt dużo zabawy, by dać sobie spokój.

Gdy potem myślał o ich spotkaniu w restauracji, uśmiechał się, przypominając sobie tę sytuację… jednocześnie wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tak dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Jasne, sporą część dyskusji zajęły tematy służbowe, które swoją drogą wspólnie ogarniali lepiej niż mógłby przypuszczać, ale większość czasu po prostu byli sobą, a rozmowa i wygłupy pozwoliły im niejako poznać się od zupełnie innej strony niż miało to miejsce w Hogwarcie. Po skończonym posiłku wypił jeszcze jedno piwo, a Malfoy poprosił o herbatę, gdy tylko skończył sączyć swoje wino. Opuścili restaurację po spędzeniu tam dwóch i pół godziny i gdy zgodnie z planem dotarli do znalezionej przecznicę dalej mugolskiej księgarni, ta miała niebawem się zamknąć, toteż nie pozostało im zbyt wiele czasu na buszowanie po półkach.

Harry od razu skierował się do sekcji z podręcznikami i książkami popularno-naukowymi, gdzie na chybił-trafił wybrał parę tytułów, które wydawały się poruszać temat elektryczności we względnie przystępny dla kompletnego laika sposób, cały czas kątem oka obserwując Malfoya; chłopak spacerował po księgarni, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się przed jakimś regałem i wpatrywał się w tytuły na półkach w oszołomieniu, którego nawet nie próbował ukrywać. Harry był już przy kasie, kiedy Malfoy podszedł do niego, lekko trącił go w ramię i podał mu pokaźny stos książek, a ponieważ zegar wskazywał, że do zamknięcia pozostało zaledwie pięć minut, postanowił nie weryfikować, co też chłopak wybrał i nie kazać mu niczego odkładać. Młoda sprzedawczyni, która nie mogła być od nich starsza więcej niż trzy lata, przyglądała się podejrzliwie im obu, więc wygonił Malfoya na zewnątrz, obiecując, że za moment do niego dołączy. Dopiero kiedy dziewczyna wzięła się za wbijanie na kasę kolejnych pozycji, sprawdził, co też Malfoy mu dorzucił.

 _Wynalazki XX wieku_ , dwutomowa Encyklopedia, trzy książki fantasy na okładkach których znajdowały się obrazki z mugolskim wyobrażeniem czarodziejów, kilka komiksów młodzieżowych z superbohaterami w kolorowych trykotach i pelerynach, książka kucharska _Magia w Piekarniku,_ jakiś magazyn o modzie, parę powieści, których tytuły nic Harry’emu nie mówiły i już na sam koniec – niewinnie wyglądająca książeczka w białej okładce o tytule _Jak poskromić smoka?,_ na widok której sprzedawczyni odwróciła pospiesznie wzrok, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem.

Czekając, aż dziewczyna podliczy rachunek, Harry zerknął za siebie i dostrzegł, jak Malfoy stoi przy witrynie, nachalnie wpatrując się w oświetlające ją jarzeniówki. Sprzedawczyni zerknęła na Harry’ego, a jej spojrzenie podążyło w tym samym kierunku, dokładnie w momencie, gdy Malfoy zaczął z wyraźną fascynacją stukać opuszkiem palca w szybę tuż ponad podłużną żarówką.

– Przepraszam, mój kuzyn... – zaczął Harry – pochodzi z maleńkiej wioski w Wiltshire, jest trochę nieokrzesany i gubi się w wielkim mieście jak Londyn. Sama pani widzi, jak się ubrał na zwykły wypad do sklepu…! Dla niego takie wyjście to wydarzenie życia. Ciotka poprosiła, bym się nim zajął i zapewnił mu jakieś rozrywki no i… tak. Chyba dziś miał nadmiar wrażeń.

– Jeśli miałeś się nim _zaopiekować_ , to lepiej, aby ciotka tego nie zobaczyła – zaśmiała się kobieta, pakując do siatki tę niby-niewinną książkę o smokach. Podała mu cenę za całość zakupów, które znajdowały się teraz w dwóch pokaźnych torbach, a Harry pospiesznie wyciągnął z portfela kilka banknotów i poczekał na wydanie reszty. Z trudem dodźwigał pakunki do wyjścia, a ciche zaklęcie zmniejszające ciężar rzucił dopiero, gdy znalazł się za drzwiami.

– Ile to kosztowało? – zapytał Malfoy, gdy tylko Harry podał mu obie torby. – Oddam ci wszystko, ale nie znam się na mugolskich pieniądzach i ceny na okładkach kompletnie nic mi nie mówiły…

– To prezent, przecież obiecałem, że ci kupię książkę o prądzie.

– Obiecałeś jedną książkę. Nie chcę cię naciągać, gdy nie wiem nawet ile to mniej-więcej jest warte...

– Nie znam aktualnego kursu galeona, mogę tylko powiedzieć, że to było niecałe sto czterdzieści funtów. I to nadal prezent. Taki… powitalny? Na zgodę…? Nowy początek, żeby tym razem poszło lepiej niż w pierwszej klasie…? – powiedział, wpatrując się w twarz Malfoya i nie będąc w stanie odczytać jej wyrazu. Chłopak długo milczał, a Harry denerwował się coraz bardziej, że ten nagle parsknie śmiechem, powie coś okropnego i znów stanie się tym koszmarnym dzieciakiem, jakim był całe lata. Jednocześnie z każdą sekundą uświadamiał sobie bardziej, jak bardzo pragnie, by tym razem wszystko potoczyło się inaczej i cokolwiek właśnie się między nimi zaczynało, aby nie rozpadło się przedwcześnie na kawałki. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zależało mu na czymś aż tak bardzo, ale wiedział, jak bardzo zaboli, gdy tego nie dostanie i…

– Stos książek to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej spodziewałbym się w ramach _prezentu na pojednanie_ po Gryfonie – powiedział wreszcie Malfoy, a Harry cały się spiął, obawiając się, że dosłownie za moment chłopak zacznie z niego bezlitości drwić. Zamiast tego blondyn uśmiechnął się w dziwnie łagodny i niemal nieśmiały sposób. – Chyba też najlepszy, jaki od kogokolwiek dostałem od lat. _Dziękuję_ – zakończył cicho, spuszczając wzrok i milknąc ponownie.

Harry poczuł, jak na te słowa robi mu się w jakich sposób lekko i dopiero dotarło do niego, że cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech. Pewnie powinien coś odpowiedzieć, tak, z całą pewnością, bo sekundy mijały, ale czuł w głowie kompletną pustkę i nie miał pojęcia, jak się teraz zachować. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, dostrzegając, że Malfoy zerka na niego, ewidentnie czekając na reakcję, bo przecież ostatnie zdania powiedział on, więc teraz kolej Harry’ego i po prostu trzeba było się wreszcie odezwać...!

– Potter, powiedz coś, bo zaczyna się robić dziwnie – oznajmił w końcu Malfoy, a Harry dostrzegł, że on też się denerwuje.

– Ja... no. Tak – wydusił wreszcie, a Malfoy uniósł lekko jedną brew. – Cudownie. Naprawdę… to świetnie. Bardzo się cieszę i… oby super się czytało…?

– Chyba jednak lepiej, jak nic nie mówiłeś – stwierdził Malfoy, popatrzyli na siebie jeszcze raz i równocześnie parsknęli krótkim, wciąż odrobinę nerwowym śmiechem. – Wiesz, gdzie jest najbliższy punkt aportacji?

– Za tamtą bramą, ale jesteśmy zaledwie dwie przecznice od mojego domu, więc możemy tam podejść i wrócisz do siebie siecią Fiuu…?

– Wypiłem do obiadu tylko kieliszek wina, nie na tyle, żeby nie móc się aportować… – zaczął, ale coś w spojrzeniu Harry’ego sprawiło, że zająknął się. – Następnym razem…?

– Następnym razem – potwierdził Harry i już miał coś dodać, kiedy usłyszał za sobą odgłos zatrzaskiwanych rolet i zobaczył, że sprzedawczyni zamyka księgarnię i przygląda się im podejrzliwie. Skinął w stronę pobliskiej bramy i obaj pospiesznie ruszyli w tamtym kierunku. – Mój skrzat będzie wniebowzięty, jak ktoś się u mnie pojawi, bo ciągle nie ma mnie w domu i pomijając momenty, gdy wracam poturbowany z misji, od zeszłej jesieni rzadko ktokolwiek do mnie wpada – powiedział, a gdy Malfoy uniósł brwi, westchnął, ale postanowił nie robić z tego tajemnicy. – Gdy w listopadzie rozstaliśmy się z Ginny, brałem wszystkie wyjazdowe akcje jakie się dało i nieszczególnie miałem ochotę na towarzystwo – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Skręcił w ciemną bramę, słysząc, jak Malfoy podąża za nim, a po chwili obaj zatrzymali się w ślepym zaułku, oświetlanym jedynie ostatnimi promieniami zachodzącego słońca.

– Czemu się rozstaliście? – spytał Malfoy, ostrożnie stawiając torby na chodniku. – Prasa rozpisywała się na ten temat podając jakieś niestworzone teorie.

Rozmowa o Ginny była chyba ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Harry miał ochotę, ale… wiedział też, że jeśli jej nie podejmie, pewnie za moment będą musieli rozejść się z Malfoyem do domów. Pragnienie, by przedłużyć to spotkanie, okazało się silniejsze niż niechęć do zwierzeń, dlatego po chwili wahania, zdecydował się odezwać i postawić na szczerość.

– Z miliona powodów, a prawie wszystkie to była moja wina. Jej jedyną winą było to, że całe lata wmawiała sobie, że jestem księciem z bajki i siłą rzeczą była wściekła i zawiedziona, gdy zobaczyła szarą rzeczywistość.

– Nie brzmi jeszcze tak najgorzej no i przynajmniej _odczekała_ pół roku zanim zaczęła prowadzać się po Hogwarcie z Longbottomem – stwierdził, a jego rysy na moment się ściągnęły, ale Harry zdołał to wyłapać.

– O co chodzi…? Z tym pół roku i tak dalej?

– O to, że Pansy zaczęła zabawiać się z Blaisem w szóstej klasie, gdy niby jeszcze chodziła ze mną i minęło _pół roku_ , zanim się do tego otwarcie przyznała i oficjalnie mnie rzuciła. Mogła mi oszczędzić dodatkowych upokorzeń przed całym Slytherinem w momencie, gdy i tak wszystko sypało mi się na łeb i dobrze o tym wiedziała… ale nie dziwię się jej. I z perspektywy czasu nawet jej nie winię, bo zdecydowanie nie byłem już najlepszą partią z możliwych, a na koniec była na tyle szczera, by powiedzieć mi wprost, że znosiła mnie tyle lat tylko dlatego, że miałem pieniądze i odpowiednie nazwisko. Bez dawnych wpływów za to z ojcem-Śmierciożercą gnijącym w Azkabanie byłem dla niej kompletnie bezwartościowy i to _też_ mi powiedziała.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest podła, ale nie sądziłem, że…

– Jest po prostu pragmatyczna do bólu, a to, że obydwoje wyjechali za granicę od razu po wojnie, to najlepsze, co mogli zrobić. Trzymanie się mnie i zostanie tutaj byłoby głupotą, a pomimo jej licznych wad, Pansy nie jest idiotką ani tym bardziej nie ma masochistycznych skłonności.

– Ty zostałeś, a nie nazwałbym cię idiotą – zauważył Harry, na co Malfoy zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Zostałem tu, bo w Wielkiej Brytanii jest wszystko, co pomogłem zrujnować zostając Śmierciożercą i co chcę… co chciałbym zacząć naprawiać. Nie byłbym w stanie spojrzeć w lustro, gdybym przynajmniej nie spróbował… ułożyć sobie tutaj życia i znaleźć pracy, w której mógłbym robić coś wartościowego dla społeczności czarodziejskiej. Naprawdę… naprawdę zależało mi, aby zostać uzdrowicielem, a tymczasem ta droga tak jak i prawie wszystkie inne są dla mnie zamknięte i… chyba nie spodziewałem się, że będzie aż tak ciężko i że nikt nie będzie chciał… abym robił tu _cokolwiek_ – zakończył cicho, a gdy jego głos zaczął się łamać, Harry poczuł, że nawet jeśli nie ma pojęcia, co powinien mówić, to wie przynajmniej, co _robić_.

Zbliżył się do Malfoya o krok, objął go jedną ręką i przyciągnął do siebie. Przez moment chłopak wydawał się spięty, ale potem westchnął ledwo słyszalnie i pochylił głowę, opierając czoło na jego ramieniu. Jasne włosy otarły się o skórę Harry’ego, a wówczas bezwiednie przytulił Malfoya mocniej, z pewną ulgą zauważając, że ten się rozluźnia, a potem niepewnie zaciska palce na jego koszulce.

Wydawał się za chudy i jakby skulony, a Harry obejmując go miał wrażenie, jakby był od niego pod każdym względem drobniejszy, chociaż Malfoy był wyższych o jakieś cztery cale. To był impuls, ale w pewnym momencie zaczął gładzić go po plecach, a drugą rękę położył na jego karku. Czuł pod palcami jego włosy i naszła go głupia myśl, jak miękkie są w dotyku, podczas gdy jego zawsze był sztywne i nastroszone jak szczotka… włosy Ginny były gładkie ale nie tak jedwabiste i nie przesuwały się między palcami w tak przyjemny sposób, nie mówiąc już o plączących się włosach Hermiony, trzymanych od wielu lat w ryzach tylko dzięki regularnie odnawianym zaklęciom i okazyjnym stosowaniu _Ulizanny_ … niemal parsknął gorzkim śmiechem, że przez większość życia doświadczał tak niewiele fizycznej bliskości z czyjejkolwiek strony, że nie wiedział za bardzo, _jakie mogą być w dotyku włosy_. Było to jakieś przykre i niemal żałosne i doskonale o tym wiedział… Odsunął na bok te żenujące myśli tylko dlatego, że w tym momencie to Malfoy potrzebował wsparcia i nie powinien się nad sobą użalać.

– Cieszę się, że zostałeś – powiedział w końcu, na co Malfoy parsknął krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem.

– Gdyby nie ty, poddałbym się i uciekł stąd po tej całe awanturze... pierwszego dnia w Biurze Aurorów – wymamrotał. – Gdy zrozumiałem… że nikt mnie tu nie chce i…

– Ej, nie mów, że _nikt_ , halo, jestem tutaj! – rzucił, aby chociaż trochę go rozluźnić i wydawało się, że odrobinę to poskutkowało, bo głos Malfoya stał się spokojniejszy, gdy odezwał się ponownie.

– Dobra, _nie wszyscy_ postawili na mnie krzyżyk na samym starcie, ale zdecydowana większość to zrobiła. A po weekendzie będę musiał wrócić do Ministerstwa i będzie znów tak źle jak na początku, bo Prorok nie daruje sobie możliwości wypuszczenia kolejnych artykułów na mój temat i będzie to dla nich pożywką jeszcze długi czas…

– Chyba że w weekend wydarzy się coś bardziej interesującego…?

– Daj spokój, doceniam, że próbujesz szukać pozytywów, ale tutaj nic się nie wydarzy i w kwestii Proroka nawet _ty_ nic nie poradzisz. Po prostu pewnie muszę przywyknąć, że tak to już zawsze będzie wyglądać, bo ludzie nigdy nie zapomną kim jestem – powiedział i westchnął ciężko, po czym powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego z niewielkiej odległości, ale na razie nie puścił go i nie próbował wyswobodzić się z jego objęć. – Dobra… koniec mazania się. Robi się późno, a ty musisz jeszcze dziś zanieść te różdżki do Ministerstwa więc… pewnie czas się zbierać?

– W sumie to… trochę o tym zapomniałem i nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo nie chce mi się tam jechać. Będę musiał spisać protokół i pewnie zacząć…

– Zajmę się papierami i na poniedziałek wszystko będzie gotowe. Zrób tylko to, co absolutnie _musisz_ dziś zrobić i wracaj do domu. Rozwiązaliśmy sprawę, należy nam się weekend – powiedział, próbując się uśmiechnąć i chyba dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż się obejmują, bo powoli opuścił ręce i cofnął się o krok. Harry niemal, _niemal_ go zatrzymał, bo jedyne, czego w tym momencie chciał, to przyciągnąć go do siebie ponownie; opanował się, bo na razie… tak było lepiej, a jego emocje były w tym momencie tak rozchwiane i niezrozumiałe, że nie ufał sobie pod żadnym względem.

– Więc… do poniedziałku? – odparł, natychmiast zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo długi zaczął się wydawać nadchodzący weekend i jak bardzo chciał, by _już się skończył_.

– Do poniedziałku. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się trochę niepewnie, po czym zagryzł wargi i Harry’emu wydawało się przez chwilę, że chłopak chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Tyle że tak jak on sam moment temu powstrzymał się przed zrobieniem _czegoś_ , tak teraz Malfoy powstrzymał się przed słowami. Jedną ręką z pewnym trudem podniósł torby z książkami, a drugą zacisnął na różdżce i sekundę później deportował się, pozostawiając Harry’ego samego.

Wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym moment wcześniej stał Malfoy i dobrych kilka minut nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Powinien wrócić do domu i udać się siecią Fiuu do Ministerstwa, ale zamiast tego stał w brudnym zaułku, który zdążył się już pogrążyć w cieniu, a słońce oświetlało już tylko ostatnie piętra budynków wokół i odbijało się blado w porozbijanych, zakurzonych oknach. Myślał o całym ich spotkaniu, wiedząc, że tego dnia coś się między nimi zmieniło, ale nie mając pojęcia, co konkretnie ani też nie będąc w stanie ogarnąć masy sprzecznych, dziwnych emocji.

Po wizycie w Ministerstwie – do której wreszcie udało mu się zmusić – i zrobieniu absolutnego minimum jeśli chodzi o formalności, po raz pierwszy od naprawdę dawna nie cieszyła go myśl, że nadszedł piątek i że znów z tej okazji w samotności zrobi sobie mocnego drinka lub otworzy wino. Chyba jeszcze więcej czasu minęło, odkąd wcale nie chciał być już sam, a co więcej – odkąd dobrze wiedział, kogo najchętniej widziałby obok.

***


	17. Akta sądowe

***

Madison Duncombe miała zjawić się u Harry’ego wraz z Robardsem i Billem w sobotnie popołudnie. Notkę od niej znalazł w piątek wieczorem w pracy, gdy wpadł tam zdać zarekwirowane różdżki: wracała z delegacji około południa i miała tylko wstąpić na chwilę do mieszkania, zgarnąć zgromadzone dokumenty i udać się do niego siecią Fiuu. Wiedział, że ma spodziewać się gości i wiedział, _kogo_ konkretnie się spodziewać – nie powinien więc być zaskoczony, ale tak naprawdę _nie_ zaskoczył go tylko widok Billa, który przybył pierwszy. Wielokrotnie spotykali się poza Ministerstwem, zanim jeszcze zaczęli razem pracować, więc doskonale znał jego codzienny styl. Natomiast Robards i Duncombe… tu sprawa miała się zupełnie inaczej.

Gawain Robards w dżinsach oraz obcisłej, pasiatej koszulce bez rękawów odpowiedniej raczej dla kogoś o połowę od niego młodszego i zarzuconej na to czarnej, rozpiętej szacie, był dla Harry’ego czymś kompletnie porażającym. Dopiero gdy jego szef pojawił się w jego salonie, zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w czymś innym niż ciemnoczerwony strój Aurora, a obrazu całości dopełniał fakt, że jego sięgające ramion, zawsze rozpuszczone włosy, teraz były związane w wysokiego, niedbałego kucyka oraz że – na wszystkie świętości…! – na bosych stopach miał kolorowe klapki, które w dodatku chyba były damskie.

Harry wychodził z szoku, a Stworek wychodził z siebie, by właściwie dopieścić tak rzadkich na Grimmauld Place gości kawą i ciasteczkami, gdy kominek zamigotał zielenią po raz trzeci, a z płomieni wyłoniła się Madison Duncombe. Jeśli prywatna wersja Robardsa go zaskoczyła, to jej widok przekroczył wszelkie skale szoku i niedowierzania. Zazwyczaj ubrana w obcisłe, wydekoltowane sukienki mini, teraz miała na sobie ewidentnie męskie szorty i zwykły szary t-shirt, nie miała nawet krzty makijażu – przez co z trudem rozpoznał jej twarz, nawet jeśli wciąż była nieprzeciętnie ładna – a rozpuszczone włosy nie były starannie ufryzowane, lecz poczochrane i wilgotne po prysznicu, pod który zapewne wskoczyła przed przybyciem tutaj. Miała jednak na stopach srebrne sandałki na kilkucalowej koturnie, więc to pewnie jednak była ona… Nie miała za to stanika, przez co nawet sprany t-shirt stawał się wyzywający… tak, to _faktycznie_ musiała być ona.

– Wybaczcie spóźnienie, musiałam się odświeżyć. Nienawidzę upałów, mam wrażenie, że wciąż się lepię…! Cały ten wyjazd do Barcelony to jakiś koszmar i jedna wielka strata czasu, byliśmy w mugolskim hotelu, a niby-to-zaawansowane zaklęcia tajności, które rzucił na początku jakiś idiota, uszkodziły klimatyzację na całym piętrze i gotowaliśmy się w istnym piekarniku przez trzy cholerne dni – wyrzuciła z siebie w ramach przywitania Duncombe, po czym wyciągnęła z niewielkiej torebki plik dokumentów i zaczęła je powiększać szybkimi, niezbyt sprawnymi zaklęciami; Harry dostrzegł, że Robards, widząc jej nieudolne czary, z całych sił powstrzymuje się, by nie zabrać jej stosu kartek, ale zdołał się przed tym jakoś pohamować, podczas gdy Bill, udając kaszel, chichotał pod nosem. Po chwili na stoliku kawowym w salonie Harry’ego stos trochę pogniecionych papierów zaczął niebezpiecznie się przechylać, toteż, aby zmieścić je wszystkie, transmutował mebel na szerokie biurko.

– Czy my zamierzamy dziś to wszystko przeczytać…? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Bill.

– Duża część może nie być w ogóle potrzebna, bo gdy miałam te rzadkie okazje, by wymknąć się po kryjomu do archiwum z aktami sądowymi, kopiowałam _wszystko_ , co wydawało się w jakikolwiek sposób powiązane ze sprawą.

– Co właściwie udało ci się znaleźć? – rzucił Robards, kiedy Duncombe położyła kilkanaście ostatnich arkuszy pergaminu na trzecim stosie i ciężko usiadła na fotelu, wyciągając przed siebie gołe nogi.

– Akta większości osób, których nazwiska mi przekazaliście, to przede wszystkim. Nie wczytywałam się w treść, i jak cokolwiek udało mi się wynieść, przeglądałam tylko listę oskarżonych i świadków, zapamiętywałam nazwiska i potem szukałam dokumentów na ich temat. Część osób się powtarzała, zresztą… sami to zobaczycie. Sprawdziłam też tego Aureliusa Thompsona w kartotekach Wizengamotu i wiecie? To niesamowicie ciekawa sprawa, bo okazuje się, że to nie była ślepa uliczka, mimo że nie spodziewaliśmy się po nim niczego istotnego.

– Kontynuuj – powiedział Robards, marszcząc brwi.

– Dowiedziałam się, że gość kilka lat temu pracował w Ministerstwie w Wydziale Substancji Odurzających, potem jakiś czas udzielał konsultacji pracownikom Świętego Munga, jednocześnie prowadząc własną praktykę aptekarską. W czasie wojny się ukrywał, po niej wrócił do szpitala, gdzie otrzymał stałe zatrudnienie… a po pół roku później został zwolniony dyscyplinarnie i słuch po nim zaginął. Gdzieś tu powinny być dokumenty z tamtej sprawy, bo jakimś cudem przechodziła przez Wizengamot i tylko dlatego udało mi się na to trafić. – Zaczęła przerzucać dokumenty, a po paru chwilach z triumfalnym okrzykiem wyciągnęła kilkanaście spiętych stron. – Jest…! Szczegóły będą w środku, zdążyłam co nieco przejrzeć, bo to jedne z pierwszych dokumentów jakie znalazłam… w każdym razie: okazuje się, że nie dochował tajemnicy lekarskiej w jakiejś sprawie… której szczegóły _zostały utajnione_.

– Skoro zostały utajnione, to zapewne nie znasz szczegółów, więc w czym może nam to pomóc? – spytał Robards, biorąc od niej dokumenty.

– Może powiązać parę faktów, bo okazuje się, że Thomson został zwolniony przez _Ridleya Smitha_ i to on złożył do Wizengamotu wniosek o odebranie mu uprawnień uzdrowicielskich – powiedziała, na co Harry spojrzał najpierw na nią a potem Robardsa bez krzty zrozumienia.

– Ridley to syn Samanthy Smith, przewodniczącej Wizengamotu – wyjaśnił Bill. – Kilka miesięcy po wojnie awansował w Świętym Mungu i to już nawet nie są korytarzowe plotki, że droga mamusia załatwiła mu stanowisko, gdy tylko sama dorwała się do stołka. I to mimo że Ridley był znany z tego, że jest jednym z najbardziej nieudolnych uzdrowicieli, jakich kiedykolwiek zatrudniono w Świętym Mungu. Doskonale go znałem, bo był ze mną w klasie. Gdy to ja a nie on zostałem Prefektem Gryffindoru, stałem się dla niego wrogiem numer jeden i do końca szkoły ani razu się do mnie nie odezwał. Fakt, że to on zwolnił Aureliusa… – urwał i zerknął na Robardsa. – Pamiętasz, Gawain, jak powiedziałeś mi, że _już nie jesteśmy w Hogwarcie_? Przezabawne, bo… cokolwiek nawyprawiał Aurelius, Ridley musiał być przeszczęśliwy, że mógł go osobiście zwolnić.

– Więc wątki rzeczywiście zaczynają się wiązać bardziej niż sądziliśmy… – odparł Robards. – Aurelius Thompson już wtedy był wyrzutkiem swojego własnego domu i ciągnie się to za nim do tej pory.

– Czekajcie, czegoś nie rozumiem… Co ma ten uzdrowiciel-syn-sędziny do Thompsona? I do jakichś… wyrzutków? – spytał Harry.

– Och… nie zdołaliśmy o tym porozmawiać – powiedział Bill. – Tak jak podejrzewałeś, gdy rozmawialiście z Duncombe o znalezionych przez ciebie zdjęciach… rozpoznałem go na nich. Aurelius był ode mnie zaledwie o rok młodszy i też był w Gryffindorze… przewijał się na kilku fotografiach, które nam dostarczyłeś, więc nie ma mowy, że mógłbym się pomylić. Wszystko rozchodzi się o to, że nie był zbyt typowym Gryfonem, nie dogadywał się z resztą domu i większość czasu spędzał z przyjaciółmi ze Slytherinu. Nie był też najbardziej towarzyską osobą na świecie, narobił sobie w szkole wielu wrogów, a Smith był jednym z nich, chociaż to były tylko jakieś nastoletnie przepychanki i złośliwości. Sądziłem, że ich drogi się rozeszły, ale skoro obydwaj ostatecznie zostali Uzdrowicielami, musieli na siebie trafić ponownie na studiach. Ale zostawmy przeszłość, bo istotne jest tylko, że Ridley Smith miał personalne powody, by nie przepadać za Aureliusem i postarać się o jego usunięcie ze szpitala.

– Wiedzieliśmy już wcześniej, że Thompson razem z Cassandrą Welsh węszył od jakiegoś czasu w Azkabanie, jednak dotychczas sądziliśmy, że to ona do czegoś dotarła jako pierwsza… – zaczął Harry, gdy wszystko faktycznie zaczęło składać się w całość. – Tymczasem wygląda na to, że to on trafił na coś podejrzanego, gdy pracował w szpitalu… Powiedział komuś za dużo i został zwolniony przez syna przewodniczącej Wizengamotu za zdradzenie tajemnicy zawodowej. Skoro wiemy, że do Azkabanu zostali przynajmniej raz wezwani uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga, to jedyną logiczną opcją jest to, że to właśnie _tej_ tajemnicy Thompson nie dochował…

– Podsumowując… mamy już dwie osoby, które _coś wiedziały_ i szukały informacji o Lancasterze swoim kuzynie-przyjacielu ze szkoły i w efekcie zostały zwolnione dyscyplinarnie. Sędzia Wizengamotu, który chciał im pomóc, nie żyje, zaś akta zarówno Thompsona jak i samego Lancastera zostały częściowo utajnione – wydusiła Duncombe. – Cholera… to dlatego o nim samym nie znalazłam niczego poza skróconymi aktami, które przekazałam wam już wcześniej… cała reszta zniknęła, a tam przecież mogły być informacje, które w jakiś sposób łączyły wszystkie te sprawy…

– Czy orientujecie się, w jakim wydziale w Świętym Mungu pracuje ten Smith? – spytał nagle Robards, który od paru chwil nie odzywał się ani słowem, przeglądając dokumenty dotyczące Thompsona.

– _W Urazach Pozaklęciowych, jest tam_ _ordynatorem i zarabia krocie_ – odparł Bill, akcentując przesadnie każde słowo. – Gdy jeszcze pracowałem w Wizengamocie i miałem wątpliwą przyjemność robić coś dla Smith, nie omieszkała przy każdej okazji wspominać o swoim kochanym synalku. Wiedziała o jego animozjach do mnie z czasów szkolnych i najwyraźniej próbowała na każdym kroku podkreślić, że obecnie ma lepsze stanowisko i zarobki ode mnie.

– Bardzo… bardzo interesujące – powiedział Robards, podrywając głowę znad dokumentów. – Bo widzicie? Przeglądam właśnie akta Thompsona i z tego co widzę… był specjalistą od trucizn, pracował na Oddziale Zatruć Eliksiralnych i Roślinnych, więc Smith, jako ordynator Urazów Pozaklęciowych, nie był jego przełożonym. Fakt, że to on załatwił mu naganę i zwolnienie jest sam w sobie wysoce podejrzany. I… już wcześniej mieliśmy świadomość, że w Wizengamocie są osoby, które wiedziały coś o Azkabanie i to ukrywały, domyślaliśmy się, że musieli mieć w Świętym Mungu kogoś zaufanego, ale… nie sądziliśmy, że będzie chodziło o osoby tak wysoko postawione i w dodatku tak blisko ze sobą powiązane.

– Czy to coś zmienia? – spytał Harry. – I tak nie mogliśmy nic zrobić oficjalnie, więc…

– Zmienia bardzo wiele, bo mamy już _pewność_ , że to nie jest działanie paru pomniejszych sędziów i kierowników średniego szczebla, lecz sama góra: przewodnicząca Wizengamotu, zarządca Azkabanu, przynajmniej jeden ordynator ze Świętego Munga. I wiemy też, że to osoby zdolne do praktyk czarnoksięskich, nekromancji i morderstwa. Cassandra Welsh i Aurelius Thompson zostali zwolnieni i przepadli jak kamień w wodę po zabójstwie sędziego Fawleya, więc całkiem możliwe, że nie możemy ich namierzyć dlatego, że obydwoje również nie żyją – oznajmił Robards poważnie, a po jego słowach momentalnie zrobiło się cicho. 

– Naprawdę sądzi pan… że mogli zostać zamordowani…? – odezwała się w końcu Duncombe.

– Thompson został zwolniony kilka miesięcy przed Welsh… i długi czas spotykali się w Stansted… – powiedział cicho Harry, licząc na to, że jego szef zaraz powie, że to tylko spekulacje a nie jego realne podejrzenia.

– I obydwoje zniknęli po zabójstwie Fawleya.

– Po tym, jak włamałem się do ich miejsca spotkań... Mówiłem panu, że uciekłem stamtąd, bo ktoś wykrył moją obecność i…

– I jaką masz pewność, że było to któreś z nich, a nie ktoś odpowiedzialny za śmierć sędziego? – spytał cicho Bill. – Byliśmy tam z Gawainem, sygnatury magiczne były częściowo utajnione i nie mamy żadnej pewności, że wcześniej nie pojawił się tam ktoś jeszcze.

– W takim razie musimy w to wtajemniczyć Shacklebolta – odparł Harry. – Nie możemy dłużej z tym zwlekać, możliwe że nie jedna a przynajmniej trzy osoby zostały zamordowane w związku z całą tą sprawą, która jest cholernie polityczna i dotyczy tak wysoko postawionych osób…!

– Przedyskutujemy to, gdy przejrzymy wszystkie te dokumenty i omówimy wspólnie wszelkie poszlaki i każdą podejrzaną informację, do której dotrzemy – odparł Robards. – Potter, nie możemy działać pochopnie. Znam Kingsleya i do tej pory mu ufałem, ale musicie cały czas mieć z tyłu głowy, że jego pozycja Ministra zależy od tego, ile wspierających go osób ma wystarczająco wysokie stanowiska.

– Czyli mamy powtórkę z rozrywki – powiedział Harry ze złością. – Jeszcze trochę a Shacklebolt stanie się nowym Knotem…!

– Myślę, że nie będzie aż tak źle – spróbował załagodzić sytuację Bill. – Ostatecznie Kingsley był wcześniej Aurorem i…

– Jake Flynn _też_ jest Aurorem, a wszyscy wiemy, co sobą prezentuje – uciął Harry.

– Masz rację, ale…

– Czekajcie… Flynn? – przerwała mu Duncombe, marszcząc brwi. – Kojarzę to nazwisko…

– Bo to jeden ze starszych Aurorów, który pracuje w Ministerstwie od ponad trzydziestu lat, wszyscy go kojarzą – odparł Robards z rozdrażnieniem, lecz kobieta pokręciła głową.

– Nie, chodzi o to, że… Och. Och…! To… Flynn to panieńskie nazwisko mojej szefowej… A z plotek wiem, że awans załatwił jej stryj pracujący w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa i skoro ten cały wasz Flynn to jakiś szemrany typ, to… serio, wszystko by się zgadzało i wygląda na to, że to on wkręcił tę sukę do Wizengamotu…

– Kurwa mać – syknął Robards. – Flynn… wie całkiem sporo o sprawie sędziego Fawleya i jeśli jest powiązany z Gretą Myerscough, która, jak sądzimy, maczała palce w całej sprawie Azkabanu, to…

– To absolutnie nic się nie stanie – uciął Bill i uspokajająco położył dłoń na ramieniu Robardsa. – Razem z parą doświadczonych Łamaczy dopracowaliśmy zaklęcia ochronne. Sprawa sędziego jest obłożona tak silnymi urokami, że Flynn nie ma szans nikomu zdradzić, co właściwie wie.

– Mogą podać mu Veritaserum i…

– I wówczas będzie rzygać godzinami, jeśli spróbuje powiedzieć chociaż słowo na ten temat. A jak ktoś będzie próbował usilnie z tym walczyć lub złamać moje blokady, ryzykuje, że Flynn udławi się własnym językiem, który wcześniej sobie odgryzie – dokończył Bill spokojnie. – Ty i ja jesteśmy jedynymi powiernikami tajemnicy i nie bez przyczyny nazwałem czar, który chroni tę sprawę, _urokiem_ a nie _zaklęciem_.

– Świetnie. Świetne… – wydusił Robards i parsknął głośnym, dziwnym śmiechem. – Oto jestem tutaj, _szef Biura Aurorów_ , pierwszy obrońca sprawiedliwości i co robię…? Prowadzę nieautoryzowaną sprawę w towarzystwie trzech osób, z których każda łamała prawo i zasady tajności, aby zdobyć ważne dla mnie informacje a potem je zabezpieczyć. Jeszcze jakieś wyznania odnośnie praktyk czarnoksięskich, które zastosowaliście, byśmy mogli dotrzeć do tego punktu…?

– Proszę na mnie nie patrzeć, jestem zwykłą sekretarką i to raczej miernie uzdolnioną magicznie – odparła Duncombe z uśmiechem. – Nie potrzebuję czarnoksięstwa, a do zdobycia połowy tych dokumentów nie potrzebowałam nawet _magii_.

– Złamałem na samym starcie tyle przepisów, że nie potrzeba czarnej _magii_ bym w razie niepowodzenia całej akcji był w czarnej _dupie_ – dodał Harry. – Sam zaproponował pan, żebyśmy spotkali się poza Ministerstwem… i prowadzili tę sprawę po kryjomu, używając niekoniecznie legalnych środków…

– Wiem, ale i tak rozpieprza mnie to, w jakie bagno możemy się władować, bo depczemy absolutnie wszystkie zasady jakie istnieją.

– Czy pan naprawdę był w Gryffindorze? – spytał Harry z powątpiewaniem, na co Robards roześmiał krótko.

– Dobra… za późno już na wyrzuty sumienia i wątpliwości – przyznał, chociaż widać było, że walczy ze sobą. – Mamy więc kolejne powiązanie, a Flynn, nawet jeśli nie może zdradzić nikomu szczegółów, z całą pewnością doniósł swojej bratanicy, że został _niesprawiedliwie_ zawieszony. Za to ona już zapewne uruchomiła sieć kontaktów, aby za zawieszenie tego kretyna postawić mnie przed komisją dyscyplinarną. Aż dziwne, że jeszcze do tego nie doszło.

– Słuchajcie, czuję, że jak przejrzymy ten stos papierów, jaki mamy przed sobą, to takich powiązań może być jeszcze więcej. I chyba nie ma sensu, byśmy na widok każdego z nich zaczynali panikować, nie mając nawet pełnego obrazu sytuacji – oznajmił Bill, po czym wyczarował ogromną tablicę i paroma ruchami różdżki naniósł wszystkie osoby i fakty, do jakich do tej pory dotarli. – Musimy to wszystko przejrzeć, zanim podejmiemy jakiekolwiek decyzje. Podzielmy się tymi dokumentami, każde z nas będzie spisywać nazwiska i katalogować dokumenty właśnie po nich z użyciem _locus nomine_. Jeśli trafimy na nawiązanie do którejś ze spraw, używamy _locus theme_. Na tablicy zamieszczamy tylko to, co jest jednoznaczne, ale każdą rzecz jaka wydaje się istotna i osobę katalogujemy tymi zaklęciami, aby szybko dało się wyciągnąć z papierów powiązane kwestie. To samo zrobiłem już z materiałami, jakie Harry znalazł w domku Thompsona, więc… – wyciągnął z teczki papiery i rzucił na nie oba zaklęcia, a zarówno kartki jak też punkty na tablicy na moment zalśniły różnymi kolorami. – Wszystko jasne? – spytał, na co Duncombe i Robards natychmiast skinęli głowami, a Harry tylko wpatrywał się w niego bez krzty zrozumienia. – Harry, nie wygłupiaj się… to podstawy pracy Aurora i…

– I uczy się ich kandydatów w trakcie trzyletniego kursu, którego Potter nie przeszedł – dokończył za niego Robards, po czym westchnął ciężko i przywołał do siebie Harry’ego, który z pewnymi oporami podniósł się z miejsca…

A potem przeżył kilkanaście minut absolutnego szoku, gdy Robards z cierpliwością, o jaką nigdy by go nie podejrzewał, wytłumaczył mu obydwa zaklęcia i poczekał, aż chłopak w pełni je opanuje. Przede wszystkim jednak, nawet raz nie podniósł głosu ani nie nazwał go idiotą – i to mimo faktu, że jedna z prób sprawiła, że dokument, na którym testował umiejętności, zaczął tlić się z brzegu, wydzielając przy tym kłęby gęstego, żółtego dymu, z którym cała ich czwórka walczyła dobrych kilka minut.

***

Spędzili z nosami w aktach sądowych całe popołudnie i wieczór, wypijając kolejne kawy i bezmyślnie pochłaniając lunch, deser, kolację i przekąski dostarczone przez Stworka. Co parę minut któreś z nich rzucało zaklęcia katalogujące lub nanosiło na diagram stworzony przez Billa dodatkowe informacje. Interaktywna tablica rozrastała się coraz bardziej, tworzyły się kolejne powiązania, pojawiały się na niej nowe nazwiska, a z każdym odłożonym na stos istotnych dokumentów arkuszem pergaminu, wyłaniał się coraz jaśniejszy obraz. Czasem omawiali co bardziej interesujące czy zaskakujące informacje, ale nie podejmowali całości tematu, chcąc najpierw uporządkować wiedzę i wszystkie materiały, jakimi dysponowali – zarówno kopie akt sądowych, które ukradła Duncombe, jak też już wcześniej pozyskane skrócone wyroki Śmierciożerców, dodatkowe dane, które każde z nich posiadało i oczywiście, wszystkie materiały i zdjęcia, jakie dostarczył na samym początku Harry.

W miarę przeglądania kolejnych dokumentów, powiązania zaczęły obracać się wokół procesów pewnej grupy osób – a niemal wszystkie oznaczone były oznaczone przez Thompsona i Welsh żółtym znakiem „X”, zaś braki… mogły być po prostu nazwiskami, których nie zdołał zapamiętać. Osoby te skazane były za różne przestępstwa, ich wyroki czasem wydawały się standardowe, czasem – podejrzenia krótkie lub nadmiernie surowe i nie dało się nie zauważyć, że w ogromnej mierze zależały od daty procesu i składu Wizengamotu w momencie ich wydawania.

Mijała północ, kiedy ostatnie strony pergaminu zostały odłożone na stos przeczytanej dokumentacji. Robards wisiał nad szóstą chyba, mocną kawą, Bill i Duncombe bezmyślnie pochłaniali ciastka z kremem cappuccino, obydwoje bladzi i niezbyt przytomni, a Harry miał wrażenie, że jego słabe oczy zaraz eksplodują ze zmęczenia po całym dniu wpatrywania się w tekst. Zdjął okulary i potarł powieki, po czym bez specjalnej nadziei odnowił standardowe zaklęcie odświeżające, licząc, że może chociaż trochę go to pobudzi i sprawi, że oczy przestaną aż tak piec.

– Kto chce zacząć…? – spytał Robards, a gdy cała trójka spojrzała na niego wyczekująco i nikt się nie odezwał, mruknął coś pod nosem i podszedł do tablicy, gdzie… gdzie tak naprawdę powiązania wskazywały oczywistości tak jaskrawo, że nie potrzeba tu było słów. – Jasne. Tak właśnie sądziłem.

– Po prostu to powiedz… – wydusił Bill, sięgając po filiżankę ze świeżo zaparzoną przez Stworka herbatą.

– Wszystkie osoby oznaczone żółtym „X” mają w wyroku klauzulę o braku możliwości jakichkolwiek kontaktów z bliskimi i jednocześnie o braku możliwości skrócenia odsiadki – powiedział. – Bardzo rzadko stosowane klauzule, które… tak naprawdę po wojnie pojawiły się w dosłownie kilkunastu, może dwudziestu paru wyrokach… i prawie wszystkie mamy przed sobą. Z jednym wyjątkiem, wszyscy znajdują się w tej niby-lepszej części Azkabanu, chociaż w niektórych przypadkach były to mocno wątpliwe decyzje. W każdym z przypadków podobna grupa sędziów naciskała na wprowadzenie powyższych zasad. W większości Duncombe wyciągnęła dla nas wyłącznie skróconą wersję wyroku, bo pełna przynajmniej częściowo została utajniona. W każdym natomiast zostały utajnione dokumenty Azkabanu, do których pracownicy Wizengamotu standardowo mają dostęp. I w każdym z nich… _status więźnia_ utajniony jest najwyższą klauzulą poufności, podpisaną osobiście przez Lorcana Pattona oraz Samanthę Smith – powiedział i na parę długich chwil zapanowała cisza.

– Nasz szpieg w Azkabanie… wspominał, że część więźniów objętych jest takimi klauzulami – podjął Bill. – Co więcej… gdy dostarczyliśmy mu listę osób od Harry’ego, nie był w stanie sprawdzić w kartotekach bezpośrednio w Azkabanie ich statusu… ani też dotrzeć do cel, w których się znajdują, gdyż są zamieszczeni w niedostępnej dla niego części, co wydaje się dziwne, bo przecież ta nowa-łagodniejsza część Azkabanu nie powinna być tak silnie zabezpieczona. Bez problemu znalazł osoby oznaczone czerwonym kółkiem, mimo że to najbardziej niebezpieczni przestępcy, a także te, które miały zielone „V”, bo to byli standardowo osadzeni więźniowie… których wyroki mamy w pełnej wersji i którzy okazało się, że w ogóle nie są związani z naszą sprawą.

– Z tego co widzę, wszyscy sędziowie, którzy naciskali na te klauzule – wtrąciła Duncombe – to nowy nabytek Wizengamotu. Każde z nich jest bliżej bądź dalej powiązane z Lorcanem Pattonem oraz Gretą Myerscough.

– I jednocześnie większość z nich nie wydaje się być osobą o wystarczających kwalifikacjach, by z dnia na dzień zostać sędzią Wizengamotu – dokończył Bill.

– To punkty wspólne: klauzule w wyrokach, utajnienie akt i odpowiedzialni za to sędziowie – powiedział Robards, a następnie machnął różdżką, by uszeregować poszczególne osoby po datach wyroków. – A teraz różnice. Spośród wszystkich osób, jakie były oznaczone „X”, a chyba wszyscy zgadzamy się co do tego, że to na nich musimy się skupić, bo należy do nich Lancaster, a poza tym… – zająknął się, chyba wciąż mając pewne opory, by powiedzieć na głos to, o czym wszyscy myśleli.

– Prowadzimy sprawę dotyczącą torturowania więźniów w Azkabanie, które od miesięcy jest ukrywane, a każdy, kto zaczyna się tym interesować, traci pracę i znika lub ginie – podjął Bill. – Nikt nic nie wie, nikt nic nie widział, oficjalnie nikt nie słyszał o przypadkach, że jakiś więzień został skatowany, nikt nie składał skarg. Bo po prostu do ludzi, których to najwyraźniej dotyczy, nie mają dostępu ani ich bliscy ani nawet niektórzy strażnicy, a informacje o nich są utajnione dla urzędników Ministerstwa. To oczywiste, że jeśli ktokolwiek… ktokolwiek jest w tym momencie krzywdzony… to władze Azkabanu i Wizengamot postarały się, by z tymi ludźmi nie tylko nikt nie mógł się zobaczyć, ale aby nawet nie dało się sprawdzić w papierach, co się z nimi dzieje…

– Pytanie, dlaczego właśnie oni… – powiedziała cicho Duncombe i podeszła do Robardsa, po czym wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła jedno ze zdjęć, jakie nanieśli na tablicę; przedstawiało bardzo młodą, najwyżej dwudziestoletnią czarownicę, która została schwytana bezpośrednio po bitwie o Hogwart; rozpoczęła walkę jako jeden ze szmalcowników, ale z nieznanych przyczyn – ta część akt została utajniona – zmieniła strony i ciężko raniona przez parę Śmierciożerców trafiła po walce najpierw do świętego Munga, a potem przed sąd. Ze względu na udowodniony udział w licznych, brutalnych akcjach przeciwko mugolakom, została skazana na półtora roku więzienia bez możliwości widzenia się z kimkolwiek, a gdyby nie fakt, iż pod koniec coś skłoniło ją do zdradzenia Voldemorta oraz pełną współpracę z Wizengamotem, trafiłaby tam na znacznie dłużej.

– Naprawdę tego nie widzisz? – spytał Robards, wpatrując się w zdjęcie dziewczyny. – Wszystkie osoby złapane po bitwie o Hogwart, które tu mamy, _co do jednego przypadku_ , to ludzie, którzy w ostatnim okresie wojny _zmienili strony_. Byli sądzeni na samym początku, w okresie, gdy Wizengamot działał w okrojonym składzie, po usunięciu z niego paru ewidentnych popleczników Voldemorta, ale zanim zaczęły się kompletne czystki oraz zanim zaczęto zatrudniać nowe osoby.

– Te listy zmiany sędziów… – zaczął Harry – pierwsza grupa osób, które tu mamy, została skazana, gdy w Wizengamocie było zaledwie trzech sędziów, w tym Samantha Smith, którzy walczyli o klauzulę zakazu widzenia. I był to też czas kiedy… kiedy Wizengamot jako całość był skłonny do wydawania łagodniejszych wyroków wobec osób, które… no, które zmieniły strony, mimo że ich przestępstwa były niezaprzeczalne.

– Ostatnią z nich był Lucjusz Malfoy – odezwał się Bill. – To po jego skazaniu na zaledwie pięć lat, co wzbudziło ogromne kontrowersje, Wizengamot zaczął masowo zaciągać w swoje szeregi osoby skłonne do wydawania znacznie surowszych wyroków. Spójrzcie sami… – powiedział, wskazując na kilka osób, pomniejszych szmalcowników, którzy zostali schwytani i osądzeni w najwcześniejszym okresie. – Pomijając Malfoya, który dostał pięć lat, reszta z dziesięciu osób skazanych zeszłego lata, dostała wyroki od kilku miesięcy do maksymalnie półtora roku...

– Tymczasem za podobne przewinienia, jeśli ktoś nawrócił się pod koniec wojny, jesienią były wydawane wyroki od pięciu do nawet… – Harry rzucił zaklęcie porządkujące, aby wyciągnąć poszukiwane dane – do nawet dwunastu lat…! I wszyscy również dostali zakazy widzenia…

– Tak. Zostaje nam jednak siedem osób, które _nie zdradziły_ Voldemorta – dodał Robards. – Wszystkie skazane od lipca do października i widać wyraźnie, że im później byli sądzeni, tym wyroki były surowsze i to mimo faktu, że parę z tych osób nie miało za sobą udowodnionych najcięższych przestępstw, a wręcz wydaje się, że przynajmniej trójka z nich znalazła się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Z całej tej listy tylko Robert Goyle, będący zresztą Śmierciożercą z najbliższego kręgu Voldemorta, miał udowodnione zorganizowanie i popełnienie licznych morderstw, za co został zresztą skazany na dożywocie i jest _jedyną_ osobą z całej listy „X”, która słusznie trafiła do Azkabanu do części, w której wciąż przebywają Dementorzy. A co łączy tę siódemkę, która nie miała złagodzonego wyroku ze względu na zmianę stron pod koniec wojny…?

– Morderstwo rodziny Pattona… którego ten cały Goyle dokonał w towarzystwie kilkorga pomniejszych szmalcowników… – wydusiła Duncombe, gdy Robards machnął różdżką, a profile i znaczniki opisanych przez niego osób zalśniły na tablicy.

– I oczywiście fakt, że również mają zakazy widzenia się z bliskimi – dokończył Harry, po czym ponownie spojrzał na tablicę i zmarszczył brwi. – Wśród osób oznaczonych „X” mamy więc dwie grupy skazańców, które łączy tak naprawdę tylko ta klauzula. W pierwszej są poplecznicy Voldemorta, którzy pod koniec wojny przeszli na naszą stronę albo zaprzestali walk, w drugiej zaś osoby powiązane z morderstwem rodziny Pattona. Dlaczego Welsh i Thompson wrzucili ich wszystkich do jednej kategorii…? Przecież to… całkowicie niezwiązani ze sobą ludzie, nie łączy ich absolutnie nic poza klauzulami w wyrokach…

– Sądzisz, że Welsh i Thompson mieli jakiś… udział w całej sprawie Azkabanu? – spytał Bill, marszcząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.

– Nie, raczej po prostu dotarli do tego wszystkiego, co my teraz odkrywamy, już wcześniej… tyle że nie rozumiem, dlaczego połączyli ich razem…

– Może Cassandra Welsh, gdy zaczęła grzebać w tym wszystkim, dotarła do informacji, że ich status jest utajniony i dlatego tak oznaczyli te osoby? – zaproponowała Duncombe.

– Albo dotarł do tego już Thompson, gdy trafił na coś w Świętym Mungu – odparł Bill. – Tak czy inaczej, znaleźli wspólny mianownik, łączący Lancastera, z którym osobiście byli związani oraz innych osadzonych w ciągu ostatniego roku. Pomijając Malfoya skazanego parę lat temu po akcji w Departamencie Tajemnic, wszystko to osoby, które nigdy wcześniej nie były w Azkabanie, przy czym tak czy inaczej po wojnie sądzony był ponownie i to wówczas wprowadzono mu te dodatkowe klauzule. 

– Osoby skazane wcześniej przebywały w Azkabanie w czasach, gdy całe więzienie było opanowane przez Dementorów. Potem nastąpiła wojna, Dementorów w Azkabanie już nie było, bo dołączyli do Voldemorta, zaś on sam uwolnił wszystkich swoich ludzi. W okresie panowania Voldemorta, Azkaban tak naprawdę nie funkcjonował – stwierdził Robards. – Mamy wspólny mianownik i… cholera, czy tylko ja co chwilę wracam myślami do Pattona…? Pojawił się jako zarządca w Azkabanie niedługo po wojnie, zaciągnięty tam z przyczyn, do których jeszcze nie dotarliśmy. Uwierzcie, odkąd zaczęliśmy razem pracować nad tą sprawą, szukałam swoimi metodami czegokolwiek podejrzanego w jego historii, ale nie byłam w stanie trafić absolutnie na nic…! Przetrząsnąłem całą jego kartotekę i każde źródło, do którego dotarłem, używając możliwości jakie ma szef Biura Aurorów i też na nic nie trafiłem.

– Ja zaś wykorzystałem wszystkie swoje znajomości z czasów Gringotta i również… zero wieści – powiedział Bill. – Po prostu cała jego historia to suche i wyraźnie okrojone fakty. Od początku miał wpływy w Wizengamocie, które z czasem się jeszcze rozszerzyły. Tak naprawdę… gdyby na liście „X” były wyłącznie osoby, które są bardziej lub mniej związane ze śmiercią jego bliskich, mielibyśmy jasny motyw: wykorzystując swoje wpływy postarał się, aby nikt nie miał dostępu do tych więźniów i jeśli ktoś jest w Azkabanie torturowany, to właśnie oni, a Patton jest za to personalnie odpowiedzialny. To miałoby sens i niemalże tylko na podstawie dowodów, które zgromadziliśmy, gdybyśmy odpowiednio to rozegrali, Gawain byłby w stanie otworzyć śledztwo.

– Tyle że… – odezwał się Harry – Welsh i Thompson z jakichś przyczyn wrzucili do tej kategorii również skazańców, którzy otwarcie zdradzili Voldemorta lub wycofali się z aktywnej walki… z najróżniejszych powodów, których w większości przypadków nie znamy, ale…

– Ale przynajmniej niektórzy, u których akurat ta kwestia nie została utajniona, zrobili to _ze względu na swoich bliskich,_ których postawili wyżej niż psychopatę obiecującego im chwałę i góry złota – dokończyła Duncombe, po czym poruszyła różdżką, a kilka nazwisk na tablicy zaświeciło na purpurowo. – Żona tego gościa zaszła w ciążę i wówczas z dnia na dzień porzucił Voldemorta i ukrył się z rodziną do końca wojny, a po niej z własnej woli oddał się w ręce władz. Ten tutaj… kojarzę nazwisko i wiem z plotek, że jego syn, pracujący zresztą w Ministerstwie, w czasie wojny wziął ślub z mugolką. U tej kobiety mamy notatkę, że szmalcownicy zabili jej młodszą siostrę zaraz przed bitwą i że tylko dlatego nie wzięła w niej udziału, chociaż wcześniej popierała postulaty Voldemorta. No i słynny Malfoy, który uciekł z pola walki, gdy razem z żoną szukali swojego dzieciaka czy coś w tym rodzaju.

– I wszystkim tym ludziom, którzy porzucili Voldemorta… często robiąc to wyłącznie dla swoich bliskich… wpisano do wyroku klauzulę, że podczas odsiadki nie mogą się z nimi zobaczyć – powiedział cicho Bill. – Podejrzewam, że dla niektórych z tych ludzi mniejszą karą mogłoby być dłuższe więzienie, jeśli w tym czasie mogliby się kontaktować z ukochanymi…

– Skoro odebrano im kontakt z ludźmi, dla których zmienili swoje postępowanie i odeszli w krytycznej chwili od Voldemorta – podjął Robards – to ich brak może sprawić, że po wyjściu z więzienia wcale nie będą lepsi, a wręcz przez zerwanie kontaktu z bliskimi mogą wrócić na ścieżkę przestępczą. Jeśli tak się stanie, to będzie to niesamowita pożywka dla wszystkich, którzy widzieliby popleczników Voldemorta na szubienicy, czy się od niego odwrócili czy nie.

– Jeśli w ogóle stamtąd wyjdą – powiedział Harry, zaciskając palce na liści sędziów Wizengamotu. – Bo na razie nie mamy pojęcia, co się z nimi dzieje. Kilkoro z tych ludzi powinno już wyjść z więzienia, a mimo to Welsh i Thompson mieli ich na swojej liście. Jakiekolwiek podejmiemy działania, w pierwszej kolejności musimy sprawdzić, czy w ogóle wyszli z Azkabanu i co się z nimi dzieje.

– Akta dotyczące zwolnienia więźniów po zakończeniu wyroku znajdują się wyłącznie w Biurze Azkabanu – odparła Duncombe. – Nie mam do nich dostępu i jeśli nie chcemy na razie angażować samego Ministra, a z naszej rozmowy wnioskuję, że nie chcemy, to bez zaufanej osoby w tamtym miejscu, która byłaby w stanie coś dla nas wykraść, nic nie zdziałamy.

– A szpieg Billa? – spytał Harry.

– Dokumenty przyjęć i zwolnień znajdują się w prywatnym biurze Pattona, do którego zabezpieczenia, jak stwierdził mój człowiek, _gdyby jeszcze miało na wejściu smoka, to przypominałoby Bank Gringotta._ Siedzi tam parę tygodni, a wciąż nie dotarł do niczego istotnego i jedyne, co był w stanie potwierdzić mi z całą pewnością, to że w Azkabanie _coś_ się dzieje, a osoby za to odpowiedzialne są na tyle ostrożne, że nikt niepowołany nie ma do tego dostępu i zarówno strażnicy jak sami więźniowie nabierają wody w usta, gdy tylko ktoś próbuje rozmawiać na ten temat.

– Słuchajcie, rozmawiamy cały czas o tym, co to za ludzie i jakie są okoliczności i co podejrzewamy, że się z nimi dzieje lub może stać – oznajmiła Duncombe. – Ale ja wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego te dwie grupy, nawróceni poplecznicy Voldemorta oraz nie-nawróceni mordercy rodziny Pattona zostali oznaczeni przez Welsh i Thompsona w ten sam sposób. Zrozumiałabym, gdyby Patton zmajstrował coś w Wizengamocie i postarał się, aby móc wymierzyć sprawiedliwość zabójcom swoich bliskich. To potworne i obrzydliwe, ale logiczne. Jednak jaki ma to związek z osobami, których wyroki obniżono, bo zdradzili Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? Nawet jeśli Patton to podły, skorumpowany gad, który odstawia tam prywatną zemstę, to co… O kurwa… – wydusiła i zakryła usta dłonią.

– Skorumpowany gad… – powtórzył Robards powoli. – Dostał zaraz po wojnie wysoką pozycję w Azkabanie, a nikt nie wie dlaczego. Fawley, jego powinowaty, łagodny sędzia, z którym jednak nie miał bliskich relacji, zaczął interesować się jego działaniami i został zamordowany z użyciem czarnoksięskich uroków, które używali i testowali zaraz niedługo ostatnią bitwą najwyżej postawieni Śmierciożercy. Większość z nich otrzymała dożywocie a tych, których przebywają na wolności, można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki i możemy ich na razie pominąć, bo żadne z nich z własnej woli z całej pewności nie pojawiło się w Azkabanie. Jedyne osoby, które nie brały udziału w eksperymentach, a w ogóle o nich wiedzą, to Malfoyowie, bo po prostu wszystko to odbywało się na ich dworze…

– A sam Lucjusz wiedział o nich, bo był jednym z królików doświadczalnych… – wydusił Harry. – Wiedział o tym. Dla Śmierciożerców jest zdrajcą. Jest skazany na pięć lat, w trakcie których nikt nie może go oglądać… nasz szpieg nawet nie widział go na oczy, a wam odmówiono możliwości spotkania się z nim…

– Sądzicie… że Lucjusz Malfoy może nie żyć…? – wymamrotała Duncombe.

– Żyje, bo Draco jest jego jedynym spadkobiercą i ma świadomość, że jego ojciec miał za granicą zatajone przed Ministerstwem konta i posiadłości – wyrecytował martwo Harry. – W momencie jego śmierci, magiczna własność całego tego majątku przeszłaby natychmiast na Draco, o czym zostałby poinformowany, a mówił mi, że to się nie stało i że… – urwał, mając świadomość, że cała trójka bacznie mu się przygląda. – Martwi się o ojca, bo wie, w jakim stanie Lucjusz wrócił do dworu po roku w Azkabanie. I wie też, gdy tam ponownie trafił po wojnie… że już wtedy nie trzymał się dobrze. Ludzie zawsze umierali tam przedwcześnie – zakończył, pospiesznie odwracając wzrok, gdy Robards zaczął wiercić mu spojrzeniem dziurę w głowie.

– Mówiłeś, że niewiele o nim wiesz i nie jesteście sobie bliscy, a tymczasem zwierza ci się z tego, że boi się o swojego osadzonego ojca? – spytał mężczyzna. – Czy wspominałeś mu o tej sprawie? Wie, co właśnie badamy, że…

– Nie! – zaprotestował natychmiast Harry. – Nic mu nie mówiłem. Nie ma pojęcia, że sprawa Fawleya sięga znacznie głębiej i że to wszystko… że może dotyczyć jego ojca. To znaczy… – zająknął się, bo przecież akurat o tym Malfoy powiedział mu w zaufaniu i czuł się fatalnie z myślą, że w jakiś sposób go zdradza. – On… on naprawdę jest inteligentny i… i oczywiście domyśla się, że Śmierciożercy mogli w jakiś sposób przyczynić się do śmierci sędziego. Powiedział mi… że boi się, że jego ojciec w desperacji, czy to z głupoty czy aby zapewnić sobie… nie wiem, względy, bezpieczeństwo, lepszy start po wyjściu z Azkabanu… mógł maczać w tym palce…

– Lucjusz Malfoy popełnił w życiu wiele błędów, ale nie jest _aż tak_ głupi – mruknął Robards.

– To samo mu powiedziałem…

– A gdyby młody Malfoy wiedział o tej liście Welsh i Thompsona… – zaczął Bill – gdzie Lucjusza i jemu podobnych postawiono w jednym szeregu ze skazańcami, na których Patton może chcieć się zemścić… wiedziałby, że jego ojciec z całą pewnością nie jest sprawcą. Za to jest na czele listy osób, którym coś się może stać.

– Draco i Narcyza też mogą być na tej liście – wydusił Harry. – Wiedzieli o tych eksperymentach i… Draco pracuje z nami i jeśli ktoś by się dowiedział, że to on wykrył ten fiko-urok…

– Ale oni nie przebywają w zamkniętym więzieniu, w którym od zawsze _ludzie umierają przedwcześnie_ , z wyrokami zabraniającymi kontaktów ze światem zewnętrznym – powiedział Bill. – Narcyza skutecznie ukrywa się za granicą w doskonale zabezpieczonej rodowej posiadłości, natomiast u Draco Malfoya byłem dziś z samego rana i pomogłem mu w założeniu na jego mieszkanie najbardziej skutecznych barier ochronnych, jakie znam.

– Co…? – odezwał się Robards. – Nie mówiłeś mi o tym, że…

– Gawain, to _mój pracownik_ , którego przez te cholerne artykuły w Proroku nękają listy z pogróżkami, a od czwartku boi się przez to gdziekolwiek sam ruszyć. W piątek wieczorem wysłał do mnie sowę i poprosił mnie o pomoc, bo już nie dawał sobie z tym rady, więc zjawiłem się u niego dziś o świcie, razem zorganizowaliśmy mu ochronę i powiedziałem mu, że dopóki wszystko się nie uspokoi, nie powinien pojawiać się samotnie w żadnym magicznym miejscu, jeśli nie jest to zamknięty, zabezpieczony i monitorowany budynek jak Ministerstwo czy bank. Dałem mu odpowiednie instrukcje, wstąpiłem z nim do Gringotta wybrać trochę mugolskich pieniędzy i poszedłem z nim na zakupy do supermarketu, bo przyznał się wprost, że nie ma pojęcia jak coś samodzielnie załatwić w mugolskim świecie i nie budzić podejrzeń swoim zachowaniem i brakiem wiedzy. Protestował mniej niż się spodziewałem, gdy oznajmiłem mu, że do odwołania ma zaopatrywać się w rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby wyłącznie w mugolskich okolicach i nigdzie bezsensownie się nie szwendać. Jeśli wyślemy go w pracy w teren, to i tak ma wszędzie być z Harrym i zajmować się na razie drobniejszymi sprawami, w czasie których nic mu nie będzie grozić. A już poza wszystkim innym, tak w razie gdybyś chciał coś dodać, wszyscy moi pracownicy zawsze mają przy sobie autonaprowadzalne amulety, które w razie _jakiegokolwiek_ zagrożenia czy rzucenia na nich dowolnego uroku automatycznie się uruchomią oraz których nie może zdjąć nikt, poza osobą, które je nosi.

– William, to nie jest miejsce ani czas na krytykę tego, jak _ja_ zapewniam swoim ludziom bezpieczeństwo – powiedział Robards chłodno, na co Bill parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że Draco Malfoy jest bezpieczny i że osobiście tego dopilnowałem. A teraz możemy wrócić do sprawy – powiedział spokojnie. – Kto potrafiłby użyć skutecznie fisson siccumus? Śmierciożercy z najbliższego kręgu Voldemorta, czyli jednocześnie osoby, które miały wszelkie powody, by chcieć zemścić się na tych, którzy zdradzili ich pana. I większość jest na miejscu, do pełnej dyspozycji Pattona a dodatkowo nie mają już nic do stracenia, bo prawie wszyscy odsiadują dożywocie. Jeśli zaproponował im jakiś układ… albo oni coś zaproponowali jemu… to to by w końcu zaczęło się ze sobą wiązać. Moim zdaniem Draco słusznie zauważył, że to ktoś z Azkabanu mógł nakierować osoby odpowiedzialne za morderstwo Fawleya.

– Są też ci nieliczni na wolności, którzy mogli maczać w tym palce, prawda…? – spytał Harry niepewnie. – Nie możemy ich pomijać. Co jeśli całą sprawą sterował ktoś z zewnątrz?

– To, że zbiegłych Śmierciożerców szukamy od roku i skoro do tej pory ich nie znaleźliśmy, to teraz też ich nie znajdziemy. A poza tym, cóż … kominki – westchnął Robards. – Nie znaleźliśmy _bezpośredniego_ połączenia. Ale znaleźliśmy kilka podejrzanych komunikacji między Ministerstwem a Azkabanem… tyle że takich, których nie możemy wykorzystać jako dowód. Bez względu na to, co się dokładnie wydarzyło i czy mamy na to jasne i legalnie pozyskane dowody czy nie: Fawley w czasie swojej niby-choroby _był_ w Azkabanie i możemy udowodnić, że w piątek tam pojechał. Po przeanalizowaniu wszystkich połączeń ustaliliśmy, że w piątek w godzinach, w których Fawley opuszczał Ministerstwo, ktoś udał się z niego siecią Fiuu do kawiarni na Pokątnej, stamtąd do jakiegoś zabezpieczonego częściowo kominka, którego nie możemy wciąż zlokalizować mimo jego współrzędnych Fiuu, a z niego – do Azkabanu. W środę rano ktoś znów użył połączenia Azkaban-zabezpieczony kominek, ale potem trop się urywa, więc możliwe, że część trasy pokonał aportacją, bo do Ministerstwa wszedł używając ponownie sieci Fiuu, gdyż był tam widziany.

– Czyli nadal nie możemy… kogokolwiek przesłuchać? Nie można angażować Ministra, bo nie mamy twardych dowodów…?

– Myślę, że to już ten moment, że skoro chcemy ruszyć do przodu… faktycznie musimy poprosić Kingsleya o pomoc – powiedział powoli Robards. – Nie podam mu szczegółów, to w ogóle nie wchodzi w grę. Przedstawię to w zawoalowany sposób oraz… cóż. Powiem mu, że wiążemy morderstwo Fawleya z zabiciem rodziny Pattona, że muszę przesłuchać najważniejsze osoby za to odpowiedzialne i że po prostu _musi_ mi udostępnić tych więźniów.

– Co nam to da, oprócz zorientowania się, w jakim ci ludzie są stanie i czy w ogóle żyją?

– Kilka rzeczy – odparł Robards, zerkając na tablicę i przywołując profile siedmiu osób. – Przede wszystkim możliwość rozejrzenia się po Azkabanie. Tym razem zażądam przesłuchań w obecności moich strażników, a nie tych, których przeforsował Patton poprzednim razem. Bill, będziesz musiał udostępnić mi przynajmniej dwóch doświadczonych i zaufanych Łamaczy, bo ciebie wolałbym mieć podczas kontroli na straży w Ministerstwie. Wezmę ze sobą również kilku Aurorów, co do lojalności których mam absolutną pewność i pojedziemy tam ze zgodą Kingsleya na użycie wyłącznie naszych zabezpieczeń.

– Veritaserum…?

– Spróbuję o to zawalczyć, ale… jeśli wyczyszczono im pamięć, a to podejrzewam że nastąpi gdy tylko zacznę walczyć o widzenie, to nic nam nie powiedzą. I to kolejna rzecz… jeśli wykryjemy, że na któregoś z więźniów rzucono Obliviate lub inne zaklęcie uszkadzające czy modyfikujące wspomnienia, a _wykryjemy_ , bo zamierzam też zabrać ze sobą odpowiedniego specjalistę, będę mieć pretekst, by ruszyć dalej.

– Wszystko to byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdybyśmy mogli wyciągnąć z Biura Azkabanu status wszystkich więźniów z listy „X”. Dlaczego nie możemy tego załatwić przez Ministra? – spytała Duncombe.

– Bo lista „X” musi pozostać tajna, a my nie możemy zwrócić na siebie aż tak uwagi.

– A sprawdzenie w ten sposób osób, które i tak chcesz przesłuchać i które są wymienione w sprawie rodziny Pattona? Te pewniaki, a nie osoby, o których dowiedzieliśmy się, że brali w tym udział z odrębnych akt…?

– O pełne wersje dokumentów z głównej sprawy spokojnie możemy się zwrócić – przyznał Bill. – Z resztą osób, których akta były utajnione i poukrywane tak, aby przez rodzinę Pattonów nie dało się do nich dostać, jak Lancaster… nie ryzykowałbym. Ale do osób wskazanych w głównych aktach sprawy możemy dotrzeć i zażądać zarówno pełnej wersji dokumentów sądowych jak też możliwości ich przesłuchania. Może tym razem, gdybyśmy podeszli do tego z konkretem, udałoby się nam dotrzeć do Goyle’a, jako głównego sprawcy tego morderstwa.

– Tym razem? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Malfoy podał go na liście Śmierciożerców, którzy mogli coś wiedzieć o _fisson siccumus_. Podobnie jak większość osób, do których chcieliśmy dotrzeć, odsiaduje dożywocie i jest jedną z osób z którym widzenia nam odmówiono – powiedział Robards. – Jaka była wymówka w jego przypadku…?

– Że przebywa w izolatce na okres dwóch miesięcy pod wpływem eliksirów uspokajających – odparł Bill. – Odmowę na dwie strony mam w swoim biurku. Skoro zamierzamy upierać się, że chodzi o powiązanie z tamtym zabójstwem, to nie możemy go odpuścić.

– A jeśli znów znajdą jakąś wymówkę? Skoro to on faktycznie zamordował rodzinę Pattona, to typowałabym jako pierwszą osobę, z której zgodnie z naszą teorią niewiele już zostało – powiedziała Duncombe.

– Dlatego zażądamy dostępu do _wszystkich_ osób wspomnianych w głównych aktach.

– Jak wkroczymy tam z nakazami, o które tyle będziemy walczyć, to władze Azkabanu mogą… no wiecie… poczekać aż ci więźniowie będą w stanie używalności.

– Koło ratunkowe…? – podrzucił Harry. – Wyciągnijmy za plecami Azkabanu zgody od Kingsleya na przesłuchanie reszty i przyznajmy mu się, że do tych akt dotarliśmy okrężną drogą?

– Interesujące… nie odkrywałbym wszystkich kart, jednak wiesz? Przecież _faktycznie_ badałeś tę śmieszną sprawę niby-to związaną z Lancasterem i możemy przyznać, że to z niej dowiedzieliśmy się _przypadkiem_ , że brał udział w sprawie. Nawet skrócone akta coś nam dadzą…

– A ja _teoretycznie_ mogłem od dawna mieć w swoim biurku mieć to, co dziś przyniosła nam Duncombe, bo ostatecznie jesienią brałem udział w jego aresztowaniu – zakończył Harry.

– Więc… wskazujemy czwórkę z oficjalnych akt procesowych i Lancastera, przy czym Lancastera ukrywamy przez Azkabanem i żądamy dostępu do niego już gdy nasza ekipa będzie w więzieniu.

– Tylko że to wszystko nakieruje nas tylko na jedną część grupy „X”… – zauważył Bill. – Jasne, nie chcemy odsłaniać kart, ale wiążąc jedno i drugie opieramy się na razie tylko na naszych podejrzeniach, że Patton wszedł z kimś w jakiś podejrzany układ, gdzie dostał do dyspozycji sprawców morderstwa rodziny, a ktoś inny dostał zdrajców Voldemorta… musimy mieć chociaż jedną osobę z tamtej drugiej grupy i nie ma innej opcji.

– Może w całej tej grupie jest ktoś, kto dostał stosunkowo wysoki wyrok i Fawley był jednym z ważniejszych sędziów skazujących? – zaproponował Harry. – Na pewno jakoś da się coś wymyślić. I przy tej okazji moglibyśmy wskazać też parę zupełnie niezwiązanych z tym więźniów spoza listy „X”, tak dla zamydlenia oczu?

– Coś takiego znajdę bez problemu i dostarczę w poniedziałek listę kandydatów – zaproponowała Duncombe. – Tyle że kurde no… wciąż kombinujemy, a gdybyśmy mieli w samym Biurze Azkabanu kogoś zaufanego, to nawet poza Ministrem i za plecami Wizengamotu moglibyśmy wyciągnąć statusy więźniów i zobaczyć, co się z nimi dzieje.

– Ale nie mamy – uciął Robards. – I nie zaufam nikomu, kto tam pracuje. Dobrze wiecie, że wzmożono tam środki bezpieczeństwa i wyciągnięcie _czegokolwiek_ bez wpisu do akt i wzbudzania podejrzeń jest niemożliwe.

– Dobra, to pozostaje nam parę innych rzeczy… poszukanie poza Ministerstwem lub metodami Aurorów osób, które już zakończyły wyroki a były na liście „X” – powiedział Bill. – Zajmiesz się tym, Gawain?

– Ty z kolei dalej próbuj znaleźć jakąkolwiek informację o Welsh lub Thompsonie. Duncombe, ty ściągasz te osoby, ale nie bierzesz żadnych dokumentów, po prostu bez wchodzenia do archiwum sprawdzisz propozycje nazwisk.

– Mogę po prostu zapytać któregoś z sędziów na osobności późnym wieczorem – powiedziała, puszczając do niego oko.

– Nie ma mowy. To już nie jest etap, gdzie szukanie poszlak w łóżkach sędziów, z których każdy może okazać się podejrzany, jest dopuszczalne.

– A co ja mam robić? – spytał Harry. – Wiem, że nie mogę węszyć w Ministerstwie, ale... może mógłby mimo wszystko wrócić do w okolice domku Thompsona i…

– Zamieściłem tam własne zaklęcia tropiące razem z Billem i jak się pojawią, od razu się o tym dowiemy. Odkąd zniknęli, nie byli tam nawet raz, ani oni ani nikt władający magią.

– A te wszystkie zdjęcia? Jak już szukamy różnych opcji? – zaproponowała Duncombe. – Potter rozpoznał tam jakiegoś Ślizgona, Higgsa czy jakoś tak…?

– Już to załatwiłem i wspólnie z Gawainem sprawdziliśmy wszystkie osoby, jakie udało nam się rozpoznać. O kilka zapytałem tatę i bardzo nam pomógł w poszukiwaniach… jednak to i tak były ślepe uliczki i na nic nie trafiliśmy. A akurat Higgs, jak już o nim mówimy, od lat jest profesjonalnym graczem Quidditcha w Stanach i z całą pewnością nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Reszta osób też jest czysta, na ile udało nam się stwierdzić.

– Nie chcę siedzieć bezczynnie… może chociaż pozwolisz mi sprawdzić tego gościa z Biura Azkabanu, u którego byłem jakiś czas temu…?

– Czy późna pora sprawia, że robisz się coraz bardziej durny? – spytał Robards z rozdrażnieniem. – Biuro Azkabanu jest z całą pewnością obserwowane, a, jak już mówiłem, nie zaufałbym nikomu, kto tam pracuje. I poza wszystkim innym, nie mogę cię narażać, rozumiesz? Gdy rozwiążemy sprawę i stanie się oficjalna, będziesz niezwykle pomocny w kontaktach z opinią publiczną, gdy będzie trzeba wstawić się za więźniami, ale teraz nie mogę ci pozwolić na ujawnianie się.

– Harry… nawet jeśli tamten sekretarz wydawał ci się godny zaufania, to tak naprawdę nie mamy co do niego żadnej pewności. Ani ja ani Gawain go nie znamy, Duncombe też niewiele jest w stanie o nim powiedzieć. Parę miesięcy temu miał gdzieś zasady bezpieczeństwa i był na tyle sfrustrowany pracą, że dał ci nieautoryzowany wgląd do pewnych akt, ale to nie znaczy, że znów ci się to uda. No i pamiętaj, że tak naprawdę wówczas nie przekazał ci niczego konkretnego i niewiele wiedział… albo udawał, że nie wie. I wcale nie wyglądało na to, że chciał ci w czymkolwiek pomóc – zakończył Bill, siląc się na łagodny ton.

– Jeśli chcesz być pomocny, to spróbuj przypomnieć sobie, co dokładnie tam przeczytałeś i zobaczyłeś, bo jednak spędziłeś tam trzy godziny i może dostrzegłeś cokolwiek istotnego, gdy przeglądałeś akta wskazujące na dziwne przesunięcia i utajnienia całych ton dokumentów – dodał Robards.

– Nic z tego nie zapamiętałem, nie rozumiałem szczegółów zapisków, do których miałem wgląd, a kopie akt, które wziąłem od tamtego sekretarza dla zachowania pozorów, to była wówczas ściema i skasowałem je przy jakimś sprzątaniu, zanim choćby zacząłem je czytać – mruknął Harry i rozejrzał się niezbyt przytomnie, gdy zapanowała cisza, a wszyscy zaczęli wlepiać w niego wzrok. – Słuchajcie, nie miałem pojęcia, że sprawa Lancastera jest istotna w jakikolwiek sposób, to była wymówka…! To był cały stos papierów i po prostu najwyraźniej musiałem w trakcie jakichś porządków w biurze…

– Kurwa mać, Potter…! – uniósł się Robards. – Ze wszystkich momentów, jakie musiałeś wybrać na porządkowanie _czegokolwiek_ , dlaczego wybrałeś akurat _ten_ , podczas gdy normalnie twoje biurko obrasta w stosy makulatury…!

– Gawain, daj spokój… – westchnął Bill. – Gdyby nie Harry, to w ogóle do niczego byśmy nie dotarli. A gdybyś ty wówczas nie wysłał go w świat, to pewnie miałby sposobność by przeczytać te dokumenty, więc jeśli chcesz kogoś winić, to wiń wyłącznie siebie.

– Właśnie to robię…! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna. – Gdybym wtedy postąpił inaczej, to już dwa miesiące temu miałbym w ręku pełne, kompletne akta Lancastera, a nie okrojoną wersję z Wiznegamotu dopiero teraz…! Mieliśmy to pod samym nosem, dostępne przez nieudolność sekretarza, a teraz już nie mamy jak uzyskać tych dokumentów, bo Biuro Azkabanu zmieniło zasady i o ile jeszcze parę tygodni temu rejestrowali tylko ruchy na oryginałach dokumentów, tak teraz odnotowywane jest każde sporządzenie kopii, wgląd czy nawet samo wejście do ich archiwum. Doskonale wiem, że to moja wina i zaręczam wam, pluję sobie w brodę każdego dnia!

– Nie ma sensu płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem – uciął Bill. – Nie mamy nikogo zaufanego w Biurze Azkabanu. Nasz szpieg nie ma dostępu do najcenniejszych dokumentów. Z Biura Wizengamotu również nie wyciągniemy zbyt wiele, bo po prostu masa akt stamtąd zniknęła lub została utajniona. Musimy pracować nad tym, co mamy i każde z nas wie, co ma robić. Jasne…?

– Ostatecznie jest też Święty Mungo – powiedziała Duncombe. – Może warto by było tam czegoś poszukać? Skoro jakiś Uzdrowiciel był wzywany do Azkabanu, to muszą mieć tam ślady dokumentacji i…

– I tym Uzdrowicielem zapewne był syneczek Smith, a wcześniej możliwe że Thompson, który przepadł. Nic nam to nie daje.

– A jeśli byłby to po prostu ktoś, kto ma dostęp do dokumentacji szpitalnej, a niekoniecznie wie jeszcze o sprawie? – spytał Harry. – Szefie, sam mówiłeś wcześniej, że potrzebujemy sojuszników w tej walce, a Uzdrowiciel, który w nowym porządku nie odnajduje się najlepiej, mógłby być najlepszym wyborem.

– Masz na myśli kogoś konkretnego? – spytał Bill, na co Harry skinął głową i pokrótce opowiedział im o Lennoxie, Uzdrowicielu, którego spotkał najpierw w Szkocji przy sprawie artefaktów, a potem – w domu pani McHatton, gdzie Malfoy opowiedział mu o tym człowieku, a potem wspólnie doszli do przykrych wniosków dotyczących jego degradacji w Świętym Mungu.

– Craig Lennox… kojarzę tego gościa – powiedział po dłuższym zastanowieniu Robards. – Został Prefektem Naczelnym, gdy byłem w trzeciej lub czwartej klasie. Piękna kariera w Świętym Mungu, gdyby nie wojna byłby pewnie teraz dyrektorem szpitala… Cholernie utalentowany i chociaż był Ślizgonem z krwi i kości, nie miał żadnych ciągot w kierunku supremacji czystej krwi, nigdy nie był poplecznikiem Voldemorta, co zostało dokładnie sprawdzone, bo Ministerstwo długo próbowało szukać na niego haków. Po prostu… cała jego ambicja skupiała się wyłącznie na jego własnych talentach i planach związanych z lecznictwem, a przysięgi uzdrowicielskie traktował nadzwyczaj poważnie.

– Więc może przydałoby się spotkać z nim na osobności i go wybadać? – zaproponował Bill.

– Wątpię, czy komuś z nas zaufa _tak po prostu_ … – odparł szczerze Harry. – To znaczy… biorąc pod uwagę, jak został potraktowany przez Ministerstwo oraz władze szpitala… i w ogóle cały czarodziejski świat… nie wiem po prostu, czy ekipa z Biura Aurorów to właściwe osoby, żeby do niego uderzyć.

– Skoro Potter prowadzi sprawę, gdzie Lennox był wezwany, to może niech umówi się z nim pod pretekstem pogadania o stanie zdrowia tej mugolki? – zaproponowała Duncombe. – Chyba i tak musisz to zrobić, co? Dowiedzieć się co z nią, niby na potrzeby raportu, jak się czuje, kiedy wyjdzie i tak dalej. Mógłbyś spróbować dowiedzieć się, niby to przypadkiem…

– Ja już miałem kiedyś kogoś wybadać _niby to przypadkiem_ i udało mi się dopiero jak zażyłem Felix Felicis, a wcześniej kompromitowałem się w kilku naprawdę żałosnych próbach. Jasne, mogę… spróbować po prostu z nim porozmawiać, ale… – zająknął się. – Skoro i tak o nic konkretnego mam go nie pytać, to może mógłbym wziąć ze sobą Malfoya? Lennox prędzej otworzy się przed nim, bo długie lata był jego lekarzem rodzinnym, niż przede mną.

– Nie chcę angażować Malfoya, bo jest zbyt blisko tej sprawy i…

– I, tak jak Harry mówi, będzie tam po to, aby wyczuć nastroje Lennoxa i wzbudzić jego zaufanie, a nie aby pytać o cokolwiek konkretnego – przerwał Robardsowi Bill. – Ten człowiek, przez całą jego historię, mógłby być skłonny nam pomóc. I jak sam przyznałeś, jest przede wszystkim uczciwym do bólu Uzdrowicielem. A to oznacza że nie należy do osób, które przymknęłyby oczy na fakt, że ktoś był torturowany i pozbawiony opieki medycznej.

– Dobra. Niech tak będzie. Bill, przygotujesz odpowiednie zaklęcia tajności na tę okoliczność, a ty Potter… jak coś spieprzysz, urwę ci łeb – oznajmił Robards. – I masz rację, weźmiesz ze sobą Malfoya, więc Bill zastanowi się, jak może go włączyć w zaklęcia tajności bez zdradzania mu szczegółów. Nie będzie to podejrzane, bo po weekendzie i tak zamierzałem wysłać waszą dwójkę w teren, żebyście zajęli się wspólnie drobniejszymi sprawami poza Ministerstwem, bo te cholerne artykuły z Proroka… – machnął ręką i skrzywił się. – Po prostu chcę, żebyś zabrał go z oczu tych wszystkich harpii, które nas otaczają. A tak swoją drogą, to gratulacje odnośnie tej waszej sprawy. Obym nie udławił się wypowiadając te słowa, ale gdy dowiedziałem się, jak sobie z tym poradziliście, to naprawdę byłem pod wrażeniem.

– Będzie pan pod wrażeniem, jak Malfoy pomoże mi z raportami końcowymi i będą perfekcyjne.

– Och, czyli nie będę już miał ochoty na ich widok wydłubać sobie oczu? – zaśmiał się. – Tak czy inaczej, wrzucę wam jakieś wyjazdowe tematy, których nikomu nie chce się ruszyć. Mam świadomość że nie będziesz zachwycony, że wrzucam ci za łatwe lub bezsensowne rzeczy, ale Malfoy potrzebuje zacząć od prostych tematów i ogarnąć procedury. Na starcie trafiliście razem na sprawę, która okazała się trudniejsza niż się wydawała i chociaż poszło wam tak dobrze, nie chcę obciążać nowicjusza takimi rzeczami. Nawet jeśli świetnie sobie poradził. I zanim usłyszę protesty, że robię z ciebie jego niańkę i że to dla ciebie uwłaczające…

– Nie zamierzałem protestować – przerwał mu Harry, zaskoczony, że jego szef czasem jednak bierze pod uwagę jego zdanie. – Z chęcią wezmę z Malfoyem kolejne sprawy wyjazdowe, co by to nie było. Rewelacyjnie mi się z nim pracuje, jakimś cudem nie rzuciliśmy się sobie do gardeł i… no, jakoś tak się okazało, że zna się na tematach, w których ja jestem do niczego i odwrotnie. Skoro uważa pan, że w ten sposób mu pomogę, to nie mam nic przeciwko – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami na widok zszokowanej miny Robardsa.

– I widzisz, Gawain? – parsknął Bill. – Mówiłem ci, _że Malfoy i Potter mogą mieć na siebie fantastyczny wpływ_. 

– Przypuszczam, że to nie żadne psychologiczne dyrdymały, ale po prostu fakt, że talenty Gryfonów i Ślizgonów potrafią się nieźle uzupełniać, co zawsze wiedziałem i to żadne odkrycie – uciął Robards.

– Nie, to by było za proste – stwierdziła Duncombe w zastanowieniu. – Moim zdaniem to raczej kwestia tego, że wasze najmłodsze gwiazdeczki w zespołach zapałały do siebie sympatią. Wasze domy to podobno kwestia wartości, które cenicie, ale niekoniecznie predyspozycje zawodowe czy osobowość. A wartości, jakie wyznaje jedenastolatek, zwłaszcza gdy ma do wyboru tylko cztery opcje na zasadzie zerojedynkowej, to raczej kiepska metoda na stwierdzenie, jakim kto jest człowiekiem.

– I tak oto ze śledztwa wyszła nam kolejna dyskusja o domach – mruknął Robards. – A już wierzyłem, że to będzie poważna rozmowa.

– Tak naprawdę to temat śledztwa już skończyliśmy i każdy wie, co ma robić – zauważył Harry. – Więc może czas na dyskusję o czymkolwiek innym niż to dochodzenie, a najlepiej dyskusja przy czymś mocniejszym…? – zaproponował i zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek się odezwał, w salonie pojawił się Stworek z kilkoma butelkami i bez pytania zaczął rozlewać wszystkim trunki; Bill i Harry dostali po lampce dwóch różnych rodzajów wina, zaś Duncombe i Robards – whisky z lodem.

– Czy Stworek może coś jeszcze zrobić dla gości Harry’ego Pottera? – spytał skrzat, lekko opierając się małą dłonią o brzeg stołu. Harry zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na zegarek, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, jak jest późno oraz że Stworek od południa biegał wokół nich i był na nogach prawdopodobnie już od świtu.

– Stworku, widzę, że jesteś zmęczony, więc po prostu połóż się spać. Jak będzie taka potrzeba, to znajdę więcej alkoholu – powiedział łagodnie, a gdy Stworek otwierał już usta, by zaprotestować, odezwał się ponownie. – To _polecenie_. Idź odpocząć i widzimy się rano. Nie wstanę przed dziewiątą i ty też nie musisz – zakończył, na co skrzat niechętnie skinął głową i deportował się.

– Po raz pierwszy w życiu widzę… żeby ktoś traktował w ten sposób skrzata domowego – przyznał Robards, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.

– Nie wiem, czemu tak to pana dziwi… Mieszkam z tym stworzeniem od roku i bez niego nie przetrwałbym sam w świecie czarodziejskim miesiąca. To dla mnie tak naprawdę najbliższa rodzina. Możecie się śmiać, ale…

– Nie wydaje mi się to śmieszne – przerwał mu Bill. – Widzę przecież, że Stworek… nie jest młody. I nie trzymał się najlepiej już w czasach Zakonu Feniksa. Jeśli mam być szczery, na początku zdziwiłem się, że nie sprawiłeś sobie młodego skrzata a jego nie odesłałeś z powrotem do Hogwartu, ale… chyba już wszystko rozumiem – zakończył cicho. – Powiedz mu rano, że wybrał mi idealne wino. Portugalskie, twój rocznik… – dodał, oglądając butelkę. – Zachowałeś to na specjalną okazję?

– Opróżniam ukryty barek Blacków. Zdaje się, że kolekcjonowali alkohole i przypuszczam, że gdy wybieram sobie wino na wieczór kierując się tym, która butelka mi się podoba, dopuszczam się absolutnej zniewagi.

– Czyli już wiem, skąd twoje poniedziałkowe spóźnienia – skomentował Robards, popijając whisky. – Duncombe, masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia o tych domach? Skoro uznaliśmy zgodnie, że czas na relaks po ciężkim dniu i połowie równie ciężkiej nocy…?

– Słuchajcie, ja wiem, że wy wszyscy, jak to byli uczniowie Hogwartu, zaraz powiecie, że osoby z poszczególnych domów charakteryzują się zbliżonymi cechami, bo prawda jest taka, że gdy kończą szkołę, to faktycznie tak jest – odparła. – A wiecie dlaczego? Bo jeśli mając jedenaście lat trafiasz do grupy osób, które są w jakiś sposób do ciebie podobne, a potem siedem lat wciąż słyszysz, jakimi cechami niby to jesteś obdarzony, to naturalną koleją rzeczy w tym kierunku będziesz iść razem ze swoją grupą przytakiwaczy.

– W sumie… coś w tym jest – przyznał Bill, a gdy Robards spojrzał na niego jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa, pospiesznie kontynuował. – Gawain, pomyśl sam, czy gdybyś przez cały okres w Hogwarcie był otoczony dajmy na to Puchonami i cały okres nastoletni słyszał, że jesteś tak jak oni łagodny, wierny, pracowity i trochę ciapowaty, byłbyś teraz taki sam?

– Zapewniam cię, bez względu na dom, w jakim bym się znalazł, byłbym tak samo wredny i tak samo wydzierałbym się na ludzi, którzy nie myślą i wkurzają mnie swoją bezczelnością i nieudolnością. A gdybym jakimś cudem trafił do Hufflepuffu, to mógłbym być nawet _gorszy_ , bo ich ślamazarność doprowadzałaby mnie do szału i spędziłbym młodość z poczuciem, że wszyscy wokół to rozmemłane pizdy bez jaj. 

– Uroczy jak zawsze – zaśmiał się Bill. – Masz rację, wśród Puchonów pewnie twoje cechy byłyby jeszcze bardziej widoczne i byłbyś tam outsiderem i dziwadłem… albo odwrotnie: dzięki temu, że miałbyś w sobie więcej przebojowości, stałbyś się niekwestionowanym liderem i mógłbyś nabrać aż nazbyt wiele pewności siebie, co w twoim przypadku nie skończyłoby się najlepiej. Właśnie sam przyznałeś, że dom, do jakiego trafiamy, ma wpływ na to, kim się staniemy w momencie gdy skończymy szkołę. W Ravenclaw? Przypuszczam, że zostałbyś zepchnięty na margines i, wybacz, byłbyś tam uważany za idiotę, który myśli za wolno a mówi i działa za szybko. W Slytherinie zaś pewnie szybko by utemperowano twoje najbardziej wybuchowe cechy, ale gdybyś się przystosował i nauczył trzymać język za zębami, radziłbyś sobie świetnie i ostatecznie dotarłbyś do podobnego momentu w życiu, w jakim jesteś teraz.

– Zabawne, Tiara Przydziału powiedziała mi to samo. Że Slytherin i Gryffindor to dla mnie dwie drogi prowadzące w to samo miejsce – parsknął Robards z uśmiechem, który wyglądał jednak trochę nieszczerze.

– A ty wybrałeś Gryffindor i dlatego tam trafiłeś? – spytał Harry z zainteresowaniem.

– Tiara spytała mnie, jak sądzę, którą z dróg _łatwiej byłoby mi podążać_ – odparł mężczyzna. – Gdy odparłem, że drogą Slytherina, przydzieliła mnie do Gryffindoru. Uznałem wówczas, że to podła, złośliwa, stara czapka i przez cały pierwszy semestr byłem na nią obrażony – oznajmił, na co cała trójka wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem, przy czym Bill naprawdę wyglądał, jakby z trudem hamował spowodowane nadmiarem wesołości łzy.

– To jest obłęd. Mi Tiara powiedziała, że sprawdziłbym się wszędzie i że tylko ode mnie zależy, gdzie trafię. Zadawała mi przedziwne pytania, od których aż zakręciło mi się w głowie… opowiadała mi o wszystkich domach i potem znów pytała o najrozmaitsze rzeczy. W pewnym momencie na któreś z pytań odpowiedziałem, że rodzina jest dla mnie najważniejsza i że moi rodzice będą szczęśliwi, jeśli tak jak oni trafię do Gryffindoru. Miałem wrażenie, że rozmawiam z nią godzinami, a okazało się, że miałem ją na głowie zaledwie minutę, zanim przydzieliła mnie do Gryffindoru właśnie po tym ostatnim.

– W Ilvermony podczas ceremonii przydziału mogłam wybrać Wampusa lub Gromoptaka. Wybrałam Wampusa bo od dzieciństwa podobało mi się, że reprezentuje _ciało czarodzieja_ , a poza tym miał najfajniejszy herb – powiedziała Duncombe wzruszając ramionami i sięgając po szklankę z whisky. Upiła niewielki łyk i westchnęła. – Potter, twój skrzat domowy to naprawdę największy skarb. Nie wiem, co to jest, ale jest nieziemskie.

– Pewnie ma tyle lat co ty i kosztuje więcej niż wynosi moja pensja – parsknął Harry, sięgając po kieliszek. Upił parę łyków, przyznając w myślach rację Duncombe i Billowi, bo zaserwowany alkohol był naprawdę fantastyczny. – No to czas na moje zwierzenia odnośnie ceremonii przydziału – powiedział, odstawiając kieliszek na stół. – Zagryzałem się tym przez całe _lata_ i w sumie dopiero niedawno dotarło do mnie… że nie powinienem był aż tak się tym przejmować. Tiara chciała mnie przydzielić do Slytherinu, ale wybrała Gryffindor tylko dlatego, że powiedziałem, że wolałbym być w każdym domu, tylko nie w Slytherinie. I zrobiłem to _tylko_ dlatego, że gdy trafiłem do Hogwartu, nie wiedziałem o nim nic oprócz tego, że niby Slytherin to wylęgarnia czarnoksiężników, a Gryffindor to najwspanialszy dom na świecie. Więc… masz rację, Duncombe… w wieku jedenastu lat nie wie się o sobie jeszcze prawie nic, a wybór domu to czasem przypadek. Jeśli możecie… wiem, że bycie Ślizgonem to nic złego, ale mimo to wolałbym, abyście nikomu o tym nie mówili, bo po prostu… nikt o tym nie wie, nawet Ron i Hermiona…

– Za Gryfonów, którzy mogli trafić gdzieś indziej…? – powiedział się Bill, niepewnie unosząc kieliszek.

– Tajemnice, które nie powinny być tajemnicami – dodał Harry.

– Tych, których zapewne nie byłoby tu teraz, gdyby w Hogwarcie trafili do Slytherinu – odezwała się Duncombe. – Panie Robards…?

– Krótko mówiąc, za całą naszą czwórkę – odparł po chwili milczenia, unosząc szklankę. – To chyba właściwy moment… _Gawain_.

– _Bill_.

– _Harry_.

– _Madison_ – powiedziała, po czym opróżniła szklankę do dna, a mężczyźni moment później zrobili to samo.

­***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział 17 był dla mnie najcięższy ze wszystkich dotychczasowych do napisania. Miałam masę rozterek i wątpliwości i bloków pisarskich, musiałam wygrzebać wszystkie notatki z pozapisywanych tu i ówdzie plików, karteczek, zeszytów i śmieci walających się wokół laptopa, aby wszystko to miało ręce i nogi. I ja wiem, że całość to pewnie mało satysfakcjonujące dla czytelnika 20 stron gadania kilku bohaterów, ale, uwierzcie, walczyłam z tym naprawdę długo, nawet jeśli po samym rozdziale może tego nie widać... ale właśnie ten rozdział to był mój moment kryzysowy, gdy czasem wątpiłam, czy jestem w stanie przez niego przebrnąć i w ogóle pisać dalej. Ostatecznie musiałam jednak wziąć się w garść, bo "Akta Sądowe" są zbyt ważne dla kryminalno-detektywistycznej osi fabularnej, wokół której (OBIECUJĘ JUŻ NIEBAWEM!) będzie się rozgrywać związek Draco i Harry'ego i po prostu nie mogłam tego potraktować byle-jak, skoro chciałam, aby fik miał sens.  
> I dlatego... bardzo, BARDZO dziękuję wszystkim dotychczas komentującym i kudosującym, że wspieracie moją wenę i pomogliście mi przebrnąć przez ten ciężki (mam nadzieję że gorszego już nie będzie) rozdział :) W moich osobistych, autorskich 'sytuacjach kryzysowych', to naprawdę trzymało mnie przy życiu ;]


	18. Niedzielne spotkania

***

Bill i Gawain wrócili do domów siecią Fiuu koło drugiej w nocy, gdy Madison zaczynała kolejną porcję whisky i postanowiła zostać chwilę dłużej, by dokończyć drinka. Ostatecznie zaś siedziała z Harrym jeszcze godzinę, w czasie której zdołał on opróżnić butelkę wina do końca i tylko zmęczenie sprawiło, że nie otworzył kolejnej. Nie do końca pamiętał, jak do tego doszło i skąd wziął odwagę, by wreszcie zaprosić Madison na udawaną randkę – podejrzewał, że był to po prostu alkohol – ale tak czy inaczej, w niedzielne południe mieli spotkać się na Pokątnej i w pierwszej kolejności udać się na kawę. Mgliście kojarzył, że poprosił ją, aby założyła płaskie buty, a także to, jak kobieta śmiała się na te słowa i pytała, czy ma jeszcze jakieś życzenia co do jej image’u podczas pierwszej publicznej randki; jak musnęła go w policzek, zanim rzuciła w kominek garść proszku Fiuu, a stojąc już w płomieniach posłała mu całusa, który tak samo jak w biurze przed paroma dniami, obsypał go różowymi, skrzącymi drobinkami.

Gdy rano zszedł do salonu, przed kominkiem wisiał błyszczący napis _Randka 12:00 DM_. Nie wypił jeszcze kawy i wciąż nie obudził się do końca i w pierwszej chwili zupełnie go zamurowało. Przetarł oczy i poprawił okulary, spojrzał na napis ponownie… _Randka 12:00 MD._ Była to jedna z nielicznych chwil, gdzie szczerze zmartwił się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne i problemy z alkoholizmem, które to mogłyby powodować przywidzenia, bo był niemal pewny, że moment temu widział inicjały Draco Malfoya, a nie Madison Duncombe.

Zjadł śniadanie ze Stworkiem, co jakiś czas zerkając na napis i orientując się, że za każdym razem widok MD sprawiał, że zamiast ulgi, że jednak nie oszalał, czuł zawód.

Zjawił się w umówionym miejscu o czasie, ubrany od stóp do głów w rzeczy, które przygotował mu Stworek na tę okazję; nic szczególnie wymyślnego, gdyż sierpniowe słońce nie pozwoliłoby na eleganckie szaty. Jego bordowa koszula była w kroju obecnie modnym w czarodziejskim świecie, podobnie jak lekko zwężane, pół-eleganckie spodnie. Nie wyraził zgody na założenie peleryny ani fikuśnej tiary, na które próbował namówić go Stworek, przekonując go, że każdy szanujący się czarodziej właśnie _tak_ ubrałby się na randkę – udawaną czy nie. Przyjął jednak pojedynczą, purpurową różę i z pomocą starej książki z zaklęciami, którą skrzat wygrzebał z biblioteki Blacków, rzucił na nią zaklęcia nawadniające i przedłużające trwałość.

Duncombe zjawiła się jakąś minutę po nim, szeroko uśmiechnięta, w lżejszym niż zazwyczaj makijażu i rozpuszczonych włosach; krótkiej, ale nie aż tak jak zwykle wyzywającej, letniej sukience i sandałach na obcasie, bo przecież pewnie _nie byłaby sobą_ , gdyby ten jeden raz założyła płaskie buty. Na powitanie pocałowała go w policzek i doskonale odegrała rolę zauroczonej i niemal zawstydzonej, gdy Harry niezręcznie podał jej różę. Po ulicy kręciło się trochę osób i czuł już na sobie pierwsze zaciekawione spojrzenia, ale postanowił je zignorować i jak najszybciej schować się w kawiarni, gdzie automatycznie wystartował w stronę najbardziej osłoniętego miejsca.

– Nie ma mowy, złotko – szepnęła Duncombe z rozbawieniem. – _Pokaz_ , pamiętasz? – dodała, po czym chwyciła go za rękę i ruszyła do wolnego stolika, znajdującego się tuż przy ogromnym oknie, tak, żeby wszyscy przechodnie mogli ich widzieć. Gdy zajęli miejsca, rzuciła standardowe zaklęcie tajności, a Harry równie standardowo je poprawił i wzmocnił, absolutnie nie dowierzając jej talentom. – Więc… jak ci się podoba moja randkowa wersja? Spełniam oczekiwania? – spytała Duncombe, zaczynając przeglądać kartę z gorącymi napojami.

– Ty w sumie zawsze wyglądasz w pracy jak ubrana na randkę – stwierdził Harry.

– No nie żartuj, na randki normalnie zakładam wyższe szpilki niż do biura. Te dzisiejsze, śmieszne, niskie buciki to ukłon w stronę twojej niezrozumiałej dla mnie prośby o _brak_ obcasów. – Na jej słowa Harry zerknął w dół i pokręcił głową. Jasne, może sandały Duncombe były jakiś cal niższe niż zwykle, jednak to i tak _były szpilki_.

– Następnym razem załóż płaski buty, nie wiem… klapki, tenisówki, cokolwiek. Możesz do tego dodać dowolnie krótką i wydekoltowaną sukienkę. Po prostu, wiesz? Czułbym się ciut lepiej, gdybym sięgał ci trochę wyżej niż do ramienia – stwierdził, a Duncombe momentalnie parsknęła na to śmiechem. – Na litość, ile ty dokładnie masz wzrostu…?

– Pięć stóp i jedenaście cali. No ale zwykle nie noszę szpilek niższych niż cztery cale, więc…

– Więc jakbyś założyła te szpilki ultra-wysoko-randkowe, to przewyższałabyś mnie o stopę. Żadnych szpilek. Zakazuję…!

– Och, Harry Potterze, jakiś ty władczy i dominujący – zakpiła, na co Harry natychmiast się zaczerwienił. – Kompletnie nie wyglądasz na takiego, więc jeśli byś _był_ , a nie tylko się zgrywał, to miałoby to pewien niesamowicie podniecający urok. Młodziutki, niedoświadczony i tak uroczo drobny. Miałabym z tobą w sypialni mnóstwo zabawy, gdyby to wszystko było na serio, wiesz? – oznajmiła i zanim Harry zdołał spalić się ze wstydu i zapaść pod ziemię, szczęśliwie zjawiła się kelnerka i zapytała, czy już coś wybrali, przez co niemal naturalnie mógł zmienić temat.

– Dobra to… co teraz mamy robić? – rzucił, gdy tylko kobieta przyjęła ich zamówienia, a potem wyczarowała na ich stoliku wazon na różę i zostawiła ich samych.

– Czyżby słynny Harry Potter nigdy nie był na randce? – spytała Duncombe ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Był _nie raz_ , ale widzisz, Duncombe, akurat randkowanie to nie jest coś, w czym _słynny Potter_ jest szczególnym bohaterem…

– _Madison_ – poprawiła go.

– Madison. Wybacz – zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Serio, ja… jestem w tym naprawdę beznadziejny i… no po prostu beznadziejny i tyle…

– Ale umawiałeś się jakiś czas z młodą Weasleyówną, prawda?

– No właśnie. Jakiś czas. I już się nie umawiam – westchnął.

– No mam nadzieję, nie zniosłabym myśli, że jestem tylko kochanką a nie oficjalną dziewczyną…! – zażartowała, puszczając do niego oko. – Słuchaj, nie myśl o tym jak o randce i zachowuj się po prostu jakbyś poszedł na kawę z przyjaciółką. Randka to nie jest jakiś niesamowity, magiczny i kompletnie inny od każdego innego typ spotkania, wiesz?

– Jeśli mam zachowywać się jak zwykle, na samym starcie będę musiał się oblać kawą – stwierdził i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, wiedząc jednak, że wyszło to niezbyt naturalnie. – Och, powinienem się też spóźnić no i ubrać _normalnie_.

– Wyglądasz świetnie. Naprawdę żałuję, że to tylko teatrzyk – oznajmiła, szczerząc do niego zęby. – No a o spóźnieniu nie było mowy, moje małe zaklęcie uruchomiłoby alarm, gdybyś nie wyszedł o czasie. Podobał ci się ten drobny żart z inicjałami? – spytała z błyskiem w oczach.

– Żart… och. Czyli nie miałem przywidzeń i litery naprawdę były na początku poprzestawiane…!

– Poprzestawiane… tak, właśnie.

– Nawet nie zwróciłem wcześniej uwagi, że masz te same inicjały jak Draco Malfoy, tyle że odwrotnie ustawione – przyznał i przez moment wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł na twarzy Madison dziwny uśmieszek; nie zdołał jednak przywiązać do tego wagi, bo kelnerka dostarczyła im kawy i uprzejmie zapytała, czy potrzebują czegoś jeszcze. Zanim się oddaliła, zgarnęła z sąsiedniego stolika puste filiżanki i pozostawiony przez kogoś egzemplarz Proroka Niedzielnego, na którego pierwszej stronie widniał wypisany wielkimi literami tytuł, z którego Harry wychwycił słowa _młody Śmierciożerca_ oraz fragment kolejnego, karykaturalnego zdjęcia Malfoya.

– Współczuję temu dzieciakowi – powiedziała Madison, pochwytując jego spojrzenie. – Te artykuły Proroka… cholera, to naprawdę obrzydliwość. Albo wyciągają na wierzch plotki i jego prywatne sprawy, albo obrzucają go masą paskudnych oszczerstw. Czytałam jego akta jeszcze zanim zaczęły mieć status publicznych po jego przeniesieniu do Biura Aurorów. Tak, został Śmierciożercą, ale stało się to gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem…! Zmuszony przez ojca, Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i całe jego popieprzone wychowanie w tradycji cholernej _czystej krwi_. Ani przez chwilę nie chciał nim być. I został uniewinniony i oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Nie rozumiem również, dlaczego zaczęli wymyślać jakieś pokręcone historie na temat niby-konfliktów, jakie miałeś z nim w szkole. Przecież przyjaźnicie się, prawda…?

– No… tak. Teraz tak – westchnął Harry. – Nie czytałem tego, ale w czasach szkolnych… – zaczął i w tym samym momencie dostrzegł błysk flesza i zauważył, że jakiś czarodziej robi im zdjęcie zza okna.

– Wygląda na to, że się zaczyna.

– Taki był cel, prawda? – odparł i zacisnął pięści, wiedząc doskonale, że samo siedzenie w kawiarni to za mało i… nie miał ochoty na gierki. Nie znosił kłamstw i nie był dobrym aktorem. Ale gdy przypomniał sobie artykuł o Malfoyu, fakt, że Prorok wciąż o nim pisał, nawet w wydaniu weekendowym, że wciąż nachalnie nazywał go Śmierciożercą i że z braku innych tematów zapewne zamierzał to robić jeszcze jakiś czas, dopóki nie wymyślą nowych plotek, bo tylko one mogły skutecznie wypełnić pierwszą stronę… podjął decyzję natychmiast, wiedząc, że oto jest moment, gdy może działać i w końcu wykorzystać swoją niechcianą sławę w słusznym celu. – Madison… – zaczął i wyciągnął do niej rękę, lekko podnosząc się z krzesła i pochylając w jej stronę; objął dłonią jej twarz i spojrzał w niebieskie, błyszczące oczy, które spoglądały na niego z dziwnym zrozumieniem.

– No już. Pocałuj mnie, dopóki ten kretyn z aparatem tam stoi i czeka na akcję – powiedziała cicho, na co Harry przymknął oczy i z wyraźną rezerwą połączył ich usta. Poczuł, jak Madison kładzie dłoń na jego karku i przytrzymuje go przy sobie i chyba dobrze, że to zrobiła, bo chociaż wiedział, że jest śliczna, że lubiła go i tak naprawdę mogliby razem czegoś spróbować… to całując ją nie czuł zupełnie _nic_ , był skrępowany i kompletnie nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie choćby krzty entuzjazmu. Gdy lekko uchylił powieki, ponownie dostrzegł kątem oka, że są im robione zdjęcia.

Teatrzyk. Nowa plotka w sezonie ogórkowym. Kolejne artykuły oczerniające Malfoya. Malfoy we wszystkich momentach, gdy był przerażony lub załamany wszystkim, co się działo. Mówiący mu, że poza nim nie ma nikogo, komu mógłby się zwierzyć. Przytulający go w zaułku nieopodal Grimmauld Place… teraz zaś zapewne siedzący w domu, wiedząc już o kolejnym artykule na pierwszej stronie gazety i spodziewając się po weekendzie kolejnych.

Harry odsunął się od Madison na minimalną odległość, zerknął na mężczyznę za oknem – okazało się, że dołączyło do niego jeszcze dwóch ciekawskich – i pocałował ją ponownie, mocniej niż poprzednio i o ile wcześniej chciał tylko mieć to z głowy, tak teraz zamierzał zrobić wszystko, aby naprawdę dać tym hienom na zewnątrz temat do plotek.

– Aktorem to ty nigdy nie będziesz, ale przynajmniej się starałeś – stwierdziła Madison z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, kiedy Harry ponownie opadł na swoje miejsce, nie wypuszczając jednak jej dłoni i starając się patrzeć tylko na nią, a nie na ludzi z aparatami za oknem.

– W skali beznadziejności, ile dostałbym punktów? – spytał, w napięciu czekając, aż gapie znikną.

– Nie było aż tak źle, dałabym ci sześć na dziesięć, ale jak liczymy beznadziejność, dostaniesz dziewięć, bo nawet przez chwilę o mnie nie myślałeś.

– To… nie tak, że…

– Daj spokój, ja naprawdę widzę takie rzeczy – zaśmiała się bez krzty urazy. – Chciałabym wiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz, Harry. Gawain kazał nam zabawiać się w _udawanie związku_ już ile… trzy tygodnie temu…? A do tej pory ograniczałeś się do spotkania ze mną na obiedzie czy rzucenia mi _cześć_ na korytarzu. Co się stało, że wreszcie poszedłeś na całość?

– Robards… to znaczy Gawain… kazał nam coś z tym zrobić, gdy wczoraj się widzieliśmy i…

– Jesteś obłędny, najpierw nawet nie starałeś się całować _naprawdę_ , a teraz nie próbujesz wiarygodnie kłamać. O co chodzi? Dlaczego teraz? Sprawdziłam twoją historię z czarodziejską prasą… I naprawdę… bez względu na słowa Gawaina, sądziłam, że co najwyżej przejdziemy się gdzieś trzymając się za rękę i damy sobie buziaka na pożegnanie w strategicznym momencie. Gawain wcale nie oczekiwałby więcej, wiesz? Wystarczyłby jakiś wypełniacz, coś, co by usprawiedliwiłoby nasze spotkania… których zresztą już nie będzie zbyt wiele, bo mam nie wyciągać z Wizengamotu więcej akt. A tymczasem akurat teraz postanowiłeś, że jednak pokażesz znienawidzonym szmatławcom coś więcej. Dlaczego? Bo przecież nie dla Gawaina…

– Masz rację – przyznał wreszcie. – Nie zrobiłem tego dla niego. Ani dla sprawy. Ani dla nikogo poza… – zaciął się i mocniej zacisnął palce na dłoni Madison. – Wakacje to dla prasy sezon ogórkowy – powiedział cicho. – I… jeśli jest cokolwiek, co odciągnie uwagę dziennikarzy od Malfoya i co jest w moim zasięgu… to właśnie nowy, niespodziewany romans _naszego wybawiciela Harry’ego Pottera_. Ze starszą dziewczyną. Wysoką, prześliczną i o wątpliwej reputacji. Idealny, mały skandalik, który będzie dla społeczności czarodziejskiej bardziej interesujący, niż szkalujące plotki dotyczące Malfoya…

– Dziewczyną…! Jakie urocze. Nie pamiętam już, kiedy ostatnio byłam nazwana _dziewczyną_ a nie _kobietą_ – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się do niego. – Powiedziałeś mu, co zamierzasz zrobić?

– Przecież Gawain sam mi kazał…

– Nie mówię o Gawainie, głuptasie, tylko o Malfoyu.

– Dlaczego miałbym mu o tym mówić…?

– No nie wiem, żeby go uprzedzić i żeby nie był zazdrosny czy zły, że zrobiłeś to za jego plecami…?

– Dlaczego miałby być zazdrosny? – spytał Harry w osłupieniu.

– Słuchaj no… kawa na ławę – oznajmiła. – Jak tylko o nim wspominasz, zmienia ci się spojrzenie. Chcesz go bronić za wszelką cenę i broniłeś oficjalnie przed całym działem Aurorów. Pracowaliście razem i gdy tylko Robards powiedział wczoraj, że zamierza dać wam kolejne wspólne sprawy, to aż ci oczy błyszczały z radości, że nadal będziesz mógł z nim spędzać czas i… znacie się od lat, a te wypociny Proroka na temat waszych niby-starć to przecież jakieś bzdury…! To przecież oczywiste, że masz do niego słabość – zakończyła i pogładziła kciukiem jego przegub, chichocząc pod nosem. – I poza wszystkim innym… tylko o nim mówię, a skacze ci tętno…

– Madison to… to nie tak i… ja i Malfoy to nie… – zaczął się jąkać, czując, że się czerwieni i że nie ma pojęcia ani co chce powiedzieć ani w ogóle co czuje.

 _– To nie tak?_ Ok, może jeszcze nic się między wami nie wydarzyło, ale każdy głupi dostrzegłby, że _chcesz_ , aby się wydarzyło.

– Słuchaj… ja nie jestem gejem…! – syknął wreszcie, zbierając wreszcie myśli na tyle, by wydusić z siebie chociaż jedno w miarę sensowne zdanie.

– Serio? Mój gej-radar wskazuje, że czarodzieje _zdecydowanie_ też cię kręcą i to chyba nawet ciut bardziej od czarownic – oznajmiła, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie rozmową z Parkerem, Byrne i Hopem.

– Przespałaś się z każdym facetem w Ministerstwie i o ile wiem _, z żadną kobietą_ , więc na ile rozumiem jak to działa, _nie masz gej radaru_ – odparł, na co Madison parsknęła śmiechem tak głośno, że gdyby nie zaklęcia tajności, z całą pewnością zwróciłaby na siebie uwagę.

– Złotko ty moje najsłodsze. Już ci kiedyś mówiłam, że nasza znajomość jest w zbyt wczesnym stadium, bym zdradziła wszystkie swoje tajemnice. I nie uciekaj od tematu…! Po prostu przyznaj, że ten blady blondasek cię kręci, to naprawdę nie zaboli – oznajmiła, a potem poruszyła lekko palcami i, nie przestając się uśmiechać, rzuciła jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcie iluzji, bo jej opalona twarz zaczęła jaśnieć pod cienką warstwą makijażu, na jej policzkach i nosie pojawiły się drobne piegi, oczy straciły niebieski, żywy odcień i stały się szare, a w jasnobrązowych włosach zaczęły pojawiać się przy jej twarzy blond-pasemka.

– Przestań natychmiast…! – syknął Harry, na co Madison zachichotała, ale posłusznie zdjęła iluzję i w ułamku sekundy wróciła do swojej normalnej wersji. – O czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy…! Nie mogę być gejem. Miałem dziewczynę…! I przed Ginny byłem dobre dwa lata zadurzony w innej…!

– Szkolne miłostki nie muszą świadczyć o tym, co naprawdę nas kręci, a poza tym, nie słyszałeś nigdy o czymś takim jak biseksualizm? – spytała, unosząc brwi na jego protesty oraz coraz bardziej czerwoną twarz. – Czemu tak się bronisz? Myślałeś w ogóle o tym? A może próbowałeś czegoś i _to nie było to?_

– Nigdy niczego nie próbowałem… ja nawet nie wiem co… i jak… – wydusił i tym razem Madison, o dziwo, nie roześmiała się i nie zaczęła z niego kpić. – Ja po prostu… nie, nigdy o tym nie myślałem. W ogóle nie zastanawiałem się, że mógłbym być zainteresowany… kimkolwiek innym niż po prostu dziewczyny i… do tej pory chyba nawet raz nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mogłoby być inaczej.

– Do tej pory? – spytała Madison łagodnie. – Do momentu, gdy ten dzieciak nie pojawił się w Ministerstwie i spotkaliście się ponownie po dłuższym czasie niewidzenia?

– Tak. Trochę. I… dopóki nie zaczęły się durne plotki. O mnie. O nim. O tobie. O wszystkich wokół…

– I wtedy zacząłeś jednak o tym myśleć…? I mieć wątpliwości?

– Nie wiem – wydusił. – Ja po prostu nie mam pojęcia, co czuję, a gdy myślę _o nim,_ to mam mętlik w głowie. Ja i Malfoy… – zająknął się – nienawidziliśmy się w szkole i to nie są zmyślone plotki Proroka. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że będzie ze mną pracować, bałem się, że będzie z tego katastrofa, jednak… gdy się spotkaliśmy w Biurze Aurorów, to od razu okazało się, jak bardzo się zmienił i wydoroślał… oraz że naprawdę dobrze mi się z nim dogaduje, co jest dla mnie szokujące. Poza tym jest mi go szkoda, bo jest szykanowany a na to nie zasługuje, mimo że jako dzieciak był podły i popełnił masę błędów. Nie ma w otoczeniu nikogo, kto w ogóle chce z nim obcować, nie mówiąc już o przyjaźnieniu się… a ja po prostu… gdy spędzam z nim czas to… chciałbym być tą osobą i on chyba też chce, żebym był to ja, bo szuka we mnie wsparcia, a ja czuję się… dobrze gdy mogę go wspierać i być przy nim gdy kogoś potrzebuje. Ostatni rok nie wszystko mi się ułożyło w życiu prywatnym i wykruszyło mi się masę znajomych, z którymi nie mam już o czym rozmawiać, a z nim o dziwo _mam_ i nie pamiętam już, kiedy ostatnio przy kimś tak dobrze się bawiłem. W piątek po pracy poszliśmy do restauracji i wygłupialiśmy się, kradłem mu jedzenie z talerza a potem w mugolskiej księgarni kupił sobie stos podręczników i chyba jakiś porno-poradnik o smokach i gdy mieliśmy się rozejść do domów, to chciałem żeby już był poniedziałek, żeby znów go zobaczyć – wyrzucił z siebie i wziął głęboki oddech, czując się dziwnie lekko, gdy powiedział to wszystko na głos. – Mówisz, że to może być coś… romantycznego… ale ja nie mam pojęcia, czy tak jest, bo przecież nie każda pozytywna relacja z kimkolwiek musi być romantyczna…

– Dobrze to z siebie zrzucić, co? – powiedziała Madison i uśmiechnęła się. – Nie duś w sobie emocji, nawet jeśli nie do końca je rozumiesz. Wiem, że to czasem wygodniejsze, ale niczego w życiu nie zdobędziesz, jeśli nie będziesz wiedzieć, czego chcesz i nie zaczniesz o to walczyć. Posłuchaj rady starszej koleżanki: życie jest za krótkie by pozwalać, by okazje przelatywały nam przez palce i by tracić czas na wątpliwości. I to nie dotyczy tylko Malfoya czy w ogóle ludzi wokół, ale absolutnie każdej rzeczy, której pragniesz, ale nie robisz nic, by ją zdobyć.

– Nigdy nie odznaczałem się szczególną ambicją i skłonnością do walczenia o cokolwiek…

– Z tego co zdążyłam się o tobie dowiedzieć i na ile cię poznać, zawsze umiałeś walczyć o całe mnóstwo rzeczy, ale nigdy gdy chodziło o zdobycie czegoś _dla siebie_ – zauważyła, na co Harry lekko skinął głową, wiedząc, że trafiła w sedno. – Zastanów się nad tym wszystkim. Spędzaj z Malfoyem więcej czasu, skoro nie ma nikogo poza tobą. Może pogadaj z przyjaciółmi i powiedz im o swoich rozterkach, bo zapewne znają cię znacznie lepiej niż ja i…

– Jeśli moi przyjaciele usłyszeliby, że mam _jakiekolwiek_ rozterki dotyczące Malfoya, to przestałbym mieć przyjaciół, bo wszyscy padliby trupem.

– Czemu? Bo to chłopak? Jeśli tak, to sugeruję zmienić przyjaciół.

– Nie mam pojęcia, czy to by było dla nich problemem, bo nigdy z nimi o tym nie rozmawiałem. Problemem byłby sam fakt, że to _Malfoy_. Moi przyjaciele są do niego uprzedzeni tak samo jak ja kiedyś byłem, tyle że oni nie mieli szansy… zobaczyć go w takich sytuacjach jak ja, a teraz… poznać go na nowo. Gdy rok temu wstawiłem się za nim w sądzie… byli zaskoczeni, że w ogóle go bronię. Nie wiedzą jeszcze, że odkąd razem pracujemy, zacząłem się z nim dogadywać i tak na dobrą sprawę nie mam nawet pojęcia, jak im o tym powiedzieć. Bo widzisz…? Wspomniałaś o tych artykułach o szkole i chociaż jedyne, co przeczytałem, to ten pierwszy artykuł Skeeter… z tego co mówił mi w piątek Malfoy, to ten następny tekst o szkole to była prawie sama prawda, bo… powiedzieć, że za sobą wówczas nie przepadaliśmy, to za mało.

– Prawda? Serio, nie czytałeś tego i nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek mógłby zachowywać się tak koszmarnie – oznajmiła Madison z powątpiewaniem. – Podobno w waszej czwartej klasie rozpoczął kampanię przeciwko tobie i rozprowadzał plakietki z napisem _Potter Cuchnie_. Wspierał tę porąbaną sadystkę Umbridge. Jawnie nazywał mugolaków szlamami, notorycznie na ciebie donosił i…

– Madison, to wszystko prawda – przerwał jej Harry, jakoś nie mają ochoty tego słuchać. – W czasach szkolnych kłóciliśmy się cały czas, wielokrotnie próbowaliśmy obrzucać się urokami i z całego serca się nienawidziliśmy, a w szóstej klasie mieliśmy bójkę tak poważną, że rzuciłem na niego czarnoksięskie zaklęcie i prawie go zabiłem.

– Czy… na Merlina… chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – zapytała, a Harry w pierwszej chwili chciał zaprzeczyć i zmienić temat. Tyle że uświadomił sobie, że może to właśnie jest mu potrzebne, aby uporządkować myśli i emocje i zrozumieć, co właściwie się z nim działo.

– Zaczęło się… tak naprawdę to jeszcze w wakacje przed pierwszą klasą – zaczął cicho, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie u Madame Malkin. Znudzoną, pozbawioną wyrazu twarz Malfoya, jego wszystkie złośliwości i uprzedzenia oraz wyniosłość, które okazywał już jako jedenastolatek. Wszystko to wydawało się mieć miejsce tak dawno temu, że niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak naprawdę minęło zaledwie osiem lat… i że tamten okropny, rozpuszczony dzieciak to ta sama osoba, która w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni obróciła wszystko, co o sobie wiedział, do góry nogami.

Opowieść, przerywana czasem pytaniami Madison, zajęła mu jakąś godzinę, w czasie które zdążyli zamówić i wypić po drugiej kawie oraz wybrać z menu zestawy lodów. Gdy kelnerka przyniosła im desery, Harry był już na etapie rozmowy z Ronem na koniec tego roku szkolnego, kiedy to dowiedział się ponadprzeciętnie dobrych wynikach Owutemów Malfoya. Madison kiwała głową, wpatrując się w niego i chyba bezwiednie oblizując łyżeczkę w zdecydowanie dwuznaczny sposób.

– Przestań, to za dużo nawet jak na mnie – powiedział, orientując się, że kłąb myśli o Malfoyu z tym widokiem przed oczami to nie jest dobre połączenie.

– Wybacz, zapomniałam, że randka jest _tylko udawana_ – roześmiała się. – I po tym wszystkim… dowiedziałeś się, że będziecie razem pracować. I wpadłeś na niego w weekend po morderstwie sędziego Fawleya i od tego momentu nic już nie było takie samo – oznajmiła, na co Harry lekko i trochę niepewnie skinął głową. – Jeśli mam być szczera, aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim co faktycznie wyprawiał szkole _i tak_ masz do niego słabość.

– Jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy, czy mam do niego cokolwiek…! – zaprotestował. – To, że się z nim dobrze dogaduję to jeszcze nic nie znaczy. I nawet jeśli by znaczyło, to co niby miałbym z tym zrobić? Nie mam pojęcia, co on w ogóle o mnie myśli i czasem obawiam się, że zachowuje się wobec mnie w cywilizowany sposób, bo po prostu nie ma w tym momencie nikogo innego…

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że robiłby to, gdyby wciąż cię nie znosił tak jak kiedyś?

– Nie – przyznał od razu. – Ale… i tak nie mam pojęcia, czy on… no wiesz. Czy w ogóle…

– Po pierwsze: zachowujesz się jak dwunastolatek, który na samo słowo _randka_ zaczyna się czerwienić i chichotać, a po drugie: gej radar. U ciebie to wskazówka może się jeszcze trochę waha, ale u niego naprawdę nie mam wątpliwości, tym bardziej, że przecież…

– Słuchaj, nie wierzę w te bzdury – przerwał jej, nie chcąc tego dłużej słuchać. – To brzmi jak wróżbiarstwo a nie jakiekolwiek racjonalne przesłanki. A nawet gdybyś miała rację…! To, no właśnie. Cała nasza przeszłość. I fakt, że absolutnie nikt tego nie zrozumie, ani moi przyjaciele ani w ogóle reszta świata, która…

– Serio? Tak jakby ciebie kiedykolwiek przed czymś powstrzymała _cała reszta świata_.

– Punkt dla ciebie… – westchnął. – Słuchaj… ja nie mam pojęcia… co z tym zrobić. Mógłbym się nad tym zastanawiać do końca świata a pewnie i tak bym nic nie wymyślił…

– Więc po prostu kontynuuj to, co się dzieje teraz, dalej się zaprzyjaźniajcie i _poznawajcie na nowo_ , skoro zmienił się tak bardzo, że to niemal inny człowiek. Jest mu ciężko przez ten cały syf z Prorokiem, więc po prostu bądź z nim i pewnie sam z siebie zdołasz wyczuć, jak on odbiera ciebie i czy też jest w tym coś więcej – zaproponowała, a Harry tylko unosił brwi coraz wyżej, co wreszcie podirytowało Madison. – Albo po prostu bądź dzielnym Gryfonem i powiedz mu wszystko to, co mi wyznałeś.

– Umarłbym ze wstydu…

– No to wracamy do punktu: myśl o nim, bądź przy nim, obserwuj go… ale błagam, nie patrz na niego tak jak na mnie teraz, bo pomyśli, że coś ci jest. A w międzyczasie jednak pogadaj z kimś kto go znał i chociaż opowiedz, jaki Malfoy jest teraz i że się do siebie zbliżyliście a poza tym macie razem pracować na polecenie szefa. Skoro jest samotny i chyba ty też trochę jesteś, mimo że masz ludzi, których nazywasz przyjaciółmi, to może warto by było… przygarnąć go do kręgu bliskich? A najpierw ich do niego chociaż trochę przekonać…? To by chyba pomogło wam obu, no i ktoś jeszcze mógłby spojrzeć na was razem i z całą pewnością również by dostrzegł to, co dla mnie jest tak oczywiste.

– Na razie tym, co najbardziej mu pomoże, to aby prasa dała mu spokój i zainteresowała się czymś innym i właśnie po to tu jesteśmy.

– Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz mu pomóc, to mogę udzielić Prorokowi jakiegoś gorącego wywiadu i opowiedzieć o naszych łóżkowych igraszkach i tym, co nasz wybawiciel Potter potrafi za zamkniętymi drzwiami wyczyniać ze swoją _różdżką_ …

– Ani mi się waż…! – zaprotestował natychmiast, oczyma wyobraźni widząc już, co też Madison mogłaby naopowiadać.

– Wiesz, to naprawdę by zajęło Proroka na dłużej niż tylko nasze trzymanie się za rączkę i buziaki w kawiarni.

– Jak dorwie cię prasa to po prostu… powiedz, że się umawiamy… że od niedawna i tyle. Żadnych szczegółów…! 

– Sugeruję więc jeszcze urządzić mini pokaz na Pokątnej – powiedziała. – Oraz w restauracji, gdzie przezornie zrobiłam nam rezerwację i powinniśmy się tam zjawić za jakąś godzinę. Potem możemy jeszcze trochę pospacerować, aby zobaczyło nas wystarczająco dużo osób. I może zrobić coś widowiskowego w jakimś niby-ustronnym miejscu? Jakieś propozycje z twojej strony, co chciałbyś ze mną robić?

– Najbardziej ze wszystkiego to chciałbym umrzeć… – wymamrotał, a Madison śmiała się po tym dobrą minutę, zanim zdołała dojść do siebie.

***

W drodze na obiad jeszcze raz dali dziennikarzom z aparatami pożywkę, całując się najpierw na ulicy, a potem – w przedsionku restauracji, czekając na wskazanie im zarezerwowanego stolika. Tam zaś spędzili dwie godziny, w trakcie których – ku uldze Harry’ego – nie podejmowali już tematu Malfoya, za to zaczęli od rozmowy o pracy i spotkania z Gawainem i Billem z poprzedniego dnia. Nie doszli do żadnych nowych wniosków, za to obydwoje zgodzili się, że posłuszne czekanie nie jest rozwiązaniem i naprawdę należałoby wybadać więcej ludzi, którzy mogliby im w czymś pomóc; niby był uzdrowiciel ze Świętego Munga, ale tak naprawdę najwięcej mogłoby im dać dotarcie do dowolnych utajnionych dokumentów z Wizengamotu lub Azkabanu, bo przecież zostały _utajnione_ z jakichś powodów. Madison była pewna, że należało zrobić szczegółowy przegląd sędziów, bo może któryś byłby skłonny do pomocy, Harry zaś – że najkrótszą drogą do celu jest sekretarz Biura Azkabanu. Obydwoje czuli jednak, że działanie za plecami Gawaina jest kiepską opcją, a ten nie zamierzał się godzić na ryzyko ani też zaangażowanie Ministra bez twardych dowodów… przez co wracali do punktu wyjścia.

Pokrótce ustalili, co mają na temat swojej relacji mówić ludziom w Ministerstwie oraz prasie, co zaś – tylko zaufanym znajomym. Madison oznajmiła, że nie ma takowych, zaś swoim łóżkowym przyjaciołom nie zwierza się z życia prywatnego, Harry jednak wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć o wszystkim przynajmniej Weasleyom, bo przecież Bill nie wiedział, że faktycznie wybrali się już na publiczną randkę, którą Prorok zapewne zrelacjonuje w poniedziałkowym wydaniu.

Od słowa do słowa postanowili, że po prostu wstąpią razem do Dowcipów Weasleyów; w niedzielę sklep był zamknięty, jednak były spore szanse, że George i Ron są w mieszkaniu… a jeśli by ich nie zastali, to Harry uznał, że po prostu uda się sam do Molly i Artura i wyjaśni im pokrótce sytuację. Jasne, wolałby tego nie robić, bo na samą myśl, że miałby powiedzieć o udawanym randkowaniu ze znaną seksbombą z Ministerstwa przy Ginny robiło mu się niedobrze. Mógł też wysłać sowę, ale gdy tylko o tym wspomniał, Madison spojrzała na niego jakby miała przed sobą pozbawioną głowy sklątkę tylnowybuchową i oznajmiła, że jeśli zrobi coś tak tchórzliwego i żałosnego z obawy przed swoją ex, to w poniedziałek osobiście pójdzie do Malfoya i powie mu, że jego urok osobisty potrafi zmieniać orientację seksualną i w efekcie słynny nie-tak-hetero Harry Potter fantazjuje na jego temat od trzech tygodni.

– Nie fantazjuję…! – zaprotestował, sięgając po rachunek, by sprawdzić, ile ma zapłacić za obiad.

– Platynowe włosy prześlizgujące się między palcami, rumieńce na tych bladych policzkach, gdy całujesz jego szyję i rozpinasz mu spodnie, a potem popychasz go na łóżko… – wymruczała Madison seksownym tonem. – Ty też się cudownie rumienisz i mam nadzieję, że jak już _zaczniesz_ fantazjować, to zebranie się na odwagę szybciej ci pójdzie – oznajmiła już normalnym głosem, po czym powstrzymała go, gdy wyciągnął saszetkę z pieniędzmi. – Płaciłeś w kawiarni, a tutaj zaprosiłam cię _ja_. A poza tym, zrobiłam śledztwo. Jakimś cudem jesteś wciąż Aurorem I stopnia, więc zarabiam więcej od ciebie – dokończyła, po czym zostawiła na stole pieniądze i podniosła się z miejsca.

– W ciągu jednego popołudnia zawstydziłaś mnie więcej razy, niż ktokolwiek inny zdołał to zrobić przez całe moje życie – wymamrotał Harry.

– Zawsze do usług. Czy gdybym zmieniła włosy na platynę, podobałabym ci się chociaż trochę? – spytała, chwytając go za rękę.

– Za to co mi teraz robisz, nie podobałabyś mi się nawet, gdybyś zmieniła się w niego.

– Och! Więc w końcu przyznałeś, że…

– Madison… błagam… – wydusił. – Idziemy do Weasleyów i jak ich zastaniemy a ty rzucisz chociaż jednym tego rodzaju tekstem, przysięgam, zamorduję cię – oznajmił, a gdy wyszli z restauracji, uśmiechnął się do czatującego na nich dziennikarza z aparatem na tyle szczerze, na ile zdołał.

Pewnie gdyby na Pokątnej zjawiła się Rita Skeeter, udawanie przyszłoby mu ze znacznie większą trudnością, ale przy tym całkiem miło wyglądającym, młodym mężczyźnie, zdołał wspiąć się na wyżyny swojego aktorstwa. Madison zaś promieniała, udzielając odpowiedzi na kilka pytań o ich relację, uśmiechała się do Harry’ego, zaciskając palce na jego dłoni, a w drugiej ręce prezentując różę, którą otrzymała od niego na początku spotkania. _Tak, umawiali się… nie, dopiero od niedawna. Poznali się w Ministerstwie, obydwoje pracują w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, więc często się widywali i coś zaiskrzyło._ Wszystko to brzmiało wiarygodnie, a wyjątkowo uprzejmy dziennikarz, ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, na koniec mini-wywiadu pokazał im zrobione zdjęcia i poprosił aby wskazali, które podobają im się najbardziej.

Ron i George byli w mieszkaniu i nawet nie próbowali kryć zaskoczenia nagłą wizytą Harry’ego i to w towarzystwie nieznanej im kobiety; kiedy tylko ją przedstawił, wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia a następnie wciągnęli ich do lokum i szybko zamknęli drzwi, aby któryś z przechodniów nie stwierdził czasem, że sklep cieszący się tak wielką popularnością w tę niedzielę jest jednak otwarty.

– Czego się napijecie? – spytał George, kiedy znaleźli się w mieszkaniu nad sklepem.

– Nie zostaniemy długo, muszę tylko…

– _Harry_ – powtórzył młody mężczyzna z uśmiechem – twoje odwiedziny to dla nas święto, więc nie ma takiej opcji, że się stąd zmyjesz wcześniej niż za trzy godziny… no, _zmyjecie_. Więc? Kawa, herbata, wino, ognista whisky?

– Piwo, wino, cokolwiek – oznajmił z rezygnacją, po czym zwrócił się do Madison. – Słuchaj, jeśli jesteś zajęta, to…

– Ależ absolutnie nie jestem zajęta, mój drogi – oznajmiła, wygodnie rozsiadając się w fotelu. – Wino, jeśli macie coś wytrawnego. – Wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi i puściła oko do Rona, gdy ten nieco za długo się na nie zagapił. – Najpierw jednak interesy, potem przyjemności. Harry?

– Właśnie, właśnie – odparł George, stawiając na stole cztery kieliszki. – Czymże zawdzięczamy tę nagłą, niezapowiedzianą wizytę? Zapytałbym, czy mamy z Ronem zostać wujkami, ale wtedy Madison nie poprosiłaby o wino – oznajmił, a gdy Harry przeprocesował, co sugerował, postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę i od razu przejść do rzeczy.

– Ok, sprawa jest taka: ja i Madison na zlecenie Robardsa mieliśmy poudawać w Ministerstwie, że się umawiamy, a dziś postanowiliśmy z różnych pokręconych powodów przejść się Pokątną i dać sfotografować, tak, aby jutro mój nowy wielki romans na pewno pojawił się w Proroku. To największy skrót. Nie jesteśmy razem, to tylko ściema na potrzeby śledztwa, o którym nawet nie mogę wam powiedzieć. W sumie to aż dziwne, że w ogóle mogłem powiedzieć, że to ściema, bo chyba nie powinienem móc…? – zastanowił się, zerkając na Madison, a potem Rona i George’a, którzy patrzyli na niego w identycznym osłupieniu.

– Klauzule tajności, które wprowadził w Biurze Aurorów Bill, dotyczą _oficjalnych_ spraw, a wczoraj założyliśmy je u ciebie tylko na szczegóły samego śledztwa, które oficjalne nie jest – wyrecytowała Madison. – Zakładam więc, że wszystko, co działo się wczoraj, a co nie dotyczy śledztwa, nie jest też niejawne. Albo że Bill zabezpieczył się i wyłączył z niewrażliwych kwestii swoją rodzinę. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli coś możemy mówić… to znaczy, że _możemy_ mówić.

– Uznaliśmy po prostu, że skoro i tak jesteśmy na Pokątnej, to warto by było, żebym do was wpadł i sam wam o tym powiedział, bo Bill tak jakby… no, ja i Madison umówiliśmy się na tę pseudo-randkę w środku nocy, gdy Bill już wyszedł i jakoś nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby wysłać mu sowę i uprzedzić, że dziś zaczynamy akcję na całego. Mimo że mieliśmy na to błogosławieństwo Robardsa. Czemu tak patrzycie…?

– Czyli… to co słyszał w biurze tata od paru tygodni to jednak nie były tak do końca tylko plotki… – wydusił Ron. – Wy naprawdę prowadzaliście się po Ministerstwie i no… udawaliście. _Coś_.

– Uwierzyłeś w to…? – wymamrotał Harry. – Przecież… my tylko parę razy poszliśmy na lunch. I to by było na tyle…

– Nawet Percy was razem widział i sądził, że coś się między wami dzieje – zauważył George. – Jak teraz zobaczyliśmy was razem to hm… no, nie będę ukrywał, sądziłem że naprawdę chcesz nam _wreszcie_ przedstawić swoją dziewczynę.

– Czyli cała wasza rodzina o tym wiedziała? W sensie o plotkach, sądząc że to prawda? – parsknęła Madison. – A Bill nie pisnął wam ani słowa, że to bujda. Lubię go jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

– Nie widzieliśmy się z Billem od twoich urodzin, bo cały czas siedzi w pracy… no ale… zarówno tata jak Percy widują się z nim w Ministerstwie i im też nic nie powiedział. Oni naprawdę… no… – zaczął Ron i zerknął ponownie na Madison. – No wierzyli, że wy razem… wiecie. Romans biurowy i te sprawy. Tata mówił, że cały Departament plotkuje tylko o was – oznajmił, znów rzucił Madison wiele mówiące spojrzenie, a Harry już wiedział, że dziewczyna wie, co oni wszyscy wiedzą na jej temat i _wie też że on wie_.

– Możliwe – przyznała, wzruszając ramionami. – W Ministerstwie ciągle ktoś o mnie plotkuje, więc szczególnie mnie to nie rusza. Większość tych plotek jest zresztą prawdziwa. No, nie patrz tak... Ron. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, jaką mam opinię i co się mówi na temat mojego prowadzenia się – przyznała z rozbrajającą szczerością.

– I to jeden z powodów, dla których plotka o naszym romansie będzie tym bardziej interesująca dla prasy, a taki jest cel – uciął Harry. – I to właśnie chcieliśmy wam powiedzieć… żebyście nie wierzyli w fotki i mini-wywiad jaki zapewne zobaczycie w gazecie…

– Ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie, jakie powody miał twój szef, żeby zlecić wam coś takiego – stwierdził George, na co Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Tym lepiej, bo są na tyle mętne, że nikomu nie przyjdą do głowy. Słuchajcie… możecie to przekazać reszcie, skoro Billowi nie przyszło do głowy, by wspomnieć chociaż słowem, że te plotki, jakie do was dotarły, to ściema? Poza nim i Robardsem wie tylko Malfoy, a wolałbym, żeby wasza rodzina też wiedziała, że to bzdura.

– Możesz wstąpić do rodziców i…

– I wpaść na Ginny? Nie ma mowy. Wolę liczyć, że załatwicie to za mnie jeszcze dziś. _Proszę_?

– No dobra. Powiemy rodzicom i Ginny – zadecydował George. – Ale Percy’ego sugeruję pozostawić w nieświadomości, bo skoro kombinujecie coś z Robardsem na zasadzie nieoficjalnego śledztwa, zakładam, że to _ten temat_ , o którym w swoje urodziny chciałeś rozmawiać z tatą i Billem, ale z Percym już niekoniecznie.

– George wie o wszystkim, to znaczy… do momentu, gdy jeszcze zaklęcia tajności nie zaczęły działać i mogłeś informować nas na bieżąco, co się dzieje – powiedział ostrożnie Ron, zerkając na Madison.

– Tak, też biorę w tym udział – odparła. – Ale lepiej zmieńmy temat, bo zaczyna mi się już ostrzegawczo kręcić w głowie, co oznacza pewnie, że zbliżam się do granicy dozwolonej przez zaklęcia.

Rozmawiali godzinę czy dwie, a ponieważ Harry i Madison niewiele mogli powiedzieć o tym, co obecnie robili w pracy poza samymi ogólnikami, dyskusja szybko przeszła na inne tematy. Ron wspomniał, że Hermiona miała wrócić do kraju za jakieś dwa tygodnie, jednak nie podała mu w listach żadnych konkretów, więc tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czy udało jej się coś osiągnąć i z pewnym trudem ukrywał troskę i niepokój. Na co dzień nie miał zbyt wiele czasu by o niej myśleć, bo, o czym Harry już wcześniej słyszał, pracy w Dowcipach Weasleyów w okresie wakacyjnym było mnóstwo i obaj z Georgem byli urobieni po szyję i u kresu sił. Nie mogli się doczekać końca lata i powrotu uczniów do szkoły; nie dlatego, że wówczas ilość zadań znacząco się zmniejszy, bo już teraz mieli listę zamówień wysyłkowych rozplanowanych do połowy września a kolejnych nie nadążali rejestrować. We wrześniu w sklepie zrobi się jednak luźniej, co oznaczać będzie mniej ciągłego zamieszania i hałasu. 

– Odliczam dni do końca wakacji i wykreślam je w kalendarzu – wyznał George, udając płaczliwy ton. – Ja! Czekam z utęsknieniem aż zacznie się szkoła…! Do czego to doszło…

– Nie myśleliście, by zatrudnić kogoś dodatkowego do pomocy już teraz? – spytał Harry. – Wspominaliście, że ktoś z pracowników niebawem odchodzi, więc to i tak nieuniknione, prawda?

– No tak i nadal desperacko potrzebujemy pomocy, ale problem w tym, że ludzie myślą chyba, że praca w sklepie to zadanie dla każdego, nawet najbardziej nieodpowiedzialnego idioty. Krótko mówiąc, szukamy kogoś z mózgiem, a okazuje się, że po świecie chodzi cała masa cudów medycyny, będących dowodem, że bez tego organu da się świetnie funkcjonować.

– No i właśnie wszystkie te cuda zdecydowały się złożyć tutaj swoje CV – mruknął Ron, próbując powstrzymać ziewnięcie; była dopiero ósma wieczorem, co dobitnie pokazywało, jak bardzo jest wykończony.

– Najbardziej przydałby się _na już_ ktoś do pomocy w papierach i rachunkach – podjął George. – Tymczasem na rozmowy przychodzą głównie nieodpowiedzialni gówniarze, którym nie powierzyłbym chusteczki do nosa, bo bałbym się, że z jej pomocą wzniecą pożar albo połkną ją i się uduszą. Do samego tylko pakowania towaru na wysyłki teoretycznie mógłbym zatrudnić półmózga, ale…

– Ale po ostatnim chyba lepiej nie ryzykować – wymamrotał Ron, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jego przyjaciel lekko się zaczerwienił, co wyraźnie rozbawiło George’a.

– Jeden z naszych pomocników pomylił w zeszłym tygodniu przesyłki i do jakiejś dziewczynki, która czekała na mówiące i ruszające się magicznie pluszaki… trafiły ekhm… nasze eksperymentalne gadżety, które dopiero zaczynamy wprowadzać do oferty. I które przeznaczone są _tylko dla dorosłych._ A ten bałwan tłumaczył mi się potem, że przecież to co spakował też wydawało odgłosy i się ruszało, bo kartka w misie z życzeniami urodzinowymi _z okazji szóstych urodzin_ jakoś nie sprawiła, że zastanowił się, co pakuje.

– Ten wyjec, którego wysłali nam jej rodzice…

– No wysłali, ale ostatecznie oznajmili, że nie będą zwracać towaru i poprosili tylko o dosłanie pluszaków za darmo w ramach rekompensaty za traumę dziecka – zakończył George a potem zaśmiał się krótko.

– Poprosili też o katalog z pełnym _asortymentem nowości_. Wczoraj rano przyszła sowa, zapomniałem wspomnieć, bo byłeś zawalony tym zamówieniem z Irlandii. Napisałem im, że katalog jest w przygotowaniu i będzie gotowy pod koniec września.

– Pokażecie mi te _nowości_? – spytała Madison z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, na co George radośnie pokiwał głową i już po chwili zjawił się z pokaźnym pudłem gadżetów, które byłby zaczął opisywać i udzielać instrukcji, gdyby nie fakt, że teraz już zarówno Ron jak Harry byli całkowicie czerwoni z zażenowania. – Wiesz? To może wybierzesz mi co ciekawsze rzeczy? Kupię wszystko, co polecisz.

– Dziewczyna Harry’ego nie musi za nic płacić, jeśli jej chłopak a nasz najbliższy przyjaciel nie sprawdza się w łóżku i potrzebuje ona…

– George…! – syknął Harry, na co zarówno on jak i Madison wybuchli śmiechem.

– No dobra, wyślę ci to sową – powiedział George z udawanym zawodem i odesłał pudło w róg pokoju.

– Harry, ja tylko chcę ci powiedzieć, że to nie był mój pomysł i w produkcji a już tym bardziej _testach_ tego wszystkiego nie mam absolutnie _żadnego_ udziału – wydusił Ron.

– Twoja strata. Hermiony nie ma od paru tygodni, więc mógłbyś umilić sobie samotny czas oczekiwania i przy okazji dać mi parę sugestii, co jeszcze można udoskonalić. Harry, a może ty byś chciał coś sobie wybrać? Zamierzałem dać ci na urodziny parę tych drobiazgów, ale Hermiona mnie powstrzymała, w sumie słusznie, bo byłoby dziwnie jakbyś to otworzył przy całej rodzinie i, nie daj boże…! Zapytał, co to jest i do czego służy.

– Nie potrzebuję… nie, nic nie potrzebuję – wymamrotał, na co George tylko wyszczerzył zęby i Harry czuł, że chłopak w tym momencie czyta mu w myślach i widzi rzeczy, których wolałby, aby nie widział absolutnie nikt. Oraz że najdalej w połowie tygodnia dostanie _próbki_ , podobnie jak Madison.

– No dobra. Ale, wracając do tematu problemów z dobrym pracownikiem: może wiecie, że ktoś z Ministerstwa ma dość standardowej pracy biurowej? Dobrze płacę! I naprawdę przyjmę każdego z mózgiem i choćby krztą poczucia humoru. W sumie to nawet Malfoya przyjmę, jeśli zwolnią go po tych kretyńskich artykułach – wypalił, a Harry miał wrażenie, że George _naprawdę_ miał zdolności legimencji i właśnie ich użył przeciw niemu.

– Na Merlina… – jęknął Ron. – George, nie rób mi tego, zniosę każdego Ślizgona, ale nie jego…!

– Macie świadomość, że naprawdę wielu Ślizgonów ma problem ze znalezieniem _jakiejkolwiek_ pracy? – zauważył Harry, a po jego słowach momentalnie zrobiło się cicho, a cała wesołość wyparowała.

– Tak, a ja się nie zgrywam, mówiąc, że byłbym gotowy ich przyjmować, jeśli tylko jakiś by się zgłosił i nie był kompletnym kretynem – odparł George poważnie. – Problem w tym, że na moje ogłoszenia o pracę nie odpowiedział jak dotąd _nikt_ ze Slytherinu.

– Bo pewnie żaden Ślizgon nie uważa, że chciałbyś go przyjąć – zauważyła Madison. – Wasi bracia i ojciec zajmują wysokie stanowiska w Ministerstwie, a cała rodzina to znani członkowie Zakonu Feniksa i bohaterowie wojenni. Mają wszelkie podstawy przypuszczać, że nie będziesz ich chciał i że tylko się upokorzą przychodząc do twojego sklepu.

– Pewnie masz rację – westchnął George. – Ale… i tak strasznie mnie to wkurza. Ta cała bezsensowna nagonka i fakt, że przez ogólne nastroje jestem teraz uważany za któregoś z _typowych Gryfonów_ , którzy po wojnie będą obnosić się ze swoim ach, bohaterstwem i walką ze złem… a że prawdziwego wroga już nie ma, to rozbijmy swoją nienawiść na części i obdzielmy nią wszystkich Ślizgonów, aby nie poszła na zmarnowanie…! Gdyby to samo bohaterstwo pokazali na wojnie... byłoby nam wtedy znacznie łatwiej…

– Coś podobnego wykrzyczałem w Biurze Aurorów parę tygodni temu – przyznał Harry a potem po krótce opowiedział o tamtej sytuacji; samymi ogólnikami i bez większości nazwisk, bo tego nie mógł zdradzić ze względu na zaklęcia tajności. – W każdym razie… tamten Auror, który rzucił się personalnie na Malfoya, został zawieszony. A na odchodnym usłyszałem od niego, że zadaję się z... wybacz, Madison, z _dziwką z Wizengamotu_ i Śmierciożercą.

– Ha! Dobre. Wiem, że tak mnie nazywają antyfani za moimi plecami. Najzabawniejsze jest, że nikt nigdy nie odważył się powiedzieć mi tego w twarz. 

– Więc… znów broniłeś Malfoya…? – zdziwił się Ron. – Dlaczego? To znaczy… ja rozumiem, że ten kretyn pewnie przesadził, ale… co innego było go poprzeć przed Wizengamotem, aby uniknął Azkabanu, na który nie zasługiwał, a co innego stawiać się starszym Aurorom pierwszego dnia, gdy zaczął z tobą pracować i gdy po prostu ktoś wytknął mu przeszłość przy innych ludziach…

– Ron, nie widziałeś, w jakim był wtedy stanie – zaprotestował Harry. – Możesz go nie cierpieć i masz powody, ale w takiej sytuacji… uwierz, _też_ byś go bronił. Pracuję z nim i widzę jak bardzo się zmienił i… to przez moje niedopatrzenie trafił do Świętego Munga gdzie zrobił awanturę i zaczęła się afera w Proroku. Fatalnie to znosi, a ja wiem, że to moja wina…

– Połowa rzeczy jakie tam piszą o nim to sama prawda – zauważył Ron.

– A druga połowa to podłe oszczerstwa, które niszczą mu życie – uciął. – Słuchaj, po prostu… wiem jak to jest, gdy Prorok ośmiesza cię i wywleka jakieś kłamstwa… nawet jak pisze prawdę, to nie ma prawa tak naruszać czyjejkolwiek prywatności. I nie życzyłbym tego nikomu, nawet jemu.

– Wiesz? Ty zawsze miałeś na jego punkcie jakąś dziwaczna fiksację, ale teraz poszła w kierunku, którego jakoś się nie spodziewałem i to dla mnie tym dziwniejsze, biorąc pod uwagę dzisiejsze cuda, jakie nawypisywał Prorok… – stwierdził Ron powoli, przyglądając się Harry’emu podejrzliwie.

– Ja tam się spodziewałem – odparł George z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – I niemal żałuję, że nie ma mnie w pobliżu, by widzieć to na własne oczy. Z drugiej strony, gdybym miał to widzieć, to musiałbym pracować w Ministerstwie i widzieć też na co dzień Percy’ego… Ach. Dylematy…!

– Ostatecznie Percy nie okazał się aż tak zły…? – powiedział Harry, licząc na to, że odciągnie rozmowę od Malfoya.

– No to racja, ale nawet jak przejrzał na oczy, to nie sprawiło, że przestał być tym samym zadufanym, perfekcjonistycznym dupkiem, bo tym był od urodzenia – stwierdził George. – Teraz znów ma jakieś swoje wielkie tajemnice na temat wielkich spraw. Może jakaś rewolucja w sprawie denek kociołków? Tak czy inaczej, ostatnio powiedział, że z samym Kingsleyem pracuje nad niezwykle _ważnymi rozwiązaniami organizacyjnymi w Ministerstwie_.

– Przypuszczamy z Georgem, że chodzi o coś tak istotnego jak kolor atramentu dla interesantów albo kąt, pod którym stoją biurka w poszczególnych departamentach – dodał Ron.

– Ej, akurat tym ostatnim mogliby się zająć…! – wtrąciła Madison. – Od miesięcy próbuję przeorganizować przestrzeń w sekretariacie Wizengamotu, bo obecny układ biurek jest beznadziejny…

– Idź do Percy’ego, uczyni z tego absolutnie priorytetową sprawę, gdy tylko usłyszy, że jest jakiś problem i że to problem, który można rozwiązać spacerując po Ministerstwie z cyrklem i linijką – zakpił George i wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. – Więc co… toast za Percy’ego i _priorytety_? – spytał, unosząc kieliszek. Pozostała trójka zrobiła to samo, opróżniając naczynia do dna i zgodnie uznając, że przyda się jeszcze jedna kolejka.

***

Było już po zmroku, gdy Madison i Harry opuścili Dowcipy Weasleyów, ale zdecydowali się przejść na krótki spacer i nieco otrzeźwieć, zanim wrócą do domów. Wybrali mniej uczęszczaną ulicę krzyżującą się z Pokątną, która o tej porze była już pustawa, a dodatkowo w słabym blasku latarni nie rzucali się w oczy. Milczeli, każde pogrążone w swoich myślach, bo chociaż dzień z teatrzykiem w tle minął obydwojgu przyjemnie, mieli świadomość, że za dwanaście godzin będą z powrotem w Ministerstwie, w którym działo się tyle złego, a uwaga z całą pewnością skupi się na nich. Potrzebowali przed tym chwili wytchnienia i Harry był wdzięczny Madison, że nie próbowała z nim rozmawiać – gdy tak naprawdę ustalili już wspólną wersję i przekazali najważniejszym osobom prawdę.

Harry łapał się na tym, że jego myśli raz po raz wracają do kwestii Proroka i tego, że chociaż przyciągnął uwagę prasy w najbardziej skuteczny sposób jaki był dla niego dostępny, wcale nie miał pewności, czy dziennikarze dadzą Malfoyowi spokój… oraz czy w obliczu wszystkiego, co w sobotę ustalili razem z Billem i Gawainem, aby na pewno jest on bezpieczny.

– O czym myślisz? – spytała w pewnym momencie Madison, na co Harry westchnął i bezwiednie rzucił na nich zaklęcie tajności, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek ich usłyszał choćby przypadkiem.

– O nim – przyznał. – Zastanawiam się, czy wszystko u niego ok… czy ktoś znów nie robił mu problemów, jak się czuje i że pewnie boi się wracać do pracy. A dodatkowo ta sprawa z Azkabanem… wczoraj zbyt szybko znieczuliliśmy się alkoholem, bym zdołał zacząć się martwić, ale… skoro jego ojciec jest potencjalną ofiarą… a teraz oczy wszystkich są zwrócone na Malfoya… po prostu się o niego martwię.

– Jest jeszcze w miarę wcześnie, więc możesz do niego pojechać.

– Nawet nie wiem gdzie mieszka… – wydusił Harry. – A nawet jakbym wiedział, to raczej nie odważyłbym się jechać do niego bez zapowiedzi w niedzielny wieczór. Co niby miałbym mu powiedzieć?

– _Wpadłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku_ – wyrecytowała Madison. – To nie takie trudne, wiesz?

– Nie… nie jesteśmy na takim etapie znajomości, by wpadać do siebie bez zapowiedzi i pytać o samopoczucie…

– Więc zobaczysz się z nim jutro w pracy. Chcesz go zobaczyć jak najszybciej? Pojedź tam wcześniej, bo zdaje się że Malfoy zjawia się w Ministerstwie już koło siódmej.

– Jutro jak wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, ludzie nie będą mu się naprzykrzać i… po prostu… martwię się co się z nim dzieje _teraz_. I co będzie działo za jakiś czas… czy…

– Nie zadręczaj się tym, na co nie masz wpływu. Malfoy pewnie siedział w domu cały weekend i nie wchodził ludziom w oczy, bo wydaje się, że liczy się ze zdaniem Billa. Nic mu nie jest. I nie będzie.

– Skąd ta pewność…? Skąd pewność, że ktokolwiek jest odpowiedzialny za…

– Jesteśmy coraz bliżej rozwiązania tej sprawy i wykrycia winnych. Do tego czasu Malfoy będzie bezpieczny albo w domu, albo z tobą – powiedziała, a gdy Harry westchnął ciężko, objęła go ramieniem i lekko przytuliła.

– Podziwiam twoją i Gawaina wiarę, że niby jestem w stanie go ochronić…

– Ocaliłeś cały świat przed mrocznym czarnoksiężnikiem, dasz radę – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Będzie dobrze, dzieciaku – dodała, po czym przysunęła usta do jego szyi, jednocześnie naciskając dłonią na jego kark.

Harry westchnął ciężko i objął Madison, czując po palcami jej długie włosy. Gdy przymknął oczy, do jego umysłu natychmiast napłynęły wizje, że te jedwabiście gładkie kosmyki mogły mieć odcień platynowego blondu, że Malfoy też był od niego wyższy – nie aż tyle, ale jednak – i również musiał pochylać się, gdy się przytulali, że jego woda toaletowa pachniała zaskakująco podobnie i… wzdrygnął się, a Madison parsknęła krótkim śmiechem.

– Jak ci się podobają moje perfumy?

– To… nie są twoje… – zaczął i przełknął ślinę, czując, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie.

– Nie pasują do mnie, co? – spytała, prostując się i lekko trącając palcami jego policzek. Gdy Harry otworzył oczy, kobieta uśmiechała się kpiąco, patrząc na niego z góry. – To nie są perfumy, ale eliksir. Nic skomplikowanego i to żadna Amortencja, jedyne co powoduje, to że ludzie czują to, co ich kręci i zdecydowanie nie chodzi w tym kręceniu o jakieś _romantyczne niewinności_. Jestem niemal pewna, że dokładnie takiego zapachu używa młody Malfoy.

– Och… weź się zamknij… – zdołał wydusić Harry, starając się unikać jej wzroku, bo gdy powiedziała to na głos… tak, zdecydowanie miała rację.

– A to tylko _kolejny_ dowód – oznajmiła. – Już wcześniej byłam niemal pewna, ale teraz pozbyłam się ostatnich wątpliwości. Pamiętasz napis, jaki ci zostawiłam przy kominku? – spytała, na co Harry powoli skinął głową. – Widzisz… on wcale nie _zamieniał liter_ w inicjałach. Zaklęcie po prostu w pierwszej chwili pokazywało to, co najbardziej chciałeś zobaczyć – oznajmiła, patrząc mu w oczy i wyraźnie ciesząc się jego szokiem i zawstydzeniem, gdy uświadomił sobie nie tylko czyje inicjały zobaczył, ale też że od razu się jej do tego przyznał. – Widzisz, Harry… nie jestem najsprawniejszą czarownicą świata, ale całkiem nieźle opanowałam czary związane z emocjami, z odczytywaniem ludzi, czasem z iluzją. Wiedzieć, jak cię postrzegają... ciebie oraz innych… Wiedzieć, co czują ludzie, jeszcze zanim sami to zrozumieją…. i nie potrzebujesz Imperiusa, żeby robili, co zechcesz. Znać ludzkie pragnienia, to właśnie mieć władzę. 

– Więc… co ci to dało, że już wiesz…? – wymamrotał Harry, porażony jej wyznaniem.

– To, że wiem, że powinnam mocniej niż do tej pory naciskać, by mój przyjaciel zrobił ze swoimi emocjami to, co należy. Przemyśl wszystko, o czym rozmawialiśmy. I przestań uciekać przed tym, co czujesz, bo ucieczka albo zakrywanie emocji codziennością to nigdy nie jest dobre rozwiązanie.

Dobrym rozwiązaniem nie było również zapewne wino z piwniczki Blacków. Ani siedzenie w niedzielny wieczór z butelką i kieliszkiem w ręku do drugiej w nocy. Ale podczas całego tego złego-rozwiązania, które przytłumiało umysł Harry’ego alkoholem, uświadomił on sobie przynajmniej jedną rzecz: tak, Madison miała rację. Świat nie był zero-jedynkowy. I jego postrzeganie ludzi wokół… też nie musiało być. Nawet jeśli Malfoy powodował, że coś budziło się w jego sercu, mózgu czy podbrzuszu… _nawet jeśli_. To nie znaczyło, że nagle miał obudzić się jako całkiem nowy człowiek, a jego relacje i zakochania z przeszłości nie traciły na znaczeniu i nie musiał stawiać na przeszłości krzyżyka. _Szkolne miłostki nie muszą świadczyć o tym, co naprawdę nas kręci, a poza tym, nie słyszałeś nigdy o czymś takim jak biseksualizm?_ Nie słyszał o całym mnóstwie rzeczy i nawet jeśli o biseksualizmie akurat słyszał, to dotychczas nie poświęcił na rozważanie tego pojęcia nawet pięciu minut swojego życia. Do tej pory ciągnęło go wyłącznie do dziewczyn i nie było to ani młodzieńcze zawirowanie ani oszukiwanie samego siebie. I po prostu teraz zaczęło ciągnąć również do chłopaków… no, do jednego konkretnego. Okłamywać samego siebie, że jest inaczej, byłoby tchórzliwe, głupie i chyba też trochę żałosne.

A przez cholerną Madison i jej manipulacje, transmutacje i zapachowo-wizualne iluzje, gdy usypiał, skutecznie zamroczony alkoholem, myślał o platynowych, miękkich włosach przesuwających się między jego palcami… _chwała niebiosom_ , że na razie o niczym więcej, bo nie przeszedł z tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego na tyle, by móc spojrzeć Malfoyowi w oczy w biurze, jeśli w nocy nawiedzałyby go bardziej jednoznaczne fantazje.

***


	19. Śledztwa i wyznania - I

***

Eliksir na kaca był tego ciężkiego poniedziałkowego poranka błogosławieństwem, a Harry jak zwykle w takich chwilach żałował każdego wypitego kieliszka z półtorej butelki wina, które w niedziele zdołał opróżnić zanim zaczął przysypiać na kanapie i z trudem powlókł się do sypialni na piętrze. Dochodził do siebie pod prysznicem, czując, jak jego przytłumiony umysł się oczyszcza, zesztywniałe mięśnie rozluźniają, a nadwyrężone zmysły wracają do normalności. Gdy schodził do kuchni, niemal już nie miał zawrotów głowy, a żołądek uspokoił się na tyle, że z chęcią zasiadł do śniadania przygotowanego przez Stworka i sięgnął po Proroka Codziennego przyniesionego z poranną pocztą.

Niemal już zapomniał, czego należy się spodziewać, a gdy zobaczył na pierwszej stronie ogromne zdjęcie siebie i Madison całujących się na Pokątnej, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. _Serce naszego Bohatera znów jest zajęte! Kim jest tajemnicza wybranka Harry’ego Pottera?_ przeczytał i parsknął głośnym śmiechem – Prorok bardzo rzadko pisał o kimkolwiek na pierwszej stronie w przyjemny czy choćby neutralny sposób i jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, spodziewał się czegoś nieco bardziej złośliwego. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, bo powinien ruszyć z domu za najdalej kwadrans, jednak postanowił przekartkować gazetę i zorientować się, co konkretnie o nich piszą. Wstępne informacje o nim i Madison zajmowały trzy pierwsze strony, na czwartej były ich zdjęcia z kawiarni oraz w drzwiach restauracji, na piątej – mini-wywiad, którego udzielili. Przejrzał wszystko, co napisano i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że Prorok nie dotarł jeszcze do plotek dotyczących reputacji Madison, tak więc mógł liczyć na to, że temat będzie pożywką dla prasy jeszcze jakiś czas; wspomniano, że pracuje ona z Harrym w tym samym Departamencie, znaleziono jej nazwisko oraz wspomniano, że jest od niego „nieco starsza”. Tak… _zdecydowanie_ było na jej temat jeszcze wiele do napisania. Jedyna informacja, na jaką Harry się skrzywił, to mała notka o Ginny i tym, że niby _zeszłej jesieni młoda gwiazda Harpii złamała mu serce,_ _ale wreszcie udało mu się znaleźć kogoś, kto da mu miłość i szczęście, na które tak bardzo zasługuje._

Przejrzał resztę Proroka i dopiero pod sam koniec znalazł krótką notkę o Malfoyu – nie dość, że nie zajmowała nawet jednej trzeciej strony, to całość brzmiała tak nieskładnie, że nie miała żadnego sensu i ewidentnie materiał został pocięty na kawałki i skrócony do minimum w ostatniej chwili. Radość Harry’ego jeszcze się zwiększyła, gdy zorientował się, że o Malfoyu pisała Rita Skeeter, która jednak nie była autorką ani jednej notki o nim i Madison. Spodziewał się, że ta hiena zabierze się za temat niebawem i może już teraz szukała jakichś gorących informacji, które zainteresują głodne plotek społeczeństwo czarodziejskie.

Dotarł do biura kilka minut po ósmej i już w Głównym Holu, a potem w windzie, mijani pracownicy Ministerstwa wpatrywali się w niego w zdumieniu, a kilka osób, które znał z widzenia, zagadało go nawet, czy Prorok pisze prawdę i faktycznie spotyka się z _tą kobietą_. Że też ktokolwiek pytał…! Zdjęcia były przecież jednoznaczne, a dodatkowo zamieszczono w Proroku autoryzowany wywiad z nim i Madison, jednak cierpliwie odpowiadał każdemu, kto miał wątpliwości, że _tak, to prawda_ oraz że _przeżywa właśnie najlepsze chwile swojego życia_. Gdy przekroczył próg Biura Aurorów, natychmiast zwróciły się ku niemu liczne spojrzenia; Heath Parker podniósł się z miejsca i zaczął gwizdać oraz bić mu brawo na przemian, a parę co bardziej dowcipnych osób mu zawtórowało. Zanim dotarł do swojego stanowiska, został zaczepiony przynajmniej dziesięć razy, zaś Jasper Hope głośno wyraził zdziwienie, że po upojnym weekendzie ze słynną Duncombe w ogóle może chodzić. Czerwony ze wstydu, nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem, tylko pospiesznie dopadł biurka, rzucił na nie torbę i wystartował z kubkiem do boksu Malfoya, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że towarzyszy mu zdecydowanie więcej chichotów niż zazwyczaj.

Dopiero gdy zbliżył się do niego i zobaczył, jak chłopak podrywa głowę i patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem oraz lekkim uśmiechem, zorientował się, jak bardzo zdążył za nim zatęsknić. Jasne, gdzieś z tyłu głowy obawiał się, że może po uświadomieniu sobie w weekend pewnych spraw… może zrobić z siebie głupka albo kompletnie nie wiedzieć, jak teraz rozmawiać z Malfoyem. W końcu w przeszłości zwykle tak właśnie było, gdy ktoś mu się podobał, no a przy Malfoyu w ostatnim czasie kompromitował się raz za razem i… wiedział to wszystko, ale kompletnie się tym nie przejmował, bo potrzeba, by znów go zobaczyć, posłuchać jego śmiechu i po prostu być obok niego była silniejsza od wszystkich obaw.

– Potter, chcesz czegoś konkretnego, czy zamierzasz stać nade mną i uśmiechać się jak głupek do końca dnia? – spytał Malfoy, unosząc brwi. Harry parsknął śmiechem i przysiadł na jego biurku, zaciskając palce na kubku.

– Przyszedłem się przywitać. Cześć! – oznajmił, na co Malfoy obrócił oczami.

– _Cześć_. Zapytałbym jak ci minął weekend, ale już wiem z gazet, że _fantastycznie_ – oznajmił, puszczając do niego oko; sięgnął po różdżkę, ale Harry uprzedził go i rzucił na nich niewerbalne zaklęcie tajności. Zauważył, że z brzegu biurka leży zwinięty egzemplarz Proroka i poczuł się… nieco dziwnie, uświadamiając sobie, że zdjęcie, które właśnie widział kątem oka zrobione było w jednym z momentów, gdy wyobrażał sobie, że to nie Madison całuje.

– Wiesz, że to ściema.

– Wiem, jednak zastanawia mnie, dlaczego zrobiliście to akurat teraz.

– Mówiłem ci w piątek – odparł Harry, uznając, że nie ma sensu kłamać. – Że Prorok da ci spokój, jeśli w weekend wydarzy się coś bardziej interesującego. _I miałem rację._

– Tak, ale nie będę ukrywać, że nie sądziłem, że naprawdę zamierzasz się o to postarać… – przyznał, a potem spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. – Dziękuję. Wiem, że… że i tak mieliście to zrobić, bo Robards tego oczekiwał… ale cieszę się, że zrobiliście to akurat teraz – stwierdził, a potem odchrząknął, zmieniając ten nieco zbyt niepewny i łagodny ton na normalny. – Mogłeś mnie jednak uprzedzić, że zamierzasz to zrobić, bo dziś rano prawie spadłem z krzesła, jak to zobaczyłem.

– Podjąłem decyzję dopiero w sobotę w nocy – odparł szczerze. – Więc… no. Tak…

– Cóż, powinienem pewnie powiedzieć, że gratuluję dziewczyny, która _leczy ci złamane serce_? – zaśmiał się. – No i świetnych zdjęć, bo na niektórych wyglądacie z Duncombe jak para królewska.

– Uprzejmość dziennikarza, który nas dorwał – stwierdził, sięgając po gazetę i zerkając na fotografię. – Wyglądam… niebywałe, ale chyba lepiej niż normalnie.

– Daj spokój, żadne zdjęcie nie może przebić oryginału – wypalił Malfoy i chyba dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział, bo jego blade policzki lekko pociemniały.

– Czy… czy ty właśnie dałeś mi komplement…?

– Chyba masz w domu lusterko, co? – rzucił, czerwieniąc się coraz bardziej. – No chociaż patrząc na twoją fryzurę, to może jednak faktycznie nie masz i nie wiesz, jak wyglądasz.

– A że lubisz ludzi z fatalnymi włosami, to to już właściwie dwa komplementy…?

– Nie przyzwyczajaj się, wyczerpałem limit, następne dostaniesz nie wcześniej niż w przyszłym roku – wydusił Malfoy, uniósł wzrok i spojrzał wprost w oczy wiszącego nad nim Harry’ego.

Po chwili dotarło do niego, że to, co przed chwilą się stało, to najwyraźniej było niemal-flirtowanie… i że jeśli faktycznie było i że sobie tego nie ubzdurał, pragnąc, żeby _było_ , to żaden z nich nie był w tym mistrzem. Parsknął krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem, a gdy Malfoy spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, pokręcił tylko głową i zeskoczył z jego biurka, chwytając swój kubek.

– Kawa. Druga rzecz z jaką do ciebie przyszedłem poza przywitaniem się – powiedział i, wiedziony jakimś niezrozumiałym impulsem, chwycił Malfoya za nadgarstek i pociągnął go w stronę kuchni.

W drzwiach minęli się Emilie Byrne i Violet Jennings, które chichotały przyciszonymi głosami, a na widok Harry’ego i Malfoya pierwsza z kobiet uniosła brwi, zaś jej wzrok natychmiast powędrował ku Parkerowi i Hope’owi, do których najwyraźniej zamierzała natychmiast pobiec i oplotkować fakt, że najmłodszy narybek Biura Aurorów właśnie wkracza do kuchni _trzymając się za ręce_.

– Potter, jeszcze nie pogratulowałam ci dziewczyny – powiedziała Byrne, puszczając do niego oko, a następnie wymownie zerkając w dół. – Czyżby ci nie wystarczała, że potrzebujesz też _chłopaka_?

– Daj dzieciakowi spokój, niech się bawi, póki jest młody – parsknęła z rozbawieniem Jennings, która wydawała się teraz jakoś znacznie bardziej przystępna niż parę tygodni temu, gdy dopiero co została przedstawiona jako jedna z Łamaczek. – Wyciągnął przyjaciela na stronę, żeby opowiedzieć mu ze szczegółami o upojnym weekendzie z najlepszą laską w okolicy. Zapomniałaś już, jak to jest mieć dziewiętnaście lat? – oznajmiła, a Harry nie wiedział już, stwierdzenie której z kobiet zawstydziło go bardziej.

– _Obie macie rację_ , Potter zaprosił mnie do trójkąta z Duncombe, musimy omówić szczegóły – prychnął Malfoy, patrząc na obie kobiety wyzywająco. Byrne i Jennings roześmiały się głośno, ale przynajmniej dały im spokój i po chwili Harry zamknął za nimi drzwi do kuchni i niechętnie puścił nadgarstek Malfoya. Ruszył w stronę ekspresu do kawy, lecz blondyn wyprzedził go, obracając oczami.

– Lepiej ja się tym zajmę, w końcu chcemy się napić kawy, a nie tłumaczyć się Robardsowi z zepsutego ekspresu.

– Może masz rację – parsknął, stawiając kubek na blacie i przysunął się do Malfoya o pół kroku. – Widzę, że w końcu odzyskałeś cięty język. Mam powtórzyć Duncombe propozycję?

– Mówisz do swojej dziewczyny po nazwisku? To jakiś wasz fetysz? – zażartował.

– A ona do mnie _Aurorze Potter_.

– _Aurorze Potter, pokażesz mi swoją różdżkę_ …? – wypalił Malfoy, naśladując z podejrzanie dobrą skutecznością akcent i ton głosu Madison.

– _Różdżkę i wszystko inne co zechcesz, pani Duncombe_ – wymruczał, doskonale wiedząc, że jego wersja seksownego głosu brzmi raczej komicznie, ale, na Merlina… Malfoy i tak wydawał się lekko zaczerwienić na te słowa.

– Jak będziesz kiedyś rozważał zmianę zawodu, nie celuj w branżę pornograficzną, bo zostaniesz bankrutem – skomentował to i obaj roześmiali się krótko i chyba w odrobinę wymuszony sposób.

– Masz zdecydowanie lepszy nastrój niż w piątek – stwierdził Harry, chcąc zmienić temat.

– Pomijając rewelacje z Proroka Niedzielnego, miałem naprawdę przyjemny weekend, a tydzień zaczął mi się zdecydowanie lepiej niż się spodziewałem i ciężko by było _nie mieć_ dobrego humoru. Udało mi się zdobyć na to, by poprosić Weasleya o pomoc w zabezpieczeniu mieszkania, więc od soboty nic nie wybiło mi okna… no i nauczył mnie również jak odnawiać bariery ochronne automatycznie neutralizujące wyjce, z którymi do tej pory walczyłem pojedynczo. To tak na przyszłość, w razie gdybym kiedyś znów miał z tym problemy…

– Widziałem się z Billem w weekend i wspomniał, że pomógł ci ogarnąć mieszkanie. Gdy wprowadziłem się na Grimmauld Place, też poratował mnie i odnowił wszystkie zaklęcia oraz pomógł się uporać ze wszystkimi blokadami i razem ze Stworkiem, który znał ten dom najlepiej, więc…

– Zaraz zaraz, to ten skrzat jeszcze żyje? – zdziwił się Malfoy. – Był już stary jeszcze gdy jako małe dziecko odwiedzałem z matką dom Blacków. Sądziłem że… sprawiłeś sobie innego i po prostu też nazwałeś go Stworek.

– No… nie. Stworek żyje i ma się dobrze – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Więc jak z tym twoim świetnym nastrojem?

– Stopniowo się psuł, bo sądziłem, że w poniedziałek znów będzie koszmarnie i bałem się przy śniadaniu otworzyć gazety. Tym bardziej po tym, co nawypisywali w Proroku Niedzielnym… A tymczasem co? Z pierwszej strony mruga do mnie zakochany Harry Potter ze swoją wybranka serca, a nie moja karykatura. Czy dzień może zacząć się lepiej? – oznajmił, na co Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A wracając do weekendu… zacząłem też czytać książki od ciebie i była to fascynująca lektura. Na tyle, że zacząłem żałować, że nie chodziłem na Mugoloznawstwo…

– A jak komuś o tym powiem, to oczywiście znajdziesz mnie choćby na końcu świata i przeklniesz tak, ze moje szczątki będą znajdować w różnych miejscach jeszcze przez dekadę?

– Nie, po prostu rzucę na ciebie Obliviate a sam wyniosę się na koniec świata. Żeby nie było… nie wszystko rozumiałem i im więcej czytałem, tym więcej miałem wątpliwości. I koniecznie potrzebuję więcej materiałów, zanim wyrobię sobie opinię.

– Opinię na temat prądu? Wciąż uważasz, że jest _niemoralny_? – zapytał Harry kpiąco.

– Nawet bardziej niż wcześniej – przyznał Malfoy całkowicie poważnie. – Potrzebuję jednak więcej książek, aby poznać różne perspektywy. Chyba jednak rozejrzę się za jakimś podręcznikiem do Mugoloznawstawa… No i zamierzam pójść dziś do księgarni mugolskiej, sprawdziłem już, że na ulicy, przy której mieszkam, są dwie. Mam już mugolskie pieniądze, więc… czas najwyższy przekroczyć próg mieszkania i rozejrzeć się po okolicy, zamiast wszędzie się aportować – stwierdził i, błędnie interpretując spojrzenie Harry’ego, zaczął się tłumaczyć. – Gdy w sobotę rano był u mnie Weasley, poza pomocą z zabezpieczeniami, zabrał mnie do Gringotta oraz przekonał, że mogę robić codzienne zakupy w sklepach mugoli. Okazuje się, że po przeliczeniu kursu walutowego, jedzenie czy kosmetyki czy nawet głupi atrament do pióra są tam _zdecydowanie_ tańsze i zanim cokolwiek powiesz, wiem już, że mugole praktycznie wszystko tworzą prądem, ale z tym już się pogodziłem.

– Czyli dasz się zaprosić w wolnej chwili na kolację i zamówisz coś na gorąco? – wypalił Harry, na co Malfoy uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Kolację…? Twoja _dziewczyna_ nie będzie zazdrosna? Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że to randka.

– A co, zgodzisz się, jeśli powiem, że zapraszam cię na randkę? Mam ci przynieść kwiatki? Masz jakieś ulubione? – spytał, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Malfoy momentalnie zamarł a potem zaśmiał się nerwowo i odwrócił wzrok, a Harry dostrzegł, że cała jego wesołość wyparowała.

– Dobra, wystarczy – powiedział po paru chwilach milczenia. – Wiem, że dla niektórych to zabawne i że palnięcie tekstu o trójkątach i prowadzaniu się z elementem oraz dziwnym guście naszego Wybawiciela ma swój urok, ale jednak nie sądziłem, że będziesz się ze mnie otwarcie nabijał z takiego powodu.

– O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Udawanie, że nie wiesz o co chodzi zaskakująco nieźle ci idzie – oznajmił z irytacją. – I nie próbuj mi teraz wmawiać, że nie czytałeś Proroka Niedzielnego i nie rozumiesz, dlaczego teksty o randkowaniu…

– Stop…! Nie, nie czytałem – przerwał mu Harry. – Widziałem tylko okładkę i to zaledwie przez moment. Uchwyciłem coś tylko fragment zdjęcia i fragment tytułu, coś w rodzaju _młody Śmierciożerca_ , ale samej gazety nawet nie miałem w ręku, bo cały dzień spędziłem na Pokątnej.

– Ty… ty naprawdę nie… – zaczął i parsknął zduszonym śmiechem, momentalnie czerwieniejąc.

– Po prostu powiedz mi o co chodzi – nacisnął Harry. – Znów cię oczerniali i wypisywali o tobie jakieś nowe świństwa…? Co tym razem wywlekli?

– _Ujawnione kolejne sekrety dziedzica rodu Malfoyów! Czy młody Śmierciożerca jest gejem?!_ – wydusił Malfoy, wpatrując się w swoje zaciśnięte palce.

– Kurwa, nie sądziłem, że to _o tym_ pisali – wymamrotał w końcu, na co Draco lekko uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Dlaczego tak cię dobił ten artykuł? Bo nazwali cię gejem czy że nazwali Śmierciożercą? – zapytał wprost, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

– Śmierciożercą nazywali już dziesiątki razy, więc zdążyłem przywyknąć. Ciężko się kłócić z czymś, co jest prawdą, jeśli wszyscy od dawna o tym wiedzieli, a ja miałem mnóstwo czasu by przywyknąć do fakt, że będzie się to za mną ciągnąć całe życie.

– Już nie jesteś Śmierciożercą…

– Ale byłem – uciął Malfoy i westchnął ciężko. – I nie, to nie to mnie dobiło. Po prostu znacznie gorzej jest… czytać w gazetach coraz to nowe rzeczy na mój temat… przedstawione w takim świetle w jakim tam były. Żeby postawić w jednej linijce domniemaną na podstawie plotek orientację seksualną obok faktu że jestem… _byłem_ Śmierciożercą.

Harry przypomniał sobie, rozmowę z Madison i to, jak bardzo była pewna jego orientacji, powołując się na swój domniemany radar; tymczasem wyglądało na to, że uwierzyła w plotki z Proroka, bo te brzmiały wystarczająco przekonująco. Coś ścisnęło się w nim, bo jednak gdy przyznał przed samym sobą, że ma pewne… wątpliwości co do swojej orientacji, to _miał też nadzieję_ , że Madison miała rację co do Malfoya… a tymczasem okazało się, że sama plotka odrzucała go i przerażała.

– I tak cię to boli? – spytał ostrzej niż zamierzał. – Uważasz że homoseksualizm to coś tak złego, że jest gorsze od nazwania cię…

– Potter czy ty masz mózg, czy, jak to powiedział Parker, _Duncombe go z ciebie w weekend wyssała_? – syknął Malfoy z irytacją. – Dobiło mnie to, bo te obrzydliwe hieny były w stanie napisać o czymś tak osobistym i prywatnym i zestawić to z faktem bycia Śmierciożercą…! – podniósł głos. – Już mniej by mnie zabolało, gdyby… po prostu to napisali, nie mam pojęcia, od kogo wyciągnęli te informacje, bo to były dotychczas tylko plotki, nikt o tym nie wiedział, a teraz wiedzą wszyscy…! Nie mieli prawa… nie mieli prawa tego ujawniać a już tym bardziej w taki sposób…!

– Zaraz, zaraz… – wydusił Harry. – Więc ty jednak _jesteś_ gejem?

– Na Merlina, przecież przed chwilą to powiedziałem…! – odparł Malfoy odrobinę histerycznym tonem, a Harry momentalnie poczuł, jak ulatuje z niego powietrze a serce zaczyna szybciej mu bić. Nawet nie zamierzał okłamywać samego siebie: wiadomość go ucieszyła, a pierwszą myślą było _mam jednak szanse_ … On, który jeszcze parę tygodni temu nawet nie pomyślałby, że może mu się podobać ktokolwiek poza dziewczynami, bo po prostu nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, a gdy tylko _zaczął_ się zastanawiać, wątpliwości zalały go z pełną mocą. – Potter, gdy wpatrujesz się we mnie z tak durną miną i nic nie mówisz, zaczynam się o ciebie martwić…

– Przepraszam ja… no… – zaczął Harry, zawstydzony swoimi myślami. – Po prostu się tego nie spodziewałem.

– Nikt o tym nie wiedział, więc… – wzruszył ramionami i ostatecznie nie dokończył zdania.

– Nikomu nigdy nie powiedziałeś…? – spytał ostrożnie, na co Malfoy pokręcił głową i spuścił wzrok. – Ale… przecież spotykałeś się z Parkinson, sam opowiadałeś mi, że…

– Że się z nią umawiałem, a potem zaczęła sypiać z Zabinim i ostatecznie mnie rzuciła. No i od tamtej pory z nikim się nie spotykałem. I nikomu nigdy nie powiedziałem… no więc nie mogłem się spotykać, bo nikt nawet nie wiedział… na Merlina przez ciebie zaczynam paplać jak idiota – oznajmił, coraz bardziej czerwony i zażenowany. – Wybacz – wydusił po chwili. – Zaręczam ci, że to nie wpływa na moją pracę ani… to niczego nie zmienia, ok? Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest dla ciebie problem, skoro mamy razem pracować i…

– Oczywiście że to nie jest problem. Dlaczego to miałby być problem? – przerwał mu Harry z zaskoczeniem.

– Dla niektórych to _wciąż_ jest problem, mimo że gdy Dumbledore się ujawnił lata temu i znacząco zmienił postrzeganie tego tematu. Większość czarodziejów ma to gdzieś, ale niektórzy… starsi czy z bardziej tradycyjnych rodzin, patrzą na to z niechęcią. W rodzinach czystej krwi to zwykle coś, o czym wszyscy w otoczeniu wiedzą, ale rzadko o tym rozmawiają, bo nie ma żadnego znaczenia, skoro ostatecznie każdy ma wziąć ślub i mieć dziedzica, a swoje… zainteresowania realizować poza małżeństwem. No a ty… wychowałeś się wśród mugoli, więc nie mam pojęcia, jak się do tego odnosisz. Z tego co wiem… mugole mają z tym większy problem niż czarodzieje…

– Ja nie mam. I nie wiedziałem. I nie nabijałem się – wyrzucił z siebie natychmiast, ale Malfoy nie wydawał się uspokojony jego zapewnieniami. – Słuchaj… uważasz, że ludzie w pracy będą się ciebie czepiać z tego powodu…? Przecież… choćby Heath Parker jest gejem i to dla nikogo nie jest problem…!

– Tak samo jak Jennings i Byrne, które wzięły sobie do serca zalecenie, że Aurorzy i Łamacze mają się zintegrować i _integrują_ się w kuchni tak bardzo, że czasem słyszę to przy biurku… Z tego co wiem, w samym tylko Biurze Aurorów są jeszcze przynajmniej trzy osoby i żadna nie musi się z tym kryć – powiedział Malfoy; Harry nawet tego nie skomentował, bo do faktu, że nie widzi takich rzeczy przywykł całe wieki temu, a do tego, że o orientacji Parkera dowiedział się stosunkowo niedawno nie zamierzał się przyznawać. – Gdybym nie był dziedzicem-Malfoyem-Śmierciożercą nikt by nie powiedział ani słowa – kontynuował po chwili blondyn. – Tyle że w moim przypadku każda rzecz… odstająca od normy… to jest problem i powód do złośliwości.

– Wiesz, jak ktoś się o to przyczepi, powiedz słowo, a urwę mu jaja – oznajmił Harry, na co Malfoy parsknął krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem

– _Bo od tego są Gryfoni?_

– Dokładnie tak – powiedział spokojnie i lekko chwycił go za ramię. – Słuchaj, skoro w czarodziejskim świecie dla większości to zupełnie normalne to… no… nie masz się czym przejmować. Poplotkują sobie i dadzą ci spokój.

– Wiem, że to ostatecznie nie jest aż tak interesujące, ale po prostu… – zająknął się. – Nie chciałem, aby ktokolwiek… dowiadywał się w taki sposób…

– Masa osób nawet w to nie uwierzy, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że w Proroku często są wypisywane bzdury. Jeśli nie chcesz, aby ludzie wiedzieli…

– Nie zamierzam wmawiać nikomu, że to nieprawda – powiedział szybko. – Serio… to nie jest problem, że ktoś się dowiedział. W niedzielę się wściekłem, jednak ostatecznie uznałem, że może tak będzie lepiej i przynajmniej będę mieć to z głowy… nawet jeśli wyszło jak wyszło. Porozmawiałem z matką z użyciem sieci Fiuu i mnie uspokoiła i była… naprawdę wspierająca. Też groziła, że skrzywdzi każdego, kto krzywo na mnie spojrzy – dodał, uśmiechając się blado. – Ale przed chwilą… naprawdę sądziłem, że się ze mnie nabijasz, tak samo jak choćby ten kretyn Parker, który rano udawał, że mnie podrywa i było to absolutnie żenujące…

– Znając Parkera, _naprawdę_ mógł cię podrywać – stwierdził Harry, na co Malfoy zaśmiał się dziwnie, chyba mu nie wierząc.

– Serio…?

– Co, to by był pierwszy raz, że flirtuje z tobą facet, bo dotychczas nikt nie wiedział, że możesz być zainteresowany? – zażartował, ale po minie Malfoya zauważył od razu, że trafił w sedno. – To faktycznie fatalnie, że cię ujawnili, bo wiesz, zaraz ustawi się do ciebie kolejka kandydatów, z których ktoś może ci się spodobać, a wówczas zaczniesz romansować, olewać pracę i stracę swojego osobistego Łamacza, którego Robards obiecał, że będę mieć na każde zawołanie.

Na jego słowa Malfoy roześmiał się głośno i pokręcił głową.

– Nie bój się, Potter, mam tę kiepską cechę, że najbardziej pociągają mnie ludzie, których ja nie pociągam ani trochę. Obiecuję, że moje życie uczuciowe jak nawet _jakimś cudem_ zaistnieje, nie odbierze ci _osobistego Łamacza_. I, dla twojej wiadomości, Parker absolutnie nie jest w moim typie.

– A kto jest? – spytał Harry z zainteresowaniem, lecz nie zdążył usłyszeć odpowiedzi; zanim Malfoy się odezwał, drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się i w progu stanął wyraźnie rozeźlony Gawain Robards.

– Potter, skoro chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd tu pracujesz nie spóźniłeś się do pracy, to uznałeś, że pierwszą godzinę w biurze możesz spędzić na pogaduszkach? – oznajmił bez przywitania w tym samym tonie co zawsze. Harry nie spodziewał się niczego innego, nawet jeśli w relacjach prywatnych przeszli w sobotę zaczęli mówić do siebie po imieniu.

– Nie, my po prostu przyszliśmy na kawę i… – zaczął, lecz Robards nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Masz minutę na jej wypicie, albo wleję ci ją do gardła siłą. Na biurku czekają dokumenty dwóch spraw, którymi masz się zająć z Malfoyem w tym tygodniu oraz wezwanie do Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów odnośnie śledztwa, które prowadziliście.

– Dlaczego nie czepia się pan Malfoya tylko mnie? – spytał wyzywająco, bardziej rozbawiony niż zirytowany wyrzutami Gawaina.

– Potter, mam nadzieję że to było pytanie retoryczne. Zostało ci dokładnie trzydzieści sekund na tę kawę. W sumie to już dwadzieścia pięć – oznajmił, unosząc brwi i uśmiechając się złośliwie. Harry obrócił oczami, ale posłusznie chwycił filiżankę i zabrał ją z blatu, po czym ruszył do wyjścia. – I Potter…! – rzucił za nim, gdy Harry stał już w progu. – _Gratuluję dziewczyny_ – zakończył, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

***

Harry spędził dwie godziny w Dziale Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, gdzie musiał złożyć oficjalne zeznania na temat dochodzenia w sprawie pani McHatton – uważał to za czas stracony, bo Malfoy miał jeszcze tego samego dnia dostarczyć raport, w którym te same informacje były zawarte i opisane w znacznie bardziej uporządkowany sposób. Co gorsza, dowiedział się również pokątnie, że ostatecznie sprawa i tak trafi do Wizengamotu, gdzie pewnie też zostanie wezwany i znów będzie musiał mówić to samo. W takich chwilach nienawidził całej biurokracji, którą większość urzędników Ministerstwa wydawała się kochać miłością wielką i nieskończoną.

Po powrocie do biura, zapoznał się z aktami nowej sprawy, jaka została mu przydzielona – nie zajęło to zbyt wiele czasu, bo dokumenty były żałośnie skąpe i niekonkretne, a jedynym pozytywem był fakt, że otrzymał z nimi gotowy świstoklik, nie zaś nieprecyzyjne współrzędne aportacji. Dostrzegł, że Malfoy wciąż walczy z raportem, bo zawzięcie pisał coś przy biurku i – skoro i tak miał go wszędzie zabierać ze sobą – do wczesnego popołudnia markował tylko, że robi coś ze zleconymi sprawami, otoczywszy się stosem dokumentów. W rzeczywistości po raz któryś z kolei przeglądał te same skrócone akta sądowe Śmierciożerców, które od dłuższego czasu zalegały mu w biurku, koncentrując się na wyroku Lucjusza Malfoya i Roberta Goyle’a, którzy jako jedyni oznaczeni byli przez Welsh i Thompsona żółtym X. Nie spodziewał się znaleźć niczego istotnego ani nowego i też nie znalazł; jakiś czas przerzucał dokumenty z kąta w kąt, robiąc przy tym tylko coraz większy bałagan, wysłał do Świętego Munga zapytanie o listę dyżurów Coreya Butlera i Craiga Lennoxa z wyjaśnieniem, że potrzebuje spotkać się z którymś z nich odnośnie prowadzonej sprawy do której zostali wezwani, a wreszcie poszedł na lunch i spędził w kantynie godzinę, przeglądając nowy numer miesięcznika o Quidditchu.

Przeklął swój los i przeszłe relacje, gdy dowiedział się, że Cho Chang właśnie została transferowana do Harpii i prezentowała się obok Ginny na środku zdjęcia drużynowego, obie uśmiechnięte i machające do obiektywu. Tak… Trelawney musiała się mylić: wcale nie był aż tak tragiczny z Wróżbiarstwa, a jego najczarniejsze wizje miały ten złośliwy zwyczaj, by się spełniać. I gdy zadręczał się wizjami o Cho i Ginny w tej samej drużynie i zorientował się, że jedną z pierwszych myśli było coś w rodzaju _dobrze, że Harpie przyjmują tylko kobiety, bo Malfoy nigdy tam nie trafi i nie będzie o mnie z nimi plotkować_ – momentalnie się zaczerwienił i postanowił jednak zakończyć lunch, na którym i tak siedział zdecydowanie za długo.

Mijała druga po południu, gdy wrócił do Biura Aurorów i chociaż wiedział, że pewnie niewiele zdążą zrobić, wyciągnął Malfoya do pierwszej ze spraw, którą podrzucił im Robards. Nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy okazało się, że chłopak również zapoznał się z dokumentacją, miał plan działania, a w międzyczasie stworzył zapewne perfekcyjny i bezbłędny raport z ich poprzedniego śledztwa, pod którym Harry musiał się tylko podpisać przed złożeniem go u Robardsa i w Dziale Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów.

Kierując się do holu, w którym dozwolone było używanie świstoklików, rozmawiali o pracy, a raczej: Malfoy mówił, a Harry tylko przytakiwał. Mieli się udać do domu młodej czarownicy Clover Charlton, do którego wprowadziła się w połowie lipca wraz z mężem-mugolem i w którym w ubiegłym tygodniu odkryli w obszernych piwnicach czarnomagiczne przedmioty. Z samego ich opisu z lichych akt Malfoy wywnioskował, co to może być oraz przygotował sobie nawet listę dodatkowych, przydatnych zaklęć, które mogły im pomóc w dokładnym rozpoznaniu a także zneutralizowaniu lub zniszczeniu artefaktów.

Harry czuł się jak idiota, nie mając pojęcia o połowie rzeczy, o których mówił Malfoy. I jednocześnie tym bardziej cieszył się, że ma go przy sobie, bo przynajmniej nie będzie się kompromitował przed czarownicą, która ich wezwała.

Gdy zjawili się na miejscu, oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się na widok starego dworku, otoczonego zaniedbanym, ponurym ogrodem. Rozległą posesję chronił przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami wysoki żywopłot, a fakt, iż była dodatkowo zacieniona licznymi, starymi drzewami, jeszcze potęgował nieprzyjemne wrażenie. Dom ewidentnie przez dłuższy czas był niezamieszkany i jeśli Harry miałby być ze sobą szczery, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego młode małżeństwo zakupiło tak przygnębiająco wyglądające miejsce.

– Potter… – powiedział cicho Malfoy i chwycił go za rękaw aurorskiej szaty. – Znam to miejsce.

– Co…?

– To… dom jakiegoś znajomego mojego ojca. Byłem tu jako dziecko dwa lub trzy razy.

– W materiałach nie jest zapisane, kto był poprzednim właścicielem…

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział chłopak, mocniej zaciskając palce. – Ministerstwo wyprzedając nieruchomości popleczników Czarnego Pana nie udostępnia danych poprzednich właścicieli, bo jeszcze ciężej byłoby im się tego pozbyć – stwierdził gorzko. – Wyprzedają więc te majątki po okazyjnych cenach i widzę, że posunęli się do tego, by umożliwiać zakup rodzinom, w których są mugole. Nie sprawdzając nawet dokładnie, czy w środku nie znajduje się coś niebezpiecznego. Często masz takie sprawy…?

– Nowo zakupiony dom i czarnoksięskie artefakty albo niebezpieczne blokady…? Nigdy – odparł Harry. – Ale to z całą pewnością nie jest jedyny taki przypadek – dodał, nie zamierzając kłamać. – Robards nie wysyłał mnie do tego typu spraw, bo nie mam w nich żadnego doświadczenia i też średnio mnie interesowały. Przypuszczam, że przydzielił nam ją, żebyś to ty miał co robić, bo to wygląda bardziej na zadanie dla Łamacza a nie Aurora.

– Więc dlaczego nie wysłał któregoś ze starszych Łamaczy…?

– Bo jesteś jego pupilkiem i chce dać ci się wykazać, a ja mam tylko cię prowadzić za rękę, żebyś nie zrobił sobie krzywdy – odparł i parsknął krótkim śmiechem na widok jego oburzonej miny. – Nie wkurzaj się, tylko ciesz z okazji. Robards naprawdę rzadko kogoś choćby _znosi_ a ciebie najwyraźniej _lubi_ , a to naprawdę ułatwi ci życie.

– Chociaż jedna rzecz… – westchnął. – Wchodzimy?

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, dom otworzył im dwudziestoparoletni mugol, który przedstawił się jako Keith Charlton i od razu poinformował ich, że jego żona jest jeszcze w pracy i nie wróci przed czwartą. Nie zareagował nawet mrugnięciem na nazwisko _Malfoy_ , zaś na określenie _Auror Harry Potter_ tylko lekko uniósł brwi, jakby kiedyś coś o nim słyszał, ale mgliście i niezbyt wiele. Uśmiechał się, żartował i na starcie zaproponował im kawę oraz domowe ciasto, a potem zaprowadził do nie do końca jeszcze urządzonego, otwartego salonu połączonego z jadalnią i kuchnią niezabudowanymi, szerokimi framugami, z których widać, że dopiero niedawno usunięto stare drzwi.

Malfoy rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem po pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdował się co prawda antyczny regał i elegancko rzeźbiony stolik kawowy, jednak resztę staroci usunięto i zastąpiono je jasnymi, ewidentnie pochodzącymi z mugolskich sklepów meblami. Ponadto w pomieszczeniu stał duży telewizor, magnetowid i wieża stereo z pokaźnymi głośnikami, z których wydobywały się dźwięki radia, a odtwarzana właśnie reklama nowego modelu Land Rovera jednoznacznie wskazywała, że nie była to stacja czarodziejska. Po niej usłyszeli jeszcze zapowiedź jakiegoś festiwalu muzycznego oraz wieczornej listy przebojów; gdy pan Charlton wrócił do nich z tacą z trzema filiżankami kawy i pokrojonym ciastem, spiker zapowiadał właśnie utwór jakiejś podobno niesamowicie znanej wokalistki, o której Harry nigdy nie słyszał. Dostrzegł kątem oka, jak brwi Malfoya unoszą się w wyrazie absolutnie zdziwienia coraz wyżej, kiedy kobieta-lub-dziewczyna z dziwnie dziecięcą manierą wyśpiewywała tekst piosenki.

– Clover powiedziała, że jeśli ktoś z Ministerstwa Magii zjawi się zanim wróci z pracy, mam tylko pokazać wejście do piwnic i samemu tam nie wchodzić. Spróbuję wytłumaczyć, gdzie mniej-więc znajdują się te nieszczęsne ustrojstwa, ale Clover twierdzi, że odkąd się uaktywniły… cokolwiek to znaczy… to panowie sami tam trafią.

– Jak w ogóle na nie trafiliście? – spytał Harry, sięgając po filiżankę. – I jak to możliwe, że wcześniej nie było żadnych śladów, że w piwnicach znajduje się coś… niepokojącego?

– Podobno niczego nie dało się wyczuć, nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić – odparł mężczyzna. – Gdy wprowadziliśmy się tu ponad miesiąc temu, zaczęliśmy od doprowadzenia do używalności części dziennej na parterze, aby w ogóle dało się tu mieszkać. Kiedy wzięliśmy się za piwnice, aby opróżnić je z całego mnóstwa gratów, stopniowo okazywało się, że znajdują się tam kolejne pomieszczenia w ogóle nieuwzględnione w planie, jaki otrzymaliśmy. Piwnice są dwupoziomowe i wygląda na to, że najniższa część ma powierzchnię większą niż ten dom. Wygląda to jak jakieś gigantyczne laboratorium… Clover chciała od razu zamówić czarodziejską ekipę do uprzątnięciu tego burdelu i zapłacić ile by to nie miało kosztować, ale wyglądało to na tyle interesująco, że chciałem się najpierw rozejrzeć. Otwieraliśmy kolejne pomieszczenia, jakieś… schowki, wbudowane szafy, nawet nie wiem, jak to nazwać. I w jednym z nich był stos jakiegoś żelastwa. Moją pierwszą myślą było ile to wszystko musi ważyć i jak bardzo namęczymy się, żeby wynieść to na górę, kiedy przypomniałem sobie, że przecież _moja_ _żona jest czarownicą_ i może je po prostu lewitować na górę – roześmiał się. – Tak czy inaczej, coś mnie ciągnęło do tych przedmiotów, a gdy chwyciłem jakąś pokrzywioną łyżeczkę, zrobiło mi się słabo, w całej piwnicy… nie wiem, zrobiło się duszno i całkowicie ciemno, na moment straciłem przytomność… Clover teleportowała nas na zewnątrz i zabrała mnie do waszego magicznego szpitala, bo miałem poparzoną całą dłoń. A potem zgłosiła to do Ministerstwa Magii, zablokowała na ile potrafiła dolną część piwnicy no i… koniec historii.

– Czy może pokazać pan tę dłoń? – poprosił Malfoy, na co Keith Charlton skinął głową i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Jego opuszki palców wciąż nosiły ślady poparzenia, a na wierzchu dłoni widoczne było płytkie, szarawe blizny.

– W szpitalu wyleczyli to i z każdym dniem wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej. I nic mnie nie boli, nie mam też żadnych problemów z tą ręką.

– Rozumiem, ale gdy ustalimy jakim zaklęciem obrzucone są te artefakty, będę chciał zbadać tę rękę. Możliwe że urok nie uaktywnił się w pełni od razu, a leki, które otrzymał pan w Świętym Mungu tylko załagodziły zewnętrzne objawy – powiedział, a gdy dostrzegł lekki strach w oczach mężczyzny, uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco. – Proszę się nie martwić, bez problemu dam sobie z tym radę.

– Jest pan lekarzem… to znaczy… _uzdrowicielem_? – spytał, na co Malfoy zaśmiał się krótko.

– Łamaczem Zaklęć zatrudnionym w Biurze Aurorów – odparł. – Ale czasem Łamacze muszą usuwać również nietypowe uroki jakimi ktoś został trafiony, zanim Uzdrowiciele przejmą daną osobę pod swoją opiekę. Proszę nam jeszcze powiedzieć, jak w ogóle nabyli państwo ten dom?

– Och, to w sumie zabawna historia. Ja i Clover jesteśmy artystami, a ona zajmuje się, no… malowaniem portretów, jakiś kolorowych kart do gry i rzeźbą i wszystko to się potem rusza a nawet mówi, bo w trakcie pracy rzuca na to jakieś czary. Poznaliśmy się na studiach w Paryżu i od początku chcieliśmy wrócić na stałe do Wielkiej Brytanii, bo stąd obydwoje pochodzimy, a wyprowadziliśmy się za granicę jako dzieci. Tak naprawdę to zamierzaliśmy wrócić tutaj od razu po ślubie, już trzy lata temu, ale były tu jakieś czarodziejskie zamieszki no i odłożyliśmy to w czasie dopóki się nie uspokoiło… Zimą zaczęliśmy szukać domu w zwykłych, nie-magicznych okolicach, jednak w miarę na uboczu, aby nikt niepowołany nie zobaczył, co dokładnie robi Clover. Tyle że, no… rynek nieruchomości nie za bardzo nam sprzyjał i kilka miesięcy męczyliśmy się żeby znaleźć cokolwiek, na co nas będzie stać i co będzie odpowiadać naszym potrzebom. Clover przypadkiem dowiedziała się od jakiejś dalszej rodziny pracującej w Ministerstwie, że wyprzedają różne nieruchomości przejęte po zamieszkach jakie miały u was miejsce i okazało się, że trafiają się prawdziwe perełki. Ceny były nawet trzykrotnie niższe niż w zwykłych okolicach…! A to miejsce to naprawdę była nieziemska okazja i chociaż dom wyglądał trochę ponuro, to podjęliśmy decyzję, że go bierzemy, właściwie z dnia na dzień. I niecały miesiąc później już tu zamieszkaliśmy. Kurczę, powinniśmy przewidzieć, że jak kupuje się dom po tak niskiej cenie, to musi być w tym jakiś haczyk i masz ci los…! Piwnica będąca mrocznym laboratorium zawalona niebezpiecznymi, czarodziejskimi gratami – zakończył z rozbawieniem, a Harry i Malfoy spojrzeli po sobie; dokładnie czegoś w tym rodzaju się spodziewali.

– Czy oprócz tego macie państwo jakiekolwiek inne problemy z tym domem?

– Jedyny problem to że meble i wystrój jest obrzydliwy i Clover w każdej wolnej chwili usuwa te paskudztwa, a czasem są chronione jakimiś zaklęciami i ma z tym spore problemy, więc wszystko idzie jak krew z nosa i tak naprawdę na razie używamy może jednej trzeciej parteru i sypialni na piętrze… Ale powoli dajemy sobie radę, to znaczy… ona daje. A ja po prostu przywożę i montuję coraz to nowe rzeczy w miejsce tego, co udaje nam się zniszczyć.

– Ministerstwo powinno przekazać nieruchomość w całkowicie oczyszczonym stanie, tym bardziej jeśli wiedzieli, że dom zostaje sprzedany rodzinie mieszanej – powiedział Malfoy i zerknął na Harry’ego pytająco. – Dziś zajmiemy się tymi czarnoksięskimi artefaktami, ale może jutro możemy tu wrócić i usunąć wszystkie rzeczy, których państwo Charlton chcą się pozbyć…?

– Nie ma problemu – powiedział Harry. – Jak będzie potrzeba, napiszemy w raporcie, że z tymi gratami w piwnicy zeszło nam dłużej i tyle. Lepiej pozbyć się wszystkiego od razu, niż pozwolić, by za jakiś czas znów pojawiły się tu jakieś niespodzianki.

– Naprawdę… pomogą nam panowie…? Clover od tygodnia próbuje znaleźć jakąś prywatną firmę, która mogłaby to zrobić, ale nikt nie chce się tego podjąć… przecież dla czarodzieja to nie powinien być aż taki problem, prawda…?

– Panie Charlton, nie wiem, co przekazało państwu Ministerstwo w trakcie zakupu tego domu – powiedział Harry – ale w tym domu jeszcze półtora roku temu musiał mieszkać jakiś czarnoksiężnik, którego majątek został zarekwirowany, a on sam osadzony w Azkabanie. Zupełnie mnie nie dziwi, że nikt nie chce się podjąć porządków w tym miejscu.

– Gdyby było to takie proste, to Ministerstwo samo oczyściłoby ten dom _zanim_ go sprzedało – podjął Mafloy. – A niska cena wynikała prawdopodobnie właśnie z faktu, że nie potrafili się z tym uporać i dali sobie spokój. Zajmiemy się wszystkim, bo to powinno być zrobione dawno temu, a dom w takim stanie w ogóle nie powinien trafić w czyjekolwiek ręce. Tym bardziej, że nie jest pan czarodziejem i mogą znajdować się tu rzeczy, które będą dla pana niebezpieczne.

– Ja… – zamilkł na chwilę. – Dziękuję. Naprawdę… dziękuję, że chcą panowie nam pomóc i… nie wiem nawet co mam powiedzieć – zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Clover będzie wniebowzięta.

Tego dnia niewiele zdołali zrobić w piwnicach państwa Charltonów. Dostali się do drugiego poziomu bez problemu, szybko namierzyli czarnoksięskie artefakty, a Malfoy zaczął rzucać na nie rozmaite zaklęcia monitujące, marszcząc brwi i zagryzając wargi, podczas gdy jego pióro samonotujące szalało w powietrzu. Harry nie mógł się przydać na wiele i jedyne, co był w stanie stwierdzić, to że przedmioty wyglądały nieco podobnie do tych, które na początku lata znalazł w Szkocji, gdzie poznał dwóch zabawnych pracowników terenowych Ministerstwa oraz Uzdrowiciela Lennoxa; w większości również były to stare naczynia i powyginane sztućce, jednak te nie budziły w nim aż tak niepokojących doznań jak poprzednie znalezisko. Poinformował Malfoya na samym starcie, że kiedyś trafił na coś podobnego oraz pokrótce opowiedział całą historię, lecz blondyn tylko skinął głową i wrócił do pracy, skupiając się na tym całkowicie.

Ponieważ Charlton poinformował ich, że piwnice chcieli wyczyścić do zera, Harry zajął się usuwaniem starych mebli i sprzętu do przyrządzania eliksirów, których sporą część chroniły zaklęcie uniemożliwiające proste ich zniszczenie. Wszystko to nie było jednak naznaczone czarną magią, większość ingredientów wyglądała na dawno przeterminowaną, a samo pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie, jakby nie było używane od lat. Jedyne, czego nie zlikwidował, to stare książki, które znalazł w rozklekotanym regale ukrytym w jednej ze ścian – po pobieżnym przejrzeniu stwierdził bez specjalnego zaskoczenia, że wszystkie dotyczą eliksirów i wydane były pół wieku temu lub dawniej, jednak mimo to teoretycznie mogły się komuś przydać. Sam niewiele z nich rozumiał, ale przypuszczał, że Malfoy będzie w stanie powiedzieć o nich coś więcej.

Mijała piąta po południu, kiedy Malfoy – nie usunąwszy tak naprawdę niczego z artefaktów, którymi się zajmował – oznajmił, że potrzebuje zrobić trochę testów i doczytać kilka rzeczy, bo rozpoznaje tylko część z uroków i nie ma pewności, czy ze wszystkimi jest się w stanie uporać. Wspólnie z Harrym zabrali stosy książek na górę – na ich widok oczy rozszerzyły mu się z zachwytu – zaś Clover Charlton, która w międzyczasie wróciła z pracy, od razu powiedziała, że mogą zabrać wszystko, co wydaje im się przydatne, bo sama nie zamierza sporządzać jakichkolwiek eliksirów ani teraz ani nigdy.

– Chcemy urządzić tam sobie siłownię oraz kino domowe – oznajmiła kobieta, odprowadzając ich do wyjścia. – A na pierwszym poziomie nasze pracownie. Keith zaczął już robić szczegółowy projekt, ale najpierw musimy i tak wyczyścić całe piwnice do zera, bo nie wpuścimy elektryków, którzy mogliby doprowadzić prąd do całego domu, dopóki będzie tu cokolwiek magicznego.

– Na parterze mieliście podłączony telewizor, jak wam się to udało, skoro nie macie tu prądu? – spytał Malfoy tonem zainteresowanego znawcy, a Harry zdusił parsknięcie śmiechem, że ten czystej krwi czarodziejski arystokrata, który jeszcze tydzień temu nie znał nawet słowa _telewizor_ oraz nie miał pojęcia, co to jest prąd, teraz popisuje się swoimi szczątkami wiedzy przed czarownicą, której mężem był mugol.

– Och, zanim się wprowadziliśmy, kupiliśmy dwa wielkie generatory prądotwórcze, bo chociaż wiele rzeczy mogę się ogarnąć magią, to żadne z nas nie wytrzymałoby tygodnia bez komputera, telewizji i muzyki. Najbliższa miejscowość znajduje się dwie mile stąd i dopiero na początku sierpnia udało nam się zamówić doprowadzenie tutaj sieci elektrycznej, a zanim będzie to gotowe, będzie już październik. Gość z elektrowni był zaskoczony, że w ogóle zdecydowaliśmy się tu zamieszkać zanim doprowadziliśmy sobie prąd i hydraulikę. Musiałam trochę nawymyślać, udając hipiskę, która nie boi się _żyć zgodnie z naturą_ … ale do tego już się przyzwyczaiłam.

– _Generator prądotwórczy_ – powiedział powoli Malfoy, patrząc się na Harry’ego z mieszanką złości i źle skrywanego zainteresowania, gdy tylko zostali sami. – Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem? Chcę mieć taki generator. Chcę wiedzieć, co to jest, jak działa, gdzie można kupić, ile kosztuje i…

– Są takie chwile, gdy żałuję, że Voldemort mnie nie zabił i to jedna z nich – wymamrotał Harry pod nosem.

– Co powiedziałeś?

– Że jutro na twoim biurku będzie książka o tych generatorach – westchnął, uznając, że tym razem nawet nie będzie próbował niczego wyjaśniać i robić z siebie idioty, bo prawda była taka, że podobnie jak Malfoy, słyszał o czymś takim po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jeśli już miał się przed kimś kompromitować, to wolał to zrobić przed sprzedawcą w jakiejś księgarni w dziale technicznym – co zresztą zrobił jeszcze tego samego dnia, a efektem była pełna siatka specjalistycznych książek, z których nie rozumiał ani słowa nawet z opisu na tylnej okładce. No ale ostatecznie, męczyć się z nimi będzie Malfoy, a nie on.

***


	20. Śledztwa i wyznania - II

***

We wtorek pojechali do Charltonów dopiero koło południa. Malfoy spędził w laboratorium cały poranek zawalony książkami, zaś Harry od razu po przyjściu do pracy odwiedził Robardsa, aby krótko przekazać mu, co zastali poprzedniego dnia w domu wykupionym okazyjnie od Ministerstwa. Nie musiał nawet uciekać się do opowiadania bajek i półprawd, gdyż jego szef sam zalecił, aby pozostali tam tyle czasu, ile będzie konieczne, aby sprawdzić każde pomieszczenie i ukryty schowek oraz pozbyć się wszystkich przedmiotów po poprzednim właścicielu, skoro Clover Charlton miała z tym problemy. Przeczytał korespondencję i raporty dotyczące sprawy pani McHatton, a po przejrzeniu rozpiski dyżurów Lennoxa i Butlera stwierdził, że uda się z Malfoyem do Świętego Munga w czwartkowe popołudnie, gdyż dopiero wtedy starszy uzdrowiciel był na oddziale sam. Spotkał się z Billem, który przekazał mu specjalnie przygotowane na tę okoliczność zaklęcia tajności, których miał użyć podczas wizyty u Lennoxa, a gdy wrócił z szybkiego lunchu, Malfoy był już gotowy – chociaż od razu zaznaczył, że wcale nie ma pewności, czy ze wszystkim sobie poradzi i czy nie będzie musiał rozszerzyć swoich testów oraz sprawdzić jeszcze paru rzeczy.

Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, ponownie zostali przywitani kawą i słodyczami, potem zaś Malfoy ruszył walczyć z urokami w piwnicach, a Harry z mniejszym bądź większym powodzeniem likwidował za pomocą _Reducto_ magiczną graciarnię na poddaszu, którą Keith Chalton polecił usunąć w całości. Spotkali się w salonie w porze obiadowej – gospodarz zaserwował im domową lasagne, a Malfoy nie śmiał zapytać, w jaki sposób została przyrządzona. Harry natychmiast zauważył, że blondyn jest czymś poirytowany i gdy tylko zostali sami, po tym jak Keith oznajmił, iż musi wrócić do projektu, z którym goniły go terminy, postanowił wprost zapytać, o co chodzi.

– Zdjąłem większą część uroków, ale artefakty w piwnicach były zabezpieczone jeszcze jednym, co do którego mam wątpliwości, na czym polegał i zupełnie nie potrafię się z nim uporać. Próbowałem wszystkiego, z czym kiedykolwiek się spotkałem, ale wciąż nie mam pojęcia, w czym jest problem i nawet nie wiem, czego konkretnie mam szukać i…

– Malfoy, przestań panikować – przerwał mu Harry, widząc, jak bardzo jest on zestresowany. – Jeśli z czymś nie możesz sobie poradzić, to po prostu wrócimy do biura i podpytasz się Billa, co jeszcze możesz zrobić.

– I wyjdę na nieogarniętego amatora, który…

– Który jest stażystą i ma prawo czegoś nie wiedzieć. To jedna z twoich pierwszych spraw, dopiero zaczynasz pracę jako Łamacz Zaklęć i jak potrzebujesz pomocy, to Bill z całą pewnością da ci jakieś wskazówki.

– Czuję się jak idiota…

– Witaj w świecie dorosłych – westchnął Harry. – Jest dopiero trzecia, chcesz od razu wrócić do biura, czy jeszcze z godzinę czy dwie powalczymy z tym domem?

– Zostańmy tutaj, może jeszcze coś przyjdzie mi do głowy, a do Ministerstwa pojedziemy rano – odparł. – Poza tym, gdy rzucałem dziś różnego rodzaju zaklęcia monitujące, zauważyłem, że gdzieś na parterze są niewielkie ślady sygnatur czarnomagicznych. Niby nie wygląda to groźnie, ale wolałbym jeszcze dziś to zlokalizować i unieszkodliwić. W momencie przejęcia posiadłości zgodnie z zasadami prawa czarodziejskiego, zabezpieczenia po poprzednim właścicielu w większości samoczynnie zniknęły, ale mam obawy, że gdy zaczęliśmy grzebać w samym magicznym rdzeniu tego domu, mogliśmy niezamierzenie uaktywnić coś starego, na co żadne współczesne przepisy nie mają wpływu. Zabezpieczenia tutaj absolutnie nie równają się z tym, co było w naszym dworze, ale… moi rodzice oddali go Ministerstwu dobrowolnie, a ktokolwiek tu mieszkał… najwyraźniej nie chciał tego zrobić. Teoretycznie nic nie powinno się stać, ale…

– Ale skoro cokolwiek wyczułeś znajduje się w części, gdzie Charltonowie przebywają na co dzień, lepiej z tym nie czekać.

Po krótkiej rozmowie z Keithem, wspólnie sprawdzili cały parter i po kwadransie wylądowali w nieużywanej, ogromnej pracowni w północnym skrzydle, w której znajdowały się stosy częściowo dopiero rozpakowanych rzeczy Charltonów. W pomieszczeniu oprócz pudeł i toreb było również sporo starych mebli poprzednich właścicieli, których nie udało się usunąć prostymi zaklęciami i które były źródłem niepokojących sygnatur, jakie wyczuł wcześniej Malfoy.

– Od czego zaczynamy? – spytał Harry, kątem oka obserwując blondyna, który przyglądał się zawartości jakiegoś pokaźnego, otwartego pudła. – Dobra, ostatecznie aż tak nam się nie spieszy… – stwierdził, po czym podszedł do Malfoya, by sprawdzić, co aż tak go zainteresowało. W pudle znajdowała się głównie drobna elektronika – dwa walkmany, kolekcja kaset muzycznych, zestaw walkie-talkie, lampka nocna i parę rzeczy, których Harry nie rozpoznał.

– Mugole używają… tego wszystkiego? – spytał i, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się powstrzymać, sięgnął po jeden z walkmanów, zaplątany w kabel od dużych słuchawek.

– Chyba niezbyt często, skoro leży tu odkąd Charltonowie się wprowadzili – stwierdził Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – To właśnie walkman. Wspominałem ci o tym wcześniej.

– Przenośny gramofon na baterie – wyrecytował Malfoy. – Czy na tym można słuchać… tego czegoś co chyba było muzyką i co słyszeliśmy wczoraj w salonie?

– Tak, wystarczy mieć kasety, widzisz? Na dnie tego pudła leży cały stos. Ale przypuszczam, że można kupić model, który ma również radio i wówczas nie potrzebujesz nawet kaset.

– I działa na baterie, nawet w magicznym domu, gdzie nie ma prądu – powiedział powoli Malfoy, na co Harry skinął głową. – Potter… ja bym chciał mieć mugolski walkman. Myślałem o tym już jak przeczytałem o tym w jednej z książek i nawet zastanawiałem się czy… nie przejść się po sklepach, jednak nawet nie wiem, w jakim miałbym tego szukać. Chcę, żebyś mi go kupił. Walkmana i baterie i kasety.

– To… no… nie ma problemu – zaśmiał się Harry. – Poszukam czegoś w wolnej chwili.

– I nauczysz mnie, jak tego obsługiwać…

– …a potem złoże przysięgę wieczystą, że nigdy nikomu tego nie zdradzę – zażartował, na co Malfoy zaśmiał się krótko. – Spoko. Zajmę się tym. Chciałbyś mieć coś jeszcze?

– Tak, _generator prądotwórczy_ , gdy już dowiem się, co to jest. Pamiętasz o książkach dla mnie?

– Och… przepraszam, kupiłem je wczoraj, leżą u mnie pod biurkiem.

– Ile kosztowały?

– Daj spokój.

– Nie możesz kupować mi kolejnych rzeczy, które nawet nie wiem, ile są warte…

– Mogę i kupuję, nie masz pojęcia ile zapewniasz mi rozrywki swoim nagłym zainteresowaniem mugolskimi technologiami. To wystarczająca zapłata. Jeśli tak ci zależy, możesz też kupić mi coś fajnego-czarodziejskiego, o czym nie mam pojęcia. _Albo_ zaprosić mnie na kolację – powiedział, puszczając do niego oko.

– Wybierz jakąś mugolską restaurację i możemy się przejść po pracy jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Oczywiście jeśli faktycznie chcesz się gdzieś ze mną wybierać, a nie tylko…

– Piątek po pracy? – przerwał Harry, słysząc w jego głosie niepewność.

– Piątek – potwierdził Malfoy i uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym pospiesznie odwrócił w stronę najbliższej szafki i odchrząknął. – Rzucę kilka zaklęć monitujących, bo mam wrażenie, że to tutaj jest jakiś problem. A ty zajmij się usuwaniem reszty mebli, skoro Charltonowie niczego stąd nie potrzebują. Jedyne co możesz zostawić, to książki, jeśli na coś trafisz i…

Harry nie usłyszał dalszej części jego wypowiedzi, bo jego myśli wypełniła jedna myśl: ich rozmowa sprzed paru chwil brzmiała jak umówienie się na randkę i fakt ten sprawiał, że czuł mityczne motylki w żołądku i miał wrażenie, że uśmiecha się głupkowato do kredensu, przed którym stał i który miał przejrzeć oraz zlikwidować. Zabrał się do pracy niespecjalnie myśląc o tym, co robi; jasne, odkładał na bok książki oraz rzeczy które sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały jakąś wartość oraz były całkowicie bezpieczne, a całą resztę usuwał z pomocą Reducto lub bardziej wymyślnych zaklęć, gdy potrzebował czegoś silniejszego aby wygrać walkę ze sprzętami w tym starym domu.

– Malfoy? – odezwał się w pewnym momencie, czując, że zaraz wybuchnie, jeśli nie zada tego pytania i kontynuował, gdy tylko chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Skoro z nikim się dotąd nie spotykałeś, to skąd w ogóle wiesz, że jesteś gejem?

– Cholera Potter…! – wykrzyknął Malfoy, który po jego słowach prawie przewrócił się z szoku, a teraz wpatrywał się w niego absolutnie zawstydzony, zaś jego policzki z każdą sekundą robiły się bardziej czerwone. – Ostrzegaj mnie zanim… zanim zapytasz o coś takiego…!

– Ostrzegam teraz: zadam dziwne pytanie. Więc… skąd to wiesz? – spytał z naciskiem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

– A skąd _ty_ wiesz, że jesteś hetero? – wydusił Malfoy.

– No właśnie nie wiem skąd można coś takiego wiedzieć, po prostu na początku chyba każdy uznaje, że jest hetero i się nad tym nie zastanawia…? I dlatego cię o to pytam. Skąd masz tę pewność, jeśli do tej pory nikt nawet o tym nie wiedział i nigdy z nikim… no wiesz. Niczego nie robiłeś?

– Na Merlina… I oto dlaczego Gryfoni wydają mi się pochodzić z innej planety…!

– Słuchaj, to jest logiczne pytanie a ja naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć – powiedział z uporem Harry, postanawiając, że będzie drążył temat do skutku. Jasne, teoretycznie mógłby te same pytania zadać Parkerowi, ale doskonale wiedział, że jeśli powiedziałby mu cokolwiek w tym rodzaju, to w ciągu godziny wiedziałoby o tym całe Biuro Aurorów i połowa pozostałych zespołów w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa.

– Czy to nie oczywiste…? Po prostu dlatego, że podobają mi się faceci a nie kobiety. To właśnie definicja _bycia gejem_.

– W jakim sensie podobają lub nie?

– Czy ty _naprawdę_ chcesz o tym słuchać,,,?

– Nie pytałbym, gdybym nie chciał…

– Potter, homoseksualne fantazje współpracownika to… to nie są tematy o jakich chciałby słuchać jakikolwiek facet.

– Więc masz fantazje? I o czym wtedy…

– Boże Potter, idź do Duncombe i może ją wypytaj, jak się fantazjuje o facetach, bo to będzie zdecydowanie mniej dziwne…!

– Nie chcę rozmawiać o fantazjach o facetach z kobietą tylko z facetem.

– Czy masz kryzys tożsamości…? Młoda Weasley aż tak cię skrzywdziła na psychice, że zacząłeś myśleć o facetach, jak tylko dowiedziałeś się, że ktoś z twojego otoczenia okazał się gejem?

– Nie, to _ja_ byłem do niczego. Ginny była w porządku i Cho również.

– Miałeś dziewczyny i były w porządku, więc skąd nagle wzięło cię na…

– Ty miałeś Pansy. A jesteś gejem. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że ja nie jestem? Obaj mieliśmy dziewczynę, obaj już nie mamy, a ty twierdzisz, że jesteś gejem, ale ja nie mogę być i nie potrafisz wyjaśnić mi dlaczego.

– Pansy nigdy mnie nie pociągała choćby w minimalnym stopniu. Spotykałem się z nią, bo ją lubiłem jako przyjaciółkę, wiedziałem, że i tak z jakąś kobietą będę musiał się związać, a była czystej krwi i wiedziałem, że rodzice jej i moi to zaakceptują, więc _miało to sens_ – oznajmił Malfoy z lekkim rozdrażnieniem. – Wtedy nie myślałem jeszcze, że to nie chodzi tylko o Pansy, ale każdą inną dziewczynę i że wolałbym żeby był to facet, może podświadomie wiedziałem czy czułem, ale nie przykładałem do tego wagi, w porządku…? Wówczas i tak sądziłem, że będę musiał się ożenić i nie będę mieć nic do gadania bez względu na to, czy chciałbym związać się z czarodziejem czy czarownicą. Ale potem ten psychopata wrócił na dobre, mój ojciec trafił po raz pierwszy do więzienia, wszystko się posypało i nawet nie miałem kiedy się nad tym zastanawiać przez dwa lata. I zmieniło się to dopiero, gdy po wojnie wróciłem do Hogwartu.

– Dlaczego? Co się tam stało? – spytał z rosnącym zainteresowaniem.

– Podobał mi się nowy nauczyciel Run. Nic poważnego. Ale podobał mi się. I zacząłem się zastanawiać. I myśleć o nim. I o innych facetach czy chłopakach jakich znałem. I po prostu wiedziałem, że to… że to po prostu byłoby to, co chcę robić, bo o dziewczynach nigdy nie miałem takich myśli jak mam o facetach.

– W sensie _jakich_ …?

– Potter czy ty jesteś uświadomiony? No wiesz, skąd się biorą dzieci, co to jest seks i narządy rozrodcze? – warknął Malfoy z zażenowaniem.

– Oczywiście że tak! Ale nadal nie wiem do czego zmierzasz.

– Do tego, że jak zacząłem myśleć, co mógłbym zrobić z facetem, to mnie to kręciło i ponieważ w Hogwarcie ósme klasy miały oddzielne dormitoria a ja byłem jedyny ze Slytherinu, to przynajmniej miałem spokój i mogłem zamówić i oglądać wieczorem… no… czasopisma. Czy książki. I... na Merlina, weź rusz głową i dopowiedz sobie resztę…!

– Ok., czyli po prostu zrozumiałeś to, gdy zacząłeś się masturbować do gejowskiego porno? – spytał wprost a wówczas twarz Draco stopiła się kolorem z jego szatami aurorskimi. – Wcześniej tego nie robiłeś w ogóle?!

– Na wszystkie świętości… – wydusił. – Robiłem z naprawdę marnym skutkiem dopóki zmuszałem się żeby myśleć przy tym o dziewczynach i działało tylko jak nie myślałem o _nikim_ i to ostatnia rzecz jakąś zamierzam ci powiedzieć, bo za chwilę umrę ze wstydu – oznajmił, a gdy Harry już zaczął otwierać usta, zamachnął różdżką w jego stronę. – Słuchaj, Potter. Jeszcze jedno słowo, a rzucę na ciebie _Silencio_.

Harry posłusznie skinął głową i nic już nie powiedział, wracając do pracy. Jego myśli krążyły jednak jak szalone, gdy otwierał zaklęciami zablokowane szuflady dębowego biurka i likwidował znajdujące się w nich śmieci oraz odkładał na bok książki i notatki. Czy w Hogwarcie fantazjował o dziewczynach? No… tak. Na początku raczej platonicznie i niezbyt konkretnie, wyobrażając sobie tylko dotyk ich włosów i skóry, uśmiech czy trzymanie się za ręce (a nastoletnie hormony sprawiały, że nawet to go podniecało). W miarę jak dorastał, cała ta niekonkretność dotycząca Cho zmieniła się w bardziej jednoznaczne fantazje o Ginny, przy czym zwykle nie wykraczał myślami znacznie dalej niż w pocałunki; gdy w szóstej klasie leżąc w łóżku po raz pierwszy wyobraził sobie, że zdejmuje ona bluzkę i zalotnie odrzuca do tyłu włosy, doszedł w ciągu pewnie trzydziestu sekund, zaś następnego dnia nie był w stanie spojrzeć w lustro ani w oczy Rona, a na widok Ginny przy śniadaniu ze wstydu uciekł z Wielkiej Sali, wykrzykując coś o zapomnianej pracy domowej z Transmutacji. Były to jednak raczej incydenty i pojedyncze sytuacje, bo nawet w trakcie burzy hormonalnej perspektywa wojny z najmroczniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem ich czasów skutecznie studziła libido… a poza tym większość wieczorów przed snem i tak gapił się w mapę Huncwotów, wypatrując na niej Malfoya.

Bez względu na to, co mogłaby myśleć na ten temat Madison, gdyby opowiedział jej ze szczegółami o swojej obsesji… i co pewnie sądziłoby jeszcze parę osób, gdyby usłyszeli o jego obecnych rozterkach – w tamtym okresie Malfoy z całą pewnością nie sprawiał, że zaczynał w ciemnościach myśleć o idealnej platynie jego włosów i stalowej szarości oczu i całej reszcie dziwnych rzeczy, które kiedyś wyczytał w jakimś szmatławym romansie, który Ginny zostawiła na Grimmauld Place. W szóstej klasie Malfoy budził w nim emocje, jednak nie tego rodzaju, by w zaciszu dormitorium, po zasłonięciu kotar w łóżku i rzuceniu zaklęć wyciszającym ściągnąć spodnie od piżamy. Nie to, że teraz myślał o nim w taki sposób i że…

No dobra. W tym momencie właśnie _zaczął_ myśleć. Może nie aż tak jednoznacznie i… nagle dotarło do niego, że jego wizje są tak samo łagodnie-niekonkretne, jak były gdy w ogóle zaczął myśleć o dziewczynach na zasadzie „chciałbym jej dotknąć, ale w sumie nie wiem dlaczego”. Tak naprawdę gdy próbował sobie wyobrazić siebie z jakimkolwiek facetem… było to strasznie dziwne, ale też nęcące i… na Merlina, w sumie na początku myśli o Cho i Ginny też były dziwno-nęcące i chyba też trochę krępujące. Mętlik w głowie wciąż trwał, bo docierało do niego, że chciałby mieć nieco… jaśniejszy obraz, co w ogóle można robić z chłopakiem – jasne, miał na tyle wyobraźni, by coś-tam wymyślić, ale nie na tyle, by sobie to zwizualizować. A _chciał_ zwizualizować i im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, próbując tworzyć w głowie obrazy i scenki, tym bardziej chciał mieć konkretny materiał i nie polegać tylko na swojej raczej ubogiej wiedzy. Potrzeba w przypadku Gryfonów raczej nie przechodziła aż tak długiego procesu myślowego, lecz zmieniała się w działanie gdy tylko stała się paląca – i dlatego nawet nie miał świadomości, w którym momencie brawura zwyciężyła racjonalność i kazała mu wprost sięgnąć po to, czego zapragnął.

– Malfoy, czy nadal masz te gazety i mógłbyś mi je pożyczyć? – wypalił i dopiero, gdy wypowiedział te słowa, dotarło do niego, że faktycznie _zapytał kumpla-geja o gejowskie czasopisma_.

– Potter…! – syknął Malfoy, wypuszczając z rąk stos książek, które właśnie wyciągnął z głębi kredensu. – Czy ja nie mówiłem ci czegoś o ostrzeganiu mnie…

– Kupię ci walkmana z mugolskim radiem, z super słuchawkami i zapasem odpowiednich baterii _oraz_ nauczę cię tego wszystkiego używać, jak przyniesiesz mi kilka tych pisemek. Jeśli zaś odmówisz, to jeszcze dziś wyślę do pana Weasleya prośbę o podrzucenie mi wszystkich podręczników do Mugoloznawstwa jakie ma w domu i podkreślę w liście przynajmniej dziesięć razy, że pytał o nie _mój przyjaciel z zespołu Draco Malfoy_.

– Jesteś… ty… to było tak absolutnie podle ślizgońskie że nie wierzę, że trafiłeś do Gryffindoru – stwierdził, na co Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Kup mi to wszystko i pokaż, że to masz a wtedy… dostaniesz… coś. Ok?

– Cudownie. W pierwszej wolnej chwili pójdę na długie zakupy – powiedział, po czym wyrzucił z biurka ostatnie graty i zajął się zdejmowaniem uroków, które przytwierdzały stary mebel do ściany i podłogi.

– Nie wiem, czy nie pożałuję, że o to pytam, ale dlaczego właściwie chcesz to zobaczyć…? – spytał po paru chwilach milczenia Malfoy.

– Uznajmy, że życie w stanie wolnym i kiepskie powodzenie u dziewczyn sprawia, że zaczynam rozważać różne opcje.

– _Kiepskie co_ …?! – wydusił blondyn. – Połowa kobiet z Ministerstwa ślini się na twój widok, a druga połowa śliniłaby się, gdyby przyzwoitość nie kazałaby im uznać, że jesteś dla nich za młody…!

– A mimo to jestem sam? Tak samo jak ty, chociaż w szkole też miałeś całą rzeszę _śliniących się,_ które…

– Ktokolwiek się _ślinił_ , to nie do mnie, tylko do moich pieniędzy i nazwiska, bo tak naprawdę były to jedyne rzeczy, które widziała we mnie Pansy. A teraz tego pierwszego nie mam, a to drugie to raczej wada niż zaleta – przerwał mu Malfoy i pospiesznie się odwrócił, udając, że grzebie w jakiejś szafce, chociaż Harry widział, że była już opróżniona.

– Ożeniłbyś się z Parkinson? – spytał Harry, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Gdyby wszystko inaczej się potoczyło…?

– Po tym jak zostawiła mnie dla Zabiniego…? Wątpię. Rodzice by ją zaakceptowali, czy miała kogoś na boku czy nie, jeśli naprawdę bym się uparł. Ale jeśli już bym musiał znaleźć sobie kobietę, to nie kogoś, kto miesiącami upokarzał mnie, jawnie zdradzając mnie z kumplem z klasy i śmiejąc się za moimi plecami.

– No i ciężko by było wmówić komukolwiek, że śniade, ciemnowłose dziecko jest twoje – spróbował zażartować Harry, na co Malfoy tylko prychnął pod nosem i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.

– Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej… nie, to pewnie nie byłaby Pansy. Nawet jeśli Czarny Pan by nie wrócił i nie doszłoby do wojny, wolałaby dorwać kogoś, kto był nią szczerze zainteresowany. No i Zabini też ma pieniądze i wystarczająco odpowiednie nazwisko. Gdybym w Hogwarcie nie znalazł sobie innej dziewczyny, a raczej bym nie znalazł, pewnie musiałbym się ożenić z Astorią Greengrass, bo jeszcze zanim poszedłem do szkoły, ojciec myślał o zeswataniu mnie z nią. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle ją znasz. To młodsza siostra Dafne z naszego rocznika.

– Czekaj czy ona… czy ona nie została czasem zaatakowana pod koniec roku w Hogwarcie…?

– Została. Dopiero niedawno zdołali ją wybudzić. Biedny dzieciak – dokończył Malfoy cicho. – Jedna z może pięciu osób, które w ogóle rozmawiały ze mną w Hogwarcie w ósmej klasie. Uparła się, że nie pójdzie do Durmstrangu jak Dafne, bo tam nie nauczają Mugoloznawstwa, które uwielbiała. Była pierwszym Ślizgonem od zdaje się pięciu lat, który wybrał ten przedmiot w trzeciej klasie.

– W ogóle nie znałem tej dziewczyny i w sumie to nawet nie wiem, jak wyglądała…

– Mogłeś nie zwrócić uwagi, bo zupełnie nie przypominała Dafne. Drobna brunetka, słodka, urocza i tak nie-ślizgońska, że w sumie nie wiem, jak mogła trafić do Slytherinu. Ale pewnie… gdybym w porę nie zrozumiał jak bardzo _nie_ interesują mnie kobiety… albo po prostu gdyby wszystko ułożyło się inaczej… to faktycznie byśmy się związali i może nawet dobrze by nam się układało, bo ostatecznie obydwoje pochodzimy ze starych rodzin czystej krwi i wiemy, jak zwykle wyglądają małżeństwa i że sam fakt, że lubi się drugą osobę, to naprawdę spory sukces. Tyle że Astoria jest tak… dobra i wrażliwa, że powinna mieć kogoś, dla kogo byłaby całym światem i po prostu… nie chciałbym żenić się z dziewczyną, której nigdy nie pokochałbym tak, jak na to zasługuje… we wszystkich aspektach życia małżeńskiego. I potem całe życie zabawiać się poza domem. Nie jestem moim ojcem – zakończył, uśmiechając się gorzko, a potem ponownie wbił wzrok w pustą szafkę.

– Twój ojciec… – zaczął Harry, nie mając pojęcia, czy wnioski, do jakich doszedł, są właściwe. I w sumie nie wiedząc nawet, jakie pytanie miałby zadać.

– Potter, nie udawaj zdziwionego, czy ty go nie widziałeś…? – parsknął Malfoy. – Jak się czesał, ubierał, jaki w ogóle miał styl…? Kokardki we włosach, gorsety, koronki, masa biżuterii i szyte na miarę szaty niby-to-unisex. Przyjaźnili się z moją matką, ufali sobie i na swój sposób się kochali. Ale jak już postarali się, żebym się urodził, mógł zająć się tym co lubił, zamiast upokarzać się w małżeńskiej sypialni. Przypuszczam, że kilka razy w miesiącu zakładał na twarz wymyślne _glamour_ i ruszał do kolejnych nocnych klubów w Wielkiej Brytanii i za granicą i sypiał z każdym, kto się nawinął, bez względu na płeć. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom jakie słyszałem od skrzatów, miał dość… szczególne upodobania, w których moja matka nie zamierzała brać udziału. Uwielbiał metamorfomagów, a na te swoje… _randki_ … zabierał zapas dziwacznych eliksirów, w tym oczywiście wielosokowy i parę innych, które pozwalały zmienić wygląd na dłużej. Moja matka bezlitośnie się z niego nabijała, gdy wracał do domu a zażyte przez niego eliksiry i zaklęcia transmutacji jeszcze nie do końca się rozmyły.

– Ja… nie mam pojęcia, co na to powiedzieć… – wydusił Harry, próbując przeprocesować wszystko, co właśnie usłyszał.

– To co wyprawiał nie było niczym godnym potępienia wedle rodzin czystej krwi. Wziął odpowiedni ślub, miał syna, a swoje dziwactwa trzymał poza domem. W środowisku gdzie jeszcze pięćdziesiąt lat temu niemal wszystkie małżeństwa były aranżowane i służyły tylko by przedłużyć rody czystej krwi… tak po prostu się działo. Fakt, że moi rodzice szczerze się lubili i byli sobie bliscy, to i tak było dużo.

– Czy… w całym czarodziejskim świecie tak to wygląda…?

– Większość czarodziejów, zwłaszcza obecnie, żeni się z kim chce a nie z kimś, kogo wybierają im rodzice. Ale w naszych kręgach bywa z tym różnie… i normalne jest, że gdy już ma się dzieci, można mieć tylu kochanków ile się chce, jeśli tylko uzgodni się to z małżonkiem. Reszta społeczności, no… – zająknął się. – Dopiero w Hogwarcie poznałem różne osoby i zrozumiałem, że praktyki mojego ojca to nie jest coś, co robią wszyscy.

– Nie miałem o tym pojęcia…

– Oczywiście że nie – parsknął Malfoy z rozbawieniem. – Tego rodzaju pozbawione krzty romantyzmu układy to coś, do czego są pewnie zdolne wyłącznie osoby tak pragmatyczne jak Ślizgoni. Wątpię, czy ktokolwiek z Gryffindoru widział w swojej rodzinie takie rzeczy, a nawet jeśli… to raczej się tym nie chwalił, bo było to kojarzone ze starymi rodami gloryfikującymi czystą krew, z których niemal nikogo nie było u was. Podejrzewam, że Gryfoni uważali to za obrzydliwe i brali zawsze śluby wyłącznie z miłości. Dla osób z moich kręgów większym tabu byłoby realizowanie swoich nietypowych zachcianek seksualnych z małżonkiem. Od dziwacznego seksu byli zawsze kochankowie.

– Z jednej strony chciałbym dowiedzieć się o tym jak najwięcej, a z drugiej chyba boję się pytać i w sumie nawet nie wiem, o co miałbym pytać – wymamrotał Harry; Malfoy uśmiechnął się w trochę złośliwy sposób i oczywistym było, że czerpie ogromną satysfakcję, że tym razem to on wie coś, o czym Harry nie ma pojęcia oraz że to on był osobą zawstydzającą a nie zawstydzaną.

– Miałem w dzieciństwie parę dziwnych momentów, gdy ojciec wracał ze schadzek będąc jeszcze pod wpływem eliksirów czy transmutacji. Często odmładzał się eliksirami aż do swojej nastoletniej wersji, kilka razy zmienił się w kobietę, czasem przybierał całkowicie inny wygląd no i, cóż… co muszę mu przyznać, to że zwykle starał się, aby na mnie nie wpadać, tym bardziej że byłem jeszcze za mały, żeby to zrozumieć. Żeby nie było… wszystko co robił to nie było nic, co mogłoby zaszkodzić jego reputacji, a przecież w tamtych czasach był jeszcze uważany za przykładnego obywatela. Jasne, stosował glamour, jednak z tego co dowiedziałem się od matki z półsłówek, nie ukrywał swojej płci ani wieku przed kochankami, więc tak naprawdę nikogo nie okłamywał i to, co wyczyniał, to nie było nic złego.

– Malfoy, jestem wciąż w takim szoku, że chyba nie będę mógł spać.

– Potter, jak powiesz, że będziesz po nocach myślał o żeńskiej wersji mojego ojca, przyrzekam, umrę ze wstydu i będę cię straszył jako duch do końca twojego życia.

– Był ładną kobietą? – zażartował, aby trochę rozluźnić atmosferę, chociaż efektem było tylko to, że jego policzki zaczęły płonąć jeszcze bardziej.

– Potter, ostrzegam…

– Słuchaj, chcę po prostu… przejść do porządku dziennego… z czymś takim. Uwierz mi, dla kogoś wychowanego wśród mugoli, to brzmi naprawdę szokująco. Tym bardziej, że znałem twojego ojca i w życiu nie pomyślałbym… – urwał, gdy niechciane wizje zalały jego umysł. – Nie, nawet nie jestem w stanie wypowiedzieć tego na głos…

– Gdy miałem jakieś sześć lat, ojciec wrócił do domu wciąż częściowo przemieniony i _w sukience_. Sądziłem że to jakaś nowa zabawa i męczyłem go cały poranek. To pewnie był najgorszy dzień jego życia, bo jak byłem starszy, zrozumiałem, że miał też koszmarnego kaca – powiedział Malfoy, patrząc Harry’emu prosto w oczy i ewidentnie rozkoszując się jego absolutnym szokiem. – No, teraz obaj jesteśmy jednakowo zażenowani, więc wszystko gra.

– Sukience… – wydusił Harry.

– Tak, to było dziwne. I jednak… o ile wiem… w taki sposób zabawiał się naprawdę rzadko, a ja miałem to szczęście-nieszczęście, że zobaczyłem go w tym wydaniu. Gdy już dorosłem na tyle, by w ogóle to rozumieć… jak pewnie się domyślasz, nigdy z nim o tym nie rozmawiałem. Ani z matką. Wszystko, co wiem o jego nocnych eskapadach, usłyszałem od skrzatów domowych. Ale… – zająknął się a jego ton nagle się zmienił. – Przynajmniej dzięki temu mam pewność, że… gdy po wyjściu z więzienia dowie się o mnie… nie będzie to dla niego problemem – oznajmił, a całe skrępowanie i żartobliwy ton rozmowy prysły. – Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale ostatnio z każdym dniem martwię się o niego bardziej – przyznał cicho, zaś coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Harry poczuł, że już od dłuższego czasu dusił to w sobie.

– Sporo o nim myślisz i może dlatego…

– Nie, to coś więcej – wymamrotał. – Po prostu… _czuję_ , że coś jest nie tak. I… nie mogę przeżyć tego, że nie mogę się z nim zobaczyć, bo to po prostu… tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe, że akurat jemu odmówiono przyjmowania gości, chociaż zdecydowana większość skazanych, nawet tych z najcięższymi wyrokami, nie ma tego ograniczenia…! – podniósł głos, a potem jakby opadł z sił. – Żeby nie było, ja naprawdę zdaję sobie sprawę, ile okropnych rzeczy zrobił i wiem, że zasługuje na więzienie i…

– Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. To twój ojciec i masz prawo za nim tęsknić i wściekać się, że nie możesz go zobaczyć – przerwał mu Harry. – I też uważam, że klauzula o zakazie widzenia nie jest sprawiedliwa.

– Ja po prostu… po prostu nawet jak wiem doskonale, co zrobił, że popełnił tyle błędów i skrzywdził masę osób… Gdy myślę o nim, to im więcej mija czasu, tym bardziej odsuwam na bok wszystko złe, co się stało i do czego doprowadził, i pamiętam przede wszystkim to, jaki był w moim dzieciństwie. Kochający i zabawny, zawsze stał za mną murem, zawsze mogłem na niego liczyć, co by się nie działo. Był moim bohaterem i jako dziecko uważałem go za największego czarodzieja na świecie – powiedział, uśmiechając się blado, ale po chwili przygasł, wbijając wzrok w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie. – A potem gdy byłem w czwartej klasie zaczął odzywać się jego Mroczny Znak i nic już nie było takie samo. Mój ojciec był coraz bardziej przerażony, co zrozumiałem dopiero później… Wtedy wydawał mi się po prostu zdystansowany i zimny. W domu coraz częściej zachowywał się tak, jak publicznie. Wściekał się o wszystko, dostawał ataków szału, przestał wychodzić z domu i szukać sobie nocnych rozrywek i zamiast tego po prostu… zdecydowanie za dużo pił. To ostatnie oczywiście wiem od skrzatów, bo przecież większość roku mnie tam nie było. Tak naprawdę wtedy zupełnie nic nie rozumiałem… patrzyłem na to wszystko zupełnie inaczej.

– W tamtym czasie… – zaczął ostrożnie Harry – wydawałeś się tak pewny siebie i…

– Bo ojciec ukrywał przede mną, co naprawdę myśli na ten temat. Chciał, żebym był bezpieczny, zachowywał się jak zawsze i nie wychylał. Żeby w szkole wyglądało to tak, jakbym cieszył się z… z _jego_ powrotu… aby nikt nie zobaczył, że jest inaczej i na nas nie doniósł. Więc grał przede mną, a ja byłem zbyt tępy, żeby zrozumieć, co naprawdę myśli. Albo po prostu nie chciałem tego rozumieć i wypierałem to z myśli. Dotarło do mnie, że Czarny Pan jest potworem, który ma gdzieś los swoich popleczników, dopiero, gdy mój ojciec trafił do Azkabanu, a ja musiałem… – zaciął się i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął pięści. – Mój ojciec ani przez moment nie chciał jego powrotu. Bez względu na to, co robił i jakie miał… i pewnie ma nadal… poglądy na temat mugoli. Od samego początku wiedział, że nowa wojna, gdzie będziemy musieli ponownie stanąć po stronie Czarnego Pana, zburzy całe nasze idealne życie i przy nim nie będzie już dumnym arystokratą, tylko upokarzanym niewolnikiem. Gdy ten psychopata zamieszkał razem z bandą Śmierciożerców w naszym dworze i ściągnął mojego ojca z Azkabanu, każdego dnia odbierał mu całą jego godność i rozbijał jego psychikę na kawałki, aż nie było w nim już prawie nic z człowieka, którego znałem jako dziecko.

– Malfoy, to twój ojciec pociągnął waszą rodzinę w to bagno…

– Nie bronię go. Doskonale wiem, że to jego wina i on też o tym wie – westchnął chłopak i spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Ale ani ja ani matka nie byliśmy święci. Każde z nas do pewnego momentu mogło się jeszcze wycofać, poprosić Dumbledore’a o pomoc, zmusić ojca do szczerości… na Merlina, gdybyśmy zwrócili się do Snape’a, też wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej. Ale nic nie zrobiliśmy i wspólnie z matką szliśmy za ojcem. Tyle że ostatecznie my wyszliśmy z tego niemal bez szwanku, a on najbardziej ucierpiał. Miał największe wyrzuty sumienia, bo kiedyś to jego decyzje poprowadziły nas wszystkich do Śmierciożerców. To on był torturowany w naszym dworze przez długie miesiące. I to on najbardziej został ukarany, bo tylko on jest w Azkabanie. I… po prostu wiem, że dzieje mu się tam krzywda i nie potrafię się z tym pogodzić, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jest winny i że pewnie na to wszystko zasługuje – dokończył cicho i parę chwil milczał, a Harry nie miał pojęcia, co miałby na to wszystko odpowiedzieć. Przed oczami miał zdjęcie Lucjusza Malfoya z wycinka z Proroka, który znalazł w domku Thomsona i żółty „X” widniejący w rogu fotografii. – Wróćmy do pracy – odezwał się cichym, przygaszonym głosem Malfoy, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. – Jak skończysz z biurkiem, to zajmij się tym mniejszym kredensem w rogu, a ja spróbuję otworzyć tę szafę. Mam wrażenie, że coś jest w środku, ale nie przypuszczam, że to cokolwiek naprawdę niebezpiecznego, bo wówczas wykazałyby to zaklęcia monitujące. 

Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się, by wrócić do pracy. Czuł, że Malfoy potrzebuje chwili spokoju, po tym jak wyrzucił z siebie gnębiące go emocje i że może lepiej, aby każdy z nich skoncentrował się na swoich zadaniach. Działanie pozwalało mu zawsze zostawić ból gdzieś z boku i chociaż Malfoy nie był do niego zbyt podobny, miał wrażenie, że akurat ta cecha mogła być ich wspólną. Metodycznie walczył z kolejnymi poblokowanymi szafkami i półkami przez jakiś kwadrans, słysząc w tle rzucane przez Malfoya zaklęcia. Poza tym w pokoju było cicho, toteż gdy usłyszał za sobą łomot oraz pełen przerażenia okrzyk, natychmiast odwrócił się i podbiegł do roztrzęsionego blondyna, których chwiał się z różdżką nad nieruchomym, zakrwawionym ciałem pod jego stopami.

– _Riddikulus…! Riddikulus…_ – mamrotał Malfoy nieprzytomnie, a gdy Harry znalazł się tuż przy nim, rozpoznał wreszcie postać, w jaką zmienił się bogin ukrywający się w szafie.

Na podłodze leżały zmasakrowane, pokryte licznymi sińcami i ranami zwłoki Lucjusza Malfoya. Jego twarz była tak spuchnięta i zakrwawiona, że gdyby nie długie, platynowe włosy, Harry miałby problem, by w ogóle go rozpoznać. Jego podkrążone oczy były szeroko otwarte w wyrazie przerażenia, miał powybijane zęby, obie ręce wyglądały na złamane, zaś jego zwykle eleganckie ubranie było w tak zupełnych strzępach, że całe odzienie było już na granicy przyzwoitości.

– Malfoy, odsuń się… – wydusił Harry, a gdy ten nie drgnął, wciąż celując w bogina różdżką i bez jakiegokolwiek skutku powtarzał zaklęcie, odepchnął go na bok i sam stanął przed zwłokami Lucjusza. Bogin w ciągu ułamka sekundy przemienił się w Dementora, sprawiając, że Harry zachwiał się na moment, jednak wystarczyło krótkie zerknięcie na roztrzęsionego Malfoya, aby doszedł do siebie. – _Riddikulus_! – wykrzyknął, a wówczas Dementor zaczął nieporadnie szarpać się w czarnej szacie, a potem potknął się o jej brzeg, przewrócił i rozpłynął w powietrzu.

Harry opuścił różdżkę i zrobił krok w stronę szlochającego Malfoya, który nawet nie próbował ukrywać łez cieknących mu po policzkach. Objął go ostrożnie, a wówczas blondyn przytulił go z całej siły, trzęsąc się i zaciskając palce na jego szatach. Harry milczał, uspokajająco sunąc dłonią po jego plecach – nawet pod warstwami szat wyczuwał wystające kości łopatek i żeber, a wrażenie jego chudości pogłębiało się jeszcze, gdy był przygarbiony i spięty.

– To tylko bogin – powiedział cicho po kilku minutach, gdy Malfoy przestał dygotać, przypominając sobie podobną sytuację sprzed lat, gdy to Molly trafiła na bogina na Grimmauld Place i nie mogła się z nim uporać. – Wszystko w porządku. To był tylko bogin.

– Nie ma dnia żebym nie zadręczał się myślami o tym, co się z nim dzieje – wydusił ledwo słyszalnie. – W naszym dworze… każdego dnia bałem się, że tym razem ten potwór zamorduje mojego ojca tak po prostu z nudów… Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu był doprowadzany do takiego stanu jak… jak widziałem przed chwilą… był niemal martwy i czasem naprawdę sadziłem, że już nie żyje… A teraz siedzi w tym cholernym więzieniu, gdzie trafił, gdy psychicznie był już kompletnym wrakiem, jest tam całkowicie bezbronny i po prostu… nawet nie masz pojęcia ile bym dał, żeby móc chociaż na moment go zobaczyć…

– Nie będę ci wmawiał, że wszystko jest z nim w porządku, bo po prostu tego nie wiem – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale mogę ci obiecać, że jeśli okazałoby się, że on, czy którykolwiek z więźniów w Azkabanie nie jest odpowiednio traktowany, że komukolwiek dzieje się krzywda, to poruszę niebo i ziemię, aby ukarać winnych i pomóc tym ludziom.

– Dlaczego nie mogę się z nim zobaczyć… wystarczyłoby mi parę chwil, po prostu żeby…

– Uspokój się – przerwał mu Harry, gdy w głosie Malfoya zaczęła się pojawiać histeria. Wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć mu wszystkiego, że zaklęcia tajności uniemożliwiają mu całkowitą szczerość w kwestii Azkabanu, ale jednocześnie nie miał sumienia dalej go zwodzić. No i… ostatecznie w czwartek po południu mieli wspólnie udać się do Lennoxa, o czym Bill wiedział, więc uznał, że pewne rzeczy powiedzieć jednak może a nawet _musi_. – Słuchaj… To nie jest tak, że… nikt nic nie robi i nikt się nie interesuje sytuacją w Azkabanie – powiedział, czując lekkie zawroty głowy, jednak nie na tyle dotkliwe, by zapominać słów, więc najwyraźniej nie dotarł jeszcze do granic zaklęć tajności, chociaż był blisko. Odsunął się od Malfoya, który na te słowa momentalnie znieruchomiał i zaczął wpatrywać się w Harry’ego z niedowierzaniem. – Słyszałeś plotki, że Robards planuje tam wysłać kontrolę?

– No… tak. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek u nas w Departamencie nie słyszał, przy czym to przecież dotyczy sędziego Fawleya i…

– Śledztwo dotyczące Fawleya to przykrywka, by wybadać również inne rzeczy – powiedział, podświadomie spodziewając się, że zaklęcia tajności dadzą o sobie znać, ale na razie nic takiego się nie stało. – I zanim zaczniesz się wkurzać, że coś przed tobą ukrywam, przyrzekam, naprawdę chciałbym móc powiedzieć ci dokładnie, o co chodzi, ale Bill zadbał, abym nie mógł zdradzać żadnych szczegółów. Mogłem w ogóle poruszyć z tobą tę kwestię, bo jesteś zaangażowany w sprawę Fawleya, która wiąże się z pewnymi nieprawidłowościami, jakie mają miejsce w Wizengamocie, Azkabanie i prawdopodobnie również Świętym Mungu. _Cholera_ … – syknął, czując nagłą falę zawrotów głowy; zrozumiał, że musi mówić bardziej ogólnikowo, chociaż niepomiernie go to irytowało. – Wykryłem je przypadkowo w toku całkiem innego śledztwa i…

– Nieprawidłowościami _gdzie_? – przerwał Malfoy, patrząc na niego dziwnie.

– _Wizengamocie, Azkabanie i…_

– Potter, cokolwiek powiedziałeś, to najwyraźniej zaklęcia tajności naprawdę działają, bo nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć ani jednego słowa. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć _cokolwiek_? Bo jeśli nie, to…

– Ok. Zacznijmy inaczej – powiedział i wziął głęboki oddech. – W czwartek po południu mamy wspólnie iść do Lennoxa. Ale prawdziwy powód, że chcę rozmawiać akurat z nim, nie jest w ogóle związany z dochodzeniem dotyczącym pani McHatton. – Malfoy skinął głową, dając mu znać, że wszystko usłyszał. – Ustaliliśmy, że Lennox może być nam pomocny…

– W tym dochodzeniu dotyczącym Fawleya – dokończył Malfoy ostrożnie. – Oraz w kwestii Azkabanu, bo o tym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej i zakładam, że o to właśnie musi chodzić – powiedział, a Harry, gdy spróbował skinąć głową, poczuł, jak mięśnie jego szyi sztywnieją. – Rozumiem. 

– Chyba już wiem, co Robards miał na myśli mówiąc o obchodzeniu zaklęć tajności…

– O samych próbach – potwierdził Malfoy. – Nawet bez konkretów i bez ich jednoznacznego łamania…

– …Pewne rzeczy po prostu _da się_ zdradzić – dopowiedział Harry. – Wracając do Lennoxa… Bill wie, że jadę tam z tobą, więc w tej kwestii… no, zapewne jesteś jakoś włączony w klauzulę.

– No i w połączeniu z Fawleyem w ogóle możesz mi powiedzieć cokolwiek, bo część klauzul mnie nie obowiązuje. Gdyby było inaczej, zakładam że nie mógłbyś powiedzieć mi nic.

– Tak czy inaczej… nie jadę tam wprost wyciągać z niego informacji, ale aby wyczuć jego motywacje, zanim zdecydujemy się włączyć go w śledztwo… no…

– To tajemnicze śledztwo, które prowadzicie. Zakładam, że mówiąc my, masz na myśli siebie, Weasleya i Robardsa – powiedział, a Harry, chociaż nie mógł przytaknąć, zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu.

– Potrzebujemy poza oficjalną ścieżką pozyskać ze Świętego Munga pewne dokumenty, tak, aby absolutnie nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Zaproponowałem Lennoxa jako uzdrowiciela, który, no… przez całą sytuację… wiesz, z tym jak został potraktowany i zdegradowany, może być skłonny do pomocy. I jednocześnie jest osobą co do której mamy pewność, że nie stoi po stronie… kogokolwiek jest winny.

– Rozumiem. Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego Robards zgodził się, bym jechał tam z tobą, skoro to ewidentnie balansowanie na granicy zaklęć tajności…

– Bo wie, że Lennox cię zna. Prędzej zaufa mi, gdy będę tam z tobą no i… bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy. Nie jestem najlepszy w takich podchodach, a ty prędzej ocenisz, czy Lennoxowi można ufać, gdy już porozmawiamy z nim ogólnikami.

– Jasne. Rozumiem – powiedział powoli Malfoy. – Masz świadomość, że Weasley zapewne dostał sygnał, że próbowałeś obejść klauzule tajności, które rzucił?

– Jak mnie o to zapyta, powiem prawdę: że musiałem powiedzieć ci niezbędne minimum przed spotkaniem z Lennoxem i że trochę się zapędziłem i popadłem w dygresje – powiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Malfoy jakiś czas wpatrywał się w niego – jego twarz wciąż była zaczerwieniona, a oczy spuchnięte i wilgotne, toteż gdy chłopak nagle parsknął śmiechem, Harry w pierwszej chwili cofnął się o pół kroku, sądząc, że to jakiś nowy objaw nadchodzącej histerii.

– Na Merlina, Potter, czasem jesteś bardziej ślizgoński ode mnie.

– Uznam to za komplement – odparł, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Trzeci w tym tygodniu. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje – stwierdził, kręcąc głową. Po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i wytarł dłońmi policzki, na których wciąż był ślad łez. – Wracamy do pracy czy na dziś dajemy sobie spokój…?

– Zdecydowanie starczy na dziś. Widzimy się rano w biurze, uderzymy do któregoś z Łamaczy i wrócimy tutaj. Pewnie w tym domu starczy nam zabawy jeszcze na przynajmniej kilka dni, więc jak ty będziesz ustalał rzeczy, z których nic nie rozumiem, ja zajmę się papierami i przejrzę oczekujące sprawy, jakie będziemy mogli wziąć później.

– Jasne. Ósma rano?

– Dziewiąta…?

– Ósma trzydzieści – odparł Malfoy, po czym westchnął i wyczarował przed swoją twarzą lusterko, a potem paroma szybkimi zaklęciami transmutacji odświeżył się, aby usunąć wszelkie ślady swojego emocjonalnego zjazdu.

– Możemy się zbierać?

– Tak – powiedział, po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu ostatni raz i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Gdy trzymał już dłoń na klamce, odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego i uśmiechnął niepewnie. – Słuchaj… dziękuję. Za wszystko.

***


	21. Craig Lennox

***

Zgodnie z planem, w środowy poranek Harry ruszył nie do domu Charltonów, lecz do Ministerstwa. Udało mu się dotrzeć na miejsce kwadrans po ósmej i uważał to za swój życiowy sukces, toteż dzień zaczął w pozytywnym nastroju… mina mu jednak zrzedła, kiedy zobaczył w holu Ritę Skeeter. Kobieta rzucała się w oczy już z daleka: miała na sobie turkusowy kostium i szpilki, a do tego niemal świecącą, neonowo żółtą tiarę i pelerynę w tym samym odcieniu. Towarzyszył jej młodziutki fotograf, wpatrujący się w nią jak w obrazek, dwa fikuśne pióra samonotujące szalały w powietrzu, a osobami, które właśnie przepytywała, byli Emilie Byrne i Heath Parker, czyli najgorsza opcja z możliwych. Słynna dziennikarka siejąca niestworzone historie w połączeniu z najbardziej znanymi plotkarzami Biura Aurorów to po prostu nie mogło być dobre połączenie, a Harry miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że to o nim rozmawiają.

W normalnych okolicznościach podszedłby do nich i urządził awanturę albo uciekłby do biura okrężną drogą, a potem przez tydzień nie dotykał Proroka, jednak sytuacja była wyjątkowa, bo tym razem _wyjątkowo_ zależało mu na tym, aby plotki na jego temat przyćmiły wszelkie pozostałe wieści z magicznego świata. Wziął głęboki oddech, aby przygotować się na… właściwie wszystko, co najgorsze. Przybrał najbardziej naturalny uśmiech do jakiego był w stanie się zmusić i ruszył w ich stronę, widząc już teraz, że Rita zerka na niego z zainteresowaniem znad okularów w pstrokatych oprawkach.

– Harry Potter, cóż za niespodziewane, ale jakże przyjemne spotkanie…! – zagruchała, wyciągając do niego obwieszoną pierścionkami i bransoletkami dłoń ze szponiastymi paznokciami pomalowanymi na czerwono; Harry przywitał się z nią i spróbował się nie skrzywić, gdy kobieta przysunęła się do niego i przydusiła go zapachem ostrych perfum.

– Witam panią – powiedział, zerkając złowrogo na Byrne i Parkera, którzy nie mieli nawet tyle przyzwoitości, by zawstydzić się, że przekazywali plotki o nim prasie. – Czy słusznie przypuszczam, że rozmawiała pani z moimi kolegami z zespołu na mój temat?

– Ależ Harry, dobrze wiesz, jak ciężko cię złapać, a cała czarodziejska społeczność brytyjska pragnie wiedzieć jak najwięcej o nowej wybrance twojego serca...! Wszystkie młode czarownice właśnie wypłakują sobie oczy, że najbardziej pożądany kawaler…

– Co chce pani wiedzieć? – przerwał jej Harry. – Byrne, Parker, wam już podziękujemy, poczytacie sobie to co mam do powiedzenia jutro w Proroku.

– Więc jesteś gotów udzielić wywiadu? – spytała Rita z zachwytem.

– Mam dziesięć minut zanim zaczynam ważne spotkanie – oznajmił Harry, krzyżując ręce, a potem skinął na tamtą dwójkę, która ewidentnie nie zamierzała się stąd ruszyć. – Chcecie, żebym przekazał Robardsowi, że w godzinach pracy udzielacie prasie wywiadów na mój temat? – spytał, na co Byrne prychnęła coś pod nosem, ale jednak po chwili ona i Parker zdecydowali się oddalić. – Słucham więc – zwrócił się ponownie do Rity, gdy tylko zostali sami.

Pytania Rity były jak zwykle natrętne, siłą próbowała naprowadzać go na te odpowiedzi, jakich oczekiwała, a Harry odpowiadał dwuznacznościami i półsłówkami, unikając udzielania zbyt konkretnych informacji, które łatwo by było podważyć. Na złośliwości co do złego prowadzenia się Duncombe odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, że _jej doświadczenie uważa za ogromną zaletę_ , pytania o jego własne doświadczenia zignorował, potwierdził kilkakrotnie, że na myślenie o ślubie jest jeszcze za wcześnie i po prostu jest na to za młody, a sugestię jakoby Duncombe napoiła go eliksirem miłosnym skwitował głośnym wybuchem śmiechu.

– Czy pani ją w ogóle widziała? Zaręczam, Madison nie potrzebuje absolutnie _żadnych_ eliksirów ani zaklęć, aby być najbardziej pociągającą kobietą w całym Ministerstwie.

– Czy wasza relacja opiera się tylko na tym, Harry? Że ona jest ładna, a ty jesteś sławny? Nie czujesz, że ta starsza, doświadczona kobieta, wykorzystuje twoją młodzieńczą niewinność i…

– Mam dziewiętnaście lat i jeśli już pani nie pamięta jak to jest mieć tyle, to proszę mi uwierzyć, jest to wiek, gdzie prawie każdy facet chciałby, aby najładniejsza kobieta jaką w życiu widział _trochę naruszyła jego niewinność_ – parsknął, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że robiąc w Ritę w konia, bawi się lepiej niż przypuszczał. – Przepraszam, ale muszę wracać do pracy i…

– Ostatnie pytanie – przerwała mu desperacko. – Co sądzisz o najnowszych doniesieniach dotyczących Dracona Malfoya? Pracujesz z nim, więc może mógłbyś szepnąć nam chociaż słówko na jego temat?

– Nawet parę słówek i bardzo proszę o dokładnie mnie zacytowanie: pracuję z nim od blisko miesiąca, przyjaźnimy się, dogadujemy się fantastycznie, jest genialnym Łamaczem Zaklęć. Natomiast plotki jakie rozsiewacie na jego temat to w większości bujdy i obrzydliwe oszczerstwa oraz szukanie sensacji w kwestiach, które w ogóle nie powinny dla nikogo sensacją. To wszystko co mam do powiedzenia – zakończył, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wind.

– Harry, czy nie przeszkadza ci, że Malfoy może wykorzystać twoje dobre serce i przyjaźń, aby spróbować… – nie usłyszał reszty wypowiedzi Rity, bo winda szczęśliwie podjechała od razu i zdołał wskoczyć do niej zanim kobieta dokończyła zdanie.

Gdy dotarł do biura, Parker i Byrne tkwili już przy stanowisku tego pierwszego i dyskutowali przyciszonymi głosami razem z Jasperem Hopem i Violet Jennings – na widok tej ostatniej Harry lekko się skrzywił, że oto trójka największych plotkarzy Biura Aurorów rozszerzyła się dodatkowo o jedną z Łamaczek. Zignorował ich, aby się niepotrzebnie nie denerwować, a jego wzrok powędrował na biurko Malfoya, który przeglądał jakieś notatki i wyglądało na to, że chociaż umówili się na wpół do dziewiątej, dotarł tu znacznie wcześniej. Zgarnął wrzucone do taniej reklamówki książki o generatorach prądotwórczych, chwycił kubek i ruszył w kierunku Malfoya, z jakichś przyczyn nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

– Prezent dla ciebie, obiecane książki – oznajmił na starcie i położył pakunek na jego biurku. – Walkmana dostaniesz po weekendzie. Idziemy na kawę? – wyrzucił z siebie, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że kubek Malfoya był pusty, a fakt, że chłopak czekał na niego zanim poszedł na kawę, sprawił, że serce zabiło mu nieco szybciej.

– Moment, też coś dla ciebie mam – powiedział i o ile Harry się nie mylił, wydawał się być odrobinę zawstydzony. Sięgnął do biurka i wyciągnął z niego idealnie zapakowane w elegancki papier, podłużne opakowanie.

– Mówiłem, że nie musisz…

– Potter, bierz to i mnie nie denerwuj – przerwał mu szybko. – No już. Otwórz. Jeśli ci się nie spodoba, to mogę je wymienić, ale mam nadzieję, że trafiłem w twój gust.

Harry uniósł brwi a potem na tyle ostrożnie na ile mógł zerwał opakowanie – było tak ładne, że aż szkoda było się go pozbywać – a jego oczom ukazało się drewniane pudełko polakierowane na wysoki połysk i rzeźbione po bokach. Otworzył je z zainteresowaniem i westchnął, gdy zobaczył niezwykle eleganckie pióro, pochodzące chyba od jakiegoś egzotycznego ptaka; było czarne, ze srebrzystymi końcówkami promieni, ale gdy ujął je w dłoń by obejrzeć z bliska, chorągiewka okazała się opalizować ciemną zielenią i złotem. Pióro wydawało się niemal… żyć w jego dłoni i ewidentnie było magiczne, gdyż kiedy je trzymał, czuł się niemal tak, jakby miał w ręku różdżkę.

– Samonotujące, jeden z ciekawszych modeli – wyjaśnił nerwowo Malfoy, gdy Harry wpatrywał się w pióro, nic nie mówiąc. – Zabezpieczone zaklęciami tak, że tylko właściciel może go używać. Zachowuje najwyższą zgodność stylu oraz charakteru pisma właściciela, jest oczywiście samonapełniające i można w nim używać zamiennie i jednocześnie do dziesięciu kolorów atramentu. Aby zaczęło działać właściwie, musisz pisać nim kilka dni i trzymać je przy sobie, aby wystarczająco dobrze cię poznało i…

– Jest fantastyczne – wydusił Harry, delikatnie sunąc palcami po idealnie gładkich promieniach, które odrobinę się odgięły, ukazując, że pod innym kątem opalizują również odcieniami bordo. – Musiało kosztować majątek…

– Sklep prowadzi dalsza znajoma rodziców, cała moja rodzina zaopatrywała się u nich od pokoleń i dała mi zniżkę, gdy powiedziałem, że to na prezent i zależy mi na czymś… najlepszym na co mnie stać…

– Nie musiałeś…

– Musiałem. _Chciałem_ – powiedział i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – To… idziemy na tę kawę?

– Tak. Tak, jasne – odparł Harry, ostrożnie odkładając pióro do pudełka.

Gdy dotarli do kuchni, trafili tam na czterech starszych Aurorów, którzy popijali poranną kawę i dyskutowali o sprawie jednego z nich; na widok Malfoya zamilkli i szybko się ulotnili, co _niemal_ zepsuło Harry’emu nastrój. Zerknął na blondyna, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i nastawił ekspres, najwyraźniej postanawiając nie komentować tej sytuacji – prawdopodobnie spotykał się z czymś podobnym każdego dnia i kiedy czuł się lepiej, był w stanie się tym nie zadręczać. Zanim Harry zdążył się odezwać, do pomieszczenia weszły dwie Łamaczki, które zawahały się, ale ostatecznie zostały na miejscu, zaś jedna z nich zdołała nawet w ramach przywitania zmusić się do uśmiechu; chociaż wiedział, że tak czy inaczej będą musieli dorwać jakiegoś Łamacza jeszcze przed południem, aby pomógł Malfoyowi, nie znał żadnej z nich i skrycie marzył o tym, aby okazało się, że Bill jest już w biurze, aby móc poprosić o pomoc bezpośrednio jego. Czuł, że Malfoy będzie mieć opory, by samodzielnie udać się do kogokolwiek no i, cóż, to on był Aurorem dowodzącym i do niego należały kwestie organizacyjne dotyczące prowadzonej przez nich sprawy.

A przerwać nieco krępującą ciszę, już miał zapytać Malfoya, czy orientuje się, czy Bill jest w pracy, kiedy drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się ponownie i do środka weszli pogrążeni w rozmowie Harvey Brooks oraz Sean Miles – Auror przed czterdziestką, który również pracował przy sprawie Fawleya i który jakiś czas temu wyraził wątpliwość, czy Harry i Malfoy nadają się do samodzielnej pracy. Mężczyzna na ich widok uniósł brwi a potem wymownie zerknął na Brooksa, co pewnie oznaczało, że kiedy przebywali z Malfoyem poza biurem zajmując się drugą już wspólną sprawą, byli na językach całego Departamentu. Obaj jednak przywitali się z nimi w zupełnie naturalny sposób i jeśli Harry poprawnie ocenił wyraz twarzy Milesa, to miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna z jakichś przyczyn zmienił jednak zdanie na ich temat. No i sam fakt, że wybrał się na kawę z Brooksem, który na samym początku podczas zebrania zapoznawczego tak dobitnie powiedział, że Aurorzy nie chcą z nim pracować… wyglądało na to, że przez ostatnie tygodnie sprawy szły jednak w lepszym kierunku, bo Brooks sprawiał wrażenie znacznie bardziej zrelaksowanego i spokojnego niż wówczas.

– Słyszałem, że Robards jest tak zadowolony z waszej współpracy, że znów gdzieś was wysłał razem – zagaił Miles przyjaźnie, co trochę zaskoczyło Harry’ego. Nie przypominał sobie, by przez rok pracy tutaj rozmawiał z nim dłużej chociaż raz.

– W końcu zdaniem Proroka jestem _najbardziej utalentowanym nabytkiem Biura Aurorów_ , to całkiem naturalne, że tak świetnie sobie radzę – odparł Harry, szczerząc zęby, na co Miles parsknął śmiechem, a Brooks spojrzał na niego niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy to faktycznie żart, z którego wypada się śmiać.

– Od paru dni to najlepszy dowcip jakim Parker wkurza Robardsa. Jeszcze trochę a ten świr przegnie pałę i będziemy mogli sobie wspominać, że _pracował z nami niegdyś taki jeden Parker, szkoda że już go z nami nie ma_.

– Obawiam się że raczej _mieliśmy kiedyś takiego szefa, Robardsa, szkoda że trafił do Azkabanu za morderstwo_ – podjął Harry i tym razem roześmiali się wszyscy, nawet dwie Łamaczki, które tylko przysłuchiwały się rozmowie. – A tak serio, to co reszta sądzi na ten temat? W sensie… że ja i Malfoy zaczęliśmy razem pracować i tak dobrze nam idzie, chociaż nawet ty uważałeś na początku, że to fatalny pomysł?

– Nie domyślasz się? Cały stary skład sądzi, że Robards miał cię na tyle dość, że wysłał was na sprawy wyjazdowe, by nie musieć cię oglądać. Stara bajka, jak zawsze, gdy gdzieś na dłużej znikasz. No, złośliwcy twierdzą też, że chce cię odseparować od Duncombe, żeby nie roznosić plotek, ale akurat to mam wrażenie że zupełnie mu nie przeszkadza.

– Może zacząć, bo Parker i Byrne rozmawiali dziś z Ritą Skeeter i jestem absolutnie pewien, że na ten właśnie temat – odparł Harry wzruszając ramionami. Zerknął na Malfoya, który uniósł brwi, więc zdecydował się wyjaśnić. – Odpowiedziałem na parę pytań tej hieny gdy wpadłem na nią w holu, bo ostatecznie lepiej, żebym sam zadbał o przekazanie prasie właściwej wersji, niż pozwalał, by ktokolwiek podał jej jakąś ubarwioną i zupełnie nie z tej ziemi.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że za wiele jednak nie powiedzieli, bo Robards obedrze ich ze skóry – skomentował Miles. – Już nie raz doprowadzali go do furii swoimi wyskokami, ale nieautoryzowane kontakty z prasą to może być przekroczenie granicy tego, na co nasz szef jest w stanie przymknąć oko.

– Czekajcie, czy Byrne to ta _nowa przyjaciółka_ Jennings? – spytała jedna z Łamaczek, wyglądająca na nieco starszą z ich dwójki, na co Harry skinął głową. – Ha…! Ona chyba naprawdę uwielbia podpadać Robardsowi, skoro spiknęła się z dziewczyną, z którą wasz szef ma na pieńku.

– Jennings była w czwartej klasie, jak odbiła Robardsowi dziewczynę, to był największy hit tamtego roku w Hogwarcie – dokończyła druga z kobiet, blondynka, która uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego wchodząc do kuchni. – Wspaniały Gawain Robards, gwiazda Quidditcha i ideał z siódmego roku, do którego wzdychali wszyscy lubiący zbuntowanych chłopców, zostawiony dla zahukanej Krukonki z krzywymi zębami.

– Jennings poprawiła sobie tę zęby, to trzeba jej przyznać – odparła starsza Łamaczka z rozbawieniem. – Pewnie wtedy, gdy zaraz po szkole zaczęła spotykać się z tą Uzdrowicielką z Austrii… jak jej było…?

– Käthe Salzwedel, laska robi teraz ogromną karierę Uzdrowiciela zajmującego się uzębieniem i jest chyba najlepszym specjalistą w całej Europie.

– Czy w Ravenclaw robiliście cokolwiek poza plotkowaniem o romansach znajomych z roku? – spytał Miles, na co kobiety roześmiały się, a Brooks obrócił oczami.

– Nie bądź taki święty i nie udawaj, że w czasach szkolnych nie interesowałeś się _jak wszyscy_ wyczynami szkolnych gwiazd – powiedział z rozbawieniem.

– W szkole interesowałem się tylko Quidditchem, piwem kremowym i nowościami ze sklepu Zonka. No i też czasem tym, żeby zrzucić cię z miotły podczas meczu.

– Dwa razy zrzuciłeś…!

– Od tego są pałkarze – przyznał ze śmiechem. – No a ty przekląłeś kiedyś znicza treningowego tak, że wplątał mi się we włosy i prawie mnie oskalpował.

– Nie dramatyzuj, uratowali ci _prawie_ całe włosy i po roku _niemal_ już nie było tego widać.

– Obaj graliście w Qudditcha? – spytał Malfoy z zaskoczeniem, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od początku dyskusji.

– Zaciekła rywalizacja na boisku i poza nim od drugiej do siódmej klasy, klasyk relacji zawodników Slytherina i Gryffindoru – przyznał Miles. – Ej, ty i Potter też graliście w przeciwnych drużynach, dobrze kojarzę? To super, że byliście znacznie bardziej dojrzali niż nasze pokolenie i się przyjaźnicie, bo chyba nikt w dziale nie wierzy w te bzdury, które wypisywał o waszych relacjach szkolnych Prorok w zeszłym tygodniu.

Harry i Malfoy spojrzeli po sobie i jednocześnie parsknęli śmiechem, ale zdecydowali się nie komentować tej sprawy. Jeszcze parę minut cała ich szóstka wspominała czasy szkolne – a raczej czworo starszych pracowników Biura to robiło, zaś Harry przysłuchiwał się rozmowie i spoglądał na reakcje Malfoya, który znacznie lepiej niż on sam kojarzył kolejne, wymieniane nazwiska. Byliby spędzili w kuchni większość poranka, gdyby po jakimś kwadransie czy dwóch Robards nie pojawił się tam w towarzystwie pary starszych Aurorów i ponurym burknięciem nie wygonił ich do pracy (Harry przypuszczał, że dopiero dotarł do biura a rano nie zdołał jeszcze wypić kawy, bo w przeciwnym wypadku jego reprymenda byłaby znacznie głośniejsza).

Korzystając z tego, że wpadli z Malfoyem w kuchni na Brooksa a także zdołali zapoznać się z dwiema innymi Łamaczkami – jak wynikło z dalszej rozmowy, nazywającymi się Florence Lynch i Robin Golding – Harry zagadał do nich i powiedział, że potrzebują konsultacji odnośnie czarnomagicznych uroków, na jakie trafili podczas prowadzonej sprawy. Po tym, jak odrobinę lepiej się poznali, wyszło to zupełnie naturalnie, a cała trójka okazała się nadzwyczaj chętna do pomocy. Malfoy z pewnymi obawami pokazał im wyniki testów i zaczął się dopytywać o kwestie, z których Harry niewiele rozumiał, toteż postanowił zostawić ich samych i umówili się, że spotkają się ponownie w południe.

Powróciwszy do swojego biurka, zaczął przeglądać korespondencję, z czym uporał się w kwadrans, a następnie z ciężkim sercem postanowił odpisać na zapytanie dotyczące sprawy pani McHatton, jakie wpłynęło z Wizengamotu. Dowiedział się już oficjalnie, że cała trójka nastolatków, którzy brali w tym udział, faktycznie ma stanąć przed sądem, a rozprawę wyznaczono na przyszły tydzień, ostatniego dnia sierpnia. Do tego czasu byli zawieszeni w prawach uczniach i w efekcie do samego końca wakacji mieli nie dowiedzieć się, czy w ogóle będą mogli wrócić do Hogwartu. Teoretycznie nie musiałby stawiać się przed Wizengamotem, jednak ton, w jakim napisane było wezwanie, świadczył o tym, że sędziowie chcą obciążyć całą winą Mitchella, a Harry nie zamierzał na to pozwolić… i po prostu wiedział, że _musi_ się tam pojawić, aby wprost przekazać swoją opinię. Chwycił nowe pióro od Malfoya i momentalnie poczuł, jak jego palce zaczęły mrowić w zaskakująco przyjemny sposób, gdy tylko dotknął jego końcówką czystego arkusza pergaminu. Zwykle musiał męczyć się ze skleceniem choćby kilku sensownych zdań, ale tym razem jego umysł był dziwnie wyciszony i gdy zaczął pisać, okazało się, że idzie mu to zdecydowanie bardziej sprawnie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Słowa po prostu same płynęły, jakby jego mózg połączył się magicznie z dłonią i piórem i w efekcie w ciągu jakichś dziesięciu minut zdołał napisać sensownie wyglądającą notkę dla Wizengamotu, gdzie zadeklarował, iż chce osobiście przedstawić przed sądem swoją opinię i wnioski oraz zeznać na korzyść jednego z oskarżonych. Złożył pod spodem podpis, a potem rzucił szybkie zaklęcie pieczętujące i chociaż mógłby po prostu wysłać dokument do biura Wizengamotu, postanowił przejść się tam osobiście.

Ustalili z Robardsem, że Madison ma nie wyciągać już dla nich na lewo żadnych dokumentów, ale była jedna kwestia, która kilkakrotnie była poruszona w rozmowach, a o której niejako przypomniało mu wczorajsze zajście z boginem Malfoya. Jasne, słyszał już od niego parę razy, co Voldemort robił Lucjuszowi, jednak gdy zobaczył to na własne oczy w postaci, którą przyjął bogin i był świadkiem, jak bardzo chłopak był roztrzęsiony po całym zajściu… po prostu _musiał_ coś sprawdzić.

Nie, nie zamierzał niczego robić nielegalnie, a dokumenty, których potrzebował, będzie mógł otrzymać bez wzbudzania żadnych podejrzeń. Zanim jednak ruszył się z miejsca, wyciągnął z biurka skrócone akta Lucjusza Malfoya, które przeglądał już dziesiątki razy, zarówno sam, jak też w sobotę z udziałem Gawaina, Billa i Madison, gdy spotkali się na Grimmauld Place. Przejrzał ponownie skróty zeznań różnych osób, szukając czegoś zupełnie innego niż do tej pory i z każdą chwilą marszczył brwi bardziej. Oczywiście… wszystko, co zapisano na jego temat, było prawdą. A raczej częścią prawdy, bo w całej skróconej wersji akt nie wspomniano ani słowem o zajściach w dworze Malfoyów, które… powinny, naprawdę _powinny_ zostać przez kogoś choćby napomknięte. Może były w pełnej wersji zeznań, a Wizengamot się tym jednak zainteresował i to zbadał… ale z jakichś przyczyn czuł, że tak nie było.

Wrzucił dokumenty do biurka, dopił resztkę kawy, a następnie zgarnął notatkę dla Wizengamotu i podniósł się z miejsca. Jego nowe pióro drgnęło i poderwało się z biurka, ale potem opadło, a Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem; chociaż był to tylko nieożywiony przedmiot, pióro sprawiało wrażenie, jakby chciało iść z nim i nie było zadowolone, że je zostawia.

– Czekaj na mnie, mały – powiedział cicho, aby nikt nie usłyszał, że _rozmawia z piórem samonotującym._ – W Biurze Wizengamotu i tak nie mógłbym cię użyć. Wiesz, te ich zabezpieczenia… nie da się tam niczego podpisać piórem samonotującym – dodał, a wówczas pióro drgnęło, jednak wydawało się pogodzić z tym faktem. Parsknął cichym śmiechem i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia, a następnie skierował się do sekretariatu, w którym pracowała Duncombe.

Los postanowił mu sprzyjać, bo kobieta była przy biurku, a poza tym pomieszczenie było puste. Mimo to, jak zwykle, użył zaklęcia tajności, w razie gdyby któremuś z nich wypsnęło się słowo za dużo. Powiedział jej krótko o spotkaniu z Ritą, aby nie była zaskoczona i wysłuchał jej bezlitosnych żartów, gdy przekazał swoje stwierdzenie o dziewiętnastolatkach i naruszaniu niewinności, ale potem postanowił przejść do rzeczy.

– Wróciłem dziś do skróconych akt Lucjusza Malfoya… tych, które zalegały mi w biurku od całych tygodni.

– Zauważyłeś coś nowego?

– Nie, nie zaskoczyła mnie żadna rzecz, jaka się tam _znajdowała_ , bo znam już je niemal na pamięć, tylko coś, czego tam nie było… i nie chodzi o naszą sprawę tylko… – wziął głęboki oddech. – W jego aktach, a raczej… streszczeniu zeznań, brakuje mi pewnej istotnej informacji, która… powinna być poruszona. I o ile pamiętam, Robards wspominał z miesiąc temu mimochodem, że jej tam nie było, ale ostatnio sporo się działo i od razu się tym nie zainteresowałem, a… okazuje się, że nigdzie nie poruszono kwestii, która znacząco mogłaby wpłynąć na wyrok.

– Po kolei, bo zaczynasz mówić półsłówkami i nic z tego nie rozumiem. O co konkretnie chodzi? Uważasz, że Lucjusz Malfoy został potraktowany zbyt łagodnie, bo czegoś nie przedstawiono? – spytała z zaskoczeniem. – Brałam udział w kilku rozprawach z jego udziałem, a poza tym przecież wszyscy wiedzą, co nawyczyniał jako Śmierciożerca, tam naprawdę nie było nic do dodania i…

– Nie o to chodzi… wszyscy wiedzą, co zrobił, a on sam podczas procesu przekazał Wizengamotowi absolutnie _wszystkie_ informacje, które jego pogrążyły, za to nam pomogły w kolejnych miesiącach schwytać i osądzić wielu ważnych popleczników Voldemorta. I nie próbował się wybielać, nie walczył, nie kłamał, przyjął wyrok i tak na dobrą sprawę w ogóle nie próbował się bronić…

– Do czego zmierzasz?

– Do tego, że nigdzie w zeznaniach ani w wyjaśnieniu wyroku nie ma słowa o okolicznościach łagodzących, które… jeśli zostałoby to dokładnie zbadane… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Po prostu… jeśli moje przeczucia są słuszne, to może w ogóle nie powinien trafić do Azkabanu, lecz otrzymać areszt domowy…

– O czym ty mówisz…? – odezwała się kompletnie zszokowana po paru chwilach wpatrywania się w niego, a Harry zawahał się na moment. Ostatecznie Malfoy powiedział mu o tym w zaufaniu i wyglądało na to, że nikomu nie przyznawał się do swoich obaw ani nie opowiadał o szczegółach zajść w jego dworze w czasie wojny. Z drugiej jednak strony… jeśli miał rację i Wizengamot z jakichś przyczyn nie zainteresował się tą kwestią, to tym bardziej powinien coś z tym zrobić.

– Jakiś czas temu… no i wczoraj w szczególności… Malfoy opowiedział mi, co się działo z jego ojcem, gdy Voldemort przez rok więził całą ich rodzinę w ich dworze. Lucjusz był przez cały ten czas torturowany i dodatkowo stał się obiektem czarnomagicznych eksperymentów Voldemorta. Malfoy sam przyznał po morderstwie sędziego Fawleya, że przynajmniej dwukrotnie na jego ojca rzucono to całe… wiesz, _fikus-sukulent_ , a dodatkowo wczoraj podczas sprawy trafiliśmy na bogina, który na oczach Malfoya zmienił się w zmaltretowane zwłoki jego ojca. I potem powiedział mi, że widział go w naprawdę dramatycznym stanie dziesiątki razy w czasie, gdy Voldemort przebywał na ich dworze. Dlatego właśnie chcę przeczytać pełną wersję jego zeznań i sprawdzić, czy ta kwestia w ogóle była poruszona, bo skrócone akta przedstawiają całą sytuację tak, jakby w tamtym okresie Malfoyowie byli po prostu bierni i nie uczestniczyli w planach Voldemorta, a tylko z przymusu zapewniali mu dach nad głową. Uniewinnienie Draco i Narcyzy było oczywiste, bo oni nigdy z własnej woli nie popierali Voldemorta, ale Lucjusz… wcześniej oczywiście popierał i nie przeczę, że powinien zostać ukarany, tyle że… tyle że to wygląda tak, jakby nikt nie miał świadomości, że w ostatniej wojnie był raczej jedną z ofiar a nie sprawcą… Serio, nie neguję tego, co robił wcześniej, był aktywnym Śmierciożercą i poza tym też podłym, uprzedzonym palantem. Nie mówię, że nie powinien ponieść konsekwencji. Ale znoszenie przez rok tortur ze strony Voldemorta… czy nie uważasz, że to wystarczająca kara…? W przypadku wielu osób, które na koniec się odwróciły od Voldemorta, a on uciekł z ostatniej bitwy jeszcze zanim było jasne, kto wygra… zastosowano znacznie niższe wyroki lub areszt domowy czy restrykcje dotyczące używania różdżki, w większości przypadków nie było tez mowy o jakimkolwiek pozbawianiu majątku… no i żadne z nich nie było wcześniej miesiącami torturowane we własnym domu…

– Rozmawiałeś o tym z młodym Malfoyem…?

– Nie, jakoś zawsze zmienialiśmy temat, a wczoraj zajmowałem się głównie tym, żeby go uspokoić.

– A z Billem lub Gawainem?

– Nawet nie miałem kiedy, przyszło mi do głowy, żeby uderzyć z tym do ciebie, bo po prostu miałam wolne dwie godziny, a i tak musiałem przekazać do biura Wizengamotu jeden papier.

– Słuchaj… oczywiście mogę zorganizować pełne akta Lucjusza, Narcyzy i tego dzieciaka. Skrócone wydałabym ci od ręki, no ale akta Draco są ogólnodostępne, a Lucjusza już masz, jednak z pełnymi też nie będzie problemów, po prostu zajmie to chwilę dłużej. Wpisz w zleceniu, że potrzebujesz ich dla przypomnienia sobie paru kwestii z procesów, w końcu brałeś w nich udział, więc to nie aż tak dziwne. No i w uzasadnieniu napisz, że to związane z twoją współpracą z Draco, możesz trochę nasłodzić jaki jest dobry, ale że chciałbyś mieć jednoznaczne dane, bo nie wszystko pamiętasz. No i… dobrze jakbyś najpierw uderzył z tym do Billa i Gawaina, bo może Bill ma kopie akt gdzieś u siebie.

– Jeśli ma, to nie jest to komplet…

– Zdziwiłbyś się, przed zatrudnieniem młodego Malfoya zażądał dostępu do wszystkiego.

– Jasne. Udam się do Billa i… może po prostu poproszę, żeby to on dał zlecenie? W razie gdyby jednak nie miał wszystkiego?

– Że niby potrzebuje dodatkowych informacji o pracowniku „zanim do czegoś niepowołanego znów dotrze prasa”? To zawsze brzmi wiarygodnie. Czekam więc na zlecenie od któregoś z was.

– Dzięki – powiedział i zaczął wstawać, lecz Madison powstrzymała go gestem.

– Harry, jak już tu jesteś, jak tam sprawy sercowe?

– Przytulałem go wczoraj gdy wypłakiwał mi się mówiąc o ojcu, więc teraz bardziej martwię się tym – powiedział. – Ty wiedziałaś… czytałaś Proroka Niedzielnego przed naszym spotkaniem…?

– Oczywiście.

– I wiedziałaś, że o nim… w sensie, że lubi facetów… to prawda…?

– Takie miałam podejrzenia odkąd pierwszy raz go zobaczyłam, więc plotki z Proroka Niedzielnego w ogóle mnie nie zaskoczyły – odparła. – Ale widzę że twoja gryfońska odwaga nie pozwoliła ci trwać w niepewności i sam go zapytałeś oraz dostałeś potwierdzenie.

– Zapytałem, potwierdziłem, a na fali odwagi poprosiłem, żeby pożyczył mi gejowskie czasopisma. A w piątek idziemy na kolację. I kupił mi drogie pióro. I… – Jego trajkot przerwała Madison, która głośno wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Krótko mówiąc, młodzieńcza miłość rozkwita.

– Daj spokój, ja… ja wciąż nie jestem do końca pewny, co czuję, oprócz tego, że… jest dla mnie bliski i że to się dzieje szybko no i… że nadal jestem beznadziejny w te klocki, a on nie jest najbardziej otwartą osobą na świecie i… cholera. Po prostu… mam na głowie masę rzeczy i za dużo tego wszystkiego…

– Być może za chwilę będzie jeszcze więcej – powiedziała Madison. – Robards pół nocy spędził w Ministerstwie. I pojutrze, a najpóźniej w sobotę rano, rusza z kontrolą do Azkabanu. Wpadłam na niego na korytarzu dziś z samego rana, gdy wyglądał jak zwłoki, ale przynajmniej _szczęśliwe_ zwłoki. Powiedział, że dobierze się do każdego więźnia i strażnika jaki nas interesuje, choćby miała być to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu. Potem zaczął przysypiać na stojąco, więc zaprowadziłam go do jego gabinetu, ustawiłam zaklęcie z alarmem, które miało się uruchomić dwie godziny później i kazałam mu się zdrzemnąć.

– Spotkałem go w kuchni, nadal wygląda jak zwłoki, ale zdołał dotrzeć na kawę na własnych nogach, więc nie jest z nim chyba aż tak źle.

– Dobrze jednak, aby znalazł czas na sen, zanim pojedzie do Azkabanu. Niewiele będzie w stanie dostrzec, jak trafi tam w półśnie – powiedziała z przekąsem i zanim Harry odpowiedział, do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch sędziów Wizengamotu; nie rozpoznał żadnego z nich, ale po minie Madison stwierdził, że to żaden z jej _przyjaciół_ , dlatego też szybko zostawił dokument, z którym w ogóle tu przyszedł i pożegnał się z nią.

***

Środa i czwartek minęły bez większych wrażeń i dramatów – dzięki pomocy trójki starszych Łamaczy Zaklęć, Malfoy w niespełna godzinę uporał się z problematycznymi urokami, a potem nie trafili już na nic, co sprawiłoby aż takie kłopoty. Pracowali jednak w domu Charltonów nieprzerwanie, nie widząc końca prac, bo za każdym razem, gdy sądzili już, że zbliżają się do finiszu, złamanie którychś z zabezpieczeń odkrywało kolejne schowki i wbudowane szafy oraz masę dziwacznych przedmiotów, których nie dało się usunąć _tak po prostu_. Cała zabawa coraz bardziej przypominała porządki, jakie Harry kilka lat temu robił z Zakonem Feniksa na Grimmauld Place, toteż nieszczególnie dziwiło go, że odkrywali kolejne niespodzianki. Tam pracowali znacznie większą ekipą a przecież nawet pomimo faktu, iż zdawało się, że zrobione było tam wszystko, gdy przeprowadził się do domu Blacków na stałe przeszło rok temu, dom zaczął stopniowo otwierać się przed nim i okazało się, że posiadłość jest niemal dwukrotnie większa, niż ktokolwiek z nich, włączając w to Syriusza, wcześniej przypuszczał.

Wiedzieli, że będą musieli wrócić do Charltonów w piątek, a prawdopodobnie również po weekendzie i Harry zaczął już zastanawiać się, czy czasem we wtorek – kiedy to miał spędzić popołudnie w Wizengamocie – nie będzie musiał wysłać tu Malfoya samego. Na razie jednak odłożył to wszystko na bok, gdyż po osiemnastej mieli zamiar złapać w Świętym Mungu Craiga Lennoxa. Wstąpili do biura, by zostawić tam w szafie Malfoya – rozszerzonej zaklęciami do granic możliwości – kolejne stosy książek z domu Charltonów, którymi zamierzał się zająć gdy skończą tam porządki i zamkną sprawę stosownym raportem. Po wciśnięciu szat aurorskich do toreb z dokumentami, skoczyli na szybki lunch na mugolskiej ulicy, przy której mieściło się Ministerstwo Magii, a następnie ruszyli prosto do Świętego Munga.

Już poprzedniego dnia ustalili, co mniej-więcej Harry zamierza mówić i o co pytać, a dzięki Malfoyowi, które miał znacznie lepsze rozeznanie w tym _jak myślą Ślizgoni_ , udało im się przygotować na wszelkie reakcje i pytania, jakich mogli spodziewać się po Lennoxie. Harry rzadko czuł się aż tak przygotowany, gdy miał iść na jakąkolwiek rozmowę i czuł, że Robards piałby z zachwytu, gdyby dowiedział się, ile porządku pojawiło się w jego organizacji pracy, odkąd miał przy sobie Malfoya. Mimo całego tego przygotowania, widział, że blondyn się denerwuje, gdy zmierzali holem szpitalnym do recepcji; nerwowo poprawiał aurorskie szaty, a Harry złapał się na tym, że raz po raz zerka na niego i zastanawia się nad tym, czy woli go oglądać w służbowej, ciemnej czerwieni kontrastującej z całą jego bladością czy też w niezbyt sprawnie dobranych i zwykle zbyt eleganckich ubraniach, które miały wyglądać na mugolskie. Otrząsnął się ze swoich rozważań, bo w tym momencie ważniejsza była sprawa, z jaką tu przyszli.

Musieli poczekać na korytarzu Oddziału Urazów Pozaklęciowych dobre pół godziny, gdyż od recepcjonistki dowiedzieli się, że Lennox zajmował się właśnie pacjentem. Harry spędził ten czas przeglądając z nudów jakiś kobiecy magazyn pozostawiony na ławce przed gabinetem, zaś Malfoy czytał ze średnim zainteresowaniem plakaty informacyjne rozwieszone na ścianach. Kiedy Uzdrowiciel w końcu wyszedł z pomieszczenia, momentalnie znieruchomiał a w jego oczach pojawiło się zaniepokojenie. Harry widział go wcześniej już dwukrotnie, jednak w Szkocji był w na tyle kiepskim stanie, że nie zwracał uwagi na szczegóły, zaś w domu pani McHatton było ciemnawo i oprócz niewysokiego wzrostu oraz jasnych włosów nie dostrzegł zbyt wiele charakterystycznych cech Lennoxa. Dopiero teraz skupił się na jego wyglądzie i zorientował się, że ten na oko czterdziestoletni mężczyzna był niezdrowo chudy i blady, w jego jasnych włosach dało się dostrzec pasma przedwczesnej siwizny, jego policzki były zapadnięte, a pod oczami widoczne były głębokie cienie. Lennox nerwowo poprawił prostokątne okulary i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, po czym zapytał ostrożnie, w czym może im pomóc.

– Przyszliśmy porozmawiać o sprawie pani McHatton, do której wezwaliśmy pana tydzień temu – powiedział Harry. Starał się brzmieć uprzejmie i łagodnie ale jednocześnie profesjonalnie i nie do końca osiągnął efekt, bo mężczyzna przed nim zaczął się robić jeszcze bardziej zestresowany.

– Wypełniłem wszystkie raporty terminowo i przekazałem swojemu przełożonemu – powiedział cichym, napiętym tonem, rozglądając się po pustym korytarzu. – To Uzdrowiciel Butler prowadzi sprawę. Jestem tam tylko asystentem i…

– Tak i to pan Butler będzie zeznawał przed Wizengamotem. W piątek znaleźliśmy sprawców i postawiliśmy im zarzuty.

– Wszystkie dane są…

– Rozumiem, ale… może porozmawiamy w pana gabinecie? – zaproponował Harry, co sprawiło, że Lennox zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Mimo to skinął głową i ruszył na sztywnych nogach w stronę pokoju mieszczącego się na końcu korytarza.

Była to ponura klitka wypełniona papierami, a gdy tylko Harry przekroczył próg, momentalnie wyczuł zaklęcia monitujące. Zmarszczył brwi i rzucił kilka czarów, które chroniły ich prywatność i zauważył, że Malfoy ukradkiem robi to samo. Ponieważ przy mikroskopijnym biurku stało tylko jedno dodatkowe krzesło dla gościa, Lennox wyczarował drugie, które z trudem zmieściło się na tej niewielkiej przestrzeni. Gdy Harry zajął miejsce, nad biurkiem na wysokości jego oczu dostrzegł plan dyżurów i chociaż nie miał szczególnej wiedzy o tym, jak bardzo Uzdrowiciel byli obłożeni pracą, był pewien, że niewielu miało wszystkie weekendowe i tak dużo nocnych zmian, a dodatkowo dostrzegł na kalendarzu ręczne dopiski z dodatkowymi dyżurami, takimi, o których doskonale pamiętał, że nie otrzymał ich w rozpisce ze Świętego Munga, gdy planował wizytę tutaj. Czuł… był niemal pewny, że za wszystkie te dodatkowe godziny mężczyzna nie otrzymywał wynagrodzenia i gdy w pamięci przeliczył ilość czasu w pracy z tylko ostatniego tygodnia, zdał sobie sprawę, że Lennox spędzał tu dzień w dzień więcej niż połowę doby, co wyjaśniało jego bladość i ewidentne zmęczenie.

– Jeśli chodzi o sprawę pani McHatton, wypełniłem wszystkie formalności – powiedział Lennox cicho, zaciskając i prostując palce. – Co się stało, że muszę rozmawiać z Aurorami? Czy moje kierownictwo znów stwierdziło, że zrobiłem coś nie tak?

– To nie ma nic wspólnego z kierownictwem Świętego Munga – odparł Harry powoli, widząc, że mężczyzna nie próbuje już nawet ukrywać strachu. – Proszę się uspokoić, wszystko jest w porządku i nie mamy żadnych zastrzeżeń do pana pracy.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział na to, a Harry dostrzegł, że zerka na Malfoya, jakby jemu ufał bardziej… co zresztą zgadzało się z ich przypuszczeniami. I wiedział już, że dobrze zrobił, że zabrał go tu ze sobą, bo gdyby nie jego obecność, Lennox z całą pewnością nie byłby skory do jakiejkolwiek współpracy i ryzyka, a tak… mieli przynajmniej jakieś szanse. Lekko trącił stopą kostkę Malfoya i niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. Jeśli mieli coś osiągnąć, to lepiej, żeby to on przejął pałeczkę.

– Rozumiemy, że ma pan pewne obawy i doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że wszyscy patrzą panu na ręce – odezwał się Malfoy. – Przeżywam to samo każdego dnia, przy czym w moim przypadku nieufność ma przynajmniej uzasadnienie… ale wiem, że to samo spotkało dziesiątki osób, u których nie ma żadnego. Proszę jednak zaufać mi, że naszą intencją nie jest robienie panu jakichkolwiek problemów. Naprawdę nie musi się pan obawiać.

– W pierwszej kolejności przyszliśmy osobiście dopytać się, w jakim stanie obecnie znajduje się pani McHatton. Dysponujemy oczywiście pełnym raportem medycznym, który zostanie dołączony do akt, ale potrzebujemy w kilku prostych słowach dowiedzieć się, jakie są rokowania, tak, aby nadawało się do wpisania w raporcie śledczym. Nasz szef nie zaakceptuje odesłania go w raporcie do akt medycznych, z których nie zrozumie ani słowa. Doskonale wiem, że Uzdrowicielem prowadzącym jest Corey Butler – kontynuował Harry, gdy Lennox już otwierał usta, by coś wtrącić. – Ale byliśmy obok, gdy badaliście panią McHatton. Tylko idiota nie zorientowałby się, że to pan, a nie Butler, realnie prowadził tę sprawę. Ten gość przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek za każdym razem patrzył na pana i upewniał się, czy wszystko robi jak należy.

– Tyle że to Corey Butler pod wszystkim się podpisywał i oficjalnie nie jestem nikim…

– Nie chodzi nam o oficjalne stanowisko, bo to mamy w raportach medycznych i… – oznajmił Harry, a potem postanowił jeszcze bardziej postawić na szczerość. – Cóż, ja z tych raportów też niewiele rozumiem, a we wtorek muszę pojawić się na zeznaniach w Wizengamocie jako Auror prowadzący i pańska pomoc byłaby tu nieoceniona. Chcę więc przedyskutować to z kimś kompetentnym.

– Zostałem zdegradowany do asystenta, naprawdę uważa pan, że jestem _kompetentny_?

– Panie Lennox, bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy. Sprawdziłem pana historię zatrudnienia. Został pan zdegradowany po wojnie po nadaniu statusu ograniczonego zaufania, tylko dlatego, że niegdyś leczył pan prywatnie rodziny czystej krwi, w większości nawet niezwiązane z Voldemortem. Nigdy nie były postawione panu żadne zarzuty odnośnie wspierania działań Voldemorta, bo po prostu nie miał pan z tym nic wspólnego. Tego rodzaju decyzje kadrowe są żałosne i obrzydliwie niesprawiedliwe. A ja nie zamierzam udawać się do niedoświadczonego i nieogarniętego Uzdrowiciela-idioty, skoro na miejscu przestępstwa była również osoba zdecydowanie bardziej kompetentna. I, proszę mi wierzyć, poruszę w raporcie śledczym kwestię, iż Święty Mungo przesyła na miejsce przestępstwa przeciwko mugolom parę Uzdrowicieli, z których pracę wykonuje tylko jeden, z jakichś nieracjonalnych przyczyn będący tam w charakterze asystenta.

– Lubi pan wsadzać różdżkę w mrowisko panie Potter, prawda? – odezwał się Lennox, wpatrując się w niego czujnie.

– Jeśli widzę, że gdzieś źle się dzieje, to nie byłbym w stanie tego nie robić. I tak naprawdę właśnie dlatego tu jesteśmy. Sprawa pani McHatton jest wymówką bym poruszył jeszcze jeden temat. Ale najpierw załatwmy to i miejmy to z głowy, dobrze? – spytał, po czym wyciągnął nowe pióro i przyłożył końcówkę do pergaminu.

Lennox westchnął ciężko, ale po chwili zaczął prostymi słowami opisywać przypadek pani McHatton. Kobieta czuła się dobrze i po weekendzie miała już zostać wypisana; opiekowała się nią uzdrowicielka będąca czarownicą pół-krwi, która wychowała się w mugolskim świecie i miała o nim na tyle wiedzy, by odpowiednio urządzić salę szpitalną oraz przekonać staruszkę, że znajdowała się w zwykłym szpitalu. Harry zadał kilka pytań o przebieg leczenia i starał się notować wszystko szczegółowo, momentami czując, że pióro zaczyna wyrywać mu się z dłoni, jakby chciało pokazać, że jest już gotowe do samodzielności. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i mocniej zacisnął palce, na moment się rozpraszając i myśląc o tym, że gdy pióro zacznie już działać w pełni, to to naprawdę będzie najlepszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostał. Szybko jednak skupił się ponownie na sprawie i po kilku minutach rozmowy z Lennoxem czuł, że wie już wszystko, co powinien.

– To nam wystarczy – powiedział, starannie odkładając pióro do pudełka, które następnie wsunął do torby razem ze swoimi notatkami. – Jak wspomniałem… jesteśmy tu w jeszcze jednej sprawie. I już poruszyliśmy ten temat więc… może pan zacznie? Wszyscy wiemy, że w Świętym Mungu wiele rzeczy nie wygląda tak, jak powinno. Czy oprócz tego, co jest oczywiste, czyli złych decyzji kadrowych czy niesprawiedliwości w trakcie przydzielania dyżurów… dostrzega pan na co dzień coś niepokojącego?

– Zanim odpowiem na to pytanie, wolałbym wiedzieć, czego konkretnie szukamy. Nie chcę narobić sobie kłopotów wspominając Aurorom o kwestiach, które…

– Interesuje mnie absolutnie wszystko. Każda podejrzana rzecz, jaką pan dostrzega. Przekręty dotyczące dokumentacji. Nagłe zwolnienia. Plotki – powiedział, lecz Lennox zacisnął usta, czujnie obserwując jego i Malfoya. Harry westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób nic nie osiągnie. – Prowadzę półoficjalne śledztwo dotyczące nieprawidłowości, jakie mają miejsce w Ministerstwie i innych czarodziejskich urzędach. W toku śledztwa dotarliśmy do danych, które mogą wskazywać, że wszystko to powiązane jest również z kierownictwem Świętego Munga, jednak na razie nie mamy żadnych twardych dowodów.

– Dopóki nie przedstawi pan konkretów, przykro mi, ale nie może pan na mnie liczyć.

– W największym skrócie, utajnienie przed Biurem Aurorów sytuacji, które noszą znamiona przestępstwa – powiedział i po samym spojrzeniu Lennoxa dostrzegł, że _tak_ , ma całkiem sporo do powiedzenia na ten temat, ale jednocześnie nie chce albo nie może mówić.

– Nawet jeśli coś bym wiedział… mam za dużo do stracenia, by udzielić panu informacji poza oficjalną drogą, panie Potter. Dostanę nakaz złożenia zeznań oraz konkretne pytania…? Nie będę mieć wyboru. Ale w obecnej sytuacji… w pozycji w której jestem… po prostu nie widzę żadnego powodu, by móc panu zaufać i by mieć pewność, że to, co powiem, nie obróci się przeciwko mnie.

– Panie Lennox… – odezwał się Draco – Wszystko, co pan powie, będzie objęte najwyższymi klauzulami tajności. A ja byłbym gotów złożyć przysięgę prawdomówności by zaręczyć panu, że intencje Aurora Pottera są czyste i że ostatnim, czego pragnie, to zrobienie panu problemów.

– Zabawnie tego słuchać z twoich ust, Draco – powiedział Lennox, a w jego zmęczonych oczach pojawił się na moment cień rozbawienia – Wciąż pamiętam jak leczyłem cię po tym, jak w wakacje po pierwszej klasie Hogwartu spadłeś z nowego Nimbusa i musiałem wysłuchać przy tym cudownej tyrady na temat _Świętego Pottera_ , jego blizny, koloru włosów i oczu, niby-to-głupawego-śmiechu i oczywiście jego miotły, która jest gorsza od twojej i że z tą swoją pokażesz mu w nowym roku szkolnym _co to znaczy latanie_. – Na jego słowa Harry wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, zaś Malfoy zrobił się całkowicie czerwony i wymamrotał pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego.

– Malfoy, jak sam twierdzi, w dzieciństwie miał… _pewną niewielką skłonność do dramatyzowania_ – odezwał się Harry, a wówczas Lennox, mimo iż wcześniej był poważny i zestresowany, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed krótkim parsknięciem.

– O tak, zanim usłyszałem tyradę o panu, godzinę słuchałem wycia o tym, że jest za młody aby umierać. Tak czy inaczej… nie będę ukrywać, że jestem zaskoczony, że teraz pracujecie razem. A co więcej, że Draco ufa panu tak bardzo, że jest gotowy za pana ręczyć.

– Obaj wyrośliśmy z tych szkolnych głupot – powiedział cicho Draco. – Przypuszczam też… że nie sądził pan nigdy, że zobaczy mnie kiedyś w aurorskich szatach.

– Gdy byłeś dzieckiem, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek podejmiesz się jakiejkolwiek uczciwej pracy. Ale czasy się zmieniają – powiedział, wpatrując się w niego. – Dziwi mnie, że zostałeś w kraju. Czytałem Proroka. I wiem, że za granicą byłoby ci łatwiej.

– A dlaczego _pan_ został?

– Bo odebrano mi tytuł naukowy i za granicą aby móc prowadzić praktykę uzdrowicielską musiałbym ponownie pójść na studia.

– To… to chore… – wydusił Harry, porażony tym wyznaniem. – Jak mogli to zrobić?! Przecież nie mieli żadnych dowodów, coś takiego jest nieludzkie i…

– I mimo to się stało. Rada Uzdrowicieli podjęła decyzję jednogłośnie, uznając bez żadnego procesu ani dochodzenia, że skoro wiele lat byłem blisko rodzin czystej krwi, to zapewne zdałem egzaminy dzięki łapówkom i wsparciu przestępców. Oraz, że z całą pewnością w trakcie wojny to _mnie_ Śmierciożercy wzywali, gdy któryś został dotkliwie poraniony.

– Gdy ktoś został ranny, to Czarny Pan uznawał że był słaby i że powinien umrzeć, ani razu nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby… żeby wezwać pana i…

– Draco, prawda nie ma żadnego znaczenia – przerwał mu cicho Lennox. – Liczy się to, w co wierzą wygrani.

– Przecież to wszystko… łapówki czy udział w wojnie… to kompletne bzdura…

– Kto może zaświadczyć, że to bzdura? Ludzie wierzą w to, w co chcą wierzyć. Ludzie lubią szukać sobie wrogów i walczyć z nimi. Najbardziej wtedy, gdy domniemany wróg w ogóle im już nie grozi i gdy nie może się bronić. – Westchnął ciężko, zsunął okulary i zmęczonym gestem potarł swoje skronie. – Zostawmy to. Powiedzcie mi, w czym konkretnie mógłbym wam pomóc – powiedział cicho.

– Chodzi nam o wyciągnięcie poza oficjalną drogą dokumentów z leczenia kilku osób – odparł Harry. – Czy jest pan w stanie coś takiego zrobić?

– Zależy, jakie by to były nazwiska. I jaka liczba. Oraz jakie otrzymałbym zapewnienie, że nie dotrze to do niepowołanych osób. 

– W sumie jakieś dwadzieścia nazwisk… osoby, które być może trafiły do Świętego Munga… prawdopodobnie na początku tego roku. Zapewnieniem będą klauzule tajności założone przez obydwu szefów Biura Aurorów.

– Zanim włączycie mnie w temat, który może zrujnować moją i tak już żałosną karierę, chcę wiedzieć przynajmniej mniej-więcej, czego miałoby to dotyczyć. Co może mi pan zdradzić? Zanim podejmę decyzję? – spytał, na co Harry skinął głową, a potem uruchomił klauzule tajności, które przygotował dla niego Bill.

– Wezwania z Azkabanu – powiedział krótko, patrząc Lennoxowi w oczy. Twarz mężczyzny drgnęła, ale poza tym niczym się nie zdradził. – Okoliczności zwolnienia ze Świętego Munga Aureliusa Thompsona. _John Lancaster._ – Na wspomnienie dwóch ostatnich nazwisk Lennox pobladł, a Harry dostrzegł, że jego dłonie zaczynają lekko drżeć.

– Potrzebuję kilku dni – powiedział po długiej chwili milczenia. – Aurelius… został usunięty za wtykanie nosa w te same sprawy i szukanie tych samych dokumentów, o które teraz pan prosi.

– Wie pan coś o tym.

– Plotki. Pogłoski. Żadnego z dokumentów nie widziałem na oczy ani nie uczestniczyłem w tej sprawie. I jeśli nie dostanę nakazu sądowego, który nie pozostawi mi wyboru, bez przemyślenia wszystkich za i przeciw nie podejmę decyzji, czy chcę w tym uczestniczyć.

– Ile czasu pan potrzebuje?

– Odezwę się po weekendzie. Wyślę do pana sowę nie później niż w poniedziałek wieczorem i jeśli zdecyduję się wziąć z tym udział… W nocy z wtorku na środę będę jedynym lekarzem na oddziale, a w administracji nie będzie nikogo. To noc przed początkiem roku w Hogwarcie, więc każdy, kto ma dzieciaki w wieku szkolnym wziął wolne, a sporo osób wciąż jest na letnich urlopach. Chciałbym, żeby przyjechał tu pan z wykwalifikowanym Aurorem zaangażowanym w sprawę. W razie gdyby coś poszło nie tak, nie chcę się bać o swoje życie. Jeśli się zgodzę, zorganizuję dostęp kogoś posiadającego wyższe ode mnie uprawnienia i włamiemy się do archiwum z użyciem fałszywej sygnatury magicznej. Dopracuję szczegóły.

– _Jeśli_ się pan zgodzi.

– _Jeśli_ się zgodzę.

– Zaklęcia tajności nie pozwolą nikomu o tym powiedzieć, więc nie będzie mieć pan możliwości nikomu o tym wspomnieć i…

– Ani nawet powiedzieć, że był tu pan rozmawiać ze mną o czymkolwiek innym niż pani McHatton. Nie będę mógł wspomnieć, że dostałem _jakąkolwiek_ propozycje od _kogokolwiek_. Co więcej, w momencie gdy odmówię, zapomnę o tej sprawie. Interesujące i niesamowicie przemyślane zaklęcia zabezpieczające. Ktokolwiek je dla pana przygotował, proszę złożyć w moim imieniu gratulacje.

– Przekażę – powiedział Harry i zaczął się podnosić, po czym skinął na Malfoya, by zrobił to samo.

– Draco… – odezwał się Lennox. – Nie jesteś zaangażowany w tę sprawę. Przyszedłeś z Potterem dla przykrywki i dlatego, że cię znam od urodzenia. Powiedział ci tylko minimum, aby mógł ze mną rozmawiać w twoim towarzystwie.

– To pytanie…?

– Stwierdzenie oczywistości. Do zobaczenia, Draco, panie Potter... Proszę oczekiwać na sowę z odpowiedzią.

Opuścili oddział w milczeniu, a gdy znaleźli się w pustawym holu głównym, skąd zamierzali deportować się do swoich domów, Malfoy chwycił Harry’ego za rękę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Co miał na myśli Lennox? Na sam koniec? – spytał wprost. – Dlaczego… był tak pewny, że nie wiem, o co naprawdę chodzi…?

– Malfoy to… – zająknął się. – To coś, czego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Przepraszam, ale… po prostu nie mogę.

– Rozumiem – wydusił, opuszczając dłoń, a potem wbił wzrok w podłogę. – Wezwania z Azkabanu – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie. – Rozmawialiśmy o moim ojcu. O tym, że ktoś może go tam krzywdzić. Wiesz coś o tym… wiesz, że jego również to dotyczy i dlatego Weasley i Robards zabronili ci o wszystkim mi powiedzieć.

– To tylko… poszlaki i… nie znamy konkretów – wymamrotał Harry. – Przepraszam, naprawdę chciałbym wtajemniczyć cię we wszystko, jednak… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Robards ma jechać tam na kontrolę. Jutro lub w weekend. I główny powód, dla którego tam jedzie, to aby sprawdzić, co się dzieje z więźniami. Cokolwiek ma tam miejsce… Wizengamot i władze Azkabanu i Święty Mungo… coś próbują zataić. A my naprawdę jesteśmy coraz bliżej, by do tego dotrzeć i robimy wszystko…

– Potter… nie musisz się tłumaczyć – przerwał mu. – Wiem, że robicie. I ufam wam. Tyle tylko, że wiem też, że mój ojciec… że jeśli ktokolwiek jest tam źle traktowany… to również on. I nie zaprzeczaj, bo wiesz to tak samo dobrze jak ja. Nienawidzą go wszyscy. Ludzie którzy walczyli z Czarnym Panem, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że był Śmierciożercą i że był winny, a dostał wyrok, który większość społeczności uważa za zbyt niski. I nienawidzą go również ci po drugiej stronie, bo jest przez nich uważany za zdrajcę i nieudolnego kretyna, który przyczynił się do upadku Czarnego Pana. Obie strony chciałyby go widzieć martwego.

– Ja nie chcę – powiedział cicho Harry.

– Wiem, chociaż naprawdę ciężko mi to zrozumieć, skoro… ciebie i twoich bliskich jego działania dotknęły bardziej niż masę innych ludzi, a mimo to… – zaśmiał się gorzko. – _Święty Potter_. Wybawiciel, który walczy o słuszną sprawę _mimo wszystko_ , przebacza wrogom i _nie ma żadnych wad_ , może oprócz swojej naiwnej wiary w to, że wszystko da się zrobić i naprawić…

– Jak czegoś się nie da zrobić, daj to do zrobieniu komuś, kto jest za głupi, żeby wiedzieć, że się nie da, a to zrobi – odparł i lekko chwycił go za przedramię. – Krótko mówiąc, jakiemuś Gryfonowi – dodał, na co Malfoy zaśmiał się cicho.

– Jesteś niemożliwy.

– Mam się ucieszyć z komplementu czy obrazić…?

– Ucieszyć – powiedział i zerknął w dół, na dłoń Harry’ego; chłopak pospiesznie ją opuścił i cofnął pół kroku, zdając sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie stali. – Więc… widzimy się jutro rano u Charltonów?

– Muszę wstąpić do biura i porozmawiać z Billem i Robardsem. Ruszymy do nich przed południem no a potem obiecałeś, że zaprosisz mnie na kolację, więc…

– Nie żartowałeś mówiąc o kolacji…

– No… chyba że nie chcesz, to…

– Chcę…! – przerwał mu szybko Malfoy. – Tak. Kolację. W mugolskiej restauracji. I zjem coś ugotowanego prądem.

– Więc… widzimy się jutro.

– Tak. Rano… w Ministerstwie. I potem… no. W restauracji.

– Jasne, rano… i potem… na kolacji – wymamrotał Harry, wiedząc, że to ten moment, gdy obaj powinni się po prostu deportować, a nie wpatrywać w siebie i czekać, aż drugi z nich ogłosi, że czas się rozstać. Nie miał na to ochoty, tak naprawdę jedyne, czego chciał, to odważyć się, aby zaprosić Malfoya by gdzieś wyszli już teraz, gdziekolwiek by sobie zażyczył. Miał wrażenie… chociaż może były to tylko płonne nadzieje… że blondyn myśli dokładnie o tym samym.

Kiedy wreszcie zdołali się pożegnać w wymuszony i nerwowy sposób, deportował się z holu szpitalnego tak niechętnie, że był niemal zaskoczony, że udało mu się przy tym nie rozszczepić.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli ktoś z Was dokładnie zwraca uwagę na nazwiska postaci OC, to małe wyjaśnienie wynikające z mojego błędu i niedopatrzenia... W rozdziałach 15 i 16 musiałam zmienić nazwisko jednej z uczennic, które zaatakowały panią McHatton - okazało się że pomyliłam w notatkach postaci i nazwałam ją Clover Charlton, czyli tak samo jak czarownicę-artystkę z mężem mugolem i okazyjnie kupionym czarnoksięskim domem. Ponieważ imię Clover mi się podoba i chciałam żeby je nosiła pozytywna postać, a poza tym zmienianie wszystkich wspomnień o Charltonach to za dużo przeróbek, tamtą uczennicę przemianowałam na Harriet Green. ;P  
> Dodatkowo, ale to już naprawdę drobna zmiana… zmieniłam wiek Harveya Brooksa w 9 rozdziale, tak, by był przed 40 lat a nie zaraz po 30; opisując go cały czas wyobrażałam sobie, że jest starszy, a przeglądając stare rozdziały zauważyłam tę jedną nieścisłość.  
> Mam nadzieję, że przy korekcie nie będę trafiać na więcej takich krzaków xD


	22. Kolacja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział planowałam wrzucać dopiero w połowie tygodnia, ale że weekend okazał się nadzwyczaj twórczy, jednak dziś ;)  
> I przy okazji: mini-dedykacja dla [Kruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk), za nasze rozmowy o nauce języków u czarodziejów xD

***

Czas płatał figle, gdy jednocześnie się na coś czekało i odrobinę się tego obawiało i dokładnie _tak_ czuł się Harry w piątek, gdy razem z Draco kontynuowali prace w domu Charltonów. Naprawdę pragnął, aby dzień już się skończył, by wreszcie wrócili do domów się przebrać i spotkali się ponownie na mieście; miał momenty ekscytacji tak absolutnej, że łapał się na nerwowym podrygiwaniu i spoglądaniu na zegarek raz po raz, a wówczas wskazówki niemal się nie ruszały. Kiedy zaś napadały go obawy, czy się nie zbłaźni albo czy nie dojdzie do jakiegoś żenującego nieporozumienia, bo przecież we wtopach randkowych był mistrzem – nie zauważał nawet, kiedy na zamartwianiu się mijał mu kwadrans czy dwa, w trakcie których nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie robił i czy _ten kredens już sprawdził i oczyścił czy może nawet do niego nie zajrzał_. Miał też wrażenie, że cały dzień spoglądali na siebie z Malfoyem, w tych samych momentach, równocześnie nieruchomieli a potem odwracali wzrok. I chyba również się czerwienili, chociaż to ostatnie to może było tylko przywidzenie.

Rano porozmawiał z Billem (Gawaina nie zastał, gdyż ten biegał po Ministerstwie i załatwiał ostatnie formalności związane z kontrolą, która miała zacząć się w sobotę rano) i opisał mu ze szczegółami przebieg rozmowy z Lennoxem oraz wyraził przypuszczenie, że mężczyzna zgodzi się im pomóc, bo pomimo oporów – już podczas spotkania zaczął planować, jak ma wyglądać ewentualne pozyskanie wrażliwych dokumentów. Ponieważ w środę Harry ostatecznie nie złapał Billa w biurze i zostawił mu tylko notkę, gdzie wskazywał, że będzie potrzebować pełnych akt Lucjusza Malfoya i że chciałby, aby on mu je załatwił w taki sposób, by nie budzić podejrzeń, teraz musiał wyjaśnić przyjacielowi wszystko, o czym wcześniej mówił Madison. Mężczyzna długo milczał, zanim oznajmił, że przetrząsał pełne zeznania wszystkich Malfoyów zanim zatrudnił Draco i _z całą pewnością_ nie trafił na nic, co świadczyłoby, że Lucjusz był torturowany przez Voldemorta w swoim dworze; obiecał jednak załatwić dla niego te dokumenty i dostarczyć mu je po południu. Od słowa do słowa Harry musiał przyznać, że po pracy jest umówiony z Malfoyem na obiad, więc nie będzie już wracał do Ministerstwa – w efekcie musiał znosić przez kilka sekund, jak Bill wpatruje się w niego tak, jakby próbował samym spojrzeniem odczytać mu myśli. I najwyraźniej je odczytał, bo w pewnym momencie uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie i puścił do niego oko, a potem pozornie obojętnym tonem oznajmił, że w takim razie nie będzie mu zawracał głowy tylko podrzuci mu papiery w weekend.

O ile wcześniej tylko Madison zdołała zrozumieć, co się kroi, tak teraz również Bill jakimś magicznym sposobem wydawał się to zobaczyć. Gdy kolejna osoba dostrzegła coś, co do niego zaczęło docierać powoli i mozolnie dopiero tydzień temu, stało się to jakieś bardziej… realne. Czuł się na przemian podekscytowany i przestraszony, nachodziły go coraz to nowe wątpliwości, ale potem w ułamku sekundy potrafiły zmienić się w radość i oczekiwanie… i znów stres _i tak przez cały dzień_. Gdy przed piątą opuścili z Malfoyem dom Charltonów – już teraz wiedzieli, że wrócą do niego po weekendzie – i umówili się na siódmą w tej samej restauracji, w której widzieli się tydzień temu, miał wrażenie, że wszystkie emocje z całego dnia spadły teraz na niego naraz i karuzela uczuć zmieniła się w istną kolejkę górską, gdzie w sumie nie wiedział już, czy jest oszołomiony ze szczęścia czy przerażenia.

Gdy wrócił na Grimmauld Place, jego emocje osiągnęły apogeum. Wziął prysznic, biegając w szlafroku po sypialni próbował wygrzebać z szafy mugolskie ubrania, w których wyglądałby lepiej niż zwykle, a potem spędził kwadrans na walce z włosami, które wydawały się oddawać jego podenerwowanie, bo nastroszyły się bardziej niż zwykle i splątały tak bardzo, że włożenie w nie grzebienia było niemożliwe. Stworek zerkał na niego z rozbawieniem, wygładzając mu zaklęciami wybrany strój i czyszcząc buty, a także kilkakrotnie zaproponował mu, aby ubrał się w czarodziejskie szaty i wydawał się nie przyjmować do wiadomości, że Harry wybiera się w mugolskie okolice i że to nie wchodzi w grę. Wreszcie – podsunął mu butelkę Ulizanny, jednak Harry, czy to przez nerwy czy też chęć, by wyglądać naprawdę najlepiej jak się dało, chlapnął na głowę zdecydowanie zbyt dużo preparatu i zaczął go wcierać i próbować wczesywać na tyle, na ile zrozumiał instrukcję. Po kilku minutach włosy zaczęły się wygładzać i robić lśniące, coraz bardziej i bardziej… tak, że po kwadransie wisiały mu w oklapniętych, tłustych strąkach, których nie powstydziłby się Snape i kleiły mu się do policzków i czoła, na domiar złego sprawiając, że jego skóra zaczęła przeraźliwie swędzieć, co zapewne oznaczało, że preparat go uczulił. Musiał umyć głowę ponownie, prychając ze złości i stresu, że w końcu się spóźni, a gdy wreszcie udało mu się jako-tako oczyścić włosy, do godziny spotkania został mu kwadrans, a on wciąż był w szlafroku, z czerwonym czołem i policzkami oraz mokrym kołtunem na głowie.

Ubierał się w biegu, próbując jednocześnie rzucać ostrożne zaklęcia wysuszające na włosy, tak, aby nie skończyć z natapirowanym afro, jego zaklęcie golące było żałosnej jakości i miał pewność, że gdzieniegdzie na szczęce został mu dwudniowy zarost, perfumy jakie podsunął mu Stworek były jego zdaniem zbyt wytworne i _dorosłe_ , ale na kolejny prysznic nie było już szans. Gdy stał w drzwiach, skrzat jeszcze raz poprawił mu koszulę, a następnie z szerokim uśmiechem życzył powodzenia i zapytał, czy ma przyszykować pokój gościnny lub _posprzątać tylko w jednej sypialni_ oraz pomyśleć o śniadaniu dla dwóch osób. Harry, całkowicie czerwony, podziękował mu i zapewnił, że nie będzie to konieczne.

Wyruszył z domu szybkim krokiem, wiedząc, że w tym stanie lepiej aby podbiegł do pobliskiego lokalu lekkim truchtem niż próbował się aportować gdzieś w pobliżu – tym bardziej, że w piątkowy wieczór w ostatni weekend wakacji na ulicach kręciło się więcej ludzi niż zazwyczaj. Spóźnił się nie więcej niż dwie minuty, ale gdy zobaczył w pobliżu wejścia do restauracji opartego o słup uliczny Malfoya, od razu zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak był zestresowany i z całą pewnością zaczął już się zastanawiać, czy Harry w ogóle się zjawi.

Malfoy wyglądał… zdecydowanie lepiej niż Harry, to było oczywiste. W spodniach od garnituru i prostej, jasnej koszuli, która co prawda miała nietypowy jak dla mugoli krój, ale nie na tyle, by rzucał się w oczy. Jego jasne włosy do ramion były zaczesane do tyłu i związane w pozornie niedbały, niski kucyk… miał krawat i Harry natychmiast zaczął się zastanawiać, czy też go nie powinien mieć, aby nie sprawiać wrażenia, że jest ubrany niewystarczająco elegancko i…

– Spóźniłeś się – powiedział Malfoy, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. – Gdybym nie zdążył się poznać na twojej wątpliwej punktualności, zacząłbym już się martwić, że mnie wystawiłeś.

– Przepraszam, mały… wypadek z Ulizanną – przyznał szczerze, na co Malfoy spojrzał na jego nastroszone włosy i z niedowierzaniem uniósł brwi.

– Masz na myśli to, że potrąciłeś butelkę i wszystko się wylało, więc nie mogłeś jej użyć? – spytał, na co Harry parsknął nerwowo, po czym skinął na Malfoya, aby weszli do środka, zanim zaczną rozmawiać.

Ze względu na wieczorną porę i fakt, że był piątek, w restauracji siłą rzeczy nie było miejsc. I oczywiście, tak jak przypuszczał Harry, miejsca znalazły się, gdy tylko rzucił na opiekuna sali łagodne zaklęcie niewerbalne, które przekonało mężczyznę, że miał do czynienia z klientami VIP, którym należy udostępnić stolik choćby trzeba był w tym celu gdzieś go dostawić albo nawet łagodnie wyprosić innych, ociągających się gości. Czekali na przygotowanie miejsca kilka minut, w trakcie których Harry opowiedział pokrótce o swoim niezbyt szczęśliwym doświadczeniu z Ulizanną i chociaż, _jasne_ , to było kompromitujące, Malfoy zaśmiewał się przy tym i nie wydawał się w żaden sposób odstraszony opowieścią o jego nieudolności.

– Więc po prostu _chciałeś dobrze wyglądać,_ ale coś poszło nie tak? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

– Tak i nie wiem, po co się starałem, bo i tak jak zwykle wyglądasz sto razy lepiej – odparł, obracając oczami; nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Malfoy uśmiechnął się na te słowa. – No, ale… podobno lubisz okropne włosy, więc, cóż, może i tak jestem w twoim typie?

– Nie będziemy rozmawiać o moich typach…!

– Bo co, okaże się, że ten _nowy nauczyciel Run_ też miał fatalną fryzurę? – spytał z nutką zainteresowania.

– Zmieniamy temat. Natychmiast! – fuknął Malfoy. Harry z chęcią pociągnąłby tę kwestię, naprawdę pragnąc wiedzieć, jak mógł wyglądać pierwszy facet, który mu się spodobał, jednak jego rozważania przerwał kelner, który podszedł do nich, by zaprowadzić ich do przygotowanego stolika. Szczęśliwie był to ktoś inny niż tydzień temu, bo tamten mężczyzna z całą pewnością wciąż pamiętał rozmowę o przygotowywaniu posiłków prądem.

Malfoy złożył zamówienie pierwszy i poprosił o to samo danie z makaronem, które Harry zamówił w poprzedni piątek, a potem kilka chwil dyskutował z kelnerem o pasującym do niego winie; używał przy tym całej swojej _wytworności_ i chociaż mógł nie mieć pojęcia o sprawach mugolskich, trzeba mu było przyznać, że gdy tylko chciał i nie był zestresowany nieznanym, potrafił zachowywać się jednocześnie swobodnie i na poziomie. Harry przypuszczał, że Malfoy już wcześniej przygotował się na _rozmowę z mugolem w restauracji_ i dlatego nie dał się niczym zaskoczyć – i chociaż poprzednio był zażenowany jego dziwacznymi pytaniami, teraz niemal żałował, że chłopak nie palnął czegoś głupiego. Gdy przyszła kolej na niego, chociaż miał ochotę napić się piwa i wziąć do niego frytki, uznał, że to trochę nie na miejscu jak na _randkę_. Czuł, że się czerwieni, gdy poprosił o ten sam zestaw jaki zamówił Malfoy, nawet nie zaglądając do karty dań.

Kiedy zostali sami, na parę chwil zapadła cisza, a Harry miał w głowie kompletną pustkę, podobną do tej, jaką zwykle czuł, gdy był sam na sam z kimś, kto mu się podobał. Gorączkowo rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu inspiracji na temat rozmowy i szybko dostrzegł, że teraz, gdy znaleźli się tu w porze kolacji a nie obiadowej, wokół siedziały prawie wyłącznie mieszane pary, które ewidentnie były na randce, zaś na ich stolikach stały świeczki i flakoniki z kwiatami; oni nie dostali tego zestawu, bo najwyraźniej nie wyglądali na parę… i nagle poczuł irracjonalną złość i zazdrość, że nie mają swojego bukieciku, a kelner nie zapalił stojącej przy nich świeczki. Wiedział, że nie powinien tu tego robić, ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać… spojrzał na świeczkę i rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że knot zaczął płonąć. Usłyszał, jak Malfoy parska cichym śmiechem, a potem poczuł, jak roztacza on wokół nich zaklęcie tajności.

– Wiesz, muszę ci o czymś opowiedzieć – odezwał się, a Harry uniósł brwi z zainteresowaniem, niesamowicie wdzięczny, że chłopak przygotował się do spotkania na tyle, by mieć nawet w zanadrzu tematy do rozmowy. – Przedwczoraj po pracy poszedłem na zakupy. Do mugolskich sklepów – dodał poważnie, chociaż Harry już po samym tonie jego głosu domyślił się tego ostatniego.

– Miałeś coś konkretnego do kupienia? Mam nadzieję, że nie kupiłeś sobie walkmana sam…! – zażartował, będąc jednocześnie niemal pewny, że na to Malfoy by się nie porwał.

– Nie, nawet nie wiedziałbym w jakim sklepie tego szukać. Ani jak go użyć. Obiecałeś mi walkmana na prezent i tego się trzymajmy. Poszedłem tam… – wziął głęboki oddech – aby kupić sobie _baterie_ – powiedział i fuknął pod nosem, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem. – Wstąpiłem do Gringotta, bo chociaż w zeszły weekend Weasley pomógł mi z wymianą pieniędzy na mugolskie, to bałem się, że może mi zabraknąć no i… uznałem też, że przydadzą mi się na przyszłość, bo mugole naprawdę mają mnóstwo przydatnych rzeczy w bardzo atrakcyjnych cenach.

– No… ok. Więc jak było? W sensie… udało ci się je kupić?

– Tak, ale… to było dziwne. Gdy już trafiłem do miejsca, gdzie w ogóle je sprzedawano i udało mi się je kupić… chyba nie wzięli ode mnie żadnych pieniędzy. Albo coś się pomyliło tej kobiecie.

– Zaraz, zaraz… to ile ty chciałeś za to zapłacić?

– Miałem ze sobą wymienione sto galeonów i byłem tak zestresowany, że położyłem na ladzie wszystko co…

– Co? Oszalałeś?! Wziąłeś ze sobą tyle pieniędzy i poszedłeś sobie z Gringotta ot tak, do mugolskiej części Londynu?

– Nie bądź durniem, w okolicy Ministerstwa czy Pokątnej ktoś mógł mnie rozpoznać, a to nigdy nie są przyjemne spotkania – prychnął Malfoy. – Aportowałem się prosto z Gringotta tutaj, bo znałem to miejsce i wiedziałem, że niedaleko restauracji, poza księgarnią, w której byliśmy tydzień temu, było sporo innych sklepów. Więc zacząłem wchodzić do kolejnych i pytać, czy mają baterie.

– Słuchaj, chodzi mi o to, że… sto galeonów to naprawdę mnóstwo pieniędzy, nie bałeś się, że ktoś cię napadnie? Zwłaszcza że wymachiwałeś tą kasą jak…

– Masz mnie za głupka? Rzuciłem na siebie zaklęcia, które ochroniłyby mnie przed rabunkiem nawet ze strony czarodzieja. Żaden mugol nie miałby z nimi szans, a poza tym… – zająknął się na moment. – Nie boję się mugoli. I tak naprawdę to w ich świecie czuję się obecnie bezpieczniej niż w naszym. Nawet jak kompromituję się przy sprzedawcach, to nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, nie gapi się i nie czuję, że wszyscy wokół życzą mi śmierci, bo po prostu w świecie mugoli nikt nie wie, kim jestem.

– No… dobrze. Niech ci będzie. Po prostu… – urwał, nie wiedząc, co właściwie miałby powiedzieć po tym ostatnim wyznaniu. – Słuchaj, Malfoy, nie oszukujmy się: o mugolskim świecie nie wiesz prawie nic. I doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Byłeś na zakupach raz ze mną i raz z Billem i… jak czegoś potrzebujesz, to nie musisz sam tracić całego popołudnia na czajenie się w sklepach z nie-wiadomo-czym… po prostu możesz mnie poprosić i z chęcią przejdę się z tobą.

– Wiem, że poszedłbyś ze mną, ale… uznałem, że muszę… że po prostu potrzebuję się usamodzielnić, bo nauczyłem się już, że nie zawsze będę mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto mi pomoże.

– Ale teraz _masz mnie_ i nie musisz robić wszystkiego sam, wiesz…?

– _Wiem_. I naprawdę to doceniam – odparł Malfoy cicho. Obaj z pewną ulgą przyjęli fakt, że kelner przerwał ich rozmowę, gdy podszedł do nich z winem i dwoma kieliszkami, a następnie zapytał, czy potrzebują czegoś jeszcze.

– Nie, to na razie… – zaczął Harry, a jego wzrok na moment padł na świeczkę, którą wcześniej zapalił magią. – _Tak_. Potrzebujemy na stoliku kwiatków.

Na jego słowa mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i puścił do niego oko, a parę chwil później stawiał na ich stoliku flakonik ze świeżym bukietem. Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem, a potem spojrzał ponownie na Malfoya, który nie próbował nawet ukrywać zaskoczenia jego zachowaniem.

– I jak z tymi bateriami…? – spytał Harry, starając się brzmieć naturalnie i udawać, że nie stało się nic szczególnego, bo przecież _świeczka i kwiatki to powinna być oczywistość_.

– No… tak. Przeszedłem się po sklepach, celując na oślep i dopiero w piątym do jakiego wszedłem okazało się, że mieli baterie – oznajmił, a Harry uznał, że nie będzie pytać, gdzie trafił wcześniej.

– Zawsze mogłeś po prostu pójść do supermarketu – powiedział tylko.

– Pewnie się zdziwisz, ale _wiem_ co to jest supermarket i _wiem_ , że żeby coś tam znaleźć, muszę wiedzieć, jak to wygląda albo chociaż w jakim dziale tego szukać. A tak się składa, że nie miałem pojęcia, jak wyglądają baterie, więc jak niby miałem je znaleźć?

– W sumie racja… więc, co było dalej?

– Gdy już trafiłem we właściwe miejsce, gdy tylko poprosiłem o baterie, to sprzedawczyni zapytała mnie zapytała _jakie_. Powiedziałem że… chcę po jednej małej, średniej i dużej. I teraz już wiem, że coś powiedziałem nie tak, nie próbuj się ze mnie nabijać…! – powiedział, gdy dostrzegł, że Harry z trudem powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. – Tak czy inaczej… sprzedawczyni popatrzyła na mnie jak na świra i powiedziała, że nie sprzedają na sztuki i tak się przestraszyłem, że stamtąd uciekłem – wyznał i wówczas Harry nie był już w stanie się opanować i roześmiał się tak głośno, że gdyby nie zaklęcie wyciszające, inni goście restauracji z całą pewnością zaczęliby się na nich gapić.

– Przepraszam, po prostu… wyobraziłem sobie ciebie w tym sklepie… i twoją minę…

– Możesz śmiać się ile chcesz, nie zmieni to faktu, że ostatecznie dałem sobie radę, bo gdy poszedłem do innego sklepu, to na starcie powiedziałem, że chcę _komplet_ baterii… co prawda sprzedawczyni też patrzyła na mnie dziwnie, ale wówczas miałem już _plan_ i gdy zapytała, jaki rodzaj, odparłem, że nie pamiętam, ale _wiem jak wyglądają_ i że jak mi je pokaże, to będę wiedział, że to te.

– Sprytne… – zakpił Harry, ale Malfoy wydawał się nie dostrzec ironii.

– Oczywiście…! W końcu jestem Ślizgonem. Potem jednak znów zaczęły się problemy, bo wyciągnęła zza lady paczuszki z takimi… naprawdę małymi rurkami no i stwierdziłem, że chce mnie oszukać, bo wydawało mi się niemożliwe, żeby energia mogła zostać zgromadzona w czymś takiej wielkości. Powiedziałem, że te są dla mnie za małe, więc wyciągnęła no… większe rurki i jakieś bloczki. Jakiś czas je oglądałem, ale nie wyczuwałem w nich żadnej mocy ani niczego, ale że chwilę to trwało, zaczęła się irytować, więc zapytałem, czy nie mają jeszcze większych. Popatrzyła na mnie naprawdę osobliwie i oznajmiła, że istnieją większe oraz podała mi jakąś nazwę, ale zaznaczyła, że nie mają ich na stanie. Przyznaję, tutaj nieco spanikowałem i powiedziałem, że jednak nie pamiętam, jak wyglądały i że na wszelki wypadek wezmę paczkę każdego rodzaju, jaki mieli… a było tego sporo. I wtedy zaczęło się robić krępująco, bo podała mi cenę, ale brzmiała jakoś bezsensownie, bo to naprawdę było dość mało pieniędzy jak na tyle baterii, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem… nie wiem, może coś źle usłyszałem, więc wyjąłem wszystkie pieniądze jakie ze sobą miałem i powiedziałem, żeby sama przeliczyła. Wtedy zapytała mnie, czy nie jestem stąd, więc natychmiast odparłem, że ma rację, pochodzę z Francji i przyjechałem tu tylko na wakacje. Wtedy pokiwała głową, coś zagadnęła, że kiedyś była na urlopie w Paryżu i stała się jakoś bardziej sympatyczna i zapytała mnie, do czego te baterie, bo może dzięki temu wybierzemy właściwie. Nie wiem co miała na myśli, chciałem po prostu mieć baterie…!

– I co jej powiedziałeś?

– Że to dla ojca i nie wiem po co mu są potrzebne. I że wysłał mnie do sklepu, bo w ogóle nie zna angielskiego. No i wtedy ona… oddała mi prawie wszystkie moje pieniądze i zaśmiała się i jeszcze dała mi trochę swoich pieniędzy. Kompletnie osłupiałem, no ale… uznałem, że mugole znają się lepiej na swoich cenach, a jeśli się pomyliła, to jej strata. Tak czy inaczej, po tym wszystkim osiągnąłem swój cel i _mam baterie_.

– Tak z ciekawości… I co z nimi robisz? Przecież oprócz tej latarki, którą _wiem_ , że ukradłeś z domu pani McHatton, nie masz żadnych urządzeń.

– Słuchaj, odkupię ją, byłem wtedy oszołomiony i w desperacji i naprawdę strasznie chciałem ją mieć – wypalił, ewidentnie zawstydzony, że Harry go na tym przyłapał.

– Dlaczego odkupisz? Możesz się tam teleportować i ją oddać, a sobie kupić nową, jak tak bardzo chcesz mieć własną latarkę.

– Nie mogę jej oddać. Zepsuła się, gdy próbowałem ją zduplikować. Okazuje się, że urządzenia mugolskie i Transmutacja nie idą w parze. Odkupię ją i tak dalej, ale po prostu…

– Dobra, ostatecznie latarka to drobiazg i pewnie nie kosztowała nawet funta. Powiedz mi lepiej, co robisz z tymi bateriami, bo naprawdę zastanawia mnie, dlaczego zafascynowały cię na tyle, że zdecydowałeś się wybrać na spacer po mugolskich sklepach i byłeś dla nich gotowy na takie upokarzające poświecenia.

– Nie miałem jeszcze zbyt wiele czasu, by się nimi dokładniej zająć, bo same zakupy trwały wieki no i byłem tym tak wykończony, że w środę tylko powyjmowałem je z opakowań i rzuciłem parę dodatkowych zaklęć monitujących, których w sklepie nie byłem w stanie użyć niewerbalnie. I faktycznie udało mi się wyczuć w nich coś… interesującego. Dlatego wczoraj jak wróciliśmy ze szpitala… potrzebowałem zająć czymś myśli i zacząłem działać z nimi dalej. Zacząłem testować na nich prostą Alchemię i Transmutację oraz trochę zaklęć związanych z wymianą energetyczną zbliżoną do niektórych czynności uzdrowicielskich. Kilka się popsuło i w sumie nic nie osiągnąłem, ale to i tak fascynujące i myślę, że przez weekend będę mieć co robić. Tak oprócz czytania dalej tych książek od ciebie.

– Wiesz, że przepisy zabraniają eksperymentów na urządzeniach mugolskich?

– Bateria to nie urządzenie – powiedział chytrze. – Urządzenie to walkman i latarka. Sprawdziłem w aktualnie obowiązujących przepisach. Nie mogę modyfikować bez zgody Ministerstwa urządzeń mugolskich i nie mogę udostępniać mugolom zwykłych sprzętów zmodyfikowanych magicznie, natomiast w swoim własnym domu mogę całkowicie legalnie robić z bateriami co tylko zechcę.

– I co robisz, jak nie eksperymentujesz? – zaśmiał się Harry.

– Na razie postawiłem je na półce jako ozdobę – odparł całkowicie poważnie. – Chciałem postawić je na kominku, ale przeczytałem w instrukcji – zawiesił głos, jakby czekał na aplauz – że nie można ich trzymać w pobliżu źródeł ciepła. Mam też plan, że pójdę do mugolskiej księgarni i kupię książki konkretnie o bateriach, a nie o samym prądzie… bo może to mi rozjaśni parę spraw, dlatego że książki o prądzie… wystarczy powiedzieć, że były momentami bardzo dezorientujące. Wiem już, jak wygląda księgarnia no bo byliśmy w jednej razem, więc doskonale wiem też, jak się tam zachowywać i zanim powiesz, że możesz tam pójść ze mną… Obiecuję, że jak będę mieć kłopoty żeby coś kupić albo po prostu czegoś nie będę wiedział czy będę chciał towarzystwa, to poproszę cię o pomoc. Ale naprawdę chciałbym przynajmniej spróbować zrobić to sam. I mam już plan, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń: od początku będę udawać obcokrajowca, który w dodatku bardzo źle mówi po angielsku. Zadziałało z tymi bateriami, więc jak przygotuję się lepiej, to to naprawdę się uda.

– No nie wiem, po co obcokrajowcowi książka o bateriach, skoro prawie nie zna angielskiego…?

– Powiem że to dla młodszego, angielskiego siostrzeńca, który jest zakochany w bateriach. Albo coś w tym rodzaju. To jeszcze kwestia do dopracowania, natomiast wiem już, że udawanie obcokrajowca to będzie rewelacyjna metoda w każdym sklepie, do jakiego pójdę – powiedział, na co Harry parsknął śmiechem, ale postanowił pociągnąć tę kwestię, bo bawił się zbyt dobrze, by zmieniać temat.

– Świetnie, więc jakiej narodowości obcokrajowca będziesz udawać? Skoro już robisz plany?

– Pewne Francuza, bo zdecydowanie nie wyglądam na Włocha ani Hiszpana, a w rosyjskim i niemieckim nie jestem wystarczająco biegły, by naśladować akcent mówiąc po angielsku.

– Ty… znasz pięć języków obcych? – wydusił Harry, nie skrywając zaskoczenia.

– I oczywiście klasyczną Łacinę i Grekę w zakresie niezbędnym do sprawnego posługiwania się magią – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Liznąłem też trochę szwedzkiego i norweskiego i pewnie byłbym w stanie w miarę się dogadać w tych językach, jednak przestałem chodzić na lekcje gdy miałem jakieś siedem lat, więc udawanie Skandynawa w ogóle nie wchodzi w grę. Ojciec uważał, że nie mam żadnych ambicji, ale matka nie zgodziła się, żebym pobierał jeszcze więcej lekcji, bo oznajmiła, że chce, abym miał normalne dzieciństwo zanim pójdę do szkoły. I tak długo się z nim sprzeczała, że w końcu postawiła na swoim i stanęło na tym, że nie będę iść do Durmstrangu, więc katowanie mnie językami skandynawskimi poza wszystkim innym, czego i tak musiałem się uczyć, nie ma sensu. Od tego momentu szlifowałem już tylko te języki, których uczyłem się od wczesnego dzieciństwa i… o co chodzi? Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?

– Kupię ci wszystkie książki o bateriach jakie istnieją – wydusił Harry. – Mogę znów cię zabrać do księgarni i razem wybierzemy wszystko, co cię interesuje i nawet raz nie nazwę cię kretynem ani nie będę się śmiał – na jego słowa Malfoy uniósł brwi, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. – Nie znam _ani jednego_ języka obcego.

– Ty… żartujesz, prawda? – spytał kompletnie zszokowany Malfoy, ale szybko zrozumiał, że Harry mówi prawdę. – To co ty robiłeś, zanim poszedłeś do Hogwartu…?

– Chodziłem do mugolskiej szkoły oraz sprzątałem i gotowałem rodzinie ciotki, u której mieszkałem.

– Ale… dlaczego _niczego_ cię nie uczyli?

– Oni też nie znali języków obcych, mugole w Wielkiej Brytanii nie przykładają do tego jakiejś szczególnej wagi. Mój kuzyn dopiero w szkole średniej zaczął się uczyć jakichś podstaw… chyba hiszpańskiego. I wątpię, że umie się w nim coś więcej niż przedstawić się i policzyć do dziesięciu.

– To nie ma sensu – powiedział Malfoy, wciąż wpatrując się w niego w oszołomieniu. – Języków należy zacząć się uczyć zanim jeszcze zacznie się dobrze _mówić_ , bo wówczas przychodzi to najłatwiej…! Rozwija również pamięć i pomaga w późniejszej nauce obcych pojęć, wzbogaca słownictwo i… i po prostu nie rozumiem, jak można _NIE_ zacząć uczyć się języków obcych jeszcze zanim opanuje się perfekcyjnie swój język ojczysty…!

– No ale większość mugoli się nie uczy. Czasem zaczynają uczyć się w szkole czy przedszkolu jednego czy dwóch, ale… po angielsku dogadasz się wszędzie, więc w sumie niewiele osób zawraca sobie tym głowę.

– Jak ktoś, kto wymyślił baterie, może jednocześnie mieć tak ograniczony umysł?!

– Jak zapiszesz się na zajęcia z Mugoloznawstwa, to może się dowiesz.

– Zapisałem się w tym tygodniu – powiedział Malfoy oschłym tonem i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – Tyle że dziś po pracy dostałem sowę, że odrzucili moje zgłoszenie.

– Co? Dlaczego…?

– Uważali, że zapisałem się dla żartów. I że chcę tam iść, by szerzyć anty-mugolską propagandę.

– Przecież to bzdura…! – oburzył się Harry. – Napisz odwołanie albo… nie, ja sam mogę napisać, że to głupoty, że potrzebujesz tego do pracy i…

– Potter… zajmę się tym – przerwał mu. – Po weekendzie. Dziś nie chciałem sobie psuć nastroju zastanawiając się nad tym. Jak będzie trzeba, poproszę Weasleya, aby to od niego wyszło zlecenie, że mam udać się na ten kurs. Wie, że jest mi to potrzebne i pewnie najlepiej będzie, jak nie będziemy robić afery, tylko po prostu… on mnie tam skieruje jako mój szef. Kurs zaczyna się w połowie września, więc mam czas.

– Powinieneś zrobić aferę…!

– Nie – uciął Malfoy tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Niech Weasley zajmie się wszystkim tak, by załagodzić sytuację. Uwierz mi, Potter… mam dość afer na całe życie.

– Naprawdę się zmieniłeś…

– Dopiero to zauważyłeś? – spytał, na co Harry uśmiechnął się w sposób, który miał nadzieję, że był chociaż trochę zalotny.

– Gdyby było inaczej, to byśmy tu razem nie siedzieli. Oto nowy Malfoy: miły, pracowity, niechętny do awantur i niemal bez tej dawnej niewielkiej skłonności do dramatyzowania, za to zainteresowany mugolami. Wyższy i przystojniejszy niż w szkole i mam tylko nadzieję, że zainteresowany mną choćby w połowie tak bardzo, jak bateriami.

– Na Merlina, Potter…! – syknął, z zawstydzeniem odwracając wzrok. – Daj już spokój, co?

– Jasne, już będę grzeczny – odparł, szczerząc zęby. – Dobra, to powiedz mi chociaż, dlaczego tak bardzo zafascynowały cię te cholerne baterie? Bo popadliśmy w dygresje, a ja naprawdę nie jestem w stanie tego pojąć.

– Już ci mówiłem: zamknięcie energii w metalu z użyciem tylko i wyłącznie mugolskich środków to najbardziej fascynująca rzecz, o jakiej w życiu słyszałem. Ponieważ zostało mi mnóstwo mugolskich pieniędzy, a nie opłaca mi się ich wymieniać teraz z powrotem na galeony, całą resztę przeznaczę na książki o prądzie i…

– Więcej baterii? – zażartował Harry.

– Tak, _więcej baterii_ i opowiem ci więcej o mojej fascynacji jak jeszcze trochę poczytam i poeksperymentuję. Zbliża się weekend, więc będę mieć czas na kontynuowanie lektury, bo na tygodniu nie miałem aż tyle czasu.

– Więc czytałeś tylko te naukowe książki, które kupiliśmy? – spytał Harry. – Było też tam masę innych rzeczy, które nie wyglądały, jakby dotyczyły prądu. Już wtedy byłem zaintrygowany, co tobą kierowało, gdy wybrałeś akurat takie rzeczy, ale jakoś… nie było okazji, bym cię o to zapytał.

– No tak, przejrzałem to wszystko na razie pobieżnie i… chyba spodziewałem się czegoś innego – przyznał i zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach. – To znaczy… kilka książek to okazały się po prostu powieści, kompletnie zmyślone historie, podczas gdy sądziłem, że to jakieś… mugolskie teorie spiskowe na temat czarodziejskiego świata.

– Masz na myśli te książki fantasy? Przecież to ewidentnie wyglądało na fikcję…

– Biorąc pod uwagę jak mało czarodzieje wiedzą o mugolskim świecie, to naprawdę sądziłem, że mugole mogą podejrzewać, że magia w jakiejś formie istnieje i przynajmniej _próbować_ tworzyć sensowne teorie na ten temat, nawet jeśli bardzo mocno mijaliby się z prawdą – powiedział z rozdrażnieniem. – Zawiodłem się, ale i tak przeczytam to wszystko, bo kilka z tych pozycji wyglądało interesująco, mimo że wiem już, że to dla nich całkowita fikcja.

– Ok, jasne… a inne rzeczy?

– Niesamowicie zaskoczyły mnie te książki z obrazkami – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia i ponownie spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Sądziłem, że… że to jakieś pozycje dla małych dzieci i myślałem, że dzięki temu lepiej zrozumiem mugolski świat, no bo… wiesz. Książki dla dzieci zwykle są pisane w bardziej prosty i zrozumiały sposób. A to też okazało się być fikcją, wyobrażasz sobie…? Była tam seria o zmutowanej wersji ludzi, którzy mieli przedziwne moce i już po pierwszych stronach zrozumiałem, że to ani nie jest prawda, ani z całą pewnością nie jest dla małych dzieci. No albo… historia o człowieku w czerwono-niebieskim kostiumie, który skacze między budynkami i sądzi, że jest pół-pająkiem. Te obrazkowe serie były dość… dezorientujące… I chyba niezbyt mi się to podoba, bo po prostu kompletnie nie ogarniam, o co tam chodzi.

– Przypuszczam, że też niewiele bym wiedział, bo chociaż Dudley… mój mugolski kuzyn… miał całe stosy komiksów, to nie pozwalał mi ich dotykać – powiedział Harry i postanowił szybko zmienić temat, bo jakoś nie miał ochoty dyskutować o Dursleyach. – A inne rzeczy? Widziałem tam jakieś nie-fantasy powieści, ale tytuły jakoś nic mi nie mówiły.

– Ach, to wybrałem z półki podpisanej jako „sto najlepszych książek 100-lecia”, bo miałem ochotę zapoznać się z mugolską klasyką literatury. Do tego jeszcze nie zajrzałem. Ale za to zajrzałem do _Magii w Piekarniku_ i to był chyba największy zawód ze wszystkich. Myślałem, że dowiem się, jak działa prąd w piekarniku, a to była po prostu książka kucharska…! – fuknął z oburzeniem, na które Harry parsknął śmiechem. – Zdecydowanie lepszym wyborem była ich encyklopedia i książka o mugolskich wynalazkach, na razie przekartkowałem je tylko, ale mam zamiar przeczytać to od deski do deski, bo obie są napisane w znacznie bardziej zrozumiały sposób niż podręczniki o prądzie. Momentami miałem wrażenie, że te wynalazki to też jakieś bajki, ale… sądząc po opisie na okładce to chyba jednak prawda. Mimo że parę rzeczy na jakie tam trafiłem przypadkiem brzmi absolutnie nieprawdopodobnie…

– Co dokładnie masz na myśli? Może coś źle zrozumiałeś?

– Podobno trzydzieści lat temu mugole _polecieli na Księżyc_ – wyrzucił z siebie Malfoy i spojrzał na Harry’ego dziwnie. – To nie jest możliwe. Nikt nie jest w stanie tam polecieć, jak niby mugole, bez magii, byliby w stanie to zrobić…? Masz rację, musiałem coś źle zrozumieć.

– Mugole faktycznie umieją latać na księżyc – odparł Harry. – Ale to chyba nie aż tak dziwne…? Przecież mają też samoloty i helikoptery, które latają nad ziemią z super-szybkością. Musiałeś je niejednokrotnie widzieć na niebie. Rakieta kosmiczna po prostu leci dalej.

– Ja… widziałem samoloty… – przyznał powoli Malfoy. – Ale nie do końca w nie wierzyłem.

– Co…? Jak mogłeś nie wierzyć w coś, co widziałeś na własne oczy?

– Słuchaj, to jest dla mnie dziwne i tyle, ok…? – odparł z rozdrażnieniem. – I naprawdę muszę o tym poczytać więcej i wtedy wrócimy do tematu.

– No… dobrze, ale uprzedzam cię, że nie mam pojęcia jak działa samolot i nigdy żadnym nie leciałem – powiedział Harry, aby zabezpieczyć się zawczasu.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko absolutny świr, samobójca lub idiota wsiadłby do czegoś takiego.

– Hermiona latała tym wiele razy – odparł. – A ona nie jest głupia. Podobno są bardzo bezpieczne.

– Ja… jakoś w to nie wierzę. Proszę, nie mówmy o samolotach, bo czuję się nieswojo. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć jedną rzecz… skoro mugole mogli polecieć na księżyc, to dlaczego nie polecieli dalej? Przecież wszystkie gwiazdy i planety na pewno są ciekawsze niż zwykły księżyc.

– Aż tak technologia się jeszcze nie rozwinęła, ale pewnie kiedyś będą latać – odparł. Malfoy pokiwał głową, jakby przyjął tę wersję, jednak po chwili odchrząknął, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął wypytywać Harry’ego o cele mugolskich podróży kosmicznych. Chociaż odpowiedzi jakie usłyszał były mętne i mało konkretne, nie wydawał się tym zrazić, tylko oznajmił, że potrzebuje też paru książek o nie-czarodziejskiej wersji astronomii. Gładko przeszedł do kolejnych ciekawostek, jakie wyczytał… i to niby _tylko kartkując_ niektóre książki – i zaczął zasypywać Harry’ego kolejnymi pytaniami. O najróżniejsze urządzenia i wynalazki, o mugolskie metody transportu i komunikacji, technologię produkcji żywności i odzieży; o sporty motorowe, bo z jakichś przyczyn zafascynowało go, że mugole ścigają się w różnego rodzaju pojazdach mechanicznych, a to z kolei skierowało rozmowę na mugolskie sporty w ogóle i Harry spędził niemal kwadrans opowiadając mu o grach zespołowych a potem – o innych dyscyplinach, które wyszły w rozmowie, gdy wspomniał przypadkowo o łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Przeszedł przez wszystkie chyba sporty zimowe, Malfoy był zszokowany nartami tak samo jak niegdyś Ron, a jego fascynacja tematem sięgnęła zenitu, gdy usłyszał o biatlonie.

Kelner podawał im zamówione jedzenie i ponownie napełniał kieliszki winem, kiedy Harry usilnie próbował wyjaśnić, czym _konkretnie_ była broń palna i jak działała. O tym akurat Malfoy słyszał – bez względu na okres historyczny, każdy czarodziej był przynajmniej w podstawowym zakresie zaznajomiony z najnowszymi mugolskimi środkami walki – jednak wyraźnie miał problemy ze zrozumieniem, dlaczego coś takiego w ogóle istniało. Grzebał widelcem w makaronie, nagle wydając się jakiś przybity i zamyślony, a gdy Harry wprost zapytał, co mu jest, uniósł wzrok i mocno zagryzł dolną wargę.

– Mugole stworzyli tyle niesamowitych rzeczy, które świadczą o tym, że są znacznie bardziej inteligentni niż wmawiano mi od najmłodszego dzieciństwa. Całe życie sądziłem też, że mamy nad nimi ogromną przewagę pod każdym względem… że jeśli tylko byśmy chcieli, to nawet pomimo że jest ich znacznie więcej niż nas, moglibyśmy zawładnąć światem, a gdy byłem dzieckiem dziwiłem się, że tak się nie stało, skoro ojciec ciągle powtarzał, jak bardzo jesteśmy od nich silniejsi, mądrzejsi i po prostu lepsi. A tymczasem mugole pomijając te wszystkie fantastyczne urządzenia, wymyślili też broń długą, która jest w zabijaniu tak skuteczna, że to… że to jakaś cholerna, przenośna Avada Kedavra, której może użyć każdy, nawet dziecko. Mają też te swoje bomby, o których wspomniałeś mi w zeszłym tygodniu. I poczytałem o tym i wiem już, że gdyby tylko chcieli, mogliby je zrzucić na Pokątną, na Hogwart, Hogsmeade… na każde miejsce, gdzie jesteśmy, a nasze możliwości obrony byłyby wątpliwe, gdyby zastosowali coś naprawdę potężnego. Na ile rozumiem prąd… i w ogóle każdą mugolską wersję _mocy_ … sto lat temu nie dysponowali jeszcze środkami, które mogłyby zmieść nas z powierzchni ziemi. Ale teraz już dysponują i jeśli moje wstępne kalkulacje dotyczące mugolskich środków bojowych oraz ich zestawienie z wzorami alchemicznymi ustalającymi moc najsilniejszych zaklęć są poprawne, to w porównaniu choćby z tą ich _bombą atomową_ jesteśmy całkowicie bezbronni, bo po prostu nie istnieją czary, które by nas przed nią ochroniły.

– Mugole nie wiedzą o nas i pewnie właśnie z tych powodów… powstają te wszystkie zasady tajności i cała reszta – powiedział Harry ostrożnie. – Chociaż… żeby nie było… Jako czarodziej nigdy nie bałem się, że mugole w jakikolwiek sposób mogliby mi zagrozić…

– Potter, nie chodzi mi o to, że się boję, ja po prostu… gdybym dowiedział się o tym wszystkim… nie, nie dowiedział, tak naprawdę ja wciąż nic nie wiem…! Gdybym poznał chociaż ułamek mugolskiego świata parę lat temu, to byłbym przerażony tym wszystkim. Byłbym pewnie pierwszą osobą, która chciałaby się chronić i ich wybijać tylko i wyłącznie dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. Jasne, możemy im prostymi zaklęciami mącić w głowach i powodować zjawiska i kataklizmy, których się boją i ich nie rozumieją, ale oni robią z kolei masę rzeczy, których ja nie tylko nie rozumiem, ale o których nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że się działy i wciąż dzieją…!

– Mam nadzieję że nie wyjdziesz stąd teraz atakować mugoli… – wydusił Harry.

– Nie, to kompletnie nie o to mi chodzi…! Po prostu… cały ich postęp jaki nastąpił w dwudziestym wieku, ich odkrycia, wynalazki… ich wojny, konflikty, epidemie i kataklizmy… to wszystko jest gdzieś obok mnie, a ja dziewiętnaście lat nie miałem o tym pojęcia i nigdy dotąd nie zastanawiałem się, że poza naszą małą społecznością istnieje kilka miliardów ludzi, którzy żyją w całkowicie inny sposób i dokonują tylu rzeczy, zarówno strasznych jak wspaniałych. Nie myślałem o tym, że to zupełnie zwyczajni ludzie, w dodatku mający tyle pomysłów na życie bez magii…! Przez półtora tygodnia przeglądając książki, z których i tak niewiele rozumiałem… mam wrażenie, że dowiedziałem się więcej niesamowitych rzeczy, niż przez całe życie. I po zaledwie kilku wyjściach do ich świata zrozumiałem, ile mnie omija i ile jest jeszcze rzeczy do odkrycia. _Nie boję się ich_ i absolutnie nie czuję, że mi zagrażają, gdy wychodzę na mugolską ulicę czuję się bezpieczniej niż na Pokątnej i chociaż pewnie robię z siebie przy mugolach błazna, to jakimś cudem mi to nie przeszkadza, bo po prostu _chcę poznać ich świat_. I to wszystko jest dla mnie przytłaczające i trochę mnie to dobija, a trochę fascynuje i nie za bardzo wiem, jak sobie z tym poradzić i przeprocesować to w głowie…

– Jestem w takim szoku, że nie mam pojęcia, co powiedzieć – wymamrotał oszołomiony jego wyznaniami Harry. – Jeśli tylko chcesz, to naprawdę możemy przejść się razem po sklepach… czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Wyskoczyć gdzieś po pracy w przyszłym tygodniu. We wtorek mam to cholerne przesłuchanie w Wizengamocie i o ile z Lennoxem wszystko wypali, to początek tygodnia będzie trochę zawalony, ale od środy zrobi się raczej spokojnie i powinniśmy mieć trochę czasu. Może zastanowisz się, co poza książkami cię interesuje? I w środę po pracy przejdziemy się po Londynie… gdzie tylko zechcesz…?

– Zanim zaczniemy zwiedzanie, przede wszystkim potrzebuję trochę ubrań mugolskich, bo transmutacja pogarsza jakość materiałów i ma swoje ograniczenia. Zamówiłem sobie nawet książkę _Transmutacja Dyskretna – Domowe Przeróbki Krawieckie_ i mam nadzieję, że to mi pomoże udoskonalić swoje zaklęcia, ale mimo to… po prostu muszę kupić parę rzeczy, które nie wyglądają odrażająco, więc jakkolwiek z chęcią przejdę się z tobą na zakupy, to nie licz na to, że będę ufał twojemu gustowi. W tamtej księgarni kupiłeś mi magazyn o modzie, więc mam ogólne rozeznanie co i jak. I przypuszczam, że zanim zacznę zwiedzać świat mugoli, najpierw muszę postarać się, by wyglądać jak oni.

– Dziś wyglądasz prawie jak mugol, więc przyznaję, nieźle ci poszło – stwierdził Harry.

– Bo to moje własne rzeczy, które zdołałem znaleźć w szafie i które jak już trochę pochodziłem po mugolskim świecie, uznałem, że się nadają nawet bez ich transmutowania. Na ile się zorientowałem, potrzebuję jednak bardziej… codziennych rzeczy, takich gdzie naprawdę wtopię się w tłum i nie będę musiał głowić się, jak przerobić swoje rzeczy lub co wybrać, aby się nie wyróżniać. Gdy chodziłem po sklepach i zastanawiałem się, gdzie w ogóle można kupić baterie, to miałem sporo czasu by poobserwować mugoli i wiem już, że muszę kupić dżinsy, bo z jakichś przyczyn _wszyscy noszą wyłącznie dżinsy_ … po prostu odrobinę transmutuję materiał tak, żeby go zmiękczyć i aby dało się w nich chodzić.

– Spodnie to i tak mniejszy problem niż góra, biorąc pod uwagę to, co wyczyniałeś w czasie naszego pierwszego wspólnego wypadu _do mugoli_ – stwierdził Harry, a Malfoy, ku jego zaskoczeniu, przytaknął.

– Tak, miałeś rację, to co próbowałem stworzyć, to faktycznie _była_ kobieca bluzka – przyznał niechętnie. – Nie zamierzam jednak ukrywać, że mugolki ubierają się dużo ładniej i nie wiem, czy z męskiej mugolskiej odzieży jestem w stanie cokolwiek dla siebie wybrać, ale będę próbował. No i muszę znaleźć jakieś buty, bo kompletnie… nie czuję tego, co noszą mugole, chociaż niby nie jest aż tak paskudne. Po prostu strasznie dziwne i przekombinowane.

– _Przekombinowane_ …? Czarodzieje noszą kozaczki na obcasach z tysiącem sprzączek, zatrzasków i innych ozdobników. Coś takiego u mugoli można zobaczyć co najwyżej na koncercie rockowym. No i może w jakimś klubie dla fetyszystów – dodał w zamyśleniu, a fantazja momentalnie podsunęła mu obraz Malfoya w pełnym umundurowaniu dorosłego, eleganckiego czarodzieja, jak maszeruje na mugolską imprezę _tylko dla dorosłych_. Szybko otrząsnął się z takich rozważań, bo to zdecydowanie nie było na nie miejsce ani czas, jeśli nie zamierzał skompromitować się w restauracji objawami podekscytowania tą wizją _poniżej pasa_. – Tak więc… chodziłeś po sklepach i patrzyłeś na mugoli i oceniałeś ich modę, a poza tym coś jeszcze ciekawego zobaczyłeś? – powiedział, aby jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

– Pewnie tak, ale nawet nie wiedziałem, co to jest. W kilku sklepach, do których wszedłem, patrzyłem na półki i nie miałem pojęcia, co w ogóle sprzedają i zakładam, że były to czasem rzeczy bardzo dalekie od baterii, biorąc pod uwagę miny sprzedawców. – Malfoy zamilkł na chwilę, a jego spojrzenie stało się w jakiś sposób odległe. – I widzisz, Potter… ty w dzieciństwie nauczyłeś się u krewnych gotować i sprzątać oraz poznałeś świat mugoli, w którym, pomimo swojej ignorancji co do rzeczy tak elementarnych jak _prąd_ , radzisz sobie świetnie. Nauczyłeś się rzeczy, które realnie przydają się w życiu i których sam potrzebowałem, gdy skończyłem szkołę, a nie umiałem kompletnie _nic_... Za to ja całe dzieciństwo siedziałem w książkach i pracowni eliksirów lub na lekcjach z ojcem i kolejnymi prywatnymi nauczycielami, a cała ta wiedza nie daje mi żadnego pożytku… Może oprócz tego, że gdy mam iść do mugolskiego sklepu, to mogę poudawać obcokrajowca i tylko dzięki temu nie zrobić z siebie bałwana…

– Uwierz, nie masz mi czego zazdrościć…

– Zazdrościłem ci absolutnie _wszystkiego_ od pierwszego dnia szkoły. Sławy, przyjaciół, tego że jesteś tak cholernie spokojny i wszystko masz gdzieś, że moje złośliwości kompletnie po tobie spływają, że potrafisz mnie ignorować, czego nikt wychowany w świecie czarodziejskim nie odważyłby się zrobić oraz że moje przechwałki nie robiły na tobie absolutnie _żadnego_ wrażenia. Potem zazdrościłem ci miotły i miejsca w drużynie Quidditcha. A w drugiej klasie tego, że ten kretyn Lockhart cię uwielbiał. I tego, że jesteś wężousty. Zazdrościłem, że to w tobie widzą dziedzica Slytherina atakującego mugolaków, wyobrażasz sobie…?!

– Jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, tym bardziej że przez długi czas byłem pewny, że to _ty_ nim jesteś – odparł Harry. Malfoy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i chyba cieniem podziwu dla jego głupoty. – Słuchaj, miałem dwanaście lat i posądzałem cię o wszystko co najgorsze i byłem w tym na tyle przekonujący, że udało mi się wmówić Ronowi i Hermionie, że mogę mieć rację…!

– Jakoś nie pamiętam krucjaty z waszej strony, by udowodnić, że to niby _ja_ atakowałem…

– No bo dowiedzieliśmy się, że jednak nim nie jesteś – przerwał mu i wziął głęboki oddech. W sumie… minęło od tego czasu tyle lat, że tak naprawdę nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by powiedzieć o jego pierwszych doświadczeniach z eliksirem wielosokowym z drugiej klasy Hogwartu.

Zaś zszokowane spojrzenie Malfoya, który w absolutnym niedowierzaniu otwierał i zamykał usta, gdy Harry opowiedział, jak z Ronem zmienili się w Crabbe’a i Goyle’a, zdecydowanie było warte zdradzenia tej tajemnicy.

***


	23. Czarny gryf

***

Było dawno po zmroku, gdy opuścili restaurację i wyszli na rozświetloną latarniami ulicę. Lokal o jedenastej się zamykał, a kelnerzy zaczęli już uprzątać pustawe stoliki i dopiero to uświadomiło im, jak jest późno. Gdy Harry myślał potem o spędzonym z Malfoyem wieczorze, nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko minął im czas i czuł, że będzie jeszcze długo wspominał każdą minutę rozmowy, ale też te wszystkie chwili, gdy milkli, spoglądali na siebie i z zawstydzeniem odwracali wzrok. Raz po raz miał ochotę zrobić… coś. Wyciągnąć do niego rękę, chwycić go za dłoń lub dotknąć jego włosów, ale nawet gryfońska odwaga miała swoje granice, a jego granice w kwestiach romantycznych były zawsze dość ciasne.

Rozmawiali o wszystkim – zarówno o wspólnej pracy jak mugolskim świecie, o szkole i ostatnich wydarzeniach sportowych oraz o gatunkach wina, które serwowała restauracja (Malfoy przeczytał na głos kolejne ich nazwy, popisując się bezwstydnie znajomością języków i zapewne idealnym akcentem). Gdy przyszło do płacenia, wyciągnął mugolskie pieniądze i chociaż przeliczenie ich zgodnie z rachunkiem za kolację i zastanowienie się nad kwotą napiwku zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę, gdy opuścili restaurację, przyznał z wyraźną niechęcią, że waluta to jedna z rzeczy, z którą mugole poradzili sobie w zdecydowanie bardziej praktyczny sposób niż czarodzieje.

– Nawet jak jeszcze się w pełni nie rozeznaję w funtach, to, no… nie ukrywajmy, ten system jest zdecydowanie bardziej logiczny niż galeony, sykle i knuty, bo po prostu łatwiej i jakoś bardziej naturalnie się je przelicza.

– Gdy trafiłem do magicznego świata, kompletnie nie rozumiałem czarodziejskich pieniędzy – odparł Harry. – Skąd w ogóle taki podział? Przecież to nie ma żadnego sensu…!

– Pod względem magicznym ma całe mnóstwo sensu, ale po prostu nie jest to wygodne. Wiesz, w sumie dobrym pomysłem wydaje się też, że większe nominały są w formie papierowej, chociaż, nie będę ukrywać… gdy Weasley mi je pokazał, nie za bardzo mu wierzyłem, że tak mogą wyglądać pieniądze i że czymś takim można…

– Pod względem magicznym…? – przerwał mu Harry, już teraz zapisując w myślach, że Malfoyowi przydałaby się też jakaś książka o finansach czy ekonomii, aby poczytał sobie, dlaczego w ogóle mugole oprócz monet używali też banknotów; sam nawet nie zamierzał próbować tego tłumaczyć, bo po prostu nie miał o tym pojęcia.

– Podział galeona na sykle oraz sykla na knuty, czyli 17 i 21, ma bardzo silne znaczenie numerologiczne – powiedział Malfoy tak, jakby to była największa oczywistość, ale nierozumiejące spojrzenie Harry’ego sprawiło, że rozwinął myśl. – Siedemnastka to najsilniejsza liczba związana z dobrobytem oraz podejmowaniem właściwych decyzji biznesowych i życiowych, zaś dwadzieścia jeden – oznacza ogólnie pojęte szczęście a także powodzenie we wszelkiego rodzaju grach losowych oraz finansowych przedsięwzięciach. Jednocześnie jest iloczynem 3 i 7, dwóch najmocniejszych magicznie cyfr, które dodatkowo we Wróżbiarstwie wiążą się kolejno z dobrą passą oraz rozsądkiem.

– Nie miałem o tym pojęcia – przyznał Harry. – No ale… nie chodziłem na Numerologię. A z Wróżbiarstwa byłem na tyle kiepski, że oblałem Suma, no bo tam najwyraźniej przestała u mnie działać _magia liczby trzy_ i w efekcie skończyła się moja _dobra passa_ jeśli chodzi o wymyślanie przepowiedni.

– _Wymyślanie_ …?

– Obaj z Ronem odrabialiśmy wszystkie prace domowe zmyślając jakieś bujdy i mieliśmy często całkiem dobre oceny o ile nawciskaliśmy tam wystarczająco dużo krwawych kitów z kataklizmami jakie niby nas czekają – odparł szczerze, na co Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – No co? Trelawney to stara oszustka i tylko przyznanie jej, że widzi się w fusach i szklanej kuli swoje zmaltretowane zwłoki, zapewniało zaliczenie…!

– To fakt, Trelawney miała te swoje histeryczne upodobania i była z niej taka wieszczka jak ze mnie baletnica, ale na teorii znała się całkiem nieźle. A przedmiot sam w sobie był świetny i uważam, że to naprawdę dobrze, że Firenzo pozostał w Hogwarcie jako drugi z nauczycieli.

– Z zajęć z nim nie rozumiałem absolutnie ani słowa.

– W piątej klasie ja też za wiele nie rozumiałem, ale w szóstej lubiłem te lekcje. Przypuszczam też, że gdyby nie on, pewnie po powrocie do szkoły zrezygnowałbym z Wróżbiarstwa, bo i tak miałem mnóstwo zajęć, ale… jednak zostałem i cieszę się, że tak się stało. Zajęcia z nim zawsze mnie wyciszały i co by się nie działo… po lekcjach z nim po prostu czułem się lepiej i jakoś łatwiej mi było walczyć z przeciwnościami.

– Ze wszystkich przedmiotów… jeśli mam być szczery, nie sądziłem, że jeden z tych twoich siedmiu Wybitnych Owutemów to właśnie Wróżbiarstwo… W sumie nawet nie wiedziałem, że na to chodziłeś.

– Gdybyś nie zrezygnował, to mielibyśmy wspólne zajęcia w szóstej klasie.

– Jeszcze jedna wspólna lekcja? To wtedy byśmy się już naprawdę pozabijali.

– Pewnie tak – potwierdził Malfoy i uśmiechnął się, spuszczając wzrok. – Mam wrażenie, że wszystko, co się wówczas działo… że to nie miało miejsca dwa-trzy lata temu, tylko w jakimś poprzednim życiu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, ile się zmieniło w tak krótkim czasie.

– Wojna wszystko zmienia i też mam wrażenie, że czasy szkolne to jakaś… kompletnie inna rzeczywistość…

– Nie mówię o tym. Mówię… o nas – wydusił i przystanął przy bramie, za którą znajdował się zabezpieczony punkt aportacji, którego użyli poprzednim razem. – Parę lat temu szczerze się nienawidziliśmy. I sądziłem, że nic się nigdy nie zmieni pod tym względem i naprawdę bałem się, gdy trafiłem do Biura Aurorów i wiedziałem, że tam będziesz, znów jako gwiazda i wybawiciel, a tymczasem… jestem tu miesiąc, a my… dogadujemy się tak dobrze, że mam wrażenie, że mi się to śni. Parę lat temu, jakby ktoś mi powiedział, że będę spędzał piątkowy wieczór z Harrym Potterem w mugolskiej restauracji, uznałbym, że zwariował.

– Ja też – odparł Harry i parsknął cichym śmiechem. – A tymczasem _poznaliśmy się na nowo_ zaledwie miesiąc temu, a jesteśmy już na drugiej randce, kto by przypuszczał?

– Potter, nie gadaj głupot… – prychnął, kręcąc głową, po czym przyspieszył kroku i ruszył do zaułku. Harry pobiegł za nim i chwycił go za rękę, gdy znaleźli się tuż za bramą.

– Skąd wiesz, że gadam bzdury? – spytał wprost, wpatrując się w jego oczy. – Nie chciałeś o tym rozmawiać. Uważasz, że to mój kryzys tożsamości i tak dalej, ale tak naprawdę nawet nie mieliśmy okazji wprost poruszyć tego tematu, bo cały czas go unikasz. No i jeszcze nie przyniosłeś mi nawet tych pisemek, które mają mi pomóc w określeniu, co mnie kręci – spróbował zażartować, aby rozładować atmosferę, jednak Malfoy się nie uśmiechnął.

– Po prostu mam wrażenie, że nuda prowadzi twoje myśli w dziwnych kierunkach i jak w końcu to do ciebie dotrze, _z pisemkami czy bez nich_ , to takie żarty przestaną cię bawić… że nasza znajomość przestanie cię bawić. Dlaczego to robisz?

– Dlaczego zakładasz, że przestanie, a nie zacznie jeszcze bardziej? Flirtujesz ze mną i nie wmawiaj mi, że jest inaczej. Dogadujemy się tak dobrze. I jeśli te twoje komentarze o typach i włosach i tak dalej to nie były żarty, to najwyraźniej… trochę ci się nawet podobam. Nie udawaj, że to _nie_ była dla ciebie randka…!

– Potter, przestań…

– Malfoy, skąd wiesz, że nie jestem zainteresowany? – spytał wprost, wpatrując się uważnie w jego twarz. – Jasne. Nie jestem pewny… absolutnie niczego. Ale… – urwał, dostrzegając, że Malfoy krzywi się na te słowa, co pozwoliło zebrać mu się na odwagę. – Ale przy tobie… czuję… _coś_. Na Merlina, zachowuję się jak idiota i gadam też jak idiota, a w moim przypadku to naprawdę dużo znaczy…

– Proszę, poczekaj, aż będziesz pewny, zanim… – wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Zanim zaczniesz robić mi nadzieje, bo jak w to uwierzę, a nic z tego nie wyjdzie, to tylko będzie bolało bardziej – oznajmił, po czym spróbował się odwrócić, lecz Harry przytrzymał go.

– Czy ty właśnie przyznałeś, że naprawdę chciałbyś… czegoś? Ze mną…?

– Mówiłem to na różne zawoalowane sposoby przynajmniej dziesięć razy w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca… – wymamrotał.

– Jestem Gryfonem, ja potrzebuję kopniaka z konkretami a nie półsłówek…! Malfoy, chcę wiedzieć co czujesz i czego byś chciał i czy w ogóle widzisz nas dwóch razem…

– Ja… – zaczął niepewnie i spojrzał na dłoń Harry’ego, która wciąż była zaciśnięta na jego przedramieniu. – Naprawdę doceniam, że… mam cię obok. I nie masz pojęcia ile dla mnie znaczy, że po wszystkich latach naszych ciągłych walk, akurat w momencie, gdy najbardziej potrzebuję mieć kogoś przy sobie, staliśmy się sobie bliscy, a poza tym… Podobasz mi się nie _trochę chyba_ tylko _naprawdę bardzo_ i o dziwo, w dodatku okazuje się, że jak cię poznałem, to naprawdę cię lubię, tak po prostu jako osobę, współpracownika… _przyjaciela_. I właśnie dlatego nie chcę robić sobie nadziei, skoro nie masz pojęcia, czego dokładnie _ty_ chcesz ode mnie i czy w ogóle jesteś zainteresowany… nie-dziewczyną. Wciąż nie wiem skąd w ogóle coś takiego przyszło ci do głowy i dlatego tym bardziej mam mętlik w głowie i…

– _Przez ciebie_ – przerwał mu, na co Malfoy spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi do głowy, no wiesz… z tą nie-dziewczyną. Ale przez ostatni miesiąc, gdy zaczęliśmy spędzać razem więcej czasu, to jakoś zaczęło przychodzić.

– To że Prorok wyjawił…

– Zaczęło się przed tym, co napisał o tobie Prorok.

– To jakiś kompleks bohatera i wybawiciela potępionych? – wyrzucił z siebie histerycznie. – Wiesz, że jesteś na samym szczycie a ja na samym dnie, zrobiło ci się mnie żal i współczułeś mi tak bardzo, że gdy zobaczyłeś, jaki jestem samotny, to poczułeś, że musisz mi pomóc i…

– Malfoy, przestań – westchnął Harry, gdy usłyszał irracjonalne wyrzuty i początki paniki w jego głosie. – Na samym początku… tak, było mi ciebie żal i _dlatego_ się za tobą wstawiłem i postanowiłem się do ciebie zbliżyć. Ale gdy już się zbliżyłem, to okazało się, jak dobrze się czuję w twoim towarzystwie i że jesteś zupełnie inny niż się spodziewałem. Gdybyśmy nadal rzucali się sobie do gardeł i byli tymi samymi durnymi dzieciakami co parę lat temu, zaręczam ci, z całej pewnością _nie_ zacząłbym o tym myśleć.

– Tyle że nie chcę, żeby to rozwaliło… cokolwiek pozytywnego dzieje się między nami. Nie chcę żebyś… testował sobie na mnie swoje wątpliwości dotyczące orientacji, bo jedyne czym się może to skończyć, to że ty z zażenowania nie będziesz w stanie spojrzeć mi więcej w oczy, a ja będę cierpiał…!

– Nie zamierzam testować. Ani cię do niczego wykorzystać, jeśli to masz na myśli – powiedział z przekonaniem, po czym zsunął rękę z jego przedramienia na dłoń, ostrożnie zacisnął na niej palce, a potem zbliżył się do niego o pół kroku. – Gdy byliśmy tu tydzień temu, żałowałem, że zaczyna się weekend, bo wiedziałem, że nie będę cię widzieć dwa dni. I myślałem o tobie w każdej wolnej chwili. I jestem pewny, że w ten weekend też będę myśleć. _I tęsknić._

– Przestań, bo pół nocy nie będę mógł spać przez to co mówisz – wydusił Malfoy.

– Taki jest plan – odparł, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bardziej, tak, że aby patrzeć mu w oczy, musiał lekko unieść podbródek.

– Wiesz że… ludzie z działu już o nas plotkują…? – odezwał się blondyn ledwo słyszalnie. – I to mimo że ty i Duncombe…

– Wiem i chwała im za to, bo pewnie gdyby _nie_ zaczęli plotkować i gdybym tych plotek nie usłyszał, to jeszcze długo nie dotarłoby do mnie, dlaczego zaczynam przy tobie głupieć. A sama Madison też miała w uświadomieniu mnie udział – powiedział. – Wiesz, na tej naszej pokazowej randce w niedzielę o nikim nie rozmawialiśmy tyle, co o tobie. I nie rób takiej miny to nic złego…! – dodał szybko, widząc, że Malfoy otwiera oczy w jawnym przerażeniu. – Po prostu… to ona wprost i bez ogródek potrafiła mi wyłożyć, co uważa, że do ciebie czuję i gdy to przetrawiłem, to coraz bardziej dociera do mnie, w ilu kwestiach miała rację.

– I co niby wyłożyła…? Co czujesz…?

– Że chcę, żeby to było coś więcej. I chcę się do ciebie zbliżyć. A w tym momencie im dłużej na ciebie patrzę… – zająknął się, nie wierząc do ostatniej chwili, że naprawdę uda mu się zmusić swoje gardło, by powiedzieć to na głos. – Chyba chciałbym cię pocałować, chociaż przypuszczam, że w ogóle nie jestem na to gotowy – dokończył cicho.

– Jeśli używasz słowa _chyba_ , to nie, nie jesteś – odparł Malfoy i chociaż jego głos był wyraźnie napięty, moment później uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Ale może to dobrze, bo ja _też_ nie jestem.

– Zdecydowanie dobrze, bo gdybym spróbował cię pocałować już teraz, to pewnie zrobiłbym przy tym coś kompletnie żenującego i uciekłbyś z krzykiem. Uwierz, jestem beznadziejny w te klocki.

– Nie martw się, nadrabiasz wyglądem i urokiem osobistym – stwierdził i poderwał bezwiednie wolną dłoń, jednak zatrzymał się, zanim dotknął twarzy Harry’ego, orientując się, co robi.

– Kolejny komplement, już nawet nie wiem który – odparł Harry, a gdy Malfoy zaśmiał się nerwowo, chwycił jego uniesioną rękę i lekko przyciągnął w swoją stronę. Wyraźnie się zawahał, ale ostatecznie położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego i przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Jego usta były lekko rozchylone i wydawało się, że chciałby coś powiedzieć albo zrobić, ale ma zbyt wiele obaw i rezerw, by się na to zdobyć. Harry nie był lepszy, bo miał wrażenie, że zapomniał jak w ogóle się mówi i że nie byłby w stanie sklecić razem nawet trzech słów, teraz, gdy byli tak blisko, niemal się obejmowali, wpatrywali się w siebie i każda sekunda tej ciszy wydawała się kolejną wiecznością i przełomem jednocześnie.

Mógł zapomnieć, jak się mówi i być czempionem romantycznej nieudolności, jednak czasem bezmyślność i poddawanie się reakcjom niepoprzedzonym logiczną analizą były jednak najlepszą opcją z możliwych – nie wiedział nawet kiedy przesunął dłonią po przedramieniu Malfoya w górę, aż dotarł do jego szyi; musnął kostkami jego szczękę i gdy dostrzegł, że ten zupełnie niewinny dotyk sprawił, że blondyn drgnął i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami, zebrał się na odwagę. Pogładził jego policzek, a potem przeniósł rękę na jego kark, aż poczuł dotyk długich, miękkich włosów, w które moment później wsunął palce.

Wpatrywał się w jego oczy i usta i myślał o tym, żeby jednak go pocałować i jednocześnie nie miał pojęcia, jak by się przy tym czuł. Wiedział, że jeszcze się na to nie odważy i dostrzegał, że Malfoy też ma obawy – i nagle dotarło do niego, że prawdopodobnie on _też_ nigdy nie całował się z chłopakiem, bo niby kiedy miał to zrobić…? Sam zresztą przyznał, że nigdy z nikim nie był i że dotąd nikt nawet nie wiedział… Więc nawet jeśli byli w zupełnie innym miejscu jeśli chodzi o świadomość swojej orientacji, to w kwestii realnych doświadczeń byli na dokładnie tej samej (pierwszej…) stronie.

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty jeszcze się odsuwać, więc gdy Malfoy odwrócił wzrok i wykonał gest, jakby chciał się cofnąć, przyciągnął go do siebie i wtulił twarz w jego szyję – po raz pierwszy będąc z nim tak blisko nie dlatego, że go pocieszał czy uspokajał. Poczuł, jak chłopak spiął się, jednak po chwili westchnął i niepewnie objął go jedną ręką i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu. Harry czuł ciepło skóry i gorący oddech na swojej szyi i nie mógł się przed tym powstrzymać, więc otarł się delikatnie o jego szyję i policzek. Raz i drugi, aż znalazł najwygodniejszą pozycje, wtulony w niego, z ustami tuż jego krtani, tak, że wyczuwał wargami jego przyspieszone tętno i każdy moment, gdy Malfoy przełykał ślinę lub brał głębszy oddech. Jego myśli znów rozszalały się całkowicie wbrew woli, bo znów zastanawiał się nad tym, że może jednak powinien go pocałować, że jego skóra była tak kusząco gładka i ciepła i nawet jeśli nie miała dziewczęcej miękkości, to nie wyczuwał również szorstkości zarostu. Uderzyło go, że to nie jest doszukiwanie się ewentualnych kobiecych cech w chłopaku, który _chyba-jednak_ naprawdę go pociągał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że z chęcią wyczułby właśnie dwudniowy zarost, którego sam miał resztki po tym, jak żenująco rzucił na siebie zaklęcie parę godzin temu… gdy tak gorączkowo szykował się na to spotkanie, które, na Merlina…! _Było_ randką i niech nikt nie próbuje mu wmawiać, że było czymś innym.

– Musisz mnie nauczyć zaklęcia golenia – odezwał się i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że w ogóle powiedział to na głos. Malfoy odsunął się od niego parę cali, spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem i parsknął cichym śmiechem. – Chyba coś robię nie tak. Dlaczego jesteś taki gładki? – spytał, przesuwając dłonią po szczęce i policzku.

– Na Merlina, Potter…! – zaśmiał się zduszonym głosem.

– Szyję też masz gładką. Oraz włosy. Lubię twoje włosy. I perfumy… Madison miała rację, to dokładnie ten zapach…

– Co…?

– Na tę naszą fałszywą randkę spryskała się jakimś eliksirem, który udawał zapach osoby, która ci się podoba i to był _ten_ zapach – odparł wprost, bo teraz, gdy przekroczyli z Malfoyem pewną barierę szczerości, słowa płynęły z jego ust aż nazbyt łatwo. – A gdy chciała mnie poruszyć, rzucała na siebie jakieś zaklęcie, coś w rodzaju glamour, że włosy i oczy robiły jej się jaśniejsze. A poprzedniego dnia, gdy u mnie była, zostawiła mi w salonie zaklęcie przypominające o randce. I za pierwszym razem jak na nie spojrzałem widziałem twoje inicjały a nie jej. I tak, gdy tu szedłem, zależało mi, żeby dobrze wyglądać… dla ciebie. I to… to naprawdę była dla mnie randka. Nawet mój skrzat wiedział, że była. Każdy kto by na mnie spojrzał wiedziałby, że była i mam nadzieję, że w końcu przestaniesz wmawiać sobie i mi przy okazji, że _nie_ była albo że w ogóle mam wątpliwości czy była czy nie.

– Wciąż nie czuję się przekonany – powiedział Malfoy, ale po uśmieszku na jego ustach Harry stwierdził, że w tym momencie tylko się z nim przekomarza.

– Romantyczna kolacja…! W restauracji z naszej _pierwszej_ randki…! Postarałem się o świeczkę i kwiatki oraz powiedziałem że masz gładką twarz i ładne włosy! – wyrzucił z siebie Harry, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej.

– No nie wiem, a gdzie kwiatek _po kolacji_ tylko dla mnie?

– Jakbym był lepszy z Transmutacji, wyciągnąłbym teraz coś ze śmietnika i przemienił to w bukiet, żeby zaspokoić twoje romantyczne potrzeby.

– Ze śmietnika! W takim razie cieszę się, że nie jesteś – odparł z udawanym obruszeniem Malfoy, a potem wyswobodził się z objęć Harry’ego. – Starczy na dziś. I tak… będę mieć przez weekend aż nazbyt wiele rzeczy, o których będę myśleć.

– Racja, a przecież musisz też mieć czas na czytanie i eksperymenty z bateriami – odparł i z wyraźną niechęcią opuścił ręce. – Chociaż wciąż tu jesteś, już nie mogę się doczekać poniedziałku, kiedy znowu się zobaczymy…

– Przestań, bo ja naprawdę nie będę mógł spać…

– Cały weekend. Wiem. Ja pewnie też. – Uśmiechnął się i cofnął o krok, wiedząc, że jeśli się nie opanuje, to, na niebiosa… sięgnie po niego ponownie i jednak go pocałuje, a to był zły pomysł i należało poczekać z tym aż obaj w pełni przetrawią i zrozumieją swoje emocje. – Będę o tobie myśleć cały weekend. I jak zaraz się nie deportujesz, to nie będę w stanie się powstrzymać i cię pocałuję i tak mnie to rozwali, że będę tu siedział rozmemłany do poniedziałku i znajdzie mnie tu Robards jak nie dotrę do pracy, by zrobić mi dziką awanturę, że spałem przy śmietnikach trzy dni i cały ten czas gapiłem się w niebo i cieszyłem się jak kretyn.

– Potter wypiłeś tylko trzy kieliszki wina…! Weź ty już idź do domu – wydusił Malfoy, na co Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wracam do siebie. _Teraz_. Zniszczyłeś mi weekend i przez myślenie o tobie nie zrobię nic konstruktywnego.

– _Taki był plan_.

– Dobranoc, Potter – odparł i zacisnął palce na różdżce, po czym z cichym trzaskiem deportował się z ponurego, ciemnego zaułka, a Harry jeszcze długą chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknął, zanim doszedł do siebie i ociężałym krokiem ruszył w stronę swojego domu przy Grimmauld Place.

Nie pamiętał, jak pokonał drogę dzielącą go od domu i zdecydowanie nie był to wpływ stosunkowo niewielkiej ilości spożytego alkoholu. Czuł się _pijany emocjami_ , jakkolwiek żałośnie i w stylu taniego romansu by to nie brzmiało. Niedopowiedzianą obietnicą czegoś więcej, świadomością, że na coś więcej naprawdę były szanse, bliskością, za którą już teraz zaczął tęsknić… czuł się, jakby znów miał piętnaście lat, jakby ponownie był w stanie zakochania, którego nie rozumiał i nie potrafił rozróżnić, czy jego uczucia były tylko chwilowym zauroczeniem czy czymś więcej. Tęsknił, pragnął, chciał… czegoś więcej, z tą konkretną osobą, bez graficznych szczegółów. Ale mając przed oczami tylko jedną twarz.

Gdy dotarł na Grimmauld Place, wciąż był rozkojarzony na tyle, że potknął się o dywan i wpadł z impetem na zabity deskami upiorny portret Walburgi Black. Mimo najskuteczniejszych zaklęć wyciszających jakie istniały, usłyszał odległe, przytłumione przekleństwo, więc szybko wycofał się i ruszył do kuchni. Zamierzał wypić słabą herbatę ziołową zanim się położy, bo czuł, że na sen na razie nie było żadnych szans; gdy przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Stworek wciąż był na nogach i niezbyt przekonująco udawał, że sprząta.

– Harry Potter wrócił naprawdę późno! Stworek ma nadzieję, że spotkanie było nadzwyczaj udane – oznajmił skrzat z radością i zanim Harry zdołał odpowiedzieć, kontynuował. – Gdy Harry Potter był na spotkaniu, odwiedził nas Ron Weasley. Stworek przekazał, że Harry Potter może nie wrócić na noc, więc zostawił notkę – zakończył, po czym podał mu zwitek pergaminu.

– Kiedy był tu Ron…? – spytał i byłby zaczął się niepokoić tą niezapowiedzianą wizytą, gdyby nie fakt, że Stworek miał zdecydowanie zbyt dobry nastrój na to, by chodziło o coś poważnego.

– Wyszedł jakąś godzinę temu. Pytał, z kim Harry Potter udał się na schadzkę, ale Stworek nic mu nie powiedział. Stworek nie wie, czy może już mówić o zalotach jakie prowadzi Harry Potter z…

– Stworku, to nie są… zaloty…! – wydusił Harry z rozbawieniem, po czym rozwinął pergamin.

_Hermiona wraca za tydzień. W weekend spotykamy się całą rodziną w Norze. Nie przywróciła rodzicom pamięci, ale jej tata zaczął ją rozpoznawać. „Przylatuje” z nimi w jakiś mugolski sposób i zabiera ich do Świętego Munga. Chciałem pogadać zanim się z nią zobaczę… Mogę wpaść z Georgem jutro wieczorem? Hermiona nie trzymała się najlepiej, gdy rozmawiałem z nią przez międzynarodową sieć Fiuu i trochę się martwię… Daj znać, gdy wrócisz._

_PS Nie wiem dlaczego Stworek robił taką tajemnicę z tego że widzisz się z Duncombe, ale weź ogarnij to stworzenie. On chyba myśli, że to na serio i na poważnie i jest z tego powodu aż podejrzanie szczęśliwy._

Harry westchnął ciężko na wieść o Hermionie. Nie rozmawiali o tym z Ronem, ale tak naprawdę obaj obawiali się, że z wizyta ich przyjaciółki w Australii może nie okazać się całkiem pomyślna… jasne, dobrze, że coś jednak osiągnęła i że wraca do Wielkiej Brytanii z rodzicami. Tyle że… jeśli nawet ktoś taki jak Ron wyczuł, że coś było nie tak i potrzebował rozmowy… Pokręcił głową i zerknął na zegar, przez moment zastanawiając się, czy może nie odezwać się do Rona siecią Fiuu. Było jednak wpół do dwunastej, a w ostatnią sobotę wakacji jego i George’a czekało pewnie w sklepie piekło na ziemi, więc zdecydował się wysłać mu sowę i nie zawracać mu głowy po nocy.

Przywołał nowe pióro od Malfoya i najpierw stracił minutę na uśmiechaniu się do niego, zanim otrząsnął się ze swojego rozmarzenia i zaczął pisać. W pocieszaniu-uspokajaniu i wszelkiego rodzaju poważnych rozmowach był beznadziejny, ale pióro tak jak poprzednio w Ministerstwie wydawało się prowadzić jego rękę tak, że słowa same płynęły.

_Wpadnijcie wieczorem, każda godzina będzie ok. Trzymaj się i nie dołuj. Będzie dobrze. Najważniejsze jest, że Hermiona znalazła ich i coś udało jej się osiągnąć a przede wszystkim, że przyjedzie tu z nimi i zaopiekują się nimi w Świętym Mungu. Skoro przylatuje samolotem, to dobrze by było ją odebrać z lotniska, oczywiście możecie na mnie liczyć. Pogadamy jutro._

Kiedy skończył pisać i już miał przywołać Elstera, aby zaniósł Ronowi wiadomość, zorientował się, że Stworek przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem, a raczej: wpatruje się w jego nowe pióro, nawet nie próbując ukrywać, że to ono tak przykuło jego uwagę.

– O co chodzi?

– Harry Potter sprawił sobie niesłychanie rzadkie i eleganckie pióro. Tak eleganckie, że Stworek jest zdziwiony, że wybrał akurat takie – oznajmił skrzat, na co Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– To prezent, sam bym raczej nie kupił sobie czegoś tak ładnego – przyznał, a wówczas Stworek spojrzał na niego osobliwie. – Coś jest z nim nie tak? Proszę, nie mów, że coś jest z nim nie tak, bo naprawdę bardzo mi się podoba no i jest samonotujące, mam nim pisać kilka dni a potem już nigdy nie będę musiał sam pisać czegokolwiek.

– Takie pióro to szczególny i bardzo osobisty prezent – oznajmił, po czym wyciągnął chudą rękę i ostrożnie przesunął czubkiem długiego palca po brzegu pióra. – Tak, Stworek nie ma wątpliwości. To naprawdę… _wyjątkowy_ prezent.

– Co masz na myśli…?

– To pióro czarnego gryfa – wyjaśnił, powoli opuszczając rękę. – Niesłychanie rzadko spotykane, wspaniałe zwierzęta. Rzadko też wykonuje się pióra do pisania z ich skrzydeł, bo są tak magiczne, że bywają kapryśne niemal jak różdżka. To ryzykowny, ale jednocześnie bardzo przemyślany prezent. Mówi się, że służą dobrze tylko Gryfonom... A w prezencie daje się je tylko, gdy _ten właśnie Gryfon_ jest dla darczyńcy kimś szczególnym. Tego rodzaju podarunek niesie ze sobą wyjątkową symbolikę i nie można go traktować jak zwykłego przedmiotu.

– Możesz być… bardziej precyzyjny? – spytał Harry z zainteresowaniem.

– To zdecydowanie nie jest pióro, jakie szanujący się czarodziej ofiarowałby współpracownikowi czy nawet przyjacielowi. A gdyby sprezentował je swojemu nauczycielowi, krewnemu albo, co gorsza, komuś nieletniemu, to byłoby nieprzyzwoite i oburzające. Podarowanie komuś pióra czarnego gryfa ma bardzo jednoznaczną, seksualno-romantyczną symbolikę i…

– Dobra, starczy, już rozumiem…! – wyrzucił z siebie Harry, momentalnie się czerwieniąc.

– Harry Potter otrzymał je od swojej fałszywej partnerki panny Duncombe czy też od młodego panicza Blacka? – spytał Stworek, niezrażony jego zawstydzeniem.

– Draco ma nazwisko _Malfoy_ i tak, dostałem je od niego – powiedział, na co skrzat uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Stworek niesamowicie się cieszy, że właśnie od niego. Stworek naprawdę ma wielką nadzieję, że spotkanie z paniczem Blackiem było udane i czeka, aż Harry Potter zaprosi go tutaj na noc. Stworek obiecuje przyszykować Harry’emu Potterowi i jego gościowi wspólną sypialnię i przygotować wszystko, co będzie im potrzebne do godnego odbycia pierwszego wspólnego…

– O Boże… – przerwał mu Harry. – Czy każdy skrzat domowy wtrąca się w łóżkowe sprawy swoich pracodawców…?!

– Każdy skrzat domowy robi i mówi to, co dla jego domostwa jest najlepsze, a dla Harry’ego Pottera najlepsze jest w końcu znaleźć sobie kogoś bliskiego i poważnie zainteresować się założeniem rodziny – odparł niezrażony jego zawstydzeniem. – Stworek nie widział Harry’ego Pottera tak szczęśliwego jak w ostatnich tygodniach przez cały miniony rok.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, nie mogąc _nie_ zgodzić się z logiką Stworka, jednak nie zmieniło to faktu, że wciąż był zażenowany jego aż tak jednoznacznymi sugestiami. Wymamrotał coś o tym, że obaj powinni się już położyć i gdy tylko skrzat się deportował, ruszył w stronę sypialni, dopiero w połowie schodów orientując się, że na skutek tej dziwnej rozmowy nie wysłał Ronowi listu. Wrócił na dół i zerknął na pustką klatkę Elstera, jednak mimo to podjął próbę przywołania go. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, usłyszał wesołe pohukiwanie i moment później puchacz wleciał do kuchni przez okno od strony zaniedbanego ogrodu i zaczął krążyć Harry’emu nad głową. Elster nie ukrywał ekscytacji, widząc wyciągnięty pergamin i gotowy list, a gdy Harry zaczął go zwijać w rulonik, był tak zniecierpliwiony, że kilkakrotnie dziobnął go w rękę.

– Zaniesiesz to Ronowi i… – zająknął się, zerkając na czysty pergamin i pióro i uznał, że potrzebuje napisać jeszcze jedną wiadomość. – Czekaj, czy jesteś też w stanie dostarczyć coś do Draco Malfoya? – spytał i momentalnie poczuł się jak dureń, że próbuje rozmawiać z sową. Elster popatrzył na niego tak, jakby miał na jego temat takie samo zdanie, bo przysiadł na lampce i z godnością wyciągnął przed siebie nogę. Harry parsknął śmiechem i pospiesznie sklecił parę słów, po czym przywiązał oba listy i podszedł do okna, by wypuścić Elstera.

_Stworek powiedział mi, że to pióro czarnego gryfa. I powiedział, co to znaczy. Chciałeś, żeby to była randka, już gdy mi je kupowałeś…!_

_Dziękuję. Uwielbiam je jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej._

_Harry_

Dopiero gdy puchacz wyleciał z mieszkania, uświadomił sobie, że z rozpędu podpisał list do Malfoya imieniem, a nie nazwiskiem czy inicjałami.

Kiedy dotarł do sypialni po szybkiej toalecie i wsunął się pod kołdrę, wiedział już, że nieprędko zaśnie, bo wciąż był podminowany emocjami, a zajście ze Stworkiem nie poprawiło sprawy. W przeciwieństwie do paru poprzednich wieczorów, jego myśli nie były wypełnione wyłącznie mglistymi wizjami o dotyku jasnych włosów pod jego palcami i sposobie, w jaki Malfoy się do niego uśmiechał. Raz po raz jego pamięć podrzucała mu realne sytuacje z ich spotkania, to, jak szykował się dla niego – wydawało mu się, że miało to miejsce całe wieki a nie tylko sześć godzin temu – jak zwykłe spotkanie stawało się randką i jak potem stali w ciemnym zaułku, przytuleni, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami.

Gdy wreszcie usnął, śniło mu się, że nie skończyło się na przytulaniu i rano po raz pierwszy od naprawdę dawna obudził się podniecony, mając wciąż w pamięci barwne obrazki. Był kompletnie czerwony, gdy sięgał dłonią pod kołdrę i, boże... dobrze, że była dopiero sobota rano, do poniedziałku będzie mieć czas, by dojść do siebie i móc spojrzeć Malfoyowi w oczy.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że aktualizacja zajęła dłużej niż zwykle (i to w dodatku jednego z krótszych rozdziałów) - byłam parę na urlopie i miałam małą przerwę od fika. Obiecuję poprawę i mam nadzieję, że wreszcie-prawie-Drarry wynagrodził czekanie ;)


	24. Bujdometr

***

Sobota rzadko była dniem, kiedy Harry ruszał się z Grimmauld Place. O ile przebywał w domu a nie na akcji, zazwyczaj do południa obracał się w łóżku z boku na bok lecząc mniejszego lub większego kaca, wmuszał w siebie śniadanio-lunch przygotowany przez Stworka, przeglądał zaległe numery Proroka i magazynów o Qudditchu lub pracował, gdy stan jego raportów był wystarczająco dramatyczny. Czasem wracał do niekończącej się pracy z porządkami na Grimmauld Place, które raz na jakiś czas w zupełnie zaskakującym miejscu postanawiało ujawnić pomieszczenie, którego progu nikt nie przekroczył od kilkunastu lat, bo stary dom zdecydował się ukryć dane miejsce przed Zakonem Feniksa.

To właśnie w jedną z takich porządkowych sobót odnalazł niegdyś obszerne piwnice z pokaźną kolekcją alkoholi i przeterminowanych dawno temu eliksirów oraz nieużywanym od wieków laboratorium, wypełnionym słoikami z wyschniętymi składnikami i gigantyczną biblioteką dotyczącą właśnie tej tematyki – Harry zrezygnował z przeglądania książek po otwarciu pierwszej z nich. Na dole znalazł również dwie pary drzwi, które zdołał otworzyć tylko raz i ujrzał w środku kolejne stosy regałów ze starymi księgami i mnóstwem przedmiotów, które aż zionęły czarną magią. Było to jakoś zeszłej jesieni, gdy wciąż jeszcze był ciągany do Wizengamotu na przesłuchania, uciekał w śledztwa, które zwykle kończyły się odszukaniem gnijących od wojny lub dłużej zwłok, a jego związek z Ginny leciał na łeb na szyję. Nie zgłosił wówczas do Ministerstwa swojego znaleziska, bo miał i tak zbyt wiele na głowie, a ponadto – oba pomieszczenia od tamtej pory nie chciały się już otworzyć (nie to, żeby próbował z jakąś szczególną determinacją) a czasem drzwi całkowicie znikały na długie tygodnie, o czym wiedział tylko dlatego, że do części ze składem alkoholi zaglądał aż nazbyt często.

Parter nie odkrył przed nim dotychczas żadnych niespodzianek, natomiast na pierwszym i drugim piętrze, oprócz kilku pokojów dziennych, sypialni i łazienek gościnnych, które miał wrażenie że zmieniają co jakiś czas swoje położenie, któregoś razu objawiła się ogromna garderoba, z której z niechęci do robienia zakupów zaczął korzystać i im częściej wyciągał stamtąd jakieś podniszczone szaty, tym bardziej pomieszczenie wydawało się magicznie naprawiać oraz odżywać na nowo. Obecnie było jasne, zadbane i niemal przytulne, sięgające sufitu lustra w bogato rzeźbionych ramach nie wyglądały już tak upiornie, a ogromna kolekcja ubrań podziurawionych wcześniej przez mole i zatęchłe od wilgoci, samoczynnie się zreperowała. Stworek kilkakrotnie wybuchnął płaczem, gdy wyszukał czyjeś od wieków nieużywane szaty, które teraz wyglądały niemal jak nowe i które po niewielkiej modyfikacji (zwykle ich skróceniu…) pasowały na Harry’ego jak ulał.

Na drugim piętrze któregoś razu wyrosły w końcu ciemnego dotąd holu podwójne drzwi na taras, sprawiając, że przestrzeń stała się przestronna i jasna i chociaż miejsce miało ogromny potencjał, to Harry rzadko tam bywał; widok z kilkunastometrowego balkonu na koszmarnie zaniedbany ogród wciąż był przygnębiający, a on miał zbyt złe wspomnienia jeszcze z czasów robienia za ogrodnika ciotki Petunii, aby zająć się tą częścią posesji.

Powyżej znajdowało się poddasze… a raczej: znajdowało się tam w czasach Zakonu, bo gdy Harry wprowadził się tu na stałe, nad drugim piętrem wyrosło trzecie i dopiero z niego było wyjście na strych. Przypuszczał, że były tam kolejne sypialnie, garderoby czy pracownie i biblioteczki, tyle że przez przeszło rok mieszkania tutaj, dom jeszcze nie zaufał mu na tyle, by go tam wpuścić. Wszystkie drzwi na trzecim piętrze pozostały dla niego zamknięte, zaś Stworek wyjaśnił mu, że to i tak niesamowite, że w ogóle pojawił się ten poziom domu, bo ponoć zniknął ponad pół wieku temu, gdy rodzina Blacków zamieszkująca to miejsce nie była już aż tak liczna jak niegdyś.

Poddasze, które wcześniej znajdowało się o poziom niżej, nie zmieniło się od czasu Zakonu Feniksa – było opróżnione z gratów, trochę ponure i zaniedbane, a Harry był tam od przeprowadzki tylko raz. Dom był dla niego i tak zbyt duży i tak naprawdę korzystał głównie z jadalnio-kuchni na dole oraz przylegającego do niej salonu, który to stanowił dla niego pokój dzienny, miejsce spotkań z przyjaciółmi, biuro i miejsce relaksu. Na pierwszym piętrze była jego sypialnia i łazienka a także garderoba, z której czasem korzystał, zaś reszta domu pozostawała nieużywana. Chociaż nie sprawiało mu to żadnej radości, w weekendy starał się przejść po całym budynku, aby _zaznaczyć swoją obecność i aby dom Blacków nie czuł się odrzucony_ – przynajmniej tak wyjaśnił mu Stworek, patrząc na niego prosząco, a on nie miał serca mu odmówić.

Nie wiedział w sumie, czemu wzięło go na takie rozmyślania akurat dziś. Po zawstydzającej przeprawie, kiedy to musiał poradzić sobie z fizycznymi skutkami marzeń sennych, wstał z łóżka o ósmej i coś go tknęło, aby ze śniadaniem i kawą pójść na balkon na drugim piętrze. Pogoda była cudowna i kiedy stanął w drzwiach tarasu, w promieniach porannego słońca, z widokiem na zarośnięty ogród, który jakoś nie wydawał się już aż tak upiorny, przeklął się w myślach, że zapomniał o tym miejscu i odkrył je ponownie dopiero na koniec lata. Wiosną musiało być tu cudownie, a jeśli jednak zrobiłby coś z zaniedbanym podwórkiem… obiecał sobie w duchu, że razem ze Stworkiem popracuje w ogrodzie, aby w przyszłym roku móc w pełni cieszyć się tym miejscem.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy przy balustradzie – pęknięcia i miejsca, w których elewacja odprysnęła, zaczęły się wypełniać niemal na jego oczach, kiedy tylko pomyślał o tym miejscu w pozytywny sposób – pojawiły się dwa plecione krzesła i stolik. Postawił na nim śniadanie i parsknął cicho, gdy na krześle naprzeciwko niego aportował się Stworek, trzymając w ręku kubeczek z parującą herbatą.

– Chcę uporządkować ogród – oznajmił Harry, postanawiając zacząć działać od razu, zanim wrodzone lenistwo nie zdążyło przyćmić jego entuzjazmu. – Muszę dziś wyjść na zakupy do mugolskiego Londynu, a wieczorem wpadnie Ron… jednak całe popołudnie będę mieć wolne. I chciałbym zacząć jeszcze dziś. Nie znam żadnych zaklęć ogrodniczych, ale…

– Stworek poszuka jakichś książek, gdy Harry Potter będzie na zakupach – przerwał mu skrzat, wpatrując się w niego z absolutnym zachwytem.

– Jasne – zaśmiał się. – Hej, czy Elster przyniósł mi jakieś wiadomości? – spytał, a wówczas Stworek pstryknął palcami i na stoliku pojawiły się dwa listy. Harry otworzył wiadomość od Rona, który sklecił tylko zdawkową odpowiedź, że wpadną z Georgem o ósmej lub dziewiątej wieczorem, gdy tylko uporają się ze sklepem, zaś Malfoy… Harry parsknął śmiechem, odczytując krótki list napisany tym jego starannym, przesadnie ozdobnym pismem.

_Cholerny skrzat, wszystko musiał ci wygadać. Przez niego nie można mieć już żadnych tajemnic._

_D._

– Malfoy cię pozdrawia – oznajmił Harry, starannie zwijając list i odsyłając go do biurka w salonie. – Chyba naprawdę muszę go tu zaprosić. Może jak ogarniemy trochę ten ogród…? Chciałbym tam mieć jakąś ławkę. I drzewka owocowe, to tak na przyszłość. Oraz ostrokrzew…! Czy coś takiego można w ogóle kupić w jakimś magicznym sklepie…?

– Stworek uda się na Pokątną i kupi odpowiednie nasiona i sadzonki. Oraz znajdzie w bibliotece wszystkie książki z zaklęciami wzrostu, aby Harry Potter mógł jak najszybciej cieszyć się odnowionym ogrodem. Czy Harry Potter ma jeszcze jakieś szczególne życzenia?

– Nie mam pojęcia o ogrodach, a ty znasz mnie chyba lepiej niż ja sam siebie – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Kup wszystko co uważasz, że będzie nam potrzebne i co myślisz, że mi się spodoba. – Sięgnął po kawę i upił parę łyków, kiedy przyszedł mu do głowy jeszcze jeden pomysł. – Głóg. Chcę mieć tam oprócz ostrokrzewu głóg. W sumie nie mam pojęcia jak wygląda głóg, ale…

– Będzie _idealnie_ pasował do ostrokrzewu – powiedział Stworek, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że Harry miał niemal całkowitą pewność, iż jakimś sposobem _wiedział_ , z czego zrobiona jest różdżka Malfoya. – Stworek ma już całe mnóstwo pomysłów na kompozycję ogrodu. Stworek nie może się doczekać, aż razem z Harrym Potterem się tym zajmie.

Harry skinął głową i zerknął z góry na ogród, mocniej zaciskając palce na filiżance. Uśmiechnął się, czując, _wiedząc_ , że czeka go naprawdę fantastyczne popołudnie. Na razie jednak… tak. Mugolskie zakupy. I, nie zamierzał się oszukiwać, tego również nie mógł się już doczekać. Kolejny weekendowy ewenement…! Nie było jeszcze dziesiątej rano, kiedy wyszykowany i zdeterminowany wyszedł z domu i skierował się w stronę stacji metra, postanawiając podjechać do centrum handlowego i za jednym zamachem załatwić nieco więcej sprawunków. Wyposażony w plecak rozszerzony zaklęciami zwiększającymi objętość i portfel pełen funtów, dwadzieścia minut później przekraczał już drzwi galerii handlowej.

W sklepie elektronicznym kupił najbardziej polecany przez sprzedawcę, nowy model walkmana z wbudowanym radiem i trzema różnymi rodzajami słuchawek, a bezpośrednio z niego ruszył do muzycznego, gdzie spędził cudowne pół godziny chichocząc do półek z kasetami i wybierając po trochu najbardziej od siebie odległych pozycji, nie mogąc doczekać się, aż Malfoy przesłucha tego wszystkiego i podzieli się opinią, co podobało mu się najbardziej. Zgarniał do koszyka wokalistki pop i boysbandy, amerykański rap i country, ciężką muzykę z najdziwniejszymi okładkami jakie były dostępne, nowości z półki zawierającej hity tego lata, ale też trochę starszych pozycji: przeboje z lat osiemdziesiątych, które pamiętał z dzieciństwa spędzonego u Dursleyów, trochę jazzu i muzyki klasycznej (był pewny, że sam by przy tym usnął, ale Malfoyowi pewnie mogło się to spodobać) oraz najbardziej kultowych wykonawców jak Elvis Presley czy Abba, a na koniec przystanął jeszcze przy regale z muzyką latynoską i taneczną i dopełnił nimi zawartość ciężkawego już koszyka. Gdy stanął przy kasie, widział, że sprzedawca wpatruje się w niego jak w świra, ale, cóż. W mugolskim świecie nie był celebrytą i miał pełne prawo kupić sobie trochę muzyki, nawet jeśli się przy tym kompromitował. Nie był Malfoyem i nie mógł wesoło udawać obcokrajowca, ale ani trochę się tym nie przejął.

Po spakowaniu zakupów do plecaka – zrobił to w łazience, aby nikt nie dostrzegł przypadkiem, że ten jest magicznie rozszerzony i mieści zdecydowanie więcej niż powinien – postanowił przejść się po sklepach odzieżowych; po wojnie nie miał właściwie niczego i wówczas naprędce dał się Hermionie zaciągnąć do mugolskiego sklepu, ale jego arcytalent sprawił, że większość koszulek była dawno czymś poplamiona, a dżinsy – podarte lub przynajmniej poprzecierane. Nie potrafił ocenić, na ile jego wybory były modne i czy w ogóle mu pasowały, bo nigdy nie miał okazji na wyrobienie sobie gustu, jednak jeśli coś było wygodne a na widok swojego odbicia w lustrze się nie krzywił, to mu wystarczało. Uzupełnił garderobę od stóp do głów, włączając w to bieliznę i buty i już miał skierować się do wyjścia z galerii, kiedy minął sklep sportowy z ogromnym wyborem bluz z nadrukami. Cofnął się do niego, wybrał dla siebie kilka we w miarę neutralnych odcieniach, kiedy zobaczył TO, coś, czego po prostu nie mógłby pominąć i na wszelki wypadek zgarnął od razu trzy egzemplarze w różnych rozmiarach, aby któryś z nich na pewno był dobry, a do kasy szedł nie mogąc przestać chichotać. Ekspedientka uniosła brwi, widząc trzy sztuki identycznej bluzy i poinformowała go o terminach zwrotów i tym, że może zawsze wymienić coś, co nie będzie pasowało, lecz wymyślił na poczekaniu jakieś kłamstwo, że to prezenty dla jego trzech kuzynów i szczerzył się jak głupek, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak daje Malfoyowi oprócz walkmana i kaset również szarą bluzę z nadrukowanym, zielonym wężem w kreskówkowym stylu.

Zakupy zwykle nie dawały mu żadnej radości, ale tym razem – napełniły go energią i sprawiły, że gdy wrócił do domu, był tak pobudzony, że miał wrażenie, że jest w stanie przekopać cały ogród bez użycia magii. Ostatecznie jednak jej użył, testując rozmaite zaklęcia z książek dostarczonych przez Stworka. Obiad zjedli siedząc na trawie, otoczeni stosami wyrwanych chwastów, pościnanych gałęzi i ziemi oraz przegniłych liści, których od lat nikt nie sprzątał, a potem wrócili do pracy z nowym entuzjazmem. Gdyby Stworek nie przypomniał mu, że zbliża się ósma wieczorem i powinien przyszykować się na gości, prawdopodobnie byłby spędził tutaj jeszcze pół nocy.

W ogrodzie wciąż panował straszny bałagan, ale oczyma wyobraźni starał się już widzieć, jak może on wyglądać, gdy poświęcą mu jeszcze trochę czasu i energii… jak będzie wyglądał wiosną czy przyszłego lata. Że będzie mógł spędzać w nim długie, ciepłe wieczory z bliskimi, rozpalić ognisko czy nawet zwyczajnie po mugolsku – urządzić grilla. Widział idealne miejsce na palenisko i nie mógł się doczekać momentu, kiedy opowie Malfoyowi o tej formie spotkania towarzyskiego; spodziewał się setki pytań, które zaczną się od tego, że skoro mugole mają prąd, to w jakim celu przyrządzają tłuste, śmierdzące dymem i oblepione sadzą potrawy na świeżym powietrzu nad ogniem – ale czuł, że odpowie na nie wszystkie z największą przyjemnością.

***

Harry po cichu liczył, że uniknie konieczności wyjaśniania, co dokładnie porabiał w piątkowy wieczór, jednak była to pierwsza rzecz, o której wspomniał Ron, gdy pojawił się u niego razem z Georgem. Przyjaciel zaczął zasypywać go pytaniami o Duncombe-lub-kogoś-innego jeszcze w przedpokoju, a jego brat uśmiechał się w sposób, który przerażał Harry’ego bardziej niż same pytania. Usadził ich w salonie, gdzie czekała już kolacja przygotowana przez Stworka oraz wino i kieliszki z najlepszej zastawy, jaką posiadał; chociaż wiedział, że to marne wykręty, już na starcie zaczął opowiadać im, że wspólnie ze skrzatem spędzili całe popołudnie porządkując ogród.

– Jeśli dalej będzie szło nam tak dobrze, może jeszcze tej jesieni uda mi się urządzić tam grilla lub ognisko – oznajmił, gdy szczegółowo opisał prace, jakie wykonali oraz wymienił nazwy wszystkich roślin posadzonych w uporządkowanej części, które zdołał sobie przypomnieć. – Ale dość już o mnie, powiedzcie mi, o co dokładnie chodziło z Hermioną.

– Dopiero jak ty nam powiesz, kto zajął ci wczoraj tyle czasu i jednocześnie sprawił, że masz tak fantastyczny nastrój – odparł na to Ron. – I zanim zaczniesz opowiadać nam bajki, to wiedz, że mam ze sobą prototypowy _bujdometr_ naszego autorstwa i uznałem, że będziesz idealnym materiałem do testów – dokończył po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyciągnął z kieszeni złożone ze skrawków metalu urządzenie wielkości pięści i postawił je na stole. Dwukrotnie stuknął w nie różdżką, a wówczas bujdometr otworzył się, przybierając kształt… czegoś w rodzaju nabrzmiałych ust przymocowanych do jakiegoś dziwacznego ucha z małą trąbką, na brzegu której mieściły się szeroko rozstawione gałki oczne, przez co całość odrobinę przypominała jakąś zmutowaną, metalową żabę.

– _Bujdy! Banialuki! Balony! Kupa kaszanki! –_ wykrzyknął bujdometr i obrócił się, szczerząc do Harry’ego zęby.

– Zdecydowanie musimy dopracować jego słownik – stwierdził George. – Nie martw się, Harry, daleko mu jeszcze do Veritaserum – dodał niby-to-uspokajająco.

– No więc, drogi przyjacielu – podjął Ron. – Jak minął ci wieczór?

– Fantastycznie – powiedział krótko Harry, a wówczas bujdometr zamigotał na zielono. – Ej, nie chcę żeby to coś mnie przesłuchiwało…! Stworek powiedział wam przecież, że…

– Byłeś na randce, tak. I naprawdę sądziłem, że z Madison, tyle że dziś przed południem wpadła do nas do sklepu przed wizytą w Ministerstwie…

– I wiedząc, jaki będziemy mieć dzień w sklepie w sobotę na koniec wakacji, przyniosła nam obiad…

– Za co oczywiście będziemy jej dozgonnie wdzięczni. A w trakcie krótkiej rozmowy stanowczo zaprzeczyła, że się z tobą widziała – dokończył Ron. Harry zamrugał, zerkając na obu braci i chociaż powinien się denerwować, że oto postanowili sobie zrobić z niego obiekt badawczy… pierwszym, o czym pomyślał, to że Ron i George próbują kończyć nawzajem swoje myśli. Nie było to tak, jak kiedyś pomiędzy bliźniakami, to jasne. George wydawał się wręcz nieświadomy tego, co robi, za to Ron… Harry niezwykle rzadko widywał u swojego najlepszego przyjaciela objawy inteligencji emocjonalnej i zdolność do empatii, ale gdy patrzył on na swojego starszego brata i wspólnie z nim żartował… w jego twarzy była widoczna jakaś troska i dojrzałość, których – Harry był pewny – nie posiadał za grosz jeszcze rok temu.

– To nie była randka, a ja nie byłem tam z Duncombe i nigdzie nie powiedziałem, że to była ona, zresztą…! Stworek też nie powiedział, że to z nią się widziałem – oznajmił, otrząsając się z rozważań sprzed chwili.

– _Wyczuwam ściemę_! – wykrzyknął bujdometr, zawirował i zaczął naprzemiennie migotać na żółto i zielono.

– Kurczę, coś co powiedział musiało być prawdą a coś kłamstwem i nasze maleństwo zgłupiało – powiedział George z udawaną czułością. – Madison jest naprawdę fantastyczne i niemal żałuję, a jednocześnie trochę się dziwię, że tak kompletnie nie jesteś nią zainteresowany.

– Ona też mną nie jest – odparł Harry. – Lubię ją, to jasne. I nie będę wmawiać, że nie widzę, że jest no… naprawdę ładna. Ale nie jest w moim typie i na tym poprzestańmy – dokończył i zerknął na bujdometr, który zakręcił się na stole i bez żadnych komentarzy zaczął ponownie świecić na zielono.

– Więc serce nagle zabiło ci dla kogoś innego, że jesteś tak odporny na jej niezaprzeczalne wdzięki, by już teraz umawiać się z kimś innym? – parsknął Ron. – Słuchaj, naprawdę mógłbyś po prostu powiedzieć…

Jego słowa przerwał odgłos dobiegający z kominka, a Harry nigdy jeszcze nie był szczęśliwszy, że ktoś zdecydował się z nim porozmawiać zamiast wysłać sowę. Z fałszywie przepraszającym uśmiechem poderwał się z fotela i przyklęknął przy palenisku, gdzie ku jego zaskoczeniu pojawiła się twarz Billa.

– Harry…! Świetnie, że cię zastałem. Masz chwilę?

– Jasne, może… – spróbował zmienić pozycję tak, aby w ciągu minuty nie zaczęły drętwieć mu kolana. – Są u mnie Ron i George, może wpadniesz na chwilę? Nie będziemy się musieli męczyć na klęczkach.

– Super, zajmę tylko moment – oznajmił, na co Harry poderwał się z miejsca i odsunął, by zrobić Billowi miejsce. Mężczyzna pojawił się u niego chwilę później, otrzepał zakurzone ubranie, przywitał się z uśmiechem z młodszymi braćmi i rzucił na pobliski stolik plik dokumentów.

– Napijesz się czegoś?

– Może jeden mały kieliszek wina – odparł, udając, że się nad tym zastanawia, a następnie rozsiadł się w jednym z foteli. Stworek pojawił się przed nim w mgnieniu oka i od razu nalał mu wina z napoczętej butelki. – Jednak najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności. Madison dostarczyła mi dwie godziny temu akta, o które ją prosiliśmy. Robiła dziś po południu jakieś nadgodziny w Ministerstwie, a ponieważ świeciło pustkami, miała szansę zająć się wyciągnięciem tych dokumentów bez zbędnych świadków. Nie były utajnione, więc nie było z tym problemów. Próbowaliśmy się z tobą skontaktować, ale…

– Byłem w ogrodzie całe popołudnie. Madison była u ciebie?

– Tak, ponieważ zlecenie wyszło wprost ode mnie, miała możliwość i uprawnienia, by sporządzić kopie i dostarczyć je bezpośrednio do mnie nawet w weekend. Przyniosłem ci część z zeznaniami, w razie gdybyś miał ochotę przeczytać to przed snem, ale proponuję abyśmy jutro spotkali się u mnie i przejrzeli wszystko razem.

– Zakładam, że nie możecie nam powiedzieć o co chodzi, _bo zaklęcia tajności_? – odezwał się Ron.

– Tak, przy czym nie dotyczą bezpośrednio tej tajnej sprawy, którą prowadzimy – odparł Bill bez mrugnięcia okiem. Harry był niemal pewny, że mężczyzna mógłby spokojnie powiedzieć, że chodzi o akta Lucjusza Malfoya oraz czego mniej-więcej w nich szukają… i był mu wdzięczny, że tego nie zrobił. A także że zmienił temat, dostrzegając leżący na stole bujdometr. – Czyżby jakiś nowy wynalazek? – spytał, na co George pokiwał głową i zaczął tłumaczyć, że to dopiero prototyp, wyjaśnił, jak działa i przyznał, że testują go właśnie na Harrym. – Cudownie. Zapewne macie świadomość, że nieautoryzowane stosowanie wobec pracownika Ministerstwa, a już zwłaszcza Aurora, jakichkolwiek środków wymuszających prawdomówność jest nielegalne? – spytał, chwytając bujdometr i przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem.

– Na Merlina, błagam, nie zmieniaj się w Percy’ego…! – jęknął Ron, na co Bill parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

– Daj spokój, gdybym był Percym, już bym was za to aresztował – oznajmił z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem. – Jak skończycie testy, chciałbym dostać coś takiego, bo biorąc pod uwagę wasze niezaprzeczalne talenty, to faktycznie może działać i Ministerstwo może być tym zainteresowane. – Na jego słowa bujdometr uśmiechnął się oraz zamrugał jednym okiem, które w efekcie zacięło się i zaczęło zezować. – A co do Percy’ego, to pamiętajcie, że wpada do rodziców w weekend, więc zachowujcie się jak należy i błagam, nie bierzcie ze sobą czegoś takiego.

– Percy będzie na przyjęciu? Kto go zaprosił?! – oburzył się George.

– Rodzice. I ani słowa! Mamie naprawdę zależy, żebyśmy spotkali się całą rodziną z okazji pierwszego rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, gdy nie wysyła żadnych dzieci do szkoły. Czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. A ponieważ wiem już od taty, że przyjeżdża też Hermiona, to tym bardziej musimy się tam pojawić i _zachowywać_ , ok?

– Zaczynam zastanawiać się nad znalezieniem wygodnej wymówki – mruknął George.

– Nawet mnie nie denerwuj. Im będzie nas więcej, tym lepiej, bo mama zrobiła się emocjonalna z tym _wysyłaniem dzieci do szkoły_ , tym bardziej że Ginny za chwilę się wyprowadza z chłopakiem na swoje i w efekcie nasza ukochana rodzicielka chlipie po kątach i mamrocze coś o tym, że ma nadzieję, że niebawem będzie mogła wysyłać do szkoły _wnuki_. A biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem najstarszy i jako jedyny z całej naszej ekipy _żonaty_ , to mnie będzie o to męczyć najbardziej.

– Przecież chcecie mieć dzieci z Fleur, prawda?

– Chcemy mieć dzieci wtedy, kiedy _my_ będziemy ich chcieli, a jak Fleur znów usłyszy w Norze, że _jej zegar biologiczny tyka,_ to będę musiał aresztować za morderstwo własną żonę.

– Zegar biologiczny? – zdziwił się Harry. – Przecież… przecież Fleur jest niewiele starsza od nas…! Ma ile, dwadzieścia dwa lata…?

– W styczniu będzie mieć dwadzieścia trzy. A mimo to jakiś czas temu usłyszała od mamy, że _ona w tym wieku miała już mnie, a Charlie był w drodze i że czas zastanowić się nad życiowymi priorytetami_ – powiedział, naśladując głos Molly, na co wszyscy parsknęli głośnym śmiechem. – Dlatego właśnie jak za tydzień się spotkamy, to oprócz zakazu gadżetów ze sklepu, obowiązuje też zakaz mówienia o _dzieciach_.

– Przyjedzie Hermiona, więc będzie masa innych tematów i nikt nawet nie zauważyłaby, jeśli w ramach działań marketingowych przyniesiemy…

– Żadnych gadżetów – powtórzył Bill ostrzegawczo. – I błagam, może też żadnych _rozmów o gadżetach_. Jak mama dowie się o waszej nowej serii dla dorosłych…

– To wyłączny pomysł George’a i nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! – wykrzyknął Ron, natychmiast się czerwieniąc.

– Jak już mówimy o tym, to po pierwsze: Bill! Ja wciąż czekam na recenzję od ciebie i Fleur, a pod drugie, Harry, przyniosłem ci parę rzeczy i mam nadzieję, że umilą czas pomiędzy tymi niby-to-nie-randkami – oznajmił George, po czym zwrócił się do Billa. – Wyobraź sobie, że Harry ma dziewczynę!

– Przecież… podobno powiedział wam, że Madison Duncombe to…

– Nie chodzi o Madison, tylko o jakąś tajemniczą nową wybrankę serca, z którą w piątek był na randce i nie chce powiedzieć, _kto_ to był.

– Powtarzam, nie byłem na randce z żadną _wybranką_ …! – jęknął Harry, a wówczas nieruchomy od jakiegoś czasu bujdometr zaświecił na zielono.

– Bill, coś zepsułeś, wcześniej jak powiedział że _nie był na randce_ , to bujdometr wskazał, że to kłamstwo – oznajmił z pretensją George i odebrał bratu urządzenie, po czym pieszczotliwie pogłaskał brzeg jego ucha.

Bill na te słowa otworzył usta, a Harry po samym jego wyrazie twarzy stwierdził, że za chwile może nieopatrznie zacząć dopytywać, czy wcześniej też wspomniał o _wybrance_ czy tylko _randce tak po prostu_. Spojrzał na niego błagalnie i ledwo dostrzegalnie pokręcił głową, na co Bill lekko zmarszczył brwi, ale ostatecznie nie odezwał się w tej kwestii ani słowem.

– Nic z tym nie robiłem, więc może sprawdźcie to cacko dokładniej, zanim zaczniecie to sprzedawać – powiedział tylko. – I miejcie też na uwadze, że zaklęcia tajności obowiązujące pracowników Ministerstwa mogą wpływać na wyniki, a co więcej… jeśli sprawicie, że jakimś cudem uda się wam je ominąć dzięki temu cudeńku, to możecie mieć poważne kłopoty w razie wprowadzenia tego na rynek i to nawet _bez_ udziału Percy’ego – zakończył, a Harry westchnął z ulgą, że Billowi udało się odciągnąć George’a i Rona od najbardziej drażliwych tematów.

– Więc to twoje kolejne _randkowanie_ to znów jakaś tajemnica służbowa, o której w przeciwieństwie do Madison nie możesz nam powiedzieć…?

– Uznajmy, że tak, to tajemnica służbowa i… – odezwał się Harry i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo bujdometr, który był nastawiony na niego a nie na Billa, zaczął dygotać w dłoni Georga i świecić na pomarańczowo.

– _Bujdy na resorach! Nie kłam, bo ci nos urośnie!_

– O co mu znów chodzi z tym nosem? – zdumiał się Ron. – George, co ty za słownik mu dałeś?

– Książki dla dzieci i nastolatków, żeby nie powiedział czego nieprzyzwoitego. Pomieszałem zarówno mugolskie jak czarodziejskie.

– Harry nie może wam zdradzić czy coś faktycznie jest czy nie jest tajemnicą służbową – przerwał ich dyskusję Bill, tym razem ostrzejszym niż wcześniej tonem. – A już pomijając kwestie prawne, przepytywanie przyjaciela w takich sprawach z użyciem jakiegoś gadżetu, który żartami i śmiesznym wyglądem ukrywa fakt, że działa niemal jak Veritaserum, to naprawdę kiepska sprawa.

– Tylko widzisz, Bill, nasza mama potrafi przebić wszelkie fałszoskopy, bujdometry i chyba też nawet Veritaserum, gdy naprawdę chce się czegoś dowiedzieć, a Harry beznadziejnie kłamie, gdy się czymś stresuje – oznajmił George, wreszcie poważniejąc, po czym zwrócił się do Harry’ego. – Gdy do nas przyjedziesz, spodziewaj się jeszcze bardziej nachalnych pytań z jej strony niż teraz usłyszałeś z naszej. Przy wszystkich i przy Ginny na dodatek. Odstawiłeś z Madison szopkę, która nawet jak powiedzieliśmy mamie, że to ściema, wyglądała wiarygodnie, a Prorok cały tydzień wyciągał ciekawostki o tej twojej niby-dziewczynie. Na ile zdołałem się zorientować, mama sądzi, że na potrzeby śledztwa umawiasz się z jakąś słynną, ministerialną prostytutką, która z całą pewnością cię wykorzysta dla sławy i pieniędzy. I będzie chciała wiedzieć, co cię z nią łączy, a przy okazji, skoro niby nic cię nie łączy, to dlaczego wyglądasz na zakochanego i, tutaj, bez owijania w bawełnę, naprawdę _wyglądasz_ i wyglądałeś już gdy byłeś u nas tydzień temu z Madison. Tyle że ewidentnie nie byłeś zakochany _w niej_. Skoro jest to oczywiste dla mnie, chociaż Ron twierdzi, że to bzdury, bo przecież _jemu powiedziałbyś prawdę_ , to miej świadomość, że dla mamy _też_ będzie oczywiste.

– Ja… w takim razie wpadnę do was przywitać się z Hermioną, a spotkanie w Norze sobie odpuszczę… – wydusił Harry, po czym chwycił kieliszek z winem i szybko upił kilka łyków.

– Harry… – zaczął niepewnie Ron.

– Nie spotykam się już z Ginny. I dobrze wiecie, że beznadziejnie znoszę, gdy w ogóle muszę ją oglądać – kontynuował, zaciskając palce na nóżce kieliszka i wpatrując się w swoją dłoń, kątem oka dostrzegając, że bujdometr zaświecił ponownie na zielono, co z jakichś przyczyn jeszcze bardziej go dobiło. – Ostatecznie to wasze rodzinne spotkanie, więc nie musi mnie tam być i naprawdę, nie musicie mnie zapraszać na…

– Na Merlina, Harry…! – przerwał mu Ron. – Ty _jesteś_ naszą rodziną i zawsze będziesz i absolutnie nic tego nie zmieni…! I nie ma żadnego znaczenia, czy umawiasz się z Ginny, Madison, swoją tajemniczą nie-randką czy kimkolwiek innym…!

– A jak nie chcesz się czuć nieswojo z Ginny, a o tej nowej nie możesz nam powiedzieć, to weź ze sobą Madison, bo chociaż nie jesteście parą, to przecież przyjaźnicie się i może z nią będzie ci… raźniej? – podjął George. – I błagam, nie mów mi tylko, że unikasz wizyt w Norze, bo niby nie czujesz się rodziną… Mama dopytuje się o ciebie przy każdej okazji i zamartwia się, że mieszkasz sam w tym ponurym domu, izolujesz się od miesięcy, wykręcasz pracą, a teraz jeszcze macie z Billem tę okropną, utajnioną sprawę i w efekcie zamartwia się o was obu podwójnie…

– Nie ma powodu się zamartwiać – odparł, unosząc wzrok. – I obiecuję, że jak Ginny się wyprowadzi, to będę pojawiał się w Norze częściej. Ale nie zamierzam tam wpadać z Madison i robić z siebie głupka. A z… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że należy im się przynajmniej część prawdy i czując wyrzuty sumienia, że przez niego rozmowa w ogóle przybrała taki obrót. – A z moją nie-randką z wczoraj wątpię, czy pojawię się u was kiedykolwiek i błagam, niech wam wystarczy informacja, że to na razie kompletnie niemożliwe i przypuszczam, że nie stanie się możliwe nigdy – zakończył i parsknął zduszonym śmiechem, widząc, że bujdometr uparcie świeci na zielono.

– Jak wcześniej byłem tylko zainteresowany i trochę zły, że przed nami ukrywasz z kim się umawiasz, tak teraz… – Ron przerwał na moment. – Cholera, co jest nie tak z tą dziewczyną? To jakaś poczwara? Mugolka, która o nas nie wie? Mężatka?

– Nic nie jest nie tak i _nie umawiamy się_ i jak na razie nawet nie mam pewności, czy kiedykolwiek będziemy razem – uciął Harry; bujdometr zamigotał na żółto, ale po chwili zdecydował się jednak zaświecić na zielono.

– No dobra, więc nie-umawiasz się z dziewczyną, z którą byłeś na nie-randce, nie była to Madison, ale jest z nią wszystko w porządku, tyle że mimo to nie możesz nam jej ani przedstawić ani nawet powiedzieć, kto to jest, bo hm… wstydzisz się?

– To w ogóle nie o to…

– Ron, dość – oznajmił Bill, tracąc wreszcie cierpliwość. – Wyłączcie to coś i dajcie mu spokój. Jak Harry będzie chciał i mógł wam coś powiedzieć, to to zrobi. Porozmawiam z mamą i uprzedzę ją, że ma go nie zadręczać oraz postaram się, żeby tym razem potraktowała moją prośbę poważnie.

– Bill, naprawdę zmieniłeś w Percy’ego. Zmiksowanego z mamą. I też trochę z Ginny – stwierdził George z przekąsem, ale posłusznie sięgnął po bujdometr i go wyłączył. – Obrońca prawa i pokrzywdzonych oraz krzykacz na dodatek. Nie mówię tego ze złośliwością!

– Moja praca wymaga, bym nabrał trochę więcej charakteru i umiał opieprzyć kogoś, gdy na to zasługuje oraz wspierać osoby, które wsparcia potrzebują – odparł Bill.

– I naprawdę się w tym odnajdujesz, mając pod sobą całą tę plejadę Ślizgonów z Malfoyem na czele – potwierdził Ron, po czym zwrócił się do Harry’ego. – Przepraszam, że cię męczyliśmy. Masz teraz… zresztą, macie obaj, wystarczająco dużo na głowie i… no… przepraszam – zakończył niepewnie.

– W porządku – powiedział Bill, po czym dopił wino i podniósł się z miejsca. – Słuchajcie, będę się zbierał. Powiedziałem Fleur, że wychodzę tylko na chwilę. Harry, przejrzyj te dokumenty, które ci przyniosłem i wpadnij do nas jutro, a resztę dokończymy razem. I nie pijcie za dużo, dzieciaki.

Gdy pożegnali się, a Bill ich opuścił, parę chwil panowała cisza, którą Harry przerwał, pytając, czy chcą po dolewce wina czy może wolą coś mocniejszego; dokończyli kolację i wzięli się za przekąski dostarczonego przez Stworka – którego Harry odesłał do łóżka, obiecując, że _naprawdę_ da sobie radę z gośćmi.

– Powiedzcie mi lepiej, co w ogóle stało się z Hermioną – powiedział, aby zmienić temat i ponownie rozkręcić rozmowę po tym, jak Bill przywołał ich do porządku.

– Och… słuchaj, wybacz, że cię wczoraj nachodziłem, ale po rozmowie z nią byłem naprawdę rozwalony i potrzebowałem się wygadać. Teraz już jest lepiej, jak to wszystko przetrawiłem, ale… gdy skontaktowała się z nami, na starcie się popłakała i przez kilka minut nie mogliśmy jej uspokoić.

– Ma wyrzuty sumienia – podjął George. – Obserwowała rodziców trzy tygodnie, zapoznała się z nimi i stwierdziła, że są bez niej szczęśliwi, że niepotrzebnie zawraca im w głowie i że ściąganie ich tu z powrotem i narażanie na stresy i to w momencie gdy wciąż nie wiadomo, czy uda im się przywrócić pamięć, jest niemoralne i egoistyczne z jej strony.

– Przekonywałem ją z godzinę, ale… cholera, wiesz, że nie jestem najlepszy w te klocki. I cokolwiek jej nie powiedziałem, to robiło się gorzej. Gdyby George nie uratował sytuacji, to wróciłaby tu sama i w podłym nastroju, a potem zadręczałaby się tym wszystkim miesiącami…

– Cholera… – wydusił Harry, nie będąc w stanie zdobyć się na nic więcej.

– No właśnie…

– Jak udało wam się ją przekonać…?

– Żartami, szantażem, manipulacją, zimną logiką, ekstremalnymi porównaniami i na koniec kolejną porcją żartów – westchnął George. – Powygłupiałem się, dopóki się nie uspokoiła. A jak się uspokoiła, to zacząłem dawać racjonalne argumenty, wyciągać jakieś drobiazgi z tego, co wcześniej mówiła… wiesz, jej rodzice, jak ich obserwowała, podobno często mówili, że czują, jakby czegoś im brakowało i uczepiłem się tego. Potem włączył się Ron, wiesz… o tych wyrzutach sumienia…

– Że poświęciła się dla ich bezpieczeństwa i jednocześnie jest bohaterką, że gdyby tego nie zrobiła to albo zostaliby w Wielkiej Brytanii i zostaliby tutaj zabici jak tylko ktoś połączyłby ich z Hermioną albo też uciekłaby z nimi a wtedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto raczej by wygrał. Tyle że wiesz…

– …ona wciąż ma rozterki, że niby powinna była postąpić jakoś inaczej. I tak dalej. I tutaj oprócz żartów, manipulacji i logiki, musiałem nią potrząsnąć i trochę ją zrugać, że zrobiła co zrobiła i po prostu ma to naprawić i koniec. Że ma ich tu przywieźć i o nich walczyć…

– Cała śpiewka _Gryfon się nigdy nie poddaje_ i że jej użalanie się jest nie na miejscu – dokończył Ron. – Byłem w szoku i sądziłem, że to ją całkowicie rozwali, ale…

– Faktycznie jakoś się opanowała. I potem znów żarty, wygłupy, przeplatane z konkretnymi planami jak zamierza z nimi przyjechać, z kim się będzie kontaktować, jakich specjalistów potrzebuje. I udało się tym doprowadzić ją do pionu. Ale cała ta rozmowa… tak czy inaczej była trudna i wyczerpująca psychicznie – powiedział George i zamilkł na chwilę, zerkając na Rona, a ten z wahaniem skinął głowę. – Jednym z argumentów, które przeważyły… byłeś ty, Harry. Że gdyby twoi rodzice żyli i miałbyś chociaż cień szansy, by przywrócić im wspomnienia, to zrobiłbyś wszystko i nigdy byś się nie poddał. No i że egoistyczne byłoby swoich rodziców porzucić gdy, no wiesz… _biedny Harry ich nie ma a ty wciąż masz_. Przepraszam, że użyliśmy czegoś takiego, ale zadziałało. I powinieneś wiedzieć o tym, w razie gdyby Hermiona… no wiesz. Poruszyła kiedyś ten temat…

– W porządku – powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się blado. – Macie rację. I… pewnie sam powiedziałbym jej coś takiego – dodał, a wówczas George i Ron spojrzeli po sobie z wyraźną ulgą, jakby obawiali się, że Harry może gorzej zareagować na ich wyznanie. – Słuchajcie, moi rodzice nie żyją od siedemnastu lat, nie znałem ich i to już tak nie boli. A Hermiona straciła swoich zaledwie dwa lata temu. Wychowali ją i byli jej bliscy i czasem nie mogłem uwierzyć, jak w ogóle zniosła konieczność, by ich odesłać na drugi koniec świata ze świadomością, że może już ich nie zobaczyć. Więc… po wszystkim co się stało, naprawdę zasługuje, by znów mieć ich przy sobie, ok…? I jak kiedyś będzie mieć wątpliwości i tak dalej, to dokładnie to jej powiem. Czy… mówiła coś jeszcze…? O tych jej zaklęciach i w ogóle tym, co udało jej się osiągnąć…? – spytał, chcąc zmienić temat.

– Wczoraj nie. A z tego co mówiła wcześniej, niewiele rozumieliśmy – przyznał Ron. – Słuchaj, Harry, to…

– Nie. Jak Hermiona wróci… porozmawiam z nią. I tyle. Przyszliście do mnie poprawić sobie nastrój, a nie się dołować – uciął. – Kiedy dokładnie wraca? I jak? Jeśli samolotem, to musimy się umówić, jak ją odbierzemy. I tak dalej. Jasne?

Przez jakiś czas dyskutowali o szczegółach przyjazdu Hermiony, jednak próby Harry’ego by wyjaśnić szczegóły działania samolotów i lotnisk – kolejna mugolska rzecz, o której niewiele w sumie wiedział – nie dały im za wiele. Wiedzieli, że muszą mieć konkretną godzinę i miejsce, a Harry obiecał, że pojedzie na lotnisko z Ronem. Obaj czuli, że zabieranie Artura z jego fiksacją na punkcie mugolskich technologii może nie być dobrym pomysłem, bo nie wiedzieli nawet w jakim stanie są rodzice Hermiony i przypuszczali, że bezpieczniej będzie zapewnić im możliwie spokojne towarzystwo i nie ryzykować, że zostaną zasypani dziwacznymi pytaniami na samym starcie.

Przy drugiej butelce wina rozmowa zeszła na inne tematy. Ron i George opowiedzieli parę zabawnych historii ze sklepu i wspomnieli o kilku nowych wynalazkach, nad którymi pracowali a które były mniej kontrowersyjne niż _seria dla dorosłych_ czy _bujdometr_. Powrócił też temat ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie, o którym dotychczas Harry nie miał ochoty słuchać, a teraz sam wypytywał Rona o różne rzeczy, chłonąc choćby najdrobniejsze napomknięcia o Malfoyu. Zapytał również o parę nowych osób w gronie nauczycielskim i niby to mimochodem wspomniał o nauczycielu Run, oznajmiając, że obiło mu się o uszy, że to interesująca postać.

– Nie miałem z nim lekcji, ale Hermiona twierdziła, że jest w porządku – odparł Ron, rumiany już od wina. – Był dość młody, nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat.

– A jak wyglądał? – spytał z naciskiem Harry. – Słyszałem w Ministerstwie, że podobał się niektórym… uczennicom.

– A to fakt, parę dziewczyn ze starszych klas zapisało się nawet na Runy od podstaw, jak tylko go zobaczyły, bo u niektórych budził emocje prawie jak Lockhart. Ale… bo ja wiem? Mi się wydawał całkiem przeciętny… Ciemne włosy, raczej niski. Pod szatami nosił mugolskie ciuchy i zawsze był czymś poplamiony, oblany albo po prostu jakiś taki… wymięty i poczochrany, że nawet ja to zauważałem – oznajmił, a wówczas Harry parsknął śmiechem i w ostatniej chwili złapał potrącony kieliszek z winem, aby _też_ czegoś na siebie nie wylać.

W pewnym momencie Ron poszedł do łazienki, a Harry kończył rozlewać kolejną butelkę wina, kiedy pochwycił badawcze spojrzenie George’a, który wydawał się chcieć coś powiedzieć, ale z jakichś przyczyn się wahał.

– O co chodzi? – spytał Harry, odstawiając butelkę na bok i nieco chwiejnie usiadł z powrotem w fotelu.

– To Malfoy, prawda?

– Co…? – wydusił Harry. – O czym ty mówisz…?

– O tej randce-co nie jest randką – odparł, wpatrując się w Harry’ego. – Słyszeliśmy zarówno od taty jak Billa, że z Malfoyem podejrzanie dobrze się dogadujesz. Z chęcią wziąłeś go pod swoje skrzydła, a wasza relacja wydaje się na tyle bliska, że większość osób z waszego otoczenia w Ministerstwie sądzi, że przyjaźniliście się już w szkole, a dobrze wiemy, że to bzdura, chociaż fakt, zawsze miałeś na jego punkcie lekką obsesję. Teraz zaś pracujesz z nim ponoć z niezwykłym powodzeniem, bronisz go przed całym światem nawet w wywiadzie dla Proroka, no i… poza Robardsem i Billem był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała od początku, że z Madison to ściema. Ron może być ślepy na takie rzeczy, ale pytałeś konkretnie o niego, gdy rozmawialiście o szkole i co był wspomniany, to od razu zaczynałeś się uśmiechać i… to po prostu składa się w całość. Tym bardziej że Bill ewidentnie wiedział, o kogo chodzi i wiedział, że możesz nie chcieć o tym mówić i interweniował w porę, zanim zaczęliśmy zadawać z Ronem zbyt konkretne pytania.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co sugerujesz – wymamrotał Harry, pospiesznie odwracając wzrok, na co George westchnął i parę chwil milczał.

– Widzę takie rzeczy – powiedział w końcu. – Zawsze widziałem. Byłem jedynym, który zauważył, że Fred ma ochotę _poeksperymentować_ , zanim zwiąże się z kimś na stałe. Tyle że on nie zdążył ani sprawdzić, czego pragnie w życiu, ani nawet powiedzieć o swoich rozterkach komukolwiek poza mną. Wydaje nam się, że mamy na tym świecie nieograniczony czas, ale tak nie jest, więc nie marnuj go na okłamywanie bliskich i chyba też trochę samego siebie…

– Nie… nie okłamuję samego siebie – powiedział Harry zduszonym głosem, zszokowany wyznaniem George’a. – Ja po prostu… to dopiero… kilka tygodni… właściwie kilka dni, odkąd zacząłem… w ogóle o tym myśleć i…

– Więc to prawda?

– Tak. Chyba tak – przyznał, odważając się wreszcie unieść głowę. Gdy zauważył, że na twarzy George’a pojawia się lekki uśmieszek, parsknął pod nosem i zagryzł wargi. – Do niczego między nami jeszcze nie doszło. Nawet nie wiem, czy dojdzie, czy w ogóle ja i on… czy to ma szansę się udać. Ale coś do niego czuję i skoro się domyśliłeś… to nie ma sensu żebym kłamał. Ale proszę, Nie mów Ronowi…

– Oczywiście, że nie. To nie jest coś, o czym przyjaciele powinni dowiadywać się od kogoś z zewnątrz. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie będziesz z tym zwlekał, bo…

– Bo jednak mu powiesz…?

– Bo _nawet Ron_ nie jest aż tak ślepy, żeby wkrótce się nie domyślić. A poza tym – zawiesił głos – za kilka dni wraca Hermiona, a ona przejrzy cię w minutę, jak tylko wspomnisz o Malfoyu. Ach, więc jednak facet…! W takim razie gadżety, które ci przyniosłem, mogą nie być do końca tym, co cię kręci. Obiecuję poprawę.

– Ron dostanie palpitacji serca, gdy się dowie, że ja i Malfoy… na Merlina, że ja i jakikolwiek facet… nigdy nie mówiłem jemu czy Hermionie, że mogą mnie interesować nie-dziewczyny, ja się dopiero niedawno sam zorientowałem, że mogą…! Nigdy nawet nie rozmawiałem z nim na takie tematy i…

– Harry, spokojnie – powiedział łagodnie George. – Że ciężko będzie im zrozumieć, dlaczego akurat Malfoy… fakt, może tak być, bo o ile ty i Bill jesteście bardzo mocno za nim, to Ron wciąż nie wierzy, że Malfoy faktycznie się zmienił. Ale że to chłopak? To naprawdę żaden problem. Wiem że mugole niezbyt przychylnie na to patrzą, ale czarodzieje… co najwyżej parę osób uniesie brwi, ale ostatecznie wzruszy ramionami. A skoro dotyczy to ciebie, to jedyne, co się stanie, to że Prorok wyda parę artykułów w rodzaju „Złamane serca setek brytyjskich czarownic, ale serca czarodziejów zaczęły bić mocniej”. Pewnie niektórzy zwrócą też uwagę, że jesteś dziedzicem zarówno rodu Blacków jak i Potterów, no a potem nastąpi kolejna seria artykułów o tym, na jakie sposoby – eliksiry, transmutacja, czy jeszcze coś innego – zamierzasz zapewnić sobie potomka, a jeśli _nie_ zamierzasz, to kogo magicznie adoptujesz, aby stał się twoim dziedzicem.

– Teddy’ego – odparł Harry natychmiast. I zaledwie moment później uświadomił sobie, że chociaż był ojcem chrzestnym tego dzieciaka, to nie odwiedził jego i Andromedy… chyba od grudnia zeszłego roku, kiedy to zresztą po rozstaniu z Ginny wypił tam zbyt dużo domowej nalewki. Na listy od Andromedy w jego imieniu zapewne odpowiadał Stworek i o ile czasem skrzat wypisywał w korespondencji głupoty i obrażał bliskich mu ludzi, czuł, że akurat w tym przypadku pewnie ratował jego dobre imię jak mógł.

– Ron nie będzie mieć z tym problemu, uwierz. Jak potrzebujesz czasu, rozumiem. Przemyśl to na spokojnie i powiedz jemu i Hermionie, jak będziesz gotowy.

– Na co Harry ma być gotowy…? – spytał Ron, a Harry odwrócił się w stronę wejścia tak gwałtownie, że zabolała go szyja. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę zacząć zaprzeczać i wymyślić na poczekaniu jakąś bujdę, jednak ugryzł się w język. Wpatrywał się w twarz przyjaciela i dotarło do niego wreszcie, że Ron – a także George wcześniej – nie zamierzał być natrętny i wścibski, a po prostu chciał wiedzieć, co się działo w jego życiu ze zwykłej troski o przyjaciela, z którym tyle lat mówili sobie o wszystkim.

A poza tym, na miłość boską…! Był Gryfonem. Opróżnił kieliszek do końca i otworzył zaklęciem nową butelkę wina. Czwartą? Tak, chyba już czwartą.

– Na to, żeby powiedzieć ci, że bujdometr działał bez zarzutu, dlatego że wczoraj nie byłem na nie-do-końca-randce z dziewczyną, tylko z chłopakiem – wypalił więc, zanim opuściła go odwaga i napełnił kieliszek ponownie. Ron podszedł do fotela na sztywnych nogach, wpatrując się w Harry’ego w kompletnym szoku, zaś George… też nie skrywał zaskoczenia tym nagłym wyznaniem.

– Od kiedy… jesteś gejem? – wydusił Ron, kiedy zdołał wreszcie dojść do siebie na tyle, by w ogóle się odezwać. I natychmiast chwycił kieliszek i upił parę łyków.

– Podobno jestem bi. I pewnie od zawsze. Ale wiem o tym od jakiegoś tygodnia i jestem wciąż w takim samym szoku jak ty. I nie, nie umawiamy się. I nie chcę o tym opowiadać, bo wciąż to przetrawiam i absolutnie nie jestem gotowy, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. Ale obiecuję, że jak będę gotowy, to powiem.

– Potrzebuję chyba więcej wina – stwierdził Ron, wciąż tak oszołomiony, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego Confundusa.

Siłą rzeczy nie spełnili prośby Billa, by nie przesadzać z piciem. I nie, nie rozmawiali już o wyznaniu Harry’ego, wyszukując wszelkie możliwe tematy zastępcze, bo Ron ewidentnie potrzebował, podobnie zresztą jak Harry, zakonserwować to wyznanie alkoholem.

***


	25. Draco

***

Gdy w niedzielne południe Harry pojawił się u Billa, został obdarzony krytycznym spojrzeniem oraz na starcie napojony eliksirem na kaca. Wciąż jeszcze trzeźwiał, gdy opowiadał o rozmowie i późniejszej libacji z poprzedniego wieczora, która w efekcie doprowadziła go (i Rona pewnie również) do tak kiepskiego stanu. Zdołał tym jakoś udobruchać Billa, który nawet nie próbował udawać zdziwionego, że Harry otwarcie przyznał się do swojej orientacji. Zlitował się nad nim na tyle, by poczekać aż wydobrzeje, zjedli z Fleur lunch, wypili kawę i dopiero wówczas zasiedli wspólnie do akt Lucjusza Malfoya. Poprzedniego dnia Harry oczywiście nie był w stanie nawet do nich zajrzeć, toteż spędzili wspólnie całe popołudnie i pół wieczoru, zanim byli w stanie dojść do jednoznacznych wniosków.

W całych aktach, zeznaniach kilkunastu osób oraz obszernym i szczegółowo spisanym przesłuchaniu Lucjusza nie było nawet słowa o tym, iż Voldemort go torturował lub testował na nim uroki. Chociaż Draco twierdził, że wspomniał o tym przed Wizengamotem, nie zostało to nigdzie zanotowane. W pełnym wyjaśnieniu wyroku nie uwzględniono tego jako okoliczności łagodzącej i tak naprawdę… cały okres pobytu Śmierciożerców w domu Malfoyów był opisany tak, jakby ze względu na ich wcześniejsze porażki i utratę zaufania Voldemorta, nie brali udziału w żadnych istotnych poczynaniach, a wiele kwestii było przed nimi zatajone. Lucjusz został pozbawiony różdżki zaraz po tym, jak Voldemort wyciągnął go z więzienia, zaś uwolnił go tylko po to, by mieć pod ręką prawowitego właściciela wygodnej posiadłości, wystarczająco zastraszonego, by nie próbował się buntować. Tak, wspomniano, że Voldemort groził Malfoyom i że szantażował każde z ich trójki, aby rodowy dwór mu służył… nie było jednak mowy o tym, że choćby raz zrobił coś więcej.

Lucjusz był przestawiony jako bierny pionek w grze, w której niegdyś aktywnie uczestniczył. Nie brał udziału w ostatniej bitwie, odszedł od Voldemorta, zanim ten zginął, po wszystkim razem z Draco i Narcyzą dobrowolnie i bez wezwania stawił się przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Na rozprawie udzielał wszelkich niezbędnych informacji, współpracował z władzami i poza wyznaniem tego, co sam zrobił, obarczył się winą za wcielenie syna w krąg Śmierciożerców. Spora część Wizengamotu żądała surowszego wyroku, ale jego pokorna postawa, wyrażenie skruchy, pełna współpraca oraz fakt, że Ministerstwo najwięcej mogło zyskać nie przez jego uwięzienie, ale pozbawienie ogromnego majątku – sprawiły, że ostatecznie minimalną przewagą głosów otrzymał wyrok nie piętnastu, ale pięciu lat więzienia. Umieszczono go na łagodniejszych warunkach, gdyż wytyczne od samego Ministra kazały tak postąpić bez wyjątku ze wszystkimi poplecznikami Voldemorta, którzy odwrócili się od niego jeszcze zanim został pokonany. W ostatniej chwili dodano klauzulę zakazu widzenia się oraz jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z bliskimi oraz tę o niemożliwości skrócenia wyroku bez względu na okoliczności.

Akta poruszyły również kwestię rozwodu Lucjusza i Narcyzy, który został przeprowadzony bez jego udziału kilka miesięcy później, a o którego zakończeniu został on poinformowany już po fakcie. Wówczas proces przejęcia majątku wpisany w wyroku uprawomocnił się, zaś cały dobytek przynależny Lucjuszowi wylistowany w stanie posiadania rodu Malfoyów – wszystko, co mieściło się w Wielkiej Brytanii oraz kilkanaście nieruchomości w innych krajach europejskich – został przejęty przez Ministerstwo. W wyroku wyrażono przypuszczenie, że posiada on również nieautoryzowane środki finansowe poza Europą lub poza magicznymi społecznościami, toteż konta Narcyzy i Draco zostały objęte monitoringiem dotyczącym transferów zagranicznych, który działać miał przez okres dwudziestu lat lub do momentu śmierci Lucjusza.

Harry odłożył ostatni dokument i spojrzał na bladego i zmęczonego Billa. Widział w jego oczach odbicie własnych emocji, całej złości i poczucia, że dzieje się tu niesprawiedliwość, że… że muszą coś z tym zrobić.

– Gdy tylko Gawain zakończy kontrolę w Azkabanie, nawet jeśli nic nie wykryje… zażądam ponownego otwarcia procesu Lucjusza Malfoya – powiedział Bill. – Nie zostawię tego tak. Lucjusz był całe życie podłym gadem, to jest oczywiste. Ale to, jak bardzo pomógł w trakcie procesu w ustaleniu wielu faktów… uratował masę osób, które wciąż były więzione w różnych miejscach, przekazał dane o zastosowanych urokach wobec ludzi, którzy po bitwie walczyli o życie w Świętym Mungu, udostępnił bez jakichkolwiek nacisków swój dwór, do którego bez jego pomocy i zgody pewnie nawet byśmy nie weszli. Dlaczego więc nie walczył o samego siebie…? Dlaczego nie powiedział o czymś tak istotnym…?

– I dlaczego Wizengamot w ogóle o to nie pytał… – wydusił Harry. – Musimy najpierw porozmawiać z Draco.

– I zrobimy to, gdy tylko zakończy się kontrola, bo dopóki Gawain jest w Azkabanie, nie chciałbym podejmować tego rodzaju działań.

– Masz od niego jakiekolwiek wieści…?

– Na razie nie znalazł nic szczególnego poza nieprawidłowościami w zapisach dotyczących miejsca pobytu poszczególnych więźniów. Rozmawiał z paroma osobami z naszej listy i niektórzy dziwnie się zachowywali, ale nic z nich nie wyciągnął i nic więcej nie był w stanie mi przekazać, bo obawia się monitoringu korespondencji jakiegokolwiek rodzaju ze strony Pattona. Nie znalazł niczego na tyle istotnego czy nagłego, by wysłać mi patronusa. Zostanie tam przynajmniej do środy, a my pojutrze miejmy nadzieję spotkamy się z Lennoxem i może znajdziemy w aktach Świętego Munga coś, co naprowadzi nas na jakiś trop, który moglibyśmy przekazać Gawainowi.

– Czuję, że znów stoimy w miejscu, za jakąś cholerną szklaną ścianą, gdzie widzimy z daleka, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie możemy podejść bliżej, by zobaczyć co to konkretnie jest…

– Mam dokładnie takie samo wrażenie… I wiesz…? Moja pierwsza myśl, gdy od ciebie wczoraj wyszedłem, to że przy rozmowach z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi w Azkabanie, czy to więźniami czy strażnikami czy samym Pattonem… naprawdę przydałby się nam ten cholerny bujdometr…

***

Sowa od Craiga Lennoxa przywitała Harry’ego w poniedziałkowy poranek, gdy zaczynał typową dla niego bieganinę po mieszkaniu zwiastującą spóźnienie do pracy. Szara płomykówka hukała jak szalona, budząc ekscytację Elstera, który natychmiast do niej dołączył i w efekcie Harry przeczytał krótką wiadomość w kakofonii dźwięków przyprawiających o zawroty głowy. Uzdrowiciel zgodził się na spotkanie i kazał mu pojawić się w Świętym Mungu we wtorek o dziesiątej wieczorem ze wsparciem bardziej doświadczonego Aurora oraz zaznaczył, że lepiej będzie, aby przybyli incognito. Harry skrobnął dwa zdania z potwierdzeniem terminu i warunków i wrócił do szykowania się do pracy, zerkając na zegar, który dobitnie pokazywał, że raczej nie dotrze do Ministerstwa wcześniej niż kwadrans po dziewiątej.

Był rozkojarzony i niewyspany, a weekend, który zaczął w tak rewelacyjnym nastroju, skończył w trochę gorszym i ten trwał nadal, pomimo pozytywnej odpowiedzi od Lennoxa. Rozmowa z Ronem i Georgem wyczerpała go emocjonalnie, potem wyczerpał go niedzielny kac, a na koniec – niewesołe wnioski, do jakich doszli z Billem podczas przeglądania akt Lucjusza Malfoya. Wziął głęboki oddech i bez większego skutku spróbował się uśmiechnąć do lusterka w łazience, zastanawiając się, jak ma przejść z tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego. Gdy wytrzeźwiał i doszedł do siebie, zaczął żałować, że alkohol skłonił go do wyznań, tym bardziej że wciąż miał w pamięci słowa George’a, że Hermiona, która wracała na dniach, natychmiast go przejrzy… bał się rozmowy z przyjaciółmi i jednocześnie był na siebie zły, że się boi, bo przecież zakochanie powinno być powodem do radości, prawda…?

Zdołał się uśmiechnąć dopiero, gdy będąc już przy kominku przypomniał sobie o prezentach dla Malfoya. Nie zdążył spakować walkmana, kaset i bluz z wężem i na to absolutnie już nie miał czasu, ale gdy pobiegł do sypialni, gdzie zostawił zakupy, okazało się, że Stworek zadbał o to za niego. Wszystko było idealnie ułożone i spakowane w elegancką torebkę prezentową w kolorze matowego srebra, z błyszczącą zawieszką z herbem rodziny Blacków; gdy dobiegał z powrotem do kominka, skrzat stał przy blacie kuchennym i z uśmieszkiem kręcił głową na jego gapiostwo.

Gdy dotarł do Ministerstwa, w pierwszej kolejności miał ochotę wystartować do biurka Malfoya i zabrać go na tradycyjną poranną kawę, ale ponieważ wpadł na Billa, gdy tylko przekroczył próg Biura Aurorów, wiedział, że musi mu najpierw przekazać, że dostał odpowiedź od Lennoxa. Zamknęli się w gabinecie, by ustalić parę kwestii organizacyjnych – było jasne, że najlepiej, aby Harry wybrał się do Świętego Munga właśnie z nim. Bill był obłożony dodatkowymi zadaniami, ponieważ zastępował Gawaina pod jego nieobecność, zaś Harry miał następnego dnia zeznawać przed Wizengamotem, toteż umówili się, że we wtorek po pracy ruszą na Grimmauld Place by uporządkować notatki i przygotować się na wieczorną rozmowę z Lennoxem. Nie mieli pojęcia, ile czasu spędzą w szpitalu, toteż Bill uznał, iż najlepiej, aby Harry od razu wypisał sobie wolne na środę, jeśli miałoby się okazać, że całą noc będzie na nogach.

– Nie wiem, czy do tego czasu skończymy z Malfoyem ten cholerny dom i…

– Jak nie skończycie, to spokojnie może pojechać tam sam. Zresztą, jutro też raczej się stąd nie ruszysz przez te zeznania, więc pewnie i tak będziesz musiał zorganizować mu na ten czas zadania, _Aurorze Prowadzący_ – powiedział Bill, na co Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– To nie tak, że uważam, że sam sobie nie poradzi, bo tak naprawdę to on zajmuje się tam wszystkimi cięższymi tematami, a poza tym Charltonowie to naprawdę fajni ludzie i wygląda na to, że nas polubili, więc żadne z nich nie będzie robić żadnych problemów, jak pojedzie tam sam, ale… nie będzie z tym problemów formalnych? Że wyślę go tam samego i tak dalej?

– Jeśli sobie radzi, to niech tam jedzie. Możemy się umówić, że spędzi tam we wtorek i środę po pół dnia a potem dla formalności wróci tutaj niby po to, by złożyć sprawozdanie z wykonanych zadań i zacznie pisać raport albo zajmie się tą drugą sprawą, którą zostawił wam Robards. Możesz też podrzucić mu do przejrzenia akta jakiejś zawieszonej sprawy, gdzie warto aby zerknął na to Łamacz, ale nie jest paląca…?

– Och… zabawne że o tym wspominasz – stwierdził Harry i zaśmiał się krótko. – Bo widzisz, w domu Charltonów, gdy znaleźliśmy te zaklęte artefakty, do których nas wezwano, to wydawało mi się, że to coś… podobnego do przypadku, na który trafiłem w Szkocji na początku lata. Wiesz, to z tej słynnej awantury z Robardsem, od której, no… w sumie wszystko się zaczęło.

– I dzięki której ja tu jestem, a ty poznałeś Lennoxa – potwierdził Bill z uśmiechem. – Jak właściwie zakończyła się tamta sprawa?

– Nijak, ten pseudo-łamacz, którego dostałem, nie zdołał nic zrobić, więc tylko zabezpieczyłem okolicę, rzuciłem zaklęcia odstraszające i te artefakty wciąż leżą tam nienaruszone.

– Znajdź akta i podrzuć Malfoyowi. Skoro poradził sobie z czymś podobnym, to moglibyście wrócić również do tamtej sprawy, przy czym, oczywiście… tam pojedziecie razem, bo w nowe miejsce nie chciałbym wysyłać go samego. Pogadamy dłużej jutro po południu, ok? Nie ma jeszcze dziesiątej, a ja już nie wiem, w co ręce włożyć i…

– Jakieś nowe wieści od Robardsa?

– Nie, ale ma się odezwać wieczorem. Jak trafi się coś przełomowego, to dam ci od razu znać – oznajmił, a gdy Harry skinął głową i ruszył do drzwi, Bill parsknął śmiechem. – Nie zapomniałeś czegoś? – spytał, wskazując na torbę prezentową, z którą Harry tu przyszedł i machinalnie postawił na podłodze. – Cóż to za okazja? Sądziłem, że młody Malfoy ma urodziny w czerwcu – powiedział z fałszywie niewinnym uśmieszkiem, gdy Harry, czerwieniąc się, poderwał torbę z podłogi.

– Skąd wiesz, że to dla niego?

– Wątpię, czy wybrałbyś takie opakowanie dla kogokolwiek innego. Już pomijam herb Blacków, ale te napisy wskazują dość… jednoznacznie o kogo chodzi – powiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Harry zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się torbie; okazało się, że na papierze wytłoczone były jakieś słowa po francusku, na tyle dyskretne i wtopione w odcień opakowania, że wcześniej ich nie dostrzegł. – Gdyby nie fakt, że chodziliście razem do szkoły, powiedziałbym, że znacie się trochę za krótko na coś podobnego, ale…

– To Stworek wybrał tę torbę, nie mam pojęcia co jest tu napisane – przyznał Harry szybko.

– Zapytaj Malfoya, żeby ci przetłumaczył i potem _koniecznie_ opowiedz mi, jaką miał minę, gdy to zrobił – parsknął Bill. – I może lepiej daj mu to na osobności, żeby nie siać zgorszenia w razie jak ktoś to zobaczy i _zrozumie_.

– Na Merlina… Stworek spakował mi prezent dla Malfoya w porno-papier… – wymamrotał Harry, modląc się w duchu, by Bill powiedział, że nie jest aż tak źle.

– Przypuszczam, że to jakaś… nazwijmy to, _poezja dla dorosłych_. Na ile jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, to opisująca domniemane walory fizyczne obdarowanego, w szczególności jego…

– O boże… nie mów nic więcej, błagam – przerwał mu Harry, czerwony ze wstydu. – Porozmawiam ze Stworkiem i… po prostu z nim porozmawiam. Jak to zakryć?! – wydusił i bezskutecznie spróbował rzucić zaklęcie maskujące.

– Jak to magia skrzata domowego, to raczej tego nie ukryjesz – oznajmił Bill. – Skoro przy tym majstrował, to może sprawdź, czy nie dorzucił czegoś od siebie – dodał, na co Harry natychmiast zajrzał do torby, ale, na szczęście, były tam tylko rzeczy, które faktycznie kupił.

– Wszystko ok. Dzięki, że… zwróciłeś na to uwagę i…

– Harry, co właściwie jest między tobą i Malfoyem? – przerwał mu łagodnie, gdy Harry ponownie ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Wiem, że coś do niego czujesz. Sam przyznałeś wczoraj, że George również się tego domyślił, a Ron jest na ostatniej prostej, by się domyślić. Czy to coś… poważnego?

– Mam nadzieję, że tak – odparł Harry cicho. – To nie tak, że coś już się między nami wydarzyło, bo _nie_ wydarzyło, ale chcę, żeby… naprawdę chciałbym, żeby było poważnie. I chcę z nim być i…

– Wiesz, że to nie jest najlepszy moment? – spytał Bill. – Dopóki wisi nad nami sprawa Azkabanu, dopóki Prorok śledzi każdy wasz krok i jesteście na językach całego Departamentu…

– Cokolwiek się między nami dzieje… zacznie dziać… nie zamierzam od razu obwieszczać tego całemu światu. Co innego opowiadać bajki o Duncombe a co innego… mówić obcym ludziom o kimś, kto jest dla mnie ważny naprawdę a nie tylko na niby. Możemy spotykać się jak dotychczas w mugolskim Londynie… nie myśl, że zaraz wyciągnę go na Pokątną i zrobię pokaz jak z Duncombe, tym bardziej że… tak naprawdę to my się nawet nie umawiamy…

– Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że skoro naprawdę tego chcesz, to wstrzymujesz się przed zrobieniem czegoś konkretnego.

– Chciałbym czegoś więcej, ale jeszcze… to po prostu jeszcze nie jest ten moment. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo Stworek próbuje mnie z nim swatać – powiedział, wskazując na torbę prezentową. – Na razie to jak… jak czekanie na wymarzoną wycieczkę czy święta. Wyjazd do Hogwartu. Wyjście do Hogsmeade. Tylko że _bardziej_. Jednocześnie chciałbym… już – wydusił, nie będąc w stanie zmusić się do powiedzenia czegoś bardziej wprost. – I chciałbym też cieszyć się czekaniem.

– Czy Malfoy o tym wie? Co do niego czujesz?

– Wie, chociaż nie do końca mi wierzy. I boi się zdecydowanie bardziej ode mnie.

– Harry, on poza tobą nie ma tu nikogo bliskiego… – westchnął Bill. – I jednocześnie ma do stracenia znacznie więcej niż ty, w razie gdyby nic z tego nie wyszło.

– Wiem. I on też to wie i rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Bill, zależy mi na nim. Naprawdę mi zależy i tego nie spieprzę i gdybym to był tylko ja i on i wszystko wokół byłoby prostsze, to pewnie żaden z nas nie miałby wątpliwości. Jeśli czegoś się obawiam, to reakcji wszystkich wokół i tego, że zacznie się całe to kretyńskie gadanie i plotkarstwo i wszystko co złe, skupi się na nim. Jasne, będę go bronił, ale nie chcę żeby cierpiał i… wolę poczekać na właściwy moment, gdy obaj będziemy gotowi… na wszystko co nas czeka. Ze strony innych ludzi. Całkiem obcych, którzy na pewno będą się wtrącać. Ale też… was wszystkich. Rona i Hermiony… twoich rodziców, znajomych ze szkoły i pracy… Ginny.

– Ginny dawno temu pogodziła się z faktem, że wam nie wyszło i nie musisz już przed nią uciekać jak to robiłeś od jesieni…

– Bill, byłem niedojrzałym kretynem i zmarnowała na mnie dobry kawałek życia, to że się rozstaliśmy to wyłącznie moja wina, a beze mnie jest szczęśliwsza. I nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, jak zareaguje, gdy dowie się o mnie i Malfoyu…

– Neville złagodził jej charakter – powiedział Bill, ale nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonująco.

– Malfoy dręczył Neville’a przez całą szkołę. Tak samo jak Hermionę i Rona i masę innych osób i, uwierz… ty go nie znałeś i potrafiłeś dać mu szansę, bo mogłeś spojrzeć na niego jak na czystą kartę, ale reszta… raczej nie podejdzie do tego tak w porządku jak ty czy George… – wyznał, mocniej zaciskając palce na torbie prezentowej.

– Jeśli zależy ci wystarczająco mocno, to sprawisz, by inni też tak na niego spojrzeli – odparł Bill i obrócił oczami, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Słuchaj, gdy zacząłem umawiać się z Fleur, cała rodzina jej nie znosiła i nie kryli ani przed nią ani przede mną, że chcą, bym znalazł sobie kogoś innego, a mama jawnie sabotowała naszą relację na każdym kroku.

– Obawiam się, że przeciwko Malfoyowi będą mieć więcej niż przeciwko Fleur…

– Tyle że możecie liczyć przynajmniej na wsparcie moje i Fleur i pewnie George’a również. Jeśli coś się… _Gdy_ już coś się zadzieje między wami oficjalnie – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Powodzenia. I idź do niego, bo pewnie usycha przy biurku, czekając, aż wyciągniesz go na kawę – oznajmił, puszczając do Harry’ego oko. W odpowiedzi Harry zaśmiał się krótko, po czym pożegnał z Billem i opuścił jego gabinet.

***

Przez pół dnia Harry nie mógł znaleźć sposobności, bo pobyć z Malfoyem sam na sam i wręczyć mu prezent, który pospiesznie wcisnął do powiększonej zaklęciem torby pod biurkiem i który teraz oczekiwał upchany między papierami i masą drobiazgów, które zawsze ze sobą nosił. Na kawie spotkali Brooksa i dwie Łamaczki, z którymi plotkowali w ubiegłym tygodniu, potem Harry musiał przejrzeć parę dokumentów i ostatecznie ruszyli do Charltonów dopiero koło południa. Obydwoje byli w domu i przywitali ich herbatą i domowym ciastem, a następnie zaprowadzili do starej fontanny na tyłach ogrodu, która w weekend samoczynnie się uaktywniła i zaczęła tryskać zatęchłą wodą oraz roztaczać niepokojącą aurę, przez którą nie można było się do niej zbliżać, aby nie dostać zawrotów głowy.

Walczyli z tym ustrojstwem razem z Clover – która jako specjalistka od sztuki magicznej mogła ich wesprzeć swoim doświadczeniem – gdyż po zdjęciu paru uroków, figura ponurego smoka na środku fontanny zaczęła się poruszać i zionąć parą wodną parą o metalicznym zapachu. Zanim skończyli zarówno z fontanną jak kilkoma rzeźbami w ogrodzie, które budziły się jedna po drugiej, dochodziła piąta po południu, zaś Keith czekał na nich z obiadem i kawą. Harry nie pamiętał nawet, w którym momencie przeszli z Charltonami na ty, ale miał wrażenie, że tak po prostu wyszło, samo z siebie i naturalnie i tak naprawdę nie zwróciłby na to nawet uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, że przy obiedzie Clover wprost spytała jego i Malfoya, dlaczego mówią do siebie po nazwisku, chociaż się przyjaźnią.

– My… no… – zaczął Harry, ale nie przyszła mu do głowy żadna sensowna odpowiedź i spojrzał na Malfoya wyczekująco, licząc, że będzie w stanie to wyjaśnić.

– Znamy się z Potterem z Hogwartu, gdzie byliśmy w różnych domach i niezbyt się lubiliśmy – odparł, a Harry parsknął pod nosem na ten oczywisty eufemizm. – Nie mieliśmy ze sobą kontaktu przez prawie rok i gdy miesiąc temu zaczęliśmy razem pracować, z przyzwyczajenia mówiliśmy do siebie tak jak przez całą szkołę i nie było okazji, by to zmienić.

– Może właśnie teraz jest? – zaproponował Keith i spojrzał na nich pytająco. – Wiecie, to strasznie zabawnie brzmi, gdy dwie ewidentnie bliskie sobie osoby odzywają się do siebie po nazwisku. Więc? Draco, Harry…? – zawiesił głos, na co Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo, nie potrafiąc rozczytać osobliwego wyrazu twarzy Malfoya.

– Jeśli tylko… _Harry_ nie boi się, że parę osób pewnie padnie na zawał, gdy nazwę go publicznie po imieniu…? – odezwał się w końcu, pytającym i wyraźnie ostrożnym tonem.

– Jestem Gryfonem, _Draco_. Nie boję się niczego – odparł, wpatrując się w jego oczy i czując, że serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej, bo oto… stało się, coś się zmieniło, niby w żartach i w zupełnie niewinnej sytuacji… Uświadomił sobie, że gdyby nie Charltonowie, to _potterowaliby_ i _malfoyowali_ do siebie jeszcze przez całe tygodnie i miesiące, nawet na kolejnych randkach i spotkaniach i może moment przed pierwszym pocałunkiem oraz przy Stworku, który pewnie nazywałby Draco paniczem Blackiem i… parsknął zduszonym śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie to wszystko i jednocześnie czując, jak jego dłonie aż wyrywają się, by wyciągnąć je do Draco i mówić do niego po imieniu raz za razem różnym tonem i testować, jak brzmi i co czuje, gdy je wypowiada, a potem domagać się, by Draco powtarzał w ten sam sposób _Harry_ i nie mogąc się doczekać, by usłyszeć z jego ust swoje imię w każdej sytuacji i na każdy możliwy sposób.

Gdy otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, przy których chyba szczerzył się jak głupek, okazało się, że Keith, Clover i _Draco_ wrócili do rozmowy i z jakichś przyczyn dyskusja zeszła na skrzaty domowe oraz mugolskie sprzęty AGD. Clover opowiadała właśnie, jak na początku studiów przeżywała gehennę w wynajmowanym z kilkoma osobami mieszkaniu w Paryżu, gdyż żadne z nich nie było czarodziejem, musiała więc nauczyć się używać mugolskich technologii, bo przy współlokatorach nie mogła nawet rzucić głupiego _lumos_.

– W Beauxbatons nie chodziłam na Mugoloznawstwo, bo nie wiedziałam jeszcze, że pójdę na mugolską uczelnię. W roku gdy miałam iść na studia, okazało się, że jedyna czarodziejska Akademia Artystyczna w Europie nie otworzyła kierunku portretów magicznych. Byłam wściekła i zdruzgotana, a nie chciałam tracić czasu i naprawdę zależało mi na studiach. Dlatego poszłam na malarstwo na mugolską uczelnię a dzięki pomocy Madame Maxime nawiązałam jednocześnie kontakt z kilkoma mistrzami magicznych sztuk pięknych i dokształcałam się u nich na własną rękę. Tak czy inaczej… przez półtora roku tkwiłam w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu z czterema mugolkami i ponieważ coraz trudniej było mi praktykować magię, uznałam, że muszę jednak przenieść się do czarodziejskiej części Paryża albo nawet wrócić do rodziców, chociaż kompletnie mi się to nie uśmiechało. Ale wtedy poznałam Keitha i…

– I w ciągu tygodnia zaczęliśmy się umawiać, po dwóch miesiącach już razem mieszkaliśmy, a parę tygodni później wróciłem do mieszkania po tym jak spóźniłem się na pociąg do rodziców i przyłapałem ją na rozmawianiu z dwoma centaurami, które namalowała. Do tej pory mam na ramieniu bliznę po tym, jak straciłem przytomność i zwaliłem się na szklany wazon, bo oczywiście jak się ocknąłem, byłem tak spanikowany, że nie dałem się zawieźć do szpitala ani tym bardziej uleczyć tego czarami.

– Ale kiedy Keith doszedł już do siebie, dał sobie wszystko wytłumaczyć i to przetrawić i zaakceptować… Tak naprawdę moglibyśmy zrezygnować z przynajmniej części mugolskich sprzętów, ale uznałam, że przez blisko dwa lata w ich świecie już na tyle się do tego przyzwyczaiłam i jednocześnie pozapominałam tyle codziennych zaklęć związanych ze zwykłymi, domowymi obowiązkami, że ostatecznie nie pozbyliśmy się prawie niczego. No i gdy moi dziadkowie chcieli nam kupić w ramach prezentu ślubnego skrzata domowego, uznałam, że tak naprawdę nie wiedziałabym co robić z tym stworzeniem, bo byłam już tak przyzwyczajona, że wszystkie domowe prace wykonujemy sami czy z użyciem mugolskich sprzętów.

– Dziadkowie Clover byli oczywiście strasznie zaskoczeni, że nie chcemy takiego udogodnienia. A ja niemal żałowałem, że jednak się na to nie zgodziliśmy, bo pewnie bardzo by nam pomógł w tym domu. A poza tym, wiecie, nigdy nie widziałem na własne oczy skrzata domowego. Clover mi o nich mówiła a nawet pokazywała mi zdjęcia, ale kompletnie nie jestem w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić.

– W takim razie musicie do mnie kiedyś wpaść – stwierdził Harry. – Stworek… to właśnie mój skrzat… uwielbia, gdy mam gości. W ten weekend muszę pojawić się na rodzinnej imprezie, która w sumie wciąż nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie będzie… więc może następny?

– Byłoby cudownie – oznajmiła Clover radośnie. – Wspominałeś któregoś razu, że mieszkasz w jakimś starym domu, prawda?

– Tak, odziedziczyłem go po ojcu chrzestnym.

– Więc może masz tam jakieś interesujące obrazy magiczne? Tutaj niestety nie było ich zbyt wiele, bo Ministerstwo musiało sporą część zabrać, biorąc pod uwagę ślady na ścianach… no, z wyjątkiem dwóch, których pewnie nie umieli zdjąć. Wisiały o, tam. – Wskazała miejsce nad telewizorem, gdzie ściana była już wyczyszczona i pomalowana na biało.

– Skoro mówisz, że nie mogli ich zdjąć, to jak…

– Och, Harry, jestem specjalistą od portretów magicznych – zaśmiała się. – To jedna z tych niewielu rzeczy, z którymi poradziłam sobie sama zanim przyjechaliście. Oba miały przynajmniej po dwieście lat i były w strasznym stanie, więc zamierzam je odnowić, ale na razie je zdjęłam i schowałam, żeby nie uszkodzić ich w trakcie remontu.

– Czyli… poradziłabyś sobie ze starym portretem, który próbowało wielokrotnie zdjąć kilku Aurorów, Łamacz Zaklęć i oczywiście mój ojciec chrzestny…?

– Jeśli to jakieś skomplikowane zaklęcia, może chwilę mi to zająć, ale jestem pewna, że sobie z tym poradzę. Chciałbyś go oddać do renowacji?

– Nie! – wykrzyknął od razu Harry. – Chcę się go pozbyć. To upiorna wiedźma, która bez przerwy się wydziera i obraża wszystkich. Musiałem zabić deskami pół ściany, aby wyciszyć to miejsce, bo żadne zasłonięcie nie działało, a portret jest w samym holu…!

– No to spróbujemy – odparła z uśmiechem. – I wiesz? Jak portret ma upiorny charakter, to sprawdzę również czy nie są uszkodzone zaklęcia osobowości, bo czasem się to zdarza i wówczas postaci zaczynają zachowywać się w dziwny sposób.

– O ile wiem, ta kobieta była dokładnie taka.

– No cóż, więc mogę spróbować przywołać jej wersję z wcześniejszego okresu życia albo jakoś inaczej zmodyfikować. Nie jestem w tym biegła, tylko raz czegoś takiego próbowałam i nie poszło mi najlepiej, bo po prostu prawie nikt nie daje tego rodzaju zleceń, ale…

– Słuchaj, jak uda ci się zdjąć tę szkaradę, to mogę oddać ci ten obraz i będziesz mogła na nim eksperymentować do woli. Przypuszczam, że w całym domu znalazłoby się jeszcze parę takich, do których nie jestem przywiązany, ale ten konkretnie… chcę żeby zniknął z mojego domu na wieki.

– Byłoby cudownie! – oznajmiła, klasnąwszy z ekscytacją w dłonie. – Co to w ogóle za portret?

– To matka mojego chrzestnego. Nazywała się Walburga Black i…

– Co…? – wtrącił się Draco. – To przecież moja cioteczna babka…! Może nie była najmilszą kobietą, ale nie wierzę, że jest aż tak zła…

– Nazywa mnie _plugawym, szlamowatym mieszańcem_ a to i tak najłagodniejsze z określeń jakich używa. Wiesz, w sumie to całkiem zapomniałem, że przecież jesteś spokrewniony z Blackami, co akurat jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Stworek nazywa cię _młodym paniczem Black_.

– Rozmawiasz o mnie ze swoim skrzatem?

– Rozmawiam z nim o wielu rzeczach, a tego o czym z nim _nie_ rozmawiam, sam się domyśla, więc no… parę razy rozmawiałem z nim również o tobie – oznajmił, po czym, przypominając sobie o napisach na torbie, poczuł że zaczyna się czerwienić i aby zmienić temat, zwrócił się do Clover. – Stworek będzie zachwycony, jak przyjedziecie i zaczniesz się interesować obrazami. Jest… bardzo przywiązany do tego domu.

– Skrzaty to urocze stworzenia – stwierdziła Clover. – To znaczy… chociaż nigdy żadnego nie mieliśmy w domu, ale widywałam je w Beauxbatons oraz na uroczystościach rodzinnych.

– Babcia Clover upierała się całe tygodnie, że potrzebujemy je mieć również na ślubie – powiedział Keith. – Pamiętasz jak jej tłumaczyliśmy, że nie, _nie możemy_ zatrudnić skrzatów do obsługi sali weselnej, bez względu na to, co mówi tradycja, bo po prostu połowa gości to nie będą czarodzieje?

– _No jak to, moja Klaver! Chyba nie zamierzasz sama wszystkiego gotować?! Albo zaufać mugolskiemu jedzeniu?!_ – powiedziała Clover piskliwym głosem. – Moja babcia od strony mamy do tej pory myśli, że gotuję wszystko magią, wyobrażacie sobie? Dziadek jest półkrwi, podobnie zresztą jak mój tata, ale babcia pochodzi ze starego, holenderskiego rodu czystej krwi i chociaż ma mnóstwo mugolskich znajomych, kompletnie nie rozumie ich świata i upiera się, że jest na to już za stara. To niebywałe, że wciąż jest masa czarodziejów, którzy nie chcą i nie potrafią zrozumieć, że musimy się w końcu zacząć odnajdywać w mugolskich technologiach, bo inaczej przepadniemy – oznajmiła, obracając oczami, na co Harry parsknął śmiechem, a Draco się zaczerwienił.

– Doskonale to rozumiem, bo sam pochodzę z takiej rodziny i gdyby nie Po… _Harry_ , to nie miałbym pojęcia o mugolskim świecie – wyznał.

– Nie zapomnij dodać, że dopiero parę dni temu pierwszy raz w życiu i to z oporami zjadłeś coś _ugotowanego prądem_ oraz nazywałeś go _mugolską alchemią_ – dodał Harry, na co Keith i Clover spojrzeli po sobie i parsknęli głośnym śmiechem.

– _Mugolska alchemia_! Dokładnie tak nazywała prąd babcia, gdy tata i dziadek próbowali jej to wyjaśnić, kiedy odwiedzała mnie i Keitha jeszcze w Paryżu – roześmiała się Clover. – Nie myśl, Draco, że się z ciebie nabijam czy coś, bo jesteś bardzo młody i jeśli twoja rodzina jest taka jak babci, to pewnie faktycznie nie miałeś zbyt wielu okazji by się czegoś dowiedzieć… Ale ona po skończeniu Hogwartu nie wróciła do Holandii do wszystkich tych swoich pokręconych krewnych, lecz wzięła ślub i zamieszkała z dziadkiem na całkowicie mugolskim osiedlu pod Brighton. A dwadzieścia parę lat temu gdy w Wielkiej Brytanii trwała już czarodziejska wojna, wyprowadziliśmy się razem z rodzicami i moim bratem na przedmieścia Paryża i wówczas jej kontakty z dawnymi znajomymi z takich typowych, czarodziejskich rodzin całkowicie się pourywały, bo większość jej i dziadka dawnych przyjaciół z Hogwartu okazała się psycholami polującymi na mugoli – powiedziała zupełnie swobodnym tonem i wydawała się nie zauważyć, że na jej słowa Draco spiął się i pobladł. – I naprawdę przez tyle lat powinna już coś załapać, a wciąż potrafi na widok telewizora kręcić głową i dziwić się, że też mugole coś takiego wymyślili.

– Clover, twoja babcia dziwi się nawet gdy prowadzi samochód, bo wyobraźcie sobie, że jakimś cudem udało jej się zrobić prawo jazdy… i zawsze wozi w bagażniku miotłę, _tak na wszelki wypadek_ – dodał Keith z rozbawieniem.

– Hej, bo zaraz opowiem jak _piszczałeś ze strachu_ , gdy wzięłam cię na miotłę i przelecieliśmy się dosłownie parę stóp nad ziemią! – parsknęła Clover i obydwoje się roześmiali; moment później kobieta zamilkła i zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się Draco. – Hej, wszystko ok…? Powiedziałam coś nie tak? Naprawdę nie chciałam cię urazić, gdy mówiłam…

– Nie… nie uraziłaś, tylko… tylko po prostu… – zaczął, zaciskając palce na kolanach. – Moja rodzina… to właśnie ci _psychole polujący na mugoli,_ przed którymi uciekliście za granicę. Mój ojciec odsiaduje wyrok w Azkabanie. I rok temu ja też niemal tam trafiłem i jeszcze niedawno byłem uprzedzonym kretynem i wierzyłem w te wszystkie bzdury o czystej krwi i…

– Hej, spokojnie… – powiedziała Clover łagodnie. – Cokolwiek się stało i jakich byś nie popełnił błędów…

– Robiłem w trakcie wojny… potworne rzeczy – wydusił. – I skoro już wiecie kim jestem, to zrozumiem, jeśli będziecie woleli, abym do was nie przyjeżdżał, tym bardziej że najbliższe dwa dni Harry’ego ze mną nie będzie i…

– Draco, od początku wiedziałam, kim jesteś, bo ciężko nie znać nazwiska _Malfoy_ , nawet jeśli spędziło się większość życia za granicą. Zostałeś oczyszczony z zarzutów, pracujesz teraz w Biurze Aurorów i razem z Harrym jesteście pierwszymi osobami od momentu gdy się przeprowadziliśmy do Wielkiej Brytanii, które zechciały nam pomóc i w ogóle zainteresowały się, że potrzebujemy pomocy. Nie obchodzi mnie jaki byłeś kiedyś, skoro poznałam cię i wiem, jaki jesteś _teraz_. Weź głęboki oddech i nie panikuj, ok? – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym zwróciła do Keitha. – Kochanie, może przyniesiesz wino? Albo coś mocniejszego? Przydałoby się nam na rozluźnienie.

– Jasne, coś się na pewno znajdzie – odparł, po czym podniósł się z miejsca, a gdy Harry dostrzegł jego nieobecny wyraz twarzy, zrozumiał, że Clover musiała rzucić na niego niewerbalnie łagodnego confundusa. Kobieta odprowadziła męża wzrokiem, a gdy pochwyciła spojrzenie Harry’ego, zagryzła wargi i rozluźniła dłoń, pod którą trzymała różdżkę.

– Nienawidzę mu tego robić, ale czasem nie da się tego uniknąć – powiedziała cicho. – Keith wie… bardzo mało o ostatniej wojnie. Właściwie niewiele więcej niż to, że miały tu miejsce _pewne zamieszki_ oraz że _ten zły_ został pokonany. Nie będzie pamiętał tej rozmowy, bo nie chcę, żeby zadawał pytania i bał się czarodziejów… żeby zaczął bać się ciebie, bo wiem, że nie ma żadnych powodów.

– Nie masz pojęcia… jak żałuję przeszłości...

– Gdybyś nie żałował, raczej by cię tu nie było – odparła spokojnie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Keitha, gdy ten wrócił do pomieszczenia z butelką wina i czterema kieliszkami. – Och! To cudo od Boulierów…! Wspaniale. Przyjaciele rodziców Keitha mają niewielką winnicę, musicie tego spróbować, bo jest naprawdę fantastyczne.

***

Gdy godzinę później opuścili dom Charltonów, Draco był wciąż na tyle przygaszony i milczący, że Harry zdecydował, że dobrze mu zrobi, by spędzili razem trochę czasu, aby nie wrócił od razu do siebie i nie zagryzał się cały wieczór. A poza tym… przez cały dzień nie miał okazji, by przekazać mu przygotowany prezent. Na kolację było nieco za wcześnie, a ponadto niedawno jedli obiad, toteż z kompletnego braku pomysłów nieco desperacko zaproponował, aby po prostu przeszli się po okolicy. Draco uniósł brwi, spoglądając w ciemniejący, ponury las otaczający posiadłość, ale ostatecznie nie zaprotestował.

Jakiś czas obaj milczeli, niespiesznym krokiem przemierzając szeroką aleję, która służyła również jako droga dojazdowa do posesji, a potem skręcili w niezbyt uczęszczaną ścieżkę, przed którą stał przekrzywiony znak wskazujący, że dwieście jardów dalej znajduje się jezioro. Do zachodu słońca była jeszcze przynajmniej godzina, ale zachmurzone niebo już ciemniało, a ponieważ drzewa stawały się coraz gęstsze, a las cichy i ponury, Harry zaczął żałować, że nie wymyślił jednak czegoś lepszego. Nad wodą nie było żywej duszy, toteż gdy usiedli przy brzegu niewielkiego jeziora, rzucił lumos maxima i odłożył różdżkę na bok.

– Draco… – zaczął niepewnie, jednak urwał, nie mając pojęcia, co właściwie mógłby powiedzieć.

– Nie próbuj tylko wmawiać mi, że wszystko jest w porządku i nic się nie stało – odparł chłopak. – Przez ciebie zapominam czasem, kim jestem, ale przeszłość i tak zawsze będzie wracać i…

– Przeze mnie…?

– _Dzięki tobie_ – powiedział cicho. – Dzięki tobie zapominam o wszystkich tych obrzydliwych rzeczach, które widziałem i robiłem... Ale one się wydarzyły i nic tego nie zmieni i żadne pocieszanie nie sprawi, że przestanę czuć się koszmarnie z samym sobą.

– Niczego nie zmieni też jak będziesz się dołował i zadręczał – stwierdził, a gdy Draco spojrzał na niego nieszczęśliwie, westchnął i objął go luźno ramieniem. Chłopak na moment znieruchomiał, a potem niepewnie przysunął się, tak, że ich uda się zetknęły. Widać było, że walczy ze sobą, ale ostatecznie oparł głowę o ramię Harry’ego i wykonał nieśmiały gest, jakby chciał go objąć, ale nie miał pewności, czy może to zrobić. Harry obrócił oczami i po prostu go przytulił i zaczął gładzić dłonią jego bok i plecy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tu jesteś. Nie zasługuję na to. Spędzasz wieczór słuchając moich żali i znosząc moje złe nastroje, chociaż mógłbyś być teraz wszędzie i z kim tylko byś zapragnął, bo przecież mógłbyś mieć każdego i…

– Chcę być z tobą i dlatego tu jestem – przerwał mu. – I chcę znów zabrać cię na randkę, tyle że może w jakieś lepsze miejsce niż ten las. Do restauracji jak ostatnio. Albo w weekend do muzeum, jak już dowiem się, kiedy dokładnie wraca Hermiona i kiedy mam spotkać się z nią i Weasleyami. Zacząłem też porządkować ze Stworkiem ogród na Grimmauld Place, więc musisz do mnie wpaść dopóki jest ciepło… i oczywiście, jak za dwa tygodnie wpadną do mnie Charltonowie walczyć z portretem Walburgi Black, to też chcę, żebyś przyjechał i… – wziął głęboki oddech gdy zorientował się, że mówi coraz szybciej, a Draco spogląda na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem. – A poza tym mam dla ciebie prezent i nosiłem go ze sobą od rana, tylko nie miałem kiedy ci go dać, bo Stworek spakował mi go w papier z jakimiś zbereźnymi napisami po francusku i Bill zasugerował, żebym nie wymachiwał nim na prawo i lewo, bo nie byłoby dobrze, jakby ktoś to przeczytał i zrozumiał…

– Masz dla mnie walkmana…?

– Nie tylko, więc oczekuję jutro naprawdę _dużo_ pisemek.

– Ok. Pokaż. Chcę zobaczyć to i te zbereźności twojego skrzata – powiedział, ale dłuższą chwilę nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby wyswobodzić się z objęć Harry’ego, a ten nie miał najmniejszej ochoty go puszczać. Kiedy w końcu to zrobił, odsuwając się przesunął palcami po przedramieniu i dłoni Draco i ponownie znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w jego twarz dłuższą chwilę. – Harry, _prezent dla mnie_ – powiedział z naciskiem blondyn i wyglądało na to, że próbuje dla żartu nadać swojemu głosowi pretensjonalny ton, ale zamiast tego zabrzmiał łagodnie i… uroczo. Tak, gdy tylko udawał wrednego a nie był wredny naprawdę, był _uroczy,_ a Harry był to w stanie przyznać przed samym sobą i gdyby w porę nie ugryzł się w język, pewnie przyznałby to również na głos. Gdy wydostał torebkę prezentową, ta była nieco pomięta po całym dniu poniewierania się w jego bałaganie, toteż nieudolnie próbował ją wygładzić, chociaż wiedział, że niczego nie osiągnie.

– Przypominam, że te napisy…

– No już, dawaj – przerwał mu Draco, wyciągając rękę, a gdy zaczął przelatywać wzrokiem tekst, nie zajrzawszy nawet do środka torby, zaczął się czerwienić bardziej i bardziej, a wreszcie parokrotnie otworzył i zamknął usta, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego z niedowierzaniem. – Twój skrzat… nie ma za grosz przyzwoitości. To… na Merlina, to… to najbardziej wyuzdana rzecz jaką… jaką kiedykolwiek czytałem…!

– Możesz to przetłumaczyć…?

– Umarłbym ze wstydu gdzieś tak przy trzeciej linijce – oznajmił z absolutnym przekonaniem. – Wystarczy, że powiem ci, że jedna trzecia całości to… graficzne opisy tego, jak niby darczyńca, czyli ty, wyobraża sobie to, co mam między nogami. I tyle samo co chciałbyś… zamierzasz z tym zrobić – wymamrotał, jąkając się. W końcu odchrząknął i ponownie zapatrzył się w tekst. – W sumie to jedyne, co jest tutaj przyzwoite, to tytuł. _Oda do panicza Blacka_. Słuchaj, coś ty mu o mnie naopowiadał…?!

– Nie powiedziałem absolutnie nic… w tym rodzaju – wydusił Harry. – To on… jak się domyślił, że się z tobą zaprzyjaźniłem i widujemy się po pracy, to zaczął się robić… nadmiernie podekscytowany. A po tym, jak dałeś mi to pióro, które zresztą okazuje się że wcale nie jest zbyt przyzwoite, więc nie udawaj niewiniątka, to zaczęło się na całego i zasadniczo co o tobie wspomnę, to on zaczyna się rozwodzić o przygotowaniu nam wspólnej sypialni. Słuchaj, po prostu obejrzyj co ci kupiłem, ok? – powiedział szybko.

Draco skinął głową, nie kryjąc, że cieszy się ze zmiany tematu, po czym położył torbę na kolanach i zaczął wyciągać z niej kolejne rzeczy. Jakiś czas przyglądał się walkmanowi, który odpakował razem z Harrym, a potem uparł się, że samodzielnie włoży do niego baterie. Długo wpatrywał się w trzy pary słuchawek, zanim uznał, że najbardziej odpowiadają mu te największe, po czym wyciągnął pierwszą z brzegu kasetę oraz instrukcję i po minucie bezskutecznej walki ze jednym i drugim, oddał je Harry’emu, aby uruchomił urządzenie.

Harry przygotował wszystko, po czym nałożył słuchawki na głowę Draco i kliknął _play_ , a gdy usłyszał przytłumione dźwięki muzyki, objął go ramieniem. Mgliście rozpoznał, że to chyba The Beatles i chociaż z trudem rozpoznawał słowa, słowo _help_ było powtarzane tyle razy, że uznał, że to pewnie tytuł piosenki. Wpatrywał się w twarz zupełnie oszołomionego Draco, który drżącą dłonią odrobinę podciszył a potem podgłośnił muzykę, w jego rozchylone usta, gdy przy drugim refrenie zaczął powtarzać słowa razem z wokalistą, w jego rozszerzone oczy i znów niżej i na Merlina…! Siedzieli nad rzeką na jakimiś odludziu, przytulali się, a Draco mugolską piosenką prosił go o pomoc i patrzył na niego i ewidentnie czuł wszystko to, co Harry w tym momencie. Gdy skończył się pierwszy utwór na kasecie, Draco zsunął z uszu słuchawki, zerknął do instrukcji, kliknął na walkmanie pauzę i zaczął w milczeniu wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie.

– Kupiłem ci różną muzykę, bo nie wiedziałem, co ci się spodoba – powiedział Harry, aby przerwać przedłużającą się ciszę. – Pewnie część z tych rzeczy to będzie jakiś koszmar, od którego zabolą cię uszy, ale jeśli coś przypadnie ci do gustu, to pójdziemy razem do sklepy muzycznego i kupię ci tego więcej. No i możemy też spróbować włączyć mugolskie radio i…

– _Potrzebowałem pomocy_. I nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mi pomogłeś – przerwał mu Draco cichym głosem. – Przesłucham tego wszystkiego. I w domu popatrzę w instrukcję i spróbuję sam uruchomić radio. I poproszę, żebyś mi pomógł, jak nie dam sobie rady.

– Zawsze możesz poprosić. Co by się nie działo – odparł Harry, wpatrując się w jego twarz z minimalnej odległości. Znów nadszedł moment, że miał ochotę go pocałować, tak po prostu sięgnąć po niego i nie myśleć o niczym innym… powstrzymał się tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że Draco był w tym momencie zbyt poruszony emocjonalnie i że to byłoby po prostu nie w porządku. – Na dole torebki jest coś jeszcze, poza kasetami – powiedział więc, odsuwając się odrobinę. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, gdy to zobaczyłem i… – zająknął się, gdy Draco sięgnął do torby i zmarszczył brwi, czując pod palcami materiał. – Wiem, że uważasz bluzy za coś, co wygląda jak poszewka dla skrzata, ale mugole naprawdę to noszą i uznałem, że akurat ta ci się spodoba – zakończył nerwowo, kiedy Draco wyciągnął leżącą na wierzchu bluzę i zaczął ją rozkładać.

– To… nie wierzę… – wydusił, po czym parsknął śmiechem i przyłożył ją do klatki piersiowej.

– Ta jest chyba największa, ale kupiłem taką samą w trzech rozmiarach, żeby któraś na pewno była dobra…

– Będę nosił wszystkie trzy, czy będą pasować czy nie – odparł, wyciągając pozostałe dwie bluzy, po czym położył je sobie na kolanach, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Dziękuję. To oczywiście nadal poszewki dla skrzata… ale przynajmniej zabawne i stylowe.

– Cieszę się, że ci się podoba i _niemal_ mam ochotę poprosić, abyś zdjął szaty aurorskie i ją przymierzył już teraz – wypalił Harry, na co Draco mocniej przycisnął do siebie bluzę i zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Jeszcze nie uwiodłeś mnie na tyle, żebym rozbierał się przy tobie w środku lasu – oznajmił po czym starannie złożył bluzy i schował je do torby. – Naprawdę mi się podoba. I dziękuję.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. To znaczy… będzie po mojej, jak jednak zdecydujesz się to przymierzyć przy mnie – powiedział, na co Draco zaśmiał się i odwrócił z zawstydzeniem wzrok. – Słuchaj… poradzisz sobie sam u Keitha i Clover…? Nie będę w stanie przyjechać, a Bill powiedział, żebyś wpadł tu na pół dnia… ale jeśli nie chcesz, to pewnie będzie mógł ci podrzucić na najbliższe dwa dni jakieś papiery i…

– Poradzę sobie. W ich domu jest jeszcze parę rzeczy do zrobienia i nie ma sensu, by zwlekać z tym tylko dlatego, że masz inne zadania. A poza tym Keith obiecał upiec cynamonowe drożdżówki, więc tym bardziej nie odpuściłbym sobie tego. Przyniosę ci, gdy wrócę wczesnym popołudniem do Ministerstwa.

– Rozprawa Mitchella jest chyba o dziesiątej, a tych dziewczyn dopiero później po południu, więc może umówimy się na lunch jakoś koło pierwszej…? 

– Jasne. Lunch i prezenty dla ciebie – powiedział, a gdy Harry uniósł brwi, obrócił oczami i lekko trącił go w ramię. – No nie mów, że zapomniałeś. Za walkmana wraz z instruktażem masz dostać moje czasopisma. No, chyba że już nie chcesz i…

– Chcę! Lunch i gejowskie pisemka. Koniecznie. Nie ma innej opcji. A potem ustalenie, gdzie i kiedy umawiamy się na następną randkę.

– W porządku. Liczę na coś lepszego niż las i ponurą sadzawkę – powiedział, a Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i nawet gdy wrócił do domu, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że tym razem Draco nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać, że to _będzie_ randka.

***


	26. Zaginione akta

***

Rozprawa Logana Mitchella była już opóźniona o dwie godziny, a Harry cały ten czas tkwił na sali sądowej jak kołek, oczekując na jej rozpoczęcie i raz po raz zerkając na zegarek. Madison razem z kawą przyniosła mu plotki – za harmonogram rozpraw odpowiedzialna była w dużej mierze jej przełożona, która poprzedniego dnia chodziła jak na szpilkach, była rozkojarzona i tak podenerwowana, że zachowywała się nawet bardziej podle niż zazwyczaj, zaś dziś wzięła urlop na żądanie i nie było z nią żadnego kontaktu. Same problemy z obsadą wynikały natomiast z nagłych i niespodziewanych braków kadrowych i ogólnego poruszenia w Wizengamocie; wystarczyło jedno wymowne spojrzenie Madison, by domyślił się, że musiało chodzić o kontrolę w Azkabanie.

– Wiesz coś o Gawainie? – spytała przyciszonym głosem, udając, że podsuwa mu do podpisu jakieś dokumenty.

– Bill wspomniał tylko, że niektórzy z naszej listy dziwnie się zachowywali. Wczoraj wieczorem mieli rozmawiać z Gawainem. Pewnie dziś po pracy się czegoś dowiem, bo wieczorem jedziemy razem do Lennoxa. A ty? Coś słyszałaś…?

– Nic konkretnego – odparła, zerkając w stronę drzwi, które właśnie się otworzyły, ale okazało się, że to tylko jakiś znudzony strażnik, a nie żaden z sędziów, na których wszyscy czekali. – Ale ta kontrola odniosła oprócz wielkiego zamieszania skutek, którego się nie spodziewaliśmy. Siedmiu sędziów od wczoraj nie ma w pracy, a dziś nie dotarło kolejnych czterech, bo wzięli nagłe zwolnienia lekarskie. Podobno jakieś wyjątkowo zaraźliwe, ostre przeziębienie. 

– Niech zgadnę, wszystkie podpisane przez synalka Samanty Smith…

– Której zresztą _też_ dziś nie ma i podobno dolega jej to samo – oznajmiła Madison. – To dlatego ta sprawa tak się opóźnia. Cały sekretariat próbuje ogarnąć wyznaczone na dziś rozprawy lub poprzesuwać te, które się da, wiesz… jakieś głupoty w rodzaju sporów sąsiedzkich czy kłótnie rozwodowe o ulubiony zestaw filiżanek. Muszę lecieć. Jak uda mi się wyrwać z biura chociaż na kwadrans, może spotkamy się na lunchu? 

Harry skinął głową i rozejrzał się po obszernym pomieszczeniu, zawieszając wzrok na skulonym Mitchellu, przy którym siedzieli rodzice i próbowali go uspokajać, chociaż widać było, że przedłużające się opóźnienie przy jakimkolwiek braku informacji ich również dobija. Ostatecznie czekali jeszcze kwadrans, zanim na sali wreszcie zjawiło się pięciu sędziów – Harry nie znał osobiście żadnego z nich, ale wszyscy byli w podeszłym wieku, kojarzył ich z widzenia i przypuszczał, że to nieliczni przedstawiciele starego składu Wizengamotu. Gdy zaś zaczęła się rozprawa, szybko uświadomił sobie, że nie mieli oni pojęcia, czego w ogóle dotyczy proces i ewidentnie zostali tu ściągnięci w ostatniej chwili. Miało to pewien pozytywny skutek: nie mieli czasu na dokładnie przeczytanie akt i dokumentacji z Biura Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, toteż oparli się prawie wyłącznie na zeznaniach Harry’ego i Coreya Butlera oraz wysłuchali krótkiego, ale pełnego skruchy wyjaśnienia samego Mitchella. Pokiwali głowami i jednogłośnie zadecydowali, że chłopak ma zostać przywrócony na listę uczniów Hogwartu a jedyną konsekwencją jego występku będzie objęcie jego różdżki monitoringiem wykrywającym zaklęcia czarnoksięskie na okres roku, a do czasu ukończenia Hogwartu – zostanie ona też obłożona restrykcjami tak, że będzie mógł jej używać wyłącznie na terenie szkoły, pomimo faktu, iż był już pełnoletni. W wyjaśnieniu powiedzieli zwięźle, że jakiekolwiek poważniejsze restrykcje uniemożliwiłyby mu przygotowanie się do jego tegorocznych Owutemów, nie miał dotychczas żadnych konfliktów z prawem, w trakcie zajść w domu pani McHatton nie rzucił na nią żadnych zaklęć, a ponadto kobieta wróciła już do zdrowia. Na koniec poradzili mu uważniej dobierać sobie przyjaciół i zakończyli rozprawę – która trwała w sumie nie dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut.

Po wszystkim Harry dowiedział się, że rozprawy obu dziewczyn zaczną się planowo, czyli kolejno o trzeciej i czwartej po południu i przeprowadzi je ten sam skład sędziowski; do tego czasu miał jeszcze półtorej godziny, toteż postanowił pójść na lunch, zgarniając po drodze Draco i Madison. Kobiety nie było w biurze, gdy opuszczał Wizengamot, toteż ruszył prosto do Biura Aurorów – pustawego w porze lunchu, jednak zupełnie nie zdziwiło go, że Draco tkwił przy swoim biurku i przeglądał jakieś dokumenty.

Już z daleka zobaczył, że jest on w kiepskim nastroju oraz że atmosfera w biurze jest nerwowa, toteż postanowił porozmawiać z nim gdy już usiądą w kantynie. Draco tylko skinął głową i milczał całą drogę, bez zastanowienia kupił taki sam zestaw obiadowy jak Harry i poprosił, by usiedli gdzieś na uboczu.

– Dobra, co się stało? – spytał Harry, gdy tylko zajęli miejsca i, standardowo, rzucili na stolik zaklęcia tajności.

– Po tym jak wróciłem do biura od Charltonów, poszedłem z Brooksem na kawę i gdy rozmawialiśmy o urokach, z jakimi tam walczyłem, usłyszało nas przypadkiem kilku Aurorów. Gdy zorientowali się, że pracowałem sam w domu czarownicy i mugola… oczywiście musieli to skomentować w naprawdę okropny sposób – powiedział, wpatrując się w talerz z nieapetycznie wyglądającym kotletem mielonym, tłuczonymi ziemniakami i smętną surówką ze zwiędniętej sałaty i niezbyt świeżego ogórka. – I nie, nie chcę pocieszania ani niczego w tym rodzaju, wiedziałem że tak będzie, więc nie powinienem się tym wkurzać. Zresztą, Brooks i Hope wstawili się za mną, a Parker przyłożył jednemu z tych gości w szczękę, więc…

– Więc ja już nie muszę tego robić – dokończył Harry, gdy Draco się zająknął.

– Co ja mam zrobić, żeby w końcu przestali mnie nienawidzić, rzucać mi kłody pod nogi, czekać na jakiekolwiek moje potknięcie i na każdym kroku przypominać mi kim jestem…? Co z tego, że Weasley mnie przyjął i obaj z Robardsem dali mi szansę, bym z tobą pracował i nabrał doświadczenia, jeśli cała reszta…

– Nie cała. Sam powiedziałeś, że kilka osób się za tobą wstawiło – przerwał mu Harry. – Jasne, zawsze ktoś będzie się ciebie czepiać, bo _tak to już jest_ , więc po prostu skup się na tych ludziach, którzy są po twojej stronie i nie przejmuj się resztą. Rób swoje i nie przejmuj tym, co gadają za twoimi plecami.

– Słuchaj, ja naprawdę lubię tę pracę – westchnął. – Ale po prostu wkurza mnie, że choćbym nie wiem i jak się starał, przeszłość zawsze się będzie za mną ciągnąć. Nawet _teraz_ ludzie się na nas gapią, a to nawet nie są osoby z naszego departamentu…

– Kantyna to największa wylęgarnia plotek. Zawsze ktoś się będzie gapił i plotkował – stwierdził Harry, dostrzegając, że faktycznie sporo ludzi rzucało im zainteresowane spojrzenia. – Wiesz, jak trochę dłużej tu popracujesz, to sam zorientujesz się, że większość pracowników Ministerstwa to znudzeni urzędnicy, którzy nie mają co robić, więc zajmują się zamiast własnymi sprawami życiem osób, które wydają się im bardziej interesujące.

– Więc co, mam po prostu udawać, że tego nie widzę? Ignorować zaczepki i…

– Dokładnie tak – uciął Harry i uśmiechnął się. – Posłuchaj rady starszego kolegi po fachu, to naprawdę działa. Swoją drogą, nauczyłem się tego jeszcze w Hogwarcie, kiedy to razem ze swoją ekipą zmieniłeś moje życie w piekło po tym jak Czara Ognia wybrała mnie do turnieju trójmagicznego. A potem uczyłem się dalej w piątej klasie, gdy prawie cała szkoła uważała mnie za oszusta i świra.

– No tak, tyle że ty cały czas miałeś rację, a potem uratowałeś świat – odparł Draco i chociaż wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego słowami Harry’ego, wydawało się, że jego nastrój odrobinę się jednak polepszył.

– Mylili się co do mnie i co do ciebie też się mylą.

– Twoja wiara we mnie jest urzekająca – westchnął i uśmiechnął się blado. – Co byś zrobił, jakby się okazało się, że jednak wciąż jestem nienawidzącym mugoli czarnoksiężnikiem, który tylko czeka na okazję, by pokazać swoje prawdziwe kolory?

– Nie powiedziałbym, że _kiedykolwiek_ byłeś czarnoksiężnikiem, a jakbyś się w niego jednak zmienił, to po prostu urwałbym ci łeb za tak bezczelne zrobienie mnie w konia – zażartował, na co Draco zaśmiał się cicho. Rozejrzał się, jakby chciał zorientować się, czy ludzie wciąż się na nich gapią; jasne, parę osób wciąż spoglądało na nich, jednak chyba dostrzegł w końcu, że wcale nie patrzyli na niego z potępieniem, ale raczej byli zaciekawieni, co tu robi z Harrym, bo przecież nigdy dotąd nie pojawiali się razem w kantynie.

A poza tym wszystkim… zapewne czytali Proroka. Widzieli więc ostatnie artykuły o nich obu oraz różne rewelacje o Madison. I zapewne przeczytali też pozytywną wypowiedź Harry’ego na jego temat. I pewnie wcale aż tak się nie dziwili, że obaj młodzi czarodzieje – którzy znali się z Hogwartu, a teraz pracowali razem w jednym dziale – nawiązali przyjaźń. Niewiele dorosłych osób wiedziało o ich animozjach z czasów szkolnych, za to większość tych, które zainteresowały się ponownie Draco Malfoyem po artykułach z Proroka, miało też świadomość, że to Harry wstawił się za nim rok temu w sądzie. I tak naprawdę ich znajomość była pewnie mniejszym zaskoczeniem dla kogokolwiek niż fakt, że Harry umawiał z parę lat starszą Madison, której lekkie obyczaje były w Ministerstwie legendarne.

– To żarcie jest straszne – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Draco, grzebiąc w talerzu. – Następnym razem jak postanowimy pójść na lunch, to koniecznie do mugolskiej części Londynu. Nie dość, że unikniemy gapiących się na nas ludzi, to jeszcze będzie szansa, że zjemy coś normalnego.

– Nie patrzą aż tak, daj już spokój – zaśmiał się Harry.

– No nie wiem, tamten koleś siedzący sam w rogu wierci ci dziurę w plecach odkąd tylko weszliśmy – powiedział z przekąsem; Harry zerknął dyskretnie przez ramię i po chwili wypatrywania, o kogo chodzi, zauważył, że był to sekretarz z biura Azkabanu, którego poznał w czerwcu.

– Mogę się dosiąść, czy to randka? – usłyszeli nad głowami i zobaczyli Madison, która podeszła do ich stolika z tacą w ręku.

– Siadaj, byłoby dziwnie jakbym cię odpędził – powiedział szybko Harry i ponownie zerknął na sekretarza.

– Nikt nigdy jeszcze nie zaprosił mnie do stolika w taki sposób, że aż poczułam się obrażona – powiedziała ze śmiechem, stawiając tacę przy wolnym krześle. – Chyba oficjalnie nie byliśmy sobie przedstawieni. Madison Duncombe – zwróciła się do Draco, który, lekko zawstydzony pod jej palącym spojrzeniem, wymamrotał swoje nazwisko i uścisnął jej rękę. – Pewnie zaraz dołączy do nas jeszcze Harvey Brooks, poszedł tylko po kawę. Na kogo tak się patrzycie?

– Ten gość który siedzi sam w rogu sali. Patrzy się na nas odkąd tu siedliśmy – odparł Draco.

– Ach, Henry Tewksbury. To ten zdegradowany sekretarz z biura Azkabanu, u którego byłeś tego samego dnia, gdy się poznaliśmy – powiedziała do Harry’ego i zerknęła niepewnie na Draco.

– Możesz mówić ile jesteś w stanie, Draco wie, że prowadzimy utajnioną sprawę, bo musiałem go częściowo wtajemniczyć, gdy jechaliśmy do Lennoxa – odparł Harry i zignorował uśmieszek Madison, gdy usłyszała, że Harry nazwał go po imieniu.

– Świetnie. Co do Tewksbury’ego, to ja wciąż uważam, że Gawain i Bill powinni go wkręcić w sprawę, bo mógłby nam pomóc ponownie uzyskać dokumenty, które zgubiłeś.

– Weź mnie nie denerwuj, pluję sobie w brodę za każdym razem, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że zniszczyłem te akta i nawet nie pamiętam kiedy…

– Moglibyśmy go tutaj niezobowiązująco zaprosić. Siedzi sam i wygląda jak zbity pies – oznajmiła Madison. – I wiesz, to by był prawdziwy Zlot Wyklętych. Zdegradowany sekretarz, Śmierciożerca i dziwka z Wizengamotu. Brakuje tylko pary mieszańców, karła i szczerbatej wiedźmy.

– Znam świetne zaklęcie na pozbawianie zębów, więc jeszcze słowo, a _będziemy_ mieć szczerbatą wiedźmę – warknął Draco, na co Madison parsknęła śmiechem.

– Nie denerwuj się, złość piękności szkodzi.

– Podobnie jak krzesło rozbite na twarzy – odparował, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Madison.

– Jesteś cudowny. Harry, dobrze wybrałeś, ten dzieciak jest przeuroczy.

– Zamknij się… – wydusił Harry z zażenowaniem i z pewną ulgą stwierdził, że Brooks właśnie się do nich zbliżał, a przy nim Madison raczej daruje sobie takich komentarzy. Faktycznie, kobieta szybko zmieniła temat – zerknęła na zestaw obiadowy Brooksa i rzuciła komentarzem o tym, jak koszmarne było jedzenie na stołówce w Ministerstwie. W efekcie całą czwórką ponarzekali sobie jakiś czas, że są karmieni strasznymi świństwami oraz jakich profilaktycznie używają zaklęć, gdy spodziewają się, że po wizycie w kantynie nabawią się rozstroju żołądka. Harry zauważył, że Madison i Brooks odnosili się do siebie dość swobodnie i chociaż w jej wypadku to nie było niczym nietypowym, to mężczyzna był zwykle mniej wylewny, toteż musieli być sobie bliżsi, niż przypuszczał.

– Skąd się znacie? – spytał, gdy powiedzieli na temat jedzenia już wszystko co się dało i momentalnie pożałował, że się odezwał, bo przyszło mu do głowy, że może Brooks należał do licznej grupy _męskich przyjaciół_ Madison i po prostu ze sobą sypiali.

– Przecież zanim Łamacze zostali przeniesieni do Biura Aurorów, pracowali pod Wizengamotem, ciężko by było się nie znać. A akurat Brooksowi musiałam wyciągać całe mnóstwo papierów do jednej jego sprawy. No i czasem wpadaliśmy na siebie jeszcze przed wojną, gdy ja byłam tu stażystką, a on freelancerem. Zresztą, tak naprawdę jak dobrze się zastanowić, to tutaj tak właściwie każdy zna każdego – stwierdziła zupełnie zwyczajnym tonem, wzruszając ramionami, co mogło sugerować, że jednak ich relacje były platoniczne. – Choćby ten Tewksbury, który wciąż się nam przygląda… – dodała, na co Brooks uniósł brwi.

– Znasz go?

– Nieszczególnie, ale Harry zna.

– Skąd? – zdumiał się Brooks. – Na pewno nie z Hogwartu, bo jest od ciebie starszy prawie dziesięć lat, a nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś miał z nim kontakt pracując w Biurze Aurorów.

– No właśnie raz miałem – odparł Harry i zawahał się, ale ostatecznie postanowił powiedzieć w ogólnikach, co zaszło. – Pod koniec czerwca potrzebowałem wyciągnąć z biura Azkabanu dokumenty dotyczące jednego z więźniów, gościa, przy którego aresztowaniu brałem udział zeszłej jesieni. Chodziło o całkiem inną sprawę i ostatecznie tych papierów nie zdołałem nawet przeczytać, ale wówczas pogadałem trochę z tym Tewksburym, przy czym potem już ani razu nie miałem szansy z nim rozmawiać – oznajmił i westchnął. – Obiecałem mu wtedy, że kiedyś do niego wpadnę, ale jakoś się nie złożyło i… żałuję, że tak się nie stało, bo w tym momencie pewnie przydałaby mi się ta znajomość.

– Co masz na myśli? Biorąc pod uwagę to, że został zdegradowanym, jest na samym dole drabiny kariery w Ministerstwie i obłożono go klauzulami ograniczonego zaufania, lepiej nie być zbyt blisko z takimi osobami – oznajmił zupełnie zwyczajnym tonem, jakby było to coś oczywistego, a Harry, oszołomiony jego tonem i faktem, że Draco i Madison wyglądali jakby myśleli to samo, niejako dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że siedzi przy trójce Ślizgonów z krwi i kości, nawet jeśli Madison _oficjalnie_ nim nie była, bo nie uczyła się w Hogwarcie.

– Fakt, z nim lepiej uważać, jednak nie ukrywajmy: czasem przydaje się mieć zaufany kontakt w sekretariatach – powiedziała Madison.

– To jasne, tyle że… – Brooks zająknął się. – Na znajomości tego rodzaju naprawdę trzeba uważać. Parę lat temu sporo z nim pracowałem, jeszcze gdy miał stanowisko kierownicze. Wydawał się niesłychanie ambitnym dzieciakiem, cały czas się dokształcał, niesamowicie poważnie i z pasją traktował swoje zadania, wprowadził mnóstwo usprawnień organizacyjnych w swojej komórce i sądziłem, że to kwestia czasu, aż znajdzie się w Ministerstwie jeszcze wyżej. A zamiast tego został zdegradowany i… nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tu został. To wygląda jakby pokutował tutaj za cudze grzechy. Albo jakby po prostu się poddał... czemu akurat bym się nie dziwił, bo sam byłem tego bliski, tylko że ja planowałem już przeprowadzkę z rodziną do Stanów, aby wyrwać się z całego tego syfu i zacząć tam układać sobie życie z czystą kartą, zanim Weasley zaproponował mi pracę. Nie rozumiem jego motywacji a co więcej… biorąc pod uwagę jak aktywny i ambitny był kiedyś, obawiałbym się mu zaufać, bo mam wrażenie że to bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem i że gdy jego granice wytrzymałości zostaną przekroczone, to w końcu wybuchnie i zostawi za sobą zglisza. I _dlatego_ uważam, że takie znajomości… czasem są raczej niebezpieczne niż przydatne.

– Może gdyby ktoś wyciągnął do niego rękę, to byłoby inaczej – powiedział Harry i jeszcze raz zerknął na Tewksbury’ego, który właśnie podnosił się ze stolika. Ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały i przez jeden krótki moment miał wrażenie, że chociaż widzi w jego oczach większość tego, o czym mówił Brooks, to dostrzega też coś jeszcze: strach i całkowitą rezygnację z walki. Podobnie patrzył na niego Craig Lennox. I chyba również Draco, w momentach, gdy wydawało mu się, że cały świat jest przeciwko niemu. Brooks był pod tym względem inny, bo on wciąż miał w sobie siłę i wystarczająco dużo charakteru, by konfrontować się z przeciwnościami. Jednak słabsze osoby, bez względu na to, jak ślizgońsko-ambitne i kompetentne, czasem po prostu nie miały samozaparcia, by walczyć z całym światem.

– Może masz rację – powiedział Brooks. – Czasem… wystarczy jedna osoba… jedno słowo wsparcia, by odzyskać siłę i stanąć na nogach. Tak naprawdę… gdybyś ty nie postawił się w trakcie pierwszego spotkania Aurorów i Łamaczy… sprawy mogłyby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej.

– Gdybym to nie ja zrobił awanturę, to zrobiłby ją Bill albo Robards – odparł szybko Harry.

– Możliwe, ale z żadnych ust nie brzmiałaby tak przekonująco jak z twoich. I mam wrażenie, że gdybyś to nie był ty, to Weasley i Robards nie mieliby wyboru i musieliby pozbyć się osób takich jak ja, aby ten zespół w ogóle miał jeszcze szansę być faktycznie zespołem. I zanim zaczniesz wykręcać się fałszywą skromnością, pamiętaj, że twoje słowo obecnie naprawdę dużo znaczy. Gdyby nie ty, walka z uprzedzeniami byłaby znacznie trudniejsza i… nie będę ukrywał, jesteś jedną z ostatnich osób, po której spodziewałem się, że będzie bronić Ślizgonów.

– Broniłem… po prostu tego, co było słuszne – wymamrotał Harry.

– No tak. Wy, Gryfoni i wieczna walka o sprawiedliwość – odparł Brooks i uśmiechnął się lekko. – W szkole kompletnie tego nie doceniałem i sądziłem, że to głupia brawura i miłość do awantur i łamania zasad. Szkoda, że Hogwart uczył nas raczej tego, co nas dzieli, niż doceniania cech, których my nie mamy, a które mają osoby z innych domów. Wiele spraw wyglądałoby inaczej, gdybyśmy nie musieli się tego uczyć dopiero w dorosłym życiu – stwierdził, na co Harry przytaknął i już miał coś na to odpowiedzieć, kiedy Brooks odezwał się ponownie. – Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że znajomość z Tewksburym mogłaby ci się teraz przydać?

– Te akta, które od niego wziąłem… tak jak wspomniałem, nie zdążyłem ich przeczytać, bo zająłem się sprawami wyjazdowymi, na które wysłał mnie Robards. Parę tygodni później robiłem porządki w biurku i ponieważ nie były mi już potrzebne, skasowałem je razem z resztą śmieci, a po jakimś czasie okazało się, że… że mogły okazać się kluczowe dla całkiem innej sprawy, znacznie większego kalibru i w dużej mierze utajnionej – powiedział, a gdy Brooks niepewnie skinął głową, postanowił powiedzieć więcej, czując, że nie naruszy to zasad tajności, jeśli właściwie to ujmie, bo przecież mężczyzna był zaangażowany w sprawę śmierci sędziego. – Być może znajdowały się w nich dodatkowe poszlaki dotyczące Fawleya. Tyle że cały Wizengamot… dobrze wiesz, że skutecznie utrudniają nam pracę. Biuro Azkabanu jest od nich zależne. Wyciągnięcie czegokolwiek za ich plecami i kontynuowanie śledztwa w tym zakresie, który może okazać się kluczowy, jest teraz niemożliwe bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi i w efekcie rozwalenia całego śledztwa.

– I dlatego ktoś zaufany z archiwum Azkabanu… ktoś, kto mógłby ponownie wyciągnąć te dokumenty bez zaraportowania tego, byłby tak przydatny – powiedziała Madison. – W tym momencie każdy ruch w aktach biura Azkabanu jest ściśle monitorowany a wszystkie znajdujące się tam akta mają zwiększony status tajności, a gdy Harry je pobierał, jeszcze tak nie było. Teraz nie ma już możliwości ot tak, wejść do ich archiwum i choćby przejrzeć jakieś papiery, bo ich pracownicy każdy taki ruch wprowadzają do raportu, a co więcej: na przełomie czerwca i lipca mnóstwo dokumentów z ich biura zostało przeniesione bezpośrednio do Azkabanu i tych papierów, jeśli nie mylimy się co do ich ważności… być może w ogóle już tam nie ma.

– Czegoś nie rozumiem – odezwał się Draco, marszcząc brwi. – Jak mogłeś stracić te dokumenty? Przecież papierów z archiwum Azkabanu czy Wizengamotu nie można skasować ot, tak. Wypowiedziałeś wszystkie inkantacje zabezpieczające i tak dalej? Upewniłeś się, że faktycznie zniknęły?

– Najwyraźniej nie były objęte takimi zabezpieczeniami, bo niczego takiego nie robiłem – powiedział Harry, na co Madison zakrztusiła się i spojrzała na niego w zdumieniu. – To były przecież zwykłe kopie…!

– Kopie tego rodzaju akt możesz skasować _tylko_ jeśli oryginały znajdują się w Ministerstwie oraz nie mają nałożonych statusów tajności – powiedział Draco powoli. – A skoro te dokumenty przestały już być dostępne albo wręcz zostały zabrane z Ministerstwa zanim zacząłeś robić porządki, to nie ma takiej możliwości, abyś skasował je zwykłym _Reducto_.

– Harry, przecież powiedziałeś, że przy porządkach skasowałeś te papiery… – wymamrotała Madison.

– Powiedziałem że _musiałem je skasować_ , ale jeśli miałoby to wymagać jakichś specjalnych metod, to nie, z całą pewnością tego nie zrobiłem – powiedział z rozdrażnieniem. – Kasowałem całe stosy papierów ze starych spraw, nie miałem pojęcia, że to trzeba by było zrobić jakoś inaczej. Nie znalazłem ich potem, mimo że ich szukałem, więc założyłem, że po prostu je usunąłem…

– Harry… jak mogłeś… jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć, że – zaczęła, wpatrując w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Gdy o tym rozmawialiśmy, zarówno ja jak Bill i Gawain uznaliśmy, że to oczywiste, że wiesz, jak się usuwa takie dokumenty…! Przecież to podstawy, nawet Malfoy, który pracuje tu półtora miesiąca o tym wie…!

– Skąd niby miałem to wiedzieć? – spytał z irytacją.

– Choćby z memo, które dostaje każdy nowy pracownik Ministerstwa.

– Przecież to miało… jakieś milion stron…! – oburzył się Harry. – Kto czyta takie rzeczy? Przejrzałem regulamin Biura Aurorów, bo uznałem, że to się przyda wiedzieć, ale że reszty dowiem się w praniu i… – urwał, gdy Draco i Brooks popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo, z niewypowiedzianym słowem _Gryfoni_ w oczach.

– Dobra, zostawmy fakt, że to, że w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz ze swoim podejściem do przepisów i regulaminów, to jest prawdziwy cud – odezwał się Draco. – Po kolei. Gdy skopiowałeś te dokumenty z biura Azkabanu, nie były jeszcze istotne. Rzuciłeś je byle gdzie, zapomniałeś o nich i wydawało ci się, że je zniszczyłeś, a gdy potem ich szukałeś, to nie mogłeś ich znaleźć, tak?

– Tak. Przetrząsnąłem wszystkie swoje szafki, biurko, kontener, szuflady… nie ma ich tam, a przecież nikt nie może się dotknąć moich dokumentów w biurze, bo to podstawowe zasady bezpieczeństwa.

– O tyle dobrze, że przynajmniej to wiesz… – mruknął Draco. – Wiemy już, że ich nie skasowałeś, jeśli zostawiłeś je na swoim stanowisku nikt ich nie mógł ukraść, bo jedynie Robards, jako twój bezpośredni przełożony mógł je zabrać, a na pewno tego nie zrobił… a jednocześnie już ich tam nie ma. Przypomnij sobie wszystko, co robiłeś, gdy je wziąłeś z biura Azkabanu. Na początek… nawet jeśli nie wydawały ci się zbyt ważne, to dlaczego od razu ich choćby nie przejrzałeś?

– No dobra, więc… – zaczął i spróbował odtworzyć wszystko, co wydarzyło się tamtego pamiętnego dnia. – Po wyjściu z biura Azkabanu, wstąpiłem do kadr, a potem do Wizengamotu, żeby sprawdzić, w jakich godzinach pracuje Madison, bo właśnie z nią, jako asystentką Grety Myerscough chciałem porozmawiać, ale dopiero kiedy będzie tam już sama. Potem poszedłem na lunch i musiałem jakoś po drodze zostawić te dokumenty w Biurze Aurorów… – zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, z trudem przypominając sobie kolejne szczegóły. – Nie…! Nie zostawiłem ich wtedy, bo gdy byłem w kantynie, to pobieżnie je przekartkowałem, ale nie trafiłem na nic dziwnego, więc no… musiałem je mieć ze sobą. Z kantyny poszedłem prosto do biura Wizengamotu, gdzie rozmawialiśmy z Madison… a potem ruszyłem od razu do ogólnego archiwum Ministerstwa, skąd wziąłem parę rzeczy. To znaczy, najpierw narobiłem tam sporo bałaganu, poza tym było już późno, chciałem wrócić do domu, więc ruszyłem do Biura, skąd tylko zgarnąłem torbę z rzeczami, a moment później dorwał mnie Robards i… cholera. Ja ich tam w ogóle nie zostawiłem…! – wykrzyknął, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, co zrobił z tymi aktami. Przecież tych dokumentów było całkiem sporo, a nie przypominał sobie, żeby paradował po biurze Wizengamotu a potem archiwum z naręczem papierów i nie wierzył, że byłby _aż tak głupi_ , by zostawić je w kantynie… musiał je jakoś zmniejszyć i schować i… – O boże… – wydusił, a widelec, który od dłuższego czasu trzymał w powietrzu, wypadł mu z ręki i z głośnym brzękiem obił się o talerz. – Przed wyjściem z kantyny… zmniejszyłem je… i po prostu włożyłem do kieszeni… Gdy wpadłem na Robardsa, wysłał mnie w trybie natychmiastowym na misję wyjazdową, pojechałem do domu, zdjąłem szaty aurorskie, rzuciłem je gdzieś i… kurwa mać…! Miałem te cholerne papiery w domu od ponad dwóch miesięcy…! Stworek pewnie po prostu uprał mi szaty i jak zwykle odłożył wszystko co znalazł mi w kieszeniach na stosie, do którego absolutnie nigdy nie zaglądam, no bo jak coś jest mi potrzebne, to proszę Stworka, żeby mi to znalazł i tyle… Muszę lecieć do domu – oznajmił, podrywając się z miejsca. – Muszę to znaleźć i jak najszybciej…

– Harry, nie – przerwała mu ostro Madison. – Za czterdzieści minut masz być w Wizengamocie i jeśli nadal mamy nie budzić podejrzeń, to siadaj, uspokój się i wyjdziemy stąd normalnie za parę minut. Jak teraz wypadniesz stąd wzburzony i na dodatek spóźnisz się na rozprawę, to z całą pewnością zwrócisz na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę. Pójdziesz do Billa, zamkniecie się w jego gabinecie i wezwiesz Stworka, zlecając mu, żeby znalazł te akta i przekazał Billowi na biurko tak, by nikt go nie zobaczył, podczas gdy ty będziesz grzecznie siedział w Wizengamocie i składał zeznania.

– Ok. Jasne. Masz rację – oznajmił i wziął głęboki oddech. – Muszę się uspokoić. Nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Boże, jak Robards się dowie, jakim jestem idiotą, to mnie zamorduje.

– Albo wyprzutula i ukocha, że _jednak_ to sobie przypomniałeś – odparła, po czym zerknęła na Brooksa. – Nie muszę chyba mówić, że to, co tu zaszło… że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć?

– Po reakcji Pottera to dla mnie oczywiste – odparł i zaczął machinalnie grzebać łyżką w nieapetycznej potrawce. – Tyle że wspomnieliście, że cały ten dramat… że to może się wiązać z Fawleyem. A w jego sprawie jesteśmy w kropce. Informacje jakie dostarczył Robards z Azkabanu nic na razie nie dały, przepytuje więźniów i strażników, ale Wizengamot nie dał mu zgody na dojście do archiwum znajdującego się w samym więzieniu. Jak nie będzie wiedzieć czego dokładnie szukać, to mógłby tam spędzić jeszcze miesiąc a i tak nic nie znajdzie, a nie będzie w stanie przeciągać kontroli więcej niż dzień czy dwa. W sprawie kominków utknęliśmy w martwym punkcie i mamy tam wyłącznie poszlaki bez konkretów… Weasley powiedział, że pokątnie sprawdzi jeszcze pewne ruchy w sieci Fiuu ze Świętego Munga, bo mamy podstawy przypuszczać, że ktoś regularnie przemieszczał się do szpitala używając tego utajnionego kominka, którego wciąż nie zlokalizowaliśmy mimo dziesiątek godzin walki, ale chyba sam do końca nie wierzył, że coś wykryje. Nie wiemy nawet, czy te zaginione akta coś dadzą. Może jednak naprowadzą nas na jakiś dodatkowy trop… coś, gdzie nawet niewielka, nieautoryzowana pomoc ze strony Tewksbury’ego mogłaby nas uratować. Nie mówię o wynoszeniu dokumentów, ale po prostu sprawdzeniu czegoś i przekazaniu nam informacji ustnie. Jesteśmy pracownikami Biura Aurorów, więc będzie mógł to zrobić. Znałem go i chociaż mu nie ufam, to może warto by było…

– Robards nie pozwolił na jakiekolwiek kontakty z biurem Azkabanu – powiedział Harry.

– Robardsa tu nie ma. A zastępuje go Weasley. Zagadam do niego i jak mnie poprze… spróbuję porozmawiać z Tewksburym, gdy pójdziesz na rozprawę i będziemy czekać na twojego skrzata.

– Jasne. Ok. Wszyscy macie rację – wydusił, po czym podniósł upuszczony widelec i aby zając czymś ręce, wpakował do ust porcję ziemniaków z mięsnym sosem. Jedzenie na stołówce zawsze było fatalne, ale tym razem wydawało się nawet bardziej mdłe i obrzydliwe niż zwykle.

***

Podczas obu rozpraw – obie zresztą również się opóźniły, co doprowadzało go do szału – siedział jak na szpilkach. Zrobił wszystko zgodnie z planem, a zanim ruszył na salę sądową, zdołał porozmawiać z Billem i dowiedział się kolejnych niepokojących rewelacji, które sprawiały, że jego umysł szalał i nie chciał uspokoić się nawet w momencie, gdy wreszcie przyszło mu złożyć zeznania w sprawie pierwszej z nieletnich czarownic.

Bill nie był na niego zły, że wykazał się totalną ignorancją i zapominalstwem i z jakichś przyczyn to dobijało Harry’ego bardziej, niż gdyby mężczyzna zrobił mu awanturę w stylu Robardsa. Pokiwał głową, ustalił wszystko ze Stworkiem, który stawił się na wezwanie w ułamku sekundy, a potem westchnął i powiedział coś o tym, jaki Harry jest młody i niedoświadczony i że czasem obaj z Gawainem zapominają, że nie mają przed sobą dorosłego Aurora, lecz dzieciaka, którego nikt nigdy porządnie nie przeszkolił. I że to nie jego wina, że nie zna procedur, że został rzucony praktycznie od razu po wojnie na głęboką wodę, że… Harry nie słuchał reszty, a tylko zadręczał się faktem, że jest po prostu idiotą i kompletnym amatorem oraz że jego praca w Biurze Aurorów to jakaś żałosna komedia.

– Powinienem był przejść kurs dla Aurorów jak wszyscy. Nie usprawiedliwiaj mojej głupoty młodością i niedoświadczeniem. Draco po paru tygodniach pracy wie więcej niż ja dowiedziałem się przez rok. Jestem kretynem. I jeśli przez to, że zapomniałem o tych aktach ktoś zginął… na Merlina, możliwe że sędzia Fawley zginął tylko dlatego, że…

– Jeśli ktokolwiek powinien winić się za całą sytuację, to Gawain, że nie wymusił na Kingsleyu, by wysłać cię na pełne przeszkolenie aurorskie. Oraz Kingsley, że tak bardzo naciskał, abyś parę tygodni po wojnie oficjalnie został Aurorem, gdy całe społeczeństwo czarodziejskie pragnęło zapewnienia, że Wybawiciel Potter dba teraz osobiście o nasze bezpieczeństwo. Nie waż się tym zadręczać. A jeśli chcesz się dokształcić, to gdy tylko ten cały syf się skończy, udostępnimy ci pełen zakres kursu aurorskiego. Jestem pewien, że Malfoy z chęcią go z tobą przerobi. Tyle że teraz musimy zająć się sprawą Azkabanu. Miałem opowiedzieć ci o wszystkim po pracy, ale skoro i tak tu jesteśmy… dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze, widziałem się z Gawainem. Dziś w nocy wyrwał się na jakiś czas z Azkabanu i powiedział mi, że wciąż ma ogromne problemy z dostępem do więźniów, którzy najbardziej nas interesują, a gdy już jakichś uda mu się przesłuchać, zachowują się dziwnie i nieswojo. Ma całą listę potencjalnych przyczyn, dlaczego tak jest, tyle że Patton wisi mu nad głową i jakiekolwiek testy, jakie chciał przeprowadzić, są blokowane.

– Z kim się widział?

– Z osób, które najbardziej nas interesują… Z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Widział się z nim dosłownie godzinę przed tym, jak się u mnie zjawił, używając cholernego nielegalnego świstoklika, za co opieprzyłem go tak, że na moment zapomniał, jak się nazywa.

– Czegoś się dowiedział…?

– Nie, bo Malfoy nie odpowiadał na żadne pytania inaczej niż bezczelnymi odzywkami. Zachowywał się na tyle wulgarnie i dziwacznie, że Gawain olał wszystkie przepisy i przybył do mnie do domu by o tym porozmawiać, bo wiedział, że trochę znałem Lucjusza, a poza tym byłem obecny na jego ostatniej rozprawie i wiedziałem, w jakim stanie został wysłany do Azkabanu. Na pewno go pamiętasz. Kompletnie zrezygnowany, chłodny i wycofany oraz nietypowo jak na niego pokorny. A tymczasem gdy Gawain z nim rozmawiał, był arogancki i wulgarny, nie miał w sobie krzty ani tego wyniosłego arystokraty jakim był większość życia ani zniszczonego psychicznie człowieka, jakim był po wojnie. Był ewidentnie niedożywiony, wyglądał na chorego, a dodatkowo miał ślady pobicia, bo podobno wdał się poprzedniego dnia w poważną bójkę, tyle że jego urazy wyglądały na pochodzące sprzed przynajmniej tygodnia.

– Co… co właściwie chcesz powiedzieć?

– Że albo był pod wpływem jakiegoś uroku, włączając w to Imperiusa, albo… albo to w ogóle nie był Lucjusz Malfoy, lecz ktoś przemieniony w niego za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego. I biorąc pod uwagę to, co Gawain widział wcześniej… nie był jedyną osobą, co do której miał takie wrażenie. I mowa tu zarówno o więźniach jak strażnikach. A dane, jakie przekazywał nam szpieg przez ostatni miesiąc… wydają się to potwierdzać, bo wielokrotnie sugerował, że niektóre osoby czasem zachowują się zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Tyle że nie miał żadnych dowodów, a nie mógł ryzykować rzucaniem jakichkolwiek silniejszych zaklęć monitujących, bo cały Azkaban jest objęty zabezpieczeniami, które od razu by to wykryły. Co jednak zdołał wykryć niemagicznymi metodami, to że wiele osób nie przebywało w tych miejscach, gdzie teoretycznie powinny. I to akurat są… mocne dowody… o ile tylko dotrzemy do sedna i uchwycimy tej właściwej nitki, która poprowadzi nas do samego centrum. I tutaj liczę na to, że pomogą nam akta Lancastera albo wizyta w Świętym Mungu.

– A ta druga sprawa? – spytał martwo Harry; gdy zerknął na zegarek, okazało się, że na sali sądowej ma pojawić się dokładnie za jedenaście minut, toteż naprawdę nie mieli wiele czasu, jeśli chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć.

– Od naszego spotkania na Grimmauld Place zajmowałem się więźniami, którzy znajdowali się na liście X, ale ich wyroki już się skończyły i powinni do tej pory wyjść na wolność. Zacząłem sprawdzać, co się z nimi dzieje, gdy Gawain walczył o kontrolę. Udało mi się złapać dwa tropy w zeszłym tygodniu, jeden z tych ludzi to samotny, młody facet, który nie dogadywał się z rodziną a jego partnerka po wojnie wyjechała do Budapesztu. Z nikim się nie skontaktował po wyjściu z Azkabanu, ale to nie wydało się aż tak dziwne, uznałem, że pojechał do niej, ale na wszelki wypadek skontaktowałem się z Charliem, bo ma masę znajomych w tej części Europy i kazałem mu czegoś poszukać. Druga osoba też nie wzbudziła moich podejrzeń, był to wilkołak ze świty Greybacka, bo opuszczeniu Azkabanu musiał wmieszać się z powrotem w tamto towarzystwo, a bez Remusa nie mamy tam już żadnych kontaktów. Tyle że wczoraj dotarłem wreszcie do rodzin dwóch kolejnych osób... młody mężczyzna, jego żona zaszła w ciążę i odszedł od Voldemorta by się nie zająć, zwróciliśmy na niego uwagę przeglądając dokumenty. Pojechała odebrać go, ale gdy zjawiła się w Azkabanie, okazało się, że opuścił więzienie parę godzin wcześniej i słuch po nim zaginął i chociaż szalała z rozpaczy a nawet zgłosiła wiosną jego zaginięcie, nie zdołała go odnaleźć. Wyszedł z więzienia i przepadł. I kolejna osoba, rozmawiałem z rodzicami tej dziewczyny wczoraj wieczorem... odebrali ją z Azkabanu w lutym. Mówili że zachowywała się dziwnie, zupełnie jak nie ona. Cała się trzęsła, wyglądała podejrzanie, nie rozmawiała z nikim... ruszyli z nią siecią Fiuu do domu, a tam od razu powiedziała, że musi się położyć, ale nie pamiętała, gdzie jest jej pokój. Zniknęła tej samej nocy i słuch również po niej zaginął. Przed chwilą dostałem zaś odpowiedź od Charliego. Odszukał tę dziewczynę z Budapesztu. Jej facet nie wrócił do niej. Od wojny ani razu go nie widziała. Została mi do namierzenia jeszcze jedna osoba, ale tak naprawdę… samo to, do czego już dotarłem…

– Sądzisz, że to naprawdę… – zaczął Harry. – Że to znów jak z Bartym Crouchem…? Że Azkaban opuścił pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego ktoś inny, niż powinien…?

– W tym momencie obawiam się wszystkiego, co najgorsze – odparł. – Ale wciąż nie mamy… żadnych jednoznacznych dowodów, bo teoretycznie… w Azkabanie są dokładnie te osoby, które powinny… I nawet nie podejrzewamy, co _dokładnie_ mogło się tam stać, bo mimo że wszystko to śmierdzi na milę, to nie mamy konkretu, który pozwoliłby uderzyć we właściwe miejsce. Jasne, chcę wierzyć, że akta Lancastera naprowadzą nas na właściwy trop. Albo wizyta u Lennoxa. Ale mam wrażenie że im bardziej walczymy, tym bardziej konkret się od nas oddala. Wizengamot jak na pewno sam dziś zauważyłeś jest w rozsypce, ale nikt nie puszcza pary z ust. Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy wokół coś wiedzą, ale wciąż nie jesteśmy z Gawainem w stanie…

– No właśnie. Ty i Gawain – przerwał mu Harry. – Wszystko wzięliście na siebie. Gawain jest w Azkabanie, a ty po godzinach biegasz po różnych ludziach, podczas gdy ja w tym czasie usuwam z Draco zaklęte meble …!

– To ty zwróciłeś uwagę na tę sprawę. Bez ciebie nic byśmy nie wiedzieli i nawet nie zaczęlibyśmy…

– Ale teraz nic nie robię! Co z tego, że coś odkryłem? W Azkabanie coś się działo już pół roku temu. A gdybym nie popełnił masy błędów, to może już w czerwcu udałoby się nam ruszyć dalej… Na co mi cała moja intuicja i zdolność szukania wszelkich syfów jak okazuje się, że w dorosłym życiu bez Rona i Hermiony kompletnie nic nie potrafię i daję dupy raz za razem!

– Teraz masz mnie i Gawaina. Draco, Madison i całe Biuro Aurorów, kilkadziesiąt osób z różną wiedzą i talentami. Nie ma osób, które są genialne we wszystkim a w pojedynkę nic się nie zdziała. Byłeś jeszcze dzieckiem, gdy spadły na ciebie sprawy, z jakimi nie poradziłby sobie prawie żaden dorosły, a mimo to dałeś radę. I nadal świetnie sobie radzisz, chociaż nigdy nie miałeś szansy na to, by dorosnąć w normalnych warunkach. A sprawa, którą teraz prowadzimy, to nie jest walka z oczywistym wrogiem, którego da się łatwo zidentyfikować. Bo problem jest w tym, że chociaż wiemy, że ktoś katuje więźniów, dyryguje strażnikami, zataja dokumenty, a być może również wypuścił z Azkabanu nie te osoby, które powinny z niego wyjść, to wciąż nie mamy pojęcia, kto za tym stoi i co konkretnie się dzieje. A na samego Pattona, który wydawał się na początku pierwszym typem… nie mamy żadnych dowodów ani nie znamy konkretnych motywacji, bo nasze podejrzenia to coś… to jest za mało. I po prostu, logicznie rzecz biorąc… ta cała sprawa sięga za daleko, by to mogła być jedna osoba i jest niemożliwe, żeby tylko on wszystkim dyrygował.

– Skąd ta pewność? Dlaczego nie skupimy się na nim i…

– Mój szpieg obserwował go ostatni miesiąc i niczego konkretnego nie znalazł, a teraz jest tam Gawain. To nie może być tylko Patton. Fakt, może być łącznikiem pomiędzy innymi siłami, na co zaś nie mamy żadnych dowodów i wracamy do punktu wyjścia.

– Wiesz, że kilkunastu sędziów nie ma w pracy?

– Tak. Madison wysłała mi notkę.

– I…?

– I dziś porozmawiamy z Lennoxem również na ten temat, bo skoro to zwolnienia lekarskie, to musiał coś usłyszeć choćby z plotek. A jeśli nie, to wymusimy na nim, aby udostępnił nam dokumenty.

– Nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanowić ani porozmawiać z Madison, ale… dlaczego oni zniknęli? Przecież to jasne, że ktoś zacznie się czegoś domyślać, całe Biuro Wizengamotu wie, że coś jest grane…!

– Przypuszczam że zniknęli teraz, bo Wizengamot do ostatniej chwili nie wierzył, że Gawain zdoła w weekend uruchomić kontrolę w Azkabanie.

– Tyle że nic przecież nie znalazł…! Za chwilę będzie musiał to zakończyć, a wciąż nie ma konkretów. Dlaczego sędziowie uciekli? Dlaczego nie ma z nimi kontaktu? I dlaczego nikt nic…

– Harry, jak sądzisz, dlaczego dziś w Wizengamocie prawie nikogo nie ma? Jedenastu sędziów zniknęło z dnia na dzień i urwał się z nimi kontakt.

– Musisz wysłać kogoś, żeby sprawdził…

– Zaufani sędziowie, bo mamy takich w Wizengamocie kilkunastu, już się tym zajmują, pod pretekstem ustalenia zastępstw. Tyle że, Harry… to, że zniknęło trochę osób najbardziej wojujących z kontrolą w Azkabanie, to coś, co bardzo nam się przyda.

– Dlaczego…?

– Bo jak u Lennoxa dostaniemy coś, _cokolwiek_ , co da nam jednoznaczne przesłanki, by wparować do Azkabanu większą ekipą, a nie tylko czteroosobowym składem, który zajmuje się kontrolą i który siłą niczego nie zdziała… Uda nam się od ręki, nawet w środku nocy, skompletować skład wymaganych dziesięciu sędziów, których nikt nie przegłosuje i którzy w ciągu godziny rozszerzą nam uprawnienia aby tam uderzyć. Wiesz, w czym jest problem z kontrolą w Azkabanie? Gawain nie może ot tak dostać się do więźniów w tym momencie i takiej kolejności, jak by sobie życzył. Patton podsyła mu z listy osób te, które sam chce i kiedy chce. Być może zaklęte, czego nie możemy stwierdzić ze względu na specyficzne ograniczenia używania zaklęć w Azkabanie, które kontroluje Patton i który nie zamierza ich zdjąć, a nikt inny niż Wizengamot nad nim nie stoi, by go do tego zmusić. Samego Pattona nie możemy przesłuchać poza Azkabanem z użyciem pełnych środków, bo znów: tu potrzebna jest zgoda Wizengamotu i…

– Dlaczego nie zagłosują już teraz? Dlaczego czekamy? Przecież tam w każdej chwili może…

– Dlatego że w Ministerstwie w tym momencie znajduje się wciąż trzydziestu sędziów, z czego zaledwie jedna trzecia to osoby, które na pewno są po naszej stronie. Za całą resztę ani ja ani Madison nie jesteśmy w stanie ręczyć a jeśli teraz podejmą się głosowania, to jest ryzyko, że całkowicie wyrzucą Gawaina z Azkabanu. Musimy się wstrzymać do nocy. Nasi zaufani są w gotowości i spotkają się wówczas by przeprowadzić głosowanie, ale musimy, po prostu _musimy_ dostarczyć im twarde dowody. Pamiętaj, że wciąż nie wiedzą wszystkiego, co my, a nasze przesłanki to za mało, bo jeśli je wyjawimy, a mimo to podczas głosowania zabroni się nam poruszyć tej sprawy, Patton i każda osoba z Wizangamotu odpowiedzialna za to, co dzieje się w Azkabanie, dowie się jak daleko dotarliśmy i zdoła zatuszować ślady, zaś tuszowanie będzie zapewne polegać na szybkim zamordowaniu lub wyczyszczeniu pamięci każdego więźnia i osoby, którą… – urwał, gdy jego oczy zawiesiły się na wiszącym w biurze zegarze. – Cholera jasna, Harry, masz trzy minuty do początku rozprawy…! Idź tam jak najszybciej i błagam, nie rób tam niczego głupiego.

Harry ocknął się z powtarzania w myślach raz po raz rozmowy z Billem, gdy sędzina prowadząca rozprawę drugiej z dziewcząt wezwała go do złożenia wyjaśnień. Cały gotował się w środku – mówił to samo już dwukrotnie, przed dokładnie tym samym składem sędziowskim, ale _procedury były procedurami_. Madison, która na tym ostatnim procesie była protokolantką, zastępując jakiegoś znudzonego czarodzieja sprawiającego wrażenie, jakby był starszy niż świat, spojrzała na niego ponaglająco, gdy miał już na końcu języka odpyskowanie sędziom i powiedzenie im najbardziej dobitnie, co sądzi o tej zbiorowej, żenującej, jednej wielkiej stracie czasu. Ugryzł się w język i wyrecytował przygotowaną i znaną już na pamięć mówkę, uzupełniając ją tylko w niewielkim stopniu o drobne złośliwości dotyczące bezsensu powtarzania tego samego po raz trzeci oraz parę szczegółów dotyczących Harriet Green, której dotyczył ostatni proces.

Nie zdziwiło go, że obie nieletnie czarownice zostały ukarane w podobny sposób, co Mitchell – monitoringiem różdżek na okres roku i stosunkowo niewielkimi restrykcjami dotyczącymi ich używania. Sprawa pani McHatton została oficjalnie zamknięta, podpisał się w odpowiednich miejscach na dokumentach podsuniętych przez Madison, a potem zerknął na zegarek i przeklął pod nosem. Ze względu na wszystkie opóźnienia, dochodziła już szósta, stracił całe popołudnie i miał naprawdę podły nastrój. Z sali sądowej ruszył szybkim krokiem z powrotem do Biura Aurorów, które oczywiście świeciło już pustkami. Stanowisko Draco było czyste, a na swoim znalazł notkę od niego, że zostawił mu prezent pod biurkiem i żeby _od razu go zabrał albo schował w lepsze miejsce_. Harry zdecydował się na to pierwsze i po pomniejszeniu pakunku nerwowo wcisnął go do torby, nie ośmielając się zajrzeć do środka, po czym szybkim krokiem skierował się do gabinetu Billa.

Harry z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Bill siedział w gabinecie razem z Brooksem i wspólnie czytali materiały dostarczone od Stworka. Tak, chociaż dokumenty leżały zapomniane dwa miesiące, od razu je rozpoznał. Nie skomentował faktu, iż Brooks najwyraźniej został wtajemniczony w sprawę i jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery… nawet się z tego ucieszył, przy czym mina mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył grobowe twarze obu mężczyzn.

– Czego się dowiedzieliście? – spytał nerwowo. – Co się stało…?

– John Lancaster nie żyje. Podobnie jak dwie inne osoby uczestniczące w zabójstwie rodziny Pattona.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak. To właśnie ten moment, gdzie wszystkie romantyczne plany i marzenia Harry'ego musiały pójść w odstawkę, bo nadeszła AKCJA ;) Planowałam od baaardzo dawna, że sprawa Azkabanu ruszy właśnie w momencie, gdy Harry i Draco będą już na ostatniej prostej by zacząć się na serio umawiać i obiecuję, że to jest przemyślane i celowe działanie ;]


	27. Henry Tewksbury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taka ciekawostka :) pomijając prolog, przed Wami pierwszy rozdział, gdzie pojawia się określenie „sytuacje kryzysowe”. Wiedziałam od samego początku, że użyję tego określenia dopiero, gdy w akcji-AKCJI nadejdą ważne momenty, chociaż przez większość fika celowo go unikałam, nawet gdy pasowało ;)

***

Taka ciekawostka ;) pomijając prolog, przed Wami pierwszy rozdział, gdzie pojawia się określenie „sytuacje kryzysowe”. Nie powiem, że taki był plan i że to tu miało się wydarzyć. Ale wiedziałam od samego początku, że dopiero gdy w akcji nadejdą ważne momenty, to użyję tego określenia, chociaż przez większość fika go unikałam, nawet gdy pasowało ;)

– John Lancaster nie żyje. Podobnie jak dwie inne osoby uczestniczące w zabójstwie rodziny Pattona. A dwie pozostałe, te, które teoretycznie opuściły Azkaban po paru miesiącach, _przepadły_ , o czym opowiedziałem ci wcześniej – oznajmił Bill. Był wyraźnie zestresowany i zmęczony, a dłoń, którą zaciskał na jednej z kartek, lekko się trzęsła. – Jedyną osobą związaną z tą sprawą, co do której należy przypuszczać, że wciąż przebywa w więzieniu… a przynajmniej przebywała jeszcze w czerwcu, gdy Tewksbury sporządził dla ciebie te kopie, jest Robert Goyle, bo informacji o tym, że coś mu się stało, nie ma w dokumentach.

Harry usiadł ciężko na krześle, wpatrując się to w pobladłego Billa, to w Brooksa, który nie pokazywał tak jawnie zdenerwowania, ale jego oczy błądziły po papierach z niedowierzaniem.

– Przypuszczamy, że żyje nadal, bo w aktach jest wspomniane, że rodowy dwór Goylów, mimo przejęcia przez Ministerstwo, wciąż jest niedostępny, gdyż Goyle odmówił podczas procesu współpracy i nie udało się usunąć rodzinnych zabezpieczeń – odezwał się Brooks. – Gdy Weasley dalej czytał te dokumenty, zdołałem potwierdzić, że w sprawie tej nieruchomości nic się nie zmieniło przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, a jego rodzina wciąż przebywa za granicą i w ostatnim czasie ich sytuacja w żaden sposób się nie zmieniła.

– Co teraz? – spytał Harry. – Zmieniamy plany czy…

– Nie. Jedziemy do Lennoxa dokładnie tak, jak zamierzaliśmy. No, prawie tak, jak zamierzaliśmy, bo… – Bill wziął głęboki oddech. – W pierwszej kolejności musimy pojechać do ciebie i przejrzeć ponownie pod innym kątem to, co zdołaliśmy zgromadzić i uporządkować półtora tygodnia temu z Gawainem i Madison. I nanieść na naszą rozpiskę informacje z tych dokumentów, bo może coś jeszcze nasunie nam się na myśl. Wreszcie mamy konkrety, których możemy szukać w Świętym Mungu, bo w tych aktach jest wprost wspomniane, że Lancaster trafił do szpitala w styczniu, podobnie jak kilku innych więźniów. Nie mamy konkretnych nazwisk, ale mamy dokładne daty, nazwiska Uzdrowicieli…

– Przecież to jasne, że to Smith, co jeszcze…

– Smith nie działał sam i to właśnie jedna z rzeczy, które mnie zaskoczyły – przerwał mu Bill. – Razem z nim była zawsze druga Uzdrowicielka, kobieta nazywająca się Yvonne Delestre. Nazwisko nic mi nie mówi, ale zakładam, że Lennox będzie coś o niej wiedzieć. To na pewno nikt z ordynatorów, bo akurat ich znam.

– I najwyraźniej ktoś zatrudniony niedawno – dodał Brooks. – Z dokumentów wynika, że zarówno Smith jak Delestre są z Oddziału Urazów Pozaklęciowych, zaś przed wojną pracowałem z Uzdrowicielami stamtąd na tyle często, że znałem wszystkich i z całą pewnością nie było tam nikogo takiego.

– Czy cokolwiek więcej się o niej dowiedzieliście? O tej całej Delestre?

– Tylko tyle, że jeśli jest powiązana ze sprawą, to ten tajemniczy kominek, z którego przemieszczano się do Azkabanu i Ministerstwa w godzinach, w których mógł być to Fawley… ten nieszczęsny zabezpieczony kominek, którego poszukujemy i nie możemy dokładnie namierzyć, może należeć do niej, bo Smitha i wiele innych osób, co do których mieliśmy chociaż cień podejrzeń, już wykluczyliśmy. A jeśli sprawdzimy komunikację z tego kominka z jej układem dyżurów, to będziemy w domu – oznajmił Bill. – Możliwe też, że Lennox będzie w stanie zerknąć dla nas w akta kadrowe i to potwierdzić, ale tego nie jestem już aż tak pewny.

– Co jeszcze jest w tych dokumentach? Co zdołaliście znaleźć i… – zająknął się, zerkając na Brooksa.

– Weasley w skrócie wtajemniczył mnie w sprawę, gdy przyszedłem porozmawiać z nim o Tewksburym. Zanim zapytasz: nie, nie zdołaliśmy jeszcze niczego ustalić w jego temacie, bo zaczęliśmy przeglądać te dokumenty i dyskutować, czekając na ciebie i Duncombe. Wysłaliśmy notkę, żeby tu wpadła, gdy skończy swoje zadania, ale…

– Była ze mną na ostatniej rozprawie, więc pewnie jeszcze grzebie w papierach. Co znaleźliście? Co konkretnie stało się z Lancasterem?

– Były tu szczegółowe informacje o przesunięciach Lancastera w Azkabanie. Potwierdziły się wszystkie nasze podejrzenia – westchnął Bill. – Co jakiś czas znajdował się w tych dziwnych, zlokalizowanych w pobliżu starej części więzienia celach z osobami z listy X. Albo samotnie. Trzykrotnie umieszczony był w izolatce na tydzień lub dłużej, niby z powodu wszczęcia bójki. Ostatni zapis o jego rzekomym starciu z innymi więźniami i strażnikami miał miejsce w marcu. I wówczas zginął, według dokumentów… – przerzucił parę stron – zaatakował razem z paroma innymi osadzonymi dwóch strażników, którzy w samoobronie dwójkę najbardziej agresywnych zabili a pozostałych troje tylko obezwładnili i odesłali do izolatki.

– Przecież to bzdura… – wymamrotał Harry, wpatrując się w podsunięty dokument. – Więźniowie nie mają różdżek, za to mają kajdanki uniemożliwiające używanie magii…! Dwie z tych osób to kobiety, jedną z nich pamiętam ze zdjęć, była drobna i niska i miała posturę dziecka, jak bez użycia magii miałaby stanowić zagrożenie dla wyszkolonego strażnika…?! No i co niby robiły w celi z Lancasterem, wilkołakiem i jakimś trzecim facetem na dodatek…? Od kiedy to cele w Azkabanie są koedukacyjne…?

– I od kiedy jest dozwolone umieszczenie wilkołaka dzień po pełni w zbiorowej celi – mruknął Brooks. – Sprawdziliśmy tablice księżycowe, jeśli data i godzina nie są sfałszowane, to zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej wrócił do swojej postaci, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że więźniom nie podaje się żadnych eliksirów łagodzących przemianę, powinien być wciąż półprzytomny.

– Czy to ktoś z listy X…?

– Nie, ale mogłeś po prostu nie zapamiętać nazwiska – odparł Bill. – Wysłałem Madison notkę i ma sprawdzić w aktach kto to w ogóle był – powiedział, a gdy Harry otworzył lekko usta, mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. – Tak, zabili go. Jego i Lancastera. A te kobiety i jednego faceta oznaczyli wówczas jako więźniów _stanowiących zagrożenie_. I oni akurat _byli_ na liście X, przy czym cała trójka nie miała związku z Pattonem, lecz należała do tej grupy _nawróconych_. 

– A pozostałe dwie osoby związane z Pattonem…? Te o których wspomniałeś wcześniej…? – spytał Harry.

– Obie zginęły dwudziestego pierwszego maja, czyli wtedy, gdy miał miejsce rzekomy incydent, o którym dowiedziała się Cassandra Welsh i wspomniała o nim w biuletynie. Tyle że ona dowiedziała się tylko, że do kogoś wezwano Uzdrowiciela, a nie że parę osób również zginęło.

– Co tam się wtedy dokładnie stało?

– To, o czym była mowa wcześniej, o czym krążyły plotki… niewystarczające zabezpieczenia, cela z kilkunastoma więźniami znajdowała się obok starej części Azkabanu. Wedle tych dokumentów, zawiodły zabezpieczenia – za co obarczono winą jednego ze strażników i zwolniono go dyscyplinarnie. Do celi jakimś cudem miało wedrzeć się kilku najbardziej niebezpiecznych więźniów, a podczas bójki jaka się wywiązała, jeden z nich zdołał zabrać strażnikowi różdżkę i urządzić tam istną masakrę. Nie są tu podane nazwiska. Ponieważ to akta Lancastera i osób które również brały udział w zabójstwie Pattonów, jedyne co mamy, to informację o nich i wspomnienie, że kilka innych osób zostało zranionych oraz został wezwany Uzdrowiciel. Są też podane numery akt, gdzie incydent jest szerzej opisany, ale sprawdziłem już to i wiem, że akta te są całkowicie utajnione.

– Bill, wysłałeś informację do Gawaina…? Przecież to ewidentne morderstwo… musi to wiedzieć i…

– I zakończyć kontrolę? Myślałem o tym. Ale jak zniknie przed planowanym terminem, czyli wcześniej niż jutro, to może się to wydać podejrzane. Wysłałem mu wiadomość, dzięki zaklęciu Proteusza mamy możliwość przekazywania sobie pojedynczych notatek, ale to tylko miejsce na dwa zdania. I jeszcze nie dostałem odpowiedzi. I nie zaczynaj proszę z wysłaniem patronusa, bo…

– Dlaczego?! On musi jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, że…

– Potter, nie rozumiesz jeszcze? – spytał z rozdrażnieniem Brooks. – Jeśli Robards jest teraz z Pattonem albo kimkolwiek innym, kto jest zdolny do morderstwa, to nie dość, że się zdradzimy, to jeszcze możemy narazić jego życie. I osób, które są tam z nim.

– To co się stało nie jest normalne. Śmierć więźnia w sposób inny niż naturalny powinna być każdorazowo zbadana i…

– Podobno była – uciął Bill. – Według dokumentów, w obu opisanych wypadkach Wizengamot zlecił śledztwo i od razu je zamknął, potwierdzając wersję strażników. Podpisane przez samą Samanthę Smith.

– Przecież zlecenie… musi przechodzić przez Biuro Aurorów, wiedzielibyśmy coś o tym… – zaprotestował Harry.

– I przeszło. Przez ręce Jake’a Flynna. Którego zawieszenie powinno kończyć się jutro, ale wczoraj zgłosił do mnie dwutygodniowy urlop, wysyłając sowę z zagranicy.

– Kurwa mać… – zdołał wydusić Harry, nie będąc w stanie skomentować tego w żaden inny sposób.

– Musimy działać wielotorowo i nie mamy już czasu – oznajmił Bill. – Jak tylko Madison się tu pojawi z informacjami o tym wilkołaku, zostawię ją w Ministerstwie do skoordynowania prac sędziów Wizengamotu, którzy mogą nam pomóc, bo nadaje się do tego znakomicie. My pojedziemy na Grimmauld Place przygotować się, a Brooks… – zawahał się.

– Wiem, że Gawain był temu przeciwny, ale jeśli nadszedł moment, by działać ze wszystkich stron naraz, musimy spróbować porozumieć się z Tewksburym – powiedział Harry. – Brooks go trochę zna, więc… Czy naprawdę nie powinniśmy spróbować…? Użyć zaklęcia tajności, wybadać go jak Lennoxa i tak dalej? – zaproponował ostrożnie.

– Nie wyciągnie nam żadnych akt, to jest jasne – podjął Brooks. – Ale z tego co mówiłeś, oprócz tego Lancastera i kilku innych osób, co do których wiemy już, co się stało… macie listę więźniów, co do których podejrzewacie, że coś mogło im się przytrafić. Wystarczyłyby same nazwiska i status więźnia. To Tewksbury może po prostu sprawdzić i mi powiedzieć, bez notowania czegokolwiek.

– Jest prawie szósta, a ściąganie go tutaj…

– Ma dziś zmianę do ósmej wieczorem, bo wychodząc z kantyny spodziewałem się, że jeśli ma nam pomóc, musimy go tu zatrzymać. Wysłałem zlecenie do jego przełożonego, że ma mi szczegółowo uporządkować pewne akta, zarchiwizować i oddać kopie i ma to zrobić _dziś_.

– Jakie akta…? – spytał Bill ze zdziwieniem.

– Wygrzebałem z biurka stos papierów, które przeznaczone były do zniszczenia, dotyczyły dwóch spraw, nad jakimi pracowałem jeszcze w Wizengamocie i zahaczały o jakichś więźniów, więc wymówka była wystarczająca – odparł Brooks wzruszając ramionami. – Pomieszałem je tak, aby były właściwie niemożliwe do posortowania. Od razu dostałem zgodę. Jak zdecydujemy się go zaangażować, pojedziecie do Pottera pracować dalej, a ja go tu wezwę, niby pod pretekstem omówienia czegoś dotyczącego mojego zlecenia i porozmawiam z nim w Biurze Aurorów.

– Zanim to zrobisz, powiedz, czy na pewno ufasz mu na tyle, by…

– Jeśli podczas rozmowy będę mieć co do niego chociaż cień wątpliwości, to poradzę sobie z nim i odeślę go do domu, a on nie będzie pamiętał tej rozmowy – uciął mężczyzna. – O ile jeszcze trzy godziny temu powiedziałbym, że rozmowa z nim jest ryzykowna, tak teraz, gdy wiem już, o co dokładnie chodzi, o cały nowy porządek, który tak bardzo dał mu w kość, jestem prawie pewny, że nam pomoże. Bez względu na to, co potrafi wypisywać Prorok i w co ludzie chcą wierzyć, po wojnie nie znaleźliśmy się w świecie tęcz i niebieskich kucyków. A Tewksbury jest wystarczająco inteligentny by wiedzieć, że współpraca z nami, którą to _ja_ zainicjuję, po prostu może mu się opłacić – oznajmił, po czym przywołał ze stosika karteczkę służącą do przesyłania wewnętrznej korespondencji i chwycił pióro. Widząc, że Bill wciąż się waha, odezwał się ponownie. – Tewksbury mnie zna. Przyznaję, wasze obawy wcześniej pewnie były uzasadnione, bo raczej nie byłby chętny do ryzykownej dla niego współpracy z Biurem Aurorów, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem zaufał Potterowi na tyle, by dwa miesiące temu udzielić mu nieautoryzowanych informacji. Ale teraz, gdy wiem już o co chodzi i przedstawię mu w skrócie problem, jestem pewny, że zaufa mi, jako Ślizgonowi, który do całkiem niedawna był w bardzo podobnej sytuacji jak on jest teraz.

– Jak coś się przez to posypie, Gawain mnie udusi – stwierdził Bill, na co Harry parsknął cicho.

– Przyjaciele urządzą nam obu godny pogrzeb, bo jestem pewny, że na mnie będzie jeszcze bardziej wściekły.

– Brooks, jeśli Tewksbury zgodzi się nam pomóc i będziesz mieć pewność, że niczego nie zawali, wyciągnij z niego tylko i wyłącznie status więźniów z tej listy – powiedział Bill, po czym machnął różdżką, a na biurku pojawiła się czysta strona pergaminu. – Tylko ty możesz je przeczytać – wyjaśnił, gdy Harry uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. – Nie będę ci tłumaczył, jak masz działać, bo w sprawie zabezpieczeń tego rodzaju jesteś bardziej biegły niż ja. Najważniejsze jest, aby niczego nie wynosił ani nie kopiował z archiwum, bo to zostałoby od razu zanotowane. Cokolwiek Tewksbury dla nas sprawdzi, ma zrobić to tak, by nie pozostawić po sobie śladu.

– I pewnie lepiej, abym na starcie nie zdradzał mu, że zlecenie w ogóle pochodzi od szefów Biura Aurorów – powiedział Brooks. – Dam sobie radę. Jedź z Potterem i podajcie mi nazwę kominka oraz udostępnijcie go, abym mógł się tam pojawić z informacjami.

– Musimy jeszcze poczekać na Madison, prawda? – zaczął Harry, lecz Bill pokręcił głową.

– Jedź do domu i przeczytaj to oraz spróbuj dodać do schematów. Będę u ciebie… pewnie za najdalej godzinę, gdy tylko wszystko z nią ustalę odnośnie Wizengamotu. Spróbuję też ponownie nawiązać kontakt z Gawainem. Oraz zgarnę wszystkie papiery z szafek Flynna, bo całkiem możliwe, że zanim pojedziemy do Świętego Munga, znajdziemy tam więcej spraw, które dotyczą Azkabanu a które rozwiązał bez śledztwa i bez porozumienia z kimkolwiek. Gdy Gawain go zawiesił, oczywiście ich nie przejrzał, bo nie sądziliśmy, że oprócz tego, że ten facet ma podły charakter, jest też zamieszany w coś takiego – oznajmił, a Harry jedyne co był w stanie zrobić, to skinąć głową, bo akurat o tym nawet nie pomyślał i jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy, to że tylko bezpośredni przełożony ma dostęp do dokumentów na stanowisku danego Aurora, no a Bill na czas nieobecności Gawaina jest bezpośrednim przełożonym Flynna.

– Nie powinniśmy porozumieć się z Shackleboltem? – spytał Brooks. – Wspomniałeś, że myśleliście o tym, a to wszystko…

– Sędziowie, którzy z nami współpracują, są temu przeciwni – odparł natychmiast Bill, chociaż po jego minie było widać, że nie zgadza się z nimi. – Mam nadzieję, że gdy Madison przekaże im dowody, które były w aktach Lancastera i które być może uda nam się uzyskać z archiwum Azkabanu, szafki Flynna oraz Świętego Munga, zmienią zdanie.

– Gdyby nie fakt, że najważniejsze dane w domku Thompsona pozyskałem całkowicie nielegalnie, pewnie moglibyśmy przekazać im wszystko, co wiemy, już teraz…

– Gdy uzyskamy coś jednoznacznego, nie będzie mieć to znaczenia. Bo widzisz… o ile wejście do Świętego Munga _też_ byłoby nielegalne, to w obliczu tego… – Bill wskazał na akta Lancastera – przestaje być. Jeśli uda nam się w papierach Flynna znaleźć coś na ten temat, to to już naprawdę będzie konkret, a do ich przejrzenia również mam prawo – powiedział, po czym poruszył różdżką i w jego dłoni pojawił się dokument, pod którym złożył podpis.

– I nie możesz tego samego zrobić co do archiwum Azkabanu? – spytał Harry, zerkając na upoważnienie do przejrzenia dokumentów w Świętym Mungu.

– Nie, bo są objęte wyższymi klauzulami tajności. Ale problem zniknie, jeśli w szpitalu lub papierach Flynna znajdziemy coś przydatnego – powiedział i machnął różdżką ponownie, jednak tym razem na wyczarowanym dokumencie nie złożył podpisu, lecz rzucił zawiłe zaklęcie pieczętujące, skopiował dokument i podał po jednej wersji Harry’emu i Brooksowi. – Jeśli dziś się rozdzielimy, a traficie na coś poważnego, co sprawi, że będziecie potrzebowali szerszych uprawnień, a nie będziecie mogli skontaktować się ze mną od razu, wykorzystajcie to. Mój podpis pojawi się, gdy informacje, na jakie traficie, będą zawierać się w zaklęciu, które skonstruowałem. Gawain oczywiście nie aprobował udzielania komukolwiek pełnomocnictw tego rodzaju, ale…

– Ale jego tu nie ma, a ty jesteś teraz jego zastępcą z pełnymi uprawnieniami – dokończył za niego Brooks. – Czy ty nie powinieneś być w Slytherinie? – zażartował.

– Ślizgon nie odważył by się na tak dalekie wykorzystanie swoich czasowych uprawnień, nie mając pewności, że nie narobi sobie problemów – zauważył Bill z krzywym uśmiechem, a Brooks po chwili zastanowienia skinął głową, przyznając mu rację. – Ufam wam obu i nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że nie nadużyjecie pełnomocnictw, które wam daję. W każdej chwili może okazać się, że nie mamy już czasu na zabawy w zastanawianie się, co nam wolno a czego nie. Wolę wziąć ewentualne konsekwencje na siebie, bo prędzej niż którykolwiek z was wybronię się z tego w razie katastrofy. W tym momencie obaj działacie na bezpośrednie polecenie szefa Biura Aurorów, zaś sprawa więźniów Azkabanu jest oficjalnie otwarta i powiązana z dochodzeniem dotyczącym śmierci sędziego Fawleya – powiedział, a wówczas dokumenty, które otrzymali Harry i Brooks, na moment zaświeciły się na niebiesko, a następnie zwinęły w rulonik. – Harry, wracaj do domu i zacznij pracę z tymi papierami, a ty Brooks… – urwał, kiedy do jego gabinetu zapukała Madison. Otworzył zaklęciem drzwi i spojrzał ponownie na Brooksa – przynieś tu wszystkie dokumenty ze stanowiska Flynna – dokończył, po czym wyciągnął z biurka niewielki, srebrny token dwukrotnie stuknął w niego różdżką i podał mu go, zaś Harry’emu podsunął plik akt Lancastera – Harry, widzimy się niebawem. Madison, szykuj się na długą noc.

– Zwykle gdy słyszę takie słowa, oczekuję rozrywek, a nie pracy – westchnęła, siadając na krześle. – Co tam mamy?

– Akcję, która albo nas wszystkich pogrąży, albo sprawi, że ty w ciągu tygodnia dostaniesz wymarzony awans, a my będziemy przez najbliższy miesiąc utopieni w wyjaśnianiu największego syfu, na jaki trafiłem, odkąd pracuję w Ministerstwie.

– Warto zaryzykować, bo ostatecznie zarwana noc przysłużyć się może jednak czemuś przyjemnemu – oznajmiła Madison i puściła do niego oko. – Ten wilkołak, którego miałam dla ciebie sprawdzić. Udało mi się znaleźć papiery na jego temat niemal od razu, nie były nawet zabezpieczone szczególnymi klauzulami – powiedziała, rzucając na biurko stos papierów. – Należał do grupy szmalcowników, zajmował się tylko kradzieżami i włamaniami, a nie zabójstwami. Raczej drobny złodziejaszek, który dołączył do szmalcowników po prostu by przeżyć, bo od lat nie był w stanie znaleźć żadnej pracy, jak prawie każdy wilkołak. Pod koniec wojny nie zgodził się na pomoc w masakrze rodziny mieszanej, za co został dotkliwie poraniony przez grupę, z którą działał. Został aresztowany zeszłej jesieni i trafił do więzienia na trzy lata jako aktywny poplecznik Voldemorta. Za jego przewinienia każdy inny zostałby tam umieszczony na znacznie krócej, ale to wilkołak i przypuszczam że tylko dlatego nikt nawet nie zastanawiał się nad okolicznościami łagodzącymi.

– To jakoś zupełnie mnie nie dziwi… – westchnął Bill. – Bierzmy się do pracy. Harry, weź te papiery i dołącz do pozostałych. Widzimy się u ciebie… najszybciej jak zdołam się stąd wyrwać.

***

W ciągu najbliższych dwóch godzin, patronus Billa w postaci szarego wilka odwiedził Harry’ego dwukrotnie: najpierw informując go, że nieco się spóźni, a potem – że razem z Madison i kilkoma sędziami Wizengamotu przeglądają właśnie dokumenty Flynna, w których znaleźli dowody na znacznie więcej nieprawidłowości niż tylko pojedyncze zamknięcie sprawy śmierci więźnia z Azkabanu bez przeprowadzenia dochodzenia zgodnie z obowiązującymi procedurami. Harry walczył cały ten czas z aktami Lancastera i ich dopasowaniem do materiałów, jakie wcześniej zgromadzili, wypił mocną kawę oraz eliksir wzmacniający dostarczone przez Stworka oraz przyjął Madison, która wpadła na moment, by podrzucić mu kopie akt z szafek Flynna, które ocenili jako związane bezpośrednio z ich sprawą. Było wpół do dziewiątej, kiedy Bill wreszcie się u niego zjawił, blady, zmęczony i zestresowany.

– Madison działa już z Wizengamotem. Mam kolejne upoważnienia, w Świętym Mungu nawet jak coś będzie zablokowane tak, że Lennox nie będzie w stanie przekazać nam dokumentów, to będziemy mogli zdjąć blokady i pozyskać je całkowicie legalnie – oznajmił na starcie. – Gawain wysłał mi wiadomość. Kiedy próbowałem z nim rozmawiać, był w trakcie przesłuchania _Lancastera_.

– Co…? – wydusił Harry, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież on…

– No właśnie. Sędziowie już dostali od nas tę informację. I razem z Madison sprawdzają dokumenty, jakie znajdują się w ich archiwum sądowym. To jest jakiś koszmar. Im głębiej grzebiemy, tym więcej znajdujemy nieścisłości. To cud, że Madison w ogóle była w stanie wyciągnąć stamtąd jakiekolwiek papiery, które względnie się ze sobą zgadzały… Bo poza tym jest tam masa sprzecznych danych, podpisy pod dokumentami, które nigdy nie powinny zostać potwierdzone, dziwne autoryzacje zleceń…

– Zaraz, zaraz… – przerwał mu Harry. – Więzień zginął w niejasnych okolicznościach, a teraz okazuje się że _jednak żyje_ , a oni zamiast rzucić wszystko, żeby dać nam pełną autoryzację na zajęcie się tym, grzebią w papierach z ich własnego archiwum…?!

– Harry, oni są po naszej stronie. Tyle tylko że są przerażeni tym, co od miesięcy musiało dziać się tuż pod ich nosem…

– Co robimy? Co ze Świętym Mungiem? Jak w ogóle…

– Mamy zgodę, by sprawdzić tam wszystko i dostarczyć im konkretne dowody, ale na razie zakopali się w burdelu, w którym bez względu na rozwiązanie naszej sprawy będą siedzieć tygodniami. Razem z Madison walczą z papierami i kłócą się między sobą, co należy zrobić, czy trzeba poinformować Kingsleya i _jak_ go poinformować, by nie pokazać, że przez ostatni rok praca Wizengamotu jako całości to była jakaś cholerna parodia wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Dałem Madison wszelkie upoważnienia i ma tam działać w moim imieniu, bo zdecydowanie lepiej sobie z tym poradzi – powiedział, a coś w minie Harry’ego sprawiło, że zmienił ton, jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić. – Harry, uwierz mi… w Ministerstwie zrobiłem wszystko, co na tę chwilę byłem w stanie zrobić. I gdyby nie fakt, że jesteśmy umówieni z Lennoxem, a to teraz priorytet, pewnie nie ruszyłbym się z biura Wizengamotu do weekendu…

– Przepraszam, że na ciebie naskoczyłem – odparł Harry, momentalnie czując się głupio. – To nie twoja wina, że wszystko się popieprzyło… i że całe to nasze _działanie ze wszystkich możliwych stron naraz_ … nie idzie tak jak powinno. Powiedz, o co dokładnie chodzi z tym burdelem w archiwum Wizengamotu. I co właściwie udało ci się zdziałać zanim udało ci się stamtąd wyrwać.

– Przez ostatnie dwa, trzy miesiące ktoś stopniowo kasował lub zmieniał dokumenty – powiedział i uśmiechnął się blado do Stworka, który postawił przed nim filiżankę z kawą i fiolkę z tym samym eliksirem, jaki wcześniej podał Harry’emu. – Musiałem tam zostać, aby pomóc z łamaniem sfałszowanych sygnatur magicznych, jednak dzięki temu mamy prawie całkowitą pewność, że była to Greta Myerscough. Ściągnąłem do Ministerstwa Violet Jennings, bo jest moim najlepszym specjalistą w takich tematach i ma kontynuować to, co zacząłem. Znasz Wizengamot… i w ogóle urzędnicze sprawy. Rozbijają się na szczegóły i spierają o każdy drobiazg i mam nadzieję, że Jennings i Duncombe jak połączą siły, to będą w stanie jakoś nad tym zapanować i zmusić ich do realnego działania. Ale na razie panikują i nie dadzą zgody na wkroczenie do Azkabanu pełną ekipą, dopóki nie dostaną czegoś, co zszokuje ich bardziej niż sfałszowane akta sądowe.

– Nie przydałby się tam jakiś Auror, w razie gdyby potrzeba było…

– Przydałby się, dlatego Parker wyciągnął Hope’a z jakiejś pijackiej imprezy i faszeruje go właśnie najsilniejszymi eliksirami trzeźwiącymi jakie istnieją. Nie znam jeszcze całego waszego składu, natomiast Hope, poza tym że bywa idiotą, ma tę zaletę, że jest fantastyczny w kwestiach organizacyjnych i jeśli przyjdzie nam skompletować w środku nocy pełną grupę zadaniową bez udziału mojego czy Gawaina, to nada się do tego najlepiej – powiedział a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego niepewnie. – Mam nadzieję że nie popełniłem błędu, zlecając coś tak poważnego tej dwójce, ale…

– Nie. Masz rację. Hope jest kompletnym błaznem a Parker głupawym plotkarzem, ale potrafią się doskonale odnaleźć w sytuacjach kryzysowych i akurat w takich sprawach ufam im bardziej niż większości osób z działu – powiedział szybko Harry, wiedząc, że jeśli decyzję miałby podjąć Gawain, to prawdopodobnie również wybrałby właśnie ich. – A co z Brooksem?

– Przed ósmą wysłał mi wiadomość, że nawiązał kontakt z Tewksburym i mają spotkać się poza Ministerstwem, a potem przyjedzie tutaj. Powiedz mi, do czego ty doszedłeś. I załatwmy to jak najszybciej.

– Mamy daty, godziny, nazwiska i podpisy – odparł Harry i wziął głęboki oddech, by choć trochę się uspokoić i móc zająć konkretami, zamiast denerwować się i zagryzać rzeczami, na które w tym momencie nie miał wpływu. – Wszystko zgadza się z tym, co znaleźliśmy wcześniej i powypełniały się luki. Z akt Lancastera i tego, co podrzuciła później Madison, wyciągnąłem najważniejsze rzeczy, których mamy szukać w Świętym Mungu. Jak wcześniej celowalibyśmy na oślep, tak teraz z pomocą Lennoxa będziemy wiedzieć dokładnie, gdzie uderzyć i na co zwrócić uwagę. Udało mi się też znaleźć wzmiankę o tej całej Ivonne Delestre gdzieś w tych papierach jakie na samym początku podrzuciła nam Duncombe, tyle że ostatnio nie zwróciliśmy na to uwagi, bo nie wiązała się z niczym istotnym… – Rzucił zaklęcie kategoryzujące, którego nauczył go Robards, a na tablicy pojawiło się zdjęcie kobiety przed trzydziestką i parę informacji. – Była wspomniana w jakiejś pomniejszej sprawie, nic ważnego, po prostu zajmowała się zimą jednym z pacjentów, który kilka miesięcy wcześniej był świadkiem na rozprawie któregoś ze Śmierciożerców i składała do Wizengamotu informacje dotyczące leczenia tego człowieka, więc musieli wspomnieć w aktach, kim w ogóle jest. Dowiedziałem się, że pochodzi z Francji, ale mieszkała od lat w Stanach. Przyjechała do Wielkiej Brytanii dopiero w zeszłym roku po skończeniu w Ameryce studiów uzdrowicielskich i zimą zaczęła pracę w Świętym Mungu. Tak jak podejrzewaliśmy, pracuje pod Smithem na jego oddziale.

Razem z Billem wzięli się za ustalanie, co konkretnie muszą wyciągnąć ze Świętego Munga z pomocą Lennoxa. Większość pracy wykonał już Harry, jednak Bill dodał od siebie parę kolejnych rzeczy oraz stworzył dokładną rozpiskę, którą odpowiednio zaszyfrował; do wyjścia mieli już niespełna godzinę, kiedy kominek w salonie Harry’ego się uaktywnił i wyszedł z niego Brooks… a moment później biały jak ściana i rozdygotany Henry Tewksbury. Mężczyzna na widok Billa, który wciąż miał na sobie aurorskie szaty, zachwiał się na nogach, lecz Brooks przytrzymał go i lekko popchnął na najbliższy fotel.

– Najświeższa aktualizacja statusów więźniów, o których wam chodziło – powiedział Brooks bez zbędnych wstępów, po czym wyczarował listę i naniósł na nią dane. – Nie żyje jeszcze osiem osób, poza tymi dwiema, o których wiemy już z poprzednich papierów, przy czym Lancaster figuruje obecnie jako więzień, który _żyje_ ale na stałe przebywa w izolatce. Tewksbury był w stanie uzyskać to szybko, ale nakłoniłem go również do bardziej obszernych zwierzeń. Które lepiej, aby przedstawił wam bezpośrednio.

– Co wiesz o Lancasterze? – spytał Harry, wpatrując się z niepokojem w roztrzęsionego mężczyznę. – I skąd w ogóle…

– Zainteresowałem się nim dwa miesiące temu, gdy u mnie byłeś. Był ze mną w klasie i chociaż nigdy się nie przyjaźniliśmy, to _znałem go_ i po prostu… to mi przypomniało, ilu moich znajomych siedzi w Azkabanie… Sprawdzenie go to był impuls i dowiedziałem się, że od marca nie żyje i to mnie jeszcze bardziej dobiło i nawet… miałem zamiar poszukać cię i powiedzieć ci o tym, bo zgodnie z obietnicą nie zanotowałem wówczas jakie dokumenty ci przekazałem i nie miałem pewności, czy jest tam ta informacja, ale…

– Ale potem kilka tygodni nie było mnie w Ministerstwie – wymamrotał Harry. – Czego jeszcze się dowiedziałeś…?

– Że przynajmniej raz został przetransportowany do Świętego Munga. Że stało się z nim coś dziwnego. I… to głupie, ale… nałożyłem sondę na jego status i dokumenty, chociaż… nie miało to sensu, bo przecież i tak już nie żył. Tyle że jego status zmieniono na _żyjący_ dosłownie dwa dni temu, po tym, jak był wskazany jako zmarły przez kilka miesięcy. I chciałem… naprawdę chciałem powiedzieć ci o tym, ale po prostu bałem się poruszać ten temat, łapiąc cię gdzieś w Ministerstwie…

– Na czym polega zmiana statusu? Kto to w ogóle robi…?

– Nikt tego nie robi. To coś, co dzieje się automatycznie, dopóki dana osoba przebywa w Azkabanie. Gdy go opuszcza, akt zakończenia wyroku jest podpisywany przez zarządcę Azkabanu, zaś status więźnia pozostaje już na zawsze taki, jaki był w momencie zakończenia odsiadki. A tymczasem on nie jest jedyną osobą, której status się zmienił i…

– Powiedz o innych osobach, których status się zmieniał – zażądał Bill, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, który jakby skulił się w sobie, zerknął z przerażeniem na Harry’ego oraz Brooksa, ale ostatecznie zaczął mówić dalej.

– Przynajmniej jedna trzecia osób z listy, którą mi przekazaliście – wydusił w końcu. – Kojarzyłem te nazwiska. Wszyscy ci ludzie… byli raz na jakiś czas transferowani w inne miejsca w Azkabanie. Na niewielką skalę zaczęło się to dziać już w zeszłym roku, ale od stycznia… tych ruchów było coraz więcej. Każda taka zmiana nanosi się do akt automatycznie i takich ruchów było mnóstwo. I przez cały czas ze statusami więźniów działy się dziwne rzeczy. Gdy w lipcu zacząłem to sprawdzać… jasne, ktoś kasował dokumenty ręcznie, ale czasem zdołałem trafić na dziwne zapisy. Na tych ludziach… na tych więźniach prowadzono… jakieś eksperymenty. Coś co zmieniało tożsamość, co zmieniało _status_. Czasem widziałem, jak akta zaczynają się samoczynnie mnożyć tak, że pękały teczki. A raz rozsadziło od środka szafę z części archiwum, za którą jestem odpowiedzialny no i to… nie mogłem nie zwrócić na to uwagi…

– Konkrety. Co możesz nam powiedzieć?

– W lipcu wprowadzono restrykcje dotyczące dostępu do dokumentów. Widziałem, że coś się dzieje… ale teraz te dziwne automaty były usuwane natychmiastowo. Niemal codziennie była u mnie Greta Myerscough, czasem z jakimś strażnikiem, a czasem również z Samanthą Smith. Usuwały te papiery i ewidentnie coś próbowały ukryć. I to się działo cały czas, aż do… piątku, to był… tak, dwudziesty trzeci lipca. Wtedy… pod koniec dnia pojawił się u mnie Hector Fawley – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie. – Była piąta po południu, może później. Pytał o Lancastera i był zszokowany, że nie żyje. Wysłał komuś patronusa z tą informacją i…

– Wiesz komu? – spytał Harry, lecz mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – A co dokładnie przekazał? Tylko informację, że nie żyje, czy…

– Coś w rodzaju _John nie żyje, ukryjcie się tam gdzie zawsze, przyjadę wieczorem_.

– Stansted… – wydusił Harry, przypominając sobie domek, w którym w połowie sierpnia znalazł dokumenty. – To tam musieli pojechać i na niego czekać i… – urwał. – Co się stało później…?

– Wypytał mnie jeszcze kilka osób, o… – chwycił drżącą ręką listę Brooksa, którą ten musiał w międzyczasie zmodyfikować tak, by dać Tewksbury’emu dostęp, i wymienił jeszcze kilka nazwisk. – A potem, gdy już się miał zbierać… przyszła Myerscough. Zaczęła z nim rozmawiać i wyszli razem. Od tamtej pory go nie widziałem. Zachorował. A tydzień później został zamordowany.

– Myerscough nie powiedziała podczas przesłuchania, że widziała się z nim w piątek przed jego zniknięciem… – wydusił Bill. – Musiała w tym maczać palce. A Fawley… zamierzał coś zrobić, tyle że dorwali go, zanim skontaktował się z Welsh i Thompsonem…

– Musieli czekać na niego w tym nieszczęsnym domku – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale on został trafiony urokiem, zapewne już się z nimi nie skontaktował… a tydzień później już nie żył. Ale oni wciąż pracowali, musieli… musieli jeszcze wtedy żyć, nie wierzę, że było inaczej. Nikt ich nie podejrzewał… a gdy włamałem się tam, zrozumieli, że ktoś do nich dotarł. I możliwe że wtedy uznali, że muszą uciec, bo przecież niedługo później jak tam dotarliście, to domek był już opuszczony… Wiem że Robards sądził, że może ktoś dorwał ich już wcześniej… ale jakoś czuję, że żyli. I że po prostu zrozumieli, że naprawdę muszą zniknąć.

– W takim razie jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakie musimy zrobić, to jednak skontaktować się z ich rodzinami, bez względu na wszystko. Sprawa za chwilę już nie będzie ściśle tajna, a Wizengamot będzie mógł wezwać ich na oficjalne zeznania – powiedział Bill, po czym zwrócił się do Tewksbury’ego. – Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Gdy Fawley został zamordowany, gdy szukaliśmy każdego, kto cokolwiek może widzieć… dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do Biura Aurorów?

– Bo się bałem – przyznał wprost. – Bałem się, że nikt mi nie uwierzy, kto by uwierzył zdegradowanemu sekretarzowi obłożonemu klauzulą ograniczonego zaufania…? Nie miałem żadnych dowodów, tylko te moje przypuszczenia i opowieści o rozwalonych szafkach… A potem, zanim jeszcze sędzia Fawley zginął, zostały mi cofnięte niektóre uprawnienia. Myerscough pojawiła się u mnie i powiedziała, że jeśli komukolwiek pisnę o jej wizytach w archiwum, pożegnam się z tą pracą i postara się o to, bym już nigdy nigdzie nie został zatrudniony, bo _odsiadując wyrok w Azkabanie za zdradę tajemnic Wizengamotu ciężko pracować zawodowo_. I poza wszystkim innym… nawet _jeśli_ bym do was przyszedł wcześniej, jeszcze zanim sędzia Fawley zginął, to nie mając w ręku dowodów, że w Azkabanie i Wizengamocie dzieje się coś dziwnego, bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy, wzięlibyście mnie na poważnie…? Poza wszystkim innym, obowiązują mnie klauzule tajności, więc… idąc do Biura Aurorów musiałbym postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, a nie miałem na to odwagi. Gdy usłyszałem, że Robards… że wreszcie ma jechać tam na kontrolę… byłem już gotowy jednak się do niego udać, mimo że milczałem tyle czasu, że nie powiedziałem, że coś wiem o Fawleyu już miesiąc wcześniej… ale… ale te klauzule… gdy tylko myślałem o zdradzeniu tego, co wiem, zaczynałem się dusić. Myślałem o tym dziś w kantynie, gdy widziałem was… byłem już bliski, by podejść do waszego stolika, by _coś_ jednak zrobić, bo już wiedziałem, że ta kontrola… że to coś poważnego, bo gdyby było inaczej, w Wizengamocie i biurze Azkabanu nie byłoby takiego poruszenia… ale dostałem takich zawrotów głowy, że zacząłem tracić świadomość, a po wyjściu z kantyny zasłabłem w łazience. I ostatecznie znów stchórzyłem – powiedział i przeczesał drżącymi dłońmi wilgotne od potu włosy.

– Uspokój się. Naprawdę zdjąłem ten urok tajności – powiedział Brooks, po czym zwrócił się do Harry’ego i Billa. – Gdy udało nam się spotkać, już poza Ministerstwem, Tewksbury zdołał powiedzieć mi, że gdy zobaczył nazwiska, jakie ma sprawdzić, to wiedział, że nie może dłużej kłamać, ale że jest obłożony zaklęciami milczenia rzuconymi przez Smith i Myerscough. Chwilę później stracił przytomność. Zabrałem go do swojego domu i przez ponad pół godziny zdejmowałem ten urok, zanim w ogóle się ocknął i był w stanie ze mną rozmawiać. I potem kwadrans, zanim doszedł do siebie i był w ogóle w stanie się podnieść i tu ze mną przyjechać.

– Dlatego… to dlatego Henry tak źle wygląda…? – spytał Harry, na co Brooks przytaknął, nie komentując faktu, że Harry użył jego imienia a nie nazwiska. – Stworku! – krzyknął i moment później skrzat pojawił się przed nim. – Znajdź eliksiry wzmacniające. Coś, co pomoże po zdjęciu z kogoś silnych zaklęć tajności czy uroków. Mamy coś takiego? – spytał, a gdy skrzat skinął głową i zniknął, zwrócił się do Brooksa. – Skoro to były klauzule tajności Ministerstwa, to jak w ogóle udało ci się pozbyć ich całkowicie…?

– Na Merlina, Potter, jestem Łamaczem Zaklęć i gdy tylko zostałem zatrudniony, polepszanie standardowych klauzul jakie obowiązują w Ministerstwie były moim zadaniem. I wtedy robiłem to z Weasleyem i Jennings na potrzeby Wizengamotu. Smith coś do nich dodała. Dlatego złamanie ich zajęło mi nieco dłużej niż gdybym musiał tylko zdjąć to, co niegdyś sam przygotowałem. Dzięki upoważnieniu od Weasleya… tym dodatkowym… gdy tylko Tewksbury zaczął mówić, pojawił się tam podpis. I dlatego byłem w ogóle w stanie to złamać, bo inaczej mógłbym go przy tym zabić.

– Za pół godziny powinniśmy ruszyć do Świętego Munga. Nie mamy czasu, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego – oznajmił Bill, gdy Stworek zjawił się ponownie i podał Henry’emu dwie fiolki, które mężczyzna opróżnił jedna po drugiej – Co jeszcze wiesz? W czym możesz nam pomóc?

– Wiem… – wziął głęboki oddech, ale jego głos brzmiał już znacznie pewniej, a na twarz zaczęły wracać mu kolory. – Wiem o masie dziwnych wypadków, jakie miały miejsce w Azkabanie od stycznia aż do połowy sierpnia. Jestem niemal pewny, że na więźniach trzymanych w osobnych celach, tych ciągle transferowanych, były prowadzone jakieś czarnomagiczne eksperymenty. Nie rozumiałem wszystkiego, co wyczytałem, to były tylko strzępy, ale z całą pewnością poddawano ich urokom oraz siłą podawano im jakieś eliksiry. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, kilkakrotnie wezwani byli Uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga, bo ktoś został czymś zatruty… ktoś, kto był potrzebny i nie mógł zginąć. Oraz że kilka razy stało się coś na tyle poważnego, że więźniów transportowano do szpitala. A poza wszystkim innym, wiem, że Patton… że kontaktował się z kilkoma więźniami o najwyższych wyrokach.

– Czy złożysz szczegółowe zeznania przed Wizengamotem? – spytał Bill, na co Henry spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

– Czy ty wiesz, o co mnie prosisz…? Ci ludzie… sędziowie… to oni zdecydowali, by mnie zniszczyć, to oni…

– Będę tam z tobą cały czas. A w Ministerstwie jest obecnie zaledwie dziesięciu sędziów. Wyłącznie tacy, którym całkowicie ufam i którzy właśnie czekają na konkrety, aby móc dać zgodę na wparowanie do Azkabanu i zrobienie realnej kontroli z użyciem pełnych środków auroroskich, a nie takiej, gdzie nasi ludzie są zdani na łaskę Pattona, który pokazuje im tylko to, co chce a nie czego chcą oni.

– Czy jest tam Smith albo Myerscough? Jeśli którakolwiek z nich tam jest, nie pojadę tam, choćbyście nie wiem jak zapewniali mnie…

– Nie ma tam żadnej z nich. Żadna nie dotarła dziś nawet do pracy i z całą pewnością już się nie pojawi. A jeśli nawet by próbowała, będziesz ze mną i grupą Aurorów i będziesz chroniony. Tewksbury… _Henry_ … twoje zeznania mogą wreszcie nadać sprawie bieg. To właśnie coś, czego szukaliśmy cały ten czas. Wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale jeśli nam nie pomożesz…

– Pomogę, po prostu dajcie mi chwilę, żebym… żebym zdołał przetrawić myśl, co właśnie zamierzam zrobić – parsknął krótkim, histerycznym śmiechem. – Moja kariera w Ministerstwie i tak jest skończona. Jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie, jeśli wyjdzie z tego jedno wielkie bagno, chcę jednej rzeczy: zapewnienia, że umożliwicie mi wyjazd za granicę. Mi i moim najbliższym. Nie zależy mi już na niczym więcej, na tej pracy, Ministerstwie i kraju. Muszę jednak mieć pewność, że moja rodzina nie ucierpi tylko dlatego, że byłem świadkiem jakiegoś skandalu i zdecydowałem się go wyjawić.

– Oczywiście. Zapewnimy wam ochronę oraz wyjazd za granicę, jeśli tylko będziesz chciał wyjechać, bez względu na rozwój wypadków – powiedział cicho Bill, po czym zwrócił się do Harry’ego i Brooksa. – Zmiana planów. Niedługo powinniśmy się zbierać do Świętego Munga, jednak ja muszę jechać do Ministerstwa z Tewksburym, by złożył tam oficjalne zeznania przed Wizengamotem. Lepiej, aby nikt nas razem nie zobaczył, nawet przypadkiem i dlatego…

– Henry zmieni się we mnie – dokończył za niego Harry. – Mamy przygotowany eliksir wielosokowy, którego zamierzaliśmy użyć obaj jadąc do Świętego Munga. Moja obecność w Ministerstwie nikogo nie zdziwi, a poza tym dzięki temu nikt nie będzie spodziewał się, że jestem w szpitalu. A ja pójdę tam przemieniony albo pod peleryną niewidką razem z Brooksem, bo zakładam, że nie mamy czasu szukać i wtajemniczać kogokolwiek innego. Brooks musi się tylko przebrać, bo nie możemy tam paradować w szatach aurorskich, ale to nie problem. Mam po Blackach ogromną garderobę gdzie z całą pewnością znajdzie coś odpowiedniego.

– Tak, Brooks… musisz jechać z Harrym, bo znasz sprawę, ale tak czy inaczej muszę wysłać z wami wykwalifikowanego Aurora i… – urwał, gdy obaj spojrzeli na niego z oburzeniem. – Brooks, nie obraź się, ale nie masz żadnego doświadczenia w walce, nie jesteś Aurorem i wolałbym nie wysyłać Pottera bez wsparcia, jeśli…

– Na wszelkie świętości, Weasley…! – odezwał się Brooks z irytacją. – Idziemy do szpitala na przeszpiegi a nie na pole bitwy. W działaniu pod przykrywką i walce _z dokumentami_ biję cię na głowę, a jeśli chodzi o doświadczenia w ogóle, to przypominam, że jestem od ciebie dziesięć lat starszy, pracuję jako Łamacz Zaklęć dwukrotnie dłużej niż ty, a z samym Ministerstwem a tym samym masą spraw politycznych w dużej mierze opierających się na łamaniu zabezpieczeń zacząłem pracować gdy ty dopiero kończyłeś Hogwart. I jeśli masz jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to przypominam, że doskonale znam Craiga Lennoxa, bo jest ode mnie zaledwie trzy lata starszy i byliśmy w Hogwarcie jednym domu. Już nie wspominając o tym, że, jak powiedziałem wcześniej, w przeszłości wielokrotnie pracowałem z uzdrowicielami z Oddziału Urazów Pozaklęciowych, a tym samym właśnie z nim. Z tego co zrozumiałem z półsłówek, gdy skrótowo mi wszystko opowiadałeś, mieliście wątpliwości, czy można mu ufać, więc powiem ci tyle: jeśli z Potterem pojawię się z ramienia Biura Aurorów akurat ja, to współpraca z nim pójdzie łatwiej niż gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny.

– Lennox chciał, aby Harry dla bezpieczeństwa pojawił się tam w towarzystwie wykwalifikowanego Aurora i…

– I Brooks jest pracownikiem Biura Aurorów, a Lennox będzie mu ufać bardziej, niż gdybym wziął kogoś, kogo nie zna albo nie daj boże kogoś, z kim być może ma na pieńku, a my nawet o tym nie wiemy – przerwał mu Harry.

– Dobra. Jasne. Macie rację – powiedział Bill, zerkając na zegar; zbliżało się wpół do dziesiątej, a tym samym naprawdę nie mieli już zbyt wiele czasu. – W krytycznej sytuacji, albo jak traficie na coś naprawdę szokującego, wyślij mi patronusa. Jeśli będę cokolwiek wiedział, to przekażę wam notkę – powiedział i podał Harry’emu świstek papieru sygnowany jego nazwiskiem. – Sprawdzaj to jak najczęściej, bo nie zdążyłem nadać alarmu który poinformuje, że masz wiadomość. Zamieszczaj tutaj wszelkie ważniejsze informacje, jakie zdołacie znaleźć, o ile oczywiście nie jest to coś, co wymagać będzie poinformowania mnie natychmiast. 

– Damy sobie radę. I jak tylko skończymy…

– To oczekuję was w Ministerstwie z kopiami całej dokumentacji, jaką zdołacie zebrać – powiedział, podnosząc się z miejsca, po czym skinął na Henry’ego Tewksbury’ego. – Wszystko w porządku…? – upewnił się, gdy mężczyzna znów pobladł.

– Nie, ale przychodząc tutaj, ani przez moment nie oszukiwałem się, że będzie _w porządku_.

***


	28. Szpital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na początek - wybaczcie że tak długo zajęła mi aktualizacja, miałam ciężki tydzień w pracy i wieczorami mój mózg już nie był w stanie pracować na tyle, żeby przysiąść do tego rozdziału :|| walczyłam z korektą prawie 3 godziny bo jakoś mnóstwo rzeczy mi się nie podobało, a sam rozdział jest jednym z dłuższych (więc może to wynagrodzi oczekiwanie ;))  
> Mam nadzieję, że przez weekend nadgonię z pisaniem i korektą i następny update będzie szybciej.

***

Craig Lennox nie krył zaskoczenia, gdy trzy minuty przed dziesiątą wpadł na korytarzu szpitalnym na ubranego po cywilnemu Harveya Brooksa, ale Harry nawet spod peleryny niewidki dostrzegł na jego twarzy również pewną ulgę. Zabrał ich do swojego gabinetu, gdzie Harry wcisnął pelerynę do kieszeni i wysłuchał krótkich wyjaśnień, co się dzieje, wpatrując się w skupieniu to w jednego to w drugiego.

– Dajcie mi dosłownie dziesięć minut – powiedział, gdy przekazali mu najważniejsze informacje oraz plan, czego zamierzają szukać. – To, że macie oprócz nazwisk również konkretne daty, wiele nam ułatwi, ale spodziewam się, że tak czy inaczej spędzimy w archiwum przynajmniej godzinę, a mam na oddziale jednego pacjenta, do którego muszę wcześniej zajrzeć. Skopiowałem sygnatury magiczne Smitha, kierowniczki administracji oraz Bernarda McPhaila a także scaliłem i zmodyfikowałem je tak, aby nie wskazały, czy to któryś z Uzdrowicieli czy też sam dyrektor znaleźli się w archiwum. Mam jednak obawy, czy nie ma tam dodatkowych zaklęć monitujących, które mogą wskazać, że się tam znajdujemy, więc dobrze się składa, że oprócz Aurora będę mieć ze sobą również Łamacza Zaklęć.

– Mamy upoważnienie z Wizengamotu, by się tam dostać – powiedział Harry – więc teoretycznie moglibyśmy złamać zabezpieczenia i po prostu wejść do środka, przy czym zależy nam, aby nikt się nie dowiedział, że do archiwum wkroczyło Biuro Aurorów.

– Jeśli zlecenie jest oficjalne, sugerowałbym to właśnie zrobić, zamiast korzystać ze sfałszowanych sygnatur… – zaproponował niepewnie Lennox.

– Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że wejścia tam bez odpowiedniej sygnatury uruchomi wszelkie możliwe alarmy, mimo że robimy to legalnie – odparł Brooks. – Zlecenie od Weasleya i zgoda z Wizengamotu daje nam niesamowicie szerokie uprawnienia. Przyszliśmy tu w nocy na zlecenie Ministerstwa w politycznej sprawie o morderstwo, a jesteś jedynym Uzdrowicielem na oddziale, którego archiwum mamy zbadać. Uznajmy, że _Auror Potter_ wydał ci polecenie użycia cudzej sygnatury, bo ma do tego prawo, jeśli zachodzi podejrzenie, że osoby mające dostęp do monitoringu archiwum mogą być podejrzanymi w prowadzonym dochodzeniu.

– Przez dzisiejsze popołudnie naprawdę sporo się zmieniło i dostaliśmy znacznie szersze uprawnienia, niż się spodziewaliśmy – dodał Harry. – Mamy zgodę na wejście tam, ale sprawa nadal jest tajna, mimo że rano już raczej nie będzie.

– Oczywiście. Wszystko jasne – powiedział Lennox i podniósł się z miejsca. – Dziesięć minut. Zaraz do was wracam. Proszę, przejrzyjcie plan archiwum, który przygotowałem oraz na wszelki wypadek sprawdźcie te sygnatury, które skopiowałem… – dodał, po czym machnął różdżką, a z jego biurka wyskoczyły cztery niewielkie żetony w żółto-zielonym kolorze, takim samym, jaki miały szaty uzdrowicielskie.

Gdy zostali sami, Harry chwycił plan archiwum – opisany tak szczegółowo, że już teraz wiedział, gdzie powinni zacząć poszukiwania właściwych dokumentów, podczas gdy Brooks zajął się żetonami z kopią sygnatur, w szczególności tym, który miał scalać je wszystkie i zataić konkretną tożsamość posiadacza.

– Co sądzisz? – spytał Harry, gdy Brooks po dość krótkiej inspekcji odłożył żetony na biurko.

– Wszystko jest z nimi w porządku. Ale jeśli w archiwum są zaawansowane zaklęcia tropiące, a przypuszczam, że są, to osoba, która nad tym czuwa, raczej i tak dowie się, że ktoś wszedł do środka, choćby i był to ktoś uprawniony. Zanim tam wejdziemy, zrobię, co mogę, ale nie możemy też stracić dwóch godzin na stanie pod drzwiami, podczas gdy ja będę łamał kolejne blokady. Założę parę masek, tak, aby opóźnić czy przekłamać informacje, ale i tak musimy być cholernie ostrożni. Niemal zaczynam żałować, że jednak nie zgodziliśmy się, by Weasley kogoś nam podrzucił.

– Masz wątpliwości, czy…

– Nie – uciął mężczyzna. – Po prostu zdaję sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa i mówię ci o tym, żebyś był przygotowany na wszystko.

– Ok, jasne – odparł Harry i zagapił się na zegar; od wyjścia Lennoxa minęło dopiero kilka minut, a on już czuł się jakoś dziwnie, tkwiąc w tym mikroskopijnym, klaustrofobicznym gabinecie z Brooksem, który zdradzał pewne oznaki podenerwowania. – Słuchaj… – zaczął, czując, że nie wytrzyma w milczeniu do czasu powrotu Lennoxa – na Grimmauld Place wspomniałeś, że jesteś od Billa starszy dziesięć lat… musiałeś chodzić do Hogwartu wtedy, co moi rodzice. A skoro grałeś w drużynie Quidditcha, to znać przynajmniej mojego tatę…

– Tak, znałem – przyznał napiętym tonem po chwili wahania. – I rozumiem, że pewnie chciałbyś coś o nim usłyszeć. Ale nie mam zbyt wiele dobrego do powiedzenia, poza tym, że był świetnym graczem, więc może lepiej, abyś czerpał informację od osób, które wspominają go lepiej ode mnie. I które znały go bliżej niż po prostu _gwiazdę Gryffindoru_.

– Wszyscy mówią mi, że jestem do niego podobny – powiedział cicho, widząc, jak Brooks lekko zaciska pięści.

– Wizualnie? Tak, jesteś.

– A poza tym? – spytał. – Słuchaj, ja… znam opinię ich najlepszych przyjaciół, nauczycieli oraz kilku osób, które nie znosiły mojego taty. Ale właściwie nic pomiędzy. I bardzo rzadko mam okazję usłyszeć o rodzicach cokolwiek… od ludzi którzy tak po prostu ich znali w szkole. 

– Gdy odezwałeś się po raz pierwszy na spotkaniu transferowym, od razu zrozumiałem, że na wyglądzie podobieństwa twoje i twojego ojca się kończą – powiedział Brooks po chwili milczenia. – On nigdy nie broniłby Ślizgonów. Jasne, był krzykaczem i lubił się awanturować, a za przyjaciółmi stał murem, ale inni ludzie jako jednostki… raczej mało go obchodzili. Nie był złym człowiekiem, to absolutnie nie o to chodzi… tak naprawdę to podziwiałem go za pewność siebie i talent, nawet trochę mu zazdrościłem całego tego gwiazdorstwa i popularności, a dodatkowo jeszcze wyglądu, pieniędzy i tego, że zawsze dostawał wszystko, co chciał. Nie wiem, czy chociaż raz z nim rozmawiałem sam na sam, bo byłem dla niego tylko dzieciakiem ze Slytherinu z rocznika pod nim i nic do mnie nie miał, a gdybym nie grał w Quidditcha pewnie nawet nie wiedziałby, że istnieję. Zresztą… jak ktoś nie był dla niego bliski albo nie uznał go za wroga, to ten ktoś po prostu dla niego nie istniał, za to tych szkolnych niby-wrogów dręczył na każdym kroku. A że zwykle byli to Ślizgoni, to nie sposób bym tego nie zauważył. Pomimo tej swojej konfrontacyjności – a może _dzięki_ niej – lubił walczyć o większe, słuszne sprawy i pewnie dlatego właśnie został Aurorem… ale raczej nie o konkretnych ludzi, o ile nie byli to jego bliscy. Za to wtedy, w Biurze Aurorów… ty o nas walczyłeś, chociaż oprócz Malfoya nawet nas nie znałeś a przecież jesteś w pozycji, że nie było żadnych racjonalnych powodów, byś się nami przejmował. Wydajesz się nawet nie zdawać sobie sprawy, ile znaczy twoje słowo i wykazujesz się skromnością, której twój ojciec nigdy nie miał za grosz. Przyjaźnisz się ze Ślizgonem, czego nigdy by nie zrobił. Może dla przyjaciół… jesteście tacy sami i dlatego często jego dawni przyjaciele twierdzili, że jesteście tacy sami. Ale dla reszty osób… ty jesteś _lepszy_. Sam fakt, że zaangażowałeś się w tę sprawę… że godzisz się na bycie popychadłem zajmującym się nieistotnymi śledztwami by pomagać Malfoyowi oraz że w ogóle nie zależy ci na poklasku, gdy robisz coś ważnego… mógłbyś zbierać śmietankę i żyć w glorii i chwale bez wysiłku, otoczony pochlebcami i fanami. Tymczasem jesteś tutaj, w środku nocy w Świętym Mungu i zamierzasz z parą starszych Ślizgonów przetrząsać stosy papierów w archiwum, zamiast bawić się w bohatera na pierwszej linii frontu. I to naprawdę wiele o tobie mówi. I o tym, jak bardzo do swojego ojca jesteś niepodobny, nawet jeśli gdy słyszysz to od innych ludzi… to raczej uważają to rzekome podobieństwo za zaletę.

– Ja… dzięki… – wydusił Harry, absolutnie nie spodziewając się, że zamiast dwóch trzech ogólnikowych zdań usłyszy coś takiego. I w innych okolicznościach pewnie przeżywałby te słowa dłużej, zadał kolejne pytania, spróbował wyciągnąć coś o swojej matce; zanim jednak zdążył to zrobić, Lennox wrócił do gabinetu i skinął na nich, toteż chcąc nie chcąc zarzucił na ramiona pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył za obydwoma mężczyznami w stronę wyjścia z oddziału.

Przeszli cały oddział oraz minęli ponurą klatkę schodową nie spotkawszy nikogo, po czym parę chwil przemierzali słabo oświetlony korytarz dostępny tylko dla personelu szpitala. Gdy stanęli przed drzwiami archiwum, od razu wyczuł silne zaklęcia monitujące i zajęło parę minut, zanim Brooks nałożył kilka własnych, które miały w miarę możliwości zamaskować ich obecność. Dopiero wówczas Lennox, korzystając ze skradzionych sygnatur, otworzył pomieszczenie i wszedł do środka z wyciągniętą różdżką. Brooks sprawdził i wzmocnił swoje zaklęcia, a gdy po chwili cała ich trójka znalazła się w środku, zablokowali drzwi oraz rzucili czary, które miały ich poinformować o zbliżaniu się intruza – przy czym Brooks od razu zaznaczył, że ma wątpliwości, na ile będą skuteczne w momencie, gdy jednocześnie działa tu tyle innych o przeciwstawnym działaniu.

– Zanim zaczniemy – odezwał się Harry – czy może nam pan coś powiedzieć o Yvonne Delestre?

– Młoda uzdrowicielka na naszym oddziale. Ulubienica Smitha, jak sądzę – powiedział z przekąsem. – Lepiej jej nie podpadać, bo ma paskudny charakter. Pracuje tu od niedawna, zaledwie na ćwierć etatu. Bernard McPhail nie był przekonany do jej zatrudnienia, ale Smith uparł się, że za nią ręczy i że potrzebuje jej w zespole. Nie wiem, na jakiej zasadzie… bo Delestre wpada tu kiedy chce, jej grafik to jakaś komedia. Ale to wewnętrzne problemy oddziału, a nie sprawy dyrektora.

– Czy to wszystko, czego szukamy… czy sądzisz, że Bernard McPhail ma tego świadomość? Że mógł w tym uczestniczyć? – spytał Brooks.

– Nie, z całą pewnością nie – odparł Lennox natychmiast. – Bernard w ogóle nie nadaje się na dyrektora i doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale to uczciwy facet, chociaż może trochę zbyt pobłażliwy. Z całą pewnością nie uczestniczy w niczym, co mogłoby zaszkodzić pacjentom – powiedział, a coś w tonie jego głosu sprawiło, że Harry miał pewność, że paru Uzdrowicieli tutaj nie wykazywało tej cechy.

– Mówi pan, że nie nadaje się na dyrektora – podjął Harry. – Dlaczego więc nim został?

– Był ordynatorem urazów magizoologicznych przez przeszło dwadzieścia lat. Uwielbiał tę pracę i nigdy nie chciał awansu. Gdy po wojnie został nominowany i przegłosowany na stanowisko dyrektora… – zająknął się. – Był zaskoczony. I zły, że zrzuca się na niego coś takiego. Próbował protestować. Próbował nawet… przeforsować w Radzie Uzdrowicieli, aby dali szansę _mi_ , bo uważał, że nadaję się do tego lepiej i wiedział, że od dawna pragnąłem tej posady. Ale nic to nie dało. A jedyny skutek był taki, że zagrozili mu, że jeśli nie skończy z tymi nonsensami, to zwolnią go całkowicie. To naprawdę dobry człowiek… ale zupełnie niedecyzyjny i łatwy do zastraszenia. A te groźby i ostrzeżenia, czym może się dla niego skończyć wspieranie kogoś takiego jak ja… przed wojną byliśmy w przyjacielskich relacjach, które całkowicie się posypały i teraz na korytarzach udaje, że mnie nie widzi, albo patrzy na mnie współczująco, co jest jeszcze gorsze niż gdyby tylko mnie ignorował – powiedział i zagryzł wargi. – Możemy brać się do pracy?

– Najpierw potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej informacji o Delestre. Wiem, że Uzdrowiciele muszą podać oficjalne współrzędne swojego kominka w razie nagłych sytuacji. Czy tutaj to znajdziemy?

– Ani tu ani w żadnym miejscu gdzie powinno się do znajdować. Wiem, że nie podała tych danych – odparł Lennox, na co Harry przeklął pod nosem. – Ale tak się składa, że wiem, gdzie tego szukać poza oficjalną ścieżką. Jak bardzo jest wam to potrzebne?

– Być może bardziej niż każda inna rzecz, jaka się tutaj znajduje…

– Pokażę wam gdzie dokładnie możecie szukać potrzebnych danych, zaczniemy pracę i wrócę na oddział, aby sprawdzić, czy nic się nie dzieje a przy okazji włamać się do archiwum łączności i pobrać te informacje. Niestety chwilę to zajmie, bo to na innym piętrze i…

– Przecież personel medyczny może się aportować na terenie szpitala, prawda…? – przerwał mu Harry i momentalnie pożałował, bo Lennox spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

– Oczywiście, może. Ale wyłącznie na terenie oddziałów, a nie poza nimi, zaś wszelkie takie ruchy ze względów bezpieczeństwa są rejestrowane, więc siłą rzeczy jeśli chcecie utrzymać to w tajemnicy, to aportacja w naszej sytuacji nie wchodzi w grę.

– Dobra, udajmy, że nic nie mówiłem… – mruknął Harry.

– Wracając do Delestre, nawet jeśli nie pozostawiła danych swojego kominka w kadrach, to ruchy na kominkach przeznaczonych dla personelu są rejestrowane i jeśli sprawdzę jej godziny pracy w ostatnim czasie, powinienem móc to znaleźć. Oczywiście, jeśli mielibyście jakiś konkret, to… – urwał kiedy Brooks wyczarował świstek papieru i naniósł na niego współrzędne kominka, który bezskutecznie próbowali namierzyć przez ostatnie tygodnie – Och. Tak, to wiele ułatwi. Ale najpierw… – skinął na rzędy szaf i zaczął wyjaśniać im, w jaki sposób można szukać dokumentów, pokazał im sygnatury, które umożliwiały dekodowanie zabezpieczonych informacji i spędził z nimi godzinę, w trakcie której przerzucali kolejne stosy zupełnie nieprzydatnych akt medycznych.

Harry nie powinien już niczemu się dziwić, jednak okazało się, że archiwum panował bałagan zbliżony do tego, co miał we własnym biurku, co było nie lada osiągnięciem. Lennox warczał pod nosem coś o redukcji etatów, a Brooks raz po raz przeklinał, gdy w szafce ze stycznia tego roku znajdował kolejne papiery pochodzące sprzed nawet pięćdziesięciu lat bądź też dotyczące spraw całkowicie niezwiązanych z Oddziałem Urazów Pozaklęciowych, jak rachunki z zamówień środków medycznych dla Oddziału Zatruć czy też – na wszelkie świętości…! – obszerną umowę świadczenia usług z kwiaciarką, która zajmowała się roślinnością w gabinetach kadry kierowniczej.

Około północy Lennox opuścił ich, by wrócić pół godziny później i oznajmić, że tak, ten kominek z całą pewnością należy do Delestre. Harry przekazał informację do Billa – od którego jak na razie nie miał żadnych wieści, mimo że rozstali się blisko trzy godziny temu – i wspólnie wrócili do pracy. Czuł rosnącą frustrację i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przychodzenie tutaj nie było jednak stratą czasu. Był już bliski poddania się i oznajmienia, że to wszystko nie ma sensu albo choćby zaproponowania, by zrobili sobie przerwę na kawę, kiedy Brooks wydał z siebie triumfalny okrzyk i przywołał ich do siebie. Mężczyzna siedział na podłodze przy starych, przerdzewiałych szafach, których nawet nie planowali sprawdzać i zdejmował zaklęcia z kolejnych segregatorów, zaś jeden z nich leżał przed nim otworzony i wypełniony pogiętymi kartkami, jakby ktoś upychał je tu w pośpiechu.

– Skąd wiedziałeś… – zaczął Lennox, na co Brooks uciszył go machnięciem ręki i podsunął im otwarty segregator.

– Gdy zorientowałem się, że dokumentów z całą pewnością nie ma tam, gdzie być powinny, zacząłem szukać szaf, których używało możliwie najmniej osób, ale używał ich Smith – powiedział, wskazując na żeton z kopią sygnatury, który leżał przy jego kolanach. – Wiele rzeczy było zamaskowanych, ale… nie będę was zanudzać. Patrzcie na to – dodał ponaglająco.

Harry, który nazwiska z listy X miał już w głowie wypisane tak skutecznie, że większość byłby w stanie wyrecytować wyrwany ze snu w środku nocy, momentalnie zamarł. Pierwszy plik dokumentów datowany był na styczeń tego roku i opisywał stan pięciu więźniów, którzy zostali w nocy przetransportowani do Świętego Munga z objawami dziwnego zatrucia. Harry nie rozumiał z tego zbyt wiele, jednak po minie Lennoxa stwierdził, że dla Uzdrowiciela opisane objawy są oczywiste.

– Przedawkowanie eliksiru wielosokowego… – wydusił mężczyzna. – Przecież to jasne, dlaczego… dlaczego nikt nie napisał, że to o to chodziło? I dlaczego jest to tutaj, a nie w archiwum Oddziału Zatruć… – Przerzucił parę stron dokumentów, przelatując wzrokiem po tekście. – A tutaj… to jasno wskazuje na jakieś nieudolnie albo zbyt silnie rzucone zaklęcie wpływające na układ nerwowy, pamięć i zachowanie… Gdzie są karty leczenia? W tych papierach ewidentnie czegoś brakuje i…

– Czekaj, mam coś jeszcze – powiedział Brooks, który sprawdzał właśnie kolejny segregator. – To też dokumenty ze stycznia, dlaczego nie były razem…? – zdziwił się, a jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej. – Craig, te twoje papiery, są podpisane…

– Przez Smitha i Delestre, a ty…

– To u mnie to opinia Aureliusa Thompsona… został wezwany do tego przypadku jako specjalista od trucizn. Cholera… leczył Lancastera, tego swojego kuzyna i… został odsunięty od sprawy za nieetyczne zachowanie i niedochowanie tajemnicy zawodowej oraz dyscyplinarnie zwolniony. To już wiemy, ale…

– Daj mi te papiery – zażądał Lennox i zaczął pospiesznie kartkować akta sporządzone przez Thompsona. – On od razu zauważył, że to eliksir wielosokowy – powiedział, wskazując na jakieś nic nie mówiące Harry’emy kody. – Przeprowadził właściwe leczenie, to jasne… ale wpisał też, że jeden z więźniów ma ślady uszkodzenia mózgu oraz rdzenia magicznego, podejrzewa zastosowanie Imperiusa powiązanego z eliksirem wielosokowym oraz urokiem, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować… Zlecił badania… Smith odrzucił jego wniosek. Odesłali wszystkich tych ludzi do Azkabanu tej samej nocy, gdy zostali tu sprowadzeni, a z tych materiałów wynika, że jedynymi osobami, jakie w ogóle je widziały, byli Smith, Delestre i właśnie Thompson.

– Którego zwolniono…

– Dzień później. Pamiętam tę datę – wydusił Lennox. – Chodziły plotki… że trafił na sprawę, którą za bardzo się zainteresował, zaczął drążyć temat, próbował dotrzeć do dyrektora, który przebywał wtedy na konferencji za granicą… chciał dać mu jakieś papiery, dowody… usłyszałem od jednej z sanitariuszek, że był kompletnie roztrzęsiony i mówił, że jego kuzyn trafił tu w strasznym stanie. Twierdził, że ma dowody, że w Azkabanie dzieje się coś złego, ale… zanim zdołał z kimkolwiek się tym podzielić, dostał wezwanie przed komisję dyscyplinarną i został usunięty ze szpitala w trybie natychmiastowym.

– Nie rozumiem… – powiedział Harry. – Dlaczego wezwano go do tej sprawy, przecież musieli wiedzieć, że to kuzyn Lancastera i że zainteresuje się tym, co się z nim dzieje…

– To miało miejsce w środku nocy, prawdopodobnie był jedynym uzdrowicielem na swoim oddziale – powiedział Lennox. – A Smith, jakkolwiek jest kompletnym bałwanem, a Delestre sprawia wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie miała pojęcia o uzdrowicielstwie, musieli zdawać sobie sprawę, że przy tego rodzaju zatruciu bez szybkiej interwencji specjalisty ci ludzie nie mieli żadnych szans.

– Tyle że… – zaczął Brooks – przez następne miesiące wiemy, że Azkaban nie miał żadnych oporów, by zabić iluś więźniów… zginął sędzia, który się tym interesował, oni są zdolni do morderstwa i…

– Jeśli ci więźniowie zostali wysłani do Świętego Munga, to najwyraźniej byli komuś jeszcze potrzebni – powiedział Harry. – Nie ryzykowaliby kierowania tu kogokolwiek, jeśli nie mieliby zamiaru go odratować. Musiało to być coś na tyle poważnego, że nie wystarczyło wysłać do Azkabanu zaufanego Uzdrowiciela, mimo że było to ryzykowne, bo…

– Bo cokolwiek przechodzi przez szpital, podstawowe dane zapisują się w aktach medycznych automatycznie i nie można tego skasować – dokończył Brooks.

– Niemal żałuję, że to samo nie dzieje się w Biurze Aurorów – mruknął Harry, wpatrując się w resztę dokumentów. – Bierzmy się za resztę tych papierów, bez żadnych szczegółów, trzeba przetrząsnąć całą tę szafę i jechać z tym wszystkim do Ministerstwa. Pieprzyć to, nie będziemy się bawić w sporządzanie kopii – oznajmił, po czym wyciągnął upoważnienie od Bill i machnął nad nim ręką, a następnie wypowiedział inkantację, która upoważniała ich do zgromadzenia dowodów w postaci oryginalnej dokumentacji.

Przez następne półtorej godziny przeglądali zawartość tej i kilku sąsiednich szaf i gromadzili na boku wszystko, co wydawało się w jakikolwiek sposób podejrzane i mogło choćby w niewielkim stopniu dotyczyć Azkabanu. Nie odzywali się do siebie, przerzucali dokumenty z kolejnych miesięcy szybko i nerwowo, wszyscy równie podenerwowani i bladzi.

Bójka w Azkabanie, więźniowie rzucili na siebie z pięściami, a strażnicy niby tylko ich obezwładnili, tymczasem cała trójka miała objawy nietypowych uroków na dłoniach i ramionach. Mężczyzna, który za tydzień miał wyjść na wolność, zatruty czymś, trafił tu nieprzytomny, brak jakichkolwiek danych dotyczących procesu leczenia. Dwie kobiety z wyraźnymi śladami mieszania im w umysłach i prawdopodobnie nieodwracalnym uszkodzeniem pamięci z okresu kilku miesięcy. Jakiś starszy mężczyzna, urok i znów eliksir wielosokowy, coś poszło nie tak, a jego ciało w połowie było przemienione i nie wracało do właściwej postaci. Kolejna rzekoma bójka, jakiś strażnik z wyczyszczoną pamięcią i drugi z objawami jak u sędziego Fawleya, lecz tylko w dolnej części ciała. Uszkodzenie czyjejś sygnatury magicznej i psychiki na skutek uroku, wyglądającego na jakąś modyfikację Imperiusa.

Lancaster… który ponownie trafił do szpitala w maju, chociaż w marcu zgodnie z informacjami z biura Azkabanu już nie żył. I trzech kolejnych więźniów, gdzie również mieli od Thompsona potwierdzenie, że od dawna nie żyli, a wiosną dwukrotnie zostali sprowadzeni do Świętego Munga. Cztery osoby, które powinny były od miesięcy być na wolności, a zostały tu przetransportowane z Azkabanu między marcem i majem. I wiele, wiele kolejnych dziwacznych przypadków, nie mających sensu, wskazujących, że z więźniami działy się dziwne rzeczy… ale wszystkie powiązane z eliksirem wielosokowym, zaklęciami modyfikującymi pamięć i wpływającymi na zachowanie… z objawami zbliżonymi do tego, co trafiło sędziego Fawleya tyle że w znacznie mniejszym zakresie. W większości przypadków – obrzuceni mieszanką uroków o niezbyt typowych objawach. Prawie wszyscy pochodzili z listy „X”. Wszyscy trafiali tu w nocy i wszyscy byli odsyłani przed świtem, a Smith i Delestre byli jedynymi Uzdrowicielami – poza styczniowym przypadkiem z Thompsonem – którzy się nimi zajmowali.

– Więźniowie, o których podejrzewamy, że ktoś mógł się na nich chcieć zemścić, znikają po wyjściu z Azkabanu, a potem pojawiają się w Świętym Mungu jako osadzeni – odezwał się Brooks, zaciskając palce na jakimś dokumencie, a Harry dostrzegł kątem oka parę słów opisujących makabryczne objawy jakie przed śmiercią miał więzień. – Robards podczas przesłuchań nie jest w stanie niczego wyciągnąć, bo więźniowie dziwnie się zachowują, a dodatkowo rozmawia z osobami, które jak się dziś okazało, już powinny nie żyć. Ludzie umierają a potem okazuje się że jednak żyją. Wszystko to… modyfikacje pamięci, pomieszane uroki i oczywiście eliksir wielosokowy…

– Dlaczego… dlaczego oni w ogóle przywozili tu tych ludzi…? – odezwał się Lennox. – Po co ich leczyli, skoro… ewidentnie część umarła i nawet się tym nie przejęli?

– Bo pewnie ci, którzy umarli, nie byli już nikomu potrzebni. A ratowali tych, których… – Harry poczuł, jak jego gardło się zaciska. – Na których eksperymentowali… coś.

– Oraz tych którzy, na Merlina… którzy musieli… zastąpić w więzieniu osoby, które niegdyś wypuszczono, widzicie to zdjęcie…? – Brooks pokazał im fotografię, gdzie młoda kobieta miała połowę ciała dziwnie zmodyfikowaną, a jej twarz…

– Kurwa, to przecież Yaxley… – wydusił w oszołomieniu Harry.

– Potter… trzeba wysłać Weasleyowi patronusa – oznajmił Brooks. – Niech przyśle tu kogoś, sprawdzanie tego wszystkie zajmie za dużo czasu, musimy mieć kogoś do pomocy, bo trochę nie ma sensu, abyśmy transportowali do Ministerstwa zawartość przynajmniej pięciu szaf, podczas gdy trzy czwarte to zwykłe śmieci. Dochodzi druga, a my nie jesteśmy nawet w połowie pracy. Weasley musi przekazać Robardsowi informację, że… – urwał i gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, a jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej. – Ktoś… ktoś tu idzie – wyszeptał i bezszelestnie podniósł się z miejsca, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę. Harry zrobił to samo, czując, jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej i czując już po kościach, że za chwilę coś się wydarzy. – Craig, cofnij się za te regały i nie wychylaj.

– Ale…

– Nie dyskutuj. Jesteś Uzdrowicielem a nie Aurorem. Ukryj się – powtórzył Brooks, po czym rzucił na stos papierów na podłodze szybką iluzję maskującą i razem z Harrym przeszli parę kroków, tak, by móc obserwować drzwi zza rzędu szafek.

– Ilu…?

– Dwóch mężczyzn. Stoją zaraz za drzwiami… wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy. Próbują złamać zabezpieczenia, które założyłem – przymknął oczy i syknął, a następnie zachwiał się na nogach. – Jeden z nich… łamie zabezpieczenia… czarnoksięskimi urokami i…

– Zdejmij te zabezpieczenia, nie próbuj z tym walczyć – powiedział Harry, z przerażeniem patrząc, jak Brooks blednie, a jego spojrzenie zaczyna robić się nieprzytomne. – Brooks, _natychmiast_ , to było polecenie, a nie prośba, i tak się tu dostaną a bez ciebie sobie nie poradzę…! – syknął, po czym przytrzymał mężczyznę, gdy ten zaczął tracić równowagę. Brooks wyszeptał jakąś inkantację, celując w drzwi połyskujące srebrzystą poświatą i gdy tylko ta zaczęła się rozmywać, wyprostował się i wziął głęboki oddech. Skinął głową, by dać Harry’emu znać, że zdjął zabezpieczenia i w tym samym momencie usłyszeli cichy trzask; światło przy wejściu rozmyło się w rzadką mgłę w burym odcieniu, zaś chwilę później drzwi powoli się uchyliły.

Harry ostrożnie wyjrzał zza regału, rzucając na siebie niewerbalne zaklęcie i jednocześnie przeklinając fakt, że peleryna niewidka tkwiła wciśnięta w głęboką kieszeń jego szaty. W odległości jakichś trzydziestu stóp od niego dostrzegł Uzdrowiciela, w którym rozpoznał ze zdjęć wiszących w holu szpitalnym Ridleya Smitha. Był wyraźnie spięty i spoglądał na kogoś, kto czaił się za nim, jakiegoś najwyraźniej wyjątkowo niskiego mężczyznę, bo czubek jego głowy sięgał Smithowi zaledwie do ramienia. Kiedy jednak ten przestąpił próg pomieszczenia z wyciągniętą różdżką, Harry ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że była to młoda, ciemnowłosa kobieta, mimo że Brooks był pewny, że zjawiło się tu dwóch mężczyzn. Zerknął na Łamacza, który stał nieruchomo tuż przy nim, ale ten wydawał się tak samo zaskoczony jak Harry.

– Nikogo tu nie ma, Delestre – oznajmił Smith, opuszczając różdżkę, na co kobieta syknęła z wściekłością.

– Nie bądź większym kretynem niż jesteś zazwyczaj. _Homenum revelio!_ – krzyknęła, w tym samym momencie, gdy Harry i Brooks jednocześnie rzucili na siebie tarczę maskującą. I sekundę później jęknęli, zdając sobie sprawą, że skulony za regałami w rogu pomieszczenia Lennox tego nie zrobił, bo Delestre parsknęła triumfalnie i popchnęła Smitha w tym kierunku; sama ruszyła pół kroku za nim z wyciągniętą różdżką, a oboje szli wprost na Harry’ego i Brooksa, gdyż Lennox znajdował się kilkanaście stóp za nimi, co oznaczało, że ukrywanie się nie wchodziło już w grę. Harry podjął decyzję natychmiast i chcąc wykorzystać element zaskoczenia, rzucił w Smitha zaklęciem rozbrajającym i rozproszył maskujące zaklęcie ochronne.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – warknęła Delastre. – Kto udzielił autoryzacji, by… – urwała, rozpoznając w półzacienionym pomieszczeniu Harry’ego oraz dostrzegając aurorskie szaty Brooksa, a na jej dziwnie trójkątnej i jakoś nienaturalnej twarzy pojawiła się furia i cień strachu.

– Prowadzimy dochodzenie z ramienia Biura Aurorów na polecenie Wizengamotu – oznajmił wprost. – Mamy upoważnienie…

– Kto was tu wpuścił? Wiem, że ktoś was tu wpuścił – powiedziała wściekle, unosząc różdżkę i mocniej zaciskając na niej palce.

– Proszę opuścić różdżkę – odparł siląc się na spokój.

– Chcę zobaczyć nakaz przeszukania tego miejsca! – odparła, wciąż celując w Harry’ego, który nie odważył się sięgnąć do kieszeni po dokument od Billa, aby nawet na moment nie spuścić jej z oczu.

– Powtarzam, proszę natychmiast opuścić…

– Lennox! – pisnęła skrzekliwym, przeszywającym głosem, a następnie cisnęła między regały jakimś niewerbalnym zaklęciem. Harry usłyszał za sobą huk przewracających się półek i spróbował cisnąć w Delestre Petrificus Totalus, lecz kobieta rozmyła się w ciemniejącą mgłę i pojawiła parę kroków dalej, po czym wycelowała w niego i tym razem niewerbalne zaklęcie w ostatniej chwili zostało zablokowane przez Brooksa tarczą.

Przez parę chwil cała trójka ciskała w siebie zaklęciami, a Brooks w międzyczasie zdołał zatrzasnąć i zablokować drzwi, aby żadne z nich się nie ulotniło i wydawało się, że powoli zyskują z Harrym przewagę. Niestety po kilku minutach Smith zdołał odzyskać różdżkę i dołączył do Delestre, wydawała się coraz bardziej spanikowana i wściekła, toteż jej uroki – obrzydliwe, czarnoksięskie zaklęcia, znane Harry’emu tylko z teorii – co chwilę obijały się po ścianach, demolując archiwum. Jedno z nich naruszyło barierę ochronną na drzwiach, a wówczas kobieta cisnęła w tamtym kierunku Bombardo Maxima i ponownie rzuciła za siebie jakąś mglistą iluzję, tak, że na moment zniknęła im z oczu, podobnie jak Smith stojący tuż przy niej. Kiedy mgła się rozmyła, Harry dostrzegł mignięcie zielono-żółtych szat i bez zastanowienia rzucił się w tamtym kierunku, ignorując nawoływania Brooksa, który krzyczał coś o tym, by nie był idiotą.

Przeskoczył stos gruzu i jeszcze raz spróbował rzucić w kierunku Delestre i biegnącego za nią Smitha Petrificus Totalus – i zrobił to w tym samym momencie, kiedy kobieta, będąc już przy końcu korytarza, odwróciła się i cisnęła czymś niewerbalnym, nawet nie próbując dokładnie celować.

Obydwa zaklęcia ugodziły wprost w Smitha, który opadł bezwładnie na podłogę, zaś Delestre, zupełnie się tym nie przejmując, pokonała ostatnie kroki do wyjścia na oddział. Zaklęcie paraliżujące Harry’ego trafiło ją gdy była już w progu, jednak zdołała się deportować, chociaż widział, jak jej ciało sztywnieje, zanim zniknęła. Harry przeklął głośno, wściekły na siebie, że nie zareagował szybciej, że nie zdążył jej dopaść, że kimkolwiek była, to z całą pewnością nie żadną uzdrowicielką, lecz czarnoksiężnikiem, znającym i stosującym bez żadnych oporów i problemów czarną magię.

– Potter! Nic ci… – usłyszał za sobą głos Brooksa, który przemierzał korytarz lekko kulejąc i trzymając się za krwawiący bok, lewą ręką trzymając przed sobą różdżkę.

– Deportowała się. Delestre się deportowała, a Smith… – wskazał na nieruchomego mężczyznę, którego cała skóra stała się dziwnie napięta i zaczynała łuszczyć. – Trafiła go czymś. Finite Incantatem! – krzyknął, lecz sprawiło to, że tylko jego zaklęcie paraliżujące się cofnęło, nie zaś urok Delestre, a w efekcie Smith zaczął dygotać i jęczeć z bólu. Harry przywołał leżącą tuż przy jego dłoni różdżkę, a następnie szybkim krokiem podszedł do niego i spróbował ponownie odwołać zaklęcie, lecz również nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku. – Co z Lennoxem? Potrzebujemy…

– Chyba nic mu nie jest. Craig! – zawołał Brooks i oparł się o ścianę, dysząc ciężko i mocniej przyciskając rękę do boku. – Craig, sprawdź co ze Smithem – powiedział, kiedy pobladły z przerażenia Lennox wyszedł przez rozbitą ścianę z archiwum i ruszył w ich stronę. – Delestre go trafiła czymś dziwnym i… Cholera jasna… – syknął, kiedy uzdrowiciel podbiegł do niego i zaczął rzucać pospieszne zaklęcia monitujące na jego bok. – Potem się mną zajmiesz, sprawdź co z tym kretynem… – wydusił i podparł się o ścianę.

– Daj mi _dziesięć sekund_ i się zamknij, to zranienie jest tylko powierzchowne, ale piekielnie krwawi. Wolałbym mieć pewność, że to uleczę i nie stracisz przytomności, bo wtedy na nic się przydasz – warknął Lennox i wrócił do pracy; Harry w tym czasie zdążył wysłać Billowi patronusa, uznając, że nie ma czasu na komunikowanie się inaczej i czekanie aż Bill zobaczy wiadomość. Sprawdził też token, którym mieli się komunikować w drobniejszych sprawach i zdał sobie sprawę, że w międzyczasie dostał od przyjaciela informację, że dzięki zeznaniom Thompsona otrzymali zgody z Wizengamotu i kompletują właśnie ekipę, która o świcie ma zjawić się w Azkabanie, a Robards już o tym wie.

_Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez Smitha i Delestre. Uciekła, Smith został czymś trafiony. Wyślij tu kogoś. Znaleźliśmy dokumenty, jest tego mnóstwo._

– Wszystko ok? – spytał Harry, gdy Brooks, ostrożnie opierając się o Lennoxa, zbliżył się do niego. Harry pomógł mu usiąść, podczas gdy Lennox przyklęknął przy dyszącym ciężko Smisie i zaczął w skupieniu rzucać na niego zaklęcia monitujące. Po paru chwilach przyłożył różdżkę do jego dziwnie napiętej i suchej twarzy, pokrytej licznymi, krwawiącymi pęknięciami i wyszeptał jakąś inkantację, po której zmiany odrobinę się cofnęły, ale nie ustąpiły całkowicie. Gdy Harry przyjrzał się Lennoxowi, zauważył, że skóra na jego lewym przedramieniu i dłoni wygląda podobnie jak na twarzy Smitha, chociaż nie zaczęła jeszcze pękać i krwawić. U niego jednak zmiany zaczęły znikać same, powoli, ale bez użycia żadnego zaklęcia, chyba że uzdrowiciel uleczył to sobie zanim jeszcze wyszedł z archiwum.

– Co to jest…? – odezwał się Harry. – Brooks, czy to jest to, co myślę, że…

– Tak przypuszczam – odparł Brooks. – Craig… Fisson siccumus. Słyszałeś o tym zaklęciu? – spytał a na same jego słowa Smith wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

– Dziwi mnie raczej skąd _wy_ o nim słyszeliście – odparł Lennox, unosząc wzrok. – O co tu chodzi? Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek w obecnych czasach tego używa i w ogóle to zna… To archaiczny urok, o którym wiedzą tylko pasjonaci takiej tematyki. Dobrze, że od razu powiedzieliście, co to jest, bo to sporo ułatwia. Musiało trafić mnie w rękę rykoszetem i… wszystko by się zgadzało: nie dostałem tym bezpośrednio tylko lekko mnie drasnęło i dlatego zaczęło goić się samoczynnie, ale Smith wygląda znacznie gorzej, bo został trafiony… jakoś w okolicach szyi.

– Delestre celowała we mnie, ale walnęła w niego w tym samym momencie, kiedy trafiło go też moje Petrificus Totalus. Zdjąłem je od razu, ale tego…

– Tego nie zdejmie _ot tak_ nikt poza osobą, która rzuciła urok. Nie ruszaj się – warknął Lennox, gdy leżący na ziemi Uzdrowiciel zaczął pojękiwać i mamrotać coś niezrozumiałego. – Skoro to fisson siccumus, przed podjęciem dalszych działań muszę rzucić na ciebie zaklęcie stabilizujące. Przestań wpatrywać się we mnie, jakbyś zobaczył ducha albo już żegnał się z tym światem, to paskudny urok, ale całkowicie uleczalny.

– Nie… nie w tej wersji… nie w tym wydaniu, które oni stosują… – wydusił Smith, na co Lennox zamarł, a Harry i Brooks spojrzeli po sobie.

– Mów co wiesz – zażądał Harry, zbliżając się do Smitha. – Lennox, zajmij się nim… rób cokolwiek musisz zrobić. A ty Smith, gadaj, co wiesz o tym uroku.

– Oni to przerobili. To coś. To wasze zaklęcie… Przerobili je… zmieszali z czymś… i używali w różnych wersjach… – wyrzucił z siebie, a w jego urywanym głosie zaczęła pobrzmiewać histeria. – To coś w ofiarach rozwijało się czasem przez kilka dni, ale czasem w kilka minut i jak przekroczyło… coś… jakiś poziom, nie wiem, to potem już się nie dało tego uleczyć…! _Błagam zabierzcie to ze mnie…!_

– Zastopowałem rozwój uroku, przestań dramatyzować! – uciął Lennox ze złością. – O czym on mówi? Powiedzcie mi, o co tu chodzi, bo jeśli ma rację i to jakaś zmodyfikowana wersja, to muszę o tym wiedzieć.

– To właśnie to zaklęcie, pomieszane z kilkoma innymi zabiło Hectora Fawleya… – odparł Harry. – Brooks… badałeś jego zwłoki i znasz się na tym lepiej. Sprawdź, czy to faktycznie dokładnie to samo, co trafiło sędziego, bo tak naprawdę niewiele o tym wiem i… – urwał, czując się nagle głupim, niewykwalifikowanym dzieciakiem, który znalazł się w sytuacji, gdzie ma tylko szczątkową wiedzę o tym, co się dzieje, a jednocześnie jest w pozycji, gdzie ma wydawać polecenia dwóm znaczenie bardziej kompetentnym, w dodatku dwukrotnie od niego starszym mężczyznom. Dopóki miał walczyć, rzucać zaklęciami i ganiać za złoczyńcami, wszystko wydawało się oczywiste, wówczas nie trzeba było myśleć, bo intuicja i doświadczenie w walce działały automatycznie; aresztowania, akcje, śledztwa i nawet cholerne pisanie raportów… to w sumie też było proste, nawet jeśli pewnych rzeczy nie lubił.

Tyle że teraz ciężko raniony oskarżony, którego faktycznego stanu nie umiał ocenić, leżał przerażony, należało pewnie ponownie skontaktować się z Billem i powiedzieć mu, co i jak… nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien zmusić Smitha do rozmowy już teraz, czy też zabrać się z nim, Brooksem i Lennoxem do Ministerstwa – tyle że po co zabierać go do Ministerstwa, jeśli był ciężko ranny i nie wiadomo co się z nim działo, skoro tkwili w Świętym Mungu, ale jednocześnie Bill czekał na niego… na niego i te wszystkie dokumenty, które nie wiadomo, czy nie uległy zniszczeniu… na wszystko to na pewno istniały procedury, jasne zasady, które pewnie były opisane w tych setkach stron wytycznych, których nigdy nie przeczytał bo _nigdy nie uznał, że powinien to wiedzieć…!_

– Potter. Potter! Uspokój się – powiedział ostro Brooks, mocno chwytając go za rękę. – Co się z tobą dzieje?

– Nie wiem co mam robić. A powinienem wiedzieć. Powinienem…

– Poczekać, aż ja i Lennox dokończymy go badać, zorientujemy się, czy możesz go zabrać do Ministerstwa czy też należy przenieść go na oddział. Aresztujesz go, bo ja nie mam do tego uprawnień i jeśli ma tu zostać, to wezwiesz pracowników Ministerstwa by zabezpieczyli salę, w której zostanie umieszczony, a jeśli może zostać zabrany, pojedziesz tam z nim i Lennoxem, a ja sprawdzę, czy z archiwum udało się cokolwiek uratować, wezwę ekipę do naprawienia tego burdelu i dołączę do was z dokumentami. Mam ochotę udusić najpierw Robardsa, a potem jeszcze Shacklebolta i Weasleya, że pozwolili dzieciakowi bez przeszkolenia pracować jako Auror i w dodatku brać udział w takiej sprawie!

Harry otworzył usta, by coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale tym razem słowa _nie jestem już dzieckiem_ nie przeszły mu przez gardło. Wpatrywał się w Brooksa, który z pewnym wysiłkiem odsunął się od ściany i przysiadał na ziemi przy Smisie, a następnie zaczął rzucać zaklęcia monitujące, co jakiś czas warcząc na spanikowanego mężczyznę, by się uspokoił. Od wysłania wiadomości do Billa minęła minuta lub dwie, kiedy ze ściany wyłonił się jego patronus w postaci szarego wilka.

_Wysłałem do was kilka osób. Aresztujcie Smitha, zostawcie go z nimi i wracajcie z Brooksem do Ministerstwa. Potrzebujemy pilnie informacji._

– To coś podobnego jak u Fawleya, ale wydaje się, że w łagodniejszym wydaniu – oznajmił Brooks po kilkunastu sekundach. – Nie jest to standardowe fisson siccumus, ale ponieważ urok zaczął się cofać, spokojnie damy sobie z tym radę, nawet jeśli to potrwa.

– O niczym nie macie pojęcia… – wydusił Smith, ale gdy zorientował się, że na Brooksie nie robi to wrażenia, zwrócił się do drugiego Uzdrowiciela. – Lennox… to uderzyło wprost we mnie, musisz mnie wyleczyć jak najszybciej, bo jeśli nie zaczniecie działać, to też się przemienię…! Błagam, jesteś ode mnie sto razy lepszy, będziesz w stanie to wyleczyć, ale musisz się pospieszyć, bo ludzie, których to trafiło, na początku też wyglądali normalnie, na tyle normalnie, że niemal dało się ukryć moment, kiedy umierali…! I trwali w tym stanie… całymi miesiącami, dopóki nie okazywało się, że znów są potrzebni i…

– O czym ty mówisz? Jacy oni? – przerwał jego bełkot Lennox. – Powtarzam ci, to nie jest zabójcze zaklęcie, trafiła cię tylko raz i to nie ma szans…

– To coś ich zabijało… zabijało ich w obrzydliwy sposób, a ja nie chcę… nie chce umierać i nie chcę… nie chcę stać się _tym czymś_ co oni…!

– Jacy oni? – spytał Brooks ostro. – Kto to był? Kto jeszcze został tym trafiony? – zażądał, lecz Smith zacisnął usta. – Słuchaj, jeśli wiesz, że to coś poważnego i coś więcej niż jesteśmy w stanie wykryć, to po prostu to powiedz i oszczędź nam czasu na zastanawianie się, co konkretnie może ci dolegać, o ile nie chcesz umrzeć jak _oni_ o których wspominasz. Z całą pewnością zostaniesz później przesłuchany pod wpływem Veritaserum przed Wizengamotem i zatajanie teraz prawdy tylko ci zaszkodzi.

– Więźniowie. Ci których tu przywozili – wydusił w końcu, zerkając z przerażeniem to na Brooksa, to na Lennoxa. – Na pewno o tym wiecie, tego szukaliście. Musieli ich utrzymać przy życiu, nie wiem, dlaczego… zatruli się i kilkakrotnie ich eksperymenty poszły źle. Delestre kazała mi się nimi zajmować.

– Dlaczego słuchałeś jakieś uzdrowicielki na swoim własnym oddziale? Jesteś ordynatorem, dlaczego robiłeś…

– Bo mi kazali! – wybuchnął – Zabiliby mnie i moją matkę, gdybyśmy z nimi nie współpracowali! Gdybyśmy komukolwiek donieśli… bogowie, jak tylko się dowiedzą, że mnie dorwaliście i że cokolwiek powiedziałem, zabiją mnie, zamordują najbardziej wymyślnymi urokami, gorzej niż resztę, oni nie mają żadnych oporów, oni….

– Cele Ministerstwa są doskonale chronione – przerwał jego tyradę Brooks. – Powtarzam, będziesz przesłuchiwany, a jeśli teraz zataisz coś co może być istotne i ktoś przez ciebie umrze, będzie to uwzględnione w procesie na twoją niekorzyść. Gadaj, o co dokładnie chodzi i kto wam groził.

– Nie wiem, matka powiedziała, że mam się tym nie interesować, na początku wszystko miała pod kontrolą, ale potem… wszystko zaczęło się sypać, grozili jej, gdy zaczęła się tym za bardzo interesować, że doniosą na to, że przyzwalała Pattonowi na eksperymenty na więźniach, więc robiła co kazali i mnie też w to zaangażowała i to już był moment gdzie nie dało się wycofać…! – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, a Harry, gdy zerknął na Brooksa, miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna ze wszystkich sił powstrzymuje się, by nie potrząsnąć tym idiotą, który nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć wprost na żadne pytanie. – Najpierw tylko się zgadzaliśmy, ale potem mieli dowody, że braliśmy w tym udział, mogli nas pogrążyć, więc kazali siedzieć cicho, a teraz trzymają w szachu wszystkich sędziów, którzy w tym uczestniczyli, którzy…

– Którzy od wczoraj zaczęli znikać z Ministerstwa. Podpisałeś ich zwolnienia lekarskie. Czy w ogóle widziałeś ich na oczy? Co się z nimi dzieje? Co konkretnie im zrobiono?

– Rzucili na nich ten urok – odparł i przełknął ślinę, po czym spojrzał błagalnie na Lennoxa, jakby liczył, że ten powie, że nie czas na przesłuchania i że muszą się nim zająć, lecz mężczyzna milczał, wpatrując się w niego z irytacją. – Ten… ten który rozwija się długo. I mają go zdjąć dopiero, gdy wszystko pójdzie teraz po ich myśli, bo jeśli tego nie zrobią, żadne z nich nie dożyje weekendu. Wczoraj i dziś odwiedziła wszystkich, wróciła i ja miałem tylko podpisać dokumenty i się nie interesować. Pilnują ich. Jeśli pisną słowo komukolwiek… nie wiem… nie rozumiem jak to działa… ale oni mają pewną władzę nad przeklętymi osobami i trzymają ich teraz w szachu, miałem wypisać te zwolnienia udając że to przeziębienie, ale to po prostu… oni po prostu mają siedzieć cicho z dala Ministerstwa…

– Jest wśród nich twoja matka i mimo to nie przyszło ci do głowy, by to zgłosić? – odezwał się Harry. – I co ma pójść po ich myśli?

– Nic jej nie jest i nie będzie dopóki będę robił co każą. Chodzi o to, że… że to wszystko nie tak miało być! – jęknął, tym razem wpatrując się w Harry’ego, jakby uznał, że może w nim znajdzie sojusznika. – Nie zamierzaliśmy nikogo krzywdzić, my tylko chcieliśmy po wojnie poukładać świat jak należy! Chcieliśmy oczyścić społeczeństwo, pozbyć się tych wszystkich ślizgońskich szumowin i… – urwał, gdy Brooks parsknął z politowaniem, a Lennox mocniej zacisnął palce na różdżce. – My po prostu… nie wiem nawet kiedy… okazało się że nie mamy żadnej kontroli, że każdy na każdego ma haki, dostajemy polecenia… Zabiją nas, ja już jestem martwy za to że cokolwiek zdradziłem, ja i moja matka…

– Smith, do rzeczy, _co ma pójść po ich myśli_? – powtórzył Harry z naciskiem. – Skończ z tym bełkotem i obrażaniem jedynych ludzi, którzy w tym momencie mogą ci pomóc.

– To co planują w Azkabanie. Czekają tylko aż skończy się kontrola.

– Smith, _co tam planują_? Przestać gadać bzdury i odpowiadaj na pytania! – sapnął Brooks.

– Nie znam żadnych szczegółów! Ani ja ani żaden z sędziów! Wiemy tylko, że parę dni temu zaczęli zdawać sobie sprawę, że ktoś im siedzi na ogonie i że czekają tylko, aż z Azkabanu zniknie Robards, żeby posprzątać tam swoje zabawki. Zamordowanie szefa Biura Aurorów w trakcie kontroli w Azkabanie, to już nie jest coś, co da się zatuszować tak jak dziwną śmierć jednego sędziego. Nie zamierzali się ujawniać, ale wiedzą, że do czegoś dotarliście, a Delestre jest jednym z nich i na pewno już im doniósł, że nie mogą czekać i będą chcieli już teraz pozbyć się świadków, to po prostu jasne, mają za dużo do stracenia… To Delestre był cały czas łącznikiem między Pattonem a tymi ludźmi na zewnątrz i pewnie jest już w Azkabanie i…

_Atak w Azkabanie. Patton wie już, do czego dotarliśmy. Będzie próbował zabić Robardsa i resztę. Jedźcie tam NATYCHMIAST pełnym składem._

Harry opuścił różdżkę, gdy tylko zdołał wysłać Billowi patronusa. Tym razem zadziałał instynktownie i natychmiast i gorączkowo zaczął zastanawiać się, czy czasem mimo to się nie spóźnili… od ucieczki Delestre minęło nie więcej niż dziesięć minut, trafił ją zaklęciem, więc może straciła trochę czasu, zanim zdołała skontaktować się z Pattonem i kazała mu przyspieszyć planowaną akcję. Nic więcej nie mógł zrobić, bo chociaż wolałby już teraz rzucić wszystko i ruszyć do Azkabanu z resztą osób, nie mógł zostawić Brooksa i Lennoxa, bo z ich trójki tylko on był Aurorem i miał uprawnienia by kogoś aresztować czy w ogóle przesłuchiwać.

– Kim naprawdę jest Delestre? – spytał Harry ostro, postanawiając wreszcie przejąć stery, co zresztą powinien był zrobić na samym początku. – Masz już na sumieniu życie przynajmniej kilku osób, a będziesz mieć również dziesiątek więźniów i czwórki Aurorów, którzy właśnie siedzą w Azkabanie, jeśli nie zaczniesz gadać.

– Nie mam już nic do…

– Brooks, podaj mu Veritaserum. Bill dał ci butelkę. Biorę to na siebie.

– Nie możecie! Nie macie prawa… – nie zdołał dokończyć, bo Lennox obezwładnił go zaklęciem, podczas gdy Brooks siłą otworzył mu usta i wlał w nie porcję eliksiru. Spojrzenie Smitha momentalnie stało się mętne i zupełnie nieprzytomne i chociaż Harry wiedział, że Veritaserum może tak działać, przez moment przyszła mu do głowy koszmarna myśl, że skoro fisson siccumus wiązało się z różnymi zaklęciami i eliksirami…

– Nic mu nie będzie – oznajmił Brooks, napotykając spojrzenie Lennoxa, który musiał dostrzec, że eliksir działa silniej niż zazwyczaj. – Po śmierci Fawleya przeprowadzaliśmy testy, Veritaserum ma niską reaktywność z zaklęciami i nie wiąże się z tym świństwem.

– Miło słyszeć, bo tylko tego mi brakowało, żebym wspólnie z Łamaczem Zaklęć i Aurorem zamordował swojego szefa – powiedział z przekąsem i zacisnął palce na drżącej szczęce Smitha. – Powiedz, jak się nazywasz i kim jesteś.

– Nazywam się Ridley Smith. Jestem Uzdrowicielem pracującym jako Ordynator Oddziału Urazów Pozaklęciowych w Szpitalu Świętego Munga.

– Co ma się wydarzyć w Azkabanie?

– Chcą pozbyć się swoich eksperymentów. Ukrywają je w trakcie kontroli jak mogą. Nie spodziewali się, że do kontroli ostatecznie jednak dojdzie.

– Co to za eksperymenty?

– Testują na wybranej grupie więźniów urok o którym mówiliście.

– W jakim celu? – spytał Harry, lecz Smith spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie. – Z czym go wiążą? Co robią z tymi ludźmi? – nacisnął, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi; Smith otwierał i zamykał usta, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej i wyglądało na to, że wiążą go jakiegoś rodzaju zaklęcia tajności, których na szybko nie zdołają usunąć. – Kim naprawdę jest Yvonne Delestre? – spytał więc.

– Nie wiem – powiedział Smith po chwili milczenia.

– Czy Yvonne Delestre to uzdrowicielka?

– Nie.

– Co więc o niej wiesz?

– To jakiś mężczyzna. Poza szpitalem nosi glamour i każe mówić do siebie Delestre. Nie wiem kim jest ani jak się naprawdę nazywa.

– Jakie są jej… jego… związki z Pattonem? Co kazał jej tu robić?

– To Delestre rozkazuje jemu. Jemu i Wizengamotowi. Patton rządził na początku razem z moją matką i Gretą Myerscough. Po tym, jak w styczniu przywieziono do szpitala więźniów, Delestre zaczął przejmować stery.

– Po co w ogóle jest w szpitalu?

– Bo chcą mieć dojścia we wszystkich najważniejszych jednostkach czarodziejskich. W Azkabanie mają Pattona, w Wizengamocie moją matkę i kilkunastu innych sędziów. Będą próbowali dotrzeć również do Hogwartu. Ale to dopiero wstępne plany.

– Co wiesz o Pattonie? Co robił z twoją matką i Myerscough?

– Chcieli zaprowadzić w Azkabanie nowy porządek. Nie znam szczegółów. Patton dostał wolną rękę. Był idealnym kandydatem by traktować więźniów tak, jak na to zasługują. Ale coś wymknęło się im spod kontroli. Nawiązał znajomość z Delestre. Nie wiem nic więcej. Miałem tylko wykonywać polecenia.

– Które z nich jest odpowiedzialne za śmierć sędziego Fawleya?

– Nie wiem. Oni. Ludzie Delestre. Nie wiem. Ale Delestre nie był zadowolony.

– Z czego był niezadowolony?

– Nie wiem.

– Kim są ci ludzie? Czy znasz jakiekolwiek nazwisko? – spytał Harry, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

– Potter, zostawmy to – oznajmił Brooks, gdy spojrzenie Smitha znów zrobiło się mętne, a mężczyzna przestał reagować na pytania. – Przesłuchanie go zajmie wiele godzin, najważniejsze że udało się wyciągnąć tak szybko informacje o tym, że w Azkabanie coś może się stać i wiemy już dokładnie, kogo w pierwszej kolejności należy dorwać. Należy mieć nadzieję, że Weasley faktycznie skompletował ekipę i ruszyli od razu po tym, jak wysłałeś im patronusa. Pojedziesz do Ministerstwa i przekażesz wszystko, co się tu wydarzyło i co powiedział Smith. A na razie trzeba go aresztować…

– I przenieść na oddział oraz poczekać na ludzi z Ministerstwa. Jasne – powiedział Harry, na co Brooks odchrząknął i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. – No tak. Nie jesteś Aurorem. Tylko ja mogę go aresztować. Oczywiście – wymamrotał, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i wypowiedział inkantację, po której na nadgarstkach Smitha pojawiły się metalowe obręcze uniemożliwiające stosowanie magii oraz zabezpieczył jego różdżkę.

Zanim jeszcze przenieśli Smitha do sali szpitalnej, usłyszeli od strony wejścia odgłos kroków i rozmowy, a chwilę później w drzwiach dzielących oba korytarze stanęli Artur Weasley, Emillie Byrne i dwóch nieznanych Harry’emu pracowników Ministerstwa. Artur pobladł, gdy usłyszał o zagrożeniu ataku w Azkabanie – wiedział, że głównodowodzącym w zaplanowanej na rano akcji miał być Bill i przekazał Harry’emu, że z całą pewnością wyjechali oni od razu, bo ekipa była już niemal skompletowana i pracowali po prostu nad szczegółami planu. Gdy przekazali sobie pokrótce, co się dzieje, w ciągu kilku minut ustalili plan działania: Harry miał już teraz wrócić do biura i wspólnie z Madison porozmawiać z Kingsleyem oraz sędziami, zaś Brooks – zgromadzić dokumenty ze zdemolowanego archiwum, przekazać Byrne wszystko, czego się dowiedzieli i zostawić ją tutaj w celu przesłuchania Smitha, a następnie dołączyć do Harry’ego w Biurze Aurorów.

***


	29. Zebranie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam ogromne problemy z dynamiką tego rozdziału i to jeden z tych, z których - przyznaję od razu - nie jestem do końca zadowolona. Przerabiałam go kilka razy, ale mam wrażenie, że poprawił się w tak minimalnym stopniu, że dalsza z nim walka to już z mojej strony strata czasu. Obiecuję, że najbliższe chaptery, nad którymi teraz pracuję, będą bardziej emocjonujące ;p

***

Gdy Harry dotarł do Ministerstwa, zegar w holu głównym wskazywał wpół do trzeciej, co oznaczało, że od momentu gdy Smith i Delestre pojawili się w drzwiach archiwum minęło zaledwie pół godziny, podczas gdy on czuł, jakby miało to miejsce cały wieki temu. Ani tutaj ani w windzie nie było żywej duszy, jednak na piętrze, gdzie znajdowało się Biuro Aurorów, od razu wpadł na czekającą na niego Madison. Kobieta natychmiast zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie nieskładne potoki słów, o rzeczach, które Henry Tewksbury przekazał Wizengamotowi, o wszystkich sprawach, jakie zaczęły się łączyć w całość, o Kingsleyu, który przyjechał godzinę temu i był z Billem, gdy zjawił się patronus Harry’ego informujący o zagrożeniu atakiem.

– Shacklebolt chce wiedzieć wszystko. Od samego początku. Zaczynaliśmy wprowadzać go w temat, gdy najpierw wysłałeś nam wiadomość o starciu ze Smithem i tą całą Delestre a potem o ataku w Azkabanie i konieczności wysłania tam ludzi. Klepnął to, chociaż tak naprawdę nic jeszcze nie wiedział. I czeka na nas. Bill kazał powiedzieć mu wszystko, zanim razem z grupą zadaniową ruszył do Azkabanu. Dowodzenie w Biurze Aurorów przejął Miles, to chyba jego pierwsza akcja w życiu, gdy ma dowodzić czymkolwiek i…

– Madison, chwila… – przerwał jej Harry. – Powiedz, co się właściwie dzieje? Konkrety, czy mamy już dowody, które jednoznacznie wskazują, co się stało?

– Dla mnie i Billa to nie było nic szokującego, bo przecież spodziewaliśmy się od dawna, że w Azkabanie dzieje się coś złego i że niektórzy więźniowie są w niebezpieczeństwie, ale gdy Tewksbury zaczął zeznawać przed Wizengamotem i mówić wprost, co widział w dokumentach i czego był świadkiem, zrobiło się cholerne poruszenie. Bo nagle okazało się, że sędziowie jednak _widzieli_ , że dzieją się jakieś dziwne rzeczy, że dostrzegali nieprawidłowości, tyle że wszelkie decyzje były przegłosowane na niekorzyść postulatów o przeprowadzeniu kontroli. Nawet _ja_ o tym dotąd nie wiedziałam i…

– _Konkrety_ – powtórzył Harry. – Co się wydarzyło, gdy byłem w szpitalu?

– Gdy Bill sprowadził Tewksbury’ego oraz przekazał sędziom dowody, zarówno to, co my pozyskaliśmy jak te wszystkie syfy z szafy Flynna, względnie szybko podjęli decyzję, że do Azkabanu trzeba wysłać w ciągu najbliższych godzin ekipę w celu sprawdzenia wszystkich cel oraz dokumentacji. Koło północy Bill był już w trakcie gromadzenia ekipy, jakiś czas później zjawił się Minister z asystentem, bo ktoś w końcu odważył się ich wezwać. W pewnym momencie w Biurze Aurorów było z trzydzieści osób albo i więcej: sędziów, Aurorów, Łamaczy… I po prostu zajmowali się planowaniem na rano akcji, a Bill i Gawain wymieniali się notatkami…

– Gawain tu przyjechał? – spytał Harry ze zdziwieniem.

– Nie nie…! Razem z pozostałą trójką, z którą prowadzili kontrolę, siedział w zamkniętej i zabezpieczonej sypialni w Azkabanie gdzie nocowali i nie miał szans na użycie kominka, zaś patronus z całą pewnością byłby zauważony… teoretycznie mógłby znów użyć nielegalnego świstoklika, ale zdecydowali z Billem, że lepiej, by tam został razem z resztą. Nie było mnie przy tym, ale moim zdaniem skoro jest środek nocy, to mogliby wrócić tutaj i tyle, bo raczej strażnicy z Azkabanu nie siedzą w ich sypialni i nie pilnują, czy są w łóżku po dobranocce, prawda?

– Zabezpieczenia w Azkabanie pokazują liczbę przebywających tam osób – powiedział Harry, jakimś cudem przypominając sobie tę kwestię z urywków regulaminów, które kiedyś jednak _zaczął_ przeglądać. – Gdy Robards zniknął na godzinę porozmawiać z Billem, to mogło nie zostać to od razu zauważone. Ale jakby cała ich czwórka zniknęła aż do rana, to na pewno ktoś zwróciłby na to uwagę.

– No tak. Racja. Przepraszam, przedawkowałam chyba kawę, to przecież oczywiste – odparła nerwowo. – Tak czy inaczej, kiedy przyszła wiadomość od ciebie, Bill był w stanie w ciągu paru chwil ogarnąć ekipę, skrócić i uprościć plany i tam ruszyć. Oczywiście uprzedzili zarówno Gawaina jak tego ich szpiega, że coś się dzieje i żeby byli w pogotowiu. Ten szpieg w jakiś sposób umożliwił im aportację, ale nie znam szczegółów. Wiem tylko, że skoro wszystko wyszło na jaw, nie musiał już bać się odkrycia, więc poszedł z tym na całość i tak naprawdę parę minut po tym, jak dostaliśmy od ciebie wiadomość, cała ekipa była już na miejscu.

– Ile osób tam pojechało?

– Piętnastu Aurorów, kilku Łamaczy, dwóch sędziów i jakaś dwudziestka pracowników Ministerstwa, których sprowadził wcześniej Shacklebolt.

– Czy w ogóle ktoś tu został…? – wydusił Harry, gdy zrozumiał, że Bill naprawdę był już na dalekim etapie przygotowywania grupy zadaniowej, skoro w parę chwil mógł zgarnąć aż tyle osób.

– Całkiem sporo osób. No i cały czas wzywamy kolejnych ludzi. Rozkręcił się na całego temat sędziów, którzy siedzą na tych dziwnych zwolnieniach…

– Trzeba kogoś do nich wysłać. Rzucono na nich fisson siccumus i ktokolwiek za tym stoi… ta cała Delestre, Patton i cała reszta którą Smith określał jako „oni”, trzymają ich w szachu i chcą ich zatrzymać z dala stąd, przynajmniej dopóki nie zakończy się… cokolwiek zamierzali zrobić w Azkabanie.

– No właśnie. Straciliśmy z nimi kontakt i zaczynaliśmy właśnie o tym dyskutować, kiedy pojawił się twój pierwszy patronus…

– Musimy wysłać do nich ludzi, ekipy z przynajmniej jednym Aurorem i najlepiej również Łamaczem, które zabiorą ich do Świętego Munga – powiedział szybko.

– Powiesz to zaraz Ministrowi – odparła, po czym chwyciła go za rękę i wciągnęła go do Biura Aurorów, do którego właśnie dotarli.

Jego miejsce pracy wyglądało całkiem inaczej niż zwykle. Boksy z biurkami zostały odsunięte pod ściany, zaś na środku pomieszczania pojawił się długi stół, na którym zalegały stosy dokumentów, a przez całą jego długość postawiona była interaktywna tablica, podobna do tej, którą półtora tygodnia temu stworzyli na Grimmauld Place. Sędziowie Wizengamotu, Aurorzy, Łamacze i inni pracownicy Ministerstwa biegali wokół, wymachiwali różdżkami i nanosili kolejne dane oraz porządkowali akta, dyskutowali ze sobą podniesionymi głosami, w tle cały czas szalały pióra samonotujące, produkując dalszą dokumentację.

Gdy dopadli Shacklebolta, który z Percym u boku tkwił pośrodku całego tego chaosu, Harry w pierwszej kolejności przekazał wszystko, co wyciągnęli od Smitha, w tym informacje o sędziach, którzy tkwili w domach na zwolnieniach lekarskich – i to rozpoczęło kolejną gorączkę, polegającą na pospiesznym kompletowaniu i wysyłaniu do nich przynajmniej trzyosobowych ekip. Harry nie zdołał nawet napomknąć, że chce, aby włączono go w to zadanie, gdy Percy oznajmił mu, że ma nie ruszać się z Biura Aurorów nawet na krok, bo zarówno on jak Madison są tu niezbędni to udzielania informacji. Oraz że sprawa w ogóle nie podlega dyskusji.

W całej tej gorączkowej bieganinie i wymienianiu się wieściami, czas płatał figle: niepostrzeżenie minęło półtorej godziny, a z Azkabanu nie nadeszły w tym czasie żadne wieści. W międzyczasie do Azkabanu skierowano grupę kolejnych dwudziestu osób, zaś Harry’emu, pomimo krótkiej awantury, jaką urządził, nie pozwolono tam jechać. Do Ministerstwa wrócił Brooks z częścią dokumentacji, nie wiadomo kiedy przybyli pracownicy Departamentu Transportu Magicznego i zakodowali ustalonym wcześniej z Billem zaklęciem jedyny kominek w Azkabanie. Harry z Milesem, a Brooks z Madison biegali pomiędzy kolejnymi osobami, przekazując informacje i wydając polecenia i jednocześnie – czekając na jakikolwiek sygnał od osób, które wysłane zostały do Azkabanu. Przez cały ten czas wyznaczone osoby monitowały amulety przygotowane dla pracowników przez Billa, a także stan zaklęć ochronnych i naprowadzających, którymi obłożono obie grupy zadaniowe, ale jak na razie nie dawały one żadnych konkretnych informacji. Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, że Brooks jakoś w biegu, pomiędzy wydzieraniem się na jakiegoś archiwistę a nanoszeniem na tablicę danych ze Świętego Munga napomknął, że jest całkiem możliwe, że zaklęcia monitujące i wszelkie amulety w miejscu jak Azkaban zdadzą się psu na budę, bo więzienie jest doskonale zabezpieczone a dodatkowo Patton i reszta zapewne już dawno temu zadbali o to, by jak najskuteczniej ukryć, co się tam dzieje.

Mijała czwarta nad ranem, kiedy Bill wreszcie wysłał do Ministerstwa patronusa: większość sprawców zdołała uciec, były ofiary i mnóstwo rannych oraz przeklętych urokami, a więcej niż połowa strażników więziennych okazała się działać tam od dawna pod wpływem Imperiusa. Przetrząsali więzienie i potrzebowali pilnego, dostosowanego do transportowania rannych połączenia kominka w Azkabanie ze Świętym Mungiem – co zostało załatwione w parę chwil przez upoważnione osoby i zaledwie parę minut później Uzdrowiciele kierowani przez Lennoxa i dyrektora McPhaila zaczęli transportować kolejne osoby do szpitala. Co parę chwil pojawiały się kolejne wiadomości od walczących w Azkabanie Aurorów – kto został ranny, kto potrzebował natychmiastowej pomocy, do czego dotarli… Miles i Brooks przejęli dowodzenie nad Biurem Aurorów, zaś Kingsley, który dotąd był przez wszystkich rozrywany i nie miał nawet sekundy wolnego czasu, dopadł Harry’ego i Madison, oznajmił, że nie mogą dłużej czekać z rozmową bez świadków i razem z Percym udali się do gabinetu Gawaina.

– Na wszystkie ofiary trafione jakimiś nietypowym urokiem rzucono statis, a resztą zajmują się już Uzdrowiciele. Za najdalej godzinę będziemy wiedzieć dokładnie, co się wydarzyło. Ale najpierw _muszę_ usłyszeć od was w największym skrócie i z podaniem najważniejszych faktów, od czego w ogóle się to zaczęło, bo Bill Weasley nie zdołał przekazać mi tych informacji, a zanim zostałem tu wezwany, cała ta gorączka już trwała i otrzymywałem strzępki danych z masy najrozmaitszych wątków tej sprawy, zaś wciąż nie znam całości, a nie chcę dowiadywać się tego dopiero na zebraniu, które niebawem będzie trzeba zorganizować – oznajmił Shacklebolt na starcie. – Zanim jednak przejdziemy do konkretów, chcę wiedzieć jedną rzecz. Dlaczego nie poinformowaliście mnie o swoim śledztwie, gdy tylko zaczęliście coś podejrzewać? – spytał, a gdy Harry zacisnął usta, a Madison zaczęła wpatrywać się w sufit, mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. – Gawain mi nie ufał, prawda?

– Wielokrotnie próbował zmusić pana, aby została zarządzona w Azkabanie pełna kontrola – odparł Harry niechętnie. – I to cały czas nic nie dawało, bo nie miał pan na Wizengamot wystarczającego wpływu. 

– Gawain uważał, z czym poniekąd wszyscy się zgadzaliśmy, może oprócz Harry’ego, który zdecydowanie za bardzo ufa w ludzką uczciwość, że może być pan zbyt mocno uzależniony politycznie od wpływowych sędziów. A my nie mieliśmy wystarczających dowodów, by zmusić Wizengamot do działania – dodała Madison. – Żeby nie było… biorąc pod uwagę jak wielki okazali się mieć sędziowie udział w tej sprawie… pewnie dobrze, że jednak nie zostali w to zaangażowani od samego początku. Natomiast decyzja Gawain, by pana nie angażować… myślę, że to coś, o czym on sam powinien powiedzieć.

– Polityka… – westchnął Shacklebolt. – Zdecydowanie wolałem być Aurorem niż Ministrem.

– A wystarczyłoby przywrócić stanowisko szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, aby zajmował się polityką i regulaminami. To zdjęłoby z pana całą masę zbędnych obowiązków a ponadto byłby wreszcie ktoś zajmujący się rzeczami, którymi obecnie nie zajmuje się w sumie nikt – powiedziała z przekąsem Madison. – Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego to stanowisko zniknęło. Mętne tłumaczenia o tym, że niby jest to osoba, która realnie ma większą władzę niż Minister i że władzę tę trzeba rozproszyć, aby nie powtórzyły się sytuacje z przeszłości, to naprawdę marna argumentacja. I była marna od samego początku, nawet jeśli społeczeństwo czarodziejskie to popierało, sądząc, że dzięki temu nad Biurem Aurorów będzie stał sam Minister, zaś sąd pozostanie niezawisły.

– Walczyliśmy o to stanowisko z Wizengamotem przez cały ostatni rok – odezwał się Percy chłodno. – Ale teraz już nie mają żadnych argumentów, aby blokować jego przywrócenie.

– Bez względu na to, co wykryjemy w Azkabanie, na dniach zostanie powołany komisarz, który dokładnie zbada nieprawidłowości w Wizengamocie i który do czasu wyprostowania całego bałaganu będzie prawnym zarządcą Azkabany i zastąpi Samanthę Smith na stanowisku przewodniczącego Wizengamotu – dodał Shacklebolt. – Potem zaś zostanie przemianowany na dyrektora Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

– Polityka kompletnie mnie nie interesuje – mruknął Harry. – Mieliśmy rozmawiać o…

– I dlatego nigdy nie awansujesz. – Madison wzruszyła ramionami. – Całe szczęście, że masz majątek, który zapewni ci dostatnie życie. Oraz że w Ministerstwie są jednak osoby, które mają od ciebie nieco szersze spojrzenie na problemy. Przyda się ich trochę, gdy rozpocznie się rekrutacja na wszystkich brakujących sędziów Wizengamotu.

– Przed chwilą otrzymałem informacje ze Świętego Munga – wyjaśnił Percy. – Sześciu zaatakowanych sędziów już nie żyło, gdy do nich dotarliśmy, a trzech, w tym Samathę Smith, wprowadzono w stasis i umieszczono w szpitalu. Kilku osób wciąż szukamy, ale…

– Co…? – przerwał mu Harry. – Przecież Lennox twierdził, że ten urok jest całkowicie uleczalny!

– Podobno byłby, gdyby został zastosowany w standardowej wersji. Tymczasem wygląda na to, że w momencie gdy ta fałszywa Uzdrowicielka przekazała reszcie informacje, ktoś… w jakiś sposób aktywował zaklęcie, tak, że kilka osób umarło w dokładnie ten sam sposób, co Hector Fawley.

– Mówiąc ten sam sposób, masz na myśli…

– Że ich wysuszone ciała rozerwały się na części – powiedział Percy i chociaż próbował brzmieć chłodno i profesjonalnie, widać było, że od samego wyobrażenia sobie czegoś tak makabrycznego robi mu się niedobrze. – Co gorsza, chociaż na osoby, które znaleźliśmy żywe, udało się nałożyć stasis i przetransportować jej do szpitala, Uzdrowiciele nie są w stanie złamać zaklęcia i to mimo faktu, że już otrzymali informację, z jakim urokiem mamy do czynienia. To fisson siccumus, rzadkie, stare i bardzo słabo znane zaklęcie, ale tak jak wspominasz, powinno być całkowicie uleczalne. Tyle że z jakichś przyczyn standardowa procedura w ogóle nie działa a stan tych ludzi zaczął się pogarszać… i poza nimi mamy trafionych tym samym albo czymś bardzo podobnym osoby, które brały udział w akcji w Azkabanie, więc musimy znaleźć rozwiązanie jak najszybciej.

– Powinniśmy wezwać do Świętego Munga Draco Malfoya – powiedział Harry. – Spotkał się z tym urokiem w swoim dworze. To on… bez względu na wszystko, co jest w papierach, zajmował się testami fisson siccumus na zwłokach sędziego Fawleya i prędzej niż ktokolwiek inny będzie wiedzieć, co robić. Reszta Łamaczy z Billem na czele nigdy dotąd nie spotkali się z tym zaklęciem u żywej osoby i co najwyżej o tym słyszeli… Lennox wydawał się być zaskoczony, że w ogóle o tym słyszeliśmy i o ile dobrze go zrozumiałem, w całym Świętym Mungu jest jedynym Uzdrowicielem, który ma o tym jakąś wiedzę i dlatego wezwanie Draco mogłoby…

– Draco Malfoy ma dziewiętnaście lat i żadnego doświadczenia uzdrowicielskiego oraz zaledwie kilkutygodniowe w pracy Łamacza Zaklęć – odparł Percy. – Ze względu na jego reputację, nawet jeśli ma jakąś wiedzę na ten temat, nikt nie pozwoli mu się zbliżyć do jakiejkolwiek poszkodowanej osoby, aby prowadził na niej eksperymenty, a nie oszukujmy się, to _będą_ eksperymenty, bo skoro standardowa procedura nie działa, musimy szukać innych rozwiązań. Mamy w szpitalu znakomitych Uzdrowicieli i…

– Tak, ordynatora Smitha, który razem z mamusią z Wizengamotu brali udział w tym całym spisku oraz wspaniałą Yvonne Delestre, która cholera wie kim w ogóle jest, ale z całą pewnością nie Uzdrowicielką – odparł Harry ironicznie.

– Harry, wystarczy – powiedział spokojnie Shacklebolt. – Nie mam nic przeciwko Draco Malfoyowi, ale jest po prostu za mało doświadczony, a ponieważ jego ojciec przebywa w Azkabanie, również osobiście związany z tą sprawą i nie ma takiej opcji, abym zaangażował go w dochodzenie czy leczenie poszkodowanych. Chcę poznać tę historię od samego początku. Gdy nasi ludzie wrócą z Azkabanu, nie będzie już czasu na takie dyskusje, bo Bill i Gawain pojawią się tu i od razu zorganizujemy zebranie. Mam całe mnóstwo szczegółowych informacji, zeznania i dokumenty, ale wciąż nie mam pojęcia, od czego w ogóle się zaczęło, a _muszę_ to wiedzieć. I musisz też powiedzieć mi wprost, do czego dotarliście legalnie, a którą część danych pozyskaliście poza oficjalną ścieżką. Miej świadomość, że gdy tylko sytuacja wypłynie do mediów, a to wydarzy się w ciągu paru godzin i będziemy mieli szczęście, jeśli nie pojawi się ze szczegółami w porannym Proroku, to będę musiał odpowiedzieć na całe mnóstwo pytań, na które jak na razie nie znam odpowiedzi. Kiedy więc się to zaczęło?

– Czy słyszał pan o tym, że Dekadnik Ministerstwa z połowy maja został ocenzurowany zaraz po jego wydaniu, bo wspomniano tam o jakichś dziwnych machlojkach w Azkabanie? – spytał Harry, a gdy Shacklebolt pokręcił głową, a Percy zmarszczył brwi, Harry kontynuował. – No to właśnie wtedy się zaczęło. A raczej parę tygodni później, gdy wróciłem do domu po akcji i z nudów na zwolnieniu lekarskim zacząłem przeglądać dokumenty i stare biuletyny. I trafiłem właśnie na tę sprawę.

***

Bill wrócił do Ministerstwa po piątej rano, po wcześniejszym przekazaniu informacji, że Azkaban jest wciąż sprawdzany, poszkodowani są nadal transportowani do Świętego Munga, pierwsi potencjalni sprawcy przesłuchiwani – przy czym od razu zaznaczył, że jak na razie wszystkie te osoby okazały się być strażnikami działającymi od dawna pod wpływem Imperiusa i nie byli w najlepszej kondycji psychicznej. Do prasy została przekazana lakoniczna informacja o akcji Aurorów w Azkabanie, zaś do szpitala skierowano Aurorów i innych pracowników Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa w celu zapewnienia ochrony przebywającym tam pacjentom. Ściągnięto Uzdrowicieli z urlopów i z łóżek, a Miles i Brooks dowodzili tym wszystkim, aby nie zapanował tam chaos i Harry przypuszczał, że to samo przydałoby się teraz w Ministerstwie, bo dopóki obaj mężczyźni tu byli, bałagan był jednak… nieco mniejszy.

W Biurze Aurorów panowało kompletne zamieszanie, gorączkowe wzywano kolejne osoby, ktoś rozszerzał zaklęciami salę konferencyjną, co chwilę wpływały z Azkabanu stosy dokumentów z archiwum Pattona – który to, jak Harry zdołał się już w biegu dowiedzieć, zdołał zbiec razem z osobami, które prawdopodobnie, w przeciwieństwie do zauroczonych strażników były prawdziwymi sprawcami. Do Ministerstwa zostali ściągnięci wszyscy sędziowie Wizengamotu, do których udało się dotrzeć, oraz całe mnóstwo kierowników niższego i średniego szczebla z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa i paru innych. Bieganina, zajmowanie miejsc, przekrzykiwanie się, awantury będące na granicy rękoczynów… to wszystko wydawało się trwać całe wieki, chociaż ostatecznie na miejscu zjawiło się nie więcej niż sześćdziesiąt osób; zwykli pracownicy, którzy zostali wezwani, byli odsyłani przede wszystkim do Świętego Munga i Azkabanu, ale ogromna liczba przetrząsała też archiwa i gromadziła dokumenty, przez co Harry miał wrażenie (chociaż raczej było to mocne przeszacowanie), że przez ostatnie parę godzin przez Biuro Aurorów przewinęło się parę setek czarodziejów.

Spotkanie teoretycznie rozpoczęło się za kwadrans szósta, ale usadzanie ludzi i uspokajanie towarzystwa zajęło Kingsleyowi i Percy’emu kolejnych parę minut. Harry miał ochotę schować się gdzieś z tyłu i nie rzucać się nikomu w oczy, bo wiedział, że są tu znacznie od niego lepsze w przemawianiu osoby, ale Madison nie dała mu tej szansy i wyciągnęła go na sam środek, tak, że siedzieli razem z Billem, Kingsleyem i Percym po stronie prowadzących spotkanie.

Kiedy w końcu w sali konferencyjnej zapanował względny spokój, Minister zabrał głos i w paru niezwykle lakonicznych zdaniach oddał głos Billowi – który na starcie powiedział, że Gawain dotrze tu dopiero za chwilę, bo w Azkabanie został ranny i chociaż nie jest to nic poważnego i nie udał się nawet do Świętego Munga aby nie zajmować miejsc osobom w znacznie gorszym stanie, dwóch Łamaczy zajmuje się nim właśnie w jego gabinecie.

Bill nie rozckliwiał się ze wstępami i grzecznościami i skupił na konkretach i tym, co zaszło tej nocy w Azkabanie, zaś Kingsley co jakiś czas uciszał tłum. Gdy dotarli do więzienia pierwszą ekipą, wszystko właśnie się zaczynało i zdążyli dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, bo dziesięć minut później Robards i towarzyszące mu osoby już by raczej nie żyły. Napastnicy byli zszokowani przybyciem posiłków i była to ich jedyna przewaga – przebywające tam osoby doskonale znały Azkaban i jego zabezpieczenia, było ich więcej i nie mieli żadnych oporów przed stosowaniem najbardziej niebezpiecznych, czarnomagicznych uroków a także fisson siccumus, które niewerbalnie rzucali na prawo i lewo.

Walczyli głównie ze strażnikami, których więcej niż połowa składu okazała się działać pod wpływem Imperiusa… lub w ogóle nie być strażnikami, lecz zmienionymi za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego dawnymi poplecznikami Voldemorta, co wyszło na jaw tylko dlatego, że kilku zginęło i zaklęcia sprawdzające tożsamość potwierdziły, kim naprawdę byli. Patton zniknął z pola walki na samym początku i zdołał uciec jeszcze zanim przybyła druga ekipa, podobnie jak kilku innych, głównodowodzących i tak naprawdę większość walki polegała na chronieniu siebie i całkowicie bezbronnych, oraz w dużej mierze dotkliwie poranionych więźniów. Na tym etapie walki wiedzieli, że przynajmniej część strażników nie działała z własnej woli, toteż Aurorzy starali się oszałamiać ich a nie zabijać. Mimo to, życie straciło dziesięciu z nich, a ponadto – dwóch pracowników Ministerstwa i przynajmniej dwudziestu więźniów, zaś dwukrotnie tyle osób zostało zranione i w różnym stanie znajdowało się właśnie w Świętym Mungu lub było tam transportowane. Bill przeczekał okrzyki i kłótnie, próbując wyjaśnić, że wkrótce ma dostać raport ze szpitala z konkretami, bo przyjechał tutaj gdy tylko bitwa się zakończyła, oddając dowodzenie na miejscu innym osobom i po prostu nie ma na tę chwilę więcej danych.

Urwał, kiedy drzwi do pomieszczenia się otworzyły i wszedł do niego podpierający się o Florence Lynch, wyraźnie kulejący Gawain Robards, za którymi kroczyła Violet Jennings utrzymując jakiegoś rodzaju skrzące na błękitno zaklęcie lecznicze, a także – co Harry przyjął z absolutnym szokiem – ubrany w szaro-purpurowe szaty strażnika Azkabanu James Kesson, którego na początku lata poznał w Szkocji. Cała czwórka zajęła miejsca przy Billu, Percym i Kingsleyu, zaś Robards, gdy tylko ociężale osunął się na krzesło, przysunął się do Ministra i przez kilkanaście sekund mówił mu coś przyciszonym głosem, ale Harry, chociaż siedział blisko, w panującym zgiełku nie zdołał usłyszeć ani słowa.

– Przez ostatni miesiąc w Azkabanie przebywał wasz szpieg, James Kesson – powiedział Minister, wskazując na mężczyznę, gdy tylko w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się odrobinę spokojniej. – Czym się zajmował? I jak to się stało, że nie wiedział, co się tam dzieje?

– Nie miał dostępu do archiwum i pracował tam za krótko, by być wtajemniczonym w całą akcję. Śledził innych strażników, rzucał zaklęcia monitujące i tropiące i chociaż nie miał dostępu do części pomieszczeń, ma raporty dotyczące podejrzanych działań Pattona – odparł Bill. – Wielokrotnie razem z innymi strażnikami udawał się do starej części Azkabanu i chociaż teoretycznie miał do tego prawo, to było to niepokojące. Nie mogliśmy ryzykować wykrycia, że…

– Nielegalnie wprowadziliście do Azkabanu szpiega, tak? – odezwał się jeden z sędziów Wizengamotu. – Do tego doszło? Że sytuacja była tak fatalna, że złamaliście wszelkie przepisy, ukrywając przed Wizengamotem…

– Zostałem tam zatrudniony zgodnie z procedurami i miałem pełne kwalifikacje do wykonywania tej pracy – oznajmił Kesson oschle. – Przez wiele lat byłem zatrudniony przez Ministerstwo, od roku pracowałem w Szkocji jako urzędnik terenowy, złożyłem podanie do Azkabanu, zostałem przyjęty i wykonywałem tam zlecone mi czynności. Donosiłem do Biura Aurorów, widząc liczne nieprawidłowości jakie miały tam miejsce, do czego, przypominam, zobowiązany jest każdy pracownik Ministerstwa.

– A poza wszystkim innym – zaczął Robards, próbując wstać, jednak szybko z tego zrezygnował, gdyż Jennings i Lynch stanowczo przytrzymały go na miejscu i zaczęły pospiesznie odnawiać rzucone na niego zaklęcia lecznicze. – Gdyby Kesson nie dostrzegł, że coś _już_ się dzieje i mnie nie ostrzegł, nie zdołałbym na czas dodatkowo zabezpieczyć swoich kwater i cała nasza czwórka zostałaby zabita na miejscu. Kesson zapewnił nam te niezbędne kilka minut, zanim zjawiły się posiłki oraz zdołał umożliwić im pojawienie się w Azkabanie niepostrzeżenie. A poza wszystkim innym… był jedynym strażnikiem, co do którego mieliśmy pewność, że nie działał pod wpływem Imperiusa – bo w przeszłości był profesjonalnie przeszkolony w zakresie jego odpierania, zaś wcześniej zdołał uprzedzić nas, że ktoś wielokrotnie próbował rzucić na niego zaklęcie. Gdyby nie jego błyskawiczne działanie i zorganizowanie całej naszej ekipy, zginęłoby dwukrotnie więcej osób. Co zaś do łamania przepisów, to przypominam ci, że to Wizengamot jest jednostką, od której wszystko to się zaczęło i siłą rzeczy nie mogliśmy informować was o żadnych działaniach. Jestem szefem Biura Aurorów i mam prawo prowadzić sprawy polityczne tak, jak uważam to za słuszne.

– I uważa pan, że słusznym były prowadzenie sprawy tego kalibru z Harrym Potterem, który przypominam, ma dziewiętnaście lat i żadnego doświadczenia w takich dochodzeniach oraz z kimś pokroju Madison Duncombe? – spytała jedna z sędzin, wpatrując się w Robardsa krytycznie.

– To Harry z pomocą Madison wykrył nieprawidłowości w Azkabanie w trakcie rutynowych czynności, które prowadzili – uciął Bill. – Zwrócił się do tych osób, do których powinien, czyli swoich przełożonych. A my zaangażowaliśmy Madison, bo wówczas była _jedynym_ pracownikiem biura Wizengamotu, któremu mogliśmy ufać, a to było nam niezbędne do wyciągnięcie akt sądowych bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Madison Duncombe działała z bezpośredniego polecenia Gawaina Robardsa i bez jej nieocenionej pomocy i szerokiej wiedzy nigdy nie udałoby się nam dotrzeć do prawdy.

– No właśnie, _prawdy_. Może powiecie wreszcie, co się tam wydarzyło – warknął kolejny z sędziów Wizengamotu. – Bo to podstawowe pytanie. Dotarliście to jakichś spisków, pracownik biura Azkabanu składał zeznania, ale nie było mnie tutaj i wciąż znam tylko plotki, tak jak my wszyscy, a nie…

– W największym skrócie? Lorcan Patton niemal od samego początku, gdy został powołany na zarządcę Azkabanu, na zlecenie i za przyzwoleniem części Wizengamotu, tych wszystkich sędziów, którzy dziś w nocy zostali zamordowani lub w ciężkim stanie przebywają w Świętym Mungu, torturował więźniów. Jak wykazały zeznania Henry’ego Tewksbury’ego, będącego pracownikiem biura Azkabanu, Patton od samego początku regularnie wyciągał z cel skazanych, co do których uznał, że zasługują na bardziej dotkliwą karę i katował ich zarówno za pomocą zaklęć jak też po prostu fizycznie, po magicznym unieruchomieniu ich – oznajmił Bill wprost i zanim podniosła się wrzawa, wyciągnął ręką i uciszył wszystkim zaklęciem, nieco tracąc cierpliwość.

– W międzyczasie wszedł w jakiś układ z kilkoma Śmierciożercami odsiadującymi dożywocie w Azkabanie i jego działania się zmieniły – podjął Gawain. – Nie torturował już tych ludzi tylko z powodu prywatnej krucjaty, lecz zaczął prowadzić na nich eksperymenty związane z wiązaniem uroków i eliksirów, głównie wielosokowego.

– Nie znamy szczegółów, ale prawdopodobnie dowiemy się ich od Ridleya Smitha, który z ramienia Świętego Munga brał w tym udział, podobnie jak jego matka, Samatha Smith, która właśnie walczy o życie w szpitalu – odezwał się ponownie Bill. – Nie mamy pewności, kiedy dokładnie Grata Myerscough, oboje Smithowie oraz reszta sędziów z zarządzających całym procederem stali się pionkami w grze dawnych Śmierciożerców, natomiast to, co wiemy, to że byli szantażowani i zastraszani i mieli przymykać oczy nie tylko na torturowanie więźniów, którzy byli dla nich niewygodni, ale także na czarnoksięskie eksperymenty, jakie rozpoczęły się w Azkabanie na początku tego roku. Nie mamy również pewności, co do motywacji Pattona, bo to jeden z elementów, który wydaje się nie mieć sensu. Zarządca Azkabanu nienawidził wszystkich skazańców, gdyż to z ręki popleczników Voldemorta życie stracili członkowie jego rodziny i od faktu, że chciał się zemścić, wszystko się zaczęło i był to jeden z naszych głównych punktów zaczepiania. Problem w tym, że wydaje się nielogiczne, że człowiek, który pragnął zemsty, wszedł w układ z najważniejszymi poplecznikami Voldemorta i włączył ich w swoje działania. Podejrzewamy, że musiał przynajmniej częściowo działać pod wpływem Imperiusa, albo też… nazywajmy sprawy po imieniu: ten człowiek został zatrudniony na stanowisko, którego ktoś w tak kiepskim stanie psychicznym absolutnie nie powinien zajmować. Możliwe, że zrobiono mu pranie mózgu, co było ułatwione przez fakt, że był ewidentnie zaburzony, możliwe, że nie rozumiemy do końca jego późniejszych motywacji. To wszystko powinno wyjść na jaw w trakcie śledztwa, bo chociaż najważniejsze osoby w tym sam Patton uciekli, to część strażników i więźniów zapewne wie coś więcej, a dokumentacja z Azkabanu może dać nam dodatkowe wskazówki.

– Mamy pewność, że wiosną całą sprawą zaczął interesować się Hector Fawley i że został zamordowany właśnie dlatego, że dowiedział się za dużo. Przypuszczamy, że zamierzał donieść o wszystkim do Biura Aurorów, lecz nie zdążył tego zrobić, a w Wizengamocie, zresztą słusznie, nikomu nie ufał – dodał Robards. – Na trop naprowadziła go jego asystentka Cassandra Welsh oraz były uzdrowiciel Świętego Munga, Aurelius Thompson. Obydwoje zwolnieni z pracy dyscyplinarnie i obydwojga od wielu tygodni nie możemy namierzyć. Przypuszczamy, że zostali zamordowani w tym samym okresie co sędzia Fawley.

– Za pięć minut pojawi się tu mój pracownik, Harvey Brooks, który spędził w Świętym Mungu sporą część nocy i przyniesie informacje o stanie poszkodowanych – oznajmił Bill. – To on, razem z Harrym Potterem oraz uzdrowicielem Craigiem Lennoxem dziś w nocy dotarł do utajnionej dokumentacji, które obok zeznań Henry’ego Tewksbury’ego, dały nam jednoznaczny powód, by wkroczyć do Azkabanu. Zostali zaatakowani przez Smitha oraz uzdrowicielkę Yvonne Delestre, która…

– Która nie jest żadną uzdrowicielką ani nawet _nie istnieje_ – odezwał się Percy, zabierając głos po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy. – Rodzina czarodziejska o takim nazwisku zamieszkuje na południu Francji, ale nigdy nie mieli żadnej krewnej o imieniu Yvonne, zaś takiej osoby nie ma w liście czarodziejów z uprawnieniami uzdrowicielskimi ważnymi w Wielkiej Brytanii. Sprawdziłem to gdy tylko Harry wspomniał o tej kobiecie. Wysłałem też do Świętego Munga informację, że mają pilnie wyciągnąć jej dokumenty z kadr.

– Cokolwiek wyciągną na jej temat, będzie sfałszowane i podpisane przez Smitha, który poręczył za nią przy zatrudnieniu – odparł Harry i momentalnie tego pożałował, bo spojrzenia momentalnie skupiły się na nim. – To teraz nieistotne – dodał szybko. – Co jeszcze wiemy o Azkabanie?

– Przede wszystkim to, że przynajmniej ośmiu Śmierciożerców z najcięższymi wyrokami w ostatnim okresie zostało uwolnionych i opuszczało więzienie z użyciem eliksiru wielosokowego, a ich miejsce w celach zajęły osoby, których wyroki zakończyły się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy – powiedział Robards, co spowodowało kolejną falę okrzyków.

– Jak to możliwe…?! – wybuchnął ktoś z sali. – Przecież to byli najpilniej strzeżeni więźniowie! Jestem z Biura Transportu, kominek w Azkabanie jest zakodowany tak, że od razu uruchomiłby się, gdyby ktokolwiek z dożywotnim wyrokiem spróbował z niego skorzystać!

– Kominek w Azkabanie od dawna był zmodyfikowany tak, że dane przekazywane z niego przez Biuro Transportu były sfałszowane, zaś w samym Azkabanie dostępna była masa świstoklików, które zatwierdziła osobiście Samantha Smith – odparł James Kesson.

– Dzięki nim, gdy tylko sprawcy zorientowali się, że w więzieniu pojawiła się nasza ekipa, większość z nich zdołała się ulotnić, zostawiając walkę w dużej mierze osobom pod wpływem Imperiusa oraz takim, które najwyraźniej uważali za mniej istotne – powiedział Robards i wziął głęboki oddech, gdy na sali ponownie zapanowała wrzawa.

– Gawain, czy macie pewność, że… – zaczął Shacklebolt, po tym, jak odnowił zaklęcia wyciszające salę.

– Całkowitą. Znaleźliśmy tych ludzi w starej części Azkabanu przemienionych w Śmierciożerców. Wszyscy byli pod wpływem jakiegoś wyjątkowo silnego eliksiru wielosokowego a także Imperiusa, prawdopodobnie powiązanego w jakiś sposób z zaklęciem fisson siccumus, które z kolei w jakimiś podobno nietypowym wariancie trafiło dziś mnóstwo osób.

– Więźniowie którzy w styczniu trafili do Świętego Munga byli zatruci eliksirem wielosokowym… – wydusił Harry. – Lennox od razu to zobaczył, gdy przeczytaliśmy z Brooksem akta. Czy już ktoś je dokładnie przejrzał…?

– Nie, potrzebujemy do tego Uzdrowicieli, a obecnie wszyscy do jakich w ogóle udało się dotrzeć są zajęci w Świętym Mungu – odparł Percy. – Czy możecie przyspieszyć dostarczenie tych danych? To obecnie…

– Brooks będzie tu za moment, pojawił się w Ministerstwie minutę temu i już tu idzie. Zajęłoby to mniej czasu, jeśli Aurorzy mieliby przywrócone możliwości aportacji na terenie Ministerstwa – przerwał mu Bill. Harry pochwycił rozzłoszczone spojrzenia, jakimi obrzucili się bracia, ale na szczęście temat nie był kontynuowany, bo moment później Brooks faktycznie wkroczył do sali konferencyjnej.

Mężczyzna przywitał się krótko i natychmiast wyświetlił na jednej ze ścian tablicę, na której stopniowo zaczęły pojawiać się nazwiska, oznaczone różnymi kolorami. Harry wpatrywał się w nie z napięciem, słuchając wyjaśnień – tablica i uszeregowanie kolejnych osób powiązane było z zaklęciami monitorującymi śledzącymi stan pacjentów. Na samej górze znajdowali się Aurorzy i inni pracownicy Ministerstwa, którzy ruszyli do Azkabanu na misję. W pierwszej kolumnie, zaznaczone na szaro, znajdowały się osoby, które zginęły… były to trzy osoby i chociaż Harry nie znał osobiście żadnej z nich, coś ścisnęło go w środku. W kolejnej były osoby ciężko ranne – gdzie wśród kilku innych zobaczył świecące na pomarańczowo nazwisko Heatha Parkera… _Trafieni zmodyfikowanym urokiem fisson siccumus, Uzdrowiciele nie potrafią im pomóc, mogą nie przeżyć._ Ten wiecznie roześmiany, głupkowaty plotkarz, który zajmował sąsiednie stanowisko w Biurze Aurorów przez ostatni rok, leżał w Świętym Mungu i umierał, a nikt nie potrafił mu pomóc i Harry czuł, jak zapada się na krześle i niemal nie słyszał kolejnych słów wypowiadanych przez Brooksa.

Kolejny wiersz na tablicy i nazwiska sędziów Wizengamotu, nie żyło już ośmiu, ale odnaleziono paru kolejnych i w efekcie pięć osób, w tym Samantha Smith, znajdowali się na liście najciężej rannych. Przynajmniej dziesięciu strażników nie żyło, a jakichś piętnastu było trafionych urokiem… na oczach Harry’ego dwa nazwiska zaznaczone na bordowo zgasły całkowicie z listy najciężej rannych i pojawiły się w grupie zabitych. Na samym dole zestawienia znajdowali się zaś więźniowie. Nie żyło blisko dwadzieścia osób, z których połowę nazwisk rozpoznał jako osoby z listy sporządzonej przez Thompsona i Welsh. Nie było tam Lucjusza Malfoya i chociaż nienawidził tego człowieka z całego serca, poczuł ulgę, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby powiedzieć Draco, że jego obawy się spełniły, że został zamordowany i… zamarł, kiedy tablica wyświetliła nazwiska ośmiu ciężko rannych więźniów i właśnie wśród nich znajdował się Lucjusz, którego nazwisko migotało na czerwono. I gdy jednym uchem dosłyszał, że ranni więźniowie są jeszcze transportowani, stąd jakiś czas będą się jeszcze pojawiać… bo, oczywiście, _byli najniższym priorytetem_ , coś się w nim zagotowało i poczuł, jak magia wymyka się mu spod kontroli. Dostrzegł, jak szyby pomieszczenia zadrżały, lecz widać były chronione wystarczająco, by wytrzymać nieświadome wybuchy magii, bo żadna z nich się nie roztrzaskała.

– Pół godziny temu Ridley Smith, którego próbowaliśmy przesłuchiwać, stracił przytomność – kontynuował Brooks. – Byliśmy pewni, że został trafiony standardowym zaklęciem fisson siccumus, jednak okazuje się, że tak nie było i większość osób, które są ciężko ranne, zostały uderzone tym samym. Wszyscy poszkodowani znajdują się pod wpływem stasis, lecz te osoby… – wskazał na drugą kolumnę – nie reagują na nie właściwie, a próby powstrzymania rozwoju uroku nie działają. W przypadku kilku osób zaznaczonych na bordowo mogą umrzeć w każdej chwili, a ich stan należy uznać za krytyczny. Na czerwono zaznaczone są osoby, gdzie stasis nieznacznie spowolniło degradację tkanek i opóźniło nieuchronne o kilka godzin, na pomarańczowo takie, gdzie niemal całkowicie zatrzymało postęp uroku, ale nie udało się w choćby minimalnym stopniu go cofnąć. Całej tej grupie rannych Craig Lennox nie daje jednak żadnych szans, jeśli wkrótce nie uda się znaleźć przeciwzaklęć, a jak na razie nie działa absolutnie żadna metoda, jaką znamy, zaś eksperymentowanie… dopóki ofiara jest pod wpływem stasis, prawie nic nie możemy zrobić, zaś jego zdjęcie spowoduje śmierć ofiary w ciągu maksymalnie kwadransa. Ściągnąłem do szpitala połowę składu Łamaczy, wszystkich, którzy specjalizują się w zdejmowaniu uroków z ludzi, aby wspierali Uzdrowicieli. Dyrektor Świętego Munga wezwał również najlepszych Uzdrowicieli z całej Europy i mają dotrzeć w ciągu paru godzin – powiedział i w tym samym momencie kolejny z najciężej rannych więźniów zniknął i pojawił się na liście zabitych.

– A ostatnia kolumna? – spytał martwo Kingsley. – Osoby zaznaczone na żółto i zielono…?

– Najlżej ranni. Na zielono zaznaczone są głównie osoby, które zostały ranne, ale nie było to fisson siccumus ani żaden potencjalnie śmiertelny urok. Na żółto zaś te, które zaklęcie uderzyło poza klatką piersiową, udało się lekko je cofnąć, dzięki stasis, na ile się orientujemy, mamy kilka dni by im pomóc oraz możliwe, że zadziałają znane nam metody odczyniania uroków, jednak ze względu na ich stabilny stan będziemy się nimi zajmować w drugiej kolejności. Nie znamy jednak pełnego zasięgu tego zaklęcia i nie mamy pewności, jak poszczególne osoby będą reagować na leczenie, a jeśli okaże się, że znane nam metody nie działają, to w ciągu kilku dni mogą znaleźć się również w grupie zagrożonych – powiedział, a Harry zacisnął pięści, dostrzegając nazwiska czterech Aurorów.

– Co oznaczają te kółka wokół części nazwisk? – odezwał się Bill, który, prawdopodobnie w tym samym momencie co Harry, zobaczył Lancastera, którego nazwisko właśnie się pojawiło w pomarańczowym kolorze i oznaczone było w ten właśnie sposób.

– Gdy wychodziłem ze szpitala mieliśmy pięciu więźniów… widzę jednak, że jest ich już więcej, bo przecież Azkaban wciąż jest przeszukiwany… którzy przebywali w celach więźniów o najdłuższych wyrokach pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego, którego ślady długotrwałego nadmiernego stosowania nosili… – odparł Brooks. – Mamy prawie całkowitą pewność, że rzucono na nich zmodyfikowany urok fisson siccumus nie podczas bitwy, lecz wiele miesięcy temu. A część z nich powinna od dawna nie żyć, co potwierdziły zeznania sekretarza biura Azkabanu oraz Ridleya Smitha.

– Czyli to jakieś inferiusy, tak? Osoby, które powinny nie żyć i…

– I tak i nie. To właśnie owoce eksperymentów, jakie miały miejsce w Azkabanie – odezwał się Gawain. – To w ten sposób umożliwiano ucieczkę Śmierciożercom, którzy stamtąd zniknęli. Wyselekcjonowanych więźniów, którzy mieli niebawem zakończyć wyroki, zmieniano z użyciem zmodyfikowanego fisson siccumus oraz eliksiru wielosokowego, by zajęli miejsca Śmierciożerców. Był to doskonały plan: stwierdzenie, że któryś ze Śmierciożerców nie żyje, niosłoby za sobą konsekwencje prawne związane z przynależnym im spadkiem z nieautoryzowanych przez Ministerstwo źródeł i brak takich ruchów po ich rzekomej śmierci wzbudziłby podejrzenia. Zrobiono im… coś, dzięki czemu stali się marionetkami w stanie pół-życia. Ten wiązany urok działał sam w sobie do pewnego stopnia jak Imperius: przesłuchiwałem podczas kontroli oraz podczas procesu Hectora Fawleya kilkoro z tych osób, tych zwykłych, zaklętych w Śmierciożerców więźniów. Patton zablokował mi możliwość zastosowania specjalistycznych środków monitujących i sprawdzających prawdomówność i tożsamość, a ja jedyne co mogłem stwierdzić, to że osoby te zachowują się trochę dziwne i w żaden sposób nie mogą mi pomóc.

– Gawain, dobrze wiesz, że bez zgody Wizengamotu nie mogłem dać ci pozwolenia… – zaczął Shacklebolt, co wyraźnie podirytowało Robardsa.

– Proszę cię, nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji – powiedział ze złością, a z każdym kolejnym słowem jego głos zmieniał się w krzyk. – Przez cały ostatni rok za każdym razem, gdy zeznania więźniów mogły być przydatne moim ludziom, napotykałem na opór i przeciąganie sprawy!

– Czy było chociaż jedno dochodzenia, gdzie brak dostępu do więźniów Azkabanu sprawił, że musiałeś ją zamknąć bez znalezienia sprawcy? – spytał Minister, na co Robards spojrzał na niego z nieskrywaną wściekłości.

– Kingsley, zostawmy to na rozmowę w cztery oczy – wycedził, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od tego, by nie zacząć się wydzierać.

– Powtarzam tylko, że dostałeś możliwość rozmowy ze wskazanymi przez ciebie osobami przy okazji sprawy Fawleya, a w żaden sposób nie naprowadziło cię to na informacje o…

– Odmówiono mi użycia Veritaserum oraz rozmowy między innymi z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, którego też trafili tym cholernym zaklęciem i właśnie zdycha w pieprzonym Świętym Mungu, chociaż być może jest jedyną osobą, jaka mogłaby nam teraz pomóc w rozpracowaniu tego uroku, bo jak ci przekazałem po śmierci Fawleya, miał z tym bezpośredni kontakt w swoim dworze, a rok temu podczas procesu z nami współpracował! Nie poparłeś mnie, chociaż na to naciskałem!

– Twoje naciski były pojawieniem się u mnie w gabinecie i zrobieniem dzikiej awantury bez podania jakichkolwiek racjonalnych argumentów.

– Gdybyś wówczas mi zaufał i zmusił Wizengamot i władze Azkabanu do udostępnienia mi Malfoya, to zobaczyłbym, w jakim jest stanie, bo jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie wie albo jest na tyle tępy, by tego nie rozumieć, to oprócz tego, że dziś trafiło go fisson siccumus, od miesięcy był tam głodzony i torturowany, podobnie jak wielu innych więźniów!!! Gdybym do niego dotarł na początku miesiąca i przepytał go z użyciem Veritaserum, tak jak chciałem, miałbym realny powód by tam wkroczyć i być może udałoby się nam zapobiec kilku morderstwom oraz temu atakowi! To co się działo przez ostatni rok w Azkabanie to nie było powolne umieranie ludzkich skorup, jak miało to miejsce w czasach dementorów, ale regularne torturowanie i eksperymentowanie na więźniach z pełną premedytacją i za przyzwoleniem grupy sędziów Wizengamotu! A tymczasem przymknąłeś oczy na pewne kwestie, związałeś mi ręce i w efekcie mamy w Azkabanie masę trupów, a w świętym Mungu dziesiątki więźniów, strażników i jeszcze moich ludzi na dodatek, którzy nie dożyją jutrzejszego dnia!

– Przestań się wydzierać! – krzyknął Shacklebolt, co sprawiło, że na sali zapadła kompletna cisza, bo prawdopodobnie nikt z tu zgromadzonych nigdy nie był świadkiem jak ten zwykle tak spokojny mężczyzna traci nad sobą panowanie czy w ogóle podnosi głos. – Weasley, Brooks, kontynuujcie, krzyki absolutnie nic tu nie pomogą.

– Wśród osób, które znajdują się na tej tablicy są umieszczone na liście więźniów, mamy takie, które miały opuścić Azkaban przed miesiącami a mamy dowody, że po zakończeniu wyroku zaginęły. W ostatnim czasie dotarłem do rodzin tych ludzi i potwierdzili, że ich bliscy po tym, jak wyszli z więzienia, nie mieli z nimi kontaktu – powiedział ostrożnie Bill. – Zlecę do Świętego Munga, aby zostali wykreśleni z listy więźniów, bo w tym momencie nie powinni odbywać wyroku i takie oznaczenie to przekłamywanie rzeczywistości i brak szacunku dla osób, które zostały tak okrutnie skrzywdzone w jednostce podlegającej Ministerstwu. Zajmiemy się tą kwestią, ale to nie jest w tym momencie najważniejsze. Brooks, byłeś w szpitalu. Co Lennox zalecił odnośnie wszystkich tych wszystkich pacjentów? Co w ogóle wiecie? Jakie są plany, skoro na razie nie Uzdrowiciele nie znają metody na złamanie uroku?

– Wiemy, że do zdjęcia uroku, do samego _skutecznego eksperymentowania_ jak to zrobić, potrzeba na każdego pacjenta przynajmniej dwóch osób, optymalnie Łamacza Zaklęć specjalizującego się w urokach na osobach oraz Uzdrowiciela z doświadczeniem w urazach pozaklęciowych – odparł Brooks, zerkając na Kingsleya i Gawaina, którzy wciąż spoglądali na siebie wrogo i wyglądali jakby w każdej chwili mogli znów zacząć się kłócić. – Wiemy też, że nawet jak znajdziemy metodę, zdjęcie tej zmodyfikowanej wersji fisson siccumus może zajmować każdorazowo godzinę lub dłużej. Że nawet jeśli znajdziemy metodę w ciągu najbliższych minut, co wydaje się niemożliwe, może się okazać, że nie będziemy mieć wystarczająco dużo ludzi, by uratować wszystkich.

– Połowa ciężko rannych – odezwała się Caroline Green, szefowa Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof – to więźniowie. To oczywiste, jak należy ustawić priorytety aby właściwie wykorzystać dostępny personel.

– O tak, pani Green – warknął Brooks. – Wykreślmy z listy priorytetów skazanych, w tym osoby, które przez wiele miesięcy były więzione w najcięższej części Azkabanu pod postacią Śmierciożerców, chociaż ich wyroki już się zakończyły.

– To te osoby w kółkach? Świetnie – ucięła. – Czyli i tak z ciężko rannych zostaje z tego co widzę jakieś dziesięć osób, które były _standardowymi_ więźniami i możemy je sobie odpuścić, bo wybacz, ale nikt tutaj nie zgodzi się, aby ratować zbrodniarzy pokroju Lucjusza Malfoya przed Aurorami i sędziami Wizengamotu.

– Ci sędziowie Wizengamotu, to osoby, które są odpowiedzialne za całą sytuację – odezwała się niespodziewanie Madison, wyzywająco patrząc kobiecie w oczy.

– Nie masz nic do gadania, głupia gówniaro – syknęła jedna z sędzin Wizengamotu, po czym zwróciła się do Kingsleya. – I błagam, nie wciskajcie tutaj kitów, że miała udział w śledztwie. Jeśli jakiś miała, to obciągając pozostałej trójce, aby lepiej im się praco…

– Kochane, przeceniacie moje talenty, nawet ja nie jestem na tyle uzdolniona, żeby w łóżku poprawić komuś zdolności detektywistyczne – odparła z uśmiechem Madison, zaciskając palce na ramieniu Robardsa, który wydawał się chcieć poderwać z miejsca i znów zacząć się awanturować. – Brooks, czy którykolwiek z więźniów lub strażników trafionych urokiem jest przytomny? Czy Uzdrowiciele lub Łamacze próbowali z nimi ustalić, co jest nie tak z tym zaklęciem?

– Kilkoro jest przytomnych, ale w tak złym stanie, że niewiele możemy się od nich dowiedzieć, a fakt, że wiedzą, że to mogą być ich ostatnie chwile oraz że boją się, że to dalsza część eksperymentów i nam nie ufają, nie ułatwia zadania – odparł Brooks. – Pamiętaj też, że w szpitalu mamy całe mnóstwo osób wymagających pomocy. Uzdrowiciele oddziału Urazów Pozaklęciowych nie wiedzą w co ręce włożyć, ściągane są osoby zatrudnione w pozostałych częściach szpitala, aby w pierwszej kolejności zaopiekować się przynajmniej tymi rannymi, którym wiedzą, jak pomóc. Dodatkowo, Uzdrowiciele nie mają uprawnień do prowadzenia przesłuchań, zaś procedury dotyczące przesłuchiwania rannych przez pracowników Ministerstwa…

Do Harry’ego nie dotarła dalsza część wypowiedzi. Od jakiegoś czasu wszystko w nim się gotowało i nie mógł już słuchać tych koszmarnych starć, wycieczek osobistych i poczucia, że wszyscy ci dorośli, wpływowi czarodzieje siedzą tu i obrzucają się pretensjami, zamiast robić… coś. Widział masę twarzy, ludzi, o których wiedział, że utrudniali im śledztwo biernością czy wykręcając się przepisami. Przed którymi ostatni miesiąc musieli zatajać swoje działania, którzy teraz otwarcie mówili, żeby części pacjentów nie ratować, bo są mniej warci od reszty. Znów zaczęła się jakaś awantura i Harry nie miał już ochoty uczestniczyć w tym wszystkim, tym bardziej że jego obecność tutaj do niczego nie prowadziła a wiedział już wszystko, co powinien – tym bardziej że miał absolutną pewność, że teraz, gdy sprawa wyszła na jaw, będzie odsunięty od dalszego dochodzenia, aby zajęły się nim osoby starsze i bardziej doświadczone i opanowane i posiadające wszystkie te cechy, których w tym momencie już nie miał siły z siebie krzesać.

– Brooks, czy bliscy ofiar i rannych zostali poinformowani o tym, co zaszło? – spytał, podnosząc się z miejsca, gdyż był niemal pewny, że wie, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź.

– Tylko w przypadku osób należących do grup zadaniowych z Ministerstwa.

– Trzeba poinformować wszystkich. I w przypadku osób, które wiemy, że nie przeżyją, dać szansę, by ich bliscy mogli się z nimi pożegnać.

– Do rodzin strażników, którzy walczyli z Aurorami pod wpływem Imperiusa zaczęliśmy już wysyłać…

– Ale do rodzin więźniów nie, prawda? – wycedził Harry, zauważając, że awantura przycichła a parę osób zaczęło mu się przyglądać i po samym spojrzeniu osób decyzyjnych wiedział, że miał rację. – Świetnie. Więc wy wszyscy naprawdę tak uważacie. Że ci więźniowie to _trochę mniej ludzie_ i nie przysługują im podstawowe prawa. Był kiedyś ktoś, kto uważał, że niektóre życia są warte zdecydowanie mniej od innych, sortował ludzi ze względu na wartość, którą sam ustalił i nazywał się _Lord Voldemort_. Zacząłem prowadzić tę sprawę właśnie dlatego, że trafiłem na dowody, że niektórzy z was zapomnieli, że ludzkie życie jest warte tyle samo do kogo by nie należało. Wiem, że Uzdrowiciele, Łamacze i Aurorzy mają teraz pełne ręce roboty. Tyle że Ministerstwo ma dziesiątki innych pracowników, którzy zajmują się w ciągu dnia przekładaniem papierów i plotkarstwem, a teraz nawet nie zostali tu wezwani. Nawet jeśli nie są w stanie w niczym innym pomóc, to powinni zająć się _przynajmniej_ dotarciem do krewnych rannych osób i sprowadzeniem ich do szpitala, aby mogli pożegnać swoich bliskich.

– Niektórzy z tych ludzi nawet nie mają rodzin – odezwał się ktoś z sali, ale głos nie brzmiał już tak pewnie jak wcześniej.

– Tak, pewnie nie mają. Ale niemal każdy więzień Azkabanu ma w wyroku podaną przynajmniej jedną bliską osobę, choćby tę, która ma go odebrać po zakończeniu wyroku. I zanim ktokolwiek z was spróbuje powiedzieć słowo, że mamy na liście rannych więźniów, którzy mieli zakaz kontaktów z rodziną w trakcie odbywania wyroku, mam nadzieję, że jest dla wszystkich tu zgromadzonych absolutnie jasne, że w tym momencie klauzula ta nie obowiązuje i nigdy więcej nie będzie użyta, bo, przypominam, to w szczególności więźniowie z nią byli poddawani torturom i eksperymentom, a nikt z ich bliskich nie miał szans się z nimi zobaczyć i dostrzec, że coś się z nimi dzieje.

– Dobrze, za chwile zlecę to do sekretariatu, wyślemy do nich sowy i… – zaczął Percy, na co Harry zacisnął pięści.

– Sowy. SOWY! – podniósł głos. – Wybacz, ale _nie_. To nie może tak wyglądać. Wychodzę. Możecie wykreślić z listy do poinformowania Lucjusza Malfoya, bo ja jadę do Draco i spróbuję go w jakiś możliwie ludzki sposób poinformować, że jego ojciec z winy Ministerstwa umiera. Doskonale wiem, jak był tu traktowany Draco, bo niejednokrotnie byłem tego świadkiem. I domyślam się, w jaki sposób zostałaby mu przekazana ta informacja i przynajmniej w jego wypadku nie zamierzam na to pozwolić. Bill, podaj mi współrzędne jego kominka – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i wyciągnął do przyjaciela rękę, a ten bez słowa wyczarował świstek papieru z potrzebną informacją. – I proszę, zadbaj o to, aby rodziny pozostałych osób, które znajdują się w najcięższym stanie, również zostały poinformowane o całym zajściu w… w sposób na tyle godny i humanitarny, byśmy po powrocie do domów byli w stanie spojrzeć w lustro i wciąż nazywać się ludźmi.

Harry wcisnął kartkę od Billa do kieszeni szaty aurorskiej i już miał ruszyć się z miejsca, kiedy dostrzegł, że większość zgromadzonych wpatruje się w niego z mieszanką szoku i dezaprobaty, a to sprawiło, że postanowił powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Jasne… mógłby po prostu wyjść i nie dolewać oliwy do ognia, jednak postanowił poświęcić jeszcze minutę i powiedzieć na głos wszystko, co gotowało się w nim od tygodni, a co z lepszym lub gorszym efektem zazwyczaj jednak w sobie dusił.

– Większość z was jest taka sama jak Smith, Patton i reszta osób odpowiedzialnych za tę sprawę. Nie mówię o Śmierciożercach, którzy po prostu wykorzystali waszą nieudolność i dzięki temu uciekli z więzienia chociaż, przypominam, będziecie mieć na rękach krew każdej osoby, którą teraz zamordują. Znaleźliście sobie wygodnego, bezpiecznego wroga i blisko półtora roku wesoło budowaliście sobie pozycję opierając się na nienawiści do osób, które często nie miały z Voldemortem nic wspólnego. Przez cały tok tego śledztwa trafiałem na mury nie do przebicia lub słyszałem, że jestem za młody, za mało doświadczony i obeznany w polityce i chociaż się wściekałem, to tak, Bill, Gawain i Madison mieli rację, twierdząc, że nie dam sobie rady i nie ma sensu ryzykować i się narażać, bo i tak niczego nie zmienię – bo teraz widzę, że wy wszyscy wolicie gadać i się kłócić i mielić to wszystko, zamiast _działać_. Jedyne co mogę zrobić, to _błagać_ , byście zadbali o to, by w holu Świętego Munga była udostępniona jasna informacja, aby każdy był w stanie dotrzeć do swoich bliskich, być tam zaprowadzony i jednocześnie aby nie trafił tam nikt niepowołany. Zaklęcia ujawniające tożsamość są podobno powszechnie znane i och, jak proste, zaś fałszoskopy są tanie i dostępne. Nawet ja, z tym moim żałośnym doświadczeniem zawodowym i kompletnym brakiem rozeznania w polityce, układach, uzdrowicielstwie i całej reszcie wiem, że w tym momencie wszystkie siły reszty Ministerstwa, która nie będzie zajmować się dochodzeniem, powinny skupić się na tym, by pomóc poszkodowanym i wesprzeć ich bliskich za wszelką cenę. I nawet ja wiem, że i tak nie mam na to żadnego wpływu, więc chcę przynajmniej skupić się na tym na co _mam_ wpływ i w takiej sytuacji być przy kimś, na kim mi zależy i kto mnie potrzebuje.

– Potter, jesteś potrzebny _tutaj_ – oznajmił Robards.

– Nie jestem, bo i tak nie znam się na tych wszystkich układach, do jakichkolwiek poważnych akcji i decyzji jestem za młody, a do przesłuchania kogokolwiek w sprawie gdzie doszło do morderstwa nie mam odpowiednich kompetencji i stopnia służbowego. Nie będę tu siedział i słuchał tych głupot. Jeśli uważasz, że robię źle i sprzeciwiłem się bezpośredniemu rozkazowi, to mnie zwolnij – zakończył, po czym, nie czekając na reakcję kogokolwiek, szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sali konferencyjnej, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli w fiku przewinął się jakiś wątek, motyw, postać – cokolwiek interesującego lub co wydaje się ważne, a co porzuciłam (być może przez niedopatrzenie) – dajcie znać. Jestem już w pisaniu na etapie że ‘powoli zbliżam się do końca’, co oczywiście oznacza, że przede mną jeszcze pewnie jakieś 15 rozdziałów i minimium 200 stron, ale przypuszczam że oprócz. zaplanowanych już rzeczy, jestem jeszcze w stanie wkręcić w akcję domknięcie czy uzupełnienie wątków, które miały miejsce i się podobały a zniknęły niedokończone ;)) [Poza tym, że sprawa Azkabanu musi zostać rozwiązana, a Harry i Draco muszą być wreszcie oficjalnie parą i coś musi się miedzy nimi zadziać xD]


	30. Lucjusz Malfoy - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przede wszystkim i na samym starcie: bardzo, BARDZO dziękuję wszystkim, którzy w poprzednim rozdziale, do którego miałam tyle wątpliwości i wydawał mi się po prostu słaby, zostawili komentarze i było w nich tyle pozytywów, bo naprawdę niesamowicie tego potrzebowałam :)))) Oraz popłakałam się też ze wzruszenia, że jesteście tacy cudowni i wspierający. Uwielbiam pisać - tak po prostu. Od ludzi nie-fandomowych słyszałam w przeszłości słowa o marnowaniu czasu czy tym, że fiki to literatura niskich lotów i trochę żenada się tym pasjonować – ale dla mnie coś ważnego i osobistego, przelewam w swoje teksty mnóstwo emocji, poglądów i przemyśleń i po prostu samej siebie i czuję, że to pozwala mi na autorefleksję i rozwój na wielu płaszczyznach. A w przeszłości gdy realne życie rzucało kłody pod nogi, pisanie wielokrotnie było formą terapii i odskocznią od codzienności. Gdy komuś czytanie tego, co stworzę daje radość – to jest to najwspanialsza rzecz na świecie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję:* 
> 
> I małe wyjaśnienie co do tego rozdziału: były momenty, gdzie zastanawiałam się nad zrobieniem opisów bardziej naturalistycznych i gore, ale ostatecznie uznałam, że wolę zostawić pewne kwestie do wyobrażenia. Nadmierna dosłowność nie wniosłaby nic do fabuły, a chciałam utrzymać rating fika na niezmienionym poziomie, aby nie było tak, że po 450 stronach nagle dowalam czymś hardcorowym pasującym bardziej do Explicit – bo po prostu nie miałoby to sensu. Mam nadzieję, że wyważyłam to odpowiednio ;)

***

Pozbawione sensu i jakichkolwiek wniosków za to pełne kłótni i wycieczek osobistych zebranie w Ministerstwie, okazało się trwać ponad godzinę i gdy Harry dotarł do kominków w atrium ogromny zegar wybijał siódmą rano. Pierwsi, nieświadomi nocnych zajść urzędnicy stawiali się już do pracy, a kilka osób rzuciło mu zdziwione spojrzenia, gdy szybkim krokiem przemierzał hol w pomiętych i wciąż ubrudzonych kurzem z archiwum ubraniach z poprzedniego dnia, na które w międzyczasie zarzucił aurorskie szaty – nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy zrobił. W oddali dostrzegł Ritę Skeeter i jej młodego fotografa i przeklął w myślach, że Prorok po lakonicznej wiadomości z Ministerstwa o ataku w Azkabanie przysłał tu akurat tę hienę.

Podbiegł truchtem do pierwszego wolnego kominka i wyszarpał z kieszeni kartkę od Billa ze współrzędnymi dającymi dostęp do mieszkania Draco. Wziął głęboki oddech, gdy dotarło do niego w pełni, jakie wieści ma przekazać… pewnie dałby sobie chociaż pół minuty na uspokojenie się i przygotowanie przed tą rozmową, jednak zauważył, że Rita już go dostrzegła i z wrednym uśmieszkiem szła w jego stronę, a poza tym… Lucjusz był w bardzo złym stanie. I każda chwila mogła być decydująca, żeby Draco zdołał się z nim jeszcze zobaczyć, w razie gdyby nie udało się… nie, nie mógł w ten sposób o tym myśleć. Wkroczył w zielone płomienie ze współrzędnymi na ustach i moment później wirował już w sieci Fiuu, jak zwykle dusząc się popiołem i czując potworne mdłości.

Po chwili zataczając się wyszedł z kominka po drugiej stronie i popisowo wpadł na taboret stojący w pobliżu paleniska; przewrócił go i przy okazji zrzucił na podłogę stos magazynów naukowych, robiąc przy tym trochę hałasu. Rozcierał bolące kolano, rozglądając się po niewielkim i raczej ponurym salonie ze starymi meblami, brzydkimi, ciemnymi zasłonami i półkami od podłogi do sufitu, na których stały rzędy książek. Na jednej z nich dostrzegł również poustawiane w osobliwej konstrukcji baterie różnych kształtów i rozmiarów i wtedy uderzyło go, że oto po raz pierwszy jest w mieszkaniu Draco i że musiał się tu zjawić w zupełnie fatalnych okolicznościach i że _to nie tak miało wyglądać_ …!

Usłyszał ciche stuknięcie ze strony korytarzyka, który prowadził do kuchni i dostrzegł na podłodze przy wyjściu cień wyciągniętej różdżki, która lekko drżała – zjawił się tu bez zapowiedzi, a Draco, który sam przyznał nie raz, że nie ma nikogo bliskiego, pewnie też nie miewał tutaj gości, a już zwłaszcza takich, którzy rozbijali mu salon w środku tygodnia o siódmej rano.

– Draco… to ja, Harry…! Bill dał mi dostęp do twojego kominka – powiedział głośno, a wówczas Draco powoli opuścił różdżkę i wyłonił się zza drzwi, pobladły i wciąż przestraszony oraz mimo wczesnej pory już przebrany do pracy. Wyglądał na spiętego nie tylko ze względu na nagłe najście i miał na twarzy jawne oznaki zmęczenia i nieprzespanej nocy.

– Co się dzieje? Dlaczego tu jesteś…? – spytał od razu, wchodząc do salonu. – Coś się stało. Coś musiało się stać, inaczej…

– Tak. To… – zaczął i nagle zabrakło mu słów. Przełknął ślinę i podszedł do Draco, próbując wymyślić, jak przekazać mu wszystko możliwie łagodnie, ale jednocześnie nie chcąc przeciągać nieuchronnego. – W nocy doszło do starcia w Azkabanie – powiedział w końcu i już na te słowa Draco wydał z siebie zduszony jęk i osunął się na kanapę. Harry natychmiast usiadł obok niego, widząc, że chłopak wygląda, jakby mógł w każdej chwili zemdleć.

– Mój ojciec. To o niego… wiedziałem że coś… nie spałem całą noc, bo po prostu czułem…

– Został trafiony zmodyfikowanym zaklęciem fisson siccumus, podobno czymś podobnym jak sędzia Fawley. On i… chyba kilkadziesiąt innych osób… jest już w Świętym Mungu. W bardzo złym stanie. Uzdrowiciele ani Łamacze nie potrafią usunąć tego uroku i nie wiadomo, czy przeżyje. Masz pozwolenie… żeby się z nim zobaczyć i mam cię do niego zabrać – powiedział, wpatrując się w kompletnie białą twarz Draco.

– Jak do tego doszło…? – wydusił ledwo słyszalnie.

– Ja i Brooks zostaliśmy zaatakowani w Świętym Mungu gdy przetrząsaliśmy archiwum z Lennoxem. Jakaś fałszywa uzdrowicielka uciekła, ale Smitha, który z nią był udało nam się dorwać i przesłuchać i tak dowiedzieliśmy się, że ktoś planował atak w Azkabanie i… to teraz nieważne. Bill pojechał tam z grupą Aurorów i Łamaczy i doszło do walki. Nie żyje… nie wiem, chyba z czterdzieści osób, głównie więźniów. A przynajmniej drugie tyle osób jest rannych i… – urwał, kiedy z gardła Draco wydobył się szloch, a chłopak ukrył twarz w dłoniach i na parę chwil znieruchomiał.

– Draco… – wydusił, próbując go objąć, ale wówczas chłopak poderwał głowę. Po jego policzkach ciekły łzy i cały dygotał, ale jego głos brzmiał bardziej twardo niż dotychczas.

– Święty Mungo. Jak się nimi zajmują?

– Na wszystkich trafionych tym dziwnym fissonem nałożono stasis. Ale u ciężko rannych to nie działa jak powinno. I dlatego musimy…

– Pojechać tam. Jak najszybciej – powiedział i spróbował się podnieść, lecz szok i przerażenie sprawiły, że zachwiał się, a Harry stanowczo go przytrzymał i przytulił do siebie.

– Robią co mogą. Na pewno coś wymyślą i…

– Co mogą…?! – wydusił piskliwym, histerycznym głosem, wbijając palce w ramiona Harry’ego i wpatrując się w niego. – Co mogą! Stasis…! Jeśli rzucili na tych ludzi… samo stasis… to tylko utrwala działanie uroku, nawet jeśli wydaje się, że na razie spowalnia jego działanie…! To ich zabije albo zmieni w sterowane przez kogoś zwłoki, dokładnie jak sędziego!!! – wykrzyknął, a Harry, pobladł, zdając sobie sprawę, jak fatalny Kingsley i Percy popełnili błąd, gdy nie pozwolili poinformować Draco od razu, bo przecież wspomniał im o tym już dwie godziny temu. I jak wielki błąd popełnił on sam, że mocniej na to nie naciskał. – Musimy… musimy…

– Jechać tam jak najszybciej. Czy wiesz, co można zrobić z tym urokiem?

– Wiem czego _nie można_ i nie można rzucać standardowego stasis! Na Merlina, czy oni wciąż nie rozumieją?! Mówiłem… mówiłem od początku, że fisson siccumus modyfikuje działanie innych zaklęć i eliksirów! – wykrzyknął. – Szybko, musimy…

– Aportować się do Świętego Munga – powiedział Harry i zanim zdołał wyciągnąć różdżkę, Draco przytulił go mocniej jednym ramieniem, a potem przeniósł ich obu do punktu aportacji w szpitalnym holu.

Harry nie wiedział, na ile to zasługa wcześniejszych działań porządkowych Brooksa i Milesa w szpitalu, na ile jego awantury – od której minęło nie więcej niż dwadzieścia minut – a na ile faktu, że _był Harrym Potterem_ i gdy w recepcji, po której biegało mnóstwo ludzi, poprosił o pokierowanie go, gdzie leży Lucjusz Malfoy, od razu wskazano mu numer piętra i pokoju. Dostrzegł pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy konstruowali tablicę, kto gdzie ma się udać oraz udzielali informacji co chwilę przybywającym tu nowym osobom. Ponieważ do windy ustawiała się już kolejka, dopadli z Draco schodów, uznając, że tak dotrą na miejsce szybciej. Klatki schodowej pilnowało kilku pracowników Ministerstwa, ale na widok znanych twarzy i ich aurorskich szat, sprawdzili ich tylko czujnikami tożsamości i przepuścili bez słowa komentarza.

Gdy dotarli na właściwe piętro, Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że są na miejscu. Była to ta sama klatka schodowa, na której zaledwie parę godzin temu próbował dopaść Delestre, drzwi w stronę archiwów były otwarte i kręcili się tam rozgorączkowani pracownicy Ministerstwa. Na samym zaś oddziale biegali pobladli uzdrowiciele, ewidentnie wyrwani wprost z łóżek, a także Aurorzy i Łamacze Zaklęć. Chociaż znali numer pokoju Lucjusza, to uznał, że szybciej będzie dopaść któregoś z nich, aby wprost ich pokierował, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś woła go po nazwisku i dostrzegł Brooksa i Milesa, którzy biegli już w ich stronę.

– Potter, Malfoy… w końcu jesteście – powiedział pierwszy z mężczyzn. – Weasley powiedział, że mam was zabrać do Lucjusza Malfoya, gdy tylko się pojawicie. Gdy wyszedłeś, ta banda idiotów w końcu zabrała się do działania i w ciągu kilku minut podjęto najważniejsze decyzje. Robards wydzierał się tak bardzo, że znów zaczął potwornie krwawić i musieliśmy go tu z Weasleyem aportować. Są teraz z Lennoxem u Malfoya i próbują wyciągnąć z niego jakieś informacje.

– Co z… – zaczął Harry.

– Żyje, ale jego stan się pogarsza. A Weasley uznał, że skoro ze wszystkich poszkodowanych Malfoy prawdopodobnie wie najwięcej, musimy z nim porozmawiać w pierwszej kolejności. Z nim oraz z tobą – odparł Miles i zerknął niepokojem na Draco, który podążał z nimi na sztywnych nogach i z rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami.

– Stasis… – wydusił Draco. – Ci ludzie… stasis im zaszkodzi...

– Wszystko co wiesz, powiedz Lennoxowi – odparł Brooks, zatrzymując się. – To tutaj, Malfoy – dodał, gdy stanęli przed odpowiednią salą; drzwi, których pilnowało dwóch pracowników Ministerstwa były otwarte, ale łóżko znajdujące się w środku osłonięte zostało wysoką kotarą. Harry wyczuł, jak stojący przy nim Draco ponownie zaczyna drżeć, toteż, nie zważając na to, że nie są sami, mocno go objął i zerknął na Milesa i Brooksa.

– Mogę z nim wejść…? Jako ktoś bliski, bo po tym co odstawiłem…

– Jako Auror, przyjaciel czy co tylko chcesz – przerwał mu Miles. – Robards był zszokowany tym co zrobiłeś. Ale pozytywnie zszokowany, bo potrząsnąłeś wszystkimi i naprawdę przemówiłeś im do rozumu oraz zmusiłeś, by wzięli się do roboty. Idźcie.

Harry skinął głową i poprowadził Draco do środka; usłyszeli zza kotary spokojny głos Billa, a moment później – chrapliwy oddech i ledwo dający się rozpoznać szept Lucjusza Malfoya. Najpierw zobaczył Gawaina, który siedział na krześle ze świeżym opatrunkiem pokrywającym prawie całkowicie jego bok i klatkę piersiową, a potem Billa i Lennoxa, który stali przy łóżku szpitalnym, częściowo zasłaniając leżącego w nim mężczyznę. Harry mocniej zacisnął ramię wokół Draco, gdy Bill odsunął się, a ich oczom ukazał się wreszcie Lucjusz Malfoy.

Od pasa w dół okryty był cienkim prześcieradłem, a ktoś musiał usunąć jego strój więzienny. Był chorobliwie zachudzony, jego skóra pokryta była wybroczynami i plamami zaschniętej krwi, a w czystych miejscach – napięta i popękana, oraz tak samo zasuszona, jak na zwłokach sędziego Fawleya. Oddychał ciężko i chrapliwie, a co parę chwil wstrząsały nim drgawki. Już samo to sprawiało, że wyglądał strasznie… _wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak w postaci, jaką przybrał bogin Draco_. Najgorsza była jednak jego twarz – zakrwawiona i wykrzywiona w przeraźliwym grymasie bólu i strachu. Jego oczy były otwarte i pokryte bielmem oraz zaschniętą ropą i ewidentnie niczego nie widział, dlatego też nie zareagował, gdy Draco i Harry się tu zjawili.

– Tato… – wydusił chłopak i wyrwał się z objęć Harry’ego, po czym dopadł łóżka i natychmiast rzucił na Lucjusza jakieś zaklęcie, po którym mężczyzna jęknął, ale zdołał wziąć głębszy oddech, a jego dygotanie ustało.

– Draco…? – wyszeptał niewyraźnie.

– Jestem tu. Jesteś w szpitalu i jesteś bezpieczny. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział trzęsącym się głosem, po czym rzucił jakieś zaklęcie monitujące.

– Nie… nie będzie. Nie wiedzą… Oni nie rozumieją…

– Coś wymyślę. Nic nie mów. Masz poranione gardło i płuca i tylko robisz sobie krzywdę – przerwał mu Draco i łagodnie położył wolną dłoń na przedramieniu Lucjusza, gdzie miał niewielki fragment skóry niepokryty skutkami uroku. Wzrok Harry’ego podążył w tym samym kierunku i natychmiast dostrzegł, że palce Lucjusza były połamane i krzywo pozrastane, miał wyrwanych kilka paznokci, a powyżej biodra, tuż przy jego dłoni, rozległego sińca, widocznego nawet pomimo wybroczyn i plam krwi. To nie były skutki uroku, to były dowody na to, co robiono mu od tygodni lub miesięcy… dowody na to, że Harry od samego początku miał rację i gdyby ktoś, ktokolwiek przeprowadził kontrolę wcześniej… zobaczył, w jakim stanie są więźniowie… uniósł wzrok i pochwycił spojrzenie Gawaina, którego wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego wszystkiego.

Spojrzał z powrotem na twarz Lucjusza, który jęknął głośno po jednym z zaklęć monitujących Draco, a wówczas Harry zorientował się, dlaczego mówi tak niewyraźnie… wybito mu przynajmniej połowę zębów, jego nos i szczęka były nienaturalnie krzywe, pewnie kiedyś _też_ je uszkodzono i nie pozwolono kościom zrosnąć się poprawnie i… Usłyszał, jak parę fiolek i szklanka stojące na niewielkim blacie trzasnęły, gdy zagotowała się w nim wściekłość nie do opanowania.

– Potter…! – syknął Robards. – Bill, zabierz go z stąd zanim zdemoluje połowę…

– Różdżki – odezwał się Draco niespodziewanie. – Macie jakąkolwiek różdżkę, którą rzucono to zaklęcie?

– Są w sali z innymi dowodami, badali je zarówno…

– Potrzebuję je sprawdzić. Natychmiast. I potrzebuję tu Brooksa, bo wie o sprawie Fawleya, pomagał mi badać jego zwłoki i będzie rozumiał najlepiej, o co mi chodzi – oznajmił Draco, na co Bill skinął głową i zawołał jednego ze strażników, po czym wydał mu polecenie. – Panie Lennox… ze wszystkich pacjentów trzeba jak najszybciej zdjąć stasis, bo zaklęcia stabilizujące konfliktują się z tym układem uroków i w tym stanie w każdej chwili mogą zacząć się dusić i jeszcze przyspieszyć rozwój uroku. Umrą jeszcze szybciej, albo zmienią się w inferiusy sterowane przez kogoś, kto rzucił na nich urok. Po zdjęciu stasis trzeba… na Merlina, nie pamiętam… nie pamiętam nazwy, nie jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć, chodzi o zaklęcia nawadniające coś… – na jego słowa, w których zaczęła pobrzmiewać panika, Uzdrowiciel wyrzucił z siebie listę kilku zaklęć, zaś Draco od razu powtórzył nazwy dwóch z nich. – Użyjcie ich i niczego więcej. Testowałem to i wiem, że nie wiążą się z urokiem fisson siccumus, a musimy… każde zaklęcie lecznicze czy stabilizujące, którego użyjemy… musimy mieć pewność, że nie wiąże się z nim. Trzeba nałożyć je na tyle silnie, aby w ciele pacjenta był wręcz nadmiar wody, choćby wyglądali na nienaturalnie spuchniętych. I wtedy trzeba ponownie rzucić stasis, przy czym jego łagodniejszą formę, _infirmatur stasis_ , można rzucić kilka razy i stosować je punktowo na najbardziej zajęte urokiem części ciała, ale musi być to w jak najłagodniejszej wersji. Jestem pewny, że dzięki temu… – urwał na chwilę – _wiem_ , że dzięki temu realnie zahamujemy a w łagodniejszych przypadkach możliwe że nawet cofniemy to zaklęcie do względnie bezpiecznego poziomu. I wówczas będzie można przystąpić… do eksperymentów, testów… ze zdjęciem tego zmodyfikowanego uroku… ale najpierw muszę wiedzieć, jaką dokładnie modyfikację fisson siccumus zastosowano, a powinienem to rozpoznać, gdy dostanę różdżkę, której użyto do tego zaklęcia…

– Pokaż, jak ma to wyglądać – rozkazał Robards, na co Draco spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. – Malfoy, jak zlecimy przeprowadzenie na całym oddziale niestandardowej procedury i ktoś zginie, to nas zlinczują. Skoro jesteś tego pewny, to pokaż, jak to działa.

– Ja nie… nie jestem Uzdrowicielem… nie mogę…

– Zamierzasz czekać, aż twój ojciec umrze? – spytał ostro. – Jak nie udowodnisz, że to działa _tu i teraz_ , to ani on ani nikt inny nie zostanie uratowany. Nie, Lennox! – warknął do uzdrowiciela, gdy ten wyciągnął różdżkę. – Znasz zasady. Jeśli nie dostaniesz od wykwalifikowanego Łamacza Zaklęć potwierdzenia niestandardowej procedury leczenia uroku na który _istnieje_ procedura, narobisz sobie i mi problemów, bo w razie niepowodzenia będę musiał przyznać, że byłem świadkiem zabójstwa.

– Jestem stażystą a nie wykwalifikowanym…

– Na twoim biurku od północy leżą dokumenty potwierdzające awans obowiązujący od pierwszego września, czyli _już jesteś_ – przerwał mu Gawain. – Wywalczyłem to jeszcze przed kontrolą w Azkabanie. Zamknij się i zrób to, co właśnie powiedziałeś. Stasis, zaklęcia nawadniające, cokolwiek wiesz, że ma zadziałać. Masz uprawnienia, a to jest rozkaz i jeśli odmówisz jego wykonania, wyciągnę wobec ciebie konsekwencje służbowe – oznajmił. Harry był w szoku, że jego szef jest w stanie w takim momencie naciskać Draco w taki sposób, widział, jak Bill zaczyna protestować, Lennox blednie, a Lucjusz zaczyna oddychać i drżeć ze strachu.

– Draco… dasz sobie radę – powiedział jednak, na co chłopak skinął powoli głową i mocniej zacisnął palce na różdżce.

– Gdy zdejmę z ciebie stasis… możesz czuć mrowienie albo lekkie szczypanie na skórze, ale nie będzie bolało bardziej niż teraz boli. Gdy rzucę zaklęcia nawadniające… możesz odczuwać napięcie skóry i ból głowy i… zresztą wiesz, jak to działa. Robiłem ci to nie raz. Postaraj się nie ruszać i oddychaj. Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział cicho, ale bardziej pewnie, niż ktokolwiek ze zgromadzonych się po nim spodziewał. Wyciągnął różdżkę i chociaż jego dłoń wciąż lekko drżała, zdjął stasis pewnie i szybko.

Na skórze Lucjusza pojawiły się nowe wykwity i krwawiące miejsca, zaś wokół jego ust i oczu skóra zaczęła pękać. Mężczyzna jęknął i zacisnął powykrzywiane palce na pościeli, która momentalnie zaczęła nasiąkać krwią i ropą. Draco zachwiał się, ale szybko doszedł do siebie i rzucił kolejno obydwa zaklęcia nawadniające wskazane przez Lennoxa, co sprawiło, że z ran Lucjusza zamiast krwi zaczęło powoli wydobywać się osocze, jednak skóra w najbardziej wysuszonych miejscach wygładziła się, a oczy zaczęły obficie łzawić i powoli odzyskiwać normalny wygląd, chociaż białko poznaczyły popękane naczynia krwionośne. Odczekał jakąś minutę i rzucił oba zaklęcia ponownie, tak, że na ciele Lucjusza pojawiła się w kilku miejsca opuchlizna; różdżka Draco znieruchomiała, a potem zaczął rzucać ostrożnie _infirmatur stasis_ , najpierw na twarz i klatkę piersiową, a potem kończyny.

Gdy skończył, zrobił się nagle tak słaby, że ugięły się pod nim kolana. Harry doskoczył do niego, po czym posadził go na krześle podsuniętym szybko przez Billa i mocno go objął. Wpatrywali się wyczekująco w Lucjusza, który oddychał już spokojniej i chociaż jego ciało wciąż było poranione i zniszczone urokiem, mężczyzna zaczął wyglądać… odrobinę bardziej _ludzko_. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Draco, wpatrując się w niego z mieszanką podziwu i niedowierzania… jakby nie sądził, że Draco cokolwiek uda się zdziałać i że w jakikolwiek sposób poprawi jego stan. Dostrzegł też, _musiał_ dostrzec, że Harry przytulał jego syna i uspokajająco gładził go po ramionach i plecach.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał Draco słabo, kiedy zaklęcia stabilizujące się utrwaliły i wygląd Lucjusza przestał się zmieniać.

– Lepiej. Źle. Ale nie tragicznie – odparł, wciąż chrapliwym, niewyraźnym głosem i uniósł wzrok, na Billa i Lennoxa, a potem siedzącego dalej Gawaina, na którym na dłużej zatrzymał spojrzenie, zanim zerknął ponownie na Draco.

– Ile mamy czasu na znalezienie możliwości złamania uroku? – spytał Gawain. – Bo po jego stanie nawet ja widzę, że więcej niż godzinę, a tyle mieliśmy jeszcze parę minut temu.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Wciąż nie wiem, co to dokładnie za urok. Przypuszczam, że do wieczora – odparł Draco zmęczonym tonem i zerknął na Lennoxa, który zbliżył się do łóżka Lucjusza i rzucił zaklęcie monitujące a widząc jego wynik, uśmiechnął się blado. – Ale skoro mamy kilkadziesiąt osób do uleczenia… złamanie standardowego fisson siccumus, nawet gdy wie się, co robić, a jest zdecydowanie zbyt obszerne by organizm wyleczył je samodzielnie… zajmuje minimum godzinę. Jeśli mamy wszystkim pomóc, trzeba działać jak najszybciej. Modyfikując stasis na jego bardziej właściwy wariant, osobom w najcięższym stanie damy kilka, może kilkanaście godzin, a tym łagodniejszym… nie mam pojęcia, pewnie dodatkowe dni, ale i tak nie możemy z tym czekać…

– Pójdę przekazać wszystkim uzdrowicielom, co mają zrobić z pacjentami. Każdy z nich poradzi sobie z tym zestawem zaklęć. Rozumiem, że mam autoryzację, panie Robards? – powiedział Lennox z przesadnym naciskiem, na co Gawain skinął tylko głową.

Uzdrowiciel minął się w drzwiach z Brooksem, który lewitował przed sobą zabezpieczoną różdżkę; Harry niewiele zrozumiał z rozmowy i testów, jakie potem nastąpiły i jedyne, co go pocieszało – to że Robards wydawał się nie rozumieć więcej. Bill, Draco i Brooks rzucali dziwnymi pojęciami i nazwami czarów, wpatrywali się raz po raz w przywołane, ostatnie zaklęcie i sprzeczali przyciszonymi głosami. Po kilku minutach Robards został wezwany i wyglądało na to, że opuszcza pomieszczenie z pewną ulgą; krzywiąc się, zarzucił na siebie aurorską szatę aby nie paradować po oddziale półnago i szepnął coś na ucho Billowi, po czym już na głos kazał im natychmiast poinformować go, gdy do czegoś dojdą. Lekko kulejąc dotarł do wyjścia, gdzie chwilę porozmawiał ze strażnikami, a potem zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Po wyjściu Gawaina nastąpiły dalsze testy i dyskusje. Bill, Draco i Brooks rzucali na Lucjusza zaklęcia monitujące i raz po raz przywoływali z różdżki ostatni użyty czar. Harry widział, że ranny mężczyzna jest spięty i chociaż nie odzywał się, słyszał każde słowo, jakie padło… i najwyraźniej doskonale rozumiał, o czym rozmawiano, w przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego. Od momentu, gdy zjawił się Brooks, nie minął więcej niż kwadrans, kiedy po którymś z testów, jaki Draco wykonał z wyraźną desperacją, jego różdżka zareagowała inaczej niż dotychczas. Twarz chłopaka momentalnie pobladła, a jego dłonie ponownie zaczęły drżeć, gdy rzucał jakieś zaklęcie monitujące na Lucjusza, a największe rany na jego ciele zaczęły połyskiwać rdzawą poświatą… identyczną, jaką Harry widział w gabinecie sędziego Fawleya na moment przed odkryciem jego zwłok. Chwilę później Draco osunął się na krzesło i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa.

– Malfoy, co to jest? – spytał Brooks z niepokojem. – Wiemy, że to urok wiązany, że to prawdopodobnie podobny układ fisson siccumus z czymś dodatkowym jak u sędziego Fawleya i…

– To dokładnie to powiązanie, ale udoskonalone… od czasu gdy się z nim pierwszy raz zetknąłem. To właśnie fisson siccumus rzucone nie jako część rytuału, który przeprowadzono na sędzim, ale jako zaklęcie ofensywne. Silne. Paskudne. Podejrzewałem to… ale gdy testowałem zwłoki sędziego, nie miałem pewności, co konkretnie zostało użyte… a teraz… cały czas miałem nadzieję, że to jednak nie jest to, bo eksperymenty dotyczące tego układu… to co widziałem na naszym dworze… nie dawały rezultatów i sądziłem, że porzucili ten pomysł…

– Co to takiego…? Co to za powiązanie? – spytał Bill z niepokojem.

– _Tabu_ – wydusił Draco. – Nie bez powodu to zaklęcie jest niewerbalne, tego się właściwie _nie da_ wypowiedzieć o ile nie chce się go uaktywnić tak, jak miało to miejsce w przypadku sędziego…

– Grozili tym sędziom… – powiedział Harry. – Tym zaatakowanym na początku tygodnia. Grozili, że je uaktywnią. To o to chodzi…?

– _Tak_. Wypowiem nazwę zaklęcia, przekażę wam na głos cokolwiek, a zabiję połowę osób trafionych tym urokiem znajdujących się na terenie szpitala. Przynajmniej taki był plan, gdy próbowali tworzyć ten urok. I obawiam się, że im się udało – powiedział Draco ledwo słyszalnie. – Proste, szybkie do rzucenia zaklęcie, niewerbalne, unieszkodliwiające ofiarę… niewymagające takiej siły i determinacji jak niewybaczalne. Niewymagające tak dokładnego celowania. Ani nawet szczególnego talentu magicznego, aby mogli go używać również kompletni idioci jakich całe mnóstwo podążało za Czarnym Panem. Przy perfekcyjnym trafieniu dające nad ofiarą pewną władzę. A potem wystarczy się odezwać, a ofiara ginie i…

– I co więcej nie może nikomu zdradzić, o jaki urok chodzi, nawet gdy to wie, bo zginie. Czyli Smith też mógł to wiedzieć…

– A nawet jak nic się nie powie i zostawi się ofiarę w tym stanie, to i tak zginie w ciągu nie więcej niż kilku dni – dokończył Draco. – Wiem doskonale, co to za komplementarne uroki. I wiem, że każdy z nich pojedynczo byłbym w stanie złamać. Ale nie gdy są powiązane w taki sposób.

– Możemy aportować się poza szpital i…

– To nie ma sensu. Monitujcie to co robię, a szybko zorientujecie się, co to jest… bo rozważaliśmy razem taką opcję – powiedział, spoglądając na Brooksa. – Nie wypowiadaj pod żadnym pozorem inkantacji. Jeśli ktokolwiek ma jakiekolwiek szanse coś wymyślić, to my…

– Masz pomysł, co z tym zrobić? – spytał Bill ostrożnie. – Wszystko, do czego dotarliśmy…

– W teorii… – zaczął chłopak i przełknął ślinę, zerkając na Lucjusza, który wpatrywał się w niego ze strachem w oczach; Harry przypuszczał, że mężczyzna po opisie Draco również wiedział już, o co mogło chodzić. – _W teorii_ wiem, co należy zrobić. Ale nigdy tego nie robiłem. I nie mam pojęcia, czy będę potrafił to zrobić bez wszystkich materiałów, jakie… jakie półtora roku temu miałem w naszym dworze, gdy to widziałem…

– Jeśli w jakiejkolwiek książce znajduje się procedura, to nawet jeśli ty nie umiałbyś jej zastosować, ktoś bardziej doświadczony…

– Nie znajduje, bo to nowy urok. Jedyne co by mogło pomóc, to dorwać kogoś, kto go rzucił, ale… nawet nie mamy pewności, czy ktokolwiek zajął się opracowaniem jego złamania. Nie mamy na to czasu. W książkach z naszej biblioteki oraz moich notatkach były wskazówki i nic więcej i muszę… przypomnieć sobie wszystko co pamiętam i co wiemy po zbadaniu sędziego…

– Jak mamy zacząć? Czy potrzebujemy tu uzdrowiciela? Dodatkowego Łamacza Zaklęć? Kogokolwiek z Ministerstwa? – spytał Bill, na co Draco spiął się, jakby dopiero dotarło do niego, na co się porywają i że zaraz faktycznie będą musieli zacząć działać.

– Nie. Pan i Brooks wiecie o tym zaklęciu najwięcej ze wszystkich, ale… – jego głos załamał się, a wówczas Bill podszedł do niego i uspokajająco pogładził go po ramieniu. – Po prostu… żaden z was i tak nigdy tego nie zdejmował… Pewnie nawet nie zdejmowaliście fisson siccumus, gdy było tak rozległe i… Jeśli cokolwiek zrobię nie tak… Jeden błędny ruch i…

– Jak _nic_ nie zrobisz, to _też_ umrę – odezwał się niespodziewanie Lucjusz, a jego ostry, chłodny ton w groteskowy sposób kontrastował z całym jego wyglądem i przerażeniem w oczach. – Tak jak cała reszta. Nie bądź tchórzem i przestań histeryzować.

– Jeśli zaczęlibyśmy to z kimś w lepszym stanie… po zdjęciu stasis miałbym więcej czasu i możliwości, mógłbym użyć silniejszych zaklęć, mógłbym… – urwał, gdy zorientował się, w jaki sposób patrzą na niego pozostali mężczyźni.

– Zapomniałeś już, kim dla nich jesteśmy? Nie pozwolą ci dotknąć nikogo innego – warknął Lucjusz. – Nawet jak z kimś innym miałbyś większe szanse. Ciesz się, że w ogóle pozwolili ci eksperymentować _na mnie_ , chociaż zrobili to tylko dlatego, że jak umrę, to dla nikogo nie będzie to wielka strata, a jak ci się uda, to będą mogli pomóc reszcie.

– Panie Malfoy, proszę nie myśleć, że… – zaczął Bill, lecz Lucjusz parsknął z irytacją i moment później zaczął kasłać, a gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos brzmiał znacznie gorzej niż przed chwilą.

– Nie jestem wam potrzebny do rozwiązania tej sprawy. To samo co ja zezna wam znacznie więcej osób, również strażnicy, gdy już zdejmiecie z nich Imperiusa.

– Skąd wie pan…

– Przez kilkanaście lat udawałem, że kiedyś byłem pod wpływem tego zaklęcia. Wiem doskonale, jak rozpoznać choćby najdrobniejsze wskazówki, że ktoś _faktycznie_ się pod nim znajduje – warknął i ponownie zaczął kasłać, aż jego wargi zaczęły robić się sine a na jego szyi zaczęły pojawiać się nowe wybroczyny.

– Tato, nic nie mów, robisz sobie…

– Więc bierz się do roboty…! – syknął zduszonym głosem przechodzącym w skrzekliwy szept.

– Harry, zostaw nas samych i idź do… – zaczął Bill, lecz Draco natychmiast mu przerwał.

– Chcę, żeby został – powiedział spanikowanym tonem. – Nie każ mu wychodzić. Chcę żeby…

– Zostanę… – wymamrotał Harry, na co Bill westchnął, a Brooks obrócił oczami z irytacją.

– Dobrze, w takim razie idź tylko poinformować Gawaina, że wiemy, co to jest i zaczynamy działać – odparł Bill. – Możesz tu potem wrócić. Sprowadź też jakiegoś Uzdrowiciela, aby był z nami i rozumiał, co się dzieje oraz abyśmy mieli go pod ręką jeśli uda nam się… _kiedy_ uda nam się złamać ten urok. Z samym łamaniem żaden Uzdrowiciel sobie nie poradzi, ale do leczenia jego skutków potem, będzie nam niezbędny, bo my będziemy musieli zająć się kolejnymi osobami. Uruchomimy zaklęcia monitujące i będziemy sprawdzać każdy twój ruch oraz efekt, jaki powoduje. Nauczymy się, co należy robić. Będzie nas wówczas troje, każdy z wiedzą, jak łamie się ten urok w praktyce. I w razie gdy coś będzie nie tak, ja i Brooks będziemy w każdej chwili rzucić ponownie zaklęcia stabilizujące i nawadniające i przerwać procedurę. Harry, jeśli uda się sprowadzić Lennoxa, to to najlepsza opcja.

Harry skinął głową, ale zawahał się, zanim wyszedł. Widział, w jak złym stanie psychicznym jest Draco, widział jego przerażenie i niepewność i obawiał się, że chłopak bez… bez jakiegoś rodzaju wsparcia już teraz po prostu się załamie i nie da sobie rady. Zanim więc opuścił pomieszczenie, przysunął się do niego i nie zważając na świadków, mocno go przytulił i poczekał parę sekund, aż przestanie on aż tak się trząść.

– Za chwilę wrócę – szepnął, tak, aby jego słowa nie dotarły do nikogo poza Draco. – Robiłeś coś podobnego. Nawet jeśli nie to samo. I dałeś sobie radę i wiem, że teraz też sobie poradzisz.

– Jeśli coś zawalę, to nikt…

– Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób. Pomyśl, że ze wszystkich osób na świecie, masz największą wiedzę na ten temat i jeśli ty sobie nie poradzisz, to znaczy że w tak krótkim czasie jakim dysponujemy nie udałoby się też nikomu innemu. Masz Billa i Brooksa i pomogą ci, ale to ty wykryłeś i badałeś to zaklęcie – powiedział, ale gdy zorientował się, że to nie podziałało, bo Draco ponownie się spiął, postanowił uderzyć do niego inaczej… tak, jak już parę razy widział, że zadziałało. – Nie masz wyboru. To już nie jest czas testów i eksperymentów. Musi ci się udać, a fakt, że chodzi o twojego ojca, potraktuj jako coś, co da ci motywację, byś zrobił wszystko co się da i połowę rzeczy których teoretycznie się nie da. Poza tobą nikt na całym świecie nie ma szans, by w ogóle zacząć walkę z tym urokiem. To straszne, ale tak czasem już jest i musisz sobie poradzić, a ja wierzę, że sobie poradzisz, rozumiesz…? – dokończył, po czym odsunął się odrobinę, wciąż jednak obejmując Draco. Spojrzał mu w oczy i z ulgą stwierdził, że pojawiła się w nich determinacja. – Ustalcie wszystko i bierzcie się do roboty. A ja zaraz do was wracam.

Znalazł Robardsa i Lennoxa na korytarzu i szybko przekazał im, co wiedział – że Draco wykrył urok, nie może zdradzić o co dokładnie chodzi, że potrzebują asysty Uzdrowiciela i zaczną działać, gdy tylko ten się pojawi. Lennox pokiwał głową i zaproponował, że sam tam pójdzie, jako jeden z nielicznych Uzdrowicieli, którzy w ogóle mieli pojęcie o fisson siccumus, jednak szybko okazało się, że jest zbyt potrzebny w innych miejscach, by móc na godzinę lub dłużej porzucić oddział, nad którym przejął stery.

Ostatecznie Harry wrócił do sali Lucjusza Malfoya razem z nim i Butlerem, który wydawał się odczuć ulgę, że nie musi już być z ich dwójki tym żałosnym szefem, który ma niższe kwalifikacje od swojego pracownika. Wpatrywał się w Lennoxa, słuchał go, robił notatki, zadawał pytania i nawet nie próbował już udawać, kto z nich dwóch w tym momencie dowodzi, ale widać też było, że młody mężczyzna… nie jest idiotą, jak wcześniej przypuszczał Harry. Tylko po prostu był od Lennoxa mniej doświadczony i czuł się znacznie pewniej, gdy wypełniał jego polecenia a nie musiał odgrywać teatrzyka dotyczącego szefostwa i kompetencji. Gdy Lennox przekazał Butlerowi wskazówki oraz polecił, by robił wszystko, co rozkażą mu Brooks i Weasley, oznajmił, że w ciągu paru minut podrzuci im do pomocy dwie osoby z innych oddziałów, jako że ich był całkowicie obłożony pracą. Na odchodnym zaś obiecał, że zjawi się tu ponownie, jak tylko upora się z dwoma trudnymi przypadkami niezwiązanymi z fisson siccumus oraz kazał im wezwać go natychmiast, jeśli coś będzie nie tak albo gdy już uda im się złamać urok. Mówił pewnym, spokojnym tonem, jakby nie dopuszczał innej możliwości. Harry miał wrażenie, że to właśnie jego postawa sprawiła, że Draco ostatecznie się wyciszył i przestał panikować. I był mu wdzięczny bardziej, niż byłby to w stanie wyrazić słowami.

Harry został w sali szpitalnej, tak jak Draco prosił, ale miał pełną świadomość, że nie przyda im się do niczego oprócz tego, że _po prostu tu był_. Nie miał pojęcia, co robią, nie znał zaklęć, które rzucali, niewiele rozumiał z urywków zdań, które wypowiadali, a z napiętej twarzy Draco nie potrafił wyczytać, na ile ich działania przynoszą rezultaty. Jedyne, z czego zdawał sobie sprawę, to że w jakiś sposób próbowali dotrzeć to magicznego rdzenia Lucjusza, że dotykali jego pamięci i _jestestwa_ , że cokolwiek robili, było w jakiś sposób powiązane z legimencją i to dlatego w dużej mierze porozumiewali się niemal bez użycia słów.

Lennox faktycznie wysłał do nich dwóch dodatkowych Uzdrowicieli, lecz na razie oni i Butler nie mieli wiele do roboty oprócz monitorowania czynności życiowych Lucjusza, który pod wpływem działań trójki Łamaczy co chwilę odpływał w nieświadomość, a za każdym razem gdy się budził, jęczał z bólu lub zanosił się potwornym kaszlem. Momenty te sprawiały, że Draco bladł coraz bardziej, a jego dłonie zaczynały ponownie drżeć i wszystko to… Harry miał wrażenie, że trwało całe stulecia, a gdy spojrzał na zegarek, okazało się, że dochodziła dopiero dziewiąta rano, toteż spędzili na tych pierwszych próbach złamania uroku zaledwie pół godziny.

Przełom nastąpił niedługo po tym, gdy wrócił do nich Lennox i obiecał, że już tu zostanie, bo to wówczas Draco dotarł do… _czegoś_. I cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że wzdłuż klatki piersiowej Lucjusza pojawiła się głęboka rana, z której trysnęła dziwnie gęsta, niemal czarna krew. Draco krzyknął i stracił władzę w nogach, a Harry przytrzymywał go, gdy uzdrowiciele odnawiali łagodne stasis, zaś Bill i Brooks rzucali zaklęcia monitujące na powstałą ranę. Żaden jednak nie próbował tamować potoków krwi… i chociaż pewnie wiedzieli, co robią, makabryczny obraz sprawiał, że Harry’emu zaczęło się robić niedobrze.

– Puść mnie, muszę… jestem już blisko… – szepnął po paru chwilach Draco i lewą, wolną ręką chwycił dłoń Lucjusza, który dygotał i, nagle całkowicie wybudzony, wpatrywał się w niego z przerażeniem.

Z ust Draco popłynęły słowa po łacinie, zlewające się ze sobą jak mantra. Rana Lucjusza rozszerzała się i krwawiła coraz mocniej, tak bardzo, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w jego ciele w ogóle jeszcze pozostała jakaś krew… Ciemna posoka krzepła i topiła się naprzemiennie, wsiąkała w pościel, wypływała z ran, z uszu i ust Lucjusza, tak, że ten w pewnym momencie zaczął się dławić i był to pierwszy moment, kiedy uzdrowiciele musieli włączyć się do działania. Krew zaczęła znów zasychać, razem ze zmasakrowaną skórą, na której tworzyły się potworne strupy, które następnie zaczęły puchnąć i ponownie broczyć. Do tego wszystkiego dołączył obrzydliwy zapach zgniilizny i umierania i chociaż po wszystkim, co Harry widział, to już nie powinno robić wrażenia… to tym razem _robiło_ , bo patrzył na człowieka na granicy śmierci, w całej jej ohydzie, w klaustrofobicznej sali szpitalnej, bez jakiejkolwiek glorii i chwały.

– Wystarczy – wydusił w pewnym momencie Draco. – Zdejmijcie… Dotarłem do źródła. Złamałem pierwszą część uroku i teraz muszę… dokończyć to… jak najszybciej… panie Weasley, potrzebuję… na trzy, zdejmijcie wszystkie stasis oraz wzmocnijcie zaklęcia nawadniające, bo będę mieć tylko parę sekund…

Kiedy Bill zaczął odliczanie, Harry poczuł, jak Draco chwyta jego dłoń i zaciska na niej wilgotne od potu palce. Przysunął się do niego o pół kroku, nie chcąc go rozpraszać, widząc, jaki jest przerażony i wyczerpany, że spodziewa się czegoś makabrycznego i że nie ma pojęcia, czy poradzi sobie z zadaniem. Gdy padło słowo „trzy”, uzdrowiciele zdjęli stasis i zaczęli natychmiast rzucać zaklęcia nawadniające, lecz wydawało się, że nie odniosło to żadnego skutku – krew na ciele Lucjusza zaczęła momentalnie krzepnąć i dymić, jego skóra napinać się i łuszczyć, a szerokie zranienie pośrodku jego ciała przybrało szarawo-brunatną, obrzydliwą barwę. Draco zaczął natychmiast wyszeptywać raz po raz niezrozumiałą inkantację, a końcówka jego różdżki zalśniła na niebiesko, po czym pojawiła się pod nią mgła, przenikając rdzawy dym i stopniowo go rozpraszając, jednocześnie ciemniejąc i powoli opadając.

Lucjusz wrzasnął z bólu, kiedy granatowa chmura zetknęła się z jego skórą, a Draco zachwiał się i jeszcze mocniej ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy i Harry sądził, że to już koniec, że nie udało się i cały ten koszmar zdał się na nic, kiedy wreszcie, _wreszcie_ , coś się zmieniło. Cięcie na klatce piersiowej, podobnie jak inne, szarawe rany, zaczęły ponownie przybierać naturalny odcień, sącząca się krew przestała być czarna i natychmiast krzepnąć w odrażających strupach, napięcie na skórze ustąpiło, drobne pęknięcia zniknęły, a większe powoli również zaczęły się leczyć.

– Finite Incantatem! – krzyknął Draco; ciało Lucjusza wygięło się, a z jego klatki piersiowej wydobył się bordowy obłok, który następnie oderwał się od jego ciała rozpłynął całkowicie. Mężczyzna zawył w rozdzierający sposób, a potem opadł ponownie na pościel – poraniony, z popękaną i zniszczoną skórą, spocony i oblepiony resztkami krwi, ale mimo tego wszystkiego, nie wyglądał już aż tak nieludzko, oddychał głęboko i wpatrywał się w Draco ze zdumieniem, jakby sam nie wierzył, że faktycznie się udało.

Uzdrowiciele pospiesznie zbliżyli się do łóżka, zajęli miejsca Billa i Brooksa i zaczęli działać. Rzucali zaklęcia przeciwbólowe i monitujące, wzywali kogoś, Lennox instruował ich, jakich mają używać czarów i eliksirów oraz że na koniec muszą podać Lucjuszowi coś, co miało wprowadzić go w leczniczy sen na kilka godzin. Harry siłą odciągnął roztrzęsionego Draco na kozetkę w rogu pomieszczenia, by zrobić im więcej miejsca i po chwili przytulał go, głaskał po włosach i plecach i próbował uspokajać, podczas gdy ten szlochał i wyrzucał z siebie urywki zdań.

– Co oni mu robili… co oni…

– Poradziłeś sobie, zdjąłeś ten urok i…

– Wcześniej – wyszeptał Draco, mocniej wtulając twarz w jego szyję. – Wcześniej. Nie mówię o tym uroku… ale cały ostatni rok… w więzieniu… widziałem to wszystko, widziałem… dokładnie to co w koszmarach przez cały ten czas…

Harry nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem, tylko objął go mocniej, czując, jak jego własne oczy stają się szkliste. Spodziewał się tego… już w trakcie zdejmowania uroku obawiał się, że Draco mógł dotrzeć do takich wspomnień, a wiedział, że to najgorsze, co mógł w tym momencie zobaczyć. Ale mimo to dał sobie radę, podczas gdy Harry… miał wrażenie, że nawet jeśli jakimś cudem posiadałby wiedzę, jak usunąć tę _inną wersję_ fisson siccumus, to po prostu nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić, widząc jakiegokolwiek człowieka w takim stanie i docierając przy tym do tego rodzaju wspomnień, a jednocześnie cały czas mając świadomość, że każdy błąd może być tragiczny w skutkach.

Leczenie czegoś takiego nie miało absolutnie nic wspólnego z bezpośrednią walką jaką znał i jaka go już nie przerażała a na pewno nie szokowała. Tu niepotrzebna była odwaga, bohaterstwo i skłonność do ryzyka w tym wydaniu, jakie potrzebne były na polu bitwy, lecz coś innego, głębszego… odporność psychiczna, jakiej sam raczej nie posiadał. Uzdrowiciele – zresztą podobnie jak mugolscy lekarze – musieli stykać się z tymi wszystkimi cielesnymi obrzydliwościami, z ludźmi, którym choroby odbierały godność i człowieczeństwo i Harry po prostu nie potrafił pojąć, jak sobie z tym radzili i dlaczego wybrali taki zawód. Jasne, widywał zwłoki w strasznym staniu, tyle że martwi nie czuli już wstydu, strachu i bólu, nie wymagali empatii i delikatności i jedyne, o co należało przy nich zadbać, to aby do ich bliskich wysłać kogoś odpowiedniego oraz aby nie uszkodzić zwłok i miejsca zbrodni.

Zerknął w stronę łóżka szpitalnego, ale natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę, że uzdrowiciele całkowicie ściągnęli z ciała Lucjusza prześcieradło i zajmowali się resztą zranień, wcierając w nie maści i eliksiry oraz rzucali zaklęcia oczyszczające i przeciwzapalne. Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy, ale coś w sposobie, w jaki były napięte jego chude ramiona wskazywało na to, że nie spał, a Harry – chociaż od lat nienawidził tego człowieka i nie mógł powiedzieć, że jego odczucia się nagle zmieniły – modlił się w duchu, by po wszystkim niewiele z tego pamiętał.

***


	31. Decyzje

*** 

Lennox, Brooks i Bill szybko opuścili salę szpitalną, aby zająć się ustaleniami dotyczącymi procesu uzdrawiania kolejnych poszkodowanych. Butler oraz dwoje Uzdrowicieli, którzy byli tutaj prawie od samego początku, zajmowali się dalej Lucjuszem, rozmawiając ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami i raz na jakiś czas zadając mu jakieś pytania, których Harry słyszał tylko urywki. Wszystko to trwało już jakieś dziesięć minut, a Draco przez cały ten czas nie poruszył się ani nie odezwał ani słowem, wtulony w Harry’ego. Był ewidentnie wykończony psychicznie i fizycznie, a gdy opadła adrenalina, siły opuściły go tak bardzo, że Harry przypuszczał, że gdyby go nie obejmował, chłopak nie byłby w stanie utrzymać się nawet w pozycji siedzącej.

– Panie Malfoy… – usłyszał Harry i zobaczył nad nimi Butlera, który przestępował z nogi na nogę i wpatrywał się w nich z góry. – Uzdrowiciel Lennox polecił, abym spojrzał na pana dłoń.

– Zajmijcie się najpierw… – zaczął Draco a jego głos natychmiast się załamał.

– Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co należało, a stan pana ojca będzie monitorowany zaklęciami. Proszę… muszę zająć się tą ręką – powiedział i Harry dopiero wówczas zobaczył, że prawa dłoń Draco, w której wciąż zaciskał różdżkę i którą dotąd miał zaplątaną w jego szaty, jest jakby skurczona, a skóra popękana i pokryta wybroczynami. – To nic groźnego – zapewnił szybko, dostrzegając spojrzenie Harry’ego. – Lekkie zakażenie urokiem podczas jego łamania zdarza się bardzo często i cofnęłoby się samoczynnie w ciągu nie więcej niż godziny, ale jest pan wyczerpany, więc powinienem się tym zająć.

– Jasne. Oczywiście – wydusił Draco, wpatrując się w stronę łóżka Lucjusza, przy którym dwie młode sanitariuszki uruchamiały alarmy i sprawdzały ostatnie zaklęcia monitujące, a jedna z Uzdrowicielek, które tu z nimi były, notowała coś w karcie. – Nie zrobiłem wszystkiego poprawnie i taki jest efekt.

– To nie… – zaczął Butler, ale chyba zorientował się, że nie ma sensu podejmować tematu. Przyciągnął sobie krzesło i łagodnie odłożył różdżkę Draco na bok, a potem zaczął przyglądać się jego dłoni; podciągnął rękaw do łokcia i chociaż Harry może tylko to sobie wyobraził – westchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że urok nie sięgnął dalej niż do nadgarstka. Rzucił jakieś zaklęcie, po którym skażona dłoń zaczęła połyskiwać niezdrową zielenią, a potem wyczarował jakąś maść i zaczął łagodnie wsmarowywać ją w skórę. – Świetne zaklęcie, prawda? – odezwał się i uśmiechnął do Draco, który skrzywił się, gdy szarawa, półprzezroczysta substancja dotknęła największego ze zranień. – To tylko chwilowe, sam proces leczenia jest całkowicie bezbolesny, a samo zranienie będzie goić się szybko.

– To zaklęcie – odezwał się Harry, gdy zapadła krępująca cisza. – Nie wyczarowujecie medykamentów, lecz przywołujecie je skądś, prawda?

– Och, tak. Oczywiście! Eliksiry to zbyt złożone specyfiki, by je ot tak, wyczarować, zresztą jakby się dało, to nikt nie musiałby się męczyć w Hogwarcie krojąc w lochach wątroby jaszczurek i inne świństwa – powiedział na co Draco zaśmiał się ledwo słyszalnie.

– Jednak to nie było zwykłe Accio, bo jakoś nie widziałem, żeby ten słoik tu frunął – zauważył Harry, na co Butler parsknął śmiechem i przekręcił dłoń Draco, by zająć się jej drugą stroną.

– No to fakt, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne, wystarczy wyobrazić sobie wszystkie te eliksiry lewitujące tam i z powrotem pomiędzy pacjentami. Wszyscy pracownicy szpitala mogą w każdej chwili przywołać specyfiki lecznicze z magazynu i gdy zacząłem tu pracować, uznałem to za najwspanialszą rzecz na świecie i nawet próbowałem odtworzyć to zaklęcie u siebie w domu, ale skończyło się to katastrofą. Oczywiście, trzeba wiedzieć, czego się potrzebuje, każdy ma przypisane właściwe uprawnienia, nikt poza ordynatorami nie ma dostępu do magazynów innych oddziałów, sanitariusze mają wydawane czasowe autoryzacje na wybrane specyfiki a na co dzień mogą używać tylko najbardziej podstawowych, część medykamentów objęta jest dodatkowymi restrykcjami albo wymaga specjalnych zgód. – Butler wszystko to wypowiedział niemal jednym tchem i było jasne, że młody mężczyzna jest zestresowany, a paplanina była jego sposobem radzenia sobie w takich sytuacjach. – Jest tego trochę. I oczywiście, wszystkie pobrania z magazynu są automatycznie rejestrowane, więc trzeba na to uważać… ale to i tak znacznie wygodniejsze, niż ciągle biegać do magazynu po każdy drobiazg, prawda? Wiecie, że mugole tak właśnie muszą robić? – oznajmił, a jego głos wskazywał na to, że wyobraża sobie, że mugolscy lekarze faktycznie _biegają_ między pacjentami a magazynem i przynoszą po jednej rzeczy. – Pan Lennox opowiadał mi o tym, bo kilka miesięcy pracował dorywczo w mugolskim szpitalu. Jako sanitariusz! Chciał zdobyć dodatkowe doświadczenia, ale też dowiedzieć się czegoś o świecie mugolskim, bo, jak twierdził, dzięki temu zdecydowanie łatwiej zajmować się mugolami, którzy czasem muszą trafić pod nasze skrzydła i… tak. Już. Tyle wystarczy – oznajmił, kiedy maść zaczęła przybierać bezbarwną barwę i wchłaniać się w skórę, a zmiany na dłoni Draco zaczęły się cofać na ich oczach. – W ciągu dziesięciu, nie więcej niż piętnastu minut wszystko powinno się zagoić, ale jeśli cokolwiek byłoby nie tak, proszę natychmiast kogoś wezwać.

– Mogę tu zostać?

– Tak, a przede wszystkim musi pan odpocząć chociaż parę minut. Pana przełożony oczekuje pana na zewnątrz, gdy tylko to uszkodzenie ustąpi – powiedział, na co Draco otworzył ze strachem oczy, jakby naprawdę sądził, że po tym, czego dokonał, może mieć kłopoty. – Chodzi o pozostałych pacjentów, będą potrzebowali pana pomocy, przepraszam, to zabrzmiało, jakby… – zaczął tłumaczyć się i nerwowo wyginać palce. – Ja… zostawię panów samych i… tak.

– Butler, skończyłeś? – odezwała się Uzdrowicielka, która wcześniej zajmowała się kartą medyczną, zbliżając się do nich i ratując mężczyznę od dalszych, nieudolnych wyjaśnień. – Skończyłyśmy ustawiać zaklęcia lecznicze i oczyszczające. Organizm jakiś czas będzie pozbywać się uszkodzonych tkanek, które należy usuwać, aby nie doszło do zakażenia. Wpisałam w kartę odpowiednie zalecenie dla personelu oraz ostrzeżenie, że w okolicach twarzy a w szczególności oczu nie wolno używać do tego celu magii. Za godzinę pojawi się tu ktoś z sanitariuszy i się tym zajmie, ale na razie wszystko wygląda w porządku. Pacjent niedługo zapadnie w sen leczniczy, ale mamy zgodę Lennoxa, by ktoś bliski z nim tu został… pan i pan Potter – powiedziała, zerkając na Draco, który skinął na to głową. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jako Łamacz Zaklęć zapewne pan to wie, ale jako uzdrowiciel muszę przypomnieć, aby na razie nie używał pan w pobliżu ojca żadnych zaklęć, bo jego magia jest w tym momencie całkowicie rozchwiana, są na niego nałożone silne czary lecznicze i każde ich zaburzenie może mu zaszkodzić. Jeśli cokolwiek będzie się działo, zaklęcia monitujące uruchomią się i natychmiast pojawią się tutaj uzdrowiciele.

– Dziękuję – wydusił Draco i spojrzał niepewnie w stronę łóżka, gdzie sanitariuszka poprawiała świeżą pościel. – Mogę już do niego…

– Oczywiście – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie. – Butler, możemy iść – dodała i po chwili zarówno oni jak sanitariuszki opuścili pomieszczenie, zostawiając Harry’ego, Draco i Lucjusza samych.

Draco przełknął ślinę i ścisnął Harry’ego za rękę, po czym na sztywnych nogach ruszył w stronę łóżka. Jego ojciec przestał wpatrywać się w sufit i zerknął na nich z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy, gdy zajęli krzesła. Wyglądał na… po prostu skrajnie wyczerpanego i chorego, a teraz, gdy jego skóra została oczyszczona, a zranienia się goiły, tym bardziej widać, jaki jest blady i zachudzony. Pobyt w Azkabanie postarzył go o parę lat, a jego zmatowiałe włosy były raczej siwe niż w kolorze platynowego blondu. Jasne oczy wciąż były mocno przekrwione i podkrążone, ale mimo to tak samo zimne i kalkulujące jak kiedyś.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał Draco cicho. – Czy potrzebujesz czegoś? Coś cię boli lub…

– Dostałem coś przeciwbólowego – odparł mężczyzna, odwracając wzrok; jego głos brzmiał niesamowicie słabo i ledwo przekraczał granicę szeptu. – Jest mi zimno – dodał po chwili, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą, jakby samo przyznanie się do tego niesamowicie dużo go kosztowało. Draco natychmiast sięgnął po dodatkową, cienką kołdrę złożoną na szafce przy łóżku, ale ze względu na fakt, że jego prawa dłoń była wciąż niesprawna, zaczął rozkładać ją tak nieporadnie, że Harry odebrał mu ją i bez słowa przykrył Lucjusza aż po szyję.

Draco wymamrotał jakieś ledwo słyszalne _dziękuję_ , a następnie zaczął nerwowo skubać palcami brzeg materaca, błądząc wzrokiem po ścianach. Dopiero po chwili Harry zorientował się, że obaj z Lucjuszem starali się na siebie nie patrzeć, byli niesamowicie spięci i zupełnie nie potrafili wyrazić jakichkolwiek uczuć. Cokolwiek Draco zobaczył w jego wspomnieniach… Harry przypuszczał, że Lucjusz miał pełną świadomość, że ktoś się do nich dostał. Że było to coś strasznego i upokarzającego i w połączeniu z całym koszmarem jaki miał miejsce podczas zdejmowania uroku… nie, w sumie nie dziwił się, że i on i Draco są skrępowani.

– Gdy się obudzisz za parę godzin, będziesz czuć się lepiej. Nie mogę… nie mogę rzucić teraz na ciebie dodatkowych zaklęć leczniczych, bo działa za dużo innych, które leczą skutki uroku, ale…

– Wiem. Słyszałem, co mówiła ta uzdrowicielka – odparł spokojnym tonem, który Harry’emu wydał się dość chłodny.

– Jesteś na mnie zły? – spytał Draco, na co Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

– _Słucham_?

– Że nie potrafiłem wszystkiego zrobić jak należy. Że musiałeś… że to tak strasznie bolało, że wszedłem zbyt głęboko w twoje wspomnienia, chociaż to wszystko nie byłoby potrzebne, gdybym od razu zrozumiał, jak złamać ten urok, to trwałoby znacznie krócej i nie byłoby tak koszmarne i…

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że zamierzam ci robić wyrzuty? – przerwał mu Lucjusz, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Teraz? Gdy uratowałeś mi życie? Masz aż tak niskie poczucie własnej wartości, że nie dociera do ciebie, czego dokonałeś? Moje wspomnienia z Azkabanu to ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciałbym, żebyś widział, ale pewnie było to konieczne, abyś zrozumiał, co mi dolega. Ten urok miał być niemożliwy do złamania, a tobie się to udało. Nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jak tego dokonałeś. Przez większość życia sądziłem, że jesteś słaby, pozbawiony ambicji i nigdy nic nie osiągniesz i bezlitośnie krytykowałem cię na każdym kroku. A tymczasem kolejny raz udowodniłeś, jakim byłem głupcem, nie będąc w stanie dostrzec, ile naprawdę jesteś wart. Nie masz pojęcia jak jestem z ciebie dumny. I nie waż się rozklejać ze wzruszenia – powiedział szybko, najwyraźniej dostrzegając, że oczy Draco zaszkliły się po jego słowach. – Zapewne zaraz wezwą cię do pomocy przy innych pacjentach i nie możesz tak wyglądać.

– Nie chcę cię tu zostawiać samego i…

– Za chwilę i tak usnę, a tam będziesz bardziej potrzebny. Nie marnuj życiowej szansy, by się wykazać, na sentymenty – odparł, na co Draco skinął głową, chociaż było widać, jak bardzo niechętnie się na to godził. – _Szaty Aurora_ – dodał po chwili i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Gdy cię zobaczyłem, sądziłem, że ściągnęli cię tu z balu maskowego.

– Jestem Łamaczem Zaklęć – odparł Draco i pociągnął nosem, ale wyglądało na to, że zmiana tematu dobrze mu zrobiła, zaś Lucjusz… Harry nie był tego stuprocentowo pewien, ale miał wrażenie, że mimo chłodnego tonu powiedział to, aby trochę go rozbawić i podnieść na duchu. – A niecały miesiąc po tym, jak Bill Weasley mnie zatrudnił, jego dział został włączony do Biura Aurorów i… nie jestem Aurorem, po prostu cały nasz dział ma takie same szaty służbowe.

– Zatrudnił cię _Weasley_? – spytał Lucjusz powoli.

– Jest moim bezpośrednim przełożonym, bardzo mnie wspierał od samego początku, dał mi szansę i o mnie walczył, chociaż większość osób mnie tam nie chciała – powiedział szybko, jakby obawiał się, że jego ojciec może powiedzieć o rodzinie Weasleyów coś złośliwego. – I możesz mu całkowicie ufać w każdej kwestii. Jest po twojej stronie i…

– Zorientowałem się, chociaż to wciąż dla mnie niepojęte. Czy to on zajmował się śledztwem w Azkabanie?

– Tak, razem z Harrym i Gawainem Robardsem.

– I Madison Duncombe – uściślił Harry, nie chcąc, by jego przyjaciółka, która tak bardzo im pomogła, była pominięta. Lucjusz uniósł brwi, ewidentnie rozpoznając to nazwisko, ale nie skomentował tego. – Na początku to nawet nie było oficjalne śledztwo. I działaliśmy za plecami Ministra. Gdy zostaną zdjęte zaklęcia tajności, będziemy mogli opowiedzieć, jak w ogóle do tego doszło. Zresztą… większość kwestii niebawem zostanie ujawniona prasie, a gdy tylko poczuje się pan lepiej, z całą pewnością będzie pan przesłuchiwany w tej sprawie.

– Na samych przesłuchaniach Biuro Aurorów spędzi wiele, wiele tygodni. Nie zazdroszczę wam tego śledztwa. I wszystkiego, co wykryjecie – odparł mężczyzna, przymykając oczy. Gdy otworzył je ponownie, jego spojrzenie było lekko zamglone, co oznaczało, że eliksir mający wprowadzić go w leczniczy sen musiał zacząć działać. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jakby próbował skupić wzrok, ale widać było, że ma z tym problem.

– Jeśli eliksiry zaczynają już działać, to nie walcz z tym, bo potrzebujesz odpocząć – powiedział Draco, na co Lucjusz uśmiechnął się niezbyt przytomnie.

– Chcę na ciebie patrzyć jak najdłużej… w razie gdyby to był tylko sen… i ich kolejny eksperyment – powiedział zmęczonym, sennym głosem, a jego powieki zaczęły opadać. Po chwili oddychał spokojnie i głęboko, zaś sen sprawił, że napięcie na jego twarzy zniknęło i chociaż moment temu próbował być dawnym sobą i wciąż budził w Harrym niechęć, teraz znacznie trudniej było na niego patrzeć przez pryzmat tego, kim był kiedyś. Był wykończony i poraniony, wyglądał staro i słabo, przeszedł w Azkabanie piekło, na które _nikt_ nie zasługiwał, a parę godzin temu został trafiony urokiem, który miał go zabić.

Draco pociągnął nosem, a Harry zorientował się, że po jego policzkach płyną łzy. Chłopak ostrożnie sięgnął w stronę ojca, poprawił mu poduszkę jedną dłonią i parę chwil zatrzymał przy jego zniszczonych, poszarzałych włosach. W jego geście było coś łagodnego i niepewnego, czułość, której dopóki jego ojciec był przytomny zupełnie nie potrafił okazać; Harry wiedział, że Draco poprosił go, by tu został, ale w tym momencie czuł się intruzem i zupełnie nie wiedział, jak się zachować ani co mówić.

– Harry, pozwól na chwilę. Nie zajmę ci więcej niż dziesięć minut – usłyszał niespodziewanie zza kotary i po chwili dostrzegł Billa, wyraźnie zestresowanego i zmęczonego.

– Draco…? – odezwał się ostrożnie, na co chłopak wyszeptał coś co brzmiało jak _dam sobie radę_ ; jego ton i sposób, w jaki pochylał głowę i zasłaniał się półdługimi włosami sugerowały, że nie chciał, aby Bill widział go w takim stanie. Harry nie był przekonany, czy powinien zostawiać go samego, jednak ponaglające chrząknięcie Billa sprawiło, że niechętnie podniósł się z miejsca. Zanim ruszył do wyjścia, na moment zacisnął palce na drżącym ramieniu Draco, a mijając kotarę zerknął za siebie i zauważył, że chłopak przysunął krzesło bliżej łóżka i pochylał się nad śpiącym ojcem.

Bill zaprowadził go do gabinetu znajdującego się parę pomieszczeń dalej, gdzie zastał Lennoxa, Jennings i kilku uzdrowicieli oraz czworo Łamaczy, których kojarzył z widzenia ale nie pamiętał ich nazwisk; był tu również starszy, dość dobrotliwie wyglądający mężczyzna, który miał na sobie bardziej eleganckie niż pozostali szaty i wyglądało na to, że był to Bernard McPhail, dyrektor szpitala. Cała grupa dyskutowała burzliwie, ale uciszyli się, kiedy Bill zamknął drzwi i skinął na Harry’ego, by usiadł na wolnym krześle.

– Jesteśmy w komplecie, więc w ramach podsumowania: dwadzieścia minut temu Draco Malfoy zdołał zdjąć ze swojego ojca urok, który poza nim został rzucony na kilkadziesiąt innych osób. Ja i Harvey Brooks byliśmy przy tym, wiemy dokładnie, co należy zrobić, mamy pełną autoryzację, by przeprowadzić tę procedurę na kolejnych rannych i nauczymy tego kolejnych moich Łamaczy. Wezwałem w sumie sześć osób, które znają podstawy legimencji oraz mają doświadczenie w zdejmowaniu uroków z ludzi. W sumie mamy więc dziewięciu Łamaczy Zaklęć i na starcie podzielimy się na trzy grupy i w asyście uzdrowicieli zajmiemy się pacjentami w najcięższym stanie. Grupy utworzymy ja, Brooks i Malfoy i do każdego z nas dołączy dwóch moich ludzi, aby nauczyli się zdejmować ten urok i mogli przejąć kolejnych pacjentów, a także uzdrowiciele, którzy byli z nami przy Lucjuszu Malfoyu i tylu dodatkowych, ilu jest mi pan w stanie udostępnić. Ja wezmę Butlera, Malfoy – Lennoxa, a Brooks razem z dwojgiem pozostałych uzdrowicieli, którzy z nami byli oraz dwójką moich ludzi zajmuje się już pierwszym z rannych.

– Zamierzacie wysłać do pacjentów młodego Malfoya? Przecież to jeszcze dziecko – odezwał się dyrektor McPhail, jednak w jego głosie było przede wszystkim zdziwienie, a nie potępienie, którego Harry trochę się spodziewał.

– To on rozpracował i złamał ten urok, brał udział w badaniach zwłok sędziego Fawleya, który zginął właśnie z tego powodu i dodatkowo spotkał się z tym w trakcie wojny. Z całej naszej trójki jest w tej kwestii najbardziej kompetentny i jego udział w ogóle nie podlega dyskusji.

– Oczywiście, wolałem się upewnić, czy ktoś tak młody jest odpowiedni do tak poważnego zadania. Proszę kontynuować.

– Dlatego będzie z nim Lennox – odparł Bill. – Chcę, aby był z kimś doświadczonym, kto go zna i komu może ufać. Jest genialny. Jest lepszy od nas. Ale ma pan rację, to jeszcze dziecko, a to jego pierwsza sprawa ze zdejmowaniem z kogoś śmiertelnego uroku. Rozumiem pana obawy, ale… nie mamy czasu, aby go wykluczyć, bo każda para rąk jest dla nas bezcenna. Lennox, miałeś wybrać pacjentów w najcięższym stanie, którymi zajmiemy się w pierwszej kolejności, przy czym pamiętaj, że Malfoy powinien dostać kogoś, kto nie jest w gorszym stanie niż jego ojciec, bo ten dzieciak załamie się, jeśli ktoś umrze i stracimy go, a nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić.

– Jesteś pewny? – spytał Lennox. – Po pierwsze, odsuwanie go od krytycznych przypadków to zmarnowanie jego potencjału. A przydzielanie mu dodatkowo mnie, to strata dodatkowej pary rąk. Jeśli tak rozkażesz, oczywiście muszę to zrobić, ale pamiętaj, że wybierając kolejność leczenia muszę kierować się standardową listą priorytetów, czyli spośród ciężkich przypadków w pierwszej kolejności zacząć leczyć Aurorów, którzy zostali zranieni i to jednego z nich dać Draco. Żaden z nich nie jest w stanie krytycznym, ale Draco z nimi pracuje i zapewne ich zna, więc wcale nie wydaje mi się to dobrym pomysłem.

– Byłeś przy nas, gdy zdejmowaliśmy urok, jesteś wykwalifikowanym Uzdrowicielem zajmującym się urazami pozaklęciowymi i jestem absolutnie pewny, że gdy będziesz z Malfoyem, to…

– No właśnie, _byłem przy was_ i również wiem, jak zdejmuje się ten urok i byłbym w stanie to zrobić. Nie jestem Łamaczem Zaklęć, ale w praktyce uzdrowicielskiej niejednokrotnie wykonywałem czynności takie, jak wy. Mógłbym spróbować zająć się którąś z osób w krytycznym stanie. Cztery osoby _właśnie umierają_. Brooks zajmuje się strażnikiem, bo _lista priorytetów_ kazała mi wysłać go do niego w pierwszej kolejności, ale poza nim jest trzech więźniów wymagających natychmiastowej pomocy. Jeśli teraz się nimi nie zajmiemy i nie damy im szansy, to w ciągu pół godziny dołączą do ofiar. Jeśli wyłącznie ty i Brooks macie otrzymać krytyczne przypadki tylko po to, by chronić psychikę Draco, to pozostałe dwie osoby w stanie krytycznym skażemy na śmierć, a ja nie podejmę się wskazania, kto ma umrzeć – powiedział ostro, na co Bill skrzywił się i spojrzał pytająco na McPhaila. – Nie mamy czasu. Trzeba podjąć decyzję _natychmiast_.

– Uważam, że lepiej, abyście wspólnie z Malfoyem spróbowali pomóc umierającym w _czterech_ osobnych grupach – oznajmił dyrektor McPhail. – Nawet jeśli Malfoy jest młody i niedoświadczony, a Lennox nie jest Łamaczem Zaklęć, to dzięki temu cała czwórka dostanie chociaż minimalną szansę na wyleczenia.

– Proponuję, aby Draco wziął ze sobą Butlera – podjął Lennox. – Oraz jakiegoś Łamacza, którego Draco zna i który go wesprze psychicznie. I podzielimy się tymi _czterema_ osobami. A potem przejdziemy do tych ciężkich, ale na razie stabilnych przypadków i podzielimy ich pomiędzy nas i Łamaczy, którzy będą uczestniczyć w skutecznym zdjęciu uroku. Po prostu z nimi wiemy, że mamy wciąż kilka godzin, pomimo ze są w złym stanie. Weasley, jaka jest decyzja? – spytał z naciskiem, na co Bill rozejrzał się desperacko po pomieszczeniu; Łamacze wpatrywali się w niego pełni napięcia, natomiast Uzdrowiciele z wyraźnym potępieniem w oczach, że w ogóle się waha, zamiast podjąć jedyną słuszną decyzję.

– Harry… – odezwał się wreszcie. – Znasz Malfoya najlepiej i to dlatego cię tu ściągnąłem. Czy poradzi sobie z najcięższym przypadkiem, jeśli okaże się, że ofiara umrze w jego rękach? 

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak zareaguje, ale wiem, że jeśli dowie się, że nie daliście mu szansy i dlatego ktoś umarł, będzie jeszcze gorzej... no i wątpię, czy cokolwiek będzie dla niego gorsze niż eksperymentowanie na własnym ojcu, który w każdej chwili mógł umrzeć…

– Więc postanowione – odparł Bill, chociaż widać było, że wcale nie jest przekonany do tej decyzji. –Jennings, Butler, pójdziecie z Malfoyem. Harry, idź po niego, a my ustalimy skład pozostałych grup i za trzy minuty zaczynamy. Lennox, wyznacz do każdej z grupy przynajmniej po dwóch uzdrowicieli i…

Harry nie usłyszał już reszty. Opuścił pomieszczenie i szybkim krokiem wrócił do sali, w której leżał Lucjusz Malfoy. Przystanął w drzwiach na moment, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że pod jego nieobecność Draco przesiadł się na łóżko ojca i pochylał nad nim, mówiąc coś przyciszonym głosem. Mężczyzna spał, zaś chłopak ostrożnie wycierał wilgotnym ręcznikiem jego twarz i włosy z resztek krwi i potu.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jesteś tu bezpieczny i będziesz mieć pełną opiekę. Za parę godzin będziesz czuł się lepiej…

– Draco… – odezwał się Harry cicho, na co chłopak znieruchomiał i westchnął.

– Muszę tam iść, prawda? Ręką już prawie całkiem się zagoiła, więc nie ma powodów, bym tu siedział.

– Tak – przyznał Harry. – Cztery osoby są w krytycznym stanie. Ty, Bill, Brooks i Lennox macie dostać do pomocy grupkę łamaczy i uzdrowicieli i każdy z was weźmie po jednej. Poprosili, żebym cię tam zaprowadził – oznajmił, na co Draco skinął głową, po czym podniósł się i poprawił poduszkę i kołdrę Lucjusza, a następnie odgarnął mu z twarzy pojedyncze kosmyki włosów.

– Tato, wrócę do ciebie jak tylko będę mógł – szepnął i na moment zacisnął palce na ramieniu Lucjusza, po czym odwrócił się do Harry’ego i skinął głową. Byli już przy drzwiach, kiedy Draco przytrzymał Harry’ego i przysunął się do niego, po czym odezwał się ledwo słyszalnie. – Zostaniesz z nim, gdy mnie nie będzie?

– Myślisz, że mi pozwolą…?

– Na pewno nie pozwolą ci iść ze mną i leczyć kolejnych ludzi – odparł. – Ta Uzdrowicielka powiedziała… że może z nim być ktoś bliski. Każdy więzień i tak musi mieć ochronę. Mogą jednego strażnika odesłać, bo jest masa pracy, ale proszę… nie chcę by został bez kogoś, komu mogę ufać. Mój ojciec chyba nie rozumiał do końca, w jak złym jest stanie i że to nadal może się pogorszyć. Dostał eliksiry regenerujące i uspokajające, ale za parę godzin się obudzi i… jeśli jeszcze nie wrócę, nie chcę, żeby był sam, tym bardziej że… chociaż zdjęliśmy urok, to tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, czy przeżyje. Jeśli się obudzi i okaże się, że te eliksiry nie wystarczyły… zaklęcia monitujące od razu wezwą tu uzdrowicieli… ale jak to nie zadziała, to... to po prostu nie chcę, żeby umierał w samotności…

– Jest z nim dużo lepiej – zaprotestował Harry. – Przecież wygląda lepiej...! Lennox mówił, że wszystko powinno być w porządku, że ten urok…

– Nie chodzi o urok – odparł zmęczonym, przygnębionym tonem. – Był w fatalnym stanie, gdy został trafiony. Skrajnie wyczerpany, niedożywiony i… widziałeś te sińce, to… Aby poradzić sobie ze skutkami tak silnego uroku, który w dodatku nie był zdjęty całkowicie profesjonalnie… organizm _musi_ być silny. A jego nie jest. I dobrze o tym wiesz – zakończył. Harry bez słowa przytulił go, wiedząc, że żadne słowa pocieszenia nie mają sensu i tylko mając nadzieję, że obawy Draco są na wyrost i nic złego się nie wydarzy.

Powinien pewnie coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale na to nie było już czasu; zanim zdołał się odezwać, do pomieszczenia zajrzał Robards i kazał Draco pilnie stawić się w sali z pacjentem, którego Jennings i Butler zaczęli szykować do przeprowadzenia procedury zdjęcia uroku. Chłopak zerknął na ojca ostatni raz i na moment zacisnął dłoń na palcach Harry’ego, jakby chciał otrzymać od niego jeszcze trochę wsparcia, po czym ruszył za podenerwowaną sanitariuszką, która miała zabrać go na miejsce.

Mężczyzna odprowadził ich wzrokiem, po czym skinął na Harry’ego, by cofnął się z progu z powrotem do sali Lucjusza; na korytarzu panował rozgardiasz i hałas, jakiego należało się spodziewać, a mężczyzna najwyraźniej chciał chwilę porozmawiać i nie tracić czasu na szukanie wolnego gabinetu. Harry zauważył, że jego szef kulał mocniej niż wcześniej i przyciskał dłoń do miejsca zranienia – niewidocznego teraz pod zapiętymi szatami – toteż przywołał bliżej drzwi wygodną kozetkę, którą wcześniej zajmowali z Draco i pomógł mu usiąść.

– Nie powinieneś się położyć? – spytał Harry, widząc, że Gawain jest w znacznie gorszym stanie niż wcześniej. – Byłeś na nogach całą noc, jesteś ranny i…

– Nie chcę tego słuchać kolejny raz – odparł z rozdrażnieniem. – Bill chciał odesłać mnie do domu z zapasem eliksirów nasennych i regenerujących, twierdząc, że sobie tu poradzi, ale to było zanim okazało się, że musi zająć się tymi cholernymi urokami. A on też nie spał całą noc.

– Jednak nie jest ranny.

– W domu gapiłbym się w puste cztery ściany i zastanawiał jaki burdel zastanę, gdy tu wrócę i wściekał, że mnie tu nie ma, chociaż jestem potrzebny. To nie ma sensu. Zresztą, Lennox powiedział, że do jutra nie wypuści mnie z oddziału. I mówił poważnie, bo zablokował mi możliwość opuszczenia tego piętra, a na to głupie zranienie jego ludzie rzucili zaklęcia monitujące.

– Więc pewnie powinieneś wziąć coś na sen i położyć się tutaj.

– Tak zrobię. Muszę się przespać chociaż ze trzy godziny, tym bardziej że chwilowo i tak niewiele jestem w stanie pomóc, bo najważniejsze jest zdjęcie tych uroków. Kingsley jest w Ministerstwie i gasi pożary razem z Duncombe i Percym Weasleyem, prawie cały skład Biura Aurorów jest tutaj w ramach ochrony, w Azkabanie lub zajmuje się przesłuchaniami w Ministerstwie. Tak naprawdę najwięcej pracy zacznie się, gdy osoby trafione urokiem zaczną się wybudzać i będzie można zacząć je przepytywać, ale…

– Ale raczej nie ma szans, że stanie się to wcześniej niż dziś wieczorem, a przypuszczam, że Lennox nie pozwoli od razu się na nie rzucić. Czemu nadal tu jesteś, zamiast wykorzystać chwilę gdy możesz odpocząć?

– Chciałem chwilę z tobą porozmawiać zanim opuścisz szpital.

– Gawain, ja… zostaję tutaj. Z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Draco poprosił, żebym z nim został – powiedział, na co mężczyzna uniósł brwi. – Na razie też nie jestem nigdzie potrzebny, bo i tak nikomu z rannych nie pomogę, a na kontakty z kimkolwiek… po prostu nie mam siły i pewnie znów urządziłbym awanturę, a to ostatnie czego nam trzeba. Kingsley i Percy wszystko wiedzą, a skoro jest z nimi Madison, to mnie nie musi być, bo wszyscy oni są lepsi… w zarządzaniu i rozmowach z prasą i całej reszcie i na pewno radzą sobie znakomicie. Tutaj nie zrobię nic tak samo jak ty. Ktoś i tak musi pilnować Malfoya jak każdego innego więźnia, więc możesz wpisać mnie na listę. Jeśli uważasz, że to zmarnowanie czasu, obiecuję, że zacznę już spisywać raport od samego początku, bo pewnie czeka mnie stworzenie kilkudziesięciu stron i…

– Nie uważam że marnujesz czas – przerwał mu Gawain, wyraźnie zaskoczony jego słowami. – Byłeś na nogach całą noc i chciałem wysłać cię do domu, żebyś przespał się i wrócił wieczorem lub jutro rano. Jeśli chcesz zostać, to oczywiście możesz, ale… – zająknął się – wiesz, że uważam, że spisałeś się fantastycznie? Że jestem z ciebie dumny? Że nie mam ci nic do zarzucenia?

– Spieprzyłem tu tyle rzeczy… zapomniałem o tych aktach, pozwoliłem Delestre uciec, na początku w ogóle przed tobą to ukrywałem, przez cały czas popełniłem masę błędów i…

– _Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś_ – powiedział, mocno akcentując każde słowo. – Nikt nie jest nieomylny. A twoje błędy są niczym w porównaniu z moimi. Tyle że ja jestem Aurorem od piętnastu lat, a ty od roku. Jestem od ciebie prawie dwa razy starszy. Jestem twoim szefem i to moim zadaniem jest właściwie ustawić twoją pracę, a zawaliłem to na wszystkich płaszczyznach.

– Przepraszam za to jak odezwałem się do ciebie w Ministerstwie… – wydusił Harry, na co Gawain machnął ręką.

– Daj spokój. Nie masz pojęcia co ja potem wywrzeszczałem potem Shackleboltowi. Można powiedzieć, że w porównaniu ze mną byłeś niemal kulturalny – powiedział, a Harry parsknął cichym śmiechem. – To co zrobiłeś… nie masz pojęcia jak dużo to znaczyło. I naprawdę ważne było, że ktoś przypomniał tym ludziom i chyba mi trochę również, co to znaczy być Gryfonem. Cała ta rycerskość, zdolność do postawienia się w imię zasad i bronienie tego co słuszne. Wielu z nas… zapomniało, że przestrzeganie prawa powinno zaczynać się od moralności i bycia tak po prostu ludzkim. A że czasem trzeba zrobić przy tym awanturę i wydrzeć się na wszystkich, łącznie z Ministrem Magii? Obaj wiemy, że czasem tylko to działa.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, naprawdę sądziłem, że mnie zwolnisz…

– I byłeś gotowy zaryzykować, by zrobić to, co jest słuszne.

– Są rzeczy ważniejsze niż praca – powiedział po prostu, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej powinien zareagować. – Co teraz będzie? – spytał po chwili, gdy Gawain zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

– Wizengamot i Biuro Aurorów ma już teraz do przesłuchania kilkadziesiąt osób, masa jeszcze dojdzie. Więźniowie, którzy wciąż znajdują się w Azkabanie i nie zostali poszkodowani w ataku, zostaną przeniesieni do cel, którymi dysponuje Ministerstwo przy Departamencie Tajemnic przynajmniej do czasu, gdy całe więzienie nie zostanie dokładnie przetrząśnięte. Zbierane są dokumenty, najważniejsze dane wyciągane i umieszczane na tablicach interaktywnych… Ach, byłbym zapomniał: Madison wpadła do ciebie, na szczęście Stworek zdołał ją wpuścić i skopiowała z Weasleyem… Percym, nie Billem, całą naszą interaktywną tablicę i wszystkie dokumenty. Zapewne scalili już to wszystko z nowymi danymi.

– A te osoby, które uciekły…? Czy to już wyszło na jaw…?

– Będzie ujawnione w specjalnym wydaniu Proroka dzisiejszego popołudnia. Przypuszczam, że są już daleko, zatarli za sobą ślady i nie mamy jak ich dorwać, a jeśli nie są idiotami, to od wielu godzin są już za granicą. Ale społeczność czarodziejska musi poznać prawdę i zdawać sobie sprawę z zagrożenia.

– A my?

– Na razie musimy posprzątać na własnym podwórku. Dziesiątki osób będą zajmować się przesłuchaniami i papierami, a także oczywiście… ustaleniem konkretnie, kto uciekł z Azkabanu. Nie mam jeszcze dokładnych wieści, ale już teraz wiem, że przynajmniej Yaxley, którego jak się okazuje nie było tam już od grudnia, bo była w niego zmieniona jedna dziewczyna, która wówczas miała opuścić Azkaban, a zaginęła. Cela Dołohowa była pusta, tak samo jak Macnaira i Selwyna. Carrowowie walczyli osobiście, ale obydwoje zginęli w trakcie potyczki. To Amycus mnie trafił jakimiś świństwem – powiedział, wskazując na klatkę piersiową.

– Przynajmniej to nie był ten urok…

– Nie. Przypuszczam, że chciał mnie zabić na miejscu, a nie tylko unieszkodliwić, ale w wirze walki nie zdołał rzucić Avada Kedavry, a tym czymś oberwałem tylko rykoszetem, bo Carrow też był już ranny i nie zdołał wycelować – powiedział i mocno zagryzł wargi. – Parker zabił go chwilę później, a gdy próbował mnie odciągnąć z pola walki, dostał tym zmodyfikowanym fissonem w plecy od Alecto Carrow.

– Czy on…

– Żyje. Ale jest w ciężkim stanie i po uporaniu się z tymi czterema najgorszymi przypadkami, przypuszczam, że będzie jednym z pierwszych na liście do leczenia. Prawdopodobnie uratował mi życie, bo inaczej Carrow walnęłaby tym we mnie, a ponieważ już byłem ranny, raczej bym tego nie przeżył. Nie spodziewałem się… Parker w ogóle nie powinien tak ryzykować i… – urwał i nie musiał nawet dodawać, że relacje jego i Parkera były napięte, nigdy za sobą nie przepadali i często traktował go okropnie, a w efekcie musiał mieć teraz koszmarne wyrzuty sumienia. – Alecto została za to zabita przez tego szpiega, którego Bill...

– Jamesa Kessona – dokończył Harry, na co Robards skinął głową i wyglądało na to, że poczuł ulgę, gdy Harry zmienił temat. – Wiesz, że go poznałem w Szkocji…? Na tej sprawie, o którą się pokłóciliśmy na początku lata…?

– Serio…? – spytał i parsknął cichym, zduszonym śmiechem. – Świat jest mały. To znajomy Billa jeszcze ze szkoły, jest od niego rok czy dwa starszy, ale obaj byli w Gryffindorze. A że od dawna mieszkał w Szkocji, a po wojnie pracował jako pracownik terenowy Ministerstwa, był idealnym kandydatem do tej roli. Niewiele osób go znało, miał raczej nudne stanowisko znacznie poniżej jego kwalifikacji, więc brzmiało wiarygodnie, że postanowił poszukać w Azkabanie czegoś ciekawszego.

– W sumie to nawet nie wiedziałem, w jakim domu byli on i jego facet. I że to specjaliści… od czegokolwiek. Wydawali się mieć… dość luźne podejście do pracy i życia.

– Jego facet to jeden z licznych przykładów, gdzie ktoś został zdegradowany za przynależność do Slytherinu. Obaj pracowali wcześniej w Ministerstwie, a gdy Rankina chcieli odsunąć ze specjalistycznego, samodzielnego stanowiska, razem z Kessonem uznali, że nie będą znosić upokorzeń i wrócili w rodzinne strony, przyjmując niższe stanowiska niż na to zasługiwali.

– Myślisz że po tym wszystkim… coś się zmieni? Dla tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy niesłusznie zostali skreśleni…? – spytał Harry.

– Mam nadzieję. Choćby Lennox… w sytuacji kryzysowej, jaką tu mamy, przejął stery automatycznie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest najlepszy ze swojego oddziału. I wszyscy pracownicy szpitala za nim idą, dyrektor liczy się z jego zdaniem bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Rada Uzdrowicieli nie będzie mieć argumentów, by nie przywrócić go na stanowisko ordynatora po tym, co nawyczyniał Smith.

– Ale raczej nie zostanie dyrektorem, tak, jak chciał… chociaż przed wojną był pierwszym kandydatem.

– Nie wszystko zmieni się od razu – westchnął Gawain. – Będziemy naprawiać ten burdel całymi miesiącami jeśli nie latami. Czeka nas wszystkich mnóstwo pracy.

– A jaka w tym będzie moja rola?

– Głównie zeznania, gdy już uruchomią się procesy, bo do tego momentu twoja rola była kluczowa. Chciałbym, żebyś uczestniczył w niektórych przesłuchaniach, przy czym będzie je oczywiście prowadził ktoś starszy. I pewnie kontakty z prasą, czyli to, o czym rozmawialiśmy na początku. W najbliższym czasie musisz też stworzyć te kilkadziesiąt stron raportu, ale nie oczekuję, że już teraz się tym zajmiesz. Nie zamierzam całkowicie odsuwać cię od sprawy, ale… ponieważ jesteś tak medialną osobą, a na wolności są osoby, które mogą celować szczególnie w ciebie i Malfoya… przede wszystkim muszę myśleć o waszym bezpieczeństwie, więc nie licz nawet, że wyślę cię w teren, gdy będziemy próbowali namierzyć Pattona i skazańców, którzy uciekli z Azkabanu – powiedział, na co Harry skinął głową; dokładnie tego się spodziewał i nie zamierzał się o to kłócić.

– Nadal będę z nim pracować? W sensie… z Draco…? – spytał po chwili.

– Nie mogę go angażować w dochodzenie, bo jego ojciec jest jednym z poszkodowanych, to dla ciebie jasne, prawda…?

– Tak, ale mam nadzieję, że to, czego tu dokonał, nie będzie zatajone tak, jak jego udział w procesie sędziego… Przecież bez niego… to wszystko to by była całkowita katastrofa…

– Nie będzie. Dopilnuję tego, ale wolałbym, aby zostało to ujawnione dopiero, gdy zadbamy o jego bezpieczeństwo, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę zamieszanie w szpitalu… obawiam się że wyjdzie to na jaw szybciej, niż bym sobie tego życzył. A co do waszej pracy… W najbliższym czasie wielu Aurorów i prawie wszyscy Łamacze będą zaangażowani w sprawę Azkabanu. Ale to nie znaczy, że inni przestępcy zrobią sobie wolne. Osoby, których nie będę mógł zaangażować w Azkaban, z całą pewnością będą miały co robić, a ponieważ młody Malfoy jest już pełnoprawnym Łamaczem, będzie mieć większe uprawnienia niż dotąd i więcej będzie mógł zdziałać – powiedział, po czym zerknął na zegar na ścianie, wskazujący, że zbliżało się wpół do jedenastej i ociężale podniósł się z miejsca. – Chyba faktycznie pójdę się położyć. Najchętniej zostałbym tutaj, bo ta kozetka wygląda na wygodną, ale względy bezpieczeństwa zabraniają przebywania pacjentom w sali z rannymi więźniami, nawet jeśli dany więzień śpi, nie ma różdżki, nie ocknie się pewnie do późnego popołudnia, a nawet jak się ocknie, to jeszcze przez parę dni nie ruszy się z łóżka, zaś _pacjent_ jest w pełni wykwalifikowanym Aurorem. Ach i Harry, byłbym zapomniał… – powiedział, stając już w drzwiach. – Nie tylko Malfoy dostał od pierwszego września awans. Gdy będziesz w Ministerstwie podpisz umowę, którą masz na biurku i wyślij do kadr, a jeśli podwyżka wyda ci się niewystarczająca, możemy renegocjować warunki w przyszłym miesiącu.

Harry był na tyle zaskoczony ostatnim stwierdzeniem Gawaina, że jedyne co był w stanie zrobić, to skinąć głową i wymamrotać niewyraźne podziękowanie. Jasne, wiedział już, że raczej nie zostanie zwolniony, ale jednak miał z tyłu głowy, że po wszystkich swoich błędach oraz zachowaniu w Ministerstwie dostanie przynajmniej upomnienie. Awans i podwyżka…? To nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, ale tak naprawdę to nie to najbardziej go poruszyło, lecz fakt, że jego szef wprost i bez ogródek go _pochwalił_. Jakiś czas procesował w głowie całą rozmowę, a fakt, że w końcu został sam w wyciszonej sali szpitalnej – śpiący Lucjusz Malfoy nie był tutaj szczególnie zajmującym towarzystwem – sprawił, że emocje i nerwy przestały utrzymywać go na najwyższych obrotach, a zmęczenie wzięło górę.

Miał pozostać tutaj, ale postanowił najpierw wyskoczyć po kawę i coś do jedzenia, co udało mu się załatwić w niespełna kwadrans, a gdy wrócił do sali, przesunął kozetkę na miejsce i usiadł wygodniej, zamierzając, mimo że Robards nie kazał mu od razu się tym zajmować, rozpocząć pisanie raportu. Otworzył torbę, z którą szwendał się po szpitalu i Ministerstwie, by wyciągnąć pióro i pergamin, kiedy dostrzegł wciśnięty pomiędzy inne rzeczy pakunek. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co to takiego, ale gdy zerknął do środka, natychmiast dotarło do niego, że to pisemka, które poprzedniego dnia dostał od Draco. Nosił je ze sobą cały ten czas i… na wszelkie świętości…! Nie mógł powstrzymać się od parsknięcie śmiechem, gdy wyobraził sobie, że w potyczce z Delestre i Smithem coś by mu się stało albo wręcz by zginął, jego rzeczy zostałyby sprawdzone, a ktoś trafiłby w jego służbowej torbie na pokaźny plik pomniejszonych czasopism z gejowską pornografią.

Wcisnął magazyny głębiej do torby, po czym otworzył pudełko z piórem samonotującym od Draco. Zamierzał już pochwycić je w palce, kiedy pióro samoczynnie uniosło się i stanęło nad arkuszem pergaminu, drżąc lekko, jakby nie mogło się doczekać, kiedy będzie mogło pokazać, na co je stać. Miał go używać pisząc na razie ręcznie, co robił, gdy tylko była okazja, ale też nosić przy sobie… było magiczne i fakt, że miał je przez całą ostatnią dobę, kiedy tyle się działo, najwyraźniej przypieczętował ich więź i sprawił, że pióro zyskało samodzielność, chociaż jeszcze poprzedniego dnia nie zamierzało zaczynać pisać samo.

– W czerwcu po powrocie z długiej sprawy przeglądałem zaległości i trafiłem w Biuletynie Ministerstwa z końcówki maja na notkę dotyczącą sytuacji w Azkabanie – powiedział przyciszonym głosem, czując się odrobinę głupio, jednak wrażenie zniknęło, gdy tylko pióro zaczęło pisać i okazało się, że doskonale wiedziało, że ma być to służbowy raport, a nie plotkarski artykuł.

_6 czerwca 1999: Przeglądanie dokumentacji z Ministerstwa z ostatnich miesięcy. Znalezienie notki z Biuletynu Ministerstwa z dn. 26 maja 1999. [załącznik nr 1: utrwalona kopia pierwotnej wersji notki]_

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, zerknął na Lucjusza, który poruszył się we śnie po drugiej stronie pokoju, a następnie ściszył głos jeszcze bardziej i zaczął mówić dalej.

***


	32. Harvey Brooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie zamierzam narzekać, że 'oto rozdział, z którym się męczyłam i którego nie lubię, ale musiał się pojawić, aby dalej móc prowadzić fabułę zgodnie z planem' xD Tutaj chciałabym dać zupełnie odwrotne ostrzeżenie-komentarz. Ten chapter zawiera głównie nie aż tak ważne dla głównej osi fabularnej wątki i tematy, które spokojnie mogłabym wywalić, ale które po prostu bardzo chciałam napisać, aby lepiej pokazać postaci OC (+połowiczne OC jak Gawain Robards, którego kanonicznie znamy z dosłownie jednego akapitu). Mam nadzieję, że mimo że to głownie spełnienie moich autorskich zachcianek, nie będziecie się nudzić xD

***

Pisanie, a raczej _dyktowanie_ raportu pozwoliło oderwać Harry’emu myśli od całej sytuacji, w której na tym etapie nic już nie mógł zrobić – jasne, gdyby ktoś gdzieś go wezwał, pewnie okazałoby się, że pracy jest całe mnóstwo, jednak… raczej nie takiej, w której faktycznie był niezbędny, tym bardziej, że do większości najważniejszych kwestii nie miał uprawnień ani kompetencji. Co jakiś czas pióro samonotujące drgało i obracało się w jego stronę, gdy próbował zebrać myśli i milczał parę sekund, a wówczas przypominał sobie o Draco i tym, że on w tym momencie walczył pewnie o czyjeś życie… gdzieś z boku miał poczucie, że chciałby być przy nim, tyle że wiedział też, że skoro chłopak wprost poprosił go, by został z jego ojcem… najwyraźniej pewności, że Lucjusz nie został sam, potrzebował bardziej niż jego towarzystwa. Siedzenie w cichej sali, gdy wokół ludzie szaleli i byli zakopani w pracy, może świadczyło o lenistwie, braku ambicji czy po prostu braku chęci do brania udziału w prawdziwej akcji. Ale absolutnie nie czuł się niepotrzebny i chyba dopiero w tym momencie w pełni zrozumiał motywacje i odczucia Rona, gdy ten porzucił plany kariery w Ministerstwie czy gdziekolwiek indziej by sobie wymarzył i został z Georgem w jego sklepie. Wybory, czy to życiowe czy chwilowe, wcale nie musiały wydawać się wartościowe całemu światu, bo czasem znaczyły najwięcej, gdy były ważne dla tej jednej, konkretnej osoby.

Kwadrans po jedenastej w sali zjawiła się na parę chwil sanitariuszka, aby sprawdzić i wzmocnić zaklęcia nałożone na Lucjusza; może była zaskoczona obecnością Harry’ego, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Ponieważ zraniony mężczyzna wciąż spał i nic się z nim nie działo, tak naprawdę jedyne, co zrobiła, to wytarła jego twarz wilgotnym ręcznikiem, a gdy pochwyciła spojrzenie Harry’ego, uśmiechnęła się blado i zapytała, czy czegoś potrzebuje, a potem przywołała dla niego porcję eliksiru wzmacniającego.

Harry ponownie został sam, jednak skupienie się przyszło mu jakoś trudniej; co chwilę zerkał na Lucjusza, którego twarz była blada i już po kilku minutach od wyjścia uzdrowicielki pokryła się warstwą potu, zaś pod jego nosem oraz w kącikach oczu i ust zaczęła zbierać się ropa. Mężczyzna poruszył się przez sen i odwrócił głowę na bok, tak, że poszarzałe włosy osunęły się na jego twarz. Wówczas odsłonił się przynajmniej dwucalowy fragment brzydko zabliźnionej skóry ponad jego skronią, z którego wyrastały kilkucentymetrowe, rzadki i nieregularne kosmyki, a Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok, by nie myśleć o tym, że ktoś musiał siłą lub jakimś zaklęciem wyrwać mu garść włosów razem z fragmentami skóry… że to nie jest świeże zranienie, to nie było zmodyfikowane fisson siccumus, lecz jeden z licznych dowodów na to, co działo się w więzieniu. Zacisnął pięści ze złością i nie potrafił już wrócić do pisania, tym bardziej, że był teraz w raporcie na jednym z momentów, gdy ujawniły się kolejne poszlaki, że więźniowie Azkabanu byli tam torturowani. Pióro mogło spisywać jego myśli w suchy, rzeczowy i do bólu profesjonalny sposób, ale mimo to… musiał zrobić sobie przerwę, gdyż pewne słowa po prostu nie przeszłyby mu teraz przez gardło.

Kiedy po kilkunastu minutach drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, niemal ucieszył się, że będzie mieć towarzystwo, choćby była to tylko kolejna uzdrowicielka; zobaczył w nich jednak Harveya Brooksa, który powiedział parę słów stojącemu obok strażnikowi, a potem zamknął pomieszczenie, popychając drzwi stopą.

– Jezu, co ci się… – zaczął Harry, dostrzegając, że prawy rękaw szaty aurorskiej Brooksa jest odcięty, a całe jego ramię, które wydawało się zupełnie bezwładne, pokryte jest zmianami identycznymi jak wcześniej na dłoni Draco.

– Razem z Malfoyem uratowaliśmy wspólnie jednego z więźniów uznanego za przypadek krytyczny – odparł mężczyzna, a następnie ruszył do Harry’ego, który dostrzegł, że na wierzchu jego lewej dłoni również znajdowały się placki suchej skóry i wybroczyny, chociaż w porównaniu z jego prawą ręką nie wyglądało to poważnie. – Wziąłem na siebie najtrudniejszą część, bo spodziewałem się, że może się tak to skończyć, a Malfoy już wcześniej się tym zakaził i obawiałem się, jak bardzo poważne będą skutki, gdyby przytrafiło mu się to ponownie.

– Ale przecież musi leczyć kolejne osoby i…

– I ma metodę dla _standardowych_ przypadków, a ta jest bezpieczna i wiemy to, bo Lennox wyleczył już jednego z Aurorów z tej stabilniejszej grupy i wszystko poszło bez problemu. Gdy uzdrowiciele zajmowali się tymi moimi rękami, Lennox był już podobno w połowie złamania uroku u kolejnej osoby. Chodzi o to, że w przypadku tych pierwszych czterech przypadków, za które się wzięliśmy… trzeba było sięgnąć w rdzeń magiczny znacznie głębiej, niż w przypadku Lucjusza Malfoya, aż do momentu, że… że gdybym posunął się choćby odrobinę dalej, to tego człowieka zabiłby nie sam urok, ale moje działanie. Wiedziałem jednak, że jest szansa i postanowiłem zaryzykować… tym bardziej, że było z nami kilku Łamaczy, którzy dzięki temu nauczyli się tego wszystkiego na najtrudniejszym możliwym przypadku i mogli samodzielnie zabrać się za kolejne. Ja muszę poczekać, aż moje ręce się wyleczą, bo na razie nie jestem nawet w stanie trzymać różdżki… ale ten człowiek przeżył, a my zyskaliśmy czterech Łamaczy którzy wiedzą już, co mają robić, a którzy inaczej musieliby się ponownie rozdzielić pomiędzy Lennoxa, Weasleya i Malfoya. Dopóki nie doświadczyliby skutecznego złamania tego uroku, to po prostu ich samodzielne działania byłyby znów eksperymentowaniem.

– W porządku… jasne. To ma sens – wymamrotał Harry. – Wiesz, kim zajmuje się teraz Draco…? – spytał, a coś w spojrzeniu Brooksa kazało mu nie odpuszczać. – To ktoś, kogo znamy, prawda?

– Heathem Parkerem – odparł, na co Harry chwycił się za głowę. – Słuchaj, nie mieliśmy wyboru. Stan Parkera się niespodziewanie pogorszył, gdy skończyliśmy z naszym przypadkiem i nie mogliśmy czekać na przeorganizowanie i zaplanowanie kolejnych działań. Musiał zająć się nim ktoś doświadczony i zrobić to szybko. Kazałem mu iść z Butlerem i Jennings, mimo że mieliśmy już nie łączyć Łamaczy w pary tylko maksymalnie ich porozdzielać między pacjentów.

– Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak…

– Wszystko się uda. To, że stan Parkera się pogorszył, nie znaczy, że nagle stał się krytyczny. A Malfoy naprawdę już się na tym zna, bo gdyby było inaczej, nie uratowalibyśmy tego strażnika, nad którym pracowaliśmy razem.

– A te pozostałe trzy najcięższe przypadki…? – spytał Harry, na co Brooks westchnął i spuścił wzrok na swoje poranione dłonie.

– Dostałem pierwszy z nich jeszcze, gdy reszta jeszcze się naradzała. Weasley i Lennox są decyzyjni i musieli ustalić parę ostatnich szczegółów, więc poszedłem na pierwszy ogień, bo byłem wolny, zanim Malfoy do nas dołączył. Strażnik, którego dostałem… umarł zanim jeszcze dotarłem do jego magicznego rdzenia – powiedział i mocno zagryzł wargi. – Paskudna śmierć. A on nie miał szans. Nawet gdybym zaczął godzinę wcześniej… funkcje życiowe tego człowieka utrzymywało już tylko stasis i zaklęcia nawadniające. Chociaż plany były inne… dołączyłem razem z Łamaczami, którzy byli ze mną, do Malfoya, który zajmował się swoim pacjentem już od kwadransa i wspólnie walczyliśmy o jego życie przez ponad godzinę. Lennox stracił swojego w krytycznym momencie, gdy zostało zdjęte stasis i od razu zabrał się za jednego z rannych Aurorów, nie pamiętam nazwiska, jakiś starszy facet i to właśnie z nim uporał się bez problemów i zajęło mu to zaledwie czterdzieści minut. Za to Weasleyowi się udało samodzielnie z jednym z tych czterech najcięższych przypadków, parę minut temu skończył i w przeciwieństwie do mnie się nie poranił.

– Więc dwójkę z przypadków _niby beznadziejnych_ udało się uratować – odparł Harry cicho.

– Gdybyś nie wypchnął do nich Malfoya, pewnie uratowalibyśmy tylko jedną osobę. Ten więzień, którego leczyliśmy wspólnie… gdybym był sam, nie dałbym sobie rady, bo pewnie poddałbym się z obawy, że sam przy tym zginę. Ale Malfoy stabilizował wszystko, a ponieważ robił to drugi raz, lepiej ode mnie potrafił wczuć się w ten urok i… – urwał na moment. – Nie będę ukrywał, na początku, gdy został zatrudniony… sądziłem, że Weasley chce po prostu… wziąć go do siebie na stażystę, by walczyć z uprzedzeniami. Jasne, ten dzieciak był inteligentny i zdał Owutemy perfekcyjnie, ale nie znałem go i nie sądziłem, że faktycznie ma predyspozycje na profesjonalnego Łamacza. Nie doceniłem go. I teraz, gdy znam go już lepiej, wreszcie zobaczyłem, ile jest warty. I przypuszczam, że jak nabierze doświadczenia, powinien specjalizować się w zdejmowaniu nietypowych uroków z ludzi, bo ma do tego naturalny talent.

– Draco chciał zostać Uzdrowicielem – powiedział Harry, na co Brooks uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Ale Rada Uzdrowicieli zapewne go odrzuciła, a Bill Weasley przyjął. To wielka strata dla środowiska uzdrowicielskiego. I wielki zysk dla zespołu Łamaczy. Jedno, na czym Malfoy musi popracować to odporność psychiczna, ale… cóż. To już kwestia wieku i doświadczenia. Po iluś eksperymentach, zarówno sukcesach jak porażkach, każdy zaczyna nabierać dystansu.

– Gdyby teraz coś mu się nie udało… – zaczął Harry – Bill miał rację, obawiając się go wysłać do ciężkiego przypadku, gdzie ktoś może umrzeć. Draco nie nadawałby się już dziś do niczego.

– Tak, prawdopodobnie tak by się stało, zwłaszcza że śmierć na skutek tego uroku wygląda makabrycznie. Ale może dzięki temu dostałby niezbędnego kopniaka, by następnym razem postarać się i skupić bardziej. By pracować nad sobą, doszkolić się i nigdy więcej nie popełnić tego samego błędu.

– Jak możesz… mówić o tym tak spokojnie…? – wydusił Harry z niedowierzaniem. – Że ktoś musiałby umrzeć, żeby…

– Nie da się uratować każdego. Takie jest życie, bez względu na to, jak czasem boli. Najważniejsze to wyciągać wnioski i nie poddawać się po jednej porażce, nawet najbardziej tragicznej w skutkach.

– To brzmi naprawdę okropnie…

– Co nas nie zabije to nas wzmocni. _Ze szkoły wojennej życia_ , Friedrich Nietzsche.

– Czy ty razem z Robardsem masz takiego samego fioła na punkcie mugolskich filozofów? – spytał Harry z rezygnacją. Słyszał to stwierdzenie niejednokrotnie, ale jakoś nigdy do końca się z tym nie zgadzał.

– Nietzsche był czarodziejem, to raz. A dwa, Robardsa poznałem w Hogwarcie osobiście na dodatkowych zajęciach z literatury i filozofii. Jest ode mnie tylko rok młodszy więc… zdarzało nam się trafiać na te same kółka zainteresowań. Oczywiście ja chodziłem na nie, by się czegoś dowiedzieć, a on po to, by wyrywać Krukonki, do których zawsze miał legendarną słabość. Czasem miałem ochotę go zamordować i gdyby nie moja sytuacja finansowa, gdy dowiedziałem się, że zespół Łamaczy trafia do Biura Aurorów pod jego skrzydła, naprawdę rozważałbym rzucenie tej pracy – wyznał, czego Harry nie skomentował; wiedział, że chociaż z zupełnie innych powodów, ale Draco rozważał rezygnację z rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej, gdy dowiedział się, że o jego zatrudnieniu będzie decydował Bill Weasley.

– Jak sobie radzi Draco? W sensie… jak się trzyma? Pomijając te całe twoje filozofie, że ostatecznie wyjdzie z tego silniejszy… – powiedział, a Brooks parę chwil milczał, zanim zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.

– W tym dzieciaku jest więcej determinacji niż w nas wszystkich razem wziętych i tak jak już mówiłem… on naprawdę ma do tego talent. Psychicznie jest już gorzej, bo gdy robisz coś takiego, nawet jeśli osiągasz sukces… to _jest_ cholernie obciążające i nie zamierzam ci wmawiać, że jest mu łatwo. W przeszłości zajmowałem się czasem łamaniem nietypowych uroków, głównie dziedziczonych, ale niechętnie przyjmowałem zlecenia dotyczące uroków na ludziach. Nie każdy się do tego nadaje i często należy wykazać się empatią, umieć wyciągnąć rękę do takiego człowieka i go uspokoić, a ja nie jestem najlepszy w te klocki. Malfoy, jak już upora się z pierwszym szokiem, będzie się do tego nadawał zdecydowanie bardziej niż ja, ale… nawet jeśli uważam, że ostatecznie cała ta akcja mu pomoże… gdy skończymy, byłoby dobrze, żeby nie został sam ze swoimi myślami.

– Zajmę się nim. W sumie też po to tu jestem, żeby po wszystkim… nie został sam i…

– Dopóki będzie w szpitalu, będzie go trzymać adrenalina. Ale mam obawy, że gdy wróci do domu, może się załamać więc… byłoby dobrze, żeby nie był sam, gdy wszystko się skończy. Ma tu jakąś rodzinę, z którą mógłbyś się skontaktować?

– Jego matka jest we Francji i nic jeszcze raczej nie wie. Poza nią i ojcem nie ma żadnych krewnych – odparł Harry. – Zajmę się nim. Nie wiem… mam duży dom, zmuszę go, żeby wrócił ze mną. Albo pojadę z nim do jego mieszkania.

– Bądź dla niego łagodny, bo przypuszczam, że będzie potrzebował wsparcia. 

– Będę – powiedział Harry cicho. – Wiesz przecież, że będę.

– Cokolwiek się dziś stanie i jak ciężko będzie mu się z tym wszystkim zmierzyć… naprawdę wierzę, że wyjdzie z tego silniejszy. Ostatecznie każdy z nas wychodzi – powiedział, po czym zerknął na zegar i westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Jedenasta czterdzieści. Wygląda na to, że spóźniłem się pociąg do Hogwartu.

– Zamierzałeś wrócić do szkoły? – spróbował zażartować Harry, chcąc jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę, na co Brooks parsknął cichym śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

– Moi starsi chłopcy zaczynają dziś naukę w Hogwarcie. Żałuję, że nie mogę być z nimi, tym bardziej, że im to obiecałem.

– Masz bliźniaków? – spytał Harry z zainteresowaniem.

– Co...? – zdziwił się Brooks. – Nie. Nie... Jamie, mój najstarszy syn, jest w tym samym wieku co Louis, najmłodszy mojej siostry. Wychowujemy go z żoną i… no i dziś obaj zaczynają szkołę.

– Twojej siostry... – wydusił Harry i zdał sobie sprawę, że rozluźnienie atmosfery raczej nie poszło mu najlepiej. – O której mówiłeś, że została zamordowana… bo poślubiła mugola...

– W wakacje dwa lata temu. Ona, jej mąż, teściowie i dwójka starszych dzieci – przyznał Brooks, na co Harry nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć i sądził, że mężczyzna nie będzie kontynuował, jednak ten po chwili zaczął mówić dalej, wpatrując się w swoje poranione ręce. – Mieszkali kilka domów od nas. Jill była tam jedyną dorosłą czarownicą i nigdy nie była najlepsza w magii obronnej... złamali zabezpieczenia jakimi otoczyłem jej dom i nie zdołała ich obronić, a ja nie zdołałem... dotrzeć tam, gdy zorientowaliśmy się, że coś się dzieje.

– Tylko ich syn się uratował? – spytał Harry cicho.

– Był wtedy u nas i bawił się z moim. Gdyby wrócił do domu wcześniej, też by zginął. Mąż Jill był jedynakiem, nasi rodzice od dawna nie żyją. Poza nami Louis nie miał żadnej rodziny, więc to było jasne, że zaopiekowaliśmy się nim, a po wojnie oficjalnie mogliśmy go adoptować i… – zająknął się i odwrócił wzrok. – Ani ja ani moja żona… nie jesteśmy najbardziej… uczuciowymi ludźmi świata. Próbujemy jak możemy zastąpić mu rodziców, ale… – urwał ponownie. – Ale za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzę, pamiętam jak strasznie wtedy płakał, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić, nie potrafiliśmy nawet go przytulić i uspokoić, nie potrafiliśmy poradzić sobie z tym, jak strasznie cierpiał i Jamie… mój syn… jako jedyny w ogóle był w stanie się nim zająć, chociaż miał dopiero dziewięć lat. Wykazał się większą dojrzałością i wsparciem niż można by oczekiwać od takiego dzieciaka. Nie mam pojęcia, po kim odziedziczył te cechy – zaśmiał się głucho i zerknął w okno. – To moja wina, że Jill i cała jej rodzina zostali zamordowali – przyznał po chwili. – Wiedziałem, że ich dom nie jest wystarczająco zabezpieczony, bo to był po prostu zwykły nieczarodziejski budynek, w dodatku bliźniak, a drugą część zajmowała mugolska rodzina więc wykluczone było zarówno zaklęcie Fideliusa jak inne silne zaklęcia ochronne, bo ten budynek by tego nie przetrwał… tym bardziej, że nie jestem zbyt dobry w tego rodzaju czarach. Oboje z Shirley namawialiśmy ich, żeby przeprowadzili się do nas, bo chociaż z dodatkowymi siedmioma osobami byłoby nam ciasno, to wszyscy byliby bezpieczni, gdyż nasz rodzinny dom jest od lat chroniony zaklęciem Fideliusa. Tyle że nie naciskaliśmy na to wystarczająco mocno, a teściowie i mąż Jill… nie zdawali sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo są zagrożeni. I dlatego wszyscy nie żyją a Louis jest sierotą.

– Gdybyś tam dotarł… – zaczął Harry niepewnie. – Atakujący… to na pewno nie była jedna osoba. Zginąłbyś razem z nimi, a twoja żona zostałaby sama z dwójką małych dzieci…

– Nie zostałaby, bo wybiegła ze mną. A za nami chłopcy, chociaż kazaliśmy im nie ruszać się z domu. Podczas procesów dowiedzieliśmy się, że w ataku na moją siostrę brał udział Dołohow w towarzystwie kilku innych Śmierciożerców. To miał być… pokaz… co robi się ze zdrajcami krwi… Nie mielibyśmy szans, prawdopodobnie zabiliby całą naszą czwórkę, a dodatkowo moje młodsze dzieci zostałyby same... w cholernym domu zabezpieczonym Fideliusem, gdzie powiernikiem był brat mojej żony, który musiał uciekać przed wojną i trafił do Niemiec. Ann miała wtedy trzy latka a Simon pięć i obydwoje już spali. Obudziliby się rano, gdy nas by już nie było i nikt poza ich wujkiem z zagranicy, który nie miał możliwości wrócić do kraju, nie byłby w stanie się do nich dostać – powiedział martwo. – Wtedy, w Ministerstwie... nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo mnie zabolało, gdy oskarżali mnie, że byłem po stronie Voldemorta, że… że mogłem brać udział w zamordowaniu siostry. Jill była… oni wszyscy… to była nie tylko rodzina, to byli najbliżsi mi ludzie. Jej teściowie byli cudowni, łagodni i uroczy w swoim zainteresowaniu magicznym światem i traktowali moje dzieci jak własne wnuki. Steven, jej mąż… był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, a że nigdy nie byłem szczególnie towarzyski, to on wyciągał mnie ze swoimi kumplami do baru do miasteczka czy na dziwne mugolskie rozrywki w rodzaju _łowienie ryb_. Oczywiście jego znajomi uważali mnie za kompletnego dziwaka. A sama Jill… gdy nasi rodzice i najstarszy brat zginęli podczas pierwszej wojny, chroniąc naszą rodzinną wioskę, to ona się mną zaopiekowała, bo była parę lat starsza a ja dopiero kończyłem szkołę i było jasne, że dopóki Voldemort żyje, będę musiał się ukrywać tak samo jako ona. Była najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem, a zginęła torturowana przez psychopatycznych fanatyków, patrząc, jak mordują jej najbliższych – powiedział łamiącym się głosem. – I cholernie się boję, że jeśli któryś z chłopców trafi do Slytherinu, jak większość naszej rodziny, będą musieli przeżywać to co ja w Ministerstwie, a to jeszcze dzieci i po tym co przeszli, to by było nieludzkie. Dlatego żałuję, że nie mogło mnie dziś z nimi być – zakończył, a Harry tym razem nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć ani słowem.

Chociaż już wcześniej znał mniej-więcej historię Brooksa, wiedział, że miał problemy ze znalezieniem pracy i że w jego rodzinie były ofiary – dopiero teraz w pełni dotarło do niego, w jak ciężkiej był sytuacji… Stracił najbliższe osoby i obwiniał się za ich śmierć. Długi czas nie miał pracy, w trakcie wojny prawdopodobnie również pozostał bez dochodów. Mieli z żoną na utrzymaniu czwórkę dzieci, a miejsce, w którym mieszkali, wiązało się dla nich z tragicznymi wspomnieniami. Byli osobiście pokrzywdzeni przez Voldemorta… a mimo to, _mimo to_ …! Brooks był oskarżany, że należał do jego popleczników i karany za wypadki, w których należał do ofiar a nie agresorów.

– Nie patrz na mnie w sposób, jakbyś chciał się rozpłakać nad moim nieszczęściem – westchnął Brooks.

– Nie mam ochoty płakać, tylko coś rozwalić. Udusić kogoś albo wyjść na zewnątrz i krzyczeć.

– Lepiej tego nie rób, Uzdrowiciele mają wystarczająco dużo pracy, by musieć jeszcze zaopiekować się oszalałym Aurorem – odparł Brooks i uśmiechnął się blado. – Potter, nie rozczulaj się nade mną. Mnóstwo osób straciło bliskich przez tego potwora. Ty też straciłeś. Było nam ciężko, momentami cholernie ciężko, ale daliśmy sobie radę, a odkąd Weasley dał mi pracę, wychodzimy na prostą. Nie tylko finansowo, ale po prostu… uwierzyłem, że jednak są tutaj osoby, które mnie nie skreśliły i chcą dać mi szansę.

– Jak w ogóle… byliście w stanie się utrzymać? Przez cały ten czas? Mówiłeś, że rozważaliście wyjazd stąd, bo nie miałeś pracy tyle czasu…

– Shirley prowadziła praktykę zielarską odkąd się pobraliśmy i zamieszkaliśmy w posiadłości po moich rodzicach. Ponieważ oni też zginęli z ręki Voldemorta… podczas poprzedniej wojny, bo stanowczo odmówili współpracy… było jasne, że gdy wrócił, musieliśmy się znów ukrywać – powiedział i zamilkł na moment. – Praktyka Shirley była dorywczym zajęciem, po prostu miała raz na parę miesięcy większe zlecenie na coś konkretnego, ale traktowała to bardziej jako hobby. Jako Łamacz Zaklęć świetnie zarabiałem, pojawiły się dzieci, a jej szklarnie i ogród były na naszej posesji, więc uznała to za opcję idealną, chociaż było nas wówczas stać, aby zatrudnić opiekunkę lub nawet kupić skrzata domowego, jeśli zdecydowałaby się podjąć pracę poza domem w pełnym wymiarze godzin. Cokolwiek zarobiła w swojej praktyce, dopóki nasza sytuacja finansowa była dobra, traktowaliśmy to jako bonus na szczególne przyjemności albo odkładaliśmy i to nas uratowało, bo utrzymanie się tylko z bieżących dochodów z jej szklarni, gdy nie miałem pracy, byłoby niemożliwe. 

– Skoro syn twojej siostry stracił rodziców… nie powinien otrzymać jakichś środków z Ministerstwa? – spytał Harry ostrożnie.

– Dostał pełne odszkodowanie na skutek osierocenia. Będzie mieć dostęp do tych pieniędzy po osiągnięciu pełnoletności. Gdy Ministerstwo dowiedziało się, kto go wychowuje, odmówili udostępnienia nam nawet części, bo uznali, że nie jesteśmy godni zaufania by przejąć te środki.

– To… to chore, skoro wychowywaliście go, jak mogli…

– Odpuściliśmy. Baliśmy się, że jak zaczniemy walczyć, to nam go odbiorą, a w międzyczasie zajmowaliśmy się formalnościami związanymi z adopcją i nie mogliśmy ryzykować – powiedział i westchnął. – Louis… on by tego nie przeżył, gdyby miał się znaleźć w całkiem obcym miejscu u ludzi których nie zna. Nie chciał nawet wyprowadzić się z naszej rodzinnej miejscowości… chociaż po wojnie myśleliśmy o tym, żeby sprzedać dom i się stamtąd wynieść, skoro parę domów dalej… – urwał. – Ale ani on ani żadne z dzieci nie chciało tego. Dlatego też tak długo zwlekaliśmy z decyzją wyjazdu za granicę, chociaż niebawem byłoby to uniknione, bo nasze oszczędności się kurczyły, Shirley nie była w stanie samodzielnie nas utrzymywać i jednocześnie zajmować się domem. Oczywiście… nauczyłem się wtedy całego mnóstwa zaklęć domowych, bo nie miałem wyboru, gdy ona zajmowała się rozwojem szklarni, ale byłem w tym kiepski i plułem sobie w brodę, że dotąd nie interesowałem się nawet, jak ona to wszystko robi. W domu panował burdel, gotowanie było koszmarem, a dzieci oczywiście kompletnie mnie nie słuchały. A jej praca… nawet gdybym chciał jej pomagać, to problem w tym, że kompletnie się do tego nie nadawałem, zawsze byłem tragiczny z Zielarstwa i chociaż pewnie ciężko to sobie wyobrazić, zawaliłem Suma na Trolla, mimo że z reszty przedmiotów miałem prawie same Wybitne.

– Jak… jak tego dokonałeś? – spytał Harry w zdumieniu, nie będąc w stanie tego nie skomentować.

– Wystarczy powiedzieć, że po moim wyczynie na egzaminie praktycznym, pozostali uczniowie musieli powtórzyć go w innym terminie, ze szklarni nie zostało prawie nic, a dwóch egzaminatorów trafiło do Świętego Munga na miesiąc. Miało to jednak ten pozytywny aspekt, że ponieważ byłem podobno pierwszą osobą od przeszło dekady, która aż tak zawaliła Zielarstwo na Sumach, Shirley, która była w tym przedmiocie wybitna, uznała, że jestem _intrygujący_ , gdy byłem w szóstej klasie a ona w piątej, zaczęliśmy się umawiać i pobraliśmy się parę lat później, niedługo po zakończeniu wojny. Gdybym nie zadurzył się w niej po uszy, pewnie jak połowa mojej klasy w ostatnich latach Hogwartu marzyłbym o dołączeniu do Voldemorta, bo wówczas nie miałem pojęcia, że moja starsza siostra po kryjomu umawia się z mugolem z naszych rodzinnych stron, a rodzice dla mojego bezpieczeństwa nie mówili głośno, że nie zgadzają się z postulatami Śmierciożerców i pewnie tak jak reszta uwierzyłbym w te wszystkie bzdury o czystej krwi. Widzisz… – zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Wszystkie te koszmarne rzeczy, jakie nam się przytrafiły, problemy z pieniędzmi, konieczność zamiany ról w domu, wszelkie porażki, nawet to, że zawaliłem z przytupem Suma z Zielarstwa… z najgorszej nawet rzeczy… czasem wychodzi coś dobrego. Każda trudność, jaką się pokona, wzmacnia nas i uczy walczyć, ale też uczy godzić z tym, na co nie ma się wpływu z pewną pokorą. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ostatnich latach, niesamowicie nas do siebie zbliżyło i otworzyło oczy na całe mnóstwo rzeczy. Było strasznie, czasem nie mieliśmy już siły i chcieliśmy się poddać, ale mieliśmy siebie i dzieci i szliśmy do przodu, mimo wszystko. Kilka lat temu… byłem pracoholikiem i czasem dom był dla mnie tylko jak hotel i wówczas absolutnie nie wydawałoby mi się, że pojawienie się z dzieckiem na King Cross to coś ważnego, ale _teraz_ jest inaczej. Żałuję, że mnie z nimi nie ma i się martwię. Ale jestem potrzebny _tutaj_ i przypuszczam, że nie wyjdę stąd do wieczora.

– Pewnie twoja żona nie była szczęśliwa, gdy dowiedziała się, że cię z nimi nie będzie – rzucił Harry, czując pustkę w głowie, a to była jedyna rzecz, jaką był w stanie wymyślić.

– Żartujesz? Wczoraj wieczorem jak ściągnąłem do domu Tewksbury’ego i zrozumiała, że coś się kroi w Ministerstwie, kazała mi nie wracać, dopóki mnie nie wygonią, przypomniała, ile płacą mi za nadgodziny i ile rzeczy obiecałem jej kupić, gdy tylko wyjdziemy na prostą – powiedział z rozbawieniem i dziwną czułością, która dla Harry’ego wydawała się niepojęta, bo sam raczej nie chciałby od nikogo czegoś takiego usłyszeć.

– Dostaniesz jeszcze bonus za zranienie w trakcie pracy. Najpierw walnęli cię zaklęciem, a teraz te ręce…

– Pewnie coś o tym wiesz? Słyszałem o twoich wyczynach na różnych akcjach.

– Nie, mi Robards ucinał wszystkie dodatki wypadkowe, bo za każdym razem twierdził, że poturbowałem się z powodu własnej głupoty i powinienem cieszyć, że nie dostanę nagany.

– Nie protestowałeś? – spytał Brooks, nie kryjąc szoku.

– Miał rację za każdym razem – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – I nie potrzebuję więcej pieniędzy niż zarabiam. Pensja wystarcza mi i mojemu skrzatowi na wszystko. Odziedziczyłem po ojcu chrzestnym dom z masą ubrań i alkoholu. Zacznę się martwić o zarobki jak opróżnię piwniczkę do końca. – oznajmił na co Brooks roześmiał się i pokręcił głową. – Robards powiedział mi dziś, że dostałem awans – dodał po chwili. – Więc moment martwienia się o cokolwiek pewnie jeszcze bardziej przesunął się w czasie.

– Na jakie stanowisko? I, jeśli to nie tajemnica, ile procent podwyżki dostałeś?

– Ja… – zaczął Harry i parsknął śmiechem. – W sumie to nawet nie zapytałem. Na Aurora drugiego stopnia, to raczej oczywiste, ale nie mam pojęcia, ile tam będę zarabiać. Wiem, że niby są jakieś widełki płacowe i inne takie, ale po prostu nigdy się tym nie interesowałem.

– Pod tym względem jesteś dokładnie taki, jak Robards – parsknął Brooks. – Wiedziałeś, że jest najmniej zarabiającym szefem Biura Aurorów w historii? Zawsze wykłócał się na górze o całe mnóstwo rzeczy, ale jego własna pensja nigdy nie była na tej liście.

– Sam powiedział, że kiedyś był do mnie podobny, więc może coś w tym jest – zaśmiał Harry.

– Może poza niezdrowym uwielbieniem dla Krukonek? – spytał, puszczając do niego oko.

– Moja pierwsza niby-dziewczyna była Krukonką – odparł z rozbawieniem. – Na szczęście, zmienił mi się typ, bo tamten pseudo związek to była w sumie katastrofa.

– Tak, jeśli wierzyć gazetom, potem była Gryfonka a teraz nasza gwiazda z Ilvermony. Oczywiście, każdy kto cię chociaż trochę zna i ma oczy, raczej zorientował się od razu, że to ostatnie to bujda. Po co w ogóle się w to bawiliście?

– Robardsowi… a potem mi również… zależało, żeby odciągnąć uwagę prasy i zająć pierwsze strony _kontrolowanymi plotkami_. Poza tym to było podobno najlepsze i niebudzące podejrzeń wytłumaczenie moich kontaktów z Madison w trakcie śledztwa.

– Zdecydowanie bardziej wiarygodnie wyglądałoby, gdyby prowadzał się z nią Robards, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że Duncombe celuje raczej w wyższe stanowiska.

– Ale pewnie byłoby to mniej medialne, a on oznajmił, że nie wypada mu umawiać się z sekretarkami – oznajmił, na co Brooks uniósł brwi i przybrał osobliwy wyraz twarzy. – Nie wiem… Robards kazał to zrobić, a ja nie miałem z tym _aż takiego_ problemu i uznałem, że pewnie ma rację, bo sam jestem kiepski i w polityce i plotkach i romansach.

– Rozumiem, że dacie sobie z tym spokój? Bo obecnie nie widzę żadnych powodów, żebyś ukrywał prawdę. Jeśli mam być szczery, to gdybyś miesiąc temu wystąpił na okładce Proroka z Malfoyem, to zrobiłoby znacznie większe wrażenie – powiedział wprost, na co Harry wytrzeszczył oczy a potem parsknął zduszonym śmiechem.

– Czy to… aż tak widać…?

– Żartujesz, prawda? Nawet nie próbujecie się kryć z faktem, że się umawiacie i…

– Nie umawiamy się…! _Jeszcze_ się nie umawiamy i…

– Serio? Nie rozumiem więc, na co czekacie, skoro cokolwiek was łączy jest tak oczywiste, że wszyscy w Biurze Aurorów plotkują o was i, oczywiście, dzięki rewelacjom Proroka, o was w zestawieniu z Duncombe. I dziwią się nawet, że jakoś nie widują razem całej waszej trójki.

– Dziwią się…? – wymamrotał. – Ja… ja chyba naprawdę mało wiem o czarodziejskim świecie, skoro wydaje się zupełnie zwyczajne, że mógłbym umawiać się _jednocześnie_ z dwiema osobami…

– Może nie _zupełnie zwyczajne_ , ale to nie jest coś szczególnie szokującego. W całym tym układzie ludzi z biura najbardziej interesuje, czego Duncombe uczy w sypialni dwóch młodziutkich chłopców. Jasne, ktoś starszy czy bardziej konserwatywny, ludzie, którzy was nie znają albo są uprzedzeni…

– Czyli całkiem spora grupa ludzi – wtrącił Harry z przekąsem.

– Faktycznie nie byliby zachwyceni, że ze wszystkich możliwych opcji ktoś taki jak ty wybrał sobie do młodzieńczych zabaw starszą kobietę o złej reputacji oraz Ślizgona z nieciekawą przeszłością, nawet jeśli został uniewinniony. Tyle że tobie wszystko wybaczą, a im obojgu taka relacja raczej poprawiłaby reputację, bo przecież musi _być w nich coś niesamowitego, że wybrał ich sam Harry Potter…_!

– Mówisz jak Rita Skeeter.

– Bo rozumiem jej styl, nawet jeśli go nie pochwalam. W pewien sposób nawet ją podziwiam, bo jest jednym z bardzo nielicznych Ślizgonów, których kariery po wojnie nie rozpadły się na kawałki.

– Pisze dokładnie to, co ludzie chcą czytać. Nie znoszę tej baby.

– Ale parę lat temu udzieliłeś jej wywiadu o powrocie Voldemorta.

– Długa historia… ale w skrócie: była na dnie, potrzebowała się wybić, a ja wiedziałem, że mogę to wykorzystać, bo jej styl, jakkolwiek dla mnie odrzucający, zawsze przyciągał czytelników, a wówczas o to właśnie nam chodziło.

– Przygotuj się na to, że jak _zerwiesz_ z Duncombe, a zaczniesz się wreszcie umawiać z Malfoyem, na pewno będzie mieć na ten temat sporo do powiedzenia.

– Jeśli dzięki temu da Draco spokój, mogę jej nawet udzielić wywiadu na wyłączność – powiedział, starając się nie patrzeć na Brooksa i czując, że się czerwieni. Jego wzrok padł na śpiącego zaledwie parę kroków od nich Lucjusza i momentalnie się spiął – Mam nadzieję, że on nic z tego nie słyszy…?

– Śpiączka magiczna to uniemożliwia, więc spokojnie możemy rozmawiać. Po tym, co przeszedł, jego organizm… wystarczy powiedzieć, że naprawdę potrzebuje regeneracji i dopóki się nie ocknie, nie ma z nim żadnego kontaktu.

– Będzie pamiętał to, co się działo podczas zdejmowania uroku?

– Przypuszczam, że tylko częściowo. Różni ludzie różnie reagują na tego rodzaju procedury, a o tym zaklęciu wiemy zbyt mało, by stwierdzić z całą pewnością, co zostanie w jego pamięci od momentu, gdy został przeklęty do chwili zdjęcia uroku.

– Pewnie najlepiej by było, aby nie pamiętał też niczego z ostatniego roku w Azkabanie – powiedział cicho Harry, na co Brooks skinął głową. – Draco mówił, że widział jego wspomnienia i…

– Ja i Weasley też widzieliśmy. Chcesz o tym teraz słuchać…? Uczestniczysz w sprawie, a to pewnie i tak wyjdzie na jaw, więc…

– Nie… chyba nie chcę. Wiem, że go tam torturowali. Tego się właśnie spodziewaliśmy – powiedział, a po spojrzeniu Brooksa domyślił się, że to nawet coś więcej… ale w tym momencie nie był w stanie o tym słuchać, aby znów nie zaczęło go nosić z wściekłości. – Po prostu… widzę… widzę w jakim jest stanie. Rzucono na niego zaklęcia, które leczą skutki uroku, pewnie też wiele sińców i poważniejszych zranień… i tak dalej. Wiem, że to jest priorytet. Ale na Merlina… on jest… cały połamany, a te zaklęcia najwyraźniej nie leczą kości. Ma złamany nos, ma powyrywane paznokcie, połamane palce i wybite zęby i…

– I jeszcze parę innych rzeczy, o których faktycznie lepiej, byś nie wiedział, a które teraz się też jeszcze nie leczą.

– Muszą się tym zająć. Gdy tylko dojdzie do siebie, gdy uzdrowiciele skończą z ciężkimi przypadkami… nie mogą go wypuścić w takim stanie, muszą go wyleczyć, nie mogą wysłać go z powrotem do Azkabanu dopóki…

– Potter, do Azkabanu nie odeślą stąd nikogo jeszcze przez przynajmniej miesiąc. Połowa tych więźniów jest w złym stanie, może nie aż takim jak Malfoy, ale też wymagającym długiego leczenia. Przypuszczam, że któryś oddział świętego Munga będzie przystosowany do opieki nad osobami odbywającymi wyroki i będzie tam zapewniona stała ochrona. Pewnie część z więźniów z krótszymi wyrokami odeślą do odbycia reszty kary w areszcie domowym, a w przypadku groźniejszych przestępców, jeśli ktoś szybko dojdzie do siebie, zostanie umieszczony w celach ministerstwa do czasu gdy Azkaban zostanie przebudowany całkowicie, co pewnie potrwa. Nie wiem, jakie dokładnie są plany. Ale nie musisz obawiać się, że zostanie bez opieki i wrzucony do celi. W takim stanie jak jest teraz, nie przeżyłby tygodnia. O ile wiem, może zająć nawet miesiąc, zanim wewnętrzne uszkodzenia po uroku zagoją się na tyle, by mógł samodzielnie jeść i w tym czasie będzie musiał być odżywiany eliksirami, pewnie długo też potrwa, zanim w ogóle podniesie się z łóżka.

– Po prostu… chcę mieć pewność, że tym ludziom już nic się nie stanie. Chcę coś zrobić, a wiem, że nie będę dalej zajmował się dochodzeniem i…

– Dobrze wiesz, co Robards dla ciebie planuje. On i Minister. Nawet nie próbują tego ukrywać. Masz być w Proroku twarzą Ministerstwa i przemawiać do rozumu i sumień społeczności czarodziejskiej. Masa osób będzie się cieszyć z tego, co zaszło, że iluś więźniów zginęło, że masa była katowana. Pojawią się głosy, żeby nie leczyć tych ludzi. A gdy głośno, publicznie powiesz, że się z tym nie zgadzasz… to twoje najważniejsze zadanie. I wiem, że Robards, chociaż w najbliższym czasie pewnie nie będzie sypiał więcej niż trzy godziny na dobę, to zadba o to, by cała sprawa ruszyła i by cię w to zaangażować tak, aby w pełni wykorzystać twój potencjał.

– Też to wiem i już się tego boję, bo kontakty z prasą to jeden z moich antytalentów.

– Jasne, tyle że nikt inny nie zrobi tego skuteczniej od ciebie, a Robards musi nauczyć się wreszcie, by przynajmniej część rzeczy delegować innym. Mimo że cały czas jest tutaj Weasley, który z powodzeniem może przejąć część obowiązków, to Robards chce robić wszystko sam, uczestniczyć w każdej rozmowie, nawet najmniejszym drobiazgu, wszystko osobiście kontrolować i pilnować i… zresztą, znasz go. I na pewno wiesz, że jest pokręconym pracoholikiem.

– Jest ranny a mimo to…

– No właśnie. Trzy razy otwierało mu się to zranienie, a on ma za nic porady kogokolwiek. Nie wiem, czy jest na świecie ktokolwiek, kto potrafiłby zmusić go do zmniejszenia obrotów i odpoczynku w momencie, gdy dzieje się coś ważnego.

– Po tym jak wpadł do mnie, miał się położyć…

– No to mogę ci powiedzieć, że się _nie_ położył.

– Może trzeba ściągnąć kogoś z jego rodziny, kto przemówi mu do rozumu – powiedział Harry, na co Brooks obdarzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem.

– Potter, co ty wiesz o jego sytuacji rodzinnej?

– W sumie... – zaczął, uświadamiając sobie, że nie wie prawie nic. 

– Jego rodzice i brat nie żyją od lat, wszyscy zginęli w trakcie pierwszej wojny, niedługo po tym jak skończył Hogwart i był w trakcie kursu aurorskiego. Z dalszą rodziną nie utrzymuje kontaktu. Plotki głoszą, że swoim konfliktowym charakterem i dziwnymi wyborami życiowymi w kwestiach osobistych zraził do siebie wszystkich krewnych.

– Ale... on nie ma kogoś? Wydawało mi się, że kiedyś, ktoś wspominał o jego żonie…?

– Czy ty naprawdę jesteś aż tak nie na bieżąco z plotkami? Robards był żonaty _trzykrotnie_ i to właśnie miałem na myśli mówiąc o niezdrowym zainteresowaniu Krukonkami, bo jego pierwsza i trzecia żona były właśnie z Ravenclaw. Z ostatnią rozwiódł się zimą. Był tak zapracowany, że nie pojawił się na żadnej rozprawie rozwodowej. Ma syna z pierwszego małżeństwa, chyba jakoś na początku nauki w Hogwarcie. I córkę z drugiego, które z przytupem skończyło się parę lat temu, bo ten kretyn ożenił się z mugolką, której nie powiedział, że jest czarodziejem nawet gdy już mieli dziecko.

– Skąd to wszystko wiesz…? – spytał Harry, gdy wyrwał się z szoku na tyle, by wrócił mu głos.

– Ten rozwód z mugolką miał miejsce w wakacje po powrocie Voldemorta. Prasa… ale też całe Ministerstwo… usilnie znajdowali tematy zastępcze aby to zataić, a Auror piątego stopnia, którego już wtedy typowano na następcę Rufusa Scrimgeour jako szefa Biura Aurorów i jego skandale z życia prywatnego były idealnym materiałem. W każdym razie… gdy córka Robardsa w wieku dwóch czy trzech lat zaczęła wykazywać incydentalną magię, ten kretyn rzucał na żonę confundusa i odkładał w czasie powiedzenie jej prawdy, ale wszystko wyszło na jaw, gdy podczas porządków znalazła jego czarodziejskie szaty i uznała, że jest transwestytą albo interesuje się BDSM i zdradza ją w klubach dla fetyszystów. Rozwiodła się z nim nie dlatego, że jest czarodziejem, tylko dlatego, że okłamywał ją przez _cztery lata_ znajomości. Ponieważ cała rozprawa rozwodowa odbyła się przed Wizengamotem, aby czasem w mugolskim sądzie nie doszło do złamania kodeksu tajności, wszyscy wiedzieli co tam się działo, a ta babka miała szansę rozeznać się w czarodziejskim świecie i parę miesięcy później wyszła za jakiegoś kierownika z administracji Ministerstwa. Za to jego trzecia żona to była jakaś gówniara pracująca jako sekretarka w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, która dorwała go, gdy został szefem Biura Aurorów i uznała go za dobrą partię, chociaż nie mieli ze sobą absolutnie nic wspólnego i zdradzali się nawzajem na prawo i lewo od samego początku, z czym nawet się nie kryli. Zostawiła go dla jakiegoś sędziego, co też było plotką miesiąca i siłą rzeczy nie poprawiło relacji Robardsa z Wizengamotem, a smaczku całej sprawie dodawał fakt, że Robards miał romans z żoną tamtego faceta. Z jego historii można by napisać pikantną serię romansów i zapełnić tym przynajmniej dziesięć tomów.

– Nie miałem o tym pojęcia…

– Widzę po twojej minie, że nie miałeś – parsknął Brooks i zerknął na swoje ręce. Spędził z Harrym niespełna pół godziny i w tym czasie jego lewa dłoń zagoiła się całkowicie, a prawa, chociaż wciąż wyglądała na podrażnioną, w dużej mierze też się uleczyła. Poruszył ostrożnie wciąż sztywnymi palcami, a potem wyciągnął ostrożnie różdżkę i dla testu rzucił Lumos. Chociaż światełko było dość blade, mężczyzna podniósł się z miejsca. – Za najdalej kwadrans odzyskam pełną sprawność. Będę się zbierał, bo nawet jeśli nie wezmę się od razu do działania, to przynajmniej zorientuję się, jak teraz wygląda kolejka poszkodowanych. I tak przy okazji… jak już tu siedzisz, to może nie zmieniaj się w Robardsa i spróbuj się zdrzemnąć chociaż godzinę…? Jest dopiero dwunasta, a Malfoy pewnie nie skończy wcześniej niż o piątej.

– Ty też byłeś na nogach całą noc.

– I wrócę do domu, gdy tylko minie zagrożenie, że którykolwiek z ciężkich przypadków stanie się krytycznym. Nie rozwal sobie przez pracę życia prywatnego. W przeciwieństwie do Robards, wiemy kiedy jesteśmy gdzieś _naprawdę_ niezbędni, prawda?

***


	33. Lucjusz Malfoy – II

***

Mijały kolejne godziny, w trakcie których w sali kilka razy pojawił się uzdrowiciel lub sanitariusz, Harry wypijał naprzemiennie kawę i eliksir wzmacniający i co jakiś czas opuszczał pomieszczenie na parę minut, by z kimś porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. W Ministerstwie panowała gorączka, gromadzono oraz segregowano mnożącą się w zastraszającym tempie dokumentację oraz przesłuchiwano po kolei wszystkich pracowników biurowych i sędziów Wizengamotu – tych, którzy nie mieli bezpośredniego wpływu na rozwój wydarzeń i nie zostali zaatakowani, ale okazali się _jednak coś wiedzieć_ o całej sytuacji. W Azkabanie wyznaczona ekipa wciąż przetrząsała kolejne pomieszczenia, więźniowie byli przenoszeni do cel znajdujących się przy Departamencie Tajemnic, a nieliczni, pozostali tam strażnicy – przenoszeni do Świętego Munga na obserwację. Wiedział, że trop za zbiegłymi Śmierciożercami urwał się po tym, jak zniknęli z więzienia z użyciem świstoklików, a spośród schwytanych w czasie starcia agresorów nie było ani jednej osoby, która należała do głównodowodzących całą akcją. W szpitalu Łamacze Zaklęć nieprzerwanie walczyli z urokiem, a Harry dowiedział się, że poza pierwszymi, najgorszymi przypadkami, gdzie ofiary nie udało się uratować, jak na razie wszyscy przeżyli, przy czym – część więźniów była w tak złym stanie, że, podobnie jak w przypadku Lucjusza Malfoya, nie było pewności, czy po ich wybudzeni z leczniczej śpiączki dojdą do siebie.

We wczesnych godzinach popołudniowych zostało wypuszczone specjalne wydanie Proroka Codziennego, na którego okładce widniały zdjęcia Samanthy Smith, Lorcana Pattona i najgroźniejszych Śmierciożerców, którzy uciekli z Azkabanu – na razie potwierdzono, że byli to Yaxley, Dołohow, Macnair i Selwyn. Nagłówek krzyczał _Skandal w Ministerstwie Magii – przez rok rządzili nami mordercy!_ i Harry od razu domyślił się, że za temat zabrała się Rita Skeeter, która jak zwykle jako pierwsza dobrała się do sensacji, a po przejrzeniu gazety jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Było tam całe mnóstwo półprawd i zwyczajnych kłamstw, przekręcono nazwiska masy osób (a część chyba całkiem zmyślono), lista domniemanych poszkodowanych była wzięta z księżyca, a jakiś _anonimowy głos_ informował w wywiadzie, że Gawain Robards został zabity razem z przynajmniej setką innych osób. O samych najważniejszych punktach sprawy nie wiadomo było zbyt wiele i wyglądało to tak, jakby Rita – po otrzymaniu zwięzłego, oficjalnego komunikatu Ministra – ubrała go w najbardziej niestworzone korytarzowe plotki i barwne słowa z minimum konkretnej treści, aby całej sytuacji dodać jeszcze więcej dramaturgii.

Bardzo rzadko się to zdarzało, ale akurat w tym momencie niesamowicie cieszyło go, w jaki sposób Rita prowadziła dziennikarstwo. Pisała rzeczy tak, by przyciągały uwagę czytelnika i to było dla niej najważniejsze, a w tym momencie właśnie _tego_ potrzebowali, aby poruszyć sumieniami społeczności czarodziejskiej. Winą za całą sytuację obdarzyła przewodniczącą Wizengamotu i zarządcę Azkabanu – tutaj jej źródło musiało być właściwe – a w mniejszym stopniu Ministra, Biuro Aurorów i resztę Wizengamotu. Gdzieś musiała usłyszeć o torturowaniu więźniów i chociaż nie znała żadnych szczegółów, w ciągu kilku godzin zdołała spreparować makabryczne zdjęcia, które wyglądały na tyle przerażająco, że na te strony Proroka nałożono zaklęcia wieku, które nie pozwalały nieletnim czarodziejom ich zobaczyć. Nic nie wiedziała o zmodyfikowanym fisson siccumus ani o powiązaniach całej afery ze Świętym Mungiem, tylko mgliście wspomniała o zabójstwie sędziego Fawleya i na dodatek wrzuciła go do worka potencjalnych sprawców, a nie ofiar.

Słusznie wykryła, chociaż jak to zrobiła pozostało dla Harry’ego zagadką, że sprawę prowadził _nasz wybawiciel, najmłodszy Auror w historii, chłopiec, który przeżył i tak dalej_ oraz że pomagała mu w tym Madison Duncombe, którą Rita przedstawiła tak, jakby była jakimś genialnym, kobiecym szpiegiem oraz że całe śledztwo prowadziła w łóżkach znanych osobistości. Wrzuciła również chyba jedyne zdjęcie, na którym młoda kobieta wyglądała jednocześnie profesjonalnie, sympatycznie i seksownie – i było to niesamowite o tyle, że Madison faktycznie miała wszystkie te cechy, zaś jej codzienny wizerunek jednoznacznie pokazywał tylko to ostatnie.

Bez względu na to, czy Rita o tym wiedziała czy nie, nie wspomniała, że w śledztwie brali udział Bill i Gawain, co Harry’ego jakoś nie zdziwiło: fakt, że ważne dochodzenie prowadziło dwóch szefów Biura Aurorów po prostu nie brzmiał interesująco. W grono _najważniejszych osób, które przyczyniły się do ujawnienia największego skandalu w Ministerstwie od czasu, gdy przejął je Sami-Wiecie-Kto_ wkręciła za to osoby, które wydały się jej ciekawsze i, znów…! Tutaj jej strzały na oślep okazały się znacznie bliższe prawdy: wymieniła Draco (wkleiła jego zdjęcie z Harrym z mugolskiej restauracji, chociaż jak je zdobyła, było dla niego niepojęte), a także Harveya Brooksa, Seana Milesa oraz Henry’ego Tewksbury’ego. Cóż, nazwiska dwóch ostatnich zupełnie przekręciła, zdjęcie Brooksa i Milesa zrobione w holu Świętego Munga zmodyfikowała tak, że obaj wyglądali na zdecydowanie przystojniejszych niż obaj, raczej przeciętni mężczyźni w rzeczywistości byli, zaś Tewksbury’ego – nie znalazła nic aktualnego i użyła jego szkolnej fotografii, na której nie mógł mieć więcej niż szesnaście lat.

Całość czytało się jak mało realistyczną powieść z gatunku political fiction i jeśli Harry miał być ze sobą szczery – to pomimo całego koszmaru tej sytuacji, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio bawił się tak dobrze czytając jakikolwiek artykuł. I chociaż zawsze wiedział, że Rita, jakkolwiek była podłą jędzą szukającą sensacji i najgorętszych, często obrzydliwych plotek… musiał kolejny raz przyznać, że miała talent. Między wierszami wyczytał, że kobieta doskonale wiedziała, z jakich domów w Hogwarcie pochodziły poszczególne osoby, ale ani razu tego nie napisała – aby czytelnik najpierw wyrobił sobie opinię, a dopiero potem, jak już zdecyduje się drążyć temat albo sprawa się rozwinie, wyszło na jaw, że w wykryciu całej sprawy ogromny udział mieli Ślizgoni, których przedstawiła jako wspaniałych bohaterów, którzy _stali murem za naszym słynnym bohaterem, chłopcem, który przeżył… i tak dalej_.

Rita też była Ślizgonką. I chociaż jako jedna z nielicznych po wojnie nie utraciła kariery, umiała wykorzystać okazję, by po długich miesiącach, kiedy sensacyjnie i interesująco brzmiały tylko szykany na dom Slytherina, teraz wreszcie mogła poprawić ich wizerunek. Bo _w Slytherinie znajdziesz prawdziwych przyjaciół,_ prawda…? Dom Węża mógł być wypełniony masą czarnoksiężników i karierowiczów, ale jedno trzeba było im przyznać: trzymali się razem i często wspierali się bardziej niż uczniowie innych domów. A Rita, chociaż nie potrzebowała tego dla utrzymania kariery, gdy była w stanie to zrobić, w półsłówkach i z wykorzystaniem całego swojego talentu, przemyciła w Proroku tę część prawdy, która pokazywała, że Ślizgoni wcale nie byli jednoznacznie źli, a w sytuacjach kryzysowych można było na nich polegać bardziej niż na kimkolwiek innym. I zrobiła to z przytupem.

Około piątej po południu na korytarzach szpitalnych zaczęło robić się spokojniej, a Harry dowiedział się, że Łamacze i Uzdrowiciele zajmowali się już ostatnimi osobami trafionymi urokiem, których stan określano jako ciężki, zaś do reszty, która bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu przeżyłaby stasis z zaklęciami nawadniającymi nawet kilka dni – w szpitalu miały pozostać w nocy dwie grupy zadaniowe, które miały czuwać nad ich stanem i odnawiać w tym czasie niezbędne czary. Następnego dnia mieli również zacząć badać więźniów, którzy od miesięcy pozostawali w dziwnym stanie pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, z objawami nadużywania eliksiru wielosokowego i zaklęć modyfikujących pamięć i wymuszających posłuszeństwo. Harry wyczytał w twarzach osób, z którymi rozmawiał, że wielu z nich nie wierzyło, że tych ludzi uda się uratować, o ile _Łamacze Zaklęć znów nie uczynią cudu, tyle że limit cudów chyba już się wyczerpał._ Wiedział, że to prawie wyłącznie osoby, które powinny były wyjść z Azkabanu tygodnie i miesiące temu, bo ich wyroki już się skończyły. Że to ludzie, na których czekali bliscy. Że był wśród nich John Lancaster… i że w jego wypadku, jak na razie nie udało się skontaktować z żadnymi jego krewnymi. Jego myśli powróciły do Cassandry Welsh i Aureliusa Thompsona, którzy, jak się dowiedział, byli na liście poszukiwanych bliskich, których wciąż nie namierzono. Coś ściskało go w środku, bo czuł, niemal wiedział… że obydwoje dla tej sprawy poświęcili życie i że bez nich nigdy nie ujrzałaby światła dziennego. Chciał wierzyć, że może ukrywali się gdzieś za granicą, że przedśmiertny patronus sędziego Fawleya ich uratował i że zdołali zrozumieć, co znaczył brak kontaktu z nim i uciec… ale gdy od wydania Proroka minęło kilka godzin, a ta dwójka nie pojawiła się w szpitalu, chociaż na korytarzu raz po raz trafiał na rozgorączkowanych ludzi, prowadzonych pod eskortą pracowników Ministerstwa do ich poranionych bliskich… zaczął tracić nadzieję. I ze wszystkich sił starał się odpędzić myśli o tym, że dwójka ludzi, dzięki którym w ogóle dowiedział się o całej sprawie miesiące temu z lakonicznej notki w Dekadniku, prawdopodobnie już nie żyje.

Z Prorokiem na kolanach, sączył kolejną kawę, zerkając na zegarek i zastanawiając się, kiedy Draco skończy swoje zadania. Było już wpół do szóstej i miał pełną świadomość, że chłopak – pomimo że prawdopodobnie będzie u skraju wyczerpania po wszystkich emocjach, niemal bezsennej nocy i całym dniu na nogach – będzie chciał zostać w szpitalu, dopóki jego ojciec się nie obudzi. Było to jasne, skoro stan mężczyzny mógł się jeszcze pogorszyć i Harry wiedział, że nie ma sensu mu tego wyperswadowywać… zaproponuje, żeby Draco przespał się chociaż godzinę, mogą zostać tu dłużej i naprzemiennie czuwać, jeśli magiczna śpiączka Lucjusza miałaby się przedłużyć. Odłożył gazetę i potarł palcami zmęczone oczy, zastanawiając się, czy nie wyłudzić od jakiegoś sanitariusza również eliksiru, który by pomógł uporać się z ich pieczeniem, kiedy w pomieszczeniu zabrzmiał ze strony łóżka sygnał zaklęć monitujących. Poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę Lucjusza, przerażony, że dzieje się coś złego, lecz wpół drogi zorientował się, że ten po prostu się obudził. I że ten konkretny sygnał zaklęcia to właśnie znaczył.

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się zaskakująco przytomnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dopiero przed chwilą się ocknął. Jego jasne oczy były czujne, a coś w sposobie, w jaki spięła się jego twarz, gdy Harry się do niego zbliżył, przypominało strach – lecz gdy Lucjusz zdał sobie z tego sprawę, momentalnie zmienił wyraz twarzy na pozbawiony wyrazu i chłodny. Zanim Harry zdążył się odezwać, do pomieszczenia wkroczył Uzdrowiciel w średnim wieku, który wydawał się mieć wyższe stanowisko niż osoby, które wpadały tu wcześniej. Wydawał się miły, gdy poprosił Harry’ego, by się odsunął, jednak jego spojrzenie momentalnie stwardniało, gdy przeniósł je na Lucjusza Malfoya.

Harry mógł nie znać zaklęć uzdrowicielskich, które mężczyzna sprawdzał, odnawiał i rzucał – ale nawet bez tej wiedzy widział, że robi to nieostrożnie i niedelikatnie, w przeciwieństwie do osób, które były tu przed nim. Gdy badał stan zranień na ciele Lucjusza, bez ceregieli ściągnął z niego kołdrę, nawet nie trudząc się poproszeniem Harry’ego by wyszedł czy choćby się odwrócił. Harry pospiesznie odsunął się i najchętniej zacząłby błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach, aby oszczędzić Lucjuszowi wstydu i zamiast tego wbił wzrok w plecy uzdrowiciela, obawiając się, że jego poczynania mogą zrobić krzywdę a nie pomóc. Kiedy sprawdził poszczególne zranienia, rzucił czary oczyszczające i lecznicze i zajął się badaniem tych na twarzy Lucjusza, nie przykrył go z powrotem, chociaż Harry dostrzegał, że ten zaczyna drżeć z zimna… widział, z jakim trudem sięgnął po kołdrę i spróbował ją chwycić prawie całkiem sztywnymi, połamanymi palcami, którymi jak na razie nikt się nie zajął.

Gdy Harry spojrzał na jego twarz, dostrzegł, że jest przerażony tym, co się działo… możliwe, że jednak nie był jeszcze całkowicie świadomy i wybudzony, nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, nie wiedział że jest pod opieką medyczną a nie nadal w Azkabanie, może wziął tego cholernego uzdrowiciela za kolejnego oprawcę, bo ten nie wyjaśnił mu zupełnie nic, tylko zaczął miotać zaklęciami i go upokarzać. Wściekłość zagotowała się w Harrym, ale wybuchnął dopiero chwilę później, gdy uzdrowiciel chwycił wilgotną gąbkę i zaczął wycierać nią twarz i szyję Lucjusza tak szybko i nieostrożnie, że mężczyzna syknął z bólu.

– Co pan wyprawia?! – podniósł głos, po czym podszedł do łóżka i, nie patrząc w dół lecz na pełną pogardy twarzy uzdrowiciela, podciągnął kołdrę aby okryć przynajmniej nogi i biodra Lucjusza.

– Nie mogę rzucić na twarz zaklęć oczyszczających, bo są zbyt silne i…

– Więc może trochę delikatniej, bo jak macha pan tą ścierką w taki sposób, robi mu pan krzywdę.

– _Słucham_?

– Nie wyraziłem się jasno? Powiedziałem, żeby był pan delikatniejszy. To ciężko poraniony człowiek. Mam pana uczyć, jak należy traktować pacjentów?

– Jestem zajęty i nie mam czasu na…

– Zachowywanie się po ludzku? – przerwał mu Harry.

– On i cała reszta tych potworów nie zachowywali się po ludzku w czasie wojny – syknął ze złością.

– Och, więc mści się pan za wojnę, która, przypominam, skończyła się prawie półtora roku temu, gdy ten pana _potwór_ leży w sali szpitalnej bez różdżki, ledwo przytomny i kompletnie bezbronny? Cóż za odwaga. Proszę dokończyć te zabiegi tak jak należy, panie… – zerknął na jego plakietkę – _Coles_. Czyżby był pan spokrewniony z tą siksą, która wczoraj odpowiadała przed Wizengamotem za atak na mugolkę? – rzucił i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał coś jeszcze. – Może być pan pewny, że zaraportuję do pana przełożonych, co się tutaj wydarzyło i osobiście dopilnuję, aby trafił pan na szkolenie dotyczące etyki zawodowej i właściwego traktowania pacjentów.

Po krótkiej tyradzie Harry skrzyżował ręce i wycofał się, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z uzdrowiciela. Ten ewidentnie był wściekły, ale miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by zacząć zachowywać się normalnie, a gdy skończył zabiegi, napiętym tonem powiedział Lucjuszowi, że magiczna śpiączka odniosła pożądane rezultaty i jego organizm odzyskuje siły; jego magia, chociaż wciąż dramatycznie słaba, ustabilizowała się, toteż nie było już ryzyka z rzucaniem przy nim zwykłych zaklęć. Dodał również, że wieczorem lub następnego dnia rano pojawi się ktoś z tego oddziału, by przedstawić plan leczenia w ramach terapii urazów pozaklęciowych. Na koniec poinformował Lucjusza, że poza eliksirami – które wieczorem otrzyma od sanitariuszki, gdy zaklęcia, którymi jest obłożony, się ustabilizują – oraz wodą nie może niczego spożywać, a pokarmy stałe są całkowicie wykluczone przez najbliższe dni ze względu na zniszczenia jakie urok poczynił w jego układzie pokarmowym.

Harry odprowadził Colesa wzrokiem, postanawiając – mimo iż korciło go, by to zrobić – nie wytknąć mu, że nawet nie zapytał Lucjusza, jak w ogóle się czuje i czy skoro może już pić wodę, to czy nie jest czasem spragniony. Gdy za uzdrowicielem zamknęły się drzwi, Harry podszedł do łóżka, po czym bez słowa przykrył Lucjusza dodatkową kołdrą, widząc, jak ten nieporadnie próbuje zacisnąć palce na brzegu materiału, ale nie ma siły nawet unieść ręki, by faktycznie podciągnąć go wyżej. Nie patrzył na Harry’ego, lecz w sufit, jego twarz była teraz całkowicie pozbawiona wyrazu a oczy – zimne i beznamiętne. Próbował grać obojętnego, ale na ile Harry go znał… był pewien, że mężczyzna próbuje pozornym chłodem odzyskać godność i ukryć fakt, jak bardzo czuł się w tym momencie upokorzony i słaby. Zawstydzony nagością i bezradnością, w dodatku wciąż przestraszony i oszołomiony całą sytuacją.

– Nie było żadnych powodów, żeby mnie pan bronił, panie Potter – odezwał się w pewnym momencie. Jego głos był nadal lekko zachrypnięty i cichy, a słowa brzmiały niezbyt wyraźnie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że próbuje z całych sił brzmieć na tyle twardo, na ile jest w stanie.

– Zachowałbym się w identyczny sposób przy każdym. Nie broniłem personalnie pana, tylko zasad, które powinny być przestrzegane. Pan jest pacjentem, a ten palant uzdrowicielem i ma się zachowywać, jak należy – powiedział i z pewnym wahaniem przysunął krzesło i usiadł tuż przy łóżku. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Lucjusza, którego nie potrafił do końca zidentyfikować, ale miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna coś… kalkuluje i że ocenia go jak okaz pod mikroskopem oraz w każdym słowie doszukuje się drugiego dna. W normalnych okolicznościach Harry skomentowałby to jakoś, bo czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo, ale za każdym razem, gdy zerkał na Lucjusza i otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć, słowa więzły mu w gardle. – Czy… potrzebuje pan czegoś? – wypalił w końcu, nie mogąc znieść przedłużającej się ciszy oraz badawczego wzroku Lucjusza; mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, lecz spojrzał na niego osobliwie, jakby dopatrywał się w tym pytaniu czegoś, czego absolutnie w nim nie było i pisał w głowie scenariusze. – Teraz. W tym momencie. Czy jest panu wygodnie? Wystarczająco ciepło? Potrzebuje pan czegoś przeciwbólowego? Chce się panu pić lub…

– Zaklęcia lecznicze i przeciwbólowe, które odnowił ten uzdrowiciel, są tak silne, że nawet nie poczułbym, że powinno mi być niewygodnie. Mam nadzieję, że niebawem zjawi się ktoś z czymś do picia, skoro woda i eliksiry to jedyna rzecz, jaką w najbliższym czasie będę mieć w ustach.

Harry westchnął, ale postanowił nie wytknąć Lucjuszowi, że mógł po prostu odpowiedzieć coś w rodzaju _tak, chce mi się pić_. Bez słowa wyczarował szklankę i rzucił na nią aquamenti, a po chwili wahania, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna może się zakrztusić, dodał do tego zestawu również plastikową rurkę, na widok której brwi Lucjusza uniosły się, ale nie skomentował tego. Harry rozejrzał się i po chwili walki udało mu się uruchomić mechanizm, który umożliwił uniesienie górnej części łóżka o kilkanaście stopni. Nie ufał sobie na tyle, by nieruchomo utrzymać szklankę w powietrzu zaklęciem lewitacyjnym, toteż zbliżył się do Lucjusza i przysunął ją tak, by mógł się napić. Mężczyzna utkwił w nim spojrzenie, lecz nie zaczął pić; zamiast tego poruszył pod kołdrą palcami i to uświadomiło Harry’emu, że pewnie wolałby wyciągnąć ręce i przytrzymać szklankę samodzielnie… z dowolnych przyczyn, chociaż podejrzewał, że nie chodziło o jakiegoś rodzaju brak zaufania, ale raczej pragnienie, by nie czuć się tak kompletnie bezradnym i zależnym od kogoś w najprostszych nawet czynnościach.

– Pomogę panu… – powiedział, po czym ostrożnie, nie chcąc zrobić mu krzywdy, uchylił kołdrę i chwycił jego nadgarstek by przyciągnąć go wyżej. Druga ręka Lucjusza musiała być w lepszym stanie, bo z trudem i niesamowicie powoli, ale był w stanie unieść ją sam. Po chwili zaciskał powykrzywiane palce oby dłoni na szklance i łapczywie pił wodę, chyba nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Harry dodatkowo przytrzymuje naczynie niewerbalnym, łagodnym zaklęciem. Po paru chwilach rzucił aquamenti ponownie, a Lucjusz zaczął pić nieco wolniej, jakby rozkoszował się smakiem czystej wody, chociaż nie był już aż tak spragniony.

Oczywiście wiedział o tym. I widział już wcześniej, że Lucjusz wyglądał fatalnie, że miał liczne urazy niezwiązane w żaden sposób z urokiem, ale teraz, gdy był blisko i mógł mu się przyjrzeć, po raz kolejny go to uderzyło. Wiedział, jak niegdyś wyglądali więźniowie Azkabanu. Wiedział, że byli osłabieni i zniszczeni psychicznie i fizycznie, zwykle niedożywieni i z objawami szaleństwa – tyle że kiedyś ich fatalny stan wynikał z bliskości Dementorów, a teraz… to zrobili _ludzie_ , w tym nowym świecie, który miał być wolny i lepszy, gdzie skazańcy są traktowani humanitarnie; mieli mieć zapewnione normalne posiłki, pomoc medyczną i bezpieczeństwo, a tymczasem Lucjusz nie tylko miał na sobie wielomiesięczne ślady najróżniejszych tortur, ale był też… to już nawet nie było _niedożywienie_ , mężczyzna musiał być od dłuższego czasu celowo głodzony. Harry próbował sobie wmówić, że może jego skrajne wychudzenie było efektem uroku, ale wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Sędzia Fawley był przeciętnej budowy mężczyzną i nawet po obkurczeniu i wysuszeniu ciała, jego rozczłonkowane zwłoki nie wyglądały tak... szkieletowato. Lucjusz był wciąż pod wpływem zaklęć nawadniających, co widać było w opuchliźnie na twarzy i dłoniach i pewnie maskowały one, jak dramatycznie wyglądać będzie, gdy przestaną być konieczne i wygasną.

Jego ramiona wyglądały jak u kościotrupa. Na widocznej częściowo klatce piersiowej odznaczało się każde żebro, a wystający mostek i zagłębienia przy obojczykach wydawały się wręcz groteskowe. Harry ponownie dostrzegł stan jego palców, zapadnięte policzki, chorobliwy odcień skóry, łyse placki pomiędzy poszarpanymi włosami… nienaturalny kąt, pod którym układała się jego prawa ręka, który musiał być skutkiem złamania i krzywego zrośnięcia kości ramieniowej.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć i rzucać przedmiotami, a potem wyjść stąd i zrobić awanturę każdemu, kogo spotka. Zacisnął z całej siły pięści i wziął głęboki oddech, powtarzając w myślach, że winni będą ukarani, że sprawa wyszła na jaw, że pisał o tym Prorok i już nikt tego nie zatuszuje, że zostanie przeprowadzone szczegółowe śledztwo, że wszyscy poszkodowani otrzymają pomoc – i obiecywał też sobie raz po raz, że osobiście postara się, aby Lennox, McPhail czy ktokolwiek jest odpowiedzialny za Uzdrowicieli zajmujących się pacjentami z Azkabanu, dopilnowali, by nie doszło do żadnych sytuacji jak tak sprzed paru chwil z Colesem.

– Co właściwie pan tu robi, panie Potter? – odezwał się nagle Lucjusz, wyrywając go z rozmyślań.

– Draco mnie poprosił, żebym został tutaj, gdy będzie się zajmował... – urwał, gdy Lucjusz spojrzał na niego w nieodgadniony sposób. – Pamięta pan, co się wydarzyło? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Tak. Draco zdjął ze mnie urok. I poszedł leczyć innych poszkodowanych. Ile czasu minęło?

– Osiem godzin. Podobno niedługo mają skończyć na dziś, więc zaraz przyjdzie i…

– Udało im się? – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Zastosować to samo… na reszcie?

– Jak do tej pory, uratowali prawie wszystkich.

– Mam nadzieję, że _prawie_ nie dotyczy mojego syna. Nie czuję się na siłach, by znosić jego histerię, jeśli był świadkiem, w jaki sposób ten urok zabija.

– Nie, to znaczy… – Harry zająknął się, zdezorientowany beznamiętnym sposobem, w jaki Lucjusz powiedział to zdanie i że _w ogóle_ je wypowiedział. – Nie dotyczy. Osoby, którymi się zajmował, przeżyły. Podejrzewam, że nic więcej nie mogę panu powiedzieć, bo niebawem będzie pan przesłuchiwany jako świadek i…

– Doskonale znam przepisy. Przypuszczam, że skoro to nie jest przesłuchanie, jako Auror w ogóle nie powinieneś ze mną rozmawiać.

– Ja… nie, to nie jest przesłuchanie. Nie mam uprawnień, by przesłuchiwać kogokolwiek w sprawie, gdzie doszło do morderstwa, bo to jest dostępne dla Aurorów od trzeciego oraz drugiego w szczególnych przypadkach stopnia, a ja mam pierwszy – powiedział, jednocześnie próbując sobie przypomnieć z urywków znanych przepisów, czy aby na pewno miał w nocy prawo przesłuchiwać Smitha… ale, tak, w momencie, gdy od natychmiastowych zeznań mogło zależeć czyjeś życie, mógł to zrobić. Natomiast z całą pewnością nie mógł, jeśli przesłuchiwanym miałby być poszkodowany, który wciąż był w złym stanie psycho-fizycznym. – A poza wszystkim innym moja zmiana skończyła się całe wieki temu, a ja nie będę już zajmował się tą sprawą.

– _Już_? Zaskakujące, że w ogóle się zajmowałeś. Robards podupadł na umyśle, skoro w ogóle zaangażował cię w coś takiego.

– Sam się zaangażowałem, a on po prostu nie zdołał mnie odpędzić – powiedział z lekką irytacją; na ustach Lucjusza na moment pojawił się uśmieszek, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, a Harry nie był pewien czy powinien w ogóle kontynuować tę dziwną rozmowę, tym bardziej że w tym momencie czuł się, jakby to _on_ był przesłuchiwany. – Czy chce pan się jeszcze napić? – spytał, spoglądając na pustą szklankę, a gdy Lucjusz pokręcił głową, wziął od niego naczynie i odstawił je na bok. – Mogę już opuścić łóżko, jeśli chce pan odpocząć i…

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparł i spojrzał w sufit, jakby nagle stracił całe zainteresowanie Harrym. Wydawał się dziwnie nieruchomy i aż nienaturalnie spokojny i o ile jeszcze przed chwilą prowadził aktywnie rozmowę, którą sam zainicjował, to teraz nagle zamilkł, gdy Harry tylko zapytał go…

Często nie był najszybszy w dostrzeganiu takich rzeczy, ale teraz rozumiał albo wydawało mu się, że rozumie, co się stało. Rozmawiali normalnie, ale gdy przyszedł moment, który niejako przypomniał Lucjuszowi, w jakim jest stanie, ten natychmiast się wycofał. Widywał go w najróżniejszych momentach życia, poznał go lata temu jako człowieka, któremu wydawało się, że jest ponad wszystkimi innymi, wymagającego posłuszeństwa i natychmiastowego spełniania poleceń, skłonnego do wybuchów wściekłości gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli, a zazwyczaj zimnego i po prostu okropnego; we wspomnieniach Voldemorta był trzęsącym się kłębkiem nerwów, przy Colesie się bał… a teraz był nienaturalnie cichy i spokojny oraz obojętny tak, jak przeszło rok temu w sądzie, bo wysłuchując wyroku skazującego miał dokładnie ten sam beznamiętny wyraz twarzy.

Wstydził się, zarówno teraz jak i wtedy, na sali sądowej. Po prostu wstydził się tego, gdzie się znalazł, kompletnie sobie z tym nie radził, próbował oceniać swoją sytuację, ale gdy docierało do niego, że nic nie może zrobić, uciekał w swój umysł i pewnie tam zadręczał się jeszcze bardziej. Wstyd go paraliżował i całkowicie tłumił zarówno strach jak złość, chociaż obie te emocje byłyby w obecnej sytuacji znacznie bardziej uzasadnione.

– Dziwi mnie, dlaczego jeszcze nie wszczął pan awantury – odezwał się Harry, nie będąc w stanie dłużej milczeć. – Dlaczego nie domaga się pan pomocy i sprawiedliwości, ludzkiego traktowania i ukarania winnych i… – urwał, gdy mężczyzna powoli przekręcił głowę i utkwił w nim martwe spojrzenie. 

– Nie rozumiem, co ma pan na myśli, _panie Potter_. Winni _zostali_ ukarani. Przecież właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Może nie podobać mi się to, co działo się w Azkabanie. Mogę być zły, że doszło do tego z powodu żałosnej nieudolności Ministerstwa. Nie znaczy to jednak, że uważam, że na to wszystko nie zasługiwałem i że ukaranie mnie nie było sprawiedliwe. To cud, że w ogóle tu jestem. Mam pełną świadomość, że gdyby Uzdrowiciele wiedzieli, jak to leczyć, byłbym ostatni w kolejce, by ktoś się mną zajął i tylko dlatego, że potrzebowali królika doświadczalnego, Draco mógł na mnie eksperymentować. I w sumie wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten eksperyment się powiódł.

– Sądził pan, że… że mu się nie uda…? – wydusił Harry.

– Nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić, ale… dopóki Robards na niego nie nacisnął i nie zmusił go do działania, byłem właściwie pewny, że zawali i zacząłem się żegnać z tym światem – przyznał wprost.

– Jak może pan tak mówić… zrobił wszystko co należało i…

– Nie neguję tego. Tyle, że tak się składa, że Draco nie można go głaskać po głowie jak czegoś nie potrafi. Na łagodne traktowanie jest czas w trakcie nauki, a nie gdy trzeba wykorzystać swoją wiedzę, choćby szczątkową, w praktyce. Mój syn jest najskuteczniejszy, gdy nie ma wyboru. A ponieważ Robards wydaje się świetnie to rozumieć, wiedział, że musi go przycisnąć, lekko zaszantażować i się z nim nie cackać. Oczywiście, nawet pod wystarczająco motywującą presją to mogło się nie udać, jednak prawda jest taka, że Draco ze wszystkich tu obecnych miał i tak największe szanse powodzenia, bo zdejmował ze mnie… i z innych osób przebywających na naszym dworze… rozmaite uroki. Podobne też do tego. Nawet jeśli zajmowało mu to wiele godzin. Teraz nie miał wielu godzin, więc musiał postarać się bardziej niż zwykle. Eksperyment się powiódł, nadal tu jestem, wciąż żyję, chociaż to nie tak miało wyglądać. Nie jestem w pozycji, by na _cokolwiek_ narzekać i wszczynać awantury, skoro jeszcze dobę temu tkwiłem w Azkabanie w lodowatej, kamiennej celi, w brudnych łachmanach, nie byłem w stanie myśleć o niczym innym jak tym, w jaki jeszcze sposób będą mnie katować i nie pamiętałem już, jak to jest, gdy nie czuję głodu i pragnienia i gdy nic mnie nie boli. Nie masz pojęcia ile razy błagałem ich, żeby mnie zabili. Ale chociaż przeżyłem gehennę, to wszystko co działo się tam było słuszne i sprawiedliwe, a to, że jestem tutaj i że ktokolwiek się o mnie troszczy wydaje się jak nierealny sen.

– Nikt nie zasługuje na to, co panu zrobiono. Bez względu na wszystko… nikt nie zasługuje na tortury i…

– Nawet Śmierciożercy? – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Ludzie, którzy mordowali twoich bliskich? Poplecznicy Czarnego Pana, którzy robili wam to, co mi robiono w więzieniu?

– To Śmierciożercy pana katowali i doskonale pan o tym wie. I to nie jest sprawiedliwość…! – wybuchnął Harry, lecz Lucjusz spojrzał na niego tak, jakby kompletnie nie rozumiał jego argumentacji. – Nie wiem jakie pranie mózgu wam tam zrobili, ale to ani przez moment nie była sprawiedliwość… trafił pan do więzienia na łagodniejszych warunkach, bo porzucił pan Voldemorta, nie uczestniczył od dawna w jego działaniach a na procesie…

– Na procesie jedyne, co miało dla mnie znaczenie, to że Draco i Narcyza zostali uniewinnieni – uciął ostro mężczyzna. – Przyniosłem wstyd swojemu rodowi, straciłem majątek gromadzony przez moich przodków przez całe pokolenia i dobre imię, a swoich jedynych bliskich naraziłem i ściągnąłem na samo dno. Zasługiwałem na wszystko, co mi się przytrafiło, a to czyimi rękami los mnie ukarał za moją głupotę i krótkowzroczność, nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

– Nie może pan tak…

– Skończ z tym. Gdy okazujesz mi współczucie, akurat _ty_ , ze wszystkich ludzi świata, tylko bardziej mnie upokarzasz – oznajmił chłodno i spojrzał na Harry’ego ze złością. – Skoro z niepojętych dla mnie przyczyn zależy ci, żebym czuł się lepiej, to po prostu przestań.

Harry zamilkł na te słowa, próbując przeprocesować wszystko, co właśnie usłyszał. Chociaż nie zastanawiał się nawet, jak może przebiegać ta rozmowa i nie sądził, że w ogóle do niej dojdzie, absolutnie nie spodziewał się, że Lucjusz bo obudzeniu się oznajmi, że zasługiwał na to, co mu się przytrafiło. Wiedział, że jest w ciężkim stanie i nie chciał się z nim spierać, ale teraz dostrzegł, że wszystko, co mu się przytrafiło, zostawiło ślady nie tylko na ciele, ale przede wszystkim na psychice. Nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien w ogóle kontynuować rozmowę, czy dać temu spokój i spędzili w kompletnej ciszy kilka minut, zanim Lucjusz odezwał się ponownie.

– Nie sądziłem, że Draco aż tak dobrze będzie sobie radzić po wojnie – powiedział, nie patrząc na Harry’ego. – Pracuje w biurze Aurorów, więc biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość, musiał zdać Owutemy naprawdę fantastycznie oraz wykazać się czymś szczególnym. Odegrał kluczową rolę w złamaniu uroku, który mógł zabić kilkadziesiąt osób, na ile zdołałem się zorientować, jest w dobrych relacjach ze swoimi współpracownikami a nawet z najstarszym Weasleyem. No i poza wszystkimi tymi sukcesami, uwiódł samego Harry’ego Pottera. Fakt, mój syn dokonał tego wszystkiego, to jedyna rzecz w moim życiu z jakiej jestem dumny. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nigdy nie pójdzie w moje ślady i nie zniszczy tego, do czego udało mu się dojść. Jedyne, o co się martwię, to czy z wystarczającą determinacją i poświęceniem będzie dbał o waszą relację, bo zapewne miała ona spory udział w jego sukcesach zawodowych.

– Nie miałem kontaktu z Draco, gdy został zatrudniony przez Billa Weasleya. Nie miałem z nim kontaktu przez ostatni rok – powiedział Harry powoli, zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, że Lucjusz tak bezpośrednio zasugerował, że to ich relacja miała wpływ na zatrudnienie Draco i że ze wszystkich rzeczy jakie mógł poruszyć w ramach zmiany tematu wybrał _coś takiego_. W jego słowach było coś nieprzyjemnego i dwuznacznego, a sugestia o determinacji i poświęceniu… Harry miał nadzieję, że zrozumiał to opacznie.

– Interesujące – odparł Lucjusz. – Rozumiem więc, że dopiero podczas pracy w tym samym dziale mój syn zorientował się, że zbliżenie się do ciebie to najlepsza metoda, by utrzymać się na powierzchni.

– Draco nie zbliżył się do mnie z powodów, które… które chyba pan sugeruje… – odparł Harry ostrożnie.

– Jesteś pewny? Związek z tobą to dla niego przepustka do odbudowania wizerunku i odzyskania dawnego życia i z całą pewnością zdaje sobie z tego sprawę oraz wie, jak bardzo musi się starać, aby było ci z nim _wystarczająco dobrze_. W każdym możliwym aspekcie. Pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję, że się w tym sprawdza i że będzie w stanie zrobić wszystko, by utrzymać tę znajomość i nawet na chwilę nie zapomni, jaka jest jego pozycja oraz że to _on_ musi się starać a nie _ty_.

– Przed chwilą go pan chwalił i mówił, że jest z niego dumny, a teraz sugeruje pan, że... jest dla mnie... na Merlina, że jest jakąś prostytutką? – wydusił Harry, licząc, że mężczyzna zaprzeczy i wyjaśni, co konkretnie miał na myśli, jednak ten wydawał się w ogóle nie przejąć tym stwierdzeniem. – Jak może pan tak kłamać i wmawiać jemu i mi te wszystkie głupoty o dumie i podziwie i jednocześnie...

– Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego i, uwierz, jeśli Draco ma zdolności łóżkowe, które zapewnią mu lepsze życie, to jestem z niego dumny. A fakt, że najwyraźniej wzbudził w tobie uczucia to już majstersztyk. Co mnie zastanawia, to jak konkretnie to zrobił, bo nigdy nie podejrzewałem go o szczególne talenty w zjednywaniu sobie ludzi na jakiejkolwiek płaszczyźnie.

– Po pierwsze, to co pan mówi jest obrzydliwe, po drugie nie ma pan racji – powiedział Harry ze złością. – Nie powtórzę tego Draco, bo nie chcę go zranić a wiem, że gdyby dowiedział się, co pan o nim myśli, to cierpiałby z tego powodu.

– Panie Potter, mój syn doskonale mnie zna i jestem absolutnie pewny, że wie, co myślę na wasz temat od momentu, gdy zobaczyłem jak bezmyślnie i jednoznacznie okazujesz swoje sentymenty wobec niego w towarzystwie szefostwa. Raczej nie będzie miał odwagi skonfrontować się ze mną w tej kwestii, co jednak absolutnie nie oznacza, że nie zna mojej opinii. Spokojnie możesz przekazać mu wszystko, co ci powiedziałem, bo może jak usłyszy to wprost, to uda się do mnie po radę, skoro byłbym w stanie lepiej niż ktokolwiek doradzić mu, w jaki sposób można dogodzić komuś, kogo powinno się za wszelką cenę należy…

– Jezu, niech pan nawet tego nie kończy, bo robi mi się niedobrze – wymamrotał Harry, coraz bardziej zszokowany postawą Lucjusza. – Chyba niezbyt dobrze zna pan własnego syna, skoro sądzi pan, że do kogokolwiek zbliżyłby się z czysto pragmatycznych powodów.

– A ja bym mu współczuł, gdyby zbliżył się z jakichkolwiek innych, bo skoro zrobił to z emocjonalnych pobudek, które są fatalnym wskaźnikiem w budowaniu znajomości, będzie mu przykro, jeśli się wystarczająco nie wykaże i w efekcie zostanie porzucony. Chciałbym wierzyć, że buduje swoje relacje używając w tym celu przede wszystkim głowy.

– A ja bym wolał i wiem, że tak jest i że się pan myli, bo Draco używa do tego i do każdej innej rzeczy jaką robi przede wszystkim serca. I gdybym _nie_ był tego pewny, to takim gadaniem wszystko by pan między nami zniszczył!

– Mam świadomość, że jest nam ciężko się porozumieć, ale skoro już rozmawiamy, mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi, co jest złego w tym, co powiedziałem? – spytał, tym razem wreszcie nie kryjąc irytacji i chyba po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy jawnie okazując silniejsze emocje.

– To, że zasugerował pan, że Draco mnie okłamuje i że byłby gotowy sypiać z kimś, kogo ma gdzieś i nawet nie lubi, że uważa pan to za zupełnie normalny sposób budowania związku i na koniec, że ja w ogóle byłbym zainteresowany taką relacją! Z jednej strony mówi pan, że ma pan nadzieję, że Draco nie popełni pana błędów, a z drugiej cieszy się pan myślą, że mógłby być tak samo wyrachowany i pozbawiony ludzkich odruchów jak pan, mimo że te właśnie cechy zaprowadziły pana do Voldemorta i ostatecznie miejsca, w którym jest pan teraz!

– Popełniłem koszmarny błąd i, tak, muszę przyznać ci rację: to właśnie te cechy miały w tym udział. Nie znaczy to, że uważam, że dla Draco będzie odpowiednie… kierowanie się sercem, jak to pięknie określiłeś. Tak jak już powiedziałem, nie chcę, żeby cierpiał, a obawiam się, że będzie, jak pozwoli sobie na emocjonalne przywiązanie. Kocham Draco, chcę, żeby był bezpieczny i szczęśliwy, chcę, żeby odbudował swoje życie i nie zmarnował szansy, jaką dostał, więc _musi o to walczyć_. Martwię się o niego, bo niestety nigdy nie nauczyłem go walki o utrzymanie przy sobie… _przyjaciół_ , którzy są na znacznie wyższej pozycji niż on. W dzieciństwie nigdy nie było mu to potrzebne, bo zawsze był niemal na samej górze drabiny socjalnej, a teraz jest na samym dnie, mimo jego niezaprzeczalnych sukcesów. I to kolejna rzecz, gdzie jestem jednocześnie dumny i zdezorientowany odnośnie jego poczynań, bo okazuje się, że z pozycji, gdzie jest nikim, wystartował do _wybawiciela Pottera_. Odwaga granicząca z głupotą. Ale najwyraźniej uznał, że warto zaryzykować, jak nie ma się nic do stracenia.

– To zupełnie nie tak wyglądało…! – zaprotestował Harry. – Dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy zaczyna pan mówić coś, co ma sens, to potem gładko przechodzi pan w wygłaszanie takich bzdur…? – wyrzucił z siebie i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Lucjusz parsknął na to pełne oburzenie stwierdzenie krótkim śmiechem. – To ja _wystartowałem_ do niego, a hierarchia, o której pan mówi to coś wstrętnego i…

– Bez względu na to, co o tym sądzisz, to prawda. Tak po prostu wygląda świat. Ty jesteś na samej górze i możesz wybierać ludzi jakich tylko chcesz. Nie wiem, dlaczego wybrałeś jego. Nie rozumiem twoich motywacji by interesować się dawnym Śmierciożercą, ale po twojej minie widzę, że za chwilę mi to wyjaśnisz, bo inaczej wybuchniesz.

– Nie miałem żadnych ukrytych motywacji. Pod koniec lipca dowiedziałem się, że został zatrudniony w zespole Łamaczy Zaklęć i że będziemy pracować w jednym dziale. Ludzie traktowali jego i innych Ślizgonów jakich przyjął Bill okropnie, parę razy się za nim wstawiłem, zaczęliśmy razem pracować i się polubiliśmy, chociaż, proszę mi uwierzyć, miesiąc temu nie sądziłem, że to możliwe. Ale zbliżyliśmy się do siebie i… – zająknął się i chociaż nie wypowiedział słów _zrozumiałem, że mi się podoba_ , miał wrażenie, że Lucjusz i tak wyczytał je z jego twarzy. – Ani przez chwilę nie miałem ukrytych motywów i nadal nie mam i bez względu na te całe pozycje i hierarchie, o których pan mówi, nigdy nie dobierałem sobie przyjaciół zastanawiając się, co z tego będę miał ja a co będą mieć oni. Jedyne co jest dla mnie ważne, to żebyśmy _tak po prostu_ się lubili i dobrze dogadywali. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego upiera się pan, że jest inaczej.

– Ja zaś nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak cię oburza myśl, że jesteś wystarczająco wysoko, by ludzie byli w stanie zrobić wszystko, byle tylko skapnęło na nich parę kropli z twojej sławy i pozycji – powiedział spokojnie. – Ale mam wrażenie, że w tej kwestii nie będziemy w stanie się zrozumieć. Możliwe również, że skoro faktycznie pogrzebaliście topór wojenny i się do siebie zbliżyliście, to Draco faktycznie myśli tak jak ty i pozwolił sobie na coś tak ryzykownego i głupiego jak zakochanie w Harrym Potterze. Ma w sobie krew Blacków, a oni zawsze byli szaleni.

– Draco nie jest…

– Chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie miałem na myśli nic złego, sugerując charakter twojej relacji z moim synem. Cieszę się, że się do siebie zbliżyliście, chociaż jak do tego doszło jest dla mnie niepojęte, biorąc pod uwagę całą waszą wspólną przeszłość, jednak mam nadzieję, że Draco akurat to mi opowie, bo zawsze lubował się w wylewaniu na twój temat całych potoków słów i narzekań. Ponadto nigdy nie potrafił przede mną ukryć swoich odczuć i nie zmieniło się to nawet, gdy jego szurnięta ciotka skutecznie nauczyła go oklumencji. I jeśli mam być szczery, to gdy słucham, co o nim mówisz… w pewnym sensie nie jestem zdziwiony jego zainteresowaniem, tym bardziej, że zawsze miał na twoim punkcie obsesję.

– Wolałbym, żeby ograniczył się pan do stwierdzenia „cieszę się, że się do siebie zbliżyliście” a całą resztę sobie darował – powiedział z irytacją, że Lucjusz ponownie, chociaż powiedział coś _niemal_ uprzejmego, to cała otoczka znów była obraźliwa i wstrętna w swoich przytykach oraz pragmatyzmie aż do bólu. Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna będzie kontynuował swoje wywody, jednak ten, ku jego zaskoczeniu, uśmiechnął się kpiąco, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony. – Powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? – spytał Harry wyzywająco.

– Gdy pyskujesz w ten sposób, doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego Draco tak cię nie znosił jako dziecko i jednocześnie dlaczego gdy jesteście już starsi faktycznie mogłeś zacząć mu się podobać. Masz charakter. Jesteś _jakiś_. Jesteś zupełnie inny niż wszyscy jego rówieśnicy z kręgów w jakich się obracał jako dziecko – wyjaśnił, chociaż Harry nie zamierzał go pytać o te powody. – To jednocześnie irytuje i intryguje. Naprawdę żałuję, że nie było mnie przy nim, gdy coś się zmieniło i że niebawem wrócę do więzienia i nie będzie mnie również by zobaczyć, jak to wszystko będzie się rozwijać.

– Biorąc pod uwagę pana stan, nieprędko wróci pan do Azkabanu.

– A biorąc pod uwagę stan więzienia po tym, co się tam wydarzyło, nieprędko wróci tam ktokolwiek, co bynajmniej nie znaczy, że przez cały ten czas będziemy się wylegiwać się szpitalnych łóżkach, czekając aż Azkaban zostanie przebudowany. Wiadomo już, gdzie zostaną przeniesieni więźniowie?

– Nie jestem ani decyzyjny ani upoważniony by o tym rozmawiać. Mój udział w tej sprawie zakończył się i jedyne co będę teraz robił, to udzielał Prorokowi wywiadów, dopóki wszyscy czarodzieje w kraju nie zrozumieją, że to co tam robiono więźniom było chore i należy to potępiać, że to nie miało prawa się wydarzyć… i tak dalej, chociaż oczywiście pan ma inne zdanie na ten temat. Mam nadzieję, że Robards napisze mi, co dokładnie mam mówić i to właśnie powiem – powiedział a tym razem Lucjusz już jawnie parsknął śmiechem, zdecydowanie bardziej szczerym niż wcześniej.

– Szkoda, że Draco nie wykazał się równą inteligencją i uległością, gdy szedł do szkoły a ja kazałem mu się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. Oczywiście kompletnie zignorował to, bo wydawało mu się, że wie lepiej ode mnie, co jest dla niego najlepsze.

– To ja odrzuciłem jego propozycję przyjaźni, bo gdy miał jedenaście lat był po prostu strasznym dupkiem.

– Więc nie starał się wystarczająco, mimo że wiedział, że to dla mnie ważne. Jego życie byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdyby przynajmniej spróbował zrozumieć moje motywy i wówczas faktycznie się do ciebie zbliżył. Przypuszczam, że wychowaliśmy go zbyt łagodnie, że pozwalał sobie na tyle swobody w wypełnianiu jednoznacznych poleceń. Doskonale rozumiem, że teraz mnie nie szanuje, ale wtedy powinien był szanować na tyle, by się mnie słuchać.

– To w ogóle nie było tak, że niby nie zaprzyjaźnił się ze mną, bo pana nie szanował – powiedział Harry, zdziwiony stwierdzeniem Lucjusza oraz całą jego pokrętną logiką. – Różniło nas wszystko i żaden z nas nie chciał przyjaźni i to w ogóle nie było możliwe, bez względu na to, jak bardzo namawiałby go pan, żeby się do mnie przekonał. Draco przez całą szkołę mówił prawie wyłącznie o panu, podziwiał pana i…

– Zabawne, bo w domu mówił prawie wyłącznie o tobie – wtrącił Lucjusz.

– I nadal jest pan dla niego najważniejszą osobą na świecie – dokończył Harry, puszczając tę uwagę mimo uszu. – Przez cały ostatni rok tęsknił za panem i martwił się, czując podświadomie, że w Azkabanie dzieje się coś złego.

– Skąd taki pomysł? – spytał w zdumieniu.

– Bo sam mi to powiedział. Nie miał żadnych powodów, żeby kłamać, więc proszę nie wmawiać mi, że to była jakaś gra.

– Nie mam pojęcia jak po wszystkim, do czego doprowadziły moje wybory życiowe w ogóle mógł chcieć widzieć mnie na oczy. Nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek szacunku czy tęsknocie. Nie wiem, jak może mnie szanować, gdy ja sam straciłem do siebie resztki szacunku za wszystko co w życiu zrobiłem. Fakt, gdybym umarł podczas zdejmowania uroku, załamałby się i obwiniał a na starcie pewnie dostałby torsji, biorąc pod uwagę jak obrzydliwie wygląda śmierć na skutek tego zaklęcia, ale tak naprawdę lepiej by było dla niego, gdybym nie żył – powiedział tak obojętnie i spokojnie, że Harry na parę chwil zaniemówił, tym bardziej, że czuł, że mężczyzna naprawdę w to wierzy

– To nie tak… Jak w ogóle może pan tak mówić…? – wydusił w końcu. – Mówi pan, że jest pan nikim, że zasługiwał pan na karę i że niby Draco ma pana gdzieś, ale to wszystko _nie jest prawda_. Nadal pana kocha i pewnie zawsze będzie. Błagam, niech pan nie mówi przy nim, że niby nie chce pan żyć, bo…

– Wcale nie chcę umierać. Mówię tylko, że lepiej by dla niego było, gdybym nie żył. I pewnie dla całej reszty świata również.

– Proszę tak nie…

 _– Panie Potter_ , obaj wiemy, że zawsze miałeś na mój temat dokładnie takie zdanie i pewnie niejednokrotnie życzyłeś mi śmierci, więc nie ma sensu bawić się fałszywą grzeczność. W tym momencie _jestem_ nikim, a ty nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy ani wdzięczności. Ale chociaż nie miałeś żadnych powodów, by to zrobić, ocaliłeś mi życie i mam u ciebie dozgonny dług. Gdybyś nie zainteresował się tą sprawą, zostałbym tam zamordowany, taka jest prawda i nic tego nie zmieni. Wcześniej uratowałeś moją rodzinę przed Azkabanem, a mnie przed dożywociem, a teraz ratujesz Draco z okropnego miejsca, w którym zapewne jeszcze niedawno się znajdował. Przypuszczam, że nigdy nie spłacimy magicznego zobowiązania, jakie mamy wobec ciebie. Ale jeśli kiedyś będę wolny, zrobię wszystko, by przynajmniej zacząć spłacać.

– Wystarczyłoby powiedzieć _dziękuję_ – wymamrotał Harry.

– Dziękuję – odparł spokojnym, chłodnym tonem, tym samym, którego używał na sali sądowej wyznając swoje zbrodnie, gdy wygłaszał teorie o relacji Draco i Harry’ego i gdy mówił, że lepiej by było, by nie żył. – Przypuszczam, że powinienem też podziękować Weasleyowi, bo gdyby nie zatrudnił Draco, możliwe, że już bym nie żył.

– Jak zdecyduje się pan to zrobić, proszę oszczędzić sobie wstępu o związkach, hierarchiach i całej reszcie – westchnął Harry, na co Lucjusz parsknął krótko i spojrzał na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Nie odbieraj mi tej przyjemności. Weasley ma w sobie trochę wilkołaka, a jego żona jest willą i ich relacja seksualna musi być niesłychanie fascynująca w całej swojej pierwotnej…

– Nie. Nie chcę tego słuchać…!

– W tym momencie w ogóle mnie to nie dziwi, bo jesteś prawdopodobnie najbardziej niewinną i łatwą do zawstydzenia osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem i z którą miałem okazję rozmawiać dłużej niż trzy minuty. Wracając jednak do Weasleya… należy mu się tym więcej wdzięczności, bo z tego co mówisz, rozumiem, że jeśli nie zatrudniłby Draco, to już pomijając jego nagle ujawniony talent w zakresie łamania uroków, tego lata w ogóle byście się nie spotkali. Któż by pomyślał, że słabość weasleyowych serc przyniesie mi i całemu światu tyle korzyści – stwierdził, a ponieważ jego ton nie brzmiał wystarczająco złośliwie, by wszczynać nowy spór, Harry postanowił tego nie komentować.

– Możliwe też, że nawet nie wiedzielibyśmy, o jakie zaklęcie chodzi, bo to Draco je wykrył podczas innego śledztwa miesiąc temu – powiedział. – Możliwe, że tamto śledztwo też całkiem inaczej by się potoczyło i...

– A może do tego ataku w ogóle by nie doszło. Skoro Draco miał udział w tym wszystkim, to sprawy mogłyby potoczyć się całkiem inaczej. Kiedy właściwie został zatrudniony?

– W połowie lipca.

– Półtora miesiąca. To mnóstwo czasu, by sprawy przybrały zupełnie inny bieg.

– Więc co pan myśli, że by się stało? Gdyby Bill nie dał mu szansy i skreślił go jak wszyscy inni?

– Przypuszczam, że znalazłby inną pracę.

– Nie znalazłby. Odrzucono podania do wszystkich miejsc, gdzie aplikował.

– Więc pewnie zagryzałby się miesiącami i pojechał do matki, albo zaczął pracować jako wolny strzelec, skoro ewidentnie jest niezły w łamaniu zaklęć.

– To nie takie proste. Bill w tym samym czasie zatrudnił dwóch Ślizgonów, doświadczonych Łamaczy, którzy od wojny nie byli w stanie znaleźć żadnej pracy ani utrzymać się w...

– Doświadczony Łamacz Zaklęć ma swoje stawki, swoją opinię i nie weźmie się za śmieszne zlecenia uprzątania zaklętych strychów i piwnic, za które dostałby grosze, musiałby spędzić pół miesiąca w cudzym bałaganie, niczego by się przy nich nie nauczył i na dodatek mogłyby być legalnie wątpliwe. Dzieciak dobry w magii, gotowy świadczyć nawet szemrane usługi niskich lotów, aby odbić się od dna? Uwierz mi, zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którzy potrzebują wsparcia w oczyszczeniu domu z paru staroci albo unieszkodliwienia jakichś artefaktów. Nikt z doświadczeniem nie chce zajmować się takimi bzdurami. I przypuszczam, że gdyby Draco się nie poddał i nie uciekł z kraju, to właśnie tego mógłby się podjąć, o ile oczywiście nie spróbowałby praktyki w zakresie warzenia eliksirów, chociaż tego rodzaju głupoty odradzałem mu przez całe jego życie.

Harry skinął głową, nie wiedząc, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć, bo przypuszczał, że Lucjusz akurat w zakresie magicznych zawodów ma od niego znacznie większą wiedzę i spieranie się nie ma sensu. Tym bardziej, że przypomniał sobie Charltonów i ich problematyczny dom, którego oczyszczeni _a faktycznie_ nikt nie chciał się podjąć i nagle przyszła mu do głowy dziwna myśl, że może bez względu na rozwój wypadków, pewne sprawy potoczyłyby się tak samo – bo jeśli Lucjusz miał rację co do alternatywnych planów Draco i ten faktycznie szukałby zleceń, których doświadczony Łamacz w ogóle by nie rozważał, to możliwe że poznałby Charltonów tak czy inaczej, bo zapewne w drugiej połowie lata byłby już na tyle zdesperowany, aby mieć jakiekolwiek zajęcie, że podjąłby się wszystkiego… nawet nie dla pieniędzy samych w sobie, ale aby nie czuć się aż tak niepotrzebnym i odrzuconym.

Harry westchnął i zerknął na zegar – wybiła właśnie szósta i tak naprawdę Draco powinien się już pojawić – ale jakoś nie miał ochoty tkwić choćby paru minut w milczeniu pod badawczym spojrzeniem Lucjusza. Zawahał się, ale ostatecznie, ponieważ sprawa Charltonów nie była niczym sekretnym, postanowił opowiedzieć o tym, na starcie przyznając starszemu Malfoyowi rację odnośnie tych zabałaganionych strychów i spraw, których nikt nie chciał się podjąć. Na wszelki wypadek nie podawał nazwisk, chociaż gdy wspomniał o holenderskich przodkach Clover, miał wrażenie, że Lucjusz doskonale wiedział, o jaką rodzinę chodzi. Omijał niektóre fragmenty, bo nie wydawało mu się dobrym pomysłem wspominanie historii bogina, jednak wyraźnie podkreślił, że Keith jest mugolem i że w ich domu trafili z Draco na mnóstwo sprzętów mugolskich. Skrycie liczył, że mężczyzna jakoś na to zareaguje, ale jego jedynym komentarzem było stwierdzenie, że _sprzedaż domu czarnoksięskiego małżeństwu mieszanemu jest skandalicznym niedopilnowaniem i głupotą ze strony Ministerstwa_ a także że _biorąc pod uwagę nieudolność obecnego rządu, coś takiego w ogóle go nie dziwi_. Nie wydawało się go obchodzić, czyja była to wcześniej posiadłość – a może po prostu lakoniczny opis Harry’ego wystarczył, by to wydedukował i dlatego nie podjął tematu.

Zadawał masę pytań w momentach, które Harry w ogóle nie uznałby za ciekawe czy wymagające dodatkowych opisów. Interesowały go wszelkie artefakty, jakie tam znaleźli, w szczególności czarne naczynia w piwnicach i wydawał się zawiedziony, że Harry nie potrafił mu o nich dokładniej opowiedzieć. Nie, absolutnie nie był tak jak Draco dociekliwy, jeśli chodziło o wszelkie kwestie mugolskie, a właściwie – próbował udawać, że w ogóle o tym nie słyszy, nie komentował tego i jeśli Harry się nie mylił, najwyraźniej starał się nie podejmować już drażliwych i potencjalnie konfliktowych tematów. Prosił za to o szczegółowe opisy ogrodu Charltonów, a gdy Harry mimochodem wspomniał o porządkach na podwórku przy Grimmauld Place – zaczął wypytywać o każdą chyba roślinę, jaką zdecydowali się ze Stworkiem tam posadzić.

Harry odpowiadał na coraz to nowe pytania na ile potrafił, momentami trochę zniecierpliwiony, że Lucjusza interesują aż tak trywialne rzeczy, kiedy niespodziewanie uderzyło go, że mężczyzna przez przeszło rok nie opuszczał Azkabanu… wcześniej spędził kilka miesięcy w areszcie oczekując na proces, a gdy podczas wojny przebywał w swoim dworze – całkiem możliwe, że w ogóle nie mógł opuszczać budynku, który stał się dla niego kolejnym więzieniem, przedtem zaś spędził rok w Azkabanie… przez ostatnie trzy lata, poza bitwą o Hogwart, mógł nawet nie widzieć słońca. I nagle wszystkie pytania o najlepsze zaklęcia usuwające chwasty, o roślinność, pogodę w ostatnim czasie i magiczne rzeźby w ogrodzie Charltonów a także nagłe zainteresowanie gatunkiem sowy, jaką sprawił sobie Harry… już nie wydawały się aż tak dziwne.

Zalała go kolejna współczucia i złości jednocześnie, tak silna, że z trudem przyszło mu zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy i nie dać po sobie tego poznać. Jasne, Lucjusz był Śmierciożercą, robił w przeszłości potworne rzeczy i zasługiwał na karę i więzienie. Ale przede wszystkim był człowiekiem i ani on ani nikt nie zasługiwał na bycie obiektem eksperymentalnej czarnej magii, głodzenie i zastraszanie. A już na pewno – nie zasługiwał na rok tortur w imię źle pojętej sprawiedliwości i zemsty.

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie będę ukrywać: rozdział 33 jest jednym z moich absolutnie najulubieńszych, nie mogłam doczekać się napisania go i gdy już napisałam – na drobnych poprawkach, zmianach i niuansach spędziłam wieki całe xD I jednocześnie: chapter ten można chyba potraktować jako hm… trailer do drugiej wersji fika a tym samym jest rozwiązaniem mini-zagadki którą dałam we wstępie ;)


	34. Pacjenci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ech. Spodziewałam się, że ten rozdział będzie jednym z dłuższych, ale gdy przysiadłam do korekty, zaczęłam poprawiać dialogi, dopisywać jakieś drobiazgi, które uznałam za ważne… tekst rozmnożył się tak bardzo, że nie byłam w stanie naraz go ogarnąć i zdecydowałam się wbrew pierwotnym planom podzielić ten chapter na dwie części i w efekcie nie ma tu wszystkiego, co miało być (i co obiecywałam w komentarzach). Ponieważ druga część jest względnie gotowa, zamierzam ją wrzucić do końca tygodnia i mam nadzieję, że nic nie pokrzyżuje mi planów xD

***

Dochodziło już wpół do siódmej i gdyby nie fakt, że Harry widział, że Draco wciąż przebywa w szpitalu i na pewno nie działa mu się krzywda, prawdopodobnie zacząłby się poważnie denerwować, że chłopak wciąż tu nie wrócił. Aby odsunąć niepokój, który z jakichś przyczyn nie chciał dać się odpędzić całkowicie, próbował skupić się na dyskusji z Lucjuszem i nie zerkać raz po raz na zegarek.

Od jakiegoś czasu rozmawiali _niemal_ normalnie; po wymianie zdań na temat zielarstwa i ogrodnictwa, wrócili do Charltonów a dokładniej: portretów magicznych, którymi zajmowała się Clover oraz obrazu z Walburgą Black, z którym kobieta obiecała się uporać. Z jakichś przyczyn perypetie Harry’ego z tym upiornym portretem wydały się Lucjuszowi nadzwyczaj zabawne i chociaż mężczyzna nie komentował zbyt wiele, coś w jego spojrzeniu wskazywało na to, że ma Harry’ego za durnia oraz że uważał, że sam bez problemu by sobie z tym poradził. Harry zaś nie miał ochoty się błaźnić i dlatego zostawił temat Grimmauld Place i wrócił do dworku Charltonów, a potem – do Clover i jej opowieści o studiach na niemagicznej uczelni i pierwszych starciach z mugolskim światem.

Harry zupełnie bezwiednie, zachęcony niby to nic nieznaczącymi pytaniami, dotarł do tego momentu historii, w którym tożsamość i historia Draco wyszła na jaw. Po dziwnym uśmieszku Lucjusza zorientował się nagle, że ten celowo, używając zdawkowych pytań i niewiele mówiąc zdołał tak prowadził rozmowę, by dowiedzieć się, jak czarownica mająca korzenie w rodach czystej krwi oraz jej mugolski mąż zareagowali na wieści o tym, kim był Draco. Harry był zły i na niego – za skłonność do manipulowania rozmową bez najmniejszego wysiłku – ale też na samego siebie, że dawał się prowadzić w dyskusji za rękę jak dziecko. Mimo że wiedział, że Lucjusz robi to z premedytacją, gdy ten zapytał, jak Draco czuł się w tej sytuacji, powiedział mu prawdę – że był podłamany i zagryzał się tym wszystkim. A także, że aby podnieść go na duchu i jakoś rozerwać, postanowił go wówczas zabrać na spacer do lasu, co sprawiło, że na ustach Lucjusza natychmiast pojawił się dwuznaczny, dość nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

– I jak, udało się _poprawić Draco nastrój_ , czy może szczegóły schadzki w ponurym lesie to coś, czego nie wypada opowiadać ojcu swojego partnera?

– Tak, to znaczy… nie…! Udało się i nie, nie robiliśmy tam nic takiego o czym nie wypada mówić, my tylko rozmawialiśmy i dałem mu prezent, który kupiłem mu wcześniej i nosiłem cały dzień i… – urwał, kiedy drzwi do pomieszczenia się otworzyły i stanął w nich Draco, który z jakichś przyczyn zamiast szat aurorskich miał na sobie żółto-zielony kitel Uzdrowiciela.

W pierwszej chwili Harry poczuł ulgę, że chłopak wreszcie wrócił oraz przerwał jego kompromitację, lecz gdy tylko mu się przyjrzał, od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Draco podszedł do nich rozedrgany i wyraźnie czymś poruszony, chociaż parę chwil próbował udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Usiadł na krześle przy łóżku, uśmiechał się blado i urywanymi zdaniami zaczął wypytywać Lucjusza, jak się czuje i kiedy się obudził, czy czegoś potrzebuje i czy byli już u niego uzdrowiciele.

– Czuję się dobrze, a pan Potter zadbał, bym otrzymał odpowiednią opiekę i dodatkowo zabawiał mnie rozmową – uciął mężczyzna. – Draco, co ci jest? Coś poszło nie tak? – spytał wprost, na co Draco zacisnął pięści na brzegu kołdry i fasada, którą próbował utrzymywać, momentalnie się rozpadła. Po jego policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy i jakiś czas nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, a jedynie szlochał i gdy Harry spróbował go objąć, wyczuł, że cały dygota.

– Mieliśmy już kończyć… – szepnął wreszcie urywanym głosem. – Mieliśmy kończyć na dziś… twierdzili, że reszta poszkodowanych… jest już w niezłym stanie… że możemy poczekać do jutra i… miałem już tutaj przyjść, umawiałem się tylko z Jennings, że przyjdziemy jutro rano… kiedy… dostaliśmy pilne wezwanie od Lennoxa do jednego z więźniów – powiedział, zaszlochał głośno i tak naprawdę nie musiał mówić nic więcej, bo Harry miał już pewność, co musiało się wydarzyć.

– Byłeś tam sam? – spytał cicho.

– Z Jennings i Lennoxem – odparł ledwo słyszalnie. – Moglibyśmy go uratować, gdybyśmy tylko zajęli się nim wcześniej… niektórzy leczyli już osoby w lepszym stanie, zresztą większość Łamaczy już wróciło do domów, tylko ja i Jennings byliśmy dostępni… a od dwóch godzin podsuwano nam pracowników Ministerstwa i Strażników, którzy… którzy mogliby poczekać nawet i tydzień a on… więźniów w ogóle leczyliśmy na końcu, to cud, że nikt przed nim… – urwał i dobrą minutę lub dwie próbował się uspokoić, zanim zaczął mówić dalej. – Jego stan musiał się pogarszać od jakiegoś czasu, ale po prostu nikt się tym nie zainteresował, bo wcześniej był zamieszczony na liście stabilnych przypadków i w dodatku z braku miejsc tutaj, rzucili go na całkiem inny oddział. Gdy Lennox do niego dotarł, był już w stanie krytycznym i chociaż zrobiliśmy wszystko co mogliśmy, to umarł nam na rękach – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, a jego rozedrgany głos zdradzał, że jest na granicy wybuchu. – Mógłby przeżyć, gdybyśmy tylko zajęli się nim parę godzin temu a mogliśmy się zająć, bo przecież w tym czasie leczyliśmy już bardziej stabilne przypadki i wystarczyłoby, żeby ktokolwiek… ktokolwiek sprawdził, co się dzieje… a oni nawet nie założyli poprawnie zaklęć monitujących i…

– Draco, to nie twoja wina, że… – zaczął Lucjusz, lecz wówczas chłopak wybuchnął.

– Wiem, że to nie jest moja wina! – krzyknął nagle. – Ale wiem też, że dwie godziny temu mógłbym go uratować, a musiałem patrzeć, jak umiera i nic nie mogliśmy zrobić, a to zaklęcie zabija… zabija w tak koszmarny sposób, że nigdy nie przestanie mi się to śnić po nocach, tym bardziej że przed samym końcem odzyskał świadomość i wył z bólu i przerażenia, gdy jego ciało powoli rozrywało się na kawałki!!! – wyrzucił z siebie rozpaczliwie i skulił się, obejmując dłońmi twarz. Harry zerknął na Lucjusza i chociaż spodziewał się, że mężczyzna może znów przybrać obojętną maskę, wyglądało na to, że jest zatroskany, ale że zdaje sobie również sprawę, że żadne słowa tu nie pomogą. Kiedy wyczuł na sobie wzrok Harry’ego, skinął na niego ponaglająco i chociaż nic nie powiedział, coś w jego twarzy mówiło _zajmij się nim, bo ja nie nadaję się do pocieszania kogokolwiek_. Harry objął ponownie szlochającego Draco i westchnął, gdy ten wyciągnął do niego ramiona i wtulił się w niego z całej siły.

– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – odezwał się ostrożnie paru minutach, kiedy Draco wydawał się odrobinę uspokoić, lecz ten pokręcił głową i tylko mocniej zacisnął palce na szatach Harry’ego. – Musisz odpocząć. Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz tu zostawać, musisz odpocząć i wziąć coś na uspokojenie…

– Nie chcę rozmawiać… i tak… muszę odpocząć… na tę chwilę nikomu nie byłbym w stanie pomóc – odparł i wziął głęboki oddech. – Muszę… dojść do siebie. I wrócić tu jutro, bo nadal musimy… zająć się tymi osobami, które są pod wpływem długoterminowej wersji uroku…

– Ilu ich jest? – spytał Lucjusz.

– Dziesięć osób. Coś koło tego – odparł, a jego głos ponownie się załamał. – Z czego… chyba siedmioro to takie, których już od miesięcy nie powinno być w Azkabanie… Byli pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego, gdy tu trafili i…

– Lennox w ogóle zaczął ich badać?

– Tak i… i powiedział wprost, że… zdjęcie naszych zaklęć może zabić ich na miejscu, bo prawdopodobnie… być może w ogóle nie powinniśmy byli rzucać na nich stasis…

– Nie mów _nie powinniśmy byli_. Nie miałeś żadnego udziału w tej decyzji i nie miałeś pojęcia, co w ogóle się dzieje oraz że procedurę do złamania fisson siccumus zastosowano wobec osób, które ewidentnie były w innym stanie niż cała reszta – powiedział ostro Lucjusz, a jego ton sprawił, że Draco nagle przestał szlochać i wyprostował się. Harry zerkał to na jednego to na drugiego, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co właśnie się zadziało; było jasne, że Draco psychicznie trzymał się fatalnie. Dziesięć minut temu zjawił się tu roztrzęsiony i dopiero dochodził do siebie, ale coś w tonie Lucjusza, a może w jego słowach zmusiło go, by odsunął emocje na bok – chociaż co konkretnie to było, Harry nie miał pojęcia.

– W porządku. _Uzdrowiciele_ nie powinni byli ich w ogóle dotykać. Ale zrobili to, a Lennox mówił, że w Azkabanie… że oni z jakichś przyczyn długi czas byli określeni jako zmarli. I biorąc pod uwagę w jak dziwnym są stanie, może się okazać, że tak naprawdę to nie żyli już od miesięcy i…

– Z całą pewnością żyją, a raczej: jeszcze nie przekroczyli granicy, z której nie ma odwrotu – uciął Lucjusz z przekonaniem. – Eliksir wielosokowy nie działa na zwłokach. Ani gdy używa się tkanek pochodzących z martwego. W zwłokach nie ma już esencji człowieka i żadne eksperymenty związane z fisson siccumus tego nie zmienią.

– Skąd pan wie… – zaczął Harry, a wówczas mężczyzna obrzucił go nieco zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

– Więzienie, gdzie skazani nie siedzą w izolatkach, to większa wylęgarnia plotek niż Ministerstwo Magii, chociaż może ciężko ci to sobie wyobrazić. Przeprowadzano eksperymenty, strażnicy o tym mówili nawet przy nas i chociaż dla postronnej osoby ich opowieści nie miałyby żadnego sensu, biorąc pod uwagę to, co już wiedziałem o tym uroku, nietrudno było dodać dwa do dwóch. I poza wszystkim innym, akurat ja na własne oczy widziałem co dzieje się, gdy eliksir wielosokowy jest użyty na kimś martwym. Podano moje włosy jednemu z eksperymentów, nieudanemu.

– Co się stało…? – spytał Harry.

– Ponieważ to _nie jest_ przesłuchanie, wolałbym oszczędzić wam opowieści o tego rodzaju makabreskach – powiedział chłodno i zerknął z niepokojem na Draco, który momentalnie pobladł na te słowa. – Wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że wizualnie mniej odrażające jest podanie eliksiru z martwego człowieka żywemu, niż podanie ciału pozbawionemu duszy włosów żywego. Stąd ich eksperymenty. Gdyby wystarczyło mieć skorupę jak po pocałunku dementora i dałoby się jej podawać skutecznie eliksir wielosokowy, to pewnie to właśnie by robili, zamiast bawić się w połowiczną nekromancję.

– Ale robili jedno i drugie…

– To miało nie być przesłuchanie.

– Nie jest. I o szczegóły na pewno będzie pan oficjalnie wypytany przez Aurorów i Uzdrowicieli prowadzących dochodzenie – odparł, uznając, że może lepiej będzie, aby trzymał język za zębami; zaklęcia tajności jak na razie nie zaprotestowały, ale podświadomie czuł, że i tak nie powinien raczej prowadzić tej rozmowy.

– Tato, nie do końca rozumiem – odezwał się Draco cicho. – To, że eliksir wielosokowy nie działa poprawnie na zwłokach, jest jasne. To elementarna wiedza. Ale wiemy też, że ten urok modyfikuje działanie eliksirów, więc skąd pewność, że… – urwał, kiedy Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z pewnym politowaniem. – Dobrze, jasne. Uważasz, że…

– _Wiem_ , że nie są martwi. A przynajmniej nie _całkiem_ martwi. Kontynuuj.

– Skoro chcieli mieć przemienionych więźniów, to po co w ogóle stosowali na nich ten urok, a nie po prostu podawali im w kółko eliksir?

– Żeby nie musieć bawić się w ciągłe jego warzenie. Chyba jest dla ciebie jasne, że Azkaban był dla nich tylko stacją i nie zamierzali bawić się tam wiecznie? Wiedzieli, że urok może w jakiś sposób utrwalić zmiany cielesne, do tego doszli jeszcze w czasie eksperymentów w naszym dworze. Potrzebowali znaleźć metodę, by ofiara w stanie pół-życia, będąca pod ich częściowym wpływem, przybrała długoterminowo a najlepiej na stałe określony wygląd. Nikt by niczego nie podejrzewał, a wy, gdybyście nie wiedzieli, że jest możliwość, że jacyś więźniowie mają zmodyfikowany wygląd, nie podalibyście tym osobom antidotum ani nawet nie testowali ich tożsamości. I sądzilibyście, że te dziwne skorupy to naprawdę Dołohow, Yaxley i reszta.

– Co jeszcze o tym wiesz? Musimy spróbować pomóc tym ludziom i…

– I zaczniecie się tym zajmować jutro, a dziś masz iść do domu i odpocząć – przerwał mu. – W takim stanie nie nadajesz się do niczego, a ponadto: to nie jest twoja odpowiedzialność i twoje zadanie, by wychodzić przed szereg i się rządzić. Daj swoim szefom podjąć decyzję i się do niej zastosuj, co by to nie było, nawet jeśli zdecydują, że najlepiej będzie pozwolić tym ludziom umrzeć – powiedział oschle, ale gdy Draco spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, zmusił się, by nieco złagodzić ton głosu. – Jeśli jednak zdecydujecie się próbować ich ratować, to z całą pewnością będziecie potrzebowali przetrząsnąć mnóstwo książek poruszających tematykę wiązania silnie reaktywnych zaklęć z popularnymi eliksirami, bo moja wiedza w tym zakresie jest ograniczona, a twoja raczej zerowa. Przypuszczam, że większość danych znajdziecie w podręcznikach nekromancji, bo w tej dziedzinie najszerzej badano reaktywność zaklęć i eliksirów, tak dogłębnie, że wiele osób od dawna żywi błędne przekonanie, że samo wiązanie zaklęć to już forma czarnoksięstwa i zagadnienie jest traktowane przez standardową magię po macoszemu. Przypuszczam, że w książkach innych niż czarnoksięskie wydanych w ciągu ostatnich trzystu lat nie znajdziecie absolutnie nic przydatnego.

– Ich stan się nie zmienia i są obecnie uśpieni. Mamy więcej czasu niż dziś, gdy ratowaliśmy rannych, więc będziemy musieli… poszukać czegoś. Może w bibliotece Departamentu Tajemnic, przecież Ministerstwo…

– Zapomnij, że banda pokręconych świrów z manią prześladowczą, którzy tam pracują, cokolwiek wam udostępni – powiedział Lucjusz. – Jeśli chcecie coś znaleźć, lepiej zacząć od prywatnych bibliotek. Masa osób trzyma w domach stare tomy, które mogą być przydatne. Pan Potter był tak uprzejmy, że zabawiał mnie opowieścią o domu po jakimś czarnoksiężniku, w którym znaleźliście trochę interesujących pozycji. Idealny punkt startowy.

– Większość tego co tam znaleźliśmy nie wyglądała jakoś szczególnie podejrzanie, ale oczywiście też tam zerknę – powiedział Draco. – Na starcie przejrzę to, co jest w mieszkaniu po Rosierach i… – zająknął się, gdy Lucjusz zmrużył oczy z irytacją, ale nie skomentował wspomnienia tego nazwiska. – Po prostu to przejrzę, chociaż wątpię, czy matka podczas porządków pozostawiła tam cokolwiek choćby potencjalnie nielegalnego, wiedząc, że zamierzam się tam wprowadzić. 

– Na Grimmauld Place mam setki książek, które _nie_ wyglądały na legalne, gdy odkryłem je w zablokowanych dotychczas pomieszczeniach na dole – powiedział Harry, czując, że musi się odezwać, bo wspomnienie o mieszkaniu Draco spowodowało między nim i jego ojcem jakieś dziwne napięcie. – Nie zaglądałem tam od momentu, gdy je znalazłem, bo średnio mnie obchodziły i i tak nic z nich nie rozumiałem, a do piwnicy schodzę tylko po wino, ale… przypuszczam, że warto tam zerknąć, biorąc pod uwagę, że to pewno jeden z nielicznych zbiorów czarnoksięskich książek w Wielkiej Brytanii, do którego nie dobrało się Ministerstwo, bo po prostu nic o nim nie wie.

– Auror ukrywający nielegalne książki? Interesujące – odparł kpiąco Lucjusz.

– Niczego nie ukrywam – zaprotestował Harry, czerwieniąc się z zażenowania. – Po prostu tam sobie są, nigdy żadnej nawet nie otworzyłem, odziedziczyłem ten dom lata temu i…

– Odziedziczyłeś go, gdy byłeś niepełnoletni, więc cokolwiek się tam znajduje, obejmuje cię klauzula ograniczonej odpowiedzialności. Teoretycznie powinieneś to zgłosić od razu po znalezieniu, w praktyce – wystarczy, że oświadczysz, że niby znalazłeś je, gdy byłeś już Aurorem i nie zamierzasz z tego korzystać w celu prowadzenia praktyk a utrzymujesz bibliotekę tego rodzaju na potrzeby pracy zawodowej.

– Znalazłem to, gdy _naprawdę_ byłem już Aurorem, tyle że… nie wiem, nie znam się na takich rzeczach, ale podobno w ostatnim czasie zmieniły się przepisy i wygląda na to, że powinienem był to zgłosić tak czy inaczej.

– Sugeruję więc, abyś przekazał kierownictwu, z jakich materiałów zamierzacie korzystać i uzyskać na to zgodę. A zgodę uzyskasz z całą pewnością, bo wątpię, czy odmówionoby ci czegokolwiek – oznajmił, po czym zwrócił się do Draco. – W dawnym domu Blacków faktycznie mogą znajdować się materiały, które mogą być przydatne, więc im szybciej pan Potter zaprowadzi cię do swojej tajemniczej biblioteczki, tym lepiej. Porozmawiaj z matką, bo przypuszczam, że orientuje się lepiej ode mnie…

– Mieszka od miesięcy we Francji i nie zamierza wracać do kraju – odparł Draco. – A rozmowa przez sieć Fiuu czy używanie sowy…

– Oczywiście. Masz rację – powiedział i spojrzał Draco w oczy, a jego ton znów się zmienił, gdy wypowiedział kolejne słowa. – Mam nadzieję, że ułożyła sobie życie i jest tam szczęśliwa – dodał, na co chłopak odwrócił wzrok, ewidentnie nie chcąc o tym rozmawiać. Te ostatnie słowa, brzmiały w uszach Harry’ego tak, jakby tym jednym zdaniem Lucjusz powiedział znacznie więcej, w jakiś tajemny sposób kodując wiadomość i że wiadomość ta nie była przeznaczona dla niego, za to Draco zrozumiał absolutnie wszystko… i nie czuł się dobrze, rozumiejąc.

Między Lucjuszem i Draco nastąpiła milcząca wymiana spojrzeń, która w chłopaku budziła całą paletę emocji, zaś w jego ojcu coś… czego kompletnie nie potrafił odczytać i wątpił, czy powinien próbować. Czuł się jak intruz, bo wiedział, że pewnie w ogóle nie powinien uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie, a poza tym… przypuszczał, że Lucjusz i Draco powinni mieć po prostu szansę by porozmawiać na osobności.

– Draco, pójdę po kawę – oznajmił, podnosząc się z miejsca moment po tym, jak podjął decyzję, by zostawić ich samych. – Przynieść ci…

– Lennox prosił, żebyś wpadł do jego gabinetu. Przepraszam, zapomniałem powiedzieć, gdy tu przyszedłem i…

– W porządku – odparł i na moment zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu. – Zobaczymy się później.

Harry przeszedł zaledwie parę kroków, gdy usłyszał, że Draco i Lucjusz zaczynają rozmawiać przyciszonymi głosami, a gdy zerknął przez ramię dostrzegł, że chłopak przysunął się bliżej łóżka, zaś jego ojciec… może nie chciał okazywać emocji przy Harrym, ale teraz wpatrywał się w Draco w dziwnie łagodny i zupełnie do niego niepasujący sposób. Tak, zdecydowanie potrzebowali chwili na osobności.

Skierował swoje kroki wprost do biura Lennoxa, mijając na korytarzu licznych strażników pilnujących sal szpitalnych, a także kręcących się Uzdrowicieli – z drugiej zmiany, sądząc po tym, że ich szaty wyglądały zdecydowanie zbyt świeżo, aby były to te same osoby, które wezwano tu w nocy – i pojedynczych gości, którzy w eskorcie pracowników Ministerstwa, ze względu na kończące się godziny wizyt, musieli opuścić szpital.

Gabinet Lennoxa był otwarty, a siedzący przy biurku mężczyzna pospiesznie przeglądał i podpisywał dokumenty z pokaźnego pliku, podczas gdy trzy pióra samonotujące wypełniały w powietrzu jakieś formularze. Poderwał głowę i poprawił okulary, po czym wskazał Harry’emu krzesło i zaklęciem przymknął drzwi, a następnie westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po filiżankę z kawą. Jego dłoń lekko drżała, a gdy Harry mógł przyjrzeć mu się z bliska, zobaczył, jak bardzo mężczyzna jest zmęczony i zestresowany. Podobnie jak on sam, nie spał całą noc, tyle że większość dnia był na nogach, walcząc z fisson siccumus… był świadkiem makabrycznej śmierci dwóch osób, które zostały trafione urokiem, teraz i przed południem. Był też od niego ponad dwa razy starszy, zaś cienie pod oczami i pogłębione zmęczeniem zmarszczki mimiczne jeszcze dodawały mu lat i potęgowały wrażenie, że mężczyzna ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

– Draco powiedział ci, co się stało? – spytał, nie bawiąc się w uprzejmości.

– Nie dało się, żeby _nie_ powiedział… – odparł Harry. – Umarł jeden z więźniów… może powiedzieć pan, co się właściwie wydarzyło…?

– To był jeszcze dzieciak – westchnął i na moment odwrócił wzrok. – Za kilka miesięcy miał wyjść z Azkabanu. Draco znał go ze szkoły, bo był od niego tylko parę lat starszy, byli ze sobą po imieniu i gdy już wiedzieliśmy, że to koniec, a on całkowicie odzyskał świadomość, Draco przez ostatnie minuty trzymał go za rękę i to on rzucał najsilniejsze zaklęcia przeciwbólowe jakie istnieją, aby chociaż w minimalnym stopniu mu ulżyć. Nie działały żadne czary, które mogłyby pozbawić tego dzieciaka świadomości i oszczędzić mu cierpienia, a ja nie zdołałem skutecznie rzucić zaklęcia uśmiercającego, które w tak krytycznych przypadkach jest dozwolone – powiedział wprost i z wściekłością uderzył pięścią w stół, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. – To była idiotyczna, paskudna śmierć, której można było uniknąć. Nigdy nie pogodzę się z tym, że wynikała ze zwykłego zaniedbania. Jakiś idiota, jeśli wierzyć pozostałym pacjentom z tej sali, spieszył się na przerwę, gdy zakładał na niego zaklęcia nawadniające i monitujące i coś spieprzył. Wszyscy pacjenci mieli być monitorowani _osobiście_ przynajmniej co godzinę i na moim oddziale się to działo, ale na innych… ta banda idiotów uznała, że jeśli ktoś był w stabilnym stanie, to można go zlekceważyć, tym bardziej, że _to tylko więzień,_ sprowadzony tu jako jeden z ostatnich, gdy wszyscy moi najlepsi ludzie pracowali już nad osobami trafionymi tym urokiem. Gdyby przywieziono go tu pół godziny wcześniej, trafiłby na mój oddział, bo wówczas jeszcze były tu miejsca. Dałem wyraźną dyspozycję, że wszyscy, którzy są trafieni fisson siccumus czy jakimkolwiek nietypowym urokiem, mają być umieszczeni tutaj, nawet jeśli trzeba by było kogoś przenieść czy postawić dodatkowe łóżka, ale tak się nie stało i wyszło na jaw, że w tamtej zbiorowej sali upchano jeszcze kilku innych więźniów w różnym stanie. Pracownicy szpitala mieli jednoznaczne wskazówki co do przekazywania informacji, monitowania poszkodowanych i ustalania kolejki, w jakiej mieliśmy zajmować się pacjentami, ale gdy największy kryzys został zażegnany, zaczęli podrzucać nam _ważniejsze osoby_. Na miłość boską, dwóch Łamaczy zajmowało się już pacjentami, którzy byli całkiem przytomni, nie wymagali żadnych zaklęć przeciwbólowych i którzy nie mieli nawet naruszonego rdzenia magicznego, podczas gdy na innym piętrze ktoś umierał…! A wiesz, kto w ogóle zgłosił, że coś się dzieje…? Nie żaden z Uzdrowicieli, lecz para młodych strażników z Ministerstwa, którym kazano pilnować tamtej sali…! Ponieważ rzadko ktokolwiek się tam pojawiał, sami zaglądali do tych pacjentów, upewniali się, czy czegoś nie potrzebują i po prostu zobaczyli, że stan jednego z nich się pogarsza…!

– Był… w zbiorowej sali… – wydusił Harry. – I reszta pacjentów… to przy nich…

– Natychmiast odgrodziliśmy jego łóżko i rzuciliśmy wokół zaklęcie wyciszające. Ale wiedzą, że umarł i są przerażeni, bo przecież niektórzy trafili tu w podobnym stanie jak on. Ściągnąłem do nich Uzdrowicieli ze swojego oddziału z drugiej zmiany, bo ja, Draco i Jennings… nie było takiej możliwości, abyśmy _kogokolwiek_ uspokajali.

– Dlaczego…?

– Bo byliśmy obryzgani taką ilością krwi i szczątków, że jeden ze strażników zemdlał, gdy nas zobaczył, a drugiemu, który też ledwo trzymał się na nogach, zaleciliśmy, żeby wezwał natychmiastowe wsparcie z oddziału oraz dodatkową ochronę… i oczywiście, Aurorów do zabezpieczenia śladów, bo tak rażące niedbalstwo zakrawa już o celowe działanie i muszę przeprowadzić pełne postępowanie dyscyplinarne wobec osób, które są odpowiedzialne za śmierć tego człowieka. Musieliśmy powiedzieć Aurorom, co się stało, umyć się i oczywiście przebrać, a ubrania oddać jako materiał dowodowy.

– Jezu… – zdołał wydusić Harry. – Czy z Jennings… ona też tam była, czy z nią wszystko ok…?

– Jednym z trójki Aurorów, którzy się tam zjawili, była jakaś jej przyjaciółka, nie pamiętam nazwiska…

– Emilie Byrne.

– Tak, chyba tak się nazywała. Zostawiła sprawę pozostałej dwójce, a sama zajęła się Draco i Jennings. Potem jego odprowadziła do pokoju Lucjusza Malfoya, a ją miała odstawić do domu, bo musieliśmy zaaplikować Jennings eliksir uspokajający w takiej dawce, by była półprzytomna. Zaproponowałem, żeby zostawić ją na oddziale, ale Byrne powiedziała, że się nią zaopiekuje i że nie ma sensu by teraz zajmować łóżka szpitalne dla kogoś, kto, jak to powiedziała, _po prostu jest nieco zbyt delikatny na pracę w Biurze Aurorów_. Przypuszczam, że Jennings musi odpocząć, bo zarwała noc i psychicznie już od paru godzin nie trzymała się najlepiej. Jutro będę jej tu potrzebował, bo zna się na paru kwestiach, które mogą okazać się kluczowe, więc mam nadzieję, że Byrne doprowadzi ją do stanu używalności.

– Pan też zarwał noc, a jakoś nie wygląda na to, żeby zamierzał pan wrócić do domu… – zauważył Harry.

– Muszę uruchomić to postępowanie dyscyplinarne, przekazać drugiej zmianie i parze Łamaczy, którzy mają zostać tu na noc, odpowiednie dyspozycje i porozmawiać z Robardsem, a potem zdrzemnę się w gabinecie i…

– _W tej klitce_? Tu ledwo się mieszczą trzy krzesła i…

– Transmutuję biurko w leżankę, jak zwykle. Jestem uzdrowicielem, niejednokrotnie tu spałem w gorszych warunkach. Na razie jednak muszę zająć się tą sprawą, osobiście przejść się po oddziale i w pierwszej kolejności sprawdzić, czy żaden z pozostałych więźniów czegoś nie potrzebuje, bo chociaż jestem pewny, że cała reszta pacjentów otrzymała odpowiednią opiekę, to w ich przypadku mam poważne wątpliwości, czy tak się stało. Zanim skończę, przypuszczam, że Robards się obudzi i gdy ustalę z nim szczegóły, wrócę się przespać. Wolałbym, aby został tu ktoś kompetentny z Ministerstwa, kto nie dopuści, by do rana doszło do jakichkolwiek dalszych komplikacji.

– Ale… Brooks powiedział, że nie dało się go spacyfikować, a przecież jego zranienie…

– Tak, zaczęło być na tyle poważne, że gdy wpadłem na niego wczesnym popołudniem pomiędzy leczeniem kolejnych osób, musiałem zrobić to, co zrobiłby każdy Uzdrowiciel myślący o dobru pacjenta. Rzuciłem na niego zaklęcie paraliżujące, zaaplikowałem mu siłą eliksir nasenny, a potem kazałem swoim ludziom przenieść go na oddział do łóżka, z którego miał się nie ruszać tak mniej więcej od dziewiątej rano a nawet do niego nie trafił. Zajęli się jego zranieniem i powinien obudzić się zdrowy i wypoczęty za najdalej dwie godziny. Weasley uprzedził mnie, że gdy się obudzi, to lepiej abym miał w pogotowiu różdżkę, a w pamięci najlepsze zaklęcia tarczy jakie znam, ale przypuszczam, że mocno przesadzał – powiedział a Harry tylko pokręcił głową, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć. – Poradzę sobie z nim, obiecuję – dodał, dostrzegając jego powątpiewające spojrzenie.

– Życzę powodzenia – powiedział, na co Lennox spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale napięcie sprawiło, że był to raczej grymas.

– Radziłem sobie z trudniejszymi pod względem charakteru pacjentami, chociaż nie będę ukrywał, twój szef jest chyba w pierwszej dziesiątce. Wezwałem cię tu jednak w innej sprawie. Wiesz już, co się stało i w jakim stanie była Jennings, a Draco… sam go widziałeś. Odmówił przyjęcia eliksirów uspokajających, bo chciał się zobaczyć z ojcem i być przy tym przytomny i jedyne, do czego zdołałem go zmusić, to eliksir regenerujący, a wybrałem taki, który ma również pewnie działanie wyciszające. Jest szansa, że zaczął już działać, chociaż w jego stanie możliwe też, że nie odniesie żadnego efektu. Draco musi dziś zażyć pełne dawki leków, to nie podlega dyskusji, i prosiłbym, abyś dopilnował, by tak się stało, bo jutro potrzebuję go tutaj tak samo jak Jennings, a także Brooksa i Weasleya, których odesłałem do domu wcześniej.

– Czy to naprawdę konieczne…? W sensie, jego obecność tutaj?

– Tak i proszę, nie bądź kolejną osobą, która odmawia mu siły i kwalifikacji.

– Nie o to chodzi, po prostu po tym co się stało…

– Rozumiem, że się o niego martwisz, ale chociaż jesteście tak młodzi, to nie jesteście już dziećmi. Draco ma prawo podejmować własne decyzje i będę je popierał, jeśli uważam, że są właściwe. A właściwe jest, by zaangażował się w sprawę, skoro chce to robić i ma wiedzę, która może okazać się kluczowa – powiedział, na co Harry skinął głową bez specjalnego przekonania. – Przygotowałem zestaw, który po prostu trzeba mu podać, gdy odstawisz go do domu, a jak będzie protestował, to zrób to siłą, podstępem czy w dowolny inny sposób. Byłbym spokojniejszy, gdybyś z nim został, ale oczywiście nie mogę zmusić cię…

– Zostanę z nim. Pewnie wezmę go do siebie. I zajmę się nim. Ale proszę, niech poda mi pan dokładną instrukcję, bo ja i eliksiry to tak trochę nie bardzo… – urwał, gdy mężczyzna przywołał z regału zestaw starannie opisanych fiolek.

– Podasz mu dziś pojedynczą dawkę środka na uspokojenie oraz dwie na regenerację magiczną. Dostał jedną w ciągu dnia i drugą teraz, jednak po wszystkim, czego dziś musiał dokonać, nie mając, jak Łamacze i Uzdrowiciele, pełnego przeszkolenia w zakresie zdejmowania uroków z ludzi tak, by nie wyczerpywać swojego rdzenia magicznego, jest bardziej niż ktokolwiek z nas wyczerpany i koniecznie musi to przyjąć. Dwie dawki dziś, jedna rano. Gdy podasz mu środki uspokajające i regeneracyjne, poczekaj przynajmniej godzinę, aby zaczęły działać i spróbuj wysłać go do łóżka, jednak jeśli do północy nie będzie mógł usnąć, może też zażyć eliksir nasenny, który również ci przygotowałem. Niech jednak nie bierze go od razu, bo same środki uspokajające powinny pomóc mu się wyciszyć i eliksir nasenny to ostateczność, jeśli byłby naprawdę zbyt pobudzony – oznajmił, po czym podał Harry’emu niewielki pakunek, a następnie wcisnął do niego zwinięty świstek pergaminu, na którym pióro samonotujące spisało wszystkie wskazówki. – Dobrze by było, abyś zmusił go, by coś zjadł, ale… po tym co się stało, nie zdziwię się, jeśli nie będzie mieć apetytu. Wówczas przypilnuj tylko, proszę, aby jutro rano nie przyjeżdżał tu bez śniadania. Gdy tylko tu dotrze, w pierwszej kolejności niech złapie mnie lub Butlera, abyśmy mogli sprawdzić, czy jest już wystarczająco zregenerowany, by zajmować się czymkolwiek. Rozumiem, że teraz jest u swojego ojca?

– Tak. Lucjusz Malfoy obudził się jakąś godzinę temu. Miałem przyjemność uciąć z nim sobie pogawędkę. A wcześniej pokłóciłem się z jednym z Uzdrowicieli, który najwyraźniej postanowił zabawić się w wymiar sprawiedliwości – powiedział, po czym po krótce przedstawił całą sytuację.

– Masz nazwisko? – spytał Lennox natychmiast.

– Coles – odparł, na co Lennox skinął głową, a wówczas jedno z piór samonotujących znieruchomiało, zaś arkusz pergaminu zwinął się w rulonik i opadł na biurko. Uzdrowiciel stuknął w niego różdżką, pieczętując dokument, a chwilę potem notka zniknęła.

– Załatwione. Jutro z samego rana będzie mieć rozmowę ze swoim przełożonym – powiedział i przyjrzał się Harry’emu. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał o coś jeszcze zapytać, więc nie traćmy czasu.

– Wiem, że wszyscy pacjenci są ważni i wiem, że niektórzy Uzdrowiciele nie traktują więźniów tak jak powinni, ale Lucjusz Malfoy to zdaje się jedyny dawny Śmierciożerca jaki tu trafił, wszyscy go znają i obawiam się, że ktoś może… potraktować go nawet gorzej niż innych, bo skoro jeden z uzdrowicieli zachowywał się w stosunku do niego koszmarnie, mimo że byłem obok to… nie chcę nawet myśleć, co może się stać, gdy nie będzie przy nim nikogo.

– Mam tego pełną świadomość – powiedział Lennox. – Jednym z zadań na jutro będzie ustawienie odpowiednich zaklęć monitujących w salach pacjentów, dodatkowo powiedziałem Wealeyowi, by zadbał o to, aby straż pełniły tutaj wyłącznie osoby, które mają na tyle empatii i rozumu, by faktycznie pilnować tych ludzi i interesować się, czy ktoś się im nie naprzykrza. Co zaś się tyczy Lucjusza Malfoya… nim będę musiał się nim zająć osobiście, bo eksperymentowanie z takim urokiem… z całą pewnością sprawiło, że jego stan jest gorszy niż mógłby być, jeśli od początku wiedzielibyśmy, co robić. Większość pozostałych osób obudziła się przed nim, mimo że jego leczyliśmy pierwszego i wolałbym nie powierzać tego komuś niedoświadczonemu, tym bardziej, że… tak, spodziewałem się, że ktoś może się na nim mścić, przy czym nie przypuszczałem, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Zaraz do niego pójdę, zbadam go i porozmawiam z nim o planie leczenia. Może dzięki temu, że ja tam będę, Draco uspokoi się na tyle, że bez protestów wróci do domu.

– Zajmę się Draco, proszę się o niego nie martwić – odparł Harry. – Panie Lennox, wie pan, że Malfoy poza skutkami uroku…

– Wiem. Harvey powiedział mi, o czym rozmawialiście – oznajmił, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi, dopiero po chwili przypominając sobie, że to imię Brooksa. – Gdy pociągnąłem go za język, powiedział mi ogólnikami, jak koszmarne rzeczy z nim robiono w więzieniu – dodał, a dostrzegając niewyraźną minę Harry’ego, westchnął ciężko. – Bez szczegółów, które nie miały znaczenia w procesie leczenia. Doskonale znam Lucjusza Malfoya, znam jego upór i wiem, że nie wydobyłbym od niego informacji, co się z nim działo inaczej niż użyciem legimencji, a w jego stanie to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne.

– I po prostu niemoralne…

– Uzdrowiciel ma prawo to zrobić w przypadku zagrożenia życia lub poważnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, a czasem to dla pacjenta takiego jak Lucjusz Malfoy mniej krępujące, niż konieczność opowiadania własnymi słowami, co mu się przytrafiło i w jakich okolicznościach – oznajmił, a Harry, chociaż z całych sił starał się o tym nie myśleć, przypomniał sobie słowa Draco o nietypowych upodobaniach seksualnych jego ojca i biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Lennox był zajmował się leczeniem Malfoyów w ramach prywatnej praktyki, pewnie coś o tym wiedział i… nie, zdecydowanie nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. – Tak czy inaczej, dopóki jego rdzeń magiczny jest w trakcie odbudowywania, legimencja jest wykluczona, a ja muszę wiedzieć, co się działo, żeby nie tracić czasu i nie męczyć go zaklęciami monitującymi rzucanymi na chybił-trafił. Proces leczenia… będzie długotrwały i wymaga niezwykle ostrożnego działania, ale na razie najważniejsze jest, aby odzyskał siły.

– Czyli na razie i tak nic nie można zrobić? Przecież on…

– Ma całe mnóstwo urazów świadczących o torturach z użyciem magii i bez niej – powiedział Lennox. – Z poważniejszymi rzeczami _muszę_ się wstrzymać, ale drobne urazy, takie, o których mam pewność, że nie wpłyną na resztę, uleczę mu jeszcze dziś. Większość osób, jakie tu mamy to strażnicy pod wpływem Imperiusa, którzy fizycznie są we względnie dobrym stanie a także zwykli więźniowie, którzy oberwali przypadkowo i chociaż są osłabieni i niedożywieni, nie wyglądają aż tak fatalnie. Więźniowie byli tam źle traktowani i wiele osób jakiś czas tu zostanie. Ale tylko kilka spośród z tych, z których zdjęliśmy urok, miało na sobie ślady czegoś naprawdę poważnego i Malfoy jest jedną z takich osób.

– Bo większość tych, którzy byli katowani, pewnie nie dotarła tu na czas. Albo umarła na samym początku jako przypadki krytyczne, zanim jeszcze znaleźliście sposób złamania uroku – zauważył Harry, na co Lennox skinął głową, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie z bezsilną złością.

– Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział… te osoby, które mają na sobie ślady tortur, znajdą się pod szczególną opieką. Kilkoro obudziło się wcześniej i Butler już się nimi zajął, natomiast kolejne dwie osoby powinny ocknąć się niebawem i wyznaczyłem do opieki nad nimi doskonałą Uzdrowicielkę, która będzie w szpitalu całą noc. Wszystko, co możemy uleczyć, aby poprawić komfort osób w najcięższym stanie, staramy się robić od ręki. Nie myśl, że nie widzę, że ci ludzie potrzebują pomocy.

– Przepraszam, nie to miałem na myśli…

– Tyle że pierwszym Uzdrowicielem, który trafił do Malfoya był cholerny Coles i w ogóle nie winię cię, że wyrażasz wątpliwości co do wydolności systemu i moralności pracujących tu osób. Spędziłeś z Lucjuszem dłuższą chwilę, więc czy jest coś, co powinienem wiedzieć, zanim do niego pójdę?

– Mam wrażenie, że w więzieniu zrobiono mu pranie mózgu – powiedział wprost, nie mając siły bawić się w eufemizmy. – Trafił tam w kiepskim stanie psychicznym i przez ostatni rok… zresztą… skoro go pan zna, to na pewno to pan zauważy. Większość czasu rozmawiałem z nim… na tyle normalnie na ile da się z człowiekiem, z którym nie zgadzam się w absolutnie każdej kwestii. Ale mówił rzeczy, które wskazują… jasne, nie jestem uzdrowicielem, ale to co mówił… po prostu nie brzmiało ok...

– Jego umysłem też się zajmiemy. Obawiam się jednak, że w tej kwestii może czekać nas nawet dłuższa droga niż do zaleczenia fizycznych urazów – powiedział, na co Harry przytaknął, a potem zagryzł wargi, bo jeszcze jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju.

– Wiem, że powiedział pan, że Draco jutro będzie tu potrzebny do pomocy. Czy… czy on ma leczyć kolejne osoby? Rozumiem, że ma ogromną wiedzę, ale skoro osoby, którymi musicie się jeszcze zająć są w dobrym stanie… Chodzi mi tylko o to, że ja po prostu nie wierzę, że już jutro będzie w stanie znów mierzyć się z tym urokiem. Może udzielać informacji i pomagać w badaniach, ale…

– I właśnie o udzielanie informacji, przedyskutowanie wszystkiego co wiemy i rozpoczęcie dalszych badań mi chodzi. Nie zamierzam go obarczać zdejmowaniem uroku z kogokolwiek więcej i sądziłem, że to jasne.

– Nie wiem, jakie ktokolwiek ma plany – odparł szczerze. – To co wiem, to że zaangażowanie go do leczenia kogokolwiek było nagięciem wszelkich regulaminów.

– Biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek i brak doświadczenia, gdyby nie fakt, że byliśmy w palącej potrzebie i dramatycznie brakowało rąk, a czas się kurczył, to Draco w ogóle nie zostałby dopuszczony do reszty pacjentów po uleczeniu swojego ojca – przyznał Lennox bez ogródek. – Weasley wyznaczył już Łamaczy, którzy będą od samego rana pomagać moim ludziom z tymi lżejszymi przypadkami i będą to wyłącznie starsze, doświadczone i odporne psychicznie osoby, mimo że… – zająknął się i skrzywił. – Mimo że oczywiście naciskano na McPhaila i Weasleya, aby zmusili pełny skład Uzdrowicieli i Łamaczy do zostania tu całą noc i leczenia w tym czasie osób w zupełnie dobrym stanie, które Ministerstwo uważa za _ważniejsze_ , ale stanowczo odmówili. Najlepsi specjaliści byli w szpitalu na nogach od świtu i muszą wypocząć, a ludzie Weasleya w większości zarwali noc, więc to w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę i dlatego nocna zmiana z pomocą dwóch Łamaczy ma zajmować się monitowaniem pacjentów, odnawianiem zaklęć i leczeniem lżejszych urazów i interwencją odnośnie uroku tylko w momencie, gdyby czyiś stan się pogorszył.

– Draco o tym wie? Że nie będziecie mu kazali nikogo leczyć, że chodzi bardziej o rozmowy i teorie? – spytał, a po samej minie Lennoxa stwierdził, że nie był pewny, czy przekazano mu to, co pokazywało tylko, że przepływ informacji w całej tej sytuacji mocno kulał.

– Powiedz mu to, w razie gdyby miał wątpliwości. Chciałbym jednak żebyś miał świadomość, że chociaż nie sądzę, że do czegoś jutro dojdziemy, to eksperymenty jakie zaczniemy w ciągu dni mogą wyglądać bardziej dramatycznie niż samo leczenie.

– Wątpię, ale…

– Musimy zająć się możliwie szybko osobami obrzuconymi długoterminową wersją uroku, bo tak naprawdę w ich przypadku nie mamy pojęcia, jak im pomóc. To, co widzieliśmy wspólnie w dokumentacji, do której dobraliśmy się w nocy, potwierdziło się: wszyscy ci ludzie byli poddawani eksperymentom z eliksirem wielosokowym i trwali w stanie pół-życia. Wyglądali strasznie, nawet gdy otrzymali antidotum i…

– Czy to tylko osoby, o których informacji szukaliśmy w archiwum z Brooksem?

– Tak przypuszczam. Ale to akurat niewiele nam daje, bo…

– Daje nam to pewność, że zamknięcie ich tam było zemstą.

– To już sprawa dla Aurorów, a nie Uzdrowicieli. Nieszczególnie interesuje mnie, dlaczego skrzywdzono ich w taki sposób. Dla mnie jest ważne to, w jakim stanie są teraz i jak mam ich uleczyć – powiedział, na co Harry skinął głową, bo w sumie to powinno być dla niego oczywiste. Przypuszczał, że jego umysł nie pracuje już najlepiej… a może po prostu naprawdę nie potrafił wczuć się w perspektywę Uzdrowicieli, który nie zajmują się szukaniem winnych, lecz rozwiązań. – W tej kwestii muszę porozmawiać z najbardziej kompetentnymi osobami i wymienić się opiniami. Łamacze nauczyli się, co trzeba robić z tym urokiem, Uzdrowiciele wiedzą, jak należy traktować pacjentów później. Tyle że sam charakter tego zaklęcia najlepiej znają Draco i jego ojciec, bo po prostu widzieli na swoim dworze wstępne eksperymenty i wiedzą, co Śmierciożercy zamierzali osiągnąć.

– Przypuszczam, że Lucjusz Malfoy wie o tym więcej od Draco – odparł Harry. – Chwilę z nim rozmawialiśmy. Sugerował przeszukiwać czarnoksięskie biblioteki. I chciał porozmawiać z panem i Łamaczami. A Draco… Draco mimo że ledwo trzymał się na nogach, chciał jeszcze dziś zacząć się tym zajmować.

– Na co oczywiście nie pozwolisz i zadbasz o to, żeby dziś się uspokoił i odpoczął przed tym, co nas czeka, bo jutro chcę go tu mieć w pozytywnym na ile się da nastroju, wypoczętego i przytomnego – powiedział i zagryzł wargi. – Ci ludzie mogą już się nie obudzić i Draco z całą pewnością zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. A poziom naruszenia ich integralności duszy i ciała może okazać się na tyle nieodwracalny, że bardziej humanitarne niż ich leczenie i ryzyko, że będą umierać w męczarniach lub ich dusza ulegnie zniszczeniu, może okazać się podanie im śmiertelnej dawki eliksiru przeciwbólowego, tak, aby przynajmniej mieli szansę umrzeć jako człowiek a nie potwór. Będę o nich walczył, przy czy obawiam się, że decyzja nie będzie należeć do mnie. Ponieważ jesteś od początku zaangażowany w tą sprawę, chciałbym, abyś w przeciwieństwie do reszty osób miał świadomość, z czym się mierzymy.

– Nikt w szpitalu… poza panem nikt nie wie, jak jest z nimi źle…?

– Oficjalna wersja to długoterminowa wersja fisson siccumus. Weasley zlecił odpowiednim osobom, Łamaczom, którzy nie zajmują się leczeniem uroków na ludziach i nie mogli na pomóc, aby utajniły tę część dokumentów, która wskazuje, że być może w kilku salach szpitalnych trzymamy ożywione zwłoki. Gdyby poza wszystkim innym wyszła na jaw jeszcze ta informacja… mamy już i tak wystarczająco dużo problemów – powiedział i zamilkł na moment.

– Lucjusz Malfoy twierdzi, że żyją, a przynajmniej…

– Żyli, zanim zaaplikowano im antidotum na eliksir wielosokowy i nałożono na nich stasis – powiedział Lennox. – Obecnie wszyscy oni leżą w zabezpieczonych, wyciszonych salach, tak samo jak osoby lżej ranne. Weasley dwoje swoich ludzi oddelegował wyłącznie do zredukowania mocy tabu obejmującym ten urok na tyle, że nie ma już zagrożenia, że przypadkowe wypowiedzenie tych słów gdziekolwiek na terenie szpitala może od razu zabić tych ludzi – powiedział, a Harry zamarł, uświadamiając sobie, że akurat o tym nawet nie pomyślał. – Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że są całkowicie bezpieczni i dlatego do czasu wyleczenia wszystkich nikomu poza ludźmi Weasleya i mną nie przekazaliśmy, jak brzmi inkantacja i posługujemy się wyłącznie określeniem _zmodyfikowane fisson siccumus_. Musimy zacząć szukać rozwiązań jak najszybciej, podzielić się pracą teoretyczną i przedyskutować to wszystko w ścisłym gronie, aby tym razem nie prowadzić gorączkowych eksperymentów.

– O ile oczywiście nie stanie się coś nieprzewidzianego, gdzie znów będzie trzeba działać szybko…

– Mam nadzieję, że największy kryzys jest już za nami i że nie będzie już sytuacji, gdzie do leczenia kogokolwiek będziemy musieli angażować wszystkie osoby, które coś umieją, bez względu na to, czy psychicznie się do tego nadają.

– Uważa pan, że Draco się nie nadawał?

– Żaden nastolatek bez przeszkolenia uzdrowicielskiego by się nie nadawał i chciałbym, żebyś miał tego świadomość. Mówiłem raczej o Jennings, która ma fantastyczną wiedzę teoretyczną i zdolność łączenia faktów oraz sporo doświadczenia praktycznego, ale szybko okazało się, że brakuje jej odporności niezbędnej do zdejmowania uroków, które są potencjalnie śmiertelne. Rozpadała się na kawałki od wielu godzin, chociaż jest kilkanaście lat starsza od Draco, podczas gdy on większość dnia trzymał się…

– Na tyle dobrze, na ile to możliwe po tym, jak eksperymentował na swoim ojcu i wiedział, że jeden błąd może go zabić – dokończył Harry, a Lennox lekko skinął głową.

– Nie jest tak słaby i delikatny, jak wydajecie się wszyscy przypuszczać. Oczywiście będzie przeżywał to, co się stało. Każdy przeżywa, gdy pacjent pierwszy raz umiera na jego oczach, a on jest młody i absolutnie nie był na to gotowy. Ale cały dzień dawał sobie radę, chociaż też miałem obawy, że po walce z urokiem u jego ojca może na nic mi się już nie przydać. Byłby świetnym uzdrowicielem, wiesz?

– Chciał zostać uzdrowicielem.

– Wiem. Powiedział mi to dziś. I powiedział też, że chyba by się do tego jednak nie nadawał. Oczywiście, próbowałem go przekonać, że się myli, bo porzucenie przez niego ścieżki łamania uroków na ludziach, byłoby zmarnowaniem jego potencjału. Może i powinien się w tym specjalizować całkowicie poza drogą uzdrowicielską, której Draco był już pewny, że nie zamierza podejmować, nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek pojawiłaby się okazja. I zanim coś powiesz… tak, wiem o odrzuceniu jego kandydatury na studia uzdrowicielskie, ale mam też całkowitą pewność, że po tym, czego dokonał, Rada Uzdrowicieli zmieni zdanie i będzie go publicznie namawiać na podjęcie studiów, aby oczyścić swoje złe imię i pokazać, jak bardzo są jednak postępowi.

– Draco tego nie zrobi. Podobno w odmowie napisali mu… naprawdę paskudne rzeczy.

– Mam tego świadomość. Żałuję, że nie będę go mieć przy sobie, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zrezygnuje z łamania uroków na ludziach. Wyślę odpowiednią rekomendację do jego przełożonych. Robards może być furiatem, ale w kwestiach pracowniczych zarówno on jak Weasley wydają się racjonalni i bardzo wspierają swoich ludzi – powiedział i przyjrzał się Harry’emu. – Widzę, że się o niego martwisz… że wszyscy się martwicie, ale odbieranie komuś szansy na rozwój przez nadmierną protekcjonalność wcale nie jest dobre.

– Nie mówię, że nigdy nie powinien do tego wracać. Tylko że musi dojść do siebie, bo to chyba nie jest najlepszy moment na życiowe wybory…

– Masz absolutną rację – odparł Lennox i westchnął, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. – I tak, w tym momencie Draco potrzebuje, by ktoś się nim zajął i nie ma sensu tego odwlekać. Zanim jednak do nich pójdziemy, tylko jedna rzecz… chcę żebyś wiedział, jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczny, że mi zaufałeś. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to wszystko by się potoczyło, gdybym miał ręce związane tak, jak miałem jeszcze dobę temu.

Harry wydusił niemrawe _dziękuję_ , mając wrażenie, że Lennox przypisuje mu stanowczo zbyt wiele zasług i nie czując się z tym najlepiej. Po chwili przemierzali cichy korytarz, mijając kilka pomieszczeń, przed którymi stali trochę znudzeni strażnicy; poza tym, oddział był już pustawy i aż nienaturalnie spokojny, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia z ostatnich kilkunastu godzin. Gdy znaleźli się przy pokoju Lucjusza, Lennox wszedł do środka pierwszy i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy znaleźli się w miejscu, z którego było widać osłonięte kotarą łóżko. Harry usłyszał przytłumione głosy i chwilę później zobaczył Draco, który drżał i szlochał, przytulony do półleżącego Lucjusza, który luźno obejmował go zdrowszą ręką.

– Przestań histeryzować. Przecież nie umarłem i nie zaczynaj mi znów z tym całym, _ale mogłeś i jak strasznie to wygląda_. Jak płaczesz, to moczysz mi pościel i… – urwał, dostrzegając, że nie są sami, a na jego ustach pojawił się na moment uśmieszek. – A poza tym przy naszej karnacji, zaraz będziesz cały czerwony i spuchnięty i _ani trochę pociągający_ , a pan Potter właśnie wrócił i będzie musiał cię oglądać w twojej najgorszej wersji. – Draco poderwał się i tak, był czerwony, lecz chyba jednak bardziej z powodu zawstydzenia tymi słowami. – Craig, panie Potter… rozumiem, że omówiliście już wspólnie plan ratowania świata. 

– Dowcip cię trzyma, Lucjuszu, więc zakładam, że czujesz się znacznie lepiej – odparł mężczyzna. – Chłopcy, zostawicie nas samych?

– Zaraz do ciebie wrócę i… – zaczął Draco.

– Nie. Jedź do domu odpocząć – uciął Lucjusz tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Zobaczymy się jutro. Wygląda na to, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

– Ale…

– Draco, nie bądź dzieckiem. Pozwól panu Potterowi się sobą zająć, a Craigowi zająć się mną. Uspokój się i rozluźnij, zrób sobie drinka albo otwórz wino i…

– Draco musi zregenerować eliksirami rdzeń magiczny i odpocząć, a nawet gdyby było inaczej, to nie wydaje mi się, że alkohol jest odpowiednim lekarstwem na stres, Lucjuszu – powiedział sucho Lennox.

– Nie każę mu się tym leczyć, tylko świętować sukces. Dziś mogło umrzeć tutaj i w Azkabanie nawet sto osób. Dzięki niemu umarło znacznie mniej. Dzięki niemu w tym momencie dziesiątki osób świętują fakt, że ich bliscy zostali uratowani, a mogliby w tym momencie ich opłakiwać.

– Niektórzy opłakują… – wydusił Draco ledwo słyszalnie.

– Ciesz się, że ty nie musisz po nikim płakać – uciął i spojrzał ponaglająco na Harry’ego, który z westchnieniem objął Draco i skinął na drzwi. Ugryzł się w język, uznając, że wchodzenie w dyskusje z nie ma żadnego sensu – tym bardziej, że po minie Lennoxa widział, że uzdrowiciel również ma sporo do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. A skoro mężczyźni dobrze się znali, zapewne wiedział lepiej od niego, jak należy postępować i rozmawiać z Lucjuszem.

***


	35. Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli ktoś czytał mojego fika sherlockowego "Powtórka", to być może rozpozna motyw nadania zwierzęciu imienia Elster ;) Tak bardzo męczyłam się z imieniem sowy Harry'ego, że użyłam tu ponownie swojego pomysłu z innego tekstu xD
> 
> A poza tym: obiecałam, że ten rozdział będzie na koniec tygodnia więc, no... uznajmy, że koniec tygodnia to sobota, bo po prostu wczoraj nie udało mi się skończyć poprawek ;) Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba^^

***

Harry sądził naiwnie, że zabranie Draco do domu nie będzie problemem i że dopiero później będzie musiał wykrzesać z siebie wszelkie swoje zdolności w zakresie pocieszania i uspokajania kogoś przeżywającego właśnie załamanie nerwowe. Tymczasem gdy tylko opuścili salę szpitalną, chłopak, zamiast dać się zaprowadzić do wind, jakby stracił władzę w nogach i bezwładnie osunął się na krzesło na korytarzu. Harry przytrzymał go, aby nie upadł na ziemię, przestraszony, że może działo się z nim coś poważnego, lecz Draco, jakby odczytując jego myśli, pokręcił głową. A potem rozkleił się ponownie, płacząc cicho, kompletnie nieruchomo i w jakiś sposób było to straszniejsze, niż gdyby szlochał i krzyczał jak przed chwilą. Na pustawym teraz korytarzu wzbudzali zainteresowanie, a fakt, że paru strażników i sanitariuszy rzucało im ciekawskie spojrzenia absolutnie nie pomagał.

– Draco… – zaczął niepewnie. – Chodźmy do domu. Dziś już nic nie zrobimy i… naprawdę potrzebujesz odpocząć. Nawet jeśli propozycja twojego ojca o piciu raczej nie była dobrym pomysłem…

– Nie wytrzymam w domu. Będę całą noc gapił się w ściany i zagryzał tym wszystkim i… wolę tu zostać i być przy nim, jeśli…

– Lennox zajmuje się nim i bez względu na wszystko, co się stało, jest teraz pod najlepszą możliwą opieką – powiedział Harry i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Wstawaj. Pojedziemy do mnie. Na Grimmauld Place mam mnóstwo miejsca, a mój skrzat będzie zachwycony, że może zrobić kolację… lunch czy tam coś… dla gościa. Nie przydasz się tu jutro, gdy całą noc spędzisz półprzytomny na krześle. Zjesz coś, prześpisz się i rano pojedziesz do szpitala a ja do pracy.

– Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł… – wydusił Draco.

– To jedyny pomysł, który ma sens. Widziałem to twoje okropne mieszkanie i nie chcę, żebyś tam jechał. A poza tym obiecałem, że się tobą zajmę i… – urwał na moment, z jakichś przyczyn przypominając sobie słowa Lennoxa o tym, jak potraktował Gawaina oraz te, że ma zmusić Draco do odpoczynku i przyjęcia eliksirów wszelkimi metodami. – I jeśli nie pójdziesz po dobroci, to rzucę na ciebie petrificus totalus, a potem lewituję cię do punktu aportacji.

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego – powiedział natychmiast.

– Jeśli mam się zaopiekować kimś, na kim mi zależy, to jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko. Do wyboru masz jeszcze, żebym wziął cię na ręce i zaniósł na dół, ale przypuszczam, że wówczas Rita Skeeter wyczułaby to i pojawiła się w holu Świętego Munga z fotografem, choćby w tym momencie znajdowała się na Księżycu. Więc, jak będzie? – spytał, na co Draco zaśmiał się i zaszlochał jednocześnie, ale po chwili chwycił jego dłoń i podniósł się z krzesła.

Nie zaprotestował, gdy Harry łagodnie pociągnął go w stronę windy… tak właściwie to wyglądało na to, że emocje – albo też eliksir, który podał mu już Lennox – pozbawiły go jakiejkolwiek siły do walki. Dał się zaprowadzić do punktu aportacji w holu, gdzie kręciło się wciąż sporo osób, lecz zignorowali je wszystkie, chociaż paru pracowników Ministerstwa rzucało im zainteresowane spojrzenia.

Lennox miał rację, mówiąc o tym, jak bardzo nadwyrężona była magia Draco, bo podczas aportacji Harry w ogóle nie był w stanie jej wyczuć; gdy moment później znaleźli się na Grimmauld Place, Draco zaczął osuwać się na ziemię i gdy Harry przytrzymał go i zaczął prowadzić do salonu, miał wrażenie, że ciągnie za sobą kompletnie bezwładne ciało.

Posadził Draco na kanapie i przytulił go, czując, jak coś ściska go w środku, gdy chłopak ponownie zaczął szlochać. Długie minuty gładził go po włosach i plecach, czekając, aż dojdzie do siebie i przypuszczając, że to chyba właśnie ten moment, że powinien po prostu pozwolić, by wszystkie jego emocje znalazły ujście i nie naciskać ani o nic nie pytać. Dopiero kiedy poczuł, że Draco nieruchomieje, odważył się od niego odsunąć, po czym wyczarował chusteczkę i bez słowa wytarł jego mokre policzki i poczekał kolejnych parę chwil, aż chłopak osuszy oczy i wysmarka się. Kiedy wydawało się już, że jest z nim lepiej – dostał nerwowej czkawki, potem krótkiego napadu histerycznego śmiechu, a z jego oczu znów popłynęły łzy. Nie szlochał ani nic nie mówił, jego dygotanie ustało i tylko płakał bezgłośnie, całkowicie rozbity i nieruchomy i z jakichś przyczyn to było nawet trudniejsze, niż gdy trząsł się i panikował, bo wówczas Harry czuł, że jednak jest w stanie go uspokoić, a teraz nie miał pojęcia, jak mu pomóc.

– Lennox dał mi eliksiry dla ciebie – odezwał się w końcu. – I powiedział, że mam cię zmusić, byś je wziął. Coś na regenerację i na uspokojenie, więc… – urwał, gdy chłopak skinął głową. Wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielką paczuszkę ze starannym opisem i podał Draco trzy fiolki, które ten opróżnił bez słowa jedna po drugiej. – Nie mam pojęcia, co to dokładnie jest i kiedy zacznie działać i… jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz… po prostu mi powiedz i… 

– Pomagasz samym tym, że tu jesteś. Jeśli wróciłbym sam do mieszkania… ja bym tego po prostu nie przeżył – odparł cicho. – Byłeś przy mnie, gdy najbardziej cię potrzebowałem. No i przecież to ty… to ty w ogóle zacząłeś to dochodzenie, chociaż wiem od Weasleya, że wszyscy rzucali ci kłody pod nogi, a na samym starcie walczyłeś nawet z Robardsem i jeszcze cię za to ukarał… walczyłeś o ludzi, którzy na to nie zasługiwali i jeszcze znosiłeś dziś mojego ojca, a ja po prostu wiem, że nagadał ci jakichś głupot, bo zawsze mówi głupoty, gdy jest z nim źle. Gdybyś nie zainteresował się tym wszystkim…

– Pewnie nie doszłoby do ataku już dziś… – wydusił Harry, gdy ponownie dotarło do niego, że może gdyby zaplanowali wszystko z Brooksem i Lennoxem lepiej, to zdobyliby niezbędne dokumenty, by ruszyć do Azkabanu, a Delestre i Smith nie wpadliby na nich, nie dali nikomu znać i wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej.

– Albo doszłoby jeszcze wcześniej, bo przecież wstrzymywali się z tym tylko dlatego, że wiedzieli, że ktoś zaczął się nimi interesować – powiedział Draco. – Może gdyby Robardsa tam teraz nie było, rzuciliby urok na wszystkich, zablokowali dostęp do Azkabanu i uciekli, a więźniowie i strażnicy po kolei by tam umierali. Gdybyście z Weasleyem i resztą nie zareagowali od razu, gdybyście czekali… nie zdołalibyśmy uratować połowy tych ludzi. A nawet jeśli nie doszłoby do ataku, jeśli ta sprawa w ogóle by nie została ruszona, gdyby nikt się tym nie interesował, to możliwe, że w Azkabanie poczekaliby, aż Ministerstwo przestanie im siedzieć na głowie po śmierci Fawleya i dalej torturowali mojego ojca i innych więźniów miesiącami i latami… aż do końca jego wyroku, o ile w ogóle by go dożył… Gdyby nie ty…

– Pomogło mi mnóstwo osób – przerwał mu Harry. – Bez Billa, Madison i Gawaina… a teraz jeszcze Brooksa, który nakłonił sekretarza z biura Azkabanu do zeznań… i oczywiście Lennoxa… bez wszystkich tych ludzi nic bym nie osiągnął…

– A oni bez ciebie nie zrobiliby zupełnie nic, chociaż prawie wszyscy wiedzieli, czy to z plotek czy innych poszlak, że w Azkabanie dzieje się coś złego – odparł. – Gdybyś nie poruszył nieba i ziemi, żeby zmusić tych wszystkich ludzi do współpracy, mój ojciec spędziłby ostatnie lata życia torturowany, a ja nigdy bym się o tym nawet nie dowiedział. Oni naprawdę go tam katowali, a wszystkie te momenty, gdy nagle zaczynałem o nim myśleć i wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak… gdy budziłem się w nocy, gdy po prostu czułem… oni naprawdę mu to robili. Zajmując się tą sprawą uratowałeś go i kolejny raz nam pomogłeś i nigdy… nigdy nie będę w stanie odwdzięczyć ci się…

– Ty też go uratowałeś…

– Ale niczemu nie byłem w stanie zapobiec, a on nadal…

– Zdjąłeś ten urok, chociaż to miało być niemożliwe. Jest teraz pod opieką medyczną i będą w stanie go wyleczyć ze wszystkiego, co zrobił mu ten urok i co jemu zrobiono w więzieniu. Draco, nie myśl… o najgorszym co mogło się stać. Twój ojciec jest bezpieczny, szpital jest chroniony, na miejscu jest Lennox i Robards, sprawa wyszła na jaw i nikt już jej nie zamiecie pod dywan i teraz… wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział, na co Draco niemrawo skinął głową i pociągnął nosem.

– Ale co potem? – wydusił po chwili. – Znów go tam odeślą. Gdy tylko poczuje się lepiej, będzie musiał tam wrócić i nawet jeśli osoby odpowiedzialne za rzucenie uroku uciekły… to w Azkabanie zawsze będą osoby, które będą pragnąć jego śmierci. I następnym razem możemy nie zdążyć go uratować… boje się ze umrze tam a ja nie będę mógł nawet go pożegnać…

– Nie ma takiej opcji – powiedział twardo Harry. – Gawain i Bill na to nie pozwolą. Ani on, ani nikt z więźniów nie wróci do Azkabanu, jeśli mieliby nie być tam bezpieczni. Dopilnuję tego, rozumiesz? Shacklebolt też jest po ich stronie. Cały świat czarodziejski wie już, co się stało i…

– I co to zmienia? Wiesz co będą myśleć? Że dobrze się stało…! Będą płakać nad strażnikami i pracownikami Ministerstwa, będą przerażeni, że Śmierciożercy zbiegli z Azkabanu, ale gdy usłyszą, ilu więźniów zginęło, będą się cieszyć, że jest ich już mniej…!

– Nie wszyscy będą tak myśleć… – wymamrotał Harry. – Jest masa złych ludzi, ale nie jesteś w tym sam i nie wszyscy, uważają, że…

– Większość uważa, a ja byłem sam cały ostatni rok…! – odparł Draco, podnosząc głos. – Nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek na świecie jest po mojej stronie…!

– Bill dał ci szansę i cię przyjął – uciął natychmiast Harry. – Gawain cię lubi. Cały skład Uzdrowicieli i Łamaczy uważa cię za geniusza i bohatera i wszyscy wiedzą, że bez ciebie nie dadzą sobie rady w dalszych pracach, a teraz rozmawiasz o tym _ze mną_ i nawet jakby nie było nikogo innego, to ja jestem całkowicie po twojej stronie... Jest mnóstwo osób, które cię wspierają i chcą ci pomóc i…

– Tak, cudowna ekipa wybaczających, dzielnych gryfonów, obrońców pokrzywdzonych…! – wyrzucił z siebie nieszczęśliwie.

– To takie złe…?

– Tak, bo wiem, że ja bym nikomu nie pomógł w takiej sytuacji, bo bałbym się ryzykować swojej pozycji i kariery dla kogoś kto nawet nie jest mi bliski, nawet jeśli to słuszne i brzydzę się przez to samym sobą. Nikt nie trafił do Azkabanu za niewinność. Ja cudem uniknąłem z więzienia. Jestem Śmierciożercą i tchórzem i nie zasługuję na pomoc. I dobrze wiem, że mój ojciec też nie zasługuje, ale _to mój ojciec_ i nawet jeśli całą reszta chce go widzieć martwego, to nie przestanie nim być a ja nie przestanę go kochać…!

– Draco…

– Wiesz co jest najgorsze…? Przez cały zeszły rok… Nigdy ci nawet nie podziękowałem, chociaż myślałem o tym dziesiątki razy, ale po prostu nie potrafiłem napisać do ciebie i podziękować… a najpierw przeprosić za to, jakim byłem kiedyś żałosnym dupkiem. Tymczasem ty, chociaż nie miałeś żadnych powodów, by stawać po mojej stronie… Po wojnie i… i w ostatnich tygodniach… pomogłeś mi bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, a już na pewno bardziej niż którykolwiek z moich szkolnych pseudo-przyjaciół…

– Daj spokój. Zrobiłem to, co było słuszne. A w sądzie nie powiedziałem na twój temat niczego, co nie było prawdą…

– Nie musiałeś tego robić ani dla mnie ani moich rodziców.

– I pozwolić, żebyś trafił do Azkabanu? – spytał zszokowany.

– Nie znosiłeś mnie i gdy wstawiłeś się za mną… nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś. Gdy zgłosiłeś się na świadka, sądziłem, że po to, by mnie pogrążyć.

– Jasne, byłeś przez całą szkołę strasznym dupkiem, ale nie byłeś ani mordercą, ani czarnoksiężnikiem, ani nawet prawdziwym Śmierciożercą. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył… gdybym pozwolił na oskarżenie kogoś, kto był niewinny, tylko dlatego, że po prostu go nie lubiłem – powiedział, a przed jego oczami momentalnie pojawiła się twarz Snape’a, wykrzywiona złośliwym grymasem i niemal słyszał jego zjadliwe słowa o tym, że _był idiotą-klonem swojego ojca, a poza tym to dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru_.

Snape był podłym gadem i nic nie miało tego zmienić. Ale był też bohaterem. Był podwójnym szpiegiem, był pogmatwanym, pełnym sprzeczności człowiekiem, ukształtowanym przez błędy młodości, których nigdy sobie nie wybaczył. Dumbledore wyciągnął do niego rękę i to go uchroniło przed Azkabanem, jednak nie zrobił nic więcej, bo nie uchronił go przed samotnym i nieszczęśliwym życiem.

Harry poczuł się dziwnie z nagłą myślą, że jakoś nie chce być taki, jak Dumbledore. Nie chciał być jak całe mnóstwo osób, które niegdyś znał i podziwiał – chciał być sobą i żyć swoim własnym życiem, według własnych zasad i moralności, w które wierzył i które były w pełni _jego_.

– Nigdy nie zrozumiem Gryfonów – powiedział szczerze Draco, a Harry jedyne co był w stanie zrobić, to parsknąć śmiechem, głośniejszym i bardziej radosnym, niż w tej sytuacji było to przyzwoite.

– A ja nigdy nie zrozumiem Ślizgonów. Brooks, Lennox i twój ojciec na dokładkę. Rozmawiałem ze Ślizgonami przez ostatnią dobę więcej niż przez całe życie i okazywało się, że tak naprawdę lubię z wami rozmawiać, chociaż większość czasu miałem wrażenie, że mówicie do mnie w obcym języku.

– Których to języków znasz nie za wiele.

– A ty znasz całe mnóstwo, a i tak nie rozumiesz mnie…?

– Mogę nie rozumieć, ale czasem, gdy cię słucham, to jakby słyszeć obcy język o brzmieniu tak ładnym, że pragnie się go nauczyć – powiedział, a w jego głosie pojawiła się jakaś dziwna łagodność, coś… coś szczególnego, co sprawiło, że Harry z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie wyciągnąć rąk i nie przytulić go do siebie.

– I chyba zacząłeś się uczyć i używać go automatycznie, bo nie brzmisz jak cała reszta…

– Może staram się bardziej od całej reszty. Może bardziej niż cała reszta chcę cię zrozumieć.

Milczeli parę chwil, kiedy Harry usłyszał odgłos aportacji, a w salonie pojawił się zatroskany Stworek w odrobinę pomiętym stroju i ewidentnie wyrwany z drzemki. Najwyraźniej czekał na niego całą noc i dzień i w końcu przysnął gdzieś ze zmęczenia, bo wpatrywał się w Harry’ego przepraszająco i z zawstydzeniem. Harry przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed miesięcy, kiedy to właśnie skrzat zachęcił go do podjęcia śledztwa i zalała go fala wdzięczności i czułości do niego, bo przed oczami stanęły mu również wszystkie te momenty, gdy Stworek go wspierał, pouczał i był przy nim mimo wszystko… gdy widział go skacowanego, pijanego i nieszczęśliwego, aportował go do sypialni, zabierał mu kieliszek lub sprzątał potłuczone szkoło, a rano miał dla niego przyszykowane śniadanie i świeże szaty.

– Czy Stworek może coś zrobić dla Harry’ego Pottera i młodego panicza Blacka? – spytał skrzat, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

– Przyszykuj nam proszę coś lekkiego na kolację… i herbatę. Oraz przygotuj sypialnię dla Draco. Niedługo się położymy.

– Stworek już to zrobił, bo panna Duncombe była tu wcześniej i zapowiedziała, że Harry Potter może mieć gościa. Stworek przyszykował sypialnię na drugim piętrze od strony ogrodu i upiekł słodkie bułki z cynamonem i rzucił na nie zaklęcie utrzymujące ciepło. Był również w aptece i kupił eliksir nasenny, bo panna Duncombe zasugerowała, że może być potrzebny.

– Muszę jej podziękować... że pomyślała o wszystkim – powiedział Harry, chociaż wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, że Madison już nad ranem spodziewała się, że Harry zabierze tu Draco.

– Stworek już to zrobił i w ciągu dnia wysłał Elstera, by zaniósł do jej domu trzy butelki najlepszego wina rodowego Blacków.

– Jesteś wspaniały. Dziękuję – odparł Harry łagodnie. – Więc… proszę, zrób nam tylko herbatę i połóż się spać – powiedział, jednak skrzat nie ruszył się z miejsca, tylko przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wpatrując się w niego zmieszany i przestraszony. – O co chodzi…?

– Stworek wpuścił rano do domu pannę Duncombe. Zrobił to bez zgody Harry'ego Pottera. Stworek przypuszczał, że tak należy zrobić, ale nie zapytał o zgodę i czeka na decyzję czy powinien się...

– Bardzo dobrze, że ich wpuściłeś. To wszystko... dotyczy sprawy, Ministerstwo w końcu się nią zajęło, w Azkabanie doszło do ataku i…

– Tak właśnie powiedziała panna Duncombe, ale dobry skrzat domowy nie powinien słuchać obcych osób, lecz czekać na rozkaz swojego pana. I ukarać się za nadmierną samodzielność.

– Daj spokój. Żadnego karania się. Mówiłem tysiąc razy, że nie chcę, byś to robił. Świetnie, że wpuściłeś Madison i że przygotowałeś wszystko. Nie mam pojęcia co bym bez ciebie zrobił. – Na jego słowa w oczach skrzata pojawiły się łzy, ale na szczęście nie wybuchnął płaczem ze wzruszenia, tylko skłonił się nisko i deportował.

– Skomentowałbym to, jak dziwną masz relację ze swoim skrzatem, gdyby nie fakt, że twoja sowa najwyraźniej ma na imię Elster, co jest jeszcze dziwniejsze – odezwał się Draco, wyraźnie spokojniejszym niż jeszcze przed paroma minutami głosem, a Harry podejrzewał, że eliksiry musiały zacząć już działać, bo niemożliwym chyba było, aby poczuł się nagle o tyle lepiej.

– Co jest nie tak w tym imieniu? – spytał.

– A co _nie jest_ nie tak? Jak w mogło przyjść ci do głowy, żeby nazwać tak sowę?

– Gdy go kupiłem, znalazłem w salonie album z ptakami w jakimś obcym języku, otworzyłem na przypadkowej stronie z opisami i spodobało mi się to słowo. Stworek powiedział, że to złe imię dla sowy, ale nie chciał wyjaśnić dlaczego, no a poza tym... już tak do niego powiedziałem i nie reaguje na inne – oznajmił, na co Draco wytrzeszczył na niego oczy a potem parsknął śmiechem. Myśli Harry’ego natychmiast wypełniły myśli o tym, jak bardzo tęsknił za jego śmiechem, nawet jeśli powodem miałoby być to, że najwyraźniej zrobił z siebie głupka.

– To zdecydowanie jest złe imię dla sowy, bo Elster to po niemiecku _sroka_.

– Czyli nazwałem sowę ‘sroka’… Tak, to zdecydowanie… wiele wyjaśnia – wydusił, spojrzał na Draco i jednocześnie obaj zaczęli chichotać.

– Jak już jesteśmy przy tym nieszczęsnym, skrzywdzonym ptaku, to czy mógłbyś mi go pożyczyć? Chciałbym napisać do matki, bo na pewno czytała już Proroka i…

– Nie wolałbyś połączyć się z nią przez sieć Fiuu i porozmawiać? Nie mam zablokowanych rozmów zagranicznych, więc to nie problem.

– To… tak. Dzięki. Tak, chciałbym z nią porozmawiać – odparł, zerkając niepewnie w stronę kominka.

– Zostawię cię i pójdę do kuchni pomóc Stworkowi, bo ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Jak skończysz… zawołaj mnie, ok? – powiedział, na co Draco skinął głową i podniósł się z miejsca.

Harry zostawił go samego, chociaż widział, jak bardzo jest spięty, gdy siadał przy kominku a potem czekał na połączenie. Nie chciał jednak być intruzem i czuł, że Draco naprawdę potrzebuje porozmawiać z Narcyzą oraz że… całe ich rodzinne kwestie były bardziej zawiłe niż mógł to pojąć. Gdy wszedł do kuchni, Stworek zalewał wrzątkiem trzy filiżanki, a jego oczy przymykały się raz po raz, jednak skrzat wydawał się rozbudzić, zobaczywszy Harry’ego, bo poderwał się z miejsca i nerwowo przed nim ukłonił.

– Draco chciał porozmawiać z mamą. Przypuszczam, że trochę im to zajmie – powiedział cicho i usiadł na krześle. – Dużo się wydarzyło… od czasu, gdy w ogóle rozmawiałem z tobą o sprawie Azkabanu.

– Stworek to rozumie. Stworek dziesiątki razy czytał zapiski na tablicy w salonie, zanim panna Duncombe ją skopiowała i zredukowała. Stworek czytał też specjalne wydanie Proroka.

– Gdybyś kilka miesięcy temu nie nakłonił mnie, bym się temu przyjrzał, możliwe, że w ogóle nie podjąłbym się dochodzenia – wyznał Harry. – Wszystko co się stało… wczorajsza noc i cały ten dzień…

– Harry Potter nie musi się tłumaczyć Stworkowi…

– Nie chcę się tłumaczyć. Chcę powiedzieć ci, co dokładnie się stało, bo po prostu zasługujesz na to, by się o wszystkim dowiedzieć ode mnie, a nie opierać się na bzdurach, które nawypisywano w Proroku. Wybacz, że… że tak naprawdę nie wtajemniczałem cię w całe śledztwo na bieżąco – powiedział, na co skrzat kiwnął głową i usiadł na krześle obok Harry’ego.

Tak naprawdę Stworek wiedział większość rzeczy o wcześniejszym przebiegu śledztwa, był tu przecież poprzedniego dnia, gdy Harry ustalał szczegóły z Brooksem, Tewksburym i Billem. Nie wiedział jednak o zajściach w świętym Mungu, Ministerstwie i Azkabanie, a gdy Harry zaczął opowiadać mu o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniej doby, Stworek co chwilę wzdrygał się lub patrzył na niego w oszołomieniu i strachu. Złorzeczył Pattonowi i Delestre, gdy usłyszał, że Harry musiał z nimi walczyć, a jego małe piąstki zaciskały się coraz mocniej na brzegu stroju, który miał na sobie. Na wieści o stanie więźniów, o wszystkich zabitych, o ludziach, którzy leżeli przeklęci i których możliwe że nie uda się uratować, w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Chłonął jednak każde słowo, a gdy Harry opowiedział tym, jak Draco udało się złamać ten urok i uratować ojca – zadawał mnóstwo pytań i prosił o powtarzanie sobie raz po raz wszystkiego, co się stało. Gdy dowiedział się zaś o tym, że Lucjusz przypuszczał, iż w bibliotece Blacków mogą się znajdować przydatne materiały, chciał już teraz zacząć ich szukać, ale Harry stanowczo mu tego zabronił, widząc, że skrzat usypia na siedząco i poprosił, by zajął się tym jutro oraz – w razie potrzeby – w ciągu dnia wpuścił tu Billa i Draco, bo on sam spędzi pewnie cały dzień w Ministerstwie. Po jakiejś minucie udało mu się przekonać skrzata, że ze wszystkim da sobie radę i że naprawdę musi iść spać, po czym zawisł nad herbatą i kolacją, niepewnie zerkając w kierunku salonu.

Draco stanął w drzwiach kuchni niedługo później. Wciąż był blady i chyba nawet bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej, ale wydawał się już spokojniejszy; nie zaprotestował też, gdy Harry powiedział, że powinien coś zjeść i po chwili w milczeniu skubał drożdżówkę i popijał ją herbatą, co chwilę zagryzając wargi. Wciąż miał na sobie szatę uzdrowicielską, której żółtozielony odcień wydawał się podkreślać jego niezdrową bladość i Harry już miał powiedzieć, że zaprowadzi go do jego sypialni, kiedy chłopak się odezwał.

– Moja matka chciała tu przyjechać. Twierdziła, że potrzebuję wsparcia, że skoro tyle już zrobiłem, to powinienem zostawić tę sprawę i dojść do siebie. Że jestem za młody, że powinienem porzucić pracę w Ministerstwie, jeśli tak ma wyglądać i że znajdzie mi coś spokojniejszego we Francji, gdzie odnowiła dawne przyjaźnie i ma na tyle wpływów, by móc mi pomóc – wyrzucił z siebie.

– Zamierzasz jej posłuchać…? – wydusił Harry, na co Draco poderwał głowę.

– Żartujesz, prawda? Teraz, gdy okazało się, że jednak coś potrafię i do czegoś się nadaję…? Byłem przerażony i załamany i… gdyby była ze mną godzinę temu w szpitalu, to pewnie przyznałbym jej rację i może nawet dałbym się od razu zaciągnąć za granicę. Ale gdy to od niej usłyszałem, teraz, gdy eliksiry… przywróciły mi trochę zdrowego rozsądku i spokoju… to dotarło do mnie, jak fatalnie to brzmi i jakim byłoby to tchórzostwem oraz głupotą, by poddać się w takim momencie. Wiem, że się o mnie martwi i wiem, że chce dobrze… ale _nie_. Nie zamierzam wyjeżdżać. Nie teraz.

– Jak zareagowała, gdy jej to powiedziałeś?

– Stwierdziła, że ojciec zapewne próbował zrobić mi pranie mózgu i karmić wybujałymi ambicjami – odparł z cieniem rozbawienia w głosie. – Przekonałem ją, że nie ma racji. I chyba zaakceptowała moje decyzje. Nadal chce przyjechać, bo oczywiście uważa, że nie mogę być teraz sam i… uspokoiła się dopiero gdy przyznałem jej, że _nie jestem_ sam i nie jestem w tym okropnym mieszkaniu po Rosierach, bo od początku nienawidziła tego miejsca i była zdruzgotana, że zamierzam tam mieszkać. Wiesz…? Wówczas zgodziła się dać mi spokój dopiero jak uświadomiłem jej, że alternatywa to wynajęcie mugolskiego mieszkania, bo nikt z czarodziejskiego świata nie udostępniłby mi nawet komórki na miotły i…

– Draco, powiedziałeś jej, że jesteś tutaj? Ze mną…? – przerwał mu Harry, gdy zorientował się, że Draco brzmi na zestresowanego. 

– Tak. Że tutaj. I że z tobą. I że… zbliżyliśmy się do siebie – odparł, a coś w sposobie, w jaki to powiedział sprawiło, że Harry był niemal pewny, że Draco przyznał się matce, że ich relacja… że powiedział jej wprost, w jaki sposób zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać. I czuł, że Narcyza raczej nie patrzyła na to tak jak Lucjusz, który ubzdurał sobie, że Draco go uwiódł, aby odzyskać pozycję i dobre imię.

– Jak zareagowała? Jakoś wątpię, że była zadowolona w ten pokręcony sposób co twój ojciec – stwierdził, na co Draco zaśmiał się krótko i jeszcze bardziej nerwowo niż przed chwilą.

– Nie… nie chcę teraz myśleć o tym, co pewnie naopowiadał ci mój ojciec i nie, z całą pewnością… nie w ten sposób co on – oznajmił i przełknął ślinę, po czym, ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, podniósł się z miejsca, okrążył stół i stanął nad nim.

– Draco, co… – zająknął się, kiedy chłopak niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń i objął nią szczękę Harry’ego.

– Powiedziała, żebym… żebym nie słuchał ojca. I że jeśli czegoś naprawdę pragnę, to żeby nie marnował życia na strach i wątpliwości – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, po czym przesunął kciukiem po jego policzku. Patrzył mu w oczy, był przestraszony i niepewny, bał się… odrzucenia i chyba samego tego, co zamierzał zrobić i Harry przestał mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, _co_ zamierza.

– To może nie jest dobry moment i jeśli zamierzasz coś zrobić tylko dlatego, że rodzice naopowiadali ci różnych rzeczy…

– Chciałem się do ciebie zbliżyć od tygodni i dobrze o tym wiesz – odparł cicho. – I wiesz, że się bałem. I pewnie domyślałeś się, że jedną z miliona rzeczy, których się bałem, to że moi rodzice będą całkowicie przeciwni i będą wszystko mi utrudniać i… bałem się całego mnóstwa rzeczy, ale jakoś nie tego, że życie jest krótkie i że wahanie zbyt długo może sprawić, że… że nie zdążę zrobić tego na czym najbardziej mi zależy. Mój ojciec mógł dziś umrzeć. Ty mogłeś w nocy zostać ciężko ranny lub zostać zabity. Ludzie umierali, na wolności są Śmierciożercy, na których liście do zamordowanie jesteśmy pewnie na samej górze i po prostu… nie chcę… nie mogę czekać, aż przestanę się bać. Pewnie zawsze będę się czegoś bać, a nie chcę, żeby to mnie paraliżowało i nie pozwalało na szczęście – wyszeptał, po czym pochylił się odrobinę. – Mogę cię pocałować? – spytał ledwo słyszalnie.

Był w tym momencie jednocześnie słodki i niepewny, jego głos brzmiał wciąż słabo i zdradzał zmęczenie, ale w podkrążonych oczach widać było determinację. Nie miał wątpliwości, czego pragnie, obawiał się jego reakcji i szczerze mówił o swoim strachu i w jakiś sposób świadomość własnych lęków połączona z pewnością, że chce się z nimi zmierzyć… zmieniała absolutnie _wszystko_. Harry powoli przytaknął, a Draco moment później pochylił się nad nim, obejmując dłonią jego twarz. Zawahał się na chwilę, gdy wpatrywali się w siebie z minimalnej odległości – i chociaż trwało to pewnie ułamek sekundy, Harry czuł, jakby czas się dla nich zatrzymał.

Kiedy wreszcie poczuł usta Draco na swoich, jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć, to że _warto było z tym zaczekać_ , bo najwyraźniej to jednak był ten idealny moment. Cokolwiek sobie wyobrażał i czego by się nie spodziewał, to nie sądził, że pocałunek tak słodki i delikatny mógł powodować, że po ciele przechodzą ciarki; że w czymś tak niewinnym, gdy tylko się obejmowali i niemal nie poruszali – może być aż tyle emocji.

Jego serce biło jak szalone, gdy podnosił się z krzesła by przytulić go mocniej; gdy niepewnie rozchylał wargi i czuł, jak usta Draco wyginają się w uśmiechu. Po paru sekundach – minutach? jakiegoś rodzaju cudownej wieczności? – odsunęli się od siebie, ale ich twarze wciąż znajdowały się tak blisko, że czuł na wargach jego ciepły oddech.

– Chcę z tobą być – wyszeptał w końcu Draco.

– Wiesz, domyśliłem się – powiedział Harry, mocniej zaciskając ramiona wokół jego talii. – I gdyby nie to, że miałem dopilnować, że położysz się wcześnie i odpoczniesz, najchętniej w ogóle by się stąd nie ruszał i nigdy cię nie wypuścił – przyznał i wyciągnął się w jego stronę, by ledwo wyczuwalnie musnąć wargami kącik jego ust.

– Twój skrzat rano przeżyłby szok jakby nas tu zobaczył.

– Prędzej z radości zacząłby płakać i histeryzować. Mówiłem ci, że jest naszym największym fanem. Widziałeś torbę od niego…! – powiedział, na co Draco zaśmiał się krótko. – Naprawdę powinieneś się położyć. Pokażę ci twoją sypialnię i… porozmawiamy rano, dobrze?

– Nie wiem, czy zdołam usnąć – przyznał Draco. – Przez ciebie w ogóle nie czuję się teraz śpiący.

– Nawet jak się nie czujesz to jesteś wykończony. Lennox dał mi eliksir nasenny i masz go wziąć, w razie gdybyś miał problem ze snem – odparł, a gdy Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie, postanowił się wytłumaczyć. – Musisz się przespać. Jutro masz… obaj mamy mnóstwo pracy i…

– Liczyłem na coś bardziej romantycznego w rodzaju _pocałuję cię na dobranoc_ , a nie _dam ci eliksir i wtedy uśniesz_ – powiedział spokojnym, nieco chłodnym tonem, na który Harry zamarł, sądząc, że powiedział coś bardzo nie tak, kiedy Draco parsknął krótkim, cichym śmiechem. – Żartuję. Zaprowadź mnie do sypialni i daj ten eliksir.

Harry skinął głową, ale nie puścił go, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty się rozchodzić do osobnych pokojów. Racjonalność wygrała, gdy zobaczył na zegarze, że jakimś cudem minęła już dziewiąta wieczorem, więc tak naprawdę nie mieli aż tak dużo czasu na odespanie poprzedniej nocy i ciężkiego dnia i… tak. Powinien go puścić. I wziąć za rękę i zaprowadzić do pokoju na górze i… miał nadzieję, że Stworek nie zrobił tam czegoś dziwnego i nieprzyzwoitego i im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej obawiał się, że jednak zrobił i chyba lepiej mieć to z głowy i po prostu oddać Draco własną sypialnię, jeśli byłaby taka potrzeba.

Niechętnie ruszył z Draco w stronę schodów, zaciskając palce na jego dłoni. Minęli pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdował się jego pokój i ruszyli korytarzem na drugim w stronę tarasu, bo to tu powinna znajdować się sypialnia z widokiem na ogród. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, korytarz wydawał się… wydłużyć i było na nim więcej drzwi, niż gdy zjawił się tutaj zaledwie parę dni temu. Ostatnie z nich – podwójne, z ciemnego, rzeźbionego drewna – były otwarte na oścież i… z całą pewnością nigdy wcześniej nie widział ani ich, ani akurat tej sypialni. Zerknął do środka, naprawdę spodziewając się nietypowych pomysłów Stworka, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Sypialnia była obszerna, z ogromnymi oknami wychodzącymi na ogród. Meble, ściany, podłogi i pościel były w jasnych, ciepłych odcieniach – stare i jak wszystko w tym domu nieco przytłaczające, ale całość wydawała się ładniejsza niż jakiekolwiek pomieszczenie na Grimmauld Place. Na komodzie stały świeże kwiaty, na ścianach wisiały jasne, subtelne obrazy, a w oknach wisiały delikatne, gładkie firanki i srebrzyste zasłony; na kanapie leży przyszykowana piżama, obok wisiał najbardziej elegancki szlafrok, jaki widział w życiu, a gdy rozejrzał się bardziej wnikliwie, dostrzegł, że na wpół uchylone drzwi naprzeciwko okien prowadziły do osobnej łazienki.

– Stworek naprawdę musi cię uwielbiać, to zdecydowanie najlepszy pokój w całym domu, a ja dotąd nie miałem do niego nawet dostępu – stwierdził Harry.

– Jak to nie miałeś…? – zdziwił się Draco. – Wiesz, że to jest główna sypialnia, prawda?

– To sypialnia jak każda inna, tylko zdecydowanie ładniej urządzona i większa od reszty…?

– Naprawdę mało wiesz o czarodziejskich rezydencjach – powiedział, po czym dotknął balustrady łóżka i wyciągnął do Harry’ego rękę. – Zamknij oczy. Nie czujesz tego? To _serce tego domu_ … Nie wypada, żebym tu spał. Ty jesteś właścicielem tego miejsca. To powinien być twój pokój. Nie rozumiem, jak mógł pozostawać ukryty.

Myśli Harry’ego wypełniły się ckliwymi stwierdzeniami, jak _skoro to serce tego domu, to nie dziwię się, dlaczego pojawiła się dla ciebie_. Zaczerwienił się i nie odważył odezwać, bo wiedział, że gdy spróbuje to powiedzieć, to zabrzmi to pewnie żałośnie i zbyt jednoznacznie, bo to nie był raczej moment by zarzucać Draco takimi wyznaniami… bo dopiero wszystko się między nimi zaczynało.

– Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci się tu dobrze spało – powiedział zamiast tego wszystkiego i miał wrażenie, że zabrzmiało to naprawdę płasko i źle.

– Będzie. Dziękuje – odparł Draco i przytulił się do niego. Harry natychmiast go objął i przymknął oczy ponownie i tak, czuł, jak silna była tutaj magia, była kojąca i sprawiała, że najchętniej nie ruszyłby się stąd.

– Wiesz… naprawdę… musimy iść spać – powiedział, chociaż na usta cisnęły mu się słowa _nie chcę stąd wychodzić, pozwól mi tu zostać, chcę być przy tobie całą noc i po prostu mieć cię obok._

– Tak. Masz rację – wydusił Draco i odsunął się od niego niechętnie. Patrzyli na siebie, wciąż luźno się obejmując, tak samo nerwowi, nieśmiali i trochę zawstydzeni.

Życzyli sobie dobrej nocy w tym samym momencie, jednocześnie zachichotali, coraz bardziej skrępowani. Harry puścił wreszcie Draco i cofnął się w stronę drzwi. Rzucił coś o tym, żeby wezwał Stworka, jakby czegoś potrzebował, chociaż chciał powiedzieć, żeby w razie potrzeby zawołał _jego_ , i że jego sypialnia jest dokładnie pod tą.

Wrócił do siebie na sztywnych nogach, dopiero teraz odczuwając, jak jest zmęczony i jednocześnie jak bardzo buzują w nim emocje. Wziął błyskawiczny prysznic, przebrał się w piżamę i gdy znalazł się w swojej sypialni, oparł się placami o drzwi i przyłożył palce do ust. Widział, że naprawdę musi się położyć, że pewnie zmęczenie mimo wszystko wygra z tym, że czuł się podminowany, a jego serce biło coraz mocniej. Nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o Draco, który był w pokoju nad nim, pewnie szykował się do snu, może nawet zażył od razu eliksir, aby jak najszybciej odpłynąć i nie myśleć o wszystkim, co się stało… Zrobił krok w stronę łóżka i zatrzymał się, wyobrażając sobie, jak Draco kładzie się w tym absurdalnie dużym, jasnym pokoju, który oczywiście był ładny i wydawał się zapraszać do siebie, tylko że… że po zgaszeniu świateł może nie wydawać się aż tak otwarty i ciepły, a Draco był tam sam i sam miał się obudzić. Rano eliksiry uspokajające raczej już nie będą działać. Albo obudzi się w nocy przez jakieś koszmary z minionego dnia, przerażony i roztrzęsiony, w obcym domu.

Myślał o ich pocałunku i łagodności i wszystkich tych spojrzeniach i uśmiechach i nerwowych stwierdzeniach na koniec i wiedział, że rano może też być trochę nerwowo, bo zrobili ten pierwszy krok, ale nie powiedzieli sobie prawie nic więcej, bo następnego dnia miała wrócić codzienność i cały koszmar związany z Azkabanem i milion innych spraw… A gdy Harry przeanalizował wszystko co _on sam_ powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet słowem nie zapewnił Draco, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy i że chce z nim być i chce, by to był początek. Draco się odważył zrobić pierwszy krok. On zrobi drugi, i zrobi go teraz, a nie jutro albo kiedyś, w nieokreślonej przyszłości, bo… bo Draco miał rację: ludzie ginęli, stało się coś strasznego, wiele strasznych rzeczy niebawem zapewne się wydarzy, a na spełnienie pragnień mogło zabraknąć im czasu.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i nie czekając, aż najdą go wątpliwości, pobiegł w stronę schodów, pokonał je paroma susami i ruszył korytarzem w stronę sypialni Draco, przez moment mając obawę, że może drzwi znikną – nawet jeśli wiedział, że to niemożliwe, skoro ktoś był w środku – i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że pozostały one lekko uchylone. Wszedł do środka i zobaczył Draco, który, przebrany już do snu w czarną, satynową piżamę, siedział na brzegu łóżka i równo układał swoje ubrania. Poderwał głowę, gdy usłyszał kroki i spojrzał na Harry’ego zaskoczony.

– Chcę z tobą być, to jasne, prawda…? Nie powiedziałem tego, ale wiesz, że chcę…?

– Nie byłem… nie, w sumie to wcale nie byłem pewny – odparł Draco cicho, na co Harry zamknął drzwi i szybko do niego podszedł. Zawsze wiedział, że romantycznie jest kompletnie do niczego, ale nie mógł uwierzyć, że był _aż tak_ tępy.

– Chcę nazywać cię swoim chłopakiem, zabierać cię na randki i trzymać cię za rękę w restauracji i całować cię w pracy zanim rozejdziemy się do swoich biurek. Chcę przedstawić cię swoim bliskim i rozwiać tę całą masę plotek biurowych o nas i całej reszcie… Zależy mi na tobie i od dawna nie miałem już żadnych wątpliwości. I nie chcę czekać i odsuwać tego, kiedy wokół dzieje się tyle koszmarnych rzeczy. _Chcę z tobą być._ I chcę tu zostać. Mogę tu zostać? – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem i spojrzał w oczy Draco…

I niemal westchnął z ulgą, gdy zrozumiał, że dla chłopaka odpowiedź była oczywista. Obaj byli tak niedoświadczeni, a on w kwestiach romantycznych był naprawdę beznadziejny, ale teraz liczyło się tylko to, że pragnęli tego samego.

– Chodź do mnie – powiedział Draco, wyciągając do niego ręce.

Moment później odkładał okulary na szafkę nocną, przytulał się do niego, czuł jego usta przy swojej szyi i miękkie włosy łaskoczące go w policzek. Ciepło kołdry, gdy Draco pociągnął ich na łóżko i okrył, a potem już tylko bliskość, kiedy pokój sam wygasił ostatnie światła.

Nie odzywali się do siebie, leżeli obejmując się i delikatnie gładząc się po plecach i włosach. Nie czuł się senny, ale z jakichś przyczyn nie czuł się już też zmęczony. Czuł, jak Draco uśmiecha się, kiedy muskał wargami jego usta, policzek i szyję, a on sam miał problem by powstrzymać się od chichotu za każdym razem, gdy docierało do niego kolejny raz, że tak, to właśnie jest początek czegoś, czego pragnął bardziej niż jakiejkolwiek innej rzeczy na świeci.

Po wszystkim, co się stało ostatniej doby, po raz pierwszy spokojni – bo gdy byli zamknięci w tym cichym pokoju, który ujawnił się właśnie dla nich, nieistotne było nic poza faktem, że w końcu byli razem. A od całej reszty świata dzieliły ich ściany i chroniły rodowe zaklęcia Blacków, które Harry czuł w pełni po raz pierwszy, odkąd zamieszkał przy Grimmauld Place.

***


	36. Kolacja ze śniadaniem

***

Harry nie był przyzwyczajony, by budzić się z kimkolwiek w łóżku. Jedyną osobą, z którą w ogóle się w przeszłości budził, była Ginny, w tych sporadycznych przypadkach, gdy została u niego na noc, bo nie odstraszyła jej kompromitacja Harry’ego z poprzedniego wieczora. Miała energię od momentu, gdy otworzyła oczy, znikała z ciepłej pościeli niemal natychmiast, a gdy sam zdołał się dobudzić i ociężale zejść na parter w piżamie, marząc o kawie – dziewczyna była już uczesana, ubrana i pełna życia. Popijała owocową herbatę, przeglądała Proroka Codziennego albo nerwowo przebierała nogami, czekając aż Harry łaskawie raczy się zjawić. Nie zostawała długo, chyba że mieli na przedpołudnie jakieś wspólne plany i tak naprawdę nie wiedział, po co zostawała, gdy planów _nie_ mieli.

Obudzenie się w łóżku z kimś, kto przytulony do jego pleców obejmował go wszystkimi kończynami, gdy byli zaplątali w dwóch kołdrach i kocu na dodatek, gdy było tak ciepło i miękko i po prostu _blisko drugiej osoby_ zdarzyło mu się pierwszy raz w życiu. I jego pierwszą myślą po przebudzeniu się i zorientowaniu, gdzie w ogóle jest i kto jest obok, było to, że już nigdy nie chce się budzić w żaden inny sposób. A drugą, że jeśli tak właśnie ma się budzić, to jego spóźnienia do pracy przyjmą dramatyczne rozmiary, bo nie będzie mieć już absolutnie żadnej motywacji, by z łóżka w ogóle się podnieść.

Był przyzwyczajony do krótkiego snu, nawet gdy był zmęczony, zaś gdy kładł się zestresowany – bezsenność i koszmary były normalnością, teraz zaś nie doświadczył ani jednego ani drugiego. Czuł się wypoczęty, chociaż cienie za oknem wskazywały, że mogło nie być jeszcze szóstej. Przez moment pomyślał o tym, by sięgnąć po okulary i sprawdzić zaklęciem, która jest godzina lub rozejrzeć się za zegarkiem, ale po chwili uznał, że w sumie to… nie ma najmniejszej ochoty się ruszać, a poza tym jego różdżka chyba i tak została w salonie. Zamiast tego zaczął się przekręcać, aby wtulić się w ramiona Draco i przespać jeszcze godzinę, lecz kiedy się poruszył, poczuł, jak jego ramiona stają się nieco napięte, a moment później patrzył wprost w jasne, otwarte i zupełnie przytomne oczy.

– Cześć…? – odezwał się cicho, wciąż zaspanym głosem. Draco uśmiechnął się i zanim Harry zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, zbliżył się do niego i pocałował go w usta. Krótko, łagodnie i słodko i gdy się odsunął, Harry niemal zaprotestował, że skończyło się tak szybko.

– Myślałem, że nigdy się nie obudzisz. Jest za piętnaście szósta. Umówiłem się z Lennoxem na ósmą i…

– I to znaczy, że mamy prawie dwie godziny, zanim nadejdzie moment, żeby wstać, ubrać się i zjeść śniadanie?

– Zaczynam rozumieć, skąd twoje ciągłe spóźnienia – zaśmiał się Draco. – Będę musiał wstąpić do mieszkania, zanim…

– Albo założysz wczorajsze rzeczy, które Stworek na pewno uprał i wysuszył i zarzucisz na to moje zapasowe szaty aurorskie.

– Które będą mi sięgać tak jakoś do pół łydki.

– Hej, jestem od ciebie niższy co najwyżej dwa cale…! – zaprotestował, na co Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– _Przynajmniej_ cztery cale – powiedział z przekonaniem.

– Zgodzę się na trzy.

– Na początku chciałem powiedzieć, że właściwie to prawie pięć. Cztery to moje ostatnie słowo – oznajmił z rozbawieniem, na co Harry fuknął pod nosem, nie zamierzając przyznawać mu racji.

– Stworek wydłuży ci te szaty. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszamy przez… no. Jak tak bardzo potrzebujesz rano czasu by się przyszykować, to przez jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę.

– Co robisz wylegując się z kimś w łóżku przez godzinę? – spytał Draco i chyba dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak jednoznacznie mogło brzmieć to pytanie, bo odwrócił wzrok a jego policzki lekko pociemniały.

– Nie wiem. Nigdy tego nie robiłem z kimś – przyznał wprost Harry. – Ale gdy jestem sam, próbuję zmotywować się do wstania, czasem leczę kaca a zawsze myślę o tym, jak bardzo nie chce mi się wstawać – dokończył, na co Draco zaśmiał się krótko; Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco, a wówczas chłopak spojrzał na niego z nieskrywaną czułością.

– Po pierwsze to cieszy mnie, że nie robiłeś tego wcześniej. A po drugie, że dowiaduję się czegoś…? O tobie? Przez ostatni miesiąc dowiedziałem się o ciebie więcej niż przez sześć lat w Hogwarcie. A przez ostatnią dobę więcej niż przez ostatni miesiąc – stwierdził, na co Harry skinął głową, nie wiedząc, co miałby odpowiedzieć, chociaż te słowa sprawiły, że ciepło, które poczuł, nie wynikało tylko z okrywającej ich grubej warstwy kołder i koców.

Zamilkli na jakiś czas, a wspomnienie o ostatniej dobie zawisło nad nimi – powinni porozmawiać… o całej masie rzeczy. Przypuszczał, że Draco dobrze by zrobiło, by na spokojnie opowiedział o tym, co działo się w szpitalu i zdecydował, czy aby na pewno jest w stanie tam wracać już dziś. A poza tym pewnie też warto, aby wyjaśnili sobie, co dokładnie było między nimi, bo wszystko zaczęło się tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że Harry nie był do końca pewny, na jakim byli etapie. Wyznali sobie uczucia. Pocałowali się. Draco został u niego na noc i wbrew jakimkolwiek planom – Harry znalazł się z nim w tym samym tajemniczym pokoju i łóżku… chociaż ile? Dwa tygodnie temu? Nawet nie rozważał opcji, że jakikolwiek chłopak mógłby budzić w nim emocje takie, jak dziewczyny. Jasne, okazało się, że jednak budził i że pewnie działo się to już dłużej, tyle że po prostu nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Wszystko było nowe, inne i chociaż cudowne, to suma ich prawie zerowych doświadczeń nadal dawała niewiele więcej niż zero.

– Draco, po wczorajszym… jak się czujesz? – spytał w końcu, uznając, że na rozmowy o uczuciach i związkach będą mieli jeszcze czas, więc może lepiej było zacząć od _tu i teraz_. – Masz jechać do szpitala, dalej walczyć z tym urokiem i wracać do tego koszmaru… dasz sobie radę?

– A ty dasz sobie radę, gdy wszyscy naskoczą na ciebie i będą chcieli wyjaśnień, wywiadów i raportów?

– Nie za bardzo chcę o tym myśleć, ale to konieczne.

– Tak samo jak konieczne jest, żebym ja pojechał do szpitala. I chciałbym pojechać nieco wcześniej, żeby zobaczyć się z ojcem i porozmawiać z nim chociaż kilka minut. Sprawdzić, czy niczego nie potrzebuje. Jak się czuje… psychicznie, bo jestem pewny, że Lennox zadbał o to, by był bezpieczny, by zajęto się jego zranieniami i… i całą resztą. Ale… – zająknął się. – Ale martwię się, bo on… nie był sobą od lat, a po tym… po tym co widziałem w jego wspomnieniach… wiem jak bardzo jest z nim źle teraz, bez względu na to, jak próbuje udawać, że jest w porządku.

– Chcesz porozmawiać… o tym co widziałeś? – spytał Harry ostrożnie, na co Draco natychmiast się spiął. – Nie zmuszam cię i nie zamierzam naciskać, ale jeśli byś chciał…

– Robili mu takie rzeczy jak w naszym dworze. I gorsze. I nie chcę o tym mówić i on zdecydowanie by nie chciał, żebym mówił – oznajmił i zagryzł wargi. – Tyle że gdy byliśmy w domu… wtedy przynajmniej nie był sam. Nie był głodzony, nie siedział w zimnej celi bez łazienki w łachmanach i cokolwiek mu nie zrobiono, ja i matka mieliśmy różdżki i mogliśmy się nim zaopiekować, bo nikt nam tego nie zabraniał. Za to przez ostatni rok nie miał nikogo a na koniec został przeklęty urokiem, który miał być nieuleczalny… wczoraj mógł umrzeć w koszmarny sposób, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo ja nie miałem pojęcia co robię, eksperymentowaliśmy na nim i doskonale o tym wiedział i wiedział, że jak się pomylę, to go zabiję...

– Wiedział też, że tylko ty w ogóle miałeś mgliste pojęcie co należy robić – przerwał mu Harry. – Wprost ci to powiedział. I powtórzył to, gdy ze mną rozmawiał. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że to eksperymenty, to ci ufał i sam mi wyznał, że byłeś jedyną osobą, która miała jakieś szanse oraz że nie raz ratowałeś go już w waszym dworze.

– Powiedział ci o tym…?

– Powiedział mi też całą masę innych dziwnych rzeczy – westchnął Harry, krzywiąc się na samo wspomnienie. – Draco, to nie jest tak… że poszedłeś tam na ślepo i że bawiłeś się eksperymentalną magią, z którą pierwszy raz miałeś styczność. Miałeś większą wiedzą niż ktokolwiek innych i ogólne pojęcie, z czym macie do czynienia i co z tym można zrobić. Wszyscy cały dzień powtarzali też zresztą, że masz talent do zdejmowania uroków z ludzi, że jesteś niesamowity i genialny.

– Cały mój talent to rok po jednym dachem z koszmarnym czarnoksiężnikiem, który na moich oczach mordował i katował swoich wrogów, a w wolnych chwilach lub z nudów torturował mojego ojca – powiedział cicho. – Nie interesowali się mną poza tym, że miałem nigdzie się stamtąd nie ruszać, więc czytałem dziesiątki książek, żeby zrozumieć każdy urok, nad jakim pracowali, chociaż wtedy nie widziałem nawet, po co to robię, bo tak naprawdę nie wierzyłem już, że zdołasz pokonać Voldemorta. A na pewno nie sądziłem, że przyda mi się… w takiej sytuacji jak wczoraj. I że pierwszą osobą, na której będę musiał testować teorię w tak ekstremalnym wariancie, będzie mój ojciec. I wiem, udało się. Wiem, że teraz jest pod opieką medyczną i jeszcze jakiś czas będzie, ale wiem też, co… co potrafią te potwory, które wydostały się na wolność…

– Znacie już przeciwzaklęcie, więc…

– Harry… ten urok… jasne, znamy procedurę jego złamania. Ale słyszałeś o tym, co się działo, jak leczyliśmy tych ludzi…? Gdy mieliśmy do czynienia ze strażnikami czy pracownikami Ministerstwa, którzy przyjechali tam zdrowi i silni… tak, mieliśmy szanse, bo ich magiczny rdzeń był nienaruszony w momencie zauroczenia. Im ktoś był słabszy, w tym gorszym stanie do nas trafiał. Najwięcej ofiar śmiertelnych było wśród więźniów nie tylko dlatego, że ich przetransportowano na końcu, lecz dlatego, że fizycznie byli wyczerpani, a ich magia była osłabiona, bo od miesięcy nie mogli jej używać.

– Co właściwie chcesz powiedzieć…? To chyba jasne, że jeśli ktoś jest osłabiony, to każdy urok zadziała na niego gorzej?

– Chodzi o to, że procedura, którą znaleźliśmy, zadziała u czarodzieja, bo ileś czasu będzie go chronić jego własna magia… sam to widziałeś… lekkie trafienia, uderzenie rykoszetem… jak ktoś był wystarczająco silny, to jego magia była nawet w stanie uleczyć to sama. Lennox sam mi powiedział, że odbite zaklęcie lekko musnęło mu dłoń w archiwum, ale jego ręka wyleczyła się w niecałe pół godziny i nie został po tym nawet ślad. Ale dla mugoli… ten urok będzie prawdopodobnie tak samo śmiertelny jak Avada Kedavra. Będzie zabijał na miejscu. Tylko w znacznie bardziej brutalny sposób.

– Czy Lennox, Bill i… i cała reszta… czy oni o tym wiedzą…? – wydusił Harry, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem.

– Powiedziałem im to, gdy tylko zacząłem łączyć pewne fakty. Mieli… mieli przekazać do Ministerstwa ostrzeżenie, ale nie mam pojęcia, co stało się z tym później. Powiedzieli, że wszystkim się zajmą i żebym o tym nie myślał, bo mam ważniejsze zadania – stwierdził z lekką irytacją, a Harry w tym momencie doskonale go rozumiał, bo podobne rzeczy słyszał całe lata i denerwowały go tak samo.

– Co jeszcze wiecie o tym uroku? Dlaczego właściwie go rzucali? Przecież tak naprawdę to chcieli zabić większość ludzi, więc czemu używali czegoś, co działo dopiero za jakiś czas i jest możliwe do…

– Miało _nie być_ możliwe do złamania – przerwał mu Draco. – Rzucali tym urokiem na prawo i lewo, bo to zdecydowanie prostsze niż niewybaczalne. Przeciętny czarodziej nie byłby w stanie rzucić więcej niż kilku zaklęć uśmiercających z rzędu bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Poza tym przypuszczam, że liczyli na to, że w ciągu doby wszyscy ci ludzie zginą w sposób, który będzie na tyle przerażający by… by przypomnieć wszystkim, że chociaż Voldemorta już nie ma, to jego poplecznicy siejący terror wciąż żyją.

– I na pewno wiedzą, że to ty…

– Trudno by było zataić prawdę, bo moja obecność tam nie była tajemnicą, a Śmierciożercy wiedzą, że widziałem w dworze ich eksperymenty.

– Masz świadomość, że ze wszystkich ludzi świata…

– Mnie pierwszego będą chcieli się pozbyć. Tak, wiem to doskonale, a Weasley już wczoraj zapowiedział, że mam nie ruszać się na krok poza zabezpieczone miejsca i że dokładnie omówi to ze mną dziś w Świętym Mungu. I mam też świadomość, że niebawem wypłynie informacja, że testowałem to na ojcu… co pewnie masa osób odczyta tak, że zająłem się nim na starcie, bo resztę osób miałem gdzieś, może nawet że od początku wiedziałem, jak złamać czarnoksięski urok, bo przecież też jestem czarnoksiężnikiem i po prostu zataiłem to, aby móc w pierwszej kolejności uleczyć ojca. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać, dobrze wiesz, że tak właśnie będzie i że jeśli ktoś będzie chciał widzieć we mnie wroga, to _będzie_ widzieć.

Harry bezwiednie wyciągnął w jego stronę ręce i mocno objął Draco, który nawet nie próbował protestować. Obrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób.

– Tak. Zakładam, że Weasley wiedział, że sam Harry Potter będzie mnie chronić. Pewnie dlatego nie stresował się nadmiernie, gdy wracał do domu, a ja miałem jeszcze chwilę tam zostać. Kazał mi nigdzie się bez ciebie nie ruszać. Przypuszczam, że wiedział, że zaprosisz mnie do siebie i zajmiesz mi myśli czymś innym niż wszystko co się wczoraj działo i co jeszcze nas czeka.

– Brzmisz jakbyś przejmował się tym mniej niż powinieneś…

– Bo jak tu jestem to… – zająknął się. – To chyba jeszcze do mnie nie dotarło, co mi grozi, ale obiecuję, jak dotrze, to _będę_ panikował – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem i westchnął. – Chciałeś wiedzieć coś więcej o tym uroku, więc… już w sali szpitalnej powiedziałem to, co było najważniejsze: fisson siccumus powiązane z jakimś komplementarnym urokiem miało być nowym, genialnym zaklęciem Voldemorta. Mówił otwarcie o tym, że chce stworzyć nowe zaklęcie niewybaczalne, które łączy efekty wszystkich pozostałych i jest jeszcze… _lepsze_. Fisson siccumus można bez problemu rzucać niewerbalnie i tak właśnie mieli robić, aby długo nikt nie odkrył, o co właściwie chodzi, bo to stare, rzadkie zaklęcie, z którym mało kto kiedykolwiek się spotkał. Gdybym nie wiedział o eksperymentach Śmierciożerców oraz parę tygodni wcześniej nie badał zwłok sędziego Fawleya, nie miałbym pojęcia, że o to właśnie może chodzić. W teorii, gdy jeszcze to konstruowali… miało działać to tak, by rzucający, ale nikt inny, mógł je cofnąć, zanim urok zacznie siać zniszczenie, więc była to opcja idealna do tortur mających na celu wymuszenie na kimś zdradzenie jakiegoś sekretu. Można było je też uaktywnić zanim zacznie ono działać w swoim tempie i tym sposobem zabić kogoś na miejscu. Dodatkową kwestią… powodem, że wybrano właśnie fisson siccumus… było to, o czym już wiesz: wiąże się z rozmaitymi urokami i eliksirami, dając różne efekty. Miał być to więc ciągle żyjący i udoskonalany projekt, aby Śmierciożercy zawsze byli o krok przed swoimi przeciwnikami, którzy próbowaliby uczyć się walki z nim, łamania go i deaktywowania. Zaklęcie idealne dla ich potrzeb również dlatego, że wiązanie z innymi czarami w dużej mierze maskuje ich efekty – możesz sądzić, że wiesz, z czym masz do czynienia, zaczynasz zdejmować samo fisson siccumus… a wówczas urok komplementarny uaktywnia się i zazwyczaj zabija ofiarę.

– Mówisz to tak jakbyś już to…

– Pierwsze testy śmiertelnych wariantów prowadzili na _zdrajcach krwi_ i mugolach, których czasem sprowadzano do naszego dworu – powiedział Draco, po czym przymknął oczy i zamilkł na parę chwil. – Tak to właśnie wyglądało. O to miało chodzić. Ludzie, którzy chcieliby ratować ofiary, skupialiby się na czymś oczywistym i robili to, co robiliby z fisson siccumus, a jak już sam wiesz, procedura na standardowe fisson siccumus zamiast pomóc, zaszkodzi.

– I dlatego byłeś tak przerażony, gdy dowiedziałeś się o tym nieszczęsnym stasis…

– Raczej wściekły, że Uzdrowiciele to zrobili, a przerażony, że Śmierciożercy faktycznie udoskonalili ten urok, nauczyli się go używać i zaczęli stosować w walce – powiedział. – I przerażony również dlatego, że już wówczas spodziewałem się, że zdjęcie tego uroku będzie wyglądać… – zająknął się. – Chodzi o to, że w przypadku powiązanych zaklęć… zwykle jest tak, że musisz zacząć łamać urok od tej ukrytej, mniej manifestującej się wersji i tak było również tutaj. Tyle że to powoduje… musi powodować i musisz na to pozwolić… by fisson siccumus przejęło kontrolę nad ofiarą, a potem, w odpowiednim momencie, w ciągu dosłownie kilkunastu sekund od zdjęcia powiązanego uroku, usunąć również fisson siccumus.

– I to się sprawdziło. Gdy usuwałeś z ojca to zaklęcie, był moment…

– Był moment, że wyglądało to na koniec. Przypuszczam, że mój ojciec też tak sądził w przebłysku świadomości – powiedział cicho. – Oczywiście… efekt był tak makabryczny, bo w tym momencie… organizm, magia ofiary… są już wyczerpane i zniszczone walką z tak skomplikowanym urokiem, który atakuje w różnych kierunkach. Łamanie samego tylko fisson siccumus nie wygląda w ten sposób i jest… niemal banalne, jak porówna się to z tym, co widzieliśmy wczoraj.

Harry skinął głową i poczekał parę chwil, dając Draco szansę, by powiedział coś jeszcze, ale cisza z jego strony zaczęła się przedłużać.

– Czym właściwie jest fisson siccumus? – spytał więc. – Znam urywki teorii, ale… powiem szczerze, ja chyba nie rozumiem tego uroku. Co on konkretnie robi?

– Samo w sobie, niepołączone z niczym, jest rodzajem… zaklęcia konserwującego – odparł Draco i wyglądało na to, że czuje ulgę, że Harry nie próbuje wypytywać go dalej o wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. – Nawet nie wiem, czy nazywanie tego urokiem jest prawidłowe, to po prostu dość dziwne zaklęcie. Można powiedzieć, że to jakaś makabryczna wersja stasis, jeśli miałbym to do czegoś porównać. Oczywiście mowa o rzucaniu go na kogoś wielokrotnie, albo z dużą siłą i premedytacją, bo jak już pewnie wiesz, pojedyncze trafienie goi się właściwie samo i nie wyrządza żadnej krzywdy. Wiesz do czego realnie używano kiedyś tego zaklęcia…? Do utrzymania przy życiu kogoś śmiertelnie rannego przez kilka godzin czy dni, bo był potrzebny do jakichś celów. Udzielenia informacji, pokazania się gdzieś jako niby-żywa osoba czy choćby coś tak… po prostu ludzkiego… jak możliwość pożegnania się z bliskimi, przekazania ostatniej woli czy wydania testamentu. Zwykle właśnie kilka dni czy godzin wystarczało i po takim czasie śmiertelny uraz faktycznie zabijał, a gdy ofiara za bardzo cierpiała, zdejmowano z niej fisson siccumus, aby umożliwić jej odejść bez agonii.

– Utrzymywanie przy życiu kogoś kto wie, że ma umrzeć… To brzmi…

– Wiem, jak to brzmi. Ale nie ma sensu zaklinać rzeczywistości: kilkaset lat temu tak właśnie się działo i nie były to jakieś zupełnie rzadkie przypadki. Od śmierci sędziego dużo czytałem na temat fisson siccumus, nawet gdy było jasne, że śledztwo stanęło w martwym punkcie i gdy uznano, że ten urok sam w sobie nie poprowadzi nas dalej, dopóki nie zostanie wykryte, gdzie go rzucono i kto to zrobił. 

– Ale to już nieistotne. Teraz wiemy na pewno, że zrobiono to w Azkabanie, że uczestniczył w tym Patton i Śmierciożercy i że wszyscy sprawcy prawdopodobnie zbiegli a teraz ścigani są w znacznie większej sprawie – powiedział Harry i westchnął. – Czy oprócz tego… tego zastosowania fisson siccumus, dowiedziałeś się jeszcze czegoś nietypowego?

– Że powoduje pewnego rodzaju niewyjaśniony do końca magiczny konflikt w organizmie. Ciało, rdzeń magiczny, próbują walczyć jednocześnie ze śmiertelnym urazem i fisson siccumus, które często miały przeciwstawne skutki. W historii były przypadki… ekstremalnie rzadkie, ale dokładnie opisane w literaturze… że po kilku dniach, gdy przyszedł moment, gdy zdjęto wreszcie fisson siccumus, aby ofiara mogła umrzeć i nie cierpiała dłużej… okazywało się, że zamiast umierać, ich śmiertelne zranienie czy urok, chociaż nigdy się nie zagoiły do końca, przestawały stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie.

– Za jaką cenę…?

– Całkowite wysuszenie rdzenia magicznego i nieodwracalne zmienienie czarodzieja w cherlaka – westchnął Draco. – Część opowieści o tym wszystkim to zwykłe legendy, ale te udowodnione przypadki, gdy ktoś został pozbawiony magii, ale pokonał śmierć… podobno osoby takie były w jakiś sposób _zakonserwowane_. Żyli zwykle znacznie dłużej niż przeciętny człowiek, starzeli się bardzo powoli, byli praktycznie całkowicie odporni na choroby, poważne zranienia goiły się na nich błyskawicznie… albo, jeśli wierzyć innym źródłom, nie goiły się w ogóle, ale nie czyniło im to żadnej krzywdy, podobnie jak te uszkodzenia ciała, które niby miały być śmiertelne a fisson siccumus je _wyleczyło_. Istnieje nawet średniowieczna opowieść o czarownicy urodzonej w szlacheckiej rodzinie mieszanej, którą mugole próbowali zabić, gdy zaczęła objawiać coraz silnej zdolności magiczne, ale ktoś z jej magicznych, ukrywających się krewnych, próbował ją uratować po zrzuceniu jej w ramach egzekucji z wieży i zastosował właśnie fisson siccumus. Podobno całe życie była zdeformowana na skutek zranień odniesionych w wypadku. I podobno żyła dwieście siedemdziesiąt lat, chociaż akurat to włożyłbym między bajki.

– W takim razie w ogóle nie dziwi mnie, że Voldemort zainteresował się tym zaklęciem…

– Oraz że porzucił je do zastosowania na sobie samym, gdy zrozumiał, że wówczas straciłby moc – odparł Draco. – Przypuszczam, że… że też to na kimś przetestował – dodał po chwili. – I wiem, że nie zrobił tego na moim ojcu tylko dlatego, że gdyby stracił on swoją magię, nasz dwór i cały majątek, z którego Voldemort korzystał przez całą wojnę, mogłyby stać się dla niego niedostępne i było zbyt duże ryzyko, że w tej sytuacji nie stałbym się dziedzicem rodu, lecz wszystko to… cały nasz majątek… byłby _magicznie bezpański_ i zmienił w kompletnie niemożliwą do kontrolowania, destrukcyjną i niezrozumiałą moc. Wcześniej, przy badaniu zwłok sędziego, to wszystko nie wydawało mi się aż tak istotne, tym bardziej że już wtedy wiedziałem, że to jakaś zmodyfikowana wersja, gdzie nie wszystko zadziałało tak, jak w standardowym fisson siccumus, ale oczywiście… przekażę Weasleyowi i Lennoxowi wszystko, co wiem, gdy będziemy dyskutować nad możliwością uleczenia tych osób, które od miesięcy są pod wpływem uroku – powiedział, a Harry zacisnął pięści, nie mając pewności, czy przekazywanie mu słów Lennoxa, że najbardziej humanitarną opcją może być uśmiercenie tych ludzi, jest dobrym pomysłem.

– Czy w ogóle macie pewność, że urok użyty podczas wczorajszego starcia w Azkabanie to ten sam, który użyto na tych więźniach?

– Tak, Jennings i Brooks to wczoraj sprawdzili i potwierdzili. Oraz że był to dokładnie ten sam wariant, co w przypadku sędziego, bo gdy mieliśmy konkret… to stało się oczywiste.

– Z czym właściwie powiązano fisson siccumus by stworzyć ten urok? – spytał Harry, próbując poukładać sobie w głowie wszystkie te informacje.

– Z Imperiusem, czego może się domyśliłeś z opisów, jak zachowywał się Fawley i tak naprawdę na początku sądziliśmy, że tylko z tym. Dzięki temu powiązaniu rzucający urok jest w stanie częściowo kontrolować osobę, którą trafi… nie do końca, bo to nie działa dokładnie jak Imperius, ale… cały czas coś się nie zgadzało.

– Bo powiązali to z czymś jeszcze…? – spytał Harry, a Draco na jego słowa niespodziewanie się spiął i odwrócił wzrok. – Z czym _jeszcze_ to powiązali?

– Z mortuus vide – wydusił po paru chwilach milczenia, na co Harry momentalnie zamarł.

– To dlatego… dlatego tak bardzo się wściekłeś, gdy dowiedziałeś się, że użyłem tego zaklęcia… Bo już wtedy wiedziałeś, że Voldemort prowadził z nim eksperymenty… – powiedział, na co Draco skinął głową.

– Powinienem był już wtedy ci to powiedzieć, a nie tylko rzucać się, ale… to była nasza pierwsza sprawa. Początek współpracy, gdy nie miałem w sumie pojęcia jak się przy tobie zachowywać i nie chciałem na samym starcie mówić ci, że nieopatrznie użyłeś tego samego uroku, z którym zaledwie półtora roku temu… – zająknął się i ostatecznie nie dokończył zdania. 

– Jak… czy wiesz, jak brzmi inkantacja? Jeśli jest rzucone werbalnie…? I jako to tabu, bo teraz, gdy nie jesteśmy w szpitalu… możesz to powiedzieć bezpiecznie, prawda? – spytał, na co Draco pokręcił głową, po czym sięgnął po różdżkę zostawioną na stoliku nocnym i wyczarował skrawek papieru, na którym pojawiły się dwa słowa.

– Nie mów tego na głos. Przeczytaj to, a potem rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie zabezpieczające, abyś nigdy nie mógł go wypowiedzieć przypadkowo a tym samym uruchomić uroku – powiedział podając mu karteczkę.

_Siccum Impermorte_

Gdy tylko Harry przeczytał w myślach nazwę uroku, kartka rozsypała się w jego palcach, a strzępki papieru zniknęły. Moment później poczuł, jak Draco rzuca na niego jakieś zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że jego usta i gardło na moment stały się przyjemnie chłodne.

– To dopiero wstępna, skonstruowana na szybko wersja zaklęcia zabezpieczającego. Jeśli ktoś _naprawdę_ będzie chciał wypowiedzieć te słowa, to to zrobi. To chroni tylko przed nieopatrznym ich użyciem, ale Weasley zapewnił mnie, że Łamacze, którzy nie zajmowali się leczeniem uroku i znają się lepiej na takich sprawach, skonstruują zaklęcie, które zabezpieczy to skutecznie.

– Jasne. Oczywiście. A w całej dokumentacji ma się pojawiać określenie zmodyfikowane fisson siccumus, przynajmniej tak twierdził Lennox – powiedział Harry i zmarszczył brwi, myśląc o tych dwóch słowach, które tak naprawdę z kompletnie niczym mu się nie kojarzyły. – Co to właściwie znaczy?

– Coś w rodzaju… _suche zwłoki, którymi rządzisz_ – powiedział Draco, a Harry od razu się wzdrygnął. – Bardzo naciągane tłumaczenie, ale w uproszczeniu… od biedy tak to można przełożyć.

– O ile do sędziego Fawleya to można odnieść, to… – zająknął się. – To chyba nie bardzo dotyczy to sytuacji gdy zmodyfikowanego fisson siccumus użyje się ofensywnie, prawda…?

– Taką mamy nadzieję. Mamy już dość problemów i bez czegoś takiego. – Draco skrzywił się i parę chwil zagryzał wargi w milczeniu. – Podejrzewamy, a dziś będziemy to z całą pewnością badać, że miejsce trafienia ma największe znaczenie jeśli chodzi o sposób działania uroku i że jedną z opcji było trafienie kogoś tak, aby nie było żadnego ryzyka, że uderzenie okaże się śmiertelne, lecz żeby można było przeprowadzić… procedurę przemienienia, tak, jak miało to miejsce w przypadku sędziego Fawleya. I to właściwie jedyna opcja, by nazwa zaklęcia oddawała to, co faktycznie dzieje się z ofiarą.

– Gdzie był trafiony Fawley? W ogóle to ustaliliście?

– Szyja.

– Jak Smith, ten…

– Skretyniały uzdrowiciel. I ci trzej sędziowie, których dziś uleczyliśmy – odparł Draco. – Ze wszystkich zaatakowanych sędziów, tylko troje udało się sprowadzić do szpitala, zanim ktoś zdołał uaktywnić urok i ich zabić na miejscu oraz, oczywiście… zanim rozpoczęła się przemiana. Podobno było jeszcze kilku innych, których znaleziono żywych, ale… ale tylko w przypadku tej trójki uzdrowiciele zdążyli rzucić na nich stasis i zaklęcia nawadniające. W efekcie zostali uratowani, podczas gdy wiele osób z Azkabanu, trafionych gdzieś indziej, zginęła tam na miejscu lub niedługo po przywiezieniu do szpitala.

– Wiecie, co sprawiało, że zaklęcie może zabić na miejscu…?

– Przypuszczamy, chociaż musimy to oczywiście sprawdzić dokładnie porównując wszystkie przypadki, że najgroźniejszą opcją jest trafienie w głowę. O ile wiem… ani jedna z takich osób nie przeżyła. I… biorąc pod uwagę to, jak wygląda zdjęcie uroku… możliwe, że tego wariantu w ogóle nie da się uleczyć – powiedział. – A w czasie walki była trafiona tak tylko część osób, bo po prostu… w okolicach klatki piersiowej i brzucha, zaklęcie, chociaż rozwija się dłużej, też powinno być śmiertelne i bez złamania uroku by było, a tam zdecydowanie łatwiej wycelować niż w głowę. Tak zresztą trafiono mojego ojca – powiedział i jakiś czas milczał, a Harry z jakichś przyczyn czuł, że Draco chce o tym mówić, ale potrzebuje chwili, by zebrać się w sobie. – Widziałeś, co działo się z moim ojcem… to zranienie na jego klatce piersiowej, które pojawiło się pod koniec łamania uroku… objęło ogromny obszar wokół miejsca, gdzie został trafiony, łącznie z narządami wewnętrznymi i dlatego w okolicach głowy… łamanie uroku w tym wariancie, który opracowaliśmy, po prostu zabiłoby ofiarę.

– Myślisz, że zdołacie opracować inny, bezpieczniejszy sposób…?

– Tak, ale na to potrzeba mnóstwo czasu, a na razie musimy w ogóle poznać lepiej charakter tego uroku, bo Śmierciożercy są na wolności. I jeśli zaatakują, to prawdopodobnie właśnie w ten sposób.

– Prorok na pewno ujawni, że w Świętym Mungu złamano ten urok, więc po co mieliby…

– Żeby sparaliżować magiczną opiekę medyczną? Żeby popisywać się zaklęciem Voldemorta, żebyśmy musieli wybierać, kogo ratować i żeby siać terror, bo gdy ludzie dowiedzą się, jak to zabija, będą jeszcze bardziej przerażeni. Ludzie zdecydowanie bardziej boją się śmierci w męczarniach niż śmierci tak po prostu. A oni doskonale o tym wiedzą – powiedział Draco ledwo słyszalnie.

– Musisz powiedzieć to wszystko Billowi i Gawainowi.

– Wiem. I mam nadzieję, że Ministerstwo weźmie to na poważnie i że… wezmą pod uwagę to, co z całą pewnością wie lub domyśla się mój ojciec. Znał wszystkich tych ludzi lepiej ode mnie. Być może wie, jakie konkretnie mają zamiary, a nawet jeśli nie wie, to prędzej niż ktokolwiek inny będzie w stanie rozpracować ich plany i motywacje tylko na podstawie tego, co do tej pory się wydarzyło.

– Bill i Gawain są racjonalni i jestem pewien, że go posłuchają.

– Mam taką nadzieję – powiedział cicho Draco i zamilkł.

– Co jeszcze wiecie? W kwestii tego uroku? – spytał Harry, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać. – Co jeszcze decydowało o tym, w jakim stanie trafili do szpitala poszkodowani?

– Miejsce trafienia i stan zdrowia oraz moc magiczna osoby, którą trafiono są najważniejsze, to wiemy prawie na pewno. Można podejrzewać, że osoby przeszkolone w zakresie odpierania Imperiusa będą charakteryzować się wyższą odpornością na ten urok, dodatkowo – z całą pewnością dobrze rzucone, silne protego osoby wprawionej w walce również osłabi zaklęcie, a możliwe nawet, że całkiem go odbije, co miałoby sens, biorąc pod uwagę, że tak naprawdę bardzo niewielu Aurorów i pracowników Ministerstwa zostało rannych. Możliwe, że jakaś wersja protego będzie całkowicie blokować ten urok a nie tylko osłabiać. Możliwe, że jednoczesne trafienie z innym zaklęciem odniesie jeszcze jakieś inne, niespodziewane skutki, bo urok, mimo że już jest powiązaniem zaklęć, może wciąż wiązać się z kolejnymi. I oczywiście reaktywność z eliksirami, to jest cały ogromny temat, a wiemy, że dotyczy tych nieszczęśników, którzy przebywali pod wpływem uroku od miesięcy i… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech, a Harry dostrzegł, że chłopak zaczyna być ponownie zestresowany i przestraszony.

– Draco, spokojnie… – powiedział i łagodnie pogładził go po ramieniu.

– Boję się tego, co mnie tam czeka – wyznał. – Boję się, że zginą. Że stanie się z nimi to co z Adrianem i…

– Adrianem…?

– Puceyem. To on… to on wczoraj umarł – powiedział, przymykając oczy, a Harry momentalnie przypomniał sobie ścigającego z drużyny Slytherinu, starszego od nich parę lat. Lennox miał rację, Draco musiał doskonale go znać i w ogóle nie dziwiło go, że jego śmierć była dla niego takim szokiem. – Był po stronie Voldemorta. Był prawie w naszym wieku. A ja mogłem być na jego miejscu i… – urwał, blady i roztrzęsiony. – Nie przyjaźniliśmy się, w szkole nawet go nie lubiłem, ale rozmawialiśmy dziesiątki razy i graliśmy razem i… Nie wiem, jak… jak przeżyję, jeśli znów trafię na kogoś, kogo znałem. Nie dam rady, jeśli znów trafię na kogoś, komu nie będę mógł pomóc i będę musiał znów patrzeć jak…

– Draco, nie dojdzie do tego. Lennox nie zamierza angażować cię do leczenia, potrzebuje cię w szpitalu abyście prowadzili badania i… – Ostrożnie pogładził go po ramieniu. – Z całą pewnością nie będziesz tam sam. Lennox i Bill mówili, że macie czas. Nie będziecie musieli działać na ślepo, walcząc z czasem w niewielkich zespołach. Będą nad tym pracować Uzdrowiciele i Łamacze, będziecie mogli wszystko zbadać, zanim podejmiecie działanie.

– Tak, o ile ataki nie zaczną się za chwilę i nie okaże się, że Święty Mungu zapełni się kolejnymi ofiarami…

– Robards przypuszczał, że w pierwszej kolejności skupią się na tym, by się ukryć i zatrzeć ślady i…

– Robards został wczoraj ciężko ranny i biorąc pod uwagę jego ataki furii i ogólne zachowanie, mam wrażenie, że mógł nie myśleć racjonalnie. Albo jak wszyscy chciał wierzyć, że najgorsze mamy za sobą, tyle że najgorsze raczej dopiero się zaczęło – powiedział łamiącym się głosem. – Ta banda siedziała cicho dopóki mieli swoje laboratorium w Azkabanie, gdzie mogli robić co chcieli, wychodzić stamtąd by szukać sojuszników lub szantażować ludzi których zmusili do współpracy i budować po cichu siły, ale gdy prawda wyszła na jaw, nie mają żadnych powodów, by się dłużej ukrywać. Jeśli nie zaatakują od razu, to tylko dlatego, że czekają na rozwój wydarzeń albo modyfikują plany, które trochę im jednak pokrzyżowaliśmy. Jestem niemal pewny, że nie minie tydzień, a pokażą całemu światu, na co ich stać. 

– Naprawdę sądzisz…

– Harry, przez rok żyłem z nimi pod jednym dachem. Tak, jestem tego pewny – powiedział i westchnął ciężko. – I tak oto chwilowy dobry nastrój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa poszły w diabły – dodał po chwili. – Chodźmy na dół. Chciałbym przejrzeć Proroka i zobaczyć, co tam nawypisywano i czy w szpitalu mam oczekiwać kompletnej paniki czy też złudnego spokoju…

Harry skinął głową, chociaż najchętniej leżałby w łóżku jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę i nie ruszał się z niego na krok, nawet jeśli mieliby dalej rozmawiać na tak trudne tematy. Zerknął na Draco, gdy ten podnosił się, rozglądał za ubraniami – zgodnie z podejrzeniami Harry’ego, leżały na komodzie uprane i złożone – chwytał różdżkę, przeczesywał palcami włosy. Również powinien wstać, bo wylegiwanie się tutaj i wpatrywanie w drzwi do łazienki, za którymi miał zniknąć Draco, nie miało sensu, dlatego też zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i ociężale się podniósł.

– Przebiorę się i będę na dole – powiedział. – Masz ochotę na coś szczególnego na śniadanie?

– Stworek wygląda mi na skrzata, który wie, na co mają ochotę jego goście, lepiej od nich samych – odparł chłopak, na co Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

***

Draco dotarł na dół chwilę po Harrym, zanim jeszcze ten zdołał usiąść do kawy i przedwczesnego jak na jego gust śniadania. Chłopak wydawał się zaskoczony, że Harry rozsiadł się z jedzeniem w salonie zamiast w kuchni połączonej z jadalnią, ale nie skomentował tego, lecz przysiadł na kanapie tuż koło niego. Bliżej, niż siadali do tej pory, zerkając na Harry’ego trochę niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami, mimo iż na stoliku pojawił się przed nim talerz i herbata.

– Sądzisz, że ludzie w pracy się domyślą, co jest… między nami? – spytał w końcu, na co Harry nie był w stanie zrobić nic innego jak parsknąć śmiechem.

– Ludzie w pracy, jak się okazuje, sądzą, że ja już się z tobą umawiam, więc raczej nie będą zaskoczeni.

– Z jednej strony to wiem, z drugiej zastanawiam się jak zareagują, gdy to już nie będą tylko plotki tylko, gdy my… no wiesz… – wymamrotał i Harry poczuł, że ma ochotę go uściskać tylko i wyłącznie za to, że tak jak on sam w romantycznych kwestiach jest niepewny i zawstydzony i nie do końca wie, jak się zachować, więc _będą w tym razem_.

– W ogóle nie obawiam się tego, co będzie się działo w Biurze Aurorów czy w ogóle Ministerstwie – przyznał szczerze. – Będzie krępująco i będzie dziwnie, zwłaszcza jak Parker zacznie publicznie nam gratulować i rzucać dwuznaczne komentarze przy wszystkich i… – urwał, dopiero po chwili przypominając sobie, że Parker został trafiony urokiem i był w ciężkim stanie, że Draco go leczył i że poprzedniego dnia nawet go o to nie zapytał.

– Tak, komentarze Parkera, nawet w łóżku szpitalnym – odezwał się Draco jakby czytał mu w myślach i zaśmiał się cicho. – Jak tylko mnie zobaczył, pierwsze, co powiedział, to coś w rodzaju _czy Potter pocałował cię na szczęście, bo chyba może się to przydać_. On w ogóle nie dopuszczał myśli, że coś może pójść nie tak. Obracał oczami i wygłupiał się, chociaż żadne zaklęcie przeciwbólowe w niektórych momentach nie mogło mu pomóc, a wszyscy wokół panikowali. Mimo że było z nim źle, poszło nam zaskakująco szybko i mam wrażenie, że fakt, że on _wiedział_ , że nie umrze, w tym pomógł… Gdy skończyłem, był półprzytomny i chyba nawet nie do końca kontaktował, a mimo to, kiedy zajmowali się nim uzdrowiciele, próbował żartować i, na Merlina…! Zaczął podrywać Butlera i pytać, czy umówi się z nim na randkę, skoro już widział go nago i ma pełny obraz tego, co może dostać, jeśli powie _tak_.

– Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć…

– Butler też nie wiedział. Na szczęście dla niego, reszta pacjentów którymi się zajmowaliśmy nie uznała, że jest on, cytuję, _aniołem, którego sam widok potrafi uzdrawiać_.

– Kim jeszcze się zajmowałeś?

– Jakimiś dwoma pracownikami Ministerstwa, spoza Biura Aurorów. Kilkoma więźniami i strażnikami… właściwie jedyną osobą, którą znałem z nazwiska, był Addington, jeden z tych trzech sędziów. Dostałem go od razu po Parkerze – powiedział i zagryzł wargi. – Pamiętałem go z procesów… swojego i ojca i w obu przypadkach wnioskował za najsurowszym wyrokiem. Mojemu ojcu chciał dać pocałunek Dementora, mimo że ta kara została już zakazana, a mnie wsadzić do Azkabanu na piętnaście lat – powiedział, na co Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, bo chociaż nie pamiętał szczegółów procesu, większość sędziów, którzy opowiadali się za skazaniem Draco, wskazywali maksymalnie trzy lata, a i to zazwyczaj tylko w charakterze aresztu domowego z ograniczeniem dotyczącym używania różdżki.

– To… to jakiś szaleniec… – wydusił Harry, na co Draco, wzruszył ramionami, ewidentnie próbując zamaskować, jak nieswojo się czuje.

– Był pierwszą osobą, którą zajmowałem się sam, bez szkolenia przy tym innych Łamaczy i bez pomocy Jennings czy Brooksa. Gdy z nim skończyłem, gdy uzdrowiciele rzucili na niego najważniejsze zaklęcia a ktoś poszedł zorientować się, kogo mam następnego w kolejce… Addington zatrzymał mnie na moment i podziękował, że go uratowałem. A potem przeprosił mnie za to, jak mnie potraktował na procesie. Wiem, że to zwykła wdzięczność, ale i tak prawie się popłakałem, że był w stanie to przyznać i że w ogóle ktoś jest w stanie powiedzieć mi prosto w oczy, że się co do mnie mylił. Dobrze, że był ze mną Butler i jakoś nerwowymi, żenującymi tekstami, które miały być żartobliwe rozluźnił atmosferę. Chyba wciąż był pod wpływem uroku Parkera, którego leczyliśmy wcześniej. Potem… wszystkie kolejne przypadki szły dobrze, a ja nabierałem pewności i wprawy, aż do momentu… – urwał i pochylił głowę, zaciskając palce na kolanach. – Będę mieć ten obraz w pamięci do końca życia… Czy to zawsze tak boli? Gdy coś się nie uda…? – wydusił i moment później przytulał się do Harry’ego, spięty i drżący, ponownie przestraszony i rozbity, jakby jeden impuls wystarczył, by wszystko znów wróciło.

Harry gładził go po plecach, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Nie zamierzał wyznawać, że śmierć osób, które mogłyby nie zginąć, gdyby kiedyś postąpił inaczej lub które umarły na jego oczach… że tak, to potrafiło wracać w najgorszych momentach i wypełniać nocne koszmary nawet po miesiącach i latach, że przez ostatnie półtora roku leczył wspomnienia alkoholem, że czasem wydawało się już, że pogodził się z przeszłością i doszedł do siebie, kiedy wszystko wracało ze zdwojoną mocą.

Wciąż obejmował Draco, kiedy w salonie aportował się Stworek niosąc w ramionach ogromny stos zakurzonych książek. Skrzat zerknął na nich z niepokojem i położył wszystko na podłodze, po czym przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nieco potępiająco patrząc to na Harry’ego i Draco, to na ledwo ruszone śniadanie, które im przygotował. Pokręcił głową, po czym zniknął, by po chwili pojawić się z kolejnymi podręcznikami, a także paroma listami, które musiały wpłynąć w nocy i nowym wydaniem Proroka.

– Dwie sowy oczekują na odpowiedzi. Stworek nie mógł ich wygonić, a Elster nie jest zadowolony z towarzystwa. Czy Harry Potter i panicz Black odpowiedzą na listy, czy Stworek ma to zrobić za nich? – spytał z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. Harry westchnął i niechętnie odsunął się od Draco, który spojrzał na skrzata zaskoczony, ale nie skomentował jego natarczywego i niezbyt uprzejmego tonu.

– Kto czeka na odpowiedź?

– Ron Weasley i państwo Charltonowie – odparł, wyciągając dwa listy, po czym jeden podał Harry’emu a drugi Draco. Chłopak uniósł brwi z zaskoczeniem i pospiesznie odpieczętował wiadomość, która faktycznie była zaadresowana do niego. Parę chwil wpatrywał się w arkusz pergaminu, uśmiechając się z dziwnym rozczuleniem.

– Pożyczysz mi pergamin i pióro…? – spytał cicho, a gdy Harry skinął głową i przywołał je z biurka, Draco podał mu list do przeczytania.

_Draco,_

_Przeczytałam w Proroku o ataku w Azkabanie. Nie mam pojęcia na ile wierzyć plotkom, które tam wypisują, ale w dzisiejszym wydaniu podano listę rannych i był wśród nich twój ojciec. Proszę, daj znać, czy wszystko w porządku. Jeśli potrzebujesz jakiejkolwiek pomocy, wsparcia, czegokolwiek, odezwij się. Domyślam się, że razem z resztą Aurorów i Łamaczy jesteście zawaleni i pewnie pracujecie po godzinach, więc jeśli ja i Keith moglibyśmy cokolwiek dla ciebie zrobić, napisz. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam, cokolwiek by się nie działo._

_Clover_

– Listę rannych…! – sapnął Harry ze złością i sięgnął po Proroka, na którego okładce była pełna informacja o Śmierciożercach, którzy zdołali zbiec z Azkabanu – w sumie było to dziesięć osób i mieli już konkretne nazwiska – a kolejne strony zajmował wywiad z Shackleboltem. Informował on o zagrożeniu, o nowym, niebezpiecznym uroku – nie podał jednak żadnych szczegółów oprócz tego, że zespół Łamaczy Zaklęć we współpracy z Uzdrowicielami zajmował się rannymi… mówił o tym, że jeśli ktokolwiek coś widział albo coś podejrzewa… i tak dalej. Harry wiedział, że będzie musiał wrócić do tego, aby poznać dokładnie oficjalne stanowisko Ministerstwa, ale na razie chciał sprawdzić resztę rzeczy, aby zorientować się, co mniej-więcej podano do publicznej wiadomości oraz jakie nowe plotki wymyśliła Rita Skeeter.

Dziennik, tak jak Harry się spodziewał, wypełniony był wyłącznie wywiadami, artykułami i spekulacjami na temat ataku. Widział, że Ministerstwo sprostowało masę bzdur, jakie pojawiły się w specjalnym wydaniu z poprzedniego dnia, ale pojawiło się tyle samo nowych informacji wyssanych z palca. Tak, opublikowano listę rannych i zabitych, co zresztą zrobiono na polecenie Shacklebolta, gdyż, jak się okazało, w wielu przypadkach nie udało się skontaktować z żadnymi ich bliskimi. Wspomniano o środkach bezpieczeństwa, które podjęto w szpitalu w celu ochrony rannych, zaznaczono, że punkt aportacji został deaktywowany dla osób innych niż pracownicy Biura Aurorów i Uzdrowicieli, a każda osoba zjawiająca się osobiście lub siecią Fiuu będzie musiała przejść rozszerzoną procedurę weryfikacji tożsamości i że Ministerstwo liczy na zrozumienie i współpracę w tej trudnej sytuacji.

Z pewną ulgą stwierdził, przeglądając zdjęcia, że żaden dziennikarz nie dostał się dalej niż do holu Świętego Munga i nie pojawiły się sensacyjne fotografie z osobami pod wpływem uroku. Nad jedną z dłuższych notek rozpoznał na zdjęciu dyrektora szpitala i pospiesznie przebiegł wzrokiem tekst, gdy rzuciło mu się w oczy nazwisko Lennoxa… którego, jak McPhail informował, przywrócił wbrew decyzji Rady Uzdrowicieli na stanowisko ordynatora i że nie zamierza odpuścić, bo _bez tego człowieka ofiar byłoby znacznie więcej, a w kryzysowej sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźliśmy, Craig udowodnił, jak znakomitym jest specjalistą i potwierdzić to może każda osoba, jaka kiedykolwiek miała z nim styczność._ Pojawiły się kolejne profile Łamaczy i Aurorów, którzy zajmowali się sprawą i… Harry nie był pewien, czy czuje ulgę czy złość, że na razie nie wspomniano nic więcej o udziale Draco. Było tylko napomknięte, że _widziano go po południu, jak w opuszcza szpital w towarzystwie Harry’ego Pottera_ , jednak brakowało potwierdzającej to fotografii, więc przypuszczał, że większość osób w ogóle w to nie uwierzy i…

Tym razem czuł więcej złości i zawodu i jednocześnie miał ochotę, by wziąć Draco za rękę i przejść się po holu Świętego Munga i Ministerstwa, a potem stanąć przed Ritą Skeeter i pocałować go na jej oczach.

– Piszą coś, co powinienem wiedzieć? – spytał Draco, wyrywając go z rozmyślań.

– Nie podali szczegółów dotyczących uroku ani informacji, że się nim zajmowałeś. Ale na zlecenie Ministerstwa faktycznie zamieścili listę rannych. Poszukują ich bliskich – wyjaśnił, gdy Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie jestem pewny, czy powinni to publikować, ale… nie będę się spierać z Shackleboltem – powiedział, zwijając arkusz pergaminu zaadresowany do Charltonów.

– Co im napisałeś?

– Przeprosiłem, że wczoraj się u nich nie zjawiłem tak jak się umawialiśmy i że… przypuszczam, że na razie nie będę mógł się zjawić. Podałem im tym ogólniki, bo sowa to nie najlepsza opcja, aby…

– Możemy ich zaprosić, aby przyjechali tutaj – przerwał mu Harry. – W ten weekend, albo kolejny albo kiedy tylko będą chcieli. Czekaj, sprawdzę tylko, co pisał Ron, bo miałem się z nim zobaczyć, bo Hermiona miała wracać, ale możliwe, że… – urwał i pospiesznie otworzył list od przyjaciela, wiedząc, że biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, jej plany mogły się zmienić.

Wiadomość od Rona była jak nie niego dość obszerna; wieczorem widział się z Arturem i Billem i dowiedział się od nich najważniejszych rzeczy, a dziś o świcie rozmawiał z Hermioną za pomocą międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu, gdyż poprzedniego dnia nie zdołał się już z nią skontaktować. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała o ataku, była właśnie z rodzicami w Toronto, gdzie mieli przesiadkę i już wcześniej postanowili spędzić tam dobę przed dalszą podróżą. Mieli dotrzeć do Londynu w piątek rano, bo bez względu na wszystko, co się działo, powrót do Australii nie miał sensu, a wieści o trudnościach naraziłyby jej rodziców na dodatkowe stresy. Nie wiedząc, czy Święty Mungo będzie mógł ich przyjąć – mimo że wcześniej miała to już ustalone z Uzdrowicielami – telefonicznie zarezerwowała miejsca w hotelu w pobliżu lotniska w Heathrow i stanowczo zabroniła Ronowi się tam zjawiać, twierdząc, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzi oraz że ma nie fatygować Harry’ego, skoro zapewne jest obłożony pracą. Obiecała pojawić się u niego po południu oraz omówić, co dalej i…

– …I na koniec napisał, że Hermiona zastanawia się, czy z Londynu nie zabrać rodziców do Francji, gdzie również mają znakomity szpital magiczny, że będzie tam bezpieczniej i będzie mieć pewność, że będą w nim miejsca – powiedział Harry, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy po przeczytaniu listu od Rona zaczął opowiadać Draco o całej sytuacji dotyczącej Hermiony i jej rodziców. Chłopak milczał, wpatrując się w niego badawczo przez cały ten czas, a potem zaśmiał się krótko, kręcąc głową.

– Harry… po pierwsze, do weekendu przynajmniej jedna trzecia osób z lżejszymi zranieniami opuści szpital, zaś więźniowie mają mieć wydzieloną i całkowicie odrębną część oddziału. Nie będzie problemu z miejscami dla osób potrzebujących długoterminowej terapii związanej z przywróceniem pamięci po zmodyfikowaniu wspomnień. Zaś sam Święty Mungo już teraz jest na tyle zabezpieczony, że od razu możesz napisać Weasleyowi, że Granger nie ma o co się martwić. I pamiętaj też o jednej rzeczy, o której w całej swoje skromności i nieświadomości dotyczącej waszej pozycji notorycznie zapominasz: cała wasza trójka… jesteście bohaterami wojennymi. A biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, w jakich rodzice Granger zostali pozbawieni wspomnień z kilkunastu lat życia, znalazłoby się tam dla nich miejsce, choćby Granger przybyła tam z nimi w samym środku akcji, gdy wciąż sprowadzano z Azkabanu rannych.

– Hermiona nie pozwoliłaby na zajmowanie miejsc, gdy…

– Więc pewnie wysłaliby do niej kogoś, kto przekonałby ją, że wcale nie jest tak źle, jak to wygląda, a potem chwaliliby się tym w Proroku, bo biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie porażki Rady Uzdrowicieli oraz całego zarządzania szpitalem, desperacko będą potrzebowali sukcesów. Jeśli chodzi o tego rodzaju zaklęcia, Uzdrowiciele powinni poradzić sobie bez problemów, bo to… – zająknął się, widząc minę Harry’ego. – O co chodzi?

– Hermiona była u rodziców rok temu. Nie zdołała w żaden sposób cofnąć zaklęcia, mimo że sam wiesz, jaka jest genialna i nie pojechała tam bez przygotowania, lecz z całym mnóstwem materiałów od Uzdrowicieli, z którymi się konsultowała. Cały ostatni rok szukała informacji i rozmawiała ze specjalistami, pojechała tam miesiąc temu sądząc, że tym razem jej się uda… ale coś jest nie tak, nie potrafiła tego zrobić, a jej rodzice mają tylko mgliste przebłyski przeszłości.

– To… dziwne i… jeśli tu chodzi o modyfikację pamięci, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o mugoli… to cofnięcie tego nie powinno sprawiać problemów – powiedział Draco marszcząc brwi. – Nie wyczyściła im wspomnień całkowicie, lecz zmodyfikowała tylko pewien obszar. To powinno być względnie bezpieczne i z całą pewnością nie uszkodziła trwale ich umysłów i nie popełniła żadnych błędów, bo z tego co mówisz, radzili sobie dobrze przez ostatnie dwa lata oraz pracowali w swoim zawodzie, który, na ile rozumiem… jest czymś na tyle skomplikowanym, że osoba z uszkodzoną pamięcią nie byłaby w stanie go wykonywać. Muszę… poczytać o tym i zastanowić się nad różnymi opcjami i…

– Wybacz Draco, wiem, że jesteś świetny, ale jeśli Hermiona nie znalazła rozwiązania, to…

– To znaczy, że szukała w niewłaściwy sposób, a znając ją, z całą pewnością nie szukała go w źródłach czarnomagicznych.

– Ale ona nie zmodyfikowała im pamięci czarną magią…

– Jednak zrobiła to w niesamowicie trudnej i stresującej sytuacji, objęła tym ogromny zakres czasowy i mogła nieopatrznie uruchomić coś… – urwał na moment i spojrzał na Harry’ego poważnie. – Nie uczyliśmy się w Hogwarcie czarnej magii. Nie mówiono nam o niej nic oprócz tego, że jest jednoznacznie zła. Tyle że nie zawsze jest, bo to dzięki czarnej magii łamie się najpoważniejsze uroki, zapewnia najsilniejszą ochronę, jest się w stanie opanować żywioły czy potężne, magiczne zwierzęta. Jeden z Weasleyów zajmuje się smokami, prawda? Nie myśl nawet przez moment, że w przypadku, gdy robią się agresywne i niebezpieczne można je uspokoić w jakikolwiek inny sposób niż z użyciem czarnej magii, i gdy go o to zapytasz… jego czy nawet Hagrida… z całą pewnością potwierdzi moje słowa. Na razie nie mam pomysłu o co może chodzić, ale zastanowię się nad tym i gdy Granger przywiezie tu swoich rodziców, przypuszczam, że bardziej niż Uzdrowiciele zajmujący się zaburzeniami pamięci, będą mogli jej pomóc Łamacze Zaklęć, a ze wszystkich pracowników Świętego Munga, jedyną osobą, która pójdzie krok dalej niż powtarzając rzeczy, które ona z całą pewnością już zrobiła, będzie Lennox. Dlatego napiszesz Weasleyowi, żeby namówił Granger do zabrania rodziców do szpitala u nas, aby nie tułała się z nimi po Europie i nie narażała ich na dalsze stresy. Zmodyfikowana pamięć, której z jakichś przyczyn nie da się przywrócić do pierwotnej wersji, to coś poważnego i potrzebują przede wszystkim spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, a nie dalszych wycieczek i bezsensownego powtarzania niedziałających procedur.

– To… jasne. W porządku – wymamrotał Harry, chociaż wcale nie był przekonany po tym, co powiedział mu Draco. – To właśnie zaproponuję. I zapytam, kiedy będą chcieli się ze mną spotkać. A ty zapytaj Keitha i Clover, czy chcieliby tu wpaść i pogadać, bo w liście siłą rzeczy nie możesz napisać im wszystkiego. – Na jego słowa Draco skinął głową, po czym rozwinął list przygotowany dla Charltonów i dopisał w nim kilka zdań, podczas gdy Harry wpatrywał się w pusty pergamin, nie będąc w stanie wykrzesać z siebie ani słowa. – Słuchaj, to co mówisz o używaniu czarnej magii… wiesz, że mi się to nie podoba, prawda…?

– Widzę, że ci się nie podoba. Ale bez czarnej magii nie złamałbym zmodyfikowanego fisson siccumus, bo, tak, jeśli jeszcze się tego nie domyśliłeś, czarnoksięskie zaklęcia były do tego niezbędne. Natomiast białą magią, nawet najbardziej banalnym zaklęciem, też można zrobić komuś krzywdę albo zabić – powiedział, a gdy dostrzegł, że Harry nie wygląda na przekonanego, kontynuował. – Wiesz, dlaczego dopiero w czwartej klasie uczyliśmy się choćby zaklęć oczyszczających? Zwyczajnych, praktycznych czarów, którymi można usunąć plamę z ubrania, w miarę prostych, które wydają się bezpieczne i większość osób szybko je opanowuje? Wyobraź sobie, że nieopatrznie rzucasz je na czyjąś twarz. Że rzucasz je na czyjeś oczy. Jeden czar w tych okolicach doprowadziłby do silnego podrażnienia. Dwa, trzy, a pozbawiłbyś kogoś wzroku, przy pięciu – pozbawiłbyś go nieodwracalnie, przy kilkunastu prawdopodobnie doprowadziłbyś do krwotoku w okolicach czaszki i zabił. A z drugiej strony… zanim Imperius zaczął być wykorzystywany do manipulowania ludźmi i stał się nielegalny, używano go, by uratować kogoś z pożaru czy tonącego, bo był tak sparaliżowany ze strachu, że nie potrafił uciekać lub zapomniał, jak się pływa. Pięćset lat temu uczono tego w Hogwarcie i był standardowym zaklęciem, którego wymagano na poziomie Owutemów. Cruciatus został wynaleziony w Średniowieczu przez Uzdrowicieli, jako zaklęcie, które potrafiło wyrwać kogoś ze śpiączki czy paraliżującego uroku. Avada Kedavrę stosowano jako najbardziej humanitarne pozbawienie życia kogoś, kto umierał w męczarniach. Wszystkie wymagały determinacji i talentu, ale uczono się ich, bo czarodzieje wiedzieli, że w krytycznych sytuacjach po prostu mogą być jedynym ratunkiem. Problem w tym, że stosowali je również źli ludzie dla władzy, zastraszenia i do tortur, a w efekcie ogłoszono je niewybaczalnymi i są obecnie na prawie całym świecie uznawane za najmroczniejsze i najgorsze zaklęcia z istniejących. Granice między białą i czarną magią są płynne, ich postrzeganie zmieniało się na przestrzeni wieków, a to, że od lat magiczny świat zdecydowanie odcina się od czarnoksięstwa, nie znaczy, że pewnych zaklęć nie można użyć w dobrych intencjach, chociaż obecnie są używane niemal wyłącznie w złych. Czarna magia jest trudna, skomplikowana i niebezpieczna i nienawidzę jej używać. W psychice, w twoim magicznym rdzeniu… zawsze pozostanie ślad, gdy używasz czegoś co narusza prawa natury, nawet jeśli robisz to w dobrych intencjach. Ale to cena, którą czasem warto zapłacić, jeśli to jedyna metoda, by kogoś uratować. Nie, nie musisz mówić, że nie miałeś o tym pojęcia i że ciężko się tego słucha, bo…

– Dlaczego w Hogwarcie nas tego nie uczą…? – wydusił Harry.

– Bo Historii Magii naucza ktoś jak Binns, a z programu przedmiotu wieki temu wykreślono Historię Zaklęć, ze względu na pewne niewygodne informacje. O genezie czarów, które poznajemy, dowiadujemy się przypadkiem lub na zasadzie ciekawostki na innych przedmiotach, a nikt nie zachęca nas do własnych poszukiwań – powiedział i zamilkł na moment. – Jestem pewien, że Granger wie wszystko to, co ci powiedziałem, bo są to rzeczy, które spokojnie można znaleźć w bibliotece Hogwartu, jeśli nie wierzyłbyś mi…

– Wierzę, po prostu wciąż jestem w szoku… to jest ważne. A nikt nam tego nie mówił w szkole…

– Jedyną szkołą na świecie, gdzie dokładnie naucza się takich zagadnień jest Durmstrang, bo w większości miejsc czarna magia jest demonizowana i całkowicie zakazana w każdej postaci, jak w Mahoutokoro lub pomijana ze względu na zupełnie inny kierunek magii jaki obrało nauczanie i praktykowanie magii, jak w Uagadou. Przypuszczam, chociaż nie jestem tego pewien, że tę tematykę może poruszać w jakimś zakresie Kołdowstworiec, gdzie naucza się największej ilości i najbardziej zróżnicowanych przedmiotów ze wszystkich szkół magicznych na świecie i… – urwał i zaśmiał się krótko, widząc oniemiałe spojrzenie Harry’ego.

– Dlaczego to wszystko wiesz?

– Z tych samych powodów, dla których ty wiesz, co to są baterie. Jeśli cię to interesuje, mogę znaleźć ci książki…

– Nie chcę o tym czytać, chcę żebyś mi wszystko opowiedział, bo to zdecydowanie lepsze niż przetrząsanie stosów podręczników.

– Nie wiem, czy mam uznać to za komplement, czy skrytykować cię za brak ambicji co do samokształcenia się.

– To komplement – odparł Harry natychmiast, na co Draco obrócił oczami. – I… tak, chcę, żebyś mi o tym poopowiadał. Nie teraz, bo za niecałą godzinę musimy wyjść, a muszę skończyć te listy. Ale później. Dziś po południu. Czy coś. Jak wrócimy tutaj z pracy. Bo wrócimy tutaj, to jasne, prawda? Chcę mieć cię tutaj cały czas i nie dopuszczam innej…

– Bierz się za ten list do Weasleya, _Potter_ – przerwał mu Draco, a jego policzki lekko się zaczerwieniły. – A jak masz problem ze skleceniem paru zdań, to spróbuj pióra ode mnie, bo powinno pobudzić wenę.

– Och… przecież ono już samo pisze, jestem idiotą – oznajmił Harry i przywołał torbę z rzeczami, w której trzymał zarówno pióro jak też pierwszą część raportu; czuł, że dziś do niego nie wróci, ale na wszelki wypadek nie wyjął go z torby. Wyciągnął pióro, które radośnie zadrżało w jego palcach, po czym wypuścił je i luźno wypowiedział na głos, co ma być zawarte w wiadomości do Rona, a niespełna minutę później list był już gotowy i – tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do raportu, który pióro tworzyło formalnym językiem i wypełniło detalami wymaganymi w takich dokumentach – tutaj styl był luźny i pasujący do wiadomości, jakie pisał Ronowi i nawet charakter pisma wydawał się jakiś bardziej swobodny, chociaż to wciąż było jego własne pismo. Draco przyglądał mu się i parsknął śmiechem, gdy Harry pogłaskał pióro z czułością, zanim zamknął je w pudełku.

Przekazali listy do Rona i Charltonów Stworkowi, a potem wrócili do śniadania; Harry przeczytał pobieżnie resztę korespondencji i odpisał Molly, która nie wierzyła, że wszystko u niego w porządku i że daje sobie radę, zaś odpowiedzi do znajomych postanowił zostawić na popołudnie (po cichu licząc, że Stworek zajmie się nimi sam w ciągu dnia). Gdy skończył, wspólnie z Draco zabrali się za dzisiejsze oraz specjalne z poprzedniego dnia wydania Proroka. Siedzieli blisko siebie, z dziennikiem rozłożonym na kolanach ich obu, komentując co niektóre dziwaczne teorie oraz niezaprzeczalną fantazję Rity Skeeter.

– Nie będę ukrywał, to co wypisywała wczoraj brzmi bardziej interesująco niż sprostowana przez Ministerstwo wersja – stwierdził Draco. – Mogę wziąć obie gazety do szpitala? Chciałbym zanieść to ojcu, żeby… – zająknął się. – Oczywiście… najpierw zapytam Weasleya, czy w ogóle mogę przekazywać mu prasę.

– Nie sądzę, że to problem, tym bardziej że wczoraj i tak powiedziałem mu pewnie więcej niż powinienem no i… to nie tak, że jest jedynym świadkiem i cuda jakie wypisywano w Proroku wpłyną na zeznania wszystkich zaangażowanych osób.

– I tak wolę go o to zapytać. Oraz w ogóle ustalić z nim, o czym mogę rozmawiać z ojcem… właściwie to czy w ogóle mogę się z nim widywać, dopóki jest w szpitalu, bo…

– Kingsley powiedział w wywiadzie, że klauzula o zakazie widzenia z wyroków części więźniów już została zniesiona, więc nie ma powodów, by ci tego zabroniono. Nie jestem pewny, czy Bill będzie w szpitalu, ale wiem, że jest tam Robards, bo Lennox zamknął go na swoim oddziale, więc zawsze możesz pogadać z nim – powiedział, na co Draco momentalnie się spiął.

– Po wczorajszym nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie z nim normalnie rozmawiać. On jest… jest po prostu przerażający. Wiem, że skuteczny i że… że strasząc mnie zrobił to, co należało, żeby przywrócić mnie do pionu, ale…

– Robards mógł zostać zabity w Azkabanie. Powiedział mi, że Parker go uratował. Był na nogach całą noc i większość dnia, był ciężko ranny i wiedział, że będzie obwiniany za każdą śmierć, bo jest szefem Biura Aurorów i Prorok pokazuje to tak, jakby dowodził tam całą akcją, chociaż nie do końca tak było. Jest w cholernie ciężkiej sytuacji i możliwe, że za to wszystko oberwie mu się bardziej niż Kingsleyowi. Wiem, że był okropny, ale w sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował… Nie myśl, że go bronię, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego charakter, nie dziwię się, że tak się zachował…

– Nie obwiniam go, bo dobrze, że tak zrobił. Po prostu się go boję i nie mam ochoty na konfrontację. Boję się też, że to on będzie przesłuchiwał mojego ojca, a oni się szczerze nienawidzą od lat i…

– Draco… on _z całą pewnością_ będzie przesłuchiwał twojego ojca… – powiedział Harry. – Jest jednym z najważniejszych świadków. Wie więcej niż inni o tym uroku. Zna osobiście sprawców, być może wie, co planowali, konstruując ten urok… o ile inne osoby, zwłaszcza strażnicy, którzy działali pod wpływem imperiusa, będą raczej przesłuchiwane przez kogoś postawionego niżej oraz w towarzystwie uzdrowiciela, to twój ojciec będzie musiał złożyć zeznania przed szefem Biura Aurorów…

– Mój ojciec nie będzie z nim współpracował. Po prostu to wiem, on…

– Robards nie będzie sam. Przypuszczam, że weźmie ze sobą Billa, pewnie również jakiegoś Aurora wyższego stopnia, raczej będzie przy tym również któryś z uzdrowicieli. A twój ojciec nie jest idiotą i doskonale rozeznaje się w swojej sytuacji i nie wierzę, że będzie sabotował sprawę tylko dlatego, że nie lubi Robardsa.

– Nie znasz mojego ojca. Jest uparty i dumny w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

– Miałem okazję uciąć z nim sobie dłuższą pogadankę, więc coś o tym wiem – mruknął Harry, czerwieniąc się na samo wspomnienie. – Porozmawiaj z nim i spróbuj przemówić mu do rozumu. Lennox i Bill będą chcieli przedyskutować z nim kwestie uroku jeszcze dziś, zapewne będziesz przy tym i będziesz mieć okazję wyczuć go i ocenić, na ile będzie chętny do współpracy oraz naprostować go, jeśli…

– Zdecydowanie przeceniasz moje możliwości wpływu na ojca – wetchnął Draco, kręcąc głową. – Ale co do uroku… musi nam pomóc, jeśli wie cokolwiek więcej ode mnie, a przypuszczam, że wie. Nie wiemy, ile mamy czasu z osobami pod wpływem długotrwałej wersji, a biorąc pod uwagę ryzyko kolejnych ataków, to nie może czekać.

– Akurat w tej kwestii wydawał się chętny do pomocy i mieć jakieś pomysły. Przecież to on zasugerował, że w mojej bibliotece mogą być przydatne rzeczy. Poprosiłem Stworka, żeby zaczął przeszukiwać dom i widzę, że już coś przyniósł, ale z całą pewnością jest tego więcej. Nie wiem, czy pokierowałem go właściwie, tak naprawdę nie wiem, czego najbardziej potrzebujecie, ale…

– Wyciągnę z ojca informacje, gdzie jeszcze można czegoś szukać, może pozwolą, abym zapewnił mu jakieś uniwersalne pióro samonotujące, by mógł spisać ewentualne pomysły i tytuły. Jeśli miałby jakieś zajęcie… przypuszczam, że dobrze by mu to zrobiło – powiedział i zamilkł się na moment. – Najgorsze dla niego byłoby w tym momencie zostać w pustej sali ze swoimi myślami.

– Jestem pewien, że nie będzie z tym problemu – odparł Harry. – O ile byłbym w stanie zrozumieć, że nie pozwolą mu przekazywać prasy czy informować o postępie śledztwa, to nie ma żadnych powodów, żeby w momencie, gdy leży ranny w szpitalu zabronili mu czegoś takiego. W mugolskich więzieniach w cywilizowanych krajach, skazane osoby nie siedzą jak w Azkabanie bez żadnych zajęć, mają dostęp do książek czy czasopism i w tej sytuacji tym bardziej nie ma powodów, żeby zabronili mu tego rodzaju rozrywek a już na pewno nie zabronią mu, by spróbował na ile może pomóc w rozwiązaniu tej sprawy.

– Najbardziej by im się przydał, gdyby pozwolili również jemu czytać te książki, które uda nam się zgromadzić, tym bardziej że Łamacze i Uzdrowiciele mają masę pracy a on w sumie…

– Będzie leżał i nic nie robił – powiedział Harry, na co Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie a potem parsknął śmiechem.

– Wiesz, o ile zrozumiem, jak dadzą mu pióro i pergamin oraz zgodzą się, abym podrzucił mu jakąś powieść czy magazyn inny niż informacyjny, to jakoś nie wierzę, że pozwolą mu w ramach rozrywki przeglądać podręczniki czarnoksięskie. Ale… mam nadzieję, że masz rację i że na jakieś bezpieczniejsze pozycje jednak pozwolą.

– Jak pozwolą, to na starcie możesz podrzuć mu poradniki dotyczące ogrodnictwa i wystroju, bo był nadzwyczaj zainteresowany, gdy opowiadałem mu o porządkach w ogrodzie i tym, co zastaliśmy u Charltonów na podwórku. Był również chętny do udzielania mi porad, co powinienem zrobić _tutaj_.

– Daj spokój. On najchętniej wszędzie by powstawiał marmurowe, karykaturalne rzeźby, posadził mnóstwo białych-i-żadnych-innych kwiatów i oczywiście zakupił stado pawi-albinosów, żeby spacerowały po tym jego wymarzonym ogrodzie, gdzie pomiędzy wiązami budował sobie aleje otoczone masą berberysu, głogu i róż. Ojciec przearanżowywał nasze ogrody co roku, twierdząc, że zamierza zrobić rewolucję, a za każdym razem efekt był prawie identyczny jak wcześniej.

– Chyba wciąż wychodzę z szoku, że twój ojciec w ogóle interesuje się takimi rzeczami…

– Więcej: nie tylko sam zajmował się naszymi ogrodami i decydował co w nich będzie, ale też był członkiem jakiegoś elitarnego klubu dotyczącego tej tematyki, a ponadto prenumerował wszystkie czasopisma na temat jakie istnieją. Jeśli Weasley nie zgodzi się, by w jakikolwiek uczestniczył w poszukiwaniach oprócz przekazywania nam informacji, to podrzucenie mu pisemek o kwiatkach nie byłoby złym pomysłem. Przypuszczam, że przydałoby mu się… pobawić się w fantazje i planowanie tego, czym będzie się zajmował, jak skończy się jego wyrok – powiedział i westchnął. – Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu uda mi się zorganizować jakiś dom, nawet coś niedużego, bo w tym mieszkaniu po Rosierach, gdzie nie ma nawet balkonu, po prostu by oszalał, a nie chcę, aby wyprowadzał się od razu za granicę – powiedział, na co Harry niemrawo pokiwał głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego pierwszą myślą było _mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu zamieszkasz u mnie na stałe_. – O co chodzi? – spytał Draco, widząc jego minę.

– Tak. Masz rację. Czasopisma i ogrody – wydusił w końcu, ale widząc, jak Draco marszczy brwi, ewidentnie dostrzegając, że chodzi o coś więcej, postanowił być z nim szczery, zamiast bawić się w półprawdy. – Draco, za parę lat, mam nadzieję, że będziemy nadal razem i że będziesz już tu mieszkał i jeśli twój ojciec będzie potrzebował pomocy, to się nim zajmiemy. Razem. Mogę mu nawet pozwolić, żeby przerobił mój ogród ze Stworkiem i posadził w nim te wszystkie głogi i jarzębiny i co tam jeszcze lubi sadzić, a jak teraz poprawi mu to humor, to możesz mu dać plan ogrodu i niech wymyśla, co tu można zrobić. Nie jestem przekonany do pawi, bo wydają mi się przerażające, ale…

– Na Merlina, Harry, ty… ty naprawdę myślałeś o…

– Wcześniej nie. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio w ogóle myślałem o przyszłości dalszej niż kilka najbliższych dni czy tygodni. Ale jak usłyszałem, że mówisz o mieszkaniu Rosierów, to doznałem objawienia. Chcę cię tutaj, ok…? I wiem, że między nami to dopiero początek, ale… – urwał, przypominając sobie wszystkie słowa Lucjusza wykorzystywaniu się i tym, jak mężczyzna widział związek jego i Draco. – Ale ja nie chcę, żeby to było tylko na chwilę. W ogóle nie interesują mnie związki _na chwilę_. I po prostu… myśląc o przyszłości od razu widzę też ciebie. I siłą rzeczy będzie tam też twój ojciec, który teraz potrzebuje cię i potrzebuje czegoś, by zająć myśli, choćby to miały być książki o pawiach i różach, więc jeśli Bill i Gawain nie będą chcieli na to pozwolić, to sam z nimi porozmawiam i jak będzie trzeba, będę awanturował się do skutku. Gdy z nim rozmawiałem… nie ma w nim zbyt wiele chęci do życia i… Lennox ma zapewnić mu opiekę i leczenie również pod względem psychiki. A normalność, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, gdy leży w szpitalu, oraz myślenie o przyszłości, w którą jeszcze parę dni temu nie wierzył, bo sądził, że umrze w Azkabanie… z całą pewnością są mu potrzebne – oznajmił, czując, jak jego policzki robią się gorące pod wpływem zszokowanego spojrzenia Draco.

– Nie wiem… nie wiem, co powiedzieć…

– Powiedz, że na razie nigdzie się stąd nie ruszasz i…

– Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam – powiedział natychmiast i wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą zacisnął na palcach Harry’ego. – Po prostu… chyba nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co właśnie powiedziałeś.

– Przez ostatnie tygodnie nie ukrywałem, że chcę czegoś więcej – odparł Harry, a Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Właśnie. Przez ostatnie tygodnie. A poznaliśmy się osiem lat temu i cały ten czas… – urwał i zaśmiał się krótko, widząc, jak Harry obraca oczami. – W porządku. Tamte osiem lat należy wykreślić i ewentualnie tylko się śmiać z naszych dziecinnym obsesji i rywalizacji, ale nawet biorąc pod uwagę tylko ostatni miesiąc, to na początku sądziłem, że po prostu chcesz być miły, potem, że jednak możemy się zaprzyjaźnić, a gdy przyszło co do… romantycznych kwestii… to w najlepszym wypadku uznałem, że mogę ci się podobać i nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu, żeby się ze mną przespać. I nic nie mów…! Nie sądziłem, że chcesz czegoś więcej, bo wiedziałem, że w mojej sytuacji nie mam za wiele do zaoferowania, a ty nawet nie byłeś pewny, że mógłbyś chcieć się wiązać z facetem.

– Teraz _jestem_ pewny.

– W sumie to zazdroszczę, że poszło ci tak szybko, bo ja się z tym zagryzałem znacznie dłużej – przyznał, na co Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Wiesz, po prostu nie miałeś wystarczająco dobrego obiektu westchnień, a ja miałem – odparł. – Swoją drogą, zapytałem Rona, jak wyglądał ten nauczyciel od Run i…

– Błagam, nic nie mów…! – wymamrotał Draco. – Dość. Nie chcę o tym mówić.

– Czemu? Ja nie mam problemu, by przyznać, że podoba mi się ten typ, którym _ty_ jesteś.

– Nie chodzi o typ, on po prostu przypominał mi ciebie i… – urwał, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział. – Dobrze, może jednak chodzi o _ten typ_. Podobasz mi się i pewnie podobałeś jeszcze zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem gejem, zadowolony?

– Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – odparł i chociaż teraz obaj byli zaczerwieni aż po cebulki włosów, to z chęcią powiedziałby coś więcej, gdyby nie fakt, że aportował się przed nimi Stworek i z pewną pretensją zapytał, czy w ogóle zamierzają dziś zjeść śniadanie, które przygotował, czy też może usunąć resztki i przyrządzić coś innego.

Harry przeprosił go, mamrocząc coś o tym że _za bardzo się rozgadali_ , po czym chwycił widelec i zaczął demonstracyjnie jeść chłodnawą już jajecznicę. Skinął na Draco, by zrobił to samo i przez parę kolejnych minut Stworek wpatrywał się w nich, jakby niedowierzał, że naprawdę zamierzają zjeść śniadanie i dopiero wówczas deportował się, zostawiając ich samych.

– Harry… – zaczął niepewnie Draco. – Masz rację odnośnie stanu psychicznego mojego ojca i dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. Wiem, że czeka nas dłuższa rozmowa na jego temat. Wiem kim był i co robił i teraz tylko dziwię się, że jesteś w ogóle w stanie brać go pod uwagę i myśleć o tym, by czuł się dobrze… ale nie jestem jeszcze gotowy na tę rozmowę. Ale będę chciał do niej wrócić – powiedział i wziął głęboki oddech. – Wezmę to, co przyszykował Stworek do szpitala, porozmawiam ze wszystkimi i wieczorem… jeśli to dla ciebie nie problem, to Weasley, Brooks i może również Lennox… moglibyśmy tu przyjechać, przejrzeć twoją bibliotekę i zorientować się…

– W pierwszej kolejności muszę przyznać się, że mam tę bibliotekę i że zamierzamy z niej korzystać. Wiesz… chyba lepiej będzie, jak pojadę z tobą do szpitala. Dorwę Robardsa i to z nim załatwię, bo wolałbym nie uzyskiwać zgody gdzieś za jego plecami. Ty porozmawiasz z ojcem, Billem i kto tam jeszcze będzie potrzebny, przekażę wam zgodę od Robardsa na poszukanie u mnie w domu dalszych materiałów. Oraz poproszę Stworka, aby reagował na twoje wezwania, tak, aby w razie jak twój ojciec poda wam konkretne tytuły, Stworek mógł od razu zacząć ich szukać i dostarczyć je do Świętego Munga. Jeśli będziecie chcieli sami przejrzeć książki jakie walają się po całym domu, powiem Stworkowi, że waszą czwórkę ma tu wpuścić i pokazać wam, gdzie znajdują się książki… przynajmniej te, do których w ogóle mam dostęp, bo jestem pewny, że w tym domu jest jeszcze masa miejsc, o których wciąż nie mam pojęcia. I spotkamy się tutaj jak obaj skończymy pracę, bo w sumie nie wiem, ile zajmą mi sprawy w Ministerstwie i kiedy skończę.

– Muszę wstąpić do domu po jakieś rzeczy, jeśli mam tu…

– Nie chcę, żebyś jechał tam sam – przerwał mu natychmiast Harry. – I w ogóle zanim tam się udasz, porozmawiaj z Billem i ustal, na ile zabezpieczenia którymi otoczył twoje mieszkanie będą działać, w razie gdyby Śmierciożercy zorientowali się, że przebywasz w mieszkaniu Rosierów. Obawiam się, że cokolwiek zrobił, to nie myślał o tym, że dziesięciu Śmierciożerców będzie na wolności i może próbować cię dorwać.

– Bardziej martwiłbym się tym, że Rosierowie byli do końca zwolennikami Voldemorta i nie wiadomo, czy moje mieszkanie nie zareaguje w jakiś sposób, gdy zaczną mnie szukać…

– Więc tym bardziej nie chcę, żebyś ruszał się gdziekolwiek poza Świętym Mungiem i ewentualnie Ministerstwem i oczywiście moim domem, dopóki nie zorientujemy się jak duże jest zagrożenie. Jak potrzebujesz jakichś swoich rzeczy, to pojedziemy do ciebie razem. Najlepiej z Billem oraz Stworkiem, który w razie jakichkolwiek problemów będzie mógł nas aportować bez względu na to, co by się działo, bo jego magia na to pozwoli.

Draco nie wydawał się być przekonany, że aż takie środki bezpieczeństwa są konieczne, ale wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzał się spierać. Ponieważ skończyli śniadanie, a zegar wskazywał wpół do ósmej, niedługo później Draco pakował już zgromadzone przez Stworka książki, a Harry dopijał poranną kawę. Równocześnie ruszyli w stronę kominka, bo chociaż punkt aportacji w Świętym Mungu był dostępny dla Biura Aurorów, to na całym terenie domu przy Grimmauld Place aportować mógł się tylko Harry i Stworek, więc sieć Fiuu była tu wygodniejszą opcją.

Równocześnie z Draco sięgnęli w stronę słoika z proszkiem Fiuu i zamarli, a Harry złapał się na tym, że nie chce jeszcze wychodzić, że mieli jeszcze chwilę czasu i że to mogła być chwila tylko dla nich przed całym ciężkim dniem, jaki ich czekał.

– Czy… o co chodzi? – spytał Draco, zauważając, że Harry nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, by wejść do kominka. 

– Chcę cię pocałować – odparł na to bez zastanowienia. Czekał, aż nadejdzie fala skrępowania, tak u niego typowego gdy chodziło o jakiekolwiek romantyczne kwestie, bo teraz, gdy mieli wrócić do normalnego świata, stało się jakby bardziej realne, że coś się między nimi zaczęło, bo Draco był blisko i wydawał się zawstydzony i zaskoczony… Czekał, aż coś pójdzie nie tak, bo w ostatnim czasie poszło nie tak całe mnóstwo rzeczy, lecz Draco uśmiechnął się, trochę nerwowo i niepewnie, po czym lekko skinął głową i przysunął do niego o pół kroku.

– Więc… na co czekasz? – odezwał się po chwili, gdy Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, tylko wpatrywał się w niego. – _Pocałuj mnie_.

I pocałował go, wciąż obejmując jego dłoń, którą Draco trzymał nad słoikiem z proszkiem Fiuu. Czuł, jak chłopak się uśmiecha, a potem nieco niepewnie obejmuje go wolną ręką i przyciąga do siebie. Byli tak blisko a ich usta poruszały się powoli i wciąż z jakąś niewinnością i łagodnością, która wydawała mu się słodko-obezwładniająca. Włosy Draco lekko łaskotały go w szyję, więc odgarnął je do tyłu i pogłębił pocałunek, a gdy chłopak zacisnął palce na jego szatach i przywarł do niego mocniej, Harry poczuł, jak jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze.

Jeśli miałby jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do swojej orientacji – a nie miał, zdecydowanie nie miał – to to właśnie mógłby być moment, gdy pozbyłby się ich całkowicie. Odsunął się od Draco na parę milimetrów i spojrzał w jego jasne oczy i tak, zdecydowanie, był absolutnie pewny. Tego pragnął i potrzebował, to na niego czekał ostatnie lata, gdy angażował się najpierw w dziwną relację w Cho, która skończyła się żenującą katastrofą, a potem porażkę z Ginny, która miała być tą jedyną. Wpatrywał się w Draco, a przez jego umysł przelatywały wszystkie ich wspólne momenty z ostatnich tygodni oraz ostatni kilkunastu godzin i wiedział, że tym razem nie zawali, bo po prostu… nie było takiej opcji, by _nie starać się wystarczająco_ , nawet jeśli to zdanie miało pewnie już zawsze kojarzyć mu się z zawstydzającą rozmową z Lucjuszem, który wypowiadając te słowa miał na myśli coś zdecydowanie mniej romantycznego.

– Naprawdę musisz mnie nauczyć tego zaklęcia golącego – powiedział, sunąc wierzchem dłoni po zadziwiająco gładkim policzku Draco, który na te słowa parsknął cichym śmiechem.

– Nie ma mowy. Podoba mi się, że tak nieudolnie je rzucasz.

– Co, oprócz złej fryzury lubisz też źle zgolony zarost?

– Najwyraźniej – odparł i jeszcze raz musnął wargami usta Harry’ego.

Kiedy parę chwil później uznali, że to naprawdę najwyższy czas, by udać się do pracy, usta Draco wciąż były wilgotne, jego policzki zaczerwienione, a włosy, na których Harry zaciskał wcześniej palce – nie aż tak gładkie i ułożone jak zwykle.

Pewnie powinni użyć sieci Fiuu, by nie budzić czyichkolwiek podejrzeń, ale w tym momencie miał to gdzieś. A mina Draco i jego piskliwy okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy Harry deportował ich obu do Świętego Munga, były warte ryzyka, że ktokolwiek znajdował się w szpitalnym holu, od razu dowie się, że dotarli tu z jednego miejsca. Byli widziani wieczorem, gdy razem przenieśli się do jego domu, więc mogli być też widziani, gdy tu razem wracali – i gdy Harry to sobie uświadomił, nie mógł pozbyć się z myśli tego śmiesznego określenia o _kolacji ze śniadaniem_ oraz wszystkiego, co ze sobą niosło.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ech. Po pierwsze: nigdy więcej rozdziałów na 25 stron, bo korekta i poprawki zajęły mi piątkowy wieczór i całą sobotę i dopiero teraz udało mi się wrócić do ostatnich szlifów. Do tej pory dzieliłam chaptery, aby były krótsze i aby aż tak się nie męczyć, ale tutaj po prostu nie dało się tego zrobić sensownie. Po drugie: zdałam sobie sprawę, że zapomniałam, jak się opisuje pocałunki, bo po prostu nie pisałam tego od jakichś trzech lat .^. Nie szło mi to kompletnie, więc pocałunki-i-inne-czułości były ‘dziurami w tekście’ które zostawiłam sobie do załatania na czas korekty. No i w połączeniu z rozmiarem rozdziału, stworzyłam potwora korekcyjnego xD  
> Był to najdłuższy jak na razie rozdział fika i mam nadzieję, że się spodobał:) I jednocześnie z góry przepraszam, jeśli z zamieszczeniem kolejnego zajmie mi dłużej niż tydzień (a taki termin updatów sobie założyłam i obiecałam we wstępie), bo po prostu walka z tym zabrała mi tyle czasu, energii i weny, że zabrakło go w ostatnich dniach na dalsze pisanie :|


	37. Przesłuchania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprawdzenie rozdziału zajęło mi jakoś strasznie długo – stresy w pracy, przeziębienie i ogólne przemęczenie – i dopiero zorientowałam się, że to już prawie dwa tygodnie od update’u. Wracam na prostą, mam nadzieję że w weekend uda mi się nadrobić zaległości ;)

***

Harry cieszył się, że pojawili się w Świętym Mungu nieco wcześniej niż Draco był umówiony z Lennoxem, w dodatku przed godzinami wizyt, bo dzięki temu w holu nie było nikogo poza personelem szpitala i strażnikami z Ministerstwa. Bonusem był fakt, że gdy Gawain zobaczył go w drzwiach sali szpitalnej kwadrans przed ósma, był tak zszokowany jego widokiem o tej porze, że na starcie oznajmił, że Lennox przesadził z eliksirami albo coś pomylił, bo najwyraźniej ma halucynacje.

Dowiedział się od swojego szefa, że został on uziemiony w szpitalu na kolejne dwa dni, bo najwyraźniej jego zranienie nie goiło się najlepiej i, oczywiście, winny był on sam, że poprzedniego dnia zignorował wskazówki i nie pozwolił się od razu opatrzyć jak należy. Gawainowi nie przeszkadzało to jednak w pracy, bo otoczony był stosami papierów, w których Harry rozpoznał kopie protokołów z zeznań, a ponadto na stoliku przy łóżku miał pokaźny stos formularzy ze zleceniami, które zamierzał przekazać przez Billa do Ministerstwa więc _to świetnie się składa, że Harry go odwiedził, bo nie będzie musiał kłopotać nikogo innego_.

W jego słowach i krzywym uśmiechu było coś dziwnie… przykrego, a Harry przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Brooksem o tym, że Gawain nie miał rodziny ani szczególnie bliskich ludzi. Brzmiało to tak, jakby nie spodziewał się żadnych gości innych niż związanych z pracą, co było tym bardziej przygnębiające. Harry nie skomentował tego ani słowem, ale po samym spojrzeniu Gawaina zorientował się, że ten doskonale wie, o czym w tym momencie myślał i że nie życzył sobie żadnych wyrazów wsparcia, pytań, czy wszystko w porządku ani tym bardziej okazywania współczucia. Przeszedł więc do rzeczy i powiedział mu o swojej chyba-trochę-nielegalnej bibliotece w domu Blacków, która mogła okazać się przydatna oraz wspomniał wprost, że Stworek znalazł już parę pozycji, które przyniósł tu z Draco oraz że to Lucjusz Malfoy zasugerował, aby uzyskał jak najszybciej zgodę na korzystanie z tych materiałów.

– Powinienem w tym momencie zacząć się wydzierać, że rozmawiałeś z więźniem będącym jednym z głównych świadków bez autoryzacji i na dodatek przyznałeś mu się do posiadania nielegalnych, czarnoksięskich ksiąg. Ponieważ jednak muszę się oszczędzać, wyobraź sobie, że krzyczę przez pełną minutę nazywając cię największym idiotą jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi i żeby oszczędzić nam czasu, ja wyobrażę sobie, jak wyjaśniasz, że była to rozmowa prywatna i nieoficjalna i że byłeś tam z młodym Malfoyem jako bliska osoba, że przepraszasz i więcej nie będziesz robić takich głupot.

– Nie rozmawiałem z nim celowo, to wyszło przypadkiem. A Bill i tak dziś będzie go przesłuchiwał w kwestii tego uroku. Podpiszesz mi tę zgodę? – powiedział, na co Gawain zmrużył oczy, czekając na coś więcej. – Przepraszam, jestem idiotą, postaram się więcej nie być. Więc podpiszesz?

– Oczywiście, że tak. O ile obiecasz, że jak to wszystko się skończy, zgłosisz oficjalną drogą znalezisko w swoim domu, bo jestem pewien, że nie chodzi tylko o książki, a w notce wyjaśnisz, że trafiłeś na to dopiero teraz przetrząsając starą bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu materiałów do rozpracowania uroku. Bill potwierdzi, że zajmował się tym z tobą – powiedział i zastanowił się chwilę. – W sumie to lepiej abyś poprosił o to jego lub Madison, bo notka w twoim wykonaniu może wpędzić cię tylko w kłopoty.

– Bill pewnie dziś się pojawi u mnie z Draco, więc…

– Więc niech załatwi to formalnie jak najszybciej. Niedługo będę się z nim widział, więc mu o tym wspomnę – powiedział, po czym podał Harry’emu szybko wypisaną notkę. – Zgoda na użycie na potrzeby śledztwa pół-legalnych i nielegalnych pozycji naukowych z twojego domu. Podrzuć to młodemu Malfoyowi jak najszybciej, aby nie paradował po szpitalu z czarnoksięskimi tomami bez stosownego upoważnienia. A te dokumenty… – posłał do Harry’ego plik papierów – zabierz do Ministerstwa, są zapieczętowane tak, że gdy tylko się tam pojawisz, same trafią do właściwych osób. Idź do Milesa, bo on tam dowodzi. Chcę, abyś wziął udział w paru przesłuchaniach i popracował nad raportem. Miles pokieruje, co masz robić i zaangażuje cię w sprawę.

– Co z Prorokiem…? Mam się wypowiadać, czy…

– Kingsley ma dziś kolejną konferencję prasową, ale sugeruję, byś nie dał się na nią zaciągnąć. Zdecydowanie lepiej by było, abyś udzielił jakiegoś wywiadu bardziej spontanicznie, a nie jako twarz Ministerstwa.

– Czy… to polecenie? Mam złapać jakiegoś dziennikarza i…

– Przypuszczam, że Skeeter sama cię złapie, pociągnie za język, a ty rzucisz piękną przemową.

– Ale… nie zamierzasz mi mówić, co mam…

– Jakikolwiek gotowiec będzie brzmiał sztucznie i nie w twoim stylu. Ostatnio niejednokrotnie okazywało się, że gdy trzeba poruszyć ważne tematy, najlepiej wypadasz, gdy mówisz co ci ślina na język przyniesie. Dobrze by było, żeby nie przyniosła tego, że spędziłeś noc z młodym Malfoyem, mimo że widzę po tobie, że to temat, który zajmuje ci więcej myśli niż jakikolwiek inny.

– Co… skąd wiesz…

– Sam powiedziałeś, że tu z nim przyjechałeś – mruknął Gawain kręcąc głową. – Uwierz, jak coś takiego ci się wymsknie przy Skeeter, to z całą pewnością to wychwyci. Z ogólnych wskazówek: teoretycznie wciąż obowiązują zaklęcia tajności, które powinny zabronić ci ujawniania nieautoryzowanych danych, ale ze względu na ilość nowych informacji, liczbę zaangażowanych osób oraz fakt, że Łamacze byli zajęci innymi sprawami, dopiero dziś zrobią pełną rewizję tych czarów i odpowiednio je rozszerzą. Dlatego przydałoby się, żebyś się pilnował. Oczywiście nie możesz podawać żadnych szczegółów śledztwa ani mówić czegokolwiek ponad to, co było w oficjalnych komunikatach z Ministerstwa, więc byłoby dobrze, żebyś dokładnie zapoznał się z…

– Czytaliśmy z Draco Proroka przy śniadaniu, więc wszystko wiem – odparł wyzywająco, na co Gawain parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Cieszy mnie, że przestałeś przynajmniej wmawiać mi, że _tylko się przyjaźnicie_ , bo to zaczynało się robić bardziej dziwne niż zabawne.

– Umawiamy się od wczoraj…! – zaprotestował natychmiast.

– Serio? – zdziwił się Gawain. – W całym Biurze Aurorów nie ma chyba ani jednej osoby, która nie słyszała plotek, że zaczęliście, gdy tylko się u nas pojawił albo wręcz że w sekrecie byliście razem od dawna. Uchylisz rąbka tajemnicy i zdradzisz, jak zareagował jego ojciec? Bo jestem absolutnie pewien, że wczoraj to dostrzegł jak tylko weszliście, nawet jeśli wczoraj dopiero-się-zaczęło-oficjalnie.

– Był… chyba był nawet zadowolony, chociaż gadał też straszne bzdury, które chcę wierzyć, że były skutkiem ubocznym silnych zaklęć, które mogły wpłynąć na jego intelekt – odparł Harry. – Słuchaj… Draco obawia się, że za dużo wolnego czasu na myślenie nie zrobi jego ojcu dobrze i zastanawia się, czy może udostępnić mu prasę czy w ogóle jakieś rozrywki i…

– Tak, rozmawiałem o tym z Billem i Lennoxem – powiedział Gawain, gdy Harry zająknął się. – Nie będziemy ukrywać przed zranionymi więźniami oficjalnej wersji i tego, co jest przekazywane prasie. Wielu z nich jest przerażona i sądzą, że to jakiś eksperyment i manipulacja, co może utrudnić współpracę z nimi, a potrzebujemy desperacko właśnie informacji od nich, zarówno do rozpracowania uroku jak też w celu zlokalizowania zbiegów, bo chociaż istnieje opcja, że się gdzieś ukryli i na razie nie będą wychylać nosa, musimy ich dorwać jak najszybciej. Może ktoś z więzienia usłyszał o czymś, co nas jakoś naprowadzi, choćby przypadkiem. I dlatego po prostu musimy nakłonić ich do udzielenia wszelkich informacji. Namacalny dowód w postaci Proroka, wizyt bliskich… to pomoże im się uspokoić i uwierzyć, że jesteśmy po ich stronie, że otrzymają opiekę a cały ten horror się skończył. Gdy poczują się lepiej, będą zeznawać w obecności uzdrowicieli. Inna sprawa to trzej sędziowie, którzy też zostali ciężko ranni i współpracowali z tymi psycholami, bo w ich wypadku przypuszczam, że nafaszerujemy ich Veritaserum albo uzyskamy zgodę na zastosowanie legimencji, bo nie ufam im za grosz, a muszą powiedzieć absolutnie wszystko, co wiedzą. Ustalę szczegóły z Lennoxem i Billem i jeszcze dziś zacznę się tym zajmować, skoro i tak muszę tu zostać.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy Lennox miał na myśli prowadzenie przesłuchań z potencjalnie niechętnymi i niebezpiecznymi osobami, gdy kazał ci tu zostać.

– Mógł zablokować mnie na swoim rozdziale, ale nie posunie się do tego, żeby przywiązać mnie do łóżka – odparł, chociaż nie brzmiał aż tak pewnie, jak może powinien. – Zresztą, nie jestem tu sam. Byrne, Jennings i Brooks zostali już wytypowani do zostania w szpitalu na cały okres śledztwa i ściągnę tu na stałe jeszcze przynajmniej dwóch Aurorów. Od paru godzin zajmowałem się tworzeniem grup zadaniowych do tej sprawy i niebawem będę mieć konkret, kto czym ma się zajmować.

Po wymienieniu jeszcze paru informacji i ustaleń, Harry pożegnał się z szefem i skierował swoje kroki do sali Lucjusza, gdzie spodziewał się zastać Draco. Ukłonił się dwóm nowym Strażnikom, którzy tego dnia pilnowali pomieszczenia i wszedł do środka, starając się odpędzić nachalne myśli o tym, że wolałby nie widzieć się ze starszym Malfoyem, bo kompletnie nie czuł się na to gotowy. Kiedy minął kotarę i zobaczył go w łóżku, spokojnie rozmawiającego z Draco, momentalnie poczuł, jak spływa na niego ulga. Mężczyzna wydawał się mieć dobry nastrój i wyglądał lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia, bo wszystkie drobniejsze uszkodzenia faktycznie zostały uleczone. Mówił wyraźnie, co oznaczało, że Lennox zajął się jego szczęką, nosem i zębami, trzymał w chudych, ale wyprostowanych palcach szklankę z wodą, jego oczy nie były tak podkrążone jak poprzedniego dnia i mimo że wciąż wyglądał na chorego i skrajnie wycieńczonego, to widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że czuje się znacznie lepiej. Kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że na jego palcach widoczne są już zalążki paznokci, że część blizn przybladło, zaś na głowie w miejscach, gdzie wcześniej miał wyrwane całe garście włosów, te pojawiły się ponownie i zapewne na skutek zaklęć przyspieszających wzrost – miały przynajmniej dwa cale oraz w miarę zdrowy, platynowy odcień, podczas gdy reszta jego włosów wciąż opadała mu na ramiona w szarych, zmatowionych kosmykach. Stopniowo gojące się zranienia, odrastające włosy, paznokcie i zęby wyglądały na razie dość dziwnie, jednak wydawało się, że w ciągu kilku dni mężczyzna naprawdę będzie w lepszej formie niż na samym początku, może nawet lepszej niż w czasie, gdy Voldemort przebywał na jego dworze.

Na widok Harry’ego Lucjusz uśmiechnął się odrobinę kpiąco, ale oszczędził sobie jakichkolwiek komentarzy i złośliwości, chociaż lekko zaróżowione policzki Draco świadczyły o tym, że wcześniej mógł jednak coś mówić na jego temat. Podziękował z pozorną obojętnością, gdy Harry powiedział, że ma pozwolenie na przejrzenie prasy, jednak gdy Draco wyciągnął z torby dwa egzemplarze Proroka, było mu trudno ukrywać, że jest szczerze zainteresowany a nawet podekscytowany.

– Mam nadzieję, że czuję się pan lepiej.

– Tak, dziękuję – odparł, unosząc wzrok znad gazety i wpatrując się w Harry’ego wyczekująco, jakby liczył na coś interesującego z jego strony.

– Wpadłem tylko na chwilę, bo muszę jechać do Ministerstwa – odparł Harry, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Draco. – Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować…

– Wiem, mam wezwać Stworka. Mówiłeś to już rano – powiedział z odrobinę nieśmiałym uśmiechem i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie ojcu, który uniósł brwi i wyraźnie czekał na coś więcej. Harry spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, po czym pochylił się nad Draco i krótko pocałował go w usta.

– Widzimy się później. Miłego dnia – powiedział, po czym wyprostował się i jeszcze raz zerknął na Lucjusza, który, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie patrzył już na niego z w ten chłodny i wciąż trochę nieprzyjemny sposób. Nie, nie posunąłby się do tego, by stwierdzić, że Lucjusz się do niego _uśmiechnął_ , ale wydawał się w jakiś sposób zadowolony i gdy żegnał się z Harrym, brzmiał jakoś bardziej uprzejmie niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

***

Resztę dnia Harry spędził w Biurze Aurorów, gdzie – w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej nocy – zaczął panować względny porządek. Cała dokumentacja została przeniesiona do największej i dodatkowo rozszerzonej sali konferencyjnej, biurka – w większości puste – wróciły na swoje miejsca, wszyscy pracownicy zaangażowani w sprawę w minimalnym chociaż stopniu, byli w dość uporządkowany sposób wzywani w celu odnowienia odpowiednich zestawów zaklęć tajności, opracowanych przez zespół Łamaczy. Nad samym biurem Aurorów, w zastępstwie za Gawaina i Billa, którzy przebywali w Świętym Mungu, dowodzenie przejął Miles, podczas gdy Jasper Hope został oddelegowany z własną grupą zadaniową do pracy w terenie. To oni najdłużej pozostali w Azkabanie, a teraz mieli zająć się próbami określenia na podstawie poszlak i sygnatur magicznych choćby przybliżonej lokalizacji, gdzie mogli się znajdować zbiegowie.

Jak na razie działania te nie odnosiły większych skutków, oprócz tego, że potwierdzone zostało, że do dziesięcioosobowej grupy Śmierciożerców i Pattona dołączyło przynajmniej kilku mniej znaczących skazańców oraz strażników więziennych, którzy – jak wskazywały pierwsze dowody i zeznania – już od dłuższego czasu byli po stronie oprawców z własnej woli a nie na skutek działania pod wpływem Imperiusa. Nie było żadnych jednoznacznych dowodów, że cała ta grupa pozostała w kraju, jednak zdołano dowiedzieć się, że wszystkie świstokliki zgromadzone w Azkabanie i w większości użyte podczas ucieczki, prowadziły w okolice wschodniej części Grampian. Aurorzy dotarli tam w nocy, sprawdzili wszystkie lokalizacje, potwierdzili, że Dołohow i reszta z całą pewnością tam byli, lecz opuścili to miejsce, a jak na razie nie udało się określić, dokąd udali się później.

Harry wiedział, że nie ma takiej opcji, aby ktokolwiek pozwolił mu dołączyć do ekipy Hope’a i chociaż decyzja ta wydawała się racjonalna, nie zmieniało to faktu, że był tym zirytowany. Dostał jednoznaczne polecenie, że ma pozostać w Ministerstwie i siedzieć w papierach zamiast ruszyć w teren, mimo że w tym pierwszym zawsze był raczej kiepski i boleśnie nieuporządkowany, a w akcje przed całą sprawą Azkabanu angażowany był wielokrotnie. Robards nawet zanim jeszcze się do siebie zbliżyli tego lata, był w stanie przyznawać, że w terenie Harry radził sobie lepiej niż w biurze… a teraz miał tkwić tutaj i grzecznie pisać raporty.

– Wiem, że cię to wkurza – oznajmił Miles, z którym spotkał się na kawie godzinę po dotarciu do biura i zorientowaniu się w sytuacji oraz podpisaniu aktualizacji umowy z awansem. – Ale prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż pozwolą ci się stąd ruszyć.

– Jasne i nie protestowałem, gdy Robards mi to oznajmił, ale teraz dociera do mnie, że w tej sprawie nie zrobię już nic ważnego – przyznał wprost. – Nie jestem typem, który zabierze się za stos dowodów, protokołów przesłuchań i konspektów, będzie siedział i myślał i wymyśli coś sensownego, więc tak naprawdę oprócz zmajstrowania raportu czy jakiegoś kontaktu z prasą, bo to podobno mam zrobić, gdy nadejdzie dobry moment… na nic się nie przydam. I nie jest mi z tym dobrze, gdy wiem, że inni ryzykują życiem. Albo walczą w szpitalu z tym urokiem.

– Będziesz dziś uczestniczyć w kilkunastu przesłuchaniach. Dostałeś awans na Aurora II stopnia, więc w szczególnych przypadkach masz prawo się tym zajmować jako pełnoprawny Auror, a dramatyczne braki kadrowe w tym momencie są takim właśnie przypadkiem – odparł Miles. – I to nie jest _nic_. Dobrze wiesz, że przesłuchania w sprawach tego kalibru muszą być prowadzone przez dwóch Aurorów, a przez to wszystko… masa osób jest w Azkabanie, Świętym Mungu oraz w terenie. W samym Ministerstwie, gdzie jest ogrom pracy, będzie nas dziś niespełna jedna trzecia składu, część osób prowadzi inne sprawy, które są zbyt poważne, by je porzucić, ściągnęliśmy z urlopów absolutnie wszystkich, a mimo to do przeprowadzenia zaplanowanych _tylko na dziś_ dwudziestu przesłuchań, po odjęciu osób, które wiążą cały ten burdel z dokumentów we w miarę spójną całość i wyciągają najważniejsze poszlaki, zostaną nam do prowadzenia przesłuchań dosłownie cztery osoby, włączając w to ciebie. Do południa chcę, abyś przeczytał protokoły ze wszystkich przeprowadzonych do tej pory w Ministerstwie przesłuchań – głównie sędziów i pracowników biura Azkabanu i Wizengamotu – a potem dołączysz do osób, które przepytują więźniów, którzy nie zostali ranni i przebywają w celach przy Departamencie Tajemnic oraz strażników.

– Czy inni pracownicy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa nie będą tego robić? Przecież część tych osób ma uprawnienia…

– Tak, do prowadzenia przesłuchań w standardowych sprawach, ale nie gdy chodzi o morderstwa i realne zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa publicznego. Przekazaliśmy innym działom całe mnóstwo drobnych dochodzeń, jakimi byliśmy bezsensownie zasypywani przez ostatni rok, to oni zajmują się wstępnymi porządkami i katalogowaniem dokumentów, ale doprowadzenie tej sprawy do końca jest naszym zadaniem.

– Będziesz uczestniczył w przesłuchaniach?

– Tylko w dwóch czy trzech, z osobami, które wczoraj były już przepytywane i musimy do nich wrócić, bo mogą nam udzielić dodatkowych cennych informacji. Widzisz, akurat ja _jestem_ tym typem, który zwykle ze stosu dowodów leżących przed nim jest w stanie wyciągnąć całkiem sporo. I dlatego to moim zadaniem jest wyciągnięcie z tych ton materiałów rzeczy, które naprawdę są istotne i rozdysponowanie ich do osób, które z kolei działają na zewnątrz.

– Aż dziw, że byłeś w Gryffindorze – stwierdził Harry, na co Miles zaśmiał się krótko.

– To nie tak, że nie lubię akcji za to kocham papiery. Uwielbiam pracować w terenie. Ale ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich Robards i Weasley mieli do dyspozycji, gdy okazało się, że ktoś musi sterować naszym działem tutaj, okazałem się jedynym kandydatem, który w ogóle się do tego nadaje – oznajmił, po czym chwycił kubek z kawą i skinął na Harry’ego. – Bierzmy się do pracy, bo i tak raczej nie wyjdziemy stąd przed szóstą, a jutro i jak sądzę również w sobotę czeka nas powtórka z rozrywki. Zamierzam zacząć od tego, że spróbuję ponownie uderzyć do Roberta Goyle’a, który jak na razie nie odezwał się ani słowem, a spośród wszystkich Śmierciożerców oprócz Malfoya był jedynym przebywającym w Azkabanie, który nie zniknął ani nie zginął.

– Bo był powiązany ze śmiercią rodziny Pattona…

– Widać jego dawnym przyjaciołom bardziej zależało na podporządkowaniu sobie Pattona niż uwolnieniu samego Goyle’a. I sądząc po dawnych, ale zaleczonych już urazach, jeszcze parę miesięcy temu był tam katowany tak samo jak Malfoy, którego uważali za zdrajcę. Próbujemy do niego dotrzeć, ale… – pokręcił głową. – Ale on najwyraźniej uważa, że nie ma nic do stracenia ani do zyskania. Jego najbliższa rodzina po wojnie wyemigrowała z kraju, nawet nie czekając na rozpoczęcie jego procesu, z dalszych krewnych nikt nigdy się nim nie interesował. Możesz przeczytać informacje o nim… ale tak naprawdę nic więcej nie znajdziesz.

Biorąc pod uwagę rozeznanie w całej sprawie od samego jej początku, gdy Harry zaczął czytać kolejne protokoły, w sumie nie dziwił się, że _cała góra_ uznała, że może się przydać właśnie przy przesłuchaniach. Treść zeznań z poprzedniego dnia w większości zawierała informacje doskonale mu znane albo takie, które od dawna podejrzewali, więc lepiej niż ktokolwiek wiedział, co było istotne i jakie rzeczy mogą okazać się kluczowe. Uruchomił pióro samonotujące i wykorzystał czary katalogujące, których nauczył go Gawain, aby w miarę uporządkować nowe dane i rozpisać przewijające się tu i ówdzie nazwiska. Kilkakrotnie ruszył do sali konferencyjnej z główną tablicą interaktywną, by sprawdzić lub dodać tam parę rzeczy, a około południa był względnie przygotowany, by zająć się dalszymi przesłuchaniami. Przydzielono mu do pary Timothy’ego Crossa, niespełna pięćdziesięcioletniego Aurora IV stopnia, z którym zeszłej jesieni miał okazję pracować przy jednej sprawie i chociaż nie znał go aż tak dobrze, ten spokojny i wyważony mężczyzna wydawał się być odpowiednim kandydatem do tej roli. Chociaż już pierwszy z więźniów – były szmalcownik – którym mieli się zająć, był agresywny i kompletnie niechętny do współpracy, Cross nawet na moment nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi i mimo trudności zdołał coś z niego wyciągnąć i uściślić kilka informacji, jakie przewinęły się podczas poprzednich przesłuchań.

Pracowali wspólnie całe popołudnie, naprzemiennie przesłuchując więźniów, wysyłając protokoły do głównej sali konferencyjnej i szpitala i zapoznając się ze spływającymi dokumentami przesłuchań zarówno ze świętego Munga, jak też tymi, które prowadziła druga para Aurorów w Ministerstwie oraz Miles. O uroku nie dowiedzieli się nic nowego, co do samych poczynaniach Śmierciożerców w Azkabanie – tylko uporządkowali przebieg wydarzeń i dostali kolejne potwierdzenie, co mniej-więcej się tam działo i kiedy, bez konkretnych szczegółów, które mogłyby rzucić na sprawę nowe światło. Trafili na dwie osoby, które oznaczyli jako wymagające przesłuchania pod wpływem Veritaserum ze względu na fakt, że ewidentnie brały udział w całej akcji, ale nie zamierzały się pogrążać i przyznawać do swoich postępków. Większość przesłuchiwanych twierdziło, że doskonale wiedzieli, że już zeszłej jesieni Patton zaczął nadmiernie interesować się pewną grupą więźniów i że z kilkorgiem zaufanych strażników zabierał ich do odrębnych cel i katował ze względu na jakąś prywatną zemstę. Po sprawdzeniu nazwisk wskazanych strażników okazało się, że większość nie żyje lub uciekło razem ze Śmierciożercami, a jeden przebywał w szpitalu i dochodził do siebie; nie był trafiony fisson siccumus lecz jakimś zwykłym zaklęciem i Robards miał go przesłuchiwać, gdy tylko wybudzi się ze śpiączki magicznej.

Zimą, tak jak już wiedzieli, coś się zmieniło, a Patton nawiązał kontakt ze skazańcami odbywającymi najcięższe wyroki. O tej sprawie nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć więcej, tak naprawdę część więźniów sądziła wręcz, że jego sadystyczne zapędy eskalowały i postanowił wymierzyć sprawiedliwość również wobec osób bezpośrednio związanych z Voldemortem. Potem część strażników zaczęła dziwnie się zachowywać – z innych źródeł mieli już potwierdzenie, że to na początku roku zaczęto rzucać na nich zarówno Imperiusa jak zaklęcia zapomnienia, aby nikomu nie donieśli, co zobaczyli w więzieniu. Większość osób miała świadomość, że część więźniów zaczęła być odseparowywana i że tortury przybrały inną formę niż na początku; że nawiązano kontakt z jakimiś pracownikami Świętego Munga, bo czasem coś szło nie tak.

Najczęstszym stwierdzeniem były jednak powtarzające się w różnych wariantach, te same zdania, padające z ust zarówno więźniów jak niewinnych strażników: _Udawałem, że tego nie widzę, bo ktokolwiek się tym za bardzo interesował, źle kończył_. _Zależało mi na pracy, a ileś osób zostało zwolnione dyscyplinarnie. Zależało mi na życiu, bo za rok czy dwa miałem opuścić więzienie. Nie dotyczyło mnie to, nie miałem bezpośredniego kontaktu z więźniami, z którymi coś się działo. Po prostu się bałem._ Okazało się, że wiosną kilku strażników próbowało poinformować kogoś o tym, co dzieje się w więzieniu – Wizengamot czy nawet Biuro Aurorów – przy czym sędziowie ignorowali takie raporty, a Aurorem, do którego trafiały takie zgłoszenia był Flynn, który, co było już jasne, nic z tym nie robił, a prawdopodobnie dawał wręcz sprawcom znać, na kogo mają uważać, bo dana osoba coś podejrzewa.

Na późnym obiedzie, na który Harry udał się z Milesem, Crossem i kilkoma innymi Aurorami dowiedział się, że następnego dnia będą przesłuchiwać pracowników biura Azkabanu i Wizengamotu, tych, których pierwszego dnia pominięto, ze względu na to, iż piastowali niższe stanowiska. Usłyszał również, że blisko stu urzędników otrzymało magiczny zakaz opuszczania kraju do czasu złożenia zeznań, że oprócz Flynna – który przepadł jak kamień w wodę – z nagłych urlopów nie udało się ściągnąć jeszcze dwóch Aurorów, którzy mieli podobne do niego poglądy i prawie na pewno w większym lub mniejszym stopniu maczali palce w sprawie.

W połowie obiadu dołączyła do nich Madison w towarzystwie – co zszokowało Harry’ego do głębi – Percy’ego i okazało się, że obecnie ściśle współpracowali oni nad wprowadzeniem w Wizengamocie porządków. Madison została oficjalnym pośrednikiem między Wizengamotem a Biurem Aurorów i razem z Percym zajmowała się całą masą prawnych formalności. Wspólnie uczestniczyli w aresztowaniu kilku kolejnych pracowników biurowych Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, bo okazało się, że ci na zlecenie Grety Myerscough fałszowali dokumenty i pomagali jej oraz Pattonowi w ukrywaniu prawdy, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, co dzieje się w Azkabanie. Wstępne rozmowy z nimi, gdy zakładano im magiczne kajdanki, wskazywały na to, że w ogóle nie czuli, że robili coś niewłaściwego – bo przecież _Azkaban to nie wczasy, a więźniowie powinni być ukarani_. Przyklaskiwali torturom, a gdy dowiadywali się, że tym samym popierali Śmierciożerców, którzy za to wszystko odpowiadali, byli zszokowani.

– Zapytałam jednej głupiej krowy, dlaczego popiera tortury z rąk strażników, a gdy okazuje się, że rzeczy, o których doskonale wiedziała, robili Śmierciożercy, to rzyga, mdleje i histeryzuje – powiedziała Madison, skubiąc w podejrzanym kawałku szarawego mięsa.

– Musisz popracować nad słownictwem i sposobem, w jaki zwracasz się do aresztowanych – odparł sucho Percy, na co Madison obróciła oczami.

– Ona w ramach przywitania nazwała mnie głupią dziwką, więc śmiem twierdzić, że byłam i tak nad wyraz uprzejma. Na miłość boską…! – syknęła, próbując wbić widelec w kotleta. – Wiem, że w Ministerstwie w najbliższym czasie sporo się zmieni, więc błagam, zadbaj o to, by zmienił się ten chłam z kantyny. Czy ktoś zna jakieś dobre zaklęcie na zmiękczenie chyba-wołowiny twardszej niż podeszwa?

– _Delectamenti_ – odparł Cross i zaprezentował Madison zaklęcie. – Autorskie zaklęcie mojej starszej córki, która w eksperymentalnej magii jest zdecydowanie lepsza niż w domowej, więc ratuje tym połowę swoich obiadów. Nawet nie zaczynam tu niczego jeść, zanim tego nie rzucę.

– Próbowałem przekonać samego Ministra do zmiany obsługi kantyny, ze względy na zatrważającą ilość skarg oraz opieszałość działu Administracji, do której po raz pierwszy złożyłem wniosek w tej sprawie _trzy lata temu_ – powiedział Percy, podczas gdy połowa towarzystwa przy stoliku z większym lub mniejszym powodzeniem testowała na swoich talerzach _Delectamenti_. – Przedstawiłem nawet obszerny raport zawierający badania amerykańskich naukowców, wskazujące na to, że pracownicy spędzają na przerwie obiadowej średnio siedem minut mniej oraz mają od trzech do dwudziestu procent wyższą wydajność, gdy ocena jakość posiłków ocenianych wstępnie jako zła i bardzo zła poprawi się o trzydzieści procent. Niestety, od pół roku czekam na zaopiniowanie dokumentu.

– Skąd wzięli te procenty? – zdziwił się Harry, który jako jedyny odważył się odezwać, bo reszta Aurorów nie znała Percy’ego tak dobrze i w tym momencie próbowała stroić uśmieszki i obracać oczami w możliwie mało ewidentny sposób.

– Jeśli przeczytasz raport, który z chęcią ci udostępnię, wszystko stanie się jasne. Skróciłem go do minimum i ma zaledwie siedemdziesiąt stóp, więc jest dla mnie niepojęte, że dział Administracji oraz Minister… – zanim dokończył, Madison jęknęła, a kilku Aurorów spojrzało po sobie z niedowierzaniem.

– W takim razie przypuszczam, że te świństwa zostaną z nami aż do emerytury, skoro obsługa kantyny przetrwała dwie zmiany Ministra, wojnę i samego Voldemorta – powiedziała Madison. – Nie możesz tego przyspieszyć?

– Musimy działać zgodnie z procedurami…! – oburzył się Percy.

– Gdyby Harry, Bill i Gawain działali zgodnie z procedurami, to nigdy nie wykrylibyśmy sprawy w Azkabanie.

– A gdyby zgodnie z procedurami działali _wszyscy_ , to nigdy by do niej nie doszło – uciął Percy.

– Weasley, problem jest taki, że jeśli wszyscy byliby uczciwi i praworządni, to żylibyśmy w świecie idealnym, w którym Departament Przestrzegania Prawa byłby zbędny. Nie żyjemy w takim świecie, o czym dobrze wiesz, a co więcej, dzięki temu, że w nim nie żyjemy, wszyscy mamy pracę. I dlatego czas nauczyć się, że ominięcie procedur to czasem jedyna metoda na osiągnięcie sukcesu, a jeśli omijasz je w słusznej sprawie i dla ogólnego dobra, to nie jest to przekroczenie uprawnień i grzech, lecz wielka zasługa, za którą będziesz chwalony przez potomnych.

– Gdybym miał tu alkohol, wzniósłbym toast, by potomni mogli jeść w kantynie coś lepszego. Ku ogólnemu dobru, choćby wbrew procedurom – powiedział Miles, na co wszyscy zgromadzeni przy stoliku parsknęli śmiechem i nawet Percy lekko się uśmiechnął, chociaż wyraźnie walczył ze sobą, by zachować powagę.

– Skrócę ten raport i przekażę go do działu Administracji ponownie jako pilny.

– Gdy wczoraj mieliśmy wreszcie okazję poznać się lepiej, od samego początku wiedziałam, że jednak da się z tobą dogadać, wbrew złośliwym plotkom, że jesteś kompletnie niereformowalny i sztywny. Jak to się stało, że przez tyle lat w Ministerstwie, nie było nam dane razem pracować? – spytała Madison, unosząc brwi i uśmiechając się do Percy’ego w sposób, który sprawił, że Harry zaczął obawiać się, że kobieta wyznaczyła go na swojego najbliższego kochanka.

Po sposobie, w jaki Percy obrócił oczami i się zaczerwienił, zaczął podejrzewać, że _już_ się ze sobą przespali. A gdy Madison rzuciła po paru chwilach jakiś dziwny komentarz o zmianie ustawienia biurek w sekretariacie Wizengamotu, które po ich spotkaniu z Georgem i Ronem faktycznie zgłosiła… miał całkowitą pewność, że tak, zrobili to. I że stało się to na terenie Ministerstwa, a być może nawet na którymś z krzywo postawionych biurek.

***

Harry miał zostać w Ministerstwie nie dłużej niż do szóstej, może siódmej wieczorem, ale ostatnie przesłuchanie, na które udali się z Crossem trwało blisko trzy godziny – przepytywali jednego z magicznych budowniczych Azkabanu, który pracował tam całą jesień i zimę, ale zwolniono go, twierdząc, że dalsze prace z jego strony są zbędne. Odwoływał się wówczas w Wizengamocie, ale jego wniosek został odrzucony, zaś potem długi czas dostawał anonimowe pogróżki. Starszy mężczyzna był bardziej niż ktokolwiek tego dnia chętny do współpracy i zwierzeń, a co więcej zdołał podać całkiem sporo informacji, które mogły okazać się kluczowe dla osób, które wciąż sprawdzały więzienie; miał też na tyle szeroką wiedzę dotyczącą magicznie zabezpieczonych budowli, że ostatecznie Cross zdecydował, że może być nieocenioną pomocą w trwających w Azkabanie pracach i jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zajął się formalnościami, które miały umożliwić wpuszczenie go tam.

Po umówieniu się z Crossem na kolejny dzień na dziewiątą rano, Harry skierował się do atrium, gdzie zegar wskazywał dziesiątą wieczorem, ale mimo to wciąż kręciło się tu sporo osób – ekipy zabezpieczające kominki, sprawdzające punkty aportacji i odnawiające automatyczne zaklęcia tożsamości. O ile wiedział, pracowano nad tym już od poprzedniego dnia, a fakt, że wszystko trwało tak długo najlepiej świadczył o tym, jak marne zabezpieczenia zastosowane tu były dotychczas. Ze względu na późną porę nigdzie nie trafił na dziennikarzy – przypuszczał, że Rita zebrała już świeżą porcję plotek i teraz konstruowała nowe artykuły, które miały się ukazać następnego dnia. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że nie musiał jeszcze z nią rozmawiać oraz że Kingsley nawet nie próbował wyciągać go na kolejną konferencję prasową, która miała miejsce kilka godzin temu, z drugiej – tak naprawdę wolałby to już mieć za sobą, tym bardziej że na lunchu usłyszał pokątnie, że pojawiły się już pierwsze głośne i pełne agresji i nienawiści wypowiedzi, które z całą pewnością zostaną niebawem opublikowane.

Gdy pojawił się na Grimmauld Place, Stworek natychmiast stawił się przed nim i poinformował, że _panicz Black_ wstąpił tu dwukrotnie z listą książek, które mogły okazać się przydatne, że kilka z pozycji znaleźli niemal od ręki, a reszty zamierzają poszukać wspólnie z nim, bo dom nadal blokował przed nimi pomieszczenia znajdujące piwnicy, te, które tylko raz odsłoniły się przed Harrym i potem stały się niedostępne. Draco, jak się okazało, wrócił godzinę temu, był po kolacji i już się położył; na moment Harry poczuł się jakoś dziwnie samotny i porzucony, co Stworek natychmiast zauważył – i przyznał mu, że sam wysłał Draco do łóżka, bo ten ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a następnego dnia miał stawić się w Świętym Mungu już o szóstej rano, przed rozpoczęciem porannej zmiany na Oddziale Urazów Pozaklęciowych. Harry westchnął ciężko, bo chociaż też był zmęczony, to zdecydowanie nie na tyle, by już się kłaść, a ponadto sam nie musiał wstawać aż tak wcześnie… znał też samego siebie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że jeśli spróbuje zmusić się do snu o tej porze, to pewnie obudzi się o jakiejś drugiej w nocy i nie uśnie z powrotem aż do rana.

Aby nie marnować wieczoru, zapytał Stworka o postępy w poszukiwaniu książek i zapytał go, czy dotarli do wszystkiego, do czego powinni… i trochę pożałował, że to zrobił, bo w efekcie do pierwszej w nocy siedział ze skrzatem w piwnicach, najpierw próbując przywołać (udało mu się to po ponad godzinie) a potem – otworzyć drzwi przynajmniej jednego z ukrytych tam pomieszczeń. Jego poczynania były prawie całkowicie bezowocne: zamiast otworzyć którekolwiek z tych, na których mu zależało, dom postanowił pokazać mu obskurną celę, która, sądząc po zaklętych łańcuchach wiszących z sufitu, służyła niegdyś za więzienie.

Wściekły, zawiedziony i oblepiony kurzem, z szatami przesiąkniętymi zapachem stęchlizny, wykąpał się szybko i poszedł wprost do swojej sypialni. Nie chciał obudzić Draco, który spał dopiero trzy godziny, mimo że najchętniej ruszyłby do jego pokoju na drugim piętrze… i żal, że tego jednak nie zrobił, pojawił się dopiero rano, kiedy obudził się parę minut po ósmej i okazało się, że chłopak wyszedł koło szóstej i zobaczą się dopiero po południu.

Ponieważ w międzyczasie zostało aresztowanych kilka kolejnych osób, piątkowe przesłuchania przedłużyły się do dziewiątej wieczorem, mimo że tym razem nie dały prawie nic: przesłuchiwali głównie strażników Azkabanu, którzy nie byli pod wpływem Imperiusa i z własnej woli katowali więźniów. Rozmowy z nimi były bezproduktywne i koszmarne i chociaż ewidentnie coś wiedzieli oraz uczestniczyli w torturowaniu więźniów, przez blisko dwanaście godzin rozmów Harry i Cross zdołali tylko dowiedzieć się, że Śmierciożercy prowadzący eksperymenty z fisson siccumus faktycznie testowali, jak urok działa w zależności od miejsca, w które została trafiona ofiara oraz że z jakichś przyczyn najbardziej skupili się na uderzeniu w szyję, bo dostrzegli, że zaklęcie działa wówczas całkiem inaczej niż w pozostałych przypadkach. Informacja została przekazana do Świętego Munga, ale okazało się, że tego dnia nikt już nic z nią nie zrobi a także że Bill całe popołudnie i wieczór spędził w Azkabanie, a w sobotę miał w zastępstwie za Robardsa, który wciąż był przykuty do łóżka, spotkać się z grupą zadaniową, którą prowadził Hope w Szkocji.

Gdy Harry wrócił do mieszkania, od razu zobaczył na kanapie skulonego Draco, który wpatrywał się w otwartą książkę, ale ewidentnie był myślami gdzie indziej. Poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego nieszczęśliwie, z jakąś cichą prośbą o wsparcie i bliskość, bo w tym momencie czuł zbyt wiele i naprawdę tego potrzebował.

– Co się stało? – spytał Harry, który natychmiast podszedł do niego i mocno go przytulił.

– Nic. Nic się nie stało. Dwa dni próbujemy rozgryźć ten urok, ale nie wiemy wciąż kompletnie nic, chociaż wszyscy przetrząsamy masę książek, przeprowadzamy testy i gromadzimy materiały. Jasne, znaleźliśmy wiele źródeł, teoretycznie wszystko się zgadza, ale potem znów nie zgadza się zupełnie nic i… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Osoby trafione urokiem dochodzą do siebie znacznie wolniej, niż się spodziewaliśmy. Nawet te tylko lekko ranne regenerują się powoli, są wciąż osłabione, jakby coś hamowało proces leczenia, chociaż sprawdzaliśmy wszystko milion razy i te osoby są już zdrowe, to znaczy… nie ma w nich śladu uroku.

– A osoby w ciężkim stanie…?

– Ich stan poprawił się wyraźnie w ciągu pierwszych kilkunastu godzin… zresztą, widziałeś mojego ojca wczoraj rano… ale potem u niektórych wszystko niemal stanęło w miejscu. Nie pogarsza się i to jedyna ulga, ale też prawie nie polepsza, po prostu… nic się nie zmienia, a oni nie czują się wcale lepiej. To problem o tyle, że dotyczy to zwłaszcza osób, które mają też inne zranienia, którymi boimy się zająć.

– Czy to… czy to czasem nie dotyczy wyłącznie osób z listy „X”? Wiesz już o niej, prawda?

– Tak i głównie właśnie ich dotyczy. Oraz tych, które były w ogóle w najgorszym stanie, bo jest też kilka takich, które chociaż w środę były określane jako ciężkie przypadki regenerują się szybko, chociaż nie ma żadnej części wspólnej.

– Może zależy od tego, kto rzucał urok? Że po prostu niektórzy Śmierciożercy byli w tym lepsi a inni gorsi?

– Tak przypuszczamy, ale zdobyliśmy tylko kilka różdżek użytych do tego zaklęcia i nie jesteśmy w stanie dopasować, kto przez kogo został trafiony, a sami poszkodowani też nie zawsze to wiedzieli.

– Wiesz, kto trafił w twojego ojca…?

– Nie. I on też nie wie. Gdy to się stało, był w celi nieprzytomny. Z relacji innych osób, które były w pobliżu… grupa agresorów szła korytarzem i po prostu tłukła zaklęciami na oślep po kolei we wszystkich więźniów, aby pozbyć się jak największej ilości osób, które za dużo mogą wiedzieć. – Zamilkł na parę chwil. – Podejrzewamy, że… że urok, gdy już zdoła się uaktywnić choćby w minimalnym stopniu… zostawia jakiegoś rodzaju trwałe skutki. Widzisz, było kilka osób, które zostały tylko draśnięte i u których urok cofnął się samoczynnie – i oni nie mają absolutnie żadnych efektów ubocznych a wręcz zaczynają się już wkurzać, że wciąż trzymamy ich na obserwacji, skoro czują się tak fantastycznie, w ciągu kilku-kilkunastu godzin całkowicie odzyskali zdolności magiczne i trzymanie ich w łóżkach wydaje się bezsensowne. Nie wiemy, co z tym robić. Wszystkich, z których zdjęliśmy urok, leczymy zachowawczo, są monitorowani zaklęciami, dostają eliksiry, które wiemy, że nie wiążą się z tym urokiem, ci, którzy tego potrzebują dostają środki przeciwbólowe, ale nie możemy ich tym faszerować w nieskończoność…

– Czy jest możliwe, że… że te całe środki zachowawcze to właśnie powód, że organizm sam się nie regeneruje tak jak powinien? Że jednak wchodzą w jakieś interakcje?

– Jest i badamy to, ale to rzeczy, które normalnie testuje się _miesiącami_. Uzdrowiciele upierają się, że nie można odstawić tych środków, bo to zbyt ryzykowne i mają rację, ale wszyscy starsi Łamacze twierdzą, że musimy to zrobić i sprawdzić, co się dzieje i zrobić to jak najszybciej…

– Dlaczego?

– Bo obawiamy się, że jednak _coś_ z tego uroku zostało… coś czego nie możemy wykryć i że ich stan się nigdy nie poprawi, a ten stan zawieszenia… że to ich zmieni w pacjentów takich, jak więźniowie pod wpływem długoterminowego uroku, a z nimi na razie nie mamy pojęcia, co robić – odparł cicho. – Gdybyśmy zdjęli wszystkie zaklęcia lecznicze, moglibyśmy zobaczyć, co się dzieje, monitować to i zareagować, ale na razie wiemy zbyt mało i dlatego kwitniemy w książkach i testach, aby zgromadzić jak najwięcej wiedzy i przewidzieć każdy możliwy rozwój wypadków. Tylko że jak na razie w tych cholernych książkach nie znaleźliśmy żadnej wskazówki i dostaję już szału! – krzyknął, po czym niespodziewanie chwycił tom leżący przy jego kolanach i cisnął nim o podłogę.

Harry westchnął, sięgnął po książkę i odłożył ją na stolik, po czym podniósł się z kanapy i wyciągnął do Draco rękę.

– Chodź. Idziemy do tych piwnic, które są zablokowane. Walczyłem z tym wczoraj, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Wiem, że w reszcie domu jest całe mnóstwo książek i że coś ze Stworkiem znaleźliście, ale jeśli to jakaś zaawansowana czarna magia, to przypuszczam, że materiały na ten temat mogą być bardziej ukryte. Może jak będziemy tam razem, to coś nam się uda, skoro… – zająknął się – skoro ta sypialnia na drugim piętrze otworzyła się tutaj dla ciebie.

Harry liczył, że konkretne działanie pozwoli wyrwać się Draco z przygnębienia, ale skutek był przeciwny do zamierzonego: oba pomieszczenia, których drzwi stały się widzialne, kpiły sobie z nich i w żaden sposób nie chciały ich wpuścić, zaś w starym laboratorium znajdowały się tylko podręczniki do eliksirów. Spędzili tam pół godziny, czując rosnącą frustrację, bo nie było tam absolutnie nic przydatnego, a Draco stwierdził wreszcie, że to nie ma sensu, bo książki w ogóle nie dotyczą interesujących ich zagadnień, a poza tym ogromna ich część jest tak zaawansowana, że nic z nich nie rozumiał, lub tak stara, że tekst był ledwo czytelny.

– Wróćmy do tego gabinetu na parterze… pierwsze książki Stworek powygrzebywał z różnych miejsc w domu, ale to w tym gabinecie połączonym z biblioteką na parterze znaleźliśmy z Weasleyem najwięcej takich, które w ogóle wydawały się obiecujące. I jest jeszcze całe mnóstwo rzeczy do przejrzenia.

– Gabinecie… na parterze. Tak, jasne – wymamrotał Harry, a gdy Draco uniósł brwi na jego ton, zaśmiał się krótko. – Nigdy nie miałem _gabinetu na parterze_.

– Ale… Stworek zabrał mnie tam od razu gdy się zjawiłem…

– Więc widać ujawnił się dla ciebie i dla Stworka, a mnie miał gdzieś, co jakoś mnie nie dziwi, biorąc pod uwagę moje zainteresowanie jakimikolwiek książkami o ile nie dotyczą Quidditcha – odparł. – Prowadź, bo ja naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie to jest – dodał i po chwili wychodzili już z Draco z piwnic; minęli drzwi do kuchni i jadalni oraz łazienkę, a potem ruszyli korytarzem, który wydłużył się o kilkanaście stóp i na którego końcu pojawiły się podwójne, rzeźbione drzwi.

Sam gabinet był niewiele mniejszy od salonu, wypełniony regałami z książkami, z pokaźnym, dębowym biurkiem, na tyle dużym, że mogłyby przy nim wygodnie pracować jednocześnie trzy osoby. Draco czuł się w pomieszczeniu pewnie, przeglądał książki według przygotowanego już schematu i wyglądało na to, że dobrze poznał to miejsce.

Jakiś czas pracowali w milczeniu, a Harry podjął nawet nieudolną próbę pisania raportu, ale wkrótce dał sobie spokój, bo i tak nie mógł się skupić. Jego wzrok raz po raz odrywał się od pergaminu i wędrował w stronę Draco, który przywoływał z najwyższej półki pojedyncze książki i widać było, że z każdą chwilą jest bardziej sfrustrowany. Było późno, byli zmęczeni, a on miał dość milczenia i pracy, która nie przynosiła żadnych efektów.

– Rozmawiałeś już z Billem? O swoim mieszkaniu? – spytał, a gdy usłyszał, że zabrzmiało to trochę tak, jakby chciał pozbyć się Draco z domu, szybko uściślił swoje pytanie. – Na pewno masz tam rzeczy, które by ci się przydały tutaj…

– Rozmawiałem. I mieliśmy tam dziś pojechać, ale był tak rozrywany przez wszystkich, że uzgodniliśmy, że udamy się tam jutro albo w niedzielę, kiedy spodziewa się, że będzie spokojniej – westchnął, odkładając na bok miejsce kolejną książką. Zawahał się, a potem usiadł przy biurku naprzeciwko Harry’ego, wyraźnie potrzebując oderwać się od pracy. Wyglądało też na to, że potrzebował rozmowy tak samo jak Harry, ale sam nie był w stanie zdobyć się na to, by ją rozpocząć. – Przepraszał mnie, że nie ma na to czasu i powiedział, że jeśli naprawdę czegoś potrzebuję, to wyrwiemy się na godzinę ze Świętego Munga, ale… Wiem, ile ma pracy i stresów, bo przecież poza wszystkim, co robi w szpitalu, jest też zastępcą Robardsa i chociaż w Ministerstwie Miles wszystko ogarnia, to nie ma pełnych uprawnień. Tak naprawdę nie ma tam nic, bez czego nie przeżyję jeszcze dnia czy dwóch. Chciałbym zabrać stamtąd moją sowę i trochę książek, ale reszta rzeczy naprawdę może poczekać, chociaż wkurza mnie, że nie mogę tam pojechać choćby na chwilę, bo Weasley twierdzi, że to zbyt duże ryzyko.

– Jeśli czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, to po prostu przekaż Stworkowi, żeby ci to kupił. Albo zamów to przez moją sowę.

– Już to zrobiłem, bo uznałem, że nie jestem w stanie trzeci dzień z rzędu chodzić w tej samej, upranej przez Stworka bieliźnie – powiedział, na co Harry zaśmiał się krótko. – A będąc w szpitalu poprosiłem kogoś z Ministerstwa o szaty aurorskie w moim rozmiarze, bo te twoje, chociaż były wydłużone, zaczęły już wracać do swojego pierwotnego stanu i wyglądałem w nich coraz bardziej idiotycznie. Dziś pod koniec dnia sięgały mi już parę cali ponad kostki i gdy wpadłem do ojca, to od razu to skomentował, oburzony, że jak mogę nie wstydzić się chodzić w czymś takim.

– Co mu powiedziałeś?

– Że mój wspaniałomyślny chłopak pożyczył mi swoich ubrań, a że jest ode mnie pięć cali niższy...

– Trzy cale…! – zaprotestował Harry, chociaż na same słowa _mój chłopak_ jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. – Mówił jeszcze coś ciekawego?

– Ponownie rzucał całe mnóstwo dziwnych sugestii o waszej rozmowie i najwyraźniej liczył na to, że zapytam, o czym dyskutowaliśmy, ale znam go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że było to coś, co wolę usłyszeć od ciebie – westchnął. – Harry, chcę, żebyś wiedział… – zająknął się i zamilkł na parę chwil, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele dla mnie znaczyło, że z nim wtedy zostałeś, bo dzięki temu naprawdę martwiłem się dużo mniej. I wiem też, że obroniłeś go przed jakimś złośliwym uzdrowicielem oraz, chociaż tego oczywiście nie przyznał wprost, tylko jakimiś dziwnymi półsłówkami, że zaopiekowałeś się nim.

– Nie zrobiłem nic szczególnego…

– Zrobiłeś samym tym, że tam byłeś – odparł. – I… przepraszam cię, że cię tam tak zostawiłem i że musiałeś go znosić, i, jak to nazwał… _zabawiać go rozmową_ , bo biorąc pod uwagę jego ton… naprawdę mam obawy, co ma na myśli przez _zabawianie_. Ale muszę to wiedzieć. Co on ci nagadał? – powiedział, niepewnie unosząc głową i spoglądając wreszcie na Harry’ego.

– Wystarczy, że mówił wiele dziwacznych, obraźliwych i po prostu okropnych rzeczy, które nie mają nic wspólnego z prawdą – powiedział. – Nic, co miałoby dla mnie znaczenie.

– Ma dla mnie. Chcę to wiedzieć, bo nie zamierzam pozwolić, żeby jego knucie, chociaż pewnie stosował je w dobrej wierze, coś między nami popsuło i żeby były tu jakiekolwiek niedopowiedzenia. Mój ojciec ma przedziwne podejście do relacji międzyludzkich i... boję się, że mógł... powiedzieć coś naprawdę koszmarnego i sądzić, że to zupełnie normalne... Dlatego po prostu mi to powiedz, bo mam podejrzenia i wolałbym rozwiać swoje wątpliwości. A we właściwym momencie porozmawiać z nim i wyprostować jego wizje na nasz temat, gdy już będę wiedzieć, co też zaczął sobie wyobrażać.

– W skrócie to… – zaczął Harry i westchnął ciężko, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty o tym opowiadać, ale jednocześnie wiedząc, że powinien być szczery. – Twój ojciec sądzi, że poderwałeś mnie dla pozycji i sławy, nic do mnie nie czujesz, sypiasz ze mną tylko po to, _by mnie zadowolić_ a w sumie to że raczej po prostu się puszczasz i że jest dumny z faktu, że to robisz, bo to świetna decyzja.

– Wiesz, że to bzdury… I my jeszcze nie… – wydusił Draco, który po jego słowach zrobił się natychmiast czerwony. – Nie jestem moim ojcem i jeśli nawet jakimś cudem coś takiego przyszło mi do głowy, to kompletnie bym nie umiał... Dobrze wiesz, że bym tego nie zrobił i w dodatku że właśnie z takich powodów, że ktokolwiek mógłby tak myśleć, miałem opory by się do ciebie zbliżyć…! Na Merlina, jak on mógł powiedzieć ci coś takiego...!

– Próbowałem go przekonać, że się co do ciebie myli, ale coś czuję, że mi nie uwierzył i tak wie swoje… – wymamrotał Harry.

– Oczywiście że nie uwierzył…! – żachnął się Draco. – Pewnie sądzi jeszcze, że tym bardziej jestem geniuszem romansu i seksu i że rozkochałem cię w sobie na tyle, że jesteś zaślepiony i mnie bronisz. I pewnie jest tym bardziej dumny. Obiecuję, że spróbuję go naprostować oraz że porozmawiam z nim dłużej, gdy już poczuje się lepiej, bo nie chcę się z nim kłócić w momencie gdy jest w stanie w jakim jest i…

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że powiedzenie mu prawdy miałoby być kłótnią? – zdziwił się Harry, lecz Draco mocniej zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową. – Nie przeszkadza ci, że on wierzy w coś takiego…?

– Przeszkadza i chciałbym, żeby zrozumiał, co jest między nami naprawdę, ale… może tworzenie sobie w głowie tej całej wizji sprawia, że czuje się lepiej… Wiem, że on naprawdę wierzy, że… że jeśli byłbym młodszą i bardziej uległą w układaniu się z ważnymi ludźmi wersją _jego_ , to to najlepsza opcja z możliwych.

– Wierzenie w kłamstwa to nigdy nie jest dobra opcja… – odparł Harry, na co Draco skulił się w sobie. – Porozmawiaj z nim szczerze. Nie przyjmuję do wiadomości, że komukolwiek miałaby pomóc myśl, że jego jedyne dziecko ładuje się w pusty związek bez emocji i że robi to z premedytacją.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie takiej rozmowy…

– Dlaczego? Boisz się powiedzieć mu… że umawiasz się z kimś, bo po prostu chcesz…?

– Boję się jakiejkolwiek konfrontacji z nim i chociaż jako dziecko ciągle się z nim kłóciłem i urządzałem szczeniackie histerie, to zawsze bałem się powiedzieć mu cokolwiek o czym wiedziałem, że naprawdę mu się nie spodoba. Zawsze, mimo wszystko… ważyłem każde słowo, zwłaszcza w momentach, gdy pozornie bezmyślnymi awanturami próbowałem coś ugrać.

– Ale co niby miałbyś ważyć teraz? I co miałoby mu się nie spodobać…? Że znalazłeś kogoś, kto coś do ciebie czuje i że z twojej strony to żadna gra i że też ci zależy…?

– Harry czy ty... wiesz jak on na to patrzy...? – spytał cicho. – On wcale nie uważa, że moje sentymenty, o których jestem pewien, że wie, że są prawdziwe, to coś dobrego. Przypuszczam, że koncentruje się na tym, że nasza rodzina... że jesteśmy na samym dole drabiny społecznej. Że ty jesteś na samej górze. Że mógłbyś mieć każdego i wybranie mnie nie jest dla ciebie racjonalne i nie ma sensu, więc musiałem cię zmanipulować i dać ci coś, czego nie daje nikt inny, żebyś zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Przypuszczam, że on po prostu chce, żebym był szczęśliwy i bezpieczny i sądzi, że jakiekolwiek uczucia do ciebie... że to mi wszystko utrudnią, że to mnie osłabi, bo w naszej relacji... jestem całkowicie od ciebie zależny i że to nie jest równy układ. Jak dowie się jak bardzo mi zależy, pewnie będzie zły, że na to pozwoliłem. I będzie się martwił, że skoro coś do ciebie czuję, to łatwo jest mnie skrzywdzić…

– Wiesz, ja nie wątpię, że jemu zależy, żebyś był szczęśliwy, tyle że to właśnie jego niepojęty dla mnie sposób okazywania miłości rodzicielskiej... wolałby zapewnić ci związek bez emocji ale za to z korzyściami, abyś tylko na pewno nie cierpiał w jakiejś potencjalnej wersji przyszłości. Mam wrażenie, że dla niego w ogóle nie jest ważne, żebyś był z kimś naprawdę szczęśliwy, jemu chodzi tylko o to, żebyś nie zrobił niczego, gdzie jest choćby niewielkie ryzyko niepowodzenia, nawet jeśli…

– Nawet jeśli do zyskania jest tak wiele – dokończył Draco. – Masz absolutną rację. Ale on po prostu mnie kocha i naprawdę się martwi, że przywiązanie do kogokolwiek a już zwłaszcza do ciebie może zniszczyć mi życie i wszystko utrudnić i…

– I dlatego postanowił powiedzieć twojemu chłopakowi, że jesteś dziwką? To bardzo pokrętny sposób okazywania _miłości rodzicielskiej_ – powiedział Harry z przekąsem. – Ale masz rację. On powiedział mi o twoim szczęściu i całej reszcie niemal dokładnie to samo, co ty przed chwilą. Tyle że za każdym razem, gdy przesadzał… próbowałem sobie to tłumaczyć jego ciężkim stanem a nie po prostu charakterem…

– Charakter też ma tu sporo do rzeczy, bo gdyby nie był taki jaki jest, to zupełnie inaczej reagowałby na pewne sytuacje, a przede wszystkim lepiej radziłby sobie z trudnościami – powiedział i zamilkł na parę chwil. – Gdy byłem dzieckiem, sprawiał wrażenie takiego silnego i chłodnego, kogoś, kto nigdy nie przegrywa i przyzwyczaił się, że większość życia działo się wszystko, czego chciał i nie napotykał oporu z czyjejkolwiek strony. Wiele rzeczy uchodziło mu płazem, bo miał pieniądze i wpływy, ale…

– Dla Voldemorta to nie miało znaczenia. Korzystał z tego, nie dawał nic w zamian i karał go za tę jedną porażkę z przepowiednią. Co biorąc pod uwagę całą tamtą akcję nie było wyłącznie winą twojego ojca i nie rozumiem, czego akurat na niego tak się uwziął.

– Przypuszczam, że nie wiemy o wielu rzeczach, których z niego nie wyciągniemy, bo nie mam absolutnie żadnego pomysłu, jak z nim postępować i rozmawiać i nakłonić go do tego, by był racjonalny… – westchnął Draco.

– Musi złożyć zeznania. O to chodzi…?

– Weasley potwierdził, że Robards osobiście się za niego zabierze, jeśli będzie dalej unikał rozmowy o sytuacji w więzieniu i torturowaniu go, a na razie ojciec tego odmawia i mówi tylko to, co sam uważa za przydatne, a to za mało. A na razie jest zbyt słaby, by nafaszerować go Veritaserum, zresztą… nie mogą tego zrobić ot tak, wbrew jego woli, bo w tej sprawie nie jest oskarżonym a świadkiem i wiesz…? Niemal żałuję, że nie mogą – przyznał Draco i zamilkł na parę chwil. – Mówisz, że jest w złym stanie, ale on był w takim od lat. Dopóki nie wróci mu wola życia, będzie chował się w swojej skorupie coraz bardziej i bardziej, cały czas odgrywając jakąś rolę, która uważa, że jest w tym momencie właściwa… i odmawiał współpracy w pełnym zakresie. Nie chcę, by się poddawał i był nieszczęśliwy i aby wrócił do więzienia w takim stanie psychicznym jak jest teraz, bo po prostu nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać, w jakim stanie z niego wyjdzie za cztery lata. O ile… o ile oczywiście zdołamy mu pomóc i jego stan w ogóle zacznie się poprawiać…

– Więc powiedz mu szczerze wszystko to, co mi teraz – zaproponował Harry. – I zapewniaj go, że ci na nim zależy… bo on chyba w ogóle w to nie wierzy. Po tym wszystkim, on musi współpracować z Robardsem i resztą… po prostu po to, by pokazać się jako ktoś, kto chce nam pomóc, a nie wszystko utrudniać.

– Nie chcę na niego naciskać i zmuszać go do ciężkich zwierzeń, gdy jest z nim nadal źle. Nie chcę się z nim kłócić, gdy jego stan się nie poprawia i on to widzi… co jeśli okaże się, że nie znajdziemy rozwiązania? Jeśli stan jego i innych najciężej rannych przestanie stać w miejscu i zacznie się pogarszać…? Co jeśli umrze, a ja będę pamiętać, że ostatnie rzeczy jakie mu mówiłem…

– Cokolwiek się stanie, na pewno nie będziesz żałował tego, że chciałeś pomóc mu na wszystkie możliwe sposoby i że byłeś z nim szczery. Gdy pozwolisz mu żyć w kłamstwach i w jego pokręconym umyśle, to na pewno nie zrobi mu dobrze. On musi… otworzyć się i dopuścić do siebie ludzi, którzy chcą mu pomóc, chociaż przypuszczam, że ciężko jest mu w to uwierzyć…

– On wierzy już, że jesteśmy po jego stronie… Przynajmniej niektórzy z nas. Ty, Weasley, Lennox. I pewnie masz rację, ale ja kompletnie nie wiem, jak mam do niego dotrzeć. Widziałeś go. Widziałeś, jak wygląda i jak się zachowuje. Gdy Lennox zaproponował mu spotkanie z uzdrowicielem umysłów, powiedział, że _nie pozwoli, by robić z niego wariata_ i odmówił rozmowy. Doskonale wiesz, że mój ojciec jest uparty i że ciężko się z nim dyskutuje…

– Tak i nie będę ukrywać: nie wiem, co mam o nim myśleć i mam cholernie mieszane uczucia co do niego jako człowieka, bo w jednym zdaniu potrafił jednocześnie chwalić i obrażać, mówił co chwilę okropne rzeczy w ogóle nie rozumiejąc, że są okropne, ale jednocześnie się starał być dla mnie miły i nawet okazywał wdzięczność na najdziwniejszy sposób z możliwych. Ale potem przypominałem sobie, jak potworne w przeszłości robił rzeczy… a chwilę później, że teraz potworne rzeczy zrobiono jemu – wyznał Harry, a gdy poczuł na sobie niepewne i trochę zdezorientowane spojrzenie Draco, zaczął mówić dalej. – Kiedyś był no… moim wrogiem i tak dalej, ale gdy przedwczoraj siedziałem z nim w szpitalu, był po prostu chory, zawstydzony i zniszczony psychicznie. I albo roztaczał przedziwne teorie, albo nagle mówił coś tak przerażająco smutnego, że aż mnie mroziło… widzę, że się zmienił na lepsze, ale też że pewne jego poglądy nie zmienią się nigdy i… i po prostu nie wiem, co mam o nim myśleć i chociaż on twierdzi, że zabawiałem go, to miałem wrażenie, że mówimy w różnych językach.

– Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że rozmawiałeś z nim tylko godzinę czy półtorej, całkiem sporo zdołałeś zobaczyć i z niego wyciągnąć…

– Mogę znów spróbować, w najgorszym wypadku przynajmniej zapewnię mu rozrywkę, bo mam wrażenie, że wydaję mu się przezabawny – powiedział z przekąsem, na co Draco zaśmiał się krótko.

– Paradoksalnie, właśnie tego rodzaju rozrywka mogłaby poprawić jego stan psychiczny i podejście… to może brzmieć śmiesznie, ale… wiara, że będzie lepiej i że z tego wyjdzie naprawdę czyni cuda. Może ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale mamy kilka przypadków rannych którzy posiadają bardziej optymistycznie usposobione i wygląda na to, że regenerują się szybciej niż takie, które trafiły do nas w podobnym stanie, ale znacznie gorzej znoszą to psychicznie. Choćby Parker, który był w środę w naprawdę złym stanie, wygląda lepiej z każdą godziną, dobrze reaguje na eliksiry i zaklęcia regenerujące, ma znikome skutki uboczne. Jest słaby, nie może używać magii, ale dochodzi do siebie… może nie szybko, ale w tempie, którego oczekiwaliśmy u wszystkich i czuje się w miarę dobrze. I takich jak on osób jest jeszcze kilka i wszystkie wykazują zdecydowanie bardziej pozytywne podejście od innych.

– Czyli postanowione? Wpadnę do szpitala i pobłaznuję trochę przy twoim ojcu, żeby poprawić mu humor i uleczyć go zmianą podejścia? – spytał Harry, tylko częściowo żartując dla rozluźnienia nastroju, bo tak naprawdę gdyby to miało komuś pomóc, to nie miałby żadnych problemów, by faktycznie to zrobić.

– Harry… – westchnął Draco. – Nie oczekuję od ciebie, że będziesz się z nim męczył i go zabawiał. W środę poprosiłem, żebyś z nim został, bo naprawdę mi zależało, żeby nie był sam… nie myślałem racjonalnie i nie sądziłem, że będziesz musiał z nim rozmawiać tyle czasu. Nie chcę cię narażać na kolejną porcję nonsensów z jego strony. To, czego mu potrzeba, to profesjonalna pomoc uzdrowicielska kogoś, kto zna się na takich przypadkach i na kogo mój ojciec nie przeleje całej swojej goryczy w sposób, który tej osobie tylko zaszkodzi…

– Nie zaszkodziła mi rozmowa z nim – zaprotestował Harry. – I nawet jak doprowadzał mnie do szału, to uważam, że dobrze, że z nim pogadałem, bo zobaczyłem… przede wszystkim zobaczyłem w nim człowieka, który jednak ma te wszystkie uczucia których _tobie_ radzi nie mieć, i zrozumiałem, jak bardzo mu na tobie zależy. No i mimo wszystko, on w jakiś sposób się starał nie być aż tak bardzo podły jak kiedyś, a ja nie zamierzam go skreślać, tym bardziej że naprawdę próbował się ze mną dogadać i był zainteresowany moją perspektywą, nawet jak się ze mną nie zgadzał.

– Nie musisz osobiście ratować każdego…

– Ale chcę ratować jego, bo to twój ojciec. I skoro już wiem, że jest z nim tak źle i wiem też, że rozmowa ze mną go jakoś rozruszała, choćby na chwilę, to nie mogę udawać, że tak nie jest i że on nie istnieje i że nie jest moim problemem.

– Po wszystkim co ci zrobił, bo nie oszukujmy był współwinny wszystkiego, co cię spotkało, uwierz mi, nie oczekiwałem, że będziesz wyciągał do niego rękę – przyznał Draco.

– On też wyciągnął, na swój sposób, ale to zrobił – powiedział Harry. – Draco… zależy mi na tobie, a on jest częścią twojego życia, więc w pewnym momencie stanie się też częścią mojego. Taka jest prawda i nic tego nie zmieni i przypuszczam, że twój ojciec również o tym wie. I ja i on mamy interes w tym, żeby się dogadać – stwierdził i westchnął, gdy umysł podsunął mu wizję, jak siedzi z Draco i jego rodzicami przy stole podczas jakiejś uroczystej kolacji, a on nie umie się odpowiednio zachować i straszy Lucjusza i Narcyzę swoimi manierami, zaś z połowy swoich gaf nawet sobie nie zdaje sprawy, bo reakcji i psychologicznych zagrywek starszych Malfoyów większość czasu po prostu nie rozumiał.

– Masz naprawdę osobliwą minę i nie mogę nie spytać, o czym myślisz.

– O tym jak bardzo się skompromituję przed twoimi rodzicami pewnie z milion razy. I jak szybko twój ojciec uzna, że wcale nie jestem dobrą partią i całą tą jego _górą drabiny_.

Draco najpierw popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem parsknął śmiechem, wpatrując się w Harry’ego z dziwną czułością, chociaż ten nie czuł, żeby powiedział w tym momencie cokolwiek romantycznego. Milczeli jakiś czas, wpatrując się w siebie, potem trzymając się za ręce i Harry nie wiedział nawet kiedy podniósł się z krzesła i pochylił nad biurkiem w stronę Draco, by pocałować go w usta.

Chociaż tego wieczoru Draco nie znalazł już ani jednej przydatnej książki, a Harry dopisał do raportu dosłownie trzy zdania, które zresztą potem wykreślił, wiedział, że ta rozmowa była im potrzebna i że dzięki niej zrobili kilka kroków do przodu.

***


	38. Odcienie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział jest trochę takim zlepkiem scenek i informacji, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu potrzebnych na później i mam nadzieję że nie wydaje się przez to nadmiernie ech... poszarpany. Jest dość długi, ale uznałam że już nie chcę tego dzielić, wolę mieć za sobą te wszystkie scenki rozgrywające się tu-i-tam i w kolejnym przejść już do bardziej spójnej akcji xD

***

Chociaż wydawało się, że najgorsza i najdłuższa część przesłuchań była już za nimi i Harry po cichu liczył, że w sobotę skończy pracę wcześniej – srogo się zawiódł. Tym razem wrócił do domu dopiero przed północą, po sześciogodzinnym przesłuchaniu Grety Myerscough, którą pracownicy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa dorwali na mugolskim lotnisku, gdy próbowała uciec za granicę. Nie zdążyła użyć międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu, gdyż ta w porę została zablokowana i obłożona pełną kontrolą Działu Transportu, nie dysponowała też najwyraźniej żadnym zagranicznym świstoklikiem, a do Śmierciożerców nie zamierzała dołączać, chociaż przez całe miesiące razem z wieloma innymi osobami przyklaskiwała ich działaniom w Azkabanie. Kobiecie podawano Veritaserum, ale mimo to nie przekazała prawie żadnych przydatnych informacji, bo po prostu rzeczy, które z niej wyciągnięto, były już potwierdzone zeznaniami innych osób albo wykryte dużo wcześniej, jeszcze gdy prowadzili utajnione śledztwo. Podała trochę nazwisk, ale były to osoby już aresztowane albo – w przypadku większości sędziów – nie żyły, o uroku nie wiedziała nic, o dalszych planach Śmierciożerców również. Czekał ją proces i prawdopodobnie więzienie, ale ponieważ jej zeznania w niczym im nie pomogły, Harry miał poczucie, że zmarnował cały wieczór.

Pomimo późnej pory, na Grimmauld Place zastał Draco siedzącego w książkach, wykończonego i półprzytomnego, ubranego wciąż w aurorskie szaty. Na stole czekał na niego stos korespondencji, z której dowiedział się o powrocie Hermiony oraz planach spotkania w niedzielę z nią i Weasleyami, a także fakcie, że miała zabrać rodziców do Świętego Munga w niedzielę przed południem. Był zaproszony na obiad na siedemnastą, a Bill, który również przesłał mu list, prosił, by nie siedział w Ministerstwie dłużej niż do trzeciej i aby po pracy pojechał wprost do szpitala, by razem z Draco w końcu pojechali do jego mieszkania i załatwili to przed rodzinnym obiadem.

Porozmawiał z Draco kilkanaście minut o postępach śledztwa i przesłuchań – a raczej ich kompletnym braku, a ponieważ chłopak ledwo trzymał się na nogach, Harry odesłał go do łóżka, a sam wyciągnął zaczęty raport, którego status „nie musisz się z tym spieszyć” zmienił już się na „kiedy wreszcie go dostarczysz?”. Na jego zapiski czekało kilkanaście osób, więc, aby pokazać, że jednak coś już zrobił, w ciągu dnia zdał w Biurze Aurorów jego pierwszą część – tę, którą spisał w sali Lucjusza jeszcze w środę, bo potem nie miał już czasu do niego zerknąć. Pióro samonotujące i dwa kieliszki wina były pewnym ratunkiem, ale półtorej stopy tekstu, który sklecił, tak czy inaczej było męczarnią, a gdy wreszcie położył się spać, była już druga w nocy.

W niedzielę Harry niemal zaspał i obudził go Draco, przebrany już do pracy, potrząsając jego ramieniem i oznajmiając, że Stworek był u niego dwukrotnie i że jeśli zamierzał dotrzeć do Ministerstwa na dziewiątą, to był już czas najwyższy, by wreszcie się podniósł. Tej nocy spał źle, a jego marzenia senne wypełnione były jakąś koszmarną mieszanką, w której zmuszony był do pisania raportu ze śledztwa wspólnie z Gretą Myerscough, zaś Gawain Robards i Lucjusz Malfoy, obaj ubrani w odświętne szaty aurorskie, wisieli nad nimi i wściekali się, że raport nie jest wciąż gotowy oraz wytykali mu każdy błąd ortograficzny i stylistyczny, jaki popełnił. Jedyną jasną stroną poranka był fakt, że Draco był jeszcze w domu, więc przy wspólnej kawie mógł opowiedzieć o dziwacznych snach i trochę poprawić mu nastrój.

– Zdecydowanie muszę to opowiedzieć ojcu – parsknął Draco. – Nie wiem, co zszokuje go bardziej: fakt, że ktokolwiek wyobraża go sobie w szatach aurorskich czy to, że śnisz mu się po nocach.

– Bardziej zszokuje czy rozbawi?

– Jedno i drugie. I oba mu się przydadzą – odparł a jego uśmiech przygasł. – Gdy byłem u niego wczoraj wieczorem, zastosowałem się do twojej rady i postanowiłem z nim szczerze porozmawiać. O nas, o tym że są ludzie, którzy chcą mu pomóc, że jeśli zdecyduje się złożyć zeznania już teraz, to może uniknąć konfrontacji z Robardsem, który wciąż jest przykuty do łóżka… szło mi całkiem nieźle i już niemal przekonałem go, żeby porozmawiał z Weasleyem, gdy ten wpadł do nas dopytać o parę drobiazgów… ale przypadkiem wyszło w rozmowie coś o Proroku i zdjęciach niektórych osób, że Rita i spółka przerabiają fotografie do granic możliwości i… – westchnął ciężko. – W piątkowym wydaniu było jego słynne zdjęcie z procesu. I zapytał, na ile je przerobili i jak wygląda teraz.

– Nie widział… nie widział się jeszcze prawda…?

– Nie widział. A tym miałeś całkowitą rację, powinienem być z nim zawsze szczery, bo kłamstwa nigdy nie są rozwiązaniem – powiedział i mocno zagryzł wargi. – Już wcześniej kilka razy pytał mnie, jak wygląda. A ja wmawiałem mu, że już lepiej, że Lennox wyleczył ileś rzeczy, że jest po prostu osłabiony i niedożywiony, ale że eliksiry regeneracyjne działają i…

– I…?

– I po tej rozmowie o zdjęciach, zażądał, bym dał mu lusterko, bo chyba od początku mi nie wierzył, gdy próbowałem go zapewniać, że nie jest aż tak źle. Biorąc pod uwagę całą jego próżność… uznałem, że zatajenie prawdy to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Tylko że wczoraj im dłużej odmawiałem mu tego pieprzonego lusterka, tym bardziej naciskał i się złościł i wiedział, że kłamię, więc gdy Weasley był z nami… nie miałem już siły wymyślać tych wszystkich bajek i w końcu mu je wyczarowałem, a gdy zobaczył swoją twarz, nie odezwał się już do mnie ani słowem, chociaż tkwiłem tam jeszcze godzinę. Więc tak, miałeś rację… _szczerość jest najważniejsza_. Gdybym od razu powiedział mu, że wygląda okropnie, to nie czułby, że się z nim cackam i ukrywam rzeczy, jakie mu się nie spodobają i traktuję go jak dziecko, które trzeba chronić.

– Na pewno nie wygląda gorzej niż w momencie, gdy był z niego zdejmowany urok…

– Ale i tak wygląda źle, postarzał się o całe lata i doskonale o tym wie i dodał sobie kolejną rzecz, którą się zadręcza. Zawsze zależało mu na wyglądzie a swoje włosy traktował niemal z czcią i wiem, jak strasznie płytko to brzmi, ale on naprawdę się tym przejmuje i zachowuje się jakby utrata dawnego wyglądu była dla niego gorsza, niż fakt, że wciąż leczy się po tym uroku a stan jego zdrowia wciąż jest zły… 

– Gdy będzie z nim lepiej, na pewno są środki, jakieś eliksiry i tak dalej…

– No są. I o tym mu mówiłem, wymieniałem różne preparaty i zaklęcia, zapewniałem go, że wyleczenie rdzenia magicznego na pewno zregeneruje go w znacznym stopniu a z wieloma rzeczami poradzą sobie magiczne kosmetyki i wszystko to klepałem w kółko przez godzinę, a on patrzył w sufit i udawał, że mnie nie słyszy. Gdybym od razu powiedział mu prawdę i po prostu dał mu cholerne lusterko, byłoby nam łatwiej. A tak jestem znów na początku drogi w rozmowach z nim, bo pewnie ubzdurał sobie, że go okłamywałem i że pewnie kłamię jeszcze w innych kwestiach. Nie mam pojęcia co z nim zrobić. I momentami naprawdę mam go dość – przyznał i widać było od razu, że czuje z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia.

Harry westchnął i wyciągnął do niego rękę, a po chwili Draco przytulał się do niego, nieszczęśliwy, przybity i zestresowany. Spędzili nieruchomo kilka minut, tylko obejmując się i nic nie mówiąc, lecz nie mieli więcej czasu, by kontynuować rozmowę, bo obaj niebawem musieli stawić się w pracy. Pożegnali się krótkim pocałunkiem, umawiając się na popołudnie w Świętym Mungu, a Harry w pewnej desperacji rzucił coś o tym, żeby Draco pozdrowił od niego ojca.

– Jeśli bym to zrobił, to uznałby, że nie tylko go okłamuję, ale jeszcze mam za idiotę – stwierdził, ale uśmiechnął się lekko, a chwilę później zniknął w kominku.

***

Harry spędził w Ministerstwie kilka godzin, a większość tego czasu przeglądał ponownie treść wszystkich przesłuchań, również tych dostarczonych ze Świętego Munga. Wspólnie z Crossem i dwójką innych Aurorów, rozpisali plany rozmów na kolejne dni, uporządkowali notatki i zrobili burzę mózgów, by wyłonić wszelkie kwestie, do których należało wrócić a także – uaktualnili listę świadków, którzy nie byli aresztowani, ale należało się z nimi umówić i spotkać. Była to masa papierkowej roboty i jeszcze więcej gadania, z których czuł, że nic nie wynikało. Tyle że po ponad roku pracy w Biurze Aurorów wiedział, że były to też rzeczy, które po prostu trzeba było zrobić, by ktoś inny mógł działać… a on po prostu wolałby _działanie_.

Przysiadł do raportu, ale efekty jego pracy nie były imponujące – wydarzenia i dane mieszały mu się już w głowie i przypuszczał, że będzie musiał poświęcić temu kilka godzin któregoś wieczoru, gdy nie będzie siedział w Ministerstwie. Z bólem obiecał sobie, że na spotkaniu z Weasleyami nie tknie alkoholu i zajmie się tym jeszcze dziś po powrocie do domu, aby po weekendzie nie musieć już świecić oczami przed Milesem, którego brwi marszczyły się coraz bardziej, gdy oznajmiał mu, że na razie nie miał czasu ani weny na ten nieszczęsny raport.

O piętnastej opuszczał Ministerstwo, licząc na to, że sprawę mieszkania Draco załatwią z Billem w ciągu nie więcej niż pół godziny, tak, że przed wyjściem do Weasleyów będzie mieć chwilę, by wziąć prysznic, odpocząć i wypić mocną kawę. Z takimi myślami wkroczył do kominka i po chwili był już w szpitalu, którego nie odwiedzał od czwartku, dlatego też gdy zobaczył kompletnie przeorganizowany hol, w pierwszej chwili nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się udać.

Zabezpieczenia były zorganizowane znacznie porządniej, wszędzie wisiały plakaty z procedurami, których każdy musiał przestrzegać, przed wejściem na teren szpitala każda osoba – z wyjątkiem pracowników medycznych oraz Aurorów i osób pełniących straż na oddziałach – musiała zdać swoją różdżkę. Chociaż hol szpitalny wydawał się względnie spokojny, kręciło się po nim więcej osób niż Harry kiedykolwiek tu widział. Była tu oczywiście ochrona w postaci pracowników Ministerstwa i Aurorów, wszyscy byli badani czujkami tożsamości co powodowało pewnie momentami sporo zamieszania, a kilkoro pacjentów w towarzystwie rodzin opuszczało właśnie szpital. W windzie usłyszał od pary rozplotkowanych sanitariuszek, że wypuszczono dziś do domów część osób, które były tylko lekko ranne i nie zostały trafione _tym urokiem,_ a także że Oddział Urazów Pozaklęciowych został ponownie przeorganizowany, jednak nie potrafiły podać mu szczegółów, gdyż same pracowały na innym piętrze, a tam w obecnej sytuacji nie miały nawet dostępu.

Znalazłszy się na miejscu, został zbadany czujnikami tożsamości ponownie, a zmęczony strażnik wyjaśnił mu, że wymagane jest to zarówno w holu jak też przy wejściu na oddział. Harry wypytał go o nową organizację oddziału i dowiedział się, że wszyscy więźniowie znajdowali się w wydzielonym skrzydle, aby można było lepiej zorganizować ich ochronę, podobnie zresztą jak wszystkich osób, które zostały trafione urokiem.

– Ten atak nie sprawił, że czarodzieje i czarownice zrobili sobie wolne od głupich eksperymentów, które kończą się w szpitalu, więc wciąż jest tu sporo zwykłych pacjentów. Oczywiście brakowało miejsc, więc wszystkie osoby niezwiązane z atakiem oraz w lepszym stanie były przerzucane po różnych oddziałach, tam, gdzie dało się ich wcisnąć i teraz, gdy zrobiło się luźniej, trzeba było to wszystko uporządkować.

– To i tak cud, że w ogóle ich tu jakoś pomieszczono…

– Tak, Święty Mungo jeszcze nigdy nie był rozciągnięty czarami aż tak jak w tym momencie. Gdyby nie to, że ściągnięto tu najlepszych magicznych budowniczych oraz uzdrowicieli z innych krajów, którzy trochę podratowali sytuację, musielibyśmy chyba powydzielać na korytarzach kilkuosobowe sale, a pan Lennox stanowczo rozkazał, że wszyscy pacjenci trafieni urokiem muszą znajdować się w pojedynczych pokojach, bez względu na ich stan – powiedział, a coś w tym stwierdzeniu zaniepokoiło Harry’ego. Ponieważ nie do końca wiedział, gdzie może się udać, poprosił mężczyznę o wskazanie skrzydła wydzielonego dla więźniów i to tam skierował swoje kroki, chcąc po prostu zgarnąć Draco, którego spodziewał się zastać u Lucjusza i razem z nim ruszyć do Billa. Znajdowało się ono na samym krańcu oddziału, za częścią, gdzie zamieszczono pozostałe osoby trafione fisson siccumus, przed wejściem do której był jeszcze raz zbadany czujnikami.

Drzwi jednego z pomieszczeń które mijał były otwarte na oścież i dobiegały z nich głośne śmiechy i odgłosy rozmowy, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości i zerknął do środka. Nie zdziwiło go ani trochę, gdy okazało się, że był to pokój Parkera, który leżał w łóżku blady i wyglądający na dość zmęczonego, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w najmniejszym stopniu w dobrej zabawie. Towarzyszyły mu Byrne i Jennings, młody mężczyzna na tyle podobny do Parkera, że musiał być jego bliskim krewnym i kilku pracowników ich Departamentu, których Harry kojarzył z widzenia, a także, co nieco go zaskoczyło – Brooks, który jakoś nie do końca pasował do tej roześmianej ekipy składającej się w dużej mierze z osób przynajmniej dziesięć lat od niego młodszych. Wszyscy trzymali w dłoniach kieliszki, a pomieszczenie wypełnione były stosami kwiatów i prezentów, zaś na domiar tego wszystkiego w tle włączone było radio, z którego grała jakaś mugolska muzyka taneczna.

– Potter! Już nie mogłem się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie mnie odwiedzisz! – wykrzyknął Parker radośnie, mimo że jego głos był znacznie mniej donośny niż zazwyczaj. – Dajcie mu się napić. Wody, bo oczywiście nie mogę niczego innego pić, ale z kieliszka wszystko smakuje lepiej, a moi cudowni przyjaciele zgodzili się pić tylko to, co ja mogę.

– Niezła impreza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to szpital – zaśmiał się Harry, przyjmując kieliszek z wodą.

– Świętuję, że żyję, to wystraczający powód, by trochę nagiąć regulamin – odparł mężczyzna, unosząc kieliszek z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Jak Lennox znów tu wpadnie, to pourywa nam głowy – stwierdziła Jennings. – Pół godziny temu obiecaliśmy, że już kończymy oraz że będziemy ciszej.

– Więc naślemy na niego Robardsa, jak będzie nadmiernie się czepiał – odparła Byrne. – W tym momencie pozwoliłby ci na wszystko, łącznie z zaproszeniem tu zespołu muzycznego oraz ekipy striptizerów. – Na te słowa kilka osób parsknęło śmiechem, ale Parker, o dziwo, nie wydawał się aż tak rozbawiony, jak powinien.

– Dajcie mu spokój – powiedział. – Ma wystarczająco problemów, żeby jeszcze wykłócać się o mnie z Lennoxem.

– Nadszedł koniec świata, Heath Parker broni Gawaina Robardsa – oznajmiła Byrne z rozbawieniem.

– Mówiłem ci, że miałem z nim okazję porozmawiać, wyjaśnić sobie parę rzeczy i oczyścić atmosferę.

– I nadal nie zamierzasz opowiedzieć, o czym konkretnie rozmawialiście?

– Ten jeden raz musisz to przeżyć – odparł, puszczając do niej oko, ale brzmiąc jednak bardziej poważnie niż próbował zgrywać.

– To nóż w serce.

– Moje złotko, nie zawsze dostaje się wszystko, czego się pragnie – odparował z szerokim uśmiechem. – Hej, Potter? Czy to prawda, co ptaszki ćwierkają? Że młody Malfoy z tobą mieszka?

– Widzę, że w twoim towarzystwie plotki nabierają niesłychanych rozmiarów w zastraszającym tempie i że w tym zakresie nic się nie zmieniło – odparł wymijająco.

– NIE POWIEDZIAŁ NIE!!! – zawył Parker, a Harry momentalnie pożałował, że się tu zjawił, bo rozmowa natychmiast skupiła się na nim i Draco i bez względu na to, jak niekonkretnie odpowiadał, większość towarzystwa i tak wiedziała swoje. Dodatkowo wysłuchał niemalże hymnów pochwalnych na część genialnych zdolności w zakresie łamania zaklęć _tego blondwłosego anioła_ i gdy do sali zajrzał Butler i delikatnie poprosił, by goście jednak już się rozeszli, bo za chwilę zacznie się obchód – Harry miał ochotę go uściskać. Pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i wyszedł z sali razem z Brooksem, który powiedział, że na dziś już właściwie kończyli, ale został wciągnięty tu przez przyjaciół Parkera i chwilę z nimi został.

– Robards i Weasley chcieli z nami porozmawiać, podobno zajmie to tylko chwilę. Skoro już tu jesteś, to możemy załatwić to razem. A potem możesz zgarnąć Draco, bo jest wykończony i naprawdę przyda mu się, żeby ktoś zmusił go do chociaż jednego wolnego popołudnia.

– Jak się czuje? W sensie, Robards? Lennox zdołał go zmusić, żeby odpoczął?

– Po tym jak znów poczuł się gorzej, bo nieco zbyt mocno zaangażował się w wędrówki po tym archiwum, w którym byliśmy w środę w nocy, Lennox zaklął go tak, że do wtorku nie może opuszczać swojej sali szpitalnej i zapowiedział mu, że jak dalej będzie się zachowywać jak rozwydrzony dzieciak, to przywiąże go zaklęciami do łóżka oraz wyśle na przymusowe badania, aby zweryfikować, czy w Azkabanie nie uszkodził sobie mózgu – powiedział, obracając oczami. – Siedzi więc w swojej sali zagrzebany w papierach.

– A wy wszyscy… Coś dziś wykryliście? Odnośnie tego uroku? Widzę tutaj niezłą rewolucję…

– W przypadku osób trafionych tą długoterminową wersją nadal jesteśmy w kropce. Ja, Jennings, Malfoy i Weasley zajmujemy się tylko badaniami i rozmowami z różnymi osobami, dzielimy się też książkami i próbujemy wmawiać samym sobie, że idziemy do przodu… ale nie, nie idziemy. I nie mam pojęcia, jak się to skończy.

– Draco wspominał, że wielu pacjentów… że nie dochodzą do siebie tak szybko jak powinni. 

– I nic się się w tym zakresie nie zmieniło – westchnął ciężko. – Osoby, które były w złym stanie, wciąż nie trzymają się najlepiej. Obaj więźniowie, którzy byli w stanie krytycznym, zostali wprowadzeni w kolejną magiczną śpiączkę i pewnie minie wiele dni, zanim w ogóle możemy liczyć na poprawę. Większość osób, tych, które gdy zostały trafione nie miały innych zranień i zostały tu sprowadzone w stabilnym stanie, czuje się dobrze lub bardzo dobrze. Nie są jeszcze w stanie w pełni używać magii, bo ich magiczny rdzeń wciąż się regeneruje, ale mamy nadzieję, że to będzie wracać stopniowo, bo jednak u nich następuje jakikolwiek progres. I oczywiście monitujemy to, jak dochodzą do siebie. Ale te przypadki długoterminowe… – zająknął się na dłuższą chwilę.

– O co chodzi? Coś jest z nimi nie tak? Poza tym, że nie wiecie co robić?

– Dziś zostały odseparowane od całej reszty oraz dostały dodatkową ochronę i stąd cała ta rewolucja na oddziale, a Robards i Weasley musieli w ich przypadkach zakazać jakichkolwiek wizyt i kontaktów z kimkolwiek poza wyznaczonymi Łamaczami i Uzdrowicielami.

– Dlaczego?

– Oni… – urwał ponownie. – Gdy zostali tu przywiezieni, rzucono na nich standardowo stasis, a potem zmodyfikowano to zgodnie z zaleceniem Malfoya a także podano im antidotum na eliksir wielosokowy, bo wówczas było już wiadomo o tych eksperymentach no i… to oczywiste, że nie było takiej opcji, by Śmierciożercy z którymi walczyliśmy byli jednocześnie w starej części więzienia, która w czasie ataku była niemal pusta. Byli wyczerpani a ich rdzeń magiczny prawie całkowicie wysuszony, wprowadzono ich w magiczną śpiączkę i podano eliksiry wzmacniające, ale… cholera. Sądziliśmy, że będą nieprzytomni, że na razie będziemy tylko utrzymywać ich stan a tymczasem… dziś w nocy wszyscy się obudzili. I są… – Wziął głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się po pustym korytarzu, po czym lekko pochylił w stronę Harry’ego. – Są _inni_. I mamy obawy, że… że ktoś wciąż może ich kontrolować. Albo… widzieć i słyszeć to co oni. Że mogą być niebezpieczni. Ci ludzie nie powinni żyć. I Robards naprawdę rozważa ich zabicie. Ma rozmawiać z Ministrem w tej sprawie.

– To… nie możecie tego…

– Są rzeczy gorsze od śmierci. Badamy ich, będziemy szukać rozwiązań, ale musimy mieć z tyłu z głowy, że chociaż trwają w stanie pół-życia, mówią, jedzą, oddychają… w tym momencie to nie są do końca ludzie. Na razie odseparowaliśmy tych ludzi i zapewniliśmy im największą możliwą ochronę i będziemy obserwować rozwój wydarzeń. Gdyby decyzja należała do mnie, to tak, uważam, że należałoby ich zabić, gdy tylko otrzymamy jednoznaczny dowód, że ich dusze zostały bezpowrotnie utracone. Robards ma takie samo zdanie, Weasley i Lennox są w rozterce, a Jennings i młody Malfoy chcą jak najdłużej szukać rozwiązań i dać im szansę. Rozmawialiśmy z ojcem Malfoya o tej sprawie, ale wciąż jest zbyt osłabiony, by móc usiąść z nim i przepytać go o wszystko dokładnie od samego początku. Gubi myśli, robi się senny a dodatkowo ma… trudny charakter, o czym zapewne doskonale wiesz.

– I nie chce składać pełnych zeznać, to przede wszystkim – powiedział Harry, na co Brooks westchnął ciężko i skinął głową.

– Nie sądzę, że ma jakieś kluczowe informacje o tej długoterminowej wersji uroku ani o tym, jak bardzo miejsce trafienia wpływa na jego skutki. A jeśli nawet ma, to szczerze wątpię, że zataja to celowo. Ale coś jest na rzeczy i obawiam się, że kończy nam się czas. Cholera, jak pomyślę o tym, co nas czeka i wszystkich tych wyborach, które być może będziemy musieli podjąć… jak wcześniej trzęśliście się nad Draco, że może źle znieść walkę z urokiem i niepowodzeniem, tak mi się wydaje, że dla niego znacznie gorsze będzie, gdy okaże się, że te dziesięć osób, które przecież wyglądają jak ludzie… już nimi nie są, nie ma dla nich nadziei i że trzeba ich humanitarnie uśmiercić. Na razie wypiera to, a poza tym martwi się o stan swojego ojca, co jest przecież zrozumiałe. Jeszcze gorzej jest z Jennings, która chociaż jest od niego jakieś piętnaście lat starsza i znacznie bardziej doświadczona, to na samą perspektywę, że mielibyśmy to zrobić, robi się blada i wygląda jakby miała zemdleć, a dziś dostała istnej histerii.

– Jennings podobno już w środę była… w dość kiepskim stanie.

– Doszła do siebie i wróciła tu z nową determinacją, bo Byrne skutecznie ja przekonała, że teraz już ze wszystkim sobie poradzimy, tyle że dziś zrozumieliśmy, że może się okazać, że sobie _nie_ poradzimy. Mam nadzieję, że impreza u Parkera trochę poprawi jej stan psychiczny, bo akurat on jest dowodem, że leczenie może przebiegać gładko i bezproblemowo.

– Tak, wyglądało na to że nieźle się bawili…

– Przez pokój Parkera przewinęło się przez ostatnie dni całe mnóstwo osób. Byli jego rodzice, dziadkowie i masa krewnych i przyjaciół, dodatkowo dostał stosy listów i prezentów. Lennox dostawał szału, bo najwyraźniej Parker otacza się wyłącznie ludźmi podobnymi do niego i jak się domyślasz robili sporo zamieszania.

– W normalnych okolicznościach Robards wlepiłby mu naganę i darł się tak, że słyszeliby go na ulicy – stwierdził Harry. – Wiesz, co się stało, prawda?

– Tak, to nie tajemnica. I mam wrażenie, że Robards naprawdę kiepsko radzi sobie z faktem, że Parker go ochronił i sam został trafiony. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd ich dziwne zaszłości, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich zachowanie, to mam wrażenie, że to było coś więcej, niż tylko fakt, że za sobą nie przepadają, bo to stało się dla mnie oczywiste w pierwszym tygodniu pracy tutaj.

– Też nie mam pojęcia, o co konkretnie chodzi. I czy w ogóle o coś konkretnego.

– Gdyby nie fakt, że o ile wiem, Parkera interesują tylko faceci a Robardsa – tylko kobiety, niemal przypuszczałbym, że to jakieś legendarne romantyczno-seksualne zaszłości – powiedział, na co Harry zaśmiał się sztucznie, nie wiedząc nawet, jak to skomentować.

Niby pracował z obydwoma mężczyznami od ponad roku, nawet on zauważył, że się nie znosili, ale od razu uznał, że to po prostu różnica charakterów i w ogóle nie rozważałby, że powodem ich niesnasek mogłyby być jakieś romanse i inne emocjonalne zawiłości. Inna kwestia, że dopiero niedawno dowiedział się, że Parker jest gejem, a o tym, że Gawain miał trzy żony, jest ojcem dwójki dzieci, a jego związkowa przeszłość obrosła legendami. Jedyną sensowną opcją była zmiana tematu i gdy pomyślał o czyichkolwiek dzieciach, pomysł na dalszą rozmowę przyszedł natychmiast.

– Hej, mówiłeś, że twoi chłopcy zaczynają właśnie naukę w Hogwarcie. Do jakich domów trafili? – spytał, na co Brooks uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

– Louis trafił do Slytherinu i gdy przeczytałem to w liście od niego, w pierwszej chwili zrobiło mi się słabo. Jest półkrwi, a moja siostra była w Hufflepuffie więc… chociaż obawiałem się tego, to chyba przede wszystkim zdziwiło mnie, że akurat on tam trafił. Oraz że w ogóle się tym nie przejął, a wręcz wydawał się zadowolony. Napisał, że ma w klasie tylko pięć osób i że przynajmniej dzięki temu będzie mieć w przeciwieństwie do Jamiego ciszę i spokój do nauki w pokoju wspólnym. 

– A Jamie?

– I tu robi się jeszcze ciekawiej, bo trafił do Gryffindoru jako pierwszy w naszej rodzinie od chyba trzystu lat. To był absolutnie ostatni dom, na jaki stawiałem w jego przypadku, bo naprawdę czułem, że trafi do Slytherinu, a liczyłem na to, że jednak do Hufflepuffu, skoro w ostatnich latach wykazywał się taką empatią i łagodnością.

– I… jak on w ogóle na to zareagował?

– Obaj z Louisem uważają, że to najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaka mogła się stać.

– Jak przypominam sobie, ile sprawiałem kłopotów, to niemal ci współczuję, że będziesz mieć w domu małego Gryffona – stwierdził Harry, na co Brooks parsknął śmiechem.

– Zabawne, że to mówisz, bo jest w tym trochę twojej winy. Chociaż, oczywiście, najbardziej jest winna moja żona – powiedział, a Harry uniósł z zainteresowaniem brwi. – Jamie napisał, że tiara się wahała i stwierdziła coś w rodzaju _niedawno zrozumiałeś co naprawdę cenisz_. Gdy dostaliśmy od chłopców listy, Shirley przyznała się, że cały poranek w dniu wyjazdu do Hogwartu opowiadała chłopcom, jaki to niby jestem odważny i bohaterski i że w nocy ścigałem z Harrym Potterem czarnoksiężników a teraz razem z Aurorami i Łamaczami prowadzę śledztwo. I tak oto w dzień wyjazdu do Hogwartu, przerobiła nam dziecko na Gryffona.

– Wiesz, jak twoje młodsze dzieci trafią do Ravenclaw i Hufflepuffu, to będziesz mieć w domu hogwarcki komplet.

– Chrońcie mnie niebiosa…! – roześmiał się. – Słuchaj, chodźmy do tego Robardsa i miejmy to z głowy.

– Wiesz, czego w ogóle od nas chce?

– Jeśli chciał czegoś od nas obu, to jedyne co przychodzi mi do głowy, to że to coś związanego z naszą konfrontacją ze Smithem i Delestre, tym bardziej, że zanim Robards został całkowicie uziemiony, działał coś w tym zniszczonym archiwum. Wszystkie papiery zostały już uporządkowane i są sprawdzane więc… nie wiem, o co konkretnie tam robił, ale… cóż. Nie dowiemy się, zanim z nim nie porozmawiamy.

– Może dam najpierw znać Draco, że jestem u Robardsa, żebyśmy się nie minęli. Wiesz może, gdzie on teraz jest?

– U ojca. Na dziś skończyliśmy pracę, a on chciał z nim spędzić trochę czasu, zanim zajmą się czymś z Weasleyem, ale nie wiem, o co chodziło – powiedział, po czym wyczarował żółtozieloną karteczkę, na której pojawiło się parę słów, a potem zmieniła się w samolocik podobny do tych, jakich używano do przesyłania notek w Ministerstwie. – Dałem mu znać, że jesteśmy razem u Robardsa – wyjaśnił, na co Harry skinął głową i ruszył za Brooksem, gdy ten skierował się w stronę standardowej części oddziału.

Po zagraconej, kolorowej i wypełnionej ludźmi sali Parkera, ta, w której leżał Gawain sprawiała przeraźliwie smutne wrażenie. Zamiast kwiatów i podarków wypełniały ją stosy papierów, nie było tu absolutnie żadnych przedmiotów osobistych, a sam Gawain leżał w łóżku w bordowym szlafroku, z wyrazem irytacji i zmęczenia na twarzy. Byli z nim Lennox i Bill, obaj podenerwowani i zestresowani; gdy Brooks i Harry weszli do środka, ewidentnie przerwali trójce mężczyzn jakąś zagorzałą dyskusję.

– Brooks, Potter, dobrze, że jesteście razem, bo sprawa dotyczy was obu – powiedział Robards bez przywitania i wskazał im dwa krzesła. – Gdy Łamacze blokowali Delestre dostęp do Świętego Munga, długi czas zajęło im wyizolowanie jej sygnatury, bo była maskowana a dodatkowo szybko zorientowali się, że w postaci tej kobiety musiało występować kilka różnych osób.

– A jej oficjalna sygnatura? – spytał Brooks. – Każdy uzdrowiciel ma w kadrach…

– Poszli na łatwiznę i jak resztę jej dokumentów sfałszowano, tak tutaj była to po prostu kopia sygnatury Smitha – odparł Lennox.

– Łamacze mieli problem i pewnie badalibyśmy tę kwestię jeszcze dłużej, gdybym nie porozmawiał dziś przed południem z Lucjuszem Malfoyem – podjął Bill. – Było jasne, że nie dowiemy się zbyt wiele o samym uroku, bo to temat na dłuższą rozmowę i przesłuchanie, a on nie czuł się najlepiej i po kolejnej dawce eliksirów był senny i zmęczony. Mimo to, podał nam trochę kolejnych tytułów książek i zagadnień, których powinniśmy szukać, jakie zdołał sobie przypomnieć, a że gdzieś w Proroku znalazł wspomnienie o Delestre, sam o to zapytał, bo… – urwał na moment i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Bo on po prostu wydaje się znać absolutnie wszystkie nazwiska czarodziejskie w Wielkiej Brytanii i zainteresowało go, dlaczego Śmierciożercy współpracowali tak blisko z kimś, kto był mu całkiem obcy. Mówił również, choć nie był tego całkowicie pewny, że w Azkabanie usłyszał kilka razy to nazwisko. Prorok nie dotarł do informacji, że Uzdrowicielka, która zniknęła ze Świętego Munga to nie była tak naprawdę kobieta nazywająca się Yvonne Delestre, więc… tak czy inaczej, zaryzykowałem i… – urwał, gdy Gawain spojrzał na niego morderczo. – I powiedziałem mu, że ktoś się podszywał pod nią i próbujemy wykryć kto to jest, a ty przestań się wściekać, bo gdybym tego nie zrobił, to stracilibyśmy jeszcze więcej czasu.

– Przejdź do rzeczy, skoro poczułeś się już szefem na tyle, by podważać moje decyzje – warknął Robards.

– Malfoy przekazał nam parę niezwykle cennych informacji o pewnych niestandardowych zaklęciach maskujących, które wiedział, że były stosowane przez Śmierciożerców do fałszowania sygnatur magicznych w okresie, zanim się ujawnili i zajęli Ministerstwo.

– Dlaczego to aż tak ważne? – zdziwił się Harry. – Przecież wiemy, że to po prostu któryś z nich, a wszyscy którzy wchodzą do Świętego Munga są kilkakrotnie sprawdzani czujnikami tożsamości i…

– Problem był w tym, że Delestre mogła mieć wciąż ze sobą jakieś dodatkowe magiczne tokeny dostępu i chociaż zmieniliśmy zaklęcia ochronne dla personelu, to doskonale znała szpital i standardowe czary rozkodowujące zabezpieczenia – powiedział Lennox. – Ludzie Weasleya wciąż wprowadzają dodatkowe środki ochrony, ale dla potężnego czarodzieja to może nie być wystarczające, tym bardziej, że do większości pacjentów wpuszczamy gości. Dlatego dodatkowo teraz wymagamy potwierdzenia od samego pacjenta, że osoba, która chce go odwiedzić to ktoś, kogo zna i chce widzieć.

– Chodzi o to, że w jej przypadku musimy zastosować rozszerzone zabezpieczenia, które skierujemy konkretnie na nią – dodał Bill. – W szpitalu już działają zaklęcia, które nie dopuszczą tu nikogo z osób, o których wiemy, że uciekły z Azkabanu albo podejrzewamy, że mogą z nimi współpracować, ale jeśli byśmy ją przegapili… – urwał, kiedy Robards odchrząknął wymownie. – Dzięki informacjom od Lucjusza po ponownym zbadaniu miejsc, gdzie bywała Delestre, nabraliśmy całkowitej pewności, że zmieniały się w nią trzy osoby. Od stycznia naprzemiennie pojawiali się tu Corban Yaxley oraz jego bratanek Liam, dzieciak, który…

– Który dwa lata był na studiach uzdrowicielskich, zanim po powrocie Voldemorta porzucił naukę i dołączył do stryja – dokończył Lennox. – Znałem tego gówniarza z praktyk na oddziale. I to wyjaśnia, dlaczego jednak coś wiedział o uzdrowicielstwie, na tyle, by utrzymywać pozory.

– Był na liście więźniów, których poszukiwaliśmy, ale że część Azkabanu została zniszczona, była możliwość, że jeszcze nie odkryliśmy zwłok i dlatego nie założyliśmy od razu, że jest jednym ze zbiegów.

– Kim więc jest ta kobieta, której wygląd i nazwisko przejęli? – spytał Brooks. – Przecież to był ślepy trop, takiej czarownicy nie było w rodzinie o tym nazwisku i…

– Zbieżność nazwisk – odparł Robards. – Kobieta nazywająca się Yvonne Delestre faktycznie istnieje, nie wymyślili tej osoby, chociaż nie mam pewności, dlaczego tego nie zrobili. Być może planowali używać jej jako swojej marionetki, zanim uznali, że po prostu będą się w nią zmieniać. To mugolka z Francji, pielęgniarka, w ogóle niezwiązana z czarodziejską rodziną, którą sprawdzaliśmy. Okazało się, że zaginęła podczas wycieczki do Szkocji jesienią zeszłego roku razem z mężem, siostrą i szwagrem. Turyści natknęli się wiosną na zwłoki jej siostry we wschodnich Grampianach, zaledwie kilkanaście mil od okolic, gdzie trafiły świstokliki z Azkabanu. Sama Yvonne, podobnie jak jej mąż i szwagier, zostali wówczas uznani za zmarłych podczas wypadku w górach, gdzie straciła życie jej siostra.

– Poszukujecie jej? I tych dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn? Musiała być tam gdzieś przetrzymywana, skoro przyrządzano ogromne ilości eliksiru wielosokowego i… to przez te okolice często kontaktowano się z Azkabanem i…

– Tak, poszukujemy jej, ale wątpię, czy znajdziemy żywą ją czy któregokolwiek z tych mężczyzn– powiedział Robards. – To właśnie w tamtych okolicach namierzyliśmy wreszcie kominek, z którego Yaxley-w-przebierankach przenosił się do szpitala, to tam był sędzia Fawley przed śmiercią. Nic to jednak nie daje, bo dom, który znaleźliśmy, najwyraźniej był tylko ich przystankiem i nie znaleźliśmy tam nic istotnego. Wiemy, że to tam widywali się z sędziami Wizengamotu czy Smithem, ale nikt nie przebywał tam na stałe. Badamy to, sprawdzamy, czyje ślady magii się tam znajdują, gdzie się stamtąd teleportowano i jak używano tamtego kominka, jesteśmy również w kontakcie z tamtejszymi mugolskimi służbami, jednak na razie niczego nie znaleźliśmy.

– Powiedzieliście, że w Delestre zmieniały się trzy osoby – odezwał się Brooks. – A wspomnieliście tylko o Yaxleyu i tym jego bratanku. Kto był trzeci? To z tym trzecim walczyliśmy, prawda? Yaxley nie był mistrzem pojedynków, tego dzieciaka raczej też o to nie podejrzewam, a to był ktoś naprawdę znający się na rzeczy.

– Widzisz, większość czasu byli to niemal wyłącznie Yaxleyowie, a trzecia osoba pojawiała się sporadycznie – odparł Bill. – W tę noc, gdy walczyliście w archiwum, musieli spodziewać się walki, więc wysłali kogoś lepszego, kto jednak znał szpital słabiej. Przypuszczamy, że to dlatego w ogóle zabrali ze sobą Smitha.

– Możecie powiedzieć w końcu…

– Dołohow – odparł Robards, na co Brooks momentalnie zrobił się blady i mocno zacisnął palce na krześle. – Gratulacje, Brooks, Potter. Skonfrontowaliście się z mistrzem pojedynków i nadal żyjecie.

– Ten skurwysyn… – wydusił Brooks. – Gdybym wiedział, że to on…

– To nie myślałbyś racjonalnie i zamiast chronić mnie zaklęciami tarczy i wzmacniać moje zaklęcia, rzuciłbyś się na niego i możliwe, że obaj byśmy zginęli – powiedział Harry cicho, a gdy zauważył, że Robards i Lennox wydają się nie rozumieć, o co chodzi, zerknął niepewnie na Brooksa, nie wiedząc, czy ten chce o tym mówić.

– To on przewodził grupie, która zamordowała moją rodzinę – powiedział mężczyzna. – Nie ma na świecie osoby, którą chciałbym dopaść tak jak jego, a parę dni temu walczyłem z nim i był zaledwie parę kroków ode mnie…!

– Nie jesteś jedyny – odparł cicho Bill. – Zabił dwóch moich wujków. I wielu innych ludzi, którzy byli nam bliscy. Dorwiemy go i tym razem…

– I może tym razem może Kingsley i Wizengamot nie będą bawić się w fałszywe miłosierdzie i pozwolą pozbyć się na zawsze ludzi, w przypadku których resocjalizacja jest niemożliwa i dopóki żyją są zagrożeniem dla całej społeczności– powiedział Robards.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że egzekucja to rozwiązanie? – spytał Lennox konfrontacyjnie, patrząc na niego złością.

– Tak, _doktorku_. Możemy gadać o moralności i to niezwykle szlachetne i ładne, ale nadmierna litość i dobre serce, dopóki na świecie są potwory, sprawia tylko, że nic nie potrafimy zrobić złem w czystej postaci. Kierowanie się moralnością to zawsze ryzyko, że nasze osobiste poglądy i doświadczenia zaburzą racjonalność.

– Więc oko za oko, ząb za ząb? Wszystko jest dla ciebie czarno-białe?

– Prawie nic takie nie jest, bo gdy konfrontujesz zło i dobro, to zwykle dostajesz odcienie szarości – odparł Robards, patrząc mu w oczy. – Tyle że na świecie czasem jednak jest też czerń i biel, a wmawianie sobie, że _ten czarny to tylko bardzo ciemny grafit_ , aby nie musieć podejmować radykalnych decyzji, jest zaklinaniem rzeczywistości. Czy byłbym za pocałunkiem Dementora? Tak. I w przypadku osób jak Dołohow, nie uważam, że to cokolwiek zmieni, bo jego duszy po wszystkim co zrobił w życiu nic nie uratuje.

Harry nie odezwał się, lecz krótko rozejrzał się po twarzach reszty mężczyzn; Brooks wydawał się w jakimś stopniu podzielać opinię Robardsa, chociaż możliwe, że wpłynęły na to wieści o Dołohowie, Lennox nie próbował ukrywać, że tego rodzaju poglądy są dla niego oburzające, a Bill był gdzieś po środku i starał się zachować neutralność.

Sam Harry nie miał pojęcia, co czuje i przyjął z pewną ulgą fakt, że nikt nie próbował pytać go o zdanie.

***

W sali szpitalnej Harry ostatecznie spędził jeszcze godzinę, bo chociaż Lennox wrócił do pacjentów, a Brooks – do domu, okazało się, że mieli z Billem i Gawainem jeszcze sporo tematów do omówienia. Przypuszczał, że skoro o siedemnastej mają być już u Weasleyów, a po drodze wstąpić jeszcze do mieszkania Draco, to mógł pożegnać się z prysznicem i kawą i w najlepszym wypadku zdąży tylko przebrać się w codzienne rzeczy.

Chociaż Gawain cały czas otrzymywał raporty z Ministerstwa, a przy łóżku miał skróconą kopię tablicy interaktywnej z Biura Aurorów, chciał osobiście usłyszeć od Harry’ego o przebiegu przesłuchań i poczynaniach poszczególnych osób. Wszystko wiedział z raportów, ale mimo to zarówno on jak Bill byli zainteresowani, co się tam działo z bardziej personalnego punktu widzenia i wydawali się zawiedzeni, że Harry nie potrafił przekazać im nic interesującego. Nie, nie miał jeszcze do czynienia z prasą, chociaż wcale nie próbował przed tym uciekać, Miles wszystkim zarządzał jak należało, więźniowie nie byli zbyt chętni do współpracy, a strażnicy, którzy mieli zostać oskarżeni o współudział w działaniach Śmierciożerców – byli chętni jeszcze mniej.

Jedyną korytarzową plotką-domysłem jaki potrafił im przekazać, to że Madison i Percy najwyraźniej mieli się ku sobie, chociaż powierzchownie rzecz biorąc, różnili się jak dzień i noc i nie mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Na stwierdzenie Harry’ego, że jest niemal pewny, że już skonsumowali swoją relację i że prawdopodobnie zrobili to w biurze, Bill zaczął niemal wyć ze śmiechu, że ze wszystkich jego braci za _kogoś jak Madison_ zabrał się _ktoś jak Percy_ , ale gdy już doszedł do siebie, stwierdził też, że pewnie nie powinno go to aż tak dziwić – bo ostatecznie ona uwielbiała facetów z odpowiednią pozycją, a wszelkie ptaszki ćwierkały, że to właśnie Percy, mimo młodego wieku, zostanie powołany na komisarza Wizengamotu i że jest całkiem możliwe, że dostanie również pozycję szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa.

– Zaraz zaraz… czyli będzie… naszym szefem…? – wydusił Harry, na co Bill przytaknął, a Gawain wyraźnie się skrzywił.

– Czekają nas ciekawe czasy, jeśli Shacklebolt faktycznie się na to zdecyduje. I cały czas mam nadzieję, że to tylko plotki – mruknął.

– Wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę twoje ostatnie starcia z Kingsleyem – zaczął Bill – nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś z jakimkolwiek bezpośrednim przełożonym dogadywał się gorzej. I nie narzekaj, bo dla mnie, nie mówiąc już o moim tacie, który przecież też pracuje w naszym departamencie, będzie tym dziwniejsze, że nasz młodszy braciszek zacznie nami dyrygować.

– Ale to na razie pogłoski, prawda…? – jęknął Harry.

– Tak, ale może dowiemy się czegoś konkretnego dziś wieczorem, gdy spotkamy się u moich rodziców, bo Percy obiecał, że się pojawi. Przy czym… to naprawdę realne, bo Shacklebolt chce mieć na tym stanowisku kogoś absolutnie praworządnego, poukładanego i w dodatku kogoś, komu bezgranicznie ufa.

– Może zmieni zdanie, jeśli dowie się, że Percy obraca sekretarki, które są pod nim – odparł Robards.

– Inne ptaszki ćwierkają, że Wizengamot pozostanie jednak niezależny, więc nie będzie jej szefem, a poza tym Madison oficjalnie pełni obowiązki Grety Myerscough toteż już nie jest _tylko sekretarką_. Poza tym biorąc pod uwagę jej udział w sprawie, należy przypuszczać, że faktycznie zostanie kierowniczką Biura Wizengamotu, bez względu na to, że połowa Ministerstwa jej nie cierpi.

– A druga połowa to faceci, z którymi się przespała? – odparł Robards, kręcąc głową. – Żeby nie było, uważam, że jest świetna w tym co robi i chociaż zbudowała sobie opinię pustej lali, absolutnie nie jest głupia i ma wszelkie kwalifikacje do tego stanowiska.

– Zostawmy Madison – powiedział Harry. – Czy w terenie Hope z resztą ekipy dotarli do czegokolwiek, na co mam podczas przesłuchań zwrócić szczególną uwagę? Nie będę ukrywać, mam obawy, że w tonach dokumentów i raportów coś ważnego możemy po prostu przegapić…

– Ze wszystkich grup zadaniowych, oni mają najmniej danych i w sumie działają po omacku – odparł na to Robards, ale chociaż _teoretycznie do niczego nie dotarli_ , wyciągnął parę kartek z notatkami i wrócili do rozmowy.

Grupa prowadzona przez Hope’a przebywała w Szkocji dostała już wieści o Yvonne Delestre, które dla większości osób miały pozostać utajnione, bo jasnym było, że lepiej, aby do prasy nie wypłynęła informacja, że po szpitalu miesiącami spacerował Yaxley ze swoim kuzynem i czasem z doskoku Dołohow. Bill zaś opowiedział o poczynaniach w Azkabanie, gdzie wciąż trwały prace poszukiwawcze i porządkowe, że znaleziono tam jeszcze kilka osób uznanych wcześniej za zaginione, a poprzedniego dnia Łamacze dobrali się do ukrytego gabinetu Pattona, z którego mieli posłać do Ministerstwa całe stosy nowych dokumentów. Dostali się również do śladów eksperymentów związanych z nekromancją, których większa część ewidentnie została zabrana z więzienia w pośpiechu i obecnie trwały badania nad tym, co tam pozostało. Co jednak było pewne, to że przynajmniej część znalezionych sprzętów była użyta w testach dotyczących fisson siccumus a także że to właśnie tam został przeklęty sędzia Fawley. Chociaż Śmierciożercy zdołali zabrać lub zniszczyć większą część efektów swoich działań, to były szanse, że to, co pozostawili, mogło pomóc w rozpracowaniu długoterminowej wersji uroku; jakiś czas Gawain i Bill sprzeczali się o to, czy nie należałoby wysłać tam Draco, Brooksa, Jennings i Lennoxa, ale nie doszli do porozumienia poza tym, że któryś ze starszych Łamaczy faktycznie będzie musiał tam pojechać z Billem chociaż na parę godzin, mimo że w szpitalu byli również potrzebni.

Rozmawiali właśnie o sposobie zabezpieczenia cel znajdujących się w Ministerstwie, do których przetransportowano wszystkich zdrowych więźniów i gdzie szykowano miejsca dla tych, którzy znajdowali się na razie w Świętym Mungu, kiedy usłyszeli ciche pukanie do drzwi, a chwilę później stanął w nich Draco. Uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi, gdy zobaczył, że Harry wciąż tu jest, ale jego wyraz twarzy szybko się zmienił na przygnębienie i rezygnację, a gdy zapytał Billa, czy mogą mu zająć chwilę, brzmiał na zmęczonego i po prostu smutnego.

– Coś się stało…? – spytał Harry, zbliżając się do niego.

– Chodzi o moje mieszkanie. Potrzebuję z niego parę rzeczy, a pan Weasley poprosił, abym złapał go pod koniec pracy i…

– Byliśmy umówieni i nie o to mi chodzi. Teraz. Coś się stało? – nacisnął, na co Draco westchnął ciężko.

– Zapomniałem jak uparty i trudny bywa mój ojciec. Doskonale wie, że będzie musiał złożyć obszerne zeznania, ale dziś ponownie oznajmił mi wprost, że tego nie zrobi i żebym przestał go do tego namawiać, bo tracę czas. A jak go naciskam, to udaje zmęczonego i obolałego, a może nie udaje, ale tak czy inaczej robi to, żebym dał mu spokój i żeby wzbudzić we mnie wyrzuty sumienia, że go męczę… Twierdzi, że powie wszystko, co wie o uroku, udzieli każdych informacji o sprawcach, ich motywach i planach, ale nie powie, co działo się konkretnie z nim, co faktycznie widział i czego on doświadczył z ich rąk, a bez tego jego słowa nie będą wiele warte.

– Mimo że widzieliście jego wspomnienia…?

– Przypadkowa legimencja użyta w trakcie procedury medycznej nie może posłużyć za dowód, gdy już dojdzie do procesów – odezwał się Bill. – Malfoy, porozmawiam jutro z twoim ojcem. Mam nadzieję, że będzie czuł się lepiej i…

– Jutro jedziesz znów do Azkabanu – uciął Robards. – Wyślij do niego Byrne i niech się z nim nie cacka, bo nie mamy na to czasu.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie odbierze tego pan źle… – zaczął Draco – ale znam mojego ojca i jak ktoś zacznie zmuszać go do współpracy, gdy nie jest na to chętny ani gotowy, to odmówi składania zeznań i przestanie nam mówić cokolwiek.

– Uważasz, że nie poradzę sobie z tym?

– Uważam, że w momencie, gdy jest słaby, bezbronny i nie ma kompletnie żadnej kontroli nad tym, co się dzieje, ktoś spróbuje wymusić na nim opowieści o traumie, jaką tam przeszedł, to zamknie się w sobie kompletnie. Nie ze złośliwości czy przekory, chociaż przypuszczam, że to też będzie mieć w tym udział, ale po prostu żeby wmówić samemu sobie, że jest chociaż jedna rzecz, o której może decydować. A w tym momencie najwyraźniej zdecydował, że będzie wypierał ze świadomości to, co się działo w więzieniu i że jeśli ma o tym mówić, to tylko bezosobowo, tak, jakby to nie przytrafiło się jemu – powiedział na co Robards sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– W porządku. Mamy wystarczająco dużo pracy i nie mamy czasu bawić się teraz w psychologa – oznajmił i machnął ręką, gdy Draco uniósł brwi, prawdopodobnie nie znając tego określenia. – Wyciągnijcie z niego wszystko o czym _chce_ mówić, skoro jednak w pewnych kwestiach jest pomocny. Jeśli wyrazi taką chęć, możecie mu zostawić do przejrzenia materiały dotyczące uroku… oczywiście, żadnych danych o konkretnych pacjentach… bo może coś jeszcze mu się przypomni albo wpadnie na jakiś pomysł, którym raczy się z nami podzielić. A do tematu jego przesłuchania wrócimy pod koniec tygodnia, bo może do tego czasu parę spraw się wyjaśni, a poza tym będę wreszcie na nogach i osobiście się nim zajmę, bo jest na tyle ważnym świadkiem i poszkodowanym, że to oczywiste, że powinienem sam przeprowadzić tę rozmowę i przemówić mu do rozumu – zakończył, a na jego słowa Draco pobladł, ale nie był w stanie zaprotestować. – Chciałeś porozmawiać z Weasleyem o swoim mieszkaniu, więc zajmijcie się tym i mam nadzieję, że rozmowa zacznie się i skończy na tym, że blokady nałożone na nie są niewystarczające i że jeszcze jakiś czas będziesz przebywał w bezpieczniejszym miejscu.

– Zajmę się tym, Gawain, a ty może się prześpij albo poczytaj sobie coś lżejszego na poprawę nastroju, bo robisz się coraz bardziej złośliwy i marudny – powiedział Bill. – I nie próbuj znów łamać zaklęć zabezpieczających, jakimi obrzucił cię Lennox, bo nie zrobił tego, żeby cię karać, ale żebyś wreszcie w pełni doszedł do siebie. Widzimy się jutro.

Robards wymruczał coś w odpowiedzi i chociaż Harry nie rozpoznał słów, po samym tonie wywnioskował, że połowa z nich była przekleństwami. Bill pokręcił głową, po czym skinął na Draco i Harry’ego, którzy szybko pożegnali się z szefem i ruszyli do wyjścia.

– Nie przejmuj się Gawainem. Jest zestresowany i fatalnie znosi fakt, że został chwilowo uwięziony w szpitalu – powiedział Bill, gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu i zamknęli za sobą drzwi; Harry miał ochotę napomknąć, że być może tak źle znosi tę sytuację, bo poza wszystkim innym jest też po prostu samotny, ale zdecydował się nie odzywać. I najwyżej wstąpić do niego następnego dnia jako przyjaciel, a nie służbowo. – Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się porozmawiać z twoim ojcem, zanim Gawain postanowi sam do niego uderzyć.

– Chciałbym wierzyć, że to możliwe – wydusił Draco. – Będę próbował go namówić do współpracy z panem… może jak jutro porozmawiacie o samym uroku, uda się panu skłonić go również do wyznania reszty. I ja też nadal będę próbował to zrobić, ale po prostu… on twierdzi, że szczegółowe zeznania z jego strony są zbędne, że są dziesiątki świadków, że tak, jasne, pomoże nam z urokiem ale…

– Ale nie zamierza pomóc samemu sobie – dokończył Bill. – Jeszcze zanim doszło do ataku, analizowałem jego akta sądowe, mając w pamięci to, co powiedziałeś o torturowaniu go i fakcie, że Wizengamot nie był tym zainteresowany. Dobrze wiesz, co widziałem w jego umyśle podczas łamania uroku. Czy twój ojciec ma w ogóle świadomość, że gdyby w trakcie procesu wyznał, co działo się z nim w waszym dworze, mógłby nie wrócić do więzienia, lecz otrzymać krótszy wyrok i areszt domowy?

– Oczywiście. Ale po prostu… – urwał i zacisnął pięści. – Przepraszam, ale… po dyskusji z nim… chyba nie jestem jeszcze w stanie o tym rozmawiać. Czy możemy do tego wrócić jutro…? Chciałbym załatwić sprawę z moim mieszkaniem, a potem wrócić do przeszukiwania biblioteki u Harry’ego i po prostu zająć myśli czymś innym…

– Jasne. I proszę, znajdź też czas na odpoczynek, bo chociaż dziś wyjątkowo udało nam się skończyć wcześniej, to od jutra wracamy raczej do trybu siedzenia tu całymi dniami. A co do twojego mieszkania – powiedział, wchodząc do windy. – Zaklęcia, które tam założyłem, powinny dać ci w jakiś sposób znać, gdyby ktoś się tam próbował dostać. Czy czułeś coś?

– Kompletnie nic. Czy to znaczy, że wszystko jest w porządku?

– Albo że jest w porządku, albo że jeśli ktoś namierzył to miejsce, to najpierw zadbał o to, by przyblokować moje czary. To strych starej kamiennicy, na dole której jest mugolski antykwariat i biblioteka i chociaż nie zdają sobie oni nawet sprawy, że jest nad nimi dodatkowe lokum, moje możliwości były od początku ograniczone. Aportujemy się przed budynkiem, aby zorientować się, czy wszystko jest w porządku, wejdziemy na górę, zabierzesz najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wrócimy prosto do Harry’ego siecią Fiuu.

– Rozmawialiśmy o tym z Draco. Może dobrze by było wezwać Stworka? Nie sądzę, że stało się tam coś, co mogłoby zablokować magię skrzata domowego. Jeśli cokolwiek będzie nie tak, zabierze nas natychmiast na Grimmauld Place.

Gdy znaleźli się w holu szpitalnym w punkcie, gdzie dozwolona była aportacja – Harry jednym uchem słuchał dyskusji Draco i Billa o blokadach dotyczących skrzatów domowych na oddziałach – zgodnie z planem wezwał Stworka i razem z nim przenieśli się pod tylne drzwi starej, brzydkiej kamiennicy. Bill parę chwil badał zaklęcia, jakimi otoczony był budynek, po czym okrążył go i dopiero wówczas skinął głową. Po chwili weszli do środka, wspinając się krzywymi schodami na najwyższy poziom. Przez cały ten czas miał przed sobą wyciągniętą różdżkę i czujnie rozglądał się po klatce schodowej. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Draco otworzył drzwi kluczami, zaś Bill zaczął sprawdzać kolejne blokady, jakie wcześniej tu nałożył, zanim pozwolił im wejść do mieszkania.

– Nie używaj żadnych zaklęć – powiedział Bill do Draco, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg.

– Coś jest nie tak? – spytał chłopak, na co Bill pokręcił głową i zbliżył się do kominka. Nie używał różdżki, lecz wyciągnął rękę i przyłożył ją do jednej z cegieł, a potem musnął palcami słoiczek z proszkiem Fiuu.

– Nie wyczuwam żadnej obcej magii, ale moje zaklęcia ochronne są w jakiś sposób przytłumione i nie podoba mi się to. Zabierz rzeczy, których przez najbliższe dni naprawdę będziesz potrzebować i znikajmy stąd. Jestem niemal pewien, że ktoś obserwuje to miejsce i wolałbym żebyśmy nie spędzili tu więcej niż kwadrans. Żałuję, że nie zabrałem ze sobą kogoś jeszcze.

Draco skinął głową i pospiesznie przynosił kolejne rzeczy; robił to metodycznie i pewnie, jakby spodziewał się czegoś takiego i spisał sobie w głowie wszystko, co chciał ze sobą zabrać, aby nie spędzić tu więcej czasu, niż to konieczne. W jego ruchach było coś nerwowego, a Harry, który przenosił do salonu jego ubrania – Draco wskazał mu w sypialni szafę i polecił zabrać z niej wszystko, co uzna za przydatne – robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Widział, że Bill był zaniepokojony i czujny, a mężczyzna raczej rzadko okazywał, że czegoś się obawia… i wszystko to, te pospieszne ruchy Draco, gdy wyciągał z półek kolejne rzeczy, w jakiś sposób przypomniały mu o sytuacji sprzed ponad dwóch lat, kiedy to po raz ostatni opuszczał dom Dursleyów. Starał się odpędzić na bok takie myśli, bo były przecież absurdalne… wówczas naprawdę opuszczał tamten dom na zawsze i wiedział, że musi ograniczyć swój dobytek do absolutnego minimum i pozbyć się jak najwięcej rzeczy, a sytuacja Draco była zupełnie inna.

Podczas gdy on i Draco znosili na środek kolejny rzeczy, Stworek dwukrotnie wysłał gromadzący się stos ubrań, książek, dokumentów, fiolek z jakimiś specyfikami i magicznych bibelotów i urządzeń na Grimmauld Place. Minęło nie więcej niż dziesięć minut, a Draco zgarniał już tylko wierzchnie szaty i jakieś drobne kosmetyki, kiedy Bill, stojący razem ze Stworkiem przy oknie, niespodziewanie od niego odskoczył i przywarł plecami do ściany.

– Podejdźcie do nas. Powoli. Nie wykonujcie żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Musimy aportować się razem. Aportacja naruszy zabezpieczenia i wykorzystają ten moment… – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, spoglądając na sufit, który moment później zadrżał.

– Niech Stworek zabierze Draco, a my zajmiemy się…

– A my zostaniemy w budynku otoczonym czarnoksięskimi urokami, który w każdej chwili może runąć, a jakiekolwiek silniejsze zaklęcie z wewnątrz wejdzie w konflikt z barierami od strony dachu i… Nie ma takiej opcji. Jestem idiotą, że nie zorientowałem się… Cholera po prostu tu chodźcie…!

Harry chwycił rękę Draco, który momentalnie zaczął wpatrywać się w górę, kompletnie zesztywniały ze strachu. Pociągnął go w stronę Billa, który trzymał już dłoń na ramieniu Stworka, prawdopodobnie mocniej, niż należało, by powstrzymać go przed rzuceniem się w stronę Harry’ego i Draco. Kilka kroków jakie musieli pokonać wydawały się trwać całą wieczność, zaś drżenie sufitu wzbierało na sile. Kiedy tylko chwycił wyciągniętą, chudą rękę Stworka i poczuli jego magię oraz szarpnięcie aportacji, w ostatnim ułamku sekundy Harry dostrzegł, jak z sufitu spada potężny fragment tynku, a moment później znaleźli się w salonie na Grimmauld Place.

Draco momentalnie osunął się na kolana, rozedrgany i przerażony, sekundę później Harry usłyszał trzask szkła, a ostry, ziołowy zapach wypełnił jego nozdrza. Gdy opadł na kolana, zobaczył, że Draco zaciska dłoń na rozbitym flakoniku z jakimś eliksirem, który teraz podrażniał jego poranioną skórę. Natychmiast usunął zaklęciem potłuczone szkło, a Bill, po wysłaniu do kogoś patronusa informującego, co się stało, bez słowa przysunął się do nich i szybkim zaklęciem pozbył się również resztek eliksiru oraz poprosił Stworka o przyniesienie… czegoś, nie zdołał zrozumieć, o co chodziło. Moment później przytulał i uspokajał Draco, prowadził go na kanapę, patrzył, jak Bill nakłada na jego rękę jakąś maść, leczy zranienia i pyta go, czy potrzebuje czegoś na uspokojenie.

– Ten budynek… na dole mógł ktoś być… – wydusił Draco.

– Nikogo tam nie było, biblioteka i antykwariat są w niedzielę zamknięte. Sprawdziłem to, gdy tam dotarliśmy i rzuciłem tam zaklęcia odpychające mugoli.

– Co tam się stało…? – spytał Harry.

– Ktoś obłożył to miejsce urokiem tropiącym. Genialnym, bo miał się uaktywnić dopiero, gdy ktoś w mieszkaniu użył magii. Pilnowaliśmy się… ale przypuszczam, że samo wysłanie tu rzeczy czy jakieś drobne zaklęcie monitujące, które powinno być niewykrywalne, mogło dać komuś znać, że jesteśmy w środku. Pojawili się na miejscu i uruchomili urok, gdy tylko odebrali sygnał, że tam jesteśmy.

– Chcieli pogrzebać mnie żywcem…? – wydusił Draco.

– Wątpię. Jestem niemal pewny, że ustawili zaklęcia, by zareagował na twoją magię tak, by otworzyć im drogę i by się do ciebie dobrać. Nie spodziewali się, że magii użyje ktoś inny, że w ogóle nie zjawisz się tam sam. Szczerze wątpię, że mieli w planach zniszczenie tego budynku i zapewne nie przewidzieli, że użyjemy do ucieczki magii skrzatów domowych. Na Merlina… – wydusił. – Zbadałem kominek… ale całkiem możliwe, że gdybyśmy spróbowali go użyć… – urwał i pobladł, po czym poderwał się z miejsca. – Wysłałem patronusa do Ministerstwa oraz wiadomość do Robardsa, Milesa i ekipy, którą prowadzi Hope. Muszę do nich dołączyć i wyjaśnić, co zaszło… Nawet nie próbuj iść za mną, Harry – powiedział ostro, a chwilę później zniknął w sieci Fiuu.

***


	39. Sowy i domy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takie krótkie wyjaśnienie: wstępne plany dotyczące przeciążenia Świętego Munga miałam jeszcze przed całym szaleństwem z covidem, jednak informacje z mediów dotyczące tego co się działo w szpitalach w różnych krajach (i co teraz dzieje się u nas) sprawiły że wątek z całą pewnością akcentuję bardziej niż gdyby fika pisała rok temu.  
> Druga rzecz, rozdział udało mi się ogarnąć szybciej niż zwykle głównie dlatego, że przez weekend fikcja była moją główną ucieczką przed czytaniem newsów o całym szicie jaki się dzieje i jaki wyprawia rząd. Po całym tygodniu wściekania się, po prostu musiałam się z tego wyłączyć...

*** 

Harry spędził jakiś czas, naprzemiennie uspokajając Draco oraz Stworka, który parę minut po wyjściu Billa rzucił się na podłogę i zaczął wykrzykiwać, że to wszystko jego wina. Bojąc się zostawić skrzata samego, aby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy z powodu nieuzasadnionych wyrzutów sumienia, zaciągnął jego i Draco do kuchni, gdzie wyciągnął na stół resztki ciasta, które Stworek upiekł poprzedniego dnia, zaparzył całej ich trójce herbatę i aby zająć czymś ręce – zabrał się za przygotowywanie obiadu, chociaż ani trochę nie miał apetytu; niedługo później zmuszał się do jedzenia kiepskiej potrawki niemal nie czując smaku i co jakiś czas zagadując do pobladłego Draco i bezskutecznie próbując nakłonić go do rozmowy.

Wrócili do salonu, gdzie kręcił się nerwowo, poprawiając książki i przekładając przedmioty z miejsca na miejsce i co jakiś czas zerkając niepewnie na rzeczy Draco, jakie zdołali ze sobą zabrać. Było tego żałośnie mało, a chłopak jak na razie nie podszedł do nich ani nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by w ogóle sprawdzić, co udało mu się uratować. Nie musieli mówić tego na głos – doskonale wiedzieli, że budynek zaczął się rozpadać, gdy z niego uciekli, a z mieszkania pewnie niewiele zostało i wątpliwe było, że jakiekolwiek rzeczy ocalały.

W pewnym momencie Harry, nie będąc w stanie znieść dłużej napięcia, zszedł do piwniczki i wyciągnął z niej jakieś wino, a gdy wrócił do salonu, Draco stał placami do drzwi przy fotelu, na którym leżały jego ubrania i zaciskał palce na jakimś szarym materiale. Odwrócił się do Harry’ego, jego oczy były zaczerwienione i moment później był już przy nim, przytulając go z całej siły i szlochając.

– Tam było całe moje życie… – wydusił ledwo słyszalnie. – Moje zdjęcia, książki, pamiątki z dzieciństwa i szkolne szaty… Wszystkie moje notatki i prace, całe mnóstwo drobiazgów i… i te cholerne baterie, na które polowałem całe popołudnie oraz większość prezentów od ciebie i…

– Kupię ci wszystko co będziesz chciał – odparł Harry, chociaż w pierwszej chwili pomyślał o słowach w rodzaju _to tylko przedmioty_. Doskonale wiedział, jak to jest tracić wszystko, co się posiadało: jedyne rzeczy z jego okresu nastoletniego, jakie uratowały się po wojnie, to kufer z mniej potrzebnymi gratami, jaki zostawił u Weasleyów oraz kilka drobiazgów, które miał przy sobie w czasie ostatniej bitwy. Hermiona straciła swoją torebkę, gdzie znajdował się cały ich dobytek, który pozwolił im przetrwać miesiące na bezdrożach, mnóstwo rzeczy po drodze uległo zniszczeniu, jeszcze więcej po prostu wyrzucił. Tyle że on w przeciwieństwie do Draco zwykle jednak miał niewiele i przypuszczał, że oprócz kilku pamiątek, które miał przy sobie cały czas, nie był przywiązany do żadnych przedmiotów.

– Nie wszystko do się kupić…

– Twoja matka z całą pewnością ma zdjęcia. I część twoich rzeczy, które zabrała z dworu. Na pewno też część cennych przedmiotów trzymałeś w banku, prawda…? – spytał, na co Draco zaszlochał, ale skinął głową.

– Ale w mieszkaniu miałem wszystkie moje szkolne szaty – wydusił po chwili. – Wiem, że nigdy ich nie założę. Ale chciałbym je tak po prostu mieć…! Wiem, że to idiotyczne i powinienem się cieszyć, że żyję… i że histeryzuję i…

– Wiesz, moje szaty z Hogwartu to chyba jedyna rzecz z czasów szkolnych jakiej nie straciłem, bo przeleżały całą wojnę na strychu u Weasleyów. Jak jednak uznasz, że chcesz założyć szkolne szaty, to pożyczę ci moich – powiedział z lekką desperacją i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował, bo Draco znieruchomiał kompletnie w jego objęciach…

A potem poderwał głowę, spojrzał na niego z absolutnym oburzeniem, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem, chociaż po jego policzkach wciąż płynęły łzy.

– To nieprzyzwoite…! Jak możesz… proponować żebym założył szaty innego domu…! – wykrzyknął w jakiejś przedziwnej mieszance szoku, zdegustowania i rozbawienia.

– Każdego innego domu czy tylko Gryffindoru…? – spróbował zażartować.

– Każdego…! A ty byś założył?!

– Ej, miałem kiedyś na sobie ślizgońskie szaty. Opowiadałem ci przecież, jak w drugiej klasie udawaliśmy Crabbe’a i Goyle’a!

– No tak. Zero przyzwoitości. Zero! – wykrzyknął i chociaż wciąż był roztrzęsiony, wyglądało na to, że po przeszło godzinie prawie całkowitego milczenia i apatii, gdy pozwolił emocjom na wyjść na zewnątrz, poczuł się nieco lepiej. Wziął głęboki oddech i opuścił ręce, a wówczas Harry zauważył, że ściskał w dłoni jedną z bluz, które mu kupił. – Zabrałem tę, która najlepiej pasowała – powiedział cicho. – Przynajmniej to udało mi się zrobić. Pójdę się przebrać i… – zerknął na swoje rzeczy – i pomożesz mi to potem przejrzeć i zanieść wszystko na górę…?

– Jasne. Przyniosłem wino, będziesz chciał…

– Jeden kieliszek. Dziękuję. I… Przepraszam cię… że kolejny wieczór u ciebie, a ja znów przeżywam dramaty. Boję się tego, co tu jeszcze się wydarzy…

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby mogło się stać coś gorszego – westchnął Harry i pogładził go lekko po policzku; zawahał się, a potem przysunął się do niego i krótko musnął wargami kącik jego ust. – Może być tylko lepiej. Obiecuję, że będzie.

Gdy po kilku minutach wrócili do salonu, obaj przebrani w codzienne rzeczy – Draco miał na sobie bluzę z kreskówkowym wężem i kompletnie do niej niepasujące, eleganckie spodnie – od razu zabrali się za porządki. Stworek również doszedł już do siebie, po tym jak Harry jakiś tuzin razy zapewnił go, że absolutnie nic co się stało nie jest jego winą. Skrzat pomagał im jak mógł, przenosząc ubrania, kosmetyki i książki do sypialni i łazienki na drugim piętrze i układając je w nowych meblach, które pojawiły się w pokoju; niepewnym głosem zaproponował również, że może przejrzeć garderobę Blacków i dostarczyć im ubrania, które uważał, że mogą być odpowiednie i przydatne. Nie musiał mówić, że robi to, bo teraz było już jasne, że Draco zostanie tu dłużej i że nie odzyska już własnych rzeczy.

Gdy zostali sami, każdy z nich wypił po kieliszku wina i chociaż popołudnie zmieniło się w wieczór, wiedzieli, że dopóki nie dostaną jakichkolwiek wieści od Billa, muszą się czymś zająć. Draco skontaktował się siecią Fiuu ze swoją matką, której na ile Harry zdołał się zorientować przekazał znacznie złagodzoną wersję wydarzeń i napisał krótką wiadomość do Keitha i Clover… a potem przeżył kolejny moment załamania, przypominając sobie swoją sowę, której przecież nie zdążył zabrać z mieszkania, bo nie chciała zagonić się do klatki, została w gabinecie i zapewne tam zginęła. Ostatecznie nie wysłał wiadomości, bo Elster gdzieś zniknął, zostawili więc list i, mimo wcześniejszych planów _tylko jednego kieliszka_ , Harry rozlał im wina ponownie.

Pomimo zmęczenia będącego skutkiem emocji i późniejszego spadku adrenaliny, Draco zadecydował, że chciałby wstąpić do gabinetu na parterze i kontynuować poszukiwania materiałów, po prostu po to, by zająć czymś myśli. Harry zgodził się bez protestów, chociaż uważał, że nie miało to sensu, bo zgromadzonych tam książek nie było aż tak wiele, Draco przejrzał już pobieżnie wszystkie tytuły i wyglądało na to, że oprócz tego, co już znalazł, nie ma tam więcej przydatnych rzeczy. Kiedy więc weszli do pomieszczenia bez większych nadziei, Harry natychmiast wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy okazało się, że gabinet był większy niż wcześniej i pojawiło się w nim parę nowych regałów z książkami, dwa fotele i dodatkowe wyjście do ogrodu.

Draco wydawał się odżyć na to nowe odkrycie i natychmiast zabrał się do pracy, w pierwszej kolejności szukając tytułów, które wcześniej podał mu ojciec oraz takich, które wprost sugerowały, że mogą zawierać informacje o urokach wiązanych i samym fisson siccumus. Harry zaczął poszukiwania od kolejnego regału, ale stosował bardziej w metodę chybił-trafił, bo chociaż zwracał uwagę na tytuły z listy, to same z siebie nic mu nie mówiły i rzadko był w stanie powiedzieć, co może zawierać dana pozycja, o ile na okładce nie było określeń tak oczywistych jak _eliksiry_ czy _transmutacja_.

Zgromadzili parę opasłych tomów oraz jakąś kilkutomową serię poradników napisanych po francusku, które Draco natychmiast zaczął przeglądać bardziej wnikliwie. Po jakimś czasie dołączył do nich Stworek, rozmyślnie pojawiając się z butelką i kieliszkami jakie pozostawili w salonie; Draco poprosił o herbatę, ale Harry z chęcią wrócił do wina. I tak niewiele rozumiał z tego, czego poszukiwali, toteż nie czuł, że musi być w perfekcyjnej kondycji, a to, czego potrzebował, to możliwość rozluźnienia się chociaż trochę. Gdzieś przez głowę przebiegła mu absurdalna myśl o imprezie u Weasleyów… na której jednak Bill miał się nie zjawić, Percy zapewne też już wiedział o próbie ataku na Draco i… nie, nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby tam pojechać i być gdziekolwiek indziej niż tutaj i tylko miał gdzieś z tyłu głowy, że gdy tylko Elster raczy wrócić do domu, pewnie powinien wysłać Molly wiadomość z przeprosinami, że nawet się do nich nie odezwał.

Minęła dwie lub trzy godziny, odkąd zaczęli przeglądać zawartość gabinetu; Draco siedział przy biurku i zaznaczał w jednej z książek, którą uznał za bardziej niż inne istotną co ważniejsze fragmenty, Stworek przeglądał komodę ze stosami odręcznych notatek, część odkładając na bok, zaś Harry popijał wino, kartkując jakiś album ze starymi zdjęciami – na tyle starymi, że nie rozpoznawał nikogo z rodziny Blacków, chociaż podejrzewał, że kilkuletnia dziewczynka o złośliwym spojrzeniu mogła być Walburgą. Nie był pewny, która była godzina, kiedy usłyszał z daleka odgłos kroków i parę chwil później w drzwiach biblioteki stanął Bill.

– Nie sądziłem, że będziecie już spać, ale na pewno nie oczekiwałem, że zajmiecie się pracą – powiedział i spojrzał na Draco, który na jego widok pobladł i mocno zacisnął palce na piórze. – Nie udało nam się nikogo dorwać, ale ślady, jakie zostawił Dołohow, chyba nie spodziewając się, że Aurorzy będą deptać mu po piętach, mogą być dla nas ważnym tropem. Nikt nie zginął, bo na szczęście moje zaklęcia faktycznie odstraszały okolicznych mugoli, a co więcej, ponieważ dotarliśmy tam tak szybko, chociaż dach w większości się zapadł, zdołaliśmy zabezpieczyć budynek na tyle, by nie runął całkowicie i aby nie doszło do implozji magicznej.

– Dostaliście się do mojego mieszkania? – wydusił Draco.

– Jeszcze nie, ale to kwestia czasu. Dwóch Łamaczy rozpracowuje wciąż urok, który narusza budynek i jak na razie wejście do środka wciąż może spowodować katastrofę. Część nad salonem, kuchnią i przedpokojem jest doszczętnie zniszczona, czego przypuszczam, że się spodziewałeś… ale twoja sypialnia i gabinet powinny być tylko częściowo naruszone. Gdy uda nam się tam dostać, w pierwszej kolejności zabierzemy wszystkie twoje rzeczy. Chociaż na razie mugole tam nie wejdą, bo tego pilnujemy i wszyscy ewentualni świadkowie będą mieć zmodyfikowaną pamięć, to budynek ostatecznie będzie musiał runąć i nie możemy ryzykować, że pozostaną tam jakiekolwiek przedmioty, które mogłyby naruszyć Kodeks Tajności. Obawiam się, że niewiele ocalało, ale…

– Nawet jak coś będzie zniszczone… mogę to dostać z powrotem? Nie mówię o meblach, i tak nienawidziłem wyposażenia tego mieszkania, ale o wszystkich innych rzeczach…

– Gdy tylko zbadamy, czy jest bezpieczne, oczywiście wszystko ci oddamy. Przecież to twoja własność – powiedział Bill i spojrzał na niego z zatroskaniem. – Przypuszczam jednak, że zajmie to jakiś czas, bo sam wiesz, jak bardzo wszyscy jesteśmy obłożeni pracą… Może jest coś, czego potrzebujesz? Masz tutaj rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby? Masz pieniądze, w razie gdybyś chciał coś zamówić sową? Nie wchodzi w grę, żebyś ruszył się choćby do sklepu czy banku, skoro mamy już absolutną pewność, że jesteś ich celem, ale jeśli cokolwiek jest ci potrzebne, Ministerstwo dostarczy to tutaj i zapewni ci wszelką pomoc oraz otrzymasz stosowne do rozmiaru strat odszkodowanie.

– Najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy wziąłem od razu, bo przecież wiedziałem, że przyjdzie mi tu zostać przynajmniej kilka dni i że jedyne miejsce gdzie mogę się ruszyć do Święty Mungo – odparł Draco. – I… przypuszczam że Harry ma tu wszystko, czego ewentualnie mógłbym potrzebować. Przecież od środy jakoś sobie radziłem. Pożyczę jego sowy, bo mój Hydrus… – zająknął się i przełknął ślinę, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć zdania.

– Jeśli Hydrus jest czarno-białym puszczykiem, chyba rodzaju Pulsatrix, to w tym momencie razem z Elsterem wydziobują tapicerkę z kanapy w salonie – odparł Bill i zaśmiał się, gdy Draco poderwał się z miejsca i natychmiast pobiegł w tamtym kierunku. – Harry, jak on się czuje? – spytał cicho, przytrzymując Harry’ego na korytarzu, gdy wspólnie ruszyli w stronę salonu.

– Było kiepsko. Ale jest lepiej. I na pewno będzie lepiej, gdy ma świadomość, że nie stracił wszystkiego a jego sowa nie tylko nie zginęła ale też tutaj dotarła i… – urwał, kiedy dotarł do drzwi i zobaczył Draco, który gładził po główce młodego puszczyka, tulącego się do jego ramienia, podczas gdy Elster z zainteresowaniem spoglądał na nich z zagłówka kanapy, którą wcześniej postanowił zaatakować razem ze swoim nowym towarzyszem. W pewnym momencie zahukał z lekką irytacją, a potem uszczypnął Draco w ucho, najwyraźniej również domagając się z jego strony pieszczot. – Będzie lepiej – powtórzył Harry z uśmiechem, po czym ruszył w stronę Draco.

– Hydrus – powiedział na starcie, uśmiechając się szeroko do uroczej sówki. – I ty się śmiałeś, że nazwałem sowę _sroka_ …!

– Hydrus to nazwa gwiazdozbioru – odparł Draco z uśmiechem, ani trochę niezrażony.

– Nie byłem z astronomii aż tak beznadziejny, by nie wiedzieć, że Hydrus to _wąż wodny_. Śmiałeś się z mojej sroki, a twoja sowa jest wężem?

– Mój ulubiony gwiazdozbiór zaraz po smoku, ale nazwanie sowy swoim własnym imieniem byłoby dość dziwne. Moją szkolną sowę nazwał przez przypadek i pomyłkę mój ojciec, więc tę, którą kupiłem sobie sam, postanowiłem nazwać tak, jak mi się podoba. A podobało mi się Hydrus – powiedział i zaśmiał się, kiedy sowa na dźwięk swojego imienia zahukała i poruszyła skrzydłami, zupełnie jakby doskonale rozumiała, co mówił.

– Z ciekawości, jak więc się nazywała tamta poprzednia? – spytał Bill, a Draco spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem.

– Paon – odparł po chwili, na co Bill natychmiast wybuchnął śmiechem. – Nazywała się _Paon_ i całe szczęście, że w czasie wojny uciekła z naszego dworu i pewnie wśród innych sów z lasu nie musiała żyć z tym upokorzeniem.

– E… co w tym zabawnego…? – spytał Harry.

– Paon to po francusku paw – powiedział Bill, wciąż chichocząc. – I teraz czekam, aż mi wyjaśnisz, jaki ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy sprawił, że twój ojciec _przez przypadek_ nazwał tak sowę.

– Miałem siedem lat i żebrałem o własną sowę od przynajmniej roku, kiedy moi rodzice wracali z jakiegoś bankietu następnego dnia w południe. Ojciec wciąż był rozweselony alkoholem, postanowił zrobić mi prezent i faktycznie kupił mi sowę, a potem uznał, że absolutnie musi pokazać jej nasz dwór, gadał do niej po francusku i _zapoznawał ją z naszymi pawiami_. Tyle razy powiedział przy niej _Paon_ , że potem nie reagowała na żadne inne określenie. Matka nie wiedziała, czy powinna być wściekła czy rozbawiona, a ja byłem tak szczęśliwy, że w końcu mam sowę i to nie maleńką sówkę o jaką żebrałem tylko wielkiego puchacza, że nie narzekałem, chociaż uważałem to imię za absurdalne.

– Mając więc sowy o imionach wąż _oraz_ paw, czepiałeś się mojej sroki – parsknął Harry. – To po prostu obłęd.

– Największy obłęd to fakt, że mój ojciec, jak wytrzeźwiał, próbował zmienić jej imię, bo twierdził, że to wstyd, a jak się nie dało, chciał nawet zwrócić ją do sklepu, ale pokochałem już moją Paon tak bardzo, że na to nie pozwoliłem – powiedział z pewnym rozrzewnieniem, a potem westchnął. – Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, jak zareaguje, gdy powiem mu co się dziś stało…

– Zanim tu przyjechałem, byłem w szpitalu porozmawiać z Robardsem. Wstąpiłem do twojego ojca i powiedział mu, co zaszło oraz zapewniłem go, że jesteś bezpieczny – powiedział Bill.

– Było… źle czy bardzo źle?

– Próbował udawać, że się nie martwi i że jedyne co czuje, to wściekłość, że jestem tak nieudolny, że cię tam zabrałem i naraziłem – odparł szczerze. – Dawno już nie usłyszałem od nikogo takiej wiązanki.

– Przepraszam za niego…

– Daj spokój – westchnął Bill. – Rozumiem go. I częściowo miał rację. Od początku mówił, że Śmierciożercy zaatakują kogoś istotnego dla sprawy. My też wiedzieliśmy, że jest takie ryzyko. Po prostu nikt nie sądził, że aż tak będzie im zależało, by zrobić ci krzywdę, że… – urwał na moment. – Te uroki, którymi obłożyli okolicę, to były naprawdę potężne czary. To nie było zaklęcie, który rzucasz w kilka minut. Przynajmniej dwie osoby musiały spędzić wiele godzin, by zbudować uroki, które będą aż tak wyczulone na twoją magię.

– Wiecie, co dokładnie chcieli osiągnąć? – spytał Harry.

– Nie będę zanudzał was szczegółami. W skrócie… były to zaklęcia wyczulone na magię krwi, bardzo punktowe i specyficzne. Zaczęli je zakładać w nocy z piątku na sobotę, prawdopodobnie dopiero w momencie, gdy Prorok ujawnił już dokładnie liczbę ofiar i zorientowali się, że zginęło znacznie mniej osób niż mieli zamiar uśmiercić z użyciem fisson siccumus. Czekali na informacje, bo wiedzieli, że urok nie zabija od razu, ale wiedzieli też, że w ciągu dwóch dni powinni umrzeć wszyscy, w których wprost celowali, a nie tylko oberwali rykoszetem. Przypuszczamy, że czaili się w tych okolicach i czekali na twój powrót – powiedział do Draco. – Nie mogli tam tak po prostu wejść bez znacznego uszkodzenia budynku, bo jednak moje zaklęcia działały; wiedzieli, że jeśli naruszyliby bariery, które napotkali, to po powrocie z pracy od razu zorientowałbyś się, że coś jest nie tak i deportował się. Dlatego zastosowali siatkę uroków, która miała uaktywnić się dopiero, kiedy faktycznie wrócisz do domu, ale nie od razu i dlatego gdy tam weszliśmy, nie zaatakowali natychmiast. Był to świetny plan, bo gdybyś to ty użył dowolnego czaru, ich zaklęcia blokujące ucieczkę z mieszkania oraz sieć Fiuu uaktywniłyby się natychmiast, ale ty byś poczuł to dopiero po paru minutach i zanim zdołałbyś wezwać pomoc, oni byliby już w środku. Ponieważ nie użyliłeś zaklęć, nie uruchomiły się uroki związane z magią krwi i bariery ochronne nie załamały się od razu. Dostali sygnał, że ktoś jest w środku, zjawili się tam, zabezpieczenia zaczęły pękać… ale czas aktywacji uroków zadziałał na naszą korzyść: najpierw padły bariery ochronne, a dopiero potem pojawiły się blokady, które by nas tam zamknęły. Gdybyś był sam, byłoby odwrotnie.

– Włamaliby się do środka. A ja nie mógłbym uciec – powiedział cicho Draco i zaśmiał się w dziwnie martwy sposób.

– Przypuszczam, że zdążyłbyś wysłać patronusa, ale…

– Nie umiem rzucać patronusa. A oni dobrze o tym wiedzą – przerwał mu. – Spodziewali się, że będę tam sam. Nie sądzili, że w ogóle tam nie mieszkam. Skoro byli tam w nocy, pewnie zdziwili się, że mnie tam nie ma. To ich jedyny błąd… chociaż zobaczyli, że moje mieszkanie jest chronione silnymi czarami, chociaż wiedzieli, że pracuję w Biurze Aurorów, nie dopuszczali możliwości, że tam nie wrócę, że może być ktoś, kto pomógł mi z zabezpieczeniami i kto mnie do siebie zabierze, gdy mój ojciec został zraniony lub zabity. Nie wierzyli, że może być _ktokolwiek_ …

– Draco…

– Podziękuj Ricie Skeeter, jak przyjdzie ci z nią rozmawiać – powiedział cicho. – To dzięki oszczerstwom wypisywanym w Proroku sądzili, że nie mam nikogo bliskiego. Gdyby wiedzieli, że mogę tam nie wrócić albo pojawić się z kimś, wymyśliliby coś innego.

– Ale teraz znają już prawdę i…

– I z całą pewnością wiedzą, że to były zaklęcia moje oraz skrzata domowego – powiedział Bill. – Znają moją sygnaturę magiczną. Jestem twoim szefem i o tym też wiedzą, więc prawdopodobnie uznali teraz, że jesteś dla nas tym bardziej cenny, skoro osobiście się tobą zająłem.

– Czy to coś zmienia?

– Jeśli mieli wątpliwości, że brałeś udział w złamaniu uroku oraz że w ogóle go złamaliśmy, to właśnie się ich pozbyli. Wiedzieliśmy, że nie możesz ruszać się poza zabezpieczone miejsca, bo na ciebie polują, więc teraz po prostu uzyskaliśmy potwierdzenie, że nie możesz ruszać się nigdzie poza mieszkaniem Harry’ego i szpitalem. Może również Ministerstwem i Gringottem, ale jeśli mam być szczery, wolałbym, żebyś tam również się nie pojawiał. Najbardziej spokojny byłbym gdybyś nie korzystał nawet z sieci Fiuu ale deportował się bezpośrednio stąd do szpitala, jednak magia rodowa na Grimmauld Place to uniemożliwi, a jestem pewny, że obserwują te okolice i wolałbym, żebyś nie wychodził poza granice posesji.

– Przetestujemy z Draco, czy może się stąd deportować i spróbujemy razem ze Stworkiem coś z tym zrobić – powiedział Harry. – Święty Mungo jest stosunkowo blisko i aportacja tam nie powinna być problemem i…

– Osobiście sprawdzałem zabezpieczenia na Grimmauld Place. Nikt poza właścicielem nie ma możliwości aportacji na terenie posesji. Nawet gdybyś miał żonę i dzieci, stara magia zawarta w tych murach uniemożliwiłaby pełną kontrolę nad posesją komukolwiek z domowników poza tobą, oficjalnym dziedzicem rodu. Przypuszczam, że Malfoy coś o tym wie.

– Moja matka nigdy nie mogła używać aportacji na terenie dworu i gdy potrzebowała przenieść się gdzieś szybko, musiała korzystać ze skrzatów domowych – przyznał Draco. – Mi udawało się przemieszczać tylko w obrębie dworu i za każdym razem było to bardziej wyczerpujące niż zwykła aportacja. Tylko mój ojciec mógł aportować się poza posesję oraz na jej teren z zewnątrz, a z mglistych opowieści mojej matki wiem, że dopiero rok po śmierci dziadka dwór zaakceptował go na tyle, by miał tę możliwość – powiedział i zamilkł na jakiś czas, ale zarówno Harry jak Bill widzieli, że chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze. – Gdy Voldemort i Śmierciożercy zamieszkali u nas… dwór częściowo zamknął się na mojego ojca. Mnóstwo pomieszczeń stało się niedostępne. Aportacja była niemożliwa. To znaczy… może mojemu ojcu udałoby się uciec, ale… ale z całą pewnością nie byłby w stanie zastosować aportacji łączonej i zabrać stamtąd mnie i matkę.

– Byliście tam więźniami… – wydusił Harry. – Dlaczego… dlaczego dwór nie chciał was uratować? Przecież magiczny dom…

– Magia krwi broni przede wszystkim miejsca, z którym jest związana – przerwał mu Draco. – Zdradziliśmy swój dom, wpuszczając do niego morderców, którzy niszczyli rodowy dobytek od wewnątrz. Tak, mój ojciec wciąż posiadał magiczną własność dworu Malfoyów, ale ten już nie szanował go jako pana rodu i nawet po wojnie się to nie zmieniło. Dlatego w trakcie jego procesu karnego a potem podczas rozprawy rozwodowej moich rodziców Ministerstwo zdołało uzyskać pełną magiczną własność nad naszym dworem bez większych problemów, co w przypadku budynków tak starych i obłożonych tak silnymi więzami krwi powinno nie być możliwe. Zdradziliśmy to miejsce w najgorszy sposób z możliwych i dlatego przestało być naprawdę nasze. Gdy się wyprowadzaliśmy na stałe, matka do Francji a ja kończąc Hogwart i planując zamieszkanie w domu Rosierów, mieliśmy dostęp… może do jednej dziesiątej dworu. A to, do czego mieliśmy dostęp, na naszych oczach zmieniało się w ruinę – powiedział, po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i zaśmiał cicho. – Grimmauld Place to najlepszy dowód. Pamiętam to miejsce z wczesnego dzieciństwa. Było ponure i koszmarne i gdy tu wchodziłem, miałem wrażenie, że się duszę. A teraz… – zawiesił głos, chyba nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– Parę lat temu, w czasach Zakonu Feniksa… faktycznie wyglądało dużo gorzej – przyznał Harry. – Sądziłem, że to dlatego, że po prostu takie było. Że to przeklęty dom, który robi wszystko, by utrudnić nam mieszkanie tutaj… no i, oczywiście, zrobienie z niego naszej siedziby.

– Gdy się wprowadziłeś w zeszłym roku i pomagałem ci z zabezpieczeniami też wyglądał strasznie – powiedział Bill. – Ale zmieniał się. Stawał jaśniejszy i bardziej przytulny, przestawał wyglądać tak upiornie. Ale na samym początku moja mama… w sumie cała nasza rodzina… naprawdę martwiliśmy się, że chcesz zamieszkać sam w tak ponurym miejscu.

– To był jedyny dom, jaki… w jakim czułem, że mogłem zamieszkać i wcale nie wydawał mi się aż tak okropny jak wy to widzieliście. Tym bardziej, że stopniowo zaczął się na mnie otwierać i stawać coraz bardziej… po prostu zadbany. Stworek powiedział mi, że dom wyglądał tyle lat tak źle, bo długo nie miał swojego pana a Syriusz zawsze go nienawidził i że to dlatego sprzątanie i przystosowywanie tego miejsca do zamieszkania było tak ciężkie.

– Harry, na ile rozeznaję się w magicznych domach… – zaczął Draco. – Pamiętasz mój dwór, gdy trafiliście tam w czasie wojny… to było straszne, paskudne miejsce, które nie miało absolutnie nic wspólnego z tym, w którym się wychowałem. Gdy byliśmy bezpieczni i szczęśliwi, dwór Malfoyów był najcudowniejszym miejscem, jakie znałem. Grimmauld Place nie odwróciło się od was dlatego, że twój ojciec chrzestny go _nienawidził_. Podejrzewam, że sprawiało trudności i wyglądało strasznie po prostu dlatego, że nikt go nie _kochał_.

– Gdyby sama miłość miała zapewniać bezpieczeństwo, wasz dom powinien być istną fortecą – powiedział Harry, zwracając się do Billa, który uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób.

– Nora była zbudowana przez moich dziadków od strony mamy, którzy nie byli aż tak biegli w magii ochronnej i ma zaledwie czterdzieści lat. Jak na budynek magiczny, to jeszcze dziecko, które nie zdążyło przesiąknąć magią krwi i raczej nigdy już nie stanie się _magiczną fortecą_ , bo był rozszerzany i modyfikowany tak często, że zaczarowane fundamenty nigdy nie zdołały w pełni się zasklepić i zapieczętować pierwotnych zabezpieczeń. A dodatkowo Ginny, która została tam jako ostatnia z mojego rodzeństwa, właśnie się wyprowadza. Może gdybym wrócił tam na stałe zdołałbym to zmienić, bo jestem najstarszym synem i dom naturalnie widzi mnie jako dziedzica, ale… Fleur nie cierpi tego miejsca, więc to po prostu nie ma szans się udać. Przypuszczam, że gdy rodzice będą starsi, będę musiał omówić kwestię Nory z rodzeństwem, ale w tej chwili nie mam pojęcia, czy którekolwiek z nich będzie mieć samozaparcie, by zająć się z pełnym zaangażowaniem magią krwi i nakłonić dom, by stał się rodowym dziedzictwem.

– Powiedz Hermionie, że coś jest niemożliwe, a poprosi cię o wyznaczenie terminu, w którym ma tego dokonać – odparł Harry, na co Bill parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie zamierzam skazywać mojego najmłodszego braciszka na takie koszmary. A jak Hermiona sama dojdzie do wniosku, że pragnie uczynić z domu Weasleyów rodową posiadłość, to współczuję Ronowi oraz ich dzieciom. Uwierz mi, fakt, że Grimmauld Place cię zaakceptowało i że uzyskałeś magiczną własność majątku z tak silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi bez koniecznych ofiar, to wielkie szczęście.

– Ofiar…?

– Jeśli chciałbyś dowiedzieć się czegoś o sposobach, jakimi przed wiekami osiągano lojalność nowo budowanych rodowych posiadłości, zapewne znajdziesz w swojej bibliotece, którą miałem okazję pobieżnie przejrzeć, mnóstwo źródeł. Sugeruję nie zabierać się za lekturę bez butelki wina oraz wiaderka na wymiociny. Zostawmy ten temat. Na ile możecie, używajcie aportacji łączonej bezpośrednio stąd i poproście Stworka, aby wzmocnił zabezpieczenia integralności sieci Fiuu – powiedział, po czym westchnął i zerknął w stronę kominka. – Muszę się zbierać. Czy jest jeszcze coś jeszcze?

– Tak odnośnie tych magicznych budynków, to jak widziałeś… mój niedawno objawiony gabinet zdecydował się rozszerzyć – powiedział Harry. – Znaleźliśmy trochę książek, ale na pewno jest tam jeszcze co robić.

– Przynieście to wszystko jutro do szpitala. Jest późno, więc już wiele nie zdziałam, a Fleur zapowiedziała mi, gdy tylko się pobraliśmy, że jak w sypialni będę próbował zajmować się czymkolwiek innym niż ona, choćby miało to być czytanie, to się ze mną rozwiedzie – powiedział i parsknął krótkim śmiechem, gdy Draco i Harry jednocześnie się zaczerwienili. – Wyśpijcie się. Malfoy, nie chcę cię widzieć w szpitalu wcześniej niż o dziewiątej, bo musisz odpocząć.

– Mi nic nie powiesz? – rzucił Harry.

– Ciebie rzadko widuję w pracy przed dziewiątą, więc nie muszę się martwić.

– Wolałbym pojechać tam wcześniej – odezwał się Draco. – Mój ojciec… nawet jeśli wie, co się stało, to po prostu… chciałbym się z nim zobaczyć i porozmawiać.

– Więc przyjedziesz o dziewiątej i spędzisz z nim tyle czasu, ile będziesz potrzebował.

– Ale…

– Malfoy, bez dyskusji. Tak, jesteśmy w trudnej sytuacji. Tak, mamy masę pracy. Ale to, że wypoczniesz oraz spędzisz czas z kimś bliskim w momencie, gdy zostałeś zaatakowany oraz straciłeś mieszkanie, to nie jest nic złego. Po czymś takim w zwykłych okolicznościach wysłałbym cię na tydzień przymusowego urlopu, abyś miał czas zająć się formalnościami związanymi z magicznym miejscem pobytu, znalezieniem nowego mieszkania, zabezpieczeniem go i zakupami oraz po prostu na dojście do siebie. Pozwalam ci wrócić jutro do pracy tylko dlatego, że wiem, że jesteś u Harry’ego, który zaopiekuje się tobą i u którego jesteś bezpieczny. Ach, a ty Harry, jeszcze jedna rzecz. W szpitalu rozmawiałem chwilę z Percym i cała rodzina sądzi, że nie zjawiłeś się dziś u nich, bo zaangażowałem cię w sprawę i byłeś w terenie. Powiedziałem Percy’emu, że jesteście tu razem, bo domagał się informacji, w jaki sposób zadbałem o bezpieczeństwo Malfoya i przy okazji zrobił mi awanturę, że do ataku w ogóle doszło. Wątpię, czy przekaże tę informację rodzinie, bo ostatecznie to można uznać za tajemnicę śledztwa, ale chciałbym, żebyś sam skontaktował się z Ronem i Hermioną i wyjaśnił im sytuację… na tyle szczegółowo, na ile uznasz za słuszne. Nie zamierzam opowiadać im jakichś bajek, ale nie chcę też decydować za ciebie, ile zamierzasz im powiedzieć.

– Coś… coś wymyślę – odparł Harry, na co Bill zmarszczył brwi. – Zajmę się tym.

– Masz tydzień czasu, bo w przyszły weekend znów się spotykamy u rodziców i nie przyjmą raczej wymówek, a mój tata z całą pewnością słyszał już w Ministerstwie plotki o was i mogę ci zaręczyć, że ktoś będzie o to pytać.

Harry skinął głową i chociaż w pierwszej chwili jego umysł spróbowały wypełnić setki myśli i obaw… gdy spojrzał na Draco, który wciąż był tak strasznie blady, a jego podkrążone oczy jasno pokazywały, jak ciężko przeżył całą sytuację… zrozumiał, że to nie miejsce ani czas na zamartwianie się problemami, które były na razie tylko potencjalne, skoro miał przy sobie kogoś, kto potrzebuje go tu i teraz.

Po wyjściu Billa milczeli, wpatrując się w kominek, w którym magiczne płomienie sieci Fiuu zdążyły już wygasnąć. Spojrzeli po sobie, wciąż nie potrafiąc znaleźć właściwych słów i w końcu, chcąc po prostu się czymś zająć, jednocześnie zaproponowali, że trzeba zadbać o ich sowy – a potem wybuchli krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem. Po krótkiej, wciąż odrobinę sztywnej rozmowie zduplikowali klatkę Elstera, aby Hydrus miał własną, zanim kupią coś prawdziwego, jednak obie sowy spojrzały na wyczarowany dubel z taką pogardą, że ostatecznie dali sobie spokój – uznając, że zajmą się tym następnego dnia. Jedyne, co wiedzieli, że można zrobić już teraz, to zająć się listami, wysłali więc Hydrusa z listem do Clover i Keitha, zaś Elstera – z krótką wiadomością do Molly, w której harry przeprosił za nieobecność i obiecał, że niebawem ich odwiedzi; musiał posłużyć się oczywiście piórem samonotującym, aby zdołać sklecić kilka zdań, w który powie jednocześnie wszystko i nic.

Mimo późnej pory, wrócili do gabinetu i jakiś czas próbowali przeglądać książki, ale obaj byli na tyle zmęczeni, że przeciąganie momentu położenia się spać nie miało sensu, jednak zajęło im dobrą godzinę, zanim wspólnie doszli do takich właśnie wniosków. Kiedy mieli udać się do łóżek, nastąpił dziwny moment, gdy Harry z automatu skierował się do swojej sypialni i zatrzymał wpół kroku, natychmiast uświadamiając sobie, że nie, absolutnie nie ma ochoty tam iść.

– Wezmę tylko piżamę i do ciebie przyjdę. Mogę przyjść, czy wolałbyś…?

– W ciągu czterech dni odkąd uznaliśmy, że chcemy być razem, zdarzyło się nam więcej rzeczy niż niektórym parom zdarza się przez dziesięć lat związku. Straciłem dziś paskudne mieszkanie, którego nie znosiłem, ale też masę rzeczy, na których mi zależało, a potem dowiedziałem się, że może jednak nie straciłem _wszystkich_. Po drodze zrozumiałem za to w pełni, że cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, mam _ciebie_ i chociaż to wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, to gdy jestem tutaj, czuję, że jesteś tą jedną rzeczą w moim życiu, która nie zniknie ot tak, jak każda inna. Nie ma takiej opcji, żebyś nie przyszedł – powiedział i spuścił wzrok, jakby zawstydzony tym wyznaniem, po czym odwrócił się, i ruszył schodami na górę.

Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie szykował się do snu tak szybko, jak tego wieczoru.

***

Obudził go szum kartek, dźwięk na tyle dziwny i niespodziewany, że otworzył oczy i poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, sięgnął w stronę szafki nocnej po różdżkę… trafił dłonią na pościel, potarł oczy i rozejrzał się po najbliższej okolicy, gdyż dalsza część pokoju bez okularów pozostała całkowicie rozmazana. To nie był jego pokój, lecz sypialnia Draco, a ten siedział po drugiej stronie łóżka otoczony stosem podręczników i wydawał się dość rozbawiony jego nagłym przebudzeniem.

– Są po drugiej stronie. Twoje okulary – powiedział ze śmiechem i poczekał, aż Harry wyciągnie się w tamtą stronę i założy je na nos. Miał wrażenie, że czuje na sobie spojrzenie Draco, kiedy poprawiał piżamę, która zmarszczyła się, odsłaniając jego bok i plecy, ale chłopak szybko odwrócił wzrok, wbijając go w trzymaną na kolanach gazetę.

– Która godzina…? – wymamrotał niezbyt przytomnie.

– Siódma. Weasley wysłał sowę przypominającą, że mamy dziś czas i żebyśmy nie wyrywali się od razu do pracy. Ponieważ obudziłem się jak zwykle a ty wciąż spałeś, zacząłem przeglądać książki, które zdołałem zabrać ze swojego mieszkania. I Proroka.

– Na miłość boską, to o której wstałeś…?

– Półtorej godziny temu? Zawsze wcześnie wstaję. Stworek zrobił mi śniadanie, a potem wróciłem tutaj z tym wszystkim, bo jakoś nie miałem serca cię budzić, ale…

– Ale sądziłeś, że zdziałasz więcej, gdy masz mnie w łóżku i… – urwał, orientując się wpół zdania, że cokolwiek zamierzał powiedzieć, zabrzmi absolutnie dwuznacznie. Draco zaczerwienił się i parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Coś… coś w tym rodzaju – wydusił. – A poza tym… gdy chciałem się podnieść, przykleiłeś się to mnie jak rzep, mamrotałeś coś o tym, że jest ci zimno i że mam obiecać, że zaraz wrócę – dodał i w tym momencie czerwienili się już obaj.

– Więc… no… – zaczął Harry, po czym odchrząknął i przysunął się do Draco, by zerknąć w Proroka. – Piszą coś ciekawego?

– Wspomnieli o tym ataku na mój dom – odparł i wskazał palcem na artykuł na pierwszej stronie. – Żadnych szczegółów, po prostu że doszło do magicznego ataku, podano okolice, w których mieszkałem i że podejrzewa się udział Śmierciożerców. Jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że to było moje mieszkanie, ale to nie jest tajna informacja i za chwilę wszyscy się dowiedzą. Wiem, że Weasley powiedział, żebyśmy nie spieszyli się z przychodzeniem do pracy i dali sobie odpocząć, ale… wolałbym jednak wstąpić tam chociaż trochę wcześniej, porozmawiać z ojcem i jak najszybciej zabrać się do testowania informacji, które wczoraj pozaznaczałem w książkach, które znaleźliśmy – powiedział i westchnął ciężko. – To będzie ciężka dyskusja.

– Tak sądzisz? Moim zdaniem jeśli twój ojciec miał jakieś hamulce w składaniu pełnych zeznań, to może właśnie to sprawi, że zmieni zdanie…

– Może. Nie wiem. W sumie to nie mam pojęcia, jak będzie się zachowywać i czy skłoni to do zmiany zdania czy też sprawi, że zamknie się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Weasley powiedział, że wczoraj był wściekły, ale miał wiele godzin na przemyślenia, a ja po prostu nie potrafię ocenić, jakimi drogami pójdą jego myśli. Będziesz wstawać, czy zostaniesz…

– Nie ma sensu bym się tu wylegiwał. Zajmę się swoim raportem i spróbuję napisać chociaż trochę, a dopiero potem ruszę do Ministerstwa. Wiem, że jak tam pojadę, to utonę w papierach i nic nie zrobię, a naprawdę muszę skończyć to cholerstwo.

– Widzimy się tutaj wieczorem?

– Może w Świętym Mungu? Chciałbym zajrzeć do Robardsa, o ile uda mi się skończyć wcześniej niż o siódmej. Już wczoraj myślałem o tym, żeby go odwiedzić tak po prostu, więc to może dobry moment.

– Masz do niego jakąś sprawę?

– Nieszczególnie. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że przydałoby mu się towarzystwo, bo zachowuje się bardziej podle niż zwykle, co zresztą sam widziałeś.

– Z całą pewnością ma towarzystwo. Przecież ciągle wzywa kogoś i…

– Tak, towarzystwo w sprawie pracy, ale nie prywatne – powiedział i westchnął. – Nie miałem o tym pojęcia, dopiero na dniach dowiedziałem się od Brooksa, że Robards nie ma żadnej rodziny, z którą utrzymuje kontakt i o ile wiem, nie ma nawet żadnych znajomych poza pracą.

– Nie musisz zajmować się każdym. To tylko twój szef.

– Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie w trakcie dochodzenia. Nawet przeszliśmy na ty.

– Jeszcze chwila i zacznę robić się zazdrosny – zażartował Draco. – Tym bardziej że to chyba najprzystojniejszy facet jakiego w życiu widziałem.

– Zaraz, zaraz, czy to nie mnie powinieneś uważać za najprzystojniejszego?! – spytał z udawanym oburzeniem, na co Draco roześmiał się głośno. – Nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ludzie uważają go za bóstwo i nie zrozumiałem nawet gdy zaczęli podobać mi się faceci. No obiektywnie wygląda super, ale nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak może się czuć ktoś, kogo pociąga Gawain Robards.

– _Aż tak_ nie kręcą cię bruneci? – zaśmiał się, coraz bardziej rozbawiony.

– Po prostu należy do gigantycznej listy osób, które kompletnie mnie nie pociągają i nigdy nie będą, bez względu na to, czy je lubię czy nie – stwierdził. – To tak jakby mogli mnie kręcić Ron czy Hermiona albo, nie daj boże, twój ojciec. 

– To nie jest dobra wiadomość, bo jestem do niego na tyle podobny, że za kilkanaście lat będę wyglądać pewnie dokładnie tak jak on, gdy go poznałeś.

– Jak któregoś dnia rano stwierdzę, że zacząłeś wyglądać identycznie jak on, każę przefarbować ci się na rudo – stwierdził, a Draco ponownie się roześmiał.

– I tym samym stracisz porównanie, bo mój ojciec dostałby apopleksji na ten widok – powiedział, po czym podniósł się z łóżka, trzymając w dłoni gazetę i skinął na Harry’ego. – Dobra. Koniec żartów. Naprawdę chcę w miarę wcześnie ruszyć do szpitala, więc jeśli chcesz cokolwiek zrobić przed pójściem do pracy, to czas, byś też się podniósł.

– Nie bierzesz tych książek do szpitala?

– Nie dotyczą sprawy – odparł, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na tytuł najbliższej; z kilku słów znał tylko _magiczna amnezja_ , chociaż nie był nawet pewien, co dokładnie to znaczy. – Mówiłeś mi o rodzicach Granger. Wiedziałem, że mam w mieszkaniu książki, które mogą być przydatne i… po prostu uznałem, że skoro już je mam, to warto, by w nie spojrzeć, tym bardziej że w tym momencie każda książka niedotycząca fisson siccumus i wiązania uroków to dla mnie relaksująca lektura.

– Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

– Mam parę pomysłów, ale muszę poczytać o tym więcej.

– Albo przekazać Hermionie te książki i z nią porozmawiać…?

– Och, jak tylko wyjaśnisz jej, co robię w twoim domu, zaproś ją tutaj na herbatkę, na pewno będzie zachwycona mogąc uciąć sobie pogawędkę z kimś, kto w szkole próbował zmienić jej życie w piekło tylko dlatego, że jej rodzice są mugolami. I, nie zapominajmy, pogawędka miałaby dotyczyć właśnie ich – powiedział z przekąsem. – Daj spokój. Przejrzę te materiały, zaznaczę wszystko, co jest istotne, wyjaśnię ci moje pomysły i przekażę ci komplet, aby sama to przeczytała i spróbowała ocenić, czy to co wymyśliłem ma sens.

– Jeśli to jakieś zawiłości magiczne, to nie spodziewaj się, że będę w stanie zrozumieć o co…

– Jakiś czas temu chciałeś, żebym poopowiadał ci ciekawostki o czarnoksięstwie i twierdziłeś, że jesteś zainteresowany, więc to będzie idealna okazja – odparł z nieco złośliwym uśmieszkiem, na co Harry westchnął, zerkając na książki, wśród których zobaczył dwie, z których tytułu nie znał ani jednego słowa i nawet nie był pewien, czy to w ogóle angielski. Tak, wizja Draco i Hermiony studiujących razem czarnoksięskie podręczniki wydawała się raczej absurdalna, a dodatkowo wymagała opowiedzenia przyjaciółce – a tym samym Ronowi – o jego relacji z Draco. Niby chciał to zrobić jak najszybciej, ale jednocześnie sama perspektywa, gdy już próbował to sobie wyobrazić, trochę go przerażała. Wiedział też, że jego przyjaciele, nawet jeśli zaakceptują Draco, czego nie był całkowicie pewien, raczej będą potrzebowali czasu, by być w stanie normalnie z nim rozmawiać i odsunąć na bok wszelkie zaszłości.

Nie chciał na razie o tym myśleć i dlatego podniósł się z łóżka, odwracając wzrok od stosu podręczników, chwilę później kierował się do swojego pokoju po ubrania a po kwadransie siedział z wilgotnymi po prysznicu włosami w salonie. Pierwszym, co oczywiście zobaczył, byli Elster i Hydrus, śpiący ściśnięci w za małej dla dwóch sów klatce. Zerknął na Draco, który obrócił oczami i lekko się czerwieniąc, wymamrotał coś o tym, że poprosił już Stworka o zamówienie im większej klatki, skoro nie przeszkadzało im spanie w jednej.

Wspólnie z Draco przejrzeli Proroka i nastrój ich obu podupadł po wcześniejszych żartach, gdy trafili na obszerny artykuł z wypowiedziami różnych – zwykle anonimowych – osób, które wyjątkowo negatywnie wyrażały się na temat działań Ministerstwa i Świętego Munga. Spodziewał się, że tak będzie już w trakcie godzin po ataku w Azkabanie, ale gdy czytał wypowiedzi wszystkich tych czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy wprost twierdzili, że skazańców nie powinno się leczyć i że powinni jak najszybciej być odesłani do więzienia i nie zajmować łóżek prawdziwym pacjentom, robiło mu się niedobrze. Tak, Święty Mungo – a raczej Oddział Urazów Pozaklęciowych – był przepełniony i to był fakt, ale jakoś nie chciał wierzył w opowieści o tym, że całe rzesze czarodziejów nagle zaczęły mieć mnóstwo poważnych dolegliwości wymagających natychmiastowych konsultacji i że byli z nimi odsyłani do domu przez rzekomo opryskliwych i bezczelnych uzdrowicieli, którzy _woleli leczyć_ _morderców i psychopatów zamiast zwykłych obywateli_. Wszystko to okraszone było całą masą teorii spiskowych, od przejęcia realnej władzy w kraju przez zbiegłych Śmierciożerców, przez działanie Ministra pod wpływem Imperiusa aż po powrót Voldemorta w jakiejś dziwacznej wersji, w której zajął się niszczeniem ekonomii i systemu zdrowotnego. Ludzie wydawali się naprawdę wierzyć w to wszystko, a niektóre przedstawione w artykule argumenty były tak zawiłe, że nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć.

– Nie rozumiem połowy tego, co tu wymyślają – wyznał w pewnym momencie, zerkając na Draco, który wpatrywał się w tekst ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i nerwowo przygryzał wargi.

– Próbują mieszać ludziom podatnym na sensację w głowach. Kiedyś sądziłbym, że to propaganda. Teraz mam wrażenie, że po prostu chwyt marketingowy, by lepiej się sprzedawać – odparł, po czym wskazał palcem na zdjęcie jakiegoś czarodzieja krzywiącego się z bólu w dość przesadny sposób, którego ręce pokryte były rozległymi, ciemnymi plamami. – To zwykłe poparzenie malwą drzewiastą. Eliksir, który to leczy, przyrządzaliśmy w drugiej klasie i był tak prosty, że nawet Crabbe i Goyle względnie się z nim uporali, a jak ktoś jest z eliksirów bardziej tępy niż oni, to można to też kupić w każdej aptece i nie, absolutnie nie wymaga to konsultacji z Uzdrowicielem. Nie wiem, jakim trzeba być bałwanem, aby nabrać się na takie bzdury, ale widać ileś osób się jednak nabiera i nie wiem czy bardziej mnie wkurza czy przygnębia, że można być aż tak ograniczonym – powiedział, na co Harry pokiwał bezmyślnie głową, ale Draco od razu go przejrzał. – Nie rozpoznałeś, co to jest, prawda?

– Nawet nie wiem, jak wygląda malwa drzewiasta a tym bardziej jak wygląda poparzenie.

– Rośnie ci pod samym oknem… – wymamrotał, wskazując na zupełnie nijako i raczej niewinnie wyglądający krzak.

– Mam na podwórku coś czego dotknę i zrobi mi się coś takiego?

– Przecież nikt myślący nie wsadza rąk w jakąkolwiek magiczną roślinę bez rękawic ochronnych – odparł, obracając oczami, a Harry zapisał sobie w myślach, by poprosić Stworka o sprawdzenie, czy w ogrodzie nie ma więcej takich niespodzianek. – Słuchaj… będę się zbierać. Minęła ósma a naprawdę chciałbym porozmawiać z ojcem – powiedział i zaczął się podnosić, lecz Harry chwycił go za rękę i przytrzymał.

– Pocałuj mnie. Potrzebuję czegoś na pobudzenie, żeby być w stanie zająć się raportem – powiedział, na co Draco zaśmiał się krótko, ale pochylił w jego stronę i krótko musnął jego wargi. – To za mało. Musisz postarać się bardziej.

Ostatecznie Draco wyszedł z mieszkania dopiero po kilku minutach, a gdy stał już przy kominku, Harry wpatrywał się w niego z szerokim uśmiechem, postanawiając nie mówić mu, że w trakcie poszukiwania weny do pracy pocałunkami trochę poczochrał mu włosy, a zaczerwienienie na jego policzkach wyglądało niemal tak, jak poparzenie malwą drzewiastą. 

***


	40. Wywiad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update prawie zgodnie z założonym terminem ;)) Mam nadzieję że rozdział się spodoba :D

***

Harry pozwolił sobie na zmarnowanie kilku minut przy krzyżówce na końcu Proroka i dopicie kawy, ale ostatecznie zajęło mu kwadrans, zanim z ciężkim westchnieniem wyciągnął raport i zaczął walczyć z nim na tyle sumiennie, na ile potrafił. Jasne, miał do pomocy pióro samonotujące, ale jego myśli błądziły po najrozmaitszych tematach i kompletnie nie potrafił się skupić na zadaniu. Spisywanie wszystkiego, co się stało, powinno może porządkować pewną wiedzę, ale bardziej, że w jego głowie mnożyły się pytania, których nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie zadał sobie wcześniej.

Miał wrażenie, że pominął coś istotnego dotyczącego Cassandry Welsh i Aureliusa Thompsona, ale jakoś nie był w stanie wymyślić niczego naprawdę istotnego i sensownego. Ani w domu, ani potem w Ministerstwie, gdy zaczął przeglądać dokumenty ich dotyczące. Dowiedział się, że nieustannie próbowano namierzyć ich lub ich krewnych, jednak okazało się, że spora część ich rodzin zginęła w czasie wojny, zaś reszta wyjechała za granicę. Z dokumentów wynikało, że Cassandra nie miała bliskich, żyjących krewnych, a z dalszymi nie utrzymywała kontaktów. W Wielkiej Brytanii mieszkały dwie ciotki Aureliusa, ale obydwie z drugiej strony jego rodziny, żadna więc nie miała nic wspólnego z Lancasterem, zaś z samym Aureliusem nie widziały się od lat i były zaskoczone, że ktokolwiek w ogóle był nimi zainteresowany w tej sprawie. Nie znaleziono jak na razie nikogo więcej, a Harry ponownie poczuł, że coś jest tu pominięte… i znów napotkał w głowie pustkę, chociaż wiedział, był pewien, że gdzieś w jego pamięci jest jakiś element, który niegdyś wydawał się nieistotny a który teraz mógł być kluczowy.

Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym i gapienie w dokumenty i raporty, które nic nie dawały. Gdy tylko skończył przy biurku kawę, dorwał go Miles i jakiś czas dyskutowali o niedzielnym ataku na mieszkanie Draco; mężczyzna, jak się okazało, był tam wezwany przez Billa i spędził na zbieraniu tropów pół nocy, czego skutkiem były głębokie cienie pod jego oczami, ale nie miał Harry’emu do przekazania żadnych nowych wiadomości. Okoliczni mugole nie widzieli w ostatnim czasie nic podejrzanego, stan budynku od poprzedniego dnia się nie zmienił, kilka osób zostało tam oddelegowanych do zamaskowania szkód na ile się dało oraz zabrania z mieszkania Draco rzeczy, które mogłyby naruszyć zaklęcia tajności, gdy mugole zabiorą się za rozbiórkę domu. Było jasne, że budynek nie będzie się już nadawał do zamieszkania i chociaż Harry akurat tego się spodziewał, nie potrafił ukryć faktu, że go to poruszyło. Dowiedział się z raportów, że Bill nie zataił informacji, iż wcześniej był tam z nim i Draco i chociaż, oczywiście, nie powiedziano tego wprost – ktokolwiek, kto ich znał, raczej domyślił się, że po całym ataku Harry został z młodym Malfoyem, podczas gdy Bill wrócił na miejsce ataku z grupą zadaniową. I wyglądało na to, że nikt w Biurze Aurorów nie był tym zaskoczony.

Co zaś zaskoczyło Harry’ego, to fakt, że kilka osób zaczepiło go i zapytało, jak trzyma się Draco; prosili, by przekazał mu pozdrowienia oraz pytali, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje… Harry nie miał siły ani ochoty kłamać i wprost przyznał, że Draco był z nim cały wieczór, że zajmie się nim i zdecydowanie przekaże mu pozdrowienia i zapewnienia o chęci pomocy. Robili to w dobrej wierze – wiedział to. Ale w jakiś sposób zabolało go, że chociaż był tu w zeszłym tygodniu, nikt nie pytał, jak czuje się Draco, gdy jego ojciec prawie umarł, nawet jeśli osoby niezaangażowane w całość śledztwa nie wiedziały, że to on go ratował oraz że Lucjusz był w złym stanie nie tylko z powodu uroku… pytali dopiero, gdy został zaatakowany i stracił mieszkanie i prawdopodobnie wywnioskowali wówczas z plotek, że dopiero wówczas Harry przygarnął go pod swój dach. Starał się być miły, ale chyba nie do końca potrafił.

Resztę dnia spędził na bezowocnych przesłuchaniach, a ponieważ atak na Draco zaangażował następne osoby, skład zajmujących się tym osób ograniczył się do niego i Crossa, bo nawet Miles nie miał już na to czasu. Wrócił do domu późnym wieczorem i zastał w salonie Draco, który siedział już w książkach, a on wrócił do raportu, bezskutecznie próbując przywołać brakujące informacje; po godzinie był poirytowany i nieznośny tak bardzo, że Draco zabrał mu zwój pergaminu, obiecał, że rano sam to przeczyta i da mu uwagi i kazał iść przebrać się do spania.

Jakiś czas rozmawiali w łóżku – zaczynając od Lucjusza, z którym poranna dyskusja była tak bezowocna jak przesłuchania Harry’ego w Ministerstwie. Mężczyzna był uparty jak zwykle i po suchym i dość chłodnym wyrażeniu zadowolenia, że Draco mieszka na Grimmauld Place i tam jest bezpieczny, chciał mówić tylko o jednej rzeczy: o tym, że ten atak to dopiero początek i że Śmierciożercy lada dzień rozpoczną jakieś widowisko a cisza z ich strony to tylko pozory. Jego teorie brzmiały raczej mało prawdopodobnie i Draco przyznał Harry’emu, że momentami bał się o zdrowie psychiczne ojca przez całe to jego uleganie paranoi. Jasne, czasem bywał przydatny i udzielał pełnych, sensownych odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące różnych aspektów śledztwa oraz dawał wskazówki, które pozwalały na rozpoczęcie kolejnej fazy testów (zwykle zaraz potem krytykował każdego, z kim rozmawiał, że w sumie to ich śledztwo idzie w żałosnym tempie i jest porażony nieudolnością wszystkich zaangażowanych w nie osób). Tyle że teraz o uroku nie chciał rozmawiać i nawet jeśli nie okazywał tego w taki sposób, jak zwykli ludzie, naprawdę martwił się o Draco, a atak na niego jeszcze bardziej pobudził jego umysł do nadmiernej aktywności i pisania czarnych scenariuszy.

– Boję się, że to co się dzieje w jego głowie, jeśli nie pozwoli na leczenie, może zostać z nim na zawsze. I chociaż teraz są inne tematy… muszę wrócić do tematu uzdrowiciela umysłu, bo po prostu nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ojciec bezpowrotnie zaczął żyć swoimi urojeniami, a tak się stanie, jak ktoś się nim nie zajmie – przyznał w ciemnościach, przytulony do Harry’ego. – Tyle że na samą sugestię odpowiada, żebym nie robił z niego wariata. I zmienia temat.

Jedyną sensowną rzeczą, jaką tego dnia Draco usłyszał od ojca, było wspomnienie o domu Charltonów, chociaż nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, jak jego mężczyzna skierował na nich rozmowę; to jednak przypomniało mu, że w Ministerstwie wciąż mieli mnóstwo odręcznych notatek i książek, jakie stamtąd zabrali i nawet jeśli w większości dotyczyły eliksirów, to pewnie warto by było przynajmniej do nich zerknąć. W efekcie następnego dnia po przybyciu do Ministerstwa Harry przez godzinę pomniejszał i pakował wszystkie materiały jakie poupychali wcześniej z Draco w szafie, a ostatecznie aby uporać się z tym wszystkim musiał trzykrotnie jechać do atrium i zabierać do domu partiami, bo przesyłanie potencjalnie czarnoksięskich tomów z użyciem ministerialnych sów nie wchodziło w grę, a w ciągu ostatnich dni zorganizowano tu zabezpieczenia podobne jak w szpitalu i skrzaty domowe już nie mogły ot tak pojawić się w Biurze Aurorów. W sumie stracił na to sporo czasu, a gdy w końcu zabrał się z Crossem – który w międzyczasie porządkował dokumenty – za dalsze przesłuchania, nie wiedział nawet kiedy południe zmieniło się we wczesny wieczór, o siódmej jadł w kantynie pospieszną kolację, a potem musiał wrócić do cel, z których nie wyszedł aż do północy.

W środę po raz pierwszy w tym tygodniu udało mu się skończyć pracę nieco wcześniej niż zwykle – w czym miał udział fakt, że do grupy przesłuchujących dołączyły cztery osoby – i parę minut po piątej Harry maszerował już w stronę wind, zamierzając w końcu odwiedzić Robardsa w Świętym Mungu oraz obiecując sobie w myślach, że tak, tego wieczoru naprawdę skończy raport oraz przy okazji zagada Draco o sprawę Welsh i Thompsona, bo może jemu coś przyjdzie do głowy – temat powracał natrętnie w jego myślach od poniedziałku i momentami miał problem ze skupieniem się na bieżących sprawach. Miał z nim również problem teraz, kiedy układał w głowie listę zadań na wieczór i kolejny dzień, był rozkojarzony i nieuważny, na tyle, że nie usłyszał za sobą charakterystycznego stukotu obcasów. Zorientował się, co się dzieje, dopiero gdy błysk flesza trzasnął mu po oczach, a moment później miał już przed sobą Ritę Skeeter, w tych jej pstrokatych szatach, pelerynie i kapelusiku, z uśmieszkiem na bordowych ustach i piórem samonotującym frunącym przy jej ramieniu, które zapewne za chwilę zamierzała puścić w obieg.

W ostatnim czasie myślał o wszystkim tylko nie o tym, co ma jej powiedzieć, ale Gawain kazał mu nie uciekać przed dziennikarzami, czytać prasę by być na bieżąco i zasadniczo – jak już ktoś go dorwie, pleść co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Zerknął tęsknie w stronę kominków, bo naprawdę wolałby być w szpitalu a nie z Ritą Skeeter, a tymczasem czuł, że będzie to dłuższa rozmowa.

– Chodźmy do kantyny. Nie mam ochoty stać tu pół godziny i przebierać nogami – powiedział z rezygnacją.

– Zejdzie nam aż pół godziny a nie, jak zwykle, pół minuty? Och, Harry, nigdy jeszcze nie uradowałeś mnie bardziej – zagruchała z zachwytem i natychmiast skinęła na swojego fotografia, jednocześnie chwytając Harry’ego za ramię zaskakująco silną dłonią, wyposażoną w pomalowane trawiastą zielenią szpony, zupełnie jakby bała się, że jednak jej ucieknie. Uśmiechała się triumfalnie do wszystkich mijanych osób, podczas gdy Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię z zażenowania, znalazłszy się w kantynie natychmiast zajęła stolik w samym środku pomieszczenia, a potem jednocześnie rozstawiła sprzęty, dyrygowała fotografem, zamawiała lurowatą kawę jaką tu serwowano i pytała, czego napije się Harry. Efekt byłby większy w porze lunchu, ale chociaż minęła już piąta, po kantynie wciąż kręciło się trochę osób; przychodziły, wychodziły, roznosiły plotki i pewnie robiły to na tyle skutecznie, że do Robardsa informacja o wywiadzie, jakiego zamierzał udzielić Harry, dotrze szybciej, niż on sam. 

– Na początek, Harry, zacznijmy od najświeższych wydarzeń, które ponownie wstrząsnęły społecznością czarodziejską – oznajmiła Rita, a jej pióro samonotujące stanęło na sztorc nad arkuszem pergaminu; było zielono-błękitne, niezbyt duże, ale szybkie i w jakiś sposób niegustowne. Zwykle chyba używała innego, ale nie ufał swojej spostrzegawczości na tyle, by mieć pewność co do czyichkolwiek piór. Obserwował je jednak z pewną fascynacją, z trudem powstrzymując się od stwierdzenia w rodzaju _też mam takie pióro, ale moje jest dużo ładniejsze_. – Śmierciożercy, którzy zbiegli z Azkabanu, dokonali w niedzielę ataku. Co możesz o tym powiedzieć, Harry? Co dokładnie się stało? Kto zginął, a kto…

– Dobrze wiesz, że nikt nie zginął – przerwał jej natychmiast. – I zapewne wiesz też, kogo próbowano zaatakować.

– Ministerstwo nie uznało za stosowne, by przekazać Prorokowi oficjalną informację, ale z zaufanych źródeł…

– Ministerstwo przekazało do wiadomości prasy lokalizację, w której doszło do ataku. Odnalezienie informacji, że było to mieszkanie Draco Malfoya, nie wymagało szczególnych zaufanych źródeł.

– Możesz powiedzieć, czy jest to powiązane ze sprawą w Azkabanie? A raczej: w jaki sposób jest powiązane? Plotka głosi, że Draco Malfoy zajmuje się dochodzeniem w sprawie tej tragedii, czy jest możliwe, że…

– Niemal wszyscy pracownicy Biura Aurorów się tym zajmują. To żadna tajemnica. Podobnie jak fakt, że w Azkabanie został zaatakowany jego ojciec. Jak chce się pani czegoś dowiedzieć, proszę nie bawić się w sugestie, tylko wprost mnie o to zapytać. Jak będę mógł odpowiedzieć, to to zrobię, jak nie, to pewnie i tak zablokują mnie klauzule tajności – powiedział, na co Rita uśmiechnęła się w dziwny sposób. Nie tak złośliwy czy pełen politowania, jak zazwyczaj, lecz z jakimś nietypowym dla niej zrozumieniem. Coś odgrywała, jak to Ślizgonka. Ale w tym momencie była po jego stronie, bez względu na to, jak oschle czy natarczywie będą brzmieć jej pytania.

– Czy uważasz, że ten atak to początek nowej wojny? – spytała, na co Harry zająknął się.

– Nie do końca wiem, co sugerujesz. Z Azkabanu uciekli groźni przestępcy. Minister uprzedzał całą społeczność, że w kraju jest niebezpiecznie, a Prorok opublikował informacje o niezbędnych środkach ostrożności, jakie wszyscy musimy podjąć. W pierwszej kolejności uderzono w Draco, ale to pewnie mógł być każdy, kto zajmuje się sprawą – powiedział, nie chcąc w żaden sposób sugerować, jak wiele wiedzą i że mają pełną świadomość, że była to zemsta. Spojrzał Ricie w oczy i wiedział, że ona też wie, mimo że nie pisała o tym w poprzednich numerach Proroka… a pewnie by mogła.

– Cóż więc za talenty ma Draco Malfoy, że wybronił się, z tego co wiadomo, czwórce Śmierciożerców, którzy zaatakowali go w domu?

– Ma całą masę talentów – odparował, a wówczas Rita szeroko się uśmiechnęła. – Natomiast to co się stało trzy dni temu w jego domu, to była próba dostania się do środka i zrobienia mu krzywdy. Nie zdołali się do niego dostać i nie doszło do bezpośredniego starcia, bo w porę udało nam się uciec i…

– Nam…? – wtrąciła sugestywnie i Harry nagle zrozumiał, w jakim kierunku zamierzała uderzyć. Spodziewał się pytań o atak… a nie rozmów o jego życiu prywatnym, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego kobieta podjęła akurat ten temat, nie zastanawiał się jeszcze nad ujawnieniem ich związku, a poza wszystkim innym… dotarło do niego, że kobieta po prostu _musiała_ coś wiedzieć. Zdobyła ich zdjęcie w mugolskiej restauracji. Wspominała w którymś Proroku, że razem wychodzili ze Świętego Munga. Może nawet dotarły do niej plotki z Biura Aurorów. Wziął głęboki oddech, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien mówić i to było trudniejsze o tyle, że jego relacji z Draco nie chroniły zaklęcia tajności i musiał ważyć słowa.

– Byliśmy tam z Billem Weasleyem. Prywatnie. Coś zaczęło się dziać, dom zaczął się walić od czarnej magii. Wezwaliśmy tam wsparcie. Koniec historii. Nie mogę przekazywać szczegółów dotyczących śledztwa biura Aurorów, bo nie mam w tej kwestii kompetencji – powiedział wreszcie.

– W porządku, zostawmy Dracona Malfoya – powiedziała z fałszywą łagodnością, a Harry miał już absolutną pewność, że jego zdawkowe stwierdzenia jej wystarczyły, by utwierdzić się w tym, co już wiedziała. – Ale zajmujesz się tą sprawą, prawda? Podobno to ty zacząłeś całe śledztwo i…

– Proszę mi wierzyć, mój udział w tym dochodzeniu nie jest tak znaczący, jak Prorok próbuje to opisywać – powiedział i kątem oka zobaczył na pergaminie, który wygiął się w powietrzu, że pióro zapisuje słowa _skromny jak zawsze_. – Tak, na podstawie dość mglistych poszlak zająłem się tą sprawą, ale gdy zacząłem mieć podejrzenia, że coś jest nie tak, natychmiast skontaktowałem się z Gawainem Robardsem. Nie działałem sam i bez wielu pracowników Biura Aurorów oraz innych osób, takich jak choćby Madison Duncombe, do niczego bym nie doszedł. Wciąż jestem w to zaangażowany, jednak nie na pierwszym froncie, bo po prostu mam teraz inne zadania – oznajmił, na co Rita pokiwała głową, uśmiechnęła się, a potem zaczęła zadawać… w sumie te same pytania, na które Ministerstwo już udzieliło oficjalnych odpowiedzi.

Pytała go o różne osoby, o jego opinię na temat podjętych działań, postępy w śledztwie i masę innych rzeczy – na które w większości mógł odpowiedzieć tylko półsłówkami, odsyłać ją do już przeprowadzonych wywiadów z Ministrem czy wprost oznajmiać, że coś złamałoby zaklęcia tajności i nie może o tym mówić. Wszystko to trwało dość długo, na pewno więcej niż pół godziny i nieszczególnie się temu dziwił; Rita chciała mieć z nim pełny, długi wywiad, nawet jeśli konkretnych informacji nie mogła wyciągnąć. Nie spodziewała się i wcale nie zamierzała zmuszać go do przekazywania plotek i niesprawdzonych, choć interesująco brzmiących wieści, bo najwyraźniej miała do tego znacznie lepsze źródła. Gdy wydała się już względnie usatysfakcjonowana, usiadła wygodniej na krześle, poprosiła go, aby zapozował do fotografii (odmówił, aby nie robić z siebie błazna) i rzuciła kilka niby-niezobowiązujących pytań dotyczących jego działań z ostatnich dni zarówno w pracy jak poza nią.

– Nadeszły trudne czasy, żyjemy w strachu i oczekujemy w niecierpliwości na postępy śledztwa ze strony Biura Aurorów. Wiele osób liczy również, że ponownie nas wszystkich uratujesz – powiedziała w pewnym momencie. – Ale przecież masz dopiero siedemnaście…

– Dziewiętnaście – poprawił ją mechanicznie.

– …lat, a tymczasem zło całego świata znów spadło ci na głowę. Jak sobie z tym radzisz? Czy masz kogoś bliskiego, kto wspiera cię w tych trudnych momentach, gdy znów musisz…

– Możesz przejść do rzeczy?

– Po prostu zastanawia mnie, co robiłeś w niedzielny wieczór…

– To było popołudnie, nie wieczór.

– … _prywatnie_ u przyjaciela z działu, zamiast spędzić nieliczne wolne chwile ze swoją dziewczyną. Którą zresztą widziano tego dnia w…

– Jeśli jeszcze się pani nie domyśliła, co mnie dziwi, bo zwykle domyśla się pani wszystkiego, moja relacja z Madison była udawana na potrzeby tego właśnie śledztwa – powiedział wprost, uznając, że czas najwyższy, by to wyjaśnić. – Madison jest moją przyjaciółką, ale nie jesteśmy parą i nigdy nie byliśmy. Proszę mi wybaczyć te kłamstwa, które naopowiadałem ostatnio, ale musiałem to zrobić. Madison była nam niezbędna jako zaufana osoba w Wizengamocie. Widywałem się z nią i korespondowałem z nią regularnie, podobnie jak Gawain i Bill. Ponieważ już wówczas w Ministerstwie krążyły o nas plotki, wykorzystaliśmy to, aby zamydlić oczy pewnym osobom. Rozpuszczenie tej informacji przez prasę było najskuteczniejszym rozwiązaniem.

– Więc kompletnie nic cię z nią nie łączy? – spytała, zupełnie niezrażona, że Harry ją wówczas okłamywał.

– Łączy mnie przyjaźń, a to nie jest nic.

– Czyżby był ktoś inny? Słyszałam tu i ówdzie, że jednak…

– Jest, ale to temat na inną rozmowę i obiecuję, że opowiem o tym, jak skończą się ważniejsze niż moje życie uczuciowe tematy, o których powinna pisać prasa. Chciałbym skupić się na sprawie. I chciałbym powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Złożyć oświadczenie. Czy coś w tym rodzaju.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie przepadam za prasą i unikam wypowiadania się na jakiekolwiek tematy. Tyle że tym razem to jest coś ważnego, a nie komentowanie złośliwych plotek na temat moich współpracowników czy opowieści o moim prywatnym życiu. Tak, w Azkabanie doszło do ataku. Tak, to część większego skandalu, w sprawie którego Biuro Aurorów prowadzi wielotorowe śledztwo. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, co robimy i obiecać, że rozwiążemy tę sprawę i schwytamy sprawców jak najszybciej się da, ale jak dobrze wiesz, nie mogę podać żadnych szczegółów, bo nie jestem do tego upoważniony. Od siebie chcę jednak powiedzieć, że stało się coś strasznego, o czym… o czym piszecie za mało. Cała ta sytuacja… to, co się wydarzyło teraz, cała ta ucieczka i śmierć masy osób, jest bezpośrednim skutkiem tego, co działo się w całej czarodziejskiej społeczności od zakończenia wojny. To uprzedzenia i chęć zemsty doprowadziły do przymykania oczu na nieprawidłowości, łamanie praw człowieka i torturowanie więźniów w Azkabanie za milczącym przyzwoleniem niektórych pracowników Ministerstwa. Taka jest prawda i chociaż wypełniacie strony gazety masą plotek i skupiacie się na zagrożeniu, jakie mamy teraz, śmierci sędziów i strażników oraz tym, ilu pracowników Ministerstwa jest rannych, prawie w ogóle nie piszecie o tym, że jak na razie zginęli prawie wyłącznie więźniowie, a nawet jeśli, to jakoś na nikim to nie robi wrażenia. Ludzie byli tam katowani i nikt z tym nic nie robił, zginęli i nikt się tym nie przejmuje i to jest… to po prostu najbardziej odrażająca rzecz, jaką widziałem od skończenia wojny.

– Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że ataku dokonało samo Ministerstwo?

– Nie. Ale chcę powiedzieć, że w Ministerstwie faktycznie była grupa ludzi, która doskonale wiedziała o katowaniu więźniów, nie zrobili z tym nic a wręcz temu przyklaskiwali. W środę tydzień temu, zaraz po ataku, byłem najpierw w Ministerstwie a potem w szpitalu, gdzie Uzdrowiciele i Łamacze Zaklęć wychodzili z siebie, by uratować jak najwięcej osób. Tyle że przez cały ten czas raz po raz słyszałem i widziałem dowody na to, że całe mnóstwo otaczających nas osób szereguje ludzkie życie i niektórym odmawia prawa do leczenia albo traktuje więźniów zdecydowanie gorzej niż innych pacjentów. Teraz zaś połowa naszej społeczności chce, by osoby odbywające wyroki, które teraz przebywają z ciężkimi obrażeniami w Świętym Mungu, były wrzucone ponownie do Azkabanu i pozbawione opieki medycznej, mimo że połowa z tych ludzi nie przeżyłaby tygodnia, jeśli tak by się stało.

– Nie zostali skazani za niewinności.

– I nie zostali skazani na śmierć. Ani nawet na dożywocie. Bo najgroźniejsi przestępcy jak dobrze wiesz, zdołali zbiec.

– Kontynuuj, Harry.

– Pewna grupa ludzi znalazła sobie wroga, którego może nienawidzić i obarczać winą za śmierć bliskich i wszelkie krzywdy jakie zaznali od Voldemorta. Chcą się mścić na ludziach, którzy dochodzą do siebie w szpitalu i w ogóle nie dostrzegają, że swoimi naciskami w tym momencie próbują zmienić się w Voldemorta, który zabijał osoby _niegodne by żyć._ Nie wiem, jak wy wszyscy możecie tego nie dostrzegać. Nie wiem, jak można mówić, że torturowanie więźniów to nic takiego, bo przecież byli źli i im się należało. Nie wiem, jak ktoś, kto na głos mówi, by niektórych pacjentów w ogóle nie leczyć, jest w stanie spojrzeć potem w lustro i nie czuć do siebie obrzydzenia. Najbardziej w tym wszystkim boli mnie, że chociaż jawnych popleczników Voldemorta i jego metod jest tak niewielu, to tych ukrytych, którzy myślą dokładnie tak jak on, tyle że mają innego wroga niż miał on… jest całkiem sporo. A ja po prostu nie mogę milczeć, gdy widzę rzeczy tak niesprawiedliwe i nieludzkie – powiedział i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zerknął na pióro samonotujące Rity, które aż podrygiwało z radości.

– Chciałbyś coś jeszcze dodać?

– Chciałbym, żebyś schowała już pióro – powiedział, na co kobieta skinęła głową, a pióro momentalnie opadło na jej wyciągniętą dłoń. – Przez ostatni rok cały świat nienawidził Ślizgonów albo po prostu osób spokrewnionych z niewłaściwą osobą i na pewno sama co nieco o tym wiesz. Ty pozostałaś na szczycie, bo masz talent i… mam nadzieję, że przedstawisz te moje nieskładne wywody jak najbardziej jednoznacznie i dobitnie. Znasz już moje zdanie, ubierz je w odpowiednie słowa. Umiałaś to zrobić przy wywiadzie z Żonglerem i jestem pewny, że zrobisz to znów teraz.

– _Harry Potter rzuca pierwsze oskarżenia. Kto naprawdę jest winny starcia w Azkabanie?_ – powiedziała, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Mogę wspomnieć o tobie i młodym Malfoyu?

– Zostawmy to na inną okazję – westchnął. – Parę tygodni temu… Jak udało ci się zrobić nam zdjęcie?

– Byliście w restauracji, w której po wojnie często się pojawiałeś. Kilka razy byłeś tam z młodą panną Weasley. Śledziłam cię kiedyś aż z Pokątnej. Już wówczas przekupiłam jedną z kelnerek, aby zrobiła ci zdjęcia, w razie gdybyś znów się pojawił, zwłaszcza w czyimś towarzystwie. Dlatego były to zwykłe, mugolskie fotografie – powiedziała z uśmieszkiem. – Niemal rozpłynęłam się z rozczulenia, gdy usłyszałam o twoich słodkich gestach z kwiatami i świeczką.

– Nie chcę, aby ta informacja już teraz wyszła na jaw.

– Nie wyjdzie. Mam wystarczająco dużo materiału, a nie można dawać czytelnikom wszystkiego naraz. Przypuszczam jednak, że nie przeszkadza ci, że jednoznacznie powiem, że się przyjaźnicie?

– Obraziłbym się, gdybyś tego _nie_ powiedziała.

***

Harry opuścił Ministerstwo zmęczony i pełen wątpliwości i nie wiedział, czy będzie dla Gawaina, którego naprawdę chciał odwiedzić, dobrym towarzystwem – tym bardziej że mężczyzna raczej nie miał najlepszego nastroju, bo Lennox przedłużył jego przymusowy pobyt w łóżku aż do piątku. Wiedział jednak, że powinien powiedzieć mu o tym, że wreszcie udzielił Ricie wywiadu, a przede wszystkim: przekazać mu, co właściwie powiedział, w razie gdyby dziennikarka nadmiernie poprzekręcała jego słowa. Gdy dotarł do szpitala, dowiedział się od Billa, na którego wpadł na korytarzu, że Draco pracuje nad czymś z Jennings i Brooksem, toteż udał się wprost do sali swojego szefa. Gawain wciąż tkwił w łóżku, był zły i pyskaty i chyba nie do końca rozumiał, że Harry przyszedł do niego nie tylko w sprawie pracy, ale tak po prostu by spędzić z nim trochę czasu prywatnie.

Okazał to tylko krzywym uśmiechem, ale wydawał się względnie usatysfakcjonowany, usłyszawszy, co Harry powiedział w wywiadzie, potem zaś zaczął wypytywać go o Draco i sam atak – mimo iż z raportów wiedział o nim to samo co Harry. Od niedzieli, gdy się widzieli, nie wydarzyło się wiele, a sprawa wciąż stała w miejscu. Jedno, co Gawain mu zalecił, to aby dalej brał udział w przesłuchaniach oraz by spróbowali z Milesem wrócić do Goyle’a, który chociaż nie chciał niczego powiedzieć, jako jedna z niewielu osób mógł nakierować ich zarówno na Śmierciożerców, jak na kwestie związane z fisson siccumus. Harry obiecał, że spróbuje coś wymyślić, ale Gawain chyba nie do końca mu wierzył, a ponadto – zaczął wypytywać go, na jakim etapie jest z raportem i nie był zadowolony, że na raczej wstępnym, mimo że walczył z nim po nocach. Jawnie okazywał irytację, że Draco nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jak rozmawiać z ojcem, za to był przekonany, że Lucjusz może mieć ważne informacje, z których istoty nie zdaje sobie sprawy… Harry obiecał więc, że pomyśli o tym, chociaż powiedział to tylko na odczepkę, bo nie do końca miał ochotę słuchać złośliwości Gawaina.

Obiecał mu też parę innych rzeczy, ale chyba jedyną, co do której miał pewność, że to zrobi, to że zaopiekuje się Draco, będzie go chronił i dopóki Śmierciożercy nie zostaną schwytani, nie zacznie go zabierać na publiczne randki – bo Gawain wydawał się sugerować, że obaj tylko marzyli o tym, by zacząć paradować po Pokątnej trzymając się za ręce.

– Potrafimy zajmować się sobą nawzajem na Grimmauld Place – powiedział i natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, bo Gawain parsknął śmiechem i spojrzał na niego w tak wszystkowiedząco-dwuznaczny sposób, że niemal przypominał w tym momencie Lucjusza Malfoya. Harry nie miał zamiaru przekonywać go, że jeszcze ze sobą nie sypiają i że to nie o taki rodzaj zajmowania się chodzi, że na razie tylko pocałowali się kilka razy, ujawnili nie-aż-tak-wprost swoje uczucia a od niedzieli spali w jednym łóżku, w którym poza snem nie stało się absolutnie nic więcej. I nawet nie myślał, że w najbliższym czasie miałoby się w nim już wydarzyć coś więcej – bo prostu nie mieli na to siły ani czasu.

– Wspaniale. Mimo że dziewiętnaście lat miałem całe wieki temu, to jestem pewien, że gdy tyle miałem, nie protestowałabym jakoś szczególnie zamknięty w eleganckim dworku z osobą równie młodą i zakochaną. Liczę na to, że zapewnicie sobie na tyle rozrywek, by nie mieć potrzeby publicznie szukać jakichkolwiek innych.

Tak. Gawain zdecydowanie sądził, że w domu w każdej wolnej chwili uprawiali seks i Harry doskonale wiedział, że zaprzeczanie nie miało absolutnie żadnego sensu. Gdy wychodził z sali szpitalnej, jego umysł wypełniły dziwne myśli… czy ludzie faktycznie ot tak, zaczynali ze sobą sypiać, gdy tylko uznali, że ktoś im się podoba? Że to może coś poważniejszego? Że są ze sobą w związku? Przez całą jego nieistniejącą w sumie relację z Cho niemal nie myślał o tych sprawach i sama chwila rozmowy dawała mu aż nazbyt wiele ekscytacji, a gdy ostatnio dowiedział się, że Ron poszedł do łóżka z Lavender prawie natychmiast gdy byli niewiele starsi – był w szoku. Ginny była od niego znacznie bardziej doświadczona, a z nią przespał się wiele tygodni po wojnie, to ona wszystko zainicjowała i od tego momentu inicjowała zawsze… chyba ze średnim entuzjazmem, biorąc pod uwagę, jak beznadziejny był w te klocki. Czy z Nevillem poszła do łóżka od razu? Pewnie tak, a on naprawdę nie potrzebował takich myśli.

Czy z Draco powinien ruszyć dalej? Wszystko działo się w dziwnym tempie, emocje wciąż były nowe, zbliżyli się do siebie w szczególnych okolicznościach i nie mieli szans na niewinne, nerwowe randki i robienie maleńkich kroczków, a Draco zamieszkał u niego… miało być chwilowo, jednak skoro stracił swój dom, miał pozostać z nim dłużej. Ludzie zwykle nie zaczynali ze sobą mieszkać, zanim jeszcze ich relacja się względnie nie ugruntowała, a oni samym wspólnym mieszkaniem nawet nie mieli kiedy się cieszyć, bo pracowali od tygodnia całe dnie i wieczory i na takie zwykłe bycie razem i wspólne nic-nie-robienie nie mieli szans.

Wiedział już, obaj wiedzieli, że dobrze im się razem pracuje i rozmawia. Że były uczucia i pragnienia i słodka, wciąż dość nieśmiała bliskość. Ale w sumie nie miał pojęcia, co dalej, bo przecież miał ten swój związkowy antytalent, jego charakter wcale nie był tak krystaliczny jak niektórzy sądzili, miał masę wad i całą paletę problemów z samym sobą – które przez ostatni rok prowadziły go zbyt często do piwniczki po butelki alkoholu, zrobiły z niego odludka nie mającego pojęcia, co się dzieje u jego bliskich, sprawiły, że szkolni znajomi się wykruszyli, a w pracy… w sumie nie wiedział, czy kogoś potrafiłby nazwać przyjacielem. Może poza Madison i samym Draco, może pod pewnymi względami Billem czy nawet Gawainem – chociaż przypuszczał, że przyjaźnienie się z przełożonym to dość dziwny układ. Oddalił się od Rona i Hermiony oraz Weasleyów, uporczywie spędzał weekendy i popołudnia w samotności przez całe miesiące. Jego związek z Ginny, pierwsza pseudo-dorosła relacja była kompletną porażką i była to wyłącznie jego wina i…

I teraz był Draco, z którym wszystko działo się tak szybko i z którym spędził w sumie niezbyt wiele prywatnego czasu. Draco, który nie miał mieszkania, który wciąż mierzył się z uprzedzeniami, który też był samotny… Bał się, że może te wszystkie zawirowania emocjonalne między nimi były skutkiem przede wszystkim samotności i wyobcowania, których obaj doświadczali, chociaż każdy z nich w inny sposób i z innych powodów. Że gdy doda się do siebie dwójkę ludzi, którzy dwa miesiące temu byli samotni i nieszczęśliwi, to niekoniecznie otrzyma się szczęśliwą parę. Bał się, bo wiedział, jaki on jest, z tym całym swoim bałaganiarstwem, zapominalstwem i ignorancją w milionie kwestii i wiedział, że Draco jest pod tymi względami jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Teoretycznie przeciwieństwa się przyciągały… ale co on w sumie wiedział o relacjach…? W szkole on i Draco się nie znosili i nastała kolejna fala obaw, bo co jeśli okaże się, że praca i niespodziewana przyjaźń to jedno, ale długoterminowy związek to już całkiem inna sprawa…?

Z jakichś przyczyn ponownie przypomniał sobie słowa Lucjusza, nie te, które dotyczyły Draco, ale konkluzja, jaka wynikała z tego wszystkiego: że poza swoją sławą, nazwiskiem no i pewnie też pieniędzmi nie miał drugiej stronie nic do zaoferowania. To sądził Lucjusz, zaś Harry wiedział, że poza tym był niesamodzielny, niezorientowany w czarodziejskim świecie, a dodatkowo absolutnie beznadziejny w seksie.

I znów wrócił do tematu, przez który opuścił salę Gawaina zaczerwieniony i zażenowany. Z Ginny był tragiczny, a z chłopakiem nigdy nie był, ogólne wizje co-i-jak były nęcące, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak szczątkową teorię – przecież nawet nie zdołał zajrzeć do tych nieszczęsnych pisemek, które wciąż nosił ze sobą w torbie, bo ciągle zapominał ich w domu wyjąć – będzie potrafił przenieść na praktykę.

Draco nikogo przed nim nie miał, ale znacznie dłużej od Harry’ego wiedział o swojej orientacji i w przypływie wisielczego humoru próbował przekonać samego siebie, że może ich wspólny brak doświadczenia sprawi, że aż tak się przy nim nie zbłaźni. Gdy zaczął myśleć o zbłaźnieniu się, momentalnie wyobraził sobie, jak przy zdejmowaniu spodni wywraca się, albo w momencie, gdy się rozbiorą, zaczyna chichotać albo robi coś tak żenującego, że Draco ucieknie z krzykiem i… Na miłość boską, naprawdę było z nim źle. Nie miał pojęcia, czego i kiedy oczekuje od niego Draco, ale ludzie wokół wydawali się sugerować, że para nastolatków, a w dodatku chłopaków powinna nie myśleć o niczym poza seksem. A na pewno myślał tak Gawain. Może powinien kogoś o to spytać, ale na Merlina… kogo niby? Parkera? Madison? Rona…? Każdy kolejny typ wydawał się gorszy od poprzedniego.

Były to najgorsze myśli z możliwych, gdy sunął korytarzem szpitalnym nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na to, gdzie idzie, kłaniając się bezwiednie pracownikom Ministerstwa i Uzdrowicielom; wydawało mu się, że w jednym z gabinetów mignęły mu czerwone szaty aurorskie, ale gdyby nie został zawołany, pewnie nie zwróciłby na to uwagi.

– Harry, co z tobą? – usłyszał i odwrócił się gwałtownie, stając dokładnie na wprost trochę zatroskanego a trochę rozbawionego Draco w towarzystwie Jennings i Brooksa, którzy właśnie opuścili pobliskie pomieszczenie. Para starszy Łamaczy popatrzyła po sobie, a kobieta rzuciła coś o tym, że idą po kawę, a gdy zostawiali ich samych, puściła do niego oko.

– Przepraszam, rozmawiałem z Robardsem i trochę się zamyśliłem – wydusił, na co Draco uniósł z zaciekawieniem brwi.

– Coś ważnego? Byłem u niego zaledwie dwie godziny temu i…

– Robards uważa, że ze sobą już sypiamy. Wszyscy tak uważają. Czy powinniśmy zacząć? – wypalił, nie będąc powstrzymać słów, które tłukły mu się po głowie od paru minut. Draco wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, jego twarz momentalnie oblał rumieniec, a Harry po tym, jak paliły go policzki, wiedział doskonale, że robi się tak samo czerwony.

– Ty… chciałbyś już…

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał, gdy nagle spłynęła na niego chyba tylko jedna sensowna myśl, jaką miał w trakcie ostatnich minut: to wszystko dotyczyły tylko jego i Draco. To z nim powinien rozmawiać i być z nim szczerym, bo kłamstwa były kiepską opcją we wszystkich relacjach, ale w romantycznych chyba były najgorsze. – Właśnie o tym myślałem. O tym wszystkim, co ludzie sobie o nas myślą i zacząłem się zastanawiać i po prostu nie wiem i dlatego… chcę wiedzieć, czy ty…?

– Wiesz dobrze, że nigdy z nikim…

– No ja praktycznie też nie. Nie z chłopakiem. I… Wszyscy myślą, że to oczywiste, więc może coś jest ze mną nie tak, że w ogóle nie czuję… nie czuję się gotowy, żeby… no wiesz…

– To absolutnie najgorsze miejsce na takie rozmowy – wydusił Draco.

– Absolutnie – potwierdził natychmiast i rozejrzał się, ale w promieniu kilkunastu metrów nie było nikogo, a otwarty gabinet, z którego wyszedł Draco w towarzystwie obu Łamaczy był pusty.

– Mój ojciec był oburzony, gdy to do niego dotarło. I stwierdził, że w ogóle się nie staram. I zrobił to przy Lennoxie…! Myślałem, że umrę ze wstydu… – powiedział Draco, patrząc na niego zażenowany, nieszczęśliwy i niepewny. – Tylko że ja… nie zamierzam iść z kimkolwiek do łóżka dlatego, że tego sobie życzy mój ojciec, bo to nie jest jego decyzja, tylko nasza i Harry… my… umawiamy się od kilku dni i… nie widzę nic złego w tym, że… chcemy zaczekać, nawet jak ludzie wokół uważają to za dziwne. A ja chcę zaczekać, chcę być pewny tego, że to właściwy moment i żeby to się stało… żeby to było coś ważnego dla nas. A nie spełnianie czyichkolwiek oczekiwań…

– Czy jest ze mną coś nie tak, że… że mam ochotę rzucić ci się na szyję i cię wyściskać z radości, gdy usłyszałem, że jeszcze nie chcesz ze mną sypiać? – wydusił, na co Draco parsknął krótkim śmiechem i spojrzał na niego z pewną czułością, tak, że naprawdę z trudem powstrzymał się przed przytuleniem go z całej siły, nie bacząc na to, że w każdej chwili ktoś mógłby na nich wpaść.

– Rozmawialiśmy ostatnio o języku jakim mówią Ślizgoni i Gryfoni. I naprawdę lubię ten twój język – powiedział, chwytając go za rękę i lekko zaciskając palce na jego dłoni. – Bo widzisz? Ty zobaczysz problem, przestraszysz się czegoś, w ogóle coś poczujesz i niemal wybuchasz, bo po prostu musisz o tym powiedzieć _natychmiast_ , bez względu na miejsce i czas. Z dowolnym Ślizgonem krążylibyśmy wokół siebie tygodniami i miesiącami, mając te same obawy, ale nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć o tym otwarcie. Albo od razu zaczęlibyśmy robić coś, czego się od nas oczekuje, choćby żadne z nas tego nie chciało. Więcej, pewnie nawet udawalibyśmy, że to w porządku i że wszystko jest ok i nie potrafilibyśmy ze sobą rozmawiać i wprost mówić, co czujemy.

– Wiesz, teraz jesteś tym właśnie Ślizgonem, który nie mówi nic wprost i w dodatku jeszcze nie odpowiada na pytania – zauważył, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Draco.

– Nic nie jest z tobą _nie tak_. Jesteś idealny i nigdy się nie zmieniaj. I jak już poczujesz, że to właściwy moment, to… nie, nie muszę nawet prosić, byś mi to powiedział, bo wiem, że powiesz i to cudowne, bo ja… raczej się na to nie odważę.

– Odważyłeś się. To ty mnie pocałowałeś pierwszy.

– Nawet ja raz przez całe życie mogę zachować się jak Gryfon – powiedział, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. – W sumie to ty oprócz twojej uroczej gadatliwości aż tak po gryfońsku się nie zachowujesz. Chyba przeceniałem przez całą szkołę waszą skłonność do szaleństw – stwierdził i… do Harry’ego dotarło coś jeszcze, o co wcześniej się zamartwiał, bo przecież w szkole absolutnie nienawidził skłonności Draco do podjudzania go do robienia głupich rzeczy i faktu, że był w tym tak skuteczny.

Nie byli już w szkole, o skłonności tej ostatnio jakoś zapomniał, ale Draco, chociaż tak bardzo zmienił się na lepsze, wciąż miał niektóre swoje dawne cechy. Tyle że teraz akurat ta zamiast złości wzbudziła w nim ekscytację tak wielką i niemożliwą do opanowania, że postanowił zadziałać natychmiast i pokazać, że tak, jednak _jest_ Gryfonem nie tylko gdy wylewa z siebie nie zawsze sensowne potoki słów. Gabinet, przy którym stali, był pusty, a Draco nie spodziewał się ataku, toteż wciągnięcie go do pomieszczenia i zatrzaśnięcie za nimi drzwi poszło mu aż nazbyt łatwo.

Moment później obejmował go jedną ręką a drugą naciskał na jego kark. Gdy zaczął go całować, nie było to tak słodkie i niewinne, jak większość pocałunków, które udało im się skraść w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Draco wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnienie, ale moment później przytulał go i oddawał pocałunek, z dłonią na krzyżu Harry’ego i drugą, którą łagodnie gładził go po włosach. Uśmiechał się, był tak blisko, był ciepły a jego usta nie aż tak miękkie i delikatne jak dotychczas i było w tym coś tak obezwładniająco cudownego, że Harry poczuł w podbrzuszu przyjemne mrowienie, sunące w dół i po raz pierwszy od całych wieków mogące doprowadzić jego ciało do silniejszej reakcji przy kimś, a nie w samotności.

– To tak, żebyś nie zapomniał, że umawiasz się z Gryfonem – powiedział, kiedy po paru długich chwilach skończyli się całować i, wciąż się obejmują, wpatrywali się w siebie z minimalnej odległości. – Biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo cię zaskoczyłem, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy w szkole faktycznie mnie podpuszczałeś i liczyłeś na to, że właduję się w kłopoty, czy tylko gadałeś tak dla zabawy.

– Podpuszczałem bez nadziei na to, że ktokolwiek będzie tak głupi, by to robić, ale za każdym razem przekraczałeś wszelkie oczekiwania – odparł Draco z szerokim uśmiechem. – Widzisz, jako dziecko nie znałem nikogo kto był lub miał się znaleźć w Gryffindorze. Nie jesteś w stanie wyobrazić sobie mojego szoku, gdy okazało się, że wy faktycznie jesteście tacy, jak słyszałem w opowieściach, bo cały ten czas sądziłem, że wizja Gryfonów to konfabulacje mojego ojca.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie kilkuletniego Draco w zestawieniu ze słowem takim jak _konfabulacje_. Jeszcze raz musnął wargami jego usta, potem ich kącik a wreszcie zaczerwieniony policzek. Draco obrócił oczami, a potem wymamrotał coś o tym, że tak właściwie to są w gabinecie Butlera, który miał popołudniową zmianę i w każdej chwili może tu wrócić. Wygładził włosy i szaty, spojrzał krytycznie na Harry’ego, a ostatecznie westchnął, uznając go za przegraną sprawę i tylko poprawił mu lekko skrzywione okulary.

Wyszli z gabinetu niezauważeni przez nikogo i skierowali się w stronę wind; oczywiście nie trzymali się za ręce, ale szli tuż obok siebie, a ich palce raz po raz ocierały się od siebie. Harry był pewien, że jest tak samo zaczerwieniony jak Draco, czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie i sam zerkał na niego co parę chwil; podejrzewał, że w tym momencie każdy, kto by ich zobaczył, nawet największy kretyn, natychmiast zorientowałby się, co ich łączy.

Czekali już przy windzie, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos, a zza rogu wyszła Hermiona w towarzystwie dwóch pracowników Ministerstwa, kierując się w ich stronę. Kiedy spojrzał w jej wszystkowiedzące oczy, najbardziej ucieszyła go jedna rzecz: oszczędzi sobie całej masy wyjaśnień i nerwowych zwierzeń, bo dziewczyna z całą pewnością dostrzegła _wszystko_.

***


	41. Hermiona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planowałam update dopiero koło wtorku, ale jak zajrzałam do rozdziału zrobić wstępną korektę, okazało się, że w sumie jest już gotowy ;D

***

Jeśli Hermiona była zaskoczona ich widokiem i wnioskami, do jakich natychmiast doszła, nie dała tego po sobie poznać i rzuciła się Harry’emu na szyję tak samo, jak zrobiłaby to w każdych innych okolicznościach, gdy nie widzieli się dłuższy czas. W jej zachowaniu, które nie zmieniło się od lat szkolnych, było coś, co sprawiło, że jego gardło się ścisnęło. Przytulał ją mocno, podczas gdy jego umysł wypełniły wspomnienia z ostatnich tygodni, zarówno te cudowne jak okropne, mieszały się one z milionem słów, których nie mogli wymienić, gdy wokół tyle się działo, wyrzutami sumienia, że skupiony na własnych problemach niemal nie myślał o jej rodzicach, że oddalili się od siebie, że wszystko działo się zbyt szybko i że nie miał czasu ani sposobności, by – jak w szkole – spędzać wieczory w towarzystwie przyjaciół i dzielić się z nimi niemal wszystkim.

Kiedy dziewczyna wreszcie się od niego oderwała, przywitała się z Draco uprzejmie, ale z obu stron wypadło to nerwowo i niepewnie. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby nie był miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić i czy nie zostawić ich samych, ale zanim podjął decyzję, winda, którą wezwali, odjechała, a obaj strażnicy, którzy przybyli tu z Hermioną spoglądali na nich wyczekująco.

– To moja przyjaciółka – wydusił Harry, jakby to nie było oczywiste. – Zajmę się nią, to znaczy… odprowadzę ją na dół. Zgodnie z przepisami. Bo też idę na dół – wydukał, czując się jak kompletny błazen. Młodszy z mężczyzn zaśmiał się krótko, a starszy – obrócił oczami, a potem powiedział coś o tym, żeby pamiętał o protokołach odwiedzających, które musi zatwierdzić w recepcji. Harry pokiwał głową, nie mając pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale licząc na to, że Hermiona lub Draco będą wiedzieć, co należy zrobić.

– Malfoy, słyszałam o twoim ojcu. I ataku w niedzielę – odezwała się Hermiona. – Współczuję, że… że musiałeś przejść przez coś takiego i mam nadzieję, że jakoś się trzymasz – dokończyła, na co Draco skinął głową, wyraźnie oszołomiony jej słowami.

– Tak. Jest lepiej. Dziękuję – wydusił, tęsknie zerkając w stronę windy, a potem na korytarz, z którego przyszli, jakby zastanawiał się, czy odwrócenie się na pięcie i powrót na oddział z jakąś marną wymówką nie byłyby najlepszą opcją. Najwyraźniej jednak wychowanie w rodzinie szlacheckiej zrobiło swoje i wygrało z pewnym tchórzostwem, bo wyprostował się, a gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos brzmiał pewniej, ale jednocześnie tak formalnie, że teraz to Harry zaczął rozważać ucieczkę. – Pan Weasley wspominał, że twoi rodzice znajdują się już na oddziale opieki długoterminowej. Czy udało się już załatwić wszelkie formalności związane z ich pobytem tutaj?

– Tak, byłam w kontakcie z Uzdrowicielami od dłuższego czasu i większość spraw była uzgodniona jeszcze przed atakiem w Azkabanie, więc gdy przyjechaliśmy, większość kwestii udało się załatwić od ręki – odparła, po czym westchnęła i pokręciła głową. – Ron wspominał mi wielokrotnie, że w kraju wiele się dzieje, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tyle. Jak długo się umawiacie i czy ktokolwiek z rodziny już o tym wie? Bo że Ron nie ma pojęcia, jestem absolutnie pewna, inaczej od piątku nie mówiłby o niczym innym – oznajmiła wprost, na co Draco zamrugał nerwowo, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego, aby to on się tłumaczył.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobre miejsce i… – urwał, kiedy winda zjawiła się ponownie, wysiadło z niej dwóch Uzdrowicieli, którzy uśmiechnęli się do Draco i krótko go pozdrowili oraz życzyli miłego wieczoru. Hermiona obróciła oczami, po czym wepchnęła ich obu do środka i wybrała parter.

– Oczywiście, możemy pójść na kawę i porozmawiać dłużej. Co wy na to?

Harry przez parę chwil rozważał jakieś kłamstwo, które uchroniłoby go przed rozmową już teraz, ale szybko pozbył się tak idiotycznych myśli. Wiedział, że w nerwach czasem wymyśla niestworzone opowieści, na które ani Draco ani Hermiona się nie nabiorą. Nie zamierzał ani wykręcać się pracą ani innymi planami, bo w ostatnim czasie robił to aż nazbyt wiele razy jeśli chodziło o sytuacje towarzyskie, a poza tym… z dwojga złego: Hermiona była teraz sama. A ich następne spotkanie, biorąc pod uwagę nawał prac, odbędzie się prawdopodobnie dopiero w weekend, a wówczas będzie z nią Ron i większość Weasleyów. Zdecydowanie lepiej, aby ona poznała prawdę z pierwszej ręki przed resztą, bo nie spodziewał się po niej negatywnej reakcji – gdyby taka miała nastąpić, już by nastąpiła. Zresztą… dziewczyna już pod koniec roku szkolnego broniła Draco i twierdziła, że się zmienił więc tym bardziej rozmowa z nią przed Ronem wydawała się racjonalna.

A tak poza tym… tęsknił za nią. I skoro tego dnia skończył względnie wcześnie, wpadli na siebie i obydwoje mieli czas, to należało to wykorzystać, bo najwyraźniej los zadecydował za niego.

– Pojedź z nami na Grimmauld Place. Jeśli oczywiście nie masz innych planów…?

– Ron z Georgem siedzą w rachunkach sierpniowych i nie skończą przed północą, więc nie będzie się wściekać, że spotkaliśmy się bez niego. Chcą się wyrobić przed weekendem, a na razie idzie im dość marnie. Biorąc pod uwagę te fantastyczne wieści, jakie macie do przekazania, to zdecydowanie lepiej, że spotkamy się bez Rona, bo absolutnie nie jest na to gotowy. Gdy tylko przyjechałam powiedział o twoich tajemniczych randkach i uświadomieniu sobie paru spraw w ostatnim czasie… no a jak się na was spojrzy, to rozwiewacie wszelkie wątpliwości w ułamku sekundy – oznajmiła, potwierdzając wszystkie jego przypuszczenia. – Więc, kto jeszcze wie?

– Bill i George. A Artur i Percy pracują w naszym Departamencie, więc z całą pewnością słyszeli plotki – przyznał Harry, uznając, że nie ma sensu kłamać.

– Ostatnie żarty George’a nagle nabierają znacznie więcej sensu – parsknęła dziewczyna, a ponieważ winda otworzyła się i znaleźli się w holu, gdzie należało odmeldować się w punkcie potwierdzenia tożsamości odwiedzających, musieli przerwać rozmowę. Chwilę później Harry podpisywał jakieś protokoły podsunięte przez strażniczkę, a Hermiona ruszyła z kobietą do stanowiska, z którego miała odebrać różdżkę; gdy spojrzał na Draco, natychmiast dostrzegł, że chłopak był zaskoczony, że dziewczyna bez protestów wypełniała procedury bezpieczeństwa dokładnie tak, jak wszyscy inni goście w szpitalu, chociaż nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie podejrzewałby jej o konszachty ze Śmierciożercami.

– To… ekhm… nie planowałem, że… – zaczął Harry niepewnie, na co Draco uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

– To twoja przyjaciółka. I tak by się dowiedziała, prawda…?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Dowiedziałaby się jako jedna z pierwszych osób. A ja wiedziałem, że wszystkiego się domyśli jak nas zobaczy. Po prostu nie sądziłem, że zobaczy nas akurat dziś no i… i dziś wyjątkowo obaj skończyliśmy w miarę wcześnie i… chyba trochę liczyłem na to, że spędzimy w domu cały wieczór. Wiesz. Ty i ja – powiedział, na co Draco zaśmiał się i spuścił wzrok.

– Też trochę na to liczyłem, gdy Weasley powiedział mi, że jesteś u Robardsa i nie wracasz już dziś do Ministerstwa. Tym bardziej, że Jennings i Brooks, jak się dowiedzieli, że masz wolny wieczór, to wygonili mnie i powiedzieli, że sami przypilnują eliksirów testujących, które dadzą nam kolejne wyniki za parę godzin – powiedział a jego dłoń musnęła dłoń Harry’ego. – Nie będę wam przeszkadzał, po prostu pójdę do biblioteki, gdy wrócimy z Granger do domu i…

Urwał, kiedy pomiędzy ich ledwo dotykającymi się palcami pojawiła się iskierka magii, coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego, co może powinno sprawić, że odskoczą z zaskoczenia jak oparzeni – jednak zamiast tego Harry poczuł wszechogarniające poczucie bezpieczeństwa i bliskość, wrażenie, że jest dokładnie tu, gdzie być powinien, że wszelkie stresy i niepokoje odpływają. Gdy poderwał głowę i spojrzał Draco w oczy, zobaczył w nich odbicie tych samych emocji.

– Co… co to było? – wyszeptał Harry, kiedy magia wygasła, pozostawiając jednak na jego dłoni przyjemne ciepło. – Coś się stało…?

– Nazwałem Grimmauld Place domem – wymamrotał Draco. – Nie _twoim_ domem. Po prostu domem.

– Przecież traktowałeś go jak dom… Co się zmieniło? Co to znaczy?

– Zrobiłem to bezwiednie. A słowa mają ogromne znaczenie – odparł a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. – Harry, chcę jeszcze raz spróbować otworzyć te piwnice. Czuję, że tym razem się uda.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo to dom rodowy Blacków. A ja nie mam już własnego i najwyraźniej dopiero w tym momencie naprawdę poczułem, że… że tam właśnie mieszkam. Że to moje miejsce. I jeśli ten budynek otwierał się przed nami stopniowo i po kawałku, wciąż nie chcąc objawić wszystkiego… to teraz już nie będzie mieć oporów. Bo już wie, że ja wreszcie do końca otworzyłem się na niego.

– Co się stało? – spytała Hermiona, która nie wiadomo kiedy wróciła do nich z różdżką w dłoni i spoglądała na nich z zainteresowaniem.

– Draco najwyraźniej właśnie ze mną zamieszkał i po powrocie na Grimmauld Place musimy zwiedzić nasze piwnice. Spodziewamy się znaleźć bibliotekę, więc powinno ci się spodobać – powiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Hermiona uniosła brwi i samo jej spojrzenie świadczyło o tym, że oczekuje długiej opowieści gdy tylko znajdą się u niego w domu.

Ponieważ aportacja, czy to łączona czy zwykła w szpitalu była dostępna tylko dla Aurorów, toteż Hermiona i tak nie mogła się z nimi w ten sposób udać – parę chwil później stali w kolejce do kominków. Przepuścił Hermionę i Draco przed sobą, a gdy usłyszał na jego ustach nazwę Grimmauld Place, poczuł, jak magia ponownie rozgrzewa go od środka.

***

Hermiona chciała od razu zacząć ich przepytywać, Draco iść do piwnicy, a Harry napić się wina na odwagę, jednak zwyciężył w tym wszystkim Stworek, który zachwycony towarzystwem przygotował im kolację i oznajmił, że gościa nie można podejmować w żaden inny sposób. Chociaż Hermiona i Draco aż wyrywali się, by zająć się tym, co ich najbardziej interesowało, ilość ostatnich wydarzeń sprawiła, że rozmawiali przede wszystkim o całej sprawie. Przekazali dziewczynie tyle, ile mogli, bo pewne kwestie były wciąż utajnione, ale mimo to opowieść zajęła im przeszło godzinę; Hermiona była szczególnie zainteresowana zmodyfikowanym fisson siccumus, o którym w największych ogólnikach czytała w Proroku i usłyszała w szpitalu, co więcej – była chętna, by włączyć się w przeglądanie materiałów znalezionych w domu Harry’ego do tej pory. Ciekawa tym bardziej, że zaklęcia tajności zbyt wiele nie pozwoliły im powiedzieć.

Gdy Draco oznajmił, że przejrzał pobieżnie wszystkie tytuły z gabinetu i biblioteki na parterze oraz książki poniewierające się po całej dostępnej części domu, a najcenniejszych źródeł spodziewa się w ukrytych piwnicach, bez większych problemów przekonał Hermionę, że to znacznie bardziej interesujące niż opowieść o nim i Harrym. Po chwili szli już na dół, a Harry sunął za nimi powłócząc nogami z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni. Rozmawiali o magicznych, starych domach i okazało się – oczywiście! – że Hermiona sporo o tym wiedziała i wcale nie była zdziwiona, że Grimmauld Place zaczęło się otwierać dla Harry’ego, gdy zamieszkał tu jako pełnoprawny właściciel, lubił to miejsce, dbał o nie i czuł się w nim bezpieczny. I chociaż tego już nie powiedziała na głos, Harry coraz bardziej rozumiał, dlaczego dom stanowił takie utrapienie, a całe mnóstwo pomieszczeń pozostało ukryte, gdy w czasach Zakonu Feniksa mieszkał tu Syriusz. Jego ojciec chrzestny nienawidził tego miejsca i było ono dla niego więzieniem pełnym wspomnień z dzieciństwa, do których nie chciał wracać. Kiedy ukrywali się tu z Ronem i Hermioną, byli przestraszeni i zrezygnowani, niemal nie opuszczali parteru i nawet nie próbowali nazywać go domem – było tylko chwilową przystanią, którą opuścili w trudnych okolicznościach, ale bez żalu.

Harry westchnął ciężko i dotknął ściany przy schodach do piwnicy, zatrzymując się na parę chwil i wczuwając w delikatne pulsowanie magii pod dłonią. Przesunął palcami po szorstkich cegłach i obserwował, jak drobne rysy i pęknięcia zaczynają się wygładzać i znikać, począwszy od miejsca, którego dotykał i dalej. Uśmiechnął się i ponownie wypełniły go emocje jak w szpitalu – ciepło, bezpieczeństwo, poczucie, że to miejsce jest domem i że go chroni. Miał wrażenie, że Draco również to poczuł, bo drgnął i zerknął za siebie, na Harry’ego, wciąż stojącego na szczycie schodów.

Ruszył na dół dopiero po paru chwilach, gdy usłyszał nawoływanie Hermiony, która stała już przed pierwszym z dwóch zablokowanych pomieszczeń. Drzwi wciąż nie miały klamek ani zamków, pozostały zamknięte i widział zawód na twarzy Draco, jednak Hermiona najwyraźniej nie zamierzała się poddawać, bo zaczęła już cytować jakąś książkę i przekonywać go, że muszą po prostu przeanalizować różne opcje i na pewno znajdą rozwiązanie. Harry słuchał tego wszystkiego i chociaż w pierwszej chwili był zaskoczony jej determinacją – zaczął przypominać sobie wszystkie momenty w szkole, gdy razem z nią i Roną zmieniali się w detektywów i zagadki magiczne traktowała jako wyzwanie samo w sobie i nie poddawała się nawet gdy oni uznawali, że to przegrana sprawa. On zawsze wolał nielegalne szwendanie się po nocach pod peleryną niewidką, śledzenie kogoś i wpatrywanie się w mapę oraz snucie teorii, a ona buszowanie w książkach, analizowanie faktów i zmienianie luźnych pomysłów jego i Rona w takie, które miały sens. I tak naprawdę nie powinno więc dziwić, że gdy trafiła na zagadkę, która uznała za wystarczająco interesującą, od razu wzięła się do działania.

Draco i Hermiona wymieniali się poglądami i teoriami, chodzili od jednych drzwi do drugich, zajrzeli nawet to starego laboratorium i postanowili w razie niepowodzenia jednak przejrzeć te książki dotyczące eliksirów, a ostatecznie – ponownie przejść się po całym domu. Harry słuchał tego wszystkiego i powoli sączył wino, nie będąc w stanie zbyt wiele powiedzieć, bo nie miał ułamka ich wiedzy. Gdy Draco wspomniał o głównej-sypialni-sercu-domu – Hermiona w ogóle nie była zaskoczona tym określeniem, chociaż na wieść o tym, że pomieszczenie objawiło się tydzień temu, rzuciła Harry’emu wiele mówiące spojrzenie. Potem zaś wrócili do rozmowy i rzucania jakichś zawiłych zaklęć na drzwi, kilkakrotnie nakłaniali Harry’ego, aby sam spróbował je otworzyć, ale chociaż spędzili tu już dobrą godzinę, jak na razie niczego nie znaleźli i chyba jednak zaczęli się poddawać… chociaż każde z nich było zbyt ambitne, by przyznać, że nie wie, dlaczego dom protestuje i nie chce im pomóc. Oraz wymyślali coraz to bardziej niestworzone metody, a Harry odniósł dziwne wrażenie… że trochę się popisują. Przed nim, przed sobą nawzajem a może i Stworkiem, który zjawił się tutaj i z zainteresowaniem obserwował ich poczynania.

Harry nie uczestniczył w tym wszystkim, ale obserwował ich i słuchał i szybko zauważył, że Hermiona i Draco odnosili się do siebie w dość zachowawczy i zbyt formalny sposób oraz mówili do siebie po nazwisku i nie wyglądało na to, że prędko się to zmieni, jednak obydwoje byli zafascynowani magią w ten sam naukowy sposób. Mieli ogromną wiedzę, a Harry wielu rzeczy, o których mówili nie rozumiał i niemal czuł się przy nich jak piąte koło u wozu – tylko że takie, które w sumie cieszy się ze swojej roli. Fakt, że ta dwójka się dogadywała i że okoliczności sprawiły, że mieli wspólny cel… to było zdecydowanie więcej niż oczekiwał. Inaczej: w ogóle nie oczekiwał, że do ich spotkania dojdzie tak szybko i że od razu okaże się, że spędzą całą trójką wieczór, więc nie miał sposobności, by w ogóle się nad tym wcześniej zastanowić. Kiedy jednak tu trafili, był pewny, że nie będą się wobec siebie zachowywać wrogo, ale przypuszczał, że będzie między nimi więcej chłodu i że nie będą w stanie się porozumieć, a pozory będą zachowywać tylko dlatego, że obydwojgu na nim zależało. O ile między nim a Draco w czasach szkolnych było mnóstwo niezdrowej, dziecinnej rywalizacji, to jego złośliwości raczej spływały po Harrym i doprowadzały do wściekłości, ale nie raniły. W stosunku do Hermiony – ale też Rona – Draco był znacznie bardziej podły. I obydwoje jego przyjaciele mieli powody, by mu nie ufać i absolutnie nie zaakceptować go z Harrym. Tyle że Hermiona… od razu zaakceptowała. I już wcześniej, parę miesięcy temu, gdy spotkali się w okolicach końca roku szkolnego, gdy mówiła o Draco, miała o nim zupełnie inne zdanie niż kiedyś. Nawet broniła go, gdy Ron wygłaszał swoje teorie i powtarzał mniej lub bardziej złośliwe plotki i… tak, po Hermionie nie powinien pewnie oczekiwać niczego innego, jak nieco zachowawczej akceptacji. Tyle tylko że gdy obserwował swoją przyjaciółkę, tym bardziej obawiał się, jak na całą sytuację zareaguje Ron.

– Mam jeszcze jeden pomysł i zanim oznajmicie, że to romantyczne bzdury, po prostu spróbujcie, w porządku? – powiedziała w pewnym momencie Hermiona, a gdy Draco i Harry spojrzeli na nią niepewnie, ze zniecierpliwieniem przywołała ich obu do pierwszych drzwi. – Odkąd Malfoy się tu pojawił, dom zaczął otwierać różne miejsca, ale te, które miały największe znaczenie, czyli tamta sypialnia i rozszerzona wersja gabinetu pojawiły się dlatego, że dotyczyło to was obu. Weźcie się za ręce i spróbujcie otworzyć te drzwi razem.

– W sensie… mam rzucić jakieś zaklęcie? – spytał Harry, ale nie zaprotestował, gdy Draco chwycił jego dłoń i zacisnął na niej palce.

– Nie, otwórzcie je _tak po prostu_ – oznajmiła, po czym cofnęła się o krok, stając obok Stworka.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym wyciągnął rękę, czując się naprawdę głupio, gdyż drzwi nie miały przecież klamki a o ile pamiętał – otwierały się na zewnątrz, więc jak niby miał je… zamarł, gdyż kiedy tylko palce jego i Draco musnęły starego, poplamionego drewna, tuż pod jego dłonią zaczęła materializować się srebrna, masywna klamka, a po niej zawiasy i zamek z włożonym w niego ozdobnym kluczem. Same drzwi wygładziły się i pojaśniały, na brudnym, zniszczonym drewnie zaczęły tworzyć się rzeźbienia, a ponad nimi zmaterializowały się dwie duże świece, oświetlające tę część piwnicy. Ostrożnie i wciąż nie dowierzając, co się dzieje, przekręcił klucz w zamku, podczas gdy Draco nacisnął klamkę.

Chwilę później ich oczom ukazało się przestronne pomieszczenie, na pewno znacznie większe i czystsze, niż Harry to zapamiętał z tego jedynego razu, gdy tu zajrzał, ale do faktu, że dom odnawiał się sam w miarę jak się do niego przywiązywał już się przyzwyczaił na tyle, by jawnie nie okazywać szoku. Nad ich głowami zapalały się jedna po drugiej świece umieszczone w nieco topornych żyrandolach, ukazując bibliotekę w pełnej okazałości. Pomieszczenie miało rozmiar jak połowa całego parteru, toteż albo piwnice rozciągały się dalej niż wyższe poziomy, albo były rozszerzone magicznie. Regały z książkami ustawione były po obu stronach i dodatkowo w dwóch rzędach pośrodku, zaś pomiędzy nimi Harry dostrzegł, że na końcu biblioteki znajduje się biurko, dwa fotele i sofa. Gdy całą czwórką ruszyli w tamtym kierunku, objawił się również kominek, w którym momentalnie buchnął ogień, natomiast nad biurkiem oraz sofą – dwa magiczne, pokaźne okna, których zaklęcia musiały być pewnie odnowione aby dopasować je do pory roku i dnia, bo oba obecnie ukazywały leśną polanę pokrytą resztkami topniejącego śniegu, w którym wybijały się pojedyncze źdźbła wczesnowiosennej trawy i ziół, przy czym na pierwszym przejrzyste, różowawe niebo wskazywało na wschód słońca, na drugim zaś był środek dnia i padał drobny deszcz.

– To… najpiękniejsze miejsce w całym twoim domu… jak mogłeś nie próbować się tu dostać ponownie? – wydusiła Hermiona, wpatrując się w rzędy książek, a Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem śmiechem.

– Ostatnio jak tu wszedłem, to była ponura nora z paroma połamanymi regałami i książkami, których same tytuły aż zionęły czarną magią.

– Pewnie takich jest tu całe mnóstwo – odezwał się Draco, podobnie jak Hermiona oszołomiony znaleziskiem. – Zajęłoby mi jednak tydzień siedzenia tu non-stop żeby chociaż przejrzeć tytuły… musimy kogoś tu wezwać do pomocy, bo o ile biblioteczkę na parterze jesteśmy w stanie przejrzeć w parę wieczorów, to tu…

– Zgłaszam się na ochotnika – powiedziała natychmiast Hermiona, a gdy Draco i Harry spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie kolejne słowa. – Wiem, nie jestem zaangażowana w sprawę, ale coś jednak powiedzieliście mi o uroku, z którym walczyliście. Jeśli wasi przełożeni wyraziliby zgodę, mogłabym zacząć wyszukiwać materiały albo choćby te tytuły, które ktoś wam wskazał, ale nie dotarliście jeszcze do nich nigdzie indziej. Zaznaczę ważne miejsca, będę robić notatki, nie muszę wchodzić wam w paradę, aby się tym zajmować. Mam mnóstwo czasu, nie pracuję, moi rodzice są pod opieką Uzdrowicieli, będę i tak codziennie w Świętym Mungu i…

– Nie sądzę, żeby Gawain czy Bill mieli cokolwiek przeciwko, byś zajęła się tymi poszukiwaniami – przerwał jej Harry. – A w razie problemów formalnych, zakładam, że Ministerstwo i tak przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami na każde stanowisko jakie wskażesz, łącznie z Biurem Aurorów, bo pewnie wszystkie oferty pracy jakie dostałaś w czerwcu są w mocy.

– Nie podjęłam jeszcze decyzji czym w ogóle chcę się zajmować zawodowo. Wiem, że teraz chcę się zająć _tym_.

– Z samego rano porozmawiam z Weasleyem i Robardsem – odparł Draco. – Wrócimy tu, ale może sprawdzimy najpierw to drugie pomieszczenie?

– Tak, tak, jasne – powiedział Harry, ale kiedy już miał ruszyć do wyjścia, zauważył, że Draco wyraźnie się waha i chciałby coś dodać. – O co chodzi?

– Granger, Harry powiedział mi o twoich rodzicach – odparł odrobinę sztywno i zerknął na Harry’ego niepewnie, na co ten skinął głową. – O tym, że nie mogłaś wycofać swojego zaklęcia modyfikującego pamięć.

– Sądzisz, że tu coś znajdę…? Coś co pominęłam… ja lub Uzdrowiciele?

– Uważam, że… że możliwe że całkowicie niewłaściwie do tego podchodzicie i nie, nie chcę cię obrazić ani sugerować, że popełniłaś błąd. Gdy Harry mi o tym powiedział w zeszłym tygodniu, zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać, bo coś mi nie grało w całej sprawie. Już wówczas miałem parę pomysłów i wiedziałem, że w mieszkaniu Rosierów były książki, które mogą się przydać, bo mój mój pra-pra-pradziadek zajmował się profesjonalnie tą tematyką i trafiłem na takie pozycje, gdy się tam wprowadziłem. Zanotowałem parę tytułów, ale…

– Ale w niedzielę zostało zniszczone i nie mogłeś się do nich dostać – powiedziała przepraszająco Hermiona, gdy Draco się zająknął. – Jeśli pamiętasz te tytuły, może tutaj coś…

– Nie, nie o to chodzi. Ja mam te książki tutaj. To była pierwsza rzecz, którą zabrałem, bo Harry mówił, że za chwilę wracasz do kraju z rodzicami i zależało mi, żeby je stamtąd wziąć jak najszybciej z innymi potrzebnymi mi już teraz rzeczami – powiedział, a gdy jego głos lekko się załamał, Harry natychmiast przypomniał sobie o wszystkich tych wypełnionych sentymentami rzeczach i pamiątkach, które Draco wówczas bezpowrotnie stracił. – Nie patrzcie tak na mnie… sądziłem, że za parę dni czy tygodni tam wrócę, brałem tylko to, co było potrzebne _teraz_ – powiedział cicho, gdy Hermiona zaczęła wpatrywać się w niego współczująco. – Nie miałem czasu dokładnie tego przeczytać, bo dochodzenie zajmuje mi cały czas, ale pobieżnie je przejrzałem, zaznaczyłem parę miejsc, które wydały mi się kluczowe, jeśli moja główna teoria jest właściwa, a jeśli nie, to mogą być tam również inne opcje.

– Co to za teoria? Harry nie wiedział nawet wszystkiego, co robiłam, więc…

– Ale wiem, czego na pewno _nie_ robiłaś ani ty, ani czego nie zasugerowali ci Uzdrowiciele czy Flitwick, z którym podobno również rozmawiałaś. Chodzi o to… – zamilkł na moment. – Powiedz mi, z jaką intencją rzucałaś to zaklęcie? – spytał, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi, bo przecież akurat to było oczywiste, jednak po minie Hermiony od razu stwierdził, że to nie takie proste.

– Chciałam… żeby o mnie zapomnieli, bo stanowię zagrożenie. Bo _tamte wspomnienia_ są dla nich zagrożeniem.

– Tak, były zagrożeniem. Ale co wówczas czułaś? – spytał, a gdy Hermiona niepewnie zerknęła na Harry’ego, Draco westchnął. – Czy miałaś wrażenie, że zabierasz im coś dobrego i cudownego, czy że coś, co było dla nich straszne?

– Tamte wspomnienia nie były straszne… – odparła powoli. – Ale…

– Ale w tamtym momencie wydawały ci się takie, bo były czymś, co mogło sprowadzić na nich śmierć. Przypuszczam, że nie czułaś wyrzutów sumienia, że zabierasz im coś wartościowego. Czułaś, że dajesz im wolność od niebezpieczeństwa i potencjalnego cierpienia. Że ich wiedza o magicznym świecie oraz fakt, że jesteś czarownicą, to w tamtej sytuacji najgorsza rzecz, jaką mugole mogą mieć w pamięci. Mam rację…?

– Tak – przyznała w końcu. – Dokładnie to czułam – dodała zduszonym głosem.

– Przepraszam, że zmuszam cię do mówienia czegoś takiego, ale to naprawdę ważne, bo właśnie na tym opiera się moja teoria. I… gdy mój ojciec wspomniał, że chciałby, aby zmodyfikować mu wspomnienia z ostatnich lat, w taki sposób, aby wyrzucić wszystko złe co go spotkało i co zrobił… aby nie musiał o tym myśleć i cierpieć…

– Nie mów, że on naprawdę zamierza… – przerwał mu Harry, lecz Draco pokręcił głową.

– Był przy tym Lennox i na razie skutecznie mu to wyperswadował, oznajmiając mu, że jeśli spróbuje czegoś takiego na terenie jego szpitala albo będzie chciał mnie do tego zmusić, to osobiście go zamorduje, bo nie po to walczyliśmy z takim trudem o jego życie, żeby zmienił się w roślinę. To była tylko inspiracja i w ogóle sama jego sugestia i podejście… po prostu po rozmowie z ojcem utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że to może być właściwa droga w szukaniu rozwiązania.

– Ok. Jasne. Mów dalej.

– Istnieją… jest pewna gałąź magii z pogranicza uzdrowicielstwa umysłów i czarnoksięstwa, która opiera się na usuwaniu i przywracaniu a także realistycznym modyfikowaniu trudnych, niewygodnych czy traumatycznych wspomnień. Gdy chodzi o wyizolowanie pojedynczego zdarzenia z konkretnego przedziału czasowego, to nie jest to jakieś szczególne wyzwanie dla nikogo, jednak w przypadku bardziej skomplikowanych kwestii, dłuższego okresu czasu, powtarzalnych zdarzeń czy – przede wszystkim – modyfikowania tylko grupy wspomnień z całego życia, może sprawić pewną trudność. Jeśli zamierzasz to zrobić na wieki i nigdy nie przywrócić takich wspomnień do pierwotnej wersji, to ok, tutaj wystarczy standardowa magia, chyba że chodzi o traumę tak silną, że obejmuje wiele dodatkowych obszarów umysłu i… – zająknął się.

– I tak jest u twojego ojca – dokończył Harry.

– Tak. I dlatego Lennox tak się wściekł na samą sugestię, że zamiast przeprocesować to wszystko terapią, mój ojciec chciałby to po prostu skasować bez zastanawiania się nad konsekwencjami – westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Ale wracając do tematu… poza traumami, które można zrozumieć, że ktoś chce mieć usunięte z pamięci, aby łatwiej mu się żyło, czasem likwiduje się i modyfikuje również inne wspomnienia, robiąc to tak, aby w razie przesłuchania danej osoby nie dało się wykryć modyfikacji pamięci. Kiedy więc to nie jest proste wyczyszczenie wspomnień, to wchodzimy już w zawiłą, niebezpieczną i bardzo… delikatną dziedzinę, bo to teoretycznie _tak po prostu_ obliviate czy inne zaklęcie wpływające na wspomnienia, jednak pewne nietypowe i niestandardowe intencje rzucającego, mogą znacząco zmodyfikować efekt.

– Nie słyszałam o czymś takim – powiedziała Hermiona. – Zanim rzuciłam na rodziców zaklęcia, przeczytałam mnóstwo materiałów, zrobiłam to tak, jak należy, nigdzie nie pisano, że moje intencje mogą mieć na to jakikolwiek wpływ…

– Ale do czego zapewne dotarłaś, to że obecnie czyszczenie pamięci ze znacznych obszarów czasowych jest nielegalne, zaś w przypadku mugoli dozwolone tylko ze względu na Kodeks Tajności – powiedział i przyjrzał się jej czujnie. – Ponieważ nie jest legalne i od dawna niewiele osób to robi, materiały, które znalazłaś, nie mogły być pełne i kompletne. Przypuszczam, że szukałaś materiałów jeszcze w Hogwarcie, a tam wiem, że właściwych książek po prostu nie mogło być.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie miałam wyboru – powiedziała cicho, na co chłopak westchnął i zerknął na Harry’ego, jakby prosząc o pomoc, lecz ten nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, tym bardziej że nie wiedział wciąż, do czego dążył Draco. – Możesz mówić dalej.

– Ograniczenie legalności tego typu zaklęć wynikało z prostego faktu: w miarę postępu uzdrowicielstwa i rozwoju wiedzy medycznej, czarodzieje zaczęli zdawać sobie sprawę, jak złożony jest ludzki umysł i że takie wybiórcze, ale bardzo silne modyfikacje mogą mieć niezamierzone skutki. Dużo prościej jest skasować z czyjejś pamięci jakiś przedział czasowy w całości, ale wówczas zostaje często dziura, która nie ma sensu i którą w przypadku przebadania umysłu bardzo łatwo znaleźć i… nie będę was tym zanudzać. Kasowanie wspomnień wybiórczo może działać, jeśli robi się to bez szczególnych intencji i zaangażowania emocjonalnego, dlatego usługi tego typu, gdy jeszcze praktykowano podobne rzeczy i nie zdawano sobie sprawy z potencjalnych skutków ubocznych, wykonywali specjaliści, a nie ktoś bliski. Takim specjalistą był ten mój pradziadek i dlatego w ogóle wiedziałem, że coś takiego miało miejsce.

– W porządku. Masz rację – powiedziała Hermiona powoli. – Masz całkowitą rację. I gdybym miała czas i możliwości, to faktycznie… nie robiłabym tego sama. Ale… czy to w jakikolwiek sposób może naprowadzić nas na rozwiązanie…?

– Tak, bo każda nietypowa magia, która zaczyna być popularna i może stać się zbyt wygodna lub _niewygodna_ , jest czymś, co ktoś będzie chciał zwalczyć i złamać. Rozwiązanie, o którym mówię, zaklęcia, które zazwyczaj używano w celu przywrócenia pierwotnej wersji wspomnień, gdy ktoś miał tak właśnie profesjonalnie i nietypowo zmodyfikowaną pamięć, z której usunięto coś złego, traumatycznego czy niebezpiecznego. I, uprzedzając pytania… tak, to jest czarna magia, bo cała procedura była wymyślona nie aby komukolwiek pomagać, lecz żeby go skrzywdzić. W skrócie polega to na tym, że zmusza się umysł do przypomnienia sobie lub przypominania raz po raz już użytych na kimś w przeszłości tortur. Nie musisz go nawet dotykać, nie musisz rzucać uroków powodujących cierpienie – wystarczy dobrać się do tego konkretnego miejsca w pamięci i ofiara będzie przeżywać to w kółko. I to coś niemal nie do udowodnienia w razie procesu, bo przecież samemu nie rzuciło się cruciatusa… Mogło to też służyć do wymuszenia zeznań na przykład gdy ktoś celowo poddał się zaklęciom zapomnienia, aby nie dało się z użyciem Veritaserum zmusić go do zeznań albo aby celowo zeznawał to, czego osoba modyfikująca pamięć sobie życzyła, przy czym to nie były aż tak częste przypadki.

– Akurat o tym słyszałam. Przez blisko sto lat Veritaserum nie było stosowane, bo nie było żadnym potwierdzeniem prawdy…

– Tak, bo zaklęcia zapomnienia były w powszechnym użyciu, a osoby jak mój pradziadek zbijały majątki zarówno na modyfikacji wspomnień jak też późniejszym ich przywracaniu czarnoksięstwem – powiedział. – Dlatego właśnie pytałem na starcie o intencje. Jest jasne, że zrobiłaś to wobec osób bliskich, że była to ciężka decyzja i okropny moment i samo to sprawia, że standardowe zaklęcia mogły zadziałać niestandardowo. Gdybyś zabierała im coś dobrego i szczęśliwego, to do przywrócenie tego należałoby szukać całkiem innych rozwiązań. Ale ponieważ to coś _złego_ , co uważałaś za złe, gdy rzucałaś zaklęcie… to naprawdę powinniśmy spróbować tych metod, o których mówię. Nie ręczę, że się uda. Ale jeśli nie odrzuca cię, że to czarnoksięstwo i że te zaklęcia stosowano niegdyś w całkiem innych celach…

– Malfoy, nie chodzi o to, jaka to magia. Kluczem są _intencje_ – przerwała mu Hermiona. – Moje _intencje_ sprawiły, że zaklęcia pamięci zadziałały inaczej niż zwykle. Użycie z dobrymi intencjami czarnoksięstwa, aby odwrócić pomyłkę i naprawić błąd… to nie jest złe.

– Nie wydaje mi się, że popełniłaś błąd. Nie miałaś kompletu danych. Ani czasu, by się przygotować. Zrobiłaś to najlepiej, jak w tamtym momencie życia byłaś w stanie.

– Gdy to samo mówiłem ci o zdejmowaniu uroku z ojca… – zaczął Harry, na co Draco westchnął ciężko.

– Dużo łatwiej udziela się rad i poucza, niż do nich stosuje – przyznał Draco. – Miałeś jednak rację. W tamtym momencie nikt nie znał rozwiązania oraz nie istniała wersja mnie, która umiałaby zrobić to lepiej. A ja zrozumiałem, że nie ma sensu myśleć o tym, co zrobiłbym w przeszłości mając obecną wiedzę, bo po prostu to nie obecny ja, ale ja sprzed tygodnia musiał zajmować się tym urokiem i eksperymentować na ojcu – powiedział, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę. – Przekażę ci te książki, przeczytasz to wszystko dokładnie i jeśli chcesz, mogę udać się z tobą do uzdrowiciela, który zajmuje się twoimi rodzicami, aby przekazać mu tę teorię. Spędzam na Oddziale Urazów Pozaklęciowych tyle czasu, że znam już wszystkich. Z kim w ogóle się kontaktujesz?

– Obecnie nie ma uzdrowiciela prowadzącego, bo ten, z którym kontaktowałam się przez cały rok, wskazany mi jako najlepszy specjalista… – urwała na moment. – Podobno został trafiony urokiem, ale nie wiem, na ile wierzyć Prorokowi, a reszta personelu medycznego nie mogła o tym rozmawiać, bo blokowały ich zaklęcia tajności.

– Jedyny uzdrowiciel trafiony urokiem to Smith i…

– I właśnie z nim korespondowałam – odparła, a wówczas Harry i Draco spojrzeli po sobie i jednocześnie przeklęli.

– Smith to konował i kretyn, który współpracował przynajmniej od zimy ze Śmierciożercami z Azkabanu – oznajmił Draco z wściekłością. – Był ordynatorem oddziału, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że to palant z nadania politycznego i fakt, że wskazali ci kogoś takiego jako specjalistę, to może być powód, że zmarnowałaś cały rok, bo po prostu nie miałaś kontaktu z nikim kompetentnym…! Zapytam Lennoxa o kogoś, kto faktycznie się zna na takich tematach, żeby… – urwał, kiedy dostrzegł, że Harry robi się blady.

– Smith współpracował ze Śmierciożercami. Co jeśli przekazywał im informacje o tej sprawie?

– Nie sądzę, że powiedziałam cokolwiek, co mogłoby być istotne… – odparła natychmiast Hermiona. – Moi rodzice są już w szpitalu, który jest zabezpieczony jak forteca, nie mają żadnych adresów ani danych, które mogłyby im zaszkodzić.

– Zanotuję to w raporcie, aby podczas przesłuchania Smitha wyciągnęli z niego pod wpływem Veritaserum te informacje – powiedział Draco. – I zajmiemy się nim, gdy tylko się ocknie, bo w trakcie przesłuchania kilka dni temu stracił przytomność i do tej pory jej nie odzyskał.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jest nieprzytomny – powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Coś mi się nie zgadza, przecież… Delestre trafiła go w szyję i był to świeży urok, tak, jak w przypadku sędziów. Ci trzej, których udało się ocalić, w tym zresztą matka Smitha, doszli do siebie względnie szybko i byli już chyba przesłuchiwani.

– Tak, tyle że żadne z tej trójki nie było trafione jednocześnie fisson siccumus oraz zaklęciem paraliżującym.

– Moje petrificus totalus powiązało się z urokiem…? – wymamrotał Harry.

– Wszystko może się z nim powiązać. Badamy to i na razie nie mamy pojęcia, dlaczego nie da się go wybudzić ze śpiączki – odparł, po czym westchnął ciężko. – Tylko nie waż się teraz mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Smith został trafiony, bo zaatakował z Delestre ciebie i Brooksa. Gdy w pełni rozpracujemy urok, będziemy mogli się nim zająć tak jak resztą pacjentów – powiedział, po czym skinął w stronę drzwi. – Słuchajcie, weźmy się za to drugie pomieszczenie. I wrócimy tu i zajmiemy się… Stworku, przyniesiesz tutaj moje książki? Leżą na regale przy oknie w sypialni – poprosił, na co skrzat skinął głową i deportował się.

Parę chwil później stali już pod drugimi drzwiami, które zanim do nich dotarli miały już klamkę i dały się otworzyć bez problemu; okazało się jednak, że była to wciąż ta sama, zionąca czarną magią ciemna nora niewiele większa od komórki na miotły, zawalona starymi gratami ustawionymi w stosach. Gdy Harry spróbował wcisnąć się do środka i rozejrzeć, na głowę zwalił mu się zestaw paskudnych, posrebrzanych filiżanek i jakieś poczerniałe garnki. Dostał też mdłości i zawrotów głowy na tyle silnych, że Draco i Hermiona musieli siłą wyciągnąć go z pomieszczenia i cucić parę chwil, by w ogóle doszedł do siebie.

Zatrzasnęli pomieszczenie, zamknęli je na klucz i dodatkowo zabezpieczyli zaklęciami, wiedząc już, że nie znajdą tam niczego przydatnego za to mogli znaleźć całkiem sporo potencjalnie niebezpiecznych rzeczy – zdołali stwierdzić, że nie było tam żadnych książek a tylko ewidentnie czarnoksięskie przedmioty. Draco obiecał, że zajmie się sprawdzeniem tego wszystkiego i unieszkodliwieniem, gdy tylko zakończą dochodzenie i będzie mieć więcej czasu oraz że na razie nie ma sensu się tam ładować, skoro _dom najwyraźniej uznał, że to pomieszczenie jeszcze nie jest im potrzebne_.

Spędzili w bibliotece w piwnicach cały wieczór, Harry wyciągnięty na sofie popijając wino i walcząc z raportem z pomocą pióra samonotującego, a Draco i Hermiona – z nosami w książkach oraz dyskutując. Harry skupił się na zadaniu całkowicie i wreszcie, _wreszcie_! udało mu się dokończyć pisanie, a potem zaczął przeglądać wszystko od początku, popijając trzeci lub czwarty kieliszek wina, które uznał, że za skończenie tego koszmaru po prostu mu się należy. Nie patrzył na zegarek, a przekłamania w magicznych oknach sprawiały, że cała ich trójka straciła poczucie czasu. Musiało minąć parę godzin, kiedy w bibliotece pojawił się Stworek, informując, że Ron próbuje dobić się z rozmową przez sieć Fiuu, toteż Hermiona i Harry natychmiast ruszyli na górę. Jak się okazało, chłopak był zaniepokojony do granic możliwości przedłużającą się nieobecnością Hermiony, skontaktował się ze szpitalem – gdzie nie udzielono mu żadnych informacji – a potem Billem, który zdołał dowiedzieć się, że opuściła ona Świętego Mungo odprowadzona przez Harry’ego.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że odwiedzisz Harry’ego? I dlaczego nie poczekałaś na mnie…? Nie masz pojęcia, jaką gehennę przeżyłem dziś w tych wszystkich fakturach, a potem nie było cię coraz dłużej i po tym ataku i wszystkim co wypisują w Proroku…

– Ron, przepraszam, Harry pokazał mi swoją nowoodkrytą bibliotekę w piwnicach i… przepraszam – powtórzyła i wyglądało na to, że fakt, że nie mówi swojemu chłopakowi całej prawdy sporo ją kosztuje. – Pożegnam się z nim tylko i wracam za dziesięć minut. A razem z Harrym zobaczymy się w weekend, gdy tylko będzie mieć czas.

Ron nie wyglądał na udobruchanego, ale ponieważ wciąż jeszcze mieli z Georgem masę pracy, rozłączył się, zostawiając ich samych. Harry w sumie nie dziwił się, że chłopak był tak przestraszony, bo jak się okazało – dochodziła już północ, a Hermiona nie dała mu znaku życia. Jednocześnie spojrzeli na siebie i milczeli przez parę chwil, myśląc prawdopodobnie dokładnie o tym samym.

– Nie mów Ronowi, ok? – odezwał się wreszcie Harry. – Chcę sam z nim porozmawiać. I muszę przygotować się na jego tyradę o tchórzliwych fretkach i tym, że wybrałem sobie najgorszego faceta na ziemi, wyłączając z tego może tylko Lucjusza Malfoya.

– Może łatwiej byłoby mu… zrozumieć… gdyby zobaczył was razem tak jak ja – powiedziała Hermiona.

– Ron? Zauważyć i zrozumieć? Czy to nie ty powiedziałaś kiedyś, że ma emocjonalność łyżki czy coś w tym rodzaju? – westchnął. – Ty od dawna nie byłaś przeciwko Draco, bo już w szkole widziałaś, że nie jest tym człowiekiem, co kiedyś. Ron ma inne podejście, a dodatkowo pewnie wciąż przetrawia szok po tym, jak powiedziałem mu, że jestem biseksualny i w ogóle to przełknął tylko dlatego, że mieliśmy wówczas pod ręką stanowczo za dużo wina.

– Nawet biorąc pod uwagę jak jest tępy jeśli chodzi o uczucia, to nie jest kompletnie ślepy. I wciąż uważam, że spotkanie z tobą i Malfoyem by mu pomogło.

– Dlaczego? Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby pierwsze spotkanie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i chłopaka nie skończyło tym, że jeden drugiemu rozkwasi nos…

– Dlatego, że jak zobaczyłam was razem, to po raz pierwszy od… boże, od nawet nie wiem kiedy… widziałam cię szczęśliwego. I jestem pewna, że akurat _to_ Ron zobaczy, bo od dawna martwił się o ciebie niemal tak bardzo jak Molly, przy czym okazywał to znacznie mniej histerycznie niż ona. Będzie dobrze. A ja będę obok więc… no wiesz, jak będzie trzeba, to rzucimy na jednego z nich lub obu zaklęcie wiążące i porozmawiamy dopiero, gdy nie będą mogli sobie zrobić krzywdy.

– Nie sądzę, by Draco rzucał się na kogokolwiek z pięściami. To Ślizgon, umie ocenić swoje szanse w bójce a z Ronem ma raczej zerowe.

– Ja też nie, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Widzisz, lubię pozbawioną sińców twarz Rona pewnie tak samo, jak ty lubisz Malfoya, więc w naszym wspólnym interesie jest, by się nie pobili – oznajmiła, spojrzała na Harry’ego, a chwilę później obydwoje śmiali się tak głośno, że Stworek aportował się w salonie i zapytał, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takie małe pytanie ;)  
> Właśnie walczę z rozdziałem 45 i mam dylemat: czy Gawain powinien mówić do Lucjusza po 1) imieniu, 2) po nazwisku+'ty' 3) 'na pan'. To taki bardziej stylistyczno-polski problem, bo w głowie i tak widzę, że oni rozmawiają po angielsku, gdzie mówienie 'sir' i 'mr' to trochę wyższy poziom formalności i pisząc po ang nie miałabym wątpliwości, że obaj używaliby nazwiska w bezpośrednich zwrotach, a poza tym 'you' bez żadnych sir-mr dodatków. W samym opublikowanym już tekście jak na razie nie było żadnych scenek z Lucjuszem i Gawainem (ok, była jedna przy zdejmowaniu uroku, ale tam ani razu nie zwrócili się do siebie bezpośrednio). Tak, Lucjusz i Gawain się znają, ale nigdy nie mieli żadnej bliższej relacji a dodatkowo się nie znoszą, zaś biorąc pod uwagę ich charaktery, po angielsku 'sir-mr' w ich wykonaniu brzmiałoby jak ironiczna, nadmierna formalność ;)   
> Dlatego prośba i pytanie do Was: jak to widzicie? Dla uściślenia: Harry i Bill mówią do Lucjusza używając 'pan' i 'Malfoy' tyle że od nich jest on 'więcej starszy' niż od Gawaina no i obaj - w przeciwieństwie do Gawaina - zachowują wobec Lucjusza jakąś formalną grzeczność bo po prostu są bardziej kulturalni xD. [Tak dla uściślenia, spisałam sobie ich wiek z notatek i: Lucjusz - 45, Gawain - 37 (więc nie, nie byli z Lucjuszem w Hogwarcie w tym samym czasie), Bill - 28/29, Harry 19]. Oprócz całkowitego 'ty' vs 'pan' dopuszczam też opcję, że Gawain mówi do Lucjusza per 'pan', podczas gdy Lucjusz mówi do niego na ty / ewentualnie odwrotnie, ale obawiam się, że wówczas jeden z nich wyjdzie na nadmiernie bezczelnego. Żeby nie było: dla samej fabuły nie ma to żadnego znaczenia, jednak rozmowa będzie dość długa i czuję, że sposób w jaki się do siebie zwracają może zmienić jej wydźwięk. Pytam więc aby poznać Wasze opinie i odczucia, dopóki mogę jeszcze dostosować tekst, bo na razie zmieniłam wszystkie ‘pan’ na ‘ty+nazwisko’ i zaczęłam mieć znów wątpliwości xD Nie będę ukrywać: każda z możliwych opcji 'ma swój urok' i po prostu nie umiem się zdecydować.


	42. Brakujący element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział wyszedł dłuższy niż planowałam, bo ostatecznie dokleiłam do niego dwie scenki, które miały być dopiero w kolejnym; mam nadzieję że nie przeładowałam go informacjami i że będzie się podobać:)

***

Harry czuł, że tracą czas podczas kolejnych, nic nie wnoszących do sprawy przesłuchań. Osoby, które w ogóle chciały rozmawiać, zwykle nie miały nic istotnego do powiedzenia; te, które rozmawiać nie chciały, nawet po podaniu im Veritaserum nie były w stanie zeznać niż ważnego i nowego. Ekipa zajmująca się w Ministerstwie wyciąganiem zeznań od aresztowanych stanęła w miejscu i Harry coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że może po prostu nie umieją zadawać właściwych pytań. Przesłuchiwania osób przebywających w szpitalu szły powoli i mozolnie, bo tam z kolei pacjenci będący poszkodowanymi w ataku i mający szansę, by naprowadzić ich na jakikolwiek trop, byli albo nieprzytomni albo – jak Lucjusz Malfoy – odmawiali składania zeznań, a ich stan zdrowia w większości przypadków nie pozwalał na zażycie Veritaserum zaś przepisy – na zmuszenie ich do mówienia czegokolwiek. Ci, którym podano serum prawdy jako potencjalnym sprawcom, co jakiś czas oczywiście podsuwali nowe dane, ale wszystko to mnożyło tylko mało istotne wątki, które nijak się ze sobą nie wiązały.

Z trzech sędziów, którzy współpracowali ze Śmierciożercami, zostali zaatakowani w czasie gdy w Azkabanie odbywała się kontrola a teraz leżeli w szpitalu, gdy już poczuli się na tyle dobrze, by przeprowadzić pełne przesłuchanie, wydobyto znikome ilości informacji. Samantha Smith, która mogła wiedzieć najwięcej, była w najgorszym stanie, a dodatkowo najbardziej ze wszystkich była niechętna do rozmów. Nawet po użyciu najmniejszej bezpiecznej dla niej dawki Veritaserum nie mogła wyznać wszystkiego, bo ktoś rzucił na pewne kwestie zaklęcia tajności, nad którymi Łamacze głowili się od kilku dni i na razie nie znaleźli rozwiązania, a przez jej stan nie dało się zastosować silniejszych środków czy legimencji. Sędzia Hayes, jeden z najmłodszych członków Wizengamotu, jakkolwiek zaangażowany w sprawę, nie wiedział prawie nic i wyglądało na to, że wkręcił się to wszystko licząc na profity, gdy wystarczająco mocno będzie podlizywał się przewodniczącej. Jedyną osobą, która zdołała udzielić jakichkolwiek przydatnych informacji oraz która chciała im pomóc, był sędzia Addington, leczony wcześniej przez Draco. Mężczyzna odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania, był przerażony tym, do czego doprowadziły jego działania podyktowane uprzedzeniami i chęcią zemsty i nawet bez użycia eliksiru prawdy wyznał wszystko, co robił oraz poukładał pewne wątki i pomógł Aurorom zorientować się w całej siatce powiązań, jakie miały miejsce w Ministerstwie. To jego zeznania pozwoliły na aresztowanie kilku pracowników administracyjnych, które czy to pod wpływem imperiusa czy z własnej woli wyciągały z Ministerstwa tajne dokumenty albo pomagały w ich fałszowaniu – wciąż jednak, bez względu na to, ile danych poznali i jak wielu znaleźli winnych, nie pozwoliło to naprawdę ruszyć ze śledztwem do przodu.

Kilku pacjentów wciąż nie odzyskało przytomności, mimo iż od ataku minęło już półtora tygodnia i do nich należał Ridley Smith, co było sporym utrudnieniem. Personel szpitalny był oczywiście prześwietlony i po analizie całej dokumentacji z archiwum uznano, że to on i fałszywa Delestre byli jedynymi uzdrowicielami powiązanymi ze Śmierciożercami, jednak wciąż istniała obawa, że któryś z pracowników Świętego Munga mógł uczestniczyć w tym wszystkim i jeśli ktoś o tym wiedział – to tylko Smith.

Dodatkowym problemem był fakt, iż do Ministerstwa zgłaszało się coraz więcej osób, którym wydawało się, że mają coś do powiedzenia i którzy tylko marnowali czas pracowników Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. To samo działo się w Świętym Mungu, gdzie co rusz zjawiali się spanikowani czarodzieje, twierdząc, że ktoś na nich krzywo spojrzał oraz że nagle gorzej się poczuli i że _to na pewno ten urok_. Uzdrowiciele załamywali ręce, ale zajmowali się wszystkimi tymi osobami, badali ich i zazwyczaj wypuszczali do domu z zapasem eliksirów uspokajających. Dodatkowo w szpitalu doszło do kilku incydentów, gdzie dziennikarze lub po prostu ciekawscy próbowali podszywać się pod krewnych i przyjaciół pacjentów, nie zdając sobie chyba sprawy z zabezpieczeń i czujników tożsamości. Chociaż nikomu jak na razie się to nie udało, Harry wiedział, że każda taka sytuacja powodowała chaos oraz absolutną wściekłość Robardsa, który na nieszczęście wielu osób w piątek został wreszcie wypuszczony przez Lennoxa ze szpitala i awanturował się, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, jakby chciał nadrobić stracony w łóżku czas.

Hermiona bez najmniejszych problemów uzyskała zgodę Biura Aurorów na udział w pracach poszukiwawczych, a Harry dowiedział się od Draco wieczorem tego samego dnia, że zaproponowano jej od ręki pozycję _oficjalnego konsultanta_ Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa oraz pensję Aurora I stopnia z komunikatem, że są otwarci na negocjacje. Dziewczyna przyjęła stanowisko i podpisała na miesięczny okres magiczną umowę, ale stanowczo odmówiła przyjęcia zapłaty, unosząc się honorem i oznajmiając, że gdy zdecyduje się na pracę w Ministerstwie, zamierza przejść pełny proces rekrutacji jak każda inna osoba zgodnie z obowiązującymi procedurami. Draco uważał to za absurdalne, zaś Percy, który był przy całej sytuacji, podobno _wpatrywał się w nią z takim zachwytem, że Ronald powinien zacząć się obawiać, czy starszy brat nie spróbuje odbić mu dziewczyny_. Harry długo zaśmiewał się z tego opisu, a potem opowiedział Draco o tym, że Percym najwyraźniej zainteresowana była już Madison i wyglądało na to, że z wzajemnością.

Tak czy inaczej, od czwartku Hermiona, za pełną zgodą Biura Aurorów, przetrząsała bibliotekę w piwnicach Harry’ego i chociaż jak na razie nie nastąpił przełom, do weekendu zdołała dostarczyć do szpitala materiały rzucające na sprawę nowe światło; mógł nie wszystko rozumieć z zawiłych wyjaśnień, jakie usłyszał, ale widział po zadowolonej minie Draco, że krążą coraz bliżej rozwiązania. Wiedzieli już na pewno, że istniał jakiś dodatkowy czynnik, który wykorzystywano zarówno podczas tworzenia jak też rzucania uroku. Coś, co sprawiło, że znaczna część atakujących, których stopniowo dopasowywano do ofiar, była w stanie rzucać fisson siccumus znacznie bardziej skutecznie i chociaż wcale nie byli to tylko najsilniejsi czarodzieje, to ich zaklęcia miały większą i bardziej destrukcyjną moc niż innych. Ofiary uroku, gdzie okazało się, że dodatkowego czynnika nie wykryto – było to dosłownie kilka osób, zranionych wyłącznie przez Pattona i jakichś dwóch strażników, którzy zbiegli razem ze Śmierciożercami – w pełni odzyskały już sprawność więc słusznie frustrowali się, że nie pozwalano im wrócić do domów. Szukano wskazówek w gabinecie Pattona i pomieszczeniach, których używał, jednak Bill i ekipa Łamaczy potwierdzili, że przed opuszczeniem Azkabanu ktoś musiał zabrać stamtąd część rzeczy i prawdopodobnie były to najważniejsze i kluczowe materiały; wciąż badano oczywiście pozostawione tam artefakty, jednak jak na razie testy nie wykazały ich związku z urokiem.

Jakkolwiek nie doszło do żadnego przełomu w badaniach, eksperymenty oraz bogata literatura zebrana najpierw przez Draco a teraz uzupełniana przez Hermionę, umożliwiły Uzdrowicielom lepszą opiekę nad poszkodowanymi. Spośród lekko rannych osób trafionych fisson siccumus kolejne osoby odzyskiwały magię, a Parker urządził w sobotni wieczór imprezę z okazji faktu, że udało mu się rzucić słabiutkie lumos po raz pierwszy od półtora tygodnia. Świętował na tyle głośno, że Lennox podobno niemal dorównał Robardsowi w wybuchu furii, gdy poszedł uspokoić rozweselone towarzystwo.

Stan zdrowia osób w ciężkim stanie, który na początku leczenia stanął w miejscu, stopniowo i powoli, ale poprawiał się, a gdy Draco wrócił z sobotniej zmiany szpitalu, miał fantastyczny nastrój; jego ojciec zdołał wstać z łóżka i chociaż nadal był osłabiony i zmęczony, a jego dieta wciąż składała się z samych eliksirów, sam fakt, że odzyskał nieco samodzielności, był dla niego ogromnym krokiem i różnicą. Harry nie miał okazji widzieć się z Lucjuszem przez ostatnie dni, ale ze słów Draco wynikało, że jego niezwiązane z urokiem zranienia pod wpływem eliksirów i standardowych zaklęć leczniczych goiły się bez komplikacji i chociaż mężczyzna wciąż bywał marudny i trudny w rozmowie, przez większość czasu nie miał aż tak złego humoru jak jeszcze parę dni temu.

Z więźniami pod wpływem długoterminowego uroku sprawa miała się gorzej. Z raportów, jakie czytał Harry oraz raczej zdawkowych wypowiedzi Draco dowiedział się, że wszyscy oni przebywali w izolatkach pod wpływem łagodnych eliksirów uspokajających, a do ich niemożliwego do określenia stanu oraz faktu, że samo przebywanie w ich obecności budziło niepokój, doszły jeszcze nasilające się urojenia przeplatane z apatią i jakąś dziwną uległością i łagodnością wobec personelu. Byli przerażająco spokojni i cisi, byli przestraszeni i chociaż to Harry wyczytał tylko między wierszami: w dłuższych przebłyskach świadomości zdawali sobie sprawę ze swojego stanu i z faktu, że mogą stanowić zagrożenie i wciąż być połączeni urokiem z osobami, które go na nich rzuciły. Przesłuchiwanie ich nie wchodziło w grę, bo po prostu nie byli w stanie odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek pytania związane z tym, co ich spotkało, a gdy próbowano na nich naciskać w ich zazwyczaj pustych oczach pojawiło się przerażenie oraz nieme błaganie, by nie zmuszano ich do mówienia.

Draco wyznał mu któregoś wieczoru, że zaprzestali prób rozmawiania z tymi ludźmi w połowie tygodnia, po tym jak jeden z nich wydusił w trakcie zwykłej rozmowy z Billem coś w rodzaju _oni się dowiedzą_ , a potem stracił przytomność, nie obudził się ponownie chociaż od tamtego momentu minęło kilka dni, a jego stan fizyczny zaczął się pogarszać. Chłopak był blady i roztrzęsiony, gdy mówił o tym wszystkim, bo chociaż nie był świadkiem tej sytuacji, sama opowieść Billa budziła w nim wyjątkowy niepokój. Nawet jeśli to było urojenie, podjęto decyzję, że próba przesłuchań tych osób nie ma sensu ze względu na ich stan psychiczny, całkowitą niemożliwość by bezpiecznie podać im Veritaserum czy użyć legimencji oraz dodatkowo ryzyko, że treść przesłuchania trafi do sprawców – co zresztą podejrzewali od samego początku. Musieli znaleźć rozwiązanie nie angażując tych ludzi, a determinacja w oczach Draco, gdy o tym mówił, wystarczyła, by Harry uwierzył, że jeśli w ogóle jest to możliwe, to razem z resztą Uzdrowicieli i dodatkowo Hermioną do pomocy to zrobią.

Po środowym spotkaniu w Świętym Mungu, Hermiona spędziła u Harry’ego kolejne trzy dni niemal w całości, przemieszczając się tylko do szpitala i wracając do mieszkania Rona i George’a dawno po zmroku. W czwartek rano – poza załatwieniem kwestii formalnych związanych z jej udziałem w śledztwie – udała się wspólnie z Draco do Lennoxa, który z miejsca zaakceptował ich pomysł przywrócenia pamięci jej rodzicom i wskazał do pomocy dwoje uzdrowicieli, którzy znali się na takich tematach i nie bali się eksperymentów. W efekcie sobota była dniem, gdzie pojawił się kolejny sukces: tata Hermiony, który już wcześniej miał wyraźne przebłyski wspomnień z przeszłości, zaczął przypominać sobie całymi partiami jej wczesne dzieciństwo, a mama zaczęła nagle płakać, gdyż u niej wróciło z kolei kilka tygodni poprzedzające rozpoczęcie nauki Hermiony w Hogwarcie i moment, gdy dowiedzieli się, że ich córka jest czarownicą. W umysłach obydwojga otworzyły się furtki, które przez dwa lata były kompletnie zamknięte i było jasne, że tak, wspomnienia będą wracać. Ich uporządkowanie i przywrócenie w całości miało zająć nawet parę tygodni i już teraz wiadomo było, że w szpitalu będą musieli zostać przynajmniej miesiąc, bo odtwarzanie pamięci zmodyfikowanej magicznie było dla mugoli wyczerpujące. Ale udało się, a Draco, gdy opowiadał o tym Harry’emu, był poruszony – bo był przy Hermionie i jej rodzicach, gdy kolejna seria ostrożnie rzucanych zaklęć zadziałała. Wydawał się też trochę zawstydzony i niepewny, gdy mówił, że gdy tylko wyszli na korytarz, dziewczyna, szlochając, rzuciła mu się na szyję i zaczęła mu dziękować, czym wzbudzili spore zainteresowanie Uzdrowicieli kręcących się po oddziale.

Tak… powolna poprawa stanu części osób trafionych fisson siccumus i wyraźny progres w leczeniu rodziców Hermiony były największymi sukcesami w ostatnich dniach. Ani w śledztwie ani badaniach nad pełnym rozpracowaniem uroku nie nastąpił wyraźny przełom, Śmierciożercy siedzieli gdzieś w ukryciu, a Harry zaczął mieć obawy, że przez ilość czasu jaką spędzał na coraz nudniejszych i bardziej bezsensownych przesłuchaniach oraz wielogodzinnym ślęczeniu w dokumentach uzależni się od kawy i eliksiru wzmacniającego. Czuł też niepokój, jakby to wszystko było ciszą przed burzą, a w nocy z soboty na niedzielę obudziły go koszmary, z których niewiele był w stanie sobie przypomnieć oprócz faktu, że znajdował się wewnątrz Proroka Codziennego i jako niema postać na zdjęciu skakał pomiędzy makabrycznymi fotografiami i artykułami. Ten element zapamiętał prawdopodobnie dlatego, że każdego dnia gazeta powodowała u niego mieszankę radości, furii i niesmaku, w różnych proporcjach.

Tak, Rita zamieściła wywiad z nim i wypadł w nim fantastycznie, zaś dziennikarka w swoich artykułach, oprócz niestworzonych historii i plotek przemycała też ważne kwestie, z którymi zgadzał się w stu procentach. Niestety w międzyczasie w prasie pojawiły się również inne wypowiedzi różnych wpływowych osób – standardowe pomstowanie dotyczące faktu, że Święty Mungo traci czas na skazańców, których miejsce jest w Azkabanie, że Wizengamot w tym znacznie uszczuplonym składzie oraz Biuro Aurorów działają nieudolnie i żałośnie, a sam Minister po czymś takim powinien podać się do dymisji. Część społeczności czarodziejskiej była przerażona, część uważała, że to manipulacja ze strony władzy, niektórzy wierzyli, że Voldemort może powrócić, a inni – że do ataku w Azkabanie w ogóle nie doszło. Pojawiła się masa teorii spiskowych podsycanych zresztą przez dziennikarzy – i Rita tutaj wcale nie przodowała – i chociaż Harry był jedną z nielicznych osób, jakich bezpośrednio nie krytykowano, to dwa razy przy akompaniamencie przekleństw cisnął gazetą przez cały pokój, sprawiając, że Draco obracał oczami, Stworek kręcił głową, a obie sowy budziły się z drzemki i zaczynały głośno protestować na takie zachowanie.

Tak zresztą zaczął się niedzielny poranek, kiedy on i Draco przeglądali weekendowe wydanie Proroka przy śniadaniu. Obudził się w złym nastroju, bo miał pojechać na dyżur do Ministerstwa i pomóc w przesłuchaniach osób, które koniecznie chciały przekazać kolejne bezużyteczne wieści i trzeba było się nimi zająć. Nie mieli zaplanowanych innych zadań i szczerze liczył na to, że w niedzielę kolejka interesantów nie będzie aż tak długa – tym bardziej że niebawem na Grimmauld Place mieli przyjechać Charltonowie i chciał spędzić z nimi trochę czasu, zanim ruszy na obiad do Weasleyów, na który umówiony był o szóstej. Draco już wcześniej dowiedział się, że Keith i Clover przyjeżdżali do Londynu na jakiś wernisaż, który odbyć się miał wczesnym wieczorem, toteż była to idealna okazja, by wreszcie ich zaprosić. Ponieważ Keith fatalnie znosił aportację, a do ich domu wciąż nie została podłączona sieć Fiuu, najlepszą opcją było, aby po prostu przyjechali samochodem na Grimmauld Place i spędzili tu większość dnia.

Chociaż budynek już otworzył się na Draco i najwyraźniej traktował go jako współwłaściciela, nie mieli pojęcia, czy biorąc pod uwagę zaklęcia ochronne, on i Stworek będą w stanie wpuścić do budynku dwoje ludzi, w tym mugola, którzy nigdy wcześniej tu nie byli i nie byli uwzględnieni w zabezpieczeniach. Harry miał więc ruszyć do Ministerstwa, gdy tylko Charltonowie tu dotrą i ich wpuści, co niesamowicie go irytowało, ale mimo iż miał już plany na niedzielę, poprzedniego dnia nie potrafił odmówić Robardsowi, który z podkrążonymi ze zmęczenia oczami pytał go, czy może wpaść do pracy chociaż na cztery godziny. Tak, Robards… gdy Harry na niego patrzył i widział, jak mężczyzna pracuje, zaczął powątpiewać, czy wypuszczenie go w piątek z oddziału było ze strony Lennoxa dobrym pomysłem i z jakichś przyczyn czuł po kościach, że jego szef niebawem znów trafi do szpitala.

Co jeszcze tyczyło się samych Charltonów… już po fakcie Harry dowiedział się, że w piątek Hermiona przyniosła na Grimmauld Place przenośny telefon i razem z Draco zadzwonili do Keitha, po tym, jak Hermiona nakłoniła go, by poprosił Charltonów przez sowę o ich numer. Harry dotąd nie słyszał, by telefon mógł działać inaczej niż jako stacjonarny sprzęt przymocowany do ściany, więc musiała to być jakaś w miarę nowa technologia, bo nie pamiętał u Dursleyów tego rodzaju sprzętu; walkie-talkie, które Dudley dostawał na każde urodziny i psuł je w ciągu nie więcej niż tygodnia było najbardziej podobnym do tego urządzeniem. Niesamowicie żałował, że nie było go przy tej rozmowie, bo pamiętał, jak kompromitował się Ron używając parę lat temu zwykłego telefonu – zaś gdy zapytał o to Draco, ten zaczerwienił się i wymamrotał tylko, że jak to wszystko się skończy, to chce dostać wszystkie książki o telefonach. Oraz że chce, aby Harry pomógł mu taki kupić i nie, nieważne, że jedyną osobą, do której mógłby zadzwonić, byłby Keith, bo po prostu nie znał żadnych innych mugoli; nawet Clover podobno mimo niezłego rozeznania w mugolskich technologiach akurat z telefonami była kompletnie na bakier i nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez sowy, pergaminu i kleksów z atramentu.

Nie czuł się z tym dobrze, ale na spotkanie z Keithem i Clover cieszył się bardziej niż na obiad z Weasleyami – gdzie połowa osób znała prawdę lub słyszała plotki o nim i Draco, a reszta nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Nie wiedział w sumie, czego obawiał się najbardziej: kłamstw, rzuconego przez kogoś pytania, na które nie będzie umiał odpowiedzieć czy miny Ginny, w razie gdyby od kogoś z rodziny dowiedziała się już o pogłoskach z Ministerstwa. Nie wiedział też, czy wolałby powiedzieć im wszystkim na raz i otwarcie, aby po prostu mieć to z głowy, czy też porozmawiać z każdym z nich osobna… albo w ogóle im nie mówić i liczyć, że przecież _kiedyś sami się dowiedzą_. Czego wiedział, że się obawia, to reakcji Rona, bo po prostu… nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, a miał świadomość, że zwlekanie tylko pogorszy sprawę, za to na mówienie już teraz prawdy nie miał odwagi i…

– Niemal słyszę twoje myśli. Muszę nauczyć cię kiedyś oklumencji – westchnął w pewnym momencie Draco, który musiał obserwować od pewnego czasu, jak Harry bezmyślnie jeździ widelcem po talerzu z resztkami śniadania. – Aż tak denerwujesz się Weasleyami?

– To moje braki w oklumencji czy twoje zdolności w legimencji?

– Jestem beznadziejnym legimentą, ale zapadłeś się w sobie, gdy trafiłeś na artykuł o Percym Weasleyu i jego oficjalnym mianowaniu na stanowisko komisarza Wizengamotu, pod którym było jego rodzinne zdjęcie. Poza tym przez ostatnie trzy dni rozmawiałem z Granger więcej niż przez całą szkołę, a oprócz poszukiwań w bibliotece jesteś jedyną rzeczą, jaka nas łączy, więc siłą rzeczy rozmawialiśmy sporo właśnie o tobie.

– No, są jeszcze mugolskie technologie i…

– Nie zmieniaj tematu – zaśmiał się. – Harry, wiesz, że… że ja nie oczekuję, że im dziś powiesz, prawda…?

– Twoi rodzice o nas wiedzą, a oni wszyscy są dla mnie rodziną i jest mi źle z tym, że nie jestem z nimi szczery – powiedział i dopiero po wyrażeniu tego na głos zrozumiał, że _tak_ , to właśnie o to chodziło. –I nie chcę przed tym uciekać. Nie jesteś moim sekretem ani niczym w tym rodzaju. Chcę, żeby wiedzieli, żeby przyjęli cię z otwartymi ramionami i w sumie to chcę, żeby było już po wszystkim. Niemal ci zazdroszczę, że twój ojciec tylko na nas spojrzał i wiedział i że uniknąłeś tłumaczenia mu…

– Zapewniam cię, tłumaczyłem mu wiele rzeczy milion razy i ja z kolei wolałbym, żeby nie widział aż tyle, bo dzięki temu może nie wymyślałby sobie wszystkich tych niestworzonych rzeczy tylko przyjąłby za prawdę to, co mu mówię.

– Jakieś ciekawostki, o których nie mieliśmy czasu porozmawiać, bo Hermiona znów była tu wczoraj do północy?

– Zaczął wypytywać mnie, jak planuję postarać się o potomka, skoro mam zamiar być z facetem i tym facetem jesteś _ty_ oraz zaczął sam ze sobą prowadzić głośną dyskusję o tym, czy lepsze będą eliksiry, transmutacja czy połączeniu obydwu, bo od razu zaznaczył, że surogacja czy adopcja to coś, czego nie zaakceptuje, bo chce, by dziecko było pełnoprawnym dziedzicem Malfoyów, Blacków i Potterów jednocześnie. – wyrzucił z siebie Draco jednym tchem. – Przez cały ten czas miałem ochotę umrzeć ze wstydu, bo zagłębiał się w techniki poszczególnych opcji zbyt mocno i _dosłownie_ , bym był to w stanie znieść ze strony własnego ojca.

– O boże – wydusił Harry. – Co on… nie chcę znać tych technik i całej reszty i…

– Ubolewał też nad faktem, że jego wnuk z powodu _silnych genów Potterów_ może nie być blondynem i dopiero wtedy zdołałem mu przerwać. I powiedziałem mu kolejny raz, że nie, nie myślimy o takich rzeczach i żeby zamiast niestworzonych historii zajął myśli urokiem i tym cholernym brakującym elementem, którego poszukujemy.

– Jak zareagował…?

– Obraził się i powiedział, że póki co jego myśli są jego własnością i będą zawierać tylko to, co on uważa za istotne – westchnął i pokręcił głową. – Robards jest teraz zajęty i nadrabia czas spędzony w łóżku, ale przypuszczam, że za najdalej dwa dni zabierze się za rozmowę z moim ojcem i… – urwał, kiedy usłyszeli sygnał zaklęcia, którym otoczyli dom i które Clover miała uaktywnić, gdy dotrą z Keithem na miejsce; zabezpieczenia Grimmauld Place oczywiście nie pozwalały nikomu ot tak się tu zjawić i zapukać do drzwi.

– Porozmawiamy wieczorem, ok? – spytał Harry, podnosząc się z miejsca, na co Draco skinął głową.

Parę chwil później byli już na zewnątrz i po krótkim przywitaniu Harry kierował Keitha, by ten mógł wjechać swoim kombi na teren posesji, podczas gdy Clover i Draco rzucali dyskretne zaklęcia, by para mugoli stojąca nieopodal nie zauważyła, że samochód nagle znika pomiędzy budynkami oraz by nikt na razie się tu nie zbliżał. Kobieta mocno uściskała ich obu i natychmiast zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie pytania, jak się czują i czy wszystko u nich w porządku.

Całą czwórką zaczęli wyciągać z bagażnika torby z książkami, które Charltonowie poznajdowali tu i ówdzie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Harry – mimo że przede wszystkim obserwował Draco, który z fascynacją wpatrywał się w samochód – dostrzegł w pewnym momencie, że Keith nieco nieporadnie zarzuca spory plecak na ramię, a potem pociera prawą, odrobinę sztywną dłoń o bluzę. Nie zdążył zapytać, o co chodziło, bo on i Clover opowiadali właśnie, że mieli dziś rano problemy z autem i w ogóle całą elektroniką w domu, a ich generatory prądu od poprzedniego dnia z niewiadomych przyczyn szwankowały. Gdy wchodzili do mieszkania, Keith niezbyt udolnie próbował wytłumaczyć Draco, czym właściwie był wspomniany generator i dlaczego podłączenie do sieci elektrycznej – na które wciąż czekali – było lepszym rozwiązaniem niż tego rodzaju sprzęty.

– Clover, jak napijecie się kawy i coś zjecie, Draco pokaże ci, gdzie jest ten upiorny portret, o którym rozmawialiśmy i będę musiał was zostawić na… mam nadzieję, że nie więcej niż trzy godziny – powiedział Harry, gdy znaleźli się w salonie, a Stworek zebrał od nich zamówienia na gorące napoje i wprawił Keitha w stan kompletnego oszołomienia… właściwie swoim całokształtem.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie umiem odmawiać swojemu szefowi i zgodziłem się wpaść do Ministerstwa i pomóc z przesłuchaniami histeryków, którzy zjeżdżają się z całego kraju by zawracać nam głowę – westchnął, zarzucając na siebie szaty aurorskie. – Nic ważnego. Masa ludzi przychodzi do nas i twierdzi, że coś widziała, co oczywiście jest masą bzdur, ale musimy zająć się każdą taką osobą, bez względu na to, że zazwyczaj zajmuje tylko czas i panikuje. Oczywiście w niedzielę nie ma żadnych chętnych na zajmowanie się nimi, a ja dałem się w to wrobić, bo jestem frajerem i… po prostu mam nadzieję, że nie potrwa to długo.

– W porządku, będziemy tu całe popołudnie, zdążymy spędzić trochę czasu razem. No i… ja zajmę się portretem, a Keith będzie mógł poopowiadać Draco o mugolskim świecie. Nie miałam pojęcia, że jest aż tak zainteresowany tym tematem – powiedziała i obydwoje zerknęli w kierunku tamtej dwójki i parsknęli śmiechem, gdy zorientowali się, że Keith próbuje wyjaśnić Draco, jak działa silnik samochodowy; robił to w sposób tak nieudolny, że Harry, gdy przypomniał sobie swoje opowieści o prądzie i bateriach, poczuł, że może wcale nie brzmiał aż tak fatalnie.

– Jak wrócę, koniecznie muszę wam opowiedzieć, jak zachowywał się, gdy po raz pierwszy znalazł się w mugolskim domu – parsknął i zerknął na zegar; dochodziła dziewiąta, więc powinien już w sumie ruszać do Ministerstwa, ale naprawdę _bardzo_ nie miał na to ochoty i jakoś nie potrafił zmusić się do wyjścia. – Powinienem był odmówić Robardsowi, skoro…

– Keith, co to jest? – usłyszał nagle zaniepokojony głos Draco, który wpatrywał się w dłoń Keitha, tę samą, która wcześniej wydała się Harry’emu jakaś niezbyt sprawna.

– Och, to… to nic takiego – powiedział mężczyzna lekceważąco. – To ta ręka, którą dotknąłem tych całych czarnoksięskich gratów. Ostatnio zaczęła lekko mnie swędzieć i byłem na tyle nieuważny, że uderzyłem się w nią przy przenoszeniu sztalug do pracowni.

– Czy ktoś to oglądał? Wyleczyłem ją i byłem pewny, że wszystko jest w porządku, nie mówiliście mi, że coś jest nie tak…

– Skontaktowałam się ze Świętym Mungiem w tej sprawie jakiś tydzień temu – powiedziała Clover. – Chciałam umówić Keitha na wizytę, ale… sami wiecie, co się tam dzieje. Powiedzieli, że w obecnej sytuacji nie przyjmują pacjentów z lekkimi przypadkami, bo po prostu nie mają na to czasu. To dyspozycje z Ministerstwa, jak dolegliwość nie jest związana z tym waszym tajemniczym urokiem i pacjent nie umiera, to można go olać – stwierdziła z rozdrażnieniem, lecz Keith obrócił oczami.

– Jakby to było coś poważnego, to byłbym w stanie odegrać teatrzyk i udać bardziej chorego niż jestem, ale przecież to mnie nawet nie boli i nic szczególnego się nie dzieje. Gdybym nie walnął się nią w futrynę, to pewnie nawet nie czułbym, że…

– Sprawdzę to i jak będzie potrzeba, zabiorę cię do szpitala, bo to naprawdę jest niepokojące… – przerwał mu Draco, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił kilka prostych zaklęć monitujących. Przez parę chwil nic się nie działo, a wówczas chłopak zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na Keitha dziwnie. – Poczułeś coś?

– Lekkie mrowienie. I… – urwał, próbując zgiąć palce, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas.

– Keith…?

– Jest mi… zimno… i jakby… coś ściskało mi rękę… – wydusił. Harry zerknął na jego dłoń i zbliżył się o dwa kroki, a gdy dostrzegł, co się działo, z przerażeniem spojrzał w twarz pobladłego Draco.

– Harry… jedź do Ministerstwa i sprawdź, czyj dom kupili Keith i Clover. Użyj wszelkich środków, zrób awanturę, dorwij Robardsa by zrobił kolejną. Zabieram ich do szpitala.

– Co się dzieje…? – wymamrotał Keith, wpatrując się w swoją dłoń.

– Uporamy się z tym bez problemu, ale musi się tym zająć uzdrowiciel. To nic groźnego, ale z całą pewnością nie zniknie samo z siebie.

– Co mam powiedzieć Robardsowi? – spytał Harry, ruszając w stronę kominka. – Co jest najważniejsze?

– Że prawie na pewno znaleźliśmy _brakujący element,_ bo jeśli Śmierciożercy użyli tych artefaktów z piwnicy Clover i Keitha… to to zmienia wszystko i wreszcie zaczyna mieć sens. Robards wie, że szukaliśmy czegoś takiego, ale w żaden sposób nie byliśmy w stanie tego wyizolować. Informacja o poprzednim właścicielu to potwierdzi i wtedy będziemy… Będę już wiedział, co robić i w którym kierunku ruszyć z badaniami.

Harry skinął głową i moment później zniknął w kominku. Gdy szybkim krokiem przemierzał atrium, kierując się do wind, wciąż miał przed oczami dłoń Keitha, pokrytą pajęczynką szarawych, dziwnych znaków, a jego umysł wypełniły wszystkie momenty, gdy Draco opowiadał mu o postępie prac poszukiwawczych. Mógł niewiele rozumieć, ale parę rzeczy było jasne i jedną z nich był fakt, że kolor blizn po zmodyfikowanym fisson siccumus był inny niż w oryginalnej wersji uroku.

W klasycznym wydaniu ślad po zaklęciu był bordową, podłużną linią, a to, co widział w szpitalu podczas zdejmowania uroku z Lucjusza miało szary odcień, identyczny jak siatka blizn, która pojawiła się na dłoni Keitha.

***

Harry niejednokrotnie był świadkiem, jak Gawain Robards urządza komuś awanturę, ale gdy dopadł go w Biurze Aurorów i przekazał mu w skrócie, co się stało, mężczyzna przeszedł sam siebie. Wrzeszczał na wszystkich tak bardzo, że Miles w końcu nie wytrzymał i zagroził, że rzuci na niego petrificus totalus a potem odeśle do szpitala, aby Lennox najpierw zaaplikował mu podwójną dawkę eliksirów uspokajających, a potem jednak zbadał mu głowę.

Udali się do archiwum działu zajmującego się magicznymi majątkami wspólnie z Milesem, po wysłaniu pilnego wezwania do kierowniczki, aby odszukała dla nich niezbędne dokumenty, bez względu na ich stopień tajności; kobieta nie była szczęśliwa, że jest wzywana do pracy w niedzielne przedpołudnie i okazywała to jawnie, niewiele sobie robiąc z wrzasków Robardsa, a ostatecznie – kłócąc się z nim dobrych kilka minut i odgrażając się złożeniem na niego skargi. W międzyczasie Miles powiedział Harry’emu półgłosem, że ich szef miał kiedyś przelotną znajomość z tą kobietą i że pewnie to dlatego jego wrzaski już nie robią na niej wrażenia i jest w stanie niemal dorównać mu w słownych pyskówkach.

Gdy w końcu dobrali się do właściwych dokumentów, okazało się, że stopień tajności jest na tyle wysoki, że walczyli z nimi przynajmniej kwadrans, zanim udało im się dotrzeć do samego źródła. Dowiedzieli się, że własność magiczna została zdjęta z poprzedniego właściciela i że od lipca nieruchomość w pełni podlegała Clover, jako jedynemu magicznemu posiadaczowi – co odrobinę uspokoiło Harry’ego, gdy wreszcie usłyszeli nazwisko.

– Liam Yaxley – powiedziała ze złością kobieta i niemal cisnęła dokumentami w Robardsa. – Masz odpowiedź, potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

– Tak. Sprawdzisz teraz sprzedaże domów wszystkich Śmierciożerców, którzy zbiegli z Azkabanu i przekażesz informacje do Biura Aurorów. Miles, gdy będziesz mieć listę lokalizacji, zorganizujesz pięcioosobowe ekipy, do każdej przydzielisz przynajmniej jednego Aurora i Łamacza i jeszcze dziś zaczniecie je sprawdzać. Dom młodego Yaxleya przejęty przez tę Charlton biorę na siebie. Nawet jeśli własność magiczna jest przypisana do niej, to jeśli w domu znajdowały się artefakty powiązane ze sprawą, ten świr mógł się nią zacząć interesować. Na jutro chcę mieć zaś pełne zestawienie _wszystkich_ przejętych przez Ministerstwo nieruchomości popleczników Voldemorta wraz z pełną informacją komu i kiedy zostały sprzedane, a jeśli nie zostały, to jak wygląda sprawa magicznej własności, bo wiem, że części domów Ministerstwo nigdy nie zdołało przejąć w pełni ze względu na rodzinne zaklęcia – oznajmił i zignorował wiązankę przekleństw z ust kobiety, po czym odwrócił się i skinął na Harry’ego by ruszył za nim.

– Jedziemy do szpitala? – spytał Harry.

– Nie. Muszę zorganizować ekipę, która sprawdzi dom tych twoich znajomych, ale potrzebuję od ciebie więcej informacji. Kto oprócz młodego Malfoya wie, co dokładnie miało tam miejsce?

– Byłem tam z nim więc mogę ci wszystko…

– Harry, dobrze wiesz, że doceniam twoje zdolności różnego rodzaju, ale o magicznych posiadłościach, zabezpieczeniach i czarnoksięskich artefaktach nie wiesz prawie nic i dlatego przydzieliłem ci do tamtego zadania Malfoya. Ktoś jeszcze znał tę sprawę? Chcę tam wysłać kogoś, kto będzie od razu zorientowany w temacie. Więc?

– Te artefakty, których dotknął Keith i coś mu się stało… Draco miał problem z ich unieszkodliwieniem i…

– Do rzeczy.

– Pomagał mu Brooks, rozmawiali w Ministerstwie – powiedział szybko, widząc, że jego szef, nawet jeśli teraz nie był zły konkretnie _na niego_ , w każdej chwili mógł stracić cierpliwość. – I… jeszcze jakieś dwie Łamaczki… Lynch i Golding…! Tak, Lynch i Golding.

– W porządku. Zaraz wezwę tu całą trójkę i dodatkowe osoby i osobiście tam z nimi…

– Mogę jechać z wami?

– Harry…

– Byłem tam z Draco. Wiem, gdzie znajdowały się tamte artefakty, znam cały dom i…

– Zrobimy inaczej. Pojedziesz do szpitala, zgarniesz Clover Charlton i wrócisz z nią tutaj. Ufam, że Malfoy zajmie się jej mężem i zorganizuje uzdrowicieli, a ona przydałaby się nam do otwarcia domu. Nie chcę się tam włamywać, skoro dom jest pusty i tym samym ryzykować, że uszkodzimy zabezpieczenia i Charltonowie nie będą tam bezpieczni.

– Uważasz, że w ogóle powinni tam wracać?

– Na pewno nie zanim wszystkiego nie sprawdzimy, a jak uznamy, że nie jest bezpiecznie, Ministerstwo zorganizuje im lokal zastępczy. Co jeszcze?

– Wiesz, że tych artefaktów już tam nie ma, prawda? Draco rozbroił uroki a potem zniszczył wszystkie te przedmioty, spędziliśmy tam… cholera, chyba półtora tygodnia i naprawdę zlikwidowaliśmy wszystkie niebezpieczne rzeczy, a wszystkie materiały stamtąd i książki, które uznaliśmy za wartościowe, są już u mnie w mieszkaniu, bo Charltonowie pozwolili nam je zabrać – powiedział, a gdy oczy Robardsa zwęziły się ze złości, dodał natychmiast – i tak, to jest w raporcie, od razu zaznaczyliśmy, że weźmiemy takie rzeczy, Draco dostał zgodę od Billa i wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z procedurami. 

– Jeszcze jakieś rewelacje?

– Myślę… myślę że Draco powinien zapytać o to swojego ojca… – powiedział niepewnie. – Draco nie wiedział nic o tym, że w jego dworze przy testach uroku używano jakiegoś przedmiotu i pewnie jego ojciec wie niewiele więcej, ale… nie wydzieraj się tylko, błagam, bo ludzie i tak się na nas gapią. Gdy Lucjusz się ocknął a ja z nim siedziałem, opowiadałem mu o dworze Charltonów i całej tamtej sprawie, bo o czymś musiałem z nim rozmawiać. Nie podałem żadnych konkretów ani nazwisk, ale wydawał się zainteresowany zarówno tym dworem jak i samymi artefaktami z którymi walczyliśmy. Może wie o nich samych coś więcej albo wie, gdzie możemy coś takiego znaleźć, w razie gdyby…

– Oczywiście, młody Malfoy może spróbować, ale bez względu na to, co osiągnie, będę chciał sam porozmawiać z jego ojcem. I zrobić to jeszcze dziś i nie, nie zamierzam dłużej słuchać marudzenia Billa i Lennoxa, którzy twierdzą, że nie mogę go naciskać, bo jest w złym stanie, jest poszkodowany, przeżył traumę i Merlin wie co jeszcze. Malfoy powinien dziękować bogom, że w ogóle żyje, a ja nie mam czasu się z nim dłużej cackać.

– Gawain…

– Koniec tematu. Jedź po tę Charlton i…

– Czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Draco boi się, że to ty masz przesłuchiwać jego ojca? – spytał wprost. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak się nie znosicie, ale dla dobra sprawy…

– Dla dobra sprawy Malfoy powinien był dać się przesłuchać tydzień temu, gdy tylko względnie doszedł do siebie. Lennox twierdził, że nie można mu było podać Veritaserum, ale inne osoby trafione urokiem były już tak przesłuchiwane, gdy nie chciały rozmawiać i ich stan się ani nie pogorszył ani nie poprawił. Teoretycznie nie mogę podać serum prawdy świadkowi, a nie oskarżonemu, nie mówiąc już o zastosowaniu legimencji, ale jak będzie potrzeba, to uzyskam na to zgodę, choćbym miał w tym celu poruszyć niebo i ziemię.

– Nawet nie próbowałeś z nim normalnie porozmawiać – warknął Harry.

– Nie, bo jak słusznie zauważyłeś, nie przepadamy za sobą i nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu – uciął z irytacją. – Dałem szansę Billowi i młodemu Malfoyowi, ale jakoś nie osiągnęli sukcesów, a ja nie zamierzam bezsensownie męczyć się w jego towarzystwie i przekonywać go do rozmowy jak nieposłusznego bachora. Gdy się tam udam, to tylko z gotowym planem jak zmusić go do zeznań.

– Na miłość boską, co ty do niego masz, że nawet nie próbujesz się z nim porozumieć?

– Chcesz wiedzieć? Proszę bardzo – syknął. – Poznałem Lucjusza Malfoya osobiście jakieś piętnaście lat temu w… aby nie zranić twoich niewinnych uszu, _klubie dla dorosłych_. Byłem dopiero początkującym Aurorem, a on miał pieniądze i znajomości oraz zdążył już odbudować nadszarpniętą przez oskarżenia o popieranie na wojnie Voldemorta reputację. Zdecydowanie nie był zachwycony, że trafiłem na niego w takich okolicznościach. Widzisz, czasem lepiej nie wiedzieć zbyt wiele o wpływowych osobach, a ponieważ byłem młody i głupi i miałem za długi język, skończyło się tym, że Malfoy postawił mnie przed komisją dyscyplinarną a do tego miał w sobie na tyle podłości i hipokryzji, żeby próbować doprowadzić do mojego zwolnienia za _niestosowne i niegodne pracownika Ministerstwa prowadzenie się_. Mógł mnie zniszczyć, mógł zrujnować mi karierę i gdyby nie Scrimgeour, który był szefem Biura Aurorów i który mnie uwielbiał i wstawił się za mną, przypuszczam, że Malfoyowi by się to udało. Przez następne lata miałem z nim całe mnóstwo starć służbowych różnego kalibru, a na dodatek to ja byłem w ekipie, która parę lat temu wsadziła go do Azkabanu, gdzie miał spędzić resztę życia. Ma wszelkie powody, by mi nie ufać i pewnie wciąż widzi we mnie tego samego durnego gówniarza i awanturnika, którym wtedy byłem, a ja mam wszelkie powody, by go nie znosić.

– I po czymś takim… naprawdę uważasz, że nadajesz się do rozmawiania z nim…? – wydusił Harry, z trudem zmuszając się do ugryzienia się w język, by nie powiedzieć czegoś w rodzaju _nadal jesteś awanturnikiem i właśnie widziałem tego pokaz_.

– Sam do tego doprowadził, odmawiając przez półtora tygodnia zeznań, a ja już nie jestem tamtym dzieciakiem i zaręczam ci, załatwię to na tyle profesjonalnie, na ile on mi pozwoli. Wiem, co przeszedł i przypuszczam, że wiem, jak do niego dotrzeć, chociaż oczywiście muszę dopracować parę kwestii, aby iść do niego z pewnością, że wygram – powiedział i wziął głęboki oddech. – Jedź do tego cholernego szpitala i widzimy się tu z powrotem za godzinę.

***

Clover towarzyszyła Keithowi podczas wizyty lekarskiej, co było standardową procedurą w przypadkach, gdy do Świętego Munga trafiał mugol mający w najbliższej rodzinie czarodzieja, a Harry dowiedział się od Butlera, że był z nimi również Brooks. Nie wiadomo było, ile wszystko potrwa, ale ponieważ Robards potrzebował zarówno Brooksa jak Clover, Harry i tak musiał na nich zaczekać; Draco i Bill byli zaś u Lucjusza Malfoya i to tam skierował swoje kroki, chociaż po rewelacjach jakie usłyszał od swojego szefa nie był pewny, czy to w tym momencie dobry pomysł.

– …I gdybyś chciał złożyć zeznania, to może nie doszłoby do tego i dotarlibyśmy do tej informacji znacznie wcześniej! – usłyszał rozzłoszczony głos Draco.

– To informacja tak szczególna, że choćbym opowiadał o wszystkim, to…

– Jakbyś opowiedział o absolutnie wszystkim, to powiedziałbyś również, że Śmierciożercy faktycznie szukali katalizatorów fisson siccumus w naszym domu! A mówisz mi to _teraz_ , gdy wiesz już, że chodziło o artefakty z domu moich przyjaciół i nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, w jakich okolicznościach do tego doszło ani co to konkretnie…

– Nie mam pojęcia, co to konkretnie było! – przerwał mu Lucjusz, podnosząc głos; gdy zobaczył Harry’ego, który stał przy kotarze, nie ważąc się odezwać, uśmiechnął się sztucznie, a w jego tonie pojawiła się fałszywa słodycz. – Ach, pan Potter. Cóż pana sprowadza w moje skromne progi?

– To był dom Yaxleya. Liama, tego… – urwał, kiedy zobaczył, jak Draco zaciska z wściekłością dłonie. Rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie Billowi, który westchnął ciężko.

– Okazuje się, że pan Malfoy doskonale wiedział, do kogo wcześniej należał dom Charltonów – powiedział, ale jego ton był raczej zmęczony niż pełen wyrzutów jak w przypadku Draco.

– Co…?

– Pan Potter raczył opisać mi tę nieruchomość na tyle barwnie, że nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości – warknął Lucjusz, wpatrując się w Draco. – Byłem absolutnie pewien, że wiecie, do kogo należała! Sądziłem, że to dlatego tam ruszyliście w sierpniu: bo dowiedzieliście się, że jedna z rodowych posiadłości Yaxleyów trafiła w ręce mugola!

– To była tajna informacja – wymamrotał Harry. – Byłem tam z Robardsem. Urządził awanturę i chociaż miał uprawnienia, by wyciągnąć te dane, pół godziny zajęło nam złamanie zaklęć zabezpieczających.

– A wam nie przyszło do głowy, żeby sprawdzić do kogo należy ten dwór, zanim się tam udaliście? – powiedział Lucjusz z wyrzutem, wpatrując się w Draco. – Zwłaszcza jak zobaczyliście, że coś jest nie tak a ty od razu zorientowałeś się, że kiedyś już widziałeś ten dom?

– Wszystko było nie tak, a takich posiadłości są dziesiątki! – odparował Draco. – Wyraziłem swoje zaniepokojenie w stosownej notce do biura nieruchomości, a po zakończeniu sprawy napisalibyśmy z Harrym pełny raport, ale w międzyczasie doszło do ataku w Azkabanie i musieliśmy zostawić ten temat i to nie moja wina, że…

– Malfoy, spokojnie – przerwał mu Bill. – Nikt cię za nic nie wini, bo przy tej sprawie zrobiliście wszystko zgodnie z procedurami i nie mam ci absolutnie nic do zarzucenia. Poza tym, znając działanie biura nieruchomości, gdyby nie pojawił się tam Robards i nie zrobił afery, zostalibyście odesłani z kwitkiem – stwierdził, po czym zwrócił się do Harry’ego. – Czego jeszcze dowiedziałeś się w Ministerstwie?

– Robards będzie jechać do domu Charltonów sprawdzić zabezpieczenia i pewnie przeszukać ponownie piwnice. Mam zabrać do Ministerstwa Clover i Brooksa, żeby mu towarzyszyli, a Miles ma do końca dnia ustalić do kogo trafiły wszystkie nieruchomości po zbiegłych Śmierciożercach i zorganizować ekipy, które sprawdzą, co się tam dzieje.

– Wszystkie, które zostały _sprzedane_ , jak przypuszczam – odparł Bill. – Te, które nie znalazły kupców, są obłożone automatycznymi zaklęciami tropiącymi i monitorujemy je, odkąd zaczęła się sprawa.

– W przypadku starych, rodowych posiadłości, wasze nieudolne czary nie znaczą zupełnie nic, jeśli skazaniec nie przekazał Ministerstwu dobrowolnie pełnych praw własności – stwierdził Lucjusz chłodno. – Wasza wiara w pospolitą magię jest zatrważająco naiwna.

– Sugeruję zachować takie komentarze dla siebie w momencie, gdy będzie pan przesłuchiwany – odparował Bill, po raz pierwszy okazując rozdrażnienie. – I jednocześnie mam nadzieję, że ta sytuacja ostatecznie przekonała pana o konieczności złożenia zeznań. Przekazuje nam pan urywki swoich pomysłów, a nie znamy całości. Przez ten _brak całości_ nie wykryliśmy od razu, że jakieś czarnoksięskie artefakty były wykorzystane do stworzenia lub rzucania uroku, a na dotarcie do tych właściwych straciliśmy półtora tygodnia i dowiedzieliśmy się o nich przypadkiem. Posiada pan mnóstwo cennych informacji, którymi nie dzieli się pan, bo nie uważa ich pan za ważne lub uważa je za oczywistości. Nie wszystko jest oczywiste, nie zna pan szczegółów śledztwa i nie wie, co może być dla nas kluczową informacją.

– Już powiedziałem, że kwestia jakichkolwiek testów na czarnoksięskich artefaktach to informacja tak szczególna, że choćby opowiadał o wszystkim, to…

– Myli się pan – przerwał mu Bill chłodno. – Takie właśnie szczątkowe informacje wyciągamy z zeznań, których złożenia pan odmawia.

– Robards będzie tu po południu – oznajmił Harry. – Powiedział, że będzie pana przesłuchiwał jeszcze dziś.

– Życzę mu powodzenia – prychnął Lucjusz. – Nie ma prawa podać mi Veritaserum, a bez mojej zgody...

– Powiedział, że zorganizuje zgodę, jeśli nie będzie mieć wyboru.

– Wytoczę Ministerstwu proces, jak spróbuje to zrobić. I powiem Lennoxowi, że chcą narazić moje zdrowie, wciąż źle się czuję i…

– Na Merlina, zachowujesz się dokładnie tak jak ja gdy miałem trzy lata! – wybuchnął nagle milczący od paru chwil Draco, po czym poderwał się z miejsca. – _Poskarżę się Lennoxowi! Nie chcę czegoś, będę się buntować chociaż wiem, że nie mam racji!_ Broniłem cię przez półtora tygodnia, ale nie zamierzam robić tego dłużej. Nie jestem w stanie z tobą rozmawiać. Jak Robards będzie chciał podać ci Veritaserum, będę pierwszą osobą, która go poprze! Mam dość przekonywania cię, że każda rzecz, jaką wiesz, może być cenna i wydzierania z ciebie fragmentów informacji! Przez twój upór i milczenie Keithowi coś może się stać, bo wiedziałeś od samego początku, że dotknął tych cholernych artefaktów i wiedziałeś, jak to niebezpieczne!

– Nie wiedziałem! Nie miałem pojęcia, że to o to chodziło! I nie rozumiem, dlaczego przejmujesz się jakimś mugolem! – krzyknął Lucjusz.

– Tak, przejmuję i nie jestem w stanie słuchać tych bzdur ani chwili dłużej – oznajmił, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.

– Na co czekasz? Idź za nim, pociesz go i wysłuchaj, jak wypłakuje się, że jego ojciec jest bezdusznym potworem – warknął Lucjusz do Harry’ego.

– Jest pan idiotą – odparł na to krótko, po czym zerknął na Billa, ale ten skinął bez słowa na drzwi, a potem spojrzał na Lucjusza z mieszanką złości i rezygnacji.

Gdy Harry był już przy drzwiach, usłyszał z ust Lucjusza coś o tym, że Artur Weasley dostałby palpitacji widząc jak jego pierworodny syn płaszczy się przed jakimkolwiek Malfoyem i daje sobą pomiatać. Gdyby nie fakt, że musiał złapać Draco, Harry pewnie byłby tam wrócił i powiedział coś więcej, bo jakkolwiek chciał zachowywać z Lucjuszem poprawne relacje, w tym momencie raczej nie było to możliwe.

***

Harry znalazł Draco dopiero po paru minutach, pokierowany przez sanitariusza, który widział go wchodzącego do laboratorium znajdującego się na oddziale. Chłopak stał samotnie przy stole, wpatrując się w jakieś próbki i gdy Harry podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że jego dłonie drżą ze złości.

– Nie pytaj, jak się czuję ani czy wszystko w porządku – powiedział na starcie, zaskakująco spokojnym tonem, biorąc pod uwagę, że widać było, jak bardzo jest podminowany. – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek byłem na niego tak wściekły, jak w tym momencie.

– Sądzisz, że zrobił to z premedytacją? Zataił jakieś informacje, chociaż wiedział, że…

– Wątpię. Problemem jest raczej jego absolutne przekonanie, że wszystko wie najlepiej i chyba nawet uważa się za tak genialnego, że sam rozwiązałby to śledztwo, a my wszyscy wokół jesteśmy bandą nieudaczników, którzy nie mają pojęcia, co robią.

– Z takim podejściem jego rozmowa z Robardsem…

– Będzie koszmarna i traumatyczna? Wiem, że będzie a on też wie i przypuszczam, że był tak okropny, bo ma pełną świadomość, że skończyła się zabawa w kotka i myszkę. Rozmawialiśmy o tym wiele razy. Jestem na niego wściekły i się o niego martwię, a on… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Harry, jeśli do skonstruowania uroku faktycznie były użyte artefakty z domu Charltonów, a wstępne testy wskazują, że to prawie pewne, bo sygnatury magiczne z dłoni Keitha wydają się zgadzać z nieznanym elementem osób obrzuconym urokiem… to to wszystko zmienia. Musimy znaleźć coś takiego, aby móc rozpracować urok, a wszystko z ich domu usunąłem, jednak na pewno było tego więcej, bo przecież Śmierciożercy w Azkabanie nie mieli dostępu do domu Yaxleya i przedmiotów, które zlikwidowałem parę tygodni temu. Mój ojciec twierdzi, że nie wie, co to _konkretnie_ było, ale wydaje się wiedzieć, czego poszukiwano w naszym dworze… zanim przyszedłeś, Bill wypytywał go o wszelkie możliwości, ale wyraźnie wykręcał się od odpowiedzi, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. To pierwsza rzecz, w sprawie której musi być przesłuchany, gdy Robards się za niego zabierze. Jak dowiemy się, co to właściwie było, może okaże się, że ojciec wie, gdzie jeszcze znajdują się tego rodzaju przedmioty i mam nadzieję, że będzie na tyle racjonalny, że wprost to powie.

– Co jeśli znajdują się w jakimś jego nielegalnym skarbcu za granicą i to dlatego nie chce zdradzić nam prawdy…?

– Och, tego jestem prawie całkowicie pewien, bo gdyby było inaczej, powiedziałby mi wcześniej, że mogli tego użyć – odparł z irytacją. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Mam jednak wrażenie, że chodzi o coś innego. Dla nikogo nie jest tajemnicą, że część jego dawnego majątku znajduje się poza jurysdykcją Wielkiej Brytanii, może nawet w krajach, gdzie tego rodzaju przedmioty nie są nielegalne, więc to musi być coś więcej.

– Czy znalezienie tego… czy jest konieczne, by pomóc Keithowi…? Oraz wszystkim, na których rzucono urok?

– Jeśli tak będzie, to wydrę te informacje z umysłu ojca, choćbym miał osobiście użyć legimencji.

– Podobno jesteś fatalnym legimentą – przypomniał mu Harry, na co Draco parsknął krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem. – Draco, co teraz…? Zabiorę Clover i Brooksa do Ministerstwa, być może pojadę razem z nimi do domu Charltonów, ale to potrwa jakiś czas i… dasz sobie radę…?

– Zobaczymy, co będzie działo się z Keithem. Zostanę z nim tutaj albo zabiorę go na Grimmauld Place i zacznę szukać wszystkiego od początku – westchnął.

– W porządku, więc po prostu…

– Harry, zastanawiam się nad jeszcze jedną rzeczą – przerwał mu Draco. – Wiedziałem o testach fisson siccumus w moim dworze, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że już wówczas zaczęli szukać jakichś artefaktów, których użyją do tego celu. Natomiast mój ojciec, nawet jeśli nie znał szczegółów, to okazuje się, że jednak miał świadomość, że coś takiego miało miejsce. Działo się coś, o czym nie chce mówić i zastanawiam się… co to było, że tak bardzo nie chce.

– Do czego zmierzasz?

– Do tego, że są dwie możliwości: pierwsza jest taka, że nie chce o tym mówić, bo w jakimś aspekcie brał w tym udział dobrowolnie i wiedział, co chcą osiągnąć, a wówczas mówienie tego na głos by go pogrążyło…

– Nie wydaje mi się to prawdopodobne – zaprotestował Harry. – Gdyby tak było, udawałby, że nic nie wie o uroku i nam nie pomagał, a on…

– Mi też się nie wydaje, ale rozważam wszelkie możliwości, bo… bo druga opcja jest taka, że… że coś mu zrobili w naszym dworze. Coś, o czym nie wiem. Coś gorszego niż zwykle. I że to ta właśnie sytuacja wiąże się z artefaktami. To może oznaczać, że mój ojciec faktycznie nie wie o co _dokładnie_ chodzi albo tego nie pamięta, ale… ale nie chce sobie przypominać – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie.

– Jeśli Robards użyje Veritaserum…

– Veritaserum nie jest niezawodne, a mój ojciec prawdopodobnie spędził ostatnie półtora tygodnia rozważając wszystkie pytania, jakie Robards mu zada i przygotowując dla niego odpowiedzi, które są wystarczająco pełną wersją prawdy, by oszukać eliksir. Jestem pewien, że myśli nad tym nawet teraz i odciąga przesłuchanie w czasie między innymi dlatego – powiedział i wziął głęboki oddech. – Uważam, że Goyle może wiedzieć więcej. Zanim przyszedłeś… ojciec zasugerował, że była jakaś sytuacja związana z poszukiwaniem przedmiotów do testów w naszym dworze i biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jakim o tym mówił… mam wrażenie że był przy tym Goyle, a ojciec wie z Proroka, że akurat on żyje, nie uciekł z Azkabanu z resztą i przebywa w celach Ministerstwa. Nie mam całkowitej pewności, czy chodziło o fisson siccumus, ale trzeba to sprawdzić.

– Goyle był już przesłuchiwany pod wpływem Veritaserum…

– Które, jak właśnie ci powiedziałem, nie działa perfekcyjnie jak ktoś spodziewa się jego podania i ma gotowe, bliskie prawdy odpowiedzi.

– Nie sądzę, że Goyle jest na tyle cwany i inteligentny, by oszukać serum prawdy – powiedział wprost Harry, a wówczas Draco spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem.

– Czy to ty z nim rozmawiałeś?

– Nie, zajmował się tym Miles, ale czytałem treść przesłuchań. Nie pamiętam jednak szczegółów, więc…

– Więc jest całkiem prawdopodobnie, że nie zadano mu konkretnych pytań o sam urok i eksperymenty Voldemorta a już na pewno nie pytano go artefakty, które znaleziono w moim domu i które w jakiś sposób łączą się z tym młodszym Yaxleyem. Przypuszczam, że próbowano z niego wyciągnąć informacje o miejscu pobytu i planach Śmierciożerców. Jak nie zadasz właściwych pytań, nie uzyskasz właściwych odpowiedzi nawet z Veritaserum – powiedział. – Musicie to z niego wydobyć. Masz rację, nie jest geniuszem, a poza tym akurat tych pytań raczej się nie spodziewa, bo pewnie nie sądził, że to ważne. Zaszantażujcie go, wymyślcie coś, może spróbujcie ponownie uderzyć w jego czułe punkty i rodzinę.

– Jego rodzina wyjechała za granicę i nikt się nie interesował jego losem – powiedział Harry, a wówczas Draco spojrzał na niego osobliwie.

– Nie mówię o jego żonie i Gregu – powiedział, na co Harry uniósł brwi, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

– Więc o kim? Już go prześwietlaliśmy, na pewno czytałeś w aktach, że był na liście „X”, tej, którą utworzyli Welsh i Thompson, ta dwójka, która…

– Która zaczęła to wszystko i zaginęła, tak, wiem o tym i jeśli mam być szczery, byłem zdziwiony, że skoro Goyle był torturowany w więzieniu tak jak wielu innych, nie został również trafiony urokiem. Ale nie o tym mówię, lecz właśnie o Cassandrze Welsh i dlatego dziwi mnie, że Goyle nie chciał z wami współpracować.

– W tym momencie już zupełnie nic nie rozumiem… – wymamrotał Harry. – Co ona ma z tym wspólnego? I dlaczego Goyle miałby _chcieć_ współpracować?

– Na Merlina, Harry…! – powiedział ze złością. – Czy wy w ogóle sprawdziliście tę dziewczynę? Przecież już przy śledztwie dotyczącym Fawleya należało ją prześwietlić, skoro była jego sekretarką i zniknęła z Ministerstwa niedługo przed jego śmiercią. Zwróciłem uwagę na to nazwisko jeszcze gdy nie miałem pojęcia o spisku w Azkabanie, liście „X” i całej reszcie.

– Sprawdzaliśmy ją – odparł Harry. – Przecież czytałeś dokumenty i większą część mojego raportu, więc wiesz, że węszyła w tej sprawie, i że to dzięki jej działaniom w ogóle zaczęliśmy śledztwo. Sprawdziliśmy o niej wszystko, no i…

– Tak, zapisałeś w raporcie, że zaczęła śledztwo z powodu Johna Lancastera, tego… tego więźnia pod wpływem długoterminowego uroku. Miałem zwrócić ci uwagę, że masz dziury w raporcie, ale po prostu ciągle tyle się działo… no i byłem pewny, że wiecie o jej rodzinie, tym bardziej że wspomniałeś w raporcie, że to przez swoich krewnych jej sytuacja zawodowa po wojnie była trudna.

– No bo była powiązana z poplecznikami Voldemorta takimi jak Lancaster i to przecież dlatego…

– Harry, nie…! – przerwał mu. – Naprawdę sądzisz że to zaszło aż tak daleko, żeby samo kuzynostwo któregoś-tam stopnia z pomniejszym szmalcownikiem zrujnowało czyjąkolwiek karierę?

– Była z nim _spokrewniona_? Z tego do czego dotarliśmy wynikało, że Lancaster jest spokrewniony z Thompsonem, ale nie z nią… – powiedział Harry ze zdezorientowaniem.

– To skomplikowane, wielokrotne małżeństwa, rodzice chrzestni i inne kombinacje – odparł szybko Draco. – Nawet nie wiem, czy mają bezpośrednie więzy krwi, ale tak, Welsh to dalsza rodzina ich obu, jednak nie o to mi chodzi. Ty, Robards, Weasley a nawet Duncombe, żadne z was nie zwróciło uwagi, że to było trochę zbyt mocno naciągane?

– To znaczy… – zaczął Harry i przypomniał sobie pierwszą rozmowę z Madison. – Ej, faktycznie wspomniała, że krążyły jakieś plotki, że Welsh była spokrewniona z kimś ważniejszym, ale to podobno tylko plotki i…

– Zarówno ona jak Lancaster byli spowinowaceni z Goyle’ami przez drugie małżeństwo… kogoś, nie pamiętam dokładnie, o kogo chodziło, ale możemy o to zapytać mojego ojca jeśli ktokolwiek uzna takie szczegóły za istotne.

– Co…? Przecież… przecież gdy ją prześwietlaliśmy, powinniśmy byli trafić na jakąś wzmiankę, że Goyle’owie są jej rodziną!

– Są tylko spowinowaceni, a nie spokrewnieni i w dodatku w nieco zawiły sposób i… – urwał i zaśmiał się gorzko. – Dobra. Świetnie. Nie wiedzieliście tego, a ja najwyraźniej tak samo jak ojciec pewne rzeczy uważam za oczywiste, chociaż takimi nie są… Dla mnie oczywista była wiedza o powiązaniach między starymi rodami czarodziejskimi. Dla was nie. Przepraszam. Czepiam się ciebie, że nie wiążesz pewnych faktów, a okazuje się, że sam jestem idiotą…

– Skończmy już z oskarżaniem siebie czy kogokolwiek o głupotę i wiarę w oczywistości, bo to do niczego nie prowadzi – westchnął Harry. – Powiedz mi wszystko co wiesz i co mam wykorzystać w przesłuchaniu Goyle’a.

– Nie znałem osobiście Lancastera, bo jest od nas jakieś dziesięć lat starszy i nie było go już w Hogwarcie, gdy zaczynaliśmy naukę, ale to nazwisko nie było mi obce. Jego strona rodziny nie utrzymywała kontaktu z Goyle’ami. Podobnie rzecz się miała z Thompsonem, tym uzdrowicielem od trucizn, który również zaginął. Natomiast Cassandra chodziła z nami do szkoły, znała Grega od dzieciństwa i chociaż nie była jego bezpośrednią kuzynką i była od nas cztery lata starsza, traktowała go trochę jak młodszego brata. Dobrze wiesz, jak kompletnym baranem jest Greg, ale Cassandra miała do niego całe pokłady cierpliwości i dopóki była w Hogwarcie, udzielała mu korków… nie to, żeby na wiele się zdały… i pomagała mu z pracami domowymi. Naprawdę się nim przejmowała, a rodzice Grega to doceniali i wspierali ją finansowo, bo była nastolatką gdy straciła rodziców i została praktycznie całkiem sama. To nie są rzeczy, które znajdują się w oficjalnych dokumentach i nawet jeśli krążyły plotki że była powiązana z kimś ważnym, to poza kręgami czarodziejów czystej krwi raczej nikt nie znał konkretów. Skoro wy o tym nie wiedzieliście, to w przesłuchaniu Goyle’a na pewno nie zostało to wykorzystane, a może gdyby dowiedział się, że jego przyszywana siostrzenica czy tam bratanica czy _cokolwiek_ zaginęła ze względu na tę sprawę, bo próbowała uratować Lancastera… więcej, może nawet brała pod uwagę samego Goyle’a, gdy zaczęła interesować się tą sprawą… to może jednak zdecydować się coś powiedzieć z własnej woli…

– Pomijając już całą sprawę z Cassandrą, o której oczywiście powiem Robardsowi gdy tylko dotrę do Ministerstwa… zastanawia mnie, dlaczego Goyle’a nie wypytywano o sprawę uroku. Przecież był przy tych eksperymentach tak samo jak twój ojciec…

– Goyle nie został ranny, nie brał w tym udziału i to jest jasne. W milionie najrozmaitszych powiązań można coś przegapić – westchnął Draco. – Teoretycznie śledztwo prowadzi Robards, ale do piątku był przykuty do łóżka, nie mógł zajmować się wszystkim… zresztą, nikt nie byłby w stanie skoordynować sprawy, gdzie przesłuchiwana jest setka podejrzanych a do tego masa świadków i jeszcze cały tabun ludzi, którym wydaje się, że coś wiedzą. Mamy tony dokumentów, a wykrzesanie wartościowych informacji jest niemal niemożliwością, bo wciąż obracamy się w tych samych danych oraz masie bezwartościowych wątków prowadzących donikąd. Gdyby nie sprawa tych artefaktów i fakt, że mój ojciec napomknął o Goyle’u w tym kontekście… pewnie też nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że należy się tym zająć.

– A gdyby Keith i Clover dziś do nas nie przyjechali…

– Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć i pluję sobie w brodę, że gdy pierwszy raz u nich byliśmy nie skierowałem go ponownie do szpitala – powiedział. – Pracujemy w Biurze Aurorów. Powinniśmy mieć oczy naokoło głowy i dostrzegać podejrzane rzeczy, a ja…

– Gdybyśmy widzieli podejrzane rzeczy wszędzie, to to by już była paranoja – westchnął Harry, na co Draco niemrawo przytaknął, po czym przysunął się do niego i oparł głowę o jego ramię. Harry przytulił go do siebie i w tej pozycji zastał ich Brooks, który zjawił się w laboratorium parę chwil później.

– Potter, Malfoy… skończyliśmy badać Keitha Charltona. Nic mu nie grozi, ale zanim wyleczymy go, chcemy przeprowadzić dodatkowe testy i w efekcie na razie musi zostać w szpitalu. Jego żona nie była tym zachwycona, ale wyraził pełną zgodę, by wstrzymać się z leczeniem jego zranienia, jeśli może to pomóc ofiarom uroku – powiedział. – Ściągnąłem tu Jennings i jeszcze dziś zaczniemy robić z Lennoxem pierwsze konkretne testy dotyczące fisson siccumus z uwzględnieniem nowych danych.

– Brooks – zaczął Harry. – Muszę zabrać ciebie i Clover…

– Wiem, rozmawiałem chwilę z Weasleyem, bo spodziewałem się zastać was obu u twojego ojca – powiedział. – Lennox i Weasley właśnie z nim rozmawiają, więc możesz do nich…

– Więc podejdę do Keitha. Nie chcę, żeby był teraz sam – odparł Draco. Brooks zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej nieświadomy jego wcześniejszego starcia z ojcem, po czym skinął na Harry’ego.

Gdy dotarli do sali, w której leżał Keith, Clover wydawała się spokojna, a nawet zażartowała o tym, że znajomości naprawdę pomagają uzyskać dostęp do lekarza, jednak gdy opuściła z Harrym i Brooksem pomieszczenie, natychmiast spoważniała i zaczęła niemal dygotać z nerwów, które udało jej się trzymać na wodzy przy mężu.

– Nic nie mów – powiedziała do Harry’ego, gdy weszli do windy. – Keith trafił tu przeze mnie. To ja jestem czarownicą, a zamiast zająć się nim i go chronić, umiałam tylko kłamać w kwestiach bezpieczeństwa i przekonywać go, że w Wielkiej Brytanii nic nam nie grozi. Nigdy nie powinnam była zaproponować kupna tego przeklętego domu.

– To nie jest twoja wina, tylko Ministerstwa, że…

– Pewnie tak, ale to i tak nie sprawi, że nie będę mieć do końca życia wyrzutów sumienia, że tak go naraziłam, bo po prostu strasznie pragnęłam wrócić na stałe do naszego świata. Zgodził się teraz, byście na nim eksperymentowali chociaż nawet nie rozumie, co będziecie robić…

– Zapewniam panią, że nie stanie mu się żadna krzywda. A to, co wykryjemy, może uratować wielu osobom życie – powiedział Brooks, jednak kobieta spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym rozżaleniem.

– Wiem, że to ważne. I dlatego się zgodził, tym bardziej że on nie potrafi nikomu odmawiać pomocy, bez względu na konsekwencje. Dla niego cały czarodziejski świat to urocza bajka, przydatne zaklęcia domowe i moje ożywione rzeźby i obrazy, a nie ciągła walka z psychopatycznymi czarnoksiężnikami, według których jako mugol nie jest nawet do końca człowiekiem. Dopiero niedawno zaczęłam mówić mu prawdę, tyle że po tym, jak wmawiałam mu całymi latami, że jesteśmy niegroźnymi wróżkami jak z dziecięcej opowiastki, ciężko jest mu uwierzyć, jak naprawdę wygląda nasz świat. Popełniłam błąd, okłamując go, a teraz płaci za to cenę i jeśli coś mu się stanie, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korekta i uściślenie pewnych informacji zajęły mi dużo czasu i szły dość opornie, bo ciągle musiałam cofać się o kilkadziesiąt rozdziałów i sprawdzać pewne fakty; dodatkowo ciągle coś przerabiałam w wypowiedziach bohaterów, kasowałam i dodawałam te same zdania i zmieniałam kolejność, więc... Jak gdzieś się zaplątałam w zeznaniach i coś jest niejasne albo po prostu usuwanie jednych krzaków stylistycznych sprawiło, że wyrosły nowe, dajcie znać :)


	43. Robert Goyle

***

Robardsowi wystarczyły trzy minuty rozmowy z Harrym w holu Ministerstwa, by oznajmić mu, że ponieważ zna temat najlepiej, a Draco najwyraźniej wierzy w jego możliwości nakłonienia Goyle’a do zwierzeń, będzie odpowiedzialny za załatwienie tej sprawy. Jego szef nie przejął się ani smętnym spojrzeniem Harry’ego, który liczył na to, że będzie mógł ruszyć do domu Clover ( _przecież niczego ci nie obiecywałem!_ ), ani Brooksem, który przypomniał im, że Auror II stopnia nie ma uprawnień do przesłuchiwania więźniów z ciężkimi wyrokami ( _zgarnij do pomocy któregoś z nieszczęśników, którzy mają dziś dyżur i muszą rozmawiać z tymi panikarzami marnującymi nasz czas nawet w niedzielę; najlepiej Milesa, bo jest na dyżurze i dla osoby z jego kompetencjami takie zadania są uwłaczające_ ).

– Potter, nie denerwuj mnie i po prostu się tym zajmij – oznajmił na odchodnym, a chwilę później on, Clover, Brooks, obie wezwane Łamaczki i dwóch dodatkowych Aurorów kierowali się już do punktu aportacji.

Harry spędził kwadrans, zanim w pustawym w niedzielne południe Ministerstwie udało mu się znaleźć miejsce, w którym przesłuchiwano czarodziejów i czarownice, którzy zjawili się tu z mnóstwem niestworzonych historii do opowiedzenia. Los uśmiechnął się do niego o tyle, że pierwszym Aurorem z większymi od niego uprawnieniami, na którego wpadł, faktycznie był Miles – który zresztą zajmował się pierwszym przesłuchaniem Goyle’a, więc był najlepszą opcją z możliwych.

Okazało się, że mężczyzna w międzyczasie otrzymał kilka lokalizacji do sprawdzenia i wysłał dwie pierwsze grupy w teren, jednak czekał na resztę danych – a ponieważ były jakieś problemy z rozkodowaniem informacji w biurze nieruchomości, wysłał tam jednego z Łamaczy, aby samemu nie męczyć się z zaklęciami tajności i naburmuszoną kierowniczką ściągniętą do pracy w niedzielę. Spodziewał się, że uzyskanie kompletu danych zajmie jeszcze przynajmniej dwie godziny, uznał więc, że bardziej przyda się na przesłuchaniu Goyle’a niż wisząc nad wściekłą kobietą z archiwum. Omówili z Harrym nowe kwestie kierując się do cel przy Departamencie Tajemnic, a po drodze zorganizowali porcję Veritaserum i zgodę na jego użycie – Miles uważał bowiem, że rozmowa ze Śmierciożercą bez serum prawdy nie ma absolutnie żadnego sensu.

Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu i usiedli przed skutym Goylem w pokoju przesłuchań, Harry’ego uderzyło, jak bardzo mężczyzna zmienił się od czasu procesu; podobnie jak Lucjusz Malfoy był wychudzony i miał na sobie ślady dawnych urazów, miał poszarzałą twarz i wydawał się w jakiś sposób przegrany. Harry przypomniał sobie wszystkie dane na jego temat – fakt, że w zeszłym roku Patton torturował go podobnie jak inne osoby, że po przejęciu władzy w Azkabanie przez Śmierciożerców dano mu spokój, ale mimo to – nie zaangażowali go w swoją sprawę i nie zamierzali go uwalniać, bo po prostu przychylność Pattona była dla nich cenniejsza niż dawne przyjaźnie.

Mężczyzna był wysoki i kiedyś potężnie zbudowany i gdy Harry był dzieckiem, wydawał mu się niesamowicie podobny to swojego syna. Teraz z dawnych mięśni i postury świadczącej o fizycznej sile nic już nie zostało, zaś bladość skóry uwydatniała cienie pod oczami i zapadnięte policzki. Na widok Milesa, który wszedł tu pierwszy, Goyle sapnął pod nosem ledwo zrozumiałe przekleństwo, ale gdy zobaczył Harry’ego, nie był w stanie ukryć zaskoczenia.

– Przyprowadzenie do mnie Harry’ego Pottera nie sprawi, że powiem cokolwiek więcej niż ostatnim razem, gdy nafaszerowałeś mnie Veritaserum – oznajmił, na co Miles obrócił oczami i usiadł na krześle, wskazując Harry’emu miejsce obok siebie.

– Nie zamierzam ponownie pytać cię o rzeczy, o których poprzednim razem nie byłeś w stanie nic nam mi powiedzieć – odparł Miles. – Cassandra Welsh. Co wiesz o tej dziewczynie? – spytał wprost i położył przed sobą buteleczkę Veritaserum. Goyle zmarszczył brwi i rzucił Harry’emu dziwne spojrzenie, a potem skupił się ponownie na Milesie.

– Dlaczego o nią pytasz?

– Czy wiesz, że to właśnie twoja kuzynka zaczęła interesować się sprawą w Azkabanie, jeszcze zanim dotarło do niej Biuro Aurorów?

– Najwyraźniej nie osiągnęła wiele. Inaczej Azkaban stałby wciąż w jednym kawałku – odparł oschle i chociaż próbował przyjąć obojętny wyraz twarzy, nie do końca mu się to udało.

– Zaczęła interesować się tą sprawą wspólnie z Aureliusem Thompsonem. Do tej pory sądziliśmy, że _tylko_ z powodu Johna Lancastera.

– Nawet bez Veritaserum mogę powiedzieć ci coś o jednym i drugim: Thompson to pół-szlama, obchodzi mnie mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg i nigdy nie zamieniłem z nim słowa, a Lancaster to półgłówek i słabeusz, którego pociągała władza i przemoc, ale tylko dopóki znał je z teorii, bo w praktyce był żałosny. Jeśli chcesz wzbudzić we mnie wyrzuty sumienia, że go zabili, to możesz sobie…

– Lancaster żyje. Przebywa w Świętym Mungu trafiony eksperymentalnym urokiem, którego nikt nie potrafi zdjąć, a pan może mieć informacje, _dlaczego_ nikt nie potrafi. Urokiem, który Voldemort testował na dworze Malfoyów i który miał być nowym niewybaczalnym zaklęciem, a o którym pan podobno jednak coś wie.

– Mam gdzieś, czy Lancaster żyje czy nie. Podacie mi to wreszcie, czy będziesz dalej się kompromitował? – prychnął z politowaniem; Miles zacisnął zęby i rzucił Harry’emu zirytowane spojrzenie wskazujące na to, że chyba muszą od razu przejść do drugiej części planu i nie wygłupiać się rozmawiając z tym człowiekiem próbując odwoływać się do jego krewnych; Harry pokręcił jednak głową i postanowił sam się odezwać, chociaż zazwyczaj podczas przesłuchań nie mówił zbyt wiele.

– Tak, Lancastera może ma pan mieć pan gdzieś. Tak jak pana ma gdzieś cała rodzina, która od razu po wojnie uciekła za granicę i nawet nie zainteresowała się, czy przeżył pan atak. Ale Cassandra nie uciekła, lecz została tutaj. Współpracując z Thompsonem dowiedziała się, że w więzieniu dzieje się skazanym krzywda. Nie mam pojęcia, czy myślała o panu czy tylko o Johnie Lancasterze, ale podjęła samodzielne śledztwo i zaginęła. Być może była ostatnią osobą na świecie, która w ogóle interesowała się pana losem. Być może da się ją odszukać oraz uratować Johna. Ona może nie żyć, a on niebawem umrze przez pana dawnych _przyjaciół_ … tych samych, którzy zostawali pana w Azkabanie, a których pan wciąż kryje, nie chcąc sam z siebie powiedzieć nam o istotnych kwestiach, które być może są panu znane, a my nie potrafiliśmy zadawać właściwych pytań. Czy spróbuje pan mimo wszystko z nami współpracować? Nie dlatego, by pomóc _nam_. Ale po to, by być może pomóc _jej_.

Robert Goyle milczał przynajmniej minutę, wpatrując się w Harry’ego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Miał zupełnie inne oczy niż Gregory i chociaż pewnie nie był nigdy mistrzem intelektu, nie wydawał się mieć aż tak tępego spojrzenia jak jego syn. W pewnym momencie wykonał ruch, jakby chciał podrapać się w ramię, ale magiczne kajdanki nie pozwoliły mu sięgnąć ręką tak daleko; sapnął z irytacją i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, tak, że czysty, ale wiszący na nim żałośnie strój więzienny odsłonił jego chude przedramiona. Spuścił wzrok na swój Mroczny Znak, którego nawet nie próbował ukrywać, a jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się w jakiś sposób – przy czym Harry zupełnie nie potrafił odczytać, co mężczyzna w tym momencie myślał.

– Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujecie – odezwał się wreszcie. – Dobrze wiecie, że nie znam żadnych ich planów. Porzucili mnie, bo Patton był dla nich ważniejszy, a ja nie miałem żadnej wartości. W Azkabanie prowadzili badania nad jakimś urokiem, którym zajmowali się jeszcze w dworze Malfoyów, bo Azkaban z masą więźniów, których losem nikt się nie przejmował, był idealnym miejscem do takich celów. Ale do tego na pewno już dotarliście, bo jestem pewny, że ten wymoczkowaty syneczek Lucjusza, który, jeśli wierzyć plotkom, zaciągnął się do Biura Aurorów, przekazał wam wszystko, co wiedział i co było istotne.

– Lucjusz Malfoy zasugerował, że wie pan coś więcej o badaniach dotyczących uroku, którym trafiono w Azkabanie Johna Lancastera… tych jeszcze z czasów, gdy eksperymenty odbywały się w jego dworze – podjął Harry. – Chodzi w szczególności o wszelkie czarnoksięskie przedmioty, jakie być może były do tego celu wykorzystane.

– Więc ta tchórzliwa pizda jeszcze żyje…! – parsknął Goyle. – Szkoda, sądziłem, że akurat w jego przypadku postarają się, by pozbyć się go skutecznie, gdy maszerowali przez Azkaban zamierzając zabić tylu świadków, ilu zdołają.

– Pana nie zabili.

– Nie sądzili, że cokolwiek powiem. Wiedzieli, że w sumie niewiele wiem i że im nie zaszkodzę. Lucjusz to jednak inna bajka i to naprawdę przykre, że nie zdołali się go pozbyć, skoro teraz wyśpiewuje Aurorom wszystko co wie – odparował, a na jego ustach pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek. – Zaskakujące, że wspomniał akurat o tych artefaktach. Na jego miejscu wolałbym nie opowiadać o swoich… niezbyt godnych mężczyzny momentach, a to, co działo się podczas dobierania się do jego czarnoksięskich zbiorów… zdecydowanie było jednym z takich momentów.

– Opowiedz o tej sytuacji – odezwał się Miles, gdyż Harry po słowach Goyle’a był kompletnie oniemiały i porażony.

– O zabawach z Lucjuszem? Nie sądziłem, że kręcą was…

– Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. Powiedz o tych zbiorach – zażądał Miles zimnym tonem.

– Malfoyowie nie wiedzieli wszystkiego o planach Czarnego Pana, bo w tamtym okresie nie ufał żadnemu z nich i utrzymywał ich przy życiu tylko ze względu na dostęp do ich posiadłości oraz Bellatrix, która wyżebrała życie swojej bezwartościowej dla nas siostry – powiedział Goyle po chwili milczenia. – Zdawali sobie sprawę, jaki urok testuje kilku z nas, bo chociaż cała ich rodzina to banda tchórzy i zdrajców, żadne z nich nie było idiotą. Dołohow był głównodowodzącym w sprawie tych eksperymentów, a zajmował się tym wspólnie z jakimś gówniarzem z rodziny Yaxleya. Liam? Chyba tak nazywał się ten przemądrzały bachor.

– Na czym polegały ich eksperymenty?

– Konstruowali zaklęcie, które dopracowali w pełni dopiero w Azkabanie. Jakieś uroki wiązane, cała masa teoretycznych, nieciekawych bzdur. W ich testach nastąpił przełom, gdy zorientowali się, że niektórego magiczne artefakty również mogą wpływać na ten urok i ponieważ Lucjusz posiadał wspaniałą kolekcję, nawet pomimo faktu, że masy rzeczy się wcześniej pozbył, jego uwielbienie dla cennych błyskotek sprawiło, że mnóstwo rzeczy ukrył w zaklętej komnacie w swoim domu.

– Co tam znaleźli?

– Na pewno nie chcecie żebym opowiedział, _jak_ to znaleźli? – spytał z uśmieszkiem tak obrzydliwym, że Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok, bo poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze.

– Goyle, do rzeczy – warknął Miles.

– Świetnie. Od razu mówię, że nie interesowały mnie takie rzeczy i nie rozumiałem, dlaczego tracą czas na takie bzdury. Po co konstruować nowe uroki, skoro mamy _niewybaczalne_? Z całą pewnością nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć o tym tyle, ile oczekujecie. Czego jestem pewien: znaleźli w piwnicy Malfoya jakiś drobiazg, coś zupełnie niepozornego, ale co było silnie reagujące i znacznie przyspieszyło pracę nad zaklęciem. Plan był taki, że będzie to coś… coś czego mieli użyć zarówno do stworzenia zaklęcia jak też później, do jego rzucania, tak, by działało… znacznie silniej i bardziej skutecznie, niż gdyby po prostu je rzucono bez niego.

– Rodzaj amplifikatora? – spytał Miles, na co Goyle wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – _Wzmacniacza_?

– Tak, coś w tym rodzaju – mruknął. – To coś miał otrzymać tylko najbliższy krąg, jako dowód szczególnego zaufania Czarnego Pana. Nie wiem, czy mieliśmy po prostu mieć tę rzecz przy sobie, czy chodziło o zmodyfikowanie różdżek z jego udziałem czy jeszcze coś innego. Wiem tylko, że dzięki posiadaniu części tego czegoś, dzięki czemu stworzyli urok, będzie można go rzucać lepiej albo osiągać dodatkowe efekty.

– I osiągnęli to w czasie wojny?

– Nie, dopiero w Azkabanie. Inaczej nie stosowaliby tego uroku półtora tygodnia temu, sądząc, że on zabije w ten ich wspaniały, genialny, nowy sposób. Fakt, że Lucjusz żyje, to dowód, że zmarnowali czas, bo wiem, że został trafiony. Miałem rację, zabawa w twórcę zaklęć to były po prostu wybujałe ambicje Dołohowa, który chciał stać się prawą ręką Czarnego Pana i czymś popisać. A tymczasem zmarnował ostatnie miesiące, zrobił z siebie durnia i nawet nie zabił najgorszego zdrajcy – parsknął z politowaniem.

– Czy wiesz coś więcej o tym przedmiocie?

– Że szybko się zużywał w trakcie eksperymentów, zresztą… jak wszystkie magiczne przedmioty, których próbowali używać do tego uroku – odparł. – To coś małego, coś, co można nosić przy sobie. To, co znaleźli u Lucjusza i co dawało najlepsze rezultaty, było częścią jakiegoś _zestawu_. Nie mam pojęcia, co mieli na myśli. Ważne jest jednak, że Lucjusz nie miał tego zbyt wiele, bo chociaż miało to pewną moc, to nie było jednym ze świecidełek, do których był przywiązany. Okazało się jednak po jakimś czasie, że ten młody Yaxley… oczywiście, Czarny Pan ukarał go po tym za tępotę… posiadał tego więcej w swoim domu. Pojechał tam razem z Dołohowem i paroma mądralami, które podpięły się pod ten ich wielki projekt. Coś mi świta, że parę osób szukało pozostałych części tego zestawu, wiedząc o ich wyczerpywaniu się… i to by było na tyle. Pewnie gdyby mieli czas, to już wtedy by coś osiągnęli. Tyle tylko, że do domu Yaxleya trafili jakieś… dwa, może trzy tygodnie przez bitwą w Hogwarcie i całe ich wielkie plany poszły do diabła. I to są jedyne rzeczy, które mogę powiedzieć, a których przypuszczam, że nie dowiecie się o tym uroku od nikogo innego, bo fakt, że mnie przesłuchujecie w tej sprawie, to dowód, że nie udało wam się jeszcze złapać nikogo, kto się nim zajmował.

– Czy jest jeszcze cokolwiek, co wydaje się panu ważne? – spytał Harry.

– Możecie podać mi Veritaserum, zastosować legimencję i tortury i pytać tylko o ten urok i wszelkie związane z nim artefakty. Nie wiem nic więcej. A wy dobrze wiecie, że nie zajmowałem się nigdy zabawami w naukowca. Wypytajcie Lucjusza o jakiś czarnoksięski zestaw artefaktów, którego części posiadały różne rodziny czystokrwiste, ale którego miał tylko niewielką część, może coś przyjdzie mu do głowy. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę fakt, że różnych gratów miał w tamtej komnacie całe mnóstwo, a gdy odpowiednio przycisnęliśmy go do jej otwarcia, po naszych działaniach nie odzyskał przytomności przez tydzień, nie spodziewałbym się, że pamięta szczegóły.

– Dlaczego nie chciał wam tego udostępnić? – spytał Miles.

– Och, Lucjusz chciał to zrobić, a raczej: zechciał, gdy dowiedział się, co zrobimy z jego syneczkiem, jeśli nie wpuści nas do tamtej komnaty – zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie Goyle, a potem pochylił, zamiast w Milesa wpatrując się w Harry’ego. – Ale dom zamknął się za niego i po prostu _nie mógł_ tego zrobić. Spuściliśmy z niego przynajmniej połowę krwi, zabiliśmy też kilka jego skrzatów, zamierzaliśmy nawet dobrać się do Narcyzy i jego synalka aby magią rodowej krwi zmusić dom do współpracy, kiedy w końcu ujawniła się tamta komnata – powiedział, a na jego ustach ponownie pojawił się ten okropny uśmiech. – Greyback miał z nim po tym używanie. Bardziej niż zwykle. Zawsze uwielbiał takich eleganckich blondasków i tylko czekał, aż Czarny Pan w końcu da mu się dobrać też do Draco, ale, cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego, a Lucjusz zapewniał mu przez ten rok całe mnóstwo rozrywki. Czasem musieliśmy stopować jego zapędy, bo nie było w niczyim interesie, żeby Lucjusz stał się wilkołakiem. Przypuszczam, że pełnia była jedynym momentem, gdy ta tchórzliwa pizda nie trzęsła się ze strachu przy kolacji. Może o tym też chcecie posłuchać? O zabawach z Lucjuszem mogę powiedzieć znacznie więcej, niż jego czarnoksięskich zabawkach, do których był za słaby i zbyt tępy, żeby ich używać i kolekcjonował je tak jak dziecko kolekcjonuje karty z czekoladowych żab, a w krytycznym momencie nie umiał nawet otworzyć swoich własnych zabezpieczeń.

– Albo nie chciał wam tego oddać, bo wiedział, co zamierzacie z tym zrobić – syknął Harry, ponownie czując mdłości na same sugestie… o których naprawdę nie chciał myśleć. – Zmusiliście go do tego groźbami i torturami i tylko dlatego…

– Torturami? Nasza blondwłosa ślicznotka uwielbiała przecież kiedyś ostre zabawy. Połowa rzeczy, które mu robiliśmy, powinna mu się podobać. Aż dziwne, że tak strasznie wył za każdym razem, gdy…

– Wystarczy – przerwał mu Miles, widząc, że Harry robi się coraz bledszy. – Jeśli będziemy chcieli porozmawiać o Lucjuszu Malfoyu, będziemy pytać o niego.

– Skoro mam towarzystwo, to postanowiłem wykorzystać okazję i powspominać stare, dobre czasy. Cokolwiek powiem, nie zaszkodzę sobie bardziej – parsknął Goyle, a paskudny uśmiech na jego twarzy przygasł. – Odsiaduję dożywocie. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo będę współpracował, nic tego nie zmieni. Nawet gdyby zmieniło, nie mam do czego wracać i nie będę mieć już nigdy. Powiedziałem wam to wszystko dlatego, że może informacje ode mnie pomogą odnaleźć Cassandrę. A raczej naprowadzić ją na osoby, które ją zamordowały.

– Nie wiemy, czy…

– Jeśli Dołohow dowiedział się, że to ona czegoś szuka, to Cassandra prawie na pewno już nie żyje. Była cudownym dzieciakiem, ale nie nazwałbym jej geniuszem. Jeśli jakimś cudem przeżyła…

– Poinformujemy cię i jeśli wyrazi taką chęć, zadbamy o to, by mogła cię odwiedzić.

– Mam zakaz widywania się z bliskimi.

– Został zniesiony przez Ministra i zakazany do stosowania w przyszłości. Jeśli cokolwiek jeszcze sobie przypomnisz, zgłoś to strażnikom – powiedział Miles, podnosząc się z miejsca.

– Miles, jeśli ją odnajdziecie, bez względu na to, czy będzie chciała mnie widzieć czy nie…

– Poinformuję cię – powiedział krótko, a chwilę później wypychał zesztywniałego Harry’ego z pomieszczenia.

Po opuszczeniu cel przy Departamencie Tajemnic, Miles zaciągnął Harry’ego do kuchni w Biurze Aurorów i bez słowa przyszykował kawę dla nich obu. Przez całą drogę tutaj nie rozmawiali, zresztą… Harry przypuszczał, że jeśli nawet Miles by próbował, on sam nie byłby w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i chociaż to pewnie nie był odpowiedni czas… nagle napłynęły wspomnienia z tego miejsca, różnego rodzaju starcia, rozmowy, ważne momenty, gdy on i Draco się do siebie zbliżali i to, jak w weekend po śmierci sędziego Fawleya wpadli na siebie po raz pierwszy od roku, a on potknął się i wybił sobie zęby. Parsknął zduszonym śmiechem, który był tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że Miles spojrzał na niego z niepokojem i popchnął go na krzesło, po czym postawił przed nim filiżankę z kawą.

– Potter, nie powinieneś był tego słuchać. Nie miałem pojęcia, że powie coś takiego i źle zrobiłem, że cię do niego zabrałem, wiedząc…

– Robards kazał mi do niego iść – wydusił w odpowiedzi, a Miles sapnął pod nosem ciche przekleństwo.

– Robards popełnia błędy, a to, że pozwala takim dzieciakom jak ty czy Malfoy dalej uczestniczyć w tej sprawie jest jednym z największych – odparł. – Dobrze wiesz, bo nigdy tego nie kryłem, że zawsze byłem przeciwny, by tak młode osoby były zatrudniane w Biurze Aurorów i rzucane na głęboką wodę. I wiem też, że moje stanowisko ci się nie podobało. Ale teraz musisz już zdawać sobie sprawę, że czasem…

– Na początku Robards wcale mnie tu nie chciał. Jeszcze nie tak dawno uważał, że jestem niekompetentnym idiotą i…

– Ale jednak nie sprzeciwił się Ministrowi, gdy ten po wojnie zalecił zatrudnić cię w Biurze Aurorów. I nie chodzi o to, że jesteś niekompetentny i że się nie nadajesz, bo to nie jest prawda, mimo że miewałam wątpliwości w tej kwestii. Jesteś po prostu za młody, by wytrzymywać psychiczną presję w trudnych sytuacjach i Robards nie powinien cię na to narażać. To nie są tematy, którymi ktoś w twoim wieku powinien się zajmować.

– Radziłem sobie w przeszłości z gorszymi rzeczami. Nie wiem, dlaczego teraz sobie nie radzę – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie.

– Bo teraz nie mamy wojny. I bez względu na to, co rzucono na ciebie w przeszłości… nie powinieneś być zmuszony, by całe twoje życie było nadal walką z rzeczami, które cię przerastają. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za naprawianie wszystkich problemów świata, a Robards powinien mieć na tyle zdrowego rozsądku i sumienia, by nie zmieniać nastolatków, którym wojna i tak już odebrała dzieciństwo, w pracoholików. Ta sprawa byłaby dla ciebie i Malfoya zbyt obciążająca nawet gdyby nie była dla was personalna. Nie radzisz sobie z tym. I to nic złego przyznać, że sobie nie radzisz, gdy słyszysz…

– Wiedziałem, że go torturowali – powiedział Harry cicho. – Spodziewałem się, że... że to dawało im radość. Ale to co on mówił... co sugerował…

– Potter…

– A Draco wie o tym wszystkim – kontynuował. – Wiedział, co robiono jego ojcu na ich dworze, widział to nie raz na własne oczy, mówił mi o tym, ale nigdy ze szczegółami, a ja nigdy nie prosiłem o szczegóły i nie rozumiałem… i Jezu, w więzieniu działo się to samo i…

– Potter, jedź do domu – westchnął Miles. – Musisz odpocząć i oderwać się od tego wszystkiego.

– Oszalałbym sam, a poza tym Robards niedługo wróci, a Draco jest w szpitalu, tak samo jak Keith, Clover może potrzebować kogoś i…

– Nie bierz na siebie wszystkiego. Zwariujesz, jak będziesz chciał zajmować się każdym.

– Nie każdym. Ale moimi bliskimi tak – powiedział, na co Miles pokręcił głową.

– W takim razie pojedź do szpitala, bo jedyne, co mógłbyś robić tutaj, to przyjmować interesantów i wysłuchiwać ich idiotyzmów, a do tego w tym momencie się kompletnie nie nadajesz. Nie mówiąc już o angażowaniu cię do grup kontrolnych, do których zaraz będę musiał wrócić, bo być może udało się już odkodować informacje o kolejnych nieruchomościach. Jak wróci Robards, to przekażę mu, że tam jesteś – powiedział, na co Harry skinął głową i zapatrzył się w filiżankę z kawą.

– Miles czy… – zaczął ostrożnie. – Czy fakt, że tak długo zwlekałem z oddaniem raportu…

– Nie – uciął natychmiast. – To nie jest kwestia raportu. Informacja o pokrewieństwie Welsh, Thompsona i Lancastera była dostępna od samego początku, gdy zostały skopiowane wszystkie materiały, które zgromadziliście z Robardsem, Weasleyem i Duncombe. Plotki o tym, że są powiązani z jakimś Śmierciożercą były zresztą w raporcie Duncombe. Sprawdziłem to. Po prostu nikt nie uznał tego za ważne i nikt nie wiedział, że chodziło o Goyle'a. Głupie przeoczenie i całe szczęście, że jednak do tego dotarłeś.

– Nie ja. Draco. To on zasugerował, bym uderzył do Goyle'a i powiedział mi, że Cassandra przyjaźniła się z jego synem. Był zdziwiony, że tego nie wiemy i że nie próbowaliśmy już wcześniej tego wykorzystać. Od jakiegoś czasu czułem, że coś przegapiam odnośnie Cassandry, ale po prostu… zajmowałem się jakimiś głupotami, zamiast usiąść i wszystko przeanalizować ponownie i…

– Co ja ci mówiłem o braniu na siebie wszystkiego? – przerwał mu Miles.

– Tyle że miałem rację. Czułem, że to ważne, a się tym nie zająłem – odparł i zamilkł na parę chwil. – Najgorsze jest jednak… że czuję, że wciąż coś przegapiam, coś oczywistego, jakiś drobiazg, którego może nawet nie być w raportach, bo nie wydawał się ważny.

– Czy masz jakieś choćby mgliste pomysły?

– Coś z domem Charltonów. Nie wiem, coś mi się nie zgadza i…

– Byłeś tam z Malfoyem. Porozmawiaj z nim o tym na spokojnie, bo czuję, że on w tym momencie też bierze na siebie za dużo i obu wam przydałby się wolny wieczór w domu.

– W domu rozmawiamy głównie o sprawie albo przetrząsamy moją bibliotekę.

– Fatalna wizja na romantyczny wieczór we dwoje, ale jeśli tak wygląda wasza relacja, nie mi się w to wtrącać. Skoro w domu i tak zajmujecie się pracą, przeanalizujcie krok po kroku sprawę Charltonów, jeśli czujesz, że to ważne.

– Będą przesłuchani i myślę, że Weasley nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko, aby któryś z nas przy tym był, bo znamy ich i razem pracowaliśmy nad ich domem, więc prędzej niż ktokolwiek inny możemy wychwycić w ich słowach coś niepokojącego…

– Nie zrozumiałeś ani słowa z tego co powiedziałem o nadmiernym angażowaniu się – westchnął Miles, na co Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Zrozumiałem i nawet się z tym zgadzam, wiesz? Tyle że dom Charltonów to było _moje_ dochodzenie, to miało być coś banalnego, na czym Draco potrenuje sobie łamanie zaklęć w moim towarzystwie. Ale czasem nawet najprostsza sprawa może zmienić się w coś poważniejszego i nie chcę, żeby ktoś odbierał mi tematy gdy tylko stają się poważne… bo chyba na tym polega _zdobywanie doświadczenia_. Nie będę mieć całe życie dziewiętnastu lat. To ja powinienem pojechać z Clover. I bez względu na wszystko, doprowadzę to do końca, tym bardziej że wiem, że coś pomijam – powiedział, po czym dokończył kawę dwoma łykami.

– Naprawdę nic nie zrozumiałeś… – wymamrotał Miles, lecz Harry już się z nim żegnał i parę chwil później kierował się do wind, aby wrócić do Świętego Munga.

***

Przemierzając kolejny raz tego dnia trasę między Ministerstwem a Oddziałem Urazów Pozaklęciowych, Harry starał się jak mógł odsuwać na bok myśli o przesłuchaniu Goyle’a i koncentrować na poczuciu, że odnośnie domu Charltonów pomijał coś ważnego. Przypominał sobie raz po raz wszystko od początku, ale skupienie się nie było łatwe – cała sprawa przeplatała się z wszystkimi tymi momentami z udziałem Draco, a to kierowało go ponownie do jego ojca i w efekcie do Goyle’a.

Zanim wszedł do sali Keitha, wziął parę głębokich oddechów, aby uspokoić się i maksymalnie skupić na jego sprawie oraz nie dać po sobie poznać, że dowiedział się w Ministerstwie czegoś strasznego. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w sali przebywali już Draco i Bill i cicho rozmawiali z Keithem, który siedział na łóżku i wyglądał dobrze oraz nie wydawał się tak zestresowany ani przestraszony jak pewnie powinien i Harry niemal zazdrościł mu, że z takim spokojem podchodził do wszystkich kłopotów jakie spotkały go ze strony magicznego świata. Na widok Harry’ego uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu zranioną a teraz – wysmarowaną jakąś szaro-fioletową mazią dłonią.

Harry dowiedział się, że Keith dostał lecznicze eliksiry, czuł się dobrze a Uzdrowiciele i Łamacze wyizolowali z jego zranienia ślady magii, aby poddać je dodatkowym testom, zaś Draco i Bill już z nim rozmawiali, ale nie dowiedzieli się o żadnych podejrzanych rzeczach dotyczących jego domu. Ponieważ musiał przekazać wiadomości z Ministerstwa, na razie zostawili Keitha samego, a potem zamknęli się w pobliskim gabinecie.

– Przesłuchiwaliśmy Goyle’a i dowiedzieliśmy się, że fisson siccumus było testowane przez Dołohowa, że znaleziono jakieś artefakty w waszym dworze, a potem przenieśli się do domu tego młodego Yaxleya, bo on miał tego więcej – powiedział na samym starcie. – Robards już tam pojechał. Przypuszczam, że niedługo wrócą.

– Powiedział coś jeszcze? Kto w ogóle go przesłuchiwał? – spytał Bill.

– Ja i Miles – odparł od razu, na co mężczyzna sapnął pod nosem. – Robards kazał mi…

– Urwę mu głowę. Powiedz, czego jeszcze się dowiedziałeś – zażądał, a Harry w skrócie streścił najważniejsze części rozmowy, tylko mgliście wspominając, że Goyle powiedział o torturowaniu Lucjusza; wiedział, że szczegóły znajdowały się i tak w protokole przesłuchania, którego kopię przekazał zresztą Billowi i który ten kartkował w międzyczasie. – Zasugerował, żeby porozmawiać z twoim ojcem – zwrócił się do Draco – i w szczególności wypytać go o część jakiegoś zestawu artefaktów, który trzymał w waszym dworze.

– Tak, musimy ustalić, co to _dokładnie_ było, bo w tym, co mówił mój ojciec, coś się nie do końca zgadza.. – powiedział Draco.

– Przydałoby się w miarę możliwości namierzyć jakiś przedmiot z tego zestawu oraz dowiedzieć się dokładnie, jakie cechy posiadał, bo tylko wówczas uda nam się zrozumieć, co konkretnie z tym robiono. Na razie mamy tylko potwierdzenie zgodności sygnatur, ale to za mało – odparł Bill i zatrzymał wzrok na fragmencie raportu. – Goyle sugerował, że mogli w jakiś sposób modyfikować różdżki albo nosić elementy tego czegoś przy sobie, jednak ani jedna ani druga opcja nie wydaje się możliwa. Zbadaliśmy różdżki Carrowów i dokładnie przeszukaliśmy ich zwłoki. Z całą pewnością nie było to ani jedno ani drugie – zakończył, po czym odłożył protokół na bok. – Porozmawiam z Malfoyem, bo może ma jakieś konkretne pomysły, zanim zaczniemy celować na oślep. Mam nadzieję, że uda się to zrobić zanim wróci Robards i będziemy już mieć dla niego jakieś konkrety.

– Gdy wychodziłem, rozmawiałeś z nim – powiedział ostrożnie Harry, zerkając na Draco. – Czy w ogóle czegoś się dowiedziałeś?

– Większość czasu wysłuchiwałem jego obelg, ale do tego zdołałem już przywyknąć. Przekazałem mu informacje o tym, jak mniej-więcej wyglądały te rzeczy, które znaleźliście z Draco u Charltonów i kazałem zastanowić mu się, co to dokładnie mogło być, więc może coś już wymyślił. Chodźmy do niego – powiedział Bill i westchnął, widząc spojrzenie Draco. – Wiem, że się pokłóciliście, ale mimo wszystko twój ojciec jest zdecydowanie bardziej pomocny, gdy jesteś obok i przypuszczam, że oszczędza sobie wówczas połowę zbędnych złośliwości. 

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł i…

– Malfoy, tu już żadne pomysły nie są dobre – powiedział. – Znam Gawaina na tyle, by wiedzieć, że gdy tu się zjawi, będzie wściekły jak osa, bez względu na to, czy w domu Charltonów coś znajdą czy nie. A raczej nie znajdą, skoro razem z Harrym usunęliście wszystko czarnoksięskie przedmioty, jakie się tam znajdowały. Potrzebujemy dla niego konkretów, bo jeśli wróci w podłym nastroju i niczego nie będziemy mieli, to będzie tym gorzej.

– Cały czas gryzie mnie coś związanego z tymi artefaktami z ich domu – odezwał się Harry, widząc, że Draco naprawdę nie jest jeszcze gotowy na konfrontację z ojcem i tego rodzaju rozmowę. – Czuję, że coś pomijam, coś… coś oczywistego. Miles zasugerował, żebym od samego początku porozmawiał o tym z Draco i…

– Jeśli czujesz, że chodzi o to, to tym bardziej chodźmy do Lucjusza. Jeśli coś wymyślił, to może nasunie ci to jakieś skojarzenia. Lennox do nas dołączy, bo to kolejna osoba, przy której Lucjusz zachowuje się normalniej, a ponadto gdy wykonał pierwsze testy, wspomniał, że z czymś mu się to kojarzy.

– Dlaczego? Powiedział, czy ma jakiś pomysł? – spytał Harry, nagle czując, że musi o to dopytać, że Lennox jest ważny, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, skąd coś takiego przyszło mu do głowy.

– Tylko tyle, że sygnatura czarnoksięska, którą wyizolował z dłoni Keitha, wydaje mu się znajoma – odezwał się Draco. – Przegląda właśnie kartoteki swoich ostatnich, mniej typowych pacjentów i… zanim zniknął w archiwum, rzucił coś o tym, że po prostu musiał spotkać się z tym w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, bo to coś na tyle nietypowego, że raczej z niczym by tego nie pomylił i…

– O boże… – wymamrotał Harry. – Zatrzymaj się, daj mi moment… – wydusił i zacisnął powieki, czując, że jest już naprawdę blisko.

– Harry…?

– Wydaje mu się… znajome… bo spotkał się z tym w czerwcu – oznajmił po paru chwilach, czując, jak wszystkie porozrzucane fragmenty układanki, z którymi nie mógł się uporać, wreszcie powpadały na swoje miejsca. – Szkocja. Na Merlina… Szkocja i ta moja cholerna karna sprawa, na którą wysłał mnie wtedy Robards…! To przecież tam właśnie poznałem Lennoxa, bo został wezwany przez Kessona, tego twojego szpiega, gdy coś sobie zrobiłem po zbliżeniu się do tych artefaktów! I gdy zobaczyliśmy to z Draco u Charltonów, to chyba nawet wspomniałem, że już coś takiego widziałem, więcej…! mieliśmy nawet się tym zająć po skończeniu czyszczenia ich domu, bo tamta sprawa została zawieszona, ale…

– Ale zanim dokończyliśmy dom Charltonów, zaczęło się to wszystko. I podrzuciłeś mi nawet materiały dzień przed atakiem, gdy byłeś zajęty w Wizengamocie na rozprawach tych dziewczyn, tyle że po prostu nie zdążyłem do nich zajrzeć, bo poszliśmy do kantyny i…

– I wtedy wyszło na jaw, że dokumenty Johna Lancastera miałem w domu od dwóch miesięcy – dokończył Harry i wziął głęboki oddech. – Musimy tam pojechać. Do tej leśniczówki. Znam to miejsce, Lennox ma dokładne współrzędne i na pewno ma też informacje o tych przedmiotach i na pewno znajdzie to, tylko…

– Tylko nie może ich szukać w kartotekach pacjentów przyjętych do szpitala, bo do ciebie tam pojechał a taka dokumentacja trzymana jest osobno – powiedział Bill i wyczarował wiadomość wewnątrzszpitalną po czym wysłał ją do Lennoxa.

– Nawet jak nic nie znajdzie, bo w tym burdelu w archiwum to może być problem, to wszystko mam w raporcie w Ministerstwie. Napisałem z tego pieprzony raport od razu, to był chyba najdokładniejszy raport jaki stworzyłem w życiu i dałem go Gawainowi i to wtedy się tak strasznie pokłóciliśmy o łamaczy i całą resztę… mam nawet zdjęcia tych pieprzonych gratów…! jeśli Lucjusz ma jakieś wątpliwości co to jest, to jak to zobaczy a nie tylko usłyszy opis, to będziemy mieli jasność…!

– Cholera… jestem idiotą, przecież… mówiłeś nam o tej sprawie… – wydusił Bill. – I śmialiśmy się nawet, że wtedy naprawdę wszystko się zaczęło, bo to dzięki niej ja dostałem nowych pracowników, a ty poznałeś Lennoxa. Rozmawialiśmy o tym z Gawainem i Madison u ciebie w domu...

– Jest coś więcej. Jest coś więcej, wiem, że coś… – Harry urwał na moment i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Lennox zaraz tu będzie i może uda mu się od razu znaleźć ten raport.

– Nie. To nie dotyczy Lennoxa. Cholera… coś powiedziałeś… współrzędne. Tak, współrzędne, pamiętam to, dostałem błędne współrzędne, to miały być okolice Lethnot, a okazało się, że to było pod samymi Wschodnimi Grampianami i…

– Wschodnimi Grampianami…? Przecież to tam trafiły świstokliki z Azkabanu… – powiedział Draco.

– Oraz zaginęła Yvonne Delestre – dodał Bill.

– Ona, jej siostra, której wiosną znaleziono zwłoki – wyrecytował Harry. – A jej brat i szwagier zaginęli. Dwóch mugoli… dwóch mugoli… – przycisnął palce do skroni, by przypomnieć sobie coś jeszcze, bo wiedział, że jest _coś jeszcze_. – To… – urwał i parsknął zduszonym śmiechem. – Akurat to może być w raporcie Lennoxa, bo przecież dlatego w ogóle znaleziono tamte artefakty…! Dwóch mugoli… z okolic tamtej leśniczówki, wziętych za bezdomnych, trafiło w maju do Świętego Munga z nieznanym urokiem, a gdy tam trafiłem, wiedziałem, że od miesiąca byli na opiece długoterminowej, niczego nie pamiętali, chyba byli nieprzytomni i…

– Do tej pory nie odnaleziono rodziny Delestre, bo może cały ten czas przebywali tutaj… – wymamrotał Bill.

– Ale przecież Yaxley czy Dołohow czy cokolwiek… cały czas byli w szpitalu, jak mogli nie zorientować się, że para mugoli których z całą pewnością dorwali razem z Yvonne miesiące wcześniej zniknęła im i trafiła pod sam ich nos do szpitala…?

– Może się zorientowali i tych ludzi wcale już tu nie ma – odparł Harry.

– Mamy zdjęcia tych ludzi z mugolskiej policji i jeśli są gdzieś w szpitalu, to dotrzemy do nich – powiedział Bill i uniósł wzrok na Lennoxa, który wszedł właśnie do gabinetu, trzymając w ręku plik dokumentów.

– Znalazłem to od razu, gdy napisałeś, czego konkretnie mam szukać – oznajmił bez przywitania.

– Ci mugole…

– Już to sprawdziłem. Leżą wciąż na opiece długoterminowej na Oddziale Wypadków Przedmiotowych.

Gdy odnaleźli brakujące i poszukiwane przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia elementy układanki, sprawy ruszyły do przodu, a spokojne, niedzielne popołudnie zmieniło się w nerwową bieganinę. Znalezione puzzle same wpadały na swoje miejsca, a każde wysłane zlecenie i zapytanie przynosiło nowe informacje, które wreszcie miały sens i składały się w całość, zamiast prowadzić wątki w ślepe uliczki.

Tak, okazało się, że w szpitalu od maja przebywało dwóch mugoli, będących krewnymi Yvonne Delestre, których tożsamości przez cały ten okres nie wykryto, a obaj mężczyźni od miesięcy przebywali w stanie pół-przytomności, z całkowicie wyczyszczoną pamięcią. Jak zdołano ustalić – Yaxley i Dołohow najwyraźniej nie mieli pojęcia, że krewni ich ofiary znajdowali się pod samym ich nosem w szpitalu, po prostu dlatego, że umieszczono ich na innym oddziale, a oni przecież nie byli tu, by kogokolwiek leczyć i nie interesowali się przypadkowymi pacjentami. Przeniesiono obu mężczyzn na oddział Lennoxa i od razu rozpoczęto właściwe testy, podczas gdy Uzdrowiciel kłócił się ze ściągniętym tu z domu ordynatorem Wypadków Przedmiotowych, który przez tyle czasu trzymał u siebie ludzi, których urazy w ogóle nie kwalifikowały się do zamieszczenia na jego oddziale i powinien był od razu zdać sobie z tego sprawę, tym bardziej, że przez tyle czasu nikt z jego pracowników nie potrafił sobie z nimi poradzić i wyglądało na to, że nikt się nimi szczególnie nie interesował, jako _mugolami bez nazwisk, o których nikt się nie upominał_.

Bill skontaktował się z Jamesem Kessonem by skorzystać z jego sieci Fiuu i aportować się do leśniczówki we Wschodnich Grampianach stamtąd a nie przez cały kraj, ale zanim jeszcze do niego ruszył – z domu Clover wrócił Robards. Wymienili się najważniejszymi informacjami i po chwili szef Biura Aurorów rozstawiał już swoich pracowników i przydzielał im kolejne zadania, a sam kierował się wspólnie z Billem, Brooksem i dwoma dodatkowymi osobami z ich działu do Szkocji; Harry nawet nie próbował przekonywać, że też chciałby się tam udać.

W międzyczasie dowiedział się, że dom Charltonów był bezpieczny, ale ktoś w okolicach najdalej dwa dni temu próbował złamać bariery używając w tym celu magii krwi – bezskutecznie, ale prawdopodobnie to właśnie sprawiło, że sprzęty elektryczne zaczęły u nich szaleć. Została tam wysłana grupa dodatkowych pracowników z Ministerstwa, którzy mieli wzmocnić wspólnie z Clover wszelkie środki bezpieczeństwa oraz ustawić magiczny monitoring, a fakt, że tym razem potraktowano temat tej posiadłości poważnie, trochę uspokoił Harry’ego… nawet jeśli wciąż miał w pamięci pełne pogardy słowa Lucjusza o nieudolności Ministerstwa. Później dowiedział się, że dom Charltonów został zabezpieczony zaklęciem fideliusa i że będzie mogła tam wrócić z mężem, gdy tylko ten zostanie wypuszczony ze szpitala.

Sam Harry został wysłany do Ministerstwa ze zleceniem, by jak najszybciej odgrzebał swój raport ze sprawy i przywiózł go do szpitala, potem zaś miał wstąpić na Grimmauld Place po notatki z domu Charltonów oraz – dodatkowo – po parę książek, które Draco wiedział, że posiadali, ale które dopiero teraz mogły okazać się naprawdę istotne. Nie liczył już, który raz tego dnia pokonywał tę samą trasę, a gdy wrócił do szpitala po jakichś czterdziestu minutach, wpadł przy windach na Byrne i Jennings, które dyskutowały o czymś zawzięcie.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał na samym starcie Harry.

– Robards wysłał wiadomość ze Szkocji. Okazało się, że tej leśniczówki, w której miały znajdować się artefakty takie jak w domu Charltonów, w ogóle już tam nie ma – powiedziała Jennings. – Właśnie tam jedziemy, musimy dokładnie zbadać sygnatury magiczne i zweryfikować, co się tam stało oraz spróbować znaleźć jakiś trop łączący to miejsce z domem z tamtych okolic, który był ich punktem przesiadkowym. Przypuszczam, że Hope i jego ludzie też są już na miejscu.

– Tak, i wspólnie dreptają po pustej ziemi, bo przecież _nic tam już nie ma_ i nie wierzą, że skoro Śmierciożercy zabrali ze sobą wszystko, to pozostawili jakieś ślady – mruknęła Byrne. – Uważam, że tracimy czas. 

– I oto właśnie Aurorzy: jak nie ma trupa, masy krwi i ewidentnych śladów przestępstwa, to szkoda ruszać się z miejsca. Czarna magia zostawia ślady. Czasem można je zatuszować, czasem trudno je wyczuć, ale zawsze skaża miejsce, w którym ktoś ją uprawiał – stwierdziła Jennings.

– Oto Łamacze: będą rozckliwiać się nad połamanym grzebieniem znalezionym na śmietnisku, bo ktoś im napomknął, że dekadę temu jakiś czarnoksiężnik tegoż grzebienia raz użył, chociaż użył go tak po prostu do rozczesania włosów i niczego więcej – odparła, po czym zwróciła się do Harry’ego. – Twój raport a dokładniej zdjęcia tych przedmiotów są tym bardziej cenne. Masz ze sobą wszystko?

– Tak, kopię raportu i jakiś stos odręcznych notatek, które znajdowały się wcześniej u Charltonów.

– Zanieś te papiery Lennoxowi, a zdjęcia zduplikuj i przekaż im oraz Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi. Lennox prowadzi z Draco testy i te dane są im potrzebne. Robards, jakoś pomiędzy wydzieraniem się na kogoś a wydawaniem poleceń, przekazał, że zanim wróci, chce, aby Lucjusz miał już dla niego komplet informacji o tych gratach i że pourywa nam wszystkim głowy, jeśli tego nie dopilnujemy.

– Czy Miles coś znalazł w tych pozostałych domach?

– Na razie wiem tyle. Dwa miejsca, które sprawdziliśmy są w porządku, a kolejne ekipy badają następne lokalizacje. Okazało się, że domek letniskowy Selwynów został sprzedany całkowicie mugolskiej rodzinie i mam nadzieję, że nie będzie mnie w promieniu dziesięciu mil, gdy Robards się o tym dowie. Na razie nie wiem jednak nic więcej – powiedziała, na co Harry skinął głową, a ponieważ właśnie podjechała winda, pożegnał się z obydwiema kobietami i ruszył z powrotem na oddział.

***

Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie to zrobił, ale swoje kroki skierował w pierwszej kolejności nie do laboratorium, lecz do pokoju Lucjusza Malfoya. Gdy tylko zobaczył go w leżącego w łóżku i wpatrującego się martwo w sufit, z potępionym wyrazem twarzy, którego nie zdołał od razu zamaskować fałszywą obojętnością, pożałował, że tu przyszedł. Nie było jednak szansy, by teraz się wycofać, bo mężczyzna już go zauważył i podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, wpatrując się w niego czujnie, ale nic nie mówiąc.

Harry nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy, nie po wszystkim, czego się dowiedział. Zbliżał się do Lucjusza z wzrokiem utkwionym w jego dłoniach i momentalnie napłynęły wspomnienia sprzed półtora tygodnia. Tamtego dnia, gdy został tam z nim, również patrzył na jego ręce, wówczas szkieletowate oraz pokryte bliznami i wybroczynami, z połamanymi palcami pozbawionymi paznokci; teraz jego dłonie były już całkiem zdrowe, nawet jeśli wciąż zbyt chude, a ramiona okrywał ciasno zawiązany szlafrok. Wypatrywał szczegółów zupełnie bezwiednie i dostrzegł od razu, że rękawy jakoś zbyt mocno przylegały do jego rąk jak na ubiór pacjenta, który powinien być wygodny i luźny i przypomniał sobie, jak to samo zauważył na samym początku u Draco… Lucjusz musiał poprosić kogoś, by zwęził mu magią rękawy, tak, by mroczny znak nie był widoczny, gdy tylko wyciągnie lewą rękę. Zasłaniał szczelnie klatkę piersiową, a włosy – wciąż poszarzałe i nie do końca równomiernie odrastające – miał zaczesane tak, by ukryć tatuaż więźnia z boku szyi.

Gdy wreszcie spojrzał na jego twarz, od razu napotkał jego badawcze spojrzenie, ale moment później dostrzegł dwie blizny zaczynające się na jego szczęce i ciągnące przez krtań… były identycznej faktury jak te na twarzy Billa… Wcześniej po prostu o nich nie myślał, w masie innych zranień jakie widział na ciele Lucjusza nawet ich nie dostrzegł, a tymczasem były tam, pewnie podobnych blizn miał znacznie więcej i każda przypominała mu Greybacku, bo ślady po zranieniach spowodowanych przez wilkołaka goiły się fatalnie i po tak długim czasie nie było szans, by kiedykolwiek przybladły.

– Przestań natychmiast – odezwał się Lucjusz cichym, ostrzegawczym tonem.

– Słucham…?

– Przestań znów się nade mną litować. Sądziłem, że już ci przeszło i nie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego ponownie pozwalasz sobie na te upokarzające dla mnie nonsensy. Przyszedłeś z jakąś sprawą czy tylko krytykować mnie i próbować…

– Mam zdjęcia artefaktów z domu Charltonów – przerwał mu. – To znaczy… nie te z ich domu. Z innego miejsca. Ale to z całą pewnością to samo. Poproszono mnie, bym to panu dostarczył – oznajmił, po czym zbliżył się i podał mu fotografie.

– Skąd to macie? – spytał Lucjusz po paru sekundach wpatrywania się w zdjęcia. Harry westchnął, a potem skopiował mu również cały swój raport, który zawierał komplet informacji, potem zaś zaczął mówić, jak w ogóle dotarli do tej sprawy i czego dowiedzieli się dziś. Mówienie o konkretach, przekazywanie suchych danych pozwalało mu zająć czymś myśli, a w tym momencie desperacko tego potrzebował.

Mężczyzna przez cały ten czas nie odezwał się ani słowem, kartkując jednak raport równomiernie z opowieścią Harry’ego, który opowiedział wszystko aż dotarł do momentu, gdy odnaleźli parę mugoli zranionych tymi artefaktami w samym Świętym Mungu; przekazał mu również, że prawdopodobnie obaj są już badani, natomiast sama leśniczówka z tymi artefaktami, jak właśnie się dowiedział, całkowicie zniknęła, toteż jego zdjęcia są jedynym konkretnym dowodem, jak artefakty te wyglądały.

– Czy wie pan, co to jest? – spytał w końcu, na co Lucjusz powoli skinął głową. – Więc…?

– Potter… niedługo przyjdzie tu Robards i Weasley – odparł, nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie. –Chciałbym wcześniej porozmawiać z Draco. Wiem, że jest na mnie wściekły i prawdopodobnie ma prawo być. Zależałoby mi jednak, aby wyprostować z nim pewne kwestie, zanim spotkam się z Aurorami.

– Draco wściekł się, bo martwi się o pana, ale teraz najważniejsze jest…

– Proszę, przyprowadź go tutaj – przerwał mu. – Tak, wiem, co to jest. Albo jestem _prawie_ całkowicie pewny, że wiem i tylko próbuję szukać argumentów, że może jednak się mylę. Jeśli to to, co myślę, to _tak_ , miałem kilka egzemplarzy w swoim domu. Wiem, do czego służyły i wiem, że do celów związanych z modyfikacją uroków i eliksirów nadawały się perfekcyjnie. Potrzebuję jednak zapytać Draco o kilka rzeczy i uporządkować pewne dane, zanim przekażę do Biura Aurorów swoje pomysły jako oficjalne zeznanie w tej sprawie – powiedział dziwnie sztywnym i beznamiętnym tonem, a coś w sposobie, w jaki zaciskał palce na zdjęciu, napięciu na twarzy, tym, jak bardzo nieruchome były jego oczy, wzbudziło niepokój Harry’ego.

– Wie pan, że zmuszą pana do zeznań – powiedział, na co Lucjusz uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego zimno.

– Mam pełną świadomość, że będą próbowali. Oraz że mimo moich oporów może im się to udać.

– Rozumiem, że nie chce pan zeznawać i nie podoba mi się, że ktokolwiek próbuje to na panu wymusić. Ale te informacje… to akurat _jest_ kluczowe i wie pan o tym – stwierdził, jednak odpowiedziało mu milczenie; w nim samym coś zaczęło się gotować, bo znów przypomniał sobie słowa Goyle’a, te jego obrzydliwe insynuacje, bo ponownie pojawił się w jego pamięci obraz Draco, który rozhisteryzowany przytulał się do niego po zdjęciu uroku, gdy oczami ojca zobaczył, co się z nim działo… że działy się te wszystkie koszmarne rzeczy, które nie miały dla sprawców dodatkowych konsekwencji, a które Lucjusz przemilczał, gdy był sądzony, chociaż były absolutną okolicznością łagodzącą. – Czego _nie_ rozumiem… dlaczego na procesie nie powiedział pan prawdy? O tym, co działo się na waszym dworze? – spytał, lecz Lucjusz wciąż milczał, patrząc przed siebie zupełnie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Harry zawahał się, zerknął w stronę drzwi, a potem westchnął i przysunął sobie krzesło, by usiąść przy jego łóżku. – Czytałem niedawno pana akta sądowe. Czy wie pan, jak to wszystko jest w nich przedstawione? Jakby przez cały rok, gdy Voldemort był w waszym domu, wciąż go pan popierał, podczas gdy ja wiem, że tak nie było…! Nawet gdy odebrał panu różdżkę, nawet pomimo faktu, że został pan wyłączony z kręgu jego najbardziej zaufanych osób i w ogóle nie walczył… nawet jedno zdanie w pana zeznaniach nie świadczyło o tym, że był pan ofiarą…

– Osobiście zadbałem o to, by nie znalazło się tam ani jedno takie zdanie – odezwał się wreszcie Lucjusz – i to, by Draco i Narcyza nie zniszczyli moich planów. Wiedziałem, że zostanę aresztowany i dojdzie do rozprawy już po samej bitwie i już wówczas, zanim jeszcze opuściliśmy Hogwart, zabroniłem im o tym mówić przed Wizengamotem.

– Dlaczego…? – powtórzył, na co Lucjusz przymknął oczy i milczał parę chwil, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą. – Gdyby przyznał pan, że Voldemort wszedł do waszego domu wbrew pana woli, że zastraszał pana i torturował, że nie zgadzał się pan… że żadne z waszej trójki nie zgadzało się z tym, co robił… to wszystko wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej…!

– Zadbałem o to, by winą obarczono mnie, a nie Draco i Narcyzę. Oni nigdy nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego i byli ofiarami mojej głupoty. Ale gdyby któreś z nich poruszyło przed sądem temat… tego co się ze mną działo… – urwał na parę chwil. – Społeczność czarodziejska i Wizengamot byli w stanie zaakceptować ich niewinność, dopóki _ktoś_ dobrowolnie wziął na siebie całą winę. Na procesie… pytano mnie o to, co zrobiłem. A przez ostatni rok nie zrobiłem prawie nic. Pytano o wielkie sprawy, zabójstwa, o potencjalne miejsca, gdzie ukrywali się Śmierciożercy. Nie potrzebowali Veritaserum, bym powiedział im wszystko, co o tym wiem. Nie wybielałem się, więc nie podawali w wątpliwość moich zeznań. Dostawali odpowiedzi na wszystko, co ich interesowało. Nikt nie zapytał mnie o okoliczności łagodzące, więc nie musiałem kłamać. Okolicznościami łagodzącymi było samo to, że Śmierciożercy nazywali mnie zdrajcą, nie miałem różdżki i nie walczyłem w ostatniej bitwie, a to były oczywistości, które wzięto pod uwagę… chyba tylko dlatego, że ty również to zeznałeś. Przypuszczam, że gdyby nie te słowa z twojej strony, dostałbym dwa razy dłuższy wyrok.

– Nie wierzę, że ktoś musiał wziąć na siebie winę…! – zaprotestował Harry.

– Bo wciąż wierzysz w świat idealny, który nie istnieje – odparł krótko.

– Ale przecież gdyby któreś z was wspomniało, co się z panem działo, nie skazaliby pana…! Czy ma pan świadomość, że gdyby pozwolił pan, by Wizengamot i społeczność czarodziejska zobaczyli w _całej_ waszej trójce ofiary, to nie tylko dostałby pan krótszy wyrok, ale Narcyza nie musiałaby uciekać z kraju, a Draco byłoby tu łatwiej…

– Byłoby nam łatwiej, bo budzilibyśmy współczucie? – przerwał mu. – Panie Potter, trochę się już znamy. Proszę, powiedz mi, jak się czułeś, gdy ktoś traktował cię lepiej, bo ci współczuł? Wcale nie było łatwiej, prawda? Jedyne, co się czuje, to zażenowanie i pragnienie, by zapaść się pod ziemię. Wyobraź sobie teraz, że nie tylko by ci współczuli, ale też kiwaliby głowami na twoje żałosne życie i głupie decyzje sprzed ćwierćwiecza. Biedny, żałosny kretyn. Znamy się też na tyle, bym podejrzewał, że zaraz powiesz coś w rodzaju _duma sama w sobie nie ma żadnej wartości_. Może dla ciebie nie ma. Tylko że gdy stracisz niemal wszystko, to duma potrafi być jedyną rzeczą, która każe ci unieść głowę, wyznać winy i przyjąć karę, a nie rozpaść się psychicznie na kawałki i żałować każdej decyzji jaką podjęło się w życiu. To nas różni, widzisz…? Was i Ślizgonów i nie możesz tego zrozumieć. Boimy się masy rzeczy i zasadniczo jesteśmy dla was knującymi tchórzami. Ale to czego boimy się najbardziej to wstyd… bo upokorzenie to największa porażka.

– Chodziło więc tylko o to? Był pan zbyt dumny, by przyznać, że jest pan ofiarą…?

– Nie tylko o to. Bo w sumie najważniejsza jest inna kwestia: nie podali mi Veritaserum tylko dlatego, że mówiłem to, co chcieli usłyszeć. Ale Wizengamot nie uwierzyłby w samą deklarację o torturach i akurat z tego z całą pewnością zdajesz sobie sprawę. Podaliby więc mi, Draco i Narcyzie serum prawdy, po którym musiałbym wyznać każdy szczegół, a uwierz, pytaliby o szczegóły. I zadawaliby pytania, zarówno nam, jak osobom, które zostały aresztowane i które bym oskarżył. I działoby się to przed całym składem sędziowskim. Przed prasą i rodzinami ofiar. Strażnikami, Aurorami i wszystkimi, którzy byli na sali sądowej.

– Nie wierzę, że zmusiliby pana do udzielania odpowiedzi przy pełnym składzie sędziowskim – powiedział Harry. – Musiałby być pan przesłuchiwany jako poszkodowany a nie oskarżony, na pewno istnieją procedury… coś, co chroni… – urwał, kiedy Lucjusz westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Procedury nic nie znaczą, gdy chodzi zbrodniarzy wojennych, których cały świat chce widzieć skazanych na śmierć. Podziwiam jednak twoją idealistyczną wiarę w wymiar sprawiedliwości, zwłaszcza że na własnej skórze doświadczyłeś, do czego politycy potrafią się posunąć, gdy chcą kogoś zniszczyć – stwierdził i wziął głęboki oddech. – Gdy… gdy wiedziałem już, że mam szansę dostać niższy wyrok niż sądziłem na początku, wiedziałem, że podjąłem właściwą decyzję. Wolałem odsiedzieć pięć lat… wolałbym odsiedzieć dziesięć… niż doznać publicznego upokorzenia. Na pewno masz świadomość, jak wymyślne tortury potrafił stosować Voldemort, gdy naprawdę chciał zrobić komuś krzywdę i go upodlić. Przed sądem łatwo wyznać, że ktoś rzucił na ciebie Cruciatus i opowiadać o bólu, bo fizyczny ból sam w sobie nie upokarza i nie odsłania cię kompletnie. Znacznie trudniej… choćby o konfrontacji z Dementorem, gdy ktoś każe opowiedzieć, jakie wspomnienia przywołał.

– Czasem trudniej jest nawet stanąć przed zwykłym boginem przy świadkach. Bo to nas odsłania całkowicie – powiedział Harry cicho, a wówczas Lucjusz zamarł na moment i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Chcesz, bym powiedział ci, co bym zobaczył? Gdyby teraz pojawił się przede mną bogin?

– Chce pan, bym to wiedział…? – spytał, a Lucjusz zamilkł na tak długo, że pożałował tego pytania.

– Przez większość życia widziałem mojego ojca – powiedział nagle. – Potem prawdopodobnie widziałbym Voldemorta torturującego Draco i Narcyzę. Albo tak po prostu _jego_. Tyle że jego już nie ma, a martwi potrafią straszyć tylko w snach. Wiesz, kogo zobaczyłbym teraz, prawda? – spytał, wpatrując się w Harry’ego, który nie był do końca pewny, czy mężczyzna faktycznie oczekuje odpowiedzi. Coś w jego spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Harry czuł… niemal wiedział… że coś się zmieniło. Że Lucjusz dostrzegł, że wiedział więcej niż przed paroma godzinami. Że to dlatego podjął tę dyskusję. Że dlatego w ogóle zdobył się na zwierzenia – bo wykręty i ucieczka przed prawdą nie miały sensu.

– Greybacka – powiedział w końcu Harry.

– Tak. Greybacka – odparł Lucjusz i chociaż jego głos wydawał się spokojny, jego twarz stała się napięta, dłonie zaczęły drżeć, a w oczach pojawił się strach. – I dlatego właśnie odmówiłem Robardsowi zeznań, a na rozprawie nie powiedziałem przed sądem co się działo w moim dworze. Zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość i dasz temu spokój? Rozumiesz wreszcie, dlaczego milczę? Dlaczego nie mogę się zgodzić na to, byście na nowo rozgrzebali moje wspomnienia…?

– Nie. Bo teraz właśnie ma pan szansę, by przywrócić ten proces i ma pan po swojej stronie ludzi, którzy zadbają, by to wszystko… – urwał, kiedy Lucjusz zmrużył ze złością oczy. – Teraz nie byłby pan zbrodniarzem wojennym, ale poszkodowanym i ma pan ludzi, którzy nie dopuściłyby do sytuacji z Wizengamotem i upokorzeniem na sali sądowej. To po prostu… Po prostu nie mogłoby tak wyglądać. A Draco nie wybaczy panu, jeśli zrezygnuje pan szansy ze skrócenia wyroku.

– A ja nie wybaczę mu, jeśli wbrew mojej woli spróbuje to zrobić za moimi plecami. Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz moją argumentację? Czy któreś fragmenty mam powtórzyć?

– Nie musi być pan złośliwy. Doskonale rozumiem. I jestem po pana stronie. Dlaczego powiedział pan to wszystko mi a nie Billowi czy Gawainowi czy któremukolwiek z Aurorów...?

– Weasley zna moje wspomnienia i jest na tyle inteligentny by wysnuć właściwe wnioski, a mimo to mnie naciska.

– Ciągle wydaje się panu, że ludzie myślą tymi samymi drogami co pan. Czasem łatwiej powiedzieć coś wprost niż wmawiać sobie, że wszyscy wokół się domyślą – powiedział, na co Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok. – Nie porozmawiał z nim pan szczerze, chociaż Bill nie jest taki jak Gawain i pomógłby panu przejść przez do wszystko. Dlaczego?

– Bo jesteś jedyną osobą, co do której mam pewność, że jest zbyt uczciwa, by ominąć zasady i wykorzystać to przeciwko mnie, a to sporo znaczy, bo pod tym względem nie wierzę już nawet Draco. Jedyną, która w ogóle powiedziała, że nie dopuszcza możliwości, że w tym momencie mógłbym stanąć przed całym Wizengamotem i widzę, że naprawdę w to wierzysz i byłeś na tyle oburzony samą perspektywą, że pewnie nawet walczyłbyś z całym światem, by tak się nie stało. Gdy mówisz, że jesteś po mojej stronie, to naprawdę masz to na myśli i nie ma w tym ukrytych podtekstów. Nie będę również ukrywał, że gdyby nie fakt, że do oficjalnego przesłuchania mnie nie masz uprawnień i nie możesz wykorzystać moich słów by zmusić mnie do oficjalnych zeznać, raczej bym się na to nie odważył – powiedział i przymknął oczy na parę chwil. – Proszę, zawołaj tu Draco – powiedział cicho.

Harry skinął głową i podniósł się z miejsca, ale z jakichś przyczyn nie potrafił wyjść tak po prostu, bez choćby jednego słowa. Lucjusz w ten cały swój pokrętny sposób powiedział, że mu ufa bardziej niż komukolwiek innego. W jeszcze mniej konkretny potwierdził słowa Goyle’a. Powiedział, co czuje i co czuł blisko półtora roku temu w sądzie. Próbował udawać niewzruszonego i chłodnego, ale odsłonił się przed nim całkowicie i… tak, to zmieniało wszystko.

– Dlaczego pana ojciec? – spytał cicho, chociaż na usta cisnęło mu się całe mnóstwo innych słów, tyle że wszystkie wyrażałyby współczucie i litość, których Lucjusz nie chciał słyszeć.

– Bo chociaż w życiu spotkałem całe mnóstwo potworów, on był pierwszym z nich.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwestię tego, co faktycznie działo się z Lucjuszem miałam w planach od samego początku, ale wahałam się, czy o tym pisać, praktycznie do ostatniej chwili; szczegóły zamierzyłam wyjawić dopiero w drugiej wersji fika, który oznaczę jako „E” a nie „M” i nie będę mieć rozterek i hamulców, ale tutaj walczyłam z ratingiem i ostrzeżeniami, aby wyważyć ogólny klimat tekstu i nie przesadzić z potencjalnymi triggerami. Więc… tak, na rozdział z jednej strony czekałam, a z drugiej walczyłam z samą sobą bardziej niż zwykle.


	44. Wspomnienia i notatki

***

Po wyjściu z pokoju Lucjusza Harry był na tyle rozbity, że potrzebował paru chwil w samotności, by ochłonąć. Udał się do łazienki dla pacjentów, gdzie ochlapał twarz zimną wodą i jakiś czas wpatrywał się w lustro; myśli kotłowały mu się w głowie, wszystkie słowa i nowe informacje, ta cała _burza_ , której podświadomie się spodziewał po dniach _ciszy_ , ale na którą zupełnie nie był gotowy. Dał sobie pięć minut, wiedząc, że nie ma czasu na rozckliwianie się nad sobą, skoro obiecał, że zaraz zawoła Draco… nawet jeśli wiedział, że chłopak natychmiast zobaczy, że coś się stało, a pewnie nie od razu będą mieć szansę, by porozmawiać na osobności.

Był zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że w laboratorium oprócz Lennoxa i Draco był również Brooks, ale przede wszystkim poczuł ulgę, że cała trójka była pogrążona w dyskusji, bo nikt nie zwrócił na razie uwagi, jak bardzo był w tym momencie poruszony. Okazało się, że starszy Łamacz Zaklęć, chociaż jeszcze pół godziny temu – zgodnie ze słowami Jennings i Byrne – był w Szkocji, wrócił tu, gdy okazało się, że nic tam po nim. Artefaktów już tam nie było, a to do nich został wezwany, więc Bill kazał mu jechać z powrotem do szpitala i zająć się testami, do których był bardziej potrzebny.

– A Jennings nie była potrzebna do testów? – spytał Harry po usłyszeniu zwięzłego wyjaśnienia.

– Jennings ma doświadczenie w tropieniu zamaskowanych zaklęciami ochronnymi śladów czarnomagicznych, ja jestem w tym znacznie słabszy, za to lepiej niż ona znam się na czarnoksięskich artefaktach. Masz te zdjęcia? – spytał, na co Harry skinął głową, podał mu fotografie i raport, a potem zaczął rozpakowywać i powiększać notatki z domu Charltonów, po które wstąpił na Grimmauld Place. Brooks długo milczał, naprzemiennie wpatrując się w zdjęcia oraz zerkając do raportu i cokolwiek zobaczył i przeczytał, nie podobało mu się to i nie próbował tego ukrywać.

– Wiesz, co to jest? – spytał Lennox, który po paru minutach zaczął okazywać zniecierpliwienie.

– Mam pewne podejrzenia, niektóre mniej, a inne bardziej niepokojące i mam nadzieję, że się mylę.

– Coś podobnego powiedział ojciec Draco. Byłem u niego wcześniej i zostawiłem mu kopie – odparł Harry, na co Brooks skinął głową i mocno zagryzł wargi.

– Pomogłeś nam zlikwidować te artefakty w domu Charltonów tylko dając mi wskazówki – podjął Draco. – To nie powinno być nic aż tak niebezpiecznego…

– No właśnie. Nie powinno być… a wygląda na to, że _jest_. Muszę sprawdzić jeszcze jedną rzecz i porównać ponownie ślady na dłoni Keitha Charltona oraz tych dwóch mugoli, których przenieśliśmy na oddział.

– Coś się nie zgadza? Czy jest możliwe, że to jednak było coś innego…? – spytał Harry.

– Coś się nie zgadza, ale wiemy już, że to z całą pewnością _to samo_ i tylko nie rozumiemy do końca, _dlaczego_ się nie zgadza – odparł Draco. – Brooks, o co chodzi…?

– Nie jestem _aż takim_ znawcą czarnoksięskich artefaktów. Znam legendy i opowieści, ale osobiście nie miałem do czynienia z tym, co być może wiedzę na zdjęciach. Znam mnóstwo zaklęć rozbrajających niebezpieczne przedmioty i szybko rozpoznam, do czego może służyć przedmiot, który mam w ręku, ale nie interesowałem się aż tak historią jakichś szczególnych egzemplarzy.

– To nie jest jeden egzemplarz, tylko…

– Tylko zestaw, wiem – powiedział, ponownie spoglądając w zdjęcia.

– Musimy porozmawiać z Lucjuszem – oznajmił Lennox. – Jest jedyną osobą, jaką znam, która ma realną wiedzę o historycznych artefaktach, wiedzę na tyle szczegółową, by pomóc nam ustalić, co to jest i do czego konkretnie mogło to służyć. Musimy zająć się badaniami i chcę z nim porozmawiać na spokojnie, zanim zwalą się tutaj Aurorzy, zrobią swój standardowy burdel i zaczną urządzać mi na oddziale awantury.

– Pan Malfoy chciał najpierw porozmawiać z Draco – powiedział Harry, a Brooks i Lennox spojrzeli po sobie wymownie i ponieważ nie odezwali się ani słowem, zaczął niemal podejrzewać ich, że rozmawiają telepatycznie.

– Dajcie nam kwadrans i pójdziemy do niego razem – odparł Lennox. – Harvey, chodźmy sprawdzić tych mugoli, a wy chłopcy poczekajcie tutaj.

– Ale on…

– Nie sądzę, żeby miał coś przeciwko mojej obecności, to raz, a dwa – zakładam, że będziecie rozmawiać z nim właśnie o tych przedmiotach.

– Robards nie wróci ze Szkocji wcześniej niż za dwie godziny, więc mamy jeszcze chwilę czasu – dodał Brooks i po chwili on i Lennox opuszczali laboratorium z kopiami raportu i zdjęć od Harry’ego, nie zważając na jego protesty.

– Skoro mamy na nich poczekać, to możemy zacząć wreszcie porządkować te notatki. Szukamy materiałów sprzed około półtora roku, więc zaczniemy od tych wyglądających na w miarę nowe – oznajmił Draco nerwowo i podsunął Harry’emu plik znaleziony w jednej z komód, sam zaś wziął się za pierwszą partię tych z piwnicy; chociaż przejrzenie tego wszystkiego wymagało mnóstwo czasu, już w domu Charltonów Draco zadbał, aby wszystko pakować i opisywać tak, jak to znajdowali, więc przynajmniej w tym względzie mieli względny porządek.

– Nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego co mi dałeś – wydukał po paru chwilach Harry, wpatrując się w ciąg słów nabazgranych kanciastym pismem.

– Nie przesadzaj, nie jest aż tak… – urwał, zerkając mu przez ramię. – No dobra, to po niemiecku, w którym umiesz powiedzieć tylko _sroka_. I w dodatku to wygląda na notatki z Transmutacji jakiegoś średnio rozgarniętego dzieciaka. Znajdź sobie coś innego i…

– Draco, rozmawiałem z twoim ojcem – przerwał mu, wiedząc, że nawet gdyby dostał do przeglądania coś po angielsku i czytelne, nie byłby w stanie się na tym skupić. – Powiedział mi dokładnie, dlaczego nie chciał zeznawać – dodał, na co Draco zamarł.

– Powiedział ci… powiedział ci wszystko…?

– Nie musiał, ale chyba i tak zorientował się, że _wiem_ – odparł cicho. – Goyle… dziś podczas przesłuchania… powiedział, co się tam działo i… bo stało się to właśnie wtedy, gdy waszym domu odkryto artefakty takie, jak u Charltonów… – urwał na moment i wziął głęboki oddech, więc, że zaczyna mówić coraz bardziej nieskładnie – Ja chyba… podświadomie czułem, o co chodzi, tylko nie chciałem przyjąć tego do wiadomości. A teraz już wiem. I wreszcie zrozumiałem, dlaczego przemilczał to wszystko na procesie, chociaż wiedział, że mógłby otrzymać znacznie niższy wyrok, gdyby to wyszło na jaw.

– Powiedział ci, że zabronił mi i matce…

– Tak – przyznał. – I powiedział, że publiczne upokorzenie było dla niego gorsze niż wieloletnie więzienie. Że to dlatego milczał cały ten czas… że dlatego wciąż nie chce mówić i nie będzie, jeśli nie zostanie postawiony pod ścianą…

– Harry, on… – zaczął i oparł się o blat, a potem powoli przysiadł na stołku. – W tamtym momencie to byłoby dla niego gorsze niż umrzeć. Dokładnie takich słów użył. I zagroził, że targnie się na swoje życie, jeśli spróbujemy… ujawnić w sądzie cokolwiek, co się z nim działo. Nie zgadzałem się z nim, matka strasznie krzyczała, że znów trafi do więzienia i że może już z niego nie wyjść i… to nic nie dało, a on był w tak koszmarnym stanie… że naprawdę bałem się… że zrobi sobie krzywdę, jeśli mu się sprzeciwimy – powiedział cichym, zgnębionym głosem.

– Czy ty i twoja matka… czy wiedzieliście już wtedy… dokładnie co się działo…?

– Czy wiedzieliśmy…? My… oni zmuszali nas, byśmy na to patrzyli – wydusił Draco, zaciskając powieki. – A gdy zaczynał krzyczeć i błagać, jedyne, co robił Voldemort i reszta… to pytali, czy woli, żebym na jego miejscu znalazł się ja czy moja matka. Cokolwiek mu robili, nie pozwolił… żeby dotknęli któreś z nas.

– Draco…

– Dochodziło do incydentów, ale nigdy nic poważnego nam się nie stało – wyszeptał. – A wobec mnie Voldemort rzucił Cruciatusa tylko raz, po tym, jak kazał mi testować uroki na ojcu, a ja nie byłem w stanie… chociaż ojciec błagał mnie, żebym po prostu to zrobił… nawet jak próbowałem, to różdżka mnie nie słuchała. Gdyby wówczas ciotka nie wybłagała, żeby dał mi już spokój, pewnie straciłbym tam zmysły, a to była cholerna jedna, _jedna_ sytuacja, podczas gdy ojciec… – urwał, a jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć. – Nie wiem, jak on to znosił. Ja bym nie był w stanie, bo jestem po prostu za słaby i wszyscy oni doskonale o tym wiedzieli. To dlatego zabronili mi wrócić do szkoły, chociaż wszyscy młodzi czarodzieje byli objęci przymusem nauki. Po prostu bardziej opłacało się zatrzymać mnie na miejscu, bo mając mnie pod ręką i wiedząc, że nie mogę uciec i że do niczego się nie nadaję… mogli bardziej skutecznie zastraszać i zmuszać do współpracy mojego ojca. Mówiłem ci, że zależało im na dostępie do dworu i tak naprawdę tylko do tego cała nasza trójka była mu potrzebna. Dobrze wiesz, że w tamtym okresie już nam nie ufał…

– Dlatego kazał Snape’owi sprowadzić cię do dworu, gdy…

– Przypuszczam, że dopóki Voldemort nie zobaczył, jakim jestem kłębkiem nerwów i nie zdał sobie sprawy, że w Hogwarcie będę dla niego bezużyteczny, nie planował mnie uwięzić w naszym dworze – powiedział i uniósł na Harry’ego wzrok, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie błyszczały. – Niczego nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał, że wszystko, co wtedy robiłem, robiłem tylko z powodu rodziców. O ile wiem, sądził, że moje tchórzostwo jest większe niż przywiązanie do rodziny i że jeśli spuści mnie z oczu, natychmiast ucieknę za granicę albo nawet udam się do Zakonu, a wówczas nie miałby już na mojego ojca żadnego wpływu, bo czym niby miałby mu grozić…? Nie mógłby nawet go zabić, bo majątek rodowy natychmiast przeszedłby na mnie, dwór przestałby się kogokolwiek słuchać, gdy byłbym daleko i byłem bezpieczny. Potrzebował na miejscu mojego ojca, a ponieważ miał też _mnie_ , nie przejmował się nawet… – urwał na parę chwil. – Nie krył przed nikim, że to co robił z ojcem to odroczona egzekucja – powiedział wreszcie – i że gdy nadejdzie właściwy moment, to go zabije. A odroczył to… może po prostu dlatego, że ciotka broniła matki i czasem również mnie. Wygodniej było mu mieć więc pod ręką kogoś jak mój ojciec, kogo nikt znaczący nie próbował nawet bronić, a on mógł na nim dawać wszystkim przykład, co dzieje się z osobami, które go zawiodły…

– Draco, wiesz, że to wszystko… że samo to co teraz powiedziałeś pewnie by wystarczyło do wznowienia procesu…? – wydusił Harry, próbując przejść do porządku dziennego ze wszystkim, co właśnie usłyszał. Tak naprawdę wiedział to wszystko, domyślał się prawdy już od dawna, ale czym innym było wiedzieć, a czym innym usłyszeć, jak wszystko wyglądało od wewnątrz. – Wiem, że ojciec zabronił ci mówić przed sądem o tym, co mu robili, ale samo to…

– Tak. Rozmawiałem z Weasleyem. Ale proces oznaczałby ponowne przesłuchania, bo bez zeznań ojca moje słowa nic nie będą znaczyć… – powiedział i wziął głęboki oddech. – Zostały mu jeszcze prawie cztery lata odsiadki i gdy Azkaban zostanie odbudowany, będzie musiał tam wrócić. Ojciec o tym wie, wszyscy o tym wiemy, a mimo to…

– …nawet nie szuka możliwych rozwiązań i odsuwa od siebie ludzi, którzy chcą mu pomóc. I o ile rozumiem jego decyzję z zeszłego roku… tak, jego rozprawa była medialna i… i po prostu rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobił… to nie wiem, czemu teraz, gdy są osoby, które chcą o niego walczyć, on wciąż nie chce przyjąć pomocy. I jego pozycja jest zupełnie inna niż wówczas, bo dla nikogo z Biura Aurorów nie jest tajemnicą, że był torturowany w więzieniu i są na to świadkowie i…

– I wszystko i tak wraca do punktu wyjścia, gdzie musiałby sam zechcieć wznowienia procesu, a w jego stanie psychicznym i po wszystkim co przeżył, nie jest w stanie podjąć takiej decyzji. A Robards… – urwał na chwilę. – Robards potrzebuje jego zeznań. Tak po prostu. I doprowadzi do przesłuchania, choćby miał poruszyć niebo i ziemię. Tyle tylko że jak ojciec nie wyrazi chęci współpracy, to Robards i tak zdobędzie zgody, by użyć veritaserum i legimencji i wyszarpać z jego pamięci wszystko, czego potrzebuje. Albo nie dostanie zgód i zrobi to tak czy inaczej. A ojciec nic na tym nie zyska, bo bez jego zgody czy też na skutek wymuszonych zeznań proces nie może zostać wznowiony… – stwierdził, na co Harry zamarł, próbując poukładać w głowie te informacje, które nagle jakoś przestały mieć sens.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie wiem, dlaczego właściwie… Słuchaj, dlaczego nie przesłuchają twojego ojca tylko i wyłącznie odnośnie uroku, planów Śmierciożerców i całej reszty? Dlaczego… dlaczego Robards nie może rozdzielić tematu dochodzenia i sytuacji twojego ojca związanej z jego procesem…?

– Harry, jesteś cudowny, ale czasem kompletnie nie myślisz – westchnął Draco. – Wiesz jak będą brzmiały pierwsze pytania oficjalnego przesłuchania…?

– No… _Co pan wie o tym uroku?_

– Współczuję ludziom, których przyszło ci przesłuchiwać jako Auror. Nie, na starcia zapytają go, czy w ogóle słyszał o takim uroku. Potem, kiedy o nim słyszał, a skoro na swoim dworze, to w jakich okolicznościach. Zapytają o nazwiska oraz eksperymenty, a eksperymenty z urokami to coś, co uruchamia całą lawinę, bo był jednym z królików doświadczalnych Śmierciożerców i nie, tego nie da się pominąć w zeznaniach. Załóżmy, że nie drążyliby tematu, a on przekonałby ich, że był tylko świadkiem a nie ofiarą tych eksperymentów, co jednak nie wydaje mi się możliwe, bo same pytania tak-nie, w przypadku których Veritaserum jest właściwie nieomylne, naprowadzają przesłuchującego na to, co Śmierciożercy wyprawiali z moim ojcem. Ale w porządku, załóżmy, że jednak by tego nie zrobili, bo uznaliby że to nie ma znaczenia – a wiemy, że nie uznają, tym bardziej że wiemy, że sprawa artefaktów została zapoczątkowana jeszcze w czasach Voldemorta i działo się to na moim dworze. Przeszliby więc do eksperymentów w Azkabanie, gdzie również prowadzili o nim testy, a wiemy, że tak było, bo sam przyznał mi się, że był przy tych dotyczących wiązania uroku z eliksirem wielosokowym. Nawet przy tym byłeś. Wszystkie pytania co do eksperymentów w Azkabanie, czarnoksięskich artefaktów, planów dotyczących nowego uroku… wszystko to wiąże się z katowaniem mojego ojca i nawet jeśli trafiłby na śledczego, który przymykałby oczy na fakt, że więzień był torturowany i ani razu nie pociągnął tematu, to nie mógłby pominąć oczywistego faktu, że na pewne pytania otrzymywałby dzięki Veritaserum odpowiedź _nie wiem, co stało się później, bo straciłem przytomność_. I ja tu mówię o tych wszystkich potencjalnie najmniej wrażliwych momentach i…

– Masz rację, już rozumiem i… – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Albo jestem już za bardzo zmęczony pracą i przestaję logicznie myśleć, albo naprawdę beznadziejnie znam procedury i przepisy…

– Nie obrażaj się, ale po trochu jedno i drugie – westchnął Draco. – A do tego wszystkiego dochodzi oczywisty fakt, że Robards… Robards najwyraźniej wie, co się tam działo. I będzie wiedział, że musi drążyć temat, bo ma dowody, że mój ojciec zataił świadomie bądź nie istotne fakty, bo wiązały się dla niego z traumatycznymi wspomnieniami i… sprawa artefaktów jest tego przykładem.

– Skoro Robards wiedział, nie mam pojęcia jak mógł cały ten czas tak bardzo naciskać…

– Cały ten czas, to półtora tygodnia, które dał mojemu ojcu bez jednoznacznego naciskania – powiedział Draco. – Gdyby nie wiedział… przypuszczam że przesłuchałby go już ponad tydzień temu, zanim został uziemiony przez Lennoxa. Wiedział, że to dla mojego ojca trudne i dlatego dał mu czas. Nie lubię Robardsa. Przeraża mnie i bywa koszmarny. Ale doceniam to, co zrobił, bo wcale nie musiał czekać i wie o tym zarówno on jak mój ojciec. 

– Robards… powiedział mi, dlaczego się tak nie znoszą – przyznał Harry.

– Ja znałem tylko wersję mojego ojca, o której wiem, że jest mocno ubarwiona. Ale tak, to dodatkowy dowód, że Robards musiał znać prawdę, bo gdyby było inaczej, z całą pewnością miałby dla mojego ojca mniej cierpliwości.

– Przypuszczam, że Miles też wiedział, skoro przesłuchiwał już wcześniej Goyle’a – powiedział Harry. – W ciągu dwudziestu minut rozmowy z nim jedyne, o czym miał ochotę rozmawiać, to opisywanie tortur i obrażanie każdej osoby, o jakiej wspomnieliśmy. A i tak miałem wrażenie, że przez kwestię Cassandry był bardziej niż zwykle oszczędny w słowach… Miles natomiast wcześniej przesłuchiwał go przez kilka godzin i… i po prostu miałem wrażenie… że dla niego to nie była nowość…

– Nie ma tego w raporcie z pierwszego przesłuchania Goyle’a – zauważył Draco, marszcząc brwi. – Czytałem to, bo sądziłem, że mógł powiedzieć coś ważnego i…

– Musieli utajnić jakąś część. Ale Robards jako oficjalny prowadzący śledztwo miał zapewne od samego początku dostęp do pełnego dokumentu – odparł Harry. – Draco czy to wszystko… czy naprawdę zgadzasz się z Robardsem? Że twojemu ojcu należy podać Veritaserum i zmusić go do zeznań…?

– Wiedziałem, co chce ukryć, od samego początku i to, że teraz ty również to wiesz niczego nie zmienia. Tak, ze wszystkich pacjentów, którzy dochodzą do siebie, przeżył pewnie najgorsze rzeczy. Ale… ale nawet nie wiemy, co przeżyli ci, którzy leżą w izolatkach obrzuceni długoterminową wersją uroku, a ich nie możemy przesłuchać, podobnie jak tych, którzy w trakcie eksperymentów Śmierciożerców stracili życie – powiedział cicho. – To mój ojciec i fakt że cierpiał… boli mnie znacznie bardziej od cierpienia innych. Tyle że to nie znaczy, że czyjekolwiek cierpienie znaczy mniej od jego. Od informacji, które posiada, może zależeć czyjeś życie. Tych trafionych urokiem, tej pary mugoli, którzy leżeli tu miesiącami i dopiero teraz ktoś się nimi naprawdę zainteresował, a nawet Keitha, bo nie mamy pojęcia, czy coś mu grozi. Nie mówiąc już o wszystkich osobach, które w przyszłości mogą zostać trafione zmodyfikowanym fisson siccumus. Ojciec musi zacząć naprawdę z nami współpracować, bo wie za dużo, by pozwalać mu dalej dawkować przekazywane nam informacje. Mleko się wylało. Popełnił głupie błędy, nie mówił nam wszystkiego, chciał być zbyt cwany i chyba przywidziało mu się, że jest lepszym śledczym niż wszyscy Aurorzy razem wzięci. Wbił sobie gwóźdź do trumny podczas rozmowy z Weasleyem i chociaż nie wiem, o czym mówili, gdy wyszliśmy… wiem, w jakim stanie był potem Weasley i odkąd z nim pracuję nigdy nie widziałem go tak złego i zniszczonego psychicznie jak po rozmowie z moim ojcem. Robards musi go przesłuchać i chociaż wiem, że będzie cierpiał, to wiem też, że sam do tego doprowadził. Przypuszczam, że on też o tym wie i to, że zachowuje się tak podle… to po prostu jego sposób na okazywanie strachu przed tym co go czeka. Udaje silnego i obraża wszystkich naokoło, aby wmówić sobie, że ma kontrolę.

– Gdy u niego byłem przed chwilą… wydawał się wręcz spokojniejszy niż zwykle – wyznał Harry.

– Więc może już pogodził się z tym, co go czeka. Albo po prostu naprawdę cię lubi – powiedział, uśmiechając się blado.

– Wątpię, czy lubi. Ale wygląda na to, że mi ufa. I wierzy, że jestem po jego stronie.

– Szkoda, że nie wierzy, że ja jestem, a po naszej kłótni… – zająknął się. – Przypuszczam, że tym bardziej będzie mnie odtrącał i chciał załatwić wszystko po swojemu. Powiedziałem mu okropne rzeczy i…

– Ja wychodząc od niego parę godzin temu nazwałem go idiotą – westchnął Harry. – Jesteś dla niego całym światem i czy się kłócicie czy nie, to się nigdy nie zmieni – dodał, a gdy Draco spojrzał na niego nieszczęśliwie, westchnął i pochylił się nad krzesłem na którym siedział i mocno objął go ramionami.

W takiej pozycji po dłuższej chwili – minucie lub kilku – zastali ich Brooks i Lennox, którzy zgodnie przyznali, że w tym momencie nie ruszą dalej nawet na krok bez rozmowy z Lucjuszem i że jest jedyną osobą, która może potwierdzić ich podejrzenia. Draco zawahał się, jednak kiedy Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę, niepewnie podniósł się z miejsca; kiedy wyszli na korytarz, Harry automatycznie spróbował puścić go i odsunąć się od pół kroku, lecz chłopak mocniej zacisnął palce na jego dłoni, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że dwoje mijanych sanitariuszy rzuciło im zainteresowane spojrzenia.

***

Draco miał po części rację – jego ojciec nie zamierzał nikomu ułatwiać zadania, nawet jeśli wiedział, co go czeka i w jakiś sposób się na to przygotował. Harry był zaskoczony, widząc irytację i chłód na jego twarzy, bo wydawało mu się, że wcześniej osiągnęli jako takie porozumienie, a teraz mężczyzna znów wydawał się nastawiony wrogo do całego świata.

– Mówiłem ci, że chcę rozmawiać Draco, a przyprowadzasz tu kolejnego Aurora? – spytał ze złością, wpatrując się w Brooksa. – Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno, czy po prostu jesteś takim samym baranem jak wszyscy Gryfoni?

– Nie jestem Aurorem i nie wiem, dlaczego używasz tego słowa tak, jakby miało być obraźliwe, gdy mówisz o mnie – odparł sucho Brooks, po czym bez ceregieli podsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł przy łóżku Lucjusza; Lennox stanął za nim ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a Harry i Draco zajęli miejsca po drugiej stronie. Lucjusz musiał zauważyć, że Draco nerwowo zaciskał palce na dłoni Harry’ego, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

– Chcemy porozmawiać z tobą o artefaktach znalezionych w domu Charltonów i zabranych ze Szkocji, bo jest mi to potrzebne do dalszych testów, a czuję, że gdy wróci tu Robards, nie będziemy mieć już dziś czasu – powiedział Lennox spokojnie.

– Nie wątpię. Domyślam się również, że przy nim nie będzie sensu rozmawiać o konkretach, bo w tego rodzaju magii jest kompletnym ignorantem – prychnął Lucjusz.

– W normalnych okolicznościach z chęcią spędziłbym z tobą całe popołudnie pomstując na szefa Biura Aurorów, który spędzał mi sen z powiek w ciągu tygodnia, gdy miałem nieszczęście trzymać go zaklętego na swoim oddziale – powiedział Lennox – ale niestety musisz darować mi, że nie mam teraz czasu na przyjemności. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Pan Potter przekazał ci zdjęcia i miałeś dłuższą chwilę, by się im przyjrzeć. Co możesz nam powiedzieć? Jesteś w stanie to rozpoznać?

– Podobno tam z nim byłeś. Dziwi mnie, że ty nie rozpoznałeś – odparł z nutką złośliwości.

– Legendy o czarnoksięskich zabawkach to nie moja domena. Gdy trafiłem do Szkocji parę miesięcy temu, nawet nie widziałem ich na oczy. Miałem tylko podać panu Potterowi środki regenerujące, zweryfikować, czy trwale się nie uszkodził i nie wtrącać.

– Usłyszałeś to od swojego przełożonego? – zakpił Lucjusz.

– Nie, w tamtym okresie byłem już nauczony, by odpowiadać sobie na oczywiste wątpliwości i pytania samemu oraz nie wychylać. Smith nawet nie wiedział, jakie sprawy mi przydziela, a ja po samej reakcji pana Pottera na opieszałość i nieudolność Ministerstwa wiedziałem, że w pracy zadba o to, by informacje o tym znalezisku trafiły do właściwych osób.

– Na niewiele się to zdało, skoro kolejne miesiące nikt się tym nie zainteresował. Jak to możliwe? – spytał Lucjusz, wpatrując się w Harry’ego.

– Nijak. Zabezpieczyłem okolicę, jak pan pewnie przeczytał w raporcie wprost przyznałem, że nie rozbroiłem tych artefaktów, a Robards uznał, że jeśli leżały tam nietknięte pięćdziesiąt lat, to skoro wzmocniłem zabezpieczenia, mogą spokojnie poleżeć drugie tyle – powiedział i gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, zrozumiał, że coś mu się nie zgadza. – Zaraz… przecież byłem pewny, że nikt nie dotykał tych artefaktów od wieków i sądziliśmy, że ta para mugoli, która leżała tu od maja trafiła tam przypadkiem, a skoro to są okolice w których Śmierciożercy się pojawiali, to… to kompletnie nie ma sensu…!

– To profesjonaliści, Potter – westchnął Brooks. – Doświadczony, potężny czarodziej potrafi zadbać o zatuszowanie swoich działań. Wymaga to dłuższych badań i dlatego Jennings dołączyła do Weasleya, ale dało się stwierdzić, że ślady magiczne były tam zaklęte na tyle skutecznie, że mogło cię to zwieść.

– Powiedz jeszcze jak Miles, że jestem dzieciakiem bez doświadczenia i że to dlatego nie zauważyłem…

– Jesteś dzieciakiem, ale nie powiedziałbym, że bez doświadczenia. Łamacz, którego ci przydzielono, był partaczem tak po prostu, że też tego nie wykrył, chociaż to była jego dziedzina – odparł Brooks. – Nie wiem, jak w ogóle zdobył licencję by świadczyć usługi Łamacza jako wolny strzelec. Ty mogłeś nie znać takich zaklęć, bo niby skąd, skoro nie przeszedłeś szkolenia aurorskiego ani też żadnych dodatkowych kursów, a takich rzeczy nikt nie uczy w Hogwarcie? Nie mam pojęcia, co to był za palant, nazwisko w raporcie kompletnie nic mi nie mówiło, ale…

– Czekajcie… – odezwał się Draco. – A jeśli to nie był prawdziwy Łamacz Zaklęć…? I pojawił się tam, żeby zamydlić oczy Harry’emu oraz tym dwóm pracownikom terenowym, którzy też tam byli…?

– To już chyba za daleko posunięte teorie spiskowe – stwierdził Harry, ale po minach mężczyzn wokół stwierdził, że przychylali się do stwierdzenia Draco. – Gdyby to był ktoś podejrzany a nie tylko kretyn, to przecież dowiedziałby się o tych dwóch mugolach. Delestre już od dawna była w szpitalu i nawet jak byli oni na innym oddziale, to wiedząc, że ci mugole też się tu znajdują, dorwaliby ich i się pozbyli…

– Gdy tylko pojawi się Weasley, musimy dowiedzieć się, kto odpowiadał za przydzielania do Biura Aurorów zewnętrznych Łamaczy – powiedział Brooks. – Słuchajcie, zanim przejdziemy dalej… uściślijmy parę kwestii. Dwóch mugoli trafiło do szpitala na inny oddział już w maju, dopiero miesiąc później Biuro Aurorów tam kogoś wysyła. Potter tam jedzie, nie może się uporać z tematem, wzywa Łamacza Zaklęć i wkrótce porzuca sprawę i zajmuje się czymś innym.

– To była jedna z setek śmieciowych spraw, które wpływają do Biura Aurorów, gdy inne działy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa sobie z nimi nie radzą. Spychamy je na sam koniec kolejki, przeleżała na jakimś biurku parę tygodni i nikt się tym nie interesował – powiedział Harry.

– Tyle że okazało się, że to jednak nie była śmieciowa sprawa. Przypomnij sobie tego Łamacza. Co wiedział?

– Nie wiedział nic – odparł szybko. – Nie wiedział nawet, że ktokolwiek został ranny. Wysłałem tylko informację o przypadkowo wykrytych artefaktach i wskazałem lokalizację. Teoretycznie do akt powinienem mieć dostęp tylko ja i Robards… ale sprawa była zawieszona a nie zamknięta, więc w sumie nie mam pojęcia…

– Więc tak naprawdę jest możliwe, że ktoś do tego wszystkiego dotarł. A nawet dowiedział się o tych mugolach – powiedział Lennox. – Ale to wcale nie oznacza, że dobraliby się do nich na terenie szpitala, bo niby po co mieliby to robić? Yaxley i Dołohow działali tutaj jako Yvonne Delestre i zależało im na utrzymaniu tej tożsamości, a ci ludzie wciąż nie odzyskali przytomności i nikt nie potrafił im pomóc. Morderstwo na terenie szpitala nie miałoby sensu, skoro nie chcieli się wychylać, a ci ludzie nie stanowili dla nich zagrożenia. Rozmawiałem z ordynatorem Wypadków Magicznych i ma sprawdzić całą dokumentację oraz wypytać swoich ludzi, czy coś nietypowego działo się z tymi pacjentami lub czy ktoś się nimi interesował. To może niczego nie przesądzać, bo tak naprawdę ważna jest inna rzecz: cokolwiek tam zaszło, Potter się tam pojawił i narobił zamieszania a także poinformował przełożonych o znalezisku. Teoretycznie Śmierciożercy mogli tak po prostu wyczuć, że ktoś się tam dostał, ale może też doniósł im ten Łamacz i dlatego pozbyli się tego wszystkiego, bo po prostu miejsce przestało być bezpieczne.

– Zorientujemy się, kim był ten łamacz i kto go tam wysłał.

– Oraz musimy skontaktować się z Rankinem i Kessonem, bo to do nich jakiś czarodziej przekazał informację o znalezieniu tych mugoli, a oni przewieźli ich do Świętego Munga – dodał Harry, który wyciągnął ponownie swój raport, jednak po przekartkowaniu okazało się, że nie ma tam nazwiska osoby, która w ogóle zgłosiła tę sprawę.

– Ale to już zadanie dla Aurorów, nie dla nas. I jakoś nie czuję, że akurat to jest istotne – powiedział Brooks, po czym zwrócił się do Lucjusza. – W tym momencie przede wszystkim potrzebujemy informacji o samych artefaktach, a popadliśmy w zbędne dygresje. Czy rozpoznałeś te rzeczy na zdjęciach?

– Mam niemal całkowitą pewność, ale potrzebuję paru informacji od was – odparł mężczyzna. – Pan Potter twierdzi, że to dokładnie takie same artefakty jak te, które znalazł w domu Charltonów. Czy badania to potwierdziły?

– Tak, to te same sygnatury, ale działały w odmienny sposób i w tym momencie próbujemy ustalić…

– Czy jestem jedyną osobą w tym budynku, która używa mózgu? – przerwał Brooksowi Lucjusz. – Przecież to oczywiste.

– Skończ proszę ze swoimi _oczywistościami_ – odezwał się Draco. – Wiedziałeś, że Charltonowie kupili dom Yaxleya, Harry opisał ci te rzeczy, musiałeś wiedzieć, że to niebezpieczne, skoro na widok zdjęcia od razu rozpoznałeś…

– Draco, nie kompromituj się i zastanów przez sekundę, dlaczego opowieść pana Pottera nie wzbudziła mojej czujności. Wiedziałem, że macie tam wrócić, czy gdybym miał chociaż cień podejrzeń, że to miejsce jest niebezpieczne, że znajdują się tam słynne na cały świat artefakty czarnoksięskie i że musicie być bardziej ostrożni, nie zwróciłbym ci na to uwagi?

– Nie rozumiem twoich motywacji. Może uznałeś to za _oczywiste_ tak jak wiele innych spraw.

– Na Merlina, Draco…! – podniósł głos. – Gdy Potter mi o tym opowiedział, nie spodobał mi się opis i dlatego dokładnie wypytałem go o tę sprawę. Ale gdy opisał mi całą sytuację, uspokoiłem się, bo zrozumiałem, że to nie może być to, o czym w pierwszej chwili pomyślałem. Naprawdę tego nie widzicie…? Artefakty z tej waszej leśniczówki niemal zabiły dwóch mugoli, nie dało się do nich zbliżyć, a pan Potter się przy tym poranił na tyle dotkliwie, że wymagał pomocy uzdrowicielskiej. W starym domu Yaxleya ten wasz znajomy mugol tylko lekko zranił sobie rękę, a ty w sumie bez jakichś większych problemów się z tym uporałeś i nic ci się nie stało. Nie zamierzam tracić czasu na zasypywanie cię komplementami o tym, że okazałeś się znacznie lepszy w magii, niż kiedykolwiek podejrzewałem, bo wiem jedno: bez względu na twoje zdolności, nie masz wiedzy ani wystarczającej siły, żeby ot tak zniszczyć _acetabula tenebris_ – powiedział i zawiesił głos, jakby liczył na to, że nazwa, którą wreszcie ujawnił, wzbudzi we wszystkich emocje; tymczasem Draco, Harry i Lennox wpatrywali się w niego bez zrozumienia i tylko Brooks wydawał się wiedzieć, o czym mowa, bo momentalnie pobladł.

– Nie poradziłem sobie sam – powiedział Draco. – Konsultowałem się z Brooksem i dwiema innymi Łamaczkami i…

– I żaden z nich też nie stwierdziło, że to na tyle niebezpieczne rzeczy, by osobiście tam pojechać i ci pomóc, a winisz mnie…! – powiedział Lucjusz odrobinę rozżalonym tonem, – Chociaż im przekazałeś z całą pewnością więcej danych, niż Potter przekazał mi! Możesz czynić mi wyrzuty na temat różnych spraw, ale tutaj myślisz się, twierdząc, że coś zataiłem.

– Więc uważałeś, że co to jest…? W sensie… że co znaleźliśmy u Charltonów, że w pierwszej chwili najwyraźniej wydało ci się to podejrzane i zacząłeś go o to wypytywać?

– Po prostu podróbka. Albo jedna z licznych, mniej lub bardziej udanych kopii – powiedział i zerknął na Brooksa, który powoli skinął głową.

– Słyszałem o tym. I wiem, że wielu czarodziejów próbowało stworzyć coś podobnego i tego rodzaju przedmioty, oczywiście znacznie słabsze od oryginału, wciąż krążą na nielegalnych rynkach przedmiotów czarnoksięskich. Jesteś pewny, że to właśnie oryginały? – spytał Lucjusza.

– Po tym co powiedzieliście? Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Nie miałem pojęcia, że Yaxleyowie je posiadali, ale wygląda na to, że to jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie – powiedział i zamilkł na parę chwil. – Przed ostatnią bitwą młody Yaxley i Dołohow zaczęli gdzieś znikać. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego, ale… – zająknął się i zerknął na Harry’ego, który spuścił wzrok, przypominając sobie zeznania Goyle’a. – Ale wcześniej… trafili na coś w moim dworze. Nie wiedziałem, co z mojej kolekcji okazało się dla nich przydatne i do jakich celów, nie wiedziałem, że na tym eksperymentowali w kontekście uroków wiązanych, ale teraz wiem, że to jedyna możliwość. I to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego rzeczy, na które tego lata trafiliście w domu Yaxleya nie działały. Musieli właśnie tam się udać i eksperymentować dalej, tyle że jakkolwiek acetabula tenebris to niezwykle potężne artefakty, z którymi można dokonać niezwykłych rzeczy, to naprawdę stare przedmioty, które trzeba traktować ostrożnie i z szacunkiem. Na ile znam Dołohowa, wiem, że raczej tak ich nie traktował.

– Dlaczego jesteś tak pewny, że to właśnie to, a nie któraś z podróbek? – spytał Lennox. – I nie wykręcaj się oczywistościami, bo dla mnie to wcale nie jest jasne.

– Posiadałem kilka sztuk oryginalnego zestawu w ukrytej komnacie i sam w młodych latach próbowałem sprawdzić, jaka jest ich moc. Szybko zorientowałem się, że to zbyt niebezpieczne a ponadto – jakakolwiek magia, gdy chce się faktycznie skorzystać z acetabula tenebris, jeśli nie jest właściwie wyważona, albo odbija się rykoszetem w nieudolnego naukowca albo niezwykle szybko wyczerpuje moc tych przedmiotów. I jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem jest że w domu Yaxleya przechowywali tylko znacznie wyczerpane i osłabione przedmioty, bo inaczej Draco po prostu by sobie z nimi nie poradził. To właśnie mnie zmyliło. Sądziłem, że to kiepska podróbka, bo nie miałem informacji, które wskazywałyby, że to w ogóle _mogą_ być oryginały.

– Mówisz, że tak szybko się wyczerpują, więc ich zniszczenie czy unieszkodliwienie nie powinno być żadnym problem, a było – powiedział Draco.

– Liczy się intencja. Nie zbliżyłeś się do nich, by z nich korzystać. Chciałeś je zniszczyć i nie interesowały cię ich moce, a to największa różnica. Tego rodzaju sprzęty, nawet osłabione, będą walczyć, by nie dało się ich zniszczyć całkowicie – stwierdził i zamilkł na moment. – I to kolejna rzecz, która wówczas utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że cokolwiek znaleźliście, to nie było acetabula tenebris: zniszczenie ich ot tak, po prostu nie jest możliwe. Łatwiej już wyczerpać ich moc nieopatrznie, niż zniszczyć to z premedytacją. Tyle że gdy pan Potter opowiadał mi o tym, nie miałem pojęcia, bo i skąd miałbym mieć zdając się tylko na opis, co to konkretnie było…? Nie sądziłem, że to wyczerpane magicznie egzemplarze. Naprawdę sądziłem, że to podróbka. To co widzę na zdjęciu, to _zdecydowanie_ pełnowartościowe wersje i jestem stuprocentowo pewny, co mam przed oczami. A jeśli ty i pan Potter jesteście pewni, że zlikwidowaliście coś co wyglądało identycznie oraz jeśli wasze wstępne porównania sygnatur się zgadzają, to mamy odpowiedź.

– Robards dokładnie cię o to wypyta, wiesz…? – powiedział cicho Draco.

– W tej kwestii nie mam nic do ukrycia. Pewnie sądzicie, że to niemożliwe, że wiem jednocześnie tak dużo i tak mało, a wszystkie moje strzały i przypuszczenia okazują się trafne. Nie wiem tego na pewno, ale przypuszczam, że eksperymenty u Yaxleya nie szły najlepiej i dlatego zniszczyli tego aż tak wiele, a w międzyczasie przenieśli część tych rzeczy do Szkocji.

– Po co mieliby to robić? – spytał Brooks. – Mówisz, że miało to miejsce niedługo przed bitwą o Hogwart, którą Voldemort musiał być pewny, że wygra. Nie musieli niczego nigdzie przenosić…

– Trzymanie takiej ilości z dala od miejsca, w którym przebywali, jest jak najbardziej logiczne: to nie są rzeczy, przy których możesz dłużej przebywać, nie w takiej ilości – powiedział Lucjusz, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi, bo był niemal pewien, że u Charltonów było więcej tych przedmiotów niż w domku w Szkocji. – Czarodzieje mieli pojedyncze sztuki tego zestawu, bo większa ilość byłaby po prostu niebezpieczna zarówno dla nich samych jak też struktury magicznej domu.

– To by wyjaśniło, dlaczego trzymali to w jakimś maleńkim, niemagicznym budynku, który jednak otoczyli zaklęciami mającymi odstraszać czarodziejów – zauważył Brooks, wpatrując się w zdjęcia. – Najwyraźniej popełnili jakiś błąd albo ich zabezpieczenia zostały złamane przez tych dwóch mugoli. Albo byli zbyt pewni siebie i coś jednak zrobili nie tak. Zdecydowanie musimy dowiedzieć się, jak ci mugole zostali znalezieni, bo coś mi tu nie pasuje.

– Mi też nie – powiedział Harry i wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć od Brooksa zdjęcia, które przecież sam zrobił; zamrugał kilkakrotnie, czując, że coś mu się nie zgadza. – Słuchajcie… na tych fotografiach… mam wrażenie że na żywo to wyglądało inaczej…

– Co masz na myśli?

– Tego… – zaczął, wpatrując się w zdjęcie, na którym wcale nie było niewielkiej kupki połamanych naczyń, które mgliście pamiętał, lecz zgrabna półeczka ze starannie poukładaną pełną zastawą stołową, a także skrzynka, w której znajdowały się różnego rodzaju dziwaczne, powykrzywiane sztućce. – Tego jest znacznie więcej, niż widziałem, gdy tam byłem… Może coś źle pamiętam, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym pomylił się aż tak…

– Czy to mogła być iluzja…? – spytał Draco i zerknął na swojego ojca, który parę chwil milczał, ale w końcu skinął głową.

– Jeśli pan Potter jest pewny, że widział tego mniej…

– Nie jestem _pewny_. Ale to… to chyba tak nie wyglądało. Tutaj widzę i jest to ewidentne, że jest tego… sporo. Więcej niż u Charltonów. I chociaż to tylko zdjęcie, wyglądają… chyba nieco lepiej niż mi się wydawało, w sensie… tamte naczynia które widziałem, były potłuczone i wyglądały na uszkodzone, a to coś takie nie jest… – oznajmił, przeglądając kolejne fotografie i utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że aparat uchwycił coś więcej niż jego oczy. – Zdecydowanie musimy skontaktować się z Rankinem, Kessonem i tym Łamaczem, którego tam wysłało Ministerstwo. Oraz czarodziejem, który zgłosił znalezienie tych mugoli. I… zostawmy to, bo nie ma sensu rozmawiać o tym, co znajdowało się tam trzy miesiące temu, skoro już nic tam nie ma, a pan Malfoy wie, co to było i nie ma wątpliwości, a wasze testy potwierdzają, że wszystko się zgadza i że to coś czym zakaził się Keith i ta para mugoli brało udział w modyfikowaniu fisson siccumus. Marnujemy czas głowiąc się nad czymś co ktoś inny może wiedzieć ot tak, a my snujemy tylko teorie – zadecydował i poczuł, jak cała czwórka spogląda na niego w jakiś niezrozumiały dla niego sposób. – Po prostu… zajmijmy się konkretami. W porządku…?

– Ty tu jesteś Aurorem, a nie żaden z nas, więc w tym momencie do ciebie należy decyzja – odparł Brooks.

– Pan Potter, nie ma sensu zajmować się teraz szczegółami – dodał Lennox. – Lucjuszu, nie mamy dostępu do żadnego z tych przedmiotów, a to może być kluczowe dla złamania uroku. W pierwszej kolejności, czy wiesz o jakimkolwiek miejscu, w którym mogą się znajdować jakieś części zestawu acetabula tenebris? – spytał wpatrując się w mężczyznę, który ponownie utkwił wzrok w zdjęciach i nie odpowiedział na pytanie. – To ważne i… 

– Wiem. I próbuję coś wymyślić. Możecie szukać tego po wszystkich starych domach czarnoksiężników, bo z całą pewnością pojedyncze sztuki z tej zastawy mogły się znajdować właśnie tam.

– A skrytki Gringotta? – spytał Brooks.

– Wątpię. Chociaż acetabula tenebris są owiane legendami, same w sobie to nie są jakieś szczególnie cenne przedmioty. Tak, wiadomo, że mają pewne szczególne właściwości, jednak są nietrwałe jeśli chodzi o bezmyślne stosowanie i tak naprawdę zaprzestano ich używać przynajmniej dwieście lat temu, bo po prostu magia rozwinęła się w innym kierunku. Skoncentrowaliśmy się na zaklęciach, eliksirach czy transmutacji jako odrębnych dziedzinach, które rzadko się ze sobą zazębiały, ustalono mnóstwo sztywnych reguł co do stosowania magii i od dawna zniechęcano czarodziejów do eksperymentów – zarówno przepisami prawnymi związanymi z Kodeksem Tajności jak też samym sposobem nauczania w szkołach czarodziejskich. Zaklęcia wiązane, jak już wiecie, straciły na popularności, wiązanie zaklęć z eliksirami prawie nie było stosowane, zaś wiązanie jednych i drugich za pomocą artefaktów to już przeszłość tak dawna, że obecnie nawet się o tym nie mówi, a jeśli się mówi – to uznając to z automatu za czarnoksięstwo.

– Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że acetabula tenebris nie są same w sobie czarnoksięskie? – spytał Brooks.

– Bynajmniej. Akurat one są tworem czarnej magii w czystej postaci – odparł Lucjusz. – I od samego początku związane były głównie właśnie ze sztuką przyrządzania eliksirów, więc jeśli uparlibyście się, aby poszukiwać tych przedmiotów, stare laboratoria w domach Śmierciożerców powinny być pierwszym celem. Jeśli miałbym coś doradzić… pytacie mnie, gdzie może być reszta tej zastawy. Ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Nie ma sensu podejmować się poszukiwania tych artefaktów, bo zajmie to wieki, a może niczego wam nie dać. Macie kogoś zakażonego tylko nimi, bez jednoczesnego trafienia urokiem. Spokojnie da się to wyizolować i zajmie to mniej czasu niż poszukiwanie tej zastawy w starych piwnicach w całym kraju i poza nim. Macie zarówno mugola skażonego ich uszkodzoną, słabszą wersją jak dwóch innych skażonych pełnowartościową. Fragment skóry uszkodzonej przez acetabula tenebris powinien być wystarczający, by wyizolować ten wasz brakujący element oraz zacząć badania nad sporządzeniem antidotum. Zajmie to trochę czasu, ale przypuszczam, że mniej, niż przetrząsanie na oślep starych piwnic. A jeśli mielibyście jakieś materiały, notatki, cokolwiek…

– W domu Charltonów… to znaczy, starym domu Yaxleya, było całe mnóstwo notatek – powiedział Harry. – Draco zadecydował, żeby ich nie kasować i mieliśmy to przejrzeć w wolnej chwili, jednak do dziś nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że może tam być cokolwiek związanego ze sprawą i zajęliśmy się najpierw książkami. Przywiozłem to wszystko do Świętego Munga, ale… – skrzywił się. – Jest tego całe mnóstwo, większość jest ledwo czytelna i przejrzenie całości zajmie wieki. A musi się tym zajmować ktoś, kto ma w ogóle pojęcie, czego szukać, a…

– A takie osoby w większości będą zajęte testami, w których też nikt ich nie zastąpi – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Oczywiście, możecie stracić cenne ręce do pracy lub zlecić przeglądanie niezrozumiałych materiałów z pracy czarnoksiężników a mi tylko zadawać w ciemno pytania, ale możecie też po prostu dostarczyć mi te materiały. Z chęcią zająłbym się czymś interesującym, bo książki i magazyny które podrzucił mi Draco znam już na pamięć, podobnie jak wszystkie wydania Proroka z ostatnich tygodni.

– Przypuszczam że namówienie Robardsa, by się na to zgodził, graniczy z cudem, ale spróbujemy – powiedział Brooks. – Zanim jednak w ogóle rozważymy ten pomysł i będziemy mieć szansę wcielić go w życie, potrzebujemy więcej informacji. Jak sądzisz, do czego to mogło służyć? Gdy już mamy pewność, co to jest? Z tego co mówisz, te przedmioty były prawdopodobnie zastosowane do stworzenia zaklęcia. Przygotowano jakiś eliksir i… co dalej?

– Nie zakładajcie od razu, że chodziło o eliksir, który umożliwił stworzenie uroku, nawet jeśli to najbardziej prosta i prawdopodobna opcja. Ty pewnie to wiesz, z legend, w które do dziś nie wierzyłeś, ale dla uściślenia… acetabula tenebris służyło do różnych celów. Przede wszystkim jednak miał to być rodzaj… przeklętej zastawy, coś, czego używa się na co dzień, ale co sprawia, że rzeczy stają się innymi… _doskonalszymi_ niż były. Trucizny działały w tym szybciej. Eliksiry skuteczniej, nawet marnie przyrządzone. Zwykłe przedmioty mogły ulec przemianie i nabrać szczególnych mocy i nie, nie zawsze musiało być to typowe czarnoksięstwo, bo acetabula tenebris służyło w przeszłości również do tworzenia rzeczy takich jak spersonalizowane karty tarota w które przemieniano zwykłe obrazy i przedmioty codziennego użytku czy też atramentu do piór samonotujących z dodatkowymi właściwościami. Gdy pan Potter zostawił mnie z tymi dokumentami i zdjęciami i byłem już niemal pewny, z czym mamy do czynienia, miałem chwilę by się nad tym zastanowić i moją pierwszą myślą było, że skoro Carrowowie zginęli w ataku, to z całą pewnością przeszukaliście ich ciała i nie znaleźliście żadnych nietypowych przedmiotów. Mam rację?

– Tak, ich zwłoki zostały przeszukane – potwierdził Brooks. – Nie mieli przy sobie absolutnie niczego poza różdżkami. Żadnej biżuterii ani niczego w tym rodzaju. Ich różdżki nie były również w żaden sposób zmodyfikowane.

– Teoretycznie taki przedmiot mógł całkowicie wygasnąć i zniknąć, gdy zginęli i gdy Draco powiedział mi o _brakującym elemencie_ , to była moja pierwsza myśl, jednak w przypadku acetabula tenebris nie wydaje mi się to prawdopodobne. Wiemy jednak, że to coś brało udział w tworzeniu uroku, ale… – urwał na moment i zerknął na Draco.

– Ale wiemy też, że u części osób urok zadziałał silniej niż w przypadku innych – odparł chłopak. – Szukaliśmy przyczyn i podejrzewaliśmy, że część osób… z jakichś przyczyn rzucało go _lepiej_ niż reszta. Nie znaleźliśmy jednak żadnych konkretów.

– I wiemy, że to nie różdżki ani żaden artefakt, zaklęta biżuteria ani cokolwiek materialnego, co daje tylko jedną opcję: musi chodzić o eliksir, bo jedyną sensowną opcją jest, że przyrządzali jakiś specyfik nie tylko dla ofiar długoterminowej wersji uroku, ale też dla osób, które miały go rzucać w trakcie walki.

– Nie wiem, czy wszystko rozumiem – odezwał się Harry. – Stworzyli z użyciem tych artefaktów jakiś eliksir, dzięki któremu stworzyli zaklęcie wiązane oparte na fisson siccumus, a potem warzyli ten sam eliksir i go pili, żeby zaklęcie działało skuteczniej?

– Spore uproszczenie, ale wydaje się bliskie tego, co podejrzewam i co miałoby sens – odparł Lucjusz. – Do stworzenia uroku użyto eliksiru warzonego z użyciem acetabula tenebris i dzięki temu później każde użycie tych przedmiotów podczas rzucania nowego fisson siccumus wzmagało lub modyfikowało sposób, w jaki działał urok. Podejrzewam, że ofiarom, takim jak te które są pod wpływem długoterminowego uroku, mogli podawać zmodyfikowany artefaktami eliksir wielosokowy, który zaczął działać inaczej niż zwykle, bo fisson siccumus z uroku wiązało się z nim i znacząco przedłużało efekt działania, jako że jest to w pewien sposób zaklęcie konserwujące. Dla osób, które zamierzali torturować i zastraszać, mogli z tego utworzyć antidotum, w razie gdyby uznali, że jednak są przydatne. Zaś przed walką… ważne osoby mogły pić jakiś najzwyczajniejszy eliksir wzmacniający sporządzony jednak z użyciem acetabula tenebris by osiągać szczególne efekty.

– Sprawdzimy to wszystko i zajmę się tym jeszcze dziś – powiedział Lennox. – Czy możesz jeszcze coś powiedzieć, zanim spędzimy kolejną noc w laboratorium?

– W pierwszej kolejności wyizolujcie ślady artefaktów z tych mugoli, całej trójki. Ale testy na osobach trafionych urokiem rozpocznijcie używając mugola, który zakaził się osłabioną wersją.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to ponieważ będzie to słabsza, wyczerpana i niepełnowartościowa wersja acetabula tenebris, jest mniejsza szansa, że to zaszkodzi przeklętej osobie, za to może nakłonić jej organizm do samodzielnego zwalczenia nie do końca usuniętej części uroku.

– Czyli to będzie trochę taka… szczepionka? – rzucił Harry i niemal natychmiast pożałował, że się odezwał, bo Brooks i obaj Malfoyowie spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata.

– Jeśli masz na myśli jakieś mugolskie szamaństwo, to to absolutnie nie o to chodzi – spytał nieco oschle Lucjusz.

– Na ile orientuję się w mugolskiej medycynie, nie do końca, ale to w sumie prawidłowy tok myślenia – odparł Lennox po chwili zastanowienia. – Jeśli dowiemy się, co to dokładnie jest, będziemy mogli wykorzystać to albo przy tworzeniu eliksirów regeneracyjnych albo ponownie otwierając rdzeń magiczny przeklętych osób i przeprowadzając procedurę zdjęcia uroku z nową wiedzą i środkami. I… jeśli mam być szczery, pomysł ze _szczepionką_ docelowo również należałoby rozważyć, bo możliwe, że coś takiego mogłoby uodpornić nas na skutki działania uroku i być wykorzystane przed walką z kimś, kto potencjalnie mógłby użyć zmodyfikowanego fisson siccumus.

– Zamierzałem zgłosić się na ochotnika do przeprowadzenia testów, ale w tym momencie właśnie zrezygnowałem – mruknął Lucjusz.

– Zaczniemy od osób w lepszym stanie i zweryfikujemy w pierwszej kolejności czy jesteśmy w ogóle w stanie dotrzeć w ich rdzeniu magicznym do śladów sygnatury tych artefaktów – odparł Lennox. – Czeka nas mnóstwo pracy. Harvey, Draco… zaczniemy jeszcze dziś, a gdy wróci Weasley, zlecę mu, by jutro ściągnął tu ponownie pełny skład Łamaczy, który zajmował się urokiem.

– Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytał Harry, na co Lennox już zaczynał kręcić głową, kiedy Lucjusz odezwał się ponownie.

– Materiały z domu Yaxleya. Wiem, że bez zgody Robardsa nie pozwolicie mi dobrać się do tego samodzielnie. Jednak skoro pan Potter jest chętny do działania, może zająć się tym ze mną, bo w towarzystwie Aurora mogę do nich zajrzeć, prawda?

Lennox zerknął pytająco na Brooksa, lecz ten wzruszył ramionami i skierował spojrzenie na Harry’ego, który zawahał się i w sumie pożałował, że w ogóle zaproponował pomoc. Nie miał szczególnej ochoty błaźnić się przed Lucjuszem, skoro wiedział, że materiały przynajmniej w części spisane są w językach, których nie znał… ale wiedział też, że nie może unikać odpowiedzi i decyzji, skoro w tym towarzystwie to on był Aurorem i pod nieobecność szefów niejako zarządzał tym, w jaki sposób prowadzone było śledztwo. 

Zagryzł wargi i niepewnie spojrzał na Lucjusza, którego twarz, chociaż pozornie spokojna, zdradzała wyraźne napięcie; mężczyzna wiedział, że czekała go konfrontacja z Robardsem, wydawał się wciąż przybity wcześniejszą kłótnią z Draco – zwłaszcza że przez całą rozmowę unikali patrzenia na siebie. Był przestraszony tym, co go czekało, chciał pokazać, że jednak robi wszystko by być przydatnym i że nie zamierza sabotować ich działań… a może po prostu _nie chciał być teraz sam_ i chociaż pewnie wszystkie poprzednie argumenty były znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne, na decyzji Harry’ego zaważył ten ostatni.

– W porządku. Wyślę patronusa do Billa, żeby wypytał w Szkocji o szczegóły zgłoszenia sprawy tych mugoli i tożsamość Łamacza, który się tam zjawił. A potem przyniosę tu wszystkie te nieszczęsne notatki i spróbujemy je chociaż zacząć przeglądać. Jak Robards dostanie wścieklizny, biorę go na siebie – powiedział w końcu i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz nie do końca mu to wyszło.

Draco spoglądał na niego z zaskoczeniem, a gdy parę chwil później byli ponownie w laboratorium i pomagał mu zgarnąć pierwszą część materiałów, tę, którą znaleźli w piwnicach Charltonów, przyciszonym tonem zapytał go, dlaczego się na to zgodził.

– Rozmawialiśmy jakiś czas temu, że twojemu ojcu potrzebna jest rozrywka i zajęcie czymś myśli. Oraz że _ja_ wydaję mu się zabawny. Przy tych papierach z całą pewnością zrobię z siebie idiotę i kompletnego ignoranta, więc przynajmniej będzie mieć się z czego pośmiać, a to mu się przyda zanim wróci tu Robards – stwierdził, próbując nadać tonowi możliwie żartobliwy ton; oczy Draco natychmiast się zeszkliły a moment później przytulał Harry’ego z całej siły, nie zważając na towarzyszących im Brooksa i Lennoxa.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korekta rozdziału, chociaż nie jest ani przesadnie długi ani trudny, zajęła mi wyjątkowo dużo czasu - sądziłam, że uda mi się go ogarnąć już w niedzielę ale jak widać, nie wyszło...   
> Obiecuję, że kolejny rozdział będzie bardziej emocjonujący - to właśnie ten, co do którego pytałam Was jakiś czas temu, jak powinni zwracać się do siebie Lucjusz i Gawain ;)
> 
> Na koniec ciekawostka - przy tworzeniu czarodziejskich nazw i zaklęć nieocenioną pomocą jest łaciński google translate, dzięki któremu nawet najgłupszy zlepek słów potrafi brzmieć mądrze i magicznie. Tak powstała nazwa 'acetabula tenebris' co oznacza mniej więcej "mroczne/ciemne naczynia" xD


	45. Lucjusz Malfoy – III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyjątkowo męczyłam się z korektą tego rozdziału - im więcej razy go sprawdzałam, tym mniej mi się podobał ._.

***

Przeglądanie dokumentów z Lucjuszem Malfoyem nie było nawet w połowie tak zabawne, jak Harry na to liczył. Mężczyzna nie rzucał w jego kierunku dwuznacznymi komentarzami ani złośliwościami, był skupiony, poważny i w efekcie niemal _nudny_. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że w sumie nigdy nie widział go pracującego nad czymkolwiek i może dlatego aura, którą w tym momencie roztaczał, była dla niego czymś niespodziewanym. Zgodnie z sugestią Draco, zamierzał w pierwszej kolejności przyjrzeć się materiałom, które wyglądały na najnowsze i na samym starcie przekazał to Lucjuszowi, na co ten skinął tylko głową i wyciągnął rękę po pierwszy stos dokumentów, które Harry ustawił w stosach na transmutowanym z dwóch krzeseł stole przy łóżku.

– Co pan robi? – spytał Harry, gdy zorientował się, że mężczyzna od jakiegoś czasu głównie kartkuje kolejne kartki nie bacząc na ich stan i nawet nie próbując czytać zawartości; Lucjusz uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego osobliwie i wyglądało na to, że chce powiedzieć coś wrednego, ale powstrzymał się przed tym.

– Z początku sądziłem naiwnie, że szybko trafimy na coś interesującego, ale większość tych notatek to zupełne bzdury. Byłoby dobrze, abyśmy jednak coś znaleźli względnie szybko, a najbardziej prawdopodobna opcja to że przynajmniej część materiałów spisana będzie przez Dołohowa lub młodego Yaxleya, bo tylko co do nich mamy pewność, że brali w tym udział – odparł spokojnie. – Nie znam pisma Yaxleya, ale znam Dołohowa i rozpoznam je bez względu na to, czy pisał po angielsku czy rosyjsku. Jeśli znajdziesz cokolwiek po rosyjsku, nawet jeśli będą to dopiski w innym tekście, daj mi znać, bo z całą pewnością nikt poza nim go nie używał. Oczywiście jak któryś z nas trafi na cokolwiek innego, co wyda się istotne, to trzeba się tym zająć, ale gdy już zorientowałem się, że czytanie wszystkiego może nie mieć sensu, w pierwszej kolejności chciałbym przejrzeć to pobieżnie i zweryfikować, czy jakiekolwiek dokumenty są autorstwa Dołohowa.

– Tak. Jasne – wydukał Harry, zerkając na stronę, którą miał w ręku i z pewną ulgą stwierdzając, że jest po angielsku i w dodatku napisana na tyle czytelnie, że po samych słowach-kluczach jest w stanie określić, czego dotyczą zapiski i że zdecydowanie nie dotyczą sprawy. Zawahał się, przekartkował kolejne strony zapisane tym samym charakterem pisma, a potem oznaczył je zaklęciem katalogującym i odłożył na bok, jako coś, co z całą pewnością im się nie przyda.

Nie wiedział, czy minął kwadrans czy może godzina, bo w tej dziwnej ciszy przerywanej tylko szumem kartek miał problem z określeniem upływu czasu; stos przejrzanych i uznanych za zbędne materiałów rósł, podobnie zresztą jak tych, które wydały mu się wątpliwe lub na tyle nieczytelne, że nie chciał tracić na nie czasu. Widział, że Lucjusz robi się zirytowany, bo chociaż w pewnym momencie faktycznie trafił na jakieś zapiski Dołohowa – okazały się one czymś kompletnie pozbawionym wartości. Milczenie w towarzystwie tylko jednej osoby było dla Harry’ego na tyle trudne, że w pewnym momencie zapytał Lucjusza, czy nie mogliby użyć jakichś zaklęć, które mogłyby same wyszukać w tych wszystkich papierach kto jest autorem albo zrobić to na podstawie fragmentu pisma Dołohowa.

– Gdyby ktoś pisał zwykłym piórem, parę rzeczy mogłoby zadziałać. Nie wydaje mi się to możliwe, bo Dołohow nie używał niczego, co było _zwykłe_ , ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byś próbował – powiedział, wyczekująco unosząc brwi i Harry po raz kolejny tego dnia pożałował swojej propozycji by przyglądać z nim materiały z domu Charltonów, bo jednak musiał się zbłaźnić i przyznać, że takowych zaklęć nie zna. Lucjusz wziął głęboki oddech i wymamrotał pod nosem coś o poziomie nauczania w Hogwarcie, ale potem podał Harry’emu kilka inkantacji i zaczął wyjaśniać mu, jak należy je wypowiedzieć i jaki wykonać ruch różdżką.

Pierwsze próby wypadły dość żałośnie, a jedna z nich nieomal zakończyła się katastrofą, gdy arkusz pergaminu trzymanego przez Lucjusza oraz rękaw jego szlafroka zaczęły się tlić. Mężczyzna przymknął oczy i parę chwil milczał, ale nie wybuchnął, chociaż wyglądało na to, że zachowanie spokoju wiele go kosztuje. Po kilkunastu minutach, które Harry miał wrażenie że trwały całą wieczność, udało mu się rzucić cztery proponowane zaklęcia i jedno z nich nawet zadziałało, bo faktycznie wskazało im plik dokumentów, które spisał Dołohow. Nie, w nich również nie było nic istotnego, ale miał wrażenie, że fakt, że w ogóle spróbował to zrobić i że… _Lucjusz Malfoy czegoś go nauczył_ , co brzmiało zupełnie absurdalnie, w jakiś sposób ich do siebie zbliżył. Co więcej, mężczyzna był zaskakująco cierpliwym i w sumie niezłym instruktorem, czego Harry nie omieszkał powiedzieć na głos.

– Gdybym nie uważał, że posada nauczyciela to zadanie dla plebsu, byłoby to jedno z zajęć, których w przeszłości mógłbym się podjąć. Oczywiście, liczne relacje Severusa z przeżyć, jakie zapewniała mu młodzież, skutecznie zweryfikowały moje poglądy – powiedział, spoglądając na niego wymownie. Harry parsknął nerwowym śmiechem, bo nawet jeśli między nim a Lucjuszem nie było dawnej wrogości, był on chyba ostatnią osobą, z którą miał ochotę rozmawiać o Snapie.

– I czego by pan uczył? – wypalił, aby zmienić temat. – Zakładając, że jednak nie uznałby tego pan za _zajęcie dla plebsu_?

– Najchętniej Wróżbiarstwa, ale skończyłem je na poziomie Sumów, więc nie mam wystarczających kwalifikacji – oznajmił, a Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, bo chociaż to zdecydowanie brzmiało jako żart, Lucjusz jakoś nie wydawał się rozbawiony. – Dlatego Runy lub Historia Magii.

– Nienawidziłem Wróżbiarstwa i Historii i oba oblałem na Sumach, a na Runy nie chodziłem – oznajmił szczerze, co wyraźnie oburzyło Lucjusza.

– Czy ty lubiłeś _jakikolwiek_ przedmiot? – spytał, teraz już nie będąc w stanie ukryć emocji.

– Tak, latanie – parsknął Harry, obracając oczami.

– Jakikolwiek _wartościowy_ przedmiot.

– Obronę. Oczywiście, gdy nie uczył nas tego jakiś kompletny palant, który o niczym nie miał pojęcia.

– Czyli w sumie nie lubiłeś niczego – zauważył Lucjusz, na co Harry roześmiał się krótko.

– I trochę też powód, dla którego nie wróciłem do szkoły i olałem Owutemy.

– Bo zająłeś się pracą Aurora i dalszym ratowaniem świata. Kiedy zamierzasz to załatwić?

– Nigdy…? – odparł i o ile wcześniejsze stwierdzenie tylko oburzyło Lucjusza, tak teraz wydawał się zupełnie zszokowany jego odpowiedzią. Wyglądało na to, że chce jakoś to skomentować, ale powstrzymał się i Harry niemal żałował, że mężczyzna postanowił nie ciągnąć tematu, bo był szczerze zainteresowany, jakie wysunąłby argumenty.

Chociaż wrócili do pracy, nie próbując już kombinacji ze średnio skutecznymi zaklęciami katalogującymi, milczenie zmieniło się w zdawkowe stwierdzenia, rzucane zarówno przez Harry’ego jak Lucjusza. Co jakiś czas rozmowa rozkręcała się i wymieniali się sprzecznymi poglądami, starając się jednak brzmieć możliwie uprzejmie i nie osądzać drugiej strony, a Harry odważył się, by podsuwać Lucjuszowi dokumenty spisane w obcych mu językach, zamiast odkładać je na bok jako materiały do ponownego przejrzenia. Nie, nie znaleźli niczego nowego ani szczególnie odkrywczego, ale szczątki notatek potwierdziły, że w domu Charltonów miały miejsce eksperymenty polegające na użyciu czarnoksięskich artefaktów do tworzenia eliksirów i wiązania zaklęć. Dowiedzieli się również – a raczej stwierdził do Lucjusz, widząc nazwy kolejnych zaklęć i magicznych procedur, że działania Dołohowa i Yaxleya dotykały magii na tyle silnej, że oczywistym stało się, dlaczego tak wiele elementów acetabula tenebris zostało przy tym zmarnowane i zalegało w stosie w piwnicy Charltonów.

Spędzili na przeglądaniu notatek kilka godzin, nie znajdując niczego istotnego poza potwierdzeniem swoich wcześniejszych podejrzeń, jednak było jasne, że to, co wówczas osiągnęli Śmierciożercy, było tylko wstępnymi zabawami i nie miało wiele wspólnego z urokiem, z jakim borykali się teraz. Same notatki były mglistymi i mało konkretnymi zapiskami, na tyle, że Harry podejrzewał, że gdyby nie wiedzieli, czego szukają, nie uznaliby tego nawet za związane ze sprawą. Lucjusz twierdził co prawda, że należało zwrócić uwagę na dopiski na recepturach wspominanych eliksirów, ale Harry’emu jakoś nie wydawało się to istotne, jednak – wiedząc, jak słaby jest w tej dziedzinie – postanowił nie wygłaszać na głos opinii i się nie kompromitować. Wciąż nie potrafił ocenić upływu czasu i nie pamiętał nawet, o jakiej porze zaczęli pracę, ale gdy spojrzał na zegarek, okazało się, że minęła już piąta po południu.

– Długo ich nie ma. Sądziłem, że spędzą tam mniej czasu.

– Brak wiadomości to najlepsza wiadomość. Jeśli coś by się stało, raczej byśmy już to wiedzieli – skomentował to Lucjusz, ale też wydawał się być podenerwowany i gdy zdecydowali się wypowiedzieć to na głos, jakoś nie potrafili już ukryć faktu, że sytuacja zaczęła się robić stresująca.

Okazało się, że przeczucia, że _coś było nie tak_ , były słuszne i dostali na to dowód, gdy Harry został zawołany przez Draco, który oznajmił mu, że Miles właśnie dotarł do szpitala z kilkuosobową grupą, z którą sprawdzał jeden z domów; Harry szedł za nim szybkim krokiem, słuchając urywków informacji, które poskładały się w całość w sali szpitalnej, gdzie Miles miał opatrywane brzydko poszarpane ramię.

Mężczyzna od razu zaczął opowiadać im, co się wydarzyło: budynek, który sprawdzał z sześcioma innymi osobami, był dawnym domem letniskowym Selwynów, sprzedanym mugolskiej rodzinie. Pomiędzy przekleństwami wspomniał o nieprzekazanej magicznej własności, spowodowanej faktem, że legalnym właścicielem nieruchomości nie był żaden czarodziej oraz o tym, że do Ministerstwa – mimo faktu, że było niedzielne popołudnie – została ściągnięta grupa pracowników ich departamentu, która miała sprawdzić absolutnie _wszystkie_ najbardziej wątpliwe domy jeszcze dziś. Potem zaś powiedział, krzywiąc się, gdy Butler kładł mu na skórę jakąś maść, że gdy trafili na miejsce, od razu wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak i ich jedynym szczęściem było to, że na miejscu przebywało tylko dwóch Śmierciożerców, bo dzięki temu mieli przewagę i nikt nie zginął.

– Przeklęli fisson siccumus dwóch naszych ludzi i uciekli – oznajmił Miles i odchylił głowę, gdy Butler zaczął rzucać zaklęcia regenerujące na otartą skórę na jego twarzy i szyi. – Brooks już się nimi zajmuje, Jennings zaraz powinna tu być z powrotem by mu pomóc. Byli przytomni, a ich stan był dobry, więc wszystko powinno być w porządku.

– A ci mugole, którzy kupili dom…? – spytał Harry.

– Ekipa, którą tam wezwaliśmy, przetrząśnie i zabezpieczy cały dom. Po tym co widziałem, obawiam się jednak, że wszyscy nie żyją. To był jedyny dom, na który trafiliśmy, gdzie nowym właścicielem nie był żaden czarodziej i gdzie Śmierciożercy mogli tak po prostu wejść. Ale w kilku innych, które sprawdziliśmy, były ślady, że ktoś próbował się tam dostać… albo przynajmniej że testował zabezpieczenia. Wstępne sprawdzenie sygnatur magicznych potwierdziły, że to były te same osoby, które chciały dobrać się do ciebie – powiedział, spoglądając na pobladłego Draco.

– Robards już wie?

– Robards był tam ze mną, bo gdy dostał informację, że w poprzednich domach są ślady naruszenia zabezpieczeń, powiedział, że w tym przypadku musi też się pojawić i dlatego pojechaliśmy tam większym składem. Oczywiście został ranny, trafiło nas to samo zaklęcie, jakieś pieprzone, udoskonalone Expelliarmus, które zamiast wytrącić mi różdżkę, sprawiło, że rozpadła się na kawałki i rozerwała mi rękę. Robards _oczywiście_ nie wrócił od razu do szpitala, lecz został na miejscu przekazać wszystkim dyspozycje. Odgrażał się też, że pojedzie do Ministerstwa _urwać parę pustych łbów_ – oznajmił i westchnął z irytacją, gdy Butler rzucił na jego rękę zaklęcie unieruchamiające a potem powiedział mu, że musi zostać w szpitalu na noc, bo chociaż Lennox nie sądził, że była to jakakolwiek wersja fisson siccumus, chciał przeprowadzić szczegółowe testy, czy czasem nie było to jakieś inne zaklęcie wiązane stworzone z udziałem czarnoksięskich artefaktów. – Widzisz, pamiętasz tę akcję z niby-to-monitowaniem na bieżąco domów byłych Śmierciożerców? Dom, do którego trafiliśmy, podlegał pod nieruchomość niesprzedaną, ponieważ nie kupili go czarodzieje. Po drodze wyszło jednak na jaw, że całe te zaklęcia monitoringu, zlecone do działu nieruchomości zaraz po wojnie, były nałożone przez jakichś partaczy. W wielu miejsca już całkowicie wygasły, a część, wyobraź sobie, ktoś z Ministerstwa zdjął.

– Wiemy już, kto był za to odpowiedzialny?

– Tak, trzech sędziów, których półtora tygodnia temu znaleźliśmy w ich domach martwych. To ich podpisy były na zleceniach. Och, a co do zleceń… ten cały lipny Łamacz Zaklęć, którego do ciebie wysłano w Szkocji, jest czysty. To był tylko idiota i chociaż będzie jeszcze szczegółowo przesłuchiwany, to raczej ślepa uliczka.

– A samo zgłoszenie? Czy dotarliście do informacji, kto w ogóle znalazł tych mugoli? I gdzie to zgłosił?

– Jedna wielka lipa. Dostali zlecenie z Ministerstwa, by zająć się sprawą na ich terenie. Informacja nie trafiła do nich bezpośrednio od świadków, bo ktokolwiek znalazł tych mugoli, od razu zabrał ich do Świętego Munga.

– A w dokumencie przyjęcia nie podano nazwiska, już to sprawdzaliśmy z Lennoxem – odezwał się Draco. – Rozmawialiśmy nawet z uzdrowicielką dyżurną, która przyjmowała ich do szpitala i skierowała ich na oddział Wypadków Przedmiotowych, a nie Urazów Pozaklęciowych, co wydawałoby się bardziej logiczne, ale nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć tej sytuacji ani nawet opisać człowieka, który ich tu przywiózł.

– Więc to kolejna obiecująca nitka skojarzeń, która jednak prowadziła donikąd – mruknął Harry i przeklął pod nosem. – Byłem pewien, że to coś ważnego, po prostu czułem, że coś w tym musi być, a…

– A czasem przeczucia są błędne – odparł Miles i, lekko się krzywiąc, położył się na łóżku.

– Myślę, że należy wrócić to tej uzdrowicielki – powiedział Harry z uporem. – Nie wydaje wam się dziwne, że ktokolwiek przywiózł tu dwóch mugoli, nie podał nazwiska?

– Tak, zwykle pobiera się w takich sytuacjach dane, ale nie jest to konieczne – odezwał się Butler. – Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale… po prostu… mało kto to robi, wymóg pobrania danych zachodzi tylko w przypadku, gdy sytuacja ma znamiona przestępstwa. Oczywiście teraz, gdy w szpitalu są wszystkie te zabezpieczenia, sytuacja wygląda inaczej, bo sprawdzamy tożsamość każdego, kto pojawia się w szpitalu, ale kiedyś nikt się tym nie przejmował.

– Przypuszczam, że ma pan rację – powiedział Draco. – Dodatkowo z dokumentacji medycznej wynika, że uzdrowicielka określiła całą sytuację jako zwykły wypadek i zgłosiła ją do Ministerstwa, tak, jak należało. Może popełniła błąd i powinna się tym bardziej zainteresować, ale Lennox powiedział, że pracuje tu ona dopiero parę miesięcy i mogła nie być jeszcze całkowicie zaznajomiona z procedurami.

– Powiedział, od kiedy tu pracuje? – spytał Harry, a wówczas Draco spojrzał na niego z lekkim rozdrażnieniem.

– Od lutego. Proszę, daj już temu spokój – westchnął, a Harry, chociaż nie podobało mu się to, uznał, że nie ma sensu się kłócić; ostatecznie mógł zawsze zasiać ziarno zwątpienia w Gawainie, a jeśli to nie poskutkuje, samemu pójść do tej uzdrowicielki i spróbować z nią porozmawiać.

Zanim jednak podjął jakieś decyzje, od strony korytarza usłyszeli podniesiony głos Lennoxa, który właśnie nazywał kogoś _największym kretynem jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi_ ; ponieważ on i ktokolwiek był tym kretynem kierowali się w ich stronę, Harry podszedł do drzwi i z ciekawością zerknął na korytarz. Nie, w sumie to ani trochę nie zdziwił się, widząc Robardsa, którego ręka wyglądała podobnie jak Milesa, a dodatkowo mężczyzna lekko kulał na prawą nogę, zaś jego nogawka i dół szaty aurorskiej były nadpalone i poszarpane. Za nim i Lennoxem sunął Bill, który zaciskał palce na różdżce i nawet nie próbował ukrywać złości oraz chęci, by tu i teraz przekląć Gawaina. 

– Do jasnej cholery, daj mi przynajmniej to opatrzyć! – krzyknął Lennox. – Nie każ mi znów rzucić na ciebie…

– Opatrzysz mnie w sali Lucjusz Malfoya – warknął, a gdy dostrzegł w drzwiach gabinetu Harry’ego, który zaczął się wycofywać, jego wściekłość jeszcze wzmogła. – Potter, bierz Malfoya i idziemy i nawet nie próbuj protestować!

– Nie zamierzałem – wymamrotał pod nosem, po czym skinął na Draco. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Butler cofa się o krok, jakby obawiał się, że Robards rzuci się również na niego, a potem zerknął na Milesa, który uśmiechnął się kwaśno i ułożył usta w bezgłośne słowo _powodzenia_.

– Po co chcesz ich tam zabrać? – syknął Bill z irytacją, a wówczas Gawain spiorunował go spojrzeniem.

– Nie waż się podważać moich decyzji! To ja jestem szefem i…

– I co, chcesz mieć więcej świadków, jak rzucasz się Malfoyowi do gardła, bo tak strasznie chcesz dorwać kogoś, kogo można winić za błędy Ministerstwa? – odparował, podążając za Gawainem, który stanął właśnie przed strażnikiem sprawdzającym tożsamość osób wchodzących na część oddziału, na którym leżały osoby trafione urokiem. – Dotkniesz go, a staniesz przed komisją dyscyplinarną!

– Nie pierwszy i raczej nie ostatni raz – warknął i chociaż aż trząsł się z wściekłości, musiał poczekać, aż wszyscy zostaną zbadani, zanim strażnik wpuścił ich dalej. – Przy Potterze i swoim dzieciaku może będzie mieć na tyle godności, by nie zachowywać się jak rozkapryszony gówniarz, który robi wszystkim na złość!

– W tym momencie o ty zachowujesz się jak gówniarz – stwierdził Bill, lecz Gawain tylko spojrzał na niego morderczo, wymamrotał pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo i nie zwolnił nawet kroku, chociaż kulał coraz mocniej i gdy dotarli do sali Lucjusza, jego twarz była czerwona z wysiłku, a na czoło wystąpił pot. Najwyraźniej miał ochotę urządzić tu istną tyradę, nie zważając na fakt, że siedzący w łóżku mężczyzna na jego widok pobladł, jednak dyszał już tak ciężko, że gdy spróbował się odezwać, miał problem z artykułowaniem słów, a w końcu zaniósł się kaszlem i zaczął osuwać na ziemię. Pierwszy dopadli go Harry i Lennox, usadzili na niewielkiej kanapie, zaś uzdrowiciel zaczął natychmiast zajmować się jego zranieniem.

– Czymże zasłużyłem sobie na ten pokaz? – spytał Lucjusz, próbując nadać swojemu głosowi ironiczny ton, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło.

– Sprawdzaliśmy nieruchomości Śmierciożerców sprzedane przez Ministerstwo. Dom letniskowy Selwynów trafił w ręce mugolskiej rodziny. Nie żyje cała szóstka, w tym niemowlę i trójka dzieci – powiedział Bill i ciężko usiadł na krześle przy łóżku Lucjusza, po czym skinął na Draco i Harry’ego, by zrobili to samo. – Znaleźliśmy ich zmaltretowane ciała. Testowano na nich uroki i prawdopodobnie umierali w męczarniach – powiedział, wpatrując się w Lucjusza.

– Spróbuj tylko powiedzieć coś o tym, że to tylko mugole, a przysięgam, w tym momencie cię zamorduję! – wydusił Robards i ponownie zaczął kasłać, a wówczas Lucjusz prychnął pod nosem, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.

– Przykro mi – powiedział chłodno. – Nie sądzicie chyba, że mam z tym coś wspólnego. Mogę was zapewnić, że nie ruszyłem się stąd na krok.

– Gawain zapowiedział już każdemu, kto chciał go słuchać i połowie tych, którzy nie chcieli, że postawi pana przed sądem za utrudnianie śledztwa, bo jest przekonany, że straciliśmy ostatnie półtora tygodnia wyszukując informacji, które pan mógł posiadać i celowo je ukrywał – oznajmił Bill, na co Lucjusz zmrużył oczy ze złością, ale nie skomentował tego. – Nie powiedział nam pan o możliwości tworzenia uroku z użyciem jakichś czarnoksięskich artefaktów ani tego, że testy takich przedmiotów zaczęły się jeszcze na pana dworze, chociaż wiedział pan, że poszukujemy jakiegoś elementu łączącego te sprawy. Nie powiedział pan o artefaktach w domu Yaxleya, chociaż wiedział pan, że mieszkający tam mugol trafił na coś takiego. Jedyne co pan utrzymywał przez ostatnie dni, to że za chwilę zaczną się poważne ataki, a tymczasem nic takiego nie miało miejsca, a na ten dom trafiliśmy przypadkiem, gdy już stała się tragedia, chociaż nie mieliśmy żadnych przesłanek, że może do czegoś takiego dojść.

– To nie moja wina, że Biuro Aurorów to najwyraźniej banda nieudaczników a nie śledczych z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

– Nie poprawia pan swojej sytuacji taką postawą – odparł Bill i zerknął na Robardsa, jakby był zdziwiony, że ten jak na razie się nie odezwał; zmarszczył brwi a gdy Harry również spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, zorientował się, że Lennox najwyraźniej rzucił na niego zaklęcia paraliżujące i uciszające, by móc zająć się wreszcie jego ręką, która w tym momencie potwornie krwawiła. Uzdrowiciel nie raz go zadziwił, ale w tym momencie naprawdę mu zaimponował. – Czy wiedział pan, że Śmierciożercy opracowali nową wersję Expalliarmusa? To właśnie efekt.

– Dołohow eksperymentował z zaklęciami od zawsze. Proszę nie udawać, że nie wie pan, że zawsze używał wyjątkowo wymyślnych uroków własnego autorstwa.

– _Czy wiedział pan?_ – powtórzył Bill ostrzej.

– Wiedziałem, że kiedyś nad tym pracował, tak jak nad fisson siccumus. Nie miałem pojęcia, że mu się udało – odparł, odwracając wzrok. – Tak, mogli skorzystać z tych artefaktów. Gdy wiecie już, że ich użyli do fisson siccumus, jest jasne, że mogli również do innych zaklęć, ale zakładam, że nie będziecie mieć żadnych problemów z przetestowaniem tego.

– Dlaczego wcześniej pan tego nie powiedział? Jeśli zamierza pan powiedzieć, że sądził pan, że to oczywiste, proszę lepiej nic nie mówić – powiedział Bill, na co Lucjusz zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Każda rzecz, o której pan wie i nie przekazał nam pan tego, a w efekcie ktoś zginął, sprawia, że ma pan krew na rękach. Dlatego właśnie potrzebujemy pełnych zeznań odnośnie wszystkich poczynań Śmierciożerców zarówno w pana dworze jak w więzieniu. Lokalizacje, nazwiska, ich plany, choćby wydawały się nieistotne lub _oczywiste_.

– Więc nagle chcecie słuchać o moich podejrzeniach, które wcześniej uznawaliście za fantazje i czarnowidztwo? – rzucił ze złością, zerkając to na Draco to na Billa.

– Pana jedynym argumentem było coś w rodzaju _wiem co to za ludzie_.

– Bo to najważniejszy argument ze wszystkich – warknął w odpowiedzi. Bill wziął głęboki oddech i Harry przypuszczał, że w myślach liczył do dziesięciu albo i dwudziestu, aby uspokoić się i nie podnieść głosu.

– Lennox, ile jeszcze zamierzasz utrzymywać zaklęcia wyciszające mojego drogiego szefa?

– Najchętniej do końca świata. A koniecznie? Jeszcze kilka minut. Jak ma mnie udusić, niech chociaż się przy tym nie wykrwawi – mruknął, po czym przywołał z powietrza tę samą maść, którą wcześniej stosował Butler u Milesa. – I nie, nie użyli do tego artefaktów, już to sprawdziłem, ale i tak muszę zostawić go na obserwacji i jak skończycie z tą parodią, którą nazywacie _rozmową z pacjentem_ , przebadać go dokładnie, bo to nie jest jego jedyne zranienie.

– W porządku. Panie Malfoy, proszę mówić.

– Od czego mam zacząć?

– Od wyjaśnienia nam powodów, dlaczego Śmierciożercy natychmiast po opuszczeniu Azkabanu nie uciekli za granicę, wiedząc, że mamy nad nimi zdecydowaną przewagę i że w końcu ich dorwiemy, jeśli zostaną w kraju. Musieli domyślać się, że po tym ataku zablokujemy magiczną granicę i że nie mają wiele czasu. A skoro zostali, dlaczego nie zaatakowali od razu, tak jak na początku pan podejrzewał, tylko zaszyli się w swojej starej nieruchomości zamieszkanej przez mugoli. Do śmierci tych ludzi nie musiało dojść. To z całą pewnością nie był ich główny cel.

– Mówi pan, że w końcu ich dorwiecie, że macie przewagę… nie macie zupełnie niczego, dopóki nie zrozumiecie ich motywacji – stwierdził Lucjusz. – Nie mają nic do stracenia, w bezpośredniej walce w przeciwieństwie do was nie kieruje nimi moralność, nie obchodzą ich przypadkowe ofiary. Po pierwszej wojnie w trakcie procesów niektórzy z nich byli w stanie uniknąć kary i wykpić się z zarzutów, ale teraz to oczywiste, że jeśli ich złapiecie, nie wyjdą już z Azkabanu. Przypuszczam, że sądzą, że specjalnie dla nich przywrócicie pocałunek Dementora, co byłoby najbardziej racjonalną opcją z możliwych – dokończył spokojnie, a Harry, mimo powagi sytuacji, miał problem, by się nie zaśmiać, gdy przypomniał sobie podobną rozmową i fakt, że w tym pomieszczeniu jedyną osobą, która zgadzała się z Lucjuszem, był Gawain.

– Uważa pan, że będą woleli zginąć niż się poddać?

– Nie, w jakiejkolwiek konfrontacji, gdzie ocenią, że nie mają szans, natychmiast się deportują, więc w razie obławy musicie zabezpieczyć teren. Oczywiście musieli również zadbać o świstokliki, które zawsze ze sobą będą mieć.

– Sprawny Łamacz zaklęć jest w stanie ograniczyć możliwość użycia świstoklików. Czy te artefakty…

– Acetabula tenebris – poprawił go Lucjusz, a Bill zmarszczył brwi, co świadczyło o tym, że kiedyś słyszał tę nazwę, ale ponieważ nie było go w szpitalu przez ostatnie godziny, nie znał szczegółów i w efekcie kolejny kwadrans rozmawiali właśnie na ten temat; Lucjusz przekazał mu wszystko, co o tym wiedział i Harry miał wrażenie, że używa znacznie bardziej skomplikowanych określeń i wyjaśnia wszystko pełniej, niż gdy dyskutował z nimi wcześniej. Wiedział, że ta dwójka wcześniej również się pokłóciła – Lucjusz pokłócił się tego dnia z niemal każdym z kim rozmawiał – ale starszy Malfoy najwyraźniej uważał Billa za bardziej kompetentnego od nich wszystkich i nawet jeśli nie szanował jego samego, to doceniał jego wiedzę i dyskutował z nim jak z profesjonalistą.

Teoretyczna dyskusja sprawiła, że atmosfera nieco się oczyściła, a fakt, że Lennox zaaplikował Robardsowi łagodny eliksir uspokajający zanim zdjął z niego zaklęcia, sprawił, że mężczyzna nie zaczął natychmiast się wydzierać… a może miał w tym udział prosty fakt, że stracił mnóstwo krwi, był blady i na tyle wyczerpany, że nie miał siły na wrzaski i awantury. Otrzymał coś na wzmocnienie a Lennox transmutował jedno z krzeseł na rozkładany fotel i zagroziwszy Robardsowi, że obezwładni go ponownie, w razie gdyby się buntował, nakłonił go, by zajął pozycję półleżącą. Po tych zabiegach uzdrowiciel zostawił ich, oznajmiając, że musi wracać do obowiązków i jego pozostałymi urazami zajmie się później, a gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, głos zajął Robards.

– Czego chcą? Konkretnie, co zamierzają zrobić? – spytał. – Od początku twierdził pan, że zaatakują, tymczasem ukryli się w posiadłości, do której uzyskali dostęp z powodu błędów Ministerstwa. Zabili mieszkańców, bo nie mają skrupułów i o tym wszyscy wiemy. Ale poza nieudaną próbą zaatakowania Draco jak na razie się ukrywali.

– Przyczajenie się, zbieranie sił, tworzenie planów i czekanie na właściwy moment to nie jest _ukrywanie się –_ oznajmił Lucjusz. – Duma nie pozwoliłaby im na życie w ukryciu jak banda szczurów. Gdyby chcieli się _ukrywać_ , uciekliby za granicę i wydawało mi się, że już to ustaliliśmy.

– Tyle że masa osób sądzi, że jednak uciekli za granicę albo, jeszcze lepiej… że pozbyliśmy się ich w Azkabanie i wmówiliśmy prasie, że była to ucieczka, co jest absurdalne, bo Ministerstwo na całej sytuacji tylko traci. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że ludzie zastanawiają się już, czy czasem cała sytuacja w Azkabanie nie jest czasem jakimś politycznym przekrętem i zaczyna pisać teorie spiskowe, że niby kolejny Minister manipuluje nastrojami społecznymi.

– Tak się składa że umiem czytać i jestem na bieżąco z tym, co wypisuje Prorok. Mnóstwo sprzecznych plotek i półprawd, anonimy i co czasem jakiś bohater wstawiający się za potępionymi wbrew całej opinii publicznej. Między wierszami da się dokładnie wyczytać, co ludzie naprawdę sądzą – odparł Lucjusz. – Jeśli mam być szczery, fakt, że część społeczeństwa nie wierzy, że coś poważnego się stało, działa na korzyść Dołohowa. Początkowo sądziłem, że zaatakują natychmiast, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Cisza z ich strony usypia czujność, więc upublicznienie śmierci tych mugoli będzie im nie na rękę. Największym problemem nie są jednak nastroje społeczne, ale fakt, że to _wy_ wciąż nie potraficie przyjąć do wiadomość, że zaatakują i mam świadomość, że ciężko pogodzić się z tym, że mogą rozpętać kolejną wojnę, a proszę mi uwierzyć, tego właśnie chcą.

– Czego? Wojny? Dobrze pan wie, że nie mają szans, bo jest ich po prostu za mało.

– Czy to nie… – urwał, chociaż najwyraźniej miał już użyć słowa _oczywiste_ , jednak poirytowane sapnięcie Draco sprawiło, że się zająknął. – Nie chcieli wojny, nie gdy zaczęli to wszystko. Chcieli odzyskać władzę i to właśnie robili, odkąd zmanipulowali zarządcę Azkabanu. Zaczęli budować siatkę zależnych od nich osób i spiskować i to mogłoby trwać jeszcze miesiącami, ale akcja w Azkabanie pokrzyżowała im szyki i właśnie dlatego muszą się reorganizować i obmyślić pewne kwestie na nowo. Stracili masę wtyków, na których polegali, do części osób pewnie już nie mają dostępu, odkąd Ministerstwo i Szpital się zabarykadowały, a osoby zaangażowane w sprawę i jeszcze niearesztowane, zapewne przede wszystkim postanowiły zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo, skoro cała sprawa wyszła na jaw.

– Ci, którzy ich faktycznie popierają, zapewne do nich dołączą, podobnie jak osoby wyjęte spod prawa – stwierdził Bill. – Przypuszczamy jednak, że zarówno w Ministerstwie, może nawet tutaj, mają jakieś wtyki.

– I użyją ich, jeśli właśnie tutaj lub w Ministerstwie będą chcieli przeprowadzić atak, jednak nie przeceniałbym ich udziału. Większość osób, które mogły być dla nich cenne, najprawdopodobniej już zostało aresztowane lub zginęło.

– Są również tacy, którzy zostali trafieni fisson siccumus, wyleczyliśmy ich i odczuwają pewnego rodzaju wdzięczność, na tyle silną, że w pełni z nami współpracują – odparł Bill.

– Czy to przytyk w moją stronę, że ja nie współpracuję?

– Nie, stwierdzenie faktu. Nie jest pan jedyną osobą, która tu leży i coś wie – uciął Bill. – Ma pan jednak rację. Mają mniej ludzi, niż pewnie na to liczyli. Wśród potwierdzonych zbiegów jest dziesięciu Śmierciożerców i tyle samo pomniejszych popleczników Voldemorta. Mieli półtora tygodnia by odszukać wspierające ich osoby i się nie ujawnić… osoby, które pewnie ukrywały się od zakończenia wojny i znalezienie ich mogło nie być łatwe, bo wszyscy wiemy, że przez ostatnie półtora roku Biuro Aurorów poszukiwało ich bezskutecznie. Wiele osób może przebywać od dawna za granicą, a obecnie nie ma magicznej możliwości by opuścić kraj ani tu wjechać, a ja jakoś nie wierzę, żeby spróbowali mugolskich środków.

– To wszystko prawda i bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy: jeśli byście ich namierzyli i przygotowali pełną akcję, dalibyście sobie z nimi radę, a zakładam, że nie rozproszyli się lecz przebywają w jednej lub maksymalnie kilku dogodnych lokalizacjach. Jasne, przy bezpośrednim starciu byłyby ofiary również po waszej stronie, jeśli rzuciliby się na nich wyłącznie Aurorzy. Macie jednak silny zespół Łamaczy, który jest absolutnie niezbędny do takiej akcji, aby zabezpieczyć teren i uniemożliwić im ucieczkę. To dzięki Łamaczom rozpracowaliście ich w dużej mierze od innej strony, niż się pewnie spodziewali, bo zakładam, że sądzili, że w ogóle nie złamiecie tego uroku i wszystkie siły Ministerstwa rzucą się w pogoń za nimi z rządzą krwi. Ciężko mi powiedzieć, ile wiedzą i ile wywnioskowali z Proroka, jednak…

– Mogą wiedzieć więcej niż się spodziewamy – powiedział Bill. – Próbowaliśmy przesłuchiwać osoby pod wpływem długoterminowego uroku, zanim zorientowaliśmy się, że mogą być dla Śmierciożerców łącznikiem. Sądzi pan, że to możliwe?

– Nie wiem. Nie wiem o tym zaklęciu aż tyle, bo niestety nie otrzymałem zgody na wzięcie udziału w przeglądaniu literatury – powiedział sucho. – To jednak nieistotne. Tak czy inaczej wiedzą, że poradziliście sobie z urokiem i że zaangażowani są w to Łamacze Zaklęć, a to najważniejsza informacja.

– Popadacie w zbędne dygresje – stwierdził milczący przez jakiś czas Robards. – Wróćmy do konkretów. Co zamierzają zrobić? Może nie chcieli wojny, ale chcieli władzy. Co z tego wszystkiego wynika w momencie, gdy mają okrojony skład i muszą zmienić pierwotne plany?

– Szansę na władzę uzyskaną po cichu już stracili, gdy ich działania wyszły na jaw i dobrze o tym wiedzą – odparł Lucjusz. - To, co im zostało, to zemścić za to, że ich pokonaliście, znów rządzić strachem, siać terror w imieniu Voldemorta i upokorzyć was, bo on umiał wprowadzić swoje prawa i porządek, a wy nie potraficie.

– To ich motywacje, ale nie plany. Mówił pan o wielkim ataku, miało do niego dojść od razu, ale nie doszło… twierdzi pan, że opracowują nową strategię i… co dalej? Co uważa pan, że zrobią? – spytał Robards i chociaż w jego głosie była lekka kpina i rozdrażnienie, Harry był zaskoczony, że rozmowa trwała już od paru chwil, a nie doszło do wrzasków i awantury.

Miał świadomość, że i jego szef i Lucjusz byli spięci i z trudem trzymali emocje na wodzy; tak, obaj umieli ukrywać prawdziwe uczucia, ale czuł po kościach, że ten spokój to tylko cisza przed burzą, a wrażenie jeszcze się wzmogło, gdy Lucjusz zamilkł na parę długich chwil. Mógł go nie znać aż tak dobrze, ale był pewien, że mężczyzna w tym momencie coś kalkuluje, a to mogło oznaczać tylko, że wybiera właściwe fragmenty prawdy, zamiast powiedzieć wszystko. Robards dostrzegał takie rzeczy i mu nie ufał i każda sekunda ciszy jeszcze pogłębiała ten brak zaufania; dostrzegł na jego twarzy ledwo widoczny uśmieszek i wiedział, po prostu _wiedział_ , że oto w Gawainie odzywają się te zepchnięte na bok i często negowane ślizgońskie cechy, bo on _również_ w tym momencie kalkulował, a milczenie i wahanie Lucjusza było mu na rękę i zamierzał je wykorzystać – gdyby było inaczej, już obracałby oczami i nie wytrzymałby trzech sekund, zanim zacząłby go popędzać i naciskać.

– Daję im… nie dłużej niż tydzień, zanim zrobią coś widowiskowego, ale przypuszczam, że najpierw mogą podjąć inne działania, równie dla was destrukcyjne – powiedział wreszcie Lucjusz. – Przyczaili się na Draco, bo wiedzieli, że wie o uroku zbyt wiele i że to dzięki niemu złamaliście to zaklęcie. Już wcześniej wiedzieli, że musieliście przynajmniej częściowo rozpracować urok, bo inaczej byłoby więcej ofiar niż podaje Prorok. Dotarliście do starego domu Yaxleya, o czym z całą pewnością wiedzą, a potem zaczęliście sprawdzać inne lokalizacje. Dotarliście do tej leśniczówki, gdzie ukrywali wcześniej acetabula tenebris. Z całą pewnością czują, że depczecie im po piętach i jak wcześniej mogli sobie planować i czekać na najlepsze momenty, podejrzewam, że przyspieszą swoje działania… albo przynajmniej zrobią coś, by was zająć.

– Będziemy zajęci tak czy inaczej – odezwał się Robards. – Tak, wiedzą, że będziemy ich szukać w innych nieruchomościach i metodą chybił-trafił może na coś byśmy trafiliśmy, ale jestem realistą: zabezpieczenia lokalizacji, które są podejrzane, były porażką i efekt jest taki, że musimy docelowo sprawdzić je wszystkie, bo nie mamy żadnej możliwości zweryfikować, które z nich faktycznie mogły być używane. Oczywiście, zadbam o to by wobec osób odpowiedzialnych wyciągnięto konsekwencje służbowe. Przez fakt, że ufałem w kompetencje działu nieruchomości, dziś troje moich ludzi zostało rannych, w tym dwoje trafiono fisson siccumus a tym samym są wyłączeni ze śledztwa, bo dopóki nie rozpracujemy do końca uroku, nie możemy ich stąd wypuścić.

– Nie zapominajmy, że ty też jesteś wyłączony, bo również trafiło cię zaklęcie wiązane, o którym jeszcze nie wszystko wiemy – zauważył Bill, a wówczas mężczyzna spojrzał na niego morderczo.

– Reszta nieruchomości ma być tylko sprawdzona z zewnątrz, ale bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy: do żadnej nie wejdziemy inaczej niż większą ekipą, a zgromadzenie takich na dziesiątki miejsc nie wchodzi w grę, bo po prostu nie mamy tylu ludzi. Muszę działać punktowo, a nie na oślep. Jeśli chodziło im o zajęcie nas, to już to osiągnęli i tak naprawdę od początku śledztwa…

– Tak, od półtora tygodnia zajęci są Aurorzy – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Teraz będziecie zajęci jeszcze bardziej. Ale wy jesteście dla nich najmniejszym problemem, bo, tak jak pan mówi, nie macie ludzi by organizować grupy zadaniowe wystarczająco duże, by ich dorwać, wysyłanie mniejszych jest ryzykowne, a przypadkowe działania nie mają sensu. Proszę jednak zauważyć najważniejszą kwestię: nawet gdzieś kogoś wysyłając, potrzebujecie ze sobą przynajmniej jednego Łamacza Zaklęć, których o ile wiem z opowieści Draco, jest znacznie mniej niż Aurorów, a są również zaangażowani w leczenie fisson siccumus.

– Do czego pan zmierza?

– Przypuszczam, że mogą chcieć się pozbyć albo unieszkodliwić właśnie Łamaczy Zaklęć oraz Uzdrowicieli, bo to oni sprawili, że ich wspaniały, genialny urok, który miał być tajną bronią, tylko rani a nie zabija. Oczywiście… jest tutaj kwestia ekonomicznej ceny: jeśli nie złamiecie go do końca, to będziecie mieć pół-cherlaków, którzy nigdy nie odzyskają pełnej magicznej sprawności, a których boicie się wypuścić ze szpitala i tym samym angażujecie całą rzeszę uzdrowicieli. Dla społeczeństwa tańszy jest pogrzeb i nawet odszkodowanie dla rodziny, niż utrzymywanie latami magicznych kalek, więc jak na razie Dołohow wygrywa, nawet jeśli w inny sposób niż zamierzał – powiedział z tak chłodną obojętnością, że gdyby Harry nie wiedział już czegoś o jego poglądach i pragmatyzmie, przecierałby oczy ze zdumienia, że ktokolwiek może powiedzieć coś takiego.

– To wszystko racja i mamy jednak nadzieję, że z nowymi informacjami dotyczącymi uroku uda się pozbyć go do końca, a tym samym pozbyć się ze szpitala magicznych kalek – powiedział Robards i w jego przypadku Harry również niczemu już się nie dziwił. – Co z tego wynika?

– Że łatwiej im będzie sparaliżować i sterroryzować społeczność czarodziejską, gdy przed wysłaniem do szpitala kolejnych pacjentów najpierw pozbędą się albo przynajmniej uszczuplą zasoby osób, które mogą tych ludzi ratować. A to oznacza, że musicie wzmocnić ochronę wszystkich kluczowych osób zaangażowanych w leczenie uroku, a nie tylko Draco, którego w pierwszej kolejności próbowali zaatakować, bo tylko co do niego mieli pewność, że brał w tym udział.

– Prorok nie wymienił z nazwiska wszystkich Łamaczy i Uzdrowicieli, którzy zajmowali się sprawą.

– Kilku jednak wymienił, a oni tak samo jak pan mają ograniczone zasoby, więc będą celować punktowo. Oczywiście jak trafi się okazja, zlikwidują każdego napotkanego uzdrowiciela, bo doskonale znają skład Oddziału Urazów Pozaklęciowych, skoro Dołohow i Yaxley miesiącami sobie tu spacerowali podając się za uzdrowicielkę.

– Weasley zamorduję cię – sapnął Robards. – Jakie jeszcze tajniki śledztwa mu zdradziłeś?!

– Tak się składa, że nie potrzebowałem ani jego ani nikogo innego – uciął Lucjusz. – Nikt nie musiał mi _mówić_ , że wykryliście już, kim naprawdę była ta kobieta. Umiem prowadzić przesłuchania bez zadawania pytań i nie naruszając nawet waszych zaklęć tajności – powiedział z lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Co pan zrobił?

– Rzuciłem nazwiskiem Delestre przy paru osobach, głównie sanitariuszach i uzdrowicielach, którzy mnie odwiedzali. Nie było trudno dodać dwa do dwóch, miałem do tego dane z Proroka, znałem Dołohowa, znałem Yaxleya i kojarzyłem jego bratanka, o którym wiedziałem, że zaczął studia uzdrowicielskie przed wojną. Ostatecznym potwierdzeniem była reakcja Brooksa, który na samo nazwisko zrobił się blady jak ściana. Wiem, że jego rodzina była zamordowana właśnie przez Dołohowa, bo pamiętam, jak ten psychol świętował w moim dworze z okazji zamordowania _zdrajców krwi_. Tak więc… tak, skoro po szpitalu krążyła jakaś uzdrowicielka, która była powiązana ze sprawą i używała fałszywej tożsamości, to musiał być Dołohow. A że był to również Yaxley razem z kuzynem, wydedukowałem na podstawie urywków rozmów jakie usłyszałem w Azkabanie, bo wiedziałem, że cała ich trójka naprzemiennie korzysta z jakiejś wspólnej, fałszywej tożsamości. Nie miałem pojęcia, że chodzi o uzdrowiciela w Świętym Mungu, jednak ze szczątkowych danych od was po prostu dało się to wywnioskować.

– Gratuluję zdolności śledczych – warknął Robards, na co Lucjusz uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

– Dziękuję, to zaszczyt usłyszeć pochwałę tego rodzaju od szefa Biura Aurorów.

– Gdyby za zdolnościami tymi szła również znajomość przepisów, wiedziałby pan, że używanie dowolnego rodzaju manipulacji do wyciągnięcia z pracownika Biura Aurorów informacji jest nielegalne.

– Podobnie jak nielegalna jest ta rozmowa, bo nie powinien pan o cokolwiek mnie pytać, skoro jako ofiara i pacjent w ciężkim stanie oznajmiłem, że odmawiam składania zeznań.

– Która to odmowa będzie banalna do podważenia jako celowe utrudnianie śledztwa, gdy tylko poczuje się pan lepiej i wróci do celi – odparował, a Lucjusz już otwierał usta, by ponownie coś mu wytknąć, kiedy odezwał się Draco.

– Tato, przestań natychmiast, bo te sprzeczki nie mają żadnego sensu, a ja i pan Weasley tracimy czas, gdy moglibyśmy już zajmować się dalszymi badaniami dotyczącymi uroku.

– Zarówno ciebie jak Harry’ego w ogóle nie powinno tu być – podjął Bill. – I nie rozumiem, Gawain, dlaczego uparłeś się…

– Dość – przerwał mu Robards. – Malfoy i Potter zostają tutaj, dopóki nie skończymy tej rozmowy. Do rzeczy. Prorok wymienił kilka nazwisk i tych osób Dołohow i reszta są pewni, jednak oprócz pana syna, który nie rusza się od tygodnia poza miejsca ściśle strzeżone, są to tylko Weasley, Lennox i Brooks, podczas gdy udział w złamaniu uroku miało jeszcze pięciu innych Łamaczy, a także większość uzdrowicieli z oddziału Lennoxa.

– Jasne, w pierwszej kolejności pewnie próbowali dotrzeć do osób wymienionych z nazwiska, a skoro wszyscy żyjecie, zakładam, że zabezpieczyliście swoje domu i kominki.

– Mój dom, podobnie jak Brooksa, jest chroniony zaklęciem Fideliusa. Lennox ściągnął ze swojego mieszkania potrzebne rzeczy i zrobił sobie czasowe lokum na oddziale.

– Przypuszczam jednak, że wasze rodziny wciąż spacerują sobie gdzie chcą, więc radzę jak najszybciej się z tym uporać. Sugeruję również, aby każdy związany z łamaniem uroku zrobił to samo, bo każda osoba ze szpitala, która coś wie, to dla nich bezcenne źródło informacji o tym, co konkretnie byliście w stanie zrobić.

– Wszelkie informacje na ten temat są objęte klauzulami tajności. _Urokami_ tajności, które założyłem na tych ludzi osobiście i które całkowicie kontroluję. Ktokolwiek spróbuje coś zdradzić, będę o tym wiedział. Moi ludzie postarali się również o zaklęcia tropiące dla uzdrowicieli z oddziału Lennoxa, zaś oni sami posiadają najwyższej klasy amulety naprowadzające. Jeśli ktokolwiek nie stawi się w pracy albo rodzina nie będzie mieć z nim kontaktu, namierzę każdą z tych osób w parę chwil.

– W porządku, najważniejsze osoby są chronione, a mniej istotne – zablokowane. Skoro ja do tego doszedłem w rozmowie w kilka minut, oni po paru dniach pewnie również się zorientowali. Co więc zrobią? Zabezpieczyliście szpital czujkami tożsamości, pewnie utworzyliście też jakiegoś rodzaju bariery, które ujawnią próby manipulowania umysłem, więc raczej nie wtargnie tu ktoś sterowany Imperiusem, chociaż wcale bym tego nie wykluczył. Podobnie jak opcji, że wyślą tu kogoś zmienionego, najprawdopodobniej z personelu.

– Zdołaliśmy dodać do zabezpieczeń szpitala tester fisson siccumus. Mogliśmy nie znać tego uroku i go nie rozumieć do końca, ale to nie jest Imperius i da się go wykryć znacznie łatwiej. Gdy mamy już dodatkowy element w postaci tych acetabula tenebris, mamy dodatkową rzecz, którą można wyśledzić i tym właśnie między innymi zamierzam w pierwszej kolejności się zająć.

– W porządku. Gratulacje. Nie sądziłem i raczej oni też nie sądzili, że zrobicie to tak szybko – powiedział Lucjusz. – Odseparowanie tej części oddziału było dobrym pomysłem, jest tu tyle alarmów, że… że jeśli już się jakoś tu dostali i zorientowali w sytuacji, to nie sądzę, że zrobią to ponownie. Wciąż jednak mogą zaatakować uzdrowicieli i łamaczy, tych mniej ważnych – nawet jak nie dla informacji, to żeby okroić wasz skład, gdy już zdecydują się na główny atak w jakimś publicznym miejscu lub miejscach, gdzie będą chcieli zranić jak najwięcej osób. To po prostu najbardziej logiczna opcja. Zaklęcia tropiące nic wam nie dadzą, jak zabiją ich na miejscu.

– Skąd pan to wie? Rozmawiali o tym? Planowali to? – odezwał się Robards.

– Nie. Po prostu byłem jednych z nich i to właśnie bym zrobił, gdybym chciał siać terror. Usunąć część personelu szpitalnego. Zrobić jakiś pokaz. Grozić ludziom, że mogą zostać trafieni urokiem, którego nie będzie mieć kto z nich zdjąć, bo prawie nikt tego nie zna, a parę kluczowych osób, które umiałoby to zrobić, zostało zlikwidowane.

– Uważam, że to zbyt daleko posunięte…

– Pyta mnie pan, co moim zdaniem planują i to właśnie jest moje zdanie. Powiedziałem wprost, co sądzę, że zrobią, bo chcę was ostrzec i chcę, żebyście się na to przygotowali. Ja leżę sobie w tej najbezpieczniejszej części szpitala, mój syn jest tylko tu albo w domu przodków od strony matki, w dodatku z naszym obrońcą Harrym Potterem u boku, a była żona przebywa za granicą. Nie obchodzi mnie los kogokolwiek innego. Jeśli chcecie ograniczyć liczbę ofiar, pilnujcie swoich specjalistów. Jeśli chcecie ich dorwać, spośród osób, które najbardziej ich interesują, podsuńcie im jakiś smakowity kąsek i zastawcie pułapkę, tak, żeby zwabić i móc pojmać przynajmniej kilku z nich. Działajcie tak jak będą działać oni, po prostu musicie uszczuplić ich i tak niewielki skład. Wierzę, że Biuro Aurorów ma na tyle zmyślnych strategów, że będzie umiało to zrobić. Jeśli miałbym kogoś zaproponować na przynętę, to Brooksa. Rodzina zdrajców krwi i przeciwników Czarnego Pana, podnóżek tabunów Gryfonów, którzy przejęli władzę, ma kilkoro dzieci więc łatwo go szantażować, w dodatku Ślizgon, więc ideał na pierwszy ogień, aby jeszcze bardziej skłócić społeczeństwo. Inna opcja, to oczywiście pan, Weasley, tyle że jest pan Aurorem, działał pan w Zakonie Feniksa i na pewno spodziewają się, że umie pan o siebie zadbać. Po co mieliby ryzykować? Jakby chcieli uderzyć w pana, to raczej zajęliby się już teraz kimś z pana młodszego rodzeństwa, chociaż jest was tylu, że mogą przypuszczać, że śmierć czy porwanie któregoś z dziesiątki Weasleyów nie zrobi na nikim wrażenia – stwierdził i spojrzał w oczy Billowi, które na te słowa zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, jeśli pana uraziłem, ale po prostu mówię to, co oni zapewne myślą. Co do Lennoxa… mam mieszanie odczucia, chociaż przypuszczam, że nie ruszą go, chyba że personalnie podpadł Yaxleyowi lub Dołohowowi, gdy tu pracowali.

– Podpadł, bo to dzięki niemu dorwaliśmy uzdrowiciela, który z nimi współpracował i dowiedzieliśmy się o planie ataku w Azkabanie.

– No to macie drugą potencjalną przynętę.

– Ani Lennox ani Brooks nie są wojownikami – zaprotestował Bill. – Nie możemy ich narazić na…

– I właśnie dlatego nadają się na przynętę. Ale zrobicie z tą informacją co chcecie.

– Przynęty zostawimy na moment, gdy nie będziemy mieć już żadnych innych opcji, a na razie mamy konkrety dotyczące wykorzystanych do fisson siccumus artefaktów, dzięki którym może udać nam się wybudzenie najbardziej istotnych ofiar ataku, co obecnie jest priorytetem. Z całą pewnością nie mogę ryzykować że stracę którąś z kluczowych osób spośród tych zajmujących się urokiem, a takimi są Lennox i Brooks – powiedział Robards. – Tym bardziej że jeśli okaże się pan wystarczająco przydatny, możliwe wpadniemy na ich trop i dorwiemy nie ryzykując życia cywili, zanim znów przeleje się krew. Mówi pan, że chcą dorwać uzdrowicieli i łamaczy oraz że planują jakiś pokaz, tyle że na razie nic się nie dzieje. Nikt z personelu szpitalnego nie zgłaszał jakichkolwiek sytuacji, że czuje się śledzony lub obserwowany. Podobnie jak nikt z Łamaczy. Czy aby na pewno jest pan przekonany, że do tych wielkich ataków w ogóle dojdzie?

– Tak, jestem, i – powtarzam – cisza z ich strony to może być zagrywka taktyczna, aby uśpić waszą czujność. Może czekają z atakiem na właściwy moment. Albo po prostu to, co szykują, jest na tyle zjawiskowe, że nie będzie już trzeba ograniczać składu lekarskiego szpitala, bo wiedzą, że i tak się nie uporacie ze skutkami tego, co zamierzają zrobić.

– Skoro uważa pan, że zaatakują, to jakie niby miałyby ich cele? Święty Mungo i Ministerstwo są chronione, więc…

– Gdybym był na ich miejscu, zacząłbym od Świętego Munga. Tak, wejście na oddziały jest utrudnione i nie dostaną się tu niepostrzeżeni. Ale w holu też mogą urządzić jatkę i zrobić to zupełnie otwarcie, a to podważyłoby wiarę społeczności czarodziejskiej w cały system i to, że jesteście w stanie ich chronić.

– Aportacja jest zablokowana w całym szpitalu dla osób spoza personelu i Aurorów, którzy zresztą mogą dostać się w ten sposób wyłącznie do holu i przed wejściem na oddział są sprawdzani czujnikami tożsamości – odparł Bill. – Zwykłe wejście jest obłożone zaklęciami tożsamości, kominki zostały zablokowane dla podróży międzynarodowych i z nieautoryzowanych miejsc, co oznacza, że nie dostaną się tutaj z żadnej swojej starej nieruchomości nawet jeśli zdołają tam nielegalnie przywrócić sieć Fiuu. Każde wejście jest rejestrowane i kodowane. Każdy ze strażników może w każdej chwili zablokować zarówno sieć Fiuu jak zwykłe wejście. Dodatkowo, zablokowaliśmy możliwość aportacji skrzatów domowych.

– Brzmi to nieźle. Przypuszczam, że powinienem wycofać ze swojego stwierdzenia o partaczach z Biura Aurorów zespół Łamaczy Zaklęć. A Ministerstwo?

– Zabezpieczenia są mniejsze niż tutaj i zrewiduję je osobiście ponownie. Co dalej? Uważa pan, że mogą zaatakować na Pokątnej, w Hogsmeade czy innym zamieszkanym przez czarodziejów miejscu?

– Jest to możliwe, ale nie mam pewności, czy to byłby ich pierwszy cel. Jest ich zbyt mało, aby tak ryzykować. Musieliby się pojawić tam wcześniej, wyczuć dobry moment… Sugeruję zamieszczenie w takich miejscach punktowych czujników tożsamości; w przypadku nagłego ataku po aportacji, który jest ryzykowny, dostaniecie wiadomość w ciągu paru minut, nie dalej niż kwadransa i ograniczycie ofiary, natomiast jeśli pojawią się gdzieś i spróbują _przyczaić_ , będziecie mieć czas by im to uniemożliwić. Bardziej podejrzewam atak na pojedyncze domostwa. Zwłaszcza w posiadłościach będących niegdyś ich własnością, tak, jak było z tymi mugolami.

– Już zaczęliśmy je zabezpieczać.

– Tak, były zabezpieczone już wcześniej – zakpił Lucjusz.

– Podejmiemy skuteczniejszych działań. Jasne, nie mamy środków by w każde miejsce wysłać pełny skład gotowy do walki, ale tak czy inaczej w każde podejrzane miejsce zostanie skierowana ekipa, która założy zaklęcia tropiące, które poinformują nas o jakiejkolwiek użytej magii _oraz_ o próbach zdjęcia naszych czarów.

– Jeśli przekazalibyście mi listę tych domostw, mógłbym spróbować określić, czy czegoś nie brakuje. Jestem pewny, że nie wszystkie magiczne posiadłości Śmierciożerców znajdują się na listach Ministerstwa i…

– Pana pomoc w tym zakresie będzie nieoceniona – przerwał mu Gawain, a jego ton jakby się zmienił; Harry nie potrafił go wyczuć, tym bardziej że przez całą dyskusję to Lucjusz był górą, tymczasem jego szef wydawał się być coraz bardziej zadowolony, nawet gdy słyszał przytyki skierowane na Ministerstwo w ogóle, a Biuro Aurorów w szczególności. To nie było w jego stylu, a dziwny uśmieszek na jego ustach wskazywał, że mężczyzna spodziewał się, że dyskusja przybierze taki obrót i miał pomysły na to, jak ją prowadzić. – Wszystko co pan mówi brzmi logicznie i składa się w spójną całość, ale jest jeden problem: cała nasza rozmowa jest tylko rozmową i niczym więcej. Nie mogę z niej zanotować ani słowa, bo do tego potrzeba mi twoich zeznać a w szczególności, informacji o okolicznościach, które doprowadziły cię do wniosków, które właśnie nam wyłożyłeś.

– Moje wnioski to efekt wieloletniej znajomości z tymi ludźmi. W przeciwieństwie do was, rozumiem ich motywy i…

– Pana _opinia_ na ich temat to za mało – przerwał mu Gawain. – Nie przekieruję moich ograniczonych zasobów na ochronę osób, które twierdzi pan, że są zagrożone, bez konkretów. Jeśli jakimś sposobem pan o tym zapomniał, przypominam, że jest pan Śmierciożercą skazanym za zbrodnie wojenne, jest pan _jednym z nich_ i dopóki nie poddam pana przesłuchaniom zgodnie z procedurami oraz, jak sądzę, z użyciem Veritaserum, słowa absolutnie nic nie znaczą, nawet jeśli zna pan sprawców a obecnie ma pan mnóstwo czasu na myślenie i snucie mniej lub bardziej logicznie brzmiących teorii.

– Jeśli same słowa panu nie wystarczą, to proszę spojrzeć na cała sytuację logicznie, bo używanie głowy nie boli. Gdyby chcieli bezpieczeństwa i zależałoby im tylko na wygodnym życiu daleko stąd, uciekliby z Azkabanu jak tylko zmanipulowali Pattona i zapewnili sobie zastępców w celach, czyli, jak mniemam, w połowie wiosny. Tymczasem robili tam co chcieli, wyjeżdżali i wracali, dla pozorów spacerowali po więzieniu przemienieni w strażników, ale osób jak Dołohow nie da się nie rozpoznać bez względu na to, jaką przybierają postać i rozpoznałem go od razu bez względu na to, w jakiej postaci się przede mną zjawiał. Gdyby chodziło im wyłącznie o władzę, to zabawa w laboratorium w Azkabanie nie miałaby sensu. Jeszcze parę tygodni temu mieli władzę w Wizengamocie, spokojnie mogliby krok po kroku przejmować Ministerstwo. A nawet pozbywać się sędziów i wstawiać na ich miejsce odpowiednio zaprogramowane osoby pod wpływem zmodyfikowanego uroku. Jasne, dopuszczam możliwość, że mieli to w dalszych planach na wypadek, gdyby któryś z sędziów zaczął się im sprzeciwiać, to tak by zrobili. Przypuszczam również, że taki mógł być plan na sędziego Fawleya, o którym lektura ze starszych numerów Proroka była naprawdę _otwierająca oczy_ , ale najwyraźniej w jego kwestii coś poszło nie tak. To, co robili w Azkabanie, poza oczywistym faktem, że jednak torowali sobie ścieżkę do cichej władzy, to była zemsta. Wykorzystali głupotę i zaślepienie Pattona, zmanipulowali go, mogli robić co chcieli z osobami, które im podpadły. Zemsta, sianie terroru i chęć upokorzenia was za to, jak nieudolnie zbudowaliście swój nowy świat. Nie porzucą czegoś, co tyle czasu tworzyli. Z całą pewnością gdzieś tu są. Czekają, obserwują. Nie boją się wykrycia, bo przecież już wiecie, kim są. Mają doskonałe możliwości ukrywania się. Mają zaklęcie, którym mogą zabić dziesiątki. Z Avada Kedavrą nie da się pojawić na ulicy i tłuc mugoli bez opamiętania, bo mało kto byłby w stanie rzucić je kilka razy pod rząd. Za to z fisson siccumus wystarczy aportować się na zatłoczonej, mugolskiej ulicy i przez kilkanaście sekund uderzać różdżką na oślep, a ofiar będzie mnóstwo. To samo mogą zrobić w Ministerstwie, na Pokątnej, w Hogsmeade… gdyby nie fakt, że dotarliście do nich pierwszego września, mogli to zrobić nawet na King’s Cross.

– Ależ ja nie zaprzeczam, że pana wnioski mają uzasadnienie i brzmią racjonalnie – powiedział Robards z dziwnie triumfalnym uśmieszkiem. – Przedstawił nam pan całą listę argumentów, które jednak nie mają poparcia w dowodach, a co więcej: tak, to, co robimy w tym momencie, to nieautoryzowana rozmowa, której nawet nie mogę zaprotokołować. Tak jak powiedział Weasley: z premedytacją ukrył pan przed nami istotne fakty a teraz wykręca się pan ich rzekomą oczywistością oraz tym, że wynikają ze znajomości ze sprawcami, co nie znaczy zupełnie nic. Mam liczne dowody na to, że w pana głowie jest mnóstwo informacji, które mogą okazać się kluczowe, a do których nie daje nam pan dostępu.

– Odpowiadałem na wszelkie wasze pytania…! – zaprotestował Lucjusz. – Pomagałem wam z urokiem na każdy możliwy sposób, mówiłem wszystko, o co prosiliście i po prostu nie wierzę, że mówienie o tym, co działo się w moim dworze cokolwiek zmieni! Nie zamierzam się upokarzać tylko dlatego, że Gawainowi Robardsowi wydaje się, że wie lepiej ode mnie, co mam w głowie. Na rozprawie powiedziałem wszystko co wiem. Podałem wam masę lokalizacji, pomogłem wam namierzyć i skazać masę osób. Uważa pan, że wtedy też kłamałem?

– Nie, tylko że nie mówił pan wszystkiego o czym dobrze wiemy. A przez ostatnie dni odpowiadał pan tak, jak było panu wygodnie a nie przekazując nam wszystko – przerwał mu chłodno. – Dlatego właśnie wynaleziono Veritaserum, które magicznie jest w stanie nakłonić człowieka, by odpowiadał na pytania kompletnie, a nie tylko dając pytającemu _racjonalnie brzmiące strzępki prawdy_. Dlatego nie zawaham się przed zdobyciem zgody na jego użycie, bo nie raz widziałem, jak ludzie przypominają sobie całkiem sporo informacji pod jego wpływem. Fakt, że jest pan osłabiony magicznie, jeszcze podniesie skuteczność eliksiru, ale jeśli to mimo wszystko okaże się niewystarczające, zastosuję legimencję i proszę mi uwierzyć, jestem w tym lepszy niż czasem chciałbym być – oznajmił, a wówczas Lucjusz momentalnie pobladł. – Wolałbym tego uniknąć, bo nie ukrywajmy: zeznania złożone dobrowolnie a nie wymuszone mają dla Wizengamotu znacznie większą wartość. Ale nie zawaham się tego zrobić, jeśli nie da mi pan wyboru, bo potrzebuję informacji. I potrzebuję ich szybko.

– Na co więc czekasz? – syknął Lucjusz. – Nie rozumiem, po co ta cała rozmowa, skoro już podjąłeś decyzję i właśnie przyznałeś, że masz za nic moje bezpieczeństwo i zdrowie, a doskonale wiesz, że użycie na mnie legimencji może być dla mnie zabójcze! Będzie również nielegalne, ale wygląda na to, że zupełnie się tym nie przejmujesz. Twierdzisz, że nie możesz zaprotokołować tej rozmowy, ale tego, co ujrzysz używając legimencji, też nie będziesz mógł!

– Nie, nie będę mógł, ale będę mieć pewność, że to prawda, która jest mi niezbędna. Twoje słowa nie są mi potrzebne zupełnie do niczego – odparł wprost Robards, podobnie jak Lucjusz porzucając już uprzejmości. – Są potrzebne _tobie_. Wiem, co znajdę w twoich wspomnieniach, gdy przetrząsnę je dokładnie. Wiem, czego nie ujawniłeś na procesie – powiedział i jakiś czas mierzyli się spojrzeniami. – Złożysz zeznania pod wpływem Veritaserum, pełne zeznania od momentu, gdy Voldemort znalazł się w twoim dworze. Dwie… albo i trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Ja dowiem się wszystkiego w bieżącej sprawie i będziesz mieć mnie wreszcie z głowy. Potwierdzając, że byłeś ofiarą, uwiarygodnisz wszystkie swoje pozostałe zeznania. I będziesz mieć okoliczność łagodzącą, która umożliwi przywrócenie procesu i ponowne rozpatrzenie wyroku, który dostałeś. Mam rację, prawda Weasley? Jak sądzisz, jak bardzo skrócą mu wyrok, jeśli dowiedzą się, co się z nim działo?

– Jeśli właściwie to rozegramy, anulują karę więzienia i zmienią ją na areszt domowy. Krótszy niż założony – odparł Bill, chociaż było jasne, że czuje się fatalnie, że pozwolił Gawainowi rozegrać wszystko tak, by musiał przyznać to w momencie, gdy ten zacznie szantażować Lucjusza. – Gdy dowiedziałem się, co zaszło i sprawdziłem pana akta, zamierzałem wznowić pana proces i jedyne, czego potrzebujemy, to pana zeznania.

– Wspaniale, tyle że w waszym planie jest jeden problem: nie zamierzam składać zeznań i nic się w tym zakresie nie zmieniło. Bez względu na to co mi obiecacie, po prostu tego nie zrobię – oznajmił, ale chociaż próbował wciąż zgrywać pewnego siebie, lekkie drżenie jego głosu zdradzało, że się boi.

– Twój wyrok mógłby zostać anulowany albo znacznie skrócony...! – odezwał się Draco, patrząc na niego błagalnie. – Dlaczego nie chcesz dać sobie szansy…? Odzyskałbyś...

– Co, wolność i może jeszcze powiesz, że dobre imię? – przerwał mu Lucjusz i parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. – Nie zamierzam być upokarzany bardziej niż już byłem. Mówiłem to tobie i twojej matce przed procesem i nie zmieniłem zdania.

– Więc wolisz odsiedzieć pełne pięć lat?! Mimo wszystkiego, co stało się w Azkabanie?! – wybuchnął Draco, a Harry gdy zerknął na Robardsa, zauważył, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się triumfalnie i momentalnie zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Zacisnął pięści, aby nie wybuchnąć i nie rzucić się szefowi do gardła, że oto rozgrywał ich wszystkich jak pionki i nie miał nawet cienia wyrzutów sumienia.

– Właśnie dlatego, że to samo działo się w Azkabanie. Wystarczająco osób widziało już, jak bardzo zostałem upodlony i mam na tyle godności by zrobić wszystko by nie dopuścić, żeby dowiedział się ktokolwiek więcej. Wolę więzienie niż upublicznienie tego wszystkiego. Nie zamierzam robić z siebie ofiary i...

– Ale ty jesteś ofiarą! Dlaczego nie potrafisz tego przyznać? Jesteś ofiarą i im dłużej uciekasz przed prawdą tym większą robisz sobie krzywdę!

– Istnieje cała masa sposobów jak można kogoś zniszczyć, a krańcowym jest upublicznienie momentów, gdy wył z bólu i błagał, by go zabito. Nie przeżyję kolejnego publicznego upokorzenia. Nie zgodzę się na zeznania – oznajmił po czym zwrócił się do Robardsa. – Możesz mnie straszyć Veritaserum i legimencją, możesz mówić, że otrzymasz zgodę. Nie, nie uzyskasz i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie masz nawet najmniejszych przesłanek by sądzić, że jestem zamieszany w sprawę, którą prowadzicie, a dopóki jestem wyłącznie świadkiem, nic nie zrobisz, bo nie ma przepisu, który na to pozwoli, zaś samych zeznań wymuszonych legimencją nielegalnie nie użyjesz do absolutnie niczego. Cokolwiek zrobisz, zrobisz to wbrew prawu i wbrew mojej woli a to nie ma żadnego sensu… chociaż, kogo ja oszukuję, próbując wmawiać sobie, że możesz wykazywać się logiką i poszanowaniem dla przepisów…? – syknął, zaciskając palce na pościeli. – Nie pomogę ci. Nie zrobisz niczego za moją zgodą. A ja przeczekam do końca wyroku i wyniosę się z tego przeklętego kraju raz na zawsze i spróbuję zacząć od zera w miejscu, gdzie nikt mnie nie zna i nigdy nie dowie się, co się ze mną działo. Koniec tematu. Nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać.

– Mylisz się – powiedział Robards, po czym powoli podniósł się, robiąc to trochę nieporadnie, ze względu na unieruchomioną rękę. – Złożysz zeznania, choćbym miał wydrzeć ci je z gardła lub umysłu. Tak po prostu się stanie. Nie dziś, bo nie mam siły ani czasu użerać się z człowiekiem, który najwyraźniej czerpie masochistyczną przyjemność z samobiczowania się. Gdybym miał absolutną pewność, że to, co się tam działo, nie ma wpływu na śledztwo, położyłbym na to laskę – oznajmił, całkowicie ignorując oburzone spojrzenie Billa. – Tyle tylko że nie zamierzam polegać na twojej opinii co do ważności…

– To nie opinia tylko pewność!

– W przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie jesteś Aurorem a twój wątpliwy zmysł taktyczny i kierowanie się dumą i rozkazami morderczego psychopaty zamiast logiką, każe mi wątpić w twój intelekt i zdolność właściwego wnioskowania. Złożysz te zeznania dobrowolnie rozmawiając ze mną jak dorosły człowiek, albo w sądzie z użyciem Veritaserum i środków uspokajających. Do tego momentu negocjowałem, ale negocjacje właśnie się skończyły. Jeszcze dziś porozumiem się z Ministrem oraz Wizengamotem, przekażę im wszystko, co wiem i wówczas zdobędę zgodę. Tak po prostu. Możesz być tylko świadkiem, mogłeś nie brać w tym wszystkim udziału, ale dla wymiaru sprawiedliwości w pierwszej kolejności nie jesteś poranionym pacjentem, a Śmierciożercą. Malfoy – zwrócił się do Draco – będziesz obecny na tym przesłuchaniu. Jak wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, zajmiemy się tym najdalej pojutrze.

– Draco nie może być obecny! – syknął Lucjusz, a w jego głosie pojawiła się panika. – Pracuje z wami, należy do rodziny, to sprawa kryminalna i… – urwał na moment, wpatrując się w Robardsa z niedowierzaniem. – Ty… ty zamierzasz zrobić ze mnie wariata, tak…? Przekonać ich, że jestem niezrównoważony, że nie jestem zdolny do podejmowania decyzji i stąd obecność bliskiej osoby…

– Oprócz niego będzie też łamacz zaklęć specjalizujący się w długoterminowych skutkach uroków oraz dwóch uzdrowicieli zajmujących się umysłami i rdzeniem magicznym. Postaram się również, aby był tam pełny skład Wizengamotu i przymknę oczy, jeśli pojawi się również prasa – oznajmił, patrząc na niego z góry. – I wiesz? Nie będę mieć absolutnie żadnych oporów ani nawet wyrzutów sumienia, bo po tym, co przeszedłeś, potrzebujesz pomocy psychiatrycznej tak czy inaczej. Jeśli zgodzisz się na normalne przesłuchanie, Lennox zorganizuje później dyskretnego specjalistę. Samo przesłuchanie przeprowadzę w sposób profesjonalny i zgodny z procedurami, a jego treść zostanie obłożona klauzulami tajności stosowanymi w takich przypadkach. Jeśli odmówisz – do Wizengamotu razem z zeznaniami trafi informacja o twoim stanie psychicznym, który wymagał przeprowadzenia przesłuchania w szczególny sposób, zaś treść samych zeznań pozna kilkadziesiąt osób. Moją intencją główną intencją nie jest dostarczanie Ricie Skeeter sensacji twoim kosztem, nawet jeśli wiem, że cała społeczności czarodziejska mogłaby na tym zyskać. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, upublicznienie tego byłoby bardzo dobrym środkiem edukacyjnych dla młodych ludzi, którzy zdecydowaliby się poprzeć kolejnego psychopatycznego czarnoksiężnika. Nie ważne kim jesteś, choćbyś był seniorem najbogatszego i najbardziej wpływowego rodu magicznego w kraju, jeśli popełnisz błąd, osoby jak Voldemort potraktują cię tak jak potraktowali samego Lucjusza Malfoya. 

– Zawsze wiedziałem że jesteś podłą, manipulacyjną żmiją – wydusił Lucjusz.

– Cel uświęca środki – powiedział wprost. – Masz czas na zastanowienie do jutra. Przyjdę tu przed południem i liczę na twój zdrowy rozsądek – oznajmił, po czym skinął na Billa, który natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca i wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę rzucić się na niego już teraz, ale uznał, że zrobi mu awanturę bez świadków.

– Gratuluję, Draco – powiedział Lucjusz ledwo słyszalnie, gdy za tamtą dwójką zamknęły się drzwi. – Tego chciałeś, prawda? Żebym nie miał wyboru, żebym musiał… wiedziałeś, co Robards zamierza zrobić…

– Nie miałem pojęcia – wyszeptał. – Przepraszam cię, nie miałem pojęcia, że on to zrobi, że zagrozi ci… sądziłem, że po prostu… że pozwoli ci powiedzieć… tyle na ile będziesz gotowy, a nie…

– Po co mu to? – przerwał mu Lucjusz, a jego głos zaczął drżeć. – Większość z nich ma dożywotnie wyroki, macie mnóstwo świadków, by po tym co teraz zrobili dożywocie dostaną wszyscy…! Cokolwiek powiem to nic nie zmieni! Nie jestem w stanie, nie mogę… nie przeżyję tego – wydusił, po czym zacisnął palce na włosach. Jego oddech stał się urywany, a mężczyzna był absolutnie przerażony i teraz, gdy nie było już Robardsa, przed którym niemal do samego końca udawał silnego, nie potrafił dłużej grać.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić…? – spytał Draco.

– Poproszę Lennoxa o truciznę – parsknął histerycznie.

– Nawet nie próbuj mówić takich rzeczy! – wybuchnął Draco. – Nie waż się grozić, że coś sobie zrobisz! Po tym jak bardzo o ciebie walczyliśmy…

– Draco… – odezwał się Harry i pokręcił głową. – Uspokój się. Panie Malfoy… musiał pan wiedzieć, że do tego dojdzie. Mówił mi pan, że spodziewa się, że Robards może zmusić pana do zeznań i sądziłem, że się z tym pan pogodził… Dlaczego… dlaczego tak bardzo chce pan utrudnić sobie życie…? Gdy będzie pan czekał do jutra… będzie tylko gorzej, Robards już teraz miał podły nastrój, a będzie mieć całą noc na przemyślenia, jak jeszcze panu dokopać. A pan będzie całą noc się zadręczał i bał tego, co i tak wiemy, że musi się stać…

– Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie. – Dlaczego się uparł, że to ważne i że nie zamierza dać mi spokoju…

– Z całej masy powodów, ale pewnie dlatego, że i tak ma na piśmie dowody na to, co działo się w pana dworze. W toku dalszego śledztwa to i tak wypłynie – przyznał Harry, uznając, że prawda po prostu należy się Lucjuszowi, bez względu na to, co stanie się później.

– Kto? – spytał tylko.

– Goyle. To on naprowadził nas na właściwy trop. I wspominał o panu… o sytuacji, gdy dobrali się do artefaktów w pana dworze. Nie mówił szczegółów. Ale wspomniał o Greybacku i powiedział wystarczająco. I jeśli ktokolwiek będzie chciał poznać szczegóły… to Goyle wydawał się być chętny, by o nich również powiedzieć, nie będą musieli nawet używać serum prawdy…

– I to… to jest w aktach – powiedział, przymykając oczy.

– Tak, akta zawierają jego pełne wypowiedzi. Byłem na tym przesłuchaniu. Miles nie utajnił tej części, w której Goyle zaczął mówić – przyznał, a potem zerknął na Draco, który zagryzł wargi i po chwili wahania się odezwał.

– Przypuszczamy… przypuszczamy że na poprzednim przesłuchaniu powiedział znacznie więcej, ale tamta część została utajniona. Robards ma jednak do niej dostęp. Cokolwiek powiesz, skonfrontuje to z zeznaniami Goyle’a. Albo wezwie go na dodatkowego świadka, gdy odmówisz mu i zrobi całą szopkę z Wizengamotem…

– Chcecie jeszcze bardziej mnie dobić…?

– Powiedział mi pan, że najtrudniej jest mówić o swoich boginach – odparł Harry. – A jeszcze gorzej słuchać, jak ktoś rzuca nam tym w twarz. Wiem że ucieczka wydaje się czasem najłatwiejszym rozwiązaniem tyle że… bardzo rzadko się zdarza, że ucieczka rozwiązuje jakiekolwiek problemy. I ja naprawdę wiem jak trudno… jest zmierzyć się z tym czego się boi najbardziej… ale nigdy nie żałowałem, gdy to robiłem, nawet gdy trząsłem się z przerażenia i sądziłem, że nie dam rady. Ale bez względu na to, jak było strasznie, nigdy nie byłem sam, a pan teraz też nie jest.

Lucjusz milczał długie minuty, z pochyloną głową i palcami zaciśniętymi na włosach. Harry sądził już, że mężczyzna nie odezwie się, że po prostu zamknie się w sobie i będzie czekał na kolejny dzień jak na ścięcie; nie potrafił do końca go rozczytać i bał się powiedzieć chociaż słowa więcej, czuł, że może powinien wyjść i zostawić jego i Draco samego, kiedy mężczyzna niespodziewanie uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Zawołajcie Robardsa. Macie rację. Nie ucieknę przed tym. A gdy będę czekać do jutra będzie mi jeszcze trudniej – wyszeptał. – Proszę… zostańcie tutaj gdy… gdy będę ustalał z nim szczegóły. Tak, masz rację. Jestem ofiarą. Potrzebuję pomocy. I sam nie dam sobie rady.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od jakiegoś czasu zapominam, że miałam to wrzucić w notkach przy jakimś rozdziale poruszającym temat veritaserum; przy okazji pisania fika miałam mnóstwo rozmyślań dotyczących dostępnych dla czarodziejów sposobów przesłuchań tak, by wyciągnąć z przesłuchiwanego prawdę. Oczywiście pojawiło się przy tym mnóstwo wątpliwości dotyczących: skuteczności veritaserum, zaklęć zapomnienia, modyfikacji wspomnień, Myślodsiewni, legimencji i oklumencji czy choćby ‘specjalistycznych’ czarów jak zaklęcie fideliusa, przysięgi wieczystej i eliksirów. Wszystko to gryzło się ze sobą i napędzał pytania, która z metod będzie „silniejsza” i taki przykład pierwszy z brzegu: ktoś faszeruje amortencją strażnika tajemnicy w zaklęciu fideliusa i rozkochuje go w sobie tylko po to, by wymusić na nim zdradzenie lokalizacji domu chronionego fideliusem – zadziała czy nie, skoro ta osoba w danym momencie ze względu na eliksir będzie naprawdę „chciała” zdradzić „ukochanemu” tajemnicę? Ktoś ma zmodyfikowane wspomnienia jak rodzice Hermiony, czy Veritaserum zadziała by wyciągnąć te prawdziwe? Jak dokładnie działa wrzucenie wspomnień do Myślodsiewni i czy dałoby się tak 'ukryć' wspomnienia przed przesłuchaniem z użyciem Veritaserum? Ok, miał być jeden przykład, ale tak jak mówiłam, rozmyślania tylko mnożą pytania... żeby namnożyć je jeszcze bardziej, dorzucam opracowanie mojego ulubionego potterowego kanału na YT dotyczące veritaserum ;)) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqh_O-9mfO4&t=4s&ab_channel=SuperCarlinBrothers


	46. Żmije i różdżki

***

Harry nie musiał długo szukać Billa i Gawaina. Obaj mężczyźni stali na korytarzu zaledwie parę kroków dalej i wydzierali się na siebie pod osłoną zaklęcia wyciszającego; wrzaski Robardsa musiały być na tyle donośne, że powietrze wydawało się aż falować od magii, gdy to on krzyczał i wymachiwał rękami dla podkreślenia swoich słów. Jego twarz wyrażała istną furię i jakąś chorą determinację, sprawiając, że w tym momencie wyglądał jak szaleniec. Gdyby Harry był młodszy i gdyby go nie znał, może zrobiłoby to na nim wrażenie, ale teraz nie potrafił się go bać. Niemal zaśmiał się w duchu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zwykle strach mijał, gdy tracił do kogoś jakikolwiek szacunek. Ruszył w ich stronę i bez problemu usunął zaklęciem chroniącą ich barierę, a wówczas Robards zamilkł w pół słowa, a Bill odwrócił się i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy nie widział go bardziej wściekłego.

– Lucjusz Malfoy zgodził się zeznawać – powiedział, zanim którykolwiek z mężczyzn zdążył się odezwać, po czym zwrócił się do Gawaina. – Poprosił, żebyś do niego przyszedł. Chce omówić z tobą szczegóły.

– Gratuluję sukcesu, miałem rację, zabierając tam ciebie i…

– Przestań – przerwał mu Harry. – Byłeś podły i nieludzki. Nie chcę słuchać gratulacji ani pochwał, bo chociaż zgadzam się, że Lucjusz powinien zeznawać, to to, co tam zrobiłeś było _straszne_! Czuję się obrzydliwie z myślą, że dałem się wmanipulować w twoje chore gierki!

– Co mu powiedziałeś? – spytał i chociaż jego twarz na moment się spięła, nie okazał emocji po słowach Harry’ego w żaden inny sposób.

– Wspomniałem o Goyle’u, a cała reszta niech cię nie obchodzi i jeśli spróbujesz zmusić do wyznań mnie, Draco czy Lucjusza, wyznań o _prywatnej i osobistej rozmowie_ , przysięgam, stanę się gorszy od ciebie, nawet jeśli wydaje się to niemożliwe!

– Świetnie. Zabierz stamtąd Draco i…

– Nie ma mowy – syknął. – Nie zostawię cię z nim, bo jesteś niezrównoważonym furiatem, a Lennox miał rację, że trzeba ci dokładnie przebadać głowę, bo zachowujesz się jak psychol i po prostu nie wierzę, że nie zrobisz mu krzywdy. Jesteś podłą, manipulacyjną, sadystyczną żmiją, wiesz? I po tym, co tam odstawiłeś, już nigdy, _nigdy_ ci nie zaufam.

– Dziękuję za psychoanalizę, Potter – odparł chłodno, po czym skierował się z powrotem w stronę sali Lucjusza Malfoya. Harry chciał od razu ruszyć za nim, lecz Bill chwycił go za rękę i przytrzymał w miejscu.

– Mocne. Ale chyba potrzebował to usłyszeć – powiedział cicho.

– Jestem pewny, że słyszał to nie raz. Problem w tym, że kompletnie nic sobie z tego nie robi. Też się na niego wydzierałeś i…

– I wydzierałem się, bo łamie prawo i może się to dla niego źle skończyć, o czym wie, ale pod pewnymi względami jest tak tępy, że nigdy go to nie ruszało. Może gdy ktoś powiedział mu, że to co robi jest również wstrętne i niemoralne, zrobi to na nim większe wrażenie – powiedział, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i obaj ruszyli za Gawainem, który w tym momencie kulał już tak bardzo, że dogonili go bez problemu, gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi sali szpitalnej.

Gdy Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza Malfoya, zobaczył na jego twarzy chłodną maskę i wiedział, że mężczyzna zdołał uspokoić się, na tyle, by przy Robardsie udawać silnego i opanowanego. Zaciskał pięści na pościeli, jego rysy były napięte a w oczach miał determinację. Spoglądał na niego i Gawaina na przemian i widział dwójkę dziwacznych, porysowanych ludzi, cholerycznych i zdecydowanie bardziej emocjonalnych niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał; w tym momencie obaj zepchnęli uczucia na bok i przyjęli tę samą zimną i pragmatyczną do bólu postawę, która, jak już zdołał zrozumieć, nie miała nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Obaj coś odgrywali, bo szykowali się na starcie, z którego czuł, że nie załapie wszystkich niuansów i podtekstów… miał wrażenie, że to całe starcie już się zaczęło, gdy tylko mierzyli się wzrokiem i milczeli.

– Chcę wiedzieć więcej – odezwał się wreszcie Lucjusz i jednocześnie wyraz twarzy jego i Robardsa się zmienił, jednak Harry nie miał pojęcia czy rozpoczęcie dyskusji obaj uważali teraz za pokaz siły czy poddanie się drugiej stronie. – Zanim oficjalnie potwierdzę gotowość do złożenia zeznań, muszę wiedzieć więcej.

– Proszę więc pytać. Udzielę wszelkich informacji, jakich jestem w stanie na tym etapie.

– Jakie klauzule zastosujecie? Kto będzie przy przesłuchaniu? Czy zeznania trafią do pełnego składu Wizengamotu? Kto będzie autoryzował ich poszczególne części?

– Lista klauzul – odparł Gawain i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał sięgnąć po różdżkę, którą stracił podczas potyczki ze Śmierciożercami. Skinął na Billa, który machinalnie wyczarował kartkę i podał ją Lucjuszowi, a ten natychmiast utkwił wzrok w dokumencie. – Autoryzacją i przekazaniem wszystkiego zajmę się osobiście. Tylko ja oraz druga osoba, która ze względu na wymogi formalne musi być obecna przy przesłuchaniu, będzie mieć dostęp do całości. Drugą osobą może być dowolny Auror, Łamacz Zaklęć lub, ponieważ znajduje się pan w szpitalu w ciężkim stanie, Uzdrowiciel.

– Kogo zamierza pan wyznaczyć do tej roli? – spytał Lucjusz, nie unosząc wzroku znad kartki.

– Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiałem – odparł, ale Harry nie musiał być mistrzem rozpoznawania kłamstw, by wiedzieć, że Gawain w tym momencie nie mówi prawdy i że zdecydowanie myślał o tym oraz rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw dotyczące każdego z potencjalnych kandydatów. – Przypuszczam, że Bill Weasley lub Sean Miles. Jeśli ma pan inną propozycje, proszę znać moje dobre serce, a być może wezmę to pod uwagę.

– Craig Lennox. Złoże zeznania na tych warunkach – wskazał na otrzymaną kartkę – jeśli będzie to Lennox.

– Craig Lennox był przez półtora roku objęty klauzulami ograniczonego zaufania i dopiero po ataku w Azkabanie zostały mu przywrócone pełne uprawnienia uzdrowicielskie. Nie jestem przekonany, że to dobry wybór, ale oczywiście to rozważę. Jeśli uznam, że to niedopuszczalne lub zbyt ryzykowne, czy jest ktoś inny, kogo może pan wskazać?

– Tak, Harry Potter – odparował Lucjusz, wpatrując się w Gawaina wyzywająco; czegokolwiek ten się spodziewał, to raczej nie tej odpowiedzi, bo zerknął na Harry’ego z irytacją, jakby personalnie go za to winił.

– Sądziłem, że chce pan z nami współpracować, a nie utrudniać mi i sobie to zadanie.

– Nie, ja po prostu chcę, by był to Lennox. Albo po prostu ktoś, w czyją moralność nie wątpię, a pan Potter jest jedyną taką znaną mi osobą. Te klauzule to dla mnie za mało, by zaufać panu _oraz_ drugiemu Aurorowi. Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Weasley.

– Przeanalizuję procedury i jestem pewien, że nic nie będzie stało na przeszkodzie by to był Lennox – odezwał się Bill; Gawain wziął głęboki oddech, ale powstrzymał się przed zbesztaniem go, że wchodzi w jego kompetencje. – Jeśli mam być szczery, w pana stanie byłoby niestosowne, aby drugą osobą był ktoś inny niż Uzdrowiciel, który bezpośrednio zajmuje się urokiem oraz prowadzi pana leczenie.

– Czy ma pan jeszcze jakieś uwagi lub pytania co do samego przesłuchania? – odezwał się ponownie Gawain.

– Tak. Chcę mieć już na samym początku podane Veritaserum, bo na pewne pytania… przypuszczam, że bez tego nie będę w stanie zmusić się do odpowiedzi, nawet jeśli już zdecydowałem, że to zrobię. Są elementy moich wspomnień, co do których podejrzewam, że mogą być zaburzone jakimiś dawnymi zaklęciami tajności, które częściowo wygasły, ale których pełne wydobycie mogą wymagać zastosowania punktowo legimencji. Nie sądzę, że to istotne kwestie, ale wolę już teraz o tym uprzedzić. Jeśli Lennox zbada mnie i potwierdzi, że w kontrolowanych warunkach i za moim przyzwoleniem nie stracę przez to zdrowych zmysłów, to wyrażę na to zgodę.

– Wyślę go do pana jeszcze dziś, aby to ustalić. Potrafię używać legimencji, ale ponieważ straciłem różdżkę, nie jestem przekonany, że używając zamiennika będę w stanie od razu zastosować to w bezpieczny sposób.

– Lennox będzie potrafił, bo jest w tym znakomity – odparł Lucjusz i tym razem obaj zamilkli i mierzyli się wzrokiem tak długo, że gdyby nie fakt, że żaden nie miał różdżki, Harry mógłby przypuszczać, że już teraz postanowili zacząć próbować legimencji na sobie nawzajem.

– Jeszcze jakieś warunki?

– Chcę mieć wgląd do swoich zeznań, gdy odzyskam pełną świadomość po Veritaserum oraz możliwość wykreślenia fragmentów, które uznam za absolutne niedopuszczalne, o ile wspólnie uznamy, że nie są istotne dla sprawy. Nie chcę zeznawać więcej niż raz i po moim akcepcie treści zeznań, chcę mieć wyczyszczoną pamięć, aby nie wspominać do końca życia upokorzenia, jakim będzie to przesłuchanie.

– Na to ostatnie nie mogę się zgodzić z przyczyn formalnych przynajmniej do czasu zamknięcia wszystkich procesów, których zeznania będą dotyczyć. Może pan jednak wyizolować wspomnienie tej rozmowy z użyciem Myślodsiewni. Zabezpieczymy fiolkę tak, aby nie była możliwa do obejrzenia przez kogokolwiek poza panem, mną i Lennoxem. Po przesłuchaniu to samo będzie mógł pan zrobić z najbardziej drażliwymi wspomnieniami z Azkabanu, jeśli wyrazi pan taką wolę.

– To nie są incydenty, a nie da się przenieść do Myślodsiewni _kilku lat życia_. Gdyby nie absolutna pewność Lennoxa, że po całkowitym wyczyszczeniu wspomnień z tego okresu bym oszalał, zmusiłbym do tego Draco lub Lennoxa gdy tylko tu trafiłem. Żywię jednak nadzieję, że po zakończeniu wyroku znajdę specjalistę, który będzie w stanie sprawić, bym sądził, że przez ostatnie lata zabawiałem się w kurorcie w Alpach popijając grzane wino oraz że będzie mnie na niego stać.

– Za odpowiednią cenę znajdzie się specjalistę od wszystkiego – prychnął Gawain, ignorując fakt, że Draco popatrzył na ojca w szoku i już otwierał usta, by się odezwać. – Poza granicami kraju wciąż ma pan pokaźny majątek, który powinien umożliwić zrobienie sobie z pamięcią czego tylko będzie sobie pan życzył oraz na spędzenie w Alpach i z winem reszty życia w luksusach.

– Miło mi to słyszeć, bo ja nie miałem do tego momentu pojęcia w jakim stanie majątek ten się znajduje ani też możliwości, by w jakikolwiek sposób to zweryfikować – odparł i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, a Gawain przeklął pod nosem, że dał się podpuścić i przekazać mu nieopatrznie tego rodzaju informacje. – Zanim jednak rozmarzę się wizjami o życiu jakie czeka mnie po zakończeniu wyroku… W jaki sposób uzyska pan zgodę na przeprowadzenie zeznań w taki sposób i ich utajnienie? Wszystko o czym rozmawiamy to na razie teoria i balansowanie na granicy legalności, zaś przeprowadzenie przesłuchania nielegalnie nie ma żadnego sensu.

– Proszę nie zajmować sobie tym głowy. To ja będę się musiał z tego tłumaczyć przed przełożonymi, a nie pan i to na mnie spoczywa odpowiedzialność, by zeznania te dało się wykorzystać.

– Mimo wszystko, chciałbym to wiedzieć, aby mieć pewność, że nie ujrzą one światła dziennego poza niezbędnym minimum.

– Nie uzyskam żadnej zgody – odparł wprost. – Zjawię się tu pod pozorem porozmawiania o artefaktach w pana domu, mając pełną świadomość, że odmawia pan pełnych zeznań, ale uznając, że akurat ta kwestia jest na tyle ważna, że muszę się z panem skonsultować. Zobaczę, w jak ciężkim jest pan stanie, poruszy mnie sumienie i zapytam, kto oprócz osób oczywistych robił panu krzywdę. Złamie się pan, bo jest pan w trudnej sytuacji i postanowi się zwierzyć, mimo wcześniejszych obaw. Upiera się pan na Lennoxa, a Weasley potwierdził, że to nie będzie problem… Ponieważ będzie pan to wszystko przeżywał, dla pana bezpieczeństwa wezwę zaufanego uzdrowiciela zaangażowanego w sprawę i na pana prośbę podamy panu Veritaserum. Po fakcie przekażę do Wizengamotu oraz Ministra informację o uzyskaniu zeznań ze szczegółami wrażliwej natury, które utajniłem całkowicie ze względu na ich charakter, dobro śledztwa oraz stan psychiczny poszkodowanego.

– Będę chciał złożenia przez pana i Lennoxa przysiąg tajności – odparł natychmiast Lucjusz, ale wyglądało na to, że wyjaśnienie Gawaina jest dla niego satysfakcjonujące.

– To oczywiste.

– _Przed_ przystąpieniem do przesłuchania.

– Powtarzam, _to oczywiste_ i nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że zgodzi się pan na jakąkolwiek inną opcję.

– Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia – stwierdził Lucjusz i popatrzył mu w oczy. – Kiedy się tym zajmiemy?

– Jutro przed południem, gdy tylko uzyskam różdżkę. Jeszcze dziś porozmawiam z Lennoxem o szczegółach, a potem wyślę go tutaj, aby zbadał pana pod kątem właściwej w pana stanie dawki Veritaserum oraz możliwości stosowania legimencji. Czy jest coś jeszcze?

– Nie, wiem już wszystko, czego potrzebuję – powiedział, po czym złożył kartkę z klauzulami i zacisnął na niej palce. – Widzimy się więc jutro. Do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia. Potter, Weasley musimy porozmawiać – oznajmił Gawain, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że chodzenie sprawiało mu problem, a gdy tylko mężczyzna minął kotarę, chwycił się za bok, zaś jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu gdy skinął ponaglająco na niego i Billa. Harry rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Draco i Lucjuszowi, którego fasada spokoju opadła, gdy tylko Gawain się oddalił, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył za Billem.

Moment po tym jak znaleźli się na korytarzu, Bill wyczarował żółto-zielony samolocik, mający wezwać jakiego uzdrowiciela, jednak Gawain syknął ze złością, chwycił go zdrową ręką i zgniótł w palcach.

– Oszalałeś. Ty naprawdę oszalałeś – syknął Bill. – Potrzebujesz opieki lekarskiej i gdy tylko ktoś doprowadzi cię do stanu używalności, potrzebujesz również usłyszeć, że mając w dupie absolutnie _wszystkie_ przepisy jakie istnieją…

– Musimy porozmawiać a _potem_ możesz wzywać tu kogo chcesz, łącznie z Ministrem Magii trzymającym w ręku wymówienie dla mnie – uciął, opierając się o ścianę i przymykając oczy. – Rzuć zaklęcie wyciszające i uruchom zaklęcia tajności szefa Biura Aurorów na całą tę rozmowę w moim imieniu i _tak_ , to jest polecenie służbowe – oznajmił i poczekał, aż Bill machnie różdżką i zapewni im prywatność. – Po pierwsze, Harry, cokolwiek mu powiedziałeś, czy chodziło o Goyle’a czy cokolwiek innego: tak, liczyłem na to i byłeś częścią mojego planu. Bez względu na to, z jakich zrobiłeś to pobudek, zrobiłeś dokładnie to, czego oczekiwałem i możesz się wściekać i wydzierać, ale nic tego nie zmieni i możesz mnie obarczyć całą winą, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. Wysłałem cię z Milesem do Goyle’a, abyś poznał prawdę, bo miałem całkowitą pewność, że gdybym to ja zagroził Malfoyowi ujawnieniem zeznań, które _już_ posiadam, sprawiłbym tylko, że rzucicie mi się do gardła i zaczęlibyście go bronić, albo, co gorsza, przerwalibyście całą rozmowę i włączylibyście w sprawę samego Milesa z tym jego świętym uwielbieniem dla przepisów, a na to nie mogłem sobie pozwolić. Liczyłem oczywiście, że wystarczy zamachanie marchewką w postaci skrócenia wyroku wypowiedziane ustami młodego Malfoya, ale na szczęście zabezpieczyłem się, miałem również ciebie i czułem, że mi się przydasz, zwłaszcza gdy Brooks powiedział, że spędziłeś z przyszłym teściem całe popołudnie w papierach i najwyraźniej nawiązałeś z nim już relacje.

– Po to ich wziąłeś… bo byli dla ciebie tylko aktorami do odegrania ról, których w innych okolicznościach nigdy nie zgodziliby się odgrywać… – wydusił Bill, na co Gawain parsknął krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem i parę chwil łapał oddech.

– Ty _też_ byłeś, bo jesteś dla mnie idealną przeciwwagą – powiedział wprost. – Łagodny i spokojny idealista… fakt, że byłeś na mnie wściekły, dodatkowo działał na moją korzyść, zwłaszcza te nasze sprzeczki na oczach Malfoya. Mógł sądzić, że nie gramy do jednej bramki i nie spodziewał się ataku z różnych stron i chyba nie rozumiał, że chociaż działamy na różne sposoby, wszyscy chcemy od niego tego samego. Do tego Lennox, który był z nami na początku i mnie unieszkodliwił, byście wymienili się na starcie racjonalnymi argumentami i uśpili jego czujny… gdy zostałem ranny, od razu zdałem sobie sprawę, jakie to mi daje możliwości, niemal było to warte bólu i upokorzenia – zaśmiał się i mocniej zacisnął palce zdrowej ręki na boku.

– Lennox o tym wiedział? – wydusił zszokowany Bill. – Wiedział, co zamierzasz…

– Lennox chce pomóc Malfoyowi, a gdy on chce komuś pomóc, robi to wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami, nawet wbrew woli pacjenta. Nie, nie ustalałem z nim szczegółów, bo nie zdążyłem tego zrobić, ale znał moje zamiary. Fakt, że będzie ze mną na przesłuchaniu to najlepsza opcja z możliwych, ale musiałem trochę potrzymać Malfoya w niepewności i wyczuć go. Ostatecznie i tak musiałbym ściągnąć na przesłuchanie właśnie Lennoxa, bo już z nim rozmawiałem i wiem, że do podania Veritaserum czy przeprowadzenia legimencji obecność sprawnego Uzdrowiciela, któremu Malfoy ufa, będzie niezbędne.

– _Naprawdę_ jesteś manipulacyjną, podłą żmiją.

– Jestem tym, kim muszę być, by wykonywać swoją pracę, gdy was zaślepia źle pojęta moralność – odparł ostro.

– Źle pojęta moralność to chronienie Mafoya przez traumą i zmuszaniem go do zeznań manipulacją, choćby łamiąc prawo i wbrew jego woli? – warknął Bill. – Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę co by się stało, gdybyś faktycznie postawił go przed sądem?! Widzisz w jakim jest stanie! Wiesz co mu zrobili, wiesz że wolał więzienie niż zeznania! Był przerażony i zdesperowany i mógłby…

– Nie bądź idiotą! – podniósł głos Gawain. – Jaki niby miałbym cel w stawianiu go przed Wizengamotem i upublicznianiem zeznań? Wciąż jesteśmy w trakcie dochodzenia, a ja nie ufam połowie tych prawniczych dupków ani tym bardziej prasie, jakiekolwiek kluczowe zeznania absolutnie nie mogą na tym etapie śledztwa ujrzeć światła dziennego! Zagroziłem mu, żeby wiedział, że nie ma wyboru i żeby przestał odciągać to wszystko w czasie, bo utrudnia życie nam wszystkim i sobie na dodatek i gdy mówiłem akurat to, to nie była manipulacja! Chciałeś wznowić jego proces, wiedząc, że przez rok był torturowany na swoim dworze, ale bez jego zeznań i współpracy nigdy nie udałoby ci się tego zrobić, bo upór i duma Malfoya sprawiają, że on naprawdę wolałby odsiedzieć wyrok, na który nie zasługuje niż szukać pomocy!

– A to nowość, teraz to ty go bronisz? – syknął Harry. – Mówiłem ci już, nigdy więcej ci nie uwierzę i…

– Na miłość boską, mogę go nie trawić, mogę uważać go za tchórzliwą gnidę i zadufanego w sobie palanta, ale nie jestem aż tak uprzedzony by życzyć mu śmierci czy tortur i żeby nie rozumieć, że rok katowania go przez Voldemorta i masę kryminalistów uważających go za zdrajcę to była absolutnie wystarczająca kara za wszystko, co zrobił w życiu! – krzyknął i przełknął ślinę, a potem wytarł rękawem spocone czoło, z którego odpłynęła już krew i jak wcześniej był czerwony ze złości, tak teraz robił się coraz bardziej blady.

– Dokończymy tę rozmowę później – oznajmił Bill. – Naprawdę musisz…

– Dokończymy ją _teraz_ , bo jak znów zostanę przykuty do łóżka, to musisz wiedzieć, co masz robić przez najbliższe dni – odparował. – Ze względów politycznych Wizengamot z całą pewnością nie zgodzi się anulować wyroku Malfoya, bez względu na wszystko, co go spotkało. Moim celem jest zapewnienie, że wyrok zostanie zmieniony na areszt domowy i skrócony, bo to wszystko, na co możemy liczyć. Nie mam pojęcia, czy będę w stanie się tym zająć osobiście, a poza tym jestem od ciebie znacznie gorszy w procedurach, więc chcę, żebyś dopilnował, żeby ta sprawa jak najszybciej została rozwiązana, rozumiemy się?

– Zrobiłeś to by go bronić czy żeby faktycznie się czegoś dowiedzieć odnośnie sprawy? – spytał Bill, patrząc na niego z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

– Nie kłamałem. Chcę zrobić jedno i drugie. Malfoy ukrywa wiele rzeczy, które mogą okazać się kluczowe i rozumiem powody, z jakich to robi. Nie wierzę we wszystkie jego teorie o planach Śmierciożerców. Ale wierzę, że mógł słyszeć o całym mnóstwie rzeczy, które naprowadzą nas na prawdę i ponieważ z przyczyn oczywistych nie zna szczegółów dochodzenia, może nie wiedzieć, jak są istotne. Nie mogę mieć za najważniejszego świadka człowieka, który ukrywa przede mną część prawdy i nie pozwala leczyć się psychiatrycznie. Potrzebuję wszystkich informacji od niego, od kogoś, kto jest przytomny, myśli trzeźwo i widzi nadzieję, że po wyroku odzyska swoje życie. Pomaga nam tylko na tyle, na ile wie, że pomoże to Draco. Nie widzicie tego? Ani razu nie powiedział nic istotnego, gdy tego dzieciaka nie było obok. Chce, aby przypisywać Draco zasługi. Dawkuje informacje. Boję się, że czasem kłamie, chociaż może nawet nie zdawać sobie sprawy. Mam dość gierek i dlatego muszę z nim usiąść choćby na cały dzień i z użyciem Veritaserum przetrząsnąć jego umysł pod kątem absolutnie wszystkiego, co stało się w jego dworze oraz więzieniu. A wy… przestańcie się litować i cackać. Nie tylko jemu przytrafiły się w trakcie wojny paskudne rzeczy i doskonale o tym wiecie.

– Ale niewiele osób przez rok było katowane i trzęsło się nad życiem rodziny oraz było dzień po dniu upokarzane przed bandą dawnych sprzymierzeńców, w sposób, który na psychice…

– Przestań bawić się w eufemizmy – przerwał mu Gawain. – Malfoy był torturowany i wykorzystywany seksualnie. Wszyscy znają plotki o jego podbojach i szczególnych preferencjach, więc przypuszczam, że Śmierciożercy chcieli w ten sposób dodatkowo go upokorzyć i uderzyć tam, gdzie zaboli najbardziej. Znam treść zeznań Goyle’a i cieszcie się, że je utajniłem i wyłączyłem z akt oficjalnego śledztwa, bo jestem absolutnie pewien, że Malfoy nawet pod wpływem Veritaserum nie przedstawi połowy sytuacji w wersji takiej, jak faktycznie one wyglądały, a ten popieprzony sadysta Goyle zrobił to z radością. Mam potwierdzenie tego wszystkiego w zeznaniach dwóch strażników, których przesłuchiwałem… tych, którzy nie znajdowali się pod wpływem imperiusa, lecz działali z własnej woli i gdy zacząłem drążyć temat, jeden z więźniów opowiedział mi o tym ze szczegółami, bo był świadkiem zarówno takich scenek jak też rozmowy Dołohowa z Yaxleyem, gdy mówili, że _gdyby Lucjusz zabawiał się z żoną a nie na boku z facetami, to może spłodziłby więcej dzieci i jego jedyny syn nie byłby ofermą, przez którą przegrali wojnę_. I to tylko jedna sytuacja z więzienia, którą znam ze wszystkimi szczegółami, a pewnie były ich dziesiątki. Oczywiście te zeznania _również_ utajniłem i dołączę do zeznań Malfoya, gdy przyjdzie nam wznowić jego proces. Nie jestem potworem, tyle że jeśli paskudny szantaż to jedyna opcja, nie, nie mam oporów, by go zastosować.

– Nie uważam, że jesteś potworem – odparował Bill. – Ale wiedząc, co mu się zrobili, jak mogłeś grozić mu, że zmusisz go do zeznać przed całym Wizengamotem?!

– Cel uświęca środki. Zgodził się na współpracę, a to najważniejsze. Nie myśl chociaż przez moment, że jestem dumny z tego, do czego się posunąłem, nawet jeśli Malfoy nie dał mi wyboru. Jest mi niedobrze ze świadomością, że zmusiłem go, by w to wszystko uwierzył, ale czasem musi znaleźć się ktoś, kto jest w stanie zrobić coś naprawdę obrzydliwego, czego nie ma ochoty zrobić nikt inny.

– Gdybyśmy dali mu czas… – spróbował wtrącić Harry.

– Dałem mu czas. Pozwoliłem, by młody Malfoy otaczał go całą miłością, wspierał, leczył, dawał mu rozrywki. I nic to nie dało. Mówiłem wam w zeszłą niedzielę, że dobiorę się do niego z użyciem wszelkich środków, to wasz problem, że w to nie uwierzyliście – powiedział opryskliwie.

– Wiesz co w tej całej chorej sytuacji jest zabawne? – odparł Harry. – Cały czas knujesz, kłamiesz i zatajasz fakty oraz celowo zachowujesz się w sposób, przez który ludzie cię nie trawią, a potem cierpisz w samotności. Pod tym względem w ogóle się od niego nie różnisz, bo przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia Lucjusz Malfoy robił _dokładnie to samo_. 

– Możliwe. I dlatego też doskonale wiedziałem, jak z nim postąpić – oznajmił, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i oparł się o ścianę, po raz pierwszy pozwalając sobie na pokazanie, jak jest zmęczony i emocjonalnie rozbity. Jego głos opadł o parę tonów, gdy odezwał się ponownie. – Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, gdzie muszę podjąć pewne decyzje i potrzebuję waszej rady i nie, to nie może czekać, bo muszę wszystko zaplanować na parę tygodni do przodu już teraz. Dobrze wiecie, gdy mamy już nowe informacje o tym uroku, leczenie ofiar powinno pójść sprawniej. I nie będziemy mogli wiecznie przetrzymywać tu zranionych więźniów. Wkrótce pojawią naciski, by odesłać wszystkich do cel w Ministerstwie, dla bezpieczeństwa reszty pacjentów oraz w celu dalszego monitorowania ich. Inne osoby trafione urokiem mogą zostać na obserwacji tutaj, ale większość rannych i trafionych urokiem to skazańcy i dobrze o tym wiecie. Święty Mungo nie ma zasobów, by na kolejne tygodnie stać się więzieniem, bo zwykli czarodzieje przez ciągłe obłożenie szpitala mają problem z dostaniem się do szpitala i sprawa tego Charltona to najlepszy dowód.

– Do czego zmierzasz? I jaki ma to związek z Lucjuszem? – spytał Harry.

– Do tych pieprzonych cel przy Departamencie Tajemnic, które obecnie są jedynym rodzajem więzienia dostępnym w Wielkiej Brytanii. To jedyne bezpieczne miejsce w Ministerstwie, są już przygotowane i większość osób możemy tam przenieść choćby zaraz. Problem w tym, że nie możemy tam wysłać Malfoya.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Bo Malfoy przed wojną brał udział w ich budowaniu i to jego sygnatury magiczne je zabezpieczają. Nigdy nie zmodyfikowano zabezpieczeń, bo nikt nie uznał, że jest taka potrzeba… mimo że to jedna z miliona rzeczy, na które naciskałem, gdy tylko zacząłem pracować w Ministerstwie – westchnął Bill. – Myślisz że jak Malfoy się dostał z resztą Śmierciożerców do Departamentu Tajemnic gdy wrócił Voldemort? Też już o tym myślałem i chyba wiem, do czego Gawain zmierza.

– To wyjaśnijcie mi, bo ja jakoś nie mam pojęcia…

– Że to nie jest dla niego absolutnie żadne więzienie ani zabezpieczenie – odparł Gawain. – Wyszedłby stamtąd bez różdżki nawet nie odzyskawszy mocy. Nie ucieknie, bo nie jest idiotą, doskonale wie, że Dołohow natychmiast by go dopadł, gdyby odzyskał wolność. Ale Wizengamotowi to nie wystarczy. Będą żądali umieszczenia go gdzieś indziej, a tym _innym miejscem_ będzie jakieś zagraniczne więzienie, do czego nie mogę dopuścić, bo potrzebujemy go tutaj. Wymaga naszego monitoringu. I kogoś, kto się nim zajmie, bo w więzieniu, bez stałej opieki, dobrze wiecie, że jego stan fizyczny może się pogorszyć, nie mówiąc już o psychice, a ja wciąż czuję, że jeszcze będę go potrzebował. Dlatego właśnie muszę wymyślić coś innego. Jeśli przyspieszymy jego proces, znajdziemy okoliczności łagodzące, powołamy się na jego ogólny zły stan, uda nam się albo zatrzymać go w Świętym Mungu jak zwykłego pacjenta albo uzyskamy zgodę na areszt domowy. Święty Mungo byłby idealny, ale muszę mieć opcję awaryjną.

– Ale on… on nie ma w Wielkiej Brytanii żadnych nieruchomości – powiedział Harry powoli. – Za granicą może mieć majątek, ale to, co było tutaj… Ministerstwo przejęło wszystko w całości, dlatego właśnie Draco mieszkał w tym okropnym mieszkaniu po rodzinie jego matki. A sam Lucjusz zrzekł się magicznej własności i… i nawet jakbyście chcieli go tam zamieścić, to teraz żadna jego dawna posiadłość nie jest dla niego zabezpieczeniem…

– Przywrócenie magicznej własności by trwało wieki a i tak żadne z tych miejsc jeszcze długi czas by nie było naprawdę jego – potwierdził Bill. – Zresztą, tego nawet nie ma po co rozważać, bo o ile jego wyrok może zostać skrócony, to nie wierzę, że Ministerstwo zwróciłoby Malfoyom choćby knuta czy nieruchomość większą niż komórka na miotły.

– Wiem to wszystko – mruknął Gawain. – Dlatego potrzebuję znaleźć z wyprzedzeniem odpowiednio bezpieczną posiadłość, bo dopóki nie schwytamy sprawców, będzie ich celem nawet bardziej niż Draco. Wcześniej postawiłbym na mieszkanie po Rosierach, ale…

– Ale okazało się wcale nie być bezpieczne – dokończył Bill.

– A i tak zostało zniszczone i całkowicie odpada, więc będziemy musieli poszukać jakiegoś innego miejsca, może nie tak doskonałego jak stary dwór Malfoyów, ale wystarczającego – odparł Gawain.

– Na areszcie domowym nie można używać magii. Jak niby zamierzasz go tam zatrzymać oraz zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo? – zaprotestował Harry. – Nie będzie w stanie nawet wezwać pomocy, jeśli coś się będzie działo!

– Masz lepszy pomysł?

– Zamieszka na Grimmauld Place – odparł bez zastanowienia. – Jak przyjdzie właściwy moment, ujawnię, że spotykam się z Draco i mieszkamy razem, bo taka jest prawda, a on nie szuka sobie innego lokum i nie zamierzam go narażać i gdziekolwiek go odsyłać razem z jego ojcem. Będę wspierać ich obu. Powiedziałem publicznie, że potępiam sytuację w Azkabanie i że jestem blisko z Draco. Grimmauld Place jest wystarczająco zabezpieczone. I jest w nim mnóstwo miejsca. Lucjusz Malfoy nie jest tam dziedzicem krwi czy niczym takim, więc nie będzie mógł zrobić niczego, na co nie pozwolę, ale będzie też bezpieczny. Oraz będzie tam Stworek, który się nim zajmie, gdy my będziemy pracować.

– Musisz naprawdę bardzo, _bardzo_ kochać Draco Malfoya, aby z własnej woli proponować przygarnięcie pod swój dach człowieka jak jego ojciec – stwierdził Gawain, wpatrując się w niego z pewnym niedowierzaniem, chociaż raczej nie zorientował się, że chłopak zamarł, słysząc słowo _miłość_. – Ale skoro tak, to ułatwi moje dalsze plany, bo Wizengamotowi będzie znacznie łatwiej przyjąć tę opcję gdy będą wiedzieć, że za Malfoya ręczy sam Harry Potter i to pod jego dachem będzie odbywać areszt. Przypuszczam, że uznają za konieczne nie tylko pozbawienie go różdżki, ale też założenie mu kajdanek uniemożliwiających używanie magii, na co pewnie aż tak by nie naciskali, gdyby miał mieszkać wyłącznie z synem.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Względy bezpieczeństwa. Przecież musimy chronić naszego wybawiciela – powiedział sucho. – Miejcie jednak świadomość, że to może się nie udać. Ponieważ miałem długie wieczory na rozmyślania, przygotowałem inny plan, który wiem, że się wam nie spodoba, ale jak będę pod ścianą, to go zastosuję. Absolutnie nie chcę zamieszczać Malfoya w więzieniu za granicą, ale jeśli okaże się to konieczne, to z jego transportu zrobimy pułapkę na zbiegłych Śmierciożerców.

– Co…? Nie mówisz poważnie! – wykrzyknął Bill.

– Jest dla mnie oczywiste, że w Ministerstwie, może nawet w samym Wizengamocie, wciąż są osoby popierające działania Pattona i spółki. Ich szpiedzy. Albo po prostu ktoś pod wpływem Imperiusa. A może po prostu ktoś, kto chociaż siedzi cicho żeby nie robić sobie kłopotów, ale kto wciąż uważa, że w Azkabanie katowanie więźniów było właściwe. Gdy wyjdzie na jaw, że chcemy wysłać Malfoya za granicę, informacja będzie mogła wypłynąć i _wypłynie_ , jeśli nie zadbamy o bezpieczeństwo i nie wyślemy go tam pod przykrywką w minimalnym składzie. Wolałbym już z dwojga złego zabrać oficjalnie cały oddział w ramach eskorty i liczyć na to, że zaatakują, niż bawić się kombinacje. Bylibyśmy w kontakcie z całym składem Aurorów tak, aby w każdej chwili dało się ich ściągnąć.

– Nie możemy narażać cywila – powiedział natychmiast Bill.

– Malfoy sam stwierdził, że pułapka to świetna opcja i przypuszczam, że wolałby to, niż zeznania i dlatego nawet mu tego nie proponowałem. Nie jestem jednak idiotą. Dopóki nie rozpracujemy tego uroku na tyle, by mieć pewność, że mamy antidotum, środki i możliwości w Świętym Mungu oraz, najbardziej optymalnie, jakiegoś rodzaju amulet czy inną barierę, nie zamierzam się w to ładować – powiedział, po czym krytycznie przyjrzał się swoje ręce i wziął głęboki oddech, po którym skrzywił się i mocniej zacisnął palce na swoim boku. – Co więcej, muszę w pełni dojść do siebie, bo nie dopuszczam możliwości, że nie będę w składzie, który się tym zajmie. Na razie to projekt awaryjny, którego nie wdrożycie bez mojej zgody, bo całą rozmowę chronią moje sygnatury, których nie zdejmę, dopóki nie okaże się, że nie mamy innej opcji i dopóki nie będę mógł dowodzić całą akcją.

– O to cały czas ci chodziło – stwierdził Bill, patrząc mu w oczy. – Poustawianie nas na szachownicy i doprowadzenie do sytuacji, w której każdy ruch będzie krokiem w stronę spełnienia twoich pokrętnych i wątpliwych moralnie planów.

– Nie zaprzeczyłem, gdy oskarżyliście mnie, że traktuję was jak swoje pionki i, powtarzam, _cel uświęca środki_. Chcę zakończyć to dochodzenie poprzez dorwanie zbiegów i, w miarę możliwości, dorwanie ich w czasie akcji, gdzie większość z nich zginie, aby nie musieć bawić się w sądy i procesy. Chcę to po prostu zakończyć, rozdać medale i potem przez miesiąc udzielać Prorokowi wywiadów, wmawiając opinii publicznej, że pokonaliśmy tych złych, Ministerstwo zostało oczyszczone z wrogów i teraz już nic nie zagrozi naszemu wspólnemu bezpieczeństwu.

– Rozdać medale i samemu zebrać ich kilka, co? – syknął Bill. – Chociaż przez parę minut pławić się w glorii i chwale i przyjmować honory i komplementy. Naprawdę o to ci chodzi? Że jesteś manipulantem, który ma gdzieś przepisy już wiedziałem, ale nie sądziłem, że przy okazji jesteś aż tak płytki!

– Temu też nie zamierzam zaprzeczać, chociaż większą satysfakcję niż medale da mi widok martwych Śmierciożerców – powiedział, wpatrując się w niego dziwnie błyszczącymi oczami. – Oraz fakt, że przynajmniej kilku zabiję własnymi rękami, a w najbardziej optymalnej opcji, użyję do tego ich własnego, wspaniałego uroku.

– Wiesz Gawain… – zaczął Bill, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Tiara przydziału miała rację. I ty też. _Łatwiej_ byłoby ci w Slytherinie. Tyle że stałbyś się wówczas najbardziej bezwzględnym i niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, jakiego znam.

– Gdy o tym rozmawialiśmy, nie powiedziałem wam jednej rzeczy: mam pełną świadomość, że gdybym trafił do Slytherinu, nie zostałbym Aurorem, lecz właśnie Śmierciożercą. I całkiem możliwe, że byłbym najgorszy z nich wszystkich.

– Twoja pokrętna moralność nie oznacza, że…

– Dokładnie to oznacza – przerwał mu Gawain. – Skończyłbym szkołę, gdy Voldemort był u szczytu władzy, otoczony bandą fanatyków czystej krwi i czując się jednym z nich. Wmawianie sobie, że bym do nich nie dołączył, jest śmieszne. Mógłbym być w tym momencie zarówno na miejscu zarówno Malfoya jak Dołohowa albo po prostu być jednym z tych, którzy gryzą już piach. Fakt, że tylu z nich wciąż żyje i dokonuje potworności, to moja osobista porażka i wyrzut sumienia, który czuję od lat, bo po prostu wiem, jak mało mnie dzieliło, by stać się jednym z nich – stwierdził, po czym przeklął pod nosem i przymknął oczy, a gdy otworzył je ponownie, jego spojrzenie zrobiło się jakby mniej przytomne.

– Nie gadaj bzdur…

– Starczy. Nie mam siły o tym teraz rozmawiać – powiedział, krzywiąc się i mocniej zaciskając rękę na boku oraz opierając ciężar ciała na jednej nodze. – Bill, pojedź do mojego domu i przywieź mi zapasową różdżkę. Będę potrzebował jej jutro do przesłuchania. No i jak tylko stąd wyjdę, muszę kupić nową.

– Jasne, o ile dasz się w tym momencie zaprowadzić do łóżka – powiedział Bill. – Miles jest w dwuosobowej sali i leży niedaleko. Dasz radę tam dojść?

– Oczywiście, czuję się świetnie – powiedział tonem tak dziwnym, że Harry nie wiedział, czy była to ironia czy może próbował przekonywać samego siebie, że jest z nim w porządku, podczas gdy ewidentnie _nie_ było.

– Idziemy. Oprzyj się na mnie – powiedział Bill, wyciągając do niego ramię, jednak Robards nie zareagował na to.

– Ta była moja dziewiąta różdżka – oznajmił nagle. – W samej szkole zniszczyłem cztery. Oby dziesiąta była szczęśliwsza niż poprzednie. Były z różnego drewna i z różnymi rdzeniami. Moja pierwsza była z grabu, miałem dwie z klona i dwie z wawrzynu… a ta zniszczona była z wiązu i mam nadzieję, że tym razem dobiorę sobie jakąś spokojniejszą, bo z nią nigdy nie potrafiłem do końca się porozumieć.

– Nie dziwi mnie niedogadanie z tą wiązu, bo to z drewno dla dystyngowanych tradycjonalistów i służy najbardziej wyrafinowanej magii, a to coś dla ciebie kompletnie obce – westchnął Bill. – Porozmawiamy o różdżkach jak się położysz, bo wyglądasz coraz gorzej – oznajmił, po czym wyczarował samolocik wewnątrzoddziałowy i pospiesznie wysłał go w przestrzeń, a Gawain tym razem nie próbował protestować.

– Nigdy nie zapomnę tej, którą kupiłem na wakacjach niedługo po zakończeniu kursu aurorskiego – oznajmił, zupełnie jakby go nie usłyszał. – Była z lewitującego drzewa i z włosem curupiry. Służyła mi najdłużej i najlepiej ze wszystkich i uważam, że każdy w życiu chociaż raz powinien mieć egzotyczną różdżkę.

– Krótko mówiąc, różdżka dla nieprzewidywalnych świrów – odparł Bill, nerwowo rozglądając się po korytarzu, na co Gawain parsknął nieprzytomnym śmiechem i wykonał zranioną i usztywnioną ręką jakiś dziwny gest, po którym stracił równowagę i opadł wprost na Billa, który natychmiast go pochwycił i wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Ty… ty kretynie, jesteś… masz cały bok we krwi, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że znów otworzyła ci się ta rana?!

– Musiałem załatwić sprawę z Malfoyem. I muszę też…porozmawiać z Lennoxem i… – urwał, a moment później jego spojrzenie zrobiło się mętne a on sam zaczął tracić świadomość. Z każdą chwilą było z nim gorzej, robił się blady i mokry od potu i wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał zwymiotować.

– Lennox zaraz tu będzie, już go wezwałem… na Merlina nie ruszaj się! – wykrzyknął, kiedy Gawain spróbował mu się wyrwać, a potem momentalnie opadł z sił i dał się posadzić na ławce, pospiesznie transmutowanej przez Harry’ego z dwóch krzeseł.

– Boli mnie noga – wymamrotał mężczyzna. – Dziwnie… niemal nie czuję… ale strasznie mnie boli… i zaraz się porzygam i… – urwał, trzęsąc się coraz bardziej podczas gdy jego twarz z bladej zrobiła się lekko sina. Bill wyciągał już różdżkę, kiedy usłyszeli dźwięk aportacji i zjawił się przy nich Lennox, który najwyraźniej zamierzał zacząć od awantury, ale gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest Robards, natychmiast z tego zrezygnował.

– Powiedzcie, co się dzieje – zażądał i zaczął mamrotać zaklęcia monitujące.

– Musisz aportować się z nim…

– Czy wykonywaliście przy nim jakieś czary? – przerwał mu natychmiast.

– Zaklęcia wyciszające i tajności, musieliśmy omówić…

– Wiem, że Robards to idiota, ale po tobie Weasley spodziewałem się więcej rozumu. Po całym tym czasie, jaki walczyliśmy z fisson siccumus powinieneś wiedzieć, jakich zaklęć nie wolno stosować przy rannych który mieli styczność ze Śmierciożercami! Zdejmij to natychmiast! – zażądał, a wówczas Bill pospiesznie machnął różdżką, wpatrując się w niego z niepokojem. – Mówiłem ci, że muszę przepadać jego i Milesa dokładniej i zanim powiesz, że _też_ rzucałem na niego zaklęcia: tak rzucałem, ale tylko takie co do których mamy dzięki naszym badaniom pewność, że nie wiążą się z niczym zbliżonym do fisson siccumus – syknął przyklękając na podłodze i rozcinając zaklęciem nogawkę Robardsa od połowy uda do samego dołu. Przeklął głośno, a gdy wypowiedział ciągiem kilka zaklęć, Harry poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo.

_Zaklęcia nawadniające. Łagodna wersja stasis_. Te same, których używali przy zdejmowaniu uroku z Lucjusza. Gdy zerknął w dół, zobaczył, jak na kolanie i piszczelu Gawaina pojawia się pajęczyna szarawych blizn, obejmując coraz większy obszar skóry; zaklęcia Lennoxa zatrzymały postęp uroku oraz sprawiły, że Gawain odzyskał nieco świadomości i zaczął wpatrywać się w uzdrowiciela bardziej przytomnie.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że trafili cię w nogę? – spytał Lennox, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy i nie podnosić głosu.

– Nie trafili, dostałem czymś rykoszetem – odparł słabo. – Nawet tego nie poczułem, dopiero później…

– Kulałeś całą drogę tutaj i gdy zapytałem cię, co sobie zrobiłeś, powiedziałeś, że przewróciłeś się i potłukłeś, gdy rozwalili ci różdżkę!

– Bo tak było i sądziłem… – urwał, gdy Lennox sapnął ze złością. – Już umiecie to leczyć… nie ma coś histeryzować…

– Tak, umiemy, zdjąć urok i sprawić, że nie umrzesz, ale dopóki nie rozpracujemy go do końca, jesteś uziemiony w szpitalu. Poza tym zostałeś też trafiony drugim zmodyfikowanym urokiem i wygląda na to, że poprzednie zranienie sprzed półtora tygodnia znów zaczęło sprawiać problemy, a fakt, że używano przy tobie magii stał się katalizatorem na pogłębienie się uroku. Szykuj się, że zostaniesz tu dłużej, bo oba zaklęcia którymi dostałeś _już_ zaczynają się wiązać!

– Już się przyzwyczaiłem i przez najbliższe dwa dni i tak będę potrzebny tutaj. Malfoy też jest w szpitalu, więc bez problemu przeprowadzę przesłuchanie i…

– Jeśli sądzisz, że w tym momencie będziesz w stanie rzucić _jakiekolwiek_ zaklęcie konieczne przy przesłuchaniu, to zapewniam cię, możesz o tym zapomnieć przez tydzień – odparł Lennox, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i wysłał pilne wezwanie, po którym zjawiła się przy nim para sanitariuszy. – Weasley, wezwij Brooksa. Chcę mieć was obu przy zdejmowaniu uroku. Sala siedemnaście jest wolna, widzimy się tam za pięć minut. A ty, Robards… uwierz, mam ochotę palnąć sobie w łeb, że po dwóch dniach spokoju znów będę musiał się z tobą użerać na swoim oddziale, bo jesteś najgorszym rodzajem pacjenta, jaki istnieje. Doskonale znam ten typ, bo pod pewnymi względami ty i Lucjusz jesteście identyczni, tyle że on w momentach słabości ucieka w dystyngowane słówka i wykręty, a ty tak po prostu się wydzierasz. Para durnych, cholernych gówniarzy tupiących nogami, raz po raz testujących moją cierpliwość. Pacjenci tacy jak wy to główny powód, że nigdy nie zdecydowałem się na dzieci – oznajmił, po czym skinął na sanitariuszy.

– Harry… jedź do domu i odpocznij – powiedział Bill. – Jeśli chcesz, wpadnij do moich rodziców, bo ja raczej znów nie dotrę do nich na obiad i…

– Nie. Zajmij się Robardsem. A ja zajmę się Draco i jego ojcem. Oraz Clover… jest u Keitha?

– Tak, dostała zgodę, by zostać z nim chociaż jest już po godzinach wizyt.

– Zabierzemy ją z Draco na Grimmauld Place. Nawet jeśli jej dom jest już bezpieczny, nie chcę, by została sama. I… – urwał na moment, na co Bill westchnął.

– Po prostu powiedz im, co się stało, oczywiście bez szczegółów, bo całą wcześniejszą rozmowę chronią zaklęcia tajności. Przypuszczam, że jeśli Gawain będzie jutro w stanie podnieść się z łóżka, uprze się, żeby być na przesłuchaniu, ale siłą rzeczy też będę tam musiał być obecny, bo z całą pewnością nie będzie mógł używać magii, z różdżką czy bez, a Lennox nie ma uprawnień ani możliwości do nałożenia odpowiednich klauzul i przeprowadzenia magicznego przesłuchania. Reszta planów bez zmian. Mam nadzieję, że to poprawi Lucjuszowi nastrój i trochę go uspokoi.

***

Niedzielny wieczór zdecydowanie nie przebiegł zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Harry został z Draco i Lucjuszem przez kolejne parę godzin i dalej porządkowali notatki – bo obaj Malfoyowi popadli w jakiś dziwny nastrój, gdzie desperacko potrzebowali się czymś zająć. Tak, powiedział im o sytuacji z Robardsem na tyle ile mógł ze względu na zaklęcia tajności, ale ich jedyną reakcją było skinięcie głową i równocześnie wypowiedziane zdanie o tym, że chcieliby zabrać się za pracę. Byli skupieni i spięci i po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich tygodni Harry dostrzegł w nich podobieństwo: uciekali przed strachem i emocjami i tak, właśnie w takich momentach potrafili być naprawdę skuteczni. Lucjusz udawał zirytowanego, gdy trafiali na notatki Dołohowa napisane po rosyjsku, a Draco nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie jakiegoś słowa, ale był niesamowicie cierpliwy, gdy tłumaczył mu jakieś gramatyczne zawiłości, które sprawiały, że dane zdanie znaczyło coś innego niż wydawało się znaczyć.

Co jakiś czas sprzeczali się o informacje znalezione w notatkach, bez względu na język, w jakim były one napisane, ale w złośliwościach Lucjusza nie było dawnej zajadłości lecz pewnego rodzaju ciepło. Pojawiło się również w jego oczach, kiedy Harry wyciągnął pióro samonotujące i wystarczyło, że wymienił się z Draco spojrzeniami, a jego ojciec zrozumiał, że to prezent. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, ale uśmiechnął z samozadowoleniem, które sprawiło, że Draco natychmiast się zaczerwienił.

Wydawało się, że cała ich praca będzie tylko podsumowaniem pewnych danych i że dopiero rano Draco z resztą Łamaczy zabierze się za dalsze eksperymenty, tym bardziej, że robiło się coraz później i cała ich trójka była po prostu zmęczona. W sumie nadszedł już chyba moment, że należało się pożegnać, zabrać Clover – do której Harry wstąpił w międzyczasie, by poinformować ją o planach oraz dowiedzieć się, czy z Keithem wszystko już w porządku – kiedy jakoś po dziesiątej wieczorem trafili na obszerny plik notatek pochodzących z salonu Charltonów; dzięki podpisom w prywatnych listach i innym przesłankom rozpoznali, że było to pismo młodego Yaxleya, a cały tekst gdzieniegdzie był pokreślony przez Dołohowa. Spędzili kilkanaście minut dokładnie przetrząsając kolejne strony, które zawierały podsumowanie wielu wniosków, do których już doszli, kiedy na jednej z kartek Draco dostrzegł na marginesie jakieś pojedyncze stwierdzenie, kilka słów po łacinie, zapisanych maleńką, ledwo czytelną czcionką.

– Nie wierzę… – wydusił, po czym poderwał się z miejsca. – Muszę iść do laboratorium. Natychmiast. Harry, wyślij patronusa do Weasleya i powiedz mu, że już wiem, co mam robić – oznajmił, a po chwili już go nie było.

– Nazwie mnie pan idiotą, jak powiem, że nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi? – spytał Harry, wpatrując się w Lucjusza, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzył na kartkę z zapiskiem, który Draco uznał za przełomowy.

– Nie, bo sam nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ten drobiazg miałby być istotny, a moje podejrzenia wydają się… zupełnie nierealne.

– A czego dotyczy? – spytał, zerkając na kartkę i podświadomie czekając, aż mężczyzna powie coś o jego brakach w wiedzy.

– Posiadania lub nie zdolności magicznych oraz możliwości ich… transferu – odparł powoli.

– Tylko tyle…? Dlaczego to niby miałoby być istotne?

– To dziwne określenia. Nie użyłbym akurat tych słów. Ale jeśli miałbym coś przypuszczać… – urwał na moment. – Ta mugolska rodzina, która zginęła… zostali trafieni fisson siccumus czy czymś innym?

– Zdaje się że właśnie tym, skoro Robards mówił o eksperymentowaniu na nich… Ale nie mam pewności.

– Jeśli to właśnie to, przypuszczam, że przynajmniej częściowo mogą być odpowiedzią. Oraz że wasz przyjaciel i tych dwóch nieprzytomnych od miesięcy mugoli będą lekarstwem.

– To zabrzmiało…

– Wybacz. Nie chodziło mi o to, że stanie im się krzywda. Wręcz przeciwnie – oznajmił, jeszcze raz zerkając na kartkę, a potem odłożył ją na bok. Zawahał się, po czym sięgnął po fiolkę z eliksirem, który miał zażyć bezpośrednio przed snem i parę chwil obracał ją w palcach. – Cóż. Nasza rola w tym momencie się kończy, bo żaden z nas nie będzie uczestniczyć w eksperymentach. A ja kolejny raz uświadamiam sobie, że Robards miał rację, chociaż przyznanie tego na głosto dla mnie cios w samo serce. W moich wspomnieniach może być coś istotnego, co nie wydawało mi się ważne, a co mogłoby wcześniej wyjść w rozmowie, gdybym pozwolił sobie zadać wszystkie pytania pod wpływem Veritaserum.

– Nie musi pan o tym mówić…

– To żadna z rzeczy, które czekają mnie jutro – powiedział i zamilkł na moment. – Gdy Dołohow prowadził w moim dworze eksperymenty na schwytanych mugolach, zwykle ginęli od razu. Ale jeden, jedyny raz, ofiara zaczęła wykazywać przed samą śmiercią bardzo słabe zdolności czarodziejskie, zaś idiota, który w niewłaściwy sposób rzucił na nią urok, naruszył sobie rdzeń magiczny i kilka dni dochodził do siebie. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego się tak stało, ale… na ile jestem w stanie umiejscowić to wszystko w czasie, stało się to niedługo po tym, jak odkryli acetabula tenebris. Nie było nas przy tym, bo był to już czas, gdy Voldemort zatajał przed nami wszystkie swoje ruchy, ale Bellatrix powiedziała o tym Narcyzie.

– Co pan właściwie sugeruje?

– Że acetabula tenebris mają pewne właściwości związane z transferem mocy. Niezbyt silne to zdecydowanie nie jest ich najważniejsza cecha. Tyle że tego samego może dokonywać urok, który złożył się na ostateczną wersję zmodyfikowanego fisson siccumus.

– Mortuus vide… – powiedział cicho Harry, na co Lucjusz skinął głową.

– Artefakty tego rodzaju, niewłaściwie użyte czy też wykorzystane w trakcie eksperymentów… mogły utrzymać akurat tę właściwość, jeśli straciły większość mocy z powodu mortuus vide – powiedział. – Dlatego wasz mugolski przyjaciel mógł w pewien sposób… _zakazić się_ magią i dlatego chociaż wcześniej jego zranienie wydawało się zagojone, zaczęło ponownie się odzywać. To samo zresztą może, chociaż nie musi, dotyczyć tej pary mugoli zranionych pełnowartościową wersją acetabula tenebris mugoli… jest możliwe, że jeśli uda wam się ich w ogóle wybudzić i przeżyją, będą przez jakiś czas wykazywać minimalne zdolności magiczne. To oczywiście tylko teoria za to pewne jest, że gdy tylko usuniecie z nich do końca ślady artefaktów, zdolności te miną, a musicie je usunąć, bo czarna magia nawet w niewielkim natężeniu dla jakiegokolwiek mugola jest zabójcza.

– Uważa pan, że… że Keithowi coś się może stać…?

– Macie doskonałych Uzdrowicieli i Łamaczy Zaklęć. Ja wiem całkiem sporo o tych artefaktach i udzielę wam pomocy oraz wskażę dodatkową literaturę. Poradzicie z tym sobie i nic mu nie będzie – powiedział pewnie. – Inaczej rzecz się ma z dziesiątką więźniów, która była pod wpływem uroku od miesięcy – dodał po chwili. – Jeśli nasze podejrzenia są słusznie i eksperymenty Draco je potwierdzą… wszyscy oni po całkowitym zdjęciu uroku prawie na pewno zmienią się w cherlaków. Osoby, które odzyskały albo zaczęły już odzyskiwać zdolności magiczne, już ich nie stracą, ale co do reszty, nie mam pojęcia, jak będzie – oznajmił i zacisnął zęby. – Lennox… chciał przeprowadzić testy i udostępnić więźniom różdżki ćwiczeniowe, aby przetestować, czy są jeszcze w stanie używać magii, bo samo badanie rdzenia magicznego nie daje jednoznacznych odpowiedzi, ale stanowczo mu tego odmówiono.

– Czy to… czy to może być niebezpieczne?

– Nie sądzę, skoro cała reszta osób trafionym urokiem otrzymała różdżki i testują swoje zdolności na prostych zaklęciach, co, jak przypuszcza Lennox, może choć nie musi przyspieszać rekonwalescencję – odparł, unikając jego wzroku. – Weasley przychyla się do stwierdzenia, że ich stan może poprawiać pewność siebie i lepszy stan psychiczny będące skutkiem stopniowego odzyskiwania magii, a Draco, że po prostu osoby będące więźniami od początku były w gorszym stanie i…

– Proszę – przerwał mu Harry, po czym wyciągnął swoją różdżkę w stronę Lucjusza, którego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. – Lennox mógł mieć obawy, by to sprawdzić, tak samo jak Draco, bo nie chcieli problemów. Mi nikt nic nie zrobi. No i nikt nie musi się dowiedzieć. 

– Nie używałem różdżki od ponad dwóch lat – wydusił Lucjusz.

– Więc czas najwyższy.

– To nie zadziała. Oprócz najprostszych zaklęć nigdy nie byłem w stanie używać ani różdżki Draco ani Narcyzy i tym bardziej nie mógłbym używać twojej, nawet jeśli byłbym w pełni sił i…

– Jak pan nie spróbuje teraz, to nie wiadomo, kiedy znów trafi się okazja, by ktoś miał przepisy na tyle gdzieś, by popełniać wykroczenie na oddziale szpitalnym, gdzie parę pomieszczeń dalej leży szef Biura Aurorów.

– Im dłużej z tobą obcuję, tym bardziej zastanawiam się, jak to możliwe, że wieża Gryffindoru przetrwała tysiąc lat, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że najwyraźniej zamieszkiwana była przez grupę nieletnich wariatów – wydusił, a jego głos zaczął podnosić się z nieskrywanego strachu.

– Im dłużej przebywam z panem, tym bardziej czuję, że lochy Slytherinu to miejsce, gdzie absolutnie _nic się nie dzieje_. Dlaczego? Bo jedyne co robicie, to knujecie, analizujecie zachowanie całego świata i wszystkich wokół, a mówicie wszystko tylko nie to, co naprawdę myślicie. Czasem naprawdę warto pójść za impulsem i zaryzykować bez namysłu. Mam rozumieć pana obiekcje jako _jestem zbyt tchórzliwy, by spróbować_? – spytał Harry, a gdy Lucjusz nie odpowiedział, zaczął wycofywać rękę i dopiero wówczas mężczyzna sapnął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego i ostrożnie chwycił jego różdżkę. Obrócił ją w palcach, które przez ostatnie dni, kiedy pojony był eliksirami, przestały wydawać się aż tak nieludzkie, chociaż wciąż poznaczone były bladymi bliznami i zdecydowanie za chude.

Minęło parę chwil, zanim wypowiedział ciche _lumos_ , a wówczas koniec różdżki Harry’ego zalśnił bladym, maleńkim światełkiem. Różdżka wysunęła się z palców Lucjusza, a on sam zaczął drżeć, wpatrując się w kawałek drewna i swoje dłonie.

– Nie wierzyłem… że jeszcze kiedykolwiek to poczuję – wydusił w końcu i parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Dlaczego… dlaczego mi na to pozwoliłeś?

– Bo uznałem, że to dobry pomysł. I nie, nie poświęciłem tej myśli więcej niż sekundy i dopiero teraz zacząłem się zastanawiać, jakie mogę mieć problemy, a pewnie będę mieć, jeśli Bill zdecyduje się zadać panu jutro jakiekolwiek pytanie dotyczące dzisiejszego dnia.

– I w ogóle się nie przejmujesz – wymamrotał, na co Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Poczuł się pan lepiej. Po tym, co być może odkryliśmy w tych notatkach… pewnie zadręczałby się pan myślami o możliwości utracie magii, a… a tak po prostu nie może być. Chcę, żeby złożył pan zeznania z myślą, że dzięki temu odzyska pan wolność i normalne życie, a strach mógłby to wszystko zniszczyć. Nawet jak dostanę upomnienie czy naganę, uznam, że było warto.

– Nawet gdyby okazało się, że to nie zadziała? Gdyby nie zadziałało, gdybym nie mógł…

– Lepiej wiedzieć o najgorszym niż czekać w niepewności – odparł, po czym sięgnął po leżącą na pościeli różdżkę i podniósł się z miejsca; czuł, że powiedzieli sobie już wszystko, tym bardziej że Lucjusz ponownie chwycił fiolkę z wieczorną porcją eliksiru i odkorkował ją.

– Wolałbym usłyszeć coś w rodzaju _miałem pewność, że się uda_ – stwierdził Lucjusz. – Czy zawsze wszystko robisz nie mając pojęcia, jaki będzie rezultat? Tak po prostu, by nie czekać na najgorsze?

– Nie zawsze. Ale często. Są sytuacje… że jeśli myślałbym za długo, zrozumiałbym, ile rzeczy może pójść nie tak i pewnie zabrakłoby mi odwagi by zrobić cokolwiek. W końcu… – zająknął się. – Nikt nie podejmuje decyzji dlatego, że wie, że może się nie udać, ale dlatego, że ma nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, prawda? – spytał, a Lucjusz długo wpatrywał się w niego w nieodgadniony sposób, by wreszcie zaśmiać się krótko.

– Niemal zazdroszczę ci podejścia i tej niebywałej zdolności wyłączania myślenia w istotnych momentach – stwierdził w końcu. – Nie obrażaj się, bo to nie przytyk. Najwyraźniej po raz kolejny mnie uratowałeś… nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, ile dla mnie zrobiłeś. Teraz wiem już na pewno, że nie spłacę się do końca życia.

– Wystarczy powiedzieć…

– _Dziękuję_ – dokończył Lucjusz, patrząc mu w oczy. – I… masz rację co do lochów Slytherinu. Przypuszczam też, że również co do większości całego mojego dotychczasowego życia.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ kolejny rozdział będzie już w 2021 - oby kolejny rok był... lepszy i normalniejszy od tego. Nie wymagam niczego więcej, woląc po ślizgońsku opierać się na względnie realistycznych planach i marzeniach ;)


	47. Do trzech razy sztuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po wszystkich korektach, dopiskach i przeróbkach, które zaczęłam już w okolicach świąt, rozdział 47 rozrósł się tak bardzo, że stał nowym rekordzistą pod względem długości i nijak nie dało się go podzielić na dwie części tak, by miało to sens, stąd update zajął mi mnóstwo czasu – tym bardziej że kolejne trzy rozdziały, będące na razie w stanie rozpoczęte-rozbabrane też są kłopotliwe i w efekcie mam teraz całą serię ‘trudnych spraw’. No ale to niestety standard u mnie w końcowych rozdziałach każdego dłuższego fika, bo im bliżej finiszu, tym więcej wątków trzeba zamykać i sprawdzać milion informacji z notatek, a w efekcie pisanie i korekta idą coraz wolniej. Żeby nie było, zbliża się wiele scenek, na które długo czekałam i dlatego tym bardziej trzeba je dopieścić xD  
> W rozdziale zastosowałam trochę inną niż zwykle formułę na opisanie że „znów minęło kilka dni” i mam nadzieję, że wyszło to ok;) Od razu uprzedzam: wizyta u Weasleyów nastąpi dopiero w kolejnym, mimo że chronologia w tym może czasem wskazywać że „to już za moment” ;)

***

Nadeszła kolejna niedziela z rzędu, kiedy to Harry został zaproszony na obiad do Weasleyów, lecz tym razem wyglądało na to, że powiedzenie _do trzech razy sztuka_ zadziała i wreszcie uda mu się spotkać ze wszystkimi a nie tylko Hermioną, która wciąż spędzała u niego większość wieczorów, oraz Billem i okazyjnie Percym, którego czasem mijał na korytarzach Ministerstwa. Tydzień i dwa tygodnie temu nie dotarł na miejsce – najpierw przez atak na mieszkanie Draco, a potem sytuację z Keithem, która okazała się połączyć wątki i spowodować przełom zarówno w leczeniu uroku jak i całym śledztwie. Teraz zaś… do wyjścia został mu kwadrans, nie przesiedział całego dnia w pracy, zdążył bez problemu wyszykować się, wypić kawę i kieliszek wina na odwagę. Denerwował się, bo chociaż nie miał w planach wyjawienia wszystkim Weasleyom prawdy o swojej relacji z Draco, wiedział, że mogą się pojawić o to pytania, nawet jeśli cała rodzina będzie mieć mnóstwo innych tematów do rozmowy. Poprzednie planowane spotkania miały być świętowaniem powrotu rodziców Hermiony, mianowania Percy’ego na komisarza Wizengamotu i zakończenia wakacji. Teraz zamierzali spotkać się i świętować całą listę nowych tematów i… tak, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że on sam będzie mógł trzymać się na uboczu i nie wychylać.

Państwo Granger dochodzili do siebie, z każdym dniem odzyskiwali kolejne wspomnienia z coraz większych okresów czasu i były duże szanse, że pod koniec września obydwoje będą mogli opuścić szpital. Ich dawny dom został sprzedany gdy tylko opuścili kraj, a Hermiona nie była przekonana do wynajmowania im lokum i zostawiania ich samym sobie, toteż prawdopodobnie mieli zamieszkać na razie z nią, Ronem i Georgem na Pokątnej. Co było w całej sytuacji z odzyskiwaniem wspomnień zabawne, to fakt, że Draco niejednokrotnie pojawiał się u rodziców Hermiony razem z nią, a w połowie tygodnia jej mama przypomniała sobie, że dziewczyna od czwartej klasy była romantycznie zainteresowana jakimś swoim rówieśnikiem z Hogwartu i chociaż nie pamiętała nazwiska, wzięła Draco za Rona; obydwoje czerwienili się z zażenowania, gdy wieczorem opowiadali o tej sytuacji Harry’emu.

Kolejnym tematem, jaki Harry spodziewał się, że będzie poruszony podczas obiadu, to fakt, że Prorok Niedzielny potwierdził krążące od wielu dni plotki korytarzowe o awansie Percy’ego na szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa; do końca roku miał dodatkowo pełnić pełną jurysdykcję nad Wizengamotem, potem zaś sąd miał stać się odrębną jednostką. Plotki co do tego, kto będzie mu przewodniczyć, jeszcze nie zdążyły się rozszaleć i w sumie nie było żadnych kandydatów, którzy brzmieli prawdopodobnie – bo za takowego nie można było uznać Madison Duncombe, która jakkolwiek została kierowniczką administracji Wizengamotu, to na razie zdecydowanie nie miała kwalifikacji, by przewodzić samym sądem ani nawet do niego należeć.

Na koniec zaś, jeśli chodziło o sprawy poszczególnych członków rodziny… Ginny przed paroma dniami oficjalnie wyprowadziła się do Holyhead i zamieszkała z Nevillem w wynajętym tam jeszcze w lipcu domku, który od początku września urządzali. Harry domyślił się, że gdyby nie on, cała impreza byłaby raczej parapetówką w nowym domu Ginny, a nie tylko kolejnym niedzielnym obiadem w Norze. Nie wiedział, jak się z tym czuje, ale spodziewał się, że gdyby jego była dziewczyna zaprosiłaby go do siebie, znalazłby wymówkę, by się u niej nie pojawić, choćby miał w tym celu poruszyć niebo i ziemię. Hermiona któregoś wieczoru powiedziała Harry’emu i Draco wprost, że może byłoby łatwiej…

– …gdybyście tak po prostu przyjechali tam razem. Molly domyśla się, że kogoś masz i że nie jest to ta Duncombe i suszy głowę Billowi, odkąd zorientowała się, że coś wie. Naprawdę uważam, że najlepszą opcją na oczyszczenie atmosfery byłoby, aby wszyscy zobaczyli was razem i… i po prostu _zobaczyli was razem_.

– Wspaniały pomysł, Granger. Niestety, mam zakaz poruszania się gdziekolwiek poza Grimmauld Place, Świętego Mungo i Ministerstwo – powiedział Draco.

– Jestem absolutnie pewna, że Bill zadbał o bezpieczeństwo domu swoich rodziców, zresztą, on też tam będzie, a ponieważ jest twoim szefem i to on wydał ten zakaz, wystarczy, że go uprzedzisz i…

– I przyprawię o zawał połowę członków waszej rodziny – stwierdził Draco, obracając oczami. – Mój ojciec byłby dumny, że mam moc tak wielką, by samym swoim pojawieniem się zmniejszyć liczebność Weasleyów o połowę, ale chyba nie chodzi nam o to, by go uszczęśliwiać. Harry przekaże wszystkim, że się ze mną spotyka, gdy uzna, że to właściwy moment. I to zdecydowanie nie musi być najbliższa niedziela, prawda?

– Właściwy moment to _właśnie_ najbliższa niedziela – powiedziała z uporem Hermiona, po czym zwróciła się do Harry’ego, który zdążył się już zrobić bladozielony. – Rodzice Malfoya i wasi znajomi w pracy już o wszystkim wiedzą, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się boisz. Zmieniasz się w tchórzliwego Ślizgona… bez urazy, Malfoy.

– Ludzie w pracy wiedzą to _ode mnie_ , a nie od Draco, za to Lucjusz sam się wszystkiego domyślił, więc…

– Tak, ale swojej mamie powiedział o tym _sam_ , bo jakoś był w stanie zebrać się na odwagę – odparła Hermiona, a gdy Harry uniósł brwi, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Tak, opowiedział mi o tym, gdy wystarczająco skutecznie zaczęłam się o to dopytywać. Naprawdę, Harry, nie ma żadnych powodów, byś bał się powiedzieć o was rodzinie.

– Mogę zabrać Draco do Dursleyów – wypalił, na co Hermiona parsknęła ze złością, ale Draco spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem; jasne, wiedział, że jego krewni byli mugolami, ale nie rozmawiali o nich zbyt wiele i biorąc pod uwagę jego zainteresowanie nie-czarodziejskim światem, zapewne uznał tę opcję za dość intrygującą.

– Nie wygłupiaj się. Im dłużej będziesz z tym zwlekał, tym będzie ci trudniej.

– Wiem, ale po cichu liczę na to, że wszystko się jakoś samo rozwiąże – przyznał szczerze.

– Przez samo-się-rozwiązanie rozumiesz fakt, że Rita Skeeter gdzieś was razem sfotografuje? – prychnęła Hermiona, a Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie powiedzieć, że dziennikarka _już_ wiedziała, ale zgodziła się na razie tego nie publikować. – Słuchaj, porozmawiaj przynajmniej z Ronem, ok?

– Draco boi się o zawały was wszystkich, a ja o to, że ja i Ron nie przeżyjemy ilości alkoholu, jaką będziemy musieli wspólnie wypić, by o tym rozmawiać – odparł, na co Hermiona westchnęła z rezygnacją i tego dnia dała im już spokój. Ta sama rozmowa powtarzała się jednak za każdym razem, gdy w ogóle napomknęli w rozmowie o niedzielnej kolacji i zawsze kończyła się tak samo: Hermiona przekonywała ich, że z Ronem nie będzie aż tak źle, Draco oznajmiał, że przyjmie każdą opcję, na jaką Harry się zdecyduje, wiedząc doskonale, że nie zdecyduje się na nic przerażającego, zaś on sam obawiał się konfrontacji chociaż chciał już mieć to za sobą. Gdy w piątkowy wieczór po standardowej sesji w bibliotece rzucił pomysł, by Hermiona sama przekazała Ronowi wieści i przeżyła jego reakcję, dziewczyna w odpowiedzi cisnęła w niego książką.

– Dlaczego ze wszystkich ślizgońskich cech, tej ich całej zaradności i ambicji, musiałeś przejąć od Malfoya akurat tchórzostwo?! Tak, nadal, bez urazy – warknęła, na co Draco wzruszył tylko ramionami i wydawało się, że trochę go bawią starcia Harry’ego i Hermiony i fakt, że dziewczyna była tak natarczywa. Z jakichś przyczyn, chwilę potem rozmowa naturalnie zeszła na ślizgońską ambicję i fakt, że Harry nie zamierzał zdawać Owutemów. I tym razem, miał przeciwko sobie zarówno Hermionę jak i Draco, parę kujonów z siedmioma przedmiotami z wynikiem Wybitnym.

– Ej, dajcie mi spokój – mruknął po wysłuchaniu całej tyrady porad i wyrzutów dotyczących braku ambicji. – Dzięki mnie siedzicie tu sobie w cudownej bibliotece, która pokazuje w oknach wiosnę, mój skrzat przynosi wam wino i smakołyki i fakt, że nie skończyłem szkoły, nie sprawia, że komukolwiek czegokolwiek brakuje.

– Puchon – powiedzieli jednocześnie Draco i Hermiona, popatrzyli na siebie i jednocześnie wybuchli śmiechem. Harry nawet nie próbował się spierać, lecz z premedytacją sięgnął po mini-drożdżówkę z cynamonem dostarczoną przez Stworka, a potem popił ją znakomitym winem i przekręcił się na kanapie-leżance tak, by jego towarzysze zobaczyli, że przegląda w tym momencie miesięcznik o Qudditchu, a nie żadną z mądrych książek, z których i tak niewiele rozumiał.

Tak. Rozważania na temat coming outu przed przyszywaną rodziną były najtrudniejszą prywatną kwestią, która przez cały tydzień zajmowała mu myśli – nawet jeśli większość czasu nie miał czasu na zadręczanie się tym, skupiony na pracy i całym śledztwie.

Wydarzenia z ubiegłej niedzieli sprawiły, że dochodzenie w końcu ruszyło z miejsca, w którym dotąd każda ścieżka okazywała się ślepą uliczką. Odnalezienie _brakującego elementu_ w postaci acetabula tenebris i wskazówki z notatek Yaxleya i Dołohowa pozwoliły Łamaczom Zaklęć i Uzdrowicielom w pełni zrozumieć, na czym polegało zmodyfikowane fisson siccumus i rozpocząć proces leczenia _w ten właściwy sposób_.

Zgodnie z sugestią Lucjusza Malfoya, z ciał wciąż nieprzytomnej dwójki krewnych Yvonne Delestre udało się wyizolować magiczną sygnaturę artefaktów, a fragmenty skóry Keitha wokół zranienia posłużyły do stworzenia antidotum. W pierwszej kolejności podano je więźniom znajdującym się w lepszym stanie i ponownie przeprowadzono na nich procedurę złamania uroku. Chociaż nosiło to znamiona eksperymentu i Draco zagryzał się z faktem, że stosują go na kimś, kto nie wyraził na to zgody… lek i nowa, rozszerzona procedura zadziały i stan poszkodowanych poprawił się już w ciągu doby, a badania wykazały, że ich rdzeń magiczny został w pełni odbudowany. Harry nie przyznał się nikomu poza Draco, że udostępnił Lucjuszowi różdżkę, jednak mimo braku tej informacji, Lennox zdołał tym razem uzyskać zgodę na przetestowanie, czy wyleczeni już więźniowie faktycznie odzyskali moc i że przekazanie im pod ścisłą kontrolą różdżek jest niezbędne, zanim zastosują tę samą procedurę wobec reszty poszkodowanych.

Po eksperymentach, które okazały się sukcesem, w środę zaczęto podawać antidotum oraz stosować zmodyfikowaną wersję złamania uroku na kolejnych osobach, tak, że do soboty większość pacjentów przeszła już pełną kurację. Zorientowano się, że do dalszego przyrządzania antidotum wystarczy maleńki fragment skóry z okolic blizny dowolnej osoby, która została całkowicie wyleczona; że w przyszłości, jeśli ktoś jeszcze zostanie trafiony fisson siccumus, procedura zdjęcia uroku, właściwa jej wersja, będzie nie tylko bezpieczniejsza, ale też mniej wyczerpująca dla Łamacza Zaklęć a co więcej: spisano ją na tyle dokładnie, że niebawem wszyscy uzdrowiciele na Oddziale Urazów Pozaklęciowych mieli przejść pełne szkolenie tak, by umieli stosować to samodzielnie.

Progres był na tyle spektakularny, że szpital opuściło już kilku strażników i pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy brali udział w akcji w Azkabanie, a kolejne miały być wypuszczane do domów, gdy ich magia się ustabilizuje i odzyskają pełnię sił, jednak wydawało się, że zajmie to nie więcej niż kilka dni, biorąc pod uwagę jak szybko ich stan się poprawiał. Część więźniów – tych wyleczonych skutecznie na samym początku – miała być przeniesiona w weekend do cel w Ministerstwie, gdyż teraz, gdy odzyskali moc, zaistniała konieczność nałożenia im już łagodnych bransolet uniemożliwiających stosowanie magii. Lennox mógł krzyczeć i protestować, ale zagrożenie, że któryś ze skazańców po odzyskaniu zdolności magicznych oraz sił spróbuje uciec lub zrobić krzywdę komuś z personelu było zbyt duże. Dotyczyło to przeszło dwudziestu osób, a kolejnych kilkunastu więźniów, których stan od początku był cięższy – należał do nich również Lucjusz – na razie miało pozostać na oddziale i być monitorowane; było jednak jasne, że jest to kwestia tygodnia, maksymalnie dwóch. Spodziewano się, że jedyne osoby, które będą potrzebowały pomocy medycznej dłużej, to dwaj więźniowie którzy byli na samym początku w stanie krytycznym i uratowano ich cudem, ale nawet u nich nastąpił progres, zostali wybudzeni i zaczęli dochodzić do siebie.

Inaczej rzecz się miała z trójką sędziów oraz Ridleyem Smithem – całą czwórka była trafiona zaklęciem w szyję, co jak już wcześniej podejrzewano, sprawiało, że urok działał inaczej niż w jakimkolwiek innym przypadku. U nich złamanie uroku do końca z użyciem dodatkowych środków trwało długie godziny, a po wszystkim wciąż czuli się źle i byli wyjątkowo osłabieni. Sędziowie Hayes i Addington mieli poważne wahania w mocy magicznej i chociaż odzyskiwali ją, na razie zupełnie nad nią nie panowali. Ridley i jego matka, Samantha, od początku fatalnie reagowali na leczenie i po wszystkim zaczęli czuć się jeszcze gorzej, zaś w sobotni wieczór obydwoje umarli – cicho i niespodziewanie, wpatrując się w przestrzeń niewidzącymi oczami, które w pewnym momencie po prostu zgasły.

Więźniowie pod wpływem długoterminowego uroku również nie znieśli dobrze zdjęcia uroku; wszelkie przesłanki wskazywały, że podobnie jak tamta czwórka przyjęli uderzenie w szyję, co docelowo miało zmienić ofiarę w marionetkę rzucającego fisson siccumus. Kolejne badania wykazały, że każde z nich faktycznie było w jakiś połączone ze swoim twórcą i że mogli być niebezpieczni, a izolowanie ich było słuszną decyzją. Mieli więc rację Łamacze, którzy dokładnie zbadali skutki zaklęcia ze względu na miejsce trafienia… a także Lucjusz podczas nocnej rozmowy z Harrym, bo po zdjęciu uroku ledwo tlący się rdzeń magiczny tych osób zaczął zanikać razem z ostatnimi śladami zaklęcia.

Trzy osoby zmarły podobnie jak oboje Smithowie, kolejnych dwoje zapadło w śpiączkę i nie wiadomo było, czy kiedykolwiek się obudzą, a w przypadku pozostałych pięciu, złamanie uroku całkowicie pozbawiło ich magicznej mocy i wstępne badania wskazały, że nie ma żadnych szans, że kiedykolwiek ją odzyskają. Odzyskiwali siły bardzo powoli i większość czasu spędzali pod wpływem środków przeciwbólowych i nasennych… całkowicie mugolskich środków, bo szybko okazało się, że standardowe eliksiry są dla nich zbyt silne i robią im krzywdę, zamiast pomagać. O przesłuchaniu ich na razie nie było mowy; byli w stanie gorszym niż Lucjusz bezpośrednio po zdjęciu uroku, mieli problemy z mówieniem, byli wciąż rozkojarzeni i słabi, a psychicznie i emocjonalnie trzymali się fatalnie. Przeszli piekło, długi czas uwięzieni w cudzych ciałach, sparaliżowani i poddani cudzej woli, po przejściu serii koszmarnych eksperymentów i tortur a na koniec – utracie magii…. Być może to, że większość z nich miało kochające rodziny, które czekały na możliwość spotkania się z nimi osobiście i które chciały otoczyć te osoby całą miłością i troską oraz stała opieka uzdrowiciela umysłu mogły im kiedyś pomóc. Ale czekała ich jeszcze długa droga i nikt nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek zdołają dojść do siebie.

To do tej ostatniej grupy należał John Lancaster, którego Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył na własne oczy, wpatrując się w niego zza szyby chroniącej zabezpieczony wciąż pokój. Jakaś uzdrowicielka odnawiała zaklęcia ochronne w pomieszczeniu, a potem poprawiała mu poduszkę i pościel, podczas gdy mężczyzna wpatrywał się niezbyt przytomnie w sufit, oddychając płytko i zbyt powoli. Wydawał się ginąć w pościeli, a jego zapadnięta twarz i wrażenie, że jest jakby skurczony, sprawiały, że wyglądał jak przedwcześnie postarzałe dziecko. Mężczyzna co prawda obudził się, ale miał problemy z pamięcią i psychiką, a na wieść o tym, że prawdopodobnie bezpowrotnie utracił magię, popadł najpierw w histerię, a potem kompletną apatię, mieszającą się z urojeniami – najwyraźniej wydawało mu się, że w szpitalu odwiedza go Aurelius Thompson i któregoś razu zaczął błagać Lennoxa, by zawołał do niego jego kuzyna i pozwolił, by ten podał mu truciznę, bo nie jest w stanie tak żyć.

Gdy Harry napotkał wzrok uzdrowicielki, która opuszczała salę Lancastera, ponownie uświadomił sobie, że absolutnie nigdy nie mógłby pracować w tym zawodzie.

Keith Charlton miał łzy w oczach, gdy dowiedział się, że nie wszystkie osoby zdołano uratować i wpatrywał się w swoją zaczerwienioną i pobliźnioną od eksperymentów dłoń; wyizolowanie z jego skóry śladów acetabula tenebris okazało się nie być ani proste ani bezbolesne, a zranienia goiły się powoli i brzydko. Dopiero kiedy było jasne, że odrobina skóry dowolnego uzdrowieńca trafionego fisson siccumus również będzie mogła służyć do tworzenia antidotum, Uzdrowiciele zaczęli pozbywać się resztek skażenia z jego ciała – i na nic zdały się krzyki Clover, która próbowała odwieźć męża od tego, by godził się na przeciąganie tego wszystkiego.

– Wszystko w porządku. Nic mi nie jest – powiedział, kładąc poranioną rękę na jej kolanie, a gdy trącił palcami jej spoczywającą obok różdżkę, ta zalśniła ledwo widocznym światełkiem. Tak, tego właśnie spodziewali się Uzdrowiciele, tym bardziej że gdy podjęto dalszą kurację dwójki krewnych Yvonne Delestre, a obu mężczyzn w końcu udało się wybudzić, zaczęło wokół nich dochodzić do drobnych przypadków incydentalnej magii. Ich pamięć była całkowicie wyczyszczona, a dziwaczne przebłyski magii zarówno wokół nich jak i Keitha były niestabilne i słabe, zaś wstępne badania wskazywały, że wygasną samoczynnie w ciągu dni lub tygodni, bo w ich ciałach nie było nawet śladu czynnego rdzenia magicznego i Uzdrowiciele tak naprawdę nie mieli pojęcia, skąd coś takiego w ogóle się brało. O ile Keith po wyjściu ze szpitala miał mieć przy sobie Clover, która mogła zapanować nad jego niewielkimi i wygasającymi mocami, to krewni Delestre nie mieli w rodzinie żadnych czarodziejów i wciąż nie podjęto decyzji, co z nimi zrobić. Przekazanie ich ot tak mugolskim rodzinom w momencie, gdy mieli całkowitą amnezję i wykazywali niekontrolowane zdolności magiczne nie wchodziło rzecz jasna w grę.

Badania pozwoliły precyzyjnie określić, którzy pacjenci zostali trafieni przez osoby, które w momencie rzucania uroku wzmocnione były eliksirem sporządzonym z użyciem acetabula tenebris, co udało się osiągnąć dzięki ponownemu przebadaniu zwłok Carrowów. Nie było nic dziwnego w fakcie, że przed starciem, które planowali w Azkabanie, zażyli specyfik, który miał wzmocnić skutki uroku, podczas gdy dwójka Śmierciożerców na których trafił Robards ze swoim składem w niedzielne popołudnie – nie spodziewali się walki i tego nie zrobili. O ile Miles trafiony wyłącznie ulepszoną wersją expalliarmusa doszedł do pełnej sprawności w ciągu dwóch dni, a dwóch Aurorów trafionych fisson siccumus odzyskiwało zdrowie bardzo szybko i obaj mieli ponownie pełną magiczną moc już trzy dni po zranieniu, tak z Robardsem rzecz miała się znacznie gorzej. Został trafiony dwoma urokami i wciąż odczuwał skutki wcześniejszego zranienia w Azkabanie, a w efekcie ponownie znalazł się w łóżku, zaś jego magia była na tyle rozchwiana, że w poniedziałek, po tym jak stracił przytomność w sali Lucjusza został wprowadzony w magiczną śpiączkę na pełną dobę. Gdy w końcu się ocknął, następne dwa dni nie ruszał się z łóżka, zaś do pracy, którą wykonywał ponownie z sali szpitalnej, był w stanie wrócić dopiero pod koniec tygodnia. Harry’ego nie było w pobliżu ani w momencie, gdy jego szef obudził się i jego magia była tak słaba, że za pomocą zapasowej różdżki nie był jeszcze w stanie rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, ani też w piątek, kiedy to przekazano mu, że prowadzącymi śledztwo oficjalnie zostali Miles i Bill, zaś on został odsunięty od jakichkolwiek zadań związanych z zarządzaniem tym dochodzeniem przez samego Ministra ze względu na stan zdrowia. Podobno – chociaż Harry czuł, że plotka, którą przekazał mu Draco, mogła być pewną przesadą – Gawain i Kingsley krzyczeli na siebie przez pełną godzinę, a na koniec otwarcie Minister zagroził mu, że jak nie zmieni swojego nastawienia, to zostanie zdegradowany, a jego stanowisko zajmie Miles, który od początku sprawy doskonale radził sobie z zarządzaniem ludźmi no i poza wszystkim innym, na niego przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat nie było żadnych skarg i nigdy nie trafił przed komisję dyscyplinarną.

Gdy uzdrowiciele z pomocą łamaczy zaklęć zajmowali się badaniami i leczeniem, Aurorzy również nie próżnowali. Jeszcze w niedzielę rozpoczęto pełny przegląd wszystkich nieruchomości objętych zaklęciami tropiącymi, a po drodze trafiono na dwie sytuacje, gdzie jasnym było, że Śmierciożercy pojawiali się w danym miejscu i zbiegli, gdy zorientowali się, że Ministerstwo depcze im po piętach. Na podstawie danych z biura nieruchomości sprawdzano w pierwszej kolejności lokalizacje powiązane ze zbiegami z Azkabanu, uznając je słusznie za najbardziej podejrzane; z ograniczonymi zasobami ludzkimi nie dało się sprawdzić absolutnie każdego wątpliwego miejsca i dla Harry’ego było to zrozumiałe. Nie próbował protestować, tym bardziej że ze względu na braki kadrowe i fakt, że po niedzielnym starciu Robards, Miles i dwóch Aurorów zostało chwilowo uziemionych, mimo oporów Billa, został zaangażowany do ekip zajmujących się sprawdzaniem kolejnych miejsc… miał pewność, że wysłano go tylko tam, gdzie szansa, że cokolwiek się działo była niemal zerowa, ale samo wyjście z biura było czymś, za czym naprawdę już tęsknił.

Przełom nastąpił, gdy w obroty wzięto nieruchomości wskazane przez Lucjusza podczas przesłuchania. Były to częściowo miejsca, o których mówił już na procesie, kiedy to wciąż poszukiwano Śmierciożerców zbiegłych z bitwy o Hogwart, nawet jeśli obecnie nie wydawały się podejrzane; należały pierwotnie do osób, które zginęły w czasie wojny albo – jak Carrowowie – podczas walki w Azkabanie czy takich, które od dawna mieszkały za granicami kraju i magiczna własność nie wskazywała na kogokolwiek, kim interesowało się brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii. Wakacyjne posiadłości, domy przekazane w spadku krewnym dalekiego stopnia, a nawet nieruchomości bez ustalonej magicznej własności… Były to jednak miejsca, o których ktoś, kto całe lata przebywał w kręgach Śmierciożerców po prostu _wiedział_ , nawet jeśli wyszukanie ich w pamięci nie było oczywiste i proste.

Wciąż obawiano się, że w Ministerstwie może przebywać jakiś szpieg, który przekaże coś Śmierciożercom, toteż do biura nieruchomości nie przekazano na razie aktualizacji podejrzanych lokalizacji. Do wskazanych miejsc wysyłano mniejsze, wyspecjalizowane ekipy z osobami, które potrafiły skutecznie ukryć swoją obecność i nie zdradzić się szczególnymi – przygotowanymi zresztą z pomocą Lucjusza – zaklęciami. Jednocześnie w daną okolicę wsparcie, które w każdej chwili mogło zostać wezwane i aportować się w razie problemów.

Pierwsza grupa ruszyła w teren w środowy ranek, po całym dniu układania planów, ale przełom nastąpił dopiero w piątek późnym wieczorem, kiedy to ekipa w której znajdował się Bill z parą starszych Aurorów sprawdzali jakąś posiadłość należącą do rodu Carrowów, która po śmierci rodzeństwa w Azkabanie powinna przejść w całości ręce ich młodszego brata i dlatego nie figurowała już nawet w Ministerstwie jako cokolwiek istotnego. Mężczyzna nigdy czynnie nie popierał Voldemorta, ale ze względu na sytuację polityczną, po wojnie wyprowadził się do Ameryki razem z żoną i obydwiema nastoletnimi córkami, które Harry pamiętał zresztą z Klubu Ślimaka; jak się okazało, nie był zainteresowany przyjęciem jakiegokolwiek spadku po niesławnych krewnych, ale ponieważ od śmierci Carrowów minęło dopiero dwa tygodnie, jeszcze nie dopełnił za pośrednictwem pełnomocnika wszystkich formalności. W samej Wielkiej Brytanii w ogóle nie zamierzał się pojawiać ani teraz ani nigdy, co oznajmił jednoznacznie podczas rozmowy z Billem międzynarodową siecią Fiuu, która miała miejsce bezpośrednio po zajściach, które sprawiły, że z samej nieruchomości niewiele zostało.

Chociaż magiczna własność tego miejsca nie wskazywała, że może być użyte, dworek w Brecon Beacons był jedną z lokalizacji, w przypadku których Lucjusz wyjątkowo naciskał, że powinny być sprawdzone. Harry nie znał oczywiście treści przesłuchań, ale z samego wyrazu twarzy Billa, gdy o tym wspomniał, zorientował się, że było to koszmarne miejsce, którego młodszy brat Carrowów słusznie nie chciał nawet widzieć na oczy. Cokolwiek to było, wszystko wskazywało na to, że była to jedna z głównych przystani Śmierciożerców, gdy zmanipulowali Pattona i zaczęli znikać z Azkabanu. Nie spodziewali się Aurorów, nie wyczuli, gdy Bill badał ich zaklęcia zabezpieczające, które natychmiast zlokalizował i w efekcie grupa dyżurująca w pobliżu została wkrótce wezwana. Walka była krótka i jak Harry wyczytał między wierszami… dość żałosna. W domku znajdowało się pięć osób, w tym sam Dołohow, który jednak natychmiast gdy zorientował się, że są otoczeni, zdołał dorwać świstoklik, który miał najwyraźniej przygotowany na taką okoliczność; ocenił swoje szanse na zerowe i miał rację, bo z pozostałej czwórki przebywających tam przeżył tylko jakiś głupkowaty dwudziestoparolatek, który w czasie wojny działał jako szmalcownik, ale nie uczestniczył w bitwie o Hogwart i nigdy nie został schwytany i postawiony przed sądem; zarówno on jak też trzy osoby, które w czasie walki straciły życie, nie byli zbiegami z Azkabanu, lecz osobami, które Dołohow i reszta odszukali w czasie ostatnich miesięcy i zwerbowali w swoje szeregi.

Przesłuchania trwały wiele godzin i chociaż mężczyzna nie wiedział wszystkiego, zdołał powiedzieć, że jego towarzysze faktycznie przebywali w jednej z lokalizacji wskazanych przez Lucjusza i jeszcze tej samej nocy przeprowadzono akcję, w trakcie której wyrwano z łóżek Selwyna i kilku szmalcowników ukrywających się w innym dworku w Walii, oddalonym od dawnego domu Carrowów zaledwie o kilkadziesiąt mil. Wstępne przesłuchania tych osób trwały do sobotnich godzin przedpołudniowych, podczas gdy reszta lokalizacji wciąż była sprawdzana; nie znaleziono już nikogo więcej, ale w kilku miejscach odkryto ślady, że ktoś w pośpiechu je opuszczał. Od samego Selwyna dowiedzieli się zaś, że głównodowodzącym w całym przedsięwzięciu był Dołohow, który większość czasu przebywał z najbardziej zaufanymi jednostkami w domu na jednej ze szkockich wysp. Do wyciągnięcia z niego kolejnych informacji niezbędna była legimencja i to dzięki niej dowiedzieli się, że budynek chroniony był zaklęciem fideliusa, lecz mężczyzna nie wiedział nawet, kto miałby być jego strażnikiem. Zeznania Lucjusza potwierdziły, że Dołohow korzystał w przeszłości z jakieś posiadłości na wyspie Arran i w efekcie obszar został objęty dodatkowym monitoringiem. Fidelius chronił jednak to miejsce skutecznie i jedyne, na co mogli liczyć, to jakiś błąd ze strony Dołohowa lub kogoś z jego świty, kto będzie na tyle nieostrożny, by aportować się zbyt daleko tego miejsca i w efekcie dać się złapać. Nie dawało to wiele – ale zacieśniało krąg wokół zbiegów.

Niepoparte wcześniej dowodami sugestie Lucjusza, że Śmierciożercy zaatakują w jakimś publicznym miejscu, zaczęto wreszcie brać na poważnie, gdy Selwyn podczas przesłuchania pod wpływem Veritaserum przyznał, że Dołohow faktycznie ma takie plany. Mężczyzna nie znał ani terminów ani potencjalnych lokalizacji i nawet zastosowanie legimencji, na którą Minister natychmiast wydał zgodę, nie pozwoliło wydobyć więcej informacji w tym zakresie. Badanie umysłu potwierdziło jednak wszystkie przypuszczenia Lucjusza co do motywacji sprawców: chcieli znów siać terror, chcieli się zemścić na całym społeczeństwie, chcieli wprowadzić swój porządek na nowo. Ukrywali się, bo Dołohow i starszy Yaxley, który najwyraźniej stał się jego prawą ręką, modyfikowali plany zburzone w momencie, gdy Biuro Aurorów wparowało do Azkabanu i w krótkim okresie aresztowało kilkadziesiąt osób, strażników i pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy mieli początkowo służyć do ponownego, cichego przejęcia władzy. Na ciche przejęcie nie było już szans, została więc przemoc i chociaż Selwyn nawet pod wpływem Veritaserum nie powiedział tego na głos, w jego umyśle wykryto, że mężczyzna czuł, że sprawy zaszły za daleko, a walka z całym światem nie miała już żadnego sensu. Żałował, że gdy Dołohow zmanipulował Pattona i w efekcie wydostali się z więzienia, nie uciekł natychmiast za granicę, lecz popierał szalone plany; żałował, że on sam też dał się zmanipulować i wziął udział w czymś, co zapewne miało wydłużyć jego dwudziestoletni wyrok do dożywocia.

Pozyskane informacje sprawiły, że przez całą sobotę Łamacze Zaklęć pod przykrywką zamieszczali we wszystkich magicznych skupiskach ludności czujniki tożsamości, tak, jak od samego początku sugerował Lucjusz. Zabezpieczenia, które miały natychmiast zasygnalizować Aurorom na dyżurach, że coś się dzieje lub że ktoś ze świty Dołohowa się tam w ogóle pojawił, zamieszczono w kilku miejscach na Pokątnej i w Hogsmeade, Dolinie Godryka i kilkunastu pomniejszych miejscowościach zamieszkanych przez czarodziejów. Od ataku minęło dwa i pół tygodnia, oficjalne komunikaty Ministerstwa o zachowywaniu ostrożności ginęły w prasie między masą niestworzonych plotek, zaś upublicznienie informacji, że Biuro Aurorów schwytało kilku zbiegów było przyjęte w dwojaki sposób – część osób uznała to za koniec zagrożenia, inne zaś za próbę ukrycia przez polityków swojej nieudolności a tym samym sygnał, że zagrożenie jest tym większe.

– Minister musi coś z tym zrobić – stwierdził Lucjusz, rzucając na bok egzemplarz Proroka Niedzielnego, który dostarczył mu Harry; tego dnia Draco nie mógł go odwiedzić, gdyż wstąpił do szpitala na krótko z samego rana, potem zaś musiał pojechać do Ministerstwa, by pomóc z programowaniem i rozdysponowywaniem wśród Aurorów i innych pracowników Ministerstwa Sequor, które zostały połączone z wszystkimi miejscami, gdzie groźba ataku była największa. Harry otrzymał swoje urządzenie z samego rana i teraz bezpiecznie tkwiło w jego kieszeni; wrócił do domu i po dwóch godzinach bezcelowego krążenia po mieszkaniu zdecydował, że wstąpi do Świętego Munga, by odwiedzić Keitha oraz Lucjusza. Zawahał się, ale ostatecznie nie wstąpił do Gawaina, który wciąż przebywał na oddziale po tym, jak tydzień temu został ranny. Chociaż złość po ich kłótni przygasła, przypuszczał, że nie potrafiłby jeszcze z nim rozmawiać; nadal czuł się w jakiś sposób zdradzony i znał zarówno siebie jak i swojego szefa na tyle, by uznać, że odłożenie rozmowy w czasie to najlepsza decyzja, jeśli nie chciał, by doszło do kolejnej kłótni. – Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? – spytał Lucjusz z cieniem irytacji.

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – wymamrotał Harry, a mężczyzna spojrzał na niego chłodno.

– Mówiłem właśnie, że pozwalanie komukolwiek wierzyć, że jest bezpieczny, to w tej sytuacji idiotyzm. Minister popełnia błąd, że nie ogłosił stanu wyjątkowego.

– Podobno uznali, że… że powiedzenie czegoś takiego spowoduje panikę oraz sprawi tylko, że Dołohow dowie się, że znamy jego plany, a w efekcie zmodyfikuje je i znów nie będziemy wiedzieć zupełnie nic.

– Więc lepiej robić z cywili w całym kraju przynętę? – spytał Lucjusz, patrząc mu w oczy.

– To nie tak…! – zaprotestował Harry. – Pokątną i Hogsmeade cały czas patrolują Aurorzy pod przykrywką. Wszyscy pozostali a także wybrani Łamacze i inni pracownicy Departamentu zostali wyposażeni w urządzenia monitujące miejsca, w których Bill zlecił instalację czujników tożsamości i w razie jakiegokolwiek ataku, będziemy mogli aportować się w wybrane miejsca _natychmiast_. Zmieniono zasady aportacji wiązanej do holu Świętego Munga. Większość soboty spędziliśmy na układanie planów, co kto ma robić w zależności od rozwoju sytuacji i każdy doskonale _wie_ , co ma robić. Najbardziej wrażliwe lokalizacje, na ile było to możliwe, zostały obrzucone zaklęciami ochronnymi, które ograniczają możliwość użycia _tabu_ i uruchomienia zabójczej wersji uroku. Jesteśmy w trakcie testów nad antidotum uodporniającego na skutki działania zaklęcia i jak dobrze pójdzie, za dzień lub dwa będziemy już mieli wstępną wersję eliksiru, dzięki któremu wszystkie jakiekolwiek czary wiązane z acetabula tenebris po prostu nie będą działać.

– Doskonale o tym wiem, bo sam zaproponowałem, by się tym zajęto równolegle z tworzeniem lekarstwa dla osób które już zostały trafione. Brooks, Jennings i oczywiście Draco konsultowali się ze mną w tej sprawie i ponieważ wreszcie pozwolono mi przeglądać literaturę, byłem w stanie udzielić im wskazówek, jak w ogóle się za to zabrać. Severus mógł być mistrzem eliksirów, nie oznacza to jednak, że nie byłem niemal tak samo dobry jak on – powiedział Lucjusz, na co Harry natychmiast zacisnął pięści i odwrócił wzrok. – Wiem również, jakie zabezpieczenia zastosował w miejscach publicznych Weasley, był z tym u mnie i sam doradzałem mu, jakie zaklęcia może sobie odpuścić, bo Dołohow na pewno się na ich wypadek zabezpieczył, zaś jego ludzie o ile wiem zastosowali się do moich wskazówek i skończyli pracę dziś nad ranem. Przyznaję to z bólem, ale jestem pod wrażeniem, że tak szybko się z tym uporali.

– A mimo to uważa pan, że zrobiliśmy za mało. Co jeszcze możemy w tym momencie? – spytał Harry. – Całe Biuro Aurorów jest w stanie gotowości. Selwyn i reszta znów są przesłuchiwani, schwytaliśmy kilku z nich i zablokowaliśmy im dostęp do nieruchomości, których co prawda dotąd nie używali, ale wskazał je pan jako podejrzane; w części domów, które sprawdziliśmy, znaleźliśmy ślady eksperymentów dotyczących różnych zaklęć oraz artefakty, które są już badane w Ministerstwie pod nadzorem Łamaczy Zaklęć. Informacje od pana pozwoliły nam ruszyć ze śledztwem i przez ostatnie dni…

– Tak, zrobiliście naprawdę dużo i jeśli nie popełnicie jakiegoś poważnego błędu za to oni popełnią choćby najmniejszy, dorwiecie ich do końca miesiąca. Powiedz mi jednak, czujesz się gotowy na każdą ewentualność? Na walkę, na atak, na to, że znów ktoś będzie umierać, a na pewno tak się stanie, jak to oni a nie wy zaatakują i celem będą zwykli czarodzieje albo mugole? – spytał wprost. – Świetnie, że wzięliście się w końcu za zabezpieczanie ważnych miejsc, szkoda, że tak późno, bo na pewno są takie, które przegapiliście oraz w których nie rozmieściliście czujek tożsamości w najbardziej optymalny sposób, bo po prostu nie da się przygotować planu idealnego w ciągu zaledwie doby. To, co musicie zrobić, to _być gotowi_ , naprawdę gotowi na najgorsze. Podgryzać ich dalej, szukać, dorwać kogoś jeszcze, uszczuplić ich zasoby. Ale mieć w tyle głowy, że nie cofną się przed niczym i że do tragedii w każdej chwili i tak może dojść.

– To właśnie robimy – powiedział, na co Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Rychło w czas. Nie, nie krytykuję cię. Ani nawet was wszystkich. Największy problem to że społeczeństwo wam nie wierzy i nie słucha porad i ostrzeżeń ze strony Ministerstwa. Ale przypuszczam, że nie macie wpływu na fakt, że ludzie to zasadniczo idioci – stwierdził. – Chcesz, bym ci coś doradził? Odpocznij, dopóki chwilowo nic się nie dzieje. Zmuś Weasleya, by zrobił to samo. Wspominał, że dziś spotykacie się z jego rodziną, więc bawcie się dobrze i oderwijcie się na chwilę od sprawy. Gdybyś przy okazji zmusił Draco, by po raz pierwszy od tygodnia przespał więcej niż sześć godzin w ciągu doby i chociaż na moment przestał myśleć o pracy, byłbym zobowiązany.

– Wieczorami, gdy jesteśmy razem w domu pilnuję go, by zajmował się też czymś innym niż praca – powiedział i od razu zrozumiał, jak to zabrzmiało, a co więcej, dwuznaczność, chociaż przypadkowa, była… cóż. Bliższa prawdy niż gdyby to samo powiedział jeszcze tydzień temu czy _wczoraj_ , nawet jeśli nie aż tak bliska, jak Lucjuszowi pewnie się wydawało. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco, ale miał w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, by bezlitośnie nie męczyć Harry’ego o to niefortunne stwierdzenie. – Dziś ma skończyć pracę najpóźniej o drugiej, a resztę dnia ma wolne. A Bill powiedział mu to samo co pan: ma wypocząć, zrelaksować się i nie myśleć o pracy, bo te ich nowe, eksperymentalne eliksiry i tak będą dojrzewać do jutra i wtedy będzie mieć znów mnóstwo pracy. Dlatego zresztą dziś raczej tu nie przyjedzie, bo po prostu znam go i wiem, że jakby się u pana pojawił, to zaraz i tak wylądowałby w laboratorium i siedział tam do nocy.

– Coś o tym wiem. Potrafił wybiegać ode mnie wpół zdania, gdy coś mu się przypomniało. Za każdym razem nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem potem zbesztać go za brak kultury czy pochwalić za ambicję – oznajmił, na co Harry obrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował tego. Lucjusz przez parę chwil wpatrywał się w niego, a wreszcie odchrząknął i odezwał się ponownie, nie patrząc jednak na niego. – Nie zapytałeś mnie o przesłuchanie. Dlaczego? Draco coś ci powiedział? Weasley, Lennox?

– Billa i Lennoxa chronią zaklęcia tajności. Dobrze pan wie, że nie mogą nic powiedzieć – odparł natychmiast. – I… cokolwiek powiedział pan Draco… nie przekazał mi szczegółów. Ale wspomniał, że… nie miał pan ochoty rozmawiać… i wiem, że się martwi.

– W takim razie muszę z nim dłużej porozmawiać, bo najwyraźniej zdawkowe zapewnienia, że daję sobie radę i zmienianie tematu za każdym razem, gdy pyta, jak się czuję, sprawia tylko, że popada w paranoję i przejmuje się zupełnie niepotrzebnie – oznajmił. – Przeżyłem to, pomogłem wam w śledztwie, została uruchomiona ścieżka prawna w celu wznowienia mojego procesu. Wszyscy osiągnęli swoje cele, więc nie widzę sensu, by strzępić język i do tego wracać.

– Przepraszam, że w ogóle brałem w tym udział – powiedział cicho.

– Nie przepraszaj mnie za to, że twój szef jest manipulacyjną gnidą i że wmanewrował ciebie i wiele innych osób w osaczenie mnie. Wiedziałem od początku, że ucieczka tylko odsunie nieuchronne w czasie. Los mi sprzyjał, bo gdy do nieuchronnego doszło, był to najlepszy moment z możliwych. Robards był uziemiony, informacje ode mnie bardzo szybko powiązały się z innymi poszlakami co zapewne podniosło znacząco ich wartość, udało wam się schwytać kilka osób i wymusić zeznania. Nie będę jednak ukrywał, że mam świadomość, że… gdybym nie był tak uparty i od razu zgodził się na przesłuchanie pod warunkiem, że to Weasley je przeprowadzi… Robards na pewno by się na to zgodził, a ja uniknąłbym wszystkich dramatów i zaoszczędził wasz czas. Nie ufałem mu tylko dlatego, że to Weasley, mimo że Draco zapewniał mnie, że jest on po mojej stronie. Tymczasem przeprowadził przesłuchanie tak, że… – urwał na moment i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Przypuszczam, że postawił mnie w lepszym świetle niż na to zasługiwałem. A po zakończeniu oficjalnego przesłuchanie nie zostawił mnie samemu sobie, lecz razem z Lennoxem zostali ze mną i namówili na to, bym zgodził się na terapię z udziałem uzdrowiciela umysłów. Od wtorku widuję się z nim codziennie i przekonał mnie, że wyizolowanie tej rozmowy do Myślodsiewni, wyczyszczenie pamięci… że to nie jest właściwa droga. Że dopóki nie przeprocesuję tego i nie pozwolę się uleczyć, nic się nie zmieni. Podobno _jestem na samym początku drogi_. Nie mam pojęcia, co czuję, oprócz ulgi, że w końcu mam to za sobą, bo na razie tej całej dalszej drogi, która najwyraźniej ma być długa i trudna, jakoś nie dostrzegam. – przyznał. – Nie czuję się jednak gorzej, a to więcej niż liczyłem, gdy zmusiliście mnie wreszcie do zeznań.

– Nie wiem co powiedzieć… – odparł Harry. – Bo chyba coś w rodzaju _cieszę się, że pan to zrobił i że poszło w porządku_ nie brzmi najlepiej…

– Nie było w porządku, ale Weasley sprawił, że było… na tyle znośne, na ile mogło być.

– Dlaczego nie powiedział pan tego Draco, tylko mi…? Że jest pan spokojny, widuje się z uzdrowicielem, że…

– Bo w przeciwieństwie do Draco nie znasz szczegółów i ani nie zadasz pytań o konkrety ani też nie masz tendencji by na samo wspomnienie o moich przejściach robić minę, jakbyś zamierzał się popłakać. Nie chcę litości. A to, czego potrzebowałem, to chłodne wsparcie i przemówienie mi do rozumu, zamiast łez i wyrzutów. I zanim znów zaczniemy dyskusję o tym, że niby krytykuję go za jego emocjonalność: to nie jest moją intencją, nie chcę się z tobą kłócić i doceniam, że lubisz w nim cechy, które mi zawsze wydawały się bezwartościowe. Okazuje się, że takie nie były, bo gdyby ich nie posiadał, nie bylibyście razem, a ja nie miałbym ciebie w momentach, kiedy potrzebowałem pewności, że jest chociaż jedna osoba, która nie będzie mną manipulować i jednocześnie ma wystarczające wpływy, by w razie sytuacji kryzysowej się za mną wstawić.

– Przecenia pan mój udział – odparł Harry. – Gdyby Bill i Gawain nie chcieli oprócz pana zeznań również wznowienia procesu, sam nic bym nie osiągnął. Bill jeszcze przed atakiem zamierzał to zrobić. I zrobiłby to nawet, gdyby reszta zeznań nie była nam potrzebna.

– Tak, powiedział mi o tym. Ale powiedział też, że to z tobą przetrząsał akta z mojego procesu. I znów wracamy do punktu, że gdyby nie twoja relacja z Draco, nie obchodziłbym cię na tyle, by wyciągnąć do mnie rękę. Zanim zaczniesz protestować… wiem, że moje nazwisko pojawiło się w toku śledztwa dotyczącego sytuacji w Azkabanie obok innych więźniów, którzy wydawali się w jakiś sposób zagrożeni. Wiem, że walczyłbyś o wszystkich tak czy inaczej, żeby odkryć, co się dzieje. Ale nie wmawiaj mi, że zaangażowałbyś się w moją sprawę tak samo, gdyby nie zależało ci na Draco.

– Nie wiem, co bym zrobił. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wszystko by się potoczyło, bo gdybym nie był z nim, prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie dowiedzielibyśmy się o planach ataku w Azkabanie. Dotarliśmy do kluczowych informacji tylko dlatego, że Lennox mi zaufał, a zaufał _właśnie_ dlatego, że byłem u niego z Draco. Jeśli nie wiedzielibyśmy o tym, że w Azkabanie do czegoś dojdzie, Gawain by tam zginął razem z więźniami, a jeśli Draco nie pracowałby w Biurze Aurorów, to nie złamalibyśmy uroku.

– A nie pracowałby, gdyby nie Bill Weasley. Los bywa interesujący. Odważna, chociaż wówczas niezbyt mądra i dość kontrowersyjna decyzja jednego człowieka sprzed zaledwie dwóch miesięcy zadecydowała o losie i życiu tak wielu osób. To przerażające, ile może zmienić jeden człowiek, nie uważasz?

– Bill zatrudnił Draco bo wiedział, że odrzucenie go byłoby niesprawiedliwe. I tak, to zmieniło mnóstwo rzeczy, ale nie wydaje mi się to straszne… to tylko dowód, że w każdej sytuacji powinno się robić to, co jest słuszne, a nie to, co jest łatwe – powiedział cicho Harry, przypominając sobie słowa Dumbledore’a sprzed lat. Coś ścisnęło go w środku na wspomnienie byłego dyrektora szkoły, który poświęcił dla sprawy życie, tak jak wielu innych. Tyle że wszystko, co przekazał i czego nauczał, nie umarło razem z nim i wciąż było ważne… zalała go fala nostalgii i sprzecznych uczuć, wśród których tęsknota za osobami, które stracił i nadzieja na to, że przyszłość będzie lepsza właśnie dzięki nim wybijały się spośród innych najsilniej.

– Czasem nie da się ocenić, co jest słuszne, a czasem rzeczy słuszne nie są _dobre i moralne_ – powiedział Lucjusz. – Zachowanie Robardsa tydzień temu _było_ słuszne. Nie wiem, czy słuszne jest, że siedzisz tutaj akurat _ze mną_ a nie którymkolwiek z innym z poszkodowanych i zabawiasz mnie dyskusją o moralności i filozofii. Wątpię, czy słuszne jest, że relacje między ważnymi osobami sprawiły, że leżę w szpitalnym łóżku oczekując na wznowienie procesu, gdzie mam szansę na skrócenie wyroku, zamiast spędzić resztę życia w celi Azkabanu.

– Był pan…

– Ofiarą, oczywiście. Ale wcześniej byłem oprawcą i nie jestem niewinny. Do obecnego momentu kiedy to okazuje się, że mam szansę na odzyskanie swojego życia, nie doprowadziły mnie dobre decyzje, lecz porażka w Departamencie Tajemnic trzy i pół roku temu…

– …gdzie okazał się pan tak żałosnym strategiem, że przegraliście z bandą dzieciaków i to walcząc w miejscu, które jak się ostatnio dowiedziałem, dobrze pan znał – stwierdził Harry i obrócił oczami, gdy Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

– Tak, to nie był najbardziej chwalebny moment mojego życia – oznajmił sucho, na co Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Zostawmy to. Masz rację. Bardzo wiele zawdzięczam Billowi Weasleyowi i mam świadomość, że bez niego moja sytuacja byłaby znacznie gorsza.

– Więc pewnie należą mu się przeprosiny za to jak się pan od niego odzywał – stwierdził Harry, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

– I przeprosiłem go. Za to. I wiele innych rzeczy, za które przeprosiny również mu się należały. A także podziękowałem za pomoc. Zaczynam się obawiać ilości osób, którym zawdzięczam pomoc i którym jestem coś winien. Nie mam pojęcia, czy mój zagraniczny majątek wystarczy, by spłacić te długi – powiedział, a gdy Harry już otwierał usta by oznajmić, że Bill absolutnie nie przyjmie żadnych dowodów wdzięczności, Lucjusz uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Nigdy nie przestaniecie mnie zadziwiać swoją praworządnością. Mam nadzieję, że uda wam się o niej zapomnieć w momencie, gdy dojdzie do walki z Dołohowem, bo on nie będzie mieć żadnych skrupułów.

– Gdy do niej dojdzie, będziemy przygotowani i…

– Tak, już to słyszałem i tak jak wcześniej uważam, nie nawet jeśli wszystko zrobiliście jak należy, to nie jesteście… _ty_ nie jesteś na to gotowy. Obiło mi się o uszy, że byłeś na kilku mniejszych akcjach, bo Draco nie umie trzymać języka za zębami, gdy się martwi. Oczywiście, nie jestem w pozycji by czegokolwiek ci zabraniać, ale uważam, że lepiej byś nie angażował się w grupy zadaniowe, które zostaną wysłane na miejsce, gdzie zaatakują. Jesteś jednym z głównych celów Dołohowa, a oni _na pewno_ zaatakują niebawem.

– Wszyscy Aurorzy są zaangażowani – odparł Harry, nie mając pojęcia, jak zareagować na stwierdzenie Lucjusza. – Jeśli do czegokolwiek dojdzie w którymkolwiek z monitorowanych miejsc, wyznaczona grupa się tam zjawi. Należę do grupy monitującej Pokątną i w razie uruchomienia alarmu…

– Więc przynajmniej postaraj się, by nie dać się zabić. Nie zniosę lamentów Draco, jeśli coś ci się stanie. W ostatnim czasie musiałem wytrzymać niemal tyle jego histerycznych wybuchów i łez niż przez cały jego okres niemowlęcy – oznajmił, nie patrząc mu w oczy i chociaż wciąż używał tego swojego chłodnego tonu i rzucał złośliwościami, najwyraźniej w jakiś minimalny sposób się o niego martwił, co było jedną z najdziwaczniejszych rzeczy, jakich Harry doświadczył w ostatnim czasie.

– Draco wiele przeszedł – wydusił w końcu, postanawiając skupić się na innej części jego wypowiedzi, dobrze wiedząc, że wypominanie Lucjuszowi troski nie ma sensu, bo i tak zaprzeczy. – Miał mnóstwo stresów i pracy, a dodatkowo zamartwiał się o pana i…

– …i jak potrzebuje pocieszenia i kogoś, kto lubi jego emocjonalność, to ma ciebie. Dobrze wie, że ode mnie tego nie dostanie i że mój próg tolerancji dla jego szlochów jest bardzo niski.

– Nie musi być pan wredny.

– Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym był inny.

– Więc już pan nie jest sobą, bo w porównaniu z tym, jaki był pan kiedyś, i tak się pan zmienił – stwierdził, a gdy Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, postanowił zażartować i zmienić ton rozmowy. – Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że zacząłbym się umawiać z Draco jakieś trzy lata temu. Przypuszczam, że by go pan wydziedziczył.

– Trzy lata temu siedziałem w Azkabanie i to, co by się zmieniło, to że prawdopodobnie nakłoniłbyś Draco do zdradzenia Voldemorta i dołączenia do Zakonu Feniksa, a Narcyza wówczas poszłaby za nim, natomiast ja zostałbym w odwecie zabity. Ale parę miesięcy wcześniej, przed akcją w Departamencie Tajemnic…? Gdyby tak się stało i zrozumiałbym, że to poważne, poszedłbym do Dumbledore’a i powiedział mu o powrocie Voldemorta wszystko, co wiem, bez względu na konsekwencje, bo alternatywą byłoby stanięcie na wojnie po innej stronie niż Draco. Przypuszczam, że zrobiłby ze mnie podwójnego agenta tak, jak z Severusa, a w Departamencie Tajemnic zamiast ciebie i bandy dzieciaków zjawiłby się od razu pełny skład Aurorów. Z informacjami ode mnie Voldemort nigdy nie przejąłby Ministerstwa, bo wydałbym wszystkich, którzy od dawna tam dla niego działali. Twój ojciec chrzestny by nie zginął, podobnie jak Severus i cała masa niewinnych osób, Voldemort nie miałby za sobą armii i pokonalibyśmy jego i jego największych fanatyków bez tych wszystkich strat. Nie byłbym teraz skazańcem, lecz bohaterem i może wznosiłbym właśnie toast na waszym ślubie. To właśnie by się stało, gdyby Draco zbliżył się do ciebie odpowiednio wcześnie, gdy jeszcze mogłem stanąć po właściwej stronie. Bo nie wątp nawet przez moment, zawsze stawałem po tej, którą uważałem za zwycięską, a szczęście mojego syna to dla mnie najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. Nie zmieniłem się ani o jotę. Zmieniły się okoliczności.

– Wymyślił pan to teraz…? – wymamrotał, kompletnie porażony tak szczegółowym opisem.

– Miałem aż nazbyt wiele czasu na wymyślanie alternatywnych rzeczywistości. Problem z nimi jest taki, że już się nie wydarzą, a przeklinanie przeszłości nie ma sensu. Ważne jest, by sprawić, by przyszłość stałą się jej najlepszą wersją – powiedział i popatrzył mu w oczy. – Uważaj na siebie. Moja najlepsza wersja przyszłości to ta, w której jesteś z Draco.

– Moja też – odparł wpatrując się w Lucjusza; mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie i tylko na moment, a potem ze standardową dla niego beznamiętnością powiedział coś o tym, aby wieczorem bawił się dobrze w tłumie swoich rudowłosych przyjaciół i nie zapomniał pogratulować Percy’emu awansu na szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, obwieszczonego oficjalnie w ostatnim Proroku.

Harry miał wciąż w pamięci tę rozmowę, kiedy wrócił do domu, zjadł z Draco – który pojawił się na Grimmauld Place niedługo po nim – i Stworkiem lunch, a potem zaczął szykować się do wyjścia i ponownie znalazł się _tu i teraz_ , zerkając nerwowo na zegar i zastanawiając, na ile będzie w stanie _dobrze się bawić_ , milcząc i kłamiąc. Jego myśli stanowiły kalejdoskop tematów – nawet w wolny dzień nie potrafił nie myśleć o pracy i tym, że w każdej chwili coś mogło się stać, poza tym byli Weasleyowie i stres z nimi związany i… był też Draco. Z którym, tak jak wymsknęło mu się nieopatrznie podczas rozmowy z Lucjuszem, nie tylko pracowali. I gdyby nie cały rozgardiasz i mnogość tematów, przypuszczał, że mógłby właśnie przeżywać najlepsze chwile swojego życia i w chwilach egoizmu był zły, że wszechświat zrzucał na nich to wszystko i nie pozwalał mu być w pełni szczęśliwym.

Z drugiej strony… może gdyby nie trudności i brak czasu, wszystkie te chwile, gdy na godzinę czy dwie byli tylko dla siebie, nie wydawałyby się aż tak cenne. Momenty, gdy po wyjściu Hermiony późnym wieczorem albo wcześnie rano siedzieli w salonie dotykając się ramionami, a potem jakieś spojrzenie czy gest sprawiało, że na moment nieruchomieli, a chwilę potem obejmowali się i zaczynali całować, bo stopniowo stawało się to coraz bardziej naturalne i oczywiste; gdy czytali coś lub przeglądali przy śniadaniu Proroka. Gdy we wtorkowy poranek po obudzeniu się chwycił różdżkę Draco zamiast swojej i bezwiednie używał jej podczas porannej toalety – a zorientował się w pomyłce dopiero kiedy zszedł na dół i zastał tam Draco, który nakładał jakąś maść na szczękę, najwyraźniej poranioną zaklęciem golącym wystrzelonym z różdżki Harry’ego, którą ze średnim skutkiem próbował używać.

– Odwołuję wszystkie stwierdzenia o twojej nieudolności w zakresie czesania się i golenia – stwierdził chłopak z rozdrażnieniem. – To nie twoja wina, ale tej szalonej różdżki.

– Twoje włosy wyglądają zupełnie normalnie – odparł, przyglądając się jego fryzurze; może był nieco poczochrany, ale widział go takiego każdego poranka w łóżku, więc nie było w tym nic zaskakującego.

– Oszalałeś. Wyglądam jak strach na wróble. Potrzebuję swojej różdżki, natychmiast! – powiedział, wyciągając do niego rękę.

– Zabawne, ja z twoją radziłem sobie świetnie, na tyle, że nie zauważyłem pomyłki. No ale… w końcu już jej kiedyś używałem. Może za mną tęskniła? – zażartował, z czułością przesuwając palcami po gładkim drewnie głogu.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek za tobą tęskniła, to na samym początku, gdy mi ją oddałeś – odparł Draco, z ulgą chwytając własną różdżkę; wyczarował lusterko i grzebień i zaczął poprawiać swoje włosy, które natychmiast zaczęły słuchać się go jakoś bardziej. Harry uniósł z zainteresowaniem brwi, a Draco westchnął i przez parę chwil milczał. – Cóż. Zachowywała się inaczej niż wcześniej.

– Inaczej… czyli co robiła?

– Zdarzało się, że niektóre zaklęcia wychodziły mi słabiej lub silniej niż byłem przyzwyczajony. Obawiałem się nawet, że tak już zostanie albo wręcz zrobi się gorzej i będę musiał dobrać sobie nową.

– Ale nie kupiłeś, więc…

– Jestem do niej przywiązany i tak naprawdę nie chciałem jej zmieniać, mimo… pewnych problemów. Byłem… – zająknął się. – Byłem zaskoczony, że mi ją oddałeś od razu po procesie.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się. – Odzyskałem własną różdżkę, więc po co miałbym trzymać też twoją?

– Nie była wtedy _moja_. To ty byłeś jej panem i nawet zanim zacząłem jej używać i napotkałem trudności, miałem obawy, że nie będzie mnie słuchać, tym bardziej że… – urwał na dłuższą chwilę i opuścił rękę z grzebieniem, a Harry usiadł obok niego na kanapie i objął go ramieniem, widząc, że chodzi o coś więcej.

– Draco…?

– To nią pokonałeś Voldemorta. Zrobiłeś z jej użyciem więcej niż ja przez całe życie. Bałem się, że na nią już nie zasługuję i że ta jej początkowa niesforność to dowód, że już mnie ona nie chce. Powinna należeć do kogoś lepszego niż ja. I gdy próbowałem dziś używać twojej, to znów zacząłem o tym myśleć. – Harry jakiś czas obejmował Draco po tych słowach, a w końcu, chcąc go jakoś rozbawić, chwycił różdżkę z ostrokrzewu leżącą na stoliku kawowym i położył na swoich kolanach.

– Nie możesz robić Draco krzywdy, rozumiesz? Nie mówię, że masz się go słuchać we wszystkim, no ale jak już ma cię w ręce, masz być grzeczna. Powinnaś wziąć przykład z jego różdżki, bo ona mnie nigdy nie zawiodła – mówił, stosując taki ton, jakim przemawia się do niesfornego dziecka i gdy uniósł wzrok, dostrzegł, że Draco wpatruje się z niedowierzaniem, ale też z czułością, która sprawiła, że coś aż ścisnęło go w środku.

To był kolejny z tych licznych małych kroków jaki towarzyszył wspólnej codzienności. Stawiali je zupełnie niepostrzeżenie, a czasem dopiero później orientował się, że na jakiejś płaszczyźnie były one przełomem. Kolejny nastąpił tego samego dnia wieczorem, bo okazało się, że Draco został wezwany do Ministerstwa po rzeczy odratowane z jego domu i przy Hermionie, z którą dalej przetrząsali bibliotekę i wymieniali się pomysłami, nie powiedział o tym ani słowa; natychmiast po jej wyjściu zabrał Harry’ego do sypialni na górę, gdzie leżały poukładane w równych pakunkach, przeniesione tu przez Stworka książki, ubrania i mnóstwo drobiazgów.

– Większość jest uszkodzona lub prawie całkiem zniszczona – odezwał się Draco cicho. – Pomożesz mi przejrzeć to wszystko? Gdy matka przysłała mi w zeszłym tygodniu trochę pamiątek, poukładałem to sam, ale… – zająknął się. – Wiem, w jakim te rzeczy są stanie i nie chcę sam tego oglądać.

– Draco…

– Nie. Nie pocieszaj mnie. Wszystko jest w porządku. Pożegnałem się w myślach z każdą z tych rzeczy zaraz po tym, jak tu uciekliśmy z mojego mieszkania. Mogliśmy wtedy zginąć, a ja mogłem nie ocalić absolutnie niczego. Są rzeczy znacznie ważniejsze niż przedmioty i ostatecznie… może dobrze, że ta sytuacja… pozwoliła mi to zrozumieć.

Harry nie był przekonany co do słów Draco, jednak okazało się, że chłopak nie kłamał; kilka razy trafiał na notatnik czy bibelot zniszczony tak bardzo, że niemal nie dało się rozpoznać, co to właściwie było; wówczas nieruchomiał, wpatrywał się w daną rzecz i zazwyczaj odkładał na kupkę tych, które zamierzał wyrzucić. Z rzeczy naprawdę zniszczonych zachował tylko kilka i obiecał Harry’emu, że kiedyś powie mu, dlaczego akurat te. Spędzili na porządkach czas aż do pierwszej w nocy, obaj równie zmęczeni, nie rozmawiając zbyt wiele, jednak cisza najwyraźniej była dla Draco kojąca, bo gdy odłożył na regał ostatni stosik książek, nadpalonych, ale wciąż czytelnych, uśmiechnął się i wydawał się znacznie mniej przybity, niż może powinien.

– Przynajmniej wiem już, na czym stoję – stwierdził, a gdy Harry stanął przy nim, poprawił krzywo postawioną książkę, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z pewnym rozbawieniem. – Percy Weasley powiedział, że do końca miesiąca otrzymam z Ministerstwa odszkodowanie. Zabrzmię pewnie jak zadufany w sobie arystokrata, albo po prostu jak mój ojciec, ale finansowo… utrata tego cholernego mieszkania była najlepszą rzeczą, jaką mogła się wydarzyć. Nikt nigdy nie kupiłby czegoś tak paskudnego i niepraktycznego a na dodatek należącego w przeszłości do Rosierów. Ale mieszkanie miało jednak jakąś wartość i było _moje_ , bo matka postarała się o wszelkie formalności, by mi je w całości przekazać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu będę mógł pójść do krawca czy sklepu z drogimi kosmetykami i móc zapłacić za wszystko czego zapragnę własnymi pieniędzmi. W dzieciństwie wydawało mi się to oczywiste, że dostaję wszystko czego chce, ale przez ostatnie półtora roku _nie było_. Czy to złe, że tęskniłem za tym, by mieć pieniądze i już nie mogę się doczekać by ta sprawa się skończyła i bym mógł wyciągnąć cię na zakupy…?

– Jeśli czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, przecież mam pieniądze, możesz zamówić przez sowę albo poprosić Stworka…

– Mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję – przerwał mu. – Ale to czego _chcę_ , to móc wyjść z domu, wejść do sklepu, naszego lub mugolskiego, przymierzać kolejne rzeczy, dyskutować ze sprzedawcami, oglądać wystawy i mieć cię obok, gdy pewnie będziesz ziewał z nudów i pytał, czy jeszcze długo mi to wszystko zajmie. A potem zabrać cię do krawca. Dobrać sobie nowe szaty wyjściowe, bo te, które miałem, w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat i tak zrobiły się odrobinę za krótkie, za to ty nie masz żadnych i nie, nie dopuszczam opcji, że całe życie będziesz w razie potrzeby wygrzebywał z garderoby Blacków rzeczy, które były modne pięćdziesiąt lat temu i pozwalał Stworkowi je skracać.

– Stworek uważa że są eleganckie i stosowne…!

– Stworek jest staroświecki i chociaż ma gust lepszy od ciebie, to najbardziej kocha rzeczy takimi, jakie były w okresie jego młodości i w efekcie ubiera cię w rzeczy, jakie wkładali na siebie moi pradziadkowie, gdy magiczny malarz zjawiał się, by wykonać dla nich portret. Może mojemu ojcu by się to spodobało, bo on również ma gust cofnięty w czasie o jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, ale nie mi – oznajmił i przysunął się do Harry’ego z uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Proszę, pozwól, żebym wybrał ci nowe szaty. Obiecaj, że zgodzisz się na wszystko, co mi się na tobie spodoba i nie będziesz protestował.

– Jeśli tak ci zależy… – westchnął i zanim się obejrzał, Draco całował go i przyciskał do siebie, chyba bardziej dominująco niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

W całej tej naturalności i oczywistościach, a także ponieważ następnego dnia po raz pierwszy od paru tygodni pracował w terenie a nie w papierach – w środę po powrocie z pracy był tak pełen energii, że z rozpędu pocałował Draco na przywitanie przy Hermionie; dziewczyna zamarła na moment i widział, jak uśmiecha się, a potem (był pewien, że to zły wpływ Rona lub George’a) unosi w górę oba kciuki i puszcza do niego oko.

To chyba tego wieczoru zaczęła przekonywać jego i Draco, że ukrywanie się przed Weasleyami jest tchórzliwe i głupie, sprawiając, że w trakcie jej wizyty wypił dwa spore kieliszki wina. Nie na tyle, by się upić, ale wystarczająco, by w trakcie trzeciego, gdy Draco dopiero kończył swój pierwszy i pytał, czy ma otworzyć nową butelkę… spojrzeli na siebie w ten właściwy sposób, a on miał wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by powiedzieć na głos, że ma ochotę na coś innego niż wino. A potem odważył się popchnąć go na kanapę i położyć na nim, rozpiąć dwa górne guziki jego koszuli, dotykać jasnych włosów, zaciskać palce na ramionach i biodrach, wtulać twarz w jego szyję, a rano chichotać, gdy Draco desperacko usuwał zaklęciami drobne malinki – jego skóra była nadzwyczaj na nie podatna.

O ile czwartkowy poranek spędzili na usuwaniu śladów wieczornej sesji czułości na kanapie, tak w piątkowy obudzili się na tyle wcześnie, by nie musieć zrywać się od razu z łóżka i w efekcie stworzyli nowe. Niewinne pocałunki stały się trochę mniej niewinne, gdy góra od piżamy Harry’ego przypadkiem podwinęła się, a parę minut później została ciśnięta gdzieś w kąt sypialni. Czuł na skórze dłonie Draco, całował jego gorącą szyję i usta i miał wrażenie, że odpływa a czas i cały świat wokół nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Łagodność mieszała się z namiętnością, a w jego coraz bardziej zamglonej świadomości pojawiła się jednocześnie zabawna i podniecająca aż do bólu myśl, że może przy Draco nie jest aż tak żałosny, jak z Ginny czy Cho, skoro wreszcie nie czuł zażenowania, a chłopak z całą pewnością wzdychał z przyjemności a nie nad jego nieudolnymi poczynaniami. Po raz pierwszy od początku ich relacji byli blisko, by jednak ruszyć dalej, bo obaj _zdecydowanie_ mieli ochotę, by poza jego koszulką na podłodze wylądowała reszta ubrań – nawet jeśli gdzieś w racjonalnej, ale w tamtym momencie uśpionej części umysłu wiedział, że wcale nie byli na to gotowi.

Pewnie gdyby nie awaryjny alarm jaki w swojej różdżce miał na siódmą rano ustawiony Draco, faktycznie nadeszłoby _dalej_ , jednak to zdołało ich… względnie otrzeźwić i przypomnieć, że czas jednak nie stanął, a świat wokół nie zniknął. Obaj tak samo _bardzo_ potrzebowali doprowadzić się do porządku i zajęło to więcej czasu niż zwykle, a w efekcie obaj niemal spóźnili się do pracy, zaś Harry wciąż był zaczerwieniony i rozmarzony, gdy przemierzał korytarze Ministerstwa.

Ale przede wszystkim było też _wczoraj_ , sobota po wszystkich sensacjach związanych z nocnym schwytaniem Selwyna i wyciągnięciem z niego zeznań. W południe Draco został wezwany ze szpitala do Ministerstwa, gdzie razem z częścią Łamaczy brał udział w tworzeniu zestawów zaklęć i czujek tożsamości, które następnie były wiązane z Sequor – urządzenie w ostatnich tygodniach zostało udoskonalone na tyle, że zaczęto je stosować w szerszym zakresie – i rozmieszczane w wyznaczonych miejscach w kraju. Wszystko szło do przodu, w całym Biurze Aurorów panowało poruszenie, Miles wydawał polecenia pewnie i spokojnie, zaś Bill krążył po kraju dowodząc grupami zadaniowymi zajmującymi się zabezpieczeniami kolejnych lokalizacji…

Zaś Harry raz po raz zerkał na biurko Draco, stojące ponownie w tym samym miejscu co kiedyś, bo znów byli tutaj, w miejscu, gdzie wszystko się między nimi zaczęło. Tak jak na samym początku wyciągnął go na kawę, gdy poczuł, że po prostu musi _coś_ zrobić, a ekscytacja związana z akcją oraz emocje związane z samym Draco sprawiły, że tak jak podczas ich pierwszej od ponad oku integracji potknął się i oblał kawą.

– Przynajmniej… tym razem nie wybiłeś sobie zębów… – wydusił Draco, a potem chichotali i wpatrywali się w siebie, wiedząc, że obaj przez pół dnia myśleli dokładnie o tym samym. Draco czyścił i suszył jego szaty aurorskie, kiedy do kuchni wkroczyli Miles i Brooks, rzucili im wiele mówiące spojrzenia, a potem któryś z nich zapytał w żartach, czy te wiele mówiące plamy i potłuczone filiżanki to efekt zabaw, które powinny pozostać w sypialni czy też standardowej niezdarności Harry’ego.

Śmiał się i czerwienił jednocześnie, kiedy ponownie nastawiał ekspres, a potem razem z Draco uciekli przed rozbawionymi spojrzeniami Milesa i Brooksa i wypili kawę przy biurku, nie mając już żadnych oporów, by siedzieć bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ich współpracownicy już wiedzieli o ich relacji, czy to z plotek czy też po prostu dlatego, że _większość z nich była Aurorami i powinna widzieć takie rzeczy_ , ale mimo to czuli na sobie zainteresowane jednak raczej życzliwe spojrzenia… i znów wróciła przeszłość, ich początek i momenty, gdy ci sami ludzie wpatrywali się w Draco z podejrzliwością i niechęcią. Zapewne wciąż szeptano za ich plecami, bo chociaż nie robili tajemnicy z tego, że przyjaźń zmieniła się w coś więcej, to poza pojedynczymi rozmowami z ludźmi, z którymi byli bliżej, oficjalnie nie wygłosili niczego konkretnego… i tak, w tym momencie trochę zazdrościł osobom, które nie budziły takiego zainteresowania jak on czy Draco – choćby Byrne i Jennings, które mogły zacząć umawiać się tak po prostu i nikt nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

Gdy parę godzin później, po tym, jak Miles kazał im obu iść do domu i odpocząć, przy późnym obiedzie powiedział o tym wszystkim Draco, chłopak najpierw spiął się, ale potem wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się w odrobinę wymuszony sposób.

– Ludzie zawsze się tobą interesowali. A mi jeszcze półtora miesiąca temu nikt w dziale nie ufał i pewnie… to normalne, że budzimy ciekawość, nawet jeśli wszyscy już o nas wiedzą. Nie zamierzam narzekać, że jestem w centrum uwagi, jeśli tym razem znalazłem się w niej… – zająknął się. – Bo jestem z tobą. I jestem szczęśliwy.

– Nie znoszę, gdy ludzie ot tak, zmieniają swoje nastawienie, bo ktoś zaczął albo przestał być…

– Popularny? Wiem. _Święty Potter_ i jego idealizm – zażartował i krótko pocałował Harry’ego, po czym odłożył widelec i podniósł się z miejsca. – Chodź. Jutro rano muszę wstąpić na chwilę do szpitala a potem spędzę parę godzin w Ministerstwie, a ty po południu jedziesz do Weasleyów więc… Mamy wolny wieczór, Granger dziś nie przyjeżdża, a odkąd odkryliśmy tę bibliotekę na dole, zastanawiam się, co jeszcze może się tutaj znajdować i naprawdę chciałbym w końcu zwiedzić ten dom jak należy.

– Możemy też wyciągnąć butelkę wina, pójść do biblioteki albo na górę i zrelaksować się…?

– Żadnego wina, bo przy tobie jakimś sposobem zbyt często wypijam go więcej niż należy. Zwiedzanie domu. Bez dyskusji – powiedział z uśmieszkiem i ponaglająco skinął na Harry’ego, po czym podciągnął go z kanapy.

Spędzili kilka godzin spacerując po Grimmauld Place i chociaż nie wyglądało na to, że zaszły tu kolejne rewolucje, udało im się odkryć niewielkie zmiany w domu; zakurzony pokój z kominkiem na poddaszu, jakaś dodatkowa garderoba czy kredens, okno w pokoju, który wydawał się być pomieszczeniem wewnętrznym czy też _dodatkowe przejście_. To ostatnie pojawiło się przy ich sypialni na drugim piętrze i ukazało dziwaczną komnatę, która w pierwszej chwili wydała się Harry’emu salą tortur, a gdy skomentował to i już miał zamiar się wycofać, Draco obrócił oczami i na chybił-trafił wyciągnął z pobliskiej biblioteczki książkę, której sama okładka wskazywała, że…

– …to wszystko zdecydowanie _nie_ służyło torturom i chyba bym już wolał, aby służyło, niż świadomość, że przodkowie mojej matki lubowali się w tego rodzaju rozrywkach – stwierdził z zażenowaniem.

– Na Merlina… – wydusił Harry, niepewnie otwierając książkę wypełnioną obrazami, które sprawiły, że poczuł się najbardziej niedoświadczoną i niewinną osobą na świecie. Pospiesznie zatrzasnął ją i odłożył na miejsce, po czym spojrzał na zawstydzonego Draco i bez słowa opuścili pomieszczenie, wspólnie uznając, że _taka_ wersja seksu jak na razie absolutnie ich przerasta. – Muszę wyleczyć oczy czymś normalnym… – oznajmił, gdy znaleźli się ponownie w sypialni, która swoją neutralnością wydawała się kpić sobie z nich.

– Normalnym w rodzaju magazyn o Quidditchu czy normalną wersją… no wiesz…

– To drugie – odparował bez zastanowienia. 

– Pisemka, które podrzuciłem ci parę tygodni temu są normalne – powiedział Draco po chwili wahania, a Harry znów spojrzał na niego i _znów_ nastąpił jeden z tych momentów i mini-przełomów.

– Wciąż mam je w torbie, bo nawet nie miałem kiedy ich… – urwał, popatrzył na Draco, który zagryzał wargi i spoglądał na niego nerwowo i niepewnie, ale nie zaprotestował, kiedy Harry przywołał z salonu torbę. Zrobił to tak szybko i nieostrożnie, że ta zbliżyła się do niego z zawrotną prędkością, z pełnym impetem uderzyła go w brzuch, a potem spadła na ziemię rozsypując po podłodze całą zawartość.

Harry rzucił się by sprawdzić, czy nic nie stało się z jego piórem samonotującym, a Draco pospiesznie usuwał plamy z bordowego atramentu, używanego w biurze Aurorów, które rozbryzgnęły się po całym dywanie i reszcie rzeczy Harry’ego tak, że wyglądało to, jakby kogoś tu zamordowano.

– Zostaw dywan, ratuj porno! – krzyknął do Draco, rzucając pospieszne zaklęcia na czasopisma, które ucierpiały najbardziej; obaj znieruchomieli, z popryskanymi atramentem dłońmi zaciśniętymi na różdżkach, a moment później zaczęli śmiać się tak głośno, że Harry poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Uspokojenie się zajęło im kilka minut, po których, wciąż chichocząc, uprzątnęli największy bałagan a potem wyposażeni w różdżki usiedli na podłodze po turecku ze stosikiem magazynów, które powiększyli do normalnego rozmiaru i oczyścili okładki; te były względnie cenzuralne, ale wystarczyło przerzucić kilka stron, by otrzymać… _konkret_.

Harry inaczej nie potrafił tego nazwać. Wpatrywał się w ruchome zdjęcia z niedowierzaniem, płonącymi policzkami i ciepłem w podbrzuszu oraz porażającą świadomością, że nie ma pojęcia, jak mógł przez dziewiętnaście lat życia nie zorientować się, że faceci pociągają go tak samo jak dziewczyny. Był jednocześnie zbyt zawstydzony i zbyt podekscytowany, by odważyć się spojrzeć Draco w oczy, ale kiedy pomiędzy solowymi fotografiami trafili na parę, platynowego blondyna, który obejmował ramieniem umięśnionego bruneta, obaj frontem do fotografa, prezentując swoje niemal nierzeczywiste wdzięki, poderwał głowę i nie mógł, po prostu _nie mógł_ się nie odezwać.

– Draco chcę żebyś wiedział, że ja absolutnie… tak nie wyglądam – wymamrotał, na co Draco parsknął zduszonym śmiechem.

– Nie sądzę że ktokolwiek tak naprawdę wygląda. Musieli przesadzić… z obróbką zdjęcia, nie ma innej opcji…

– Na Merlina, jak on dobiera sobie spodnie…?

– Zdecydowanie szyje na wymiar u krawca.

– Albo po prostu wybrał zawód, w którym nie potrzebuje spodni, bo nie był w stanie dobrać jakichkolwiek – stwierdził i jeszcze parę chwil wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w fotografię, zanim zdecydował się przekręcić stronę. Ponownie zerknął na Draco, który z kolei raz po raz spoglądał na niego i nerwowo zmieniał pozycję.

Spędzili przy czasopiśmie jeszcze kilkanaście minut, ale następnym, za które się zabrali, było takie, w którym solowe zdjęcia zastąpione zostały całkowicie dwuosobowymi, a modele robili znacznie więcej niż tylko uśmiechali się zalotnie do obiektywu. Harry i Draco zgodnie i bez słowa uznali, że na dziś dość już wrażeń i że muszą ochłonąć pod prysznicem i ochłonąć jak najszybciej, jeśli nie zamierzają usuwać plam innych niż z bordowego atramentu.

Draco wystartował do łazienki przy ich sypialni, a Harry aportował się do innej, chociaż jak udało mu się przy tym nie rozszczepić – nie miał pojęcia. Strugi letniej a potem chłodnej wody ostudziły jego zapał, ale nie wypędziły z umysłu całego tego _konkretu_ , o którym do tej pory jakoś jeszcze nie myślał… a na pewno nie tak jednoznacznie, jak dane mu było zobaczyć. Wizje napływające do umysłu nie chciały zniknąć, bo po prostu nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, co ze wszystkiego, co zobaczył, pociąga go najbardziej… Nie wiedział nawet w której z ról widzi się z Draco w pierwszej kolejności – bo że docelowo pragnął absolutnie wszystkiego, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Miał wrażenie, że minęły całe wieki, zanim wrócił do sypialni na górze i spodziewał się, że zastanie Draco przebranego już w piżamę i w łóżku z książkach na kolanach, tymczasem kiedy przekroczył drzwi pomieszczenia – z zamkniętej łazienki wciąż słyszał dźwięk prysznica. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, dostrzegł rozrzucone czasopisma i zgarnął je w równy stosik, a potem odesłał do szafki nocnej, na którą odłożył porzuconą na podłodze różdżkę Draco. Szybko zorientował się również, że drzwi do dziwnego pomieszczenia zniknęły i chyba ucieszył się z tego – bo dom jakkolwiek otwierał tyle możliwości, najwyraźniej sam zrozumiał, że tym razem trochę przesadził.

Poprawił zasłony, wyjrzał przez okno w mrok i rzucił łagodne zaklęcie suszące na wciąż wilgotne włosy, gdy te zaczęły moczyć mu kołnierzyk piżamy. Zagryzł wargi, zerknął w stronę łazienki, gdy dźwięki w środku wreszcie ucichły, nagle nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Wciąż stał na środku sypialni, wpatrzony w drzwi łazienki, kiedy te gwałtownie się otworzyły i wypadł z nich Draco w samym tylko ręczniku – bo najwyraźniej oprócz różdżki zapomniał też zabrać czegokolwiek do przebrania.

Chłopak zamarł na jego widok i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał cofnąć się o krok, jednak pod wpływem spojrzenia Harry’ego utkwionego w jego klatce piersiowej kompletnie znieruchomiał.

– Nie powiedziałeś mi… – wydusił Harry. – Dyptam miał to uleczyć… Snape powiedział… że jak będziesz go stosować, nie zostaną ci blizny…

– Widocznie zacząłem stosować zbyt późno – powiedział i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło.

– Jestem potworem. Zrobiłem ci coś takiego i… a gdy rozmawialiśmy o tym nie powiedziałeś…

– Co miałem ci powiedzieć? _Tak, Sectumsempra zostawiła blizny, chcesz zobaczyć_? – westchnął Draco, kręcąc głową. – I tak się tym zadręczałeś. Chociaż już wtedy powiedziałem ci, że nie powinieneś.

– Nie powinienem…? _Serio_? – wymamrotał, wpatrując się głębokie, wyraźne blizny, którymi poprzecinana była skóra Draco. Poczuł się niedobrze, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wyglądały niemal tak, jak blizny po ataku wilkołaka, że to musiało boleć, że…

– Harry, przestań – odezwał się ponownie Draco. – Jeśli mówię ci, że to nie ma dla mnie różnicy, to naprawdę mam to na myśli. Nie przeszkadzają mi. Nie są żadnym problemem. Od dawna nie zwracam na nie uwagi i gdybyś teraz nie wpatrywał się w to jakbyś zobaczył ducha…

– Zostaną ci na całe życie… – przerwał mu Harry.

– Na lewym przedramieniu mam coś tysiąc razy paskudniejszego, co też zostanie mi na całe życie. I to jedyna rzecz, której w sobie nienawidzę i która _jest_ problemem – powiedział i chociaż jeszcze moment temu wydawał się spokojny, jego głos załamał się pod koniec. Chwilę potem był przy Harrym i przytulał go mocno, bez słów pozwalając, by ten uspokajająco gładził go po nagich plecach.

Położyli się niedługo później i zagrzebali w pościeli, a po wcześniejszym nastroju, kiedy to ze śmiechem usuwali plamy atramentu i z rumieńcami przeglądali erotyczne czasopisma nie pozostał już ślad. Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że zbliżyli się do siebie nawet bardziej niż wcześniej, podczas wszystkich wygłupów i małych kroków budujących ich codzienność. Gdy wyciągnął do Draco ręce, ten od razu przysunął się i wtulił w jego ciało, wciąż rozgrzany po kąpieli i z wilgotnymi włosami.

– Nie jest problemem – odezwał się cicho. – Wiedziałem od początku i dla mnie _nie jest_ problemem.

Draco skinął głową, ale nie odpowiedział na jego słowa. Przytulił się do niego mocniej i długi czas pozostali w tej pozycji, zanim usnęli, chociaż tego wieczoru już nie rozmawiali. Niedzielny poranek przywitał ich przejrzystym niebem i zaskakująco ciepłymi jak na połowę września promieniami słońca, co wydawało się w jakiś sposób budujące – jakby świat na zewnątrz chciał pokazać, że nawet gdy pojawiają się trudności, to _mają siebie i wszystko będzie dobrze_. Draco miał znacznie lepszy nastrój, gdy biegł do szpitala, gdzie miał pojawić się tylko na chwilę a następnie ruszyć wprost do Ministerstwa, a Harry obiecywał mu, że podrzuci Proroka Niedzielnego Lucjuszowi, jeśli za godzinę czy dwie ogarnie się na tyle, by odwiedzić Keitha, na co przez ostatnie dni nie znalazł czasu.

Myślał o tym wszystkim i znów był _tu i teraz_ , szykując się do wyjścia, z umysłem wypełnionym wspomnieniami i rozmowami z ostatniego tygodnia. Spoglądał na kominek niepewnie, czując się jakiś podminowany, chociaż przecież wszystko się układało i powinien zrelaksować się, tak, jak sugerował mu Lucjusz. W pracy wszystko szło do przodu i chociaż trwali teraz w stanie ciszy przed burzą, było jasne, że niebawem schwytają zbiegów i całe śledztwo się zakończy. Prywatnie działo się tak wiele, skoro w czasie ostatnich kilku tygodni zakochał się, zamieszkał z Draco i zaczął trwać w relacji, która tak strasznie szybko stała się oczywistością, bez której nie potrafiłby sobie poradzić. _Wszędzie wokół_ działo się wiele i szybko i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek bał się, że wszystkie te wydarzenia mogą pociągnąć za sobą konieczność trudnych słów i decyzji… Nie wiedział, czy jest gotowy, a fakt, że to właśnie trzecia niedziela z rzędu, kiedy miał pojawić się u Weasleyów i za każdym razem coś się stawało na przeszkodzie, sprawiał, że denerwował się coraz bardziej. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że opuszcza Grimmauld Place jakby miał wydostać się z bańki mydlanej, wypełnionej emocjami i marzeniami, w której razem z Draco wyrywali pomiędzy pracą i snem wspólne minuty i godziny. 

Draco widział to i próbował go uspokoić i rozbawić, chociaż prawdopodobnie dostrzegał tylko czubek góry lodowej a nie fakt, że Harry w tym momencie martwił się absolutnie wszystkim, co go tam czekało oraz całą resztą świata na dodatek. Poprawiał mu włosy, mamrocząc coś o tym, że może jednak powinien spróbować Ulizanny i tym razem zrobić to _właściwie_ , a potem znów znaleźli się w świecie, który należał tylko do nich, chichotali i całowali się przez parę minut, wspominając ich pierwszą jeszcze-nie-do-końca randkę, kiedy to próby Harry’ego by dobrze wyglądać skończyły się katastrofą. Draco poprawił mu szaty ponownie, obrzucił ostatnim krytycznym spojrzeniem a na zadane po raz dziesiąty pytanie, czy to w porządku, że zostawia go tu samego na cały wieczór, wskazał mu kominek i tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu kazał mu już się zbierać i przestać trzęść się na myśl o zwykłym obiedzie z bliskimi. Pocałował go jeszcze raz, _na szczęście_ i obiecał, że spędzi wieczór w bibliotece czytając coś lekkiego, zgodnie z poleceniem służbowym od Billa, który kazał mu wypocząć przed nowym tygodniem.

– Baw się dobrze – powiedział z uśmiechem. – I przestań wreszcie tak się denerwować. To kompletnie nie po gryfońsku.

– Jeszcze chwila i spontanicznie i _po gryfońsku_ aportuję się z tobą do Nory – odparł, na co oczy Draco rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy wyraźnie nie załapał żartu.

– Nie ma mowy! – wyrzucił z siebie spanikowanym tonem. – Nie kupiłem jeszcze wystarczająco wyjściowych szat na pojawienie się u _kogokolwiek_. Mam nieuczesane włosy. Nie mam żadnego podarunku na pierwszą wizytę i w dodatku _jestem w domowych kapciach_! – wyrzucił z siebie desperacko.

– Tym lepiej, wydajesz się w tym wydaniu znacznie bardziej przystępny i wiesz, jak zobaczą te kapcie i poczochrane włosy, to zlitują się i…

– _Potter_! Przestań natychmiast! – odparował i odskoczył, gdy Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę, wpadając przy tym na fotel. Harry nie mógł się opanować i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, po czym pochylił się i mocno pocałował go w usta.

– Obiecuję, że jak kiedyś się z nimi wszystkimi umówimy, dam ci czas na zadbanie o fryzurę i włożenie odpowiednich butów – zaśmiał się i poczochrał mu włosy, ignorując jego oburzone spojrzenie. – Powinienem wrócić koło przed dziewiątą, więc… widzimy się niedługo?

– Raczej jeszcze nie będę spać. Pozdrów ode mnie Granger – powiedział i przez moment Harry zastanawiał się, czy to ironia czy po prostu malfoyowe sztywne wychowanie, to samo, które wcześniej kazało Lucjuszowi życzyć mu dobrej zabawy i składać gratulacje Percy’emu.

– Zdecydowanie pozdrowię, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy mam być o was zazdrosny – powiedział z rozbawieniem, na co Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Jest inteligentna, w pracach badawczych była nadzwyczaj pomocna i w ciągu zaledwie pół godziny wyjaśniła mi w skrócie i w przystępny sposób, jak działają prąd, baterie i telefony i nie próbowała wmawiać mi, że to niby zbyt trudne i skomplikowane i że mugole uczą się tego jak są starsi, podczas gdy pewien _ktoś_ takie właśnie argumenty mi podał, bo po prostu jest niewykształconym ignorantem. _Niemal_ zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy dobrze wybrałem.

– Moja zapowiedź o tym, że poproszę Artura o podręczniki Mugoloznawstwa i powiem, że to dla ciebie, wciąż jest w mocy.

– W ogóle mnie to nie rusza – parsknął.

– Powiem więc twojemu ojcu, że o nie prosiłeś.

– Uzna to za kompletne brednie.

– Lubi mnie – odparował, szczerząc zęby. – I twierdzi, że jestem ostatnim sprawiedliwym i jedyną osobą stąpającą po ziemi, jaka zawsze mówi prawdę.

– Umów się z nim randkę, skoro tak lubisz pochlebstwa – prychnął, obracając oczami. – Zdaje się też, że lubisz wysokich blondynów, więc będzie ideałem.

– A ty weźmiesz Hermionę, bo lubisz fatalne fryzury i _prąd_?

– Wynocha, bo naprawdę się spóźnisz – parsknął z rozbawieniem, jeszcze raz pocałował go i popchnął w stronę kominka. – Do zobaczenia później. I… baw się dobrze.

***


	48. U Weasleyów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oto jeden z rozdziałów, na które czekałam najbardziej. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba:)))

*** 

Harry dotarł na miejsce punkt piąta, dokładnie o czasie, co oczywiście natychmiast zostało zauważone – wszyscy znali jego tendencję do spóźnień i miał wrażenie, że Weasleyowie do ostatniej chwili obawiali się, że coś może znów się wydarzyć i w efekcie on, Bill, Artur i Percy nie dotrą na planowany niedzielny obiad, gdyż będą musieli zająć się pracą. Czuł pewnego rodzaju dejavu, bo wszystko wydawało się takie, jak w jego urodziny zorganizowane tu dwa miesiące temu: Hermiona zaciągnęła jego i Rona w róg pokoju zanim impreza na dobre się zaczęła, chyba licząc na to, że tak da im szansę na poważniejszą dyskusję – oczywiście srogo się zawiodła, bo Ron natychmiast zaczął tyradę o trudach dorosłego życia i nadmiarze pracy, przez którą nie mogą ot tak spontanicznie się spotkać. Starał się być otwarty jak zwykle, ale Harry jakoś czuł, że jeszcze nie czuje się całkowicie komfortowo z jego coming outem sprzed trzech tygodni; od tamtej pory nie widzieli się ani razu i w sumie nie mieli szansy dłużej porozmawiać. Jego przyjaciel rzucił jakiś żart z pytaniem o jego tajemniczą randkę, ale brzmiało to tak nerwowo i niepewnie, że Harry w myślach przesunął moment podzielenia się z nim prawdą o Draco o całe miesiące. Jasne, wkurzały go kłamstwa i niedopowiedzenia i chciał mieć to za sobą, chciał po prostu odważyć się, powiedzieć prawdę otwarcie i wyjaśnić całą sytuację, ale naprawdę się tego obawiał i był zły, że w ogóle się waha – tym bardziej że w całym towarzystwie Hermiona, Bill, Fleur i George znali prawdę, Artur i Percy zapewne słyszeli plotki, a kompletnie nic nie wiedzieli tylko Ron, Molly… no i Ginny oraz Neville.

No właśnie. Ginny i Neville, którzy dotarli na miejsce parę minut spóźnieni i zajęli kanapę po drugiej stronie pokoju, najdalej od Harry’ego, jak tylko się dało. W całym natłoku spraw niemal zapomniał, że ta dwójka tu będzie… i cieszył się, że są daleko i że może przez resztą popołudnia nie będzie musiał się z nimi konfrontować. Na jego nieszczęście, gdy Molly zwołała wszystkich na obiad i zagoniła do stołu, okazało się, że chociaż siedział daleko od Ginny, to dokładnie naprzeciwko niej i napotykał jej badawcze spojrzenie za każdym razem, gdy unosił wzrok.

– Ginny chyba sądzi, że wciąż zabawiasz się z Madison – powiedział półgłosem Ron, który musiał zauważyć, że Harry wodzi spojrzeniem po ścianach, aby tylko uniknąć patrzenia na wprost.

– Przecież sprostowałem to w Proroku… – wymamrotał, desperacko zerkając na butelkę wina, którą Fleur dopiero zaczęła rozlewać, a które w tym momencie było mu naprawdę potrzebne.

– No… tak. Ale mama naopowiadała jej bajek, że się zmieniłeś i że musi ktoś być i… No i twierdzi, że w tym wywiadzie ze Skeeter to wyglądało tak, jakbyś jednak kogoś…

– Absolutnie nic takiego tam nie było – zaprotestował Harry, na tyle głośno, że kilka osób spojrzało na niego, a Hermiona obróciła oczami w sposób, który świadczył, że obaj mieli _emocjonalność łyżeczek do herbaty_ , zaś siedzący po drugiej stronie Harry’ego Bill uniósł pytająco brwi.

– No dobra, pewnie czytają w tym co chcą, przecież Skeeter nie mogła sugerować czegoś, o czym nie wie – stwierdził Ron i zaśmiał się nerwowo, po czym sięgnął po kieliszek podany mu przez Fleur i opróżnił go od razu do połowy, a Harry natychmiast zrobił to samo. Parę chwil wpatrywał się w talerz, na który bezwiednie nałożył sobie porcję jedzenia i czuł się fatalnie, czuł się tak bardzo źle, że aż ściskało go w gardle. Zerknął na Rona, a potem Hermionę, która westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową.

– Rita wie. Ma nasze zdjęcia z mugolskiej restauracji. Zgodziła się niczego nie pisać, bo dostarczyłem jej wywiad z masą innych sensacji i obiecałem, że jak przyjdzie właściwy moment, to spotkam się z nią i wszystko opowiem – wyznał, nie będąc w stanie kłamać.

– Rita?! Wie ta harpia, a ja nie…? – syknął Ron rozżalonym tonem.

– Porozmawiamy po obiedzie… obiecuję – wydusił Harry, czując, że z nerwów absolutnie niczego nie przełknie. Ron wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął usta, widząc błagalne spojrzenie Harry’ego; chyba też zdał sobie sprawę, że w momencie, gdy siedzą ściśnięci przy stole z całą rodziną, to naprawdę nie jest najlepszy moment.

Napiętą sytuację przerwał Artur, który, zanim ktokolwiek zabrał się za posiłek, podniósł się z miejsca i odchrząknął znacząco, skupiając na sobie całą uwagę. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Percy’ego i uśmiechnął się do syna, który w tym momencie promieniał – w swoich idealnie skrojonych, eleganckich szatach, siedząc przy stole sztywno i nadmiernie dostojnie.

– Zanim zaczniemy, chciałbym wznieść toast i pogratulować Percy’emu awansu. Synku, zawsze wiedziałem, jak wiele potrafisz i nie potrafię nawet wyrazić jak bardzo jestem dumny, że ciężką pracą dostałeś jak najbardziej zasłużone stanowisko – oznajmił po czym uniósł kieliszek w górę. – Za najmłodszego od dwustu lat dyrektora Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa! – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając; Percy zapewne spodziewał się, że kwestia jego awansu, o której plotkowano od początku miesiąca, a która dopiero co została ogłoszona oficjalnie pojawi się na spotkaniu, ale chyba nie liczył, że to jego ojciec, z którym w przeszłości w kwestiach pracy tak często się spierali pierwszy o tym wspomni. Był zaczerwieniony i chyba trochę oszołomiony, tym bardziej, że wszyscy dołączyli do gratulacji i toastów i parę chwil panowało zamieszanie – aż w końcu Molly, ocierając łzy po tym, jak uściskała Percy’ego, kazała wszystkim siadać do jedzenia, bo obiad stygnie.

Rozmowa zeszła z awansu Percy’ego na temat układów w Ministerstwie, a także, oczywiście, sprawy Azkabanu, kilku ostatnich zatrzymań i zamieszczanych w Proroku raz po raz komunikatach dla społeczności czarodziejskiej. Zaklęcia tajności właściwie całkowicie uniemożliwiały otwartą rozmowę i chociaż Percy i Bill – a być może również Artur – wiedzieli, że zagrożenie, że coś się stanie, jest naprawdę realne, reszta rodziny nie miała tej świadomości. Hermiona, chociaż brała udział w pracach dotyczących uroku, nie miała dostępu do danych o reszcie śledztwa, a ponadto nie widział się z nią od piątkowego popołudnia, zaś realne przygotowania do ataku poprzedzone schwytaniem w nocy i późniejszym przesłuchaniem Selwyna miały miejsce dopiero w sobotę. Spokój przyjaciółki był dla niego jednoznacznym dowodem, że nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Dopiero teraz, gdy nie spędzał czasu z współpracownikami zaangażowanymi w sprawę, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Lucjusz Malfoy miał rację, skoro zwykli ludzie w ogóle nie czuli, że coś się dzieje, bez względu na to, że Ministerstwo ostrzegało o zagrożeniu, nie mówiąc jednak wprost, że _tak_ , Dołohow zaatakuje i że to wkrótce się stanie. I dopiero teraz zaczął w duchu podważać decyzję co do ograniczenia informacji przekazywanych prasie, która miała nie dać zbiegom informacji o tym, jak dużo dowiedzieli się o ich planach i jakie poczynili przygotowania.

Harry zagryzał się tym wszystkim, słuchając jednym uchem rozmowy przy stole; zamiast o realnym zagrożeniu, toczyła się zawzięta dyskusja o tym, jak po wojnie działał Departament Przestrzegania Prawa, rozdrobniony na poszczególne działy, które podlegały bezpośrednio Ministrowi, a które jak się okazywało – w efekcie tworzyły _mini-państwa w państwie_ i nie były ze sobą w żaden sposób skoordynowane. Decyzja sprzed półtora roku, gdzie zdecydowano na taki układ w celu zapewnienia rzekomej niezależności oraz nie-oddania władzy w jedne ręce tak, że ktoś taki miałby realnie większy wpływ na pewne sprawy niż sam Minister… po prostu okazała się zła. Harry nie potrafił komentować tych wszystkich politycznych dysput, bo po prostu nie czuł się wystarczająco kompetentny i wiedział, że siedzący obok niego Ron po prostu się nudzi. Niemal zebrał się w sobie, aby odciągnąć go na bok i _porozmawiać_ , tyle że było jasne, że ucieczka od stołu w momencie, gdy wszyscy toczyli zagorzałą dyskusję, a Molly stawiała drugie danie oraz deser, byłaby nie na miejscu.

– I tym oto sposobem mój młodszy braciszek będzie moim bezpośrednim przełożonym. Nie wiem, jak to przeżyję – zażartował w pewnym momencie Bill.

 _– A tata_? – parsknął George. – To chyba jeszcze gorsze. Tak, tak, Percy, ja wciąż _gratuluję_ , ale nie będę ściemniał: zdecydowanie nie chciałbym, abyś był moim szefem.

– Minister wyrażał pewne wątpliwości co do moich bliskich powiązań z kierownikami w moim Departamencie, jednak zapewniłem go, że to nie problem – powiedział Percy. – Bill, tato, mam nadzieję, że wiecie, że nie możecie liczyć na specjalne względy.

– Synku, znam cię i ostatnie, czego się spodziewam, to _specjalne względy_ – roześmiał się Artur. – Myślę zresztą, że będziesz mieć znacznie ciekawsze przypadki personalne niż ja i Bill. Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów jest w kompletnej rozsypce i nic tam nie działa jak należy, w Wydziale Substancji Odurzających szefowa dopiero co poszła na urlop macierzyński i wciąż nie ma tam jasnego podziału obowiązków i zastępstw, o tym, że Biuro Azkabanu oraz samo więzienie wymaga całkowitej przebudowy nie muszę nawet wspominać i poza wszystkim innym pełnisz jeszcze do końca roku funkcję komisarza Wizengamotu, który musisz doprowadzić do porządku, zanim stanie się ponownie sprawnie działającym Urzędem. Będziesz mieć mnóstwo zadań związanych z zarządzaniem ludźmi i uwierz, ja i Bill będziemy najmniejszym problemem.

– Celowo pominąłeś Gawaina Robardsa? – spytał Percy. – Bo coś czuję, że to będzie dla mnie największe wyzwanie, o ile oczywiście Minister nie zdecyduje, że po wszystkich jego wyskokach na tym stanowisku lepiej sprawdziłby się ktoś inny. Lista skarg na niego od początku miesiąca, czyli z niespełna trzech tygodni, które w większości spędził w szpitalnym łóżku, jest dłuższa niż na jakiegokolwiek innego kierownika z Ministerstwa z całego ostatniego roku.

– Liczysz również tych, którzy współpracowali ze Śmierciożercami? – rzucił wyzywająco Bill. – Wiem, jaki jest Gawain. A on doskonale wie, że jego zachowanie bywa skandaliczne i że z wieloma jego zagrywkami się nie zgadzam.

– Cieszę się, że o tym wie, bo może dzięki temu coś do niego dotrze, zacznie zachowywać się w cywilizowany sposób i jednak będzie nadawał się do współpracy. Wciąż jest dla mnie niepojęte, że to jego Scrimgeour wybrał na swojego następcę, gdy został Ministrem, biorąc pod uwagę jego awanturnictwo, wszystkie związane z nim skandale oraz fakt, że z różnych przyczyn był stawiany przed komisją dyscyplinarną dziesiątki razy – odparł Percy, całkowicie ignorując przytyk o Śmierciożercach. 

– Połowa tych skandali dotyczyła jego rzekomego złego prowadzenia się, a nie tego, jak pracuje – zauważył Artur, na co Percy obrócił oczami.

– _Rzekomego_? Wszyscy znają barwną historię jego związków i romansów, bo jeszcze zanim został szefem Biura Aurorów, miał przygody z chyba każdą kobietą w całym departamencie, mimo że większość czasu był żonaty.

– Zabawne, że tak bardzo przeszkadzają ci romanse szefa Aurorów, skoro z Madison dogadujesz się tak fantastycznie – stwierdził z przekąsem Bill, a Fleur zachichotała i uśmiechnęła się do Percy’ego.

– Och, to racja! – stwierdziła przesadnie słodkim głosem. – Gdy wpadliście do nas przedwczoraj z dokumentami, wyglądało na to, że naprawdę się lubicie – oznajmiła, na co mężczyzna lekko się zaczerwienił, a Bill i Harry równocześnie parsknęli śmiechem.

– Panna Duncombe jest profesjonalna i kompetentna, nie robi sobie również wrogów w całym Ministerstwie.

– _Naprawdę_? – powiedziała Fleur z absolutnie fałszywym zdziwieniem. – Z tego, co wspominała, nie znosi jej tam połowa osób, a odkąd została kierowniczką, sam Minister dostał przynajmniej dwadzieścia zażaleń.

– Plotki i pomówienia…!

– Któregoś razu gdy wpadła do Billa z dokumentami ucięłyśmy sobie pogawędkę i potwierdziła niemal wszystkie te plotki – zaświergotała Fleur. – Jest cudowna. Aż żałuję, że dopiero niedawno miałam okazję ją poznać, bo brakowało mi tutaj bliskiej przyjaciółki w moim wieku. Bill, zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego byłeś tak oszczędny w słowach na jej temat, chociaż pracowałeś z nią w Wizengamocie _od roku_.

– Wcześniej słabo ją znałem. A ty bywasz niebywale zazdrosna o każdą ładną kobietę, jaką w ogóle _znam_ – odparł, obracając oczami. – I, jeśli mam być szczery, absolutnie nie sądziłem, że ją polubisz.

– Och, tu akurat masz rację. Ja też nigdy nie sądziłam, że polubię _jakąkolwiek_ ślicznotkę, z którą się przyjaźnisz. Życie potrafi zaskakiwać – zaśmiała się. – A co do opinii, jakie krążą na jej temat… cóż. Każdy ma prawo bawić się w młodości jak chce. Madison nie jest mężatką, nie jest nawet w stałym związku. To najlepszy czas, by cieszyć się życiem na całego. Przecież nie żyjemy już w czasach, gdy kobieta ma czekać do ślubu na tego jedynego – stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się do Molly, która wpatrywała się w nią z oburzeniem.

– Więc uważasz, że osoby jak panna Duncombe i Gawain Robards to dobry przykład na pracę w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa? Odpowiedni przykład praworządności? Niezdolność do przyjmowania zobowiązań w prywatnym życiu i zdradzanie partnerów? – spytała Molly sucho.

– To zupełnie inne sytuacje. Madison jest wolna i może robić co chce, a Robards zdradzał każdą ze swoich trzech żon. Dziwne, że żadna z nich go nie wykastrowała, bo ja bym tak zrobiła – stwierdziła swobodnie Fleur. – Ale bez względu na to, co sądzę o Robardsie, nie wydaje mi się, że jest złym szefem. Nie sądzę, że dla Harry’ego czy Billa robi jakąkolwiek różnicę, co też ich przełożony robi, gdy zrzuca z siebie aurorskie szaty.

– Do niedawna nawet nie wiedziałem o jego podbojach – odparł Harry, gdy Fleur zawiesiła na nim wzrok. – Masz rację, co za różnica, co robi w domu? Mnie to nie dotyczy, bo nie zamierzam sypiać – rzucił bezmyślnie, na co parę osób parsknęło śmiechem.

– Wiesz, z tego co widziałem w Proroku, to całkiem przystojny facet – parsknął George, wyciągając rękę w stronę Sequor, które Bill wyciągnął z kieszeni i postawił przy swoim talerzu. Bill natychmiast trzasnął go po ręce i przestawił urządzenie na drugą stronę, poza zasięg rąk młodszego brata.

– Ale ma podły charakter i kompletnie nie jest w moim typie – odparł Harry z lekkim zażenowaniem.

– Przede wszystkim to twój _szef_ – oznajmił Percy. – Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby kontynuował swoje podboje rozglądając się za podwładnymi niemal dwukrotnie od niego młodszymi. Wystarczającym problemem jest, że z wieloma kobietami, które mu podlegają służbowo, miał w przeszłości… _przygody_ , bo doskonale wiem, że całkiem spora grupa Aurorów ma z nim zatargi, a to niezdrowa sytuacja i…

– Mogę nie pochwalać jego decyzji osobistych i pewnych zachowań, ale nie uważam, że jest złym szefem. W krytycznych momentach te jego _przeszłe zatargi_ nie mają żadnego znaczenia i nie sądzę, że jest to temat, który w tym momencie należy podejmować – przerwał mu Bill, a Harry westchnął z ulgą, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty słuchać kolejnych rewelacji o Robardsie w momencie, gdy w ostatnim czasie jego opinia na temat szefa wystarczająco już podupadła.

– Kiedyś kłóciłem się z nim o wszystko, a niektóre jego zachowania są straszne – podjął, zanim Percy się odezwał. – Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że rzadko popełnia błędy i wspierał mnie na swój pokręcony sposób odkąd pracuję w jego dziale, chociaż nigdy mnie tam nie chciał. 

– Cieszę się, że wasze relacje poprawiły się od naszej ostatniej rozmowy – powiedział Artur.

– Nie będę ukrywał, że ostatnio Gawain robił wszystko, by znów się pogorszyły, ale akurat to, że wściekał się, że nic nie wiem i nic nie umiem, bo nie przeszedłem kursu aurorskiego… to prawda. A to właśnie była główna przyczyna naszych sprzeczek.

– Zawsze możesz go przerobić jako wolny słuchacz – stwierdził Percy, a coś w jego spojrzeniu świadczyło o tym, że teraz, gdy ma już decyzyjność w tej sprawie, _możesz_ zmieni się niebawem na _powinieneś_ a wreszcie _musisz_. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały, a Percy zawsze był formalistą aż do bólu.

– Zamierzam to zrobić, gdy tylko zakończy się to cholerne dochodzenie z Azkabanem – westchnął Harry. – Myślałem o tym już parę tygodni temu i…

– Będziesz mógł to zrobić jeszcze w tym sezonie, bo nowy nabór przesunął się o miesiąc właśnie ze względu na tę sprawę.

– Tak i _zrobię to_ – odparł Harry stanowczo. – Wiem, że to ważne.

– Będą na ciebie patrzeć jak na wariata – stwierdził Ron. – Przecież… przecież nikt nie wątpi, że masz kwalifikacje, chyba tylko Robards…

– _Ja_ w to wątpię – westchnął Harry. – Moja nieznajomość przepisów i procedur mogła nie raz doprowadzić do katastrofy i nie zamierzam zaklinać rzeczywistości. Potrzebuję tego. Mogę pewnie odpuścić sobie niektóre zajęcia praktyczne, ale na koniec chciałbym zdać _wszystkie_ egzaminy, choćby dla samego siebie, nawet jeśli nikt tego ode mnie nie wymaga.

– To wspaniały pomysł i uważam, że rzutem na taśmę powinieneś również podejść w tym roku do Owutemów – oznajmiła Hermiona.

– No już bez przesady…! – parsknął Harry, na co wszyscy roześmiali się i przez jakiś czas atmosfera była luźniejsza; minęło jednak zaledwie parę minut, a Percy ponownie poruszył temat Biura Aurorów i faktu, że Bill jako oficjalny zastępca Gawaina radzi sobie doskonale i że zarówno on jak Miles byliby lepszymi kandydatami na to stanowisko.

– Braciszku, wiem, że wolałbyś pracować z kimś poukładanym i działającym zgodnie z procedurami, ale nie zawsze się tak da i co więcej – uważam, że zarówno tobie jak Gawainowi dobrze zrobi, gdy z tą waszą kompletną różnicą charakterów będziecie zmuszeni się porozumieć – powiedział Bill, a w jego głosie pojawiło się pewne rozdrażnienie po naciskach ze strony Percy’ego. – Nie interesuje mnie pozycja Gawaina. Zatrudniłem się w Ministerstwie, bo wiedziałem, że będę tam bardziej potrzebny jako Łamacz Zaklęć, nawet jeśli płacą mniej niż Gringot, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że kocham swoją pracę. Nie zależało mi na tym, by w ogóle być Aurorem, ale dali mi to stanowisko równorzędnie z kierownikiem Łamaczy, bym mógł być zastępcą Gawaina również w sprawach całego Biura Aurorów. Ponieważ ta sprawa pokazała, że Miles również radzi z tym sobie fantastycznie, zamierzam wnioskować o to, by to on a nie ja był zastępcą Gawaina. Sam będę walczył o dodatkowe etaty i rozwój własnego zespołu, bo na tym właśnie wolałbym się skupić. Oraz o awans dla Brooksa, bo chociaż od początku wiedziałem, że jest świetny, ta sprawa udowodniła, że może być kimś więcej niż szeregowym pracownikiem.

– Dostałeś w lipcu siedem osób – powiedział Percy.

– Tak, dwóch wykwalifikowanych Łamaczy i pięciu stażystów, z których dwoje nie doczekało nawet końca okresu próbnego, bo całe dochodzenie związane z Azkabanem, nadgodziny i stres były ponad ich siły i sami zrezygnowali, zaś dwoje kolejnych do końca roku ma okres próbny i nie mam pojęcia, czy sobie poradzą i wytrwają – odparł Bill. – Jedynym stażystą, który okazał się idealnym kandydatem i bez żadnych wątpliwości mogliśmy z Robardsem go awansować na pełnoprawnego Łamacza Zaklęć i zatrudnić na stałe, jest Draco Malfoy. Na razie mam zgodę na dwie osoby za tych stażystów, którzy odeszli, ale będę potrzebował jeszcze przynajmniej dwóch wykwalifikowanych Łamaczy i zajmę się walką o te etaty oraz rekrutacją, gdy tylko zakończy się ta sprawa.

– Gdy skończy się ta sprawa, to chyba nie będziecie już tak obłożeni pracą… – stwierdził Artur, na co Bill westchnął, kręcąc głową.

– Tato… mamy kilkadziesiąt domów czarnoksięskich, w dużej mierze będących pseudo-własnością Ministerstwa, w których jest po prostu niebezpiecznie i nie nadają się do zamieszkania, bo nikt nie zajął się nimi należycie. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia trafiliśmy na całe mnóstwo artefaktów, ksiąg, zauroczonych miejsc, które na razie tylko zabezpieczyliśmy na ile się dało, żeby nikomu postronnemu nie stała się krzywda. Ale tego nie można tak zostawić. To praca na miesiące jak nie _lata_. I to zadanie Ministerstwa. W sierpniu Harry z młodym Malfoyem trafili na znalezisko w dworze, który zakupiła para mieszana, a mugol zakaził się czarnoksięskimi artefaktami, co Święty Mungo właściwie zignorował. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że potrzebuję zrobić dokładny przegląda takich miejsc... i miałem rację, bo ostatecznie okazało się, że wiąże się to z obecnym dochodzeniem. Tyle że zaczęła się ta sprawa, wszystkie inne poszły w odstawkę i musiałem odsunąć w czasie moje plany. Gdyby to, czego chcę się podjąć z moimi ludźmi zostało zrobione półtora roku temu, możliwe, że do ataku w Azkabanie w ogóle by nie doszło, bo Śmierciożercy nie mieliby całego tego zaplecza… 

– Życzę powodzenia w szukaniu odpowiedni kandydatów i mówię to bez ironii – powiedział Percy. – Łamacze Zaklęć mogą bez problemu znaleźć sobie pracę lepiej płatną i bardziej prestiżową niż pozycja w Ministerstwie.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale z całą pewnością są młode, obiecujące osoby, które tak jak Malfoy po przeszkoleniu okażą się po prostu _dobre_.

– Powtarzam: życzę ci powodzenia – westchnął Percy. – Masz rację, odnośnie wszystkich tych koszmarnych miejsc, jakie odkryliście… potrzebujesz pracowników i gdy złożysz wnioski o etaty, zapewne dostaniesz na nie zgodę od ręki. Ale zgoda na etat to dopiero początek drogi, zwłaszcza jeśli zamierzasz zatrudniać osoby bez doświadczenia.

– Zamierzam aplikować do zespołu Billa – odezwała się niespodziewanie Hermiona, zaskakując wszystkich. – Jako stażysta, to jasne – dodała szybko. – Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie dowiedziałam się, na czym polega wasza praca i mam już całkowitą pewność, że właśnie to chcę robić. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego dotąd tego nie rozważałam, a okazuje się, że Łamacz Zaklęć to najbardziej fascynujący zawód jaki istnieje.

Po jej słowach ponownie rozgorzała dyskusja, bo chociaż większość osób wiedziała, że Hermiona pomaga w pracach badawczych, spędzając całe dnie i wieczory naprzemiennie w szpitalu i bibliotece Harry’ego, nikt – z Harrym i Ronem na czele – nie spodziewał się takiej decyzji. Dziewczyna wyjaśniła, że rozważając swoją przyszłą karierę, w ogóle nie myślała o pracy Łamacza bo po prostu nie wiedziała, czym konkretnie się oni zajmują; okazało się… że właściwie tym, co robiła przez całą szkołę i co kochała: ciągłym dokształcaniem się, rozbrajaniem magii na czynniki pierwsze i próbami zrozumienia każdego jej aspektu… ciągłym poszukiwaniem, badaniem teorii i śledztwem mającym na celu połączenie pozornie niezwiązanych ze sobą faktów. Bill z oczywistych przyczyn był zachwycony i podekscytowany jej decyzją, podobnie jak Percy, nawet jeśli ten okazywał swoją radość bardziej powściągliwie. Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenie Hermiony, gdy ta opowiadała – na ile mogła, bez złamania obowiązujących również ją zaklęć tajności – o swoich pracach. Nie wspominała o Draco, to było jasne… ale wyglądało na to, że nie czuje się z tym dobrze. A to oznaczało, że naprawdę powinien porozmawiać z Ronem, zanim ktoś zacznie dostrzegać w jej opowieściach dziury… a Percy zdecydowanie dostrzegał, bo od jakiegoś czasu marszczył brwi i rzucał dziwne spojrzeniu to jemu, to Hermionie.

Po obiedzie na stół natychmiast wjechało ciasto a rozmowa rozluźniła się i Harry wiedział, że czas zabrać kieliszek wina i porozmawiać z Ronem, tym bardziej że jego przyjaciel spoglądał na niego raz po raz i wyraźnie czekał na właściwy moment. Zbierał się na odwagę już od paru chwil, ale co był już tego bliski – ktoś go zagadywał i czuł, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to tego wieczoru nie będzie mieć nawet trzech minut prywatności. Wziął głęboki oddech i przekręcił się do Rona, uznając, że po prostu wstaną i wyjdą i będzie mieć wszystko z głowy, kiedy Percy – który zamienił się miejscami z Fleur i od paru chwil rozmawiał z Billem siedzącym przy Harrym, niespodziewanie zwrócił się wprost do niego.

– Harry, jak się w ogóle czuje Malfoy? Wszystko u niego w porządku? – spytał, a Harry na jego słowa momentalnie zamarł.

– Skąd Harry ma wiedzieć, jak się czuje _fretka_? – zdziwił się Ron, na co Percy uniósł brwi.

– Przypuszczam, że wie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i…

– Percy, może… – próbował wtrącić Bill, lecz mężczyzna nie dał sobie przerwać.

– W ostatnim czasie dużo przeszedł, pracuje po godzinach od prawie trzech tygodni i jakoś nie wierzę, że odpoczywa, nawet gdy dostał specjalne polecenie, by tę niedzielę na to właśnie wykorzystać – kontynuował Percy. – Wypruwa sobie żyły dla tej sprawy, stracił przez nią dom i chociaż osobiście nadzoruję kwestię odszkodowania z Ministerstwa, wciąż go nie otrzymał i nie mam pojęcia, czy radzi sobie finansowo. Kilka dni temu dostarczyliśmy mu rzeczy, jakie udało się uratować z jego mieszkania. Większość była w fatalnym stanie, ale prosił, żeby przekazać mu wszystko, co w ogóle się tam znajdowało. Wydawał się przybity, chociaż chyba starał się tego nadmiernie nie okazywać. Oczywiście próbowałem dowiedzieć się, czego potrzebuje, ale najwyraźniej miał opory, by mi to wprost powiedzieć. I dlatego właśnie pytam _ciebie_. Więc…?

– On… już kupił najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy – wydusił Harry. – A ze stratą reszty pogodził się dwa tygodnie temu… chociaż początkowo był załamany, to już doszedł do siebie i… – przełknął ślinę, czując na sobie spojrzenie nie tylko Rona, ale też Hermiony i Artura, którzy siedzieli nieco dalej. – Jego matka przesłała mu trochę pamiątek i zdjęć i to też poprawiło mu nastrój i chyba najbardziej ucieszył się z szat szkolnych, chociaż są na niego zdecydowanie za krótkie i raczej już ich nie założy i… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. Przymknął na moment oczy, czując, jak serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej. – Obiecał, że dziś odpocznie. Stworek dopilnuje, by nie próbował znów pracować – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, nie odważając się spojrzeć na Rona.

– Chyba… chyba czegoś nie rozumiem – wymamrotał jego przyjaciel. – Dlaczego jest z nim Stworek?

– A gdzie miałby przebywać skrzat Harry’ego, jak nie w jego domu? – spytał Percy ze zdziwieniem. – Przecież młody Malfoy na razie tam mieszka, czy masz jakieś problemy z kojarzeniem faktów?

– Dlaczego Malfoy jest w twoim domu?! I jak to… mieszka? Hermiona…! Przecież siedzisz tam cały czas i grzebiesz w książkach, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że jest tam Malfoy?! – wykrzyknął z pretensją, lecz dziewczyna zacisnęła usta i pokręciła głową. Po wybuchu Rona w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza i Harry wiedział, że wszyscy wpatrują się w niego i nasłuchują odpowiedzi. On sam utkwił wzrok w swoich zaciśniętych dłoniach, przeklinając się w myślach, że nie załatwił tego jak należało, że wszystko wyszło na jaw przypadkiem i że nie było już szansy, że porozmawia z Ronem na osobności.

– Draco wprowadził się do mnie po ataku w Azkabanie – powiedział w końcu. – Był wtedy w okropnym stanie i nie chciałem, żeby został sam w tym swoim paskudnym mieszkaniu… które zresztą cztery dni później zostało zniszczone. Mieszkał u mnie cały ten czas. Tak, Hermiona widziała się z nim i razem pracowali w mojej bibliotece. To ja poprosiłem ją, by nic ci nie mówiła, więc nie miej do niej pretensji.

– Ale _dlaczego_? – nacisnął Ron. – Po co go do siebie wziąłeś? Nie mógł się nim zająć ktoś inny? Jasne, współczuję mu, że stracił mieszkanie, ale dlaczego to ty masz go znosić? Nie musisz ratować każdego na świecie…!

– Nie ratuję każdego, tylko konkretnie _jego_. A on naprawdę nie miał gdzie pójść.

– Nie żartuj, przecież…

– Ron, dość – przerwał mu Bill. – Gdzie niby miałby zamieszkać Malfoy? Wszystkie majątki jego rodziny w Wielkiej Brytanii zostały przejęte przez Ministerstwo, większość zabezpieczeń zostało zdjęte, nie chroni ich już magia krwi i nawet gdybyśmy chcieli wysłać do któregoś z nich młodego Malfoya, nie byłby tam bezpieczny, podobnie jak w jakimkolwiek ewentualnym wynajętym na szybko lokalu. Jego matka przebywa na stałe we Francji i nie może tu wrócić bo magiczne granice są od początku miesiąca zablokowane dla cywilów i osób niezwiązanych z dochodzeniem, a ja nie wyślę go tam, bo jest tu niezbędny. Jego _jedyną_ nieruchomością było tamto mieszkanie. Gdyby nie mieszkał u Harry’ego w miejscu tak chronionym jak Grimmauld Place, od razu po ataku na jego mieszkanie zmusiłbym go, żeby wprowadził się do mnie do czasu rozwiązania tej sprawy… o ile w ogóle by ten atak przeżył. Ślady jakie znaleźliśmy jednoznacznie wskazywały, że próbowano go porwać lub zamordować.

– Dlaczego? – odezwał się George. – Co ten dzieciak zrobił, że akurat _jego_ chcieli się pozbyć, poza oczywistym faktem, że z wami pracuje? Wiem, że Prorok o tym pisał i że Harry tak to przedstawił w wywiadzie dla Skeeter, ale to coś więcej, prawda? – spytał, zerkając to na Billa to na Percy’ego.

– Malfoy jest jedną z najważniejszych osób w tym dochodzeniu i… – zaczął Bill i zająknął się, zerkając na młodszego brata. – I nie mogę podać wam żadnych dodatkowych szczegółów, bo chronią tego zaklęcia tajności.

– I to od początku mnie dziwiło – stwierdził Artur. – Wiem, że nie możecie o tym mówić, ale nie będę ukrywać… gdy po ataku było już jasne, że Lucjusz został ciężko ranny, byłem zdziwiony, że jego syn nie został natychmiast odsunięty od tej sprawy. Przepisy nie pozwalają, by pracownik Biura Aurorów brał udział w śledztwie bezpośrednio dotyczącym jego najbliższych krewnych.

– I zostałby odsunięty, gdyby nie to, że bez informacji od niego sprawa dotyczyłaby śmierci blisko setki osób, bo tyle zostało w mniej lub bardziej dotkliwy sposób zranione w ataku w Azkabanie, a tymczasem większość udało nam się uratować… właśnie dzięki niemu. Ma wiedzę, której nie posiada nikt inny i chociaż przepisy stanowią, że powinienem go wyłączyć z dochodzenia, to absolutnie wykluczone ze względu na dobro sprawy – odezwał się Percy.

– Przepisy przepisami – odparła Molly. – Dla mnie bardziej zastanawiające jest, że młody Malfoy, co do którego miałam wątpliwości już gdy rozmawialiśmy w lipcu o jego zatrudnieniu i który w zeszłym roku był sądzony jako _Śmierciożerca_ , cieszy się takim zaufaniem i troską z waszej strony. Bill przyjął go do zespołu, Harry przyjął go pod swój dach…

– A ty, Percy, interesujesz się jego samopoczuciem – dodała Ginny z przekąsem. – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek słyszałam, żebyś interesował się _czyimkolwiek_ samopoczuciem – dokończyła, na co Percy zmrużył z irytacją oczy.

– Bill, zdejmij zaklęcie tajności, a ja obłożę pomieszczenie takimi, które nie pozwolą nikomu z was mówić o tej sprawie. Wy również nie powinniście o tym wiedzieć i w innych okolicznościach bym o tym nie mówił, ale widzę po was, że nie wszyscy wierzycie w oficjalne komunikaty Ministerstwa, nie rozumiecie, co właściwie się stało, a ja po prostu nie mogę pozwolić, aby w mojej najbliższej rodzinie powstawały jakieś idiotyczne teorie spiskowe i panowały uprzedzenia wobec tego dzieciaka – oznajmił Percy, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i wykonał kilka ruchów, mamrocząc przy tym jakąś długą, zawiłą inkantację. Bill również rzucił parę zaklęć, w trakcie których Harry poczuł, jak jego gardło się zaciska i dopiero gdy wszystkie czary zostały wymienione, mógł wziąć głęboki oddech. – Nie jest tajemnicą, że podczas ataku w Azkabanie, po którym uciekło w sumie około dwudziestu Śmierciożerców i współpracujących z nimi osób, w tym zarządca więzienia, zastosowali oni nietypowy urok, którym zakazili kilkudziesięciu więźniów, a także strażników i pracowników naszego Departamentu, którzy brali udział w obławie. Na koniec lipca ten sam urok zabił sędziego Fawleya, a miesiąc później, tuż przed atakiem w Azkabanie, trafiono nim kilkunastu sędziów, z których przeżyło tylko dwoje. Gdy pierwszego września do Świętego Munga trafiła blisko setka rannych, z których więcej niż połowa była pod wpływem tego właśnie nowego uroku, to Bill wraz z zespołem Łamaczy i przy pomocy uzdrowiciela Lennoxa zajmował się jego rozpracowaniem. Najciężej ranni umarli w ciągu paru godzin i nie było szans, by ich uratować, a gdyby nie natychmiastowe działanie Łamaczy, nie przeżyłaby _ani jedna_ osoba, która wprost przyjęła uderzenie uroku, bo szanse – a i to nie we wszystkich przypadkach – mieli tylko ci, którzy zostali nim trafieni rykoszetem i byli w dobrej kondycji zanim się to stało. Absolutnie kluczową rolę w złamaniu uroku miał Draco Malfoy, który jako jedyny miał w ogóle pojęcie, co to mogło być a także eksperymenty, których musiał dokonać na swoim ojcu, bo ten należał do ofiar i był w na tyle beznadziejnym stanie, że gdyby nie został królikiem doświadczalnym i nie poszedł na pierwszy ogień, nie miałby szans przeżyć.

– Skąd właściwie młody Malfoy wiedział, co ma robić? – spytał Artur. – Wiem tylko o pewnych elementach śledztwa, dostępnych dla całego Departamentu i wszystkich zaangażowanych osób, ale to wciąż nie jest dla mnie zrozumiałe.

– Eksperymenty dotyczące tego uroku były prowadzone przez Śmierciożerców półtora roku temu w jego dworze – odparł Percy. – I zanim zaczniecie to komentować, wiedzcie, że młody Malfoy wspomniał o eksperymentalnej magii jakiej był świadkiem w czasie swojego procesu, jednak Wizengamot nie podjął tematu. Tylko dlatego, że widział coś podobnego i domyślał się, o jakie zaklęcia wiązane _mogło_ chodzić, miał szansę rozpracować ten urok. Śmierciożercy doskonale wiedzieli, że Malfoyowie są jedynymi osobami, które miały do czynienia z tym urokiem i było jasne, że skoro większość ofiar została uratowana, musieli z nami współpracować i odegrać kluczową rolę w działaniach uzdrowicieli i łamaczy. Dlatego próbowali zamordować Draco, bo musieli domyślić się, że złamał ich urok, ale wiedzieli też, że nie mieliśmy szans dotrzeć do samego sedna tego zaklęcia i w efekcie ofiary nie dochodziły do siebie tak szybko, jak powinny. Zapewne wiedzieli też, że bez Draco znajdziemy się w impasie. Od tamtej pory czteroosobowa grupa Łamaczy, w tym zresztą Draco i Bill, zajmowali się niemal wyłącznie badaniami nad urokiem, zaś tydzień temu znaleziony został dodatkowy element, dzięki któremu pacjenci zostali uleczeni całkowicie i w tej kwestii istotne były informacje przekazane zarówno przez Draco jak Lucjusza. I właśnie _dlatego_ Draco Malfoy jest dla nas tak ważny.

– Pewnie on i jego ojciec doskonale wiedzieli, o co chodziło od samego początku – stwierdziła Ginny. – Jeden i drugi to podłe gnidy i… 

– Ginny, nie gadaj głupot – przerwał jej Bill, kręcąc głową. – Malfoy mógł domyślać się, o co chodzi, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak złamać ten urok. A zgodę na eksperymenty dostał tylko dlatego, że jego ojciec został trafiony i umierał. Draco cudem się udało, byłem przy tym i mogę cię z całą pewnością zapewnić, że _nie_ , nie wiedział, co robi i miał świadomość, że może zabić swojego ojca jednym nieostrożnym ruchem. Sam urok miał być niemożliwy do złamania, a metody na to po prostu nie było. Tylko ktoś z jego wiedzą był w stanie rozpoznać ten wariant uroku i w ogóle _próbować_ go złamać, a gdyby nie jego wskazówki i eksperymenty, jakich się podjął, ryzykując życie ojca, wszyscy ci ludzie umarliby w ciągu kilku godzin, bo standardowa procedura jaką zaczęliśmy stosować by ich zabiła. Tak jak powiedział Percy… Śmierciożercy wiedzą już, dzięki komu uratowaliśmy tych ludzi, bo to oczywiste. Dlatego próbowali go zabić w jego mieszkaniu i jest na samym szczycie ich listy do zemsty, bo pracując z nami, całkowicie pokrzyżował ich plany. Mieliśmy świadków, mieliśmy ludzi i dowody i chociaż trwało to i tak za długo, udało nam się wreszcie dorwać pierwszych zbiegów i zaczęliśmy rozbijać cały ich spisek. Mam nadzieję, że to kwestia dni lub tygodni i że dorwiemy ich wszystkich, bo całe Biuro Aurorów jest postawione w stan gotowości. Ale do tego czasu Malfoy musi być w bezpiecznym miejscu w kraju, by mógł dalej zajmować się badaniami, a takim właśnie miejscem jest Grimmauld Place. Zabezpieczenia są tam doskonałe, a dodatkowo należy do Blacków, więc dom już go rozpoznał i chroni. Czy jest to dla was jasne? Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania i wątpliwości?

– Rozumiem, że Draco Malfoy z wami współpracuje. Byłoby dziwne, gdyby mając odpowiednią wiedzę i będąc pracownikiem Biura Aurorów tego _nie_ zrobił. Ciężko mi jednak uwierzyć, że Lucjusz również w jakikolwiek sposób wam pomógł – powiedział Artur, przyglądając się obu synom.

– Po ataku miał do wyboru umrzeć – powiedział Percy. – A w tym tygodniu złożył szczegółowe zeznania, które pomogły nam z dalszymi pracami związanymi z urokiem oraz ze schwytaniem pierwszych osób. Gdyby nie nowe informacje od niego, ani nie ruszylibyśmy dalej z łamaniem uroku ani tym bardziej nie udałoby się nam kogokolwiek znaleźć i aresztować.

– Dlaczego _dopiero teraz_ je złożył? Dwa tygodnie po ataku?

– To akurat są kwestie, o których nie możemy rozmawiać – odparł Bill.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Molly. – Tak jak mówi Artur… Mogę uwierzyć w to, że syn Lucjusza wam pomaga, jest twoim pracownikiem i najwyraźniej… najwyraźniej myliłam się co do niego, chociaż prawdopodobnie nigdy bym mu nie zaufała tak, jak ty. Jednak Lucjusz Malfoy to całkiem inna historia. To jeden z najgorszych ludzi, jakich znam i po prostu nie rozumiem…

– Mamo, proszę, zostaw ten temat – powiedział Percy spokojnie. – Bill nie może o tym mówić i ani on, ani ja, ani nawet sam Minister nie ma uprawnień, by zdjąć z niego klauzule tajności. Malfoy, mimo że zeznania złożył dopiero teraz, wcześniej również współpracował z Biurem Aurorów. Przesłuchanie dotyczyło nie tylko tej sprawy i w dużej części zostało utajnione. Jego proces, podobnie jak kilku innych więźniów, zostanie wznowiony w najbliższym czasie i podjąłem już pierwsze kroki w tym zakresie, bo będzie przeprowadzony w szczególnym trybie, co wymaga załatwienia wielu formalności. Biorąc pod uwagę to, w jakim stanie jest Wizengamot i że odpowiadam za jego skuteczne działanie, będę monitorował tę sprawę osobiście. I to wszystko, co mogę wam powiedzieć. Bill, wznów standardowe klauzule tajności i… – wymusił nieco sztuczny uśmiech – zmieńmy temat, bo to miał być rodzinny wieczór i chwila wytchnienia od pracy, a tymczasem podejmujemy kwestie, które wolałbym chociaż na jedno popołudnie zostawić za murami Ministerstwa.

Po tym jak Bill i Percy przywrócili zwykły układ zaklęć tajności, na parę chwil zapanowała cisza i wyglądało na to, że po starciu, jakie miało miejsce, nikt do końca nie wie, jaki temat miałby być bezpieczny. Harry czuł, że to pewnie _kolejny_ właściwy moment, by rozmawiać z Ronem, który marszczył brwi i wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie… ale wiedział też, że zostało powiedziane tak dużo, że na ucieczkę z nim i rozmowę na osobności jest już za późno.

– Świetnie. Więc fretka okazała się jakimś cudownym geniuszem i bohaterem – odezwał się w końcu Ron. – Jestem w szoku, bo nie wydawał się nigdy ani jednym ani drugim. Musicie go chronić, bo chcą go dorwać i nie możecie go odesłać za granicę, bo jest wam potrzebny tutaj. Niech będzie, że to przyjmuję do wiadomości, ale nadal jest dla mnie niepojęte, że mieszka u Harry’ego i że to była jakaś straszna tajemnica, skoro nie mogłaś mi o tym powiedzieć – stwierdził, zerkając z wyrzutem na Hermionę.

– To akurat żadna tajemnica – stwierdził Percy ze zdziwieniem. – Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że…

– No, tak się składa, że ja nic nie wiem – przerwał mu Ron. – I Harry, nie rozumiem, dlaczego się na to godzisz i jak znosisz u siebie tego padalca całymi dniami, nie tylko w pracy, ale jeszcze w domu, schodzisz rano do kuchni i pierwsze co widzisz to jego, z tym jego durnym uśmieszkiem i pewnie masz zepsuty nastrój na resztę dnia jak tylko się odezwie. _Dlaczego_? Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co chodzi?

– Draco zamieszkałby u mnie po całej sprawie z jego ojcem nawet gdyby nie stracił mieszkania – odparł Harry, nie będąc w stanie dłużej ukrywać prawdy… tym bardziej że Percy wszystko wiedział, ale w przeciwieństwie do Billa nie miał pojęcia, że to tajemnica i w efekcie niemal powiedział to na głos… a on po prostu nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby ktoś wyznał prawdę za niego. Za to Ron… uciekał przed oczywistościami, jednak Harry przypuszczał, że doskonale wiedział już, o co chodzi, tyle że nie dopuszczał tego jeszcze do wiadomości. – Zostanie u mnie na dłużej. Mam nadzieję, że na zawsze. To z nim się umawiam. Od samego początku chodziło o niego. Jest pierwszym co widzę, gdy rano otwieram oczy i nie, nie ma _durnego uśmieszku_ , a ja byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przestał go nazywać fretką – wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie, wpatrując się w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie.

– Powiedz… że żartujesz… – wydusił Ron.

– Czy to wygląda jak żart? – spytał cicho, wiedząc, że wszyscy wpatrują się w niego z jawnym niedowierzaniem, ale nie mając odwagi unieść głowy i spojrzeć na kogokolwiek.

– To z nim byłeś wtedy… na Merlina… to zdjęcie Skeeter w restauracji…

– Dokładnie tak.

– Ron, Harry, wybaczcie że wam przerwę, ale patrzę na was i słucham i nie rozumiem, co tu się właśnie dzieje – odezwał się Percy; Harry zerknął na niego i zobaczył, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego dziwnie, ale bez jakiegokolwiek potępienia. Potem dostrzegł Billa i Fleur, którzy chyba nie wiedzieli do końca, jak się zachować… George’a, który obracał oczami i próbował się nie śmiać, Molly, Ginny i Neville’a, którzy byli zszokowani tym wyznaniem i Artura, który był zszokowany jednak nieco mniej, więc z całą pewnością słyszał plotki. Na końcu jego wzrok padł na Hermionę, która uśmiechała się do niego, chyba próbując dodać mu otuchy, ale też łypała na Rona, prawdopodobnie po to, by pohamować jego zapędy, gdyby zaczął przesadzać. – Harry spotykał się z Malfoyem już od jakiegoś czasu, wiedzą o tym absolutnie wszyscy w Biurze Aurorów, a w reszcie Departamentu też nie była to tajemnica, więc nie rozumiem, tato, dlaczego udajesz zaskoczonego. A ty Harry, nie rozumiem, dlaczego to ukrywałeś tyle czasu, a najwyraźniej _ukrywałeś_.

– Percy, daj mu spokój… – westchnął Bill.

– Nie, nie dam, bo nie podoba mi się, jak reagujecie. I że tak samo reagowaliście, jak wyszedł na jaw jego udawany związek z Madison Duncombe. Załamywanie rąk, głupie komentarze i oburzenie, bo Harry wybrał sobie kogoś, kto _wam_ nie odpowiada, z całkowitym pominięciem faktu, że najwyraźniej osoba ta odpowiada _jemu_. Każdy ma prawo spotykać się z kim chce, a Harry nie jest dzieckiem i jest wystarczająco dorosły, by samodzielnie dobierać sobie bliskich ludzi – powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Harry’ego. – Nie będę jednak ukrywał, ucieszyłem się, gdy okazało się, że umawiasz się z Malfoyem, a nie z nią, bo spotykanie się z kimś na stanowisku kierowniczym mogłoby wyglądać niestosownie, a z nim jesteście na podobnej pozycji i nie macie zależności służbowej i…

– Percy, serio…? – sapnął Ron. – Uważasz, że Malfoy jest lepszy od _kogokolwiek_ na świecie? Już nie pamiętasz, co to za gnida?

– Tak, serio – odparł ze złością. – Draco Malfoy udowodnił odkąd pracuje w Ministerstwie a już zwłaszcza w ostatnich dniach, ile jest warty. Ma fatalną przeszłość i wiem, jak się niegdyś zachowywał w szkole i że był zepsutym, głupim dzieciakiem. Ale się zmienił i, cieszę się, że Bill dał mu szansę, nawet jeśli należałem do osób, które nie były do niego przekonane. Wy mi również daliście szansę, chociaż przez parę lat byłem dla was podły i absolutnie nie zasługiwałem na wybaczenie. Byłem już dorosły i doskonale wiedziałem, co robię, podczas gdy Malfoy był zmanipulowanym dzieckiem i wszystko, co najgorsze zrobił w życiu, nawet nie było jego własną decyzją. Jak możecie go skreślać? Czy którekolwiek z was chociaż przez moment zastanowiło się, w jakiej był sytuacji i co przeszedł w czasie wojny? I na koniec macie jeszcze czelność obrzucać go wyzwiskami, prezentując najgorsze uprzedzenia, prezentując dokładnie te cechy, które sprawiły, że do spisku w Azkabanie w ogóle doszło! – powiedział Percy ostro i to sprawiło, że w pokoju zaległa cisza. – Jeśli Harry się z nim umawia, życzę im wszystkiego najlepszego. I osobiście zamierzam bronić ich obu przed ludźmi, którzy będą próbowali ich skrzywdzić, gdy ich relacja wyjdzie na jaw, a na pewno do takich sytuacji dojdzie. O ile wszystko jednak wszystko poprawnie rozegramy, politycznie będzie to dobrze wyglądało i liczę na to, że w razie wątpliwości ty i Malfoy zwrócicie się do mnie. Kiedy zamierzacie ujawnić się ze swoją relacją publicznie? Bo, jeśli mam być szczery, nie widzę, żadnych powodów, by dłużej z tym zwlekać.

– Percy, my… my się spotykamy trochę ponad dwa tygodnie… – wydusił Harry, zszokowany jego słowami… i chyba najbardziej, zapewnieniem, że będzie go wspierał, bo czegoś takiego zdecydowanie się po nim nie spodziewał. – Nie ujawnię tego _tylko dlatego_ , że to wygodne politycznie…

– Więc ujawnij to dlatego, że to _słuszne_ i że tak należy zrobić, tym bardziej jeśli propozycja, którą złożyłeś Robardsowi tydzień temu jest w mocy. To ułatwi nam wszystkim zadanie, gdy przyjdzie czas na konkretne decyzje. Wiesz, o czym mówię – powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy. – Porozmawiaj z nim i chciałbym, żebyście zajęli się tym jak najszybciej, bo z twojej strony przyznanie się do relacji, o której w pracy wszyscy wiedzą, to nie powinien być żaden problem, zaś ukrywanie tego jest po prostu złym pomysłem, bo jesteście na celowniku i to i tak wyjdzie na jaw, a wówczas będzie to wyglądało tak, jakbyś się go wstydził, a nie możemy sobie pozwolić na coś takiego.

– Mówisz jak Ślizgon – stwierdził George z przekąsem. – Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem z większością tego, co mówisz, się zgadzam.

– Tiara przydziału wahała się przez chwilę, czy nie nadawałbym się lepiej do Ravenclaw lub właśnie Slytherinu. Może faktycznie popełniła błąd, tym bardziej że Gryffindor nawet nie był w jej pierwszym wyborze – powiedział oschle po czym zwrócił się ponownie do Harry’ego. – Do niczego cię nie zmuszę, ale chciałbym, żebyś przynajmniej się nad tym zastanowił. A ty, Ron, zastanów się nad samym sobą, zanim powiesz coś, czego będziesz żałował.

– Ja po prostu nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, jak Harry mógł zapomnieć wszystko, co robił Malfoy przez całe lata, tylko dlatego, że przez parę ostatnich tygodni wydawał mu się w porządku – oznajmił ze złością Ron, wpatrując się w Harry’ego, który skulił się w sobie, czując się coraz gorzej, że cała ta dyskusja toczy się nad jego głową i że jego bliscy kłócą się przez niego. – Może i jest świetnym pracownikiem. Ale i tak mu nie ufam, byłem porażony tym, że najwyraźniej zacząłeś się z nim przyjaźnić i zacząłeś go bronić w wywiadach, za to sama myśl o tym, że się z nim umawiasz i że jesteś aż tak zaślepiony sprawia, że robi mi się niedobrze, gdy tylko pomyślę…

– Ron! – krzyknęła z oburzeniem Hermiona. – Sądziłam, że przeszły ci już te nonsensy!

– Nie chodzi mi o to, że to chłopak, ale że to _Malfoy_! – odparował wściekle. – Oraz że robiliście ze mnie głupka przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie! Bo _wszyscy wiedzieli i to jasne_ , to wspaniałe, że Harry spotyka się z Malfoyem, który po całych latach gdy był najgorszą gnidą jaką znałem, teraz nagle okazuje się jakimś cholernym aniołem i ideałem! – wybuchnął, po czym poderwał się z miejsca i warknął na Hermionę, gdy to spróbowała go zatrzymać, a następnie szybko opuścił pomieszczenie.

– Przepraszam za niego – wydusiła Hermiona. – Przepraszam, nie sądziłam… porozmawiam z nim i… – urwała, kiedy Harry pokręcił głową i podniósł się z miejsca.

– Sam z nim porozmawiam – powiedział, mocniej zaciskając dłonie. – Ron ma rację. Nie powinienem kłamać. Wiedziałem, że tak zareaguje i wcale mu się nie dziwię, bo pewnie w odwrotnej sytuacji zachowałbym się dokładnie tak samo – stwierdził gorzko, po czym ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę drzwi na korytarz, za którymi zniknął Ron. Rozejrzał się po przedpokoju, a potem z westchnieniem ruszył schodami na górę, skąd słyszał głos kroków a potem zamykanych drzwi.

Parę chwil później stał przed jego dawnym pokojem, wahając się i żałując, że nie wziął ze sobą jakiegoś alkoholu. Zapukał cicho i przez dobre kilkanaście sekund nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji; był już bliski, by albo dać sobie spokój albo spróbować ponownie, kiedy drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły, a Ron wpuścił go do środka. Unikał jego spojrzenia i był wciąż podminowany, a Harry nie potrafił go za to winić.

– Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem – powiedział bez zbędnych już w tym momencie wstępów. – Powinienem… od razu przyznać, że to z nim wtedy byłem na randce, zamiast to ukrywać i się wykręcać. Ale po prostu… to było wciąż nowe i nie wiedziałem… my jeszcze wtedy się nie umawialiśmy – wydusił. – A Draco nie był pewny, czy to dobry pomysł i nie miałem pojęcia, czy cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie. Zamieszkał u mnie po ataku w Azkabanie i wtedy zaczęliśmy… dopiero wtedy powiedzieliśmy sobie, że tego chcemy. I sam wiesz, ile się działo a ja po prostu bałem się twojej reakcji i wiem, że jestem tchórzem i…

– Najwyraźniej słusznie się bałeś – przerwał mu Ron i z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadł na zasłanym łóżku, po czym skinął na Harry’ego, by zrobił to samo. – Dlaczego on? Powiedz mi po prostu dlaczego ze wszystkich facetów świata musiałeś sobie wybrać tę durną fretkę…!

– Ron…

– Jasne. Nie fretkę, tak po prostu Malfoya, albo _Draco_ – parsknął z irytacją a potem pokręcił głową. – Nie jestem w stanie tego przetrawić, chociaż pewnie powinienem się tego spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę, że _zawsze_ odwalało ci na jego punkcie. Jasne, w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałem, że po prostu ci się podobał i…

– Słuchaj, uściślijmy coś: w szkole Draco _absolutnie_ mi się nie podobał i gdyby był takim padalcem jak wtedy, teraz też by nie zaczął.

– Pracujecie razem półtora miesiąca, naprawdę sądzisz, że aż tak się zmienił? – spytał wprost. – Po tym jak znaliśmy go całe lata, przez które był po prostu żałosną gnidą i dręczył całą naszą trójkę…? Nie ufam mu, nie zamierzam tego ukrywać. I nie zmienię zdania. Nie wierzę, że zmienił się _aż tak_ , że wy wszyscy… że nagle wszyscy wychwalają go pod niebiosa. Boję się, że cię wykorzystuje i że będziesz przez niego cierpieć. Percy ma rację, dla Malfoya relacja z tobą to coś, co mu pomoże i co świetnie wygląda, a ty byłeś samotny tyle czasu i uciekałeś od wszystkich a nagle pojawił się on i…

– I już nie jestem samotny – przerwał mu cicho, postanawiając, że lepiej nie mówić Ronowi, że w tym momencie patrzy na relację jego i Draco podobnie jak Lucjusz. – Jestem z nim szczęśliwy. Chcę by ze mną mieszkał. Chcę, żeby nam się udało. Zależy mi na nim. I… i zależy mi, żebyś dał mu szansę.

– Oczywiście, bo Hermiona mu dała i dołączyła do jego fanklubu. Siedziała z nim u ciebie w domu i bawiła się w tak fantastycznie, że postanowiła tak jak on zostać Łamaczem Zaklęć o czym nawet mi nie powiedziała…!

– Nie mów tylko, że jesteś o niego zazdrosny…

– _Jestem_ zazdrosny! – podniósł głos. – Jestem zazdrosny i wściekły i czuję się jak idiota, bo _wszyscy_ wiedzieliście, a ja znów jestem tępakiem, który wszystkiego dowiaduje się ostatni! Nikomu nie bałeś się powiedzieć tylko mi! – powiedział z rozżaleniem.

– Poprosiłem, by nic ci nie mówili, bo chciałem ci powiedzieć sam a nie… wyręczać się kimś.

– Serio? – mruknął z powątpiewaniem.

– No dobra, najbardziej to wolałem, żeby załatwiła to za mnie Hermiona albo żeby wszystko magicznie się samo rozwiązało. Prawie rzuciła mi się do gardła, gdy chciałem to na nią zrzucić – przyznał, na co Ron spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i parsknął krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem, ale nie skomentował tych słów. – I… to nie jest tak, że planowałem komukolwiek z was o nim powiedzieć… Jedyne osoby, którym powiedziałem sam z siebie, to Bill i Madison. George domyślił się już jak byliście u mnie pod koniec sierpnia. Percy musiał usłyszeć plotki, a Hermiona wpadła na nas w szpitalu no i nie dało się wmawiać jej, że nie zobaczyła tego co zobaczyła i…

– Wpadła… na was… – wydusił z oszołomieniem, a gdy do Harry’ego dotarło, co musiał sobie pomyśleć, natychmiast się zaczerwienił.

– Nie! Nie wpadła… nie w ten sposób! Nic nie robiliśmy, nic… jezu… – przerwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Po prostu… ja i Draco staliśmy przy windzie blisko siebie i najwyraźniej wyglądaliśmy… jednoznacznie… czemu wcale się nie dziwię, bo wcześniej my… no… rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach i…

– Nie wpadła na nic konkretnego, ale wcześniej było coś na co mogła wpaść i dlatego się domyśliła, bo wciąż szczerzyliście się do siebie jak głupi? – rzucił Ron, unosząc brwi.

– Tak, to znaczy… nie! Tylko się całowaliśmy! – zaprotestował.

– Na Merlina, żartowałem… A wyobrażanie sobie ciebie z Malfoyem… – skrzywił się i spojrzał na Harry’ego desperacko. – Nie licz na to, że będę w stanie ot tak machnąć ręką na całą przeszłość i patrzeć na was razem i uśmiechać się i udawać, że to ktoś kogo dopiero poznałem a nie ten sam palant, którego znałem w szkole. Nie ma na to szans.

– Nie oczekuję, że machniesz ręką i będziesz udawał, że to nie jest on – powiedział Harry. – Chcę tylko… i naprawdę mi na tym zależy… żebyś dał mu szansę i nie skreślał go i po prostu… – zająknął się. – Jak spotkamy się wszyscy razem i naprawdę nie chcę odkładać tego w nieskończoność, wystarczy mi, żebyś na samym starcie nie rzucił mu się do gardła…

– Jeśli faktycznie nie jest taki jak kiedyś i nie zacznie od obrażania mojej rodziny, nie będę mieć powodów by się na niego rzucać – odparł.

– To mogę zagwarantować. Pewnie będzie tak przerażony, że z trudem wyduka dziesięć słów – stwierdził Harry i westchnął, próbując wyobrazić sobie reakcję Draco, gdy ten usłyszy, że wszyscy Weasleyowie już się o nich dowiedzieli oraz że czas najwyższy, by on i Ron pogrzebali wiszący nad nimi od lat topór wojenny. – Pewnie zacznie panikować, gdy tylko mu powiem, że chcę, żeby się z tobą spotkał. I… może kiedyś również z wami wszystkimi – dodał, na co Ron obrócił oczami.

– Daj spokój. Przecież prawie cała rodzina już go uwielbia. Panikować to będzie jak jego ojciec się o was dowie. _Niemal_ mu tego współczuje – stwierdził, a wówczas Harry odchrząknął, wiedząc, że kolejne słowa nie spodobają się Ronowi, ale jednocześnie nie zamierzając opowiadać mu bajek.

– Lucjusz wie o nas od samego początku i gdy z nim rozmawiałem pierwszy raz na swój dziwny sposób wydawał się nawet zadowolony, że ja i Draco… – urwał, kiedy Ron spojrzał na niego w kompletnym szoku.

– Rozmawiałeś z ojcem Malfoya?! – wyrzucił z siebie. – Na Merlina…! podobno spotykacie się parę tygodni a ty już urządzasz sobie ot tak, pogawędki z jego ojcem i w ogóle… jak ty byłeś w stanie z nim rozmawiać?!

– Bardzo prosto, leżał ledwo przytomny w łóżku szpitalnym nie będąc w stanie nawet podnieść ręki, chwilę po tym jak jakiś popieprzony uzdrowiciel się na nim wyżywał i w dodatku tego samego dnia gdy prawie umarł w Azkabanie – powiedział Harry z rozdrażnieniem, a Ron miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by zrobiło mu się trochę głupio. – Nie lubię go i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Ale staram się zachowywać przy nim w cywilizowany sposób, a on obraża mnie mniej niż inne osoby, więc można uznać, że nie jest tak fatalnie jak się spodziewałem.

– Naprawdę… nie mam pojęcia, co na to powiedzieć – wydusił Ron i parę chwil wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, wyraźnie gryząc się z myślami. – Przede wszystkim jednak… próbuję zrozumieć, co widzisz Malfoyu. W sensie Draco, nie jego ojcu…! – wykrzyknął, na co Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Jak dasz mu szansę, to przekonasz się, że nie jest taki jak kiedyś i zrozumiesz…

– Nie chodzi mi o jego charakter, który niby tak się poprawił. Co w nim widzisz? Dlaczego on ci się podoba?

– Wątpię czy akurat o tym chcesz słuchać.

– Chcę, bo może to mi pozwoli zrozumieć. Może jest w nim coś fantastycznego. Ma jakieś cechy, które sprawiają, że dla drugiego chłopaka jest absolutnym ideałem. Dawaj. Nie może to być nic gorszego niż sam fakt, że to w ogóle on.

– Dobra. Świetnie – wymamrotał, wciąż kompletnie nieprzekonany oraz zawstydzony. Poczuł pewne dejavu, bo pamiętał wciąż, jak początkowo Ron reagował i jak bardzo _nic nie rozumiał_ , kiedy zaczął interesować się Ginny. – To przez niego zorientowałem się, że faceci też mnie interesują. Nigdy nie podobał mi się żaden inny, ok? Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Po prostu pojawił się, zbliżyliśmy się do siebie i nie zauważyłem nawet kiedy okazało się, że… że podoba mi się tak, jak do tej pory podobały tylko dziewczyny. Że ma gładką skórę i włosy i…

– Dobra, chyba jednak nie chcę tego słuchać – wydusił Ron, spojrzał na Harry’ego i obaj zaśmiali się nerwowo. – I nie chcę też wiedzieć skąd twój kontakt z jego _skórą i włosami_ jeszcze zanim zaczęło się… no… to wszystko. Między wami.

– Parę razy przytuliłem go jak był nieszczęśliwy, jeszcze zanim… no wiesz… zrozumiałem, że może mi się podobać.

– _Przytulałeś i pocieszałeś Malfoya_.

– Nie masz pojęcia, w jakim był stanie, przez co przeszedł i jak na początku był traktowany w Biurze Aurorów. Nienawidzili go tam prawie wszyscy i w ogóle się z tym nie kryli, Prorok pisał o nim podłe rzeczy, a on kompletnie sobie z tym nie radził. Nie mogłem… – urwał. – Było z nim czasem naprawdę źle. I po prostu… potrzebował kogoś, kto powie mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze i go obroni. Nienawidzę, gdy ludzie się na kimkolwiek wyżywają. I nie mógłbym go olać, gdy potrzebował wsparcia. A potem spędzaliśmy razem sporo czasu na wspólnych sprawach i zrozumiałem go lepiej… i jeszcze w międzyczasie Prorok rzucił tym artykułem, że on jest gejem, chociaż wciąż nie mam pojęcia, skąd się to wzięło, bo nikt o tym nie wiedział. Pewnie to miała być ot, niesprawdzona wredna plotka, a okazało się, że trafili w sedno i to też przeżywał, bo… czytałeś ten artykuł i dobrze wiesz, jak to wszystko przedstawili…

– No wiem. _Sekrety młodego Śmierciożercy_ czy coś w tym rodzaju – mruknął Ron. – I tak, to akurat było świństwo. Pewnie jakiś jego były facet dał znać prasie, bo masa osób chciała mu pewnie dokopać, ale zrobić coś takiego…

– Nie spotykał się z nikim przede mną, więc nie, to nie jest możliwe. W sensie… spotykał krótko z Parkinson, ale to dawno skończone i nic nie znaczyło.

– Powiedział ci, że nikogo nie miał, ale skąd wiesz, że to nie ściema? Kto inny miałby…

– Ron, po prostu wiem. Może ktoś z jego dawnych znajomych coś podejrzewał, bo Draco przyznał, że kiedyś krążyły takie plotki, ale nie, nikt nie wiedział i nikogo nie było. Jest w te klocki tak samo nieogarnięty i niedoświadczony jak ja i uwierz, tego nie da się udawać.

– Za dużo informacji – wymamrotał Ron.

– Więc nie masz więcej pytań?

– Mam jakiś milion, ale na większość nie chcę jeszcze znać odpowiedzi – odparł, na co Harry parsknął pod nosem.

– Więc… wracamy?

– Tak. Tak, wracamy – odparł, ale na razie nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem. I… postaram się z tym… żeby dać mu szansę. Ale jak okaże się, że mylicie się co do niego i cię skrzywdzi, urwę mu jaja.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, jednak nie skomentował jego pogróżek i chwilę później byli już na schodach, kierując się do salonu. Gdy znaleźli się tam z powrotem, okazało się, że kilka osób rozeszło się po domu, zaś rozmowy pozostałych członków rodziny natychmiast zamilkły w momencie, gdy Ron i Harry przekroczyli próg.

– Żadnych śladów bójki? – zaśmiał się George. – Niemal jestem zawiedziony.

– Oj… weź się już zamknij… – wymamrotał Ron z pewnym zawstydzeniem. – Gdzie są wszyscy?

– Tata przemawia mamie do rozumu, a Ginny oznajmiła, że musi się przejść i zabrała ze sobą Neville’a – odparł Bill i trzasnął po ręce George’a, który stukał palcem w Sequor leżące na stole; biorąc pod uwagę zirytowanie w oczach jego najstarszego brata, musiał już od jakiegoś czasu interesować się urządzeniem.

– Świetnie… – mruknął Harry.

– Przejdzie im – stwierdził George, wzruszając ramionami. – Na razie po prostu są w szoku. Mama bywa czasem strasznie staroświecka.

– Raczej uprzedzona niż staroświecka – odparł Percy. – Stwierdziła, że nie przeżyje, jeśli nasza rodzina połączy się z Malfoyami. Już teraz załamuje ręce nad całym twoim przyszłym życiem do trzeciego pokolenia naprzód. Zupełnie jej odbiło.

– I tego naprawdę nie dało się słuchać i to dlatego Ginny wyparowała stąd jak oparzona – dodał George.

– Na Merlina, Harry dopiero co zaczął spotykać się z fretką a nie się z nim zaręczył…! – parsknął Ron.

– Wiesz przecież, jaka jest mama. Planuje przyjęcia weselne i wymyśla imiona dla wnuków, gdy tylko któreś z nas choćby na kogoś spojrzy. Gdyby nie to, że Harry objawił wielką nowinę, pewnie znów zadręczałaby mnie i Percy’ego i wypytywała o sprawy sercowe – stwierdził George, obracając oczami i ponownie sięgając w stronę Sequor, gdy akurat Bill odwrócił się, by nałożyć sobie ciasta.

– Na wszystkie świętości, nie dotykaj tego! – powiedział mężczyzna, gdy tylko zauważył jego poczynania. – Wytłumaczyłem ci, jak to działa na ile mogłem i zaręczam, nie wiem więcej i _nie_ , nie ma takiej opcji, bym ci to udostępnił do… – urwał na moment. – George, coś ty zrobił?!

– Nic, to samo… samo zaczęło świecić! – zaprotestował, a moment później Harry poczuł, jak jego kieszeń zaczyna wibrować i robić się ciepła. Gdy popatrzył na Billa, mężczyzna był blady jak ściana.

– Co się dzieje? Gdzie jeszcze…

– Hogsmeade, Pokątna i Dolina Godryka… wioska pod Edynburgiem i Ingleton – wydusił wpatrując się w swoje urządzenie, po czym wyszarpnął z kieszeni dwie fiolki eliksiru trzeźwiącego i rzucił jedną Harry’emu. – Percy, jedź do Ministerstwa, _natychmiast_ , a ja i Harry…

– Nie, aportujemy się razem. Pokątna. Harry, masz dyżur…

– Właśnie tam – powiedział i ruszył w stronę Percy’ego wypijając w biegu eliksir, silniejszy i bardziej skuteczny niż jakikolwiek specyfik który zażywał w przeszłości. – Jeśli coś się stało…

– Hermiona, jedź do szpitala – zadecydował Bill. – Wiesz sporo o tym uroku, a cokolwiek się stało, możesz okazać się tam przydatna. Zgarnij Draco z Grimmauld Place, złapcie Lennoxa i powiedzcie, że coś się dzieje, w razie gdyby nie dostał alarmu… zresztą nawet jak dostał… to nie z pięciu miejsc naraz. Niech ściągnie z domów wszystkich uzdrowicieli i postawi oddział w stan gotowości. Ron, George… nie próbujcie dziś wracać do siebie na Pokątną.

Chwilę później on i Bill chwytali ramię Percy’ego, każdy z wyciągniętą różdżką, a potem poczuł szarpnięcie aportacji łączonej. Zanim całą trójką zniknęli z Nory, zobaczył przerażone spojrzenie Rona i Hermionę, która była blada jak ściana; nie zdążył już krzyknąć w ich stronę, że zamierza wrócić cały i zdrowy i żeby się nie martwili.

***


	49. Ataki - I

***

Pierwsze co usłyszał Harry to wrzaski. Pełne przerażenia i bólu i sprawiające, że przez moment miał wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie o półtora roku, że znów miała miejsce bitwa o Hogwart, że jego bliscy znów ginęli. Huki, odgłos pożary i dźwięki aportacji, tupot stóp i pisk jakiejś młodej czarownicy, która potykając się wbiegała do pobliskiego sklepu, by znaleźć tam schronienie. 

Na moment zachwiał się na nogach i dopiero gdy Bill mocno zacisnął dłoń na jego przedramieniu, oprzytomniał i pewniej chwycił różdżkę po czym pobiegł za nim w kierunku, z którego dobiegał największy hałas i gdzie widoczne były płomienie. Wokół aportowali się i nadbiegali z dalszych części Pokątnej Aurorzy i dodatkowi pracownicy ich Departamentu, zaś krzyki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, dało się słyszeć również zbolałe jęki i szlochy. W przeciwnym kierunku uciekali przerażeni ludzie… jakiś mężczyzna z krwawiącym barkiem, ciężko kulejąc, przytulał do siebie wyjące niemowlę, para staruszków, podpierając się o siebie nawzajem, kilka osób biegnących w pojedynkę lub parami, niektórzy ranni, a inni tak roztrzęsieni, że nie odważyli się użyć deportacji. Wszyscy mieli w oczach terror.

Największy koszmar ujrzeli, gdy wbiegli w boczną uliczkę, gdzie doszło do ataku – płonęła kamienica, na dole której znajdował się sklep zielarski z szyldem z nazwiskiem McPhail. Musiał to być dom dyrektora Świętego Munga i Harry poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, gdy przypomniał sobie ostrzeżenia Lucjusza, który już tydzień temu uprzedzał, że pierwszymi, którzy zostaną zaatakowani, będą właśnie uzdrowiciele. Nikt już nie atakował, wiedział, że musieli się spóźnić, mimo alarmów i że najwyraźniej Dołohow i reszta zdołali już zbiec, ale mimo to rozglądał się gorączkowo, mrużąc oczy i próbując dostrzec coś ciemnościach i dymie, rozświetlanych tylko płomieniami z pożaru. Wokół widział ludzi leżących na ulicy, trafionych fisson siccumus lub innymi urokami, zakrwawionych i przerażonych… gdzieś w oddali dostrzegł Percy’ego, wysyłającego gdzieś patronusa, wszędzie biegali pracownicy Ministerstwa, którzy rzucali desperackie zaklęcia rozpraszające dławiący dym, starali się uspokoić tłum i zapewniali, że zaraz nadejdzie pomoc ze szpitala, próbowali gasić pożar, który zajmował już sąsiednie budowle i… wtedy właśnie usłyszał z góry krzyk, który sprawił, że serce na moment mu stanęło.

– _Siccum impermorte!_

Znał te słowa, zobaczył je na świstku papieru tylko raz, gdy Draco wyjaśniał mu jak działa zmodyfikowana wersja fisson siccumus, że istniało _tabu_ , że wypowiedzenie inkantacji po trafieniu kogoś urokiem zabijało natychmiast… że temu właśnie miało służyć zaklęcie na polu bitwy. Poderwał głowę, kiedy jego uszy wypełniły piski osób, które zorientowały się, że coś się dzieje z rannymi i przerażające okrzyki umierających. Na dachu budynku znajdującego się dokładnie naprzeciwko domu dyrektora McPhaila dostrzegł w tumanach dymu dwie postaci i natychmiast rozpoznał Dołohowa, który z paskudnym uśmiechem na ustach wpatrywał się w ulicę z wyciągniętą różdżką. Obok niego stał zaś młody mężczyzna, w którym Harry rozpoznał ze zdjęć Liama Yaxleya. Nie zastanowił się, lecz od razu wycelował w nich zaklęciem, nie wiedząc nawet, jakiego czaru używa… chybił, a gdy mężczyźni zorientowali się, że zostali zauważeni, Dołohow chwycił Yaxleya za rękę, ale zanim deportowali się, ten rzucił jeszcze jeden czar.

– _Morsmordre_!

Na niebie pojawiła się Mroczny Znak, lśniący trupim, zielonkawym światłem, a Harry poczuł, jak na jego widok ponownie robi mu się słabo i niedobrze. Moment później usłyszał tuż przy sobie odgłos aportacji i stanęły przy nim Jennings i Byrne. Miał wrażenie, że nie był wciąż do końca sobą, kiedy urywkami zdań wyjaśniał im, co się stało, gdy dostrzegł pierwszych sanitariuszy ze Świętego Munga, którzy pojawili się przy rannych; gdy Jennings, przeklinając i rzucając zaklęcia tłumiące pożar na przemian powtarzała, że cała okolica Pokątnej była obłożona czarami ograniczającymi możliwość użycia tabu i że nawet jeśli to zrobili, to nie ma szans, aby było zabójcze, a na pewno nie miało zasięgu takiego, jak w standardowych okolicznościach.

– Ludzie i tak nie żyją… I tak… zdołali… – urwał, kiedy z bocznego wejścia budynku, który od paru chwil próbowano gasić, wyłoniła się płacząca i kaszląca kobieta, ostatkiem sił ciągnąca ze sobą półprzytomnego mężczyznę.

– Moi rodzice… i brat z rodziną… są na górze… Nie mam różdżki… Nie mogłam aportować się do szpitala… – wydusiła, osuwając się na ziemię i dopiero po jej słowach Harry przypomniał sobie, że zna ją z widzenia, bo widywał ją na szpitalnych korytarzach, musiała więc być jakąś krewną dyrektora, która również pracowała jako uzdrowicielka.

– Violet, rzuć na mnie i Pottera zaklęcie ochronne, jesteś w tym najlepsza, a potem zabierz się za transportowanie do szpitala pierwszych rannych – zażądała Byrne.

– Niech pani tu zaczeka, za moment pojawi się pomoc. Idę z wami, we dwójkę nie uratujecie wszystkich – syknęła Łamaczka, w biegu roztaczając na całą ich trójkę zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że Harry poczuł, jakby jego ciało zostało otoczone lodowatą mgłą; chwilę później rzuciła na nich również czar przypominający zaklęcie Bąblogłowy i to ona jako pierwsza wkroczyła do budynku z wyciągniętą różdżką, ciskała wokół zaklęcia mrożące i torowała im drogę, odsuwając na boki szalejące płomienie.

Biegiem dotarli do schodów, które szczęśliwie jeszcze nie zajęły się ogniem i pospiesznie ruszyli na górę. Gdy tylko dotarli na piętro, na korytarzu zastali leżącego, nieprzytomnego dyrektora McPhaila i siedzącą przy nim na podłodze kobietę w jego wieku, która przytulała do siebie dwójkę szlochających kilkulatków i jednocześnie próbowała utrzymywać wokół całej ich czwórki bańkę ochronną. Bariera z jej różdżki ledwo się trzymała i zaczynała już przepuszczać dym, jej wyciągnięta ręka była straszliwie poparzona i wyglądało na to, że kobieta w każdej chwili może również stracić przytomność.

– Mój syn i jego żona… są w gabinecie… nie zdołałam… Zabrałam z sypialni ich dzieci… Nie wiem gdzie jest moja młodsza córka i zięć… – wydusiła, wskazując dłonią drzwi na końcu korytarza, po czym zaczęła przeraźliwie kasłać, a po twarzy pociekły jej łzy.

– Pani córka i zięć przed chwilą wydostali się z budynku. Biegnijcie po tamtą dwójkę. Nie zdołam aportować się z czterema osobami w takich warunkach – powiedziała Jennings, rzucając na całą państwa McPhailów i ich wnuki zaklęcie ochronne, te same, jakich użyła wcześniej na Harrym i Byrne a potem zaczęła ciskać wokół czary, które nieco stłumiły pożar wokół. Pobiegli w tamtym kierunku, a gdy dotarli do pomieszczenia, buchnął z niego obrzydliwy, duszący mimo zaklęć ochronnych dym. Harry rozgonił go zaklęciem, aby zobaczyć, co w ogóle się dzieje… zamarł w pół kroku, gdy dostrzegł na podłodze leżącą nieruchomo parę, prawdopodobnie rodziców maluchów na korytarzu. Pożar zastał ich w laboratorium i trawił zbiory książek oraz magazyn ze składnikami eliksirów, które musiały wydzielać trujące opary. Wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie monitujące, by zorientowali się, że obydwoje już nie żyli. Byrne przeklęła siarczyście i odwróciła się na pięcie, a parę chwil później byli z powrotem przy dyrektorze McPhailu, jego żonie i dwójce wnucząt. Kobieta wybuchnęła płaczem tylko spoglądając na ich twarze, ale nie zaprotestowała, gdy Byrne wzięła na ręce oba maluchy.

– Potter, ty zabierz panią McPhail i jej męża do Świętego Munga. Violet…

– Dołączę do ekipy, która zajmuje się tym pożarem. To nie jest szatańska pożoga, ale coś niemal tak samo paskudnego. Wychodzę na zewnątrz, tutaj moje czary długo się nie utrzymają – oznajmiła, a moment później deportowała się na ulicę, zaś Harry i Byrne równocześnie przenieśli się do holu Świętego Munga, zabierając ze sobą McPhailów.

W holu szpitalnym dopiero zaczynała się gorączka. Pojawiali się kolejni uzdrowiciele, wezwani w międzyczasie i od razu zabierali się za przenoszenie najciężej rannych sprowadzanych z Pokątnej i reszty kraju na oddziały. Wyglądało na to, że ataki wszędzie przebiegały podobnie, gdyż pojawiały się zarówno nieprzytomne osoby trafione urokiem jak też dotkliwie poparzone. Do niego i Byrne natychmiast podbiegło dwóch uzdrowicieli i na widok ciężko rannego dyrektora i jego żony, która przytulała do siebie wnuki, na ich twarzach pojawiło się przerażenie. Zanim Harry deportował się z powrotem na Pokątną, dostrzegł w oddali pobladłą córkę dyrektora, która zarzuciła już na ramiona szaty uzdrowicielskie, a ktoś podawał jej różdżkę; kobieta nie dostrzegła jeszcze rodziców, nie wiedziała, że oni przeżyli, ale jej brat wraz z żoną zginęli… co jednak musiała wiedzieć, to że pomimo osobistej tragedii, była potrzebna w szpitalu jako uzdrowicielka i nie mogła pozwolić sobie na załamanie, nie w takiej chwili.

Harry przypomniał sobie o swoim momencie załamania bezpośrednio po ataku, ale postawa młodej uzdrowicielki a także pełne determinacji spojrzenie żony McPhaila, która powtarzała pracownikom medycznym, że nic jej nie jest i żeby zajęli się ważniejszymi pacjentami… to wszystko sprawiło, że stanął na nogi i gdy wrócili z Byrne na Pokątną, wiedział, że musi przejść w tryb działania, wyłączyć myślenie i emocje i robić to, co było konieczne. Razem z resztą Aurorów zajmował się ewakuowaniem osób z zagrożonych budynków, rzucał zaklęcia zabezpieczające na całą ulicę i pomagał Łamaczom walczącym z pożarem. Nie dało się nie dostrzec, że pracowników Ministerstwa było niewielu, za mało, jak na rozmiar zniszczeń. We wszystkich planach nie uwzględniali opcji, że Dołohow zaatakuje jednocześnie w kilku miejscach – biegając z miejsca na miejsce dowiedzieli się, że poza Pokątną w przynajmniej czterech – i że cały ich skład rozjedzie się po całym kraju.

Pracował razem z Byrne i kilkakrotnie aportowali się do szpitala z lżej rannymi osobami, a gdy wyglądało na to, że przeniesiono tam wszystkie ofiary ataku, dołączyli do ekipy, która sprawdzała sąsiednie ulice oraz zabezpieczała okolice Pokątnej i odnawiała zaklęcia monitujące. Po całym terenie biegali pracownicy Ministerstwa, zajmujący się przerażonymi i roztrzęsionymi mieszkańcami oraz spisujący nazwiska – rannych, zabitych, zaginionych i tych, którzy mieszkali w pobliżu, ale nic im się nie stało. Zwłoki ofiar ataku były zabezpieczane i transportowane… prawdopodobnie do Ministerstwa, ale Harry w całym tym rozgardiaszu nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie wszystkich procedur. Był częścią tej bieganiny, wykonywał polecenia, uspokajał lub odsyłał gapiów i tylko co jakiś czas jakaś drobiazg, moment, sprawiały, że serce podchodziło mu do gardła.

Mroczny znak, który wciąż wisiał nad ulicą, bo nikt dotąd go nie usunął. Nadpalona lalka, leżąca przed jednym z budynków, zapewne pozostawiona przez jakieś dziecko, które mogło już nie żyć. Krew na wybitej szybie okiennej w maleńkim sklepiku z papeterią. Brudny kocur z mocno nadpaloną sierścią, siedzący przed jednym ze zrujnowanych, dogasających budynków, liżący zranioną łapę. Dwie sowy, krążące nad domem McPhailów i inna, chwiejąca się na jakimś parapecie ze złamanym skrzydłem i pohukująca w rozpaczliwy sposób.

– Skoro nie masz co robić, zajmij się zwierzętami, które się tu szwendają – powiedział do jakiegoś młodego pracownika Ministerstwa, który stał jak sparaliżowany przy jednym z budynków i wyglądało na to, że przeżywał moment załamania tak samo jak Harry wcześniej. Dopiero gdy usłyszał swój głos, zdał sobie sprawę, jak koszmarnie brzmi.

– Słucham…?

– Ranne zwierzęta. Może jakieś uratowały się z tych spalonych domów. Zabierz je… do sklepu zoologicznego na końcu Pokątnej – powiedział, a gdy Byrne spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi, miał problem, by nie zacząć krzyczeć. – Niektórzy ludzie stracili dziś wszystko, dobytek życia i prawdopodobnie kogoś z bliskich. Wiem że w takich momentach… fakt że uratowała się ich sowa czy kot… gdy przeżywasz tragedię… to potrafi pomóc – wydusił, z trudem utrzymując emocje na wodzy, gdy przypomniał sobie atak na mieszkanie Draco i moment, gdy okazało się, że Hydrus zdołał wyfrunąć z mieszkania zanim to się zawaliło i odnalazł go na Grimmauld Place.

– Oczywiście, Aurorze Potter – powiedział mężczyzna i natychmiast ruszył się z miejsca.

Czuł, że gdy wróci do domu, gdy zamknie oczy na parę sekund dłużej, gdy chociaż na chwilę się zatrzyma – dotrze do niego, co się stało, przypomni sobie młode małżeństwo, które zginęło w pożarze, płaczące dzieci, zmasakrowane zwłoki osób, które musiały być trafione fisson siccumus a znajdowali się na tyle blisko Dołohowa i Yaxleya, że dosięgnęło ich wykrzyczane _tabu_ … Bał się momentu, kiedy to wszystko zwali się na niego i gdy zaczną napływać informacje, co konkretnie się stało i ile osób zginęło. Bał się o siebie i o Draco, który zapewne pracował już w szpitalu, ponownie walcząc z urokiem… a skoro na części osób tabu jednak zadziałało, być może znów ktoś umrze na jego oczach. Wiedział, że jest tu potrzebny, że to nie miejsce i czas na emocje, ale uderzyło go teraz z pełną mocą, jak bardzo potrzebował go w tym momencie, że chciał po prostu móc przytulić go, zamknąć oczy i powtarzać w myślach, by cofnął się czas.

– Potter, Byrne! – usłyszał w pewnym momencie i zobaczył Billa, który w osmalonych sadzą szatach sunął w ich kierunku, odrobinę kulejąc na lewą nogę. – Jedźcie do szpitala. Kończymy już zabezpieczanie okolicy, ściągnęliśmy do patrolu dodatkowych pracowników Ministerstwa i niebawem się tu zjawią, a Robards pilnie potrzebuje tam przynajmniej dwóch osób.

– Coś się stało…? – spytała Byrne ze strachem. – Kolejny atak…?

– Nie, dzięki niebiosom... Parę minut temu Lennox wysłał mi patronusa ze Świętego Munga i nawet nie chcecie wiedzieć, jak bardzo przeraził mnie buchorożec, który nagle wpadł na Pokątną... było nawet gorzej niż gdy Gawain po raz pierwszy wysłał mi swojego tygrysa – stwierdził i parsknął dziwnym, zduszonym śmiechem, który u wielu osób oznaczał, że byli już u kresu wytrzymałości lub na granicy histerii. – Jest tylu rannych, że kończą się miejsca w szpitalu, a będą jeszcze dziesiątki kolejnych, możliwe, że wielu mugoli, bo w wiosce Ingleton, gdzie mieszkało kilku czarodziejów pożary objęły również tereny mugolskie i sytuacja jest tam dramatyczna. Musimy jak najszybciej zrobić dla nich miejsce. Robards kieruje tym w szpitalu razem z kimś od Lennoxa i Parkerem, bo byli jedynymi Aurorami na oddziale i siłą rzeczy zajęli się właśnie tym. Muszą jak najszybciej zorganizować przeniesienie więźniów do cel Ministerstwa, a każdy potrzebuje eskorty. Chodzi o jakieś dwadzieścia osób, standardowo każda powinna być aportowana przez Aurora i przynajmniej jednego pracownika Ministerstwa, a w szpitalu nie mieli nikogo. Sam szpital jest w rozsypce, bo dyrektor…

– Wynosiliśmy go z płonącego domu razem z rodziną i przetransportowaliśmy do szpitala. Co z nim? – spytał Harry.

– Jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Gdy jego dom został podpalony, wybiegł na balkon i został trafiony urokiem. Śmierciożercy ewidentnie celowali w domy Uzdrowicieli, wszystkie, których właściciele nie zabezpieczyli, mimo że uprzedzałem ich, że muszą to zrobić, że oferowałem pomoc, w razie gdyby ktoś… – przerwał i przeklął siarczyście, tak, jak prawie nigdy mu się nie zdarzało. – Lucjusz Malfoy miał absolutną rację. Celowali w Uzdrowicieli i Łamaczy, tyle że moi ludzie, gdy kazałem im zabezpieczyć domy na każdy sposób, jaki znają, zrobili to bez gadania, bo zdawali sobie sprawę, że to nie przelewki, a spora część pracowników medycznych nie zrobiła niczego poza rzuceniem standardowych zaklęć ochronnych, które na nic się nie zdały. To samo stało się w Hogsmeade, Miles pół godziny temu wysłał mi patronusa. Zaatakowali przy aptece i domach dwóch uzdrowicieli. W Dolinie Godryka pojawili się dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie stacjonował Hope ze swoją ekipą, wywiązała się walka i mam informację, że kogoś udało im się schwytać. Tylko tam nikt z cywili nie zginął, bo nie zdążyli przeprowadzić ataków.

– A z naszych…? – wydusiła Byrne, która przyjaźniła się z Hopem i na jego nazwisko natychmiast pobladła.

– Są jacyś ranni, ale wszyscy żyją i nikt nie jest w stanie krytycznym. Na razie nie wiem nic więcej. Percy jest w Ministerstwie i koordynuje to wszystko, ale na razie po prostu nie mam informacji…

– Gdzieś jeszcze zaatakowano? – spytał Harry. – W Norze wspominałeś…

– Tak, wioska pod Edynburgiem i Ingleton. A poza tym trzy pojedyncze domostwa, również domy uzdrowicieli i sanitariuszy, mieszkających w mugolskich okolicach. Prawdopodobnie nikt w nich nie przeżył, a dowiedzieliśmy się, że coś się stało, gdy ci ludzie nie pojawili się w szpitalu chociaż wezwano wszystkich pracowników medycznych. Mogą być miejsca, o których jeszcze nawet nie wiemy. Zdecydowanie najgorzej jest w Ingleton – wydusił, zaciskając pięści. – Dowiecie się więcej w szpitalu. Złapcie Robardsa jak najszybciej.

Harry skinął głową i chwilę później razem z Byrne aportowali się z powrotem do Świętego Munga. W holu wciąż panowała gorączka – zgodnie ze słowami Billa, nadal zwożono rannych z różnych części Wielkiej Brytanii. Czarodzieje w żółto-zielonych szatach biegali pomiędzy kolejnymi osobami i transportowali ich na oddziały, pracownicy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa sprawdzali tożsamość przybywających rodzin, często przerażonych i rozhisteryzowanych, wszyscy przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, niektórzy płakali, inni – siedzieli skuleni samotnie, bladzi i roztrzęsieni.

Było tu gorzej, niż po ataku w Azkabanie. Wtedy rannych było zapewne mniej i bez względu na ich stan i fakt, że większość umarłaby, gdyby nie wykrycie metody złamania uroku… nie było zbyt wiele osób, które aż tak by się przejmowały a tym samym nie było tylu czarodziejów, którzy przybyli tutaj przerażeni o los bliskich. Wówczas atak nie dotyczył _zwykłych ludzi_ , to nie było zburzenie sielanki niedzielnego wieczoru, być może ostatniej niedzieli tej jesieni, gdy pogoda cały dzień była cudowna, kiedy rodziny i przyjaciele spotykali się i nawet jeśli na co dzień informacje z Proroka ich przerażały, to to właśnie był jeden z takich dni, gdy na moment zapomina się o zagrożeniu.

Ponownie dostrzegł córkę McPhaila, która pochylała się nad jakimiś przywiezionym moment temu, nieprzytomnym dzieckiem i krzyczała coś do sanitariuszy. Na jej twarzy widoczne były ślady łez – być może już wiedziała o śmierci brata i ciężkim stanie ojca. Zobaczył żonę dyrektora, która stała przy parze zapłakanych starszych ludzi, być może rodziców ich synowej, która również zginęła w pożarze. Dostrzegł Hermionę, która miała na sobie szaty sanitariuszki i biegła właśnie w kierunku punktu aportacji, gdzie pojawiły się kolejne osoby, zaś przy windach wpadli na Butlera, prowadzącego ze sobą poparzoną dziewczynę oraz dwóch uzdrowicieli, którzy dyskutowali podenerwowanymi głosami w nieznanym mu języku.

Rzucił Byrne krótkie spojrzenie, gdy okazało się, że do windy i tak się nie zmieszczą a nie było czasu, by czekać na kolejną i ruszyli na oddział schodami, po drodze zgarniając od jakiejś sanitariuszki po porcji eliksiru wzmacniającego. Kiedy tylko znaleźli się na miejscu, pierwszym, kogo zobaczyli, był Hope, który siedział na krześle z poharataną nogą, a uzdrowiciel – Harry nie kojarzył go z widzenia, więc prawdopodobnie pracował na innym oddziale – opatrywał go tutaj, wprost na korytarzu.

– Idziecie do Robardsa? – rzucił mężczyzna bez przywitania. – Podobno wzywał kogoś…

– Tak, mamy eskortować więźniów do Ministerstwa. Gdzie on jest?

– Poczekajcie dwie minuty, bo też muszę do nich wstąpić, a z tą nogą…

– Dokończę ją leczyć i aportuję do pana Robardsa całą waszą trójkę. Będzie szybciej niż przedzierać się przez cały oddział – powiedział uzdrowiciel. – I przypominam, panie Hope, że powinien pan wrócić do domu i _leżeć_ , a nie spacerować… tym bardziej że biegał pan z tym zranieniem _trzy godziny_ i zaczęło już wyglądać paskudnie. Jeszcze kwadrans lub dwa i…

– Ale jestem tu teraz, a nie za kwadrans czy dwa. Koledzy się mną zajmą, a eliksir przeciwbólowy od pana działa jak marzenie – powiedział, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do Harry’ego i Byrne. – Robards jest z Parkerem w tej wydzielonej części oddziału, wciąż organizują kajdanki blokujące magię i jakieś super-zabezpieczone, dwustronne świstokliki, abyście mogli się z nimi przenieść wprost do Departamentu Tajemnic z oddziału. Musimy jak najszybciej odblokować całą zablokowaną część dla zwykłych pacjentów trafionych urokiem, któryś z Łamaczy już się tym zajmuje… ale nie mam pojęcia, kto, bo chociaż pracujemy z nimi półtora miesiąca, w ogóle nie znam tych ludzi.

– Niech zgadnę, bo _nie było integracji_? – westchnęła Byrne, z niepokojem zerkając na nogę Hope’a kiedy ten po jednym z zaklęć leczniczych jęknął z bólu; najwyraźniej eliksir nie działał _aż tak_ dobrze.

– Żebyś wiedziała. Chociaż pewnie dla chcącego nic trudnego, podobno integrujesz się z Violet Jennings tak skutecznie, że zapomniała już, jak wygląda jej własna sypialnia.

– Hope to nie jest czas na żarty… – jęknęła kobieta.

– To właśnie _jest_ moment na żarty i myślenie o świecie, o który walczymy. Aby patrząc na ten koszmar nie zwariować – oznajmił. – Potter, tobie również należą się gratulacje, plotki o tym, że poderwałeś Malfoya dotarły do mnie mimo że od trzech tygodni jestem w terenie. Czy ptaszki ćwierkające, że już oficjalnie ze sobą zamieszkaliście mają rację?

– Tak, mają – odparł Harry. – A do ciebie plotki dotarłyby chyba nawet jeśli przebywałbyś na innej planecie.

– Kiedy mam się spodziewać ślubu? Może to prędzej się uda zorganizować niż integrację.

– Jennings jest ode mnie jakieś piętnaście lat starsza a ty Byrne chyba osiem, są w pierwsze w kolejce – prychnął, na co Hope parsknął śmiechem i natychmiast skrzywił się z bólu, a Byrne obróciła oczami.

– Właśnie, właśnie! A wy kiedy?

– Przymknij się, baranie, a ty Potter trochę kultury, kobietom nie wypomina się wieku – odparowała i zerknęła na uzdrowiciela, który zakładał już na wysmarowaną jakąś maścią ranę magiczny opatrunek. – Długo jeszcze?

– Uwielbiam wesela. Byłem na wszystkich ślubach Robardsa i na każdym z nich zrobiłem mu identyczną wiochę – oznajmił, z pomocą uzdrowiciela oraz Harry’ego ostrożnie podnosząc się z krzesła. 

– Proszę przyjmować ten eliksir przez trzy dni i oszczędzać się. Nie wchodzi w interakcje z żadnymi środkami przeciwbólowymi ani nasennymi, więc w razie potrzeby można pan je zażyć – powiedział uzdrowiciel, przywołując fiolkę oraz karteczkę z zasadami stosowania. – W normalnych okolicznościach uparłbym się, aby zostawić pana na noc w szpitalu, ale…

– Jasne. Rozumiem. Kopniak do domu, mam się przespać i nie szaleć – powiedział i uśmiechnął się krzywo do uzdrowiciela. – Najchętniej zostałbym tutaj i pomógł, ale…

– Jeśli poczuje się pan gorzej z powodu nadwyrężania się w tym stanie, to będziemy mieć tylko kolejnego pacjenta do opieki – westchnął mężczyzna. – Bardziej przyda się pan wszystkim, gdy da sobie pan odpocząć i dojdzie do siebie. Proszę chwycić mnie za rękę.

Chwilę później byli już na miejscu, pod otwartymi drzwiami niewielkiego gabinetu. W środku znajdowali się Robards i Parker, którzy równocześnie poderwali głowy znad stołu zawalonego papierami i urządzeniami monitującymi.

– Zanim przekażę, co macie robić, Hope, krótko i bez żartów… – odezwał się Robards, podnosząc się z krzesła, by zrobić rannemu mężczyźnie miejsce. – Co konkretnie stało się w Dolinie Godryka? Dostałem z Ministerstwa tylko lakoniczną informację, że twojej grupie jako jedynej udało się powstrzymać atak i że parę osób zostało rannych.

– Nie pozwól, żeby próbowano ze mnie jakiegoś geniusza taktycznego i bohatera, bo po prostu mieliśmy cholerne szczęście – odparł mężczyzna, z pewną ulgą zajmując miejsce. – Corban Yaxley i jakichś trzech baranów aportowało się niemal wprost na mojej głowie. Dwójkę udało nam się rozbroić, a potem ja, Morton i Havlin walczyliśmy tylko z Yaxleyem i jakimś gościem… nie znam go i nie pamiętam nazwiska. Nie dłużej niż trzy minuty później osoby, które miały dyżur w okolicach pojawiły się ze wsparciem i pomogły nam ich obezwładnić. Gdyby nie oni, byłoby krucho, bo Morton i Havlin zostali trafieni tym pieprzonym urokiem, a sam też zostałem ranny i po prostu nie dałbym sobie rady, tym bardziej że tamta dwójka, którą skasowaliśmy na początku, była tylko oszołomiona i w każdej chwili mogli się podnieść, a wtedy byłbym skończony.

– Nie spodziewali się posiłków?

– Byli w szoku, że ktoś się zjawił – przyznał Hope. – Oni chyba sądzili, że to przypadek i niefart, że trafili wieczorem na pustej ulicy akurat na trójkę Aurorów. Yaxley od razu rozpoznał Mortona i mnie, bo kojarzył nas z Ministerstwa, ale obaj mieszkamy w tamtych okolicach no i mieliśmy prawo wyskoczyć na piwo w niedzielny wieczór i chyba sądził, że tak właśnie było, przecież byliśmy ubrani po cywilnemu. Nie macie pojęcia, jaki był wściekły, kiedy zorientował się, że byliśmy gotowi na atak – powiedział i parsknął krótkim śmiechem, po którym natychmiast jęknął z bólu. – Miało być krótko, więc… zabraliśmy ich do Ministerstwa, a Mortona i Havlina przenieśliśmy do Świętego Munga, nie mając jeszcze pojęcia, że gdzieś indziej też doszło do ataków. Ja nie wymagałem natychmiastowej pomocy i od razu zająłem się formalnościami dotyczącymi aresztowania, a potem pojawił się tam Percy Weasley i… kurwa, byłem tak szczęśliwy, że kogoś dopadliśmy, że niemal nie czułem, że prawie oberwało mi nogę, a on na starcie wypalił, że w całym kraju doszło do jeszcze kilku ataków i że jest masa ofiar… – urwał na chwilę. – Razem z Crossem zabraliśmy się za przesłuchanie Yaxleya, a Weasley ma tam wysłać jakiegoś legimentę, który przetrząśnie tej cholernej piździe pamięć skuteczniej niż Veritaserum. Potem pewnie zajmie się tymi jego trzema przydupasami, chyba że Weasley znajdzie w Ministerstwie kogoś innego z odpowiednimi uprawnieniami wcześniej. Spędziłem tam dwie godziny, zanim mnie wygonili i kazali tu przyjechać.

– Tamta trójka, która była z Yaxleyem… Mogą coś wiedzieć?

– Moim zdaniem to płotki. Jeśli mam coś doradzić, to odłożyłbym przesłuchanie ich na moment, gdy Cross z pomocą legimenty skończą z Yaxleyem i wyszarpią mu z umysłu informacje, które mogą być dla nas przydatne.

– Masz rację. Byrne, pojedziesz do Ministerstwa z pierwszym więźniem za parę minut, więc przekaż Crossowi moją opinię co do kolejności przesłuchań. Jeśli Percy Weasley będzie się burzył, to pozostawiam do twojej dyspozycji decyzję. Zapewne będziesz w stanie ocenić, czy jego ewentualna alternatywna propozycja ma sens.

– Jasne, szefie. Coś jeszcze?

– Przekaż Crossowi, że bratanek Yaxleya był z Dołohowem na Pokątnej. Prowadzili atak… może nawet tylko we dwójkę. Widziałem ich przez moment na dachu naprzeciwko domu McPhailów – odezwał się Harry. – Może mu się to do czegoś przydać…

– W razie gdyby chciał zablefować Yaxleyowi, że dorwaliśmy kogoś jeszcze, a będzie brzmiało to bardziej wiarygodnie jeśli będziemy mieć lokalizację – dokończył Robards i kiwnął głową z aprobatą. – W porządku. Więc teraz kwestia zabrania stąd skazańców – oznajmił i w kilku słowach przedstawił im plan; okazało się, że do transportu do cel Ministerstwa wyznaczono w sumie niespełna dwudziestu więźniów oraz sędziów Addingtona i Hayesa; siedem osób trafionych długoterminową wersją uroku a także dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zostali odratowani ze stanu krytycznego, musiało zostać w szpitalu i zostało już przeniesione do sal na oddziale zakaźnym, gdzie dostępne były pomieszczenia standardowo służące do kwarantanny i w efekcie posiadające wystarczające zabezpieczenia. Więźniowie wyznaczeni do transportu, byli już poinformowani przez niego i Parkera o planach ich przeniesienia, mieli zaktualizowane zaklęcia na kajdankach przeciwmagicznych, a wszelkie formalności zostały załatwione. – Każde z was będzie brało po jednej osobie i będziecie przenosić się stąd bezpośrednio do Departamentu Tajemnic z użyciem dwustronnych świstoklików, które szczęśliwie udało nam się natychmiast uzyskać z Wydziału Transportu dzięki Percy’emu Weasleyowi. Na miejscu są już pracownicy naszego Departamentu, ale nie wiem, co to za ludzie, więc waszym najważniejszym zadaniem jest zadbać, by każdy z więźniów znalazł się w celi, był bezpieczny i by nikt nie popisał się atakami i uprzedzeniami. Jeśli ktokolwiek z osób wyznaczonych na strażników będzie podskakiwał, macie natychmiast go odesłać i to zaraportować. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na żadne akty przemocy i nietolerancji. Gdy skończycie, uaktywniacie świstokliki i pojawicie się ponownie tutaj. Wszystko jasne?

– Tak, szefie – powiedzieli równocześnie Harry i Byrne.

– Dobrze. Oto lista osób, które macie przetransportować. Dokumenty poszczególnych osób znajdują się w tym gabinecie i… – urwał na ułamek sekundy, kiedy Harry, widząc listę nazwisk na swojej kartce, zerknął przez ramię Byrne by zobaczyć osoby, które dostała ona; natychmiast zauważył, że nie ma tam Lucjusza Malfoya i już otwierał usta, by o to zapytać. Zamilkł jednak, kiedy zobaczył, że Gawain ledwo widocznie kręci głową. – …i oczywiście potrzebujecie zabrać te papiery ze sobą. Jest tam również lista leków, jakie te osoby wciąż przyjmują. Wezwijcie kogoś znającego się na eliksirach, aby zorganizował to wszystko, bo nikt w Świętym Mungu nie miał teraz na to czasu. Hope, ty wracaj do domu i wypocznij na ile się da, a jutro postaraj się pojawić w Ministerstwie. Nie nadajesz się do pracy w terenie, więc zajmiesz się przesłuchaniami i sprawami organizacyjnymi… ale jak będziesz czuć się źle, to poczekaj z powrotem do wtorku – polecił, na co Hope skinął głową. – Jesteś w stanie dotrzeć samodzielnie do holu szpitalnego i wrócić do domu, czy mam wezwać jakiegoś uzdrowiciela, żeby się z tobą aportował?

– Dam sobie radę – oznajmił, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i transmutował leżące na biurku pióro w pstrokatą, czerwono-złotą laskę i z jej pomocą wstał z krzesła. – Uzdrowiciele mają wystarczająco dużo pracy, żeby bawić się tragarza.

– Parker, Byrne, odprowadźcie go przynajmniej do wyjścia z zamkniętej części oddziału. Może ktoś z sanitariuszy będzie i tak się aportował na dół, więc niech zabierze go ze sobą. Byrne, potem możesz zacząć działać, a ty Parker pomożesz mi w przeniesieniu rzeczy poza oddział, żeby zwolnić ten gabinet. Kiedy ostatni z więźniów będzie stąd zabrany, mamy już ustawione zaklęcia tak, że blokada tej części zniknie automatycznie. Potter, ty za to zostań na moment.

– Coś znów spieprzyłem…? – spytał, kiedy tylko pozostała trójka opuściła pomieszczenie.

– Daj spokój. Pierwsza rzecz: ponieważ odsyłamy do domów absolutnie wszystkich pacjentów, których stan na to pozwala, pojawił się problem z Keithem Charltonem. Nie mieliśmy kontaktu z jego żoną, a było oczywiste, że nie wyślemy mugola samego siecią Fiuu. Ponieważ Granger zabierała gdzieś swoich rodziców, zaoferowała się, że zajmie się również nim i odstawiła go na Grimmauld Place. Zapewniła, że nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko, ale…

– Nie mam. Dobrze, że to załatwiła. Ale nie o tym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać. Co z Lucjuszem?

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie może trafić do cel Ministerstwa i zauważyłeś, że nie ma go na liście twojej ani Byrne. Lennox jeszcze wczoraj twierdził, że powinien zostać w szpitalu przynajmniej dwa tygodnie, ale w tej sytuacji zostawiamy tam wyłącznie osoby, które absolutnie _muszą_ być pod stałą opieką medyczną, a on do takich nie należy. Zgodziłeś się, żeby trafił do ciebie, gdy przyjdzie moment przeniesienia go na areszt domowy i oto ten moment nadszedł. Nie podoba mi się, że przynajmniej kilka godzin zostanie tam w towarzystwie mugola, ale o przeniesieniu Charltona dowiedziałem się po fakcie a nie będę przerzucał tego nieszczęśnika po różnych miejscach, tym bardziej, że wciąż są momenty, gdy wykazuje incydentalną magię, co nie zostało ujawnione szerszemu gronu i niech tak pozostanie. Chcę od ciebie informacji i chcę, byś był ze mną szczery: Czy jesteś w stanie zapewnić mnie ze stuprocentową pewnością, że Malfoy pozostanie w twoim domu zamknięty i nie zrobi temu mugolowi krzywdy?

– Co niby miałby mu zrobić? – spytał Harry, zdziwiony, że Gawain nie dość, że najwyraźniej wszystko załatwił, to martwił się o rzecz, która nie miała żadnego sensu. – Rzucić się na niego z pięściami, bo przecież nie ma różdżki, za to zapewne założysz mu kajdanki blokujące magię? Masz go za idiotę?

– Odpowiedz mi na pytanie.

– Tak, będzie bezpieczny – odparł ze irytacją, słysząc ton swojego szefa. – Obaj będą. Poinstruuję mojego skrzata domowego, aby się nimi zajął. Wiem, że nienawidzisz Lucjusza Malfoya, ale sugerowanie, że zrobi krzywdę mugolowi ze względu na…

– Nie nienawidzę go i nie sądzę, by coś odstawił, ale chcę, byś miał świadomość, że bierzesz na siebie odpowiedzialność za nich obu i że to nie jest zabawa, tylko poważne sprawy, a ty poniesiesz konsekwencje, jeśli coś się wydarzy – przerwał mu. – Skoro zapewniasz, że zadbasz o wszystko, to ufam, że tak będzie. Jeśli będziesz mieć chociaż cień wątpliwości, odizolujesz ich od siebie i…

– Myślę, że Lucjuszowi wystarczy informacja, że jeśli tknie Keitha małym palcem, to będziemy musieli go wysłać do więzienia za granicę do czasu zakończenia sprawy – uciął Harry. – Coś jeszcze?

– Świstokliki, które przygotowaliśmy, prowadzą wyłącznie do Ministerstwa, a nie twojego domu, więc z Malfoyem musisz iść na dół i stamtąd aportować się do domu. W holu musieliśmy udostępnić aportację łączoną dla Aurorów i Łamaczy, aby móc jak najszybciej transportować rannych, ale nie zrobimy tego na oddziałach dla kogokolwiek poza Uzdrowicielami w zakresie aportacji wewnątrzszpitalnej, bo to za duże ryzyko. Nie mów nikomu, że Malfoy jest u ciebie, bo raz, będzie to rodzić za dużo pytań a dwa, wolałbym utrzymać to w sekrecie z różnych powodów.

– Kto w ogóle wie?

– Parker, siłą rzeczy musiał się dowiedzieć, bo był przy mnie cały czas. Poza tym Lennox, bo on z kolei nie pozwoliłby odesłać Malfoya w jakiekolwiek miejsce, którego nie jest pewny, więc to jasne, że musiałem go wtajemniczyć. Poza tym tylko Bill i jego brat oraz w ograniczonym stopniu Minister w ogóle znali te plany. No i oczywiście młody Malfoy, ale to jasne – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami i dopiero w tym momencie Harry uświadomił sobie, że nie, nic nie mówił Draco. Nie było okazji ani sposobności, działo się zbyt wiele i po prostu… nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy, tym bardziej że ze względu na zaklęcia tajności, które w dużej mierze chroniły treść jego i Billa kłótni z Gawainem, wspomniał mu o wszystkim tylko ogólnikami.

– Nie jestem kretynem, nie rozpowiadałbym o tym na prawo i lewo. Dostałeś w ogóle zgodę, żeby go do mnie przenieść? - spytał Harry, postanawiając nie wyprowadzać go z błędu.

– Nie, ale góra wie o tych planach i chociaż miały wejść w życie dopiero po zamknięciu Dołohowa, sytuacja się zmieniła. Miałem na tygodniu interesującą pogawędkę z Percym Weasleyem odnośnie przepisów prawnych i w licznych, wolnych chwilach, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, zgłębiłem temat, zapoznałem się ze stosami kodeksów i odrobiłem _pracę domową_. Biorę na siebie ogromne ryzyko, ale mam prawo podejmować tego rodzaju decyzje indywidualnie i wiem, na jakie przepisy się powołać, w razie gdyby ktoś je podważył – oznajmił sucho i chociaż próbował nadać określeniu _praca domowa_ ironiczny ton, Harry czuł, że Percy mógł faktycznie zasugerować mu braki wykorzystując pozycję szefa Departamentu, a tym samym bezpośredniego przełożonego Gawaina.

– Czyżbyś jednak zamierzał się z nim dogadać? – spytał. – W sensie… z Percym, nie z Lucjuszem.

– Przypuszczam, że jakby czasem wyjął kijek z dupy, nie byłby aż tak tragicznym przypadkiem sztywnego mądrali, za jakiego go dotąd miałem. Gdy trochę otrzeźwiałem, a ryzyko że stracę pracę stało się realne, zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ją lubię. I wiem, że nie mogę otwarcie z nim wojować, bo w przeciwieństwie do Kingsleya, nie będzie miał absolutnie żadnych oporów, by zwolnić mnie za niesubordynację i dał temu jasny wyraz, gdy z nim rozmawiałem.

– I tak rozważa zwolnienie cię – przyznał wprost Harry. – Dziś z nim rozmawiałem. Nawet nie próbuje kryć, że nie wierzy, że da się z tobą dogadać.

– Więc muszę starać się _tym bardziej_. Może mówił jeszcze, kogo widzi na moim miejscu? – spytał z przekąsem.

– Billa lub Milesa. Bill nie jest zainteresowany, ale…

– Ale jestem pewny, że Miles by był i przypuszczam, że sprawdziłby się znacznie lepiej niż ja. Shacklebolt też popiera jego kandydaturę i wprost mi to oznajmił. _Cudownie_ – mruknął. – Chodźmy do tego cholernego Malfoya – powiedział, po czym ściągnął z wieszaka jakąś pomiętą szatę aurorską i skinął na Harry’ego.

Gdy weszli do sali Lucjusza, mężczyzna był spięty i podenerwowany; musiał wiedzieć już, że coś się stało, a po jego spojrzeniu i sposobie, w jaki jego palce zaciskały się w pięści i prostowały, można było od razu stwierdzić, że wiedział również o przenoszeniu więźniów do cel Ministerstwa i spodziewał się, że właśnie w tym celu się u niego zjawili. Gawain od razu zlecił Harry’emu rzucenie zaklęć tajności i dopiero po tym się odezwał.

– Krótko, bo nie mamy czasu, a szczegóły warunków tego rozwiązania podpisze pan teraz, a zapozna się z nimi dokładnie na miejscu – powiedział na starcie, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni i niezbyt sprawnie powiększył zapasową różdżką plik jakichś dokumentów oraz pióro, które następnie podał Lucjuszowi. Harry miał ochotę uderzyć go za sam fakt, że zaczął rozmowę w akurat taki sposób, bo Lucjusz momentalnie spiął się jeszcze bardziej i nie próbował już nawet ukrywać strachu. – Wszyscy pacjenci, którzy są na nogach muszą jak najszybciej opuścić szpital i zrobić miejsce dla ofiar ataków, o których zapewne pan już słyszał. Ponieważ nie mogę zamknąć pana w celach Ministerstwa, jedzie pan z Potterem na Grimmauld Place. Formalna zgoda na zmianę więzienia na areszt domowy do czasu wznowienia procesu nie została oczywiście zatwierdzona, bo nie mieliśmy na to czasu, ale nieformalna decyzja została już podjęta przez Ministra. Biorę to na siebie bez sądowej zgody, a dodatkowo wciągam w to Pottera, więc dla swojego i jego bezpieczeństwa będzie mieć pan wzmocnione kajdanki blokujące magię, a warunki są bardziej ścisłe niż gdyby wszystko zostało załatwione oficjalnie. Pytania?

– Nawet nie wiedziałbym, od czego zacząć, a zakładam, że nie mamy czasu – oznajmił Lucjusz, ale nie sięgnął po pióro. – Chcę mieć pewność, że jestem zwolniony z odpowiedzialności za tę decyzję i że nie zostanie to uznane za ucieczkę, jeśli zgody jednak pan nie uzyska.

– Nic panu nie grozi. Minister zna sprawę. Od początku mieliśmy plany umiejscowienia ewentualnego aresztu domowego na Grimmauld Place – odparł Gawain i ponaglająco skinął na Lucjusza, aby ten podpisał dokumenty. Gdy tylko mężczyzna z pewnym wahaniem złożył podpis na ostatniej stronie, natychmiast skrzywił się i potarł palcami nadgarstek, na którym zamiast standardowej, srebrnej, pojawiła się dość ciasna, złota obręcz. Oddał jednak dokumenty bez słowa, a wówczas Gawain przekazał je Harry’emu razem z piórem. – Na co czekasz?

– Nie podpiszę czegoś jeśli nawet nie wiem na co się zgadzam – zaprotestował. – Co to za ścisłe warunki? Nie powiedziałeś mi, że mam coś…

– Na Merlina, nie utrudniaj mi życia – warknął, ale widząc zdeterminowane spojrzenie Harry’ego, wziął głęboki oddech i odezwał się ponownie. – Nie może wychodzić poza budynek a nie tylko poza teren posiadłości, nie może używać twojej sieci Fiuu, sowy ani jakichkolwiek magicznych przedmiotów, które mogłyby dawać namiastkę posługiwania się magią. Nie jesteś w stanie zdjąć mu magicznych kajdanek, bo mogę zrobić to tylko ja a w razie mojej śmierci mój zastępca, nie może warzyć eliksirów nawet jeśli nie wymagają użycia magii… nie ma tam absolutnie żadnych ograniczeń, których nie miałby w więzieniu lub tutaj.

– Nie ma ograniczeń, są uprawnienia – odezwał się Lucjusz spokojnie. – Znam tę procedurę. Jako sygnowany strażnik w warunkach pozawięziennych będziesz mógł do pewnego stopnia kontrolować mnie w razie gdybym nie zachowywał się odpowiednio albo nie wykonywał bezpośrednich poleceń. Podpisz to i miejmy to za sobą.

– Czyli to właściwie zgoda, żebym stosował na panu Imperiusa... – wydusił Harry, patrząc z niedowierzaniem to na Lucjusza to na Gawaina, który robił się coraz bardziej zirytowany.

– Tak, to dokładnie taka zgoda. Zadowolony? Po prostu to podpisz, bo jest jasne dla całej naszej trójki, że pan Malfoy nie da ci żadnych powodów, by skorzystać z tego rodzaju uprawnień. I, uprzedzając pytania, sugeruję, byś nie sprawdzał, w jaki sposób sygnowani strażnicy w przeszłości nadużywali tych uprawnień. – Harry zacisnął zęby, ale wiedział, że na kłótnie nie ma w tym momencie czasu; złożył na dokumencie podpis i oddał go Robardsowi, który następnie zapieczętował go i przekazał kopie Lucjuszowi i Harry’emu.

– Czy powinienem wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

– W wolnej chwili przeczytaj to dokładnie, a jak czegoś nie zrozumiesz, to po prostu zostaw to do załatwienia młodemu Malfoyowi albo Stworkowi. I nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, bo obaj wiemy, że o kwestiach związanych z ochroną i aresztem z wykorzystaniem magicznych budynków twój skrzat domowy ma znacznie większe pojęcie od ciebie. Zanim wyjdziecie… – zerknął na Lucjusza krytycznie – koniecznie rzuć na pana Malfoya Glamour, a w szczególności zamaskuj mu jakoś włosy, bo są zbyt charakterystyczne i jak pojawi się z nim w holu szpitalnym, może wzbudzić panikę. A pan… – zwrócił się do Lucjusza – proszę zabrać swoje rzeczy i to założyć – oznajmił, rzucając na jego łóżko szatę aurorską. – Może wyglądać podejrzanie, jeśli Potter opuści oddział z kimś obcym ubranym w szlafrok, a nieznanego Aurora nikt się nie przyczepi.

– Co z zabezpieczeniami oddziału?

– Ochrona została zredukowana aby Uzdrowiciele mogli swobodnie zacząć szykować sale szpitalne, zaś strażnicy zostali przesunięci do holu. Automatyczne zaklęcia nie spowodują alarmu, gdy opuści pan oddział, bo te kajdanki sprawiają, że w tym momencie formalnie _nie jest_ już pan więźniem. Muszę wracać do pracy. Powodzenia – powiedział, po czym ukłonił się i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie.

***


	50. Ataki - II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To był... ciężki konstrukcyjnie rozdział i walka z korektą i przeróbkami (oraz liczeniem Śmierciożerców - wciąż nie jestem pewna, czy liczby mi się zgadzają... x-x) trwały dłużej niż się spodziewałam. Mam nadzieję że końcówka osłodzi nieco i czekanie i fakt, że jako całość ten i poprzedni rozdział były dość ciężkie ;)

***

– Nie podoba mi się to… – powiedział Harry cicho, gdy tylko zostali z Lucjuszem sami.

– Powiedziałem ci ostatnio, że jesteś jedyną osobą, której ufam. Nie zmieniłem zdania i dlatego podpisałem te papiery bez słowa sprzeciwu – oznajmił mężczyzna, bezskutecznie próbując wygładzić wymiętą szatę aurorską, którą zostawił dla niego Robards. W końcu sapnął pod nosem, ściągnął z ramion szlafrok i założył szatę wprost na piżamę, a następnie zaczął zapinać ją z jakąś nadmierną starannością. Był podobnego wzrostu, co Robards, jednak obecnie zdecydowanie od niego chudszy, toteż ubranie wisiało na nim dość smętnie, a czerwony kolor podkreślał niezdrową bladość skóry i matowy odcień włosów. – Wydłuż mi rękawy. Przy każdym ruchu widać mi kajdanki. I jeśli jesteś w stanie, transmutuj te szpitalne kapcie na dzienne obuwie, skoro _mam nie budzić podejrzeń_.

Harry wykonał polecenie i postanowił nie wszczynać sprzeczki, gdy Lucjusz krytycznie spojrzał na adidasy, które pojawiły się przy łóżku; mężczyzna założył je bez słowa a potem spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry’ego. Rzucenie zaklęć maskujących na twarz i włosy Lucjusza zajęło mu to parę chwil, bo był podenerwowany i nie czuł się najlepiej w tego rodzaju magii, jednak jakoś udało mu się z tym uporać. Mężczyzna musiał wyczuć jego niepewność, bo po całych zabiegach zażądał, by podać mu lusterko i gdy tylko zobaczył swoje odbicie, wziął głęboki oddech.

– Zakładam, że Transmutacja była kolejnym przedmiotem, za którym _nie przepadałe_ ś i nie zdałeś Suma – stwierdził, chociaż z całą pewnością hamował się, by nie skomentować tego bardziej dosadnie.

– Zdałem na _powyżej oczekiwań_ – powiedział z lekką urazą; jego zaklęcia mogły nie być perfekcyjne, ale nie nazwałby tego kompletną porażką.

– Że też ludzie mieli czelność twierdzić, że jestem _wredny_ , krytykując poziom nauczania w Hogwarcie. Za moich czasów za coś takiego…

– Przecież też uczyła pana profesor McGonagall i nie wierzę, że kiedykolwiek obniżyła standardy.

– Najwyraźniej standardy obniżyły komisje egzaminacyjne – stwierdził, nie odnosząc się w żaden sposób do dawnej nauczycielki, jednak Harry uznał, że jego wyraz twarzy jest wystarczająco wymowny, by co nieco z niego wywnioskować.

– McGonagall pana nie znosiła, co? – spytał, obserwując Lucjusza, który zostawił lusterko i zaczął zgarniać z szafek swoje rzeczy – zgromadził tu sporo książek i starych numerów Proroka, a dodatkowo w jednej z szuflad miał upchany pokaźny stos odręcznie spisanych notatek.

– Sympatie i antypatie nauczycieli to nie powód, by zignorować jakikolwiek istotny przedmiot, chociaż pewnie cierpiała za każdym razem, gdy musiała dawać mi najwyższe noty, bo nie miała żadnych argumentów, że mógłbym na nie nie zasługiwać.

– Zawsze była sprawiedliwa czy kogoś lubiła czy nie, w przeciwieństwo do… – zająknął się i ugryzł w język. – Czy to już wszystko? – spytał, wskazując na rzeczy Lucjusza, gdy mężczyzna stanął przy łóżku i rozglądał się po pokoju.

– Tak mi się wydaje – odparł, a wówczas Harry transmutował porzucony na łóżku szlafrok w prowizoryczną torbę i paroma ruchami różdżki umieścił w niej wszystkie rzeczy.

– Chodźmy więc – oznajmił, zarzucając torbę na ramię i skinął na Lucjusza, a po chwili wyszli na pusty korytarz; Robards zapewnił go, że nie będą mieć problemu z obecną, ograniczoną wersją zabezpieczeń i że raczej nikt nie będzie ich nie niepokoił, ale mimo to rzucił na nich zaklęcia tajności, aby nikt przypadkiem ich nie usłyszał czy też rozpoznał Lucjusza po głosie.

– _W przeciwieństwie do Severusa_ – odezwał się Lucjusz, krocząc przed siebie dość sztywno i nie patrząc na Harry’ego. – Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz o nim rozmawiać? To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy urywasz rozmowę, gdy pojawia się jego temat.

– Teraz też nie chcę. I dziwi mnie, że zamiast pytać się, co się dokładnie stało, wypytuje pan o…

– Stało się to, co przewidziałem trzy tygodnie temu, a nikt mi nie wierzył. Zostali zaatakowani uzdrowiciele i cywile. Kilka miejsc na raz, to akurat uważałem za najczarniejszy scenariusz, ale powiedziałem Weasleyowi o takiej ewentualności podczas przesłuchania. Z samych krzyków z korytarza wiem, że jest wiele ofiar. Jeśli coś mnie interesuje, to czy kogokolwiek zdołaliście schwytać.

– Corbana Yaxleya i jakieś trzy osoby. Podobno nikt ważny.

– Yaxley _jest_ ważny. Mam nadzieję, że… – urwał, kiedy dotarli do drzwi zamkniętej części oddziału i chociaż nie zdradził się nawet drgnięciem powieki, Harry miał wrażenie, że dostrzegał w nim podenerwowanie, kiedy chwilę później znaleźli się na głównym korytarzu, na którym panował hałas, uzdrowiciele i sanitariusze przekrzykiwali się, co chwilę ktoś aportował się lub deportował.

– Yaxleya przesłuchuje legimenta – powiedział Harry, wymijając parę kłócących się sanitariuszy. – Jest już na to zgoda. Ale nie wiem o nim więcej, bo jeszcze nie było mnie w Ministerstwie i…

– Skoro nic nie wiesz, porozmawiajmy o Severusie, bo to znacznie ciekawsze. Czy popierałeś metody Robardsa czy nie, namawiałeś mnie do opowiadania o najgorszych momentach mojego życia, a sam milczysz, gdy coś jest dla ciebie trudne? – spytał. – Sądziłem zawsze, że hipokryzja jest obca wam, szlachetnym gryfonom – dodał z lekką kpiną.

– Naprawdę nie rozumie pan, dlaczego nie chcę o nim mówić? – żachnął się Harry. – A już zwłaszcza nie w momencie…

– Jeśli mam być szczery, nieszczególnie. Był po waszej stronie, był fantastycznym aktorem i geniuszem manipulacji, na tyle, by oszukać samego Voldemorta. Umarł za waszą sprawę. Powinien być waszym ideałem, którego wspominasz dzień po dniu jako bohatera i wzór do naśladowania, a tymczasem na samo jego nazwisko krzywisz się i odwracasz wzrok.

– Tak, był bohaterem, a przy tym wszystkim przez sześć lat w szkole zmieniał moje życie w piekło, nienawidziłem go wtedy z całego serca i nie raz życzyłem mu śmierci, zanim faktycznie umarł i okazało się, że tak strasznie się myliłem, bo _był_ bohaterem, ale nie znaczy to, że jednocześnie nie był czasem paskudnym sadystą i padalcem i nie mam pojęcia, co czuję, gdy o nim myślę i _dlatego nie chcę o nim myśleć_ a tym bardziej rozmawiać o nim akurat z panem _–_ wyrzucił z siebie, zaciskając pięści. Lucjusz jakiś czas milczał, zerkając na niego co parę chwil, zanim zdecydował się odezwać.

– Rozumiem. I brzmi to logicznie, bo ambiwalentne uczucia rzadko są szczególnie przyjemne. Nie znaczy to, że należy je wykreślać i że wszystko jest czarne lub białe i że opcje pośrednie należy na siłę przyporządkowywać do jednej z kategorii.

– Akurat _pan_ większość rzeczy wydaje się widzieć właśnie czarno-białe – odparował na to Harry.

– I walczę z tym, bo to droga donikąd – uciął ostro, ale po chwili jego ton zmienił się na nieco łagodniejszy… albo po prostu neutralny. – Nie zmienisz przeszłości. Severus zginął i nic tego nie zmieni. Wiem, jakim był człowiekiem. I że sam podjął decyzję, by poświęcić się dla _wyższego dobra_. Przez długie miesiące zadręczałem się w więzieniu faktem, że nie przejrzałem, gdzie naprawdę leży lojalność kogoś, kto był mi bliski, bo gdybym wiedział… – urwał i pokręcił głową. – Nie tylko dla ciebie jego śmierć… oraz wszystko, co do niej doprowadziło… że to trudne. Wiele spraw mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej, gdyby mi zaufał, ale wiem też, że miał rację, nie ufając. Jestem na niego wściekły i jednocześnie go podziwiam. Jestem zły na samego siebie, z miliona powodów. Brakuje mi go, bo od wielu lat wydawał mi się bliski, ale tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, czy faktycznie był, czy tylko kręcił się przy mojej rodzinie by nas szpiegować. I potem znów robię się zły, że może nie musiałby umierać, gdyby przez pół życia mnie nie okłamywał i gdybym wiedział, co planuje, ale że nie mógł mi powiedzieć i… – zamilkł, kiedy zbliżyli się do wind, jednak wszystkie były zajęte, więc Harry skinął w stronę klatki schodowej, zaciskając pięści, ale nie będąc w stanie skomentować słów Lucjusza. – Gdy mój wyrok się skończy, będę chciał odwiedzić jego portret. Ma portret w Hogwarcie, prawda? – spytał, na co Harry skinął głową. – Możliwe… że zatrudnię jakiegoś magicznego malarza, żeby sporządził dla mnie duplikat. Tak, życie przeszłością nie jest rozwiązaniem i wiele osób odradza dyskusje z portretami zmarłych bliskich, ale mam wrażenie ze nie pogodzę się z tym wszystkim, dopóki z nim nie porozmawiam.

– Ja nie byłbym w stanie – przyznał ledwo słyszalnie Harry. – Jeszcze nie.

– Od jego śmierci minęło półtora roku.

– Nie wiem więc, czy _kiedykolwiek_ będę w stanie – odparł nieco ostrzej i przyspieszył kroku; dopiero po pokonaniu piętra zorientował się, że Lucjusz nie nadąża za nim a schodząc po schodach kurczowo trzyma się barierki. Mógł rozmawiać spokojnie i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale jego zmodyfikowana zaklęciami twarz była wykrzywiona z wysiłku, zaś na czoło wystąpił pot; spacer szybkim krokiem przez oddział wyraźnie pokazał, że wcale nie wrócił jeszcze do formy, skoro zejście po schodach sprawiało mu teraz problem. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, poczekał na niego i zwolnił i chociaż był zirytowany zachowaniem Lucjusza i jego niemal całkowitą obojętnością na wieści o ataku, nie potrafił się na niego wściekać, kiedy jego niedoleczone zranienia z Azkabanu znów dawały o sobie znać.

– Możesz postawić grubą kreską w momencie, gdy zakończyła się wojna i zapomnieć, co było wcześniej i nikt nie będzie cię za to winił. Ale ostatnie dni uświadomiły mi, że im bardziej uciekałem przed przeszłością, tym bardziej wydawała się przerażająca. Nie zamierzam cię namawiać na odwiedzenie jego portretu, ale…

– Ale właśnie pan namawia? – westchnął. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale to naprawdę nie jest najlepszy moment. Jasne, powinienem tam pojechać, powinienem też wrócić do Owutemów, zacząć ponownie spotykać się z przyjaciółmi i pewnie zrobić jeszcze masę innych rzeczy, ale nie jestem gotowy. I nie chcę o tym rozmawiać ani nawet myśleć.

– Wspaniale. W takim razie prawdopodobnie czas zająć się kwestią tu i teraz. Byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdybyś zdradził mi powody, dla których zgodziłeś się, bym zamieszkał w twoim domu na warunkach, które musiałeś podpisać. To będzie dla ciebie wygodniejsze? – spytał sucho.

– Tak i w sumie nie wiem, dlaczego nie rozmawiamy właśnie o tym, skoro atak był oczywistością i najwyraźniej pana nie interesuje.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie. _Dlaczego_?

– Bo Robards powiedział tydzień temu, że nie może pan zostać zamieszczony w celach w Ministerstwie nawet czasowo oraz że nie ma gdzie pana wysłać na areszt domowy. To oczywiste, że zaproponowałem…

– _Oczywiste_ – powtórzył po nim ironicznie. – Jestem w stanie zrozumieć wiele rzeczy, które robisz dla Draco. Oraz część tych, które zrobiłeś dla mnie. Ale nie _to_.

– Miałem udawać, że nie słyszę jego sugestii, że…

– Znam Gawaina Robardsa na tyle, by wiedzieć, że z całą pewnością nie zasugerował takiego rozwiązania, bo są inne, do których można byłoby mnie użyć w znacznie bardziej owocny sposób. Ale zostawmy tę kwestię – powiedział, gdy zbliżyli się do wejścia do szpitalnego holu, zza którego było już słychać hałasy. – Najwyraźniej nie wiesz, na co się zgodziłeś. Jakieś pytania?

– Za dużo, bym zaczynał, a nie mamy na to czasu. Chodźmy – powiedział, po czym popchnął drzwi i gdy ponownie zobaczył cały rozgardiasz i zamieszanie, rannych czekających na transport na oddziały, masę przestraszonych lub płaczących ludzi, poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Zdołał się opanować, chociaż serce ponownie podchodziło mu do gardła i skinął na Lucjusza, by ruszył za nim. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, ale chociaż mężczyzna rozglądał się po całym koszmarze, z jego zamaskowanej zaklęciami twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać.

Dopiero gdy zbliżyli się do punktu aportacji przeznaczonego dla Aurorów, przypomniała mu się jedna kwestia, o której przez rozmowność Lucjusza, który uparł się, że to właściwy moment na trudne dyskusje, nie zdążył wspomnieć.

– Zanim się aportujemy… W moim domu jest chwilowo Keith Charlton. Jeśli uważa pan, że nie jest w stanie się z nim porozumieć, Stworek od razu zorganizuje jemu i panu miejsce tak, byście się nie kontaktowali. Robards kazał mi to przekazać, w razie gdyby…

– Uważasz że jestem niewystarczająco cywilizowany, by umieć się zachować przy mugolu? – spytał z lekką irytacją.

– Nie wiem. Ale nie chcę by któryś z was czuł się nieswojo. Półtora roku ze Stworkiem nauczyło mnie, że należy dbać o swoich gości – oznajmił, na co Lucjusz obdarzył go osobliwym spojrzeniem a potem parsknął krótkim śmiechem, brzmiącym tak bardzo nie na miejscu.

– _Gości_. Naprawdę, przeczytaj w wolnej chwili, co podpisałeś – stwierdził i wyciągnął rękę, by Harry mógł się z nim aportować.

Mężczyzna mógł rozmawiać nim zupełnie normalnie i nie dawać po sobie znać, że jest zestresowany, jednak jego dłoń drżała a w momencie, gdy Harry deportował się, dostrzegł w jego oczach nieskrywaną obawę; moment później wylądowali w salonie na Grimmauld Place, a Lucjusz momentalnie zatoczył się i oparł o pobliski fotel z lekko zielonkawą twarzą. Harry zerknął na Keitha, który zajmował sąsiedni fotel i najwyraźniej dyskutował moment temu ze Stworkiem, który zamarł na widok gościa. Harry jednym ruchem różdżki zdjął zaklęcia maskujące, a wówczas oczy skrzata rozszerzyły się i cofnął się o pół kroku, a następnie głęboko ukłonił Lucjuszowi.

– Stworku, daj spokój… – westchnął Harry, ale nie miał siły w tym momencie zajmować się faktem, że Stworek ewidentnie bał się Lucjusza; obiecał sobie w myślach, że podejmie tę kwestię jak najszybciej. – Pan Malfoy zostanie jakiś czas na Grimmauld Place. Przyszykuj dla niego pokój, jakieś ubrania i… czego tam będzie potrzebować. Oraz przeczytaj dokładnie tę umowę. Proszę, zorganizuj wszystko zgodnie z jej zapisami – dodał, podając skrzatowi plik kartek. – Wpadłem tylko na chwilę, muszę wracać do szpitala. Czy wiecie już co w ogóle się wydarzyło?

– Przyjaciółka Harry’ego Pottera przekazała w skrócie Stworkowi, co się stało i poleciła zająć się panem Charltonem i przyszykować mu miejsce do spania i kolację.

– Udało wam się skontaktować z Clover? Wie już, że tu jesteście…?

– Zadzwoniłem do hotelu, w którym dziś miała nocować po wystawie w galerii i zostawiłem na recepcji wiadomość dla niej, że jestem u ciebie i żeby zadzwoniła do mnie na komórkę. Nie wiem, czy już coś słyszała, ale jeśli pojechałaby rano do szpitala zgodnie z planem i zobaczyła to wszystko, nie mając o niczym pojęcia…

– Jak oddzwoni, powiedz jej, żeby nie wracała do was do domu tylko przyjechała tutaj – powiedział Harry. – Nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie i nie chcę, żeby była tam sama. Stworku, zadbaj o wszystko i… – urwał, zerkając w stronę Lucjusza, który siedział w fotelu sztywno, wciąż wyglądał, jakby było mu niedobrze, a jednocześnie wpatrywał się w Harry’ego dziwnie, a gdy napotkał jego spojrzenie, odchrząknął znacząco. – Przepraszam, ja… Keith Charlton, Lucjusz Malfoy – przedstawił ich krótko.

– Jest pan ojcem Draco, prawda? – odezwał się Keith. – Tym słynnym, morderczym czarnoksiężnikiem? – wypalił, na co Lucjusz zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej, a Harry przeklął się w myślach, że zapomniał, jak bezpośredni bywa Keith i że… że może wypalić na samym starcie z czymś właśnie takim.

– Tak, jestem _tym słynnym czarnoksiężnikiem_ – powiedział Lucjusz oschle. – Więc zadziwia mnie pana swobodny ton i kompletny brak instynktu samozachowawczego, skoro najwyraźniej zna pan moją historię i wie, za jakie przestępstwa zostałem skazany na więzienie.

– Chce pan mnie przestraszyć? – spytał Keith z nutką rozbawienia. – Rychło w czas. Magia przeraziła mnie dosłownie trzy razy w życiu: gdy się o niej dowiedziałem, gdy Clover zabrała mnie na lot miotłą oraz gdy po raz pierwszy kupiła mi czekoladowe żaby. Często byłem zszokowany, ale częściej rozbawiony i zauroczony waszym światem. Ciężko bać się czegoś, co nawet po kilku latach wciąż wydaje się nierzeczywistą bajką.

– I nie ma pan świadomości, że jednym ruchem różdżki dowolny czarodziej, zwłaszcza taki, którego pan obraża i nazywa jego świat _bajką_ , może pana przekląć lub zabić?

– Tak jak każdy człowiek z użyciem broni. Czy mam się bać kucharza, bo czasem trzyma w ręku nóż? Zdecydowana większość kucharzy nie używa go jednak do zabijania, lecz do gotowania. Zresztą, jakoś nie widzę u pana różdżki. I proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie wygląda pan tak przerażająco, jak to sobie wyobrażałem po opisach Clover, gdy próbowała mi wyjaśnić, kim jest rodzina Draco – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

Harry zerknął na Lucjusza, który wydawał się tak porażony wypowiedzią Keitha, że nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to ani słowem; spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który przyglądał się Lucjuszowi z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem i Stworka, który wciąż był niepewny i zaciskał chude palce na kontrakcie podpisanym przez Harry’ego… Kontrakcie, który na czas nieokreślony miał czynić z niego osobistego strażnika Lucjusza Malfoya, który to miał zamieszkać z nim i Draco na Grimmauld Place. W momencie, gdy doszło do ataków, gdy nad Pokątną zawisł Mroczny Znak, zginęło mnóstwo osób, a w Świętym Mungu walczono o życie kolejnych… doszło do czegoś takiego, a wszystko zaczęło się parę miesięcy temu zupełnie niepozornie i…

W jego głowie wspomnienia zaczęły zmieniać się jak w kalejdoskopie – ponownie był w Stansted w domku Thompsona i Welsh, gdzie znalazł dowody na sytuację w Azkabanie, w sekretariacie Wizengamotu, gdzie poznał Madison i bezwstydnie z nim flirtowała a potem – w biurach sędziowskich, gdzie wspólnie odkryli makabrycznie wyglądające szczątki sędziego Fawleya. Na pierwszej sprawie z Draco w mugolskim domu oraz w rezydencji Charltonów, jeszcze raz spacerował po supermarkecie i chichotał, wybierając dla niego bluzę z wężem i kasety magnetofonowe oraz na pierwszej jeszcze-nie-randce, gdy kazał kelnerowi dostarczyć im kwiatki. W szpitalu z Lennoxem, wówczas tak wycofanym i przestraszonym, kiedy Draco pomógł namówić go do współpracy i ponownie z nim i Brooksem, w archiwum, gdzie walczyli z nieżyjącym już Smithem oraz Dołohowem zmienionym w Yvonne Delestre. Wróciły kolejne momenty, gdy pocieszał Draco i gdy go całował oraz gdy leżeli w łóżku po pracy, zbyt zmęczeni, by zrobić cokolwiek innego niż przytulić się do siebie. Wszystkie kłótnie z Gawainem, kolejne zebrania w Biurze Aurorów i długie godziny spędzone w dokumentach, na przesłuchaniach i na pisaniu raportów; znów był dzień bezpośrednio po atakach w Azkabanie, kiedy wpatrywał się w Lucjusza Malfoya, z którego cudem zdjęto urok i z którym spędził potem parę godzin i po raz pierwszy słuchał jego dziwacznych wywodów… znów nastąpił ten, kiedy Keith i Clover przyjechali na Grimmauld Place i okazało się, że zraniona artefaktami ręka zaczęła mu doskwierać… przed jego oczami jeszcze raz pojawił się Draco, we wszystkich tych momentach, gdy zbliżali się do siebie, gdy razem odkrywali coś w śledztwie, gdy był tak strasznie roztrzęsiony po tym, jak jeden z pacjentów umarł na jego oczach – a teraz ludzie znów, _znów_ umierali, a on musiał być w szpitalu i ponownie walczyć z tym samym koszmarem, co parę tygodni temu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie radził, ale kompletnie nie wierzył w słowa Brooksa i Lennoxa, że niby pierwszy raz był najgorszy i w miarę zdobywania doświadczenia wszystko stawało się łatwiejsze – skoro dla niego nic nie stało się łatwiejsze, a na widok Mrocznego Znaku nad zamieszkaną ulicą kompletnie się załamał i stał tam jak sparaliżowany…

A potem znów było _teraz_ , gdy on i Lucjusz siedzieli w jego salonie mierząc się spojrzeniami – był znów w tym samym miejscu, gdzie przeczytał całe miesiące temu notkę w biuletynie i chociaż miał wówczas podejrzenia, że to coś poważnego, nie przypuszczał, że ta jedna rzecz, drobiazg, którym zajął się, bo _po prostu się nudził_ , w parę miesięcy zmieni się w najważniejsze od zakończenia wojny śledztwo i że cała sprawa będzie kosztować życie tak wielu ludzi.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał nagle Lucjusz, na co Harry pokręcił głową. W całej tej strasznej sytuacji wiedział, że w pewnym momencie nastąpi tąpnięcie, że w końcu dotrze do niego, że ataki faktycznie nastąpiły. Nie sądził, że stanie się to w jego salonie, w towarzystwie Keitha i Lucjusza, kiedy powinien jakoś się trzymać i wiedzieć, co ma robić. Kiedy musiał wracać do szpitala, gdzie miał kolejne zadania, a nikt nie znał jeszcze rozmiaru tragedii, podczas gdy w każdej chwili wszystko mogło się zawalić jeszcze bardziej. Poczuł, jak nogi się pod nim uginają i chwilę później z pomocą Keitha i Lucjusza siadał na fotelu, a Stworek był tuż przy nim i wypytywał go, czy potrzebuje czegoś na uspokojenie, herbaty, kolacji albo jeszcze czegoś innego.

– Nie. Muszę tam wracać. Zadbaj… zadbaj o naszych gości i… po prostu… proszę, zajmij się wszystkim – zdołał wydusić, ale Stworek nie pozwolił mu wstać i parę chwil później poił go jakimś eliksirem, który kazał tu dostarczyć Lucjusz – stojący nad nim ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w absurdalnych szatach aurorskich i białych adidasach.

Parsknął histerycznym śmiechem i spędził w fotelu jeszcze kilka minut, zanim specyfik zaczął działać i ufał sobie na tyle, by wrócić do szpitala. Zarzucił na siebie przyniesione przez Stworka szaty aurorskie i zmienił buty – te, które miał na sobie, były w dwóch miejscach nadpalone i dopiero kiedy skrzat podsunął mu nowe, zorientował się, że na podeszwach miał również zaschniętą krew, co sprawiło, że był bliski ponownego emocjonalnego ataku.

Na wszelki wypadek… użył sieci Fiuu, bo w swoje możliwości aportacji jeszcze nie wierzył.

***

Nie wiedział nawet, ile razy tego wieczoru aportował się czy przemieszczał z użyciem Świstoklików. Pokątna, Święty Mungo, Ministerstwo i Grimmauld Place – wszystkie te miejsca znajdowały się w Londynie, a odległości nie były aż tak duże, jednak był coraz bardziej wykończony. Eliksir uspokajający zaaplikowany mu przez Stworka miał działać kilka godzin i jak na razie wyłączył emocje w miarę skutecznie, natomiast wzmacniający, o zapachu i smaku trocin, który ktoś podsunął mu w szpitalu, podchodził mu do gardła z każdą kolejną podróżą.

Transport więźniów ze szpitala do cel w Ministerstwie nie zajął godziny lecz blisko trzy, ze względu na ilość formalności, których on i Byrne musieli dopełnić oraz całe panujące zamieszanie. Oprócz samego wyczerpania ciągłym przenoszeniem się, doszedł jeszcze fakt, że kontakt ze skazańcami był wyczerpujący psychicznie; wszyscy wiedzieli już o atakach, znali tylko niewielką część wydarzeń, zadawali pytania… zatapiali się w wyrzutach sumienia, gdyż większość tych osób na pewnym etapie życia popierała działania Voldemorta czy też spisek w Azkabanie.

Harry czuł, że radzi sobie fatalnie w konfrontacjach z nimi wszystkimi, nawet jeśli magiczna chemia krążąca w jego organizmie trzymała go w ryzach. To on eskortował do celi sędziego Addingtona, który miał oczekiwać tam na proces, a mężczyzna był tak roztrzęsiony i przerażony wydarzeniami, do których doszło, że na miejscu musiał zorganizować dla niego środki uspokajające. Inne osoby może nie reagowały aż tak emocjonalnie, ale były przestraszone i przygaszone, przytłoczone rozmiarem poczucia winy, które rosło w miarę jak docierali do szpitala kolejni ranni. Oraz informacje o tym, co się stało.

Tak jak usłyszał już wcześniej… oprócz kilku lokalizacji zamieszkanych głównie lub wyłącznie przez czarodziejów, jak Pokątna, Hogsmeade czy też Dolina Godryka, gdzie Hope zdołał schwytać sprawców, zaatakowano również pięć domów uzdrowicieli w różnych miejscach w kraju – nie trzy, jak wcześniej podał mu Bill. Była też miejscowość pod Edynburgiem, a Harry dopiero później dowiedział się, że było to to samo miejsce, w którym aresztowali trójkę dzieciaków, którzy na letnim obozie zaatakowali starszą mugolkę. We wszystkich większych skupiskach czarodziejskich zamieszczone były czujki i alarmy, toteż pracownicy Ministerstwa dotarli tam względnie szybko i chociaż sytuacja była trudna, nie doszło do zupełnej katastrofy i powstrzymano pożary zanim te zajęły znaczące tereny. Byli ranni, byli zabici… lecz sytuacja na miejscu była już podobno pod kontrolą, na ile było to w ogóle możliwe.

Poza tym była jednak również wioska Ingleton, z której wciąż zwożono rannych, w której nadal szalał pożar gaszony przez kilkudziesięciu czarodziejów, a druga niemal tak samo liczna ekipa udała się tam by opanowywać mugolskich dziennikarzy oraz chronić i leczyć na miejscu mieszkańców. Podobno właśnie tam było najwięcej ofiar i zniszczeń, było zdecydowanie gorzej niż na Pokątnej, gdzie od samego początku zabezpieczenia były najsilniejsze, zaś dyżur miała najliczniejsza grupa czarodziejów. W Ingleton, które było zasadniczo mugolską miejscowością, mieściło się jednak osiedle kilkunastu domów czarodziejów, mieszkały tam również dwie Uzdrowicielki z rodzinami – jedna z nich w tym czasie przebywała w szpitalu a jej bliscy byli poza domem, druga jednak zginęła na miejscu wraz z mężem. Zginęło również kilku pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy zjawili się tam na samym początku, a wiele spośród osób, które zostały tam wezwane do gaszenia pożarów, zostało ciężko poparzone i ranne. Ingleton nie znajdowało się na liście najbardziej podejrzanych celów i najwyraźniej nie było też najważniejsze dla Dołohowa, bo nie wysłał tam nikogo ze Śmierciożerców, lecz swoich pomniejszych pomocników, z których żaden nie wywołał uruchomienia się czujników tożsamości, toteż pomoc przyszła najpóźniej, a Ingleton było ze wszystkich celów miejscem, które ucierpiało najbardziej.

Ze wszystkich informacji, jakie spływały z różnych miejsc, wyjawiła się cała akcja, którą Dołohow musiał planować od jakiegoś czasu, przed którą Lucjusz ostrzegał ich od samego początku, a która dopiero po zeznaniach Selwyna została potraktowana jako realne zagrożenie. Śmierciożercy zaatakowali jednocześnie w dziesięciu miejscach, dokładnie w okolicach, gdzie mieli pewność, że mieszkali uzdrowiciele. Uderzyli znienacka, wybierając niedzielny wieczór, kiedy to czarodzieje korzystali z ostatnich dni ładnej, wczesnojesiennej pogody i spacerowali po ulicach nie przeczuwając zagrożenia; zaatakowali małymi, maksymalnie czteroosobowymi grupami, gdzie jedna osoba rzucała na budynki zaklęcia wybuchowe, reszta zaś ciskała zmodyfikowanym fisson siccumus w przechodniów oraz przerażonych mieszkańców, próbujących się ratować z płonących budynków. Jak wskazały wstępne dane, ataku dokonało niespełna trzydzieści osób – o ile w większe skupiska uderzono dokładnie w tym samym momencie, to pojedynczymi domostwami zajęły się podobno zaledwie dwie grupy i najprawdopodobniej aportowali się z miejsca na miejsce, wiedząc, że tam nie napotkają większego oporu.

Za każdym razem przed deportowaniem się wypowiadali _tabu_. I nawet fakt, że główne osady były do pewnego stopnia zabezpieczone przed jego używaniem, ranni znajdujący się najbliżej umierali na miejscu i nie mieli żadnych szans na ratunek.

Harry nie widział tego wszystkiego, ale urywki opowieści i przerażenie w oczach osób, które były na miejscu, wystarczyły, by miał ogólny, koszmarny obraz sytuacji. Sunęli razem z Byrne do gabinetu chwilowo zajmowanego przez Robardsa jak na ścięcie, zmęczeni wszystkim, co usłyszeli, ciągłym transportowaniem się, użeraniem z pracownikami Ministerstwa ściągniętymi w nocy do formalności związanymi zamieszczeniem w celach więźniów… i chyba samą świadomością, że czekało ich jeszcze wiele godzin koszmaru i bieganiny, jako że dopiero dochodziła północ i obydwoje spodziewali się, że spędzą na nogach całą noc.

Gdy weszli do pomieszczenia, zastali Robardsa, który siedział przygarbiony przy zawalonym dokumentami biurku, otoczony zawieszonymi w powietrzu Sequor; Parker stał nad nim z niespotykanie jak na niego poważną miną, a gdy Byrne i Harry przekroczyli próg, skinął na nich, by weszli do środka.

– Skończyliśmy z tymi więźniami i zadbaliśmy o wszystko w Ministerstwie – powiedziała Byrne. – Co mamy robić?

– Wrócić do domów, wypocząć na ile się da, a jutro rano pojawić się w Ministerstwie jak najwcześniej – odparł Robards i podniósł się z miejsca. – Będę tam cały dzień, bo oczywiście nie mogę zajmować łóżka w szpitalu a nie nadaję się jeszcze do pracy w terenie.

– Moglibyśmy się jeszcze czymś zająć – powiedziała Byrne. – Wszędzie wciąż panuje chaos i…

– Chaos, który uniemożliwia śledztwo – przerwał jej. – Oprócz Ingleton, skąd wciąż przybywają ranni i gdzie musieliśmy wysłać kilku uzdrowicieli, aby zajęli się rannymi mugolami na miejscu… sytuacja jest względnie opanowana w miejscach pozostałych ataków i wszędzie są już rozstawione patrole, które rano będzie trzeba zmienić. Część naszych ludzi zbiera ślady i dowody, a od rana zaczynamy przesłuchania świadków, badanie dowodów i całą resztę, więc potrzebuję mieć wówczas dostępnych tylu Aurorów, ile się da, a jak całą noc wszyscy moi ludzie będą zajmować się rozgardiaszem, który z powodzeniem dało się scedować na mniej wykwalifikowanych pracowników Departamentu, to jutro nie będę mieć z kim pracować. Miles jest w Ingleton, bo tam sytuacja jest najgorsza, a Weasley z bratem koordynują wszystko z Ministerstwa. Jedna trzecia naszego składu będzie pracować całą noc, ale resztę odsyłamy do domów, bo należy szykować się, że w najbliższym czasie będziemy pracować w trybie dyżurów przez całą dobę.

– Ty też wracasz do siebie? – spytał Harry i przyjrzał się szefowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, gdy ten odwrócił wzrok. Mężczyzna brzmiał… jakoś dziwnie, jego głos był zachrypnięty, a cała wypowiedź sprawiała wrażenie chaotycznej, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co mówi. Poza tym był wyjątkowo blady, miał podkrążone oczy i wydawał się roztrzęsiony, co prawie nigdy mu się nie zdarzało, bo jedyną silną emocją, jaką zwykle okazywał, była złość. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej i…

– Prześpi się u mnie – powiedział Parker. – Dokończymy parę rzeczy, rozdysponujemy zadania w szpitalu i za jakąś godzinę zbieramy się, bo obaj powinniśmy leżeć już w łóżkach nafaszerowani eliksirami na wzmocnienie.

– O co chodzi? – spytał ze zdziwieniem Harry, patrząc to na jednego to drugiego.

– Mieszkam w Ingleton – odparł Robards. – Moja sąsiadka jest… _była_ Uzdrowicielką z oddziału zatruć. Nasze domy spłonęły doszczętnie podobnie jak cała część wioski leżąca na prawym brzegu Doe. Zaklęcie fideliusa nie chroni przed szatańską pożogą. Dobrze, że byłe żony przez nadzwyczajną skuteczność w czasie podziału majątku przy sprawach rozwodowych oduczyły mnie przywiązania do domów i przedmiotów, a w szpitalu miałem trochę najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, bo inaczej pewnie bardziej bym się tym przejął – powiedział zupełnie beznamiętnym tonem, tak martwym i niemal nieludzkim, że Harry nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet słowa. – Gdyby ten cholerny Lennox nie zatrzymał mnie tutaj, w momencie ataku byłbym w domu i mógłbym…

– Zginąć razem z masą innych osób, bo wciąż nie odzyskałeś pełni magii i kompletnie nic byś nie zdziałał – przerwał mu Parker. – Nie jesteś w stanie rzucić żadnego silniejszego zaklęcia, wysłać patronusa ani się aportować. Co niby mógłbyś zrobić, poza rzuceniem się na któregoś z tych psycholi z pięściami? A raczej z pięścią, bo wciąż nie masz pełnej sprawności w zranionej ręce?

– Przynajmniej bym tam był i nie miałbym poczucia…

– Nie miałbyś _żadnego_ poczucia, bo już byś nie żył. Przestań. Dobrze wiesz, że obwinianie się nie ma żadnego sensu i gdyby to spotkało kogokolwiek z nas, dokładnie to byś powiedział. Może tylko z większą ilością przekleństw – stwierdził, na co Gawain parsknął krótkim, dziwnym śmiechem, przez który wydał się Harry’emu nie do końca poczytalny.

– Kiedy… kiedy się dowiedziałeś? – spytała Byrne.

– O ataku w tamtych okolicach od razu. O tym, że ekipa z Ministerstwa dopiero kończy walczyć z pożarem i że z całej wioski niewiele zostało… – zerknął na jedno z urządzeń wirujących nad biurkiem. – Miles poinformował mnie jakiś kwadrans temu. Pytał, czy chcę tam przyjechać. Parker przekonał mnie, że lepiej, żebym tego nie oglądał. – Po jego słowach Byrne, w oczach której pojawiły się łzy, w paru krokach zbliżyła się do Robardsa i mocno go przytuliła. Mężczyzna momentalnie znieruchomiał, ale po chwili pochylił głowę i luźno objął ją jednym ramieniem.

– Szefie, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz… – zaczęła kobieta, na co Gawain pokręcił głową.

– Dam sobie ze wszystkim radę.

– Tak, zawsze dajesz sobie ze wszystkim, ale czasem warto jednak poprosić o pomoc, zamiast z każdym problemem walczyć samemu… – powiedział cicho Harry.

– Zajmę się nim. A jak będzie mi się naprzykrzał, to podrzucę go tobie i młodemu Malfoyowi – oznajmił, na co Robards parsknął krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem i odsunął się od Byrne.

– Obiecuję być lepszym gościem niż szefem – powiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Pomyśleć, że w momencie kiedy wszystko wali mi się na głowę… kogo mam przy sobie…? Trójkę dzieciaków, którzy byli moim skaraniem od pierwszego dnia pracy i którzy jeszcze niedawno byliby ostatnimi ze wszystkich Aurorów, na których czułem, że mogę liczyć. Każde z was dziesiątki razy potraktowałem jak gówno, a mimo to współczujecie mi i chcecie mi pomagać…?

– No traktowałeś – przyznała wprost Byrne. – Co nie znaczy, że życzyłam ci, żeby banda psycholi spaliła ci dom. Żebyś poranił się na jakiejś misji i na miesiąc trafił na zwolnienie lekarskie… to może czasem – stwierdziła, na co Gawain zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. – Ale i tak wolę ciebie niż kogokolwiek innego. Słyszałam pogróżki naszego nowego, _wspaniałego_ szefa departamentu, że niby Miles byłby od ciebie lepszy. Nie ma takiej opcji…! Nie wyobrażam sobie zacząć pracy inaczej jak słuchając twoich wrzasków i już mi zaczęło tego brakować, gdy wylegiwałeś się w szpitalnym łóżku.

– Musisz jednak znosić Milesa przynajmniej do czasu, gdy do siebie dojdę. A naszego nowego szefa Departamentu prawdopodobnie już zawsze będziemy musieli wszyscy – odparł sztywno, starając się nie okazywać, jak bardzo słowa Byrne go zaskoczyły i poruszyły. – Ale jak będziesz ich _znosić_ tak, jak mnie, to zakładam, że nie minie miesiąc, a _też_ zaczną wrzeszczeć – stwierdził, na co Byrne i Parker równocześnie się zaśmiali, a spojrzenia, jakie wymienili, wskazywały na to, że potraktują to jako wyzwanie. Gawain westchnął, ale nie skomentował tego, tylko potarł zmęczone oczy i zerknął na zawalone papierami biurko. – Wystarczy żartów. Dokończę z Parkerem parę rzeczy i będziemy się zbierać, Byrne, ty wracaj prosto do domu i jutro widzimy się w Ministerstwie. Potter… zanim pojedziesz do siebie, złap Brooksa w laboratorium, bo ma jakiś problem z Malfoyem a pieczę nad szpitalem na resztę nocy zostawiam w ich rękach. Cokolwiek się dzieje, załatw to, a potem wracaj do domu się wyspać, na ile to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę dodatkowe zadania, jakimi jesteś tam obarczony.

Harry skinął tylko głową, teraz, poza wszystkim innym, czując ponownie niepokój o Draco, który przez ostatnie godziny był przecież w centrum tego wszystkiego. Zerknął ostatni raz na Robardsa, ale tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czy jest cokolwiek, co mógłby mu powiedzieć – gdy Draco stracił swój dom, mieli na Grimmauld Place wiele godzin na uspokojenie się, nikt nie zginął, nie byli w samym środku akcji, a mimo to wcale sobie nie radził… więc tutaj tym bardziej nie miał szans mu pomóc. Nie miał też pojęcia co myśleć o tym, że akurat Parker – pewnie robiąc to pod wpływem impulsu, bo po prostu był obok, gdy napłynęły wieści – zaproponował Gawainowi dach nad głową. Byrne wydawała się podzielać jego obawy, bo gdy żegnali się na korytarzu, kobieta rzuciła coś o tym, że ma nadzieję, że ta dwójka się nie pozabija, jak będą musieli spędzić razem więcej czasu.

Pokonał korytarz, mijając wijących się uzdrowicieli i sanitariuszy i jedyne, co wydawało się względnie pocieszające, to że w przeciwieństwie do tego, co widział wcześniej – nie pojawiały się już nowe osoby trafione urokiem. Przypuszczał, że na oddziale Wypadków Przedmiotowych sprawa miała się gorzej, bo to tam byli prawdopodobnie zwożeni wszyscy poranieni w wybuchach i pożarach… ale tego nie widział i był w stanie odsunąć czarne myśli na bok przynajmniej na chwilę.

Zastał Brooksa instruującego kilkuosobowy zespół, który zajmował wszystkie stanowiska, warząc eliksiry. Tylko słuchając jego rozmowy z jednym z mężczyzn – wyglądało na to, że był to ordynator oddziału zatruć – dowiedział się, że w ciągu paru godzin wykorzystano niemal cały zapas antidotum na zmodyfikowane fisson siccumus i używano go już tylko do absolutnie najcięższych przypadków. Pozostali ranni, którzy nie mogli czekać do następnego dnia, na razie leczeni byli podstawową wersją złamania uroku, która była wyczerpująca dla Łamacza Zaklęć i angażowała więcej osób, bo po prostu nie mieli wyboru. Z tego, co zrozumiał, zapasy eliksirów miały być uzupełnione dopiero rano, a ze względu na okrojony skład uzdrowicieli i mnóstwo rannych, sytuacja była tym trudniejsza.

– Potter, dobrze że jesteś… – powiedział Brooks, gdy tylko dokończył rozmowę. – Mam problem z Malfoyem. Wysłałem go na przerwę, żeby doszedł do siebie, bo jest w kiepskim stanie. Słyszałeś, co mówiłem i wiesz, że dla niewprawionego Łamacza zdejmowanie uroków z ludzi jest obciążające, a on przez ostatni tydzień i tak brał na siebie za dużo zadań.

– Gdzie jest? I… co się stało, że…

– W łazience dla personelu, zaciągnęła go tam ta twoja przyjaciółka, gdy po nieskutecznym zdejmowaniu uroku z przypadku krytycznego stracił na parę minut przytomność, bo próbował walczyć _za bardzo_. Zrobił dokładnie to, o czym ci mówiłem, że _nie wolno_ tego robić, bo nie dopuszcza do wiadomości, że niektórych pacjentów nie da się uratować. Ryzykując życie i zdrowie dla przypadków beznadziejnych naraża tych, których mógłby uratować w tym samym czasie. Dramatycznie brakuje nam rąk do pracy i dlatego potrzebuję go tu z powrotem _jak najszybciej_. Twoja przyjaciółka miała go nafaszerować eliksirami wzmacniającymi, ale wątpiła, czy uda się jej go uspokoić.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim? Co…

– Potter, nie jestem pocieszycielem i nie znam go tak, jak ty, więc wymyśl coś, co zadziała. Daj mu się wypłakać czy wykrzyczeć, zaliczcie numerek w jakimś schowku albo użyj dowolnych innych metod, aby się uspokoił i stanął na nogi. Każda osoba, która zna się na tym uroku jest na wagę złota i po prostu _muszę_ go tu mieć z powrotem. Nie dam mu już pacjentów, bo dziś jego magia jest już za bardzo osłabiona, ale potrzebuję w laboratorium kogoś, kto perfekcyjnie zna się na tym cholernym antidotum, bo inaczej to ja będę tu uwiązany na resztę nocy. Jennings i Lennox są zajęci i nie ma szans, bym któreś z nich tu ściągnął, a nie mieliśmy jeszcze czasu poinstruować kogokolwiek dodatkowego w kwestii tych eliksirów – oznajmił, a ponieważ został zawołany, skinął na Harry’ego ponaglająco i szybkim krokiem podszedł do jakiejś kobiety walczącej z eliksirem.

Harry zastał Draco i Hermionę w łazience dla personelu, tak, jak powiedział Brooks. Chłopak opierał dłonie o umywalkę i lekko drżał, zaś dziewczyna zaciskała palce na jego ramieniu i mówiła coś przyciszonym głosem, najwyraźniej próbując go uspokajać. Kiedy Harry odchrząknął, obydwoje odwrócili się w jego stronę i natychmiast dostrzegł cienie pod ich oczami i fakt, że wyglądali na wykończonych, a Draco był roztrzęsiony i wydawał się tkwić na granicy kompletnego załamania.

– Hej, Malfoy. Podobno zemdlałeś – powiedział na starcie, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego pierwszym, co przyszło mu do głowy, to te same słowa, jakie wypowiedział Draco lata temu, po sytuacji z Dementorami w pociągu. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i oburzeniem, jednak Draco po krótkiej chwili konsternacji, parsknął dziwnym, zduszonym śmiechem, po czym ruszył w stronę Harry’ego i z całej siły się do niego przytulił.

– Ja… zostawię was samych – wymamrotała Hermiona, na co Harry skinął głową i przymknął oczy, mocniej zaciskając ramiona wokół Draco.

– Nie dam sobie rady – wyszeptał chłopak. – Nie zniosę tego dłużej, nie wiem, co robić, to wszystko… to jakiś koszmar i… nie mogę już na to patrzeć… Zginęło prawie dwudziestu uzdrowicieli i sanitariuszy, a niemal drugie tyle jest ranne lub nie mamy z nimi kontaktu po atakach. Cały szpital zatrudnia osiemdziesiąt osób. Znów musieliśmy ściągnąć uzdrowicieli z zagranicy, w pomoc włączyli się czarodzieje trudniący się warzeniem eliksirów leczniczych, studenci oraz emerytowani pracownicy szpitala… leczyłem dwoje maleńkich dzieci i cudem się udało, były tak strasznie poparzone i dodatkowo trafione urokiem… a potem… ten człowiek…

– Wiem. Brooks mi powiedział. I że ryzykowałeś za bardzo i mogłeś się przy tym zabić i…

– Ale mogłem go też uratować, gdyby tylko…

– Brooks twierdzi, że nie mogłeś – przerwał mu Harry. – Że nikt nie mógł. Jesteś tu potrzebny i nie możesz…

– Czy ty byś sobie odpuścił, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo sprawa byłaby beznadziejna…? – wydusił, podrywając głowę i wpatrując się w niego z minimalnej odległości. – Nie wmawiaj mi, że byś nie walczył…! I sam też ryzykowałeś, wiem, że to ty i Byrne wynosiliście dyrektora szpitala i jego rodzinę z płonącego budynku…!

– Jennings rzuciła na nas zaklęcia zabezpieczające. To nie było… – zająknął się. – Nic nam nie groziło i…

– Całą góra tego budynku podobno zawaliła się parę minut później! – wybuchnął historycznie. – Nie pouczaj mnie, co ty sobie w ogóle myślałeś…?! Mogłeś zginąć, coś mogło ci się stać, gdy dowiedziałem się, co się dzieje na Pokątnej… i że tam właśnie pojechałeś od Weasleyów… myślałem, że umrę z nerwów…!

– Nic mi nie jest. A gdybyśmy ich nie zabrali, to zginęliby tak… tak jak tamta dwójka. Syn dyrektora i jego żona i… – urwał, przypominając sobie dwójkę sierot, które ich babcia tuliła w płonącym domu a potem w holu szpitalnym, przypomniał sobie wieści z Ingleton i przerażone spojrzenia ludzi, którzy na Pokątnej uciekali przed atakiem… uderzyło go kolejny raz, co się stało i poczuł, jak jego kolana robią się miękkie i teraz to on opierał się o Draco i potrzebował wsparcia, kogoś bliskiego, kto był w tym momencie tylko dla niego.

– Harry…? – spytał cicho Draco, wyczuwając, że coś się dzieje.

– Gdy zobaczyłem nad Pokątną Mroczny Znak… Gdy widziałem to wszystko, gdy widziałem tę parę psycholi, którzy chcą po prostu mordować i znów zacząć wojnę… wcale sobie z tym nie radzę – przyznał łamiącym się głosem. – Mogłem… działać siłą rozpędu, dopóki trwała akcja, ale co chwilę ponownie dociera do mnie, co się wydarzyło i po prostu się boję wszystkiego, co nas czeka. Dołohow w każdej chwili może zaatakować ponownie, a… Nie mamy Uzdrowicieli, połowa Łamaczy pomaga im w szpitalu, a pół Ministerstwa i Aurorzy wciąż sprzątają burdel na ulicach. Jeśli cokolwiek się teraz stanie, to nie będziemy mieć jak się bronić. Wiem, że Hope schwytał kilka osób, w tym starszego Yaxleya, że są przesłuchiwani i że w końcu ich dorwiemy… ale ile jeszcze osób będzie musiało zginąć, zanim to zrobimy…? Mam wrażenie że… że chociaż przygotowaliśmy się, że coś się stanie, to to… zupełnie nic nie dało…! Twój ojciec miał rację, wcale nie jesteśmy gotowi, bo Dołohow jest gotowy na wszystko i nie cofnie się przed niczym…! – wybuchnął wreszcie i poczuł, jak momentalnie opada z sił.

– Harry… gdybyśmy nie byli przygotowani… – zaczął ostrożne Draco, zaskoczony tym wybuchem i emocjami. – Gdyby nie było patroli i czujek tożsamości, gdybyśmy nie założyli zaklęć ograniczających użycia tabu… Gdyby masa osób z Sequor na dyżurach nie była w stanie pojawić się w tylu miejscach w ciągu paru chwil i natychmiast transportować tych ludzi tutaj… Nie udałoby się uratować prawie nikogo, a już na pewno nie udałoby się ugasić tych wszystkich pożarów. Wszędzie byłoby jak w Ingleton albo gorzej. I nie zdołalibyśmy schwytać nikogo, bo po prostu nikogo z nas by nigdzie nie było…

– Wiem o tym, ale i tak… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Co jeśli znów się gdzieś pojawią…? Mogą aportować się, cisnąć parę zaklęć i natychmiast zniknąć, bo nawet patrolując ulice cały czas nie jesteśmy w stanie chronić wszystkiego…

– Ministerstwo ograniczy możliwość aportacji, wprowadzi dodatkowe zaklęcia ochronne i patrole. Ludzie już wiedzą, że muszą uważać, zabezpieczyć się i biorą to na poważnie. _Nie będzie_ powtórki. Na pewno masa mądrzejszych od nas osób już wszystko planuje i działa w tym temacie – odparł Draco z determinacją. – Damy sobie radę. Musimy. Nie mamy wyboru. I nie możesz się załamywać. I ja też nie mogę i… muszę wracać do pracy. Potrzebują mnie, a ja histeryzuję jak dziecko i tylko tracę siły na głupie nerwy na które nie ma teraz czasu, bo zostanę tu do rana. Zobaczymy się w domu i… Wracasz tam, czy…?

– Mam wrócić do domu i rano jechać do Ministerstwa. A ty masz iść do laboratorium i zastąpić tam Brooksa. Pewnie poda ci szczegóły – powiedział, na co Draco skinął głową, ale nie poruszył się.

– Masz rację. Mój ojciec tego właśnie się spodziewał. Tylko dlatego, że dobrze znał tych wszystkich świrów, podczas gdy nikt z nas nie wierzył… ja też nie chciałem wierzyć… że do czegoś takiego może dojść.

– Gdyby Robards od razu go posłuchał… – zaczął Harry, ale Draco pokręcił głową.

– Nikt mu nie wierzył, bo nie był całkowicie szczery. Nikt mu nie wierzył, dopóki Selwyn nie potwierdził wszystkich jego słów. Mam nadzieję, że siedząc teraz w celi w Ministerstwie nie czuje satysfakcji, że miał rację, ale znając go, obawiam się…

– Nie czuje. Rozmawiałem z nim. Albo nie robi to na nim żadnego wrażenia, albo udaje. Ale z całą pewnością nie jest szczęśliwy. I… nie siedzi w celi – odezwał się Harry. – Nie mówiłem ci o tym wcześniej, bo nic nie było jeszcze ustalone, ale tydzień temu Robards powiedział mi, że twój ojciec nie może trafić do tamtych cel w Ministerstwie , bo podobno brał udział w ich budowie czy tam zabezpieczeniu. Zaproponowałem wtedy, żeby odbył ewentualny areszt domowy na Grimmauld Place i… Percy Weasley rozpoczął już wszystko związane z jego procesem i zaakceptował wstępnie taką opcję. Parę godzin temu go do nas zabrałem. Robards o wszystkim wie, zrobił mnie… strażnikiem… jakimśtam. I na razie twój ojciec ma z nami zostać. Jest z nim teraz Keith, Stworek ma ich pilnować i się nimi zająć i…

– Harry… – przerwał mu Draco. – Zgodziłeś się… żeby u ciebie zamieszkał…? Tak po prostu…?

– _U nas_ – odparł, wpatrując się w jego oczy. – I już wcześniej obiecałem Robardsowi, że ujawnię, że jesteśmy razem, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. Mówiłem ci, że jesteś częścią mojego życia, więc twój ojciec też nią jest, więc… to oczywiste, że mu pomożemy. A dziś powiedziałem o nas Weasleyom… dosłownie pół godziny przed tym jak dostaliśmy informację o ataku. Nie mogłem dłużej kłamać, a potem… to wszystko co się stało… – urwał, przymykając oczy i przypominając sobie słowa Gawaina. _Musisz naprawdę bardzo, bardzo kochać Draco Malfoya, aby z własnej woli proponować przygarnięcie pod swój dach człowieka jak jego ojciec._ Potem wszystkie słowa, jakie padły w rozmowie z Ronem, to jak Percy wygłaszał teorie o korzyściach politycznych, a w końcu jak Brooks z irytacją rzucił tekstem o szybkim numerku. Przypomniał sobie cały ubiegły tydzień i dziesiątki momentów i małych kroków, które stawiali z Draco, zbliżając się do siebie coraz bardziej. Oraz to, jak zaledwie parę godzin temu stresował się czymś, co powinno być jasne i oczywiste, zagryzał wątpliwościami i spierał z Hermioną, a teraz, w obliczu tragedii, to wszystko wydawało się jakieś małe i kompletnie nieznaczące, bo po prostu życie było za krótkie by ważne rzeczy odkładać na później. – To wszystko tym bardziej uświadomiło mi, ile dla mnie znaczysz. I że chyba cię kocham...

Nastała cisza, po której Draco wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, czas stanął i Harry przez moment bał się, że pożałuje tych słów, bo to wszystko może działo się za szybko… tyle że nie, nie żałował, bo gdy wypowiedział to na głos zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo była to prawda.

A potem Draco przytulał go ponownie i całował, zaciskając palce na jego szatach aurorskich. Wyszeptywał pojedyncze słowa, gdy na chwilę odrywał się od jego ust, a potem przywierał do niego ponownie, aż do momentu, gdy drzwi łazienki się otworzyły i jakiś uzdrowiciel odchrząknął, a potem powiedział, że Draco jest pilnie wzywany do laboratorium.

Harry wciąż czuł smak jego pocałunków i miał w uszach wszystkie te gorączkowo wypowiedziane słowa, gdy kierował się na klatkę schodową i sunął schodami na dół. 

_Też cię kocham. Uważaj na siebie. Jesteś najlepszym, co kiedykolwiek mnie spotkało._

***


	51. Goście - I

*** 

Był tak wykończony i jednocześnie oszołomiony emocjami, że nie odważył się aportować po raz kolejny tego dnia. Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tego, jak wrócił do holu szpitalnego, ani stanął w długiej kolejce do kominków, w większości wypełnionej zwykłymi czarodziejami, często prowadzącymi swoich zranionych bliskich, którzy otrzymali już podstawową opiekę medyczną i mieli wrócić do domów; mgliście kojarzył, że ktoś chciał mu ustąpić mu miejsca, bo _to Auror i Harry Potter na dodatek_ , ale stanowczo odmówił. Spędził tam kilka minut, rozmawiając z uzdrowicielką z oddziału Lennoxa, którą kojarzył z widzenia; jak się zorientował, kobieta mieszkała w Hogsmeade z narzeczonym, trochę ponuro wyglądającym brunetem, który trzymał ją na rękach. Była ranna na tyle ciężko, że nie mogła zostać tu i pomagać na oddziale, ale niewystarczająco, by zająć szpitalne łóżko i dlatego jechała teraz do rodziny, bo jej dom na razie nie nadawał się do zamieszkania, z determinacją powtarzając jednak, że zamierza wrócić do pracy najdalej za dwa dni.

Nie pamiętał, co jej odpowiadał, prawdopodobnie przytakiwał w odpowiednich momentach i zadawał równie odpowiednie pytania, a na koniec życzył jej szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia; zanim wkroczył do kominka, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na hol szpitalny, wypełniony lżej rannymi osobami, oczekującymi na pomoc oraz bliskimi poszkodowanych. Było zdecydowanie spokojniej niż wcześniej, jednak gdy tylko przymykał oczy, wracał obraz tego miejsca z samego szczytu, kiedy raz po raz pojawiały się tu nowe osoby, a wszystko wypełniały krzyki, płacz i odgłosy aportacji. Czuł, że będzie to wracać jeszcze przed długi czas i…

I moment później wychodził już z kominka na Grimmauld Place. Gdzie ukazał się widok, jakiego nigdy nie spodziewał się zastać – Lucjusz Malfoy siedział na kanapie w jego salonie tuż obok Keitha, _mugola_ , który bogato gestykulując i z walkmanem na kolanach zawzięcie coś mu tłumaczył. Naprzeciwko nich tkwiła Clover, która przygryzała wargi i wpatrywała się z wyciągniętą różdżką w zdjęty w końcu ze ściany portret Walburgi Black – obraz był nieruchomy, a kobieta miała dziwnie oszołomiony i głupawy wyraz twarzy… a do tego wszystkiego dochodził jego szalony domowy skrzat, który sprzątał resztki kolacji ze stołu, poprawiał talerz z przekąskami i dolewał całej trójce wina.

Wcześniej widział się z Weasleyami i tyle rzeczy poszło _nie tak_ , nastąpiły straszne ataki, przez które straciło życie tak wiele osób, widział i słyszał przerażające rzeczy… a potem powiedział Draco, że go kocha. Niedawno minęła północ, wszystko to wydarzyło się w ciągu zaledwie ośmiu godzin, a teraz cała karuzela rzeczy okropnych, cudownych i niedorzecznych trwała dalej i nie zauważył nawet kiedy osunął bezwładnie na fotel stojący najbliżej kominka. Moment później był przy nim Stworek, który podsuwał mu szklankę z wodą i wypytywał, czy wszystko jest w porządku i czy coś mu się stało, czy potrzebuje jakiegoś eliksiru i że ma nadzieję, że dziś już nigdzie nie zamierza jechać.

– Przepraszam. Nic mi nie jest. Ja po prostu… – zaczął i nagle zorientował się, że nie potrafi znaleźć właściwych słów.

– Idź się położyć – powiedział Lucjusz, spoglądając na niego krytycznie. – Nic nie mów. Twój skrzat zabierze cię do sypialni i pomoże przyszykować do spania.

– Nie usnę – wydusił. – Draco wróci dopiero za kilka godzin, cały czas pracuje i…

– Stworek poda ci coś nasennego, a ja poczekam na Draco. I zajmę się nim, w razie gdyby tego potrzebował.

– Twierdził pan że nie umie pocieszać i...

– Nie umiem. Ale spróbuję – przerwał mu i skinął na Stworka, lecz Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie chcę się jeszcze kłaść. Czy wiecie w ogóle, co się dokładnie stało? Clover, czy dotarłaś tu bez problemu? Czy wszystko…

– Nic mi nie jest – oznajmiła kobieta. – Przyjechałam tu samochodem. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zostaniemy na noc, bo gdy tu dotarłam i dowiedziałam się o ataku, byłam na tyle roztrzęsiona, że wypiłam dwa kieliszki wina w ciągu paru minut i nie wchodzi w grę ani prowadzenie auta ani aportacja.

– Oczywiście, Stworek…

– Już przyszykowałem pokój dla państwa Charltonów – powiedział skrzat.

– I tak, wiemy, co się stało – dodał Keith. – Słuchaliśmy radia. Waszego i zwykłego, uruchomiłem je na walkmanie, a gdy Clover dotarła, udało się zwiększyć głośność w słuchawkach, bo wcześniej nachylaliśmy się nad nimi obaj, żeby cokolwiek słyszeć i… – zająknął się. – Słyszeliśmy o wiosce Ingleton. Mówili, że to niby wybuch gazu. Gdy porozmawiałem z panem Malfoyem, zacząłem mieć wątpliwości, czy _jakiekolwiek_ wybuchy gazu w ogóle się zdarzają, czy to coś, co wymyśliliście, aby maskować swoją działalność przed ludźmi… bo okazuje się, że kilka poważniejszych, o których słyszałem, to za każdym razem byliście wy – wyrzucił z siebie nerwowo i zerknął z niepokojem na Harry’ego, który nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa na wieść, że Lucjusz słuchał i komentował mugolskie wiadomości, których słuchał z Keithem z jednych słuchawek. – Hej, Harry…? Chyba naprawdę potrzebujesz się położyć…

– Coś jeszcze mówili? I co w ogóle podają czarodziejskim radiu?

– Tylko miejsca ataków i bardzo mało konkretów – odparł Lucjusz. – Wszystkie oficjalne informacje mają pojawić się jutro w Proroku. Po wysłuchaniu wiadomości mugolskich, _niemal_ jestem gotów przyznać, że nasze dziennikarstwo jest na zdecydowanie niższym poziomie, skoro nie jesteśmy w stanie informować społeczności na bieżąco, a głównym źródłem wiadomości jest gazeta – oznajmił cierpko, a Harry przez moment wpatrywał się w niego, nie mając pojęcia, jak zareagować na te słowa.

– Co teraz? Może nie ma pan kompletu danych, ale jestem pewny, że ma pan podejrzenia – powiedział więc. – Nie pójdę spać, dopóki tego nie usłyszę. Może trzeba kogoś uprzedzić. Przewidział pan te ataki. Przewidział pan najgorszą możliwą opcję. Co zrobią teraz? Dorwaliśmy tylko kilka osób, Dołohow wciąż jest na wolności, co…

– Przypuszczam, że wylizują się z ran, a Dołohow szaleje, bo wie, że przygotowaliście się na atak, stracił kolejnych ludzi i nie osiągnął tego, co zamierzał. Moją pierwszą myślą i przypuszczam, że jego również, był atak w centrum jakiegoś mugolskiego miasta, ale zapewne szybko porzucił tę opcję. Po pierwsze, nie jest w jego interesie, by złamać kodeks tajności w tak drastyczny sposób w momencie, gdy ma tak mało osób, po drugie, nie ma pojęcia, na ile jesteście gotowi i czy ujawnienie się w tym momencie go nie pogrąży.

– Ale…?

– Ale może zaatakować w jakiejś mniejszej miejscowości. Albo pojedyncze domostwa gdzieś na uboczu. To idiotyczne i ryzykowne, ale to właśnie może zrobić w najbliższych dniach, bo z całą pewnością nie dziś. Wystarczy ci taka informacja? Bill Weasley wie o tym wszystkim. Podczas przesłuchania przedstawiłem mu możliwe scenariusze i ma tego pełną świadomość, więc nie, absolutnie nie ma konieczności, żebyś w tym momencie z kimkolwiek jeszcze się kontaktował.

– Dlaczego sądzi pan, że to idiotyczne i ryzykowne? – spytała Clover. – Co niby go powstrzymuje? Z tego co słyszeliśmy w radiu, ten potwór był zdolny zaplanować ataki które miały uśmiercić dziesiątki jak nie setki osób…!

– Widać, że kształciła się pani w Beauxbatons, gdzie nigdy nie przykładano należytej staranności do wielu dziedzin magii – oznajmił sucho. – Powodem, dla którego mimo licznych aktywności Śmierciożerców w ostatnich miesiącach nie udało się złapać ich tropu jest fakt, że działali głównie w miejscach silnie naznaczonych magią. Wyizolowanie tego, co robili, ruszenie ich tropem po śladach aportacji, jeśli zrobili to w miejscu jak Pokątna, to niemal niemożliwość. Atak na mugolskie okolice, na miejsca całkowicie nietknięte magią, to dla nich największe zagrożenie, bo może zdradzić zarówno skąd przybyli, jak też dokąd się deportowali.

– Wiemy gdzie – odezwał się Harry. – Mówił pan, że na wyspę Arran, gdzie prawie na pewno posiadają nieruchomość chronioną fideliusem. Co w sumie niewiele nam daje, bo wciąż, _jest chroniona fideliusem…!_

– Przypuszczam, że mają jakąś dodatkową lokalizację, o której jeszcze nie wiecie… punkt przesiadkowy. Na pewno mieli kilka miejscówek, jednak te, które były zabezpieczone marnie, już wykryliście albo zablokowaliście im do nich dostęp. Cokolwiek im zostało, pilnują tego jak oka w głowie i wątpię w możliwość dorwania ich na ich terenie, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem udałoby się wam poznać lokalizację. Jestem pewien, że mają fantastyczne uroki, które blokują wszelkich intruzów i zdają sobie sprawę, że wasze szanse są największe, gdy do starcia dojdzie na otwartym terenie. Albo takim, który to wy wyznaczycie. Dość jednak tych rozmów. Potrzebujesz się położyć i przestać wreszcie przejmować się całym światem. Jutro w Ministerstwie zapewne dowiesz się więcej niż próbując mnie przepytywać, gdy jesteś półprzytomny.

Harry jeszcze chwilę próbował protestować, podobnie zresztą jak Keith, którego Clover najwyraźniej od dłuższego czasu namawiała, by poszedł do łóżka, upierając się, że wciąż jest osłabiony. W końcu obaj skapitulowali – gdy kobieta oznajmiła, że dotrzyma Lucjuszowi towarzystwa zanim wróci Draco, gdyż jest całe mnóstwo rzeczy, o których z chęcią z nim podyskutuje. Był zbyt zmęczony, by być w stanie zastanawiać się, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł.

Po tym jak Stworek aportował go do sypialni na górze, zmusił się do prysznica i dopiero po zrzuceniu z siebie rzeczy zorientował się, jak bardzo były przesiąknięte dymem i nieświeże oraz jak bardzo potrzebował zagrzebać się w ciepłej pościeli i wreszcie odpocząć. Po paru chwilach leżał już w łóżku, wpatrując się w słabym świetle lampki nocnej w fiolkę z eliksirem nasennym. Sądził, że mimo wycieńczenia, bez tego nie uśnie, bo myśli i wspomnienia wciąż kłębiły się w jego umyśle – raz po raz wracał do Draco, który wciąż pracował w szpitalu i zapewne miał tam pozostać jeszcze kilka godzin. Wyraz jego twarzy, gdy obaj przeżywali moment załamania w łazience, a potem gdy patrzyli na siebie, bo padły wyznania, po raz pierwszy tak konkretne, po raz pierwszy nie mówiące tylko o zauroczeniu i bliskości, ale _miłości_.

Ostatecznie nie zażył eliksiru – usnął wciąż trzymając fiolkę w dłoni, przy zapalonym świetle, w okularach i z głową wypełnioną absurdalnymi snami. Tak jak raz to się już zdarzyło, Lucjusz Malfoy objawił mu się w nim szacie aurorskiej i wygłaszał przemówienie po tym, jak został wyznaczony na szefa Biura Aurorów, a potem dyrygował całym działem, zaś jemu i Draco raz po raz powtarzał, że jedyne, co mają robić, to iść spać.

Obudził się nagle, wciąż niespokojny, tak bardzo, że momentalnie poderwał się i zaczął rozglądać za różdżką. Znieruchomiał, gdy dostrzegł przy sobie Draco, przebranego do spania i wpatrującego się w niego podkrążonymi oczami. Chłopak miał wyciągnięte dłonie i prawdopodobnie zamierzał zdjąć mu z nosa przekrzywione okulary.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić… – powiedział chłopak. – Śpij. Nic się nie…

– Która godzina?

– Wpół do szóstej. Kładź się.

– Kiedy wróciłeś? – spytał, wiedząc, że już nie uśnie, chociaż w ogóle nie wypoczął.

– Pół godziny temu. Zastałem ojca dyskutującego z Clover przy butelce wina, wyobrażasz sobie…?! – syknął z nagłą irytacją.

– Chciał na ciebie poczekać i się tobą zająć…

– No to mu nie wyszło. I nie próbuj go bronić. Wciąż zażywa eliksiry i nie powinien pić. Jak mu to oznajmiłem, powiedział coś o tym, że w umowie o sygnowanym strażniku nie ma zakazu spożywania alkoholu. On jest niemożliwy… I nie miałem siły z nim dyskutować. Ani z Clover, która chyba za bardzo lubi leczyć nerwy winem – wyrzucił z siebie, lekko podnosząc głos. – Przepraszam, jestem wykończony, a przez nich też podminowany. Porozmawiamy jutro, to znaczy… dziś ale później. Ok…?

– Zobaczymy się pewnie dopiero wieczorem, bo niedługo muszę jechać do Ministerstwa i się miniemy. Co się działo w szpitalu? I co z tymi eliksirami? Wiesz cokolwiek…?

– Tak – westchnął, rozumiejąc, że Harry nie da mu spokoju, dopóki wszystkiego się nie dowie. Usiadł więc na łóżku wygodniej, a potem wsunął nogi pod kołdrę. – Cały czas byłem w laboratorium, bo nie biegałem jak niektórzy po oddziale i dotarło do mnie sporo informacji. W szpitalu… sytuacja jest opanowana na ile się dało. Mówię oczywiście o oddziale Lennoxa, bo na Oddział Wypadków Przedmiotowych trafiło znacznie więcej osób w najróżniejszym stanie i tam… nie mam pełnej informacji, jak sobie radzili. Na naszym oddziale mamy około sześćdziesięciu osób trafionych fisson siccumus, jednak z procedurą złamania uroku, gdy zażegnaliśmy najgorszy kryzys… zdecydowaną większość udało się uratować. Było kilkoro, których częściowo dosięgnęło tabu i oni byli w fatalnym stanie, ale dopóki mieliśmy zapas eliksiru z poprzedniej partii… dla niektórych był jeszcze ratunek. I powinni dość do siebie, chociaż zajmie to parę tygodni. W południe zajmiemy się wszystkimi, którzy są w lepszym stanie i mogli poczekać na zdjęcie uroku do czasu, gdy będziemy mieć nowy zapas eliksiru, bo z tym to pójdzie znacznie szybciej.

– Wiadomo już w ogóle, ile osób zginęło…? W całym kraju…? Znam tylko szczątkowe dane a przez ostatnie godziny coś mogło się zmienić…

– W sumie…? Nie mam pojęcia. Sto, sto pięćdziesiąt…? – powiedział cicho. – Część osób wciąż jest uznana za zaginionych, a niektórzy walczą o życie w szpitalu. To, co wiem na pewno, to że dziesięć osób zginęło na skutek uroku… tych, którzy znajdowali się zbyt blisko atakujących i dosięgnęło ich tabu. Umarli na miejscu i… wiesz, w jaki sposób… W szpitalu straciliśmy troje. Jeden z nich to ten… którego próbowałem leczyć. – Zamilkł na parę chwil i westchnął. – Większość z nich pochodziło z Hogsmeade. Tam było najwięcej osób trafionych urokiem, ale nikt nie zginął w pożarach, bo cała miejscowość jest chroniona lepszymi zaklęciami i…

– Rozmawiałem z jakąś uzdrowicielką z Hogsmeade. Mówiła, że jej dom jest tylko uszkodzony. A inne miejsca…?

– Byłeś na Pokątnej, widziałeś, co się działo… większość osób, jakie tam zginęły, to ofiary pożarów i eksplozji. Tabu dosięgnęło tylko dwoje, bo Dołohow i młody Yaxley…

– Stali na dachu budynku. Byli na tyle daleko, że to nie zadziałało tak, jak sądzili. Pewnie nie mieli pojęcia, że jest tam taka blokada – powiedział, na co Draco skinął głową i wyprostował się.

– Ingleton… na pewno słyszałeś… – powiedział. – Blisko setka potwierdzonych już ofiar, czarodziejów i mugoli. Nawet nie wiem, ilu rannych z poparzeniami magicznymi, ale żadnych ofiar uroku, bo okazało się, że osoby, które tam zaatakowały, nie przewidziały rozmiaru zaklęć, które rzuciły. Prawdopodobnie była ich czwórka i wiemy już prawie na pewno, że wszyscy zginęli na miejscu. Cały czas pracują tam ekipy, które czyszczą mugolom pamięć i… starają się to wszystko jakoś opanować, mimo że pożar ugaszono już jakiś czas temu. Harry, wiedziałeś, że Robards mieszkał w Ingleton…?

– Byłem u niego… parę minut po tym, jak się dowiedział, że jego dom spłonął doszczętnie. I że zginęli jego sąsiedzi.

– Zginęło też dwóch Aurorów i kilku pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy byli tam w trakcie ataku na patrolu. Nawet nie chcę myśleć o tym, jak bardzo Robards się tym zadręcza – powiedział i zagryzł wargi. Parę chwil milczeli, zanim Harry odezwał się ponownie.

– A ta wioska pod Edynburgiem…? Wiesz, co tam się działo?

– To… to to samo miejsce, z którego pochodziły dzieciaki, które zaatakowały tę mugolkę z Caledonian Forest. Mieszkał tam jakiś uzdrowiciel… chyba zresztą spokrewniony z jedną z tych dziewczyn.

– Coles – wydusił Harry, przypominając sobie mężczyznę, który był tak podły dla Lucjusza zaraz po ataku.

– Zginął z całą rodziną. Mieszkał po sąsiedzku z bratem… zdaje się, że ojcem tej dziewczyny. Jedyne osoby, jakie przeżyły z ich rodziny, to dzieciaki, które są w Hogwarcie. Wszyscy ich krewni mieszkali właśnie w tamtych okolicach. Zostali zaatakowani na własnym podwórku, rzucono na nich fisson siccumus i uruchomiono tabu tuż przy nich. A potem ich dom został podpalony. Podobno te dzieciaki nie mają teraz absolutnie nikogo – powiedział Draco ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Gdyby nie czujki, które zamieściliśmy na ulicach i ekipa, która pojawiła się parę chwil po ataku… Podobno Śmierciożercy próbowali uderzyć w jeszcze jakieś domy w tamtej miejscowości, ale zbiegli, gdy nadeszło wsparcie z Ministerstwa. Inaczej prawdopodobnie spłonęłoby pół miasteczka. To znacznie większa miejscowość niż Ingleton i nawet nie chcę… nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić… ile wówczas byłoby ofiar…

– Boję się że będą kolejne, jeśli nie dorwiemy ich jak najszybciej. Próbowałem dowiedzieć się czegoś od twojego ojca, ale nie chciał rozmawiać i twierdził, że wszystko czego spodziewał się odnośnie planów Dołohowa, już przekazał Billowi. Tyle że znów myślę o tym, że chociaż przekazał nam wszystko, to nie zdołaliśmy udaremnić tych ataków i jedyne osoby, jakie udało nam się schwytać, to ta czwórka, która wpadła na Hope’a w Dolinie Godryka i to był właściwie przypadek…

– Ale przypadkiem nie było, że w domu Crossa udało się schwytać jeszcze jakichś trzech, chociaż nie wiem, kto to dokładnie był – odparł Draco, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Cross zajmował się przesłuchaniem Yaxleya, co on ma do tego?

– Nie on, to znaczy… trochę on, ale nie do końca. Wiesz, że zaatakowano również parę pojedynczych domostw, nad ranem wiedzieliśmy już, że w sumie było to osiem miejsc, przy czym część domów stała pusta, a wielu osobom udało się uciec przed pożarem albo po trafieniu urokiem, często zresztą przynajmniej częściowo zablokowanym zaklęciami tarczy, natychmiast udać do szpitala. Mam wrażenie, że czarodzieje mieszkający w odosobnieniu jakoś bardziej zadbali o swoje bezpieczeństwo… Tak czy inaczej… jednym z celów był dom Jill, młodszej córki Crossa, będącej zresztą uzdrowicielką na oddziale Lennoxa. Cross wiedział o zagrożeniu i już wcześniej zadbał, aby całą posiadłość chroniły dość… paskudne uroki, które podobno zakładał razem ze starszą córką… Joleen? Ta starsza to podobno istna mistrzyni eksperymentalnej magii, a na nieszczęście dla trójki ludzi Dołohowa, którzy na nich napadli, tego wieczoru Joleen odwiedzała siostrę. Gdy uruchomiły się uroki zabezpieczające, atakujący wpadli w potrzask, przy czym gdyby nie interweniowała, raczej zdołaliby się uwolnić. Z tego się dowiedziałem od Jill… jej siostra ruszyła na całą trójkę tych psycholi i aktywowała magię rodzinną oraz wszystkie dodane ostatnio uroki, a ponieważ agresorzy próbowali rzucić na nią fisson siccumus, które tak jak to, co Joleen nawyczyniała tam z magią rodzinną, jest zaklęciem wiązanym, wszystko to powiązało się jeszcze bardziej i odbiło w nich samych. Jill nie jest najlepsza w opisach, bo jestem pewien, że w pewnym momencie jej siostra musiałaby mieć cztery ręce, dwie różdżki i dodatkowo zdolność widzenia przez ściany, by tego wszystkiego dokonać – powiedział i uśmiechnął się blado. – Jedyny problem, to że cała trójka ludzi Dołohowa jest obecnie zaklęta tak skutecznie, że na razie nikt nie wie, jaka mieszanka uroków ich trafiła ani jak to z nich zdjąć choćby po to, by ich przesłuchać.

– Cross… kiedyś wspomniał, że jego starsza córka jest utalentowana, ale nie sądziłem, że… w taki sposób – wymamrotał, mgliście przypominając sobie opowieść Crossa o córce, będącej twórcą Delectamenti, które parę tygodni temu zrobiło istną furorę wśród bywalców stołówki w Ministerstwie. – Zdecydowanie nie przedstawił jej jako wojowniczki, która wybiegnie sama na trójkę Śmierciożerców…

– Broniła siostry. Ludzie potrafią zdobyć się na naprawdę wiele, gdy ich bliscy są w niebezpieczeństwie. 

– Przynajmniej… ktoś poza Hopem osiągnął wyraźny sukces… – powiedział Harry.

– Tak. Przynajmniej tyle. Aresztowaliśmy w sumie siedem osób, a czworo prawdopodobnie zginęło. To… prawdopodobnie więcej niż jedna trzecia składu Dołohowa i… w momentach gdy było najgorzej… starałem się myśleć właśnie o tym. Że stracił ludzi i że jest słabszy i… że w końcu go dorwiemy – powiedział, zaciskając usta. – A były trudne momenty, bo w szpitalu rozmawiano głównie o tych największych atakach, gdzie wszystko poszło nie tak… – powiedział i przysunął się do Harry’ego. – Nie chcę… nie jestem w stanie o tym myśleć. Porozmawiamy po południu. Wieczorem. Kiedy uda nam się zobaczyć. Najpóźniej w południe muszę być z powrotem w szpitalu, bo eliksiry będą już do tego czasu gotowe i z ich udziałem trzeba zacząć leczyć pacjentów. I dalej prowadzić eksperymenty z eliksirem uodparniającym i… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Hermiona zastąpiła mnie w laboratorium i obiecała tam poczekać na Jennings, która dotrze za jakieś trzy godziny. Mam tam wrócić jak tylko się prześpię i…

– _Hermiona_ …?

– Ciężko było wciąż mówić do siebie po nazwisku, po tym jak siłą wlewała mi do gardła eliksir wzmacniający a ja szlochałem jej w rękaw – powiedział, na co Harry parsknął zduszonym śmiechem. – Bardzo mi pomogła… zanim przyszedłeś – dodał cicho. – Nie wiem jak ona to robi. Jest genialna. Empatyczna. Radzi sobie ze wszystkim, biegała tam jako zwykła sanitariuszka, znała masę zaklęć leczniczych i była w stanie zajmować się lekko rannymi osobami… a także rozhisteryzowanymi bliskimi pacjentów i świrami jak ja na dodatek. A potem pomagała przy tym eliksirze i…

– Naprawdę ją lubisz – powiedział w zdumieniu Harry.

– A ty mojego pijanego, przemądrzałego ojca – odparował i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Gdy staliśmy nad tymi eliksirami… powiedziała mi, że chce aplikować do zespołu Łamaczy. I że wspomniała o tym u Weasleyów i… – zająknął się. – Opowiedziała mi dokładnie, co tam zaszło. I jak powiedziałeś im wszystkim… o nas i że… że jakimś cudem większość z nich… zareagowała w porządku, a _Percy_ mnie bronił i okazało się, że on naprawdę się o mnie martwi, podczas gdy za każdym razem, jak dopadał mnie w szpitalu, sądziłem, że węszy jakiś podstęp i czeka na jakieś moje potknięcie… I powiedziała, że ty i Ronald rozmawialiście później, zaraz przed tym, jak przyszła informacja o atakach – zakończył swoją niezbyt składną wypowiedź, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

– Ron był w szoku… ale przejdzie mu. Stara się zrozumieć. Obiecał, że cię nie udusi, jak się spotkacie i…

– Chcę się z nim spotkać – odparł z determinacją, zaskakując tym Harry’ego. – Nie chcę być tchórzem i ukrywać się za twoimi plecami. Zaproś go. I Hermionę. Ukryjemy gdzieś mojego ojca. Możemy mu dać za towarzystwo walkmana z mugolskim radiem, bo słuchali tego z Clover gdy przyszedłem i był oczarowany ich muzyką… chociaż może to efekt alkoholu. Oczywiście, będę mu to wypominał do końca życia.

– A on wszystkiego się wyprze – zaśmiał się Harry. – Draco… czy ty naprawdę chcesz się spotkać z Ronem…? Sądziłem, że… obawiałeś się tego. I wcześniej wcale nie miałeś na to ochoty…

– Nadal się obawiam, co nie oznacza, że nie chcę tego zrobić. I powiedziałem to Hermionie i wiem, że ty i ona… że sprawicie, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Weasleyowie kłócili się przeze mnie i nie chcę… – zająknął się. – To twoja rodzina. Najbliżsi przyjaciele. Nie chcę być powodem sporów. I muszę to naprawić. A Ronald jest pierwszą osobą, z którą mam całe mnóstwo rzeczy do naprawiania.

– Draco…

– I nie mów tylko, że nie muszę. Po wszystkim co zrobiłeś dla mnie, dla mojego ojca… ja dla ciebie nie zrobiłem kompletnie nic, od samego początku…

– Zrobiłeś najważniejszą rzecz. Sprawiłeś, że jestem szczęśliwy – przerwał mu, obejmując jego twarz dłonią. – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz się z nimi spotkać, to się spotkamy. Ale nie dlatego, że wydaje ci się że jesteś mi coś winien, rozumiesz…?

– Chcę się z nim spotkać. Nie mogę… _nie_ _chcę_ odkładać żadnej rzeczy, która jest ważna dla któregokolwiek z nas, bo po dzisiejszym wiem… że czasu może nagle zabraknąć. A poza wszystkim innym… skoro ty potrafiłeś zaakceptować mojego ojca, dogadywać się z nim i przyjąć go pod swój dach, chociaż miałeś wszelkie powody, by go skreślić a ja nawet nie robiłbym ci o to wyrzutów… to jak mógłbym… nie starać się dla _twoich_ bliskich…? Tym bardziej jeśli okazuje się, że oni… Hermiona, Bill, Percy… od razu mnie zaakceptowali i dali mi szansę…?

– Bo na nią zasługiwałeś – odparł Harry. – I wiedzieli, że mi zależy. Tak samo jak twój ojciec wiedział… no, mam taką nadzieję, że wiedział… że tobie zależy na mnie – stwierdził, na co Draco uśmiechnął się i lekko go pocałował.

– Dobrze to wie. Że mi zależy. _Że cię kocham._ Mam wrażenie, że czytał mi w myślach, gdy wróciłem do domu i myślałem tylko o tym, żeby położyć się tutaj, gdy wpatrywał się we mnie tym zapijaczonym wzrokiem.

– Podobno jesteś fantastycznym oklumentą, nie mógł czytać w myślach – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko, na co Draco obrócił oczami.

– Ty jesteś fatalnym, może wyczytał patrząc _na ciebie_ i potem już wiedział tak po prostu – zażartował, po czym pogładził go po policzku. Pocałował go jeszcze raz po czym westchnął i zerknął w okno, za którym powoli świtało. – Z chęcią siedziałbym tu z tobą i rozmawiał… ale naprawdę muszę się położyć. Przytul mnie i spróbuj jeszcze się przespać, bo też czeka cię długi dzień.

Harry skinął głową i wyciągnął do niego ręce; pomimo że Draco usnął w jego objęciach niemal natychmiast, on nie potrafił już zmrużyć oka i pół godziny później cicho podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął szykować do pracy. Była dopiero siódma, kiedy po szybkim śniadaniu, które przyrządził z resztek kolacji kończył już przeglądać Proroka codziennego w cichym, pustym salonie. Wpatrywał się w kolejne notki, informacje o kryzysie w szpitalu, o ilościach rannych i zabitych w różnych lokalizacjach… wypowiedzi Ministra, który na zdjęciu wyglądał na przeraźliwie zmęczonego, na stojącego przy nim Percy’ego i fotografię Robardsa, którą ktoś zrobił mu w szpitalnym holu, gdy w towarzystwie Parkera stał przy kominku. Nie podano nazwisk atakujących, którzy zostały aresztowani bądź zginęli – i wiedział, że miało to sens, bo to zdradziłoby Dołohowi, jakie informacje na jego temat Ministerstwo mogło pozyskać z zeznań tych, którzy znaleźli się w areszcie a nie trumnie. Gdy pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi notkami trafił na zdjęcie Dołohowa i kilku towarzyszących mu Śmierciożerców, uderzyła go fala wściekłości – która teraz, gdy przycichły inne emocje, była najsilniejszą rzeczą jaką czuł. W jakimś okropnym przejawie mściwej nienawiści zapragnął mieć przed sobą tego potwora i móc osobiście zrobić mu krzywdę za wszystko, co nawyczyniał. 

Zamknął gazetę i odrzucił ją na stół, uznając, że pogrążając się w czarnych myślach niczego nie osiągnie. Miał pojawić się w Ministerstwie najszybciej jak się dało – więc nie było sensu z tym zwlekać.

***

Gdy w Biurze Aurorów starsi i bardziej doświadczeni pracownicy omawiali strategie, Harry czuł się mały i niepotrzebny… i czuł się też trochę jak idiota oraz zdawał sobie sprawę w nadzwyczaj dobitny sposób, że bez Hermiony w Hogwarcie nic by nie zdziałał. Spędził cały dzień krążąc między kolejnymi spotkaniami, na których prawie się nie odzywał bo nie miał nic ważnego do powiedzenia, czytając zeznania i porządkując tropy, rzucając na Pokątnej, gdzie wciąż był Aurorem dyżurującym, zlecone zaklęcia zabezpieczające i monitujące. Wypełniał polecenia – Milesa, Robardsa i Billa – mając wrażenie, że sam nic z siebie nie daje. Słuchał tego, co mówiono i po prostu działał, gdy tego od niego wymagano.

Dowiedział się, że przesłuchania schwytanych Śmierciożerców na razie nie były zbyt owocne. Niemal wszyscy atakujący, których udało się złapać – oraz byli przytomni – byli tylko pionkami w większej grze, Dołohow dawkował im informacje i dodatkowo obrzucał część tego, co im przekazywał, zaklęciami tajności, nad którymi teraz pracowali Łamacze. Co więcej, jeden z pojmanych mężczyzn okazał się działać pod wpływem imperiusa – coś, czego nie spodziewali się, bo byli pewni, że osoby, które do niego dołączyły zrobiły to z własnej woli… a tymczasem okazywało się, że w ten sposób sterował kilkoma osobami, było też parę takich, których do współpracy zmusił szantażem. Zebrali jednak nazwiska, by dowiedzieć się, że Dołohowi zostało już do dyspozycji nie więcej niż dwadzieścia osób, znali ich nazwiska, co do większości – byli w stanie wyizolować sygnatury magiczne z miejsc ataków tak, by dodać je do czujek tożsamości. Bo to właśnie zawiodło w Ingleton: najskuteczniejszym zabezpieczeniem, które natychmiast powodowało zawiadomienie dyżurujących, były mechanizmy wyczulone na konkretne osoby, a w wiosce pojawili się tacy, których nie posiadali na liście.

Wśród schwytanych był oczywiście Corban Yaxley, teoretycznie prawa ręka Dołohowa, który pomimo wielogodzinnych przesłuchań zdradził niewiele. Nie on był strażnikiem tajemnicy w lokalizacjach, które stanowiły ich skrytkę, nie zamierzał współpracować, był tak jak inni chroniony zaklęciami tajności. Nie był mistrzem oklumencji, ale znał jej podstawy i był w stanie częściowo ochronić się przed działaniami legimenty… oraz Veritaserum, bo musiał być przygotowany na podawanie przesłuchującym _odpowiedniej części prawdy_. To dzięki wyszarpanym z niego urywkom informacji byli w stanie wysłać w teren kolejne jednostki; zablokowano posiadłości, z których Śmierciożercy czasem korzystali, ale nikogo tam nie znaleźli. Dostali wiedzę o zaklęciach stosowanych przez Dołohowa – tych dziwnych pożarach, niebędących szatańską pożogą, ale będących… czymś stworzonym z acetabula tenebris, więc mieli tylko kolejny temat do wnikliwych badań, bo o eksperymentalnych zaklęciach tworzonych przez Dołohowa oraz swojego bratanka wydawał się faktycznie nie wiedzieć nic więcej.

Harry wrócił do domu koło siódmej wieczorem, aportując się wprost z Pokątnej, gdzie na koniec dnia w towarzystwie Byrne zajmował się ostatnimi zabezpieczeniami. W salonie zastał Lucjusza, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przeglądał stos podręczników; na dźwięk aportacji poderwał głowę i spokojnie przywitał się z Harrym, ale nie zaczął od razu go wypytywać o postępy, chociaż ewidentnie miał na to ochotę. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy Harry wrócił do salonu po tym, jak wziął prysznic i przebrał w codzienne rzeczy, a następnie usiadł kolacji, którą Stworek zaserwował dla nich obu.

– Po twojej minie wnoszę, że progres śledztwa był niewielki – powiedział, odkładając książkę na bok i chwytając sztućce. Harry skinął głową, wpatrując się w talerz; był tak zmęczony i zniechęcony, że nie miał szczególnego apetytu, co powinno być dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę że jego śniadanie stanowiły resztki z kolacji, a w ciągu dnia pochłonął tylko paskudny lunch na stołówce i trochę słodyczy, które podrzucił mu na biurko Parker – podobno wciąż były to jego zapasy z licznych prezentów, jakie dostał podczas pobytu w szpitalu.

– Nie wiemy prawie nic. Mam nadzieję, że Draco przywiezie ze szpitala pozytywne wieści – oznajmił, niechętnie chwytając za widelec. – Keith i Clover już wyjechali?

– Tak, parę godzin temu. Zostawili mi jednak odbiornik mugolskiego radia, abym mógł dalej słuchać wiadomości o atakach z ich perspektywy. Niestety, przestał działać – powiedział z irytacją. Harry przez parę chwil zastanawiał się, czy chce ponownie przechodzić przez dyskusję dotyczącą baterii i prądu i ostatecznie… skapitulował.

– Potem na niego spojrzę – rzucił tylko, na co Lucjusz skinął głową i parę chwil milczeli, zajmując się posiłkiem.

– Czy Yaxley powiedział, co planują? – odezwał się wreszcie mężczyzna. – Ograniczyli zasoby uzdrowicieli, by utrudnić wam życie, jednak to nie jest dla nich cel sam w sobie.

– Cokolwiek planują, Yaxley albo o tym nie wie, albo nie zdołaliśmy z niego tego wyciągnąć. Dowiedzieliśmy się paru rzeczy, ale żadnych konkretów. Zresztą, nawet jakbym coś wiedział, obowiązują mnie klauzule tajności i…

– Nie obowiązują. Nie przy mnie – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Jednym z twoich fantastycznych uprawnień jako syngowanego strażnika jest to, że możesz zrobić ze mną co tylko chcesz, a tym samym powiedzieć mi _wszystko_. Wszelkie obowiązujące cię zaklęcia tajności automatycznie przechodzą na mnie. Dokładnie zapoznałem się z materiałami od Robardsa, co też radzę ci zrobić. Zapewne jednak wiesz, że Bill Weasley w dużej mierze już wcześniej wtajemniczył mnie w dochodzenie, bo dzięki temu byłem w stanie pomóc mu w większym zakresie.

– Pewnie tak czy inaczej powinienem uważać na to, co mówię…

– Pewnie tak. Ale cokolwiek powiesz, nic z tym nie zrobię, jeśli mi na to nie pozwolisz jednoznacznym poleceniem. Naprawdę sugeruję ci, abyś zapoznał się ze szczegółami kontraktu.

Harry nie miał siły o tym rozmawiać, jednak był również tak zmęczony, że nie potrafił się z nim sprzeczać, a już na pewno – nie zamierzał siadać teraz do dokumentów od Robardsa. Ponieważ klauzule tajności nawet nie drgnęły, gdy zaczął przekazywać Lucjuszowi wszystko, do czego dotarli… przestał się nimi przejmować, uznając, że kontrakt przypilnuje tego za niego.

Był już przy samej końcówce, kiedy usłyszeli trzaskanie kominka, z którego po chwili wyłonił się Draco; chłopak był równie zmęczony jak Harry, ale w lepszym od niego nastroju. Pobiegł się przebrać i wrócił w mugolskiej bluzie z wężem, która sprawiła, że Lucjusz nie potrafił przestać obrzucać go nieodgadnionymi spojrzeniami, ale nie ważył się tego skomentować. Draco, gdy tylko zasiadł do kolacji, chciał wiedzieć, co działo się w Ministerstwie, więc Harry zmuszony był opowiedzieć wszystko ponownie – poczucie, że nic nie osiągnęli, dotąd go głównie przygnębiało, ale teraz robił się coraz bardziej poirytowany i pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie. Pewnie wybuchłby, gdyby nie Draco, który westchnął i wyciągnął do niego ręce, nic nie robiąc sobie z faktu, że na ten pokaz czułości Lucjusz obrócił oczami.

– To dopiero pierwszy dzień – powiedział, przytulając Harry’ego. – To jasne, że jeszcze nie wszystko się wyjaśniło. Sam mówisz jednak, że mamy już prawie pewną listę ludzi Dołohowa, że dało się rozszerzyć czujki tożsamości o dodatkowe sygnatury, że mamy na czym pracować, jeśli chodzi o te dziwne pożary. Schwytanie Yaxleya musiało im pokrzyżować plany i…

– Wiem. Ale i tak jestem wściekły bo… chyba liczyłem, że ot tak, dzięki tym aresztowanym nagle objawi się nam droga do Dołohowa i będziemy mogli ruszyć po niego i zakończyć to wszystko...

– Gdy już skończycie się nawzajem pocieszać, jedna rzecz – odezwał się Lucjusz, na co Draco niechętnie opuścił ręce, ale pozostał na kanapie tuż przy Harrym. – To, co teraz robicie, oczywiście ma sens. Zabezpieczenia, badanie śladów i przesłuchania, nawet jeśli dające jak na razie dość marne efekty. Ale chyba nie wątpicie w to, że Śmierciożercy tkwią teraz skupieni razem w jednych z zabezpieczonych miejsc, że zabunkrowali się i że tym razem Dołohow już nie będzie im pozwalał krążyć po wygodnych dworkach, tym bardziej że w ten sposób stracił wcześniej parę osób, a wczoraj jego zasoby uszczupliły się jeszcze bardziej. Wątpię, czy popełni błąd i pozwoli sobie na utratę chociaż jednego poplecznika w tak głupi sposób, a to, co teraz robicie, to tak na dobrą sprawę czekanie na kolejny atak i liczenie na to, że kogoś złapiecie gdy faktycznie zaatakują.

– Cały czas poszukujemy tropów, które mogą nas do nich doprowadzić – zaprotestował Harry. – I głowi się nad tym cała masa osób. Które znają się na strategii, które…

– Ja też o tym myślę. Cały czas. Zapytajcie Yaxleya o nazwiska. Nie o plany, nie o ich ludzi ani Dołohowa. Zapytajcie, kogo najbardziej na świecie chcą dorwać, bo nienawiść to chyba jedyna rzecz, która ich teraz może motywować.

– Dlaczego oni właściwie to robią? – odezwał się Draco. – To wszystko… to nie ma sensu. Nie mają nic do zyskania. Te ich ataki… to po prostu…

– Głupie? Szalone? Desperackie…? – powiedział Lucjusz. – Dołohow spędził całe lata w Azkabanie. Jak niemal wszyscy, podczas wojny był przez Voldemorta torturowany po każdym, najdrobniejszym nawet potknięciu. Po wojnie znów trafił do Azkabanu i wyglądało na to, że to jego koniec, a potem dzięki zmanipulowaniu Pattona pojawiła się szansa, by los się odwrócił, by ponownie był u szczytu i by wygrał… a wy mu ją odebraliście. Co mu zostało, oprócz nienawiści? Dołohow, ktokolwiek przy nim pozostał z własnej woli… są jak wściekłe psy, które będą kąsać do samego końca, więc aby uniknąć kolejnych ofiar desperackich ataków, musicie precyzyjnie określić, gdzie ten szaleniec uderzy. Mówiłem, że nie wierzę w domostwa mugolskie, nie na większą skalę. Pewnie też nie odważą się bezmyślnie uderzyć w miejsca, gdzie wiedzą już, że się zabezpieczyliście. Jeśli gdziekolwiek się pojawią, to punktowo i całą grupą, aby mieć pewność sukcesu. Pytanie, co to będzie za miejsce i kto będzie celem. Zasadzka to jedyna wasza szansa, by wreszcie to skończyć.

– Mówił pan o tym. Wymienił Brooksa, kogoś z Weasleyów lub…

– I to wciąż moje typy, jednak wiem, że akurat oni o siebie dbają. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję, bo byłoby niepowetowaną stratą, gdyby, dajmy na to, uderzyli ponownie w Pokątną i zajęli się sklepem z gadżetami dla upiornych bachorów, czy też ich córeczką, która wesoło trenuje Quidditcha w Holyhead, jeśli wierzyć plotkarskim czasopismom, o które poprosiłem twojego skrzata – oznajmił, a Harry’ego zmroziło, gdy tylko pomyślał, że Ginny i Neville mogliby się stać celem ataku. – Bill Weasley twierdzi, że zadbał o bezpieczeństwo rodziny. Ale podałem mu też inne osoby, dla których Dołohow byłby w stanie zaryzykować… nie żeby wygrać, ale po prostu by się zemścić za swoje niepowodzenie, nawet jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu. Sugeruję więc wrócić do Yaxleya z tymi właśnie nazwiskami, choćby po to, by zobaczyć jego reakcję.

– Przekażę to panu Weasleyowi – powiedział Draco. – Nawet jeśli uważam, że narażanie konkretnej osoby…

– Oczywiście. Lepiej narażać absolutnie wszystkich. Ale co ja tam wiem – powiedział chłodno. – Nie zamierzam się z wami spierać. Liczę na to, że rozsądek zwycięży nad sentymentami i to wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia w tym temacie. Moją intencją nie jest się z wami kłócić i w pewnym sensie rozumiem wasze racje – zakończył, po czym zwrócił się do Harry’ego. – Czy spojrzysz na to urządzenie od pana Charltona? Nie chciałbym zwrócić mu czegoś uszkodzonego – oznajmił, na co Harry westchnął, zaś Draco z lekkim uśmieszkiem sięgnął po leżącego na stoliku walkmana i, zerkając na ojca wyzywająco i z miną eksperta, zrobił krótkie oględziny; trącał palcami klawisze, oglądał słuchawki oraz kilkakrotnie otworzył i zamknął otwór na kasetę.

– Wygląda na to, że wyczerpały się baterie – oznajmił w końcu, mimo że po jego poczynaniach Harry zorientował się, że nie miał pojęcia, gdzie w tym modelu baterie w ogóle się znajdują. – Jeśli Keith nie zostawił zapasu, niestety tego nie uruchomimy. Chyba że Harry ma jakieś. Ja miałem całą kolekcję, ale niestety straciłem ją w mieszkaniu.

– Miałeś _kolekcję_. Czy wyjaśnisz mi, w jakim celu to _kolekcjonowałeś_? 

– W sierpniu prowadziliśmy z Harrym dochodzenie w mugolskim domu i miałem okazję na własne oczy zobaczyć, jak mugole radzą sobie bez magii. Powiem ci to w skrócie, bo temat jest długi i zawiły, tak skomplikowany, że sami mugole tego czasem nie rozumieją. Okazuje się, że duża część rozwoju technologicznego jaki osiągnęli wynika z tego, że posiadają prąd. Prąd to taka mugolska moc, którą wytwarzają w… – urwał na chwilę, najwyraźniej zapomniawszy słowa _elektrownia_ , ale Harry bawił się zbyt dobrze, by mu przerywać. – W mugolskich centrach alchemicznych – wypalił w końcu i tym razem Harry aż się zakrztusił, ale zdecydował się dać mu dokończyć. – Tego rodzaju moc jest sprzedawana i wysyłana kablami do mugolskich domów, ale można też zamknąć ją w kawałku metalu, czyli właśnie baterii i taką właśnie baterię używa się na przykład do przenośnego radia. Zaś co do mojej kolekcji, gdy dowiedziałem się o tych wszystkich fascynujących rzeczach, poszedłem do mugolskiego sklepu i zaopatrzyłem się w różnego rodzaju baterie i zacząłem prowadzić na nich badania dotyczące transferów mocy.

– Jestem porażony, przerażony i zdegustowany – oznajmił Lucjusz. – A eksperymenty na mugolskich urządzeniach są nielegalne – stwierdził z pełnym przekonaniem, na co Draco przemądrzałym tonem zaczął wyjaśniać, co jest urządzeniem a co nie, że miał prawo to robić i co więcej: zamierza do tego wrócić.

– A poza tym, nie rozumiem twojego oburzenia, skoro pół nocy dałeś się porwać szaleństwu i sam używałeś mugolskiego sprzętu. I podobało ci się. I nie udawaj, że nie wydaje ci się to interesujące.

– Nie jest interesujące. To praktycznie, ale nie interesujące.

– Praktyczna rzecz, jakich mają dziesiątki. A ty zawsze utrzymywałeś, że mugole to gorszy sort, ćwierćinteligenci i że nic nie są warci.

– Chcesz żebym znów się kajał i przepraszał?

– Nie, tylko żebyś przyznał, że się myliłeś – powiedział z pewnym rozbawieniem, jednak Lucjusz nie wydawał się zauważyć, że Draco żartuje, bo jego spojrzenie stało się nagle nieprzystępne i poważne. – Chociaż oczywiście twoja kolejka ludzi do przeproszenia też jest długa.

– Tak, myliłem się. Nie miałem wiedzy i ślepo wierzyłem w to, co mi powiedziano. Nigdy nie próbowałem się niczego dowiedzieć o mugolach i gdybym wczoraj nie został do tego zmuszony, nie dowiedziałbym się jeszcze długie lata. Uważałem ich za półgłówków, a tymczasem nie rozumiałem połowy rzeczy, o których opowiadał Charlton. Przepraszam, że nakładłem ci do głowy uprzedzeń. Oraz że zniszczyłem ci najlepsze lata życia, naraziłem cię na kontakt z bandą potworów w naszym rodzinnym domu, zmusiłem do przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku oraz że przeze mnie mogłeś trafić do Azkabanu, gdzie nie wytrzymałbyś tygodnia. Czujesz się lepiej, gdy to usłyszałeś? – spytał, wpatrując się w zszokowanego Draco.

– Nie… nie o to mi chodziło… – wydusił chłopak, jednak Lucjusz wydawał się zupełnie nie rozumieć, co sprawiło, że jego syn aż skulił się w sobie po jego słowach.

– Więc mam zacząć teraz podobną litanię skierowaną do pana Pottera, nawet jeśli to tobie a nie jemu zależy na wymuszonych przeprosinach kogoś, kto przez całe lata sądził, że postępuje słusznie i w efekcie brał udział zrujnowaniu mu życia? W tamtym momencie miałem pewność, że robię dokładnie to, co powinienem.

– Proszę przestać – odezwał się Harry. – Ma pan rację, nie zależy mi na przeprosinach. A na pewno nie wypowiedzianych tak, jakby pan nie przepraszał, tylko chciał kogoś dobić. Ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć jednej rzeczy, czy w ogóle pan żałuje tego, co pan robił? Nie dlatego, że ostatecznie znalazł się pan po stronie przegranych, naraził rodzinę, stracił majątek i trafił do więzienia, ale dlatego, że było po prostu _złe_?

– Nie wiem czy _złe_. Ale z perspektywy czasu wiem, że okrutne, niesprawiedliwe i po prostu głupie – oznajmił, a Harry ugryzł się w język, zanim wytknął mu, że jeśli coś jest _okrutne_ , to zazwyczaj jest również _złe_. – Nie zamierzam wyrzucać z siebie płaczliwych elaboratów o tym, że zrozumiałem co to znaczy być ofiarą, że postulaty Voldemorta od początku były idiotyczne i że _ja_ byłem idiotą żądnym władzy i się na to nabrałem. Po wszystkim co się stało, większość tych spraw... po prostu kompletnie mnie nie obchodzi. Pewnie pytasz, czy mam wyrzuty sumienia. Odnośnie tego, co robiłem? Nie. Odnośnie skutków? Jak najbardziej. Obecnie… mugole, czysta krew, zmiany, które zachodzą w naszych światach, bo nadejść muszą i nic tego nie zmieni… Nie robi mi to absolutnie żadnej różnicy. Gdybym cofnął się w czasie o trzydzieści lat z obecną wiedzą? Nie, nie dołączyłbym się do Voldemorta, bo ostatecznie przegrał, ale nie myśl ani przez chwilę, że w jakiejkolwiek wersji rzeczywistości stanąłbym po drugiej stronie i z nim walczył.

– To trochę naiwne sądzić, że gdyby nie stanął pan po jego stronie, nie uznałby pana za wroga. W pewnym momencie nie dało się już stać z boku.

– Twoja wiedza z całkiem niedawnej historii ma ogromne dziury, bo chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że gdy wkraczałem w dorosłość i wciąż mogłem wybierać, Malfoyowie byli wystarczająco majętni i wpływowi, by móc się od tego odciąć. Oczywiście, mój psychopatyczny ojciec próbowałby na mnie naciskać, ale _z moją obecną wiedzą_ odważyłbym się powiedzieć tej kanalii prosto w oczy, że jeśli tak strasznie zależy mu na zmienianiu świata pod dyktando Voldemorta, niech sam sobie gania za szlamami i mieszańcami przebrany w absurdalny kostium, zamiast wysyłać tam _mnie_ i potem puszyć się na przyjęciach urządzanych przez zgnuśniałych staruchów, że jego jedyny syn jest Śmierciożercą. Tymczasem słuchałem jego poleceń jak pies, chociaż nienawidziłem go bardziej niż kogokolwiek kogo w życiu znałem i włączam w to zarówno Voldemorta jak też wszystkich Śmierciożerców, a to wiele o nim mówi – wyrzucił z siebie i mocno zacisnął pięści.

– Nigdy… nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że ty i dziadek… – zaczął Draco. – Gdy o nim opowiadałeś… nigdy nawet nie wspomniałeś, że się nie dogadywaliście…

– Byłeś za młody, by o tym słuchać. Cieszyłem się, że nie dane ci było go poznać. Uznaliśmy z twoją matką, że lepiej będzie dla ciebie, byś poznał złagodzoną wersję prawdy i wierzył w to, że Abraxas Malfoy był całkiem przyzwoitym czarodziejem. Ale jesteś już wystarczająco dorosły, by wiedzieć, że mój ojciec był najgorszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałem. Nasze życia mogłyby się potoczyć całkiem inaczej, gdyby był chociaż o krztę… _lepszy_ – oznajmił i urwał na parę chwil. – Miałeś do mnie słuszne pretensje, że wczoraj w nocy sięgnąłem po wino, chociaż nie powinienem był tego robić. Niech za wytłumaczenie wystarczy ci informacja, że pani Charlton była nadzwyczaj chętna, by dyskutować ze mną o starych rodach czarodziejskich, co doprowadziło do rozmów, na które prawdopodobnie nie byłem gotowy, by przeżyć je na trzeźwo.

– Chcesz… czy teraz już możesz mi powiedzieć…? Jaki był…? – spytał cicho Draco, na co Lucjusz pokręcił głową.

– Zostawmy to na moment, kiedy będę mógł bez ryzyka wejścia alkoholu w interakcje z eliksirami regeneracyjnymi wystarczająco się znieczulić przed tą rozmową. A poza tym po ostatnich… rozmowach… mam dość mówienia o rzeczach, do których wolałbym nigdy więcej nie wracać pamięcią. Zostaw to i przestań się przejmować. To zamierzchła przeszłość, która obecnie nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. I skup się na tu i teraz, bo pomyślne zamknięcie śledztwa jest obecnie najważniejsze. Powiedz, co dziś osiągnęliście w szpitalu.

– Tato…

– A ja cały czas będę zastanawiał się, jak mogę wam w tym pomóc. Pan Potter zauważył istotną kwestię: zrobiłem w życiu rzeczy… głupie, okrutne i prawdopodobnie również _złe_. Najwyższy czas zrobić coś, co choćby w minimalnym stopniu odkupi winy i będzie znaczyć więcej niż tylko słowa. Ale bez informacji, przynajmniej tego, co możesz mi zdradzić, niewiele jestem w stanie wymyślić.

Draco długo milczał po słowach Lucjusza i widać było, że wolałby pociągnąć bardziej osobiste tematy, jednak musiał znać ojca na tyle, by wiedzieć, że w tym momencie to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł. Gdy wreszcie się odezwał, od razu zaczął opowiadać o tym, co działo się w szpitalu – odnowili zapasy eliksiru wspomagającego złamanie fisson siccumus, a potem wrócili do prac badawczych nad eliksirem uodparniającym na działanie uroku oraz innych uroków wiązanych za pomocą acetabula tenebris. Mówił o tym, że oddział Lennoxa po wcześniejszych wydarzeniach, mimo okrojonego składu, był już przygotowany na to, jak radzić sobie w sytuacjach kryzysowych; że na oddziale powypadkowym było znacznie gorzej, tym bardziej, że trafili tam również najciężej ranni mugole, a braki kadrowe uniemożliwiały opiekę nad pacjentami w takim zakresie, jak było to potrzebne.

Kiedy przedstawił suche fakty, w jego głosie zaczęły odzywać się emocje; gdy uzdrowiciele uporali się z najgorszym kryzysem jaki miał miejsce w nocy, gdy minął pierwszy szok i gorączkowe ratowanie najciężej rannych – bieganina i krzyki zostały zastąpione ponurą ciszą i spojrzeniami suchych już, ale zaczerwienionych oczu. Dla pracowników szpitala dopiero teraz stało się naprawdę realne, że kilkunastu z nich zginęło – ich przyjaciół, często krewnych. Że wielu uzdrowicieli wciąż było w ciężkim stanie, jak choćby dyrektor, który chociaż odzyskał przytomność, nie trzymał się dobrze i nie wciąż było ryzyko, że długoterminowe skutki jego obrażeń mogą okazać się krytyczna.

– Wskazał Lennoxa jako osobę, która powinna go zastąpić na stanowisku dyrektora, dopóki nie wydobrzeje – kontynuował Draco. – Rada Uzdrowicieli próbowała protestować… ale raczej będą musieli ustąpić. W szpitalu nie mają już absolutnie żadnego poparcia, niemal nic nie zrobili, aby pomóc w całej sytuacji, a czasem wręcz utrudniali nam pracę. Ich ostatnie działania to przede wszystkim zamieszczanie w Proroku listów otwartych gdzie wmawiają ludziom, że wcale nie zawalili wszystkiego aż tak bardzo…

– Utrudniali? Przecież to chyba oni sprowadzili dodatkowych uzdrowicieli zza granicy – powiedział Lucjusz a potem skrzywił się. – A przynajmniej tak utrzymywali w tychże listach otwartych zamieszczanych w prasie.

– Rzecz w tym, że nie oni. Rada Uzdrowicieli próbowała wręcz zablokować możliwość sprowadzenia tu kogokolwiek z zagranicy, a z wszystkimi tymi ludźmi kontaktowało się Ministerstwo – odparł Draco. – Na szpitalnych korytarzach można dowiedzieć się mnóstwo plotek. I zanim zapytasz, bo może coś takiego przyszłoby ci do głowy… z Radą Uzdrowicieli były problemy już po ataku w Azkabanie, a Robards zlecił przesłuchanie ich wszystkich aby sprawdzić, czy czasem nie pracowali z Dołohowem albo nie byli pod wpływem uroku. Jak się pewnie domyślacie, nie przysporzył tym sobie popularności.

Jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę wymieniali się informacjami, komentowali artykuły zamieszczane w prasie i decyzje poszczególnych osób, całą trójką zachowując się tak, jakby wcześniejsze starcie z Lucjuszem nie miało miejsca. Po akcji w Azkabanie trzy i pół tygodnia temu, świat czarodziejski był poruszony i podzielony, ale tym razem – zaatakowano cywili, zginęli zwykli ludzie, a Śmierciożercy znów pojawili się na ulicach i nikt nie mógł już wmawiać sobie, że to nie jest nic ważnego, że jedyne ofiary to tylko _paru nieistotnych więźniów_ lub nie wierzyć, że zagrożenie istnieje. W specjalnym, popołudniowym wydaniu Proroka, za który Harry miał ochotę udusić dziennikarzy, pojawiły się wywiady ze _zwykłymi ludźmi_ , osobami które dopiero co straciły bliskich a także rzekomymi świadkami – a może przepytywane osoby faktycznie coś widziały, tyle że Prorok dodał od siebie masę fałszywych informacji i ubarwił opowieści w istne makabreski; z relacji tych wynikało, że na ulicach pojawiła się przynajmniej setka Śmierciożerców, że Ministerstwo zaniżało liczbę rannych i zabitych, Biuro Aurorów nic nie robiło, a Święty Mungo pomagał tuszować sprawę, nie chcąc udzielać żadnych informacji oraz nie dopuszczając dziennikarzy do pacjentów. Harry był z powodu wszystkich tych bzdur wściekły, Draco zirytowany i rozżalony, zaś Lucjusz zdegustowany.

– Pseudo-dziennikarze powinni zostać aresztowani za coś takiego – oznajmił mężczyzna i odłożył gazetę na bok, kiedy w salonie pojawił się Stworek, by postawić przed nimi tacę z przekąskami, ale nie odważył się postawić również wina, kiedy Draco spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Myślę że na dziś wystarczy nam dyskusji o polityce, więc proponuję zająć się jeszcze jedną kwestią, bo czas najwyższy – oznajmił. – Przeczytałeś już kontrakt, który podpisaliśmy? – zwrócił się do Harry’ego.

– Nie. Ale zakładam, że pan przeczytał, tak jak Stworek, więc… – wzruszył ramionami, jakoś nie mając ochoty zagłębiać się w tę kwestię.

– Wczoraj byłeś oburzony, że Robards każe ci coś podpisać bez czytania, a dziś czytać już ci się nie chce? Kiedy masz na to czas, sposobność i osoby, które wyjaśnią wszelkie niejasności? – spytał z oburzeniem.

– Dokumenty mają to do siebie, że wydają się znacznie bardziej pociągające, gdy nie ma się możliwości z nimi zapoznać – stwierdził, na co Draco zaśmiał się krótko, a Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. – Czy naprawdę musimy? Nie dzieje się panu krzywda, jeśli czegoś pan potrzebuje, Stworek to zamówi oraz pokaże panu resztę domu, gdy jutro będziemy w pracy.

– Ufasz swojemu skrzatowi domowemu na tyle, by…

– Jeśli coś jest kompletnie zabronione, pewnie ten kontrakt sam tego pilnuje. A jemu ufam bardziej niż większości osób, jakie znam. Bez niego nie poradziłbym sobie mieszkając sam w tym domu, bo nie mam pojęcia, jak się faktycznie żyje w czarodziejskim świecie. Jeśli nie może pan czegoś używać, bo wspominał pan o korespondencji czy komunikowaniu się oraz magicznych urządzeniach… nie ma powodów, bym nie ufał również _panu_. Może pan robić co chce i… – zająknął się, przypominając sobie strach i nieprzyjemną służalczość w oczach Stworka, gdy zobaczył on Lucjusza poprzedniego wieczoru. – Jedyna rzecz, która zapewne nie jest wspomniana w umowie, to to, jak traktuje pan Stworka. Chcę, żeby odnosił się pan do niego przyzwoicie i uprzejmie. Nie chcę, żeby się pana bał. Jeśli czegoś pan potrzebuje, wystarczy _poprosić_ , a zrobi co pan zechce. Nie mam żadnych innych uwag.

– Może jednak to przeczytaj, zanim oznajmisz, że pozwalasz mi na wszystko, co nie jest wyraźnie i jednoznacznie zabronione – powiedział Lucjusz po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Twoje bezpośrednie polecenia w wielu kwestiach stoją wyżej, niż stanowi kontrakt. A tymi słowami dajesz mi zapewne większą wolność, niż Robards miał w intencji.

– W porządku, przeczytam to – mruknął, chociaż już teraz wiedział, że nie, nie zrobi tego i co najwyżej przekartkuje umowę, gdy będzie mieć wolną chwilę.

Nie zrobił tego ani tego wieczoru ani przez trzy kolejne – mimo że gnębili go o to obaj Malfoyowie, Robards, Bill a nawet Stworek. Gdy w czwartek podczas kolacji Lucjusz zapytał go z wyraźnym już rozdrażnieniem, czy wreszcie przeczytał wszystko i podtrzymuje swoje stanowisko, że może poruszać się po całym domu i robić co chce, o ile nie jest całkowicie zabronione, przytaknął, po prostu po to, by mieć to z głowy. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Lucjusz mu uwierzył, jednak nie drążył tematu, zaś Draco nie było jeszcze w domu i nie mógł od razu przejrzeć kłamstwa i mu je wytknąć.

Nie wrócili już do tej rozmowy, zaś gdy Draco koło północy wrócił w końcu do domu, po spędzeniu całego dnia i wieczoru w laboratorium, prowadząc dalsze testy z eliksirami mającymi uodpornić zarówno na fisson siccumus jak też inne zaklęcia powiązane z acetabula tenebris – zwyczajnie o tym zapomniał, przez to, co Draco powiedział, gdy tylko wkroczył do sypialni.

– Rozmawiałem dziś z Percym Weasleyem, gdy wpadliśmy na siebie w szpitalu. Powiedział, że załatwił formalności związane z moim ojcem i jego sprawa została już obłożona zaklęciami tajności tak, że nikt poza nim nie dowie się o jego miejscu pobytu. No, oczywiście poza Ministrem, Robardsem i Lennoxem, który pomógł zaaranżować to w szpitalu tak, jakbym wciąż tam przebywał i…

– A także Charltonami, Billem i Parkerem – uściślił Harry, na co Draco skinął głową, ale wydawał się w ogóle nie zarejestrować jego słów, bo był czymś zbyt pobudzony.

– Zapytałem go, czy w takim razie mogę kogoś zaprosić, bo to już bezpieczne i powiedział, że jeśli mój ojciec zostanie u siebie w pokoju i nie zdradzimy, że jest z nami, nie będzie z tym żadnego problemu – wyrzucił z siebie i wziął głęboki oddech. – Gdy siedzieliśmy z Hermioną w laboratorium, powiedziałem jej że… że obiecałem, że nie będę odkładał spotkania i że zależy mi, by zobaczyć się z nią i z Ronaldem. Zaprosiłem ich do nas. Przyjadą jutro o ósmej wieczorem.

– O boże… – zdołał wydusić Harry. – Więc… tak po prostu… ją zaprosiłeś…? I Rona…?

– Nie _tak po prostu_ …! – oznajmił z nutką oburzenia w głosie. – Zacząłem od tego, że wiem, że nie pojawia się już u nas, bo na ile może zajmuje się rodzicami, z którymi wciąż pomieszkuje u Weasleyów. Potem odpowiednio formalnie przekazałem jej, że z chęcią zobaczyłbym się z nią i Ronaldem, jeśli znajdą któregoś wieczoru dwie godziny oraz, oczywiście, że nie obowiązują stroje wizytowe, bo po prostu nie mam żadnych eleganckich szat i nie chcę, by poczuli się urażeni, jeśli gospodarz pojawi się ubrany niewystarczająco formalnie lub, co gorsza, w szatach aurorskich, które są najbardziej wyjściową rzeczą, jaką posiadam. Tego, że przyjmowanie gości w ubraniu służbowym jest nie na miejscu chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć. Zapytałem również, czy mają jakieś preferencje co do kolacji, abym mógł poprosić Stworka o coś odpowiedniego. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wydawało jej się to tak strasznie zabawne i dziwne, ale gdy wyszła z szoku, powiedziała, że z chęcią do nas przyjedzie. I umówiliśmy się na jutro.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy jest bardziej przerażony perspektywą spotkania czy też rozbawiony wizją Draco, który zaprasza Hermionę na wieczór co najmniej tak formalnie, jakby umawiał się na audiencję u królowej.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ech. Korektą rozdziału zajęłam się później niż planowałam, bo była wprost zależna od kwestii, co do których decyzję podejmowałam dopiero pisząc rozdział 53 i robiąc notatki do 54, a w efekcie zanim nie ogarnęłam paru przyszłych wydarzeń, nie mogłam się zająć bieżącą akcją ;) No ale w końcu się udało.  
> Mogę już powiedzieć z (prawie) całkowitą pewnością, że fik docelowo będzie mieć 55 rozdziałów (lub 56 jeśli kwestie zakończenia i być-może-wieloscenkowego epilogu się rozciągną ponad miarę). Rozdział 54, którym teraz będę się zajmować będzie dość ciężki, więc trzymajcie kciuki, aby wena w najbliższych dniach mnie nie zawiodła;)


	52. Goście - II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korekta zajęła mi zdecydowanie więcej czasu niż planowałam trochę z powodu długości rozdziału (nowy rekordzista - 26 stron...), ale przede wszystkim - dlatego że cały weekend walczyłam z pisaniem ostatnich scenek przed epilogiem, co wymęczyło mnie strasznie i sprawiło, że potrzebowałam dłuższej chwili wolnego .^.; Dodatkowo od jakichś dwóch tygodni na przemian z pisaniem czytam fika od początku aby wypunktować wątki które należałoby poruszyć w epilogu (oczywiście trafiam co rusz na kwestie co do których mam wątpliwości czy czasem czegoś nie pomieszałam) i wszystko to sprawia, że ostatnio jeśli chodzi o fika - masę czasu pochłania wszystko tylko nie bieżący rozdział czekający na korektę.  
> W środę byłam już na samym finiszu, kiedy właściwie moment przed publikacją uznałam że jedna scenka /raczej będzie się dało zorientować która xD/ wymaga dodatkowych szlifów i wszystko znów się przeciągnęło, ale W KOŃCU się udało ;)

***

Lucjusz nie zareagował nawet mrugnięciem oka na wieść, że Harry i Draco będą mieć gości i że nie może się przy nich ujawnić, więc czeka go samotny piątkowy wieczór w swoim pokoju lub w którymś z gabinetów na górze – Harry zapowiedział od razu, że prawdopodobnie będą w salonie lub bibliotece w piwnicach, więc w tych okolicach nie może się kręcić. Jeśli mężczyzna dostrzegł przy śniadaniu, że obaj denerwują się czekającym ich spotkaniem, nie okazał tego ani nawet nie zapytał, kto dokładnie ich odwiedza. Utkwił wzrok w Proroku, w którym redaktorzy mieszali kompletne bzdury naprzemiennie z oficjalnymi komunikatami i ostrzeżeniami z Ministerstwa i co jakiś czas wydawał z siebie poirytowane parsknięcie.

– Zastanawia mnie czasem, czy ci dziennikarze wymyślają to wszystko na trzeźwo – stwierdził w pewnym momencie. – Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek ma aż taką fantazję.

– Mnie też doprowadza to do szału. Ludzie zapewne wierzą w te wszystkie głupoty… i na dodatek mają Biuro Aurorów za bandę partaczy, którzy kompletnie nic nie robią – odparł Harry, postanawiając pociągnąć temat, aby czasem Lucjusz nie postanowił wrócić do kwestii wieczornej wizyty. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle to przed nim ukrywał – ale jakkolwiek mężczyzna był w stanie zachowywać się odpowiednio gdy był z Keithem, wciąż miał obawy, że na temat Hermiony mógłby powiedzieć coś okropnego, co pociągnęłoby za sobą niepotrzebną dyskusję.

– Jakkolwiek czytanie w gazecie bajek mnie irytuje, pamiętaj, że większość bzdur jakie tu wypisują działa na waszą korzyść – odparł mężczyzna, na co zarówno Draco jak Harry spojrzeli na niego bez zrozumienia, zaś Lucjusz obrócił oczami z politowaniem. – Prorok miesza prawdę z fałszem, ale część tych głupot brzmi prawdopodobnie, jeśli nie jest się w centrum wydarzeń i nie ma się pełnego obrazu sytuacji. Jest szansa, że Dołohow, który z całą pewnością ma dostęp do prasy i słucha radia, przynajmniej w pewnych kwestiach może uwierzyć w te kłamstwa. To dobrze, bo jeśli będziecie chcieli go czymś zmylić, możecie wpleść odpowiednie informacje pomiędzy banialuki jakie pojawiają się w prasie. Niemal zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy czasem Ministerstwo _już_ nie podrzuca do Proroka pewnych kłamstw o swojej nieudolności w ramach dezinformacji. I może to całkiem dobra metoda, bo to trochę dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu: jeśli ludzie będą sądzić, że nie są wystarczająco chronieni, będą bardziej uważać, zaś Dołohow może popełnić jakiś błąd, sądząc, że wasze działania są tak marne. Z drugiej strony, Ministerstwem rządzą teraz praworządni Gryfoni, którzy pewnie nie posunęliby się do czegoś takiego.

– Zaś Prorokiem rządzi w dużej mierze Rita Skeeter, która z gryfońską praworządnością nie ma nic wspólnego – powiedział Harry. – Za to jest po naszej stronie. Przypuszczałbym prędzej, że to jej własna inicjatywa…

– Skoro jest po naszej stronie i robi to celowo, to to w sumie _też_ dwie pieczenie: przeszkadza Dołohowi, a jednocześnie podbija sprzedaż gazety – dodał Draco. – I tak, albo Rita sama wymyśla niestworzone historie, albo Robards naprawdę skutecznie udaje, że doprowadzają go one do szału.

– Wczoraj rano cisnął gazetą w ścianę a chwilę potem stanęła w płomieniach i niemal spowodował pożar w swoim biurze – potwierdził Harry.

– Przy tym, jak niestabilna jest jego magia, w ogóle mnie to nie dziwi – dodał Draco.

– Zostawmy Robardsa, bo nie chciałbym ranić waszych uszu przekleństwami – oznajmił Lucjusz uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie. – Sądzicie, że Prorokiem rządzi Skeeter, ale nie rozumiem, skąd wasza pewność, że jest po waszej stronie. Ani tym bardziej… skąd wiecie, że wśród dziennikarzy nie znajduje się ktoś, kto ma bezpośredni kontakt z Dołohowem? Zakładając, oczywiście, że to co wypisuje Prorok to nie jest celowe działanie Ministerstwa.

– Już dwa tygodnie temu wszyscy byli przesłuchani pod tym kątem – odparł Harry. – Więc _nie_ , nie wydaje mi się to możliwe.

– Ale nie mieliście przesłanek, by przesłuchać ich pod wpływem Veritaserum, nie mówiąc już o oklumencji. Ani takich, które pozwoliłyby wam przeprowadzić testy, które wykluczyłyby wpływ imperiusa czy fisson siccumus.

– Ojcze, popadasz w paranoję – stwierdził sucho Draco. – Prorok jest tym samym szmatławcem, jakim był zawsze i opublikuje wszystko, co podbije sprzedaż. Tak, wpływa na opinie społeczne, ale sami dziennikarze nigdy nie byli zaangażowani… właściwie w cokolwiek, a ich głównym celem zawsze było podtrzymanie prenumeraty oraz słuchanie się władzy na tyle, by nie mieć z nią problemów. Nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek z nich robi to wszystko z jakichś głębszych pobudek i że to w nich należy upatrywać zagrożenia.

– Muszą mieć jakieś źródła – powiedział Lucjusz z uporem. – I jak masz jeszcze wątpliwości, niech za wystarczający dowód wystarczy to, że z jakichś przyczyn w sierpniu wypuścili plotki o twoich upodobaniach. Jedyne osoby, które to podejrzewały i nie szczędziły w twoim kierunku przytyków, że nigdy nie doczekasz się naturalnie spłodzonego dziedzica, to twoja ciotka i Dołohow. Tymczasem Skeeter, której motywów wydajecie się pewni, opublikowała artykuł dotyczący twoich preferencji, którego jedynym celem w tamtym momencie było zdyskredytowanie cię. Nie wydaje wam się to podejrzane? I uprzedzając pytania, Stworek dostarczył mi wszystkie archiwalne wydania Proroka z ostatnich trzech miesięcy, więc miałem okazję sprawdzić, pod czyim nazwiskiem ukazują się jakie artykuły.

– Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Że ufacie tej podłej babie, a nie powinniście.

– Skeeter jest animagiem – oznajmił Harry. – Mogła po prostu coś podsłuchać w postaci robala, w którego się zmienia. A poza tym od dawna mnie śledziła szukając sensacji i…

– Podsłuchać? – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Sądzisz, że podsłuchała coś w Azkabanie czy może w moim dworze, gdy urzędował tam Voldemort? – spytał ironicznie.

– Była… _w porządku_ , gdy z nią ostatnio rozmawiałem. Wie o mnie i o Draco, a nie ujawniła tego tylko dlatego, że ją o to poprosiłem. Za to napisała wszystko to, na czym mi zależało.

– Przestań w końcu być naiwnym kretynem, który wierzy największym nawet padalcom tylko dlatego, że nagle zaczęli być dla ciebie mili! – syknął Lucjusz ze złością, a Harry uniósł brwi, zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem. – Mam was dość. Idźcie do pracy i dalej marnujcie czas z klapkami na oczach, bo najwyraźniej obaj nie potraficie nic innego! Przez waszą ignorancję i wiarę w ludzką dobroć, zamiast podjąć realne działania, drepczecie w miejscu i niczego nie jesteście w stanie osiągnąć, a skutek będzie taki, że za chwilę Dołohow zaatakuje ponownie, znów zginie masa ludzi, a wy dwaj będziecie przeżywać kolejne załamania emocjonalne, bo coś poszło nie tak! A pójdzie _nie tak_ tylko dlatego, że nikt z was nie potrafi myśleć jak cholerny Ślizgon, a wszystkich wokół oceniacie tak, jakby byli podobnymi do was, nieużywającymi mózgu Gryfonami i ciebie Draco to również dotyczy, bo jakimś cudem posiadasz wszystkie ślizgońskie wady ale żadnych zalet, a teraz na dodatek zacząłeś przejmować gryfońskie wady Pottera!

Po słowach Lucjusza, Draco zacisnął z całej siły usta, a potem poderwał się z miejsca i bez słowa deportował się z salonu.

– Pomyśleć, że już zaczynałem pana lubić – wydusił Harry, a moment później zrobił to samo co Draco.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Lucjusz tak nagle wybuchnął, bo chociaż przez ostatni dni często wydawał się rozdrażniony, do tej pory nie zdarzyło mu się coś takiego. Może nie powinien był wychodzić od razu, lecz skonfrontować się z nim… w jakiś sposób. Tyle że zostawił go tam samego i teraz tkwił przy swoim biurku z kawą w ręku, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w jakiś dokument, z którego nie rozumiał ani słowa, zaś powrót do domu nie wchodził już w grę, bo w Biurze Aurorów pojawiały się kolejne osoby i wiedział, że za chwilę zostanie zarzucony pracą.

Spędził dzień tak jak poprzednie w tym tygodniu, coraz bardziej znużony wszystkimi tymi koniecznymi zadaniami, które oczywiście ktoś musiał wykonać, ale które jego zdaniem nie prowadziły do niczego – i akurat w tej kwestii _niemal_ zgadzał się zarówno z zarzutami Proroka jak też Lucjusza, chociaż nie potrafiłby chyba przyznać tego na głos. Tak jak na początku śledztwa, został odsunięty od samego centrum wydarzeń i decyzji i chociaż chciał _działać_ , jego dni wypełnione były przesłuchiwaniem świadków, patrolami na Pokątnej i ciągłym odnawianiem i sprawdzaniem założonych tam zaklęć ochronnych.

Miał świadomość, że ani on ani Draco nie wiedzą wszystkiego. Robards i Miles przesiadywali całymi dniami w gabinecie, dyskutując naprzemiennie z Ministrem, Percym, Aurorami V stopnia, a także Billem i Brooksem; dwaj ostatni nie uczestniczyli już w pracach związanych z zaklęciami wiązanymi przy użyciu acetabula tenebris, które w szpitalu koordynowała Jennings, mając za prawą rękę Draco, a do pomocy – dwóch dodatkowych Łamaczy oraz Hermionę. Chociaż oficjalne komunikaty przekazywane do reszty Biura Aurorów temu przeczyły, Robards ewidentnie nie zamierzał czekać biernie na kolejny atak i wspólnie z resztą szukał możliwości aby osaczyć Dołohowa, ale na razie albo nie podjęli jeszcze żadnych decyzji, albo też utrzymywali je w ścisłej tajemnicy.

Harry’emu nie podobało się zimne spojrzenie szefa, gdy widział go przez szyby gabinetu, jak sprzecza się z kolejnymi osobami, ani tym bardziej miny tych, którzy opuszczali pomieszczenie. Pomimo wcześniejszej decyzji o odebraniu mu śledztwa, zdołał jakimś sposobem odzyskać tę pozycję; po Biurze Aurorów chodziły rozmaite plotki, dlaczego Minister i Percy zmienili zdanie, a większość z nich brzmiała dość absurdalnie: że może Robards wziął ich na litość, gdy stracił przez tę sprawę dom, że może kogoś zaszantażował albo wręcz posunął się do bardziej drastycznych i nielegalnych działań. Tak naprawdę tylko jedna z nich brzmiała sensownie i potwierdził ją Harry’emu Parker, który wrócił do pracy biurowej, a ponieważ Robards wciąż pomieszkiwał w jego domu, musiał wiedzieć na jego temat więcej niż inni. Przy jakiejś kawie powiedział Harry’emu i Byrne, że Robards ewidentnie zmienił ostatnio nastawienie i że wrócił do sprawy jako zarządzający tylko dlatego, że zaręczył Ministrowi, że będzie ściśle współpracował z Milesem – i to właśnie robił, nawet jeśli jak na razie nikt, włączając w to Parkera, nie wiedział, co zamierzali.

Poprzedniego dnia rano Lucjusz stwierdził, że szykowali zasadzkę i że cokolwiek planowali, musiało to być na tyle wątpliwe moralnie, że jeszcze nie zdecydowali się na działanie. Ani Harry ani Draco nie próbowali się z nim sprzeczać, bo była to jedyna względnie sensowna teoria… i o ile nie pasowała do Milesa i większości Aurorów, którzy zajmowali się sprawą, Ministra a już na pewno nie do Percy’ego, to do Robardsa jak najbardziej. I mieli pełną świadomość, że jeśli mężczyzna jest przekonany, że coś jest słuszne, nie będzie mieć oporów by postąpić wbrew decyzji wszystkich, nawet jeśli będzie ryzykował swoją pozycję. I może przez cały tydzień wydawał się współpracować ze wszystkimi po prostu po to, by zamydlić im oczy.

Harry po prostu chciałby wiedzieć, _co dalej_ , ale tak samo jak Robards, nauczył się, że czasem opłaca się trzymać język za zębami, nawet jeśli nie leżało to w ich naturze. Przypuszczał, że największy na to wpływ miało mieszkanie z obydwoma Malfoyami, z tym ich wspólnym wyważeniem i chłodem – dziwne o tyle, że Draco gdy był z nim sam, był dość… emocjonalny i nie ukrywał tego, co myśli, zaś gdy czasem rozmawiał wyłącznie z Lucjuszem, mężczyzna potrafił być wręcz wylewny z zasypywaniem go swoimi teoriami, okraszonymi oczywiście odpowiednią dawką złośliwości. Dotychczas raczej rzadko był świadkiem starć między nimi, dlatego też awantura z tego poranka była czymś niespodziewanym, a na pewno była pierwszą taką sytuacją, odkąd Lucjusz zamieszkał parę dni temu na Grimmauld Place. Wrócił do niej myślami przy lunchu i ponownie przeanalizował ich dyskusję – tyle że wciąż nie wiedział, o co chodziło i co tak bardzo wzburzyło Lucjusza, że napadł na Draco. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę to ta dwójka zachowywała się przy sobie dość sztywno i zachowawczo, unikali jakichkolwiek szczerych rozmów a nawet patrzenia sobie w oczy… ale jednocześnie miał pewność, że gdyby spróbował któregokolwiek z nich o to zapytać, stanowczo by zaprzeczyli a może również byliby zdziwieni jego spostrzeżeniem. Dostrzegał to już w szpitalu, ale teraz, gdy spędzał więcej czasu z nimi dwoma naraz, w pełni docierało do niego, że między tą dwójką wciąż było całe mnóstwo kwestii, o których zapewne powinni porozmawiać, wyjaśnić je sobie na spokojnie, spędzić razem – bez niego – wieczór lub dwa… nawiązać ponownie relację, zamiast krążyć wokół siebie i odzywać się z wymuszoną grzecznością, którą stosowali aż do dziś, kiedy Lucjusz niespodziewanie wybuchnął i obrzucił Draco obelgami.

Żałował, że nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby o tym porozmawiać, ale Hermiona i Ron nie mogli się dowiedzieć o miejscu pobytu Lucjusza, a żadna z osób, które wiedziały, nie miała czasu, aby w takim momencie zajmować się faktem, że Harry mieszkał z ojcem i synem, których relacje były pokręcone i nie potrafił ich rozgryźć. Kiedy ktoś go pytał, czy wszystko jest w porządku – po tym oczywiście następowały naciski na przeczytanie kontraktu, o którym dzień wcześniej nakłamał Lucjuszowi więc teraz równie dobrze mógł nakłamać też reszcie – przytakiwał, bo nie chciał zajmować im czasu. No i… miał też obawę, że jeśli ktoś jak Percy czy Robards usłyszeliby, że Lucjusz przy Draco wydaje się wycofany lub _jakiś taki dziwny_ , zaczęliby powątpiewać w jego intencje, albo, co gorsza, uznaliby, że coś knuje, a na to nie zamierzał pozwolić i znów przechodzić przez wszystkie te walki dotyczące rzekomej nieszczerości Lucjusza. Dlatego utrzymywał, że wszystko układało się dobrze i że radził sobie jako _sygnowany strażnik_ fantastycznie, nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie takowy robić powinien. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery… wolał nie wiedzieć, ile rzeczy już do tej pory zrobił _nie tak_ , zaś w kwestii dopilnowania warunków kontraktu i tak bardziej ufał Stworkowi i Lucjuszowi – oraz Draco, który jakoś znalazł czas na zapoznanie się z dokumentem, chociaż nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać – niż samemu sobie. Jasne, powinien przeczytać ten nieszczęsny kontrakt, ale jak wcześniej po prostu nie chciało mu się tego zrobić, tak teraz ważniejszym niż lenistwo czynnikiem był strach. Zaśmiał się gorzko, przypominając sobie litanię wyrzutów ze strony Lucjusza na temat gryfońskich cech – powinien być odważny i nie bać się niczego, a jego wadą miała być nadmierna praworządność nie zaś olewactwo. Tymczasem zamykał oczy i ignorował rzeczy ewidentnie istotne właśnie ze strachu… i wątpił, czy to cecha _jakiegokolwiek_ Domu, bo jakoś czuł, że chyba po prostu jego osobista wada, której nie zaakceptowałby żaden z założycieli Hogwartu.

Wrócił z pracy dopiero o siódmej i spodziewał się, że Draco będzie już w domu, szalejąc z przygotowaniami na spotkanie z Hermioną i Ronem, jednak w salonie zastał tylko Lucjusza, który zajmował swój ulubiony fotel i przeglądał jakieś stare tomiszcza porozstawiane wokół. Akurat w tym nie było nic dziwnego, jednak co zaskoczyło Harry’ego to fakt, że Elster i Hydrus usadowili się tuż przy nim i… inaczej nie potrafił tego nazwać, _zaglądali mu przez ramię_. Wziął głęboki oddech, wciąż mając w pamięci poranną kłótnię, ale postanowił być ponad to i zachowywać się w cywilizowany sposób.

– Nie komunikowałem się z nikim za pomocą sowy, jeśli tego się obawiasz – oznajmił Lucjusz i zatrzasnął księgę, po czym odłożył ją na bok. Elster zahukał cicho i przysunął się do mężczyzny, jakby zamierzał skubnąć kosmyk jego włosów albo uszczypnąć go w ucho. – Gdy przynieśli jakieś przesyłki dla Draco, za nic nie dali mi się zagonić do klatki, więc bądź spokojny, zaklęcia, które nie pozwalają mi używać waszych sów, najwyraźniej _działają_.

– Nie o tym myślałem. Po prostu… – urwał, kiedy Elster zrobił kolejny krok na oparciu fotela i trącił Lucjusza w bok głowy. – Nie sądziłem że… no… – ponownie się zająknął. – Elster, przestań zaczepiać pana Malfoya – powiedział, na co sowa zahukała z oburzeniem.

– Nie przeszkadzają mi. Lubię ptaki – powiedział, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Elstera, który ochoczo potarł o nią główką; jego puchacz zazwyczaj nie zwracał uwagi na jego gości a już na pewno z nikim nie spoufalał się w ten sposób. – Spędziłem dziś pół dnia przy oknie, wpatrując się w twój żałosny ogród, do którego nawet nie mogę wyjść i uporać się z tym koszmarem oraz obserwując stado szpaków, które dewastowały rosnące tam głogi i ogołociły je właśnie ze wszystkich owoców. Oprócz zaklęciami przyspieszającymi wzrost, zdecydowanie powinieneś był potraktować takimi odstraszającymi szkodniki. Chyba naprawdę się starzeję, że byłem w stanie gapić się w okno trzy godziny niemal bez przerwy i marnować czas na myśleniu o zaklęciach ogrodniczych.

– Mogę spróbować załatwić u Robardsa, aby jednak mógł pan wychodzić na zewnątrz. Może dzięki temu poprawiłby się pana nastrój i nie byłby pan czasem tak podły – powiedział Harry, gdy zorientował się, że Lucjusz spogląda w okno z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy; niemal zapytał go, czy dobrze się czuje, kiedy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna wydaje się jakiś skulony i przybity, ale wówczas ten wyrwał się z dziwnego stanu i spojrzał na niego ze zwyczajową obojętnością.

– Daj spokój. Nawet nie wiemy, ile tu zostanę. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że czasem mam ochotę udusić was obu za ignorancję i krótkowzroczność, pewnie niezbyt długo. Wystarczy mi, że w ogóle mogę wyglądać przez okno i w myślach krytykować cię, jak bardzo zaniedbałeś swój ogród i ilu rzeczy w nim brakuje.

– Co, białych pawi? – rzucił Harry.

– Nie bądź durniem. Ten ogród jest stanowczo za mały i te biedne zwierzęta nie miałyby wystarczająco przestrzeni – powiedział, a jego głos zmienił się na dziwnie odległy, gdy odezwał się ponownie. – Prawie wszystkie moje pawie zdziczały, a ostatnie dwa, które w porę nie uciekły do lasu, Voldemort zabił i kazał skrzatom przyrządzić z nich pieczeń. Zmusił mnie, bym to jadł i razem ze wszystkimi wył ze śmiechu, gdy dostawałem torsji. Gdy nie byłem w stanie zmusić się, by cokolwiek więcej przełknąć, powiedział, że jak nie skończę _tego wspaniałego dania, które specjalnie dla mnie zalecił przygotować_ , kolejną pieczeń, jaką mi poda i zmusi do zjedzenia, skrzaty przyrządzą z Draco – oznajmił, a Harry oniemiał, kompletnie porażony tym nagłym wyznaniem. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wydajesz się zszokowany. Wiesz lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że był psychopatycznym potworem.

– Bo to jedna z najobrzydliwszych rzeczy jakie słyszałem… – zdołał wydusić.

– Nie mów o tym Draco. Nie było go przy tym i nie chcę, by o tym wiedział. Wystarczająco dużo usłyszał i zobaczył, a teraz układa sobie życie i doszedł do siebie po wszystkim co go spotkało i nie chcę, by przeszłość wróciła i by zadręczał się tym wszystkim. Wystarczy, że ja się zadręczam, gdy jestem tutaj i ponownie mam zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie – oznajmił i westchnął, odwracając wzrok. – To nie była jedyna taka sytuacja. Ciągle to robił. Za każdym razem, gdy zmuszał mnie do czegoś obrzydliwego albo upokarzającego, groził, że jak nie spełnię polecenia, skrzywdzi Draco. Niedługo po tym, jak zamordował wszystkie zwierzęta z całego dworu, kazał zwołać do salony wszystkie skrzaty domowe. Zmusić je jako ich pan do ustawienia się w rzędzie. Bellatrix mordowała je po kolei. Gdy powiedziałem, żeby je oszczędził, bo przecież nam usługują i zajmują się dworem… powiedział, że mogę wskazać swojego ulubionego, a wymieni go za Draco.

– Draco… powiedział mi… że to dlatego Voldemort kazał mu zostać w waszym dworze. Żeby pana szantażować i zastraszać – wyznał Harry.

– To był główny powód, chociaż twierdził też, w naszym dworze w towarzystwie _najznakomitszych Śmierciożerców_ nauczy się więcej niż w szkole. Nie szanował go i uważał, że nigdy do niczego mu się nie przyda i któregoś razu powiedział, że jak będę się buntował i nadmiernie chronił go przed obowiązkami, to zmusi mnie i Narcyzę do spłodzenia kolejnego dziecka i będzie jej podawać w okresie ciąży eliksiry, które zapewnią potomkowi pożądanego przez niego cechy, chociaż wiedział, że Narcyza raczej by tego nie przeżyła. I że zadba, by dziecko było wychowane prawidłowo, a nie na żałosnego słabeusza. Gdybym nie miał pewności, że beze mnie cała jego agresja skupi się na Draco, zabiłbym się tam w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca – oznajmił beznamiętnym tonem, który zmienił się jednak moment później. – Dołohow przyklaskiwał mu raz po raz i podsuwał kolejne pomysły, czym mnie zastraszyć w kontekście Draco. Nienawidził mnie od samego początku, odkąd w ogóle Voldemort wyciągnął mnie z więzienia i kazał wszystkim zamieszkać w moim dworze. Czasem zastanawiałem się, dlaczego aż tak bardzo, ale… – zająknął się i ostatecznie nie dokończył myśli. – Mam nadzieję, że dorwiecie go jak najszybciej i że nikogo więcej nie skrzywdzi.

– Co chciał pan powiedzieć o Dołohowie?

– Że to sadystyczny wariat i że był taki już od paru lat – odparł chłodno, ale nawet nie próbował brzmieć przekonująco i z całą pewnością chodziło o coś więcej. – I że siedzę tu całymi dniami sam i myślę niemal wyłącznie o jego motywach i najwyraźniej nie jest to najzdrowsza rzecz, o jakiej należałoby myśleć. Więc… co ze śledztwem? Czy są jakieś postępy?

– Dziś w Dolinie Godryka dwukrotnie uruchomiły się czujki tożsamości, ale podobnie jak inne incydenty, były to fałszywe alarmy, więc nie, żadnych postępów – odparł Harry; w pierwszej chwili chciał pociągnąć Lucjusza za język, jednak mężczyzna był tego popołudnia w jakimś dziwnie chwiejnym nastroju i po jego porannym wybuchu nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. – A może są, tyle że ja nic o tym nie wiem, bo szefostwo nie dopuszcza mnie do wszystkich informacji. Przypuszczam jednak, że ma pan rację i że zamierzają zrobić jakąś zasadzkę… tyle że nie znam żadnych szczegółów ani planów.

– Fakt, że ty i Draco ich nie znacie, jest dla mnie pocieszający, bo daje mi pewność, że żadnego z was w to nie zaangażują i żaden z was nie zginie – powiedział. – Cóż. Dam ci czas przygotować się na spotkanie z gośćmi – dodał, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Poprosisz swojego skrzata, by wysłał te wszystkie książki do mojego pokoju? Gdy jesteś w domu, nie jest zbyt chętny do wypełniania moich poleceń.

– Tylko jeśli obieca pan, że przeprosi pan Draco za to, co pan powiedział. Rano zachował się pan okropnie.

– Przepraszam, że poczułeś się urażony – oznajmił sucho. – Nie zamierzam przepraszać za to, że powiedziałem to co naprawdę myślę.

– A ja nie zamierzam prosić o nieszczere przeprosiny, bo w ogóle mi na tym nie zależy. Ale zranił pan Draco i _jemu_ się należą.

– Porozmawiam z nim – mruknął mężczyzna bez przekonania, po czym ponownie utkwił wzrok w oknie. – I postaram się pohamować, gdy następnym razem poczuję potrzebę, by powiedzieć wam, co myślę, jeśli będę wiedział, że wam się to nie spodoba.

– Nie chodzi o to, co pan mówi, tylko _jak_ …!

– Draco doskonale zna mnie i sposób, w jaki komunikuję mu swoje zdanie. A zdania nie zmieniłem. Uważam, że jest słaby i zbyt emocjonalny, a to czasem odbiera mu racjonalność. W takich sytuacjach jak ta nie nadaje się do podejmowania jakichkolwiek decyzji ani tym bardziej do walki na froncie i w sumie ty też się nie nadajesz, bo świat nie jest taki prosty, jak ci się wydaje i naprawdę cieszę się, że nie jesteście zaangażowani do ważniejszych akcji i _planowania_ , nawet jeśli w efekcie nie mogę od was poznać pełnego obrazu sytuacji – powiedział i zamilkł na parę chwil, jednak Harry nie odezwał się, widząc, że mężczyzna gryzie się ze sobą i chce dodać coś jeszcze. – Jeśli podejmiecie się zadań, które was przerastają – kontynuował wreszcie, wyraźnie ważąc każde słowo – to emocje zwyciężą i obaj przegracie, a ja ubolewam nad faktem, że tacy po prostu jesteście, bo choćby krzta zimnej racjonalności naprawdę by wam się teraz przydała. Oczywiście, i ty i Draco macie niezaprzeczalne talenty i potencjał, a jak teraz nie dacie się zabić i oddacie stery starszym i mądrzejszym od siebie, w przyszłości będziecie osiągać sukcesy i zbudujecie wspólne, szczęśliwe życie. Kocham go i chcę dla niego jak najlepiej, więc błagam cię, bo jakimś cudem ty jednak potrafisz myśleć nieco bardziej trzeźwo niż on: nie pozwól, by coś mu się stało. A gdy przyjdzie moment, kiedy do wyboru będziesz miał zostać bohaterem lub przeżyć, wybierz to drugie, bo żywy masz dla niego znacznie większą wartość niż martwy.

– Chciałem tylko, by go pan przeprosił – powiedział cicho.

– A ja chcę, żebyście obaj wyszli z tego bez szwanku, nawet jeśli macie mnie nienawidzić – oznajmił, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry’ego, ruszył w stronę schodów na piętro.

***

Było kilka minut po ósmej, kiedy kominek uaktywnił się, a moment później wyłonił się z niego Ron i rozejrzał się nerwowo po salonie, jakby sądził, że Draco wypadnie tu na niego z wyciągniętą różdżką. Harry nie skomentował tego i od razu wskazał przyjacielowi miejsce, zastanawiając się, czy wino wyciągnąć już teraz, czy poczekać przynajmniej do momentu, gdy zbiorą się wszyscy – po rozmowie z Lucjuszem naprawdę miał ochotę na to pierwsze.

– Sądziłem, że przyjedziesz razem z Hermioną…

– Taki był plan, ale po południu wysłała mi wiadomość, że robią z Malfoyem coś ważnego i że jak nie wróci do ósmej, to żebyśmy spotkali się na miejscu – odparł Ron, otrzepując sweter z popiołu. – I no… zakładam że jeszcze nie skończyli robić… cokolwiek tam robią.

– Nie pytaj mnie o to. Nie rozumiem połowy rzeczy, którymi się zajmują.

– Witaj w klubie. Hermiona nie potrzebowałaby nawet zaklęć tajności, bo i tak nie byłaby mi w stanie zdradzić niczego istotnego tak, bym zakumał o czym mówi – oznajmił i zaśmiał się odrobinę nerwowo. – Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy parę miesięcy temu…? Uprzedzałem cię, jak to jest znaleźć sobie kogoś kto bije cię intelektem na głowę. No ale najwyraźniej się nie posłuchałeś.

– Polecałeś mi za to blondynkę, więc niemal trafiłem – odparł i obaj zamilkli, unikając swoich spojrzeń. – Jak Hermiona zmusiła cię, żebyś tu przyjechał? – spytał, aby przerwać ciszę.

– Nijak. Po prostu oznajmiła, że Malfoy nas tu zaprosił, gdy wczoraj wisieli nad kociołkami i robili… cokolwiek tam robią – oznajmił i spojrzał na Harry’ego dziwnie, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. – I jak wróciła, cała podekscytowana po tym jak spędziła z nim cały wieczór na pracy której nie rozumiem i że ją tu zaprosił, to uniosłem się honorem i od razu powiedziałem, że to super i że sam o tym myślałem, żeby nie zaczęła mnie uważać za tchórza i palanta, skoro _Malfoy wyciąga do mnie rękę i miał na tyle odwagi by sam to zaproponować i jest taki fantastyczny_.

– Nadal jesteś o niego zazdrosny – stwierdził w oszołomieniu Harry, doskonale rozpoznając ton Rona. – O niego i Hermionę. Bo się dogadują i interesują podobnymi rzeczami. Oraz spędzają razem tyle czasu…

– Ty czasem nie jesteś? – spytał wprost.

– Czasem jestem, ale Draco nie interesują dziewczyny, a Hermiona kocha _ciebie_.

– Wiem – wymamrotał. – Ale jak o nich myślę, to mam wrażenie, że byłaby… szczęśliwsza z kimś, kto jest bardziej na jej poziomie i że jestem dla niej po prostu za głupi, a do tego dochodzi jeszcze tyle innych rzeczy i… tak, wiem, że to durne i nieracjonalne, ale… – zająknął się. – _Ale to Malfoy_ – dokończył, jakby to miało starczyć za całe wyjaśnienie. 

– Obiecuję ci, że jak obydwoje nas rzucą i odejdą w siną dal jako para geniuszy, to cię do siebie przygarnę – spróbował zażartować Harry i widząc spojrzenie Rona na moment pożałował swojego komentarza, jednak chłopak niespodziewanie parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

– Dzięki za propozycję, ale ani trochę mi się nie podobasz.

– Mi Draco się podoba zdecydowanie bardziej niż ty, ale jak się nie ma co się lubi…

– Och, weź się zamknij – przerwał mu, szczerząc zęby. – I pilnuj swojego Malfoya, tak na wszelki wypadek, co?

– Jasne – powiedział z rozbawieniem i pewną ulgą, że początkowo nerwowa atmosfera się zmieniła i że znów było jak dawniej, a oni potrafili razem się wygłupiać. – A jeśli jednak obydwoje zdecydują, że całkiem lubią spotykać się z kretynami i nas _nie_ rzucą… spróbuj dostrzegać pozytywne strony: jak będziemy się spotykać całą czwórką, bez wyrzutów sumienia będziemy mogli odpalić eksplodującego durnia, a ich odesłać do biblioteki.

– Nie zabieraj mi całej radości, zagramy _z nimi_ , bo nic nie ucieszyłoby mnie bardziej niż żeby coś strzeliło mu w twarz.

– Ron! – syknął Harry z udawanym oburzeniem. – Zakazuję zamachów na niego przy grach. Mówię serio! Nie daruję ci, jak mi go uszkodzisz – oznajmił i na moment znów zapadła cisza, a Ron wpatrywał się w niego dziwnie.

– Naprawdę cię wzięło. Naprawdę ci na nim zależy.

Jedyne co był w stanie zrobić Harry, to skinąć głową, bo tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Wiedział, że Ron się starał przejść do porządku dziennego z wieściami o Draco, ale wiedział też, że nie było to dla niego łatwe. Tak, dobrze, że dotarł tu wcześniej i mieli szansę porozmawiać sami i że przez chwilę było jak dawniej. Tyle że miał też świadomość, że jego wizje przyszłości, gdzie wszystko się _ot tak_ układa, a oni będą całą czwórką spędzać wspólne wieczory… że było to raczej naiwne. Pewnie potrzebowali więcej czasu i coraz bardziej wątpił, czy to spotkanie było dobrym pomysłem. Patrzył na Rona i widział, że ten myśli dokładnie to samo.

– Przepraszam że… że wszystko tak wyszło. Wiem, że nie masz najmniejszej ochoty widzieć się z Draco. I rozumiem to i…

– Tyle że czekanie tygodniami i miesiącami to też nie rozwiązanie i możliwe że tylko bardziej bym się nakręcał – oznajmił Ron. – Tym bardziej że chwilowo mieszkamy z Hermioną i jej rodzicami w Norze, bo w sklepie jest teraz niewiele pracy a na Pokątnej pewnie nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie i… – zająknął się. – Nie będę ściemniał… jesteś najczęstszym tematem rozmów przy kolacji. Moja mama nie mówi o niczym innym. 

– Nadal jest na mnie wściekła…?

– Nie była wściekła gdy się widzieliśmy i zdecydowanie nie jest wściekła teraz. Zszokowana, to fakt. Ale nie zła. Zamierza was obu zaprosić, jak tylko się wszystko uspokoi no i… chyba chce się zrehabilitować za wszystko, co ostatnio wygadywała. Tym bardziej że przez całą sprawę, po tych atakach… strasznie się o ciebie martwi. I chyba też trochę martwi o Malfoya – oznajmił, na co Harry skinął głowę, ale nie odważył się zapytać o Ginny, jednak Ron musiał wyczuć, o czym myślał. – Ginny też przeszło. I jest jej strasznie głupio. Pewnie powinieneś z nią pogadać.

– Nie – powiedział krótko. – Po prostu… nie. Umrę ze wstydu zanim powiem chociaż słowo… 

– Wiesz, ona nie gryzie, serio – westchnął Ron. – I przecież… przyjaźniliście się zanim zaczęliście się umawiać i się posypało. Rozumiem, że potrzebowałeś czasu, ale chyba trochę już go minęło, co…? – rzucił, lecz Harry zacisnął zęby, nie będąc w stanie nic na to odpowiedzieć. – Już ci to mówiłem, ale po prostu… nie chcę, żebyś unikał nas wszystkich tylko dlatego, że na rodzinnych spotkaniach Ginny będzie z Nevillem. Ja rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale…

– A _jej_ będzie ciężko, jeśli kiedyś pojawię się u was z Draco – przerwał mu Harry. – I pewnie już jest, gdy w ogóle się dowiedziała. I nie chcę jej wkurzać i…

– Przestań pieprzyć głupoty. Nie wyszło wam i czas się z tym pogodzić. Każde z was ma teraz kogoś innego, nawet jeśli to i w twoim i jej przypadku jedna z ostatnich osób, jakich się spodziewałem. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to gdy zaczęła paradować z Nevillem, byłem w takim samym szoku, jak gdy dowiedziałem się o tobie i Malfoyu, nawet jeśli z przyczyn oczywistych nie dostałem ataku furii. Ty też byłeś w szoku, jak dowiedziałeś się o nich. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, Ginny pewnie też jest, ale im dłużej będziecie od siebie uciekać, tym będzie gorzej, więc, na Merlina…! Bądź facetem i wyciągnij rękę pierwszy, bo w tym momencie z całej naszej powiększonej ekipy okazuje się, że najbardziej odważny jest Malfoy, czego wciąż nie mogę przeżyć. Wiem że dałem dupy, więc błagam, zrehabilituj się za nas obu i bądź chociaż trochę lepszy…

Harry’emu nie dane było odpowiedzieć i chyba poczuł ulgę, że _nie musi_ odpowiadać, bo nigdy nie był dobre w te klocki. Odgłos aportacji zaledwie parę kroków od nich sprawił, że obydwaj poderwali głowy, by zobaczyć Hermionę i Draco. Może nawet Ron chciał wspomnieć coś o tym, że przecież aportacja na terenie Grimmauld Place działała tylko dla jego właścicieli, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Draco i Hermiona byli na tyle podekscytowani, że nie zauważyli ani że przerwali im rozmowę, ani też nie potrafili nawet denerwować się całą sytuacją, chociaż Ron i Harry siedzieli jak na szpilkach.

Mówili jedno przez drugie – o pracach badawczych, które tego dnia posunęły się o krok do przodu, bo eliksir mający za zadanie uodpornić na skutki rzucenia uroków powiązanych z acetabula tenebris był już właściwie gotowy, pierwsze testy wypadły pomyślnie i jeśli nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie, za parę dni będzie już zdatny do użytku; nie była to całkowicie nowa receptura i na ile Harry zdołał zrozumieć przy swojej niemal zerowej znajomości tematu, była to tylko modyfikacja zwykłego eliksiru wzmacniającego. Okazało się, że długie wieczory w bibliotece, studiowanie notatek Dołohowa i dodatkowe informacje przekazane przez Lucjusza oraz urywki tych wyrwanych siłą schwytanym Śmierciożercom w końcu połączyły się w całość i dały pożądane rezultaty.

– Co więcej, dzięki temu, jak daleko udało nam się rozpracować te wszystkie zaklęcia, prawdopodobnie w ciągu dwóch-trzech dni uda nam się również dodać odpowiednie zabezpieczenia do czarów ochronnych, jakie są na Pokątnej i w pozostałych miejscach. A jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie…

– I jeśli nikt nie zablokuje nam testów – kontynuował Draco – bo podobno wchodzimy w kompetencje Departamentu Tajemnic, zaklęcia ochronne mogą dać nam nawet więcej, nie tylko nie pozwolą Dołohowi wzniecać takich pożarów jak ostatnio, ale wręcz odbiją się rykoszetem i być może uda nam się sprawić, że unieszkodliwią ewentualnych agresorów. Rozmawialiśmy z córką Crossa i dała nam parę pomysłów…

– I połowę odrzuciliśmy w przedbiegach, bo to zbyt szalone i niebezpieczne…

– Ale parę jednak było interesujące i na pewno będziemy musieli się nad tym pochylić.

– Oczywiście osiągnęlibyśmy znacznie więcej, gdybyśmy mieli dostęp do chociaż jednego elementu acetabula tenebris, bo okazuje się, że te artefakty jakkolwiek potrafią tworzyć naprawdę niebezpieczne zaklęcia i eliksiry oraz modyfikować ich działanie, są również na tyle reaktywne, że gdy zetkną się z samymi sobą, dają niesamowite możliwości odnośnie punktowej modyfikacji czarów ochronnych i… – Hermiona urwała, gdy zorientowała się, że Ron i Harry wpatrują się w nich w oszołomieniu. – Przepraszam, jestem tak strasznie podekscytowana, że w końcu do czegoś doszliśmy, że nie potrafię mówić o niczym innym, najchętniej wróciłabym do szpitala i pracowała dalej, albo chociaż do biblioteki, żeby sprawdzić parę rzeczy i…

– Więc chodźmy do biblioteki – zadecydował Harry. – Obok jest mój skład wina, a bez tego nie przeżyję rozmów o eliksirach.

W sumie wolał rozmowy, z których niewiele rozumiał niż ciszę, jaka nastała, gdy ruszyli do biblioteki; Draco pobiegł na górę przebrać się z szat aurorskich w domowe rzeczy, więc spędził parę chwil z przyjaciółmi, którzy zajęli jego ulubioną kanapę, na której zwykle wylegiwał się z jakimś magazynem, gdy Draco i Hermiona przeglądali książki. Usiadł w fotelu przy kominku, tyłem do okien, które dziś postanowiły pokazać deszcz i zawieruchę i próbował nie zmieniać się w Draco i nie myśleć o wszystkich rzeczach, jakie zaczęły się niewłaściwie. Ponieważ Draco i Hermiona wpadli tu w środku ożywionej dyskusji, nie nastąpiła żadna forma jakiegokolwiek… przywitania czy wymiany uprzejmości z Ronem, co więcej trafili na moment, kiedy Harry znów powątpiewał, czy to spotkanie to w ogóle dobry pomysł, a teraz…

A teraz jego przyjaciele zajęli mu ulubioną kanapę i siedzieli tak blisko siebie, znacznie bliżej, niż Draco i Harry, gdy mieli jakieś towarzystwo. Ich najczęstszym towarzystwem był zresztą Lucjusz, przy którym, oczywiście… potrafili się pocałować czy objąć, ale zazwyczaj czuł się nieswojo pod samym jego spojrzeniem. Któregoś razu wpadł na nich w kuchni, kiedy to całowali się a dłonie Harry’ego przesunęły się z pleców tuż nad pośladki Draco, jego ciało postanowiło zacząć reagować, a jedno chrząknięcie Lucjusza i jego wymowny uśmieszek sprawiły, że tego wieczoru stracił ochotę na cokolwiek. Draco zareagował identycznie, momentalnie zesztywniał i odskoczył od niego, a potem czerwienił się przy kolacji i patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na swojego ojca, który nieprzerwanie się uśmiechał w ten dwuznaczny i trochę też przerażający sposób.

Tymczasem Ron i Hermiona… nie mieli takich problemów. Chociaż dopiero się tu pojawili, okazywali sobie drobne czułości w zupełnie naturalny i oczywisty sposób i… jasne, nie było w tym nic dziwnego, byli ze sobą oficjalnie już półtora roku, znali się i przyjaźnili jeszcze dłużej, a on ponownie uświadamiał sobie z pełną mocą, jak bardzo zazdrościł im jeszcze parę miesięcy temu, że im się udało _tak po prostu_ , a u niego nic nigdy nie mogło być łatwe. Nie chciał takich myśli, ale nagle zaczął zastanawiać się, kiedy właściwie zaczęli być fizycznie blisko – pomimo ich zawiłości, zaczęli się umawiać… w sumie nie wie nawet, czy to ogłosili, bo było oczywiste od dawna że mieli się ku sobie, a po wojnie po prostu byli już razem. Hermiona pomieszkiwała u Weasleyów, po prostu dlatego, że nie miała dokąd pójść bezpośrednio po wojnie, była w Australii, a potem zaczął się rok szkolny, po powrocie z Hogwartu szykowała się już do wyprowadzki do George’a i…

Harry’ego w tym wszystkim uderzyła jedna rzecz – że tak naprawdę podobnie jak on i Draco teraz, zamieszkali razem po wojnie, gdy ich relacja dopiero się zaczęła. I teraz, półtora roku później, było mu ciężko z myślą, że tak naprawdę nie było go przy tym – był w kiepskim stanie, co chwilę był ciągany na kolejne procesy, mieszkał na paskudnym i ponurym wówczas Grimmauld Place, izolował się i alkoholizował oraz zatracał w pracy, którą podjął tak szybko, jak się dało. Do tego dochodziła relacja z Ginny, gdzie przecież zaczęło się jak u Rona i Hermiony: po wojnie tak po prostu zaczęli być parą, bez nadmiaru słów i ustaleń, i wszystko powinno było naturalnie się ułożyć, tyle że właściwie nigdy nie było nawet _znośnie_. Był nieszczęśliwy i skupiony na swoich problemach, tak, że umknęły mu całe miesiące, gdy w życiu jego najbliższych przyjaciół zaczynało się coś, co pewnie miało trwać już zawsze i nawet się nimi nie interesował… a oni byli tutaj dla niego, Hermiona od początku wspierała jego relację z Draco, a Ron naprawdę się starał, chociaż nie przychodziło mu to z łatwością.

Draco przebrał się i pojawił u nich po paru minutach i chociaż zazwyczaj chodził po domu w zupełnie zwyczajnych rzeczach, tym razem zarzucił na siebie prostą, czarną szatę, która sprawiała, że wydawał się jakiś mniej dostępny niż zazwyczaj. Usiadł w fotelu obok Harry’ego i był dość sztywny i zachowawczy, chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu rozmawiał żywo z Hermioną. Jego głos był cichy i napięty, gdy wymieniali uprzejmości nad kolacją dostarczoną tu przez Stworka; na twarzy przybrał fałszywie neutralną maskę i wydawał się wyjątkowo chłodny i wycofany, _niemal_ tak jak zwykle prezentował się Lucjusz, a Harry wiedział, że tak próbuje ukrywać, jak bardzo jest zestresowany. Unikał spojrzenia Rona, który z kolei wodził za Draco wzrokiem tak natarczywie, że Harry czuł, że jakby ktoś wpatrywał się w niego w taki sposób, kiedy cokolwiek jadł, pewnie z nerwów by się udławił.

Hermiona starała się najbardziej z całej ich czwórki i tylko ona potrafiła jako-tako utrzymać rozmowę, a Harry był tak spięty, że nie pamiętał nawet, o czym dziewczyna mówiła ani co jej odpowiadał. I on i Ron przyssali się do kieliszków z winem, Draco siedział jak na szpilkach i wszystko to było jedną wielką katastrofą – bo chociaż spodziewał się, że spotkanie będzie nerwowe, a nawet gdzieś z tyłu głowy czuł, że może dojść do jakiegoś starcia, to nie miał pojęcia, co robić, gdy wszystko stało się tak sztywne i wymuszone.

– Słuchajcie, może w coś zagramy? – odezwał się nagle Draco, na co Harry poderwał głowę, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego jemu nie przyszło to do głowy, tym bardziej że przecież w żartach rozmawiali o tym z Ronem.

– Eksplodujący dureń – wypalił natychmiast Ron z przesadnym entuzjazmem. – Masz gdzieś zestaw? Na pewno gdzieś masz, graliśmy u ciebie parę miesięcy temu. To świetna opcja i Hermiona, nie patrz tak, to idealna rozrywka na… integrację, czy coś…? – oznajmił; Harry miał ochotę mu przyklasnąć, ale dostrzegł kątem oka, że Draco krzywi się lekko.

– W porządku, ale uprzedzam, jestem w tym tragiczny – powiedział Draco; Ron ewidentnie musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie powiedzieć czegoś w rodzaju _w takim razie tym bardziej właśnie w to zagramy_. – Ostatni raz grałem w trzeciej klasie, kiedy zagapiłem się, a w efekcie spaliła mi się niemal połowa włosów, brwi i rzęsy i przez trzy dni leżałem w skrzydle szpitalnym. Cała moja klasa wyła ze śmiechu, gdy mnie tam prowadzili – oznajmił, a Harry spojrzał na niego w oszołomieniu, że Draco przyznał coś takiego, za to Ron, gdy już wyszedł w szoku, parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

– Nie masz pojęcia jak żałuję, że tego nie widziałem.

– Ron…! – syknęła Hermiona.

– No co? Chciałaś, żebyśmy się spotkali i zachowywali normalnie. Mam dość gapienie się w kieliszek wina i gadania o pogodzie. Malfoy wie, że go nie znoszę i z wzajemnością, jaki jest sens udawać, że jest inaczej?

– Nie mogę powiedzieć, że cię nie znoszę. Ja cię prawie w ogóle nie znam – odparł Draco i chyba po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania odważył się spojrzeć na Rona. – I mam pełną świadomość, że nie chcesz tu być i że jedyne, na co masz ochotę, to mi przyłożyć, więc może od tego powinniśmy byli zacząć, żeby oczyścić atmosferę.

– To fakt, ale Harry zakazał mi rękoczynów. Doceniam jednak, że sam to zaproponowałeś. _Niemal_ nabrałam do ciebie cień szacunku – oznajmił i powstrzymał Hermionę, gdy ta spróbowała się odezwać. – Przez całą szkołę byłeś uprzedzonym, podłym śmieciem i tchórzem i jest masa rzeczy, których nigdy ci nie wybaczę i wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek ci zaufam, bez względu na to, jaki podobno jesteś _teraz_.

– Mam wymienić wszystkie rzeczy, za które powinienem cię przeprosić, czy na razie wystarczy, że powiem, że przepraszam za wszystko? – spytał cicho Draco. Harry wstrzymał oddech, wpatrując się w Rona i błagając w myślach, żeby dał już spokój i nie dobijał Draco jeszcze bardziej; widział, jak chłopak kuli się w sobie, jest przerażony i niepewny i naprawdę dużo go kosztuje ta konfrontacja.

– Wystarczy. Nie zamierzam ci jednak wmawiać, że parę słów wszystko naprawi i że o tym zapomnę.

– Wiem. I rozumiem to. I doceniam, że mimo wszystko dałeś mi szansę i tu jesteś – powiedział Draco, nerwowo zaciskając palce na brzegu fotela. Ron skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym przyjrzał się Draco; musiał również dostrzegać w jakim jest on stresie i chociaż wcześniej mówił, że z chęcią by mu przyłożył, wyglądało na to, że jest mu trochę głupio, że doprowadził go do takiego stanu.

– Eksplodujący dureń to może jednak nie jest najlepsza opcja, bo trzęsiesz się tak, że na pewno coś sobie zrobisz, a Hermiona mnie wówczas oskalpuje. Masz inne propozycje?

– Najchętniej zagrałbym w szachy, ale to rozrywka tylko dla dwóch osób i…

– Zagramy w szachy – przerwał mu Ron i tym razem wydawał się _szczerze_ podekscytowany. – My dwaj. Harry, masz tu gdzieś szachy? – spytał, a parę chwil później Ron i Draco siadali już przy składanym stoliku szachowym, który dostarczył im Stworek i rozstawiali figury ze starego, bogato zdobionego zestawu.

Obaj byli równie skupieni i milczący i nie wyglądało na to, że zamierzają rzucić się sobie do gardeł, toteż po paru chwilach bezsensownego wpatrywania się w ich grę, Harry i Hermiona przesiedli się na kanapę, z której obserwowali ich z większej odległości. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że dziewczyna na wszelki wypadek wyciągnęła jednak różdżkę i wciąż wydawała się zaniepokojona.

– Czegokolwiek się spodziewałam, to chyba nie tego – powiedziała na tyle cicho, by tamta dwójka jej nie usłyszała. – Kazałam Ronowi się zachowywać i starać i nie sądziłam, że powie…

– I się stara – przerwał jej Harry. – I może dobrze, że wybuchnął, bo przynajmniej… – zerknął na Draco, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w szachownicę – przynajmniej zrzucił to z siebie i… i chyba tego potrzebował.

– Draco się go boi. Nie sądziłam, że będzie się aż tak denerwował. Tym bardziej że wczoraj… wydawał się być pewny siebie, gdy nas tutaj zaprosił.

– Może zdeterminowany, ale nie pewny siebie – powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie Draco poprzedniego wieczoru. – Ciebie też się bał na samym początku. No ale ty nie jesteś Ronem i… wiesz, chyba nie zostawiłbym ich samych. Nawet przy szachach mam wrażenie że mogliby się rzucić sobie do gardeł – przyznał szczerze, na co Hermiona zaśmiała się krótko.

– Przy szachach? Daj spokój. Dla Rona to świętość. Draco w ogóle umie grać, czy zaproponował to, bo wie, że Ron to lubi…?

– Raczej nie miał pojęcia, a ja nie wiem, czy Draco jest choćby znośny – zerknął w kierunku szachownicy i gdy zauważył, że na razie nie było jeszcze strat po żadnej stronie, stwierdził, że Draco musi _coś_ jednak umieć, bo sam w pojedynku z Ronem po takim czasie straciłby już przynajmniej trzy pionki i jakąś figurę. – Czemu tak patrzysz? Mam z nim inne rozrywki, nie rozmawialiśmy nigdy o szachach…!

– Och, w inne rozrywki i tematy do rozmów nie wątpię – zaśmiała się, na co Harry obrócił oczami.

– Wiesz, całkiem sporo rozmawiamy o tobie. A raczej ja muszę słuchać, jaka jesteś genialna i fantastyczna. Czasem w żartach mu mówię, że może powinien się umawiać z tobą a nie ze mną, skoro jesteś taka wspaniała – oznajmił, na co Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

– Wybacz, ale jakkolwiek go lubię, on kompletnie mi się nie podoba. Ani ja jemu, to raczej oczywiste.

– Nawet jak to tylko przyjacielskie i platoniczne, to i tak Draco pisze o tobie hymny pochwalne. Nie wiem jak zniosę wasze wzajemne uwielbienie, gdy zaczniesz z nami pracować na stałe jako Łamaczka.

– To jeszcze potrwa, na razie nie otworzyli nawet rekrutacji i przecież…

– Hermiona? Nie baw się w fałszywą skromność. Dobrze wiesz, że przyjmą cię od razu. Pewnie nawet bez okresu próbnego, bo okres próbny właśnie zaliczasz w szpitalu. I obydwoje wiemy, że gdybyś powiedziała słowo, dostałabyś tę pracę już teraz, tak samo jak gdy ja ot tak, zostałem Aurorem.

– Wiem. Ale to nie w porządku i dlatego poczekam na rekrutację. Wciąż pamiętam to, co Bill mówił latem o wszystkich testach jakie przechodzili kandydaci. Draco je przeszedł i zasługiwał na to konkretne stanowisko, mimo że wszyscy rzucali mu kłody pod nogi i musiał udowadniać na każdym kroku, że się nadaje… więc chcę być na tyle uczciwa, by przygotować się do tego, doszkolić i przejść przez cały proces, a nie tylko dostać pracę za samo nazwisko.

– Przytyk w moją stronę? – zażartował, na co Hermiona parsknęła pod nosem.

– Wciąż możesz zdać Owutemy, a kurs aurorski i tak zamierzasz przejść – powiedziała, a gdy Harry się spiął, pochyliła się w jego stronę i lekko zacisnęła palce na jego ramieniu. – Wiem, że nie czujesz się pewnie. Ale pomogłabym ci przygotować się do egzaminów. Draco na pewno też by pomógł. I rozumiem, że się obawiasz i masz opory, ale skoro ta dwójka za nami była w stanie się dogadać i nie pozabijać, to wszystko jest możliwe.

Harry zaśmiał się na jej słowa i zerknął na Draco ponownie – chłopak był jeszcze bardziej skupiony niż wcześniej, zaś Ron, który moment temu pozbawił go gońca, uśmiechał się z satysfakcją. Przy szachownicy pojawiły się też pierwsze, strącone pionki.

– Granica cudów przebiega w momencie, gdy miałbym siąść do Owutema z Eliksirów i go zdać. Zostawmy to. Nie chcę znów się o to spierać. W tym momencie najważniejsze jest, żebyśmy zakończyli to cholerne dochodzenie, bo dopóki Dołohow jest na wolności, wszelkie moje plany muszą zejść na drugi plan.

– Co do pracy… – odezwała się Hermiona. – Czy coś się dziś ruszyło w sprawie?

– Bez zmian. Nadal są prowadzone przesłuchania, zabezpieczamy kolejne miejsca, gdzie mogą się pojawić, szukamy ich, ale ukryli się skutecznie i… i to właściwie wszystko – westchnął Harry.

– Prorok twierdzi, że nie dorwiecie ich, jeśli sami nie wpakują wam się w ręce albo nie zaatakują. Mam dość tego szmatławca. Oni naprawdę wydają się sądzić, że siedzicie w Biurze przy kawie i nic nie robicie – powiedziała z irytacją. – Czasem obawiam się jednak, że Dołohow będzie tam siedzieć tygodniami a cały czarodziejski świat będzie czekać jak na szpilkach na jakiś jego ruch… Są momenty, gdy mam nadzieję, że skoro zaszył się z nimi wszystkimi w domu chronionym fideliusem, to w pewnym momencie po prostu pozabijają się nawzajem, bo zaczną mieć siebie nawzajem dość – oznajmiła, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi, bo to nie była jawna informacja. – Rozszerzono mi uprawnienia i dostałam skrót wszystkich ważniejszych dokumentów ze śledztwa, bo brak tych dostępów utrudniał mi i Łamaczom porozumiewanie się. No i Bill uznał, że może coś nasunie mi się na myśl przy testach, jak będę mieć szerszy obraz.

– I coś się nasunęło?

– Może nic konkretnego, bo to, co było ważne, było do nas przekazywane, jednak zawsze lepiej, gdy widzi się całość sprawy, a nie tylko wycinek. Przykładowo, pojawił się dziś pomysł, by przetestować w przybliżonej lokalizacji domu Dołohowa, czy nie znajdują się gdzieś tam acetabula tenebris z użyciem antyzaklęć, nad którymi pracujemy równolegle z eliksirami. Wiem o tych artefaktach, że nie mogą tego trzymać u siebie większego zapasu, bo naruszyłoby to struktury magiczne budynku, w którym się znajdują, więc to może być również jakiś trop. Muszą się gdzieś po nie aportować, jeśli zamierzają ich dalej używać, a skoro jak na razie nie wykryliście czegoś takiego w żadnej z podejrzanych lokalizacji, to gdzieś muszą to mieć i…

– Tak, może w innym miejscu, też zabezpieczonym, w którym po prostu nie mieszkają – westchnął Harry. – W całym kraju rozmieszczane są czujki tożsamości i nie ma już chyba magicznego miejsca, które nie uruchomi alarmu, jeśli ktokolwiek z jego świty się tam pojawi, jednak mam wrażenie, że Prorok ma rację, bo dopóki nie wytkną nosa ze swojej dziupli, nie mamy szans ich dorwać, a jeśli wytkną, to prawdopodobnie po to, by zaatakować.

– Tyle że ktoś na pewno opuszcza tamto miejsce, choćby po to, by pozyskać Proroka by być na bieżąco z tym co się dzieje i zapasy, bo jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie bandy Śmierciożerców uprawiających ogródek i pichcących obiady.

– Nie wiem, czy do tego dotarłaś w dokumentach z przesłuchań, ale tak, wysyłali kogoś – powiedział Harry.

– Nie wiedziałam o tym. O co chodzi?

– Któryś ze schwytanych Śmierciożerców przyznał, że mieli cztery osoby pod wpływem długoterminowego uroku lub Imperiusa, nie był pewny, czego dokładnie. Gdy wiedzieliśmy już, że coś takiego robią, przesłuchano pod tym kątem Yaxleya, którego uznawaliśmy za prawą rękę Dołohowa i dowiedzieliśmy się, że dwoje to więźniowie pod wpływem Imperiusa, co do których sądziliśmy, że dołączyli do nich z własnej woli bo nie zostali odnalezieni w Azkabanie, więc ta dwójka została już dołączona do czujników tożsamości i jeśli gdzieś się pojawią, mamy szansę ich złapać.

– I jeśli Dołohow zorientuje się, że mogliście to wyciągnąć z Yaxleya, już ich nie użyje a prawdopodobnie się ich pozbędzie… – powiedziała Hermiona.

– Wiemy – odparł Harry i westchnął ciężko. – Za to pozostałe dwie osoby i to muszą być te, które faktycznie są przez nich wykorzystywane… to prawie na pewno osoby pod wpływem długoterminowego uroku, których tożsamości nie znamy, bo nazwiska, które podał Yaxley są fałszywe i wygląda na to, że on faktycznie nie wie, co to konkretnie za ludzie. Dołohow nie ufał mu tak, jak sądziliśmy. To właśnie nas zaskoczyło, prawą ręką Dołohowa wcale nie był Corban Yaxley, lecz ten jego bratanek-były-uzdrowiciel, Liam. Zdaje się, że próbowano rozszerzyć jeszcze jakoś te wszystkie czujki, ale…

– Są już zbyt rozbudowane – dokończyła Hermiona. – I pewnie stąd te fałszywe alarmy… chyba że to tylko plotka, bo w sumie nie miałam tego w dokumentach, które czytałam przedwczoraj, a Prorok to nie jest dobre źródło informacji.

– Tak, były takie incydenty. Nawet dziś dwa kolejne – przyznał Harry. – Za to w ostatnich dniach trzy osoby o których dzięki sygnaturom magicznym mamy pewność, że pracują z Dołohowem, pojawiły się na moment w Dolinie Godryka i Hogsmeade i od razu deportowały, ale ślady prowadzą donikąd.

– Testują zabezpieczenia – powiedziała Hermiona. – A także skutecznie budzą panikę i dają Prorokowi pożywkę do straszenia społeczeństwa, bo oczywiście nie dało się nie zauważyć grupy Aurorów, która natychmiast się tam pojawiła w pełnej gotowości. Dobrze, że mają świadomość, że jesteście przygotowani na atak, gorzej, że z czasem zorientują się, jakich zabezpieczeń użyliście i mogą nie atakować tylko dlatego, że jeszcze ich nie rozpracowali…

– I trochę im zajmie rozpracowanie, bo Łamacze siedzący w Ministerstwie cały czas modyfikują i zamieniają poszczególne zaklęcia tak, że nikt poza Billem nie wie, jakie w którym momencie gdzie obowiązują – odparł Harry.

– Nie wiedziałam o tym, ale to dobra wiadomość. Rozmawiałam dziś nawet z Draco na ten temat, bo okazuje się, że nawet on, chociaż jest jednym z Łamaczy, ponieważ nie jest oddelegowany do kwestii ustalenia zabezpieczeń, niewiele o tym wie.

– Jak pytasz o konkrety, to od razu mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie pomogę. Nawet jakbym znał szczegóły, to niewiele bym powiedział, bo nie rozumiem większości tych rzeczy. Jasne, biorę udział w zakładaniu zabezpieczeń, ale każdy z Aurorów zna i stosuje podczas dyżurów tylko część, nie jestem nawet odpowiedzialny za testowanie wszystkich, bo są dla mnie dostępne tylko wybrane. Wiem, że to dodatkowe zabezpieczenie, ale… – urwał na moment, jednak czuł, że akurat Hermionie może zwierzyć się ze swoich rozterek, które wcześniejsze starcia i dyskusje z Lucjuszem jeszcze wzmocniły. – Nie jestem zaangażowany w najważniejsze elementy śledztwa i czuję się teraz jak bezwartościowy idiota, który tylko wykonuje polecenia i nic z siebie nie daje. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie są plany, bo w nich nie uczestniczę. Chcę wierzyć, że mądrzejsze ode mnie osoby wiedzą, co robią, tylko że… tylko że do ataków i tak doszło i Prorok ma po części rację, oskarżając o to Biuro Aurorów… Wy w szpitalu robicie coś, co ma sens i osiągacie sukcesy, to Łamacze tworzą zabezpieczenia, dzięki którym kolejnych udanych ataków już nie było, a ja jestem tylko trybikiem w tym wszystkim i mam wrażenie, że nic nie robię…

– Mylisz się – powiedziała Hermiona. – Jesteś częścią zespołu, a to, że jeszcze nie schwytaliście Dołohowa, to nie jest porażka. To kwestia czasu, bo cały czas nad tym pracujecie. Może wydaje ci się, że do niczego nie doszliście, ale informacje, jakie wydobyliście ze schwytanych osób… a udało się je dorwać tylko dlatego, że się przygotowaliście… są dla nas niezwykle cenne. Z samych tylko pierwszych zeznań Yaxleya dowiedzieliśmy się o specyfice tych wszystkich pożarów, z osób, które trafiły do szpitala z ciężkimi, nietypowymi poparzeniami, które nie chciały się goić, po udzieleniu im _właściwej_ pomocy nie zmarła już ani jedna. Zabezpieczacie czarodziejskie skupiska, gdzie mógłby nastąpić atak, krążycie wokół nich i dajecie nam czas.

– Ale i tak były ofiary…

– Pomyśl o wszystkich ofiarach i całym naszym świecie, gdyby ta sprawa nie wyszła na jaw. Może teraz nie byłoby jeszcze ofiar, a wiesz, dlaczego…? Bo Dołohow dalej bawiłby się w Azkabanie, a nikt nie miałby o tym pojęcia. Rozbudowywałby siatkę, realnie zacząłby rządzić, a my nie wiedzielibyśmy nawet, w jakim znaleźliśmy się zagrożeniu, dopóki sytuacja nie stałaby się krytyczna. Wiesz, co by zrobili…? Pozbywaliby się z Ministerstwa niebezpiecznych osób, jak sędzia Fawley. Przejmowaliby tam władzę po kawałku. Wpłynęliby na prasę, by tuszować prawdę, tego jestem pewna.

– Teraz wiemy. I co z tego – powiedział. – Gdybyś widziała Pokątną po ataku…

– Widziałam to, co działo się w szpitalu. To potworne, że tyle osób zginęło i nie myśl chociaż przez moment, że o tym nie pamiętam. Tyle że widziałam też ludzi, którzy dzień lub dwa po ataku pojawiali się w szpitalu, przerażeni, po deportacji z domów w ostatniej chwili na jakieś odludzie, czasem częściowo rozszczepieni, czasem poparzeni, ale żywi. Osoby uznane już za zmarłych. Widziałam uzdrowicieli, którzy chociaż byli ranni, pracowali do utraty tchu. Skłócone rodziny, których ten koszmar połączył ponownie, bo sprzeczki wydają się nagle strasznie małe, gdy dzieje się coś okropnego. Wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy w kryzysowej sytuacji zebrali się w sobie i walczyli, bo nikt nie chce nowej wojny. Prorok może wieszać na was psy, a tobie może wydawać się, że nic nie robicie, ale to po prostu nieprawda. Na wolności jest wciąż kilkanaście potworów, ale drugie tyle z ekipy Dołohowa już dorwaliście albo zginęło, a w toku śledztwa zablokowaliście wszystkie ich kontakty w Ministerstwie i zamknęliście im prawie wszystkie ruchy.

– I dlatego są jak zaszczute, wściekłe zwierzę – powiedział, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Lucjuszem. – Nie mają już nic do zyskania _ani_ do stracenia i nie cofną się przed niczym.

– Jeśli zaatakują, to na oślep i bez szans na powodzenie. Niech każdy robi to, w czym jest najlepszy i wtedy wygramy.

– Wiesz, Hermiona? Spędzasz z Draco stanowczo za dużo czasu.

– Tak, uspokajając go tak, jak teraz ciebie, bo co chwilę panikuje. To raczej ty zaczynasz przejmować jego paranoję – powiedziała z lekkim uśmieszkiem; Harry nie ośmielił się powiedzieć, że jego lęki to absolutnie nie wpływ Draco, bo wiedział, że wówczas musiałby również wyjaśnić, że to raczej wina wszystkich teorii, którymi raczył ich Lucjusz. – A on naprzemiennie się stresuje i wpada w tryb działania z masą głupich i niebezpiecznych pomysłów, przez które co rusz gasimy w laboratorium pożary, bo zrobił coś zbyt ryzykownego.

– Może po prostu zaraziłem go antytalentem do eliksirów.

– Nie, zaraziłeś go pewnością siebie, gdy wie, że jest w czymś dobry. Naprawdę tego potrzebował.

– Wątpię, czy to mój wpływ. Draco był pewny siebie przez całą szkołę. Dopiero potem… gdy wszystko zwaliło się na niego, przestał w siebie wierzyć.

– A przy tobie ponownie zaczął, tylko że nie w wariancie, gdzie wymądrza się i czuje się od wszystkich lepszy, ale w takim, gdzie potrafi współpracować, dzielić się wiedzą i słuchać – oznajmiła. – Pamiętam go z ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie. Był cieniem człowieka. A przy tobie odżył. Tak samo jak ty przy nim – powiedziała. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że… jesteście razem. I że miałam szansę go poznać… w tej jego obecnej wersji. Jak już on i Ron się dogadają to… to będzie… będzie jednym z nas, prawda? – spytała i jednocześnie zerknęli na Rona i Draco; Harry zorientował się, że Draco przegrywa i widział, że jest tym faktem zirytowany, ale wyglądało na to, że obu im dobrze to zrobiło. Nie słyszeli słów, ale widzieli, że Draco i Ron rozmawiają i samo to w jakiś sposób podniosło Harry’ego na duchu.

– Taką mam nadzieję – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Draco, chociaż miał na wyraźnie mniej pionków, zdołał zaszachować Rona; jego przyjaciel przeklął głośno, zaś Draco zaśmiał się, wyciągając się na fotelu i sięgając po kieliszek z winem. Spojrzenia jego i Harry’ego się spotkały i zobaczył, jak chłopak uśmiecha się. – Idziemy ich podopingować?

– Czyli poprzeszkadzać? – parsknęła Hermiona, jednak podniosła się z miejsca i po chwili podnieśli się z miejsc. Harry miał już zabrać ze sobą dodatkowe krzesło, ale gdy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciółka siada na oparciu fotela Rona i obejmuje go ramieniem, zrobił to samo przy Draco. Ron uniósł wzrok i nastąpił moment, gdzie patrzyli na siebie, gdzie wciąż byli spięci przez całą sytuację; poczuł, jak Draco sztywnieje, więc łagodnie pogładził go po włosach, wciąż czując na sobie spojrzenie Rona i… jego przyjaciel westchnął ciężko, obrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie. Potem zaś utkwił wzrok w szachownicy, dłuższą chwilę błądził po niej wzrokiem, a potem wydał z siebie triumfalny okrzyk.

– Szach mat – oznajmił, przestawiając wieżę.

– Co…?! – zaprotestował Draco. – Musiałeś oszukiwać, to niemożliwe…!

– Biłem cię od samego początku. Oczywiście, że możliwe – oznajmił. – Ale co muszę przyznać, i tak byłeś lepszy niż Harry i Hermiona razem wzięci.

– Przypuszczam, że to bardzo nisko postawiona poprzeczka – prychnął Draco.

– Niżej niż samo dno. Gramy jeszcze raz?

– Nie ma innej opcji. Musiałeś oszukiwać. Zawsze byłem świetny w szachach…!

– Co, wygrywałeś z Crabbem i Goylem? Z nimi wygrałby nawet szympans – oznajmił Ron, na co Draco fuknął pod nosem.

– Wygrywałem z prawie każdym. _Musiałeś_ oszukiwać – powtórzył z przekonaniem, po czym zaczął ponownie ustawiać na planszy białe pionki. Harry uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Hermionę, która uśmiechała się szeroko i nieco mocniej objęła Rona, wolną ręką unosząc lekko kieliszek z winem. Zrobił to samo i upił pokaźny łyk – tym razem nie dlatego, by się wyłączyć i dodać sobie odwagi, ale by przez moment poświętować ten jeden mały sukces.

***

Reszta wieczoru przebiegła spokojnie i bez dodatkowych wrażeń – Draco i Ron grali w szachy, więc nawet gdy następowała dłuższa cisza, mogli udawać, że są skupieni na kolejnym ruchu i dzięki temu żadne z nich nie czuło przymusu, by rozpoczynać kolejną _rozmowę o pogodzie_. Nawet jeśli atmosfera nie była do końca… luźna i naturalna, momentami było wręcz zabawnie – gdy ktoś wspomniał o zainteresowaniu Draco prądem, a Ron opowiedział, że jego tata od lat kolekcjonuje baterie i całą masę mugolskich gratów, na których pół-legalnie eksperymentuje – mina Draco była nadzwyczaj osobliwa, bo szybko zorientował się, że jego zainteresowanie mugolskim światem jakoś podejrzanie przypominało niezbyt zdrowe fascynacje Artura Weasleya. Jakiś czas później zagadał o sklep Rona i George’a, chyba tylko dlatego, że tak po prostu należało, a wówczas rozpoczęła się dyskusja o ich najnowszych wynalazkach oraz produktach cieszących się od dawna największym zainteresowaniem. Hermiona rzuciła coś o tym, że obecnie największe zainteresowanie budzi _kolekcja dla dorosłych_ i z całej ich czwórki tylko ona potrafiła o tym mówić w sposób… względnie neutralny i bez jąkania się, podczas Ron czerwieniał po same uszy i co jakiś czas wspominał tylko, że _on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego i to wyłączne pomysły George’a_ , zaś Harry i Draco udawali, że wcale nie są tak zainteresowani, jak faktycznie byli.

Pomimo wszystkich momentów napięcia i trudnego początku, wieczór… był udany. Kiedy żegnali się, mijała już jedenasta, Ron uścisnął dłoń Draco i rzucił coś o tym, że oczekuje, że kolejnym razem postara się w szachach bardziej – chociaż Draco był niezły, to przegrał trzy razy z rzędu.

– Może następnym razem spotkamy się u nas na Pokątnej? – zaproponowała Hermiona. – O ile oczywiście uda się zakończyć dochodzenie i będzie tam bezpiecznie. Na pewno chciałbyś zobaczyć sklep, bo chyba nigdy tam nie byłeś, prawda Draco?

Chłopak przytaknął, rzucił parę wymaganych w takich momentach uprzejmości i wyraził zainteresowanie paroma nowymi wynalazkami, które na razie były w fazie prototypów. Obiecał, że odwiedzą ich w mieszkaniu na Pokątnej, gdy tylko będzie taka możliwość, rzucił wystarczająco grzecznym i stosownym żartem, czy czasem rodzice Hermiony się za nim nie stęsknili. 

Kiedy Ron i Hermiona opuścili Grimmauld Place, Draco wziął głęboki oddech i oparł się o brzeg fotela; dopiero teraz, gdy zostali sami, zaczął z niego schodzić cały stres i nerwy, które z mniejszym lub większym skutkiem próbował ukrywać przez ostatnie godziny. Harry bez słowa przytulił go i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Draco wyciągnął do niego ręce.

– Wszystko ok? – spytał Harry.

– Cieszę się, że ich zaprosiliśmy. Ale jeszcze bardziej, że już sobie poszli. Myślałem, że oszaleję z nerwów. A jak zostawiliście nas przy szachownicy samych, cały czas czekałem, aż Weasley weźmie gońca i wsadzi mi go w oko. Chciałbym zaprosić ich ponownie a jednocześnie robi mi się słabo, jak myślę, żeby znów się z nimi zobaczyć, bo było sto razy lepiej niż mogło być, ale denerwowałem się znacznie bardziej niż sądziłem że będę i… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech, a potem ściszył głos. – Chcę, żeby mnie polubili. A nie mam pojęcia, czy to w ogóle możliwe.

– Hermiona cię lubi. A Ron polubi, jak jeszcze parę razy zapewnisz mu rozrywkę w szachach – zażartował Harry.

– On jest naprawdę świetny. Nie miałem pojęcia, że może umieć grać. Nikt nigdy nie pokonał mnie _trzy razy z rzędu_. Oczywiście pewnie nie byłem w najlepszej formie, cały czas patrząc na to jak ostro jest zakończony goniec, ale… – urwał, kiedy Harry parsknął śmiechem. – Co cię tak bawi?

– Jesteś uroczy. A z nimi wszystko się ułoży. Skoro ja byłem w stanie dogadać się z twoim ojcem, to ty z całą pewnością dogadasz się z Ronem – powiedział, na co Draco westchnął i zerknął w stronę schodów.

– Tak, mój ojciec. Kolejna cudowna relacja. Po tym, co nawygadywał rano, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty widzieć go na oczy, a pewnie zaraz tu zejdzie i… – zająknął się. – Cieszę się, że tu jest. I że jest bezpieczny. Ale nie potrafię się z nim porozumieć i dobrze o tym wiesz, bo nawet jak nic nie mówisz na głos, to w środku cały krzyczysz pytaniami, dlaczego obaj jesteśmy… tacy jacy jesteśmy. A dodatkowo wkurza mnie, że nie mam nawet chwili tylko dla ciebie, bo… – zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Wracamy z pracy późno i zmęczeni, a on siedzi w salonie i co, mam powiedzieć _przy nim_ , żebyśmy poszli na górę, bo chcę spędzić z tobą sam na sam chociaż godzinę? Nie przeżyłbym jego spojrzeń następnego dnia i…

Zamilkł i chyba dopiero gdy powiedział to wszystko na głos, do Harry’ego dotarło, że przez ostatnie kilka dni naprawdę nie mieli czasu _tylko dla siebie_. Gdy wracali do domu, Lucjusz zawsze był jeszcze na nogach i gdy koło północy ruszali na górę się położyć, on wciąż tkwił w salonie i nie wydawał się szykować do spania; kiedy zwlekali się rano z łóżka, Lucjusz zawsze był już na dole, ubrany w nadmiernie eleganckie szaty z garderoby Blacków, popijając kawę i przeglądając Proroka, a potem – popędzając ich, aby przeczytali choćby najbardziej interesujące artykuły, by móc wymienić się z nimi opiniami. Harry’ego naszła dziwna myśl, że może Lucjusz przesiaduje w salonie zawsze, kiedy są w domu, aby mieć towarzystwo, a potem przesypia pół dnia, kiedy siedzą w pracy, a po minie Draco stwierdził, że ma takie same podejrzenia.

Teraz jednak Lucjusza tu nie było i z… pewnym zaskoczeniem stwierdzili, że są w salonie sami po raz pierwszy od wielu dni, że właściwie po raz pierwszy _sami_ oprócz chwil przed uśnięciem i zaraz po obudzeniu, tyle że wieczorami ruszali do sypialni zbyt zmęczeni by choćby dłużej porozmawiać, a rano zawsze było za mało czasu i… teraz czas _był_ , bo Lucjusz siedział cicho gdzieś na górze i na razie jeszcze nie zorientował się, że goście już wyszli… problem w tym, że idąc do sypialni na drugim piętrze, musieliby minąć pierwsze i jego pokój, a on mógłby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz i…

Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobił, ale nagle, z całą mocą, spadła na niego świadomość, że chce być z Draco sam i że nie ma innej opcji. Chwycił niczego się nie spodziewającego chłopaka za rękę i aportował ich obu do sypialni, a moment później całował go i przytulał i dotykał _naprawdę_ , bo nagle wszystkie czułości jakie odważali się okazywać sobie mijając się w pracy czy nawet przy Lucjuszu, to było za mało. Zaś widok Hermiony i Rona, którzy nawet nie musieli o tym myśleć i wszystko między nimi było tak proste i oczywiste, sprawił, że zazdrościł im z całego serca i po prostu chciał mieć to co mieli oni… _już, teraz, natychmiast_.

– Nie możesz aportować się po pijanemu…! – wydusił Draco.

– Wypiłem jakieś dwa kieliszki wina.

– Raczej _cztery_ – oznajmił, ale chociaż w jego głosie pobrzmiewała irytacja, mocniej przyciągnął do siebie Harry’ego.

– Inaczej musielibyśmy się przekradać tutaj obok sypialni twojego ojca – wyszeptał, po czym rozpiął od góry szatę Draco, by zrobić sobie dostęp do jego szyi.

– Mogłeś nas rozszczepić, a w tym nie ma absolutnie nic seksownego…!

– Nie rozczepiłem. Gwarantuję, że mam wszystko na swoim miejscu – oznajmił, przyciskając go do siebie mocniej, a potem uciszył go pocałunkiem. Draco dał za wygraną i nie zaprotestował, gdy Harry ściągnął z jego ramion szatę i pozwolił, by opadła na podłogę.

– Jesteś niepoprawny… – szepnął w pewnym momencie.

– Jakiś czas temu powiedziałeś, że niewystarczająco gryfoński – oznajmił i obaj na moment znieruchomieli, przypominając sobie tamtą sytuację i rozmowę, bo potem wpadli na Hermionę, która zaledwie parę minut temu stąd wyszła z Ronem, wrócili do tego samego punktu tyle że znajdując się nie na szpitalnym korytarzu ale we własnej sypialni. Nie minęło aż tak dużo czasu, ale wydarzyło się całe mnóstwo rzeczy… nie spłynęło na niego objawienie, że oto jest gotowy na _wszystko_ , jednak to czego był pewny, to że chciał _więcej_ niż mieli do tej pory. Pewnie powinni porozmawiać, pewnie _on_ powinien podjąć temat, bo Draco przyznał otwarcie, że nie raczej nie będzie potrafił. Czuł, jakby zapomniał nagle wszystkich słów, wpatrując się w niego z minimalnej odległości, widząc, że chłopak bije się z myślami i chyba po prostu czeka na jego ruch. – Mogę…? – wydusił wreszcie, lekko trącając palcami kołnierzyk jego koszuli. – Chciałbyś dziś… czegoś więcej?

– Chciałem już od jakiegoś czasu – powiedział, przyciągając go do siebie. – Tyle że… nie było okazji. I chyba też… bałem się zapytać. Bo na pewno nie… nie tego wszystkiego co widzieliśmy w gazetkach i nie wiedziałem jak… – urwał i parę chwil wpatrywał się w Harry’ego. – Po prostu… chociaż trochę _więcej._

– Chcesz… porozmawiać… co dokładnie? Powinienem zapytać, prawda…?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie tak, tyle że jak zacznę dukać czego bym chciał, raczej obu nam przejdzie ochota – odparł nerwowo, popatrzyli na siebie i jednocześnie parsknęli cichym śmiechem.

– Chcę żeby było ci dobrze, więc jeśli…

– Z tobą zawsze jest mi dobrze. _Bądź gryfonem._ Po prostu zacznij – powiedział i spojrzał mu w oczy w ten właściwy sposób i to _wystarczyło_.

Na podłodze oprócz szat Draco wkrótce znalazła się również jego koszula i t-shirt Harry’ego, parę chwil później ich spodnie, buty i skarpetki. A potem nagle leżeli już na łóżku w samej bieliźnie, całując się, dotykając i wyszeptując idiotyzmy, tworząc na swoich szyjach malinki, które rano należało usunąć zanim zjawią się na śniadaniu i narażą na natarczywe spojrzenia Lucjusza. Obaj chcieli _po prostu więcej_ i to właśnie nastąpiło, kiedy dłonie Draco przekroczyły nieprzekraczalne dotąd granice, kiedy dotykał go przez materiał bokserek, przyciskał do materaca, leżał na nim i poruszał biodrami, przejmując inicjatywę – bo jakkolwiek obawiał się zacząć, zupełnie nie bał się kontynuować. W głowie Harry’ego pojawiło cię całe mnóstwo głupich tekstów, z których każdy brzmiał jak żenujący podryw, ale gdy rzucił coś o tym, że Draco z całą pewnością się nie rozszczepił, bo ma wszystko na swoim miejscu i w niektórych nawet więcej niż zwykle – chłopak nie spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, tylko parsknął śmiechem i pocałował go jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej.

Do tej pory gdy robiło się zbyt gorąco, przerywali, zawstydzeni i niepewni i po prostu niegotowi, bo wygodniej i prościej było im skończyć w łazience i samotności. Nie żałował czekania i małych kroków, to absolutnie nie o to chodziło – jednak nie miał pojęcia jak wytrzymywał wszystkie te momenty, skoro z kimś mogło być _aż tak_ dobrze, gdy nadszedł ten wieczór, kiedy żaden z nich nie zamierzał uciekać i czegokolwiek przerywać. 

Wcześniej sądził, że będzie potrzeba całej masy czerwienienia się, nerwowości i rozmów o właściwych momentach, ale gdy ten właściwy nadszedł, słowa i wyznania, w których obaj nie byli najlepsi, okazały się zbędne. Zaczynał z Draco i _kończył_ razem z nim po raz pierwszy, zaciskając palce na jego włosach, obejmując go z całej siły wolną ręką, nawet nierozebrany do końca, częściowo zaplątany w pościeli i wciąż w okularach, które powinien pewnie wcześniej zdjąć. Posunęli się dalej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a po wszystkim przytulali się do siebie, uspokajając oddechy i emocje.

Draco użył jego różdżki, gdy rzucał na nich niezbyt sprawne zaklęcia czyszczące i przywoływał ich piżamy i świeżą bieliznę oraz oblekał materac w nowe prześcieradło, a poprzednie odsyłał do łazienki. Nie pamiętał, jak się ubierali – bo zamiast zająć się tym jak należy, co chwilę zerkał na Draco, jego ręce wciąż drżały i w efekcie założył górę od piżamy tył do przodu i dodatkowo na lewą stronę; Draco, chichocząc, pomagał mu ją przekręcić i był przy tym tak strasznie łagodny i czuły, rozbawiony i spokojny jednocześnie i dopiero gdy Harry na niego patrzył, dostrzegł, że ostatnie dni i tygodnie chłopak żył w ciągłym napięciu i niepewności, nawet gdy miał dobry nastrój, gdy żartowali i uśmiechali się nad poranną kawą czy wpadali na siebie w pracy.

– Wiesz, co właśnie zrobiliśmy? – wyszeptał Harry, kiedy zgasili światła i położyli się w pościeli. – Uciekliśmy przed twoim ojcem, żeby zabawić się w sypialni.

– Jestem pewny, że rano jak na nas spojrzy, to od razu będzie wiedział i mam tylko nadzieję, że nie odezwie się ani słowem – parsknął Draco, mocniej go do siebie przytulając.

– Nie no, chyba nie będzie aż tak… – zająknął się – bezpośredni… Chociaż z drugiej strony, to jeden z nielicznych tematów, gdzie nie ma dla niego żadnych tabu – stwierdził, a potem obaj parsknęli śmiechem. Harry przez parę chwil szukał wygodnej pozycji, a ostatecznie wtulił twarz w jego szyję i przymknął oczy, ciesząc się bliskością i czując, że uśnie w ciągu parę minut.

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że zaproponowałeś, by tu zamieszkał – odezwał się niespodziewanie Draco, a Harry odsunął się na niewielką odległość i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, aby odpędzić senność. – I że jest… na tyle normalnie na ile się da z nim pod jednym dachem. Gdy w niedzielę po atakach tkwiłem w laboratorium nad eliksirami najpierw byłem tylko… zszokowany tym wszystkim i myślałem o tym ile dla mnie znaczysz i ile dla mnie robisz i o tym co powiedziałeś i… a potem zacząłem mieć czarne myśli – przyznał jakby ze wstydem.

– Dlaczego…?

– Bo nie wyobrażałem sobie jak niby ma tu zamieszkać. Bałem się, że będzie dla ciebie okropny. A poza tym moje relacje z ojcem są… pokręcone.

– Zauważyłem… – westchnął Harry.

– W szpitalu zawsze można było wyjść z jego sali, gdy zaczynał przesadzać, a tu jest z nami cały czas i…

– I też możemy po prostu wyjść, tak jak dziś rano – powiedział Harry. – Nie było innej opcji. Wiesz o tym. Musi tu zostać, przynajmniej dopóki nie schwytamy Dołohowa. A potem…

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że całkowicie anulują mu wyrok? – spytał Draco i wyglądało na to, że gryzł się z myślami od wielu dni i dopiero dziś odważył się powiedzieć to na głos. – Bo ja jakoś w to wątpię, gdy… gdy dokładnie przemyślałem wszystko. Co jeśli zmienią go do końca na areszt domowy i będzie tu z nami siedział jeszcze _prawie cztery lata_? Ja tego nie przeżyję – przyznał, na co Harry zaśmiał się krótko.

– Jak nie będzie zagrożenia ze strony Dołohowa, to po prostu kupi sobie albo wynajmie jakiś dom, bo jakoś nie sądzę, że sytuacja, gdy mieszka z nami jest dla niego komfortowa.

– A ja myślę, że świetnie się tu bawi. Zaakceptował cię i snuje plany na przyszłość, a jak minie zagrożenie, będzie wtrącał się we wszystko. Jestem pewny, że niebawem znów zacznie mnie zadręczać _pytaniami o dziedzica_ … może ciebie również, bo pozwala sobie przy tobie na coraz więcej. I jak zorientuje się, a na pewno się zorientuje, że my dziś… no wiesz… to tym bardziej straci jakiekolwiek opory.

– Słuchaj, nie mamy nawet dwudziestu lat, więc chyba jednak to trochę za wcześnie i to wystarczający argument…

– Obawiam się, że on trochę wychodzi z założenia, że trzeba kuć żelazo, póki gorące. Wiesz, żebyś czasem mi się nie wymknął albo żebym czegoś nie zawalił, bo raczej nadal uważa, że poderwałem najlepszą partię w całym kraju i staram się niewystarczająco.

– Uwierz, starasz się dokładnie tak, jak trzeba. Dziś starałeś się… zdecydowanie powyżej oczekiwań – oznajmił z rozbawieniem, mocniej przyciskając do siebie Draco. – Nie będzie tak źle, ile by miał z nami nie zostać. Umiem sobie z nim radzić.

– Tak? Świetnie, następnym razem jak zacznie wymyślać coś o dziedzicach albo o najbardziej stosownym dla nas nazwisku, zawołam cię, żebyś sam sobie z nim _radził_ , bo to ponad moje siły.

– Nazwisku? Coś nowego, bo jakoś tego nie kojarzę…

– Wymyślił to… nie wiem, jakoś w zeszłym tygodniu. Jeszcze w szpitalu – mruknął Draco. – Zapytał mnie, czy zamierzam przyjąć nazwisko Potter i od razu wyraził niezadowolenie, że ród Malfoyów miałby wygasnąć, a potem zaczął sam ze sobą dyskutować, czy może nazwisko Malfoy nie będzie dla nas tylko problemem. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że chyba najlepszą opcją dla nas obu byłoby, gdybyśmy, skoro zajmujemy rodowy dom Blacków i obaj mamy z nimi powiązania, przyjęli właśnie nazwisko Black, bo byłaby to jakaś kontynuacja tradycji i wyglądałoby to stosownie i honorowo. No i że wolałby, żebym nazywał się Black, a nie Potter.

– Nie. To w ogóle nie wchodzi w grę – zaprotestował Harry. – Nie chcę nazywać się Black. Niech twój ojciec wybije to sobie z głowy. Ma za dużo wolnego czasu i wymyśla głupoty. Oba nasze imiona brzmią idiotycznie z nazwiskiem Black. Harry Black brzmi jak nazwa taniej wody kolońskiej, a Draco Black jak nazwa napoju energetycznego albo wyścigówki.

– Wiesz? Możesz to powiedzieć mojemu ojcu. Jak usłyszy że mógłbym brzmieć jak nazwa jakiegoś mugolskiego wynalazku, natychmiast porzuci ten pomysł – stwierdził i obaj parsknęli śmiechem.

– Ciekawe tylko, co wymyśli w zamian.

– Naprawdę wolę o tym nie myśleć – powiedział, ale po chwili spoważniał. – Na początku… gdy mówił o nas… wściekałem się, że znów próbuje mi układać życie. Ale mimo wszystko, mimo że czasem jest tak podły… on po prostu chce, żebym był szczęśliwy i bezpieczny. Wiem, że czasem jego fantazje są absurdalne. Nie znoszę jego sposobu myślenia… na całe mnóstwo tematów. Ale dopiero w ostatnich tygodniach dotarło do mnie, że mu na mnie zależy i że nawet jak ma swoją własną wizję na moje życie… to nie będzie mnie zmuszał do niczego, bo jednak obchodzi go moje zdanie, nawet gdy się ze mną nie zgadza. I że zaakceptuje, cokolwiek zrobię i będzie mnie wspierał… na ten jego pokręcony sposób, krytykując mnie na każdym kroku, obrażając się i wytykając mi, że ośmielam się cokolwiek _czuć_. Możesz tego nie widzieć, bo go nie znałeś. Ale zmienił się. Albo po prostu stał się ponownie taki, jakiego go pamiętam z dzieciństwa… – powiedział i chociaż jego słowa wydawały się brzmieć pozytywnie, głos Draco załamał się pod koniec.

– O co chodzi…?

– Czasem nie potrafię go zrozumieć. Możesz powiedzieć, że się zmienił i pewnie nawet na lepsze. Ale zachowuje się… dziwnie. Nie wiem, co jest w jego głowie, gdy siedzi tu sam. Wiem, że widywał się z uzdrowicielem umysłów, ale teraz siłą rzeczy nie może, a ja nie potrafię do niego dotrzeć i nie wiem co się z nim dzieje i boję się, że zrobi coś głupiego.

– Co _głupiego_ można zrobić będąc zamkniętym w domu, bez magii, bez dostępu do jakiejkolwiek komunikacji i z dodatkowymi restrykcjami…?

– Nie mam pojęcia. To ty jesteś Gryfonem czyli mistrzem głupich pomysłów i może coś jednak przyjdzie ci do głowy. I nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś, jak się zachowuje a jego wybuch rano był najlepszym dowodem, że coś jest z nim nie tak.

Harry wiedział, że Draco ma rację i przyznał to na głos, natychmiast jednak zaczął go uspokajać; gdy tylko złapią Dołohowa, jego ojciec będzie mógł wrócić do leczenia, że wygląda na to, że to te ostatnie ataki tak go rozstroiły bo w szpitalu zachowywał się spokojniej i jakoś bardziej obojętnie. Miał świadomość, że Draco dusił w sobie wszystkie te obawy już od jakiegoś czasu i dopiero dziś się złamał i powiedział mu to wszystko, że potrzebował usłyszeć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nawet jeśli nie wierzył w te zapewnienia. Nawet gdy skończyli rozmawiać, jeszcze długo leżeli w swoich objęciach, zanim udało im się usnąć.

Przez kolejne dni Harry niemal zapomniał o tej rozmowie, bo gdy myślał o piątkowym wieczorze, miał przyjemniejsze rzeczy do wspominania i jego umysł najwyraźniej postanowił chwilowo wyłączyć czarnowidztwo. Zamiast lęków narastała w nim jednak frustracja, że to wszystko wciąż trwa i że nie może ani cieszyć się swoim życiem ani realnie walczyć w pracy o powrót do normalności i nie, na nic się tu zdały słowa Hermiony, która podczas wizyty przekonywała go, że robi wszystko, co do niego należy. Nie był zaangażowany w najważniejszą część dochodzenia, a pracę zajmowały mu ciągłe patrole na Pokątnej, której zdążył już poznać każdy kąt, dokumenty i ciągnące się w nieskończoność przesłuchania rzekomych świadków. Gdy wracał do domu, słuchał tyrad Lucjusza i westchnień Draco… i gdyby nie fakt, że potem mogli zniknąć w sypialni, zająć się tylko sobą i zostawić złość i napięcie za drzwiami, przypuszczałby, że przez bezsens swojej pracy w ostatnim czasie zacząłby tracić zdrowe zmysły.

Kolejne dni nie przyniosły dramatycznych postępów w śledztwie, jednak ograniczyły zasoby Dołohowa o kolejne osoby – oczywiście, nie miał w tym żadnego udziału. W niedzielę doszło do niewielkiego incydentu w Dolinie Godryka, jednak atak został udaremniony przez niemal natychmiastową reakcję Aurorów; nikt nie zginął, nikt nie został nawet trafiony urokiem, nieliczni ranni mieli tylko drobne urazy, zaś straty materialne były minimalne – nowe zaklęcia ochronne uwzględniające moc acetabula tenebris nie pozwoliły wzniecić Śmierciożercom zabójczych pożarów. Dwójka z pięciu agresorów, których schwytali okazała się być parą strażników pod wpływem Imperiusa, tych, których dopiero niedawno dodali do listy zabezpieczeń. Obaj mężczyźni nie nadawali się do przesłuchania, bo ich pamięć była silnie zmodyfikowana i obłożona urokami tajności, tak, że wymagali długiej terapii w Świętym Mungu, zanim w ogóle będą się do czegoś nadawać. Pozostała trójka okazała się zwykłymi rzezimieszkami, co jednak było niepokojące… dołączyli do Dołohowa parę dni temu, należeli do dawnych szmalcowników, którzy zbiegli po wojnie i uniknęli procesów, zaś atak, w którym wzięli udział, był testem ich przydatności ze strony Dołohowa.

W środę o trzeciej nad ranem obudziło Harry’ego Sequor z kolejnym, jak się później okazało, fałszywym alarmem – bo te uruchamiały się niemal codziennie – tyle że tym razem była to Pokątna. Stał w strugach deszczu, drżąc z zimna w szacie aurorskiej zarzuconej tylko na piżamę, słuchając Billa, który wyrzucał z siebie dyspozycje i kierował poszczególne osoby na dodatkowe patrole oraz do zbadania śladów po deportacji.

Gdy wpół do siódmej wrócił zziębnięty do domu, zastał w salonie Lucjusza i Draco. Obaj się denerwowali i nawet nie próbowali tego ukrywać – Draco był blady i spięty i natychmiast rzucił się w jego stronę by mocno go przytulić, zaś Lucjusz zaciskał palce na kieliszku z winem i wpatrywał się w niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

– Testują nasze zabezpieczenia. W końcu zabrali się za Pokątną – wymamrotał i z wdzięcznością przyjął od Stworka gorącą herbatę oraz koc, którym otulił go Draco gdy tylko pomógł mu ściągnąć przemoczone szaty.

– Musicie coś z tym zrobić – powiedział Lucjusz, zanim jeszcze Harry zdołał się osuszyć i ogrzać. – To nie może dłużej trwać.

– Myśli pan, że nie próbujemy…? Że siedzimy na tyłkach i nic nie robimy?! – wybuchnął, gdy wszelkie frustracje odezwały się z pełną mocą. W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie nie podniósłby głosu, ale był zmęczony, zziębnięty i wściekły z powodu swojej niemocy. – Wiemy, że Dołohow w końcu znów zaatakuje, ale na razie bawi się nami i nas drażni, trwa to kolejny dzień, to wszystko trwa już miesiąc i mam dość i proszę mi uwierzyć, gdybyśmy mieli magiczne rozwiązanie, jak złapać tę bandę pieprzonych psychopatów, już byśmy to zrobili!!!

– Te emocje i przekleństwa są całkowicie zbędne – powiedział Lucjusz sucho. – Rozmawialiśmy wcześniej o zasadzce i konieczności znalezienie kogoś lub czegoś co sprawi, że Dołohow zaatakuje w _konkretnym miejscu i czasie_ , a my się na to przygotujemy odpowiednio wcześniej. To jedyna szansa, by uniknąć kolejnych ataków takich jak te sprzed półtora tygodnia. Przekazałeś to w pracy?

– Tak, ale co z tym zrobili, nie mam pojęcia! – odparował wciąż podniesionym głosem i wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że Lucjusz nie jest niczemu winny i nie powinien na niego naskakiwać. – Dlaczego pan o to pyta? – spytał, starając się trzymać emocje na wodzy, jednak czuł, że wciąż brzmiał dość opryskliwie.

– Bo czekałem na potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń. Wiem, co należy zrobić, ale ponieważ obawiam się, że nie spodoba wam się to, co usłyszycie, sądziłem, że przekonałyby was tylko czyjeś zeznania i realne dowody, które potwierdzą, że to jedyne rozwiązanie. Nie macie dla mnie informacji i nic nie wiecie, a to dla mnie znak, że miałem rację, zaś wasi szefowie nie przekazali wam odpowiedzi, jakie uzyskali z przesłuchań. I pewnie głowią się, jak rozwiązać ten problem i moralny dylemat, bo chociaż wiedzą, co muszą zrobić, to czują, że nie powinni. Gdyby od razu podjęli decyzję i powiedzieli _nie_ , już byście o tym wiedzieli.

– Co masz na myśli…? – spytał z napięciem Draco.

– Że jeśli zamierzacie dorwać Dołohowa, to musicie zrobić przynętę _ze mnie_.

***


End file.
